


A Destined Year

by Autumns_Slumber



Series: The Prophetic Chronology [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Language, Angst, Angst and Humor, Bonding, Creature Fic, Creature Severus Snape, Drama, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, First Time, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Polyamory, Romance, Sexual Content, Suspense, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 356,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumns_Slumber/pseuds/Autumns_Slumber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trelawney makes a prediction that leads to the most hectic year Harry Potter has ever faced. As if having a Dark Lord try to kill him, upcoming finals, and teenage hormones weren't enough to deal with...let's add a blood-lusting professor, prophetic nightmares, and unexpected love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prediction, The First Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after OotP, replaces HBP/DH.
> 
> This story is 59 chapters long, comes in at over 300,000 words, and is a labor of love. I originally began this story in 2005, with its completion in 2007. This is a newly edited, full repost. Things you should know in advance: It is a creature!Snape fic that was supposed to be a short parody but ended up taking a life of its own and became a very heavy story, it IS a threesome story though none of that comes about until much later and that tag was added so I don't "trick" readers into thinking Harry ends up with one partner, it contains violence, and one chapter requires heavy trigger warnings including rape, which I WILL mark in the notes at the start of the chapter when that chapter is posted so those who need to may skip over it. 
> 
> That being said, welcome to A Destined Year, and I hope you enjoy it.

The Prediction, The First Consequence  
  
~*~

  
It simply couldn’t be helped. Dumbledore knew that, but he did not like it. Alas, Dumbledore was a very wise old man, and as such he knew that whatever couldn’t be helped had to be accepted. With acceptance, of course, came preparation for the upcoming event that couldn’t be helped. He was eternally grateful that he knew to prepare. So, of course, he gave a raise to Professor Trelawney, who had foretold this upcoming event. It was such a pity she didn’t remember why she had gotten the raise.

  
You see, it all started with tea. A simple, daily occurrence that Dumbledore took part in every noontime with many of the other professors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Fewer professors were partaking in this daily occurrence now that school would be starting in merely two weeks. It was only he and professors McGonagall, Snape, Trelawney, and Binns. Sadly, Binns was snoring at the time and didn’t hear a thing.

  
Right in the middle of lifting the teacup to her mouth, Professor Trelawney froze and her eyes grew even bigger behind her ridiculously large glasses. Her voice did not change, the candles did not flicker, and lightning did not strike them all down. She simply interrupted an argument between Severus and Minerva and stated:

  
“ _A man would be wise not to take so many nightly walks through the Forbidden Forest. The lightning will split, striking down two proud trees. A very powerful wizard will die before the new year. The school shall wear black. The Quidditch World Cup will last 6 months.”_

  
In the stunned silence that followed those unusual statements, Professor Trelawney blinked several times, and then brought the teacup to her lips, taking a delicate sip. When she lowered the cup and saw three faces staring at her expectantly, waiting for an explanation no doubt, she blinked several more times. "Yes? Do I have a tea mustache?"

  
Professor Snape sneered at this, Minerva stuttered, and Dumbledore cleared his throat, giving them both warning glances before smiling indulgently at Trelawney. "Exactly so, my dear. If you would excuse me, I must return to my preparations. I must, of course, go over my Welcoming Feast speech; I cannot neglect my duty in boring the new students this year."

  
As he left, Dumbledore rested a hand on Minerva and Severus’s shoulders briefly. Not minutes later, the three of them were in Dumbledore’s office discussing what Trelawney recently predicted.

  
"Obviously, the woman has concocted another phony doomsday prediction. The woman is daft and not to be taken seriously," Snape was saying.

 

Minerva, of course, retorted, "I disagree. She looked to be quite serious, and did not recall what she had just said. I think we should take this very seriously, Albus.”

  
"I agree with Minerva, Severus. Although her predictions are often false, this one has me worried. Dismissing the Quidditch World Cup, what do you suppose the other four predictions might mean?" Albus Dumbledore looked to his two most trusted professors over his half-moon glasses.

  
"Obviously, the lightning would mean Harry Potter," Minerva put in.

 

Snape sneered, "Of course, and the very powerful wizard is Lord Voldemort, and the school wearing black is mourning for whatever injuries Potter will undoubtedly gain from his common habit of getting himself into trouble.”

  
"Hm…If Harry is to defeat Lord Voldemort and the final battle is truly upon us, then preparations must be made. I wonder, though, about the one who should not be wandering about at night in the Forbidden Forest, hm, Severus? And that bit about the lightning striking down two proud trees? There is no mention of the lightning being the one who will kill the powerful wizard, who we are assuming to be Voldemort. In fact, there was no mention of the powerful wizard being killed at all. Simply that he shall die. These imply a great deal of things, don’t you think?" asked Dumbledore, musing to himself.

  
"It is all nonsense. If I may be excused, Albus. I have to make final adjustments to my curriculum this year." With the usual flutter of black robes, Snape spun on his heel and marched right out of Dumbledore’s office.

  
Albus watched him leave and turned to face Minerva again. "See that the school’s wards are checked twice more and double the guards on the Hogwarts Express this year. It is always wise to take precautions, Minerva."

  
"Yes of course, Albus. I will see to that right away."

  
"Very good, my dear."  


~*~

 

Professor Snape was not a very happy man. On a usual day he was grumpy at best, but on this particular day he was very, VERY grumpy. Which was quite unusual, since he had just completed planning this year’s curriculum, which normally had him whistling a happy tune - mentally, of course. There was nothing that thrilled him more than thinking up new ways to make life more difficult for his students. Today, however, that just simply did not help to shake off his grumpy mood. Professor Trelawney was a total nutcase, but even he had to admit - to himself, of course - that her words today had sent a chill down his spine. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why, but they left him feeling edgy. So he decided to take one of his leisurely strolls around the grounds of Hogwarts, since it usually set his mind at ease. It was also when he had his best ideas on how to torture his students.

  
As per the usual, he wound up walking in the Forbidden Forest, and when he heard a wolf howl in the distance and branches rustle around him with the wind, he had to repeatedly tell himself not to take Trelawney’s words seriously. There was nothing wrong with walking in the Forbidden Forest, and that woman was a crazy old coot who had only ever made one actual prophecy. He was a perfectly alert man and was able to take care of himself. He'd walked through the forest thousands of times before; nothing made this time different. For that matter, he shouldn't even have had to tell himself that because Trelawney was a nutcase. A NUTCASE, as in, her words could not POSSIBLY be taken seriously. He was so ensconced in his mental conversation, that he was not as alert as he had told himself he would be only moments ago. Thus, he didn't hear anything creeping up behind him. It was surprising that he even felt himself being grabbed, but he did. Unfortunately, noticing that fact does not help one bit when it happens. He felt a sharp pain at his throat and yelled out the first curse that he could think of, pointing his wand behind him. " _Expelliarmus!_ "

  
The creature was flung away from him, and he spun about only to find it had already gotten up and run away. "Coward," he muttered angrily. Feelings something decidedly wet trickle down his neck, he raised a hand to his throat and brought it away to see that it was covered in blood. Muttering some curses, he made his way to the hospital wing.

 

~*~

 

"I'm going to turn into a WHAT?!" roared Severus Snape not an hour later, causing Poppy to wince and then tsk at him.

  
"A vampire, Severus. You have been bitten by a vampire. Most notably, a vampire who specifically wanted to turn you, because the bite was injected with the serum from vampire fangs which causes the disease. As there is no known cure or way to prevent the disease, I suspect the next full moon shall bring about the change."

  
"Still believe Professor Trelawney's prediction is nonsense, Severus?" Albus Dumbledore questioned, with a bit of amusement in his voice.

  
Severus gave a particularly vicious sneer to the old wizard before huffing in annoyance and turning back to Poppy. "I cannot be a vampire. I have students to teach."

  
"I'm afraid it is a bit too late to be deciding that you cannot be a vampire," Poppy said with some amusement.

  
"Do not worry, Severus, I shall allow you to stay as a teacher, provided that you agree to the necessary precautions."

 

"And what might those be?"

  
"We shall discuss them over tea. Come." Albus turned and left, leading a disgruntled and even grumpier Severus to his office.

 

~*~

 

That was where Dumbledore found himself now, discussing preparations with one very grumpy Severus Snape.

  
"Firstly, the next full moon is in five days. That will give you plenty of time after your change to adjust as a vampire before the school year starts. I suspect you will, of course, be able to find a potion that will help fend off the urges to drink, which will undoubtedly occur from being surrounded by so many young, healthy students every day. Next, of course you are aware that there are two times during the year in which they are particularly bloodthirsty,” Dumbledore said.

Severus growled. “No, I am most definitely not aware, as I have never had the need to know particulars about vampire habits.”

  
“Ah. Well then, the first is during mating season in March. The second is in October during the bloodlust season - no one quite knows why it occurs. October is quickly approaching, and you will have to find the willing donors as soon as possible. Keep them at your own discretion in a set of chambers that I will let you use this year. Now, don't look at me like that, Severus."

  
"Albus, I truly hate to interrupt your lengthy speech on the dos and don’t's of my life as a vampire, but I will not be keeping any…donors, as you put it."

  
"That is regrettable, but if it is the way you feel, then I will expect your resignation tomorrow morning; of course, I will leave it in your hands to find me a new potions master." There was definitely mischief and amusement in Albus's eyes at this.

  
"What? I will not be resigning!"

  
"Then you will need to find donors. Three should cover it, I suspect. Without a willing donor kept for whenever you need to...snack, you will be dangerous around the students. They may be too hard to resist."

  
"I assure you, my self-restraint is quite adequate," Snape said, sounding very much like a boy who'd been told he was not a big boy when he most assuredly thought he was.

  
"As I am sure that is true, we would not want to risk the children's safety, would we?"

  
Snape sneered but did not say anything, silently resigning himself to the fact that he would need to go out and find wizards or witches who would want to be kept with him as blood donors.

  
"Very good. Now, the next matter is your classes. As we cannot have the students coming to class during the night, and indeed we do not even want them to know you are a vampire, you will need to think of a way that will help you stay awake during the daylight hours. Although vampires are not forbidden to be out and about during the day, your skin will burn easily in strong light, and you will be rather tired during the day."

  
"I can make an energizing potion and, provided that I drink at regular intervals, I should be alright. The dungeons are satisfactorily dark."

  
"Very good. I shall leave those preparations to you, and that should be all for now.”

 

"Fine." Snape left without another word. He needed to revise his curriculum and make it twice as challenging. Yes, that would help him out of his grumpy state of mind.

 


	2. News of Voldemort

News of Voldemort

 

~*~

 

Summer at the Burrow was as far from boring as Quidditch was. Despite that, Harry couldn't say it was the best summer of his life. But then, no summer could be without Sirius. He knew he had to get over the loss of his godfather, but it was hard to do. It wasn't because Sirius had been the only family he had. He thought of Ron, Hermione, all of the Weasley's, Remus Lupin, and even Dumbledore as his family. But Sirius had been one of the only people who could tell him about his parents, and Sirius had been the best friend and the closest thing to a father he would likely ever have. Because of that, his loss hit Harry hard. His friends knew that, and they tried everything to cheer him up.

 

Ron and Hermione spent every day with him; Mrs. Weasley spoiled him with delicious meals and babied him like one of her own children. Fred and George kept trying their new products out on him first, which he knew was supposed to be flattering, but after spending an entire week with a tail and beaver teeth, he didn't find it all that flattering anymore. Nor did he think he would ever live that down, especially when Ron stumbled across him trying to chew through a tree in their backyard.

  
Mostly, he spent hours and hours with Ron, Fred, George and even Bill when he was around, playing Quidditch. The Quidditch World Cup would start soon, so Hermione had given him a book on Quidditch Cup history that would update itself throughout the length of the game; Harry was delighted with it. It was _almost_ as good as being at the Cup himself, but only almost.

  
Despite all the fun he had at the Burrow, he was thrilled when it was time to go to Diagon Alley to buy this year’s school things. New books, all at 6th year level, new robes, new broom servicing kit, new, new, new. He felt kind of bad about all his new items when Ron and Ginny didn't get as many new things. However, Ginny agreed to let him buy her a new dress robe and Ron let him buy him a new broom servicing kit, too. He was wandering around Diagon Alley by himself after promising he’d meet the others back at The Leaky Cauldron, when he spotted the store where Hagrid had bought him Hedwig. Thinking about getting some treats for his owl, he wandered inside.

  
On his way to the owl isle, he spotted a tank that had a snake in it. Intrigued because it was the first time he'd seen a snake in the store, he walked over to the tank. The snake looked at him; he looked at it and smiled. It was tan with a black zigzagging pattern down its length and what appeared to be a false eye pattern on the top of its head. Deciding it was rude to just stare at the snake, Harry spoke to it.

  
_-Hello-_

_  
-Hello. It hasss been a very long time sssince I have ssspoken to a human. What isss your name, sssire?-_

_  
-I'm Harry. Harry Potter. What's yours?-_

_  
-My name isss Issaa. Pleasure to meet you, Harry Potter.-_

_  
-Pleasure to meet you as well, Issaa. What breed are you?-_

_  
-I am a vipera urssssinii. Will you be buying me, sire?-_

 

_-I'm afraid I can't. They don't allow snakes at Hogwarts.-_

_  
-What issss Hogwartssss?-_

_  
-My school.-_

_  
-Issss that boy ssstaring at you alssso from your sssschool?-_

  
Just then, an unwelcome voice interrupted his conversation with Issaa. "Made a new friend, Potter?"

  
"Malfoy," Harry said as he turned around to face the sneering boy, who was surprisingly by himself.  
  


~*~

 

Draco Malfoy was having a not-so-pleasant day. Blaise and Pansy had wandered off somewhere, leaving Draco to shop by himself. His mother was too busy at the Malfoy Manor to take him shopping. So when he walked into this store and heard Parseltongue, he was NOT pleased with the reaction his hormones had. His cock sprang to life of its own accord, as it always did whenever he heard Parseltongue. As one of his largest fetishes, Draco could not resist the sound, which had led him to avoid his father's _meetings_ as much as possible for fear of being in the same room when his _guest_ spoke to that pet snake of his.

  
But when he heard it suddenly, in broad daylight in Diagon Alley no less, he walked towards it, despite his better judgment, and was not really surprised and certainly not one bit pleased to find that the owner of the voice was none other than the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Fucking-Die-Already. He stood there for a moment debating whether or not to say anything, but when he noticed the snake turn its head slightly in his direction, he knew he had to speak up. "Made a new friend, Potter?" he sneered in the most vicious voice he could muster up with his aroused state of mind.

  
"Malfoy," the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Fucking-Die-Already said as he turned around to face him.

  
"Oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting? Please, continue talking to the snake,” he sneered with false bravado. "I'm sure it is very hard to find yourself friends. I don't know whether to rank a snake above or below a Weasel."

  
The snake hissed something, and Potter replied without taking his eyes off of Draco's, making it very difficult for Draco to resist fidgeting or shifting to ease the ache in his pants. He just hoped his robe covered his crotch so Potter wouldn't notice the reaction.

  
"As amusing as it is to talk to you, Malfoy, I have shopping to finish. I suggest you don't wander too close to the snake, though. She doesn't like you much." With that, the Boy Wonder walked past him, bumping his shoulder hard as he left.

  
Draco sneered, watching him leave and rubbing his sore shoulder. He looked back at the snake who was staring at him calmly. _Tch. Stupid thing can't hurt me. It's in a tank._ Just to prove he wasn't scared, he approached the tank, subtly shifting his erection as he did so. Within a foot of the snake he scoffed at it, when suddenly it lunged at the glass, fangs bared. Startled, Draco jumped back and promptly fled the store in fear.  
  


~*~

 

Harry watched the event from the store window, snickering when Malfoy ran out of the shop and right past him without even noticing him. _Well, that made my day. Now to see about Hedwig._ He went back into the shop to get Hedwig’s treats. Half an hour later Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat around a table in the Leaky Cauldron while drinking tall glasses of pumpkin juice. Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet, Ron was reading Harry's Quidditch World Cup History book, and Harry was writing a letter to Remus. Suddenly, Hermione slammed the Daily Prophet down on the table, startling both boys.

  
"Blimey Hermione, scare a bloke why don't you!" Ron exclaimed.

  
"What's wrong, 'Mione?" Harry asked while he elbowed Ron for being inconsiderate.

  
"Read that, Harry, just read it! You-Know-Who has made another move."

  
Since Hermione looked so disgruntled, Harry picked up the Daily Prophet and looked at the article.

 

_You-Know-Who Seeks New Followers_

_  
Information has been passed to the Ministry of Magic claiming that You-Know-Who has opened negotiations with the several vampire clans. Two clans are reportedly siding with the Dark Lord while the remaining five are as yet unknown in alliances. The Ministry claims that they are currently talking to the five remaining clans and the rogue vampires concerning this issue and are hopeful to prevent any more from joining You-Know-Who's side. While it is currently unknown..._

  
Harry stopped reading at that point and put the paper down, disgusted. Ron picked it up and read the same article. "So what's the big deal with the vampires joining You-Know-Who? I mean, they're bad already."

  
"What's the big deal? Ron, honestly, don't you know anything?" Hermione rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Vampires are a very powerful species that can turn both Muggles and magic-folk into their own kind. Not only that, but they can control bats and wolves, including werewolves. Vampires born of two vampires are generally, but not always, evil and can control vampire magic and natural earth magic. Vampires born of humans and vampires mating are generally, but not always, good. Vampires that were once Muggles have no magic, but still have super-human strength. Vampires that were once magic-folk can control wand magic, natural earth magic, and vampire magic."

  
"That's not good, is it?" Ron asked smartly.

  
"No, Ron, that's not good. If Voldemort gains control of the vampires, he'll have very powerful allies, especially if he has the vampires turn magic-folk into more vampires. They'll be able to use wands, super-human strength, vampire magic, and natural earth magic.”

  
“By the way, Hermione, what's vampire magic?" Harry asked.

  
"Vampire magic is the ability to glide, which is different than flying because you cannot launch yourself into the sky; it's basically like falling very gracefully and leisurely. They are also almost completely silent, leaving no footfall sounds. They can't make themselves invisible, but if they stand still they can blend into their surroundings, a bit like a chameleon can. They can easily control people with a low defense against mind-control, also. You’re safe from that, Harry, since you have such a high defense against mind-control. "

  
"So all they need to do is start biting everyone they come across, and we're all doomed?" Ron squeaked out.

  
Hermione rolled her eyes again. "No, Ronald. When people are bitten by vampires, they will not turn into vampires until the next full moon. Also, vampires have to intentionally turn a person. Their fangs can secrete two types of toxins: one to ease the pain of a bite, and can actually cause immense pleasure, and the other to infect the person they are biting to cause the transformation. And those who are changed into vampires, instead of being born as vampires, are not evil unless they were evil as humans. They still retain all their memories and abilities from before they were changed."

  
"Oh." Ron looked at Harry to see if he understood any of that, but Harry was looking down at his letter with wide eyes. "What's wrong, Harry?"

  
"If Voldemort gets the vampires, and the vampires control the werewolves, Remus is in big trouble," Harry said.

  
Hermione’s eyes widened. "Oh Harry! You're right! You have to warn him. I mean, he probably read it already, and I'm sure the Order is taking the necessary precautions, but warn him anyway and see if he's going to be alright. I'm sure Dumbledore won't mind taking him in if he needs to be kept away from vampires, since there aren't any vampires at school."

  
"Right. I'll go give Hedwig this letter. If I send it now, Remus will write back in time for me to get it when we arrive at Hogwarts." Harry jotted down his warning and pushed up from his chair.

  
Hermione also got up, saying, "I'm going to bed now. Ron, you should get to bed too. That way you won't sleep in; I'm not waking you up tomorrow like your mother usually does."

  
"Hermione! I can wake myself up, you know!" Ron called to her retreating back, face red with embarrassment.

  
Harry chuckled and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Ron, I'll wake you up if you sleep in. I won't tell Hermione, so you can act like a big boy." He darted away and dodged the Quidditch World Cup History book that was thrown at his head, laughing as he went up the stairs to his room.

 

 

 


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts

Welcome To Hogwarts

 

~*~

 

"As I am sure you are all eager to get to your welcoming feast, I will make this year’s welcoming speech short. To all first years: the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students, and entering it will induce immediate expulsion." Murmurs rose at this; those who weren't first years knew that the punishment had never been so fierce. Dumbledore continued, "No one is allowed off of Hogwarts grounds without permission and one of the professors’ escort. This year’s trips to Hogsmeade will have twice the number of professors as chaperones due to the rise in number of Lord Voldemort’s followers. As such, I am sure you are aware that none of you need to worry; Hogwarts has security that outdoes even the Ministry's. This year’s curfew will be strictly enforced, and punishments will be harsher to those who do not abide by the rules." Filch looked quite pleased as he stood off to the side.

  
"The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be Professor Remus Lupin once again." At the loud murmurs and a few shouts of objection, Dumbledore raised a hand for silence. "All of your parents have been contacted, and although not all of them approve, the Ministry is behind us on this one; Professor Lupin will of course be on his regular potion mixed by our own Professor Snape, and once a month he will be kept away from the students. As I am sure you all have many questions concerning Professor Lupin’s return, I will allow him to answer those questions himself when you have him for class. Now, let the feast begin!"

  
"Short speech my arse..." Ron grumbled as he snatched food to put on his plate, his mouth already stuffed full of a turkey leg.

  
"Oh get over it, Ron. Harry, did you know Professor Lupin would be teaching DADA again this year?" Hermione questioned.

  
"No, he didn't tell me. But look, the owls are coming in. I see Hedwig. I bet she'll have a note from Remus." Sure enough, Hedwig dropped a piece of parchment in Harry's hand and landed on his arm. He fed her a piece of meat and gave her a stroke on her soft belly before she flew away. He unfolded the parchment, and read it aloud for his friends.  
  
_Harry,_  
  
_Meet me in the DADA classroom after the welcoming feast. You are already excused from going straight to your dormitory, as are Ron and Hermione should they care to join you and I am sure they will as you are likely reading this aloud to them. No need to worry about the vampires; everything will be explained when we meet._  
  
_Love,_  
 _Remus_  
  
"There, see, he said he'd explain it. Let's eat," Ron mumbled past the mashed potatoes stuffed in his mouth.

 

~*~

 

"Harry!" Remus engulfed the grinning boy in his embrace.

  
"Good to see you, Remus," Harry said, hugging the man back before stepping away.

  
Remus nodded and smiled warmly at Ron and Hermione. "Good to see you three are all right."

  
"Professor Lupin, I already know why you're back here; obviously this is the safest place for you to be as You-Know-Who can't come here and there are no vampires here either, but I was reading up on vampires and werewolf relations..."

  
"Big surprise there," Ron muttered to Harry.

  
Hermione shot a glare at Ron before continuing, "...and I read that when werewolves are in their werewolf form they are more susceptible to being controlled by vampires, and if a vampire is particularly strong he or she can control werewolves from as far as hundreds of miles away."

  
Remus Lupin nodded and paced away to sit behind his desk, fidgeting with the stuff cluttered about there. "Yes, no need to fear, though. I’m under control. Even if I weren't, Hogwarts has already doubled all the wards on the school, and it's a very safe place for me to be right now. I even have free reign of the lowest dungeons during my transformation instead of being caged in."

  
"But isn't that dangerous? I mean, with the Slytherins wandering about down there."

  
Remus waved a hand and fussed with an untidy stack of papers. "Yes yes, no need to worry. The Slytherins are being told not to go down certain corridors that have been blocked off for my use. I even have my chambers in the dungeons, which is quite a ways from here, but I'm not complaining any."

  
Hermione was frowning and opened her mouth to question Remus more, but Harry cut her off by asking, "So what did you want to talk about, Professor?"

  
"Oh! Right right. Well, actually truth be told, I just wanted to see you and make sure you're really doing alright. No nightmares, I hope?"

  
Harry forced a smile and shook his head. "None too bad."

  
Remus, able to tell that Harry was lying, frowned. "I'm going to suggest the Dreamless Sleep potion anyway. It will make sure you get a good night’s rest when you think the nightmares will be too strong. You'll have to wait for Professor Snape to make it, though. I don't have any with me, and I don't believe Poppy does at the moment, either."

  
Harry visibly winced at the mention of Snape. "No, that's okay. I'm fine really."

  
"Speaking of Snape, did any of you see him in the Great Hall during the welcoming feast? I looked to see what his reaction would be to Lupin getting the DADA position, but I didn't see him anywhere," Ron put in.  
Hermione frowned. "No, I didn't see him, either. That's odd. I wonder where he was."

  
"I'm sure it was nothing. Well, you best get to your dormitories. It wouldn't make a good impression for you three to be out past curfew on the first night."

  
"But I thought you said we were excused?" Harry asked.

  
"Yes well, that was just in case I needed you here longer. As I don't, you should get to Gryffindor Tower," Lupin explained.

  
Resigned, the three nodded and allowed themselves to be escorted out of the DADA classroom. Once down the hall and out of Professor Lupin’s hearing range, Hermione stopped them. "Don't you think he was acting a bit odd, Harry?"

  
Harry thought about it, and then shrugged. "Well, he has to teach a class that keeps growing more vital for students to learn. Plus, Voldemort’s minions could have found the means to control him -- these issues have to be making him nervous.”

  
"Not to mention being forced to bunk with the Slytherin's!" Ron added.

  
"He isn't bunking with them. His chambers are simply located in the dungeons. But you're right about that, Ron. Something seems odd. I don’t think Dumbledore would let Professor Lupin loose, even in sealed off areas of the dungeons -- there’s always a chance he remembers the way to get out in werewolf form or an unknowing Slytherin finds himself in the forbidden areas." Hermione frowned as she thought this over, but Harry nudged her and Ron.

  
"Come on, we mustn't be out after curfew too late." Harry rolled his eyes at his own statement.

 

~*~

 

At dinner the next evening, the Great Hall was abuzz with eager voices as everyone discussed their first day of classes. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had taken almost all of the same classes, except Hermione had most of them in the advanced levels, which were held at different times. So when she joined them for dinner, her eyes were practically sparkling with excitement over all of the new things she would learn, and they were subjected to a lengthy one-sided discussion on how wonderful school was.

  
Harry tuned out about halfway through the conversation, and he suspected that Ron, by the way he was eagerly gulping down all the food he could reach, had lasted even less than he had. Chewing on his own food, Harry idly looked around the Great Hall. When his gaze fell on Draco and his group of friends, he found the blond staring at the front of the Great Hall with a particularly large frown on his face. Following the direction, Harry looked at the High Table and didn't see anything amiss at first. Then Ron’s words from earlier came back to him and he looked around for Professor Snape, but he wasn't there. Now Harry was frowning, and Ron looked up to notice it.

 

"What's wrong mate?"

  
"Professor Snape isn't sitting at the High Table now, either."

  
"...and in Advanced Charms we're going to -- Harry, are you listening? What's this about Professor Snape?" Hermione asked, looking at the High Table as well. "That's odd. I don't think he was at lunch either."

  
"So where do you suppose the greasy git is anyway?" Ron asked, taking a large gulp of his pumpkin juice.

  
"I don't know. Something just doesn't seem right, but I can't quite put my finger on what it is," Hermione murmured, looking around the Great Hall.

  
"Well, we have double Potions first thing tomorrow. We'll see him then," Harry said.

  
Ron groaned and rolled his eyes, "Double Potions first thing? I don't think I can handle that so early in the morning. Might give me indigestion."

  
"Eating so much food will give you indigestion, you twit," Hermione stated, causing Harry to burst out laughing when Ron glared, his face turning red.

 

~*~

 

"G'night Harry."

  
"G'night Ron," Harry said as he pulled himself into bed. Moments later he was asleep, quickly finding himself trapped in a nightmare.

  
_-Nagini what did the leader of the_ Mearsuinn an Fuil _sssay to our offer?-_

_  
-He isss resssissting, sssire. Your man issss ssstill negotiating. Nagini thinksssss they will join, ssssire.-_

_  
-Well done Nagini. There isss no rush, the final battle issss ssstill a while in coming. Go fetch me Luciusss.-_

_  
-Yessss ssssire.-_

_  
The snake slithered off of his lap and across the floor, passing the four cowering Muggles who were chained to the wall near the door. He contemplated about them but wasn't really feeling the urge to play with them tonight. They were lucky he felt so merciful. He flicked his wrist toward them just as Lucius walked through the door. "Avada Kadavra!”_

  
Harry bolted upright in his bed, clutching his forehead, sweat covering his body in a fine sheen. He panted for breath and rubbed the sore scar. That was actually one of the better nightmares. He groped around his nightstand for his glasses and put them on. A quick glance around the room told him that everyone was sleeping soundly. Not wanting to wake anyone up, he decided he'd visit Remus.

 

It only took a little bit of digging through his trunk to find his dad's Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder’s Map. With a whispered "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Harry looked around the dungeons to see where Remus's chambers were. He found them -- Remus was either asleep or simply staying still -- and he checked the surrounding corridors, suspecting Professor Snape would be lurking about looking for students out of bed. Surprised to see that Snape’s name wasn’t anywhere on the map, Harry pulled the Cloak around himself and left the Gryffindor Tower to go down to the dungeons.

  
When he stopped where the map told him Remus's room was, and indeed the map said Remus was only a dozen feet away from him, Harry frowned and stared hard at the stone wall that was before him. The Map was never wrong, so there had to be a secret door here somewhere. First he tried every password he could think of. "Werewolf. Wolfsbane. Howler. Mooney. Padfoot. Prongs. Remus. Lupin. DADA. Fangs. Wolf. Wolves. Wolverine. Dumbledore. Damn it." Okay, so the last one wasn't a password. He pressed his wand against the stone and whispered "Alohamora." Nothing. Not even a twitch of movement from the solid wall in front of him. And it was definitely solid, if his sore toes had to say anything about it.

  
He heard footsteps and saw a faint light coming towards him and quickly flattened himself against the opposite wall. A nearby torch gave off enough light so that he could glance at his map. He was thoroughly surprised to see it was Professor Snape heading directly towards him. Moments later, the fact was confirmed when he saw Snape, who stepped right up to him, causing him to inhale sharply in surprise. Snape was reaching towards him, oh no, he'd been found out...and grabbed the torch, not Harry. But whatever Snape was going to do was momentarily paused as the professor sniffed a bit, then looked directly at Harry. His brow furrowed, and Harry silently moved away, back towards the wall where Lupin’s door should have been.

  
Snape watched the movement as though tracking him, and Harry had to force himself not to panic and bolt right there. Running would only make noise, and he was barely breathing, trying to calm his heart and not make a single sound. Snape stared for a few more moments before turning back to the torch. He flipped it upside down, and the light went out, and for a moment only Snape’s dimly lit wand illuminated the passage. Suddenly, the wall Harry was leaning on started shaking. Harry jumped out of the way, startled, and thankfully the sound of rocks shifting covered the sound of his movement. He backed away as Snape walked right up to the new opening and bold as you please went right in. Harry tried to follow, but Snape stayed at the opening as it closed and there wasn't enough space for him to sneak past the professor. When the rock was a wall once again, Harry glared at it.

  
Boy, did he feel stupid. He should have thought to turn the torch. I mean, it was the ONLY torch down this particular corridor, and Harry had thought that it was merely because Remus would probably want a light outside his door. But then, Remus was a werewolf. His night-vision was excellent. Now Harry was stuck outside, unable to do anything until Snape left. And why was Snape in Remus' chambers this late at night to begin with? Snape hadn't even been on the Marauder’s Map when he'd checked it!  
Wait a second Harry....Snape wasn't on the map. At all. You looked everywhere. That means he wasn't even in the castle. That means he wasn't even on the school grounds. Where the hell was Snape and how did he manage to not only get back into the castle, but all the way down to the dungeons in the time that it took you to make your way from Gryffindor Tower to the dungeons? Like Hermione said...something doesn't seem right about all of this. Something’s up with Snape. And Remus knows what it is, I'll bet.

  
Harry's inner musings were paused as he checked his map again and sat down to wait for Snape to leave. Everything seemed normal in the castle. Mrs. Norris was prowling about on the first floor, Filch was wandering the second. Seamus Finnigan was in the Astronomy Tower with Neville Longbottom, McGonagall was...wait, Seamus with Neville in the astronomy tower?! What were they doing? Harry was not ignorant; he knew the Astronomy Tower was a popular place for couples to go to for a good long snogging session or even a quick shag, but Seamus and Neville? Okay, Seamus was no surprise since he was openly gay, but Neville? That blew Harry's mind. He'd always thought Neville fancied Luna, or maybe even Ginny. Harry didn't know what to think about this new bit of information.

  
Harry himself had discovered he was gay after the incident with Cho. Plus, he had found himself thinking sudden thoughts like Ron's toned up quite a bit since we first met--he's actually looking rather good and If Malfoy wasn't such a total arse he'd actually be appealing, but looks alone can't cut it. Even though Harry knew for a fact he was definitely gay, he hadn't told anyone and hadn't even once kissed a bloke. He had zero experience and figured he probably wouldn't get any until after he defeated Voldemort. Right now he was too busy for any kind of relationship, even though his hormones tended to disagree every now and then. But he dealt with that himself.

  
Looking back at the Marauder’s Map, he noticed that down the hall next to the Slytherin House chambers, there was another name. The name, Leonard Hayworth, was staying in place and Harry noticed he was in a set of rooms.

  
He looked around to figure out whose rooms they were, and it was with shock that he realized that they had to be Professor Snape’s chambers; even the layout of those rooms was similar to that of Remus’ chambers. He didn't recognize the name so it couldn't be a student serving detention. Well, it could be a student, because he knew he didn't know all the students’ names, but it was far too late even for one of Snape’s detentions. So who was this person?

  
It took Harry several moments for the realization to dawn on him that Leonard had to be Snape’s guest. Guest? Snape has a guest? Why? Who? What for? Harry visibly flinched at the last one as the sudden thought came to him. He tried to push it away. It came back. He tried to shove it away. It shoved right back into his mind and repeated itself over and over again. Snape is gay. Snape is gay. Snape is...oh Merlin Snape is GAY! Needless to say, Harry gagged and quickly muttered "Mischief managed" before closing the map and shoving it in his pocket. He shut down his mind to ignore the revelation and waited for Snape to leave Remus' room.

  
He didn't have to wait long; soon after, the wall parted again, and Snape stood in the doorway. Harry stayed where he was and resumed to barely breathe, waiting for the professor to leave. But he didn't, and Remus joined him by the doorway.

  
"Don't forget the dreamless sleep potion."

  
"Hmph. I won't forget it. I'm not sure I like the idea of the Boy Wonder knowing everything the Dark Lord plans and does," Snape sneered but still didn't move from the doorway.

  
"What's the matter, Severus?" Remus asked when Snape didn't move.

  
"Have you had any visitors in your chambers today? A student, perhaps?"

  
Remus frowned and shook his head. "No, why?"

 

Snape shook his head slightly and swiftly walked down the corridor with a muttered, "It's nothing."

  
Harry waited until Snape was completely out of sight before getting up, and by then Remus had already went back in and the doorway was closed, the torch back on. He lifted a hand to the torch and turned it upside down. Moments later, the wall rumbled and shook, and the doorway opened again. Not trusting the rapidly closing doorway, Harry bolted through it, and it promptly closed behind him.

  
He faced a very startled Professor Lupin and grumbled, "I thought Snape would never leave. What was he doing here anyway?"

  
"Were you out there the entire time?" Remus asked, looking a bit worried.

  
"Yes, but don't worry -- he didn't see me. It was a near thing though; he tracked my movements like he could see me or something. Do I smell?"

  
"What? No..."

  
"Hmph. He sniffed the air like he'd smelled something vile and then watched my movements. You know he's creepy, right? What was he doing here?" Harry asked again.

  
"What? Oh, just delivering my first batch of potions to fend off the shift. I told him about your dreams, I hope you don't mind, and he's agreed to make you some Dreamless Sleep potions. But Harry, you shouldn't insult your professor."

  
Yes, Harry did mind. Very much. After all, it was still unclear whether Snape was on the good side or not. Despite what Dumbledore and everyone else of the Order said, he didn't trust Snape as far as he could throw him. And since he would never, ever try to throw Snape, it was a very short distance indeed. "How much did you tell him?" Harry asked bluntly.

  
"Now Harry, don't look at me like that. Severus is on our side. He wants to help us defeat You-Know-Who."

  
"If that's true, why did he say he didn't want me to see what Voldemort’s planning or doing? If he were on our side, he'd encourage me to find out all of Voldemort’s darkest secrets." Though he did not want to see what he saw each night when he closed his eyes, Harry knew that things could be learned from his dreams. Like what he had found out tonight about the _Mearsuinn an Fuil_ vampire clan.

  
"No one should be forced to see the things you do, Harry."

  
"Somehow, I doubt he's doing it out of the kindness of his heart. The greasy git probably doesn't have one. He likely took it out himself to use for some rotten potion."

  
Remus sighed, knowing he would get nowhere with Harry on this matter. "What are you doing here, Harry? Not that I don't enjoy your company, but you shouldn't be wandering the halls at night, even if you are invisible and have that map. People can find you in other ways."

  
"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked, suddenly sensing there was some clue in that statement.

  
Remus swiped a hand over his face and sighed. "Nothing. I'm just tired. And Dumbledore knows everything that happens in this castle. He might excuse you every now and then, but I think those days have come to an end. Now, why are you here?"

  
"I had another dream tonight. I know the name of one of the clans that Voldemort is trying to convince to join him. I saw him kill four Muggles. He said he didn't feel like playing with them, and simply killed them off. Also..." Harry hesitated, biting his lip. "Lucius is out of Azkaban. I saw him. He entered the room just as I was waking up."

  
"You're sure about this, Harry?"

  
Harry nodded. "Yes, very."

  
"I will tell Dumbledore first thing in the morning. Which clan is he currently negotiating with?"

  
" _Mearsuinn an Fuil_.I don't know what it means."

  
"Strength in Blood. It's the Scottish vampire clan; the language is Gaelic. That clan is very powerful, and quite vicious, but they have always been wise and are known for sticking to their traditions and beliefs."

  
"Vampires have beliefs?" Harry asked in shock.

  
"The old clans do, yes. They have codes of conduct and traditions; they can be quite peaceful. It's why they've been allowed to grow so much. Most new vampires are taken into a clan, though some go solitary, rogue. The ones in clans are governed and are no threat to Muggles or magic-folk. They only change the willing and drink from willing donors. I'm sure Hermione could tell you more than I could. Right now, I think you should go back to bed. I know you have double Potions in the morning and will need to be alert because Professor Snape will undoubtedly be foul to you for making him brew you a special potion."

  
Harry grumbled, "I didn't make him do anything. You told him to. I don't even think I should be drinking anything he gives me. Likely I'll drop dead on the spot."

  
Remus chuckled and shook his head. "He's not really all that bad. And I doubt he'll see it that way. He'll blame you because you're the one who needs the potion."

  
"Yeah, right." Harry got up and pulled the Cloak around him. "I'll see you at breakfast."

  
"See you, Harry."

  
It wasn't until Harry was back in his bed that he remembered he'd forgotten to ask Remus about Snape’s guest.

 


	4. Double Double, Toil & Trouble

Double, Double, Toil and Trouble

 

~*~

 

Double potions first thing in the morning had Harry, Hermione, and even Ron quite eager, or in Ron's case, just a bit curious. During breakfast, Harry told Ron and Hermione what happened during the night, from the dream to talking with Remus and everything in between. Namely, Snape and his guest. Having spent an entire day without seeing Snape, and for Harry to have suddenly seen him, going to Professor Lupin’s no less, and with a guest in what had to be Snape’s chambers, there was definitely something going on.

  
So it was that the three, eager and curious, were one of the first to reach the Potions classroom. They took their seats, feeling odd for not only getting to class on time but also for being one of the first people there. The only two who were already there were Seamus and Neville, and Harry couldn't meet their gazes for fear of blushing in embarrassment. He kept his head down and didn't talk to them, pretending to be setting out all his tools for potions. By the time he had placed his tools just so on his desk, half the class was there, and Seamus and Neville had gone to their separate seats.

  
Hermione elbowed Harry, asking, "Why did you ignore Seamus and Neville like that, Harry? That was rude."

  
Harry blushed and fidgeted in his seat. "Well erm...I didn't tell you everything about last night. When I was looking at the map...I saw Seamus and Neville."

  
"And?" she asked, not getting it.

  
"Well erm...they were in the astronomy tower...together..."

  
Hermione’s eyes bulged and her mouth dropped down. "You mean...?"

  
Harry nodded and went to say something, but just then a cold voice interrupted, “You’d think that with intelligence like hers, Granger would keep her mouth shut lest she swallow bugs.”

 

~*~

 

Draco Malfoy was not happy. Not happy at all. Yesterday had been miserable. He'd seen his godfather, Severus Snape, only _once_ the entire day -- and that had been in the Slytherin common room when he told them new rules about the dungeon corridors. Severus hadn't even stayed long enough for Draco to speak one word to him, not even a hello! And he hadn't been to any of the meals. He had also looked paler than usual, if that were possible. Draco had worried; maybe his godfather was sick? It would be a very disturbing day when Severus Snape was out sick.

  
Which is one of the reasons why today was not a good day. Severus hadn't been to breakfast. And then Draco had suddenly realized he had double potions with the Gryffindors, which meant he'd see Potter again -- and he did NOT want to see Potter again. Draco was still seething with anger over the incident in Diagon Alley. He could not believe he had gotten hard over Harry bloody Potter's voice. It was beyond embarrassing and went straight past mortifying and left Draco thoroughly pissed. He had to get Potter back. He had to hurt Potter.

  
So he entered the Potions classroom, plastering a sneer that would make any Malfoy proud onto his face, and said the first thing that came to mind when he saw Potter speaking with that filthy Mudblood, “You’d think that with intelligence like hers, Granger would keep her mouth shut lest she swallow bugs.”

  
The Slytherin's snickered, and Pansy and Blaise laughed outright. Draco let his lips fall into that half-smirk, half-sneer thing only he could do. Potter turned to glare at them; Hermione snapped her mouth shut and scowled.

  
"And you should learn to shut that arsehole you call a mouth, Malfoy," Harry replied, cool as you please.

  
Draco opened his mouth to reply, a sneer on his lips, when a cold voice interrupted him. "Ten points from Gryffindor, Mister Potter. Everyone to their seats. Now."

  
Draco grinned smugly at Potter before taking his seat next to Pansy, who was giggling in that annoying way of hers. He looked at his godfather, who was standing at the board quickly writing directions for the potion they would be doing today. Dreamless sleep potion, apparently. Since it took more than one day to make, they'd be working on it tomorrow as well.

  
When Snape was done writing the instructions, he turned around and surveyed the class. "You will be testing this potion on yourselves, not your partners. I have the antidote, so rest assured that should any of you make the potion correctly..." Snape sneered, knowing that it would be unlikely, "...you will not be late to your next class. For those of you who do not make the potion correctly, you will be sent to Madame Pomfrey so that she may treat whatever horrible things may happen to you as a result of your own stupidity. Begin."

  
Draco was frowning. Test it on themselves? That was a bit unusual. And was it just his imagination, or did his godfather’s voice sound slightly different? It had the barest hint of a lisp, almost like a hiss. Briefly, he thought that it sounded like a snake and shuddered at the mere thought of imagining Severus speaking in Parseltongue. That would be worse than Potter, undoubtedly. Speaking of Potter...Draco smirked; he had a brilliant idea. And seeing Potter going towards the ingredient cabinet gave him the perfect window of opportunity. He strolled right over to the ingredients cabinet where Harry was carefully measuring out the right ingredients, and reached out to grab a jar off the shelf, conveniently knocking over the two next to it, causing them to topple over towards Potter's ingredients.

  
"Watch it Malfoy! Don't be such a klutz!"

  
"Oh gee, _my_ mistake, of course. How very sorry I am." His sneer was permanently affixed to his face, and he practically snarled the words out as he snatched the leaves that had fallen into Potter's dish -- but not before crumbling some of them into the mix. Potter walked away none the wiser, and Draco was mentally whistling the rest of the class.

 

~*~

 

"Harry, did you notice anything strange about Professor Snape?" Hermione asked as they made their way to Hagrid’s for double Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins.

  
"Um, not really. Remus was right though. He really gave me problems about the Dreamless Sleep potion. Making me mix my own! The git probably wants to show me how much I need him," Harry grumbled.

  
"Harry, needing the greasy git for _anything_ is bad," Ron put in. "Can't you just ask Madame Pomfrey for some?"

  
"Remus says she doesn't have any in stock yet. Snape’s making all the ones for the school as well."

  
"Bloody bad luck that is, eh?" Ron groused.

  
"Yeah. Bloody bad luck."

  
"Oh you must be joking. Is Hagrid out of his mind? Look at what he's got us studying this time!" Hermione exclaimed.

  
Harry and Ron both looked to the large coral with confused expressions. Harry asked hesitantly, "Is that a rhinoceros?"

  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, Harry. It's an erumpent. They look like rhinoceroses from a distance. Although erumpents won't charge unless provoked, this is ridiculous. They are very dangerous creatures!"

  
"Yeah, big surprise there, Hagrid making us study a really dangerous creature," Ron muttered, eyeing the peacefully grazing creature as they neared its pen. "I'm not going near that thing, let me tell you."

  
"'Arry, 'Mione, Ron! Good day to you lot! Isn't 'e a beaut?" Hagrid greeted, with a big grin on his hairy face as he approached the trio. "Got 'im on cheap at...well best you don't know where they were sellin' 'im."

  
"Hagrid, that's a very dangerous creature. Are you sure we should be handling it?" Hermione asked, trying to dissuade him.

  
"O' 'course! Cuddles 'ere is a good git. Wouldn't 'arm a fly, 'e wouldn’t!" Hagrid exclaimed.

  
"I'm not worried about him harming a fly, I'm worried about him harming me!" squeaked Ron to Harry.

  
"All right then, settle down you lot! Today we'll be studying the erumpent. Anyone tell me what they are?" Hagrid looked around, but no one raised their hands. Hermione rolled her eyes and raised hers. "Right then, 'Mione!"

  
"Erumpents are common in Africa, weigh up to a ton, and can be mistaken for the muggle rhinoceros at a distance. The male erumpents are quite rare because they tend to explode during mating season. Their hides repel most charms and curses, while their tails, horns, and the exploding fluid are used in potions with extreme caution," Hermione stated.

  
"Ten points to Gryffindor! Good job, 'Mione. Now, I want you lot to feel how tough that hide really is. Who wants to go first?" Hagrid looked around eagerly. "Come on now, don't be shy! Cuddles is tame as a kneazle 'e is!"

  
Harry looked around; most of the class was eyeing the erumpent with fear on their faces, and some were looking at Hagrid as though he'd lost his mind. Draco and his gang were snickering at everyone else.

  
"All right then. 'Arry! Get on up 'ere. I know you aren't afraid, right?" Without waiting for an answer, Hagrid nudged Harry in the direction of the erumpent, which flicked its tail idly and turned its back on the class.

  
"Um, how about somebody else does it, Professor? Really, I'm fine just watching..." Harry said, trying to fight against the hand at his back.

  
"Scared of the wittle erumpent, Potter? Going to cry to mummy dearest? Oh that's right, you don't have one!" the Slytherins all laughed.

  
Harry turned with fury on his face, but Hagrid quickly stepped in front of him and roared at Draco, "That's enough out of you Malfoy! I'm sure you'll learn to watch yer tongue in detention with Filch tonight. Twenty points from Slytherin!"

  
Harry continued to glare at Malfoy, but let Hagrid turn him back towards the erumpent. He marched right over to it, stopping a few feet away. It picked up its head and looked at him lazily, chewing on a mouthful of grass.

  
"Just step right up to 'im, 'Arry. 'E won't bite none. Go on."

  
"R-right." Harry reached out a hand and cautiously made his way to the erumpent staring at him. He walked slowly, but the erumpent didn't seem to care, and he inwardly sighed with relief—maybe for once Hagrid actually had a tame beast. Then he stepped on a fallen branch, which cracked like thunder in the silence. The erumpent charged at him so fast, Harry didn't even know what happened. The next thing he knew, he was lying flat on the ground, and his shoulder hurt like all hell broke loose in it.

  
"'Arry!" Hagrid exclaimed, running to his side. Cuddles had already run into the Forbidden Forest, out of sight.

  
"Hagrid we have to get him to the Hospital Wing! Erumpent horns can tear through anything, and the wounds are tricky to heal because the horn contains fluid that can cause whatever it injects to explode!" Hermione exclaimed.

  
"Potter's going to explode? That'll be a sight!" Malfoy pronounced with a laugh.

  
"Shut your filthy mouth, ferret!" Ron snarled, pointing his wand at Malfoy.

  
"Ron! That's not helping. We need to get Harry to the Hospital Wing. Hagrid!" Hermione shouted, and Hagrid sprung into action, picking up the limp Harry and hurriedly jogging to the school.

  
"What's the matter, weasel? Your filthy Mudblood girlfriend got you on a leash?"

  
Ron snarled and lunged at Draco, surprising the blond. They hit the ground hard and Ron threw a punch right at the blond’s nose, hitting it dead on with a satisfying crack before Draco lifted a leg around Ron’s waist, shifting to topple the redhead onto his back.

  
"Malfoy! Ron! Stop it, both of you!" Hermione shouted, but the Slytherins were cheering Draco on and the two boys were ignoring her.

  
Draco slammed his fist into Ron’s nose with a satisfying crack that sounded much like when Ron had smashed his fist into Draco's nose. Both boys struggled and Hermione aimed her wand at them, " _Expelliarmus!_ "

  
The two boys found their wands flung out of their grasps, Hermione calmly stepped between them. "Malfoy, Ron, you're both prefects and should know better! Ron, I expect much more from you! Ten points from Slytherin and Gryffindor, and both of you get to the Hospital Wing, NOW!"

  
An angry Hermione was not one to be messed with, and both boys knew that very well, though Draco sneered - or at least tried to, with his broken nose and blood streaming down his chin - before heading towards the castle. Hermione hmphed and followed them, pointing her wand at their backs threateningly.

 

~*~

 

"Oh goodness! Hagrid, what's happened?!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed as the half-giant came bumbling into the Hospital Wing with an unconscious Boy Wonder in his arms.

  
"Well there was a bit of an accident. Cuddles, you see, got startled, skittish thing don't ya know, scared of everything 'e's that gentle, and 'e charged at 'Arry before any of us knew anythin' and hit 'Arry right in the shoulder, 'e did." Hagrid explained as he set Harry down on one of the beds.

  
Pomfrey tsked and scuttled about for clean cloths to wash the blood away. "And what exactly might Cuddles be?" she asked, performing an examining spell to see how bad the damage is.

  
" 'E's an erumpent."

  
Pomfrey gasped. "Goodness no, Hagrid! Don't tell me you let the students near one of them! It's a wonder he didn't explode on the spot! We have to hurry. Dobby!" Pomfrey called, and the house-elf popped into existence in front of her, gasping as his wide eyes fell on the unconscious Harry.

  
"Master Potter! What happened to the young Master? Dobby will teach whoever did this a lesson, Dobby will!"

  
"Dobby, pay attention. Fetch Professor Snape and tell him we need the antidote for erumpent fluids. Quickly, Dobby!"

  
"Dobby will go, Dobby will!" Dobby popped right back out of existence, and Pomfrey resumed cleaning the wound.

  
" 'Arry will be all right, won't 'e, Poppy?" Hagrid asked, wringing his hands worriedly.

  
"It doesn't seem like any of the exploding fluids were put into the wound since he hasn't exploded, but that horn went right through his shoulder. It'll take a while to knit the torn ligaments and bones back together, muscle and flesh, too."

  
"Cuddles, 'e was jest scared is all. 'E din't mean it, 'e wouldn't 'arm a fly! Professor Snape drained 'is 'orn of the fluids earlier today for 'is potions ingredients, so Cuddles was dry, 'e was."

  
Pomfrey waved Hagrid away and took Harry's temperature. "He's going into a fever. Severus best hurry or he might start seizing on us."

  
Just then, the Hospital Wing doors flew open and Professor Snape, closely followed by Hermione, Ron, and Draco, rushed in, the latter two splashed with blood pouring down their noses.

  
Snape hesitated a moment as he smelled his first whiff of blood. It surrounded him, the intoxicating, metallic smell far too strong. His face went pale and he shuddered lightly, but Poppy's look prompted him into action and he stiffly crossed over to her, giving her the vial with the erumpent’s horn antidote. He didn't trust himself to speak right then. Still new to being a vampire, and with the bloodlust season starting in only a few short weeks, he was having trouble hanging onto his senses.

  
"Professor Snape, perhaps you ought to leave now. I'm sure your class is wondering where you went off to," Poppy prodded, looking worried about what Severus might do with all the fresh young blood around him.

  
Severus glanced at the two bleeding boys, then at the unconscious Boy Wonder with the gaping hole through his shoulder. He nodded, but the motion shifted the air around him, and he smelled something familiar. It was intoxicating, and he'd smelled it before. When he visited Remus to give him his first dose of potion, it had been right next to him, but had moved, and he hadn't seen anybody. At first, he'd heard a frantic thudding sound, but that had quickly dimmed, and he had felt for sure someone—a student—had been standing right next to him. Now he knew who it was, and a ferocious scowl crossed his features. _Potter_...

  
"Severus! Your students are waiting for you," Poppy said sternly, when she noticed Severus move towards Harry slightly.

  
Severus's startled gaze flew to Poppy and he nodded, spun about on his heel, and fled the room. He was halfway down the corridor before he paused to lean against the wall. He had to control this craving. Potter, the bloody Golden Boy (emphasis on _bloody_ ), smelled like _heaven_. Or rather, his blood smelled like heaven. It had taken all of his self-restraint not to throw himself on the boy and lap at the gaping wound like a cat that found the cream pot.

  
_Bloody hell, I am going daft. It's just blood. Potter probably has a blood type that I haven't smelled yet and that I find to be delicious. I'll have to ask Dumbledore what blood type the whelp has, and find a willing donor with that blood type. It smells like it would taste like heaven,_ he idly thought.

  
Pushing his thoughts and cravings under control, Snape made his way back to his classroom. At least he had dinner next, which meant going to his chambers and drinking from the delicious Leonard.

 

~*~

 

An hour later, Poppy had three grumbling boys on her hands. Ron and Draco had had to wait until after she fixed up Harry, who was currently lying very still in bed with a poultice of nasty smelling green goop on his wound. He also had an assortment of tall glasses of clumpy, smelly drinks in front of him. "Drink those up, dear. They'll help you re-grow the smashed shoulder bones and knit together the torn ligaments and muscle. Then wash it all down with those two glasses of water to help rehydrate yourself; one has a mild Sleeping Drought in it to help you relax during the night while your bones heal."

  
Harry eyed the glasses with loathing but lifted his other arm to grab the first one. It would have hurt if Poppy hadn't numbed the entire right side of his body. _Well, down the hatch then_ , he thought and gulped down the first of the vile potions.

  
"Now, you two will be out of here in no time. I just need to straighten those noses. You certainly did do a number on yourselves. Matching broken noses, who ever heard," muttered Poppy as she pointed her wand at the redhead. " _Episkey_."

  
"Ouch!" yelped Ron as his nose suddenly straightened itself.

  
Draco snickered, but then Poppy pointed her wand at him and did the same. "Yowch!"

  
"Serves you boys right for getting into a fight. Off to supper, the both of you."

  
The boys grumbled, but Draco got up and left, shooting a dirty look at Ron. Ron looked at Harry, "Be alright there, mate?"

  
"Yeah I'll be fine," Harry said, and then flinched as he gulped down the third of the vile potions.

  
"All right then, I'll tell Hermione you're alright. See you tomorrow mate."

  
"See you."

 

~*~

 

"You shouldn't be complaining, Ron. While I completely agree that what Malfoy said was uncalled for, violence doesn't solve anything. Though I must say, the sound of your fist hitting his face was very satisfying," Hermione stated during supper.

  
"He deserved it, the bloody ferret. Calling you a Mudblood and laughing at Harry. Wish I could have smashed more than his nose," muttered Ron darkly.

  
"It's not good to wish ill on people, even if they do deserve it," Hermione idly said as she looked towards the head table. "That's odd..."

  
"What is?" Ron grabbed another biscuit and stuffed it in his mouth.

  
"Professor Snape is absent from supper again."

  
"So?"

  
"So he hasn't been to a single meal since we got here. And no one sees him about the corridors during his free periods. He's been acting awfully unusual."

  
"You're telling me. The greasy git was practically falling asleep in class today and was grouchier than usual!" Dean Thomas exclaimed, having overheard their conversation.

  
"You have him in the middle of the day, right?" Hermione asked.

  
"Yeah, right after lunch."

  
"Hmmm. Something is just not right. First he's missing all the meals, and he has an unknown guest in his chambers after hours, and he's falling asleep in class?" Hermione wondered to herself.

  
"An unknown guest?" Dean asked, interest piqued.

  
Hermione ignored him, her brain working through all the odd things. "And did you see him in the Hospital Wing, Ron? He was staring fixedly at Harry."

  
"Yeah, with a vicious looking scowl on his face. Nothing unusual about that. Greasy git’s probably ticked about being forced to help Harry," Ron muttered darkly, grabbing a sausage and shoving it in his mouth.

  
"No, it wasn't a scowl...more like, a fixation. Like he was bespelled or something..." Hermione jumped up. "I need to go to the library. Come along, Ron."

  
"Me? What do I have to go for?" Ron exclaimed.

  
"To help me research," Hermione stated, as though it were blatantly obvious, before turning and walking out of the Great Hall.

  
Ron looked at his plate, then at Hermione's retreating back and rolled his eyes. "She really needs to sort her priorities out," he muttered to no one in particular, but Dean and Seamus heard him and chuckled as he left to follow Hermione.

 

~*~

 

"Ah-ha. Here it is. I knew I was right," Hermione exclaimed, with not just a little bit of smug satisfaction in her voice.

  
Ron, whose head was flat on an open book and was likely drifting off to dreamland, snapped in attention when Hermione slammed a heavy book onto the table. "What?"

  
"Right there." Hermione pointed to the page and paragraph.

  
Ron looked at it, and jolted awake suddenly. His eyes widened and he gasped. "You're bloody kidding me! A vampire!"

  
Hermione looked around nervously when Ron shouted. "Shh! Be quiet, we don't want anyone else to hear. Yes, a vampire. It makes sense. Remember what I said before? Well, vampires don't sleep at night, they just burn easily in strong light, and they become sleepier the brighter the day is outside."

 

"But blimey, Hermione. Wouldn't you have noticed this before? I mean, why's he acting weird this year?"

  
"Because, Ronald, Snape was not a vampire until this year. I'm betting he's a very new vampire, and that's why he's so pale and was so greatly affected by the blood today, and why he can't resist getting tired in the middle of the day, even though I'm sure he's taking energizing potions. It also explains why Professor Lupin is safest here, and why he's being left in the dungeons."

  
"But how would that make Lupin safer? Snape works for You-Know-Who."

  
"We don't know that for sure. He could really be a spy for the good side. And don't you remember what Lupin said the first day? He said he was under control. Snape’s control. That's why his chambers are close to Snape’s, and that’s why he's allowed to roam the sealed off dungeon corridors during his change—Snape will be there to control him."

 

Ron thought about it for a moment, and decided that made sense, sort of. "Well, what about that bloke Harry saw in Snape’s chambers?"

  
"Harry didn't see him in Snape’s chambers, he just saw the name was in Snape’s chambers. I'm betting the Leonard fellow is Snape’s willing donor."

  
"Willing what?"

  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Willing donor. It means a Muggle or magic-folk who will willingly let a vampire feed from them."

  
"Why would anyone let themselves be fed off of?!" Ron asked, incredulous.

  
"It's not as bad as it sounds, actually. Vampires can use hypnotism to put their donors into a relaxed state of mind, making them drowsy. When they bite their donor, their fangs inject a small amount of a vampire steroid that slightly numbs the bite area and stimulates pleasure. It can be a very sexual personal experience for both parties involved. That's why vampires generally pick willing donors of their own sexual preferences."

  
Ron made a gagging sound. "You mean Snape likes blokes? And someone would actually get off to having their blood drunk? Gross!"

  
"Snape probably does like blokes, but it's not gross at all. It can actually be romantic. Twice a year the vampires go through special seasons that help them pick their lifemates. During October, they experience the bloodlust season, and they crave blood twice as much as they normally do, and need sex with their blood. It's a way to help them find a partner they are most suited to have sexual intercourse with, and who is most likely to bear their children."

  
More gagging sounds, Hermione tactfully ignored them. "The second season is the mating season in March during which vampires are able to impregnate their chosen mate. The months between bloodlust and mating seasons provide the vampire time to woo his mate into wanting to have a baby with him. It's very romantic, really. Vampires mate for life."

  
"Ugh, that's gross Hermione. I don't want to think about Snape mating with anyone."

  
"There is one thing though. Snape is clearly a new vampire, so he's very thirsty, especially with the bloodlust season in a few weeks. I don't think one donor will be enough for him; he'll have to find more. Three or four, maybe. I suspect Dumbledore has already told him that, and that is why Harry couldn't find him on the map before. He was likely looking for his first willing donor, and Flooed back to his chambers with Leonard when he had found him, which is how he arrived where Harry was so quickly."

  
"You mean he's going to get more blokes to keep in his chambers?"

  
"Yes. I think we should have a look at Harry's Map. I suspect we won't see Snape anywhere on it."

  
"Ugh, that's so gross. I think I'm going to lose my dinner."

  
"Suck it up Ron. Come along, we've got to go to bed. It's almost curfew. We'll check the Map and monitor when Snape gets back in, and if he brings anyone with him."

  
"Right..." Ron grumbled, feeling decidedly sick.

 

~*~

 

“Harry!" Hermione called, waving to him from the Gryffindor table.

  
His arm was in a sling—the wound was still sore, even though his bone and tissue and his muscles had knitted together. Now the flesh just had to re-grow and the injury time to heal, a day or two probably, and he'd be good as new according to Poppy. He wasn't looking forward to going back to the Hospital Wing after every two classes to have his bandage changed and to take more potions, however.

  
He sat between Hermione and Ron and grabbed some food for his plate, starving after an all-liquid diet last night. "What's up?"

  
"Hermione had one of her brilliant deductions last night, and I nearly lost my lunch," Ron groused to him.

  
Hermione casually reached around Harry to smack the redhead upside the head. "Harry, I know why Snape has been acting weird," she whispered so no one else would hear.

  
"Hm? Why?"

  
"He's a vampire.”

  
Harry blinked in surprise and dropped the sausage he was holding. "You're kidding."

  
Hermione shook her head. "No, it all makes since. Think about it. Professor Lupin coming back this year and having free reign in the dungeons, where Snape is located. Lupin also said he was under control, as in Snape’s control. Snape’s paler than usual, tired during his midday classes, and he looked transfixed when he walked into the Hospital Wing and saw all the blood, especially that gaping wound of yours, Harry."

  
Harry took a moment to mull it over, and his eyes widened perceptively when he realized Hermione was right. "It does make sense. And the Leonard bloke?"

  
"Snape needs willing donors to drink from. He was probably out looking for his first one when you checked the Map earlier, then Flooed back with Leonard—and that's how he arrived at Lupin’s chambers so quickly without you realizing he was even back in the castle."

  
Harry nodded, mulling it over. "Then the man Nagini was talking about in my dreams was probably Professor Snape. He's doing the negotiations for Voldemort with the vampire clans. It all makes sense."

  
Hermione nodded. "Exactly. We should tell Dumbledore what we know, though I'm sure he's already aware of the situation. He might be able to tell us some more."

  
"Harry, Hedwig's coming," Ron commented.

  
Hedwig flew down and dropped a letter on Harry's plate, promptly flying away without even waiting for a treat. Harry frowned at his owl, but picked up the letter. "It's from Dumbledore. He probably already knows we've figured it out. He wants to see us after Double Potions."

  
"Mhm..." Hermione murmured distractedly, looking over the Daily Prophet that one of the school owls had dropped in front of her. "You-Know-Who has made another move. He's just wiped out one of the towns near where they believe the _Mearsuinn an Fui_ l vampire clan is located."

  
Harry quickly read the article and snorted. "I doubt that will help him any. If you're right about the vampires being traditionalists, then I doubt they'd take kindly to their town being demolished, even if it was just a bunch of Muggles."

  
"Harry, you didn't dream about this last night?" Hermione asked curiously.

  
Harry shook his head. "No, I think the potions knocked me out. I didn't dream about anything."

  
"But Madame Pomfrey doesn't have any Dreamless Sleep Potions, remember?"

  
Harry frowned. "Well, it could just be that Voldemort decided to give me a break last night."

  
"No, that doesn't seem right. He'd want you to see him butcher an entire town, I'm sure. It would be just the sort of thing he would like you to see."

  
Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he sent his followers to do it instead."

 

"Hmm...maybe."

  
"Get a move on it you lot, or you're going to be late to double potions," Seamus called from down the table as he got up to leave.

  
The trio looked around and was surprised to see that most everyone had already left breakfast. They hurriedly followed Seamus.

 

~*~

 

Professor Snape was exactly one minute late to class. It caused quite a stir among the students. Which, of course, was immediately quieted upon the professor’s entrance. He went to the board and ordered them curtly to finish the Dreamless Sleep Potion from the day before.

  
It was a very silent class as everyone nervously cut ingredients, mixed them together, and murmured incantations over their cauldrons. One Draco Malfoy was smirking through the entire class. Oh, he was looking forward to when Potter drank his potion. With the tiny bit of that extra ingredient, he'd be in for a big surprise when he fell asleep. Pansy questioned him on why he seemed so happy today, but Draco merely shook his head and resumed his work. He worked slowly so that Potter would finish before he did. He didn't want to be asleep when the boy took his potion. Aside from watching Potter, Draco also watched his godfather, whose gaze seemed to keep coming back to Potter's table. Though that was a common occurrence, today it seemed to be more so than usual. Also, every time Potter so much as fumbled through one stir or cut of an ingredient, Snape snapped at him and deducted five points from Gryffindor, which only caused the Golden Boy to get angry and make more mistakes. Although Draco loved every minute of it, he wondered about his godfather’s new behavior.

  
His musing were interrupted when a loud bang was heard and Snape bolted up from his chair. "Longbottom! Twenty points from Gryffindor for your stupidity! Go see Madame Pomfrey and get those welts fixed."

  
Draco snickered as the shaken boy hurried past him, covered in large red and blue welts. A thump distracted him, and he noticed that Blaise had just toppled over and was snoring quite loudly. Snape moved to administer the antidote when Potter yelped.  
Draco looked over and saw that Potter had caught Granger as she fell over—the Mudblood was sound asleep, looking very much at peace. Potter set her down on the floor gently, and Draco sneered at the touching scene.

  
"Nice catch, Harry," Ron commented with a grin.

  
The Golden Boy just nodded and went back to work on his potion as Snape moved to give Granger the antidote. Blaise was drowsily starting to wake up, and rubbed his head where it was undoubtedly sore from making contact with the ground quite forcibly. Draco snickered, "That's what you get for toppling over, Blaise."

  
"Shove it Dray," Blaise muttered groggily.

  
He heard two more thumps as Pansy and Seamus went down at the same time. Draco merely watched Pansy fall at his feet, shrugging. He wasn't going to waste his time and energy catching the girl.

  
He looked over to Potter and saw the Golden Boy put the potion in a vial to drink. The Boy Wonder seemed to be mustering up his courage to drink it, and Draco smirked in anticipation. Go on Potter, drink up.

  
Potter gulped the potion down and a moment later, he toppled over. Snape caught the boy since he had just given Granger the antidote and was standing close by, making Draco scowl; Potter hadn't hit the ground hard, which would have hurt his shoulder. Snape seemed to hesitate before putting the boy on the ground, and Draco's frown grew fiercer. What was going on? But when Snape walked over to Seamus, ignoring the fact that Potter was asleep and waiting for the antidote, Draco smirked again. Moments later, Harry was panting and writhing on the floor. Granger, who was just waking up, was startled by it and gasped.

  
"Harry!" she exclaimed.

  
Snape’s head snapped around, and he looked at Potter, who was writhing on the floor. "Potter! Granger! What did he put in that potion?"

  
"N-Nothing! I watched him, he had the right ingredients."

  
Snape snatched up the vial Potter had drank out of and sniffed it, his scowl growing fiercer. "Lavender. Do you know what lavender does to a Dreamless Sleep Potion?" Snape snarled.

  
Hermione’s eyes bulged. "Um...um...lavender induces pleasant dreams, but combined with the Dreamless Sleep Potion, it turns the potion into a lust potion where the drinker h-has very vivid wet dreams."

  
"Correct. And if the person becomes too excited, his blood pressure rises considerably and he can go into seizures and gain a high fever. With Potter’s injury, he's already achieved the fever," Snape snarled.

  
Draco was finding it difficult not to laugh outright. Most of the Slytherins, who weren't asleep, were snickering and smirking at the Golden Boy. But Draco eyed his godfather, who wasn't taking immediate action. He was simply staring at Harry, kneeling next to the writhing boy on the floor. _What's he doing? He should be giving him the Dreamless Sleep Potion antidote—it should work..._

  
"P-professor Snape!" Hermione urged.

  
Snape seemed to snap back to attention. He lifted the boys head, and then grabbed him around the waist when Potter jerked out of his grasp. He pulled the boy roughly to his chest and tilted his head back, pouring the antidote down Potter's throat. He held the twitching boy until the spasms ceased.

 

~*~

 

_...callused hands stroked fire down his chest, teasing his belly where he was a bit ticklish, making him moan and pant....down to his groin, so close to his erection, he needed the touch so badly, needed those pale callused fingers to touch him, stroke him..."Mm....please....ah....n-need you..."_

_  
...dark chuckling, the fingers finally lightly stroked over his head, and he was ashamed when he came right then and there, shooting his cum all over his belly..._

  
Harry felt hot, very hot. He felt like he was on fire. There was something cool at his back, wrapped around his waist. He moaned, his eyes fluttering open. Hermione was leaning over him, calling his name, telling him to wake up. Then he felt a throbbing in his shoulder and moaned louder, flinched away from whatever he was leaning against, the pressure hurt. "W-what happened?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

  
"You put lavender in your Dreamless Sleep Potion, Harry," Hermione explained, looking at his flushed face worriedly.

  
"Oh..." Harry was still in a daze, half-awake. He shifted just slightly and felt whatever was wrapped around his waist tighten minutely. "Hm..?"

  
Hermione looked at Professor Snape, who was still holding Harry, and noticed the professor was staring fixedly at Harry's shoulder and seemed to be inhaling deeply. When Snape’s mouth opened just slightly, Hermione saw the barest hint of fangs, and was startled back into action. "Professor! Don't you think Harry should go see Madame Pomfrey? His wound has opened again, I'm sure."

  
"Might need a change of pants too," Malfoy added snidely, causing the Slytherins to laugh.

  
The sudden interruption brought Snape back into focus, and he non-too-gently pushed Harry to Hermione. "That'll be enough, Malfoy," snarled Snape. "Granger, Weasley, take Mister Potter to the Hospital Wing and see to it that he is fixed up. The rest of you, back to your potions."

  
"Ouch." Harry winced as Hermione and Ron each wrapped an arm around his waist and led him down the corridor.

 

"I didn't see you put lavender in your potion, Harry," Hermione commented.

  
"It was probably what Malfoy knocked over when I was getting my ingredients. I'd be willing to bet he did it on purpose too."

  
"Bloody ferret’s really starting to bug me this year," Ron muttered darkly.

  
"It was a near thing, Harry. Snape was staring at you like you were the first scrap of food he'd seen in decades."

  
"I'm not sure I like being compared to a scrap of food, Hermione."

  
"That's what you are to him, though. Food. We all are," she stated matter-of-factly.

  
"That's gross, Hermione. Keep it up, and Harry won't be the only one needing to be fixed up," Ron put in.

  
"Oh shut it, Ron. You're not the one who was almost snacked on," Harry added.

  
"You're right there, and bloody glad I am of that."

  
"Would you both please be quiet? It's a long walk from the dungeons to the Hospital Wing," Hermione said.

 

 


	5. The Plot Thickens

The Plot Thickens

 

~*~

 

"Ah, Poppy, I see you have fixed our Harry up right. If you don't mind, I'd like a word with him and Miss Granger and Mister Weasley," Albus Dumbledore said as he walked into the hospital wing.

After tying off the new bandages, Poppy nodded, and with a final reproaching cluck of her tongue in Harry's direction, left the room to go to her office.

Harry was propped up on a hospital bed while Ron and Hermione sat on the edges on either side of him. Hermione began to say something, but Dumbledore raised his hand to silence her. "I am sure you have many questions, Miss Granger, but first let me say that a certain librarian noticed there were several books on vampires left out on a certain table that a certain group of students tends to favor. Naturally, one can only assume that very bright group of students has come to most of the correct assumptions."

"So Professor Snape is really a vampire?" Ron asked, still a bit shell-shocked. He hoped that Dumbledore would confirm that it was untrue. Now he'd have to resign himself to the fact, of all things!

"Two weeks before school started, our professor was taking a midnight stroll through the Forbidden Forest—an action he should have thought about first, considering Professor Trelawney’s predictions from earlier that day. During his stroll, he was quite distracted, and did not notice anything was creeping up behind him until it had him by the throat, quite literally. Professor Snape was able to throw his attacker off, but sadly, the attacker escaped. When Poppy examined the marks on his throat, we found that his attacker was a vampire. Five days later, during the full moon, he experienced the change."

"Er, I'm sorry to be rude professor, but why did you keep Snape on if he was a vampire? Isn't he a danger to the students?" Harry asked.

"Quite so. He would have been a danger had we not taken the appropriate precautions. Of course, I would not let Severus go if he were not torturing his students with difficult lessons. I shudder to think of what might happen to him." Dumbledore smiled at his own joke while the Golden Trio stared at him in a way that clearly said they didn’t find anything of this funny _._

"It just so happens that right after Severus was changed into a vampire, Lord Voldemort took it upon himself to try to sway all the vampires towards his cause. Naturally, when I heard from Severus of his plans, I immediately thought of the danger that Remus would be in. What luck it is for us that we now have a vampire residing in the castle, making a werewolf at the castle quite harmless," Dumbledore added. "However, naturally, I could not tell the parents of our students, or even the Minister of Magic himself, that we have a vampire as a teacher. So it was quite difficult to persuade them to agree to it."

"How _did_ you convince the Minister to let you have a werewolf as a teacher?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore went on as if he hadn't heard her. "Then, of course, I told Remus, and he was nothing if not thrilled at the prospect of not only teaching DADA again, but also at being near Harry when it is so close to the final battle."

Harry saw his moment to interject, saying, "Professor, I wanted to talk about that. I had a dream the other night--"

"Ah yes, Remus told me all about that. Do not fear, the _Mearsuinn an Fuil_ clan—quite an unoriginal name, I might add—will not be likely to join Voldemort any time soon."

"But Professor, Snape negotiates for Voldemort."

"Yes, I am aware of that, too. We cannot expect him to risk losing his position as a spy so close to the final battle, can we? Besides, it is due to Severus’s plight that Lord Voldemort can gain the loyalty of the vampires, so it is fitting that he would be the one to negotiate. Naturally, he is sabotaging the plot in secret, as best he can without arousing suspicion."

The Golden Trio was silent as they thought that over. All three of them came to the conclusion that Dumbledore, while very wise and wonderful, was daft if he thought Snape wouldn't betray him.

"There's something else, Professor. Lucius Malfoy is out of Azkaban. I saw him," Harry added.

At this Dumbledore sighed and sat on the edge of the hospital bed at Harry's feet. "Yes, as are many loyal Death Eaters that were imprisoned there. The Dementors have naturally sided with Voldemort because they have more opportunities to suck the souls out of people. I'm surprised it is taking so long for all of them to turn on us."

"You mean to say that all of the prisoners at Azkaban will be let loose? Just like that?" Harry exclaimed in surprise.

"No, no, of course not. The Minister, in all his wisdom, has set many of his finest witches and wizards to guard the prisoners who remain. Of course, none of those witches and wizards are up to par with the Aurors, so who is to determine the effectiveness?”

Something had been bothering Harry, and he decided now was the time to speak up. "And...Malfoy, does he know his father is out?"

"Young Mister Malfoy has not received a single letter from his mother since arriving at the school. All of his owls return unanswered. His Head of House has seen fit to not let him know what is going on."

"Professor, is that really wise? I mean, don't you think Malfoy has a right to know what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Are you bloody insane, 'Mione? The ferret would probably go straight home and swear his loyalty to You-Know-Who on the spot!" Ron, who had been quiet up until then, blurted out with wide eyes.

Dumbledore saw fit to ignore that comment, and answered Hermione instead. "You are, of course, wise as ever, Miss Granger. However, I have been struggling over who should give him that news. Mister Malfoy would be quite upset, naturally. While I suppose the news should come from his godfather and Head of House, I am still hesitant. You wouldn't happen to know of anyone more qualified for the task, would you?" Dumbledore looked at Harry when he asked that.

"No, absolutely not. You must be joking. What makes you think I am more qualified?"

"Well, it seems to me you put his father there. It would be only fair that you tell him he has left," Dumbledore stated wisely.

"But Professor, he's likely to curse me on the spot!" Harry exclaimed, Ron and Hermione nodding enthusiastically in agreement.

"Well then, it is a good thing you are a competent wizard who knows how to counter curses."

"P-Professor!"

Professor Albus Dumbledore had only one thing to say in all his wonderful wisdom, "Lemon drop, anyone?"

 

~*~

 

Severus Snape was NOT happy. Big surprise. Usually he was mildly annoyed, slightly grumpy. Now he was very annoyed and very grumpy. He searched every wizarding club he could, and could not find a single bloody person that smells remotely like Potter. Not a single bloody one!

He had settled for a young male, about twenty, who was O negative—quite a rare blood type. It tasted rare, too. Just not nearly as rare as whatever the hell Potter was.

Then, as though he wasn't grumpy enough, when he flooed back to his chambers with the young man whose name he had already forgotten, he found an owl waiting for him with a notice from Dumbledore asking to see him. When he decided he'd see the man first thing in the morning and tossed the letter on his desk, the letter got up and had the nerve to float in front of his face as it sternly reprimanded him, saying, "Now, Severus."

The two wizards who had been watching the whole scene were snickering quietly, and that just further annoyed Snape, who promptly snapped at them to wait for his return—as if they were going anywhere. Then he spun on his heel and left the room, weaving his way out of the dungeons and to the headmaster’s office.

"Ah, so good of you to promptly come when you saw my letter, Severus."

_He knows bloody well I would have ignored it had it not yelled at my face_ , Severus thought, deciding to remain silent.

"I heard there was a bit of a commotion in Potions this morning."

“ It was nothing. Potter mistakenly thought lavender in his Dreamless Sleep Potion would be a good idea. I had Granger and Weasley take him to the hospital wing, as his thrashing about instigated another fever and caused his wound to reopen.”

"Yes, so I heard from them. You gave Miss Granger quite a fright. She was sure you would succumb and bite Harry right then and there."

"It was--" Snape cut himself off in the middle of his sentence and his gaze flew to the headmaster’s, whose eyes seemed to be twinkling. Feeling a bit of dread creep into his gut, Snape commented dryly, "And why would Miss Granger think I would bite her Golden Boy?"

"Bright young witch, Miss Granger. I expect she'll discover the cure to the common cold or some such amazing feat. She noticed you have not been to any meals, and you seem to be looking rather paler than usual—although how that is possible, I'm not sure—but she did notice." Dumbledore popped a lemon drop in his mouth before continuing. "Then, she noticed you seemed rather...transfixed, with young Mister Potter in the hospital wing yesterday. As her mind is wont to do, she began piecing together the puzzle. Then, she researched in the library, surely dragging along a reluctant Mister Weasley, and came to the brilliant deduction that you are a vampire."

Snape’s scowl, progressively growing worse at each word, was at an all-time high, or rather low, by the time Dumbledore finished. Dumbledore’s added, "Lemon drop?" didn't help any either.

"I'm sure she promptly told Weasley and Potter about her deduction, correct?"

"Of course! And I, of course, told them how it came about, and now they know it all."

"Even the prediction?" Snape bit out through clenched teeth.

"No no, I didn't tell them anything about Trelawney's prediction, though I believe I let her name slip once," Dumbledore said with all innocence. "I am sure by now, however, Miss Granger will have come to the realization that Trelawney has made another infamous prediction and I suspect she will corner me at some point tomorrow to know the rest of it."

"And are you going to tell her?" Jaw tick.

"I figure it is only fair that she know, as she will undoubtedly tell Harry and he should, of course, know since it has to do with him. Or so we are assuming."

"Fine. I have my second donor."

Dumbledore went on as though he hadn't heard that. "Mister Potter will also undoubtedly tell Mister Malfoy, at some point tomorrow, that his father is out of Azkaban."

"What?!" Snape exploded.

"I am quite aware you believe that this would be a bad move, but I think he deserves to know the extent to which his father cares for him, and that he would not write, even though he could at the moment."

"The boy will likely run straight to Lucius and swear fealty to the Dark Lord, Albus!"

"Hm, I wonder about that. I don't see how he could possibly get out of the castle and off the grounds without anyone knowing. No, I think he'll be quite all right."

Snape had to steady his breathing. His hand twitched at his side. He was hungry and he was losing his temper. He sorely wanted to put his fist through something. Something solid. And thick. He resisted the urge, of course. Dumbledore merely stood there with eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Fine. Do as you wish. I need to go...feed," Snape bit out grumpily.

"Very good then. Work on that third donor, please."

Snape hmphed and turned to leave, but spun around at the door. "What blood type is Potter?" he bit out.

"AB, I believe." Dumbledore watched as Snape merely nodded curtly and stormed out the door without another word. "Well, things are most certainly developing quickly. I think our dear professor will have to learn to bend with the wind, or be struck down. However, it won't do to have a professor accosting a student, can it?" Dumbledore stroked Fawkes as he mulled things over.

Outside in the corridor, Snape was angrily making his way to his chambers in the dungeons. _AB, AB! I HAVE an AB donor! Leonard is AB! Why the bloody hell does Potter smell so...so...appetizing, damn it!_

 

~*~

 

Some hours after the chat with Dumbledore, the Golden Trio was working on their homework together, when suddenly Hermione slammed her book on the table and startled the two boys. "How could I be so stupid?"

Ron and Harry looked at each other with the silent message of _She's lost it._

"Do you recall that as Professor Dumbledore was explaining how well, you know who, became a vampire, he mentioned Professor Trelawney?"

Harry thought and nodded, though Ron looked clueless as per the usual.

"Why would Professor Trelawney warn Snape not to go into the Forbidden Forest at night?"

Harry joined Ron in looking clueless to that one.

"Professor Trelawney is a Seer, Harry! If she warned Snape not to go in the Forbidden Forest, it must have been because she foresaw it happening!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, but how does that help us now? I mean, it's already happened. We can't prevent a prediction that's already happened. Besides, Trelawney is a bit of a nutcase."

"Exactly! Trelawney is completely bonkers!" Hermione exclaimed as though that led to the answer of life. Harry and Ron exchanged looks again as Hermione went on enthusiastically, "Everyone knows that Trelawney hasn't predicted a single true event in years! The last time was the prophecy including Harry and You-Know-Who. The _only_ reason that one came true was because You-Know-Who believed it, and caused the following events himself because of it."

"Um, Hermione, we don't get it," Harry said, and Ron nodded in agreement.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh come _on_ , it's obvious! Trelawney must have had another prophecy or whatnot that's like the one between Harry and You-Know-Who. Snape heard it and because he was so distracted thinking about it, he was caught unaware by the vampire. I'll bet that there was more to Trelawney's prediction," Hermione added with quite a bit of satisfaction in her voice.

"So what you're saying is, although Trelawney made the prediction, all of this happened because Snape took it seriously?" Harry questioned hesitantly, afraid Hermione might burst out in excitement.

Which, of course, she did. "Exactly Harry!"

"So...what do we do now?" Ron asked cautiously.

"Find out what else Professor Trelawney predicted," Harry said, a determined look in his eyes. Hermione grinned with satisfaction that she had finally gotten through to them and snatched up her book to finish her homework.

"She's gone bonkers, I tell you. Every year she seems to lose it a bit more," Ron said not half an hour later as he and Harry were getting ready for bed.

"Ron, I don't think it's a good thing to be insulting a girl you like."

Ron turned red. "Harry! Quiet!"

"Oh please, everyone knows. She's got a thing for you as well, if you'd open your eyes."

"H-has she said anything to you?"

"No, but just trust me on this one," Harry commented idly as he pulled out a piece of parchment and his quill.

"What are you doing?" Ron questioned.

"Writing a letter to Malfoy. I figure that way, it'll take him a while to corner me by myself and by then, maybe his anger will have diminished a bit."

"Bloody ferret. I can't believe Dumbledore expects you to tell him."

"It does seem fitting though. He's a stupid git, but he deserves to know the truth—and I did put his father in Azkaban."

"Still not right, I tell you," Ron muttered as he got into bed. "Night Harry."

"Night Ron."

Harry stared at the parchment in his hands, wondering what to write down. As he thought about it, he grew angrier that he was forced to write the letter, more so because Draco was such a prick. So he decided on something simple and just a little bit spiteful, and then scribbled it down and gave it to Hedwig, who took it in her beak. "Give that to one of the school owls to give to Malfoy," he instructed, and the bird took off out the open window.

 

~*~

 

Breakfast had to be one of his favorite meals. Draco was very much a morning person. Morning meant getting dressed, doing his hair, and taking a nice hot shower. Reverse that order. Then he could go to the Great Hall and divulge himself in steamy pancakes covered in the sweetest of blueberry syrup. Mmmmm. Heaven.

So, of course, he was a bit disappointed when an owl he didn't recognize interrupted his breakfast. He snatched the parchment from its beak and shooed it away with an angry sneer. The owl bit him—blast it!—before flying off. He opened the folded piece of parchment.

_Draco,_

_You're father is no longer in Azkaban. He’ll likely be killed by the Auror’s next time he’s caught._

_HP_

It took a moment for that to register. Then he jumped up and completely startling Blaise and Pansy, who were sitting on either side of him, exclaimed, "WHAT?!"

Ten minutes later, three very pissed off Slytherins were crowded in the back of library.

"How dare Potter tell you your father will be killed!" Pansy shrieked.

"The bloody Golden Boy is going to pay for this," Blaise added sourly.

"Yes, yes he is!" Draco shouted, still seething with anger. His usually pale face was a shade of red that would put the Weasel’s hair to shame. "And I know _just_ the way to make him pay," Draco snarled out.

Pansy and Blaise looked at each other, grinning. Oh, this would be fun.


	6. Draco Gets Even...Or Does He?

Draco Gets Even...Or Does He?

 

~*~

 

" _Genialis somnium!_ " Draco whispered, aiming his wand at the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Fucking-Die-Already.

"What the..? Ron, did you just touch me?" Harry asked, looking at his friend in perplexity.

"What?!"

"Nothing...I thought someone pinched my ass."

Ron raised a brow at Harry, "Something you aren't telling me, mate?"

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Nope, guess it was just my imagination. Come on, we're going to be late to DADA."

Draco, still hidden behind the statue, grinned in wicked satisfaction. "That'll teach you, Potter. Now to see about my godfather."

 

~*~

 

"As many of you are already aware, the Dark Lord is currently trying to force all the vampire clans and the rogues to join him. Now, can anyone tell me why this is a very, very bad thing?" Professor Lupin asked from his position at the front of the class.

Hermione's hand shot up, but Harry was tired of hearing it from her, so he raised his hand himself, causing the entire class to look at him in surprise, including Lupin. "Yes, Harry?"

"If Vol--the Dark Lord gains the vampires, he will also gain the bats, wolves, and werewolves. Vampires are also capable of using three forms of magic. Vampire magic, natural earth magic, and wand magic. They can only use the wand magic if they were once a witch or wizard, though."

"Very good. Can anyone tell me what the best way to defend yourself against a vampire is? No? Well the best way to defend yourself against a vampire is to not look them in the eyes." Lupin got up to write what he was saying on the board. "Vampires can hypnotize you if you look them in the eye. It is much like an _imperio_ curse, except they need only look at you to control you."

"But professor, can't we just use our wands?" Seamus Finnigan asked.

"Yes you most certainly can, very good Finnigan! However there is a problem with that and that is that by the time you cast your spell the vampire will already be gone from the spot it was previously standing. Vampires are very fast creatures, which makes it nearly impossible to throw a hex or curse at them. That is why your best defense it to keep your wits about you and fight them off yourself. Though they are very strong, their weak point is their gut. I guarantee that should you get a good punch in their stomach, they will stumble back and give you enough time to throw a curse at them if you still have your wand with you."

"Why is that their weak point? I mean, that's kind of stupid," Pansy Parkinson stated from the back.

"It does seem rather stupid that a creature so strong would be felled by a mere well positioned punch, doesn't it? Well, as you know, vampires rarely if ever eat solid food. When they drink blood it is generally absorbed straight into their own blood system to keep their hearts beating. However, most vampires are aware that they may not get a willing or easy meal every day, so some stock up, so to speak. They will drink until their thirst is gone, then drink some more that will go right to their stomachs to be absorbed late when they need it.

"Have you ever drank a lot of water on an empty stomach? Yes? Well then you know that feeling you get when you move and the liquid sloshes about in your belly. Rather sick, isn't it? Well it's like that, and if you've ever been punched in the stomach when you only have liquids in it it will automatically cause you to cough it up and likely gag. So, punch a vampire in the stomach and they will be momentarily distracted, and hopefully in that time you can _stupefy_ them and get away."

"That's actually rather brilliant, in an odd sort of way," Ron whispered to Harry.

Harry nodded and Hermione leaned in to them, "Well now you know how to defend yourselves against Snape if he ever wants to drink from you."

"Ugh, I didn't need to think about that," Ron said. Harry chuckled.

 

~*~

 

"Harry look, I got a letter from Dumbledore." Hermione handed the letter to Harry.

 

" _To Miss Granger and Misters Potter and Weasley,_

_As undoubtedly you have already figured out, and as I do not wish to be cornered and interrogated, I am giving you the prediction Trelawney made free of charge, so to speak._

_A man would be wise not to take so many nightly walks through the Forbidden Forest. The lightning will split, striking down two proud trees. A very powerful wizard will die before the new year. The school shall wear black. And the Quidditch World Cup will last 6 months._

_There, you see, is the prediction, and I am sure between the three of you you can muddle it out and come to your own conclusions._

_Best of luck,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts_ "

 

Harry looked up after reading it aloud to find Hermione already mulling it over and Ron wide-eyed.

"Bloody hell! Six months! That's a new record!" He exclaimed, no big surprise.

"Well, that seems pretty straight-forward." Hermione tactfully ignored Ron as she continued, "Obviously the first was about Snape, and he went and walked through the Forbidden Forest anyway. The lightning must be you, Harry. But I don't know about you splitting, or striking down two proud trees. I suppose the 'proud trees' could be a reference to two people that are proud. Which one of them could be You-Know-Who, but I'm not sure about the other. I mean, obviously you'll strike down many foes in the final battle, so there must be something particular about these two.

"The very powerful wizard is no doubt You-Know-Who, but I don't know why it would be mentioned twice about him being struck down. Perhaps the proud tree is not him after all. The school wearing black is obvious, but odd. Mourning, yet I don't think anyone but the Slytherin's would mourn the loss of the Dark Lord. That's a tricky one."

"Six months!" Ron was squeaking.

Harry ignored him as well and frowned, looking away from Hermione. "It's probably me. When I kill Voldemort, I might also die. That could be the two trees, and why the school would mourn. They'd lose the wizarding world’s savior."

"Harry shame on you! Don't be such a pessimist!"

"Yeah Harry. Besides, you're nothing like a proud tree or whatever," Ron added, trying to be helpful.

Harry remained silent, and Hermione and Ron looked at each other in worry, but let the topic go for now.

 

~*~

 

"Mister Malfoy, what brings you to my office so close to curfew?" Snape lazily asked when Draco entered his classroom.

"This." Draco threw the parchment he'd received earlier at Snape.

Snape picked the paper up, already knowing what it would be but read it anyway. He inwardly rolled his eyes at the spiteful words Potter had used. "What about it, Draco?" He said instead.

"Is it true? Is my father truly gone? Don't lie to me, Severus!" Draco exploded, anger and worry and frustration sketched on his face.

"Yes, it is true. A little over a week ago, just before school started, your father escaped from Azkaban. He is not dead."

Even though he was relieved, Draco's anger didn't subside. "Where is he and why the bloody _fuck_ is it _Potter_ who tells me my father is gone?"

"Where your father is should be obvious to you, Draco. As to why it was Potter...Dumbledore thought you had a right to know while I disagreed, so he had Potter do the telling instead."

"Why?! Why would you disagree?!" Draco spat out.

"Because, Draco, I suspected your reaction would be much like this and thought it better you think he was safely locked away in prison."

"Why hasn't he written to me? Let me know he's okay now? Why hasn't he sent for me!"

Snape's eyes narrowed at the last remark. "Why would you want him to send for you, Draco? I thought you were unsure who your alliances were to. If he sent for you and you went, you know what would happen."

That calmed Draco down a bit and he was able to think clearer. "He should have at least sent word. Mum hasn't responded to any of my letters either. What's going on, Severus?"

Snape eyed his godson suspiciously, wondering how much to tell the boy. If his loyalties were still unknown, Snape couldn't really tell Draco anything. "They have probably been very busy. Narcissa likely went into hiding wherever Lucius is as soon as she found out he escaped, knowing the Ministry would try questioning her. I wouldn't think anything of it, the letters probably aren't even reaching her."

Draco thought about it, and nodded, his shoulders visibly relaxing. Oh, he was still angry with Potter alright, but that was taken care of. Potter would be getting a surprise when he went to bed tonight.

It was true though, his mum probably did go into hiding from the Ministry. And if his father sent for him, Draco would be forced to on the spot decide where his loyalties lie by either going or not. He didn't want to decide until it was closer to the final battle. Draco was not a loser, and would choose whichever side was likely to win. The closer to the final battle he waited, the more likely it was that he would choose the right side.

"Is there anything else, Draco, or may I retire to my chambers?" Snape asked, eyeing the boy.

"No, nothing else." Draco looked at his godfather, noticing what he had been noticing every day now. Something was just not right with Snape. "Sev, is something the matter?"

_Perceptive boy..._ thought Snape, then stood up. "Nothing. Go to bed, Draco. You have five minutes until curfew. I won't make allowances, even for you."

Draco huffed in annoyance, but left the classroom anyways. Back in the Slytherin common room Blaise and Pansy pounced.

"What did you do to Potter?"

"Did it work, is he in the hospital wing now?"

Draco eyed his best friends and smirked. "He's not in the hospital wing, and we won't know if it worked until tomorrow. The curse hit him though, that's for sure."

"What curse?" Blaise asked. Draco had been very secretive and wouldn't tell them.

"The _genialis somnium_ curse. It causes the cursed person to have episodes much like what Potter experienced from the lavender I slipped into his potion."

Pansy squealed in excitement. "Oh that's perfect! He'll be so horny and won't know what to do about it, I'll bet!"

"That's not all," Draco said with a grin, "it also takes ones most dark, hidden fantasies and forces them to dream about it. Whatever secrets Potter has, maybe things he doesn't even know about himself, are going to be torturing his sleep."

"Nice one, Dray." The three had a good laugh imagining poor wittle Potter in bed, writhing to his own sick fantasies.

 

~*~

 

Potter was in bed, writhing to his own sick fantasies.

_Harry was bent over on his hands and knees on the bed. He was naked, and the man behind him was cool, soothing his fevered body. One cool hand was wrapped around his leaking cock, the other was wrapped around his waist, holding him steady. He felt hot breath at the back of his neck, sending shivers of pleasure to shoot down his spine. He panted, trying to bite back the whimpers and pleas that came to his mind._

_Something hard, thick and long was rubbing along the cleft of his arse, teasing him, tormenting him. "P-please...oh merlin...please..."_

_In response the man nuzzled at his neck, which he discovered was definitely one of his erogenous zones, and he tilted his head back to let those soft lips have better access. "Harry..."_

_The voice was slightly off, and Harry thought something was wrong but that hand rubbed him, a thumb spreading the precum over his head, making him shudder violently, and he didn't think anymore. The hand began stroking, lightly at first, teasingly. Then it sped up as those lips kissed his neck, lightly suckling on the sensitive skin, laving it with a tongue._

_"Oh merlin...please...I need it...please...ahh..." Harry moaned, hips pistoning towards that hand, so the hands pumped faster. Harry wanted that cock in him. He tried to tell the man what he wanted by bucking back towards him, but the arm around his waist held him still and he whimpered in frustration. He didn't want to cum until it was inside him!_

_"Harry..."_

_Harry frowned...that voice...Teeth nipped at his throat, but something felt off about him, making him shiver in mixed arousal and fear. He was so close, and the man hadn't entered him yet! He was afraid he'd cum too soon, but the man seemed determined not to enter him yet. Those teeth nipped and nibbled and Harry gave up trying to encourage the man and just reached for his own pleasure. So close, so close...The teeth sank into his flesh and that hand squeezed him, sending him over the edge. He shouted as he came in spurts over the sheets._

_"HARRY!"_

Harry bolted upright in bed, gasping, feeling like he'd been in a sauna. His pajamas clung to him from sweat, his breathing was labored, and he had a really bad headache. Ron was leaning over him, one hand on his good shoulder.

"Harry! I've been calling you for ages mate! You were moaning and writhing and sweating, I was really scared! What's wrong?"

Harry stared at Ron blankly for a moment, uncomprehending. "What...I...I don't know...I feel dizzy..."  
"Harry? Harry!" Ron caught him as he fell and gently laid his best friend back down, then ran out of the Gryffindor boys dorm to get madame Pomfrey.


	7. Attraction

Attraction

 

~*~

 

It seemed Severus Snape was not likely to be happy at all this year if this kept up. Now he had to figure out what god forsaken curse the Potter brat had managed to find himself the target of. Poppy had already done an examining charm and knew what the curse was called, Snape now had to find the antidote. Unfortunately for Snape, he couldn't find any word of a blasted antidote. What's more, Potter was lying in the hospital bed unconscious with a dangerously high fever. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Poppy were discussing whether to send him to St. Mungo's or not.

"What I would like to know, Albus, is who put the curse on Harry to begin with?" Minerva McGonagall asked.

"Mister Weasley and Miss Granger say they haven't the foggiest idea," Dumbledore replied. He turned to Snape, "Any ideas, Severus?"

Snape wasn't stupid. And neither was Dumbledore, obviously. Well, not like he didn't expect this. Snape sneered, "I had an interesting conversation with my godson today. He threw a piece of parchment Potter had written at me and asked me if it was true that Lucius was to be killed by Auror’s."

"Ah. Harry did not explain things well, did he?" Dumbledore asked with amusement. "And Draco misinterpreted."

Snape merely sneered, so Dumbledore sighed. "I will have a word with the boy."

"Albus! You cannot possibly be thinking to let Mister Malfoy off for this. He has put the boy all of the wizarding world expects to defeat Voldemort into a coma!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Yes, but I cannot expel him at the time. Were I to do that, he would run to his father and we would lose what leverage we have over Lucius to betray the Dark Lord."

McGonagall sputtered, then huffed and turned around. At the door she said, "Cure that boy, Severus," and promptly left.

"She's very worried about him, you know," Dumbledore commented while Poppy changed Harry's shoulder bandage.

Snape flinched when the scent of blood grew stronger. He hadn't fed yet tonight. His teeth were already a bit longer. Dumbledore continued like he didn't notice Snape’s discomfort. "You know, when I left Harry on the doorstep of his only remaining family, Minerva asked me if it was truly necessary. She had watched them the entire day and knew they were horrible people. Still, I thought it best to leave Harry in their care, rather than to have him grow up to be much like our Mister Malfoy. What do you think, Severus? Is the boy stronger for never knowing what he had already done, or is the sudden burden a weight he cannot carry?" Dumbledore asked cryptically as he made his way to the door. "Sometimes it's not always a good thing to be proud."

Snape watched the old man leave, a scowl on his face. What was the old fool blathering about now? His musings were interrupted by Poppy.

"I'm going off to bed now. Harry should be fine for the night, so you should go on to bed as well Severus. You are not looking very well," Poppy added with a knowing look.

Snape sneered and pulled a vial out of his robes. "Give this to Potter, it's the dreamless sleep potion. The best I can do without knowing any antidote. It should ensure he gets one night of uninterrupted sleep."

Poppy waved a hand, "Fine fine. Just make sure he doesn't choke swallowing it down." Poppy left before Snape could say anything, and when her chambers door was closed a shiver ran down her spine and she frowned. Now, why would she shiver? It wasn't that cold.

Snape was glaring ferociously at the door and willed to woman to feel how ferociously he was glaring at her. Or rather at the door, because she had left too blasted fast for him to glare at her! Him, administer the potion to Potter? That was not part of his job description!

So of course, he was not one bit gentle as he tilted the boy’s head up and put the vial to his lips. "Drink," said Snape as though that would make the boy swallow. Unfortunately it didn't, and the boy choked as it trickled down his throat without the aid of his swallowing.

Muttering a curse, Snape stroked two fingers down the outside of the boy’s throat, causing an automatic swallow from him. When the potion was gone, Snape found himself intrigued by the throat he was stroking. His fingers paused at the strong, steady beat. The warmth seeped through his fingers and he could feel his canines lengthen. He inhaled deeply and his eyes drooped at the heavenly scent that assailed his nostrils.

_Sweet Merlin, the boy smells like heaven.._ Snape found himself thinking again, and tried to push the thought away. _Let go of him, Severus. Get a hold of yourself._ His inner chiding did nothing to prevent him from stroking the thick vein in the throat, trailing a light touch down to the collarbone, following it to the fresh white bandage wrapped around the shoulder and below the armpit.

_I don't have to bite him...just lick it, one taste so I can find another that tastes like him...something to compare to...no one would ever know..._ Snape found himself leaning over the boy and though he tried to resist, he couldn't force himself to pull back. _Stop it, Severus....stop right now...you do not want to drink from Potter....stop it....stop it…_

"Stop it...stop it...stop it!"

Snape reeled back in startled surprise at Harry's frantic pleas. The boy was laying there with his eyes flickering madly behind their lids. He wasn't moving other than that and the random shout for it to stop. "Potter. Potter. Potter! Wake up. I will not wake you up. What do you want to stop, Potter?"

"No...no...don't make...me watch...please....stop it...STOP IT!" Harry shouted.

"I am not doing anything to you, Potter!" Snape was debating whether to call Poppy. No, the woman would likely blame this on him. Hell, Snape was blaming it on himself too. He had obviously been wrong about the sleep potion. Only thing to do was to wake the boy up. So he nudged the boy’s shoulder. That didn't work, so he grabbed both shoulders and leaned over to get a good grip, shaking Potter. "Wake up this instant, Mister Potter!"

Harry's eyes shot open, and Snape was momentarily relieved, until the blasted boy went bug-eyed and flipped out all over again.

"P-professor Snape! What the fuck are you doing?" Harry exclaimed, shell-shocked to find the professor leaning over him. His eyes locked on Snape's mouth, and his eyes went even wider. _"Propello!"_

Severus Snape suddenly found himself flung across the room. He found himself very glad he was a vampire, else that might have actually hurt. In an instant he was on his feet and across the room, one hand over that delectable throat, pinning the boy down. His fangs were bared, his eyes emotionless.

Harry struggled, hands coming up to try to pry that forceful hand from his throat. He couldn't breathe! His eyes were wide as he stared up at a Snape he didn't recognize. Those eyes were void of even the slightest bit of emotion as they stared down at his writhing figure. He tried choking out words, "S-stop...s-s-sna-ape..."

_What am I doing? Stop it, you dolt!_ Snape shouted inwardly to himself, and forced himself to slowly uncurl his fingers from the throat. He forcibly took a step back and closed his eyes while he listened to Potter cough and choke, gasping in breaths of air. _I nearly killed a student. I nearly strangled the Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived, Savior of the wizarding world._

Snape whirled around and stormed out of the room, heading straight for the dungeons. He was there in no time, and when he reached his chambers he swiftly grabbed the first man he saw, Leonard. Tugging the man forcibly to his chest, he jerked the dark-haired mans head to the side and sank his teeth in without any preparations.

"S-Severus!" Leonard exclaimed, surprised at the sudden attack. It didn't feel as good as it normally did. Severus was being vicious tonight, apparently. Nevertheless, Leonard found himself hard within moments from just the fluid pumped into him from the bite. He moaned and gyrated his hips towards Severus's.

Severus ground his hips into the willing body against him, sucking loudly at the man’s throat. He started walking the man backwards towards his bedroom, where undoubtedly Marcus was taking a nap as he usually did. Snape was painfully hard and needed it rough. He had waited too long to feed tonight, and his vampire instincts were taking over.

 

~*~

 

Harry finally got enough breath to look up, but Snape was already gone. He looked around, but couldn't see him anywhere. Not just a bit flustered, Harry rubbed his sore throat, the sound of his breath still slightly wheezing.

_What was that? What was the professor thinking?_ wondered Harry. One second he was having a nightmare about Voldemort, the next he saw Snape leaning over him, fangs bared. He'd shouted the first thing that came to mind and not a second later had found himself in a choke hold.

Harry couldn't get back to sleep after that, and in the morning was not surprised when Madame Pomfrey exclaimed, "My goodness! What happened to your throat, Harry?"

Sure enough, he had a bruise going around his neck in the shape of a hand. His voice was still a bit raspy, too. "S-Snape startled me. Flung him across the room and he grabbed my throat."

Pomfrey's eyes widened and she didn't make another comment, but from her agitated motions as she cast a healing charm on the harsh bruise, Harry could tell she was going to speak with Dumbledore about this. Harry was sent to breakfast after Dumbledore told him what had happened the night before. Dumbledore wouldn't say who cast the curse on him, but Harry had a very strong suspicion that he kept to himself.

"Oh, Harry! What happened to your throat?" Hermione exclaimed much like Pomfrey had. Harry explained it a bit better to Hermione and Ron, though.

"Blimey Harry! He could've killed you! You've got to talk to Dumbledore!" exploded Ron.

"Dumbledore already knows. He wants me to meet him in his office after my classes. I think he plans to talk to me and Snape at the same time."

"H-Harry...Snape tried to strangle you," whispered Hermione, eyes wide.

"He didn't try, Hermione! He bloody well almost succeeded!" exclaimed Ron.

Harry ducked his head, his hand going up to his throat where the remnants of a bruise were. "Yeah, he did." He looked up and over at the head table where a certain professor’s seat was empty. "But he won't get away with it," swore Harry.

Hermione glanced in that direction as well, a frown furrowing her brow. Something was up, again. Time for her to figure it out. But first, double potions.

 

~*~

 

"Malfoy."

Draco paused in the middle of his conversation with Pansy and Blaise to look at Potter, who was glaring at him. "Yes, Potter?" he casually inquired.

"I challenge you to a wizards duel."

The entire class gasped, even Ron and Hermione gaping at Harry.

"I accept. Quidditch pitch, three days from now at midnight," said Draco coldly.

Harry nodded and went to his seat, not even glancing at Draco as he got his things out for class.

"Harry, have you lost your mind? You can't duel Draco! For one it's forbidden without supervision from the two head of houses, and for another it's after hours!" exclaimed Hermione immediately.

"I don't care. It needs to be done. I'm tired of this rivalry."

"Mate, you better whop him good," Ron said encouragingly. Hermione elbowed him and he yelped.

"Guys, it's alright. Just one duel. Besides, I've got an idea."

"What--" Hermione was caught off as Snape walked in and everyone grabbed their seats and quieted down.

Harry watched Snape walk to the front of the class before turning to face them. Snape had a ferocious scowl on his face, but his skin almost looked back to it's usual unhealthy shade instead of the exceptionally pale tint it had been lately. Snape's eyes wandered over the classroom until they rested on Harry, and Harry lifted his chin a notch with a clear message in his eyes. _Try me, Snape. I challenge you too. Just try to take a single point from Gryffindor today._

Snape's gaze lowered just the barest bit to see the ugly shades of green and yellow decorating Potter's throat, then he spun around and began writing the instructions for the day on the board. "You are to complete this potion before leaving the class. Begin."

"I can't believe Dumbledore would allow Snape to teach after nearly killing you last night, Harry," whispered Hermione as they chopped ingredients.

Harry didn't respond. He was the quietest in the class. His chops were even and precise. His stirs - three, four, two, three - were perfectly timed. He was the first one finished and bottled his appropriately colored potion before approaching Snape's desk. He set it down with a light thud, and Snape looked from the bottle to Harry's face.

"Drink it," Snape commanded.

Not taking his eyes from Snape’s for a second, Harry uncorked the bottle and drank it, all of it, to the gasps of both Gryffindor's and Slytherin's. For a moment nothing happened. Then Harry reached up and tugged at his mop of hair, pulling, and the hair lengthened with his tugs. He pulled on it until it was shoulder length in thick unruly silk waves. There was complete and utter silence. Then all of Gryffindor applauded.

Harry ignored them, staring into Snape's dark eyes. _I won,_ he silently told the professor, _I won this round, and you can't do anything about it._ It was barely there, just a hairs breath movement, but Harry saw the slight downward nod of Snape's head, and inwardly cheered. Outwardly, he nodded curtly and turned, grabbing his books and papers from his desk before leaving the classroom without another word.

The students were quite astonished, all but Hermione and Ron of course, that Snape did not shout at Harry but instead snarled at everyone else to continue working. "Ten points from Gryffindor for uncalled-for use of applauding!"

_You won this small victory, Potter, but what good came from it?_ wondered Snape.

 

~*~

 

"Harry, you realize your duel with Malfoy is the night before our first Quidditch match against them, right? Whoever loses will likely be in the hospital wing, which means they can't play!" Hermione was trying her hardest to dissuade Harry's ridiculous idea about having a wizards duel.

"Forget about the duel Hermione! Did you see Harry with Snape? He showed him a thing or two! And Snape didn't do a thing!" exclaimed Ron with a goofy grin on his face.

"Well of course Professor Snape didn't do anything. He couldn't. If he did, Harry would have gone to Dumbledore and gotten him in even more trouble," stated Hermione as though that were obvious.

"Actually, I wasn't thinking about that, Hermione."

"Well what were you thinking about, Harry?"

They were interrupted by a giggling Lavender Brown who came up to Harry. "I like your hair, Harry. Me and the girls think it's really cute."

Harry looked over her shoulder to see who the 'girls' were. Parvati and Padma Patil and Luna Lovegood were staring at him with smiles. Harry blushed. "Um, thanks, it was just the potion, though..."

Lavender stood on tiptoe and gave him a kiss on the cheek before running back to her friends. Harry and Ron stared at the girls with dropped jaws.

"Mate, you get all the good luck," said Ron as he stared at Lavender with blatant interest in his eyes. “You think I should grow my hair out too?”

Hermione rolled her eyes and punched Ron on the shoulder. "Snap out of it, both of you."

"Ow! What'd you go punch me for, Hermione?"

"Because Harry is still injured. Now, as I was asking. What were you thinking about, Harry?"

"I was thinking I needed to show Snape that I wouldn't take his crap anymore. He can't threaten me, he can't take points from me."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "Of course. If you do well and don't cause any trouble, it makes him seem worse for trying to strangle you."

"No. Well, yes, but that's not why I did it either. I just wanted to show him. Show him...I don't know what I wanted to show him. I just had to show it to him," ended Harry lamely.

"It's alright Harry, I understand. You have that meeting with Dumbledore now, right? You should head over there. I'm going to the library to do some more research. Come along Ron," added Hermione once she started down the corridor.

Ron stared after her. "What am I, her bloody dog?" Nevertheless, the redhead rolled his eyes and followed Hermione.

Harry chuckled, shaking his head. _Those two will pair up eventually, I suppose. That is if Ron ever gets a clue._

Harry was still smiling in amusement when he knocked on Dumbledore's office door. There was a moment pause before none other than Professor Snape himself opened the door and stepped back for Harry to pass him. Harry didn't even glance at him as he walked in and didn't glance back when the door was slammed rather loudly behind him.

"Those doors are quite old, Severus. Best be careful," said Dumbledore with amusement. "Now, come, both of you. Sit down. Lemon drop?"

"If you wouldn't mind, Headmaster, I am quite busy grading potions papers. Would you get to the point of this meeting?" Snape inquired, not sitting down.

Harry took the offered seat and lemon drop just to spite Snape. Dumbledore smiled in amusement at the two before continuing. "It seems that after I left the hospital wing last night Harry woke up, and some unpleasantness occurred. I have already heard Harry's side of it, Severus. I'd like to hear yours before coming to my own conclusions."

Snape scowled fiercely, but saw no way around it. Indeed, he agreed he must be punished. He had accosted a student. Nearly _strangled_ a student. "I thought the dreamless sleep potion might prevent the curse from activating should Potter come back into consciousness and fall asleep. Unfortunately, I was mistaken. Potter seemed to be immobilized by fear in a nightmare. When I woke him up, he was confused and spelled me away from him. Wandless magic, Albus."

Dumbledore looked to Harry questioningly. "You did not have your wand at the time you cast the propello, Harry?"

Harry thought about it, then shook his head. "No, my wand was on the nightstand. I didn't realize it at the time."

"Hmm. Continue, Severus."

Snape shifted uncomfortably. It was never any fun to admit he was in the wrong. He despised being in the wrong. "I had not...fed...yet that night, and was quite restless. I'm afraid my control slipped slightly and I grabbed Potter. I stopped as soon as I realized what I had done."

"Sure, and it was my gasped plea that caught your attention, not the writhing and struggling," muttered Potter darkly.

"I--"

"Very well, both of you. It seems I am at a standstill with the two of you. I of course cannot punish you in a way that the other students would question the reasons why, Severus. However, strangling a student cannot go unpunished, as I am sure you are aware.

“Severus, I have noticed things seem to go badly for you around Harry. You have reportedly nearly lost control around him twice now. Miss Granger stopped you the first time, and apparently you came to your senses with the assistance of Harry just last night when you attempted to strangle him. This disturbs me a great deal. We cannot have Harry in danger. Is there reason to believe you are a danger to him, Severus?"

"No, Headmaster. I will be careful from now on."

"You claimed to have been careful from the start. This cannot continue. What exactly is the problem, Severus?"

Harry looked at Snape, while Snape stared daggers in the direction of Dumbledore. Snape couldn't believe this. Admitting what was bothering him to Dumbledore in private would have been tolerable, but being forced to say it in front of Potter was unacceptable. "Headmaster, this is a topic I think better suited to be discussed privately."

"We are quite private in my office, I assure you. As this has to do a great deal with Harry, I believe it is his right to be here," stated Dumbledore calmly.

"Fine," Snape bit out. "It seems there is something wrong with Potter’s blood."

Harry looked startled, " _Wrong_ with my blood? What the bloody hell does that mean?"

"I am intrigued as well, Severus. What does that entail?" questioned Dumbledore.

"I am not quite sure myself. I can smell a person’s blood and certain blood types have greater draw to my senses than others, as well as each person’s blood has their own unique... _signature_ , I suppose. Potter’s _signature_ is quite...strong. It draws my senses rather forcibly."

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" repeated Harry.

Dumbledore calmly nodded and looked to Harry. "I believe that what Severus means is that you are more desirable to him."

"WHAT?!" shouted an alarmed Harry.

Snape sneered, " _Not_ in the way you hint at, Albus. I am not attracted to the brat."

"Brat?!" Harry's alarm quickly shifted to anger and he bolted up from his chair, hand clutching his wand at his side. "Better than a greasy git like yourself!"

Snape snarled, but Dumbledore interrupted the both of them yet again. "Harry, perhaps it would be best not to provoke the vampire. He has not fed yet," he commented with a hint of amusement. "Severus, do not provoke Harry, I believe he is still quite angry with you."

"You're damn right I am!"

"Fine, Albus. What has this chat accomplished?"

"You have admitted to being attracted to Harry's blood, and he is now aware of the fact. He can better protect himself, as I am sure Professor Lupin has by now instructed them on the proper defenses against vampires.

"What's more, you now know that this cannot happen again. You must make a stronger calming potion for the day between meals. As for your punishment, I have volunteered you to hold a demonstration on vampires for all of Professor Lupin's classes. Of course, your classes had to be canceled for the day, but I am sure it will be no problem, correct?"

Harry's eyes widened and he clamped a hand over his mouth to keep his grin from being seen. Oh, that was bloody brilliant. Snape would hate it. Harry loved it.

Snape looked like he was suffering from apoplexy, if vampires could suffer from such. He sputtered incoherently. "Albus...surely...not that...my classes!...I will not be...be.. _subjected_ to such a...a... _degrading_ act!"

"Yes, I knew you would readily agree. Run along back to your chambers, the both of you. No arguments, Severus."

Snape sputtered some more before whirling on his heel and storming out of the room. Harry burst out laughing as soon as the door was closed again. "Brilliant, headmaster."

"I'm sure I don't know what you are referring to. By the way, Harry, that is lovely hair you've grown. I suspect that potion is worthy of an A. Lemon drop before you leave?"  
Harry grinned and shook his head.


	8. Cravings

Cravings

 

~*~

 

_He was blindfolded and he was naked. That's all he could think of. He didn't feel anything covering his eyes, but he couldn't see a single thing. He could hear his labored breathing, feel the soft sheets beneath him, but all of that seemed distorted, far away._

_Something cool feathered ever so lightly over his cheek, and he turned toward the caress but there was nothing there. It was an unusual experience to feel that caress travel down his throat, lightly stroking the highly sensitive skin, but be unable to see anything._

_"Please..." whispered Harry, closing his eyes, not that it changed anything. He didn't know if he was asking whatever it was to stop, or continue. He was already aching hard._

_Whatever, whoever, it was decided he was asking it to continue, because the caress started moving downward again. He tried holding still, but it was moving so_ slowly _that it was driving him mad. It feathered just barely around his left nipple, then the right, making him whimper. It was teasing him, and apparently meant to take its time._

_Lower, lower, to his belly, circling around his navel and making his hips squirm. "Please..." Harry tried again, this time definitely asking for more._

_There was no response from his silent partner, whoever it was. That caress was so close, right above his groin, and Harry fought to stay still, afraid moving might end this sweet torture. "Oh Merlin, please..."_

_It stopped. Harry waited several heartbeats, but it didn't continue. He bucked, but nothing touched him. He groaned in frustration, "Please! Don't stop...Merlin don't stop!"_

_Nothing he did or said invoked the strokes again. He whimpered and resigned himself to that fact._

Harry woke up with a throbbing hard-on and sweat covering his body. He felt hot and dizzy. He fumbled around for his glasses and slipped them on. A quick look around showed that all the other boys were still asleep, and he sighed. Good, he hadn't woken anyone up. He looked down at himself and saw his pajama pants were tented and groaned lightly.

Slipping out of bed, Harry made his way to the showers to take care of himself and get cleaned up. Forty-five minutes later, Harry was squeaky clean and his hard-on was taken care of.

As he toweled of his hair, mentally thinking long hair was very annoying, he checked the time and saw that it would still be a while before anyone woke up. He glanced outside and noticed the moon was almost full. In a few days, Remus would be a werewolf. That prompted him to check him Maurader’s map, and he saw that Remus was in his chambers and pacing in a rather restless manner. Deciding to give his friend a visit and see how he was faring, Harry tossed the towel on his bed and put on some clothes.

Grabbing the invisibility cloak and his wand, Harry tiptoed out so as not to wake anyone up. In the corridor just outside Gryffindor tower, Harry checked his map again. All clear, except for a few teachers in their chambers getting an early start on the day. Harry checked Snape's chambers and saw he was stationary with two other names, the Leonard from before, and a new name, Marcus Miltch.

A voice in his head that sounded surprisingly like Hermione told him not to be disgusted; it was only natural. Snape needed to feed, and it couldn't be on the students. Still, it skeeved him out to think his greasy, mean, snappish Professor Snape was _feeding_ , in a very sexual manner according to Hermione, from two men. Of course, the fact that just last night Snape had admitted to finding Harry smelled particularly appetizing didn't help either.

That thought caused him to recall his first dream, with the biting. He shuddered slightly and shook his head. _No, I was not dreaming of Professor Snape,_ Harry told himself forcibly. _Better hurry before the other teachers wake up._

He had to dodge past Professor McGonagall halfway to the dungeons and breathed a sigh of relief when he made it the rest of the way without running into anyone. He was just turning down Remus's corridor when he heard the footsteps. He paused and flattened himself against the stone wall, seeing a light floating in his direction. As it got closer, he had a flashback to the first night Harry snuck to Remus's chambers.

There was Professor Snape, heading right towards him. Except this time Snape stopped several feet away. Harry held his breath, eyes wide, as the professor's head tilted up slightly and heavy breathing was heard. _What is he--_

"Potter," snarled Snape.

_Fuck._ Harry forced himself to calm down. Maybe the professor would think he had imagined it. Maybe he was just guessing. Maybe--  

"I know you're there. I can smell you, Potter," Snape sneered as though it were a disgusting smell.

_Well, that's bloody brilliant. Guess I should have checked the Marauders map when I reached the dungeons,_ thought Harry. He pulled the cloak down so just his head was showing, floating there. Snapes eyes were already locked on his position, and they narrowed at him.

Feeling defiant for being caught, Harry asked, "You sound as if smelling me is a bad thing. I'm pretty sure I recall you saying I smelled very... _appealing_ to you." Harry knew he was provoking the vampire, but he was so sick of everything going wrong this year. Bloody hell, the first week was barely over!

Snape flinched at the verbal attack, but his sneer was quickly back in place. "I assure you, I quite disagree with my inner _vampires_ opinions of you."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "So your _inner vampire_ has other thoughts regarding me besides my blood? That's interesting." Actually, Harry thought it was rather disturbing, but he was trying to play things cool. He couldn't challenge Snape to wizard's duels, so using verbal bites like Snape himself enjoyed doing seemed the only logical course. "What exactly does your _inner vampire_ think of me?"

Snape was inwardly cursing his foolish words. The vampire part of his brain certainly did have quite a bit to say about Potter, and it wasn't all about blood, though that sure took up a huge chunk of it. Snape wasn't even prepared to admit to himself the things the vampire part of him was thinking. He tended to ignore that part of his brain. "What it thinks is none of your business, Potter."

Harry shrugged, and the cloak slipped a bit, showing some of his throat. Snape's gaze locked on it, but Harry didn't notice. He didn't even notice the sudden tension that caused Snape's body to stiffen in an effort to resist an urge to bite the boy.

"I'd think it would be my business, since it's about me. Or are you afraid to admit the true extent of this... _attraction_ you mentioned?"

_Oh, that's it. The boy is tempting fate,_ Snape thought with narrowed eyes. He took a menacing step towards Potter. "My vampire wants to bury its nose against that throat of yours and inhale that delicious scent. It wants to bare its teeth and play with the thin layer of flesh before sinking in to feast." With every sentence Snape took another stepped towards that floating head, eyes locked on the neck.

"It wants to suck you dry." another step, and Snape forced the so-called inner vampire back so he could think clearly. He ignored the fact that his cock was throbbing at his own words.

Harry's eyes widened slightly, and he went to step back but was already pressed against the wall. His eyes were locked on Snape's, and he had a fleeting moment of relief that Snape wasn't locking gazes with him, or he might be in danger of the hypnotism Remus was talking about.

"It wants to rip your throat open and lap the wound like a cat to cream," snarled Snape, taking the last step before Potter. They were almost touching, and the boy was staring at his chest as though afraid to look any higher. Snape shifted slightly, leaning just barely forward, and Potter's gaze flew up to his eyes. Snape found the fearful expression on the Boy-Who-Lived's face very amusing, but outwardly he was sneering. He didn't realize the whites of his eyes had turned black so they were like fathomless pools of darkness. He didn't realize he was using his vampire hypnotism. He didn't realize that was what kept Potter in place, what kept snide remarks or a curse to be flung at him. He didn't realize any of this as he leaned in, taking a long indrawn breath of that delicious scent that was Potter's blood. When his lips were by Potter's ear, he whispered with soft menace, "Is this what you wanted to know, Potter?"

Harry had found himself transfixed when Snape's gaze met his. Those eyes were _black_ . Not just the irises, _all_ of it. They were cold, too. He felt icy tendrils trail down his spine, looking into those eyes. He couldn't have moved for the life of him. When Snape leaned down Harry had a moment where he was still transfixed, still standing there stupidly. Then his senses came back crashing down around him and he heard Snape's words, further snapping him out of his trance.

Sheer fury ripped through his body. Snape had used hypnotism. Snape had _violated_ his personal space and taken control of his mind. He viciously bit out, "And you? Is that what _you_ want, _Professor_?"

Snape smelled it before he heard it. The sudden change. Potter had smelled so delicious before, so sweet. Now he smelled like heat, passion, his heart was beating twice as fast, tension was in every line of that heated body that Snape couldn't see, but could sense. It provoked a reaction in Snape that he didn't want to think about. _Prey,_ his mind told him. _He smells like good prey. He smells like a challenge._

He wondered momentarily what brought about such a huge change, but then the boy spoke, and the anger he smelled was confirmed in the tone. He reeled back at the words, unaware his eyes had changed back to their normal coloration. Severus Snape was back in control again, and he was _not_ pleased with what he'd just said. Not pleased with his confessions. He'd meant to scare Potter, but now he'd only succeeded in pissing the boy off and turning himself on. _Bloody hell, this is no good. That is exactly what I want._ Turning, he bit out, "Go to wherever you were going, Potter. Don't let me catch you again."

Harry watched the professor walk away, and slowly his tension eased, though his anger remained. He waited for Snape to be out of sight before sighing and closing his eyes. _That was too close. He shouldn't be able to do that._

Harry opened the marauders map, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," and watched it fill itself out. Snape was already back in his chambers, and the other two men were practically on top of his name. Harry forced himself to calm down again. _He shouldn't be doing that either. Those men are being forced. No matter how many times they say they're willing, it has to be because of his vampire powers. No one would want that bastard anywhere near them._

Suddenly losing all interest in visiting Remus, Harry folded the map, "Mischief managed," and pulled the cloak over his head again. He found the main corridors already occupied by several students on their way to an early breakfast, and he had to duck and dodge several times before he made it to the Gryffindor tower. There it was even trickier to get up to the boys dormitories, and he bumped into two very surprised first years on his way, who were convinced they'd been accosted by a ghost. He threw off his cloak when he reached his bed, causing a half-dressed Ron to squeak in surprise.

"Bloody hell! Warning next time, mate. You nearly gave me a heart attack, you did."

"Sorry about that, Ron," Harry had to force his voice to be normal and friendly. He was still angry.

"S'okay. I can't wait until DADA today! Not only do we get a free period after breakfast because Snape won't be teaching, but then we get to beat 'im up in DADA too! Good work, Harry," said Ron with a grin.

"What's this about Snape not teaching and beating him up in DADA?" Seamus Finnigan asked as he came in from the showers with only a towel wrapped around his hips.

"Harry nearly got--" Harry elbowed Ron with a warning look. "Oh um..."

"It's nothing. I was speaking to Professor Dumbledore and suggested we have a demonstration on how to fight a vampire. He thought it was a good idea and said Professor Snape should do the demonstration because he's the most fit of the male professors," Harry finished for him.

Seamus grinned, "Bet the bastard wasn't thrilled with that! Good job, Harry!"

~*~

 

Hermione wasn't as thrilled about it as Ron and Seamus and everyone Seamus had told by breakfast was. "I don't think it's a good idea, Harry."

"Oh come on 'Mione! We get to beat up Snape!" Ron exclaimed as if that were the best thing in the world.

"But don't you think someone may suspect something? Snape has been acting weird lately, and now he's put up to do a vampire demonstration? Someone is bound to connect the dots."

"You just have to spoil everything, don't you?" Ron grouched.

"I'm trying to be logical. Besides, Snape really _is_ a vampire. I can't imagine it will be easy for him to get punched in the gut repeatedly. Plus, his instincts might take over and he might attack someone."

"He already has! That's why he's being punished. I bet Dumbledore'll have him all drugged up so he doesn't attack," Ron added hopefully.

"I still don't like it. It's wrong to torture a magical creature. What do you think, Harry?" Hermione turned to him.

Harry stared at his two friends and calmly said, "I think it's a brilliant idea. I can't wait."

"Yes! See Hermione, Harry agrees!" Ron said triumphantly and stuffed some bacon in his mouth.

Hermione eyed Harry suspiciously, "Are you alright, Harry?"

"Yeah, fine. Just tired is all," said Harry, lying through his teeth.

"Hmmm," was all Hermione had to say.

~*~

 

"As I'm sure you have all heard by now, today we are having a demonstration on how to fight a vampire," Professor Lupin said once everyone had settled down. There were murmurs and snickers around the class. "Yes yes, it's all very amusing. Professor Snape was, of course, the unfortunate professor that got the shortest straw. Now, as this is one of the last classes of the day, Professor Snape is understandably tired and quite a bit sore. He'll be here shortly so until then I'd like you all to hand in your papers from yesterday."

By the time the class had finished handing in their homework, Snape had entered the classroom looking quite ferocious with that permanent scowl and his hair slightly more disheveled than usual. _Probably had to get a quick snack,_ Harry thought with quite a bit of venom.

Once the class had settled down again, Lupin addressed the class again. "Not everyone will be able to try it, of course, but it will still be educational for you all. Now, the ones who will come up here will be placed in a certain situation and must find a way out of it. Do I have a volunteer?"

There was a minute where no one did anything, the Gryffindor's trying to muster their courage and the Slytherin's fidgeting at the possibility of rousing their head of house's wraith. Then a cautious Gryffindor hand started to rise, and Harry saw Snape's eyes dart to it and his lips curl into a silent snarl. The hand shot down before Lupin even noticed it. Some Slytherin's chuckled in the back.

Feeling his earlier fury rise, Harry raised his hand defiantly. Snape's gaze snapped to him but Harry wasn't cowed. Lupin beamed at him, "Come on then, Harry! Good of you to volunteer."

Harry got up and walked to the front without hesitation. He felt the entire class staring at his back but he didn't turn around when he stepped up in front of Professor Snape.

"Okay, your back is to the vampire and he comes up behind you silently. Before you notice, he's got you pinned to his chest and his mouth is going for your throat," Professor Lupin said and instructed him to turn around.

Snape was glaring at him, but Harry turned around and waited. He tried not to glare at all the faces staring at him, but his fists were clenched at his sides. He was tense, waiting for Snape to make the first move. It felt like forever before suddenly an arm was around his chest, pinning his right arm to his side in the process, and his head was jerked to the side. He felt hot breath on his neck and he reacted immediately, lifting his left arm and ramming the elbow back, right into Snape's gut. Snape's breath gushed out against his neck a moment before the professor stumbled back. Harry spun around to see the professor bent over, clutching his stomach and coughing. He didn't waste time in lifting his wand and shouting, " _Propello!_ "

The class gasped as Professor Snape was flung back and hit Professor Lupin's desk, the force causing the desk to slide back a few feet, and Snape knocked over several of those recently handed in papers in the process. Snape looked furious. Professor Lupin saw it immediately and knew the other professor was at the last of his temper, and jumped in front of Harry to allay any attack Snape was about to do. "Well! Well done, Harry! Wouldn't you agree, Professor Snape?"

Snape stood there for a moment, staring past Lupin to Potter, before curtly nodding. The class seemed to relax collectively, even the Slytherin's. Apparently everyone had also seen the tension, though they didn't know the real reasons for it.

"Okay Harry, you can return to your seat."

As Harry did just that, he glanced around the room. Most of the class was looking anywhere but at him or the front of the class. Some Gryffindor's were looking at him like he was a god, either that or crazy, and a certain group of Slytherin's were glaring daggers at him. _You'll be next, Malfoy,_ Harry silently told the boy with his eyes. Draco just sneered.

"Do we have another volunteer, maybe?" Professor Lupin looked around the class once Harry had taken his seat. Not a single hand raised and everyone kept their eyes on their desks. "No? Well, Professor, it seems you have a period off. Since I didn't have anything else planned, I suppose you may all go early," said Lupin, secretly very glad no one else was volunteering. Something was going on with Harry and Severus and he didn't think Severus would be able to tolerate anymore hits to the gut.

As the class shuffled out, all whispering as though afraid Snape would hear what they were saying, Hermione stopped in front of Harry who was still at his desk. "Harry, that was stupid," she said quietly. "Something else is going on that you haven't told us about. What is it?"

"I'll tell you later," Harry said. He headed for the door, where Lupin and Snape were speaking quietly as the last of the class left. Harry paused in front of the suddenly quiet pair and looked at Snape. "There's blood on your collar, professor," Harry said calmly and watched with satisfaction as the professor's hand shot up to cover that small bit of red on his white collar. Really, it was barely a speck and hardly noticeable, but Harry had noticed.

 

~*~

 

"Bloody hell! I didn't think he'd let you go on that one, Harry!" exclaimed Ron once they had left the classroom.

"Harry, that was incredibly _stupid_ ," said Hermione with vehemence. "He could have killed you!"

"You're right, Hermione. He could have. And then he would have been in big trouble. I'm counting on him to remember that," muttered Harry.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ron.

"Harry, you aren't thinking of doing something else stupid, are you?" Hermione asked with worry in her voice.

"Look, you don't know what he's been doing. I got up early this morning and decided to see how Remus is doing with the full moon so close, but then Snape..." Harry told them everything that had happened, and by the time he was finished Ron looked pale and sick, and Hermione's eyes were wide and worried.

"Harry, you have to tell Dumbledore what happened this morning. I don't think Professor Snape should be acting like this. I think we should look in the library for more information about vampires," Hermione suggested.

Ron groaned, "Ugh, not the library. I actually agree with her though, Harry. You gotta tell Dumbledore the bloody git's attracted to you. That's just too sick."

"He's not attracted to me. He's drawn to my blood."

"That's exactly why we need to go to the library. We need to figure out why he's attracted to your blood in particular, Harry. It might help us figure out how to stop this," added Hermione.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go after supper before curfew," Harry suggested and they all agreed to it.

 

~*~

 

Before supper Harry had two things he wanted to do. The first was to go to Madame Pomfrey and have her give him the okay that he could play in the quidditch game in two days. That was quickly taken care of and he left with a tsk from Pomfrey to be more careful.

The next was to visit Hagrid. Knowing the gamekeeper and Care for Magical Creatures professor, the half-giant would be half-crazy with worry and guilt. So Harry made his way across the grounds towards Hagrid's hut near the Forbidden Forest. He knocked on the door and waited but no one answered. He knocked three more times before deciding Hagrid must not be in. He was turning to leave when he heard a familiar bark from his left. With a smile on his face he turned expecting to see Fang with Hagrid in tow, but he didn't see either.

Frowning, Harry walked towards the Forbidden Forest. The two were probably just out for a walk, but Harry wanted to make sure. One never knew what could happen. He pulled out his wand, " _Lumos_ " The tip lit up so he could see better and he stepped further into the woods. "Hagrid? Fang?" Harry called and paused to listen.

"Woof!" came from his right. He followed the direction of the sound and soon came to a small lake in the woods. It was a very familiar lake, the one he and Sirius had faced the dementors by in his third year. Harry stepped to the edge and looked out over the water, tears springing to his eyes.

_Sirius..._ Harry missed him. He'd been so busy since coming to Hogwarts this year that he'd had hardly any time to think about his beloved godfather.

Third year had been the turning point in Harry's life as a wizard. Sure, the war with Voldemort started when he came back in the fourth year, but the third year was when Harry began to realize exactly what he was going to have to do. His father’s best friend had been blackmailed by one of Voldemort's helpers. He and the rest of the wizarding world had thought Harry's parents had been betrayed by their best friend. Everything had seemed distant before that. He'd never seen, face to face, what Voldemort's cruelty could bring about until he'd seen Sirius. Sirius was a good man whose life had been destroyed by Voldemort, and only after death was his name finally cleared; by that time it hadn't done a bit of good. That's when Harry matured and realized the enormity of what rested on his shoulders.

Voldemort had taken away his parents when he was still a baby. Then he'd taken away the closest thing to a father Harry had ever had when he was 15. _And now it's almost time. If I don't beat him this year, it will just be next year. This war won't last long, once it really starts._

"'Arry!"

"Woof!"

Harry turned, startled out of his musings and saw Fangs loping towards him, Hagrid following at a walk. He smiled and waved to Hagrid, then lowered that hand to let Fang lick it. "Hi. I went to your hut but you didn't answer. Heard Fang and thought I'd make sure you two were okay."

"We're all right, 'Arry! What about you? I'm sorry 'bout Cuddles, 'e was always so--"

"Gentle," Harry put in with a grin. "Yeah, I'm alright. Don't worry about it."

"Me and Fang've been worried 'bout you, and we can't find Cuddles anywhere. The beast just ran off, 'e did."

"Sorry for scaring him away," said Harry with a bit of amusement.

"No no, no problem at all! I'm sorry 'e charged you like that! Right lucky that Professor Snape drained 'is 'orn that mornin', though, eh?"

"Yeah, right, lucky."

"We should be getting out of 'ere though, what with Snape being bit by a vampire and all."

"Snape was bit by a vampire here?" asked Harry is surprise.

Hagrid threw a startled look at him, "I shouldn't a said that. I should not have said that, nope. Just forget all about it."

"Hagrid, it's alright. Hermione already figured it out, that Snape’s a vampire. Dumbledore told us too, though I'm sure he would have liked it to remain a secret. So Snape was bit in the Forbidden Forest?"

Hagrid's lips pursed in that way that said he was fighting over an urge to talk and knowing he shouldn't. "Well...," he said, "'E don't rightly know how it happened. Was jest taking a walk in the woods like me and Fang usually do, and 'e got surprise attacked. Professor Snape got rid of 'im right fast, though. The beast ran away and we 'aven't seen 'im since. S'why Dumbledore don't want no students in the Forbidden Forest.

"'Ey! You ain't supposed to be in the forest, 'Arry! Got to get you back, we do," Hagrid nodded and started walking back towards the castle.

Harry had tea with him, assuring Hagrid repeatedly that he was fine and all was forgiven about the erumpent. By the time Harry got back into the castle, it was almost curfew and he knew Hermione and Ron would have gone to Gryffindor by then, so he made his way right to the tower.

Sure enough, the instant he entered Hermione pounced. "Harry! We were worried. Where were you? We figured it out!"

"Actually Harry, she was the one worried and she was the one who figured it out," said a thoroughly sick looking Ron.

Harry frowned at Ron, "All right there, Ron?"

"No, and you won't be either after she tells you why Snape likes your blood."

Harry looked to Hermione questioningly as he took a seat by the fire. Hermione dumped an open book in his lap and pointed to a section as she read aloud, "Vampires choose partners, donors, and their mate by scent alone. A vampires personal sexual preferences are not taken into account, and as such most vampires do not even have a sexual preference, especially those born as a vampire. Instead, vampires have preferences towards blood types. While vampires that were changed almost always prefer the blood type they had in their previous life or blood types that were safe donors to their original blood type, vampires that were born as vampires choose whatever smells and tastes better. As such, just before the Bloodlust season begins in the first week of October and lasts a full moon cycle, vampires look for partners or donors that are closest to their _mate’s_ blood type."

"You mean Snape likes my blood because it's close to his mates?" Harry cut in, blinking in surprise.

Ron looked even sicker now, and Hermione frowned at them both. "Wait, there's more. Listen to this: While the vampires will be more attracted to their mate’s blood type during and before the Bloodlust season, should they encounter their destined mate, they will be drawn much fiercer to the mate. Their mate’s blood will smell, as most vampires describe it, like heaven. They cannot deny nor ignore the attraction, as their mate is the only person they can reproduce with and after tasting their mate’s blood they lose all thirst for other donors. Each time a vampire denies him or herself their mates blood, the attraction will grow stronger until it is impossible to ignore or deny any further."

Harry was looking a bit dumbstruck. It didn't quite register as he asked, "So I'm Snape's mate?"

Hermione looked a bit sad now as she nodded, "I'm believe so, Harry."

"Does Snape know?" asked Harry, who was still not getting the full impact of it yet.

"I don't think so. He would have likely confronted Dumbledore about it if he had figured it out."

"So, if he doesn't figure it out and just keeps ignoring it, what will happen?"

"Well, um..." Hermione grabbed the book from Harry's lap and scanned the page. "Here it is. In one instance, Murdoch Litchletch, a well-known vampire that terrorized London during the early eighteenth century found his mate in a Muggle that was hunting him. Because of what he'd done, the Muggle could not forgive him and continued to hate him and try to destroy him. Murdoch, wishing his mates happiness, tried to ignore his cravings until he could properly woo the Muggle. A few months later..." Hermione trailed off.

"What? A few months later what?" Harry demanded.

"A few months later they found the Muggles body, throat ripped open and bled dry. Beside him was Murdoch, a stake through the heart. He had killed his mate when his hunger took over, then killed himself when he realized what he had done," Hermione whispered, with what looked suspiciously like tears in her eyes.

Harry stared dumbly at her for a few seconds, and Ron stared at Harry with wide eyes, wondering how his best friend would react. "So...if Snape doesn't realize it and continues to ignore it, he'll kill us both?"

Hermione blinked a few times to clear her eyes and looked up, nodding, "It seems that way."

"That's...great. That's just great." Harry began chuckling softly, then outright laughing hysterically until his eyes started tearing from the laughter.

Hermione and Ron stared at him in dumbstruck silence, jaws dropped. "I think he's finally lost it," Ron said.

"H-Harry, are you alright?" Hermione hesitatingly asked.

"Alright? Alright?! I'm bloody brilliant!" Harry laughed and swiped the tears from his eyes. "As if my life weren't complicated enough, let's add a bloody vampire that will bloody kill me if I don't mate with him!"

Suddenly Harry didn't find it funny anymore and stopped laughing abruptly, but the tears kept falling down his cheeks and his head dropped to his hands, elbows propped on his knees. "I bloody hate my fucking life."

Hermione and Ron didn't know what to do. Harry had finally lost control, and his two best friends didn't know how to deal with it. Finally Hermione let the book fall from her knees to the floor and she leaned over to wrap her arms around him in a great big hug as he cried. Ron came over and put a hand on his back, rubbing it soothingly.

"It'll be alright, Harry. We'll figure something out. We always do," Hermione soothed softly.

"Yeah, maybe, you know, you could nick your arm every once in awhile and just let him suck on that a bit or something, that might not be so bad, right?" Ron suggested in an attempt to make things better.

Hermione jumped up, "That's brilliant Ron!" She hugged the startled boy fiercely and dashed out of the room quite suddenly.

Harry blinked after her, swiping tears from his eyes. He looked at Ron to see his best friend blushing scarlet and frozen in place. The sight helped him stop crying and he managed a weak smile, "Guess you were right."

"A-apparently!" Ron stuttered, though he obviously didn't have a clue what he was right about.  
Harry sighed, "I don't think I can deal with Snape craving me."


	9. Bon Appetit

Bon Appetite

 

~*~

 

"You may not have to," Hermione said as she came back down the stairs from the girls dormitory and overheard Harry's comment.

"What did Ron's comment inspire, Hermione?" asked a slightly amused Harry.

"He can be good for some things, you know. He did get you past the giant wizarding chess set first year, remember? And it was his dad's car that saved you from Aragog second year. And he tipped you off about the dragons fourth year, however roundabout he did it."

"I'm right here you know," Ron grumbled. He puffed out his chest and tried to look intimidating, "I can be of use to Harry!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry laughed, "Gee Ron, I'm flattered, but I'm not really into redheads."

Ron stuttered, "Not like that! I mean I like you, not like that, I'm not into blokes!"

Harry chuckled and tried for a pout, throwing his hands over his heart and falling back so his head landed in Hermione's lap. "Ouch! I'm hurt, Ron! Hermione, can you kiss me to make me feel better?"

"Sure Harry," said Hermione with quite a bit of amusement in her voice. She bent over and gave him a peck on the lips and he sighed dramatically, throwing a hand over his forehead.

"What a snogger!" exclaimed Harry with extra enthusiasm.

"Hey! What the--don't kiss him! Harry don't tell her to kiss you! You two...don't...argh!" Ron's face broke the Ronald-Weasley-Blush-Gauge. "You can't snog Hermione!"

Harry winked up at Hermione who blushed just slightly but grinned all the same, knowing full well why Harry had done that. "Well I don't know, I might just snog her again sometime."

"D-don't!”

"Why not?" asked Harry with amused curiosity.

"C-cuz she's like a sister! She's like your sister, Harry!" Ron nodded enthusiastically as though that were the perfect explanation.

Harry pretended to think about it. Really he thought that was enough pushing for today, soon Ron would actually get angry if he continued. So he nodded and sounded thoughtful while he looked up at Hermione, "Hm...you may have a point there. I'm sorry, 'Mione, but it just won't work out. You're like a sister to me. A very good-snogger sister."

Hermione sighed dramatically, "Yes, and you are most definitely like a brother to me."

Ron looked very pleased with himself. Harry decided a change of topic was in order. While the joke had helped him gain control of himself, it was time to get serious again. "So what did Ron stumble across, Hermione?" he asked as he sat up again.

"His comment about you nicking your arm to let Snape drink from that every once in awhile. It didn't occur to me before because I was assuming vampires must bite and drink directly from the throat. This book here explains in more depth vampire feeding habits and it doesn't say anything about vampires needing to feed from the throat, or even bite.

"Listen to this: While vampires must drink fresh blood, in other words blood from a living human being, it does not have to be taken from the throat. It can be taken from any major vein or artery, as the blood runs faster in those spots, making it easier for the vampire to feed on. Vampires have a numbing agent in their fangs that helps prevent pain when they bite into their donor. They can, of course, also use their hypnotism to soothe the donor. Most donors find it pleasurable and relate it to sex. However, it is not necessary for the vampire to bite. So if a donor would prefer to open an artery or major vein, that would be perfectly fine, and helps distance the act from sex."

Ron beamed and Harry grinned. Harry went to throw his arms around Hermione but the brunette was suddenly engulfed in a redhead's arms before he got the chance.

"Brilliant, Hermione! 'Course, it was my idea, but you got the book! Good going!" said Ron enthusiastically and he didn't let Hermione go until Harry had stopped trying to hug her.

Harry inwardly laughed. He wondered if Ron had done it on purpose or if he had done it without even realizing what he was doing. "So, I can just cut myself and let Snape drink from that?"

Hermione nodded, though her cheeks were slightly pink. "Yes, it should work. He has to feed directly from the wound, so there will be some physical contact, but it should be all right. It will just hurt a bit, but you aren't unfamiliar with pain, so it should be fine."

"Great. So, now I just have to tell Snape?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful. What do you think my chances are of surprising him with a _petrificus totalus_?"

Ron laughed and Hermione smirked, "I don't think that would be wise. He'll smell you before you get within shooting range."

"Hm. Ron, can I borrow your clothes?"

"Hey! I don't smell!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "He didn't say you smell. He's thinking that if he covers himself in your scent Professor Snape won't smell his own scent. It won't work, by the way. He'll only think Ron's with you. And even if you do manage to sneak up on him, he'd feel the spell before it reached him and would have plenty of time to dodge or counter-curse."

"Blast. Is there any chance either of you would want to come with me?"

Ron shook his head fiercely, "Hell no!"

Hermione sighed, "I'll go. If he does do anything crazy, I might be able to distract him like I did that time he almost bit you."

"Thanks, 'Mione. Love you."

"Hey!" Ron blustered.

"Love you too, Harry," Hermione ignored Ron.

 

~*~

 

_"Do it," he commanded to the man next to him._

_"Morsmorde!" shouted a voice that sounded so familiar. Who was it? He knew it, but it was confusing. Part of him was sure of who it was, the other part couldn't quite place it. The part that knew who it was wouldn't tell him._

_"Beautiful," he hissed as he watched the bright green sign flare up in the sky. He looked down upon the town and laughed at the flames that engulfed it. He pulled something out of his robes and held it up in front of him. For a moment he saw a reflection that both terrified him and made him proud. The terrified part quickly saw another reflection, one he readily recognized and was confused by. He, Harry Potter, was in that reflection. But it wasn't him. He wasn't the one ordering the Dark Mark! But that was the reflection in the mirror. He hissed out, "Do you see the beauty, Harry? Look at what I can do. A whole town cast to Hell!"_

Harry woke up with sweat covering his body and fear making him shake. He couldn't remember why he was so terrified. It was there, on the edge of his mind, but he couldn't grab it! What was it...? Harry sighed in frustration and checked the clock. Still early yet. He didn't feel like sleeping, so he picked up his transfiguration book and put the finishing touches on his homework.

 

~*~

 

"Oh come on Ron, don't glare at me," Harry said as they got ready for breakfast.

"I'm not bloody glaring," said Ron stubbornly.

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not!" shouted Ron. "Damn it! You didn't have to kiss her."

"Ah," said Harry, grinning. "Well, why not?" he added casually. "She's an attractive girl and that's generally what guys do with attractive girls."

"You aren't supposed to notice she's bloody attractive!"

"Why not? Maybe I like her.

"Well don't!"

"Why not?" he asked again.

"Because...because...she's not yours!"

"Whose is she?" Harry asked softly, trying to hide the fact that he was grinning like a maniac mentally. Finally, Ron would admit it.

Wrong. Ron blustered, threw on his shirt and stormed out of the dorm. Harry sighed and shook his head, grabbing his wand and following. Hermione was waiting for them and gave Harry an inquiring look when she saw Ron's scowl. Harry shook his head slightly and she didn't question it as they headed to breakfast.

The dining hall was louder than usual. Some of the students were quiet. A few were crying. The Golden Trio looked at each other and Hermione quickly snatched a Daily Prophet from one of the second years. She gasped and Ron and Harry leaned over her shoulder to look.

 

**_Dark Mark Spotted Over Massacre_ **  

_At 4:45 this morning the Dark Mark appeared over a small town in southern Scotland. While the Aurors were dispatched immediately, all they found at the site was a burning gravesite. The entire town had been set to flames and there are as of yet no survivors though the Ministry is hopeful to find some in the surrounding forests. So far there are reported two-hundred and three muggles and one-hundred seventy-eight wizards and witches dead._  

_Furthermore, the_ Mearsuinn an Fuil _vampire clan has reportedly sided with the Dark Lord. As this clan is one of the oldest and most respected, this newspaper believes the other clans will soon follow, although the Ministry has said repeatedly that they are negotiating with the other vampire clans and things look hopeful._

 

"Bloody hell..." Ron breathed.

Hermione looked like she might cry and elbowed both Ron and Harry. "Look," she pointed down the Gryffindor table where two second-years and their fourth-year older brother were crying. "Their parents lived in that town. It's the first family from Hogwart's that's been hit."

Harry numbly looked around the Great Hall, icy cold tendrils of panic starting to itch their way down his spine. His breathing was harsh, and he looked down at the picture that was on the front page along with the article. The Dark Mark stared out at him, below it was a swirling mass of flames. _I ordered this. I was there, and I ordered this to happen,_ thought Harry a bit hysterically.

"Harry? Are you alright?" asked Hermione hesitantly.

Harry looked up at her, his eyes bleak. "I was there. I was inside Voldemort's head last night. He ordered the fire, ordered the Dark Mark. He did it just to show me he could. It was all just a mockery, as if those people meant nothing, all of it, just for me..."

Hermione stepped closer and touched his shoulder cautiously, worried for her friend. "You have to tell Dumbledore. He might be able to help."

Harry nodded and folded the paper up, handing it back to the kid Hermione had snatched it from. He made his way up to the head table, his mind in a swirl. Emotions kept forcing for dominance; rage, fury, sorrow, fear, shock...helplessness. He couldn't do anything to stop Voldemort yet. Not until he started the final battle would Harry be able to get close enough to destroy the vile beast. There was no way something so evil could be human, and he couldn't think of Voldemort ever once being human, even though he knew it was true.

"Harry, what is it?" asked Dumbledore when he stepped up to the head table.

"I need to speak to you, Professor. It's about what happened early this morning," said Harry with a meaningful look in his eyes.

"Very well. You can come to my office after your classes are through."

"Thank you, Professor." Harry nodded to the other teachers and made his way to eat breakfast. Dumbledore gave a surprisingly short speech that raised some of the students' spirits, but it was still a very quiet breakfast.

It was as if all that had happened over the past five years to lead to this point had never really sunk in. Faced with the brutal truth, the school was unable to function properly. In every classroom the teachers were trying to calm their students, to assure them everything would be fine, even though it wouldn't.

What's more, tension between the Slytherin's and the other houses were high. Throughout the day students from all the grades kept getting into fights with Slytherin's. Harry watched it all sadly. _It's as if the war has entered the school with just that one attack. How could it be so easy to break our fragile peace, when so much more is coming?_ thought Harry. _We're going to break before it's even really begun._

Harry noticed throughout the day that a particular group of Slytherin's went around sneering, but otherwise left everyone alone. It was an odd thing to go an entire day without a snide remark from Malfoy, and he was reminded of his wizard's duel with the blond tomorrow. That had his mind distracted for the rest of the day, until Hermione stopped him outside Gryffindor tower that night.

"Harry, you have that meeting with Dumbledore right now," she reminded him gently.

"Oh, right," Harry handed his books to Ron to put away.

"Harry, I think we should see Professor Snape tonight. We're running out of time and the sooner it gets to the Bloodlust season without him knowing, the more likely his control is to completely snap," Hermione said.

Harry thought about it, then nodded. "Alright. Be waiting for me when I come back from Dumbledore's. Have the map and cloak with you, I don't want to risk waking anyone up."

"Sure, Harry," Hermione agreed and watched her friend walk away.

  


~*~

 

Dumbledore didn't beat around the bush, and Harry didn't waste time in spilling out everything he remembered. By the time he was finished, his voice broke. Dumbledore sighed tiredly and sat down behind his desk. "Harry, did you see who the man beside him was?"

Harry frowned and thought back, then shook his head. "No, Voldemort didn't turn to face him. I don't think he wanted me to know, but I'm betting it was Malfoy. I recognized the voice, but couldn't quite place it."

"Very well. It seems Voldemort was trying to send you a message," said Dumbledore. Weariness was etched into the old man's features.

"That I can't stop him from doing this yet, yes, I got that loud and clear," Harry bitterly muttered, his fist clenched around his wand.

"I think it was more that he wanted you to know that he could reach you, even within the castle walls. I think you should take up occlumency lessons with Professor Snape again." Dumbledore's face had that 'no buts' expression to it as he added softly, "Besides, I believe you and Severus have something to take care of, am I not right?"

Harry nodded mutely, unsurprised that Dumbledore would have figured it out. But one thing was bothering him, and that was why Dumbledore so calmly accepted the fact that one of his teachers wanted to mate with a student. "Professor, why--?"

"In my years, Harry," Dumbledore cut in, "I have found that some things are beyond one's control. It is often best to take a step back and let things happen, as they are wont to do. I will tell you now that I do not approve of a student with a professor at my school, but this is not a clandestine affair. The situation between the two of you is uncontrollable and yes, necessary."

Harry thought about it, and his thoughts led him back to Voldemort. If Snape was on Voldemort's side like Harry was convinced he was, was it really wise to do this? But then at the same time, if Harry didn't tell Snape and they didn't find out a way to work things, they may both end up dead.

Frustrated by his musings, Harry sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair, which was still long. He really needed to cut it; the knots were even more frustrating than having bits and pieces sticking out at odd angles. "I know you believe in him, Professor, but I just _can't_ get rid of the feeling that he's really not the good guy."

"Severus has been my friend for many years, and I know him a great deal better than yourself Harry, but one must always listen to their own heart, and not others," Dumbledore said. "At the same time, one should never close their hearts to other possibilities, and nothing is ever final until we all die."

_Well gee, put in such optimistic terms, I feel loads_ _better,_ Harry thought with a bit of amusement. But Dumbledore was right. Harry was judging all of this on the fact that Snape was an all-around arsehole. If he were willing to admit it, which he was most definitely _not_ , Snape had saved his life on numerous occasions.

Namely, during Harry's first year at Hogwarts. It had always bothered him, in the back of his mind, how Snape had saved him that year. That was when Voldemort first attempted to come back to life, and Professor Quirrell had tried to kill him several times. Snape had saved him from falling off of his broomstick, and Snape had suspected something was wrong with Quirrell from the start.

Harry remembered the time when he was sneaking into the restricted section in the library and was almost caught by Filch. When he'd fled, he'd run into Snape, who was threatening Quirrell. Surely, if Quirrell was helping Voldemort and Snape knew that, or even merely suspected, Snape would have been trying to _help_ , not prevent him. It disturbed him, but that was the only instance where Harry had been positive Snape had meant to go against Voldemort. And even at that, Harry hadn't figured it out until after he had defeated Quirrell.

"I'll find the truth out for myself, Professor, and I won't close any doors until I do," Harry said quietly.

"Very good, Harry. I believe Miss Granger is waiting for you?"

Harry looked startled and nodded, then frowned, "Sir, it's after curfew. Aren't you going to tell me I shouldn't be out?"

"Your father was a very troublesome boy when he was here. He followed his own set of loyalty bound rules and nothing could stop him from his goals. I believe the best of him was put into you, Harry," commented Dumbledore. "Also, I do believe were you to approach Severus during the day, some very unlucky students who have classes with him after you will find that their grades drop two levels. Can't have that, can we, my boy?"

"No, sir," said Harry with a smirk of amusement tracing his lips.

As he watched the boy leave, Dumbledore smiled sardonically. "Yes, some things are most definitely beyond one's control."

 

~*~

 

"Ouch! That was my toe, Harry," Hermione hissed at him as they made their way down the dark dungeon corridors towards Snape chambers.

"Sorry, Hermione. You aren't walking straight."

"I am too walking straight! It's _you_ who isn't walking straight."

"Right," Harry muttered distractedly. Now that they were actually going, he found his palms sweaty and his heart racing in nervous anticipation of the battle to come. And certainly, a battle it would be. Hermione had her books tucked under her arm and they both clumsily made their way down the paths.

The Marauder’s map was clutched in his fist, and every now and then he'd glance at it nervously. He did so now, and noticed they had passed Snape's chambers. He stopped abruptly, making Hermione bump into his back.

"Harry! What are you doing?" Hermione hissed with annoyance.

"Um, we passed his chambers already..," said Harry, a bit abashed.

"Oh. But we didn't pass any doors."

"Must be like Lupin's, no door. Let's go back, should be only a few feet behind us." Well, a few feet behind them had them staring at a blank stone wall. Harry pulled the cloak off and stepped to the torch on the other wall and twisted it. It didn't budge. Frowning, he tried turning it in the other direction. Nothing.

"Harry, you don't actually think they'd have the same mechanism?" Hermione asked with incredulity. "That would be far too obvious."

"Gee, thanks. Well then I don't know how to get the blasted door open."

"Hmm. Maybe it's like with Diagon Alley, where you have to press the stones in a certain order," she murmured as she lifted up her wand. "Lumos," she whispered and looked at the stones before her. She ran her hands over them while Harry watched, and she paused after inspecting a few stones. "Harry, is this a snake?"

Interest instantly piqued, Harry walked over and squinted at the small carving in the stone Hermione was pointing to. He blinked, "Yeah, that's a snake. Think it opens the door?"

"Probably. It likely has a password, though, and we haven't got a clue what it is!" Hermione said in frustration.

"Um...let me try something." Harry studied the snake for a moment before speaking, _-Hello.-_

The carving crackled and stone dust fell from it as it changed positions on the wall, seeming to look up at him now. _-Hello-_ it said. It sounded very young, like a hatchling.

_-Do you guard thiss door, little one?-_

_-Yesss-_

_-Could you open it for usss, pleasse?-_

_-I need the passsssword-_

_-I don't know the passsword, but my friend and I really need to get inssside. Could you make an exsseption, just this once?-_

_-No. I'm sssorry. Lasst time I let the massstersss friend out, he got really mad. I don't like ssseeing the massster mad.-_ said the snake mournfully.

Harry sighed and shook his head at Hermione. "He's just a hatchling, though I'd be willing to bet he's been carved into this wall longer than we've been alive. He said he won't open the door because Snape would be mad."

"Well that's just brilliant. Now what do we do?" asked Hermione in frustration. She snatched her wand and pointed it at the snake.

Harry, startled, jumped in front of her. "Don't hurt him, Hermione! It isn't his fault!"

Hermione rolled her eyes dramatically and waved her wand in a gesture for Harry to move. "I'm not going to hurt him. Honestly, Harry, don't you know me at all? I want to try alohamora."

"Oh...right," Harry quickly moved out of her way.

" _Alohamora!_ " Hermione exclaimed. The rock shifted and groaned and Hermione looked quite pleased with herself as she tucked her wand back into her pocket again. "There, you see? Simple."

"And just what is simple, Miss Granger?" Sneered a cold voice from the new opening in the wall.

Harry and Hermione both visibly startled, then Harry smirked. "Seems it didn't work, Hermione. Snape must've opened the door."

"Quite, mister Potter. I could smell you even through these thick walls. Now that we've established you cannot break into my chambers, twenty points from Gryffindor for being out past curfew. Ten more points for trying to break into a professor's chambers. Five more just because I am annoyed with you," Snape said with trademark sneering tone.

"But--"

Hermione interrupted Harry, "Professor, we know why you're attracted to Harry's blood. We thought you would want to know and didn't want to risk anyone else hearing about it."

Harry glared at Hermione for interrupting him, but Snape looked at her with mild curiosity. "Another ten points for however long this will take. It is inappropriate to meet in a professor's chambers, so let us adjourn to one of the empty classrooms."

"Why? No one will know and we're more likely to run into two students sneaking out for a midnight...meeting, if we go into an empty classroom," Harry pointed out wisely.

"Then the students mentioned will serve detention with me for two weeks and I assure you they will not breathe a word of seeing you or Miss Granger in my presence after hours," Snape said testily.

A muscle in his jaw ticked, Harry noticed. Something was up. "We're already here," Harry tried again.

"We go to an empty classroom or we do not speak at all. Either way, you have managed to lose quite a lot of points for this little trip, Mister Potter." Another tick, then Snape spun around.

Thinking he was going to close the door, both Hermione and Harry jumped after him. "Professor we really have to--"

"Sev? Who are you talking to?" came a husky, sleep-ridden voice. A moment later both Harry and Hermione were shocked to see a man appear from one of the other rooms. The man was tall and had dark hair all mussed up, dark-fringed lashes and a tanned complexion. He rubbed his eyes in a child-like manner before reaching his arms over his head and stretching.

Hermione gasped, and Harry stared. The man was completely naked. Lean, toned muscles and tanned skin. He was positively gorgeous. _Snape's donor,_ Harry realized. Duh. He'd completely forgotten. He'd seen the names when checking the map but it hadn't registered.

The man, Harry didn't know if it was Leonard or Marcus, blinked sleepily and looked at the two of them, standing behind one very tense Snape. "Who're they?" the man asked with, yes, a slight pout in his voice!

"None of your business! Go back to our room!" snarled Snape viciously.

Harry blinked and glanced at Hermione, and had to suppress a laugh at Hermione goggling the naked man with a blush to her cheeks.

"This is not funny, Potter," Snape snarled out as he turned around, misinterpreting the slight chuckle that had escaped Harry. When he saw Hermione goggling Leonard, Snape bit out, "And put some bloody clothes on, damn it!"

Harry watched the myriad of expressions crossing the unknown man's face. Surprise, hurt, curiosity, and finally anger. But by the time Snape had turned to face the man again, his expression was controlled and he looked properly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry! Let me go throw on some clothes and I'll be right out. Don't get any visitors here, you understand, being cooped up in these rooms all day," he looked at Harry and smirked, "And I'd just _love_ to get a proper introduction to the famous savior of the wizarding world." The man winked. Yes, he actually _winked_ at Harry Potter before sauntering out of the room, hips swaying.

Snape's breathing was harsh as he visibly tried to calm himself down. Hermione was the first to gain control and cleared her throat, blushing. "Um, right. Professor. Sorry," she stuttered out.

Not really phased a bit, Harry asked casually, "So, which one was that? Leonard or Marcus?"

Snape slowly turned around, a very fearsome looking expression on his face as he coldly asked, "And how did it come about that you know their names, Mister Potter?"

_Oops,_ thought Harry. He shrugged instead, "Remus mentioned it."

Hermione, clearly seeing a fight coming on and wanting to dissuade it, cut in. "Can we speak to you now, Professor? This really is quite important."

"Fine," spat Snape as he practically stomped over to the door the man had disappeared through. He slammed it shut and locked it before turning back to the two surprised students. "This is none of his business," he said curtly.

Hermione shrugged and took the liberty of sitting down in a big comfy looking leather chair that was near the stone fireplace. Across from the chair was an even more comfortable appearing couch. No matter how comfy the couch looked, Harry did not want to sit on it like Hermione was gesturing for him to do, as if this were _her_ room. He didn't see any other option, unless he wanted to be very rude and drag a chair from the table on the other side of the room to the fireplace. So her sat, warily watching as Snape moved towards the couch...and stepped right past it to stand beside the chair Hermione was sitting in. She spread the books she had brought out and completely ignored the ferociously scowling professor standing above her.

"Miss Granger," growled Snape, "that is MY chair you are currently occupying."

Hermione looked up as though startled, "Oh! Is it? Well, then it is a very good thing it is in your chambers, Professor Snape."

Harry's eyes widened and he stifled a giggle, yes a giggle, with his hand. Snape snarled again, "Up, Miss Granger. You are testing my limits. Ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek. At this rate, even Hufflepuff can look forward to beating Gryffindor for the house cup."

Hermione turned scarlet and quickly hopped out of the chair, clearly aware she had stepped over the invisible boundaries she had been testing. She took a seat next to Harry on the couch and sat close enough that their thighs touched each other. Harry knew she'd done that for reassuring herself he was there to protect her. Though Hermione could hold her own, when she was stressed or afraid or even nervous she sought physical contact from either of her two best friends for comfort.

"Now you can proceed to tell me what is sure to be a lengthy explanation as to what is wrong with Potter's blood," Snape said as he sat in his chair.

"Ahem," Hermione cleared her throat and Harry smirked just slightly as he watched Snape warily for his reactions. If he was about to be hexed into oblivion, he wanted whatever little warning he might get. Hermione, rather annoyed that Snape was being so rude, though not really surprised, simply stated, "Harry is your mate."

Harry was surprised by Hermione's frankness, but apparently Snape was even more so, because it took him several seconds of complete silence for it to register. When it did, Harry saw his eyes narrow and that muscle in his jaw ticked again.

"What did you just say, Miss Granger?" inquired Snape in a chillingly cold voice.

Hermione appeared undaunted by his tone, but Harry felt her thigh shift slightly against his own. He just ever-so-lightly pressed his back against her to reassure her. "I said, Harry is your mate."

"And what might I ask led you to believe this... _revolting_ , theory?" that cold voice asked again.

Hermione gasped and looked at Harry, but Harry was calmly staring at Snape, unaffected. Apparently, Harry had prepared himself for anything. She wished she could say the same. She felt hurt for Harry, because having _Snape_ of all people call you revolting has got to be a hard blow to the ego. She took a calming breath and picked up one of the books. She had marked the page, so she simply threw it at Snape, harder than she had intended.

Snape caught the book without even thinking about it, and he glared down at it as though it were offensive. He saw the red tab sticking out of it and flipped it to that page. In all honesty, Snape had not done any research on his own kind. He had known enough, and hadn't thought to need to know more. But of course, Granger the bookworm would find something he should already have known. Before he could even read, the blasted girl was quoting it.

"Vampires choose partners, donors, and their mate by scent alone. A vampire’s personal sexual preferences are not taken into account, and as such most vampires do not even have a sexual preference, especially those born as a vampire.

"Instead, vampires have preferences towards blood types. While vampires that were changed almost always prefer the blood type they had in their previous life or blood types that were safe donors to their original blood type, vampires that were born as vampires choose whatever smells and tastes better."

"I already know all of that, Granger," snapped Snape.

"Let her continue," Harry quietly commanded.

"I will let her continue when she starts telling me things I don't already know!" Snarled Snape, glaring at an undisturbed Harry. The boy was really starting to make him nervous. The scent of his blood was coiling around Snape tantalizingly, making him edgy and uncomfortable. Then there was the fact that Potter was staring at him, looking completely calm, as though examining his every action. _Damn it, Potter shouldn't be so bloody calm. His blood shouldn't smell so good. It shouldn't make me hard just thinking about tasting it. It shouldn't—damn it!_ Snape shifted casually, ensuring his robes covered his crotch. He was seething with anger over this humiliation. "Continue, Granger," he barked.

"Um..right...uh..." Hermione faltered, having noticed something really very disturbing when the professor had shifted. Snape was clearly aroused, and she suspected it was Harry's scent. Perhaps she should have told Snape herself, without Harry. He seemed to be twice as irritable whenever Harry was around. "As such, just before the Bloodlust season begins in the first week of October and lasts a full moon cycle, vampires look for partners or donors that are closest to their mates blood type.

“While the vampires will be more attracted to their mate’s blood type during and before the Bloodlust season, should they encounter their destined mate, they will be drawn much fiercer to the mate. Their mates blood will smell, as most vampires describe it, like heaven. They cannot deny nor ignore the attraction, as their mate is the only person they can reproduce with and after tasting their mate’s blood they lose all thirst for other donors. Each time a vampire denies him or herself their mates blood, the attraction will grow stronger until it is impossible to ignore or deny any further."

"Well, that settles that, Granger," Snape said as he snapped the book closed. "As you can see, I am perfectly capable of _denying_ myself Potter's blood." Inwardly, he was disturbed by Granger's term of a vampire's blood smelling like heaven, as he himself had described Potter's blood exactly like that.

"You're wrong," stated Hermione quietly.

"And what leads you to believe that, Granger?"

"The first time you smelled Harry's blood, outside of Professor Lupin's chambers, you tracked him like prey. The second time you smelled him, he had an open wound, and you would have succumbed but Dumbledore was there and stopped you. The third time, I stopped you. The fourth...," Hermione hesitated, unsure how to phrase it in a way that would least hurt Snape's sensibilities, "..you lost complete control. You wanted Harry's blood, and he was denying you what your vampire thinks is its right to have."

Harry realized that the last time could have really been the last time, and might have ended much like the vampire in the story Hermione had told him. Snape scoffed, "Preposterous. I did not lose complete control. Potter provoked me by attacking, I reacted instinctively. And if what you say is true, and it is impossible to deny yourself your mates blood, then how was it you and Dumbledore were able to stop me?"

"Because you are a changed vampire, and as such still have all your human memories. The limits and guidelines you put upon yourself in your human life have not left, and thankfully, you were a very stubborn human who had a very high sense of morals. Those morals include not attacking a student."

Snape's lip curled in distaste, "You speak as though I am dead."

"No. Undead."

Snape stared at her, Harry stared at him, Hermione stared back at Snape. There was complete silence for several moments as they all contemplated whatever they were contemplating. Then Snape spoke up, "Supposing I believe this...preposterous, theory that _Potter_ is my mate, what will happen if I decide I don't give a damn and ignore it."

Hermione went to speak up but Harry cut her off, "Then you kill me, and possibly yourself, but I personally think you would be able to survive the madness that would take over after you kill your mate, especially if that mate is me."

Snape's eyes darted back to Harry, narrowing. "What do you mean, Potter?"

"Hermione found an example of what happened to a vampire whose mate was a muggle vampire hunter. The vampire tried desperately to woo his mate, but in the end he went mad from starvation and ripped his mate's throat out, drinking him dry. After, when he came to his senses, he was horrified and staked himself."

Snape's lips curled in disdain, "I assure you I will not succumb to either unfortunate ending."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, Professor," Hermione said quietly. "You know what an Imperius curse does to a person. It takes away their free will and they are at the mercy of the one controlling them. Once a vampire has found their mate, it's like they are controlled. They cannot, _cannot_ , deny their mate. They must drink of their mates' blood. It's vital, or the vampire in question will go mad."

Snape refused to believe it. "I am more than capable of denying myself Potter's blood. I am doing it right now, and I shall continue to do it."

"Fine. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. Harry, I'm sorry," Hermione said as she grabbed his arm with one hand while simultaneously pulling a small dagger from her robes with the other. She nicked Harry's arm, just above the major vein at the wrist.

"Ow! What the hell, 'Mione?!" Harry jerked his arm out of her grip, covering the small cut with his hand. A low growl reached his ears and he threw a startled glance to Snape, only to find the potion master staring at his wrist. "P-professor?"

Snape inhaled deeply, eyes closing a moment in bliss. _Merlin...smells even better than before...I have to taste it...one taste, a little lick and I'll be satisfied..._ Snape growled without realizing it. He opened his eyes and stared fixedly where Potter was covering his cut with a hand. _Taste, lick, bite, suck, taste..._ Snape's inner voice urged him on, and he found himself leaning forward slightly.

"Shite! Hermione, I don't think that was a good idea," Harry said. He tried backing up, but he was on the couch and couldn't go any farther. He found himself climbing up the couch as though he was going to just jump over it as Snape leaned towards him. Harry watched in fascination as Snape's eyes turned black and his mouth opened, showing two fangs.

Hermione, watching the whole thing, grabbed Harry before he could leap right over the couch. She kept staring at Snape as she spoke to Harry. "Harry, I don't think it would be wise to run. You're provoking his animalistic instincts to hunt for his prey, and right now that prey is you. Sit still, calm your heart rate, no doubt it's beating a mile a minute."

"Calm down? He's vamped out and you tell me to calm down?!"

"Sit _down_ Harry!" Hermione said sharply, and shocked at the raised voice, Harry sat. "Offer your arm, but make sure you don't show your fear, though I'm sure he can smell it."

Snape was fully aware of the instructions Hermione was giving, but he just didn't care. He was too intoxicated with the smell of Harry's blood. Had had to have it. It was that simple. He _had_ to have Potter's blood, and he had to have it _now_.

"Hermione, you had better be right about this," Harry muttered. But then, he'd done a lot of things she told him to just because she said so. He took his hand off the cut, which was still trickling a lazy flow of blood. The palm of his other hand was covered in it, too. Snape's nostrils flared when he uncovered the wound, and Harry was surprised when Snape came out of the chair to kneel at Harry's side.

Cautiously, Harry held out his arm, and Snape grabbed it with both hands, leaning over it. It was the sweetest scent Snape had ever smelled before. And it felt so good, so _right_ that his mate...no, Potter, was offering his blood to him. It made his breathing hitch slightly, and he had to close his eyes and calm himself. When he was under control again, he raised the offered wrist and brought the wound to his lips. Snape's thoughts narrowed to one single thing at that point: Harry. Mate. Potter. _Mate._

Everything revolved around his mate. Snape was cautious when he began suckling on the wound, drawing the blood out faster. He didn't want to hurt his mate, he didn't want to bite his mate because his mate didn't want him to. As soon as the blood flooded his mouth, he was in heaven. He closed his eyes and groaned, sucking harder. It made his entire body feel like heat was washing through it, and he felt feverish for the first time since he'd turned into a vampire. He thought he heard whimpering and knew it had to be him, but he didn't care in the least. This was amazing. He wanted more. He wanted more blood, but he wanted more skin. He wanted to show his mate how much this meant to him, how desirable he was. Distantly he heard a voice calling his name, and he felt pressure as the arm was being tugged away. Snape growled, tightening his grip.

"Ouch! Dammit, Hermione, he's not listening! Snape! _Snape! SNAPE!!_ "

Snape raised his head slowly, and seeing the anger in his mate's expression, he instantly let go of the arm, realizing he'd been too harsh. Then slowly, Snape began to realize what he'd done. What he'd thought. How he'd _felt_ and the true horror took over. He'd succumbed! What's worse, he'd wanted _more_. More than just drinking. And with Potter!

Snape flung himself back and fled to the other side of the room before snarling at Potter. Harry was rubbing his sore arm, which already had a nasty black-and-blue mark surrounding the cut and would surely be really sore tomorrow. Damnit, why'd Hermione have to cut his _right_ arm? Tomorrow would be horrible with writing and using his wand. Not to mention the game against Slytherin!

Hermione watched Snape flee and waited until his eyes were completely back to normal before she spoke. "So, that's what you call not succumbing?"

Snape swore and snarled viciously at her, "I'd advise you both to leave, _now_."

Hermione nodded and picked up her books. Harry was already moving towards the door, clearly pissed off about the whole thing. Hermione stopped at the doorway and looked back at Snape. "When you need Harry again, let him know. You two can work out a schedule for him to give you blood. In exchange, because he will _not_ be giving freely, you must not single him out in Potions or anywhere else from now on," stated Hermione like a true lawyer negotiating terms.

"I'm not letting him do that to me again!"

"I'm not feeding off of that insufferable brat!"  
Snape and Harry glared at each other for over-speaking one another. Hermione just raised a brow at Snape. "Well, you certainly won't find your donors appetizing anymore, though I'm sure you'll still have fun playing with them," she said archly and pushed Harry out the door. The wall sealed as soon as she followed him out.


	10. No, Please, Anything But That!

No, Please, Anything But That!

 

~*~

Severus Snape glared at the wall for a good minute before storming into his bedchamber. A rather annoyed Leonard waited for him, fully dressed to impress. Snape quickly noticed that Marcus was still asleep, as the young man usually was this late at night. He counted that as a blessing, since he really had no patience for either of them at the moment. He headed for the bathroom but Leonard cut him off, hands on hips.

"Why did you lock the door?" asked Leonard, annoyed.

"What I have to discuss with my students is none of your concern, nor do they need to know anything about my private life," snapped Snape.

Leonard was not a stupid man. In fact, he was very bright, and had quickly pieced together what was really going on. Still, he had to play the dumb, jealous lover. He had been thrilled when the dangerously sexy Severus Snape had offered for him to move in with him. They had been in a relationship going for two years, and when Leonard had found out Snape was turned into a vampire, he'd been thrilled. The thought of being bit was the most arousing thing he'd ever known.

Then of course, after moving in, he'd quickly found out that it wasn't out of love that Snape had asked. It was out of the need to have several lovers/donors for the school year. On the outside, Leonard had remained cool and calm about it, but when Marcus had joined them, he'd been inwardly furious. If he couldn't have Severus to himself, he'd be Severus's favorite.

So now, Leonard knew he had competition. The girl was nothing, he knew Severus didn't like girls. But Harry Potter...Leonard's eyes narrowed in memory. He'd seen the tension Severus had been in, and the fact that Severus's glance kept straying to the boy, it was clear to Leonard that Severus was interested in him. Plus, Leonard wasn't so stupid, he'd seen the resemblances between himself and the famous Harry Potter. They both had dark hair, though Leonard's was much tidier, and they were about the same height. Leonard didn't wear glasses, but he had green eyes, just not as vividly green as Potter's.

Which was why he had to ensure whatever it was that was between Severus and Potter would end here and now. He just had to be cautious about it, as Severus was wont to throw fits of rage, and that could be very dangerous.

Not to mention..."You have blood on your lips, Severus," Leonard accused.

Severus growled. "What I do is none of your business," he repeated.

Well, seems he had reached his limit, time to back down. "You're right, Sev, I'm sorry. I just get so bored during the day, cooped up in these rooms without being allowed to leave." Leonard put a pout on his face.

"Play with Marcus, then. I already told you the house elves will get you whatever you want, as Dumbledore is the one providing your stay." Snape pushed him to the side and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him before Leonard could follow. He locked it for good measure before turning on the water for his bath.

He swiped a tired hand over his face with a sigh. The events of this night had not gone as he had planned. He'd meant to have a nice, relaxing night, drinking from Leonard and Marcus, fucking them both and maybe watching Leonard fuck Marcus. Then settling down in bed and cuddling until he fell asleep. Leonard was amazing with massages, and Snape could have definitely used a massage.

But no, his plans had been interrupted as soon as he smelled Potter outside his chambers. And then they'd gotten worse as soon as the Granger girl started talking. Potter, his mate? Snape hadn't liked it. He hadn't believed it. He'd had a whole string of arguments against it. So Granger had cut Potter's arm and he'd completely forgot everything he'd meant to say. All he could think about was Potter and his blood.

When he'd finally realized what he'd been doing, Snape had been furious, especially when it made his breathing practically stop when he forced himself to wrench away and flee to the other side of the room. He'd been hard as a rock, and barely able to think. He could only be grateful Granger had taken Potter away. He didn't think he'd have lasted much longer.

Which is of course what was bothering him. Despite all his assurances that he could deny himself, he'd almost attacked Potter right there with Granger beside them. _It had nothing to do with attraction,_ Snape told himself, _it was just lust. Pure bloodlust._

That helped, but not much. The thought of lusting after _Potter_ of all people thoroughly disgusted him. Which was why he couldn't fathom why he was hard again just thinking about the brat. _I can control this. You can control this, Severus. Potter may be your mate but it is only his blood that calls to you. You can resist. Find that third donor so you can drink more. Prove the Granger wench wrong and don't go begging for Potter’s blood._

That in mind, Snape stripped and got into the steaming bath with a sigh. No matter how hot he made the water, he never warmed. Nothing seemed to warm his body anymore. _Potters blood did...it burned, running through my veins like lava...He made me warm again,_ an annoying voice reminded him. He cursed and shoved that voice aside, and purposely ignored his throbbing erection. He would _not_ wank off to Potter.

He did, however, lick the remnants of Potter's blood from his lips with a contented growl that he decided to ignore.

 

~*~

"Blast it, Hermione, you could have gotten us both killed!" exclaimed Harry as soon as they were back in the Gryffindor common room. It was empty, all of the students in bed already.

"But I didn't. Professor Snape may be a vampire, but I wasn't making up the part about his vampire being held in place by his human morals. He would never harm a student," she said with confidence.

"Oh sure, so _you_ do it for him!" Harry huffed.

"I'm sorry about that, Harry," she said with genuine sincerity. "But it did accomplish my point. You are most definitely his mate. Did you see the way he looked when he was drinking from you? He looked like he was in heaven."

Harry glared at her. Yes, he had seen, and it had disturbed him to no end. All that viciousness had just suddenly disappeared from the professor, and he'd looked like a starved man tasting food for the first time. _It would have been amusing, if it hadn't started to hurt so friggin' much!_ thought Harry.

Shoving his arm out so she could see it, he pointed to the bloody, nasty, black and blue mark from his wrist to mid-forearm. "Look at that, Hermione. You call that not hurting? Look, you can actually see the bruises in the shape of his _hand_ where he held me. And look at the cut! It's already puffy and red and my arm looks like it was hit with a bludger! How am I going to explain this to people? I probably won't be able to write! And I have a duel with Draco today!"

Hermione bit her lip as she looked at the mark. It certainly did look ghastly. "Well, you can go to Madame Pomfrey in the morning," she suggested.

"And say what? My best friend cut my arm so we could prove to a vampire that I'm his mate?"

"Well...," truthfully, Hermione hadn't thought that far ahead. Actually, she hadn't thought it would look so bad. Looking at it, she got an ugly feeling that maybe this idea wouldn't work after all. Not to mention, the way Professor Snape looked had disturbed her far more than it probably had for Harry. Snape had looked like he was in heaven, alright, but he'd also looked like he'd wanted to devour Harry. The fact that she'd noticed earlier that Snape had had an erection didn't help ease the feeling that this was all actually a very bad idea. Vampires related feeding to sex; what if Snape tried raping Harry?

"I can't go to Madame Pomfrey for this. Snape might get in big trouble and it's _your_ fault," said Harry. He really shouldn't care that Snape would get in trouble, but the fact that Snape _had_ tried to prevent this from happening made Harry think the professor shouldn't be punished for it.

Hermione sighed, "Fine. At least it's all dealt with. I'm sure in a few days when he realizes that his donors aren't helping him anymore, he'll come to you."

"Yeah and what if I've decided I'd rather _not_ have my arm beat up every time he's thirsty?"

"Need I remind you of the story of the vampire and his muggle mate?" Hermione asked with a quirked brow.

Harry scowled. "Whatever, I'm going to bed. Have that duel tomorrow."

"Harry about that, you really shouldn't. I agree Draco was wrong to put that curse on you, which, by the way, is it gone yet?"

"No, I don't think so. Last night it didn't work because I think Voldemort purposely contacted me."

"Oh. Well, I'll keep looking for the counter-curse. What are you going to do at the duel, Harry?"

Harry grinned, "Now that, is a secret."

He was up the stairs before she got a chance to question him again and she sighed, shaking her head.

 

~*~

 

"Blimey, Harry, what the hell happened to your arm?" one very shocked Ron asked the next morning in the showers.

Harry gritted his teeth as he washed his hair, which was still annoyingly long. He was planning to cut it before the game tomorrow, since it would probably get in his eyes and mess up his concentration.

The soap kept getting on his arm and it burned like hell. Thanks to him rolling onto it several times during the night while he was thrashing about in the throes of another erotic dream, the wound was swollen and sore. He was starting to think that maybe it was infected. Who knew where Snape's mouth had been? Harry shuddered. _I do not want to think about that,_ he thought.

Since he and Ron had both gotten a late start, they were the only ones in the boy's dorm showers, so Harry knew it was okay to talk. "Well we went to Snape last night and Hermione decided that Snape was denying it to much, so she cut my arm to prove he couldn't resist my blood. Sure enough, Snape grabbed it and started drinking."

"Bloody hell, that looks like more than a cut. What'd he do, try to rip your arm off?"

Harry winced at the terminology. "Practically. It started hurting so I tried pulling away and he didn't like that so he held onto me tighter. Hermione made him snap back to his senses, and boy was he pissed that she'd tricked him. You should have seen her, Ron! She was brilliant. She even told him off. 'Course, we don't have much chance of winning the house cup now, heh."

"Hermione stood up to Snape?" asked Ron, aghast.

Harry nodded, grinning, as he rinsed his hair of the shampoo. "Yeah, she sat in his chair and wouldn't get up until he threatened her."

"Wow," Ron said, "that had to be bloody brilliant."

"Ron, have you ever noticed that every other sentence you say had bloody in it?" asked Harry curiously.

Ron scowled at him, "Yeah, so what?"

Harry smirked and shook his head, "Nothing."

 

~*~

 

_Ouch, ouch, ouch...ouch!_ Harry thought, inwardly cursing as he tried to take notes. His teeth were gritted and he was concentrating very hard not to make any sounds of pain. Professor Snape had the class taking notes today, and hadn't once looked at him. Not that Harry minded, since he wasn't looking forward to whatever Snape would have to say about last night

Which, he suspected, Snape had a _lot_ to say, and none of it pleasant. Why did he suspect this? Because Snape looked very angry about something and the class was trying hard not to be the one he snapped at first.

Finally reaching his limit, Harry dropped the quill. He couldn't write anymore. His arm was burning, throbbing from the pain. _What a bloody brilliant idea of Hermione’s. Let's all just cut Harry open for vampires to suck on,_ grumbled Harry mentally. He very discreetly tugged at his robe sleeve so that it wouldn't rub against his arm so much.

Unfortunately, it wasn't discreet enough. Neville, sitting beside him, made a small gasp. He leaned over to Harry and whispered, "Harry, what's wrong with your wrist mate?"

Quickly pulling the robe back over the swollen cut, Harry shook his head slightly and whispered back, "Nothing. Quidditch practice, stupid bludgers."

Neville nodded, "Should go see Pomfrey about that."

"Yeah, right, I will," Harry promised with no intention to follow through.

Harry was relieved when the class was over. He hadn't finished the notes, but he figured Hermione owed him for this and would let him borrow hers later. He didn't know how he'd get through the rest of the day like this, though.

"Potter, you will stay behind," Snape snapped as he got up to leave.

Draco and his group snickered happily as they left. Ron and Hermione hesitated by the door, unsure whether to go or stay. Snape made the decision for them. "Leave," he snarled.

Ron scurried out, but Hermione hesitated another instant when Harry threw her a frightened look. Smiling in a way she hoped was reassuring, she left and closed the door softly behind her. Harry stood there at his desk staring at the door until he heard Snape move towards him. Instantly alert, he took a step back as the professor came towards him.

"Relax, Potter, I am not going to accost you," Snape said with utter distaste. "Show me your arm."

Harry relaxed slightly, feeling reassured by the distaste in Snape's voice. Still, though...he put his arm behind his back. "It's fine."

Snape stopped in front of him, glaring down his nose at him. All throughout class Snape could smell the boy, but the blood wasn't as appetizing because his mind kept telling him that the stupid brat was in pain. It had been distracting, to say the least, and left him feeling very agitated and angry with himself for his urge to fix whatever the bloody hell was wrong with the boy.

Snape grabbed his arm and jerked it to the front, causing Harry to yelp in pain and visibly flinch. "That hurts you know!" snapped Harry.

Snape ignored him and jerked the sleeves up. He was unable to control the growl that rose to the back of his throat, low and menacing. Potter's arm had a bruise in the shape of his hand, and the cut looked red and swollen, clearly irritated though he didn't think it was infected. Angry with himself for growling, Snape tried to ask as calmly as he could, "And why did you not go to Madame Pomfrey, Potter?"

Harry scowled and stared at the floor as Snape inspected his arm. "If I went to Pomfrey I would have had to tell her and then you'd be in trouble for attacking me. It was Hermione's fault for cutting me. If she was right you can't be blamed for your reaction."

Snape's eyes narrowed. Potter had defended him. Why? Well, good. It was most certainly entirely Granger's fault. Nevertheless, he couldn't just let the boy go the rest of the day and however long it took for the thing to heal. He dropped Potter's arm and walked over to his storage cabinet, pulling down a jar filled with a green paste and a roll of gauze.

"This will reduce the swelling and prevent infection as well as aid in healing," he said as he opened the jar and grabbed Potter's arm again. He used two fingers to scoop up some of the paste and started smearing it on the wound. Potter flinched and his breath his out and Snape scoffed, "Honestly, Potter, with all you've been through this should be nothing."

Harry glared, but the pain almost immediately subsided as the paste began to work. "It wouldn't hurt so much if you hadn't tried to rip my arm off," Harry snapped. "Honestly, Snape, I thought you had more control over your...urges," he added, purposely trying to provoke the man because he was thoroughly freaked out that Snape would even care at all. _Probably because if you die, he doesn't have any more delicious blood to suck,_ he reminded himself.

"I did not try to rip your arm off, Potter," Snape snarled as he carelessly wrapped the arm in gauze. Ending it around the boy's hand so that it would hold, Snape ripped the excess length and tied the bandage off. "There. Now you cannot say I prevented you from your education...not that you learn anything. And Potter, you are still to address me as Professor."

Harry scowled but didn't say anything. He just grabbed his books and went to the door, then paused and glanced back. "Thanks," he ducked out of the classroom and made his way to his next class, hoping the staircases decided not to move so he wouldn't be late.

 

~*~

 

"Harry, this is completely nuts. You can't do this. Please, reconsider. It's not too late to back down," Hermione pleaded, but it was as if she hadn't spoken.

"Well I think it's bloody well time somebody showed that ferret off, and Harry's just the person to do it," Ron argued back.

Harry ignored them both as he grabbed his invisibility cloak and wand. It was fifteen minutes to midnight, and he was getting a bit nervous. What if the spells he'd practiced didn't work? Or if he was too slow? The entire Gryffindor and Slytherin houses had already learned of this midnight duel, though how it was still kept a secret from the teachers Harry didn't know.

Since they couldn't have a teacher as referee, Draco and Harry had decided they would each pick one person from their house to be referee together. Harry had chosen Hermione, knowing that Hermione would be fair. He didn't know who Malfoy had chosen yet.

"Are you two going to argue all night, or are you coming?" he asked as he pulled the cloak around himself and offered it to Hermione and Ron as well.

The two friends scowled at each other for a moment before getting under the cloak as well. It took only five minutes to get to the quidditch pitch, so they were still early. Harry hid the cloak under one of the quidditch stands so Malfoy wouldn't know how they'd managed to get there. Hermione was still bickering about how wrong it was to duel without a professor, and Ron was encouraging Harry to do well and "show that bloody ferret off."

"Potter," Draco sneered as he and Blaise approached the Golden Trio.

Harry nodded to him, "Malfoy."

"Surprised you showed up, ferret," Ron commented.

"Go back to eating, Weasel, it's a better use of your mouth," Draco calmly inserted.

"Where's your second?" Harry asked, wanting to get right to the point.

"Blaise will be ref and my second. I assume Granger is your ref and second as well, since the Weasel can't tell one end of his wand from the other," sneered Draco.

"Ron's my second. Let's get this over with or are you stalling on purpose?" asked Harry.

"Fine. If you're eager to get beaten, I won't object," Draco commented dryly.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, seeing that this was not to be prevented. She stepped over to Zabini who was standing between Harry and Draco. "Zabini."

"Granger."

Though Hermione wouldn't trust a Slytherin as far as she could throw one, she thought Zabini might actually be fair on this one. They took their positions on the side, between Harry and Draco.

"The rules of this duel are simple. Harry, Malfoy, you two will bow to each other, take your positions, and at my word duel. There will be no serious curses, hexes, or permanent damage spells used. Absolutely _no_ Unforgivable Curses," Hermione added with a glare at Draco. "Is this agreed?"

When both boys nodded, Zabini stepped forward. "Bow and take your places," he commanded.

The two boys approached each other, each glaring at the other, and bowed. They both turned and walked back to their places, moving into a dueling position, wand arm over their head and other hand stretched out towards their opponent. Hermione looked from one to the other and then at Zabini, who nodded. "Duel!" she shouted.

" _Langlock!_ " shouted Harry split second before Draco opened his mouth.

Draco found his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. He couldn't speak. _Shit!_ he thought, staring wide-eyed at a very smug looking Harry.

" _Serpensatia!_ " Harry added a moment later and a snake jumped out of his wand to land on the ground. Ron and Hermione gasped, Zabini cursed. It was second year all over again, except this time Harry was the one who had summoned the snake, and Draco couldn't do anything about it.

This was the revenge Harry had decided on. It had a bit of irony to it that he just loved. Of course, he wouldn't let the snake bite Malfoy, but then Malfoy wouldn't know that, would he? _-Can you go ssscare the blonde boy?-_ Harry asked the snake politely.

_-Yesss...can I bite him?-_ asked the snake as it began slithering slowly towards the blond who was staring at Harry with horror.

_-No...jussst ssscare him...-_

Draco was having a heart attack. Or at least he thought he had to be, since his heart was going a mile a minute as he watched that snake leap out of Potter's wand. And then Potter spoke to it, and Draco's eyes snapped back to Potter, horrified. _No, please, anything but that!_ Draco thought in panic. It was too late, his body was already reacting to the sound of Potter's voice in parseltongue. He started stepping back, holding up his hand as though to ward off the sound. His body was already getting heated and his pants were uncomfortably tight. He hoped his robes covered them.

Hermione and Zabini watched it calmly while Ron was laughing gleefully from behind Harry. Harry was a bit surprised by Malfoy's reaction. He had only meant to scare the blond by making him think he was ordering the snake to attack, but from the looks of Malfoy he was far more than scared. He looked terrified. _Why would he be that afraid? He did the same spell to me second year...he's never been afraid of snakes before...,_ he wondered.

_-Lunge at him-_ Harry said to the snake, and it sped up and faked a lunge at Malfoy, who for some reason seemed to only notice the attack belatedly as he jumped back, tripping and falling on his but.

"That's enough!" Zabini called out, afraid the snake would actually bite Draco.

"Harry...call it off," Hermione commanded.

Harry shrugged and nodded, _-Thanksss, that'sss enough.-_ " _Finite incantatem_."

The snake vanished and Draco continued to stare at Potter in horror. Zabini, worried by the expression on his friend's face, rushed over to his side. "Draco? You alright mate?"

"Y-yeah," said Draco hoarsely. His tongue wasn't stuck to the roof of his mouth anymore, but he was having a hard time getting control of himself.

Zabini frowned as Draco stood up, wondering why his friend had been so afraid. He didn't appear to be hurt or anything...then Draco moved again and his robes shifted and Zabini's eyes widened. Was that...? Yes, it most definitely was. Draco was hard! His gaze snapped to Draco's face, who was flushed and staring at Potter, still looking afraid.

"Harry won, wouldn't you agree, Zabini?" Hermione called to them.

"Y-yeah," Zabini said in surprise. Then he got a hold of himself, "Though I'd say that was a cheap shot. He glued Draco's tongue to the roof of his mouth. Draco didn't have a chance to retaliate, it was cheating."

"Why you..!" Ron snarled.

"Ron, stop it. Zabini, Harry won fair and square. The point of a duel is to immobilize your opponent and then attack, and that is exactly what Harry did."

Zabini scowled and cursed, knowing Granger was right. He looked at Draco apologetically, "Sorry mate, but she's right. It was still a cheap shot, but he won."

Draco nodded, closing his eyes a moment to take a calming breath. When he opened them, he was met with those piercing green eyes and he gulped. _No, there is no way this can happen. I can't let Potter of all people be the person who can make me so fucking hard!_ he mentally reprimanded himself and glared at the Boy-Who-Just-Needed-To-Fucking-Die-Already.

"You got lucky, Potter. It was a cheap shot," he snarled.

"No cheaper than what you would have done had I given you the chance," Harry said calmly, unfazed. Secretly he was thrilled. He'd beaten Malfoy!

Draco scowled, lips curled in distaste. His face was still red from embarrassment and he discreetly pulled his robes around him more securely, an action that wasn't lost on Zabini. "This doesn't mean anything, Potter," _it's just that stupid parseltongue that makes me hard. It could be anyone,_ he continued in his mind.

"You're right, it doesn't mean anything. I've been beating you since we were in our first year, and nothing has changed. We will always be enemies, but this is getting old. It's boring, Malfoy. You're nothing more than an immature snob looking for attention."

Draco snarled, "This coming from the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Fucking-Die, who's mentioned in the papers every fucking day?!"

To his credit, Harry looked ashamed. He hated the attention his name got him. He didn't want the fame, he wanted a normal life. _After the war,_ he reminded himself. He'd be free after he fulfilled his duty to defeat Voldemort. "Grow up, Malfoy."

Draco sneered, but Blaise stepped between him and Potter. "Come on, let's go," Blaise suggested.

"Fine," Draco bit out, letting Blaise lead him away. He was secretly glad, as he really needed to get away, his pants were getting really uncomfortable.

The Golden Trio watched the Slytherin boys walk away before Ron burst out, "That was brilliant, Harry! You really showed him! Did you see his expression? He was terrified!"

Harry watched Malfoy leave, confused, but grinned at Ron, "Yes, it was brilliant, wasn't it, Hermione?"

Hermione rolled her eyes before breaking into a smile, "Well, I didn't agree with this duel, but it was very satisfying to see Malfoy cowering on the ground."

 

~*~

 

"What was that, Dray?" Blaise asked quietly when they were back in the dungeons.

"What was what?" Draco asked, purposely ignorant.

"You looked terrified...and...Dray, I saw, when you got up.."

"You saw what?" Draco asked coolly, though his face turned pink.

"You were hard," Blaise said bluntly.

Draco turned red, "Damn it, Blaise, shut up!"

Blaise's eyes widened. He had fully expected denial, and probably would have believed whatever stupid lie his friend came up with if only to keep his sanity. "Why? Potter!"

Draco turned another shade red. "Shite, it's not Potter! It's that stupid mouth of his!"

"You lust after Potter's _mouth_?" asked Blaise incredulously.

"No! Bloody hell, no! It's the parseltongue, damn it. Fucking hell, the parseltongue makes me so fucking hard. It isn't Potter!"

Blaise was silent for a moment as he registered that new bit of information, then he smirked. "Okay, then. As long as it isn't Potter, it doesn't matter, huh? You can't help how your body reacts."

Draco was thoroughly relieved that Blaise was taking it so well. "So...you don't mind?"

"Hell no! I'm just glad it wasn't the bloody Golden Boy!"

"Yeah," Draco smirked, his confidence back. _It isn't Potter, so there's nothing to be ashamed of. It's only natural for my body to react to certain things. It just so happens that one of the things I get hard to happens to be something Potter is quite talented in._  
Neither of them noticed their conversation was overheard.


	11. The Problem With Dobby

The Problem With Dobby

 

~*~

 

House elves have huge problems. They must always obey their masters or they feel compelled to hurt themselves. They are not free unless given an article of clothing...and most house elves did not want to be free. Dobby was a free house elf. One Mister Harry Potter had freed him in second year, and ever since then, Dobby has felt like Harry is his master, even though he was free and worked for Dumbledore in the Hogwarts kitchens.

So, when Dobby heard Master Harry's enemy talking about him in the dungeons after delivering food to Professor Snape's guests, he stayed around to listen for more. My my, master Malfoy got aroused by Master Harry speaking in parseltongue? Dobby was thrilled with the news. Now he could tell Master Harry and surely Harry would want to know this important information!

Delighted, Dobby scurried to the sixth-year Gryffindor dorm rooms.

 

~*~

 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just made it back into the gryffindor common room when no other than the house elf Dobby appeared before them, brimming with excitement.

"Master Harry! Dobby has news for Master Harry!" said the eager house elf.

Raising a brow at his friends, he asked, "What is it, Dobby?"

"Dobby was in the dungeons, Master Harry, when Dobby heard Master malfoy and his friend talking. Master Dobby wasn't spying, he wasn't! They just didn't notice Dobby! But Dobby heard them, he did!"

"What did you hear?"

"Probably Malfoy moaning about losing, the stupid ferret," suggested Ron.

"No no! Dobby heard Master Malfoy say he likes Master Harry!" the house elf said eagerly.

There was a moment or two of stunned silence as the Golden Trio tried to take that in. Then Ron and Harry exploded at the same time, "WHAT?!"

Hermione looked at them reprimandingly before turning to Dobby again, "What do you mean, Dobby?"

"Dobby heard Master Malfoy say Master Harry's voice makes him...aroused," the last word whispered as the house elf looked around nervously as though he was afraid to be overheard.

Again, Ron and Harry exploded, "WHAT?!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, though she was starting to feel a bit alarmed as well. "Dobby, what _exactly_ did Malfoy say?"

"Master Malfoy said," Dobby cleared his throat in an attempt to impersonate Malfoy's voice, "Fucking hell, the parseltongue makes me so fucking hard." Dobby beamed, happy he was able to quote Malfoy so well.

Three shocked faces stared at the beaming house elf. None of them knew what to say about that. Hermione spoke up first, clearing her throat, "Well. That's...interesting."

"Interesting! Bloody hell, that's gross!" Ron gagged.

"Dobby...exactly _why_ did you think I needed to know this?" asked a rather ill-looking Harry.

"Oh! Dobby thought Master Harry would want to know that Master Malfoy be liking Master Harry Potter sir!"

"You mean for blackmail?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Yes, yes!" nodded Dobby.

"That's not such a bad idea, once you get past the gross factor," said Ron with new respect for the house elf in his eyes. "Think of all the things we could make Malfoy do holding it over his head that Harry makes him need to wank off!"

"He didn't say he wanked off to Harry, Ron. He said the parseltongue makes him hard," informed Hermione.

"Well still, Harry's the only parseltongue in this school!"

"It's not the same. He's not attracted to Harry, he's attracted to the language. It's a fetish."

"Uh, guys, I'm still here and I'm still freaking out," Harry cut in.

"Well you should be, Harry! Not every day a bloke hears another bloke, his _enemy_ no less, is wanking off to him!" Ron exclaimed.

"He's not wanking off to him! He's just aroused by Harry speaking in parseltongue."

"Yeah, right, like _that's_ loads better," Ron rolled his eyes. "But Harry, you should seriously consider the blackmail thing. I think the elf's onto something there," he added.

"No, Ron, he should _not_ blackmail Malfoy."

"Well why not? Think of all the things the bloody ferrets done to us!"

"And Harry has already taken care of that tonight, hasn't he? I'm sure Malfoy is thoroughly embarrassed by his own reaction to Harry speaking in parseltongue. He probably won't bother us as much, I suspect."

"Yeah, right, that'll be the day," muttered Ron darkly.

"Okay, guys. Look, as fun as I think it would be to blackmail Malfoy, I don't think I can deal with another set of problems like that would lead to. I'm going to bed. Thanks, Dobby, g'night Hermione." With that Harry went up to the boys dorm, leaving Ron and Hermione to argue whether blackmailing Draco was a good idea or not.

 

~*~

 

Severus Snape had a problem. Okay, he had a lot of problems, but this one really iced the cake at the moment. He was starving and his donors were not helping in the least. Every time he took the tiniest bite of Leonard or Marcus, he felt like spitting the blood right back out again. He had to force himself to swallow, and the aftertaste was horrible. Not to mention, he was freezing. Normally the blood he drank would help keep his body temperature up just enough to ensure he wouldn't completely die, though he was already halfway dead. Now, though, it didn't seem to do anything but make him nauseous.

He wasn't ignorant; he knew perfectly well why this was happening. Granger's words kept playing over and over again in his head. After tasting their mate’s blood vampires lose all thirst for other donors...Snape growled. No, he would _not_ let this control him.

_He tasted like heaven, remember? And he was so warm...so sweet and warm...full of life that he was perfectly willing to share with you...you have to have him again, you need him, his blood, his body, his warmth..._

Snape's inner vampire kept scolding him, and it was driving him batty. He'd barely been able to concentrate long enough to snap at his students today. It had been pure hell!

 _You know where you can find heaven..._ that inner vampire taunted. Snape snarled. _No! I refuse to degrade myself to accosting a student! Especially_ _one Harry Potter!_ he told that inner vampire harshly.

Just to prove his point, he went into the bedroom where his two donors awaited him. He'd drink from them, and he'd be satisfied.

Ha, not bloody likely.

 

~*~

 

"So Harry, you ready for the game today?" Seamus asked during Care for Magical Creatures.

"Yeah. Hermione's cutting my hair before the game so it doesn't get in the way."

"Shame that is. You look gorgeous with your messy hair down to your shoulders. Like you just had a good shag," Seamus said with a mischievous grin.

Startled, Harry stuttered with a blush, "I do not!"

Seamus laughed and thumped Harry on the back in a good-natured way. "Oh don't worry, it's not that obvious. I doubt anyone thinks you've been fucked."

"W-what?!" exclaimed Harry in surprise. Some of the other students were looking at them strangely and Harry scowled at Seamus, lowering his voice so they wouldn't draw more attention. "I'm not into that!"

"Oh come off it. You can't hide it from me, you know. I've seen you checking other guys out in the showers, which, by the way, is rather creepy. I don't know why you won't tell anyone, though."

Surprised, Harry blushed some more, hissing, "Not so loud! Shite, Seamus, how long have you known?”

"Since last year, but I didn't know for sure until just now!"

"Damn it. Don't tell anyone, alright? My life's complicated enough," grumbled Harry.

"Oh don't worry, I won't tell. For a price, of course," he added with a devilish grin.

"What?"

"A good snogging session. I wanna see how well the famous Harry Potter can snog!"

"What? No! What about you and Neville?"

Now it was Seamus's turn to be surprised, "How'd you know?"

"Just recently. Saw you two coming back late one night."

"Oh. Well, we're not an item. Neville is into some other secret bloke and wanted me to teach him how to snog so he wouldn't make a complete arse out of himself."

"Oh. I'm still not snogging you."

"Aw, why not? I bet I could teach you some things too!"

Thoroughly trying not to blush too much, Harry shook his head frantically. "No, that's all right. Just keep it to yourself, okay? I'm not ready for anyone to know yet."

Sighing dramatically, Seamus nodded. "Fine alright. I promise. But you owe me so beat those Slytherin blokes for me, huh?"

Grinning, Harry nodded, "Sure, that I can do."

 

~*~

 

"So what were you talking about with Seamus, Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh...nothing. He was just making sure I was ready to win the match tonight."

"You bloody well better be!" Ron exclaimed, "We can't let that stupid ferret beat us!"

"This coming from the Weasel whose sister is better on a broom than him," sneered a familiar voice from behind them.

Ron turned red as he spun around to confront Malfoy, but Hermione put a hand on his arm and shook her head. "He's not worth it."

"That's right Weasel, listen to your mudblood girlfriend."

"Why you!" Ron started, but Hagrid came up behind Malfoy and cut him off.

"That'll be enough of that, lads. Get on to class, I don't want ta be taking off points ya hear!"

"Hmph." Malfoy and his group trudged past them, ignoring the glares Ron sent them.

"Think he's worth blackmailing now, Hermione?" Ron grouched.

"Yes. Definitely," she responded.

"Yeah," Harry said, an odd look in his eyes as he slowly started to grin. "And I think I know just how to do it."

"Oh, do tell!" Ron exclaimed excitedly.

"Well...."

 

~*~

 

"As Madame Hooch releases the quaffle the match has begun! Slytherin and Gryffindor each go for the quaffle...and, yes, Ginny Weasley captures it and dodges a bludger in the process!"

Harry half-listened to the match as he searched for the snitch. He knew it had disappeared somewhere over the left side of the field, more towards the Slytherin goal posts, but he'd already lost sight of it from there. A few yards away, Malfoy was perched on his broom, also looking for any sign of the snitch. Neither of them expected it to show up any time soon, as the game had only just started.

"Ten points to Gryffindor as Ginny Weasley scores with the assistance of her older brother, Ron Weasley! That's family bonding for you!"

Harry spared a brief moment to cheer for his friends and smirk at a scowling Draco. _Maybe I should start the plan now..._ he thought with relish. Oh, he'd been against the whole idea from the beginning, even though he had come up with it. As the day progressed though, he'd found himself more and more eager to execute it.

Deciding now was as good a time as any, he casually flew around the field, drawing closer and closer to Malfoy with each round. Malfoy stayed where he was in the center, keeping an eye on Harry's moves and the rest of the field.

When Harry was clearly moving towards him, Draco finally thought to question it. "What the bloody hell do you want, Potter?" he spat with malice.

"Oh nothing, Malfoy. Just thought I'd get a bit of revenge for earlier," he said casually, stopping several feet away from the boy and not even looking at him as he searched for the snitch.

"Second point goes to Slytherin! Cheap shot there with that bludger! Oh no, and a bludger goes right for Seamus...ah! Only a scrape! He's back up and flying again!"

"And how do you think to do that, Potter?" sneered Draco.

 _Now..._ thought Harry, grinning in a way that made Malfoy's brows furrow in confusion. _-Well I thought I'd ssstart out with sssome parssseltongue...-_

Draco's eyes widened and he gasped. "W-what the bloody _fuck_ Potter!"

Grinning wickedly, Harry continued, _-Well well, it doessss ssseem to be making you nervousss. You aren't even looking for the sssnitch!-_

"Stop it! Damnit, I can't understand a word you're saying!" Draco yelled, cursing fluently. He shifted on his broom, turning red with embarrassment and anger when he realized he was hard and aching.

 _-That would be the point, Malfoy. And from the looksss of it, Dobby wassss right. You're jussst loving thisss-_ Harry didn't know whether to be thrilled at this bit of information or freaked out.

"Damnit Potter, I said _stop it_ !" Draco snarled out, gripping his broom tightly and shifting again so the handle wasn't pressing so hard against his groin. Unfortunately, that shifted the handle more on his ass and it pressed between his cheeks, making him want to rub against it. He gritted his teeth, _You will NOT do this, damnit!_

 _-You look mighty uncomfortable, Malfoy.-_ Harry noted with relish. Watching the boys heated face and the shifting he was doing on that broom was making Harry feel embarrassed as well, but he forced that aside. Malfoy was ten times as embarrassed and this was his punishment. _-You look like you might jussst cum from my voice. How very...kinky, Malfoy.-_

Draco groaned, closing his eyes for a moment. His breathing was harsh and he was trying desperately to ignore the pulsing from his cock. _Oh Merlin, when the FUCK did Potter's voice get so fucking sexy? Damn it..!_

 _Oh, this is good. I'm going to have to do this every time Malfoy opens that snotty mouth of his,_ Harry thought. He was opening his mouth to speak again when he heard it.

"BLUDGER HARRY!" Ron screamed.

Harry's eyes widened. He had been so focused on Malfoy that he hadn't been paying attention to the game! He swerved just in time to be saved from the hit, but the bludger just came back a moment later and when Harry tried dodging again, his broom collided with a very shocked Malfoy. Harry gritted his teeth as his broom started careening out of control with Malfoy's right behind it. When Malfoy lost control completely and fell off, he knocked into Harry on his way down, throwing him off his broom as well. Both boys went careening towards the quickly approaching ground with the sound of the crowd screaming.


	12. Admitting to Facts

Admitting to Facts

 

~*~

 

"This is all your fault," Hermione stated quietly.

" _ My _ fault?! How the bloody hell do you manage to blame this on me?! As I recall, you were agreeing to the whole thing as well!"

"Yes, but I wouldn't have had you not just dropped it the first time I said no!"

"Well...," Ron huffed and crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly.

The two were quiet for a minute. It really had been a close call. The only reason anyone noticed the two were falling was because of Ron's shout about the bludger to Harry. By the time anyone thought to react, Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore had put up spells to cushion and slow the boys fall. Slytherins blamed Harry for purposely knocking Draco off his broom. The Gryffindors, naturally, blamed Draco for knocking Harry of his broom. No one knew what really happened except Hermione and Ron, and of course Draco and Harry, who weren't likely to be talking for a while, as they were both unconscious in beds in the hospital wing.

"He really scares me, you know," Hermione whispers, "Every time he gets hurt, it scares me."

"You must get scared a lot, then," Ron tried to tease, but it sounded weak. "Scares me too," he admitted grudgingly.

"I mean, you and Harry are the best friends I've ever had. Harry's like a brother to me. The thought of losing either one of you...," Hermione trailed off and it sounded like she suspiciously had tears in her eyes. "Things are going to get so rough this year. I just know the final battle will come, and Harry will be right in the front, in the thick of everything. You and I will be following him, but it's  _ his _ battle, and ultimately it comes down to just him. He'll be alone, then."

The fact that Hermione only mentioned Harry as a brother wasn't lost on Ron, but it wasn't the right time for any hidden confessions of the heart, that is if he had any, which of course he did  _ not _ . "You know, I really think it's all Malfoy's fault," he tried helpfully.

Hermione gave a soft laugh and swiped the moisture from her eyes with a smile at Ron, "Yes, it is definitely all Malfoy's fault."

"Ah! Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, still by Harry's bedside, eh? Perhaps you ought to get to your dorm rooms. It's almost curfew, you know," exclaimed a cheerful Dumbledore as he walked into the room with a suspiciously anxious-looking Professor Snape behind him.

"Headmaster, are you sure it's safe for Professor Snape to be in here? I mean, Harry's really beat up...," Hermione trailed off at the growl coming from said professor.

"I assure you, Miss Granger, I am quite capable of controlling myself from whatever thing you think I would do to an injured student," Snape growled out.

"Never fear, I shall not leave without our vampire," said Dumbledore with amusement in his voice. "So, I suggest you two leave now."

Reluctantly, the two students nodded and left. As soon as they were out the door, Snape was by Harry's bed, staring down at the boy with mixed emotions.

When he'd seen his mate falling he'd been hit with stark terror. His chest had constricted and his breathing had stopped. He had reacted immediately and pulled out his wand, aiming it at the boy and slowing his speedy fall towards the unforgiving ground. He couldn't think of Potter as being the one causing him to  _ feel _ . He had to think of him as his mate, and no one else, or else he'd feel like retching at the mere thought of Potter, bane of his existence, being the one to make him feel so...just feel.

Dumbledore watched the myriad of expressions pass over his friend’s face with his own mixed feelings. He was torn. He had his duties as headmaster to nip any relationships between professors and students in the bud. Then he had his duties towards Harry, who was so vulnerable because he wanted love so badly. Of course he had his duty to Severus, his friend who could not let down those walls around his heart for anyone.

Dumbledore was a wise man and knew what would come of this relationship. Harry would be unable to resist falling in love with Severus. Despite all his flaws, the potions master was a good man, and Harry would see in him the salvation he always sought. Severus would provide discipline and caring, easily mistaken for love coming from the cold-hearted professor. But to Severus, he'd see Harry as merely being a necessary evil that because he was so closely tied to would feel honor bound to protect and take care of, as he was only using him. When, not if, Harry found this out, he'd be heartbroken and would likely hide within himself even more to hide the pain from those he knew would not like to see him suffer.

The biggest problem with the whole situation was that wise old Dumbledore had no idea how to solve this dilemma. It had been foretold, it was unfolding before his very eyes, and he could do nothing. So, being the wise man that he was, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore decided not to do anything for the time being. He would wait and watch and see if perhaps at a later time an idea would come to him.

Clearing his throat, Dumbledore interrupted Severus's inner struggle, "Perhaps it would be wise for you to leave, Severus."

"I can control myself!" snarled Snape.

Dumbledore walked to the other side of Harry's bed and looked down at the boy whose face was scratched and bruised, yet peaceful and somehow angelic. Yes, this was going to be the savior of the wizarding world, and he was no more than a child in so many ways. He reached out an old wrinkled hand to brush back the hair from Harry's scar, but his hand was swatted away by a lowly growling Severus. Dumbledore looked up in mild surprise, and saw a confused, shocked Severus staring back at him. "Yes, I think it wise that you leave, Severus. Get some rest, feed on your donors," Dumbledore implored softly.

"Feed from my donors? I can barely choke down the vile stuff that's supposed to be their blood," Snape bit out angrily. "It's all Granger's fault. That nosy witch forced me to drink from Potter, and ever since then everything else just leaves me hungrier and on edge!"

Dumbledore sighed, "He will be fine tomorrow, Severus. You can ask Harry politely if you can drink from him, and I am sure he will let you once you explain what has happened to you."

"What's happened to me is I've apparently lost my mind!" snarled Snape. "I can't--" he cut himself off and fell silent, sniffing the air. His lip curling in distaste at being interrupted, he stormed over to Draco's bed and flung the curtains back to see Draco just opening his eyes.

Dumbledore joined him, not surprised that Draco woke up first, as Harry had aided in breaking the boy's fall in addition to his own spells. Whatever had happened in the air, Harry had obviously thought it was his fault and had tried to save Draco. Despite everything the blond had done to him, Harry would always be a hero and protect those he thought deserved it. "Ah, mister Malfoy, I see you have decided to awaken tonight."

"W-what happened?" Draco croaked, his throat sore.

"Potter was nearly hit by a bludger, and in an effort to dodge it managed to hit you instead, knocking the both of you off your brooms. Albus and I slowed your fall," Snape informed him curtly.

_ That's right. It's all bloody Potter's fault, he distracted me with that damnable mouth of his! _ Draco thought with narrowed eyes.

Snape eyed his godson cautiously. The boy smelled of anger. Whatever had happened, Draco truly believed it was entirely Potter's fault. "You had two broken ribs from where Potter's elbow connected with your ribs when you landed atop him, several gashes to the legs and arms from the fall. Though I must say, Potter is far worse than yourself with that nasty gash to his skull and a broken leg," Snape informed him, resisting the urge to sound  _ worried _ about Potter.

"Water?" Draco asked.

"Of course," Dumbledore conjured a glass of water and handed it to the blond.

As Draco took cautious sips, he found that his ribs didn't hurt so much,  _ Pomfrey must have already fixed them up which means they must've been really bad _ . The thought didn't help Draco's anger subside. So he had landed on Potter? Good, the bastard deserved it for what he did to Draco in the sky.

"Well, as we know that you are well, we shall leave for you and Potter to get some rest," Dumbledore said after a moment. "Severus?" he questioned.

Snape looked at Potter's bed, eyes narrowed, and mentally shook his head. He would not react like this. He nodded to Dumbledore, "Yes. Get some rest, Draco," he said and left the room without further comment and without looking back.

"Mister Malfoy, it would be wise not to disturb Mister Potter's sleep, as he gets so little to enjoy," Dumbledore said cryptically as he left.

Draco stared at the bed beside him were the Golden Boy lay asleep. He scowled at the boy, willing him to wake up so he could say something nasty. He didn't know what, but he was sure he'd know exactly what to say as soon as the boy woke up.  _ How dare he look so peaceful when I'm so injured? _ he thought angrily.  _ I bet the bloody bastard is having sweet dreams and-- _ his mental dialogue was interrupted by a familiar sound that sent shivers down his spine and caused his eyes to widen.

Potter was speaking in parseltongue. Potter was  _ speaking _ in  _ parseltongue _ . Draco watched the sound form on the battered boys lips and his eyes narrowed. He must be awake, and was purposely provoking him! But his eyes were still closed...no matter, just part of a ploy to trick him! He felt his groin reacting and scowled.  _ Time for a rude awakening, _ he thought as he put his glass on the bedside table and sat up cautiously. there was only a slight twinge in his ribs, easily ignored as he slid off the bed. His legs hurt more, likely very bruised, but he ignored that as well as he shuffled to the other boy's bed.

 

~*~

 

_ -What of Luciusss'sss boy, Nagini? Do you think he would be ussseful in our plansss?- he asked, stroking a hand over his beloved snakes scales. _

_ -I think the boy isss clossser to Potter,- said the snake, -But Luciusss isss very fond of young massster Malfoy. We could usse him to make Luciusss be more willing to change...- _

_ -Yesss...it sssemsss there are many usssess for the boy...I will have Luciusss contact him..- he wasn't aware his musings were being watched by an injured boy that he did not want to know his plans. _

Harry came to to sharp pain on his face, near his scar. He gasped and his eyes flew open. The first thing he saw was a pale blur, but as his eyes focused he saw it was no other than Draco Malfoy. He sputtered in surprise and said the first thing that came to him, "He wants you."

Draco was unprepared for those emerald eyes to so suddenly fly open, and his own eyes widened in surprise. Had Potter really been asleep, then?  _ What kind of a moron talks in parseltongue in his sleep? _ Draco's inner voice reminded him snidely and he sneered down at the boy. "Just  _ who _ wants me, Potter?  _ You _ ? Because you certainly act like it," he snarled.

Harry blinked in confusion. His vision was still a bit blurry, why? Oh. His glasses weren't on. Damn. What had he been thinking? It's just because Malfoy had surprised him, leaning over him like that.  _ Wait, why the bloody hell was Malfoy leaning over me? _ he thought. "Sod off, Malfoy," he replied grouchily and tried to sit up. He found that was a very bad idea as his head suddenly felt like it was about to explode and he was very dizzy. His head fell back onto the pillow and he cursed.

Draco watched with amusement as Potter tried to sit up and failed. "I'd sod off if you'd stop speaking in parseltongue pretending to be asleep," he sneered.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Come off it, Potter. You can't fool me, pretending to be asleep. Just how  _ did _ you find out about it, anyway?" he asked snidely. "I know Blaise didn't tell you."

Harry tried gathering his thoughts and realized he must have been talking aloud the conversation Voldemort had been having with Nagini in his dream. Of course, he couldn't tell Malfoy that, just like he couldn't tell him who had told him about his fetish for parseltongue, so he settled for a snide comment in return. "What's that matter, Malfoy? Find it too  _ hard _ to resist my charming voice?" he asked with a smirk.

Draco's face turned red and contorted in anger, "Not bloody likely, Potter!" he spat.

"Oh? Let's test that then, shall we?  _ -You're putting Ron's hair to shame with that face, Malfoy- _ "

Draco took a step back and snarled, "Trust me, Potter. If I found myself at all attracted to you, I'd perform  _ Avada Kedavra _ on  _ myself _ ."

_ -Not likely, you wimp of a ferret.- _

"Damnit, Potter, shut the fuck up!" Draco shouted, staring at Potter's mouth with mixed expressions of anger and lust. How that was managed is unknown.

_ -Make me, you mangy ferret.- _ Harry taunted with amusement, glancing down at Malfoy's pajama bottoms. Without the robes it was clear to see Malfoy was most definitely turned on by this, and it gave Harry a twisted sense of satisfaction to get the blond so riled up.

So of course, he was completely startled when Malfoy's mouth suddenly connected with his savagely. He was so startled he didn't fight, and the blond's tongue was shoved into his mouth, muffling his startled gasp. He stared into angry gray eyes that resembled storm clouds and it seemed like forever before he came to his senses. Malfoy's tongue rubbed hard against his own and he realized what was happening and quickly shoved the blond away. "What the bloody  _ fuck _ Malfoy?!"

Draco was if possible even more startled than Potter was. He swiped his sleeve over his mouth, trying to get the taste of the boy off his lips and tongue. Potter had challenged him, and the only thing that had been running through his mind was that those lips  _ had _ to be stopped. So, somehow, the logical yet so not logical thought that had come to him was to kiss him. He glared at the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Fucking-Die-Damnit and snarled, "That shut you up, Potter?!"

Harry stared at Malfoy incredulously.  _ What the bloody hell just happened? Malfoy kissed me! What the FUCK! _

"Damnit," Draco swore beneath his breath and spun around towards his own bed. His fists were clenched at his side and he gritted his teeth, his breathing labored. "Forget this ever happened, Potter, because I assure you, it can be entirely blamed on a momentary loss of sanity while you spoke in parseltongue. From now on, shut the  _ fuck _ up, Potter," he snarled softly and climbed back into his bed, purposely facing away from the Golden Boy who was currently staring at his back in astonishment.

_ What the hell? _ he thought again.

 

~*~

 

The next morning was no better. Malfoy got up before him again and left before he woke up. Harry stared at the empty bed for several long minutes in confusion. He'd spent half the night watching Malfoy sleep, mulling over what had happened. He had finally come to the conclusion that he had gone too far. It was obvious that Malfoy was embarrassed by his weakness, but more than that, he was mortified and torturing himself over the fact that it was  _ him _ , Harry Potter, his sworn enemy.

He could still taste Malfoy's lips on his, but he guessed it was likely his imagination. He dismissed the whole thing, deciding Malfoy was right, it was best forgotten. By noon he had the okay to leave from Madame Pomfrey who tutted and tsked and waggled a finger at him that she didn't want to see him for at least another month. Harry nodded and smiled with assurances that he would try his very best to resist the temptation of getting injured and then left. It was a Saturday and most students had already gone to their first Hogsmeade trip, while the rest could be seen enjoying the cool Autumn air or studying in various parts of the castle.

He found Ron and Hermione in the not-so-unusual place as the library and walked in on Hermione scolding Ron for complaining about studying.

"Finals will be coming up soon, Ron! Honestly, you have got to start studying if you expect to come even close to passing!" Hermione huffed in exasperation.

"Soon? We're still in the first month of school!" exclaimed Ron.

"Hey guys," Harry said as he walked over with a smile.

"Harry!" Hermione leapt up and gathered him in a hug, kissing him on the cheek.

"Ouch! Watch the ribs, 'Mione," Harry gasped.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Hermione exclaimed and jumped back.

"S'okay," Harry said with a weak smile.

"All right there, mate?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, all right Ron," Harry said with a smile.

"Right, then," Ron held out a hand to shake and Harry took it and pulled the redhead into a light hug before releasing him.

Hermione smiled at this show of hesitant affection.  _ Honestly, boys are so stupid, _ she thought fondly. "Oh! Harry, Snape was with you this morning until Malfoy woke up and he had to leave. He seemed very reluctant to leave and I think he'd like it if you'd go see him. He was a bit...edgy."

Harry sighed, "He's losing it, right? I don't think I want to deal with that. I'd rather avoid him altogether."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Ron added.

"Harry, if you avoid him, he'll just eventually seek you out and I don't think you want whatever is bound to happen between you two to happen in public."

"Snape wouldn't let that happen," Harry said with confidence.

"No, Snape wouldn't, but his vampire wouldn't care and that's who's going to be controlling his actions if he is forced to seek you out himself," Hermione said with equal confidence.

Harry sighed, "So it's no use? I have to see him?"

"Yes," Hermione said softly. "And Harry, I advise you to be careful...he's likely very hungry and distraught over your fall...just, be considerate, okay? I don't want you getting hurt because you weren't cautious."

"Just what's he going to do to him?" Ron exclaimed.

"Likely just ask for another drink, but...," Hermione trailed off, remembering that lustful expression on Snape's face when he had tasted Harry's blood, "But be careful anyway."

"Right. Don't piss off the vampire. Got it." Harry saluted her and went off in search of the vampire professor.

He didn't have to search long. Almost as soon as he entered the labyrinth that was the Hogwarts dungeons the potions master found him. "Potter!" he snapped, startling a few curious Slytherins that were wondering what the infamous Gryffindor was doing in the dungeons.

"Y-yes professor?"

"My office. Now." Snape didn't wait for an answer but turned and went into the nearby potions office door.

Harry followed, taking a deep breath to calm himself. Hermione said he shouldn't show fear. Well, he wasn't afraid, but he was certainly nervous. So, how was the professor going to ask for his blood?

He wasn't, Harry quickly found out. The door to the office slammed shut behind him and he suddenly found himself pushed against the stone wall, a hand at his throat. He gasped, eyes wide. Snape's eyes were staring into his, and they were pure black, the whites completely gone already. Snape's nostrils flared as he took in his scent. "P-professor? Are you alright?" Harry asked, hoping to bring Snape back to himself.

"No, Potter, I am  _ not _ alright," he snarled. "I find myself unable to control this urge to assure myself you are no longer in danger or pain. I also find it very hard not to be angry that your scent is tainted by so many people," he added in a soft cold voice.

"Professor--"

"Shut up, Potter. This will pass. Just give me a moment and do not speak. Or move," he added when Harry tried to shift out of his grasp. He knew what was happening but he couldn't help it. He pushed his mate's hair off his forehead to look at the cut on the side of his forehead, sewn up nice and neat. He almost leaned in to lick it, to salve the wound, but closed his eyes instead and forced himself not to.

He trailed that hand down, tracing the small cut on the boy's cheek, causing Potter's eyes to shut tight in an effort not to make any reaction. His hand trailed lower and pushed the boys robes open and he lifted Potters shirt, his hand swiftly moving up to gently brush over his ribs. Potter sucked in an audible breath and released it with a shudder. Satisfied, Snape withdrew his hand from under Potter's shirt and he rested his forehead on the wall just by Potter's ear, closing his eyes and drawing in the boy's scent.

"P-professor?" Harry asked hesitantly. He was trying not to be freaked out. Snape was a vampire and Harry was his mate, it was only natural that Snape would worry when he was injured. Still, having a professor's hand up his shirt was disconcerting, though not unpleasant. He pushed that thought aside forcefully.

"Relax, Potter. I'm not going to harm you," Snape said with a bit of amusement.  _ Harm him? I can't even comprehend the concept, let alone act on it! _ he thought derisively.

"I know that," Harry said, fully believing his own words.

"Potter, I need your blood," Snape said bluntly. "If we are to avoid instances like this where I can barely think clearly, you will have to give me your blood on a regular basis."

Harry hesitated, but nodded, "Alright."

"Good. Just give me a moment," Snape murmured, his voice lacking that usual bite. It sounded almost like he was extremely sleepy and about to fall asleep right there. He felt sleepy. Drugged was a better term. Being so close to Potter and smelling that delicious scent that was his gave Snape a bit of a high that was unexpected. Worrying all night, being edgy the past few days, it had all finally caught up to him and he was exhausted.

"Professor?"

"Right." Snape struggled with himself and finally pushed away from Potter and walked over to his desk. He took a small dagger from it, why he had one on his desk was beyond the boy, and walked back to him. "Hold out your arm."

Harry hesitated, remembering the last time. He still had the marks to show for it, but it had to be done. He held out his left arm this time saying, "Not so hard."

Snape's eyes snapped to Potter's, wondering if the boy knew he got hard whenever he was this close to him, and that his cock was now throbbing with lust from the mere thought of drinking his blood. But the boy didn't seem to be talking about that, and he remembered how hard he had sucked on Potter's arm. Eyes narrowing, he took the boy's arm and made a small cut on the wrist right above that major vein.

"I assure you I can control myself this time, Potter,"  _ I pray I can, _ he added silently as he lifted that wrist to his mouth, the dagger forgotten as it dropped to the ground with a clang of metal on stone. The first taste of his mate's blood, that  _ heavenly _ blood, made his eyes close and a groan form in the back of his throat.  _ Merlin, if the brat tastes this good every time I drink from him, I'll go mad, _ he thought.

Harry watched his potions professor suck on his wrist, the pain muted this time. The expression on Snape's face had him staring in fascination. The man really looked like he was the best tasting thing he'd ever had. For Harry, who had never seen anything but a sneer or expressionless face on the professor, it was a shock to see pleasure etched on his features. Although Harry wasn't ignorant, he knew that this had to be because to vampires, blood was related to sex.

With that in mind he was able to examine Snape's expression with detachment, as though it weren't really he himself who was causing this expression on Snape's face. Which he wasn't, it was his blood. The little growling/moaning sounds the professor made every now and then were fascinating. Harry didn't know how long he stood there watching the professor suck on his wrist, but he finally was jolted out of his thoughts as the steady burning sensation grew from his wrist.

"Professor."

Snape only distantly heard Potter call him, but he opened his eyes slowly anyway. His body was on fire. It felt so good, and at the same time, not enough. Looking at the boy who was staring at him trustingly, expecting him to stop when told to, reminded Snape that whatever  _ else _ he seemed to perversely crave could not come to pass.  _ For Merlin's sake, it's POTTER, _ his mind raged. He forced himself to release the wrist with a last flick of his tongue over the wound.

Harry looked at the cut, now surrounded by what looked like a hickey. The thought made him chuckle, and Snape looked at him oddly.

"What do you find amusing about this situation, Potter?" he asked coolly, though he felt anything but.

"Nothing, it just looks like a hickey," Harry said with amusement.

Snape scowled and bent over to pick up the dagger he had previously dropped. He felt so much more alive now, but he also felt even more tired. He replaced the dagger on his desk and went to the cupboard to get a strip of cloth. Silently he wrapped Potter's wrist in it and tied it off securely.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"For what?" Snape asked in mild surprise.

"For being gentle," Harry said with a grin.

Snape sneered, "I was not  _ gentle _ , Potter. I was merely unwilling to contribute to your injuries."

Harry snickered and Snape scowled even more fiercely. "Okay, right, unwilling to contribute to my injuries, got it. So, when will you need me again?"

"I do not need you, Potter!" snarled Snape, though the insistent throb in his groin tried to contradict him.

"Really? My mistake. I thought you were a blood-sucking vampire that happens to only like  _ my _ blood."

"You are getting impudent, brat," sneered Snape.

"Sorry, sir. So, when will you need more blood?" Harry asked seriously.

"Tonight. Three times a day every day," Snape said without hesitation, though he didn't know how it would be possible to find time to be alone with Potter three times a day, and they most definitely needed to be alone for this.

Harry frowned, also seeing the problem. "Well, I can sneak down to the dungeons with my invisibility cloak every night, so that's no problem. In the morning I suppose I could meet you before breakfast, just not in the dungeons because the Slytherin's will wonder why I'm there. And lunch...would you mind if I ate lunch with you, then? I don't feel like going to the dungeons and back to the great hall just to feed you."

Snape thought it over, then nodded curtly. "Fine. We will use this room for lunches, for obvious reasons."

"You mean your other donors," it was a statement and not a question.

"I'll have Dobby bring food for you," Snape said, ignoring Potters comment. "Right now, I'm suddenly feeling very tired. Go back to your friends, Potter, I have no doubt they are frantic with worry for you," Snape added without the usual bite.

"Right...there's blood on your lips, by the way," Harry said as he quickly ducked out of the office before the professor could respond. Fingering the bandage around his wrist, Harry made his way back out of the dungeons.

 

~*~

 

Draco watched Potter exist Snape's office with a frown. Why was Potter in Snape's office on a Saturday? His brows furrowed as he watched Potter finger a bandage around his left wrist.  _ Potter didn't injure his left wrist... _ Draco thought in confusion. He watched the boy retreat, his excitement diminishing. What was going on?

Fingering the letter in his hand, Draco approached Snape's office and opened the door. What he saw shocked him to his toes. "Professor Snape?!"  


	13. Bite Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, if any of you spot typo's, please shoot me a comment! I'm doing my best to edit these thoroughly before posting but sometimes things slip through and I greatly appreciate being told so I can improve them for everyone's enjoyment. Thanks in advance and I hope you're enjoying the story so far! :)

Bite Me

 

~*~

 

"Professor Snape?!"

Draco stared in pure shock. His favorite professor and godfather was... _ asleep _ in a  _ chair _ ?! Not only that, but  _ snoring _ softly. Draco Malfoy never thought he would see the day where he would catch his professor off guard. Hell, he never thought it was even  _ possible! _ He was so flabbergasted that he just stood there staring at the snoring professor.  _ What the fuck is going on? Severus has been acting weird since the start of the school year, and then Potter comes out of his office and not seconds later Severus is asleep? _ Draco's eyes narrowed. Something wasn't right, and he was going to find out.

Approaching the sleeping potion’s master, Draco was startled when Snape suddenly shot out of the chair and spun around to face him with a snarl on his lips. He gasped, Snape looked very vicious just then.

Snape had smelled something different, drawing closer, and it had startled him out of his sleep. When he spun about, ready to defend himself, he was startled to see a shocked Draco staring at him. He visibly relaxed and swiped a hand over his face in annoyance. "What is it, Draco?"

Draco found it hard to keep the surprise off his face, but he managed. Replacing the shock with his normal cool expression, Draco said with mild curiosity, "I saw Potter leave your office just now."

"What of it?" Snape asked, immediately alert.

"Well, I just find it odd that he would exit your office and when I walk in not a minute later, I find you asleep in your chair," he said casually.

Snape narrowed his eyes at the blond. He'd have to tread carefully here. "In case it has escaped your notice, I have been working long hours, I merely thought to get what rest I could," he explained curtly.

"It hasn't escaped my notice, nor has anything else. What is going on, Severus?" he asked with a scowl.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Draco. Now, is there a reason for your interrupting my sleep or did you just want to ask me about Potter?" sneered Snape.

The innuendo there didn't escape Draco's notice and he sneered and held out the letter in his hands. "This just came in by owl. It's from my mother," he added.

Snape was across the room in an instant and snatched the parchment from Draco. The blond went to casually sprawl in one of the other chairs in the office as Snape read the letter.

 

_ My Darling Draco, _

_ I am sorry I have not owled or responded to your owls, but as I am sure you are already aware, you're father has escaped Azkaban. As suspicion would lie on me that I know where he is, I have gone into hiding with a family friend. _

_ I do not want you to worry about myself or your father, I'm sure he is fine. I'd like you to visit soon, as I have worried about you. _

_ Love, _

_ Mother _

 

Snape scowled at the letter. This wasn't good. Clearly, Narcissa was with Lucius and the Dark Lord and they wanted Draco for something, else they wouldn't have contacted him. "What do you think of this letter, Draco?" he asked cautiously. Draco's loyalties were still unknown.

Draco scowled with a sigh, "She's with father and the Dark Lord, no doubt that is the family friend."

Snape nodded, having come to the same conclusion already, "Do you want to go there, to them and undoubtedly into a trap of some sort for you to take the Dark Mark, or possibly get your first mission?"

Draco was silent for a moment. For some reason, his mind decided to play back last night with Potter and what he had said.  _ "He wants you," _ Potter had said.  _ How the bloody hell could Potter know that? It makes no sense. Yet still..I feel as though he was right. _ "I don't think I'm ready for it yet," he said aloud.

Snape inwardly cursed. The boy just wouldn't pick sides, and it was becoming increasingly frustrating to him. Instead, he nodded, "Fine. I shall write Lucius and see what is going on. Do not respond to this letter or contact Narcissa in any way, Draco."

"Not even one letter? She's worried about me," Draco whined. It was rare that his mother ever cared for him, and when she showed that she did, he liked to soak it all up.

Snape knew this, and shook his head, "No, not one. If you do, she'll only respond more insistently. Wait until I find out what they want you for."

"Fine," Draco said with a sigh, getting up from the chair. "I will find out what's going on with you though, Severus. I know there's something wrong," he added as he went to the door.

"It is none of your concern and you would be wise not to snoop around," Snape said coolly as the boy left. When the door shut again, he sighed, looking down at the paper. He had a mission later tonight anyway, then he could speak to Lucius in person and find out what the Dark Lord wanted Draco for.

 

~*~

 

"That's good, Harry. I'm glad you and Snape have come to an arrangement that suits you both," Hermione said when Harry finished explaining the new situation with Snape.

"Good? Hermione, have you lost your mind? He has to cut his wrist three times a day for that greasy git! And meet him in secret! And eat  _ lunch _ with him!" Ron exclaimed with rising horror.

"It's not so bad, really," Harry said, trying to calm his friend. "It only hurts a little, and this time he stopped when I told him to."

"Oh, that makes it  _ loads _ better! I mean, if it only hurts a  _ little _ and he stopped  _ this time _ !" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Well do you have a better idea, Ron? If Harry doesn't give Snape his blood Snape may end up killing Harry or another student by accident!" Hermione snapped, getting frustrated.

That quieted Ron down and he even had the decency to look ashamed of himself. "Sorry, mate," he mumbled to Harry apologetically. "It's just weird, you know? Creepy even."

Harry smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder to let him know he was forgiven. "Yeah, it is rather creepy. I mean, having lunch with Snape every day is not something I'm looking forward to," he added.

"Speaking of which, Harry. What has Snape done to the donors he was keeping? I hope they weren't too hurt that he had to let them go," Hermione said.

"Oh erm...," Harry shifted uncomfortably and stared down at his textbook. "Actually, he didn't let them go or er, yeah. They're still staying with him, that's why we're eating lunch in his office instead of his chambers."

Hermione stared at Harry, her face starting to turn into that 'how dare he!' expression. "That's preposterous! What does he need them for anymore? He can't feed from them. It's an insult to you for him to keep them. It's like he's saying your blood isn't good enough!"

Ron gaped at Hermione and Harry looked thoroughly embarrassed. "Well err, I think he's keeping them for, um, other reasons, 'Mione."

"What other reasons could there...oh!" Hermione had the decency to look embarrassed as her face turned red. "Oh! Well, yes, um, that makes sense."

"What does?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Well, I already told you vampires associate blood with sex. So, with Harry he's only getting blood," Hermione said.

"So?" asked Ron again in confusion.

"Well, he needs to get the other half from somewhere, right?"

Realization dawned on Ron's face and quickly turned into a look of stark horror, "Oh merlin, that's  _ disgusting _ Hermione! Ugh, oh I think I'm going to lose my lunch," Ron said as he made gagging sounds.

"Harry, I'll draw up a new diet for you before dinner," Hermione said, ignoring Ron's gags.

"Diet? Why?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Well, obviously, because you're going to be losing a lot of blood. Satisfying one vampire with just yourself is going to be hard on your immune and circulatory systems. You'll need to drink a lot of water and eat certain foods to keep your health up to par and your blood replenished," Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that."

"Which is exactly why I am going to do it for you. We can't have you weak and susceptible to diseases. Also, if your blood is healthier, Snape won't have to drink as much. Which will come in handy in a week when Bloodlust starts, as he will need to drink even more during that time."

"I hadn't thought of that either. Isn't that when vampires are most likely to find their mates, and after Bloodlust spend the time until the mating season trying to woo their mate?"

"Yes, exactly," Hermione said looking very smug that he had remembered what she had told him. "So, expect that during Bloodlust he shall be a bit more abrupt with you, and afterwards will be very gentle and considerate of your wishes."

"Ugh! Gentle and considerate?! Ugh!" Ron exclaimed and proceeded to make more gagging noises.

Harry looked uncomfortable as well. "What, you mean he's going to act like my...my boyfriend or something?"

"Yes, probably. He'll be very possessive during Bloodlust, by the way. You should think about making sure you don't smell too strongly of other people."

Harry recalled what Snape had said yesterday,  _ I also find it very hard not to be angry that your scent is tainted by so many people. _ "He mentioned that, when he saw me today. He said he found it hard not to be angry that my scent was tainted by so many people."

Hermione frowned, "He mentioned that today? There's still another week until Bloodlust, and you didn't really have contact with many people, did you?"

Harry thought and shook his head, "No, just you and Ron...and Malfoy last night."

"Hm...well, maybe it was heightened because you were injured," she guessed, but she thought,  _ I have a bad feeling about this _ . "I think I'm going to do more research and get started on your diet, Harry. Ron, keep studying for finals. Harry, you should relax and get some rest before tonight."

"Hey! How come he gets to relax?" Ron exclaimed.

"Because he's feeding a vampire, and you aren't. Plus, in case you didn't notice, tomorrow night is a full moon. I'm sure Harry will want to visit Professor Lupin tonight and make sure Snape and Lupin can handle things."

Harry had completely forgotten about that.  _ Oh, great, just what I need. Let's add a werewolf to the list of things I have to worry about. _ "Right, I was going to ask them what they would be doing for that. I still don't get how Snape will control Remus. Oh..wait, if Snape has his hands full controlling Remus, how am I going to be able to feed him tomorrow night? I mean, it has to be after curfew so I can sneak out without being seen."

"I don't know. You'll have to ask Professor Snape," and with that Hermione picked up the books she was looking at and went further into the library to look for more books on vampires.

"Blimey, Harry, what rotten luck, having to spend time with Snape every day," Ron shuddered just saying it.

"Yeah...but I don't think we'll be exchanging pleasantries. Lunch will probably consist of him cutting my wrist, drinking, and leaving me to eat by myself."

"It's still rotten luck if you ask me," he grouched.

_ You aren't the one bloodletting, _ Harry thought.

 

~*~

 

"As I am sure you are all aware, tomorrow night is the full moon," Dumbledore's voice boomed out across the great hall during supper that night. "As you can see, Professor Lupin is not here to share supper with us. He is in his chambers preparing for the events of tomorrow night. I will now explain what will be happening.

"All students are to be in their dorms  _ before _ nightfall, no matter what time that may be. As it is a Sunday, we will not worry about your classes. On days that there is a full moon and classes, you will of course be dismissed from those classes before nightfall. Once you are inside your dorms you are not to leave under any circumstances. Should you try, the doors will not open as they have already been informed not to allow you out.

"Slytherin's, especially, will be confined to their dorms a full hour before nightfall. Your head of house will give specific instructions on which corridors in the dungeons will be off limits all day tomorrow. True, Professor Lupin will not change until nightfall, but these are the agreements we have made with your parents and the Ministry in regards to this matter.

"Lastly, Professor Lupin should be staying in the dungeons, confined to specific corridors, but as you know, sometimes things do not go as planned. That is why myself and the other professors will be monitoring all of the corridors and classrooms, should a student find a way out of their dorms or do not make it back to their dorms before nightfall. That is all."

The Great Hall burst with chatter as soon as Dumbledore stepped back from the podium. Hermione was bombarded by questions from other Gryffindor's wondering what werewolves were like. Harry ate his dinner quietly while Ron recounted their run-in with the wolfed-out Lupin a few years back. He really didn't want to hear that story, it was too painful of a reminder of Sirius.

Shoving his plate away, Harry stood up and held a hand up when Ron started to question him. "I'm fine, Ron. I'm just going to leave early to get started on that...project," when Ron looked at him as though to say  _ 'what project?' _ Harry made a gesture with his bandaged wrist and Ron's eyes widened and he nodded.

Making a stop in the Gryffindor dorms to pick up his invisibility cloak and Marauder's map, Harry made his way down to the dungeons. Luckily he didn't have to worry about bumping into anyone as most everyone were still at supper. He went, oddly enough, straight to Snape's chambers instead of Lupin's. Once he was standing before the familiar wall, he realized his stupidity. Snape had never told him the password, and that snake carving was likely as unwilling to cooperate as it was last time. Cursing in frustration, Harry tried knocking.  _ Okay ouch, note to self, knocking on a stone wall is a stupid idea, _ he thought with amusement.

_ Why isn't he coming out? Last time he smelled me...oh, wait, maybe he's with Remus. _ He turned to go to Remus's when suddenly the wall moved behind him. Grinning, with a comment on how Snape could sniff him out, Harry spun around...and came face to face with the man from the last time. His grin disappeared but he forced a smile, "Hey, um, Professor Snape here?"

Leonard eyed the boy with contempt. This was the boy who was stealing Severus's attentions, he was sure of it. Severus never fed on him or Marcus anymore. The sex, well, Leonard had to admit that earlier today had been  _ amazing _ , but it still pissed him off because he knew it had to be this boy who was making Severus act so out of character. "No, Sevvy isn't here, would you care to come in and wait for him? I'm just  _ dying _ of boredom," he said with a sweet smile and false sugary tone.

"Um...no, I think I know where he is. Thanks anyway," Harry said, eying the man suspiciously.

_ Oh, so the little kid knows where Severus is when I haven't a clue?! _ Leonard inwardly snarled, but said instead with a disappointed voice, "Oh, alright. I just get so lonely, being holed up in here with just Marcus during the day, and I've heard  _ so _ much about you that I wanted to meet you myself."

That made Harry pause,  _ what's Snape been saying about me? Oh wait, he's probably referring to my being Harry Potter. _ "Um, sorry, I really have to find Snape."

_ Oh, so now it's Snape is it? What happened to professor, you little twit? _ Dramatic sigh,  "Okay. I just thought you'd like to know what Sevvy's been saying about you is all...but if you need to go, go ahead."

Harry frowned, "Snape's been talking about me?"

_ Bingo, _ he smiled, "Yep. On and on about you. It's never ending, really!"

Harry's eyes narrowed. After five years of dealing with Voldemort and people like him, he could smell a trap. And this definitely reeked of trap. Snape would never go 'on and on' about  _ anyone _ .  _ Just what is this guy's problem? _ Harry wondered. "No, I'm fine thanks. I really have to get going. I'm sure Snape's expecting me," he added and noted the cold look that crossed the man's face before he smiled again.  _ Ah, so that's it. He thinks I'm trying to steal him. I'll have to tell Snape he needs to reassure his boyfriends. _

With a wave, Harry headed down the hall, ignoring the daggers he could feel being mentally sent to his back. He was relieved when he was in front of Remus's chambers and out of sight of that man. He was reaching for the torch when the wall suddenly moved behind him.

"Potter," Snape said.

Smirking, Harry turned around, "You know, you should think about becoming a detective. You'd save on bloodhound costs."

Snape sneered, "Impudent, Potter. I can still deduct house points, whether you are my mate or not."

Harry sobered, knowing they couldn't lose any more house points. Gryffindor was already wondering how they'd lost so much all of a sudden, it wouldn't do to have even more lost. "I came to see Remus, is he here?"

"I assure you I do not lurk in other people's chambers when they are not home," Snape stated as he moved out of the way for Potter to pass him and enter the chambers. "He's in the back room."

Harry found that the back room was the bedroom, and Remus was pacing back and forth. "Hullo Remus."

"Harry!" Remus cried happily, spinning to face him. "How are you? Nasty spill, yesterday. You alright now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. How are you? Dumbledore told everyone the procedures for tomorrow night but I'm a bit confused on how Snape is going to control you."

"Oh, I'm fine. It's nothing really. When I'm a werewolf Professor Snape will be able to speak to me and tell me what to do or not do. Actually, it's a bit like your parseltongue, Harry, except with wolves and werewolves," Remus explained.

"Oh, that makes sense. So, Snape can speak another language, one that only wolves and werewolves can understand?"

"Yes, Potter, as can any other vampire," Snape drawled as he entered the room.

"What does it sound like?" asked Harry curiously.

"I wouldn't know, Potter, as I have not tried yet."

Harry looked at him incredulously, "Then how do you know you'll be able to? I mean, it took me forever to learn how to speak parseltongue without a snake in my presence."

"Hence why I have not tried, Potter," Snape drawled in that aggravating 'really, how could you be so slow' voice. "Do you see any wolves or werewolves around for me to practice on?"

"Oh, right," Harry said, looking a bit embarrassed. He turned to Remus, "So, you'll be alright then?"

Remus nodded, "Yes, I think so. I trust Snape to keep me in line," he added with a smirk.

"Well, alright. I really just wanted to check on you and see how this was going to work. I suppose I'll see you Monday then," he turned to leave and Snape stopped him.

"Are you forgetting something, Potter?"

"Huh? Oh, right, um, here?" Harry asked, looking at Remus.

"No, I'm finished here as well. Remus, I will be back tomorrow, with Potter, as he will need to help me keep up my strength should this be difficult," Snape said addressing Remus.

"Wait, back with me?" asked Harry in confusion.

"Yes, Potter, back with you. You will be spending the day with us, as I will need to feed tomorrow as usual."

"Oh, well that's great, so I get to hear you speak wolf after all?" Harry asked with a grin.

"It is not speaking wolf, Potter. But yes, you will be here for that as well, though you will be in here safely out of the way," he added.

"What? Why?"

"Because, Potter, I am not sure it will work and Dumbledore would prefer you not be put in unnecessary danger."

"Oh,"  _ well, that takes away the excitement. I'll be sitting in here wondering what's going on out there. _

"Come, I'm hungry and you should be going to your dorm room soon," Snape said as he exited the room.

"Right, duty calls," Harry said sarcastically as he waved to Remus and followed Snape out. As soon as the wall sealed behind them, Harry found himself pinned against the opposite wall in much the same fashion as earlier that day. "Um, Professor? Are you going to make it a habit of trying to choke me every time we do this? Or slam me against the nearest wall?"

"I should hope not, Potter, because trust me this is twice as disgusting to me as it is to you," Snape said with self-loathing in his voice. He couldn't help it though, he just  _ had _ to lean his head in and take a deep whiff of Potter's scent, his nose near the boy's throat. He felt the blood rush to his groin and almost groaned.  _ This has to stop. It's ridiculous. I can't let my body react like this, _ he thought. He felt his fangs lengthen in anticipation of biting that delectable throat and forced himself to take a step back. "I'm afraid I don't have a dagger with me, but I don't think I can wait until we reach my office."

Harry had held very still as he felt the tickling cool breath against his throat as Snape smelled him. The professor was vamped out again, eyes completely black and this time even the fangs were extended. Looking at those fangs, Harry felt the urge to gulp, and resisted. "Right. Um, so, you want to bite me?"

"Unless you have a knife somewhere in those robes, I don't see that we have much choice," Snape commented dryly.

"Fine," Harry grumbled and worked on unwrapping the bandage on his wrist. When the gauze was unwound, Harry held out his bruised and cut wrist.

Snape eyed it with distaste, "You expect me to bite that? It's already injured enough as it is."

"Hermione said vampires have something on their fangs that ease the pain of the bite and are supposed to relax the donor. I won't let you bite my throat, so this is as good as you're getting," Harry informed him.

"Ah, yes, Granger, she would have found that information out of course. Fine, I'll bite the cut, but if it hurts you cannot blame me," snapped Snape. He grabbed the offered arm and pulled it up to his mouth, breathing in the scent and listening to the blood pounding beneath the skin before closing his eyes, opening his mouth, and sinking his fangs into that tender area. There was an indrawn breath from Potter and an audible sigh a moment later. The blood shot into Snape's mouth and he groaned, withdrawing his fangs to suck on the fresh wound. Again he felt that heat course through his body, warming the cold, making him feel like he should be moving, doing something, anything.

_ Mate. You should be bonding with your mate, _ a voice inside him whispered darkly.  _ You should be skin to skin with him...letting him feel what he does to you, how he heats your body, brings you life, brings you heaven, _ that voice said more insistently. Snape growled and ignored it.  _ I will not think of Potter that way, mate or not! _ he snarled at himself.

He shifted uncomfortably, finding it harder and harder to ignore the arousal pressing hard against his trousers. He looked at Potter to see the boy's eyes closed and his breathing labored. Startled, Snape stopped sucking on the wound and held a hand on it to staunch the blood flow. "Potter?" he asked, licking his lips of any remnant blood.

Harry felt very strange. It had hurt like hell when Snape had bit into him, but a moment later a soothing cool rushed through his veins, making him gasp. It also made him feel very odd, and he was surprised to find that it felt  _ good _ . Like, really, really good. So good that he wasn't surprised when his cock throbbed to life, though he was horribly embarrassed by it. He closed his eyes and tried to will it away, but it didn't seem to want to stop throbbing. His breathing grew harsher and his mind focused on the steady pace of suckling Snape had set about his wrist. It felt so good... _ Snap out of it, Harry. This is Snape. Stop thinking like this, stop it stop it stop it! _

His inner struggle was interrupted by Snape calling his name and he blinked his eyes open to fine the vampire staring at him. "...Hm?" he muttered.

"What's wrong, Potter?" Snape asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice and expression.

"Mm, nothing...must be the stuff...on your fangs...feels good," he mumbled.

Snape gaped at him.  _ What the bloody hell? He's... _ a discreet sniff and glance down at the boy's pants confirmed it for him,  _ aroused? _ This seemed to amuse the professor to no end because he smirked, "Feels good, Potter? Surely you are mistaken. How could I, your potions  _ master _ and head of the house that harbors the bane of your existence, make you  _ feel good _ ?"

The sarcastic comment jolted Harry out of his euphoria and he managed a weak scowl, jerking his wrist out of the vampire's grasp. "Bite me," he muttered darkly and stormed off down the corridor.

"I believe I just did, Potter," Snape said with amusement as he followed the boy.  


	14. A Lesson In Control

A Lesson In Control

 

~*~

 

 _It's all Hermione's fault,_ Harry thought darkly as he watched all his friends leave for breakfast the next morning. He'd told them he had to see Dumbledore before breakfast, and Ron had vouched for him with a sympathetic look. _I wouldn't be in this situation if she hadn't forced Snape to drink from me. Or if she hadn't figured out Snape was a vampire. Or that I'm his mate._

Of course, Harry knew he was being unfair to his friend, because it wasn't really Hermione's fault. In fact, Hermione had probably saved him from being killed by Snape. Still, though, it was nice to imagine it was all someone else's fault.

Seeing no escape from it, Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak, shoved his wand and the Marauders map into his robe pocket, and picked up Ron's wizards chess set. Ron had agreed to let him borrow it, as Harry would probably need something to do all day. He figured Remus would be okay to play chess with until it drew close to night. Of course, what he was going to do after being confined to Remus's chambers he didn't know, but he'd think of something.

He was just about to leave when he remembered the small dagger he had decided to bring with him and grabbed it from his nightstand. He didn't want a repeat of last night to ever happen again. It had been mortifying, not only because it was Snape but because Snape had found out. Being aroused by one's greasy potions master was not amusing. So, he pocketed the dagger and wrapped the invisibility cloak around himself before heading out of the dorms. There were only a few people still in the common room and he managed to dodge them and exit right behind another Gryffindor who wondered why the portrait wouldn't close when he tried it.

Managing to make it all the way to the dungeons, Harry slowed his steps and had a more difficult time dodging people in the narrow corridors. He bumped into two first years who yelped and made quite a fuss, making it hard for Harry not to laugh. Well, known for their bravery Slytherin's most definitely were not.

He was still highly amused by the time he was passing Snape's chambers, and was startled when the wall opened up to show none other than Snape exiting with a clingy Leonard attached to his arm. Of course, Snape stopped in his tracks the instant he sniffed Harry, and Harry stayed put where he was, curious to see what would come of this.

"You never sleep in with me anymore," whined Leonard. "I thought you got rid of Marcus because you wanted to spend more time with me, but all you do is come home and go to sleep almost immediately."

"Quiet, Leonard, this is neither the time nor the place," snapped Snape, eyes narrowed at where Harry was standing.

"No! You never talk, you hardly seem interested in sex anymore, you never feed! It's that boy, isn't it? That mangy little--"

Leonard suddenly found himself pinned against the wall with a hand on his throat. Snape snarled in his face, "I said be quiet! Potter!"

A bit startled, Harry drew the hood from the cloak off his head, and Leonard's eyes widened at the site of the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Steal-His-Boyfriend's head floating a few feet away. Then his senses came back to him and he glared at the boy, "Oh I see, sneaking off for a morning tryst?"

"What I do is none of your business, Leonard," Snape said coolly, hand still about the man's throat.

"I don't know what you see in the brat. His hair's a mess, he's rather short, and has that nasty, ghastly _scar_ taking up half his--" Leonard was cut off again as that hand about his throat tightened, cutting off his oxygen.

"Do not insult my mate!" Snape snarled.

Leonard's eyes were buggy, and Harry was startled by the venom in Snape's voice. It prompted him to speak up, "Um professor, maybe you should let him go. He can't breathe."

"Shut up, Potter!"

Now Leonard's face was really turning purple, and he was clawing frantically at Snape's hand. Harry swiftly crossed to them and grabbed Snape's wrist. "Let him go, professor," Harry commanded.

Snape looked back and forth between Harry and Leonard, trying to organize his thoughts. Part of him was appalled with what he was doing, but the other part was telling him his mate was insulted and needed to be defended. Finally, the commanding look in Harry's eyes made the decision for him and he slowly released Leonard, who gasped and coughed. Taking a step back, he growled at Leonard, "I suggest you not be here when I return. Let's go, Potter."

Harry glanced at Leonard once more to assure himself that the man was okay before following Snape down the corridor. Once they were out of sight of Snape's chambers, Harry decided to speak up, "It's going to get worse, you know."

"What is, Potter?" asked Snape in an aloof tone.

"The protective and possessive instincts. Hermione said the closer it got to Bloodlust, the more possessive and protective of me you will become."

Snape sneered, "I assure you I feel no such things towards you. Leonard was being a pest, and like all pests needed to be put into his place."

"By strangling him? I think that's overkill, no pun intended," Harry said dryly.

Snape whirled on him, snarling in his face, "I am under control, Potter!"

Harry took a step back, but didn't back down, "Didn't you read anything about your own kind when you were turned into a vampire? I would have thought that would have been the first thing you would do."

Snape closed his eyes and silently prayed for patience before addressing the boy again. "No, Potter, I did not read up on vampires because I was too busy with more important things!"

"Right, and you've been too busy of course since the start of the school year as well, right? Well if you don't have time to read these things yourself, you'll have to listen to what Hermione has to say. She knows what she's talking about, she's done all the research and only wants to protect me and the other students from you."

"The other students aren't at risk!" he snarled.

"They will be in another week. I'll be around them every day, and their scents are bound to mingle with my own. According to Hermione, you'll be jealous that your mate's scent is tainted with others."

"Jealous, Potter?" Snape asked coldly. "I do not get jealous, and I most certainly would never be jealous of the likes of _you_."

Harry sighed, seeing that this was going nowhere. "Fine, that was the wrong phrase. I only meant that you'll be more possessive of your mate, which _happens_ to be me, whether either of us like it or not. We have to put up with each other, Professor, and it'd be easier if you'd stop acting so high-and-mighty all the time."

Snape was taken aback. The impertinent brat was talking back to him! Reprimanding him! What's worse, the damn brat was right! Unable to think of a proper response, Snape spun around with a flurry of robes and strolled quickly down the corridor to Remus's chambers.

Harry followed him silently, frowning in thought. _This is going to become very difficult if Snape doesn't accept me for his mate,_ he thought. Then he scolded himself, _Shite, I shouldn't be accepting it either! Why is it easier for me to accept this then it is for him? I'm the one getting my blood sucked out of me! I'm the one that needs to adjust_ my _life to better suit him!_

 

~*~

 

Remus was fidgeting, pacing around the room like a caged animal. It was clear to Harry that he was nervous about tonight and whether or not Snape would be able to control his werewolf form. Harry had tried to reassure him repeatedly, but the professor would hear none of it, and Snape didn't help by sitting calmly in a chair, watching him. Finally, he just gave up and summoned Dobby to bring him breakfast.

"Master Harry! Dobby is glad to see you! Dobby heard of your fall with Master Malfoy. Was it because of what Dobby told you?" the house elf asked anxiously, hands twisting nervously.

"Um, no, not really," Harry said, nervously glancing at Snape whose eyes had narrowed at the mention of Malfoy.

"Oh! Dobby's glad to hear that! Dobby was so worried he'd caused Harry to get hurt. Other house elves scolded Dobby, they did, for telling you Master Malfoys weakness!" Dobby exclaimed, looking upset.

"And just what weakness would this be, Potter?" Snape asked coldly.

"Oh dear, Dobby said something wrong, didn't he? Dobby's bad house elf, he is, so bad," Dobby tried grabbing one of the plates but Harry quickly snatched it out of his grasp.

"No, Dobby, it's alright, really! Um, why don't you go back to the kitchens? Really, Dobby, you didn't say anything bad," Harry reassured the house elf, and Dobby disappeared with a nervous glance to Professor Snape.

"What did Dobby tell you about Draco, Potter?" Snape asked again. Even Remus had stopped his pacing to look at him.

"Er, no, it was nothing. Dobby was just gossiping."

"You are lying to me, Potter. Perhaps I should go retrieve my veritaserum?"

"No, really, it's just um, a bit personal, is all," Harry said quickly.

"You will tell me what Dobby told you, Potter."

"He just told me that Malfoy gets off to, the feel of a broom between his legs," Harry said with sudden inspiration. "So I was making fun of him during the Quidditch game which was why we were both distracted and collided."

Snape narrowed his eyes at him, staring for a long moment before an incredulous expression came over his face, "That's preposterous. Draco does not get off to a broom between his legs."

 _And how would you know?_ Harry wondered with a bit of amusement. "Yeah, so I found out when I crashed into Malfoy's broom. Dobby must have been mistaken or misinterpreted something he overheard."

"Obviously," Snape scoffed.

 _Well, that was close_ , Harry thought. He looked down at what Dobby had brought him and grinned. All his favorites were laid out on the several platters. Steaming homemade biscuits, sausage links, scrambled eggs with cheddar cheese melted in, bacon, french toast, and pumpkin juice. _I wonder if any of this would fit into the diet Hermione wants me to keep,_ he thought idly as he grabbed a sausage link. There was no way he was going to be able to eat all of it, but he was determined to make a dent.

Snape watched as Harry proceeded to eat the assortment of disgusting foods that were in front of him. The food made him feel nauseous. This was why he never went to the Great Hall during meals; smells like this made him sick. Still, the boy seemed to enjoy the food immensely, and Snape found himself wanting to watch just to see Harry's expressions as he ate. Every now and then Remus stole a sausage or piece of bacon. _Since when do you refer to Potter as Harry?_ Snape wondered. It was really disturbing to him. All these... _feelings_ Harry...no, Potter, were causing him to have were confusing him. He felt his usual malice towards the boy, but he also found himself feeling amused by how the boy ate everything like it was the last thing he'd ever taste, or how he frowned at Remus when a piece of meat was stolen.

 _Stop it, Severus, or you may come to be fond of the boy,_ he scolded himself, inwardly shuddering at the thought. "I need to feed," Snape said abruptly, causing both occupants of the room to stop what they were doing in surprise.

Harry recovered first and put down the sausage he was about to stuff into his mouth. "Oh, right, I forgot to ask if you needed to feed yet," he said as he wiped his hands on a napkin. He pulled out the dagger from his pocket and smirked, "Came prepared today."

The dagger reminded him of last night when he'd bitten Harry's wrist instead of cutting it, and Harry's reaction to it. _The boy wanted to bond with you,_ that inner vampire whispered, _it's your right, you need it. He's yours,_ it continued. _No!_ Snape snarled silently at it as he took the offered dagger and beckoned Harry closer.

Harry got up and stood next to Snape's chair, letting the professor unwrap his wrist. The cut was still red, surrounded by bruising from the sucking, and a gasp was heard from Remus. The bite had almost completely healed, as well as the surrounding area.

"You do this?" Remus asked Snape incredulously. "The boy will be black and blue all up his arm by the end of the week!"

Snape scowled, "I will be cutting him in the same place every time, so it will only be on his wrist."

"That's even worse! Reopening the wound like that will be even more painful, and the wound will never have time to heal."

"It's alright, Remus. It was my idea that we cut my wrist instead of have him bite me. I'm used to cuts being reopened anyway...from my fifth year," Harry added bitterly.

"Hold still, Potter," Snape muttered as he drew the dagger across the scabbed cut. He didn’t want to think about the tortures inflicted on him by that heinous sociopath in pink. He brought Harry’s wrist to his mouth.

Harry hissed out a breath and clenched his teeth while Snape sucked on the wound. It burned and throbbed, sending sharp tingles of pain shooting up his arm. He closed his eyes, trying to fight back the wave of dizziness that overtook him. A hand snaked about his waist and tugged gently, and Harry swayed before letting himself be pulled down onto a lap.

"Harry, are you alright?" Remus asked with worry, eying the expression first on Snape's face, then on Harry's. Snape seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the blood he was drinking, but wasn't oblivious to Harry's discomfort if the way he pulled Harry into his lap was any indication. Of course, the fact that Snape had pulled Harry into his lap was a thing to worry about in itself.

"I'm fine, just hurts a bit," Harry hissed out. He didn't really realize he was sitting in Snape's lap until he shifted so the position of his arm was more comfortable, and the side of his thigh came into contact with a decidedly large bulge in the man's pants. Jolting into awareness, Harry's eyes shot open and he jumped up, wrenching his arm away from Snape which caused the vampire to accidentally rip the wrist open. "Yowch!" Harry yelped, clutching it in his other hand.

"Damn it, Potter!" Snape exclaimed in annoyance. Harry's wrist was bleeding profusely now, dripping onto the stone floor. Snape got up and grabbed the napkin Harry had previously been using. "Give me your wrist," he commanded.

Harry thrust out his wrist, and Snape pulled out his wand, muttering a spell that slowed the bleeding. He wrapped the wrist with the napkin, tying it tight enough that Harry yelped again. "This is your own fault for jumping away like that, Potter," sneered Snape.

"Well I wouldn't have done that if you hadn't pulled me into your lap and...and...," Harry found that he couldn't make himself say it, because that would be admitting that Snape lusted after more than just his blood, and that disturbed him to no end. "And why the bloody hell did you pull me into your lap?!" he finished instead.

Snape's eyes narrowed. _Nice job, Severus, you have trapped yourself quite thoroughly,_ he inwardly snarled at himself. "Because, Potter, you were about to fall over on your feet. As there was no other seating in the available area and I preferred to continue my meal, the logical action was to have you sit on my lap. I assure you, it was just as distasteful for me, if not more so, than it was for you." Liar, you liked the weight on your thighs, liked wrapping your arm around your mate's waist, his vampire reminded him. _No,_ you _liked_ your _mate on my lap,_ he scolded right back to the vampire. _Bloody hell, I'm developing a split personality. I really am going mad,_ he thought with a bit of horror.

"I was not going to fall over!" Harry contradicted.

"Actually, Harry, I think you were," Remus put in cautiously, trying to diffuse the situation and knowing that Harry would more easily accept that he was wrong than Snape would.

Harry threw a startled look at Remus, then frowned. "Fine," he muttered grumpily. He felt something cold and wet trickle down his hand and glanced down to find that his uninjured hand was covered in blood from the other wrist. He would have just grabbed his wand and spelled the mess away, except that the one hand was covered in blood and the other wrist was too injured to move his hand. "I need to wash my hands," he turned to go to the bathroom but Snape grabbed his uninjured wrist and raised the bloody hand. "Let go, Snape."

"As you have cut my meal short, allow me to clean the mess," Snape muttered darkly, glaring at Harry in a way that just dared him to contradict him. When Harry only narrowed his eyes at him in response, Snape raised the hand further to his mouth and took a nice sniff of the blood before sticking out his tongue and licking it.

He lapped at it like a cat would to cream, and Harry visibly shuddered, eyes widening a bit. Catching this, Snape slowed his licks, deliberately drawing them out and tracing little patterns with his tongue. When all that was left were the fingers, Snape put them in his mouth one at a time and suckled gently before drawing the finger out and working on the next one until he had finished them all. Still, he went to lick at the center of Harry's palm again but Remus interrupted him by clearing his throat.

Harry was drawn out of his hypnotized state of mind by Remus and quickly realized what he had just allowed Snape to do. _That wasn't just trying to get a meal, it was way too seductive,_ he thought in shock. He pulled his hand away and took a step back, his lips curled in a bit of a sneer, quite un-Harry-like. "Now I still have to wash my hands to get off all the vampire saliva," he said in mock horror, trying to lighten the suddenly tense mood in the room. He quickly fled to the bathroom.

As soon as Harry was out of the room, Remus turned to Snape, "What was that? First you put the boy in your lap, your _lap_ Severus, and then you lick his hand in the most seductive manner I imagine anybody could possibly manage."

Snape cursed and sat back down in his chair, leaning his elbows on his knees. "I don't know, Remus. Supposedly Granger believes that the upcoming Bloodlust season is causing me to be more possessive."

"If you were being possessive you'd be telling me not to stand within five feet of the boy, but instead you are trying to _seduce_ him."

"I am not trying to seduce him!" Snape snarled, then instantly quieted his voice in case Harry overheard. "I have things under control."

Remus eyed him, flabbergasted, "You call this control? Severus, I have known you for a long time, and I haven't seen you this flustered since the day James used the _levicorpus_ spell on you."

Snape scowled at that particular example, but couldn't respond because just then Harry walked back into the room, eying Snape suspiciously as he made his way back to the couch and sat down. "Relax Potter, I am not going to accost you."

Harry didn't look convinced, and neither did Remus for that matter. Deciding that it was once again his turn to diffuse the situation, Remus nodded to the chess set, "Care for a game, Harry?"

 

~*~

 

The rest of the day was spent either playing chess or eating the various foods Dobby brought to them. Snape decided Harry had lost enough blood for the day, and skipped lunch. Harry tried protesting, knowing Snape would need the blood later that night, but Snape said he'd feed at dinner and that was it.

For the most part, Harry kept Remus's mind off of the night to come, while Snape graded pathetic potions essays with amusement. Suddenly Snape put down his quill and Remus stood up. Harry looked at them both, "So, it's time then?"

Snape nodded, "Yes, the sun will fall completely in half an hour. That gives us just enough time for me to feed and Remus and myself to start wandering the corridors."

"Okay," Harry said as he stood up. Snape took the dagger from earlier and eyed Harry's bandaged wrist, which had a bit of blood showing through it. Harry offered his other wrist instead, the right one that Snape had first drunk from. The bruises were gone now, but the cut was still visible though mostly healed. Snape didn't comment as he reopened the wound and began drinking from it. Harry managed to stay on his feet this time, and Snape was very brusque about the entire thing, finishing in minutes and wrapping one of the fresh napkins around the wrist. Harry eyed the matching bandages with amusement, "Who washes the laundry at Hogwarts, anyway? They'll have problems trying to get the blood out of these."

"I think the house elves do," Remus commented distractedly, pacing by the door.

"Potter, you are to stay inside these chambers at all times, no matter what you hear or see on that trick map of yours that I am sure you brought along," Snape instructed seriously.

Harry scowled, "I'm quite capable of taking care of myself."

"Yes, as you have proven several times during your near-death experiences. Unfortunately, nearly every situation you get yourself into winds up being a near-death experience. You are not capable of getting injured like a normal person, no, you must instead nearly get yourself killed every time you gain so much as a scratch," Snape commented dryly.

"He's right, Harry. I wouldn't forgive myself if I attacked you," Remus added from the doorway.

"Fine, but only because Remus asked," Harry agreed reluctantly.

"Good," Snape said curtly, going to the door and exiting with Remus.

 

~*~

 

"He had better stay in there," Snape said the moment the wall closed behind them.

"I think he will," Remus said distractedly, picking up the pace and leading Snape deeper into the dungeons, "But just in case I would like to be as far away from my chambers as possible before I change."

"I agree," Snape said, matching his pace to Remus's. "Let us hope that this works," he added under his breath.

Remus threw a startled look at Snape, "You mean it might not?"

"I am sure that it would work, if I knew what I was doing. Unfortunately, I have never done this before and it pains me greatly to admit I haven't the foggiest idea as to what I am supposed to do."

"Oh, that's just lovely. Are there any windows in the dungeons?"

"Yes. We are actually heading in that direction. There are magic windows that show the outside from the base of the castle that are supposed to allow ventilation to the dungeons," Snape explained.

"Lovely. We're heading toward them, you said? Good, that will make this go along much swifter," Remus muttered. There were several minutes of silence before they reached any window. Remus stopped in front of it when they reached one, and stared out. The moon stared back, and his eyes widened at the familiar fear that hit him every time he was about to change. He doubled over, clutching his face as the first of the bones began snapping and aligning themselves into new configurations. His face lengthened into a muzzle, he bowed his back as his ribs cracked and realigned themselves, arms snapping and lengthening. He howled in pain as his legs did the same, feet twisting into new bowed positions. He tore at his clothes in agony as his innards shifted to accommodate the new bone structure. When it was all done, he stood there for a moment, whimpering and panting.

Snape watched it all with a sick morbid fascination, but when the change was complete he was instantly alert. _Beast_ , his inner voice said, _slave_ , it added, _friend, pet_. His eyes turned black, fangs lengthening as he eyed his pet. He recognized the scent of the wolf in this creature. The wolves, who had hunted by vampires sides for years, becoming their most trusted friends.

A low growl started in the back of his throat, and the werewolf lifted it's head, sniffing. Snape felt like snarling at the creature, but restrained himself. He knew it was Remus in there somewhere, but Remus was not in control, so for the time being Snape had to be in control. He growled, but the growling turned into words. It felt odd in his throat for this deep rumbling of a voice to come out, _-Cousin of wolf, do you underrrstand me?-_

The werewolf growled, _-I do. What is it you wish of me, blood drrrinker?-_

 _It worked,_ Snape thought with quite a bit of satisfaction and relief. _-This is to be yourr territorry. You may rrroam this corrrridors without fearrr of being seen.-_

 _-I am hunggrrry. I wish to hunt. Why am I not out therre?-_ it asked, looking out at the moon.

 _-You can hunt in herrre. I will accompany you.-_ Honestly Snape only said that to prevent the possibility of losing control of the creature. The werewolf wouldn't be able to hunt because there was nothing down here to hunt, but it could at least try to find something.

_-Vverrry well, blood drrinker. I would know my companion's name.-_

_-Sevverrus Snape. Do you havve a name?-_

_-Sumerrr.-_

_-Grrreetings, Sumerrr.-_

 

~*~

 

Harry was bored within half an hour. Wondering where Snape and Remus were, he pulled out the map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he stated, tapping it with his wand. Unfolding it he looked at the maze that was the dungeons. It took him a minute or two to find Snape, who was quite a distance away from where he was. Harry frowned, because suddenly Remus's name changed to Sumer. _That must be Remus's werewolf name, then,_ Harry thought. He watched tensely, but nothing happened. The two names were stationary for several minutes before suddenly Sumer ran off down the corridor, Snape following closely.

Smirking at an image of the two running through the dungeons like a small pack of dogs, Harry drew his eyes away from them to see exactly what Dumbledore's preparations with the teachers were. He found that most of the teachers were near the various entrances to the dungeons. The rest of the teachers were near the entrances to the different houses.

In fact, the head of houses were all standing near their houses entrances. _I wonder who's guarding the Slytherin's, then?_ Harry turned his gaze to said Slytherin entrance in the dungeons and found it unguarded. This made him frown, _Wouldn't they send another teacher? I mean, if anyone's going to sneak out, it's the Slytherin's._ Then he remembered Dumbledore's words that all the house entrances were told not to open no matter what tonight. _Then they wouldn't be able to get out anyway, and if Dumbledore sent another professor the Slytherin's would wonder where Snape was. It makes sense,_ he thought.

Searching for Sumer and Snape again, Harry was startled when instead he found none other than Draco Malfoy roaming the corridors. "How the bloody hell did that ferret get out?" Harry exclaimed in surprise. He watched the sign of Draco Malfoy move at a steady pace further into the dungeons. _Oh no, what if he runs into Snape and Sumer?!_ Harry quickly scanned the dungeons and found Snape and Sumer were still running through the maze, taking what seemed like random turns. They weren't currently heading in the direction of Malfoy, but they could easily take a turn that would lead them to the blond.

"Shite," Harry swore under his breath. _There's more at risk here than Malfoy's life. Snape's with Sumer, and Malfoy would discover Snape's a vampire. This could be very bad. I have to go stop Malfoy,_ Harry decided. He grabbed his cloak and wand, running to the wall, in fact nearly running _into_ the wall in his hurry. It opened quickly, sensing his rush, and he threw the cloak around himself. " _Lumos_ " he whispered, taking a moment to check the map. Snape and Sumer were still far away from Malfoy. Gaging the quickest route to the blond, Harry started through the dungeons.

It took five minutes to get to Malfoy, though to Harry it seemed like forever with the risk of Sumer and Snape catching up to them. When he saw Malfoy's light down the corridor, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He ran the rest of the way to the blonde, forgetting that his cloak was still wrapped around him.

Draco spun around at the sound of running footsteps behind him, his wand raised, clearly startled. He didn't see anything, but it was coming closer. Narrowing his eyes, he called and waved his wand in the general direction of the sound, " _Nox! Immobulus!"_ " The footsteps stopped instantly, and something hit the ground lightly. Breathing hard, Draco called out again, " _Lumos!_ "

His wand lit up and he saw...nothing. He blinked, but there was clearly nothing there. He tried to control the fear that was creeping up his spine as he moved down the hall, where he'd heard the footsteps. Then he noticed there was a paper on the ground. He stopped in front of it, frowning. Bending over to pick it up, his head hit something, causing that said something to fall over with a loud thump. Startled, Draco jumped back. There was a shoe on the ground where there hadn't been one before. No, wait, there were two shoes and two pant-clad ankles. _What the hell?!_ Draco moved closer and knelt down. Then he noticed the slight distortion where the ankles ended and reached out.

He almost jumped back again when he felt the cloth beneath his hands. He tugged at the fabric, then just ripped it up. Then he did jump back in pure shock, " _Potter?!_ "  


	15. Facing the Facts

Facing the Facts

 

~*~

 

Draco stared at the Boy-Who-Freaking-Pops-Up-Everywhere-Damn it! First thing that registered was Potter had an invisibility cloak, then he realized Potter must have been trying to sneak attack him!  _ Ha, showed him didn't I? Now he's at my mercy, _ Draco thought with pleasure. He looked the immobile boy over, eyeing the expression on his face. It looked like Potter had been happy right before being hit?  _ What the hell? _ Draco stood up, folding the invisibility cloak over his arm and stared down at Potter.

"Well, Potter, what should I do with you, hm? Maybe leave you here for the werewolf to take care of? It would be an amusing end to the Boy-Who-Lived, don't you think? Being killed by a professor and friend of your father," Draco sneered. He was silent for a few moments and heard distantly, echoing down the halls, a howl. He cursed, eying the green-eyed boy. "Shite," he cursed again.  _ I can't just leave him here, dammit. I guess there's no choice, _ he thought with a sigh and aimed his wand at Potter, " _ Finite incantatem! _ "

Harry sprung up the instant he was mobile again, startling Malfoy. He shoved past the blond and grabbed the Marauders map, quickly scanning it, then cursing profusely. "Damn it! They're coming this way!"

"What the fuck, Potter?" Draco snarled.

Harry got up and glared at Malfoy, "Thanks to you we've wasted time. He's already picked up our scents. We have to find a place to hide, there's a hidden room up ahead, don't ask questions, run!" Harry shouted and gave the blond a shove when he tried opening his mouth. He pushed past Malfoy, hoping the blond would follow and was thoroughly glad he heard the footsteps running behind him. He checked his map again. Sumer and Snape were gaining on them, they were only two corridors away. Luckily, the room wasn't too far ahead. Within moments he was in front of the wall and stopped on a dime, causing Malfoy to crash into him.

"What the fuck, Potter?! We've got to run!"

"We're here, Malfoy. I said the room was  _ hidden _ if you recall," Harry muttered as he started looking around for something out of place. There wasn't even a torch, and the only light was from Malfoy's wand, but he found the snake carving.  _ -Hello, sssorry for dissturbing your ssssleep, but I need you to open thisss door now.- _

"Shit Potter! What the fuck? I should pound you into the ground for this! Is this some kind of joke to you?" Draco shouted in anger, pulling his robes around himself.

Harry glared at Malfoy, "If you can get hard in a life or death situation, you're more messed up than I thought."

_ -Ssssire, you have not disssturbed my sssleep. I wasss ssso lonely. I can open thissss door for you, sssire.- _ the snake said and moved as the wall began to shift.

Draco stared, flabbergasted, until Potter grabbed his arm and pulled him in after him, hissing another command to whatever he was talking to, and the newly made hole in the wall shut behind them. Draco spun on the boy, raising his wand so the light cast over Potter's face, "What the fuck was that, Potter?"

"That was saving your fucking life, Malfoy," Harry said curtly. " _ Lumos _ ," he muttered, lighting his own wand and looking at the map. Sumer and Snape would be there any minute, and Harry highly doubted Snape wouldn't notice his scent. He hoped neither figured out the trick to opening the door.

"What the hell is that?" Draco asked, looking over the boy's shoulder to eye the map.

"This is a map of the castle. It shows where everybody is at every moment," Harry said distractedly.

"Where are we?"

"Here," Harry pointed to where their names were standing stationary, almost overlapping each other because of their proximity.

"And those names coming towards us...wait, what's Snape doing here?"

Harry cursed, thinking quickly, "Obviously making the rounds to find any Slytherin's that were bound to sneak out,"

"Not bloody likely, Potter, you're lying. Who's that next to him? That's the werewolf, isn't it?"

"Damnit, Malfoy, can't you just shut up?! They're almost here!"

"So what? If Snape's with the werewolf obviously that thing isn't bloody dangerous. I'm going back out there, open the door, Potter."

Harry glared at the blond, "Not bloody likely, Malfoy! Shut the fuck up or I'll make you!"

"Oh, that's nice Potter, why don't you--"

" _ Langlock! _ " Harry cut him off, and smirked when the boy floundered about trying to speak. Ignoring the incoherent sounds coming out of the boy, he watched as the names drew closer. Suddenly Snape faltered his steps, falling a bit behind Sumer, and Harry knew Snape had picked up his scent and undoubtedly that of Malfoy’s. Then he continued on with Sumer, running faster as though to get in front of the werewolf, but Sumer picked up speed too.

Harry and Malfoy both jumped when they heard the hard footsteps outside their room. Malfoy backed away from the wall, but Harry stood where he was, staring at the map as the footsteps ran past. It took about a yard before Sumer stopped. Harry waited, watching as Snape approached the werewolf. He really wished the map also told him what everyone was saying at any given moment, because this was agony. Suddenly Sumer took off and stopped outside their wall. Harry moved silently away from the wall, towards where Malfoy was backed against a table of some sort.

The blonde made some frightened noises and Harry waved frantically to get him to stop, then finally just clapped a hand over the blond's mouth. Malfoy glared at him, shoving his hand away, but Harry put it back and leaned in to whisper into the boy's ear, "Shut up, they're right outside. They might go away if they don't hear anything."

Draco glared as a shiver went down his spine from the hot air being blown across his ear while Potter spoke. Just because he didn't want to feel that again, Draco elected to nod and stay quiet, but the boy kept his hand over his mouth just in case.  _ Damn it, what the fuck, Potter? _ he thought in annoyance.

Both boys listened as there was whimpering outside, then vicious snarls and growls that sent shivers down Harry's spine.  _ That must be Snape...it sounds like growling, but different than dogs or anything, it's like words but not, _ Harry thought, wondering if this is what everyone felt like when he spoke parseltongue. Hearing words but not really, not understanding what anything means but knowing there's a meaning.  _ It sounds dangerous and exciting, _ Harry thought before he could stop himself, and almost gasped out loud when he realized he was reacting to the growling voice like Malfoy did to his parseltongue.  _ Shit shit shit what the hell is wrong with me?! _

There were a few snarls that definitely sounded like a werewolf, then scratching at the wall. A moment later some more whimpers, and the scratching stopped. He waited tensely, lifting his map up to look at it. It was several moments, but finally Snape and Sumer moved further down the corridor. Harry waited until they had made several turns before taking his hand off of Malfoy's mouth. " _ Finite incantatem, _ " he said.

"Are they gone?" Draco whispered. When Potter nodded, he exploded, "What the  _ fuck _ was that, Potter?" he snarled.

"That was saving our lives, Malfoy."

"Why was Snape out there? If Snape was with the werewolf, obviously he had the beast under control."

"You're right, Snape had Sumer under control. And I'm positive he was trying to keep Sumer away from here, yet the werewolf still came to our wall and scratched and clawed and tried to get in. If you had gone out there, do you honestly think Snape would have been able to stop that thing from eating you, Malfoy? That werewolf is probably starving for tasty, juicy meat like you," Harry bit out.

"That beast has a name? Figures you'd give it a name like a pet," Draco sneered.

"I didn't give him that name, it's what the map says his name is, and the map is never wrong."

"Fine, whatever, we'll talk about that map later, Potter. Right now I want to know what makes you so sure  _ Sumer _ would have gone after me?" sneered Draco, "It could have easily gone after you."

_ Not bloody likely. There is no way Snape would have allowed that to happen, Malfoy. Sorry, but your beloved potions master cares more about my life than yours, _ is what Harry wanted to say, but instead he said mockingly, "Because you're skin looks softer. I'm sure the meat on you is very  _ tender _ and  _ sweet _ ."

Draco snarled, "Looking at my skin so much, Potter?"

"No, actually now that I think about it, you're right. Sumer probably would have went for me, to get rid of the challenge first. You look so sickly and weak he'd be able to catch you easily if you ran away."

"Sickly and weak?" Draco snarled again, then tackled Potter to the ground.

Harry dropped his wand and the map as he fell, and the air shot out of him as his back hit the stone hard, then his head. Feeling dizzy, he struggled to maintain consciousness as he rolled with Malfoy across the floor. He shook his head to get his senses back and wrapped a leg around the blond's waist, grabbed his shoulders, and threw his weight to the side, toppling Malfoy in the process. He quickly grabbed both of the blond's wrists as they tried to push him off and held them above his head. "Yes, sickly and weak, Malfoy," Harry snarled.

Draco was thrown so fast he barely had time to register it before he tried pushing the heavy weight of Potter off of him. It was to no avail as his wrists were pinned above his head on the stone floor. He struggled a bit, bucking and writhing in an attempt to dislodge his wrists from Potter's grasp, but nothing worked. Panting, out of breath, Draco stopped struggling and glared heatedly up at the Boy-He-Wished-Would-Fucking-Jump-Off-A-Cliff. "Get off, Potter," he panted out in as vicious a voice as he could manage.

"Sorry but I'm not into you that way, though I'd say you are," Harry said, shifting to rub his ass against the obvious erection. He watched with triumph as Malfoy blushed scarlet and glared up at him. Smirking, Harry deliberately rubbed his ass over the erection again, making the blond's breath hiss in at a gasp.

Thoroughly embarrassed and disgusted with himself, Draco felt the fight go out of him. He just wanted to get out of there, and fast. "Just get off of me, Potter," he pleaded.

Startled by the tone in the blond's voice, Harry looked more closely at Malfoy's expression.  _ What the hell? Did I push him too far? He looks thoroughly embarrassed. _ Sighing, Harry let go of Malfoy's wrists and got off of him, moving a few feet away to retrieve both their wands. He tossed Malfoy's to the boy, "Don't do anything stupid, Malfoy. Remember I just saved your ungrateful ass."

Recovering quickly and getting up, catching his wand, Draco snarled, "Thinking about my ass, Potter?"

"Oh sod off, Malfoy," Harry said wearily. Now that the adrenaline was gone, he felt decidedly exhausted. His head was throbbing, making him squint at the light of his wand, trying to make out the map.

Draco eyed Potter for a moment before walking over to the wall they had come in through, "Open this wall, Potter."

"I can't. Sumer is still running around nearby. We'll have to stay here the night."

"Stay here? With  _ you _ , Potter? I don't think so. What if we get trapped and can't get back out! Nobody would know where we are."

"Snape does, in case you've forgotten," Harry muttered tiredly. His vision was starting to blur, so he put down the map and lifted his glasses to rub his eyes.

Draco thought about it, eyes narrowing, "Just how the hell is Snape able to control that beast anyhow? And don't tell me you don't know, Potter, because it seems you know more about Snape than I do," he added with suspicion in his voice.

"Save the questions for Snape, okay? I'm too exhausted to deal with you anymore," Harry muttered. The throbbing in his skull was really starting to bother him. Something cold trickled down the nape of his neck. Reaching a hand behind his head, he gently probed the area, wincing when his probing caused sharp stabbing pains to shoot through his head. He saw spots in front of his eyes as he brought the hand around to his face. He squinted at it, and could just make out something shiny and dark on his hand. "Shite," he whispered just as his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he toppled over.

"Potter? What the  _ fuck?!" _ Draco stared in shock at the collapsed boy. He raised his lit wand and knelt beside him, scowling at him. He looked the boy over, trying to figure out what was wrong with him, and noticed his hand was covered in something shiny. Lifting the hand to the light, Draco was shocked to see it was blood. He turned Potters head to the side and lightly ran his hand over the boy's hair, feeling the wet spot. Muttering a curse, Draco scowled at the boy.  _ What the hell do I do now? If he dies, I'll never get out of here, _ he thought with disgust.

Sighing, he shrugged out of his robe and bunched it up into a ball. Lifting Potter's head gently, he put the robe under the boy's head, turning the head to it's side so the wound wasn't pressed against the rough fabric.  _ At least it's only bleeding lazily, I don't have to worry about too much blood loss, _ he thought as he inspected the wound more thoroughly.  _ Guess I'm staying here until Potter wakes up, _ he sighed with resignation. Plucking Potter's still lighted wand from the boys loose grasp, Draco held them both together to cast a bigger glow on the room. That's when he noticed the two cloths wrapped around Potter's wrists. "What is that?" he muttered, "A new fashion statement?"

Eying the cloth and Potter's head, Draco decided he'd use the cloth to help stop the bleeding. Though it wasn't bleeding much, who knew how long it would continue to bleed.  _ Better to be safe than sorry, as he is my only chance getting out of here, _ he thought and reached for the boys hand again. He untied the cloth and unwound it, gasping.  _ What the bloody hell did he do to himself? _ he thought incredulously, raising the wrist to look at the black-and-blue marks and the ugly red cut more closely. Glancing at the other wrist, Draco put down the one he was holding and quickly unwrapped the other wrist. Again, he was confronted with black-and-blue marks, but the cut was more like skin had been ripped from his wrist.

Draco felt something clench in his gut as he looked at the unconscious Potter's face and the wrists again. "Did you do this to yourself, Potter?" he wondered aloud. "No, you're the bloody Boy-Who-Lived, you wouldn't try to kill yourself, would you?" he wondered again. He inspected the ripped wrist more closely, trying not to let his disgust show.  _ It looks more like the skin was bit off... _ he thought. A sudden memory came back to him of Potter leaving Professor Snape's office with a bandage around his wrist that hadn't been there before.  _ It couldn't be... _ , Draco gasped. It all made sense now. Everything. The paler complexion, never being in the Great Hall for meals, the fatigue during the midday classes, and just now with the werewolf.

"Vampire," Draco stated aloud. Snape was a vampire. His godfather was a vampire. And he was feeding on Potter. "Why the hell would he feed from you, Potter?" Draco thought with disgust, putting the wrist down. "He hates you, and I don't see how you could taste any better than the rest of us. I bet this was that daft old Dumbledore's idea. Having the Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived feed one of his professors, and of course Potter would agree to anything the old bat told him to do."

Draco found himself inexplicably angry that Dumbledore had forced Potter to allow Snape to feed from him, and Snape for agreeing to it all.  _ Bloody hell, what would make Snape do this? He would never degrade himself to drinking from the Boy-Who-Lived unless forced, _ Draco thought angrily. Then he realized he was getting angry over  _ Potter _ being injured and shuddered,  _ what is wrong with me? _ he wondered with a sigh. Running a hand through his hair, Draco decided it was best to just forget about it right now.

Feeling exhausted, he searched around for wherever the invisibility cloak had been dropped. In his search, he got a better look at the room and stared in shock as he passed several thick metal chains with equally thick metal cuffs attached to them, strewn about the walls and floor. The table he'd been leaning against earlier was actually, as far as he could tell, a torture table, and still had the dark stains of old blood on it. Disgusted, Draco kept his eyes to the floor and finally found the cloak, picking it up. He walked back over to where Potter lay and bundled the cloak up to use as a pillow for himself before lying down. He left the wands lit, afraid to turn out the lights in this room. It was a long time before he finally curled up and fell into an uneasy sleep.

 

~*~

 

Snape had waited restlessly for dawn to come. When it finally had, he'd had to have the patience for carrying the passed out Remus back to his chambers. He was seething with fury. Harry had not kept his promise. Harry had left the chambers and wandered the corridors. Not only that, but he had been with Draco.

The logical, calm-headed part of Snape's mind rationalized that it was likely only coincidence, that Harry had found Draco while wandering in search of Sumer and himself. The vampire part of him was screaming and raging that Harry might have been meeting Draco on purpose, or, possibly the worse, Draco had tricked Harry in a plot to harm the boy. Whatever the real reason was for the two of them to be locked together in a hidden room, Snape was still furious.

It took him all of two minutes to run to where the hidden room was, and when he did he stared at the wall, searching for the telltale carving that would tell him what the password was. All of these hidden rooms in the dungeons were coded with either a torch that needed to be turned a certain way, or a snake carving that had a certain password. The password depended on what type of snake was carved into the stone. Snape found the carving with the aid of his lit wand and looked it over, deciding it was a copperhead. That bit of information made him curse. Copperheads guarded all the old torture chambers and had a particularly nasty password given by Salazar Slytherin himself. "Mudblood," Snape snarled.

The snake moved and the wall parted, revealing a very dark room. The first thing he noticed was the smell of blood, his  _ mate's _ blood. Striding quickly into the room, he went towards the strong light coming from where his mate was. What he saw made him stop short in shock. Then he saw red. " _ Draco _ !!" Snape roared, charging towards the blond who was sleeping, wrapped around a sleeping Harry.

Both boys were jolted awake by the roar, and Draco, the more awake of the two, jumped away from Potter. He was appalled to realize he had been curled around the dark haired boy. He didn't have time to think about it much though, as Snape grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and dragged him away from Potter. "S-Severus? What the--!"

Harry, feeling very dizzy from getting up so fast, was a bit slower in realizing what was going on. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he was startled to see Snape grab Malfoy and drag him away. It took a moment more to realize Snape must have been thinking of the worst situation, whatever the worst was for him. Harry jumped to his feet, then almost toppled over and fought for balance as more dizziness hit him. Finally gaining his balance, Harry saw Snape pin Malfoy against the wall and snarl in his face. "No, Snape, stop!"

Harry ran over to them and grabbed Snape's arm like he had when Snape had pinned Leonard in much the same fashion. Snape's eyes were black, his fangs lengthened and bared in a snarl at a terrified Malfoy. "Snape, stop it! He didn't do anything! SNAPE!"

Obviously, that wasn't working, as Snape pushed him away easily. Falling and landing on his ass, Harry yelped. Now he was angry. Glaring, Harry snapped, "SEVERUS  _ STOP _ IT THIS  _ INSTANT! _ " Snape stopped. "Let him go." Snape let Malfoy go. Malfoy looked like he was about to bolt, so Harry said quickly, "No don't run it'll provoke him again." Malfoy stopped, staring at Snape in fear.

Harry got up slowly, eying Snape with caution, "Professor Snape? Are you okay now?"

Snape stared at the blond in front of him, glaring daggers at the boy.  _ Mate, mate, he harmed your mate he was wrapped around your mate mate mate hurt mate mate hurt steal mate, _ Snape's vampire was whispering savagely in his head. Snape mentally shook himself and dragged his eyes away from Draco, looking to Harry. Looking at Harry seemed to calm him quite a bit.  _ He's fine enough to stand and order you around, Severus, which means he's not seriously injured. Stop being irrational, _ he told himself firmly. He nodded curtly to Harry, still not trusting his voice.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, the tension leaving his body as he walked over to Malfoy to try to reassure the frightened boy, but Snape grabbed him and pulled him to his side instead, growling lightly. "Snape, it's okay. He's frightened, I just wanted to calm him down."

"W-what the hell was that?" Draco squeaked out at last, staring with wide eyes at the two of them.

Harry turned to Snape, noting the still-black eyes and lengthened fangs. Compulsion made him take Snape's hand in both of his own, stroking the palm and trying to soothe the vampire. It seemed to work as the rest of the tension left Snape's body though his eyes remained black and his teeth remained lengthened.

Harry turned back to Malfoy, "He probably smelled my blood and saw me unconscious and thought the worst. His vampire demanded he protect me, so he grabbed you. Is that it, Snape?" asked Harry, turning back to the man.

Snape nodded, clearing his throat and finally finding his voice. "Yes, something like that," he said.

Draco watched the way Snape was changing before his eyes, unbelieving. The eyes slowly gained back their whites, the teeth slowly retracted.  _ Is Potter holding his  _ hand _? This is just not right _ , he thought. "I want to know what's going on, Potter, Severus. I think it's my business now, unless you want me to tell the whole school their potions master is a vampire," Draco sneered.

Snape snarled, "Impudent wretch! Do not try to make commands of me, Draco. You have forgotten your place!"

"Snape, he does deserve to know. And he won't tell, will he?" Harry asked Draco with a warning look in his eyes.

Draco scoffed, "Oh please, like I care one way or another. It's to my benefit to have my godfather around."

"He's your godfather?" Harry asked in surprise.

"What, you didn't know? Well, guess it's a day for learning, then. Yes, he's my godfather. So I think I deserve to know what's going on, Severus."

Snape didn't like the arrogance in the blond's voice. Clearly, Draco thought he was safe now.  _ I should bite him just to show him I am still one to be treated with respect, _ he thought. Instead he said coolly, "As I am sure your immense intelligence has already figured out, I am a vampire. I was turned into a vampire right before school began. Potter's little friend Granger was able to figure it out last week and that is how he knows."

"What tipped Granger off, Professor Lupin being here?" Draco asked with a bit of bitterness at not noticing the connections before.

Snape clenched his teeth, but Harry squeezed his hand reassuringly, so he continued, "Not at first. It was the fact that I tried to bite Potter on more than one occasion that tipped her off."

"Why the hell would you want to bite  _ Potter? _ " Draco asked incredulously.

"He is my mate," snarled Snape in both annoyance at Draco for thinking so little of Harry and because he was angry for being forced to admit it.

Draco stared at the two of them, utterly flabbergasted. "He's your  _ mate? _ As in, you and him are bonded?  _ Fucking? _ " Draco shuddered at the mere thought, finding it very hard to grasp Snape with, well, anyone for that matter. As to Potter...he didn't want to go there.  _ Dangerous thoughts, Draco _ , he warned himself.

"NO!" shouted Snape and Harry at the same time, jumping apart and letting go of each other's hands. Harry recovered first to say, "No, mate doesn't mean bonding or fucking, Malfoy. It just means my blood is what Snape really needs. I...I don't know, taste better or sustain him better or something," Harry looked at Snape with question in his eyes.

"It tastes better," Snape stated, "It certainly does not sustain better as I find that every time I drink of your blood, I want more," he added bitterly.  _ And not just your blood, Potter, _ he added silently. It was time for him to face the facts: He wanted Harry as more than just blood. Though, the blood was really what made him want more than blood, if he was being brutally honest, which he was. Every time he tasted Harry's blood, he was aroused, his body burned to feel Harry's, to show Harry how just his blood could heat his cold corpse-like body and see what actually mating with Harry would do to him.

Draco didn't know what to think. It was a bit much to take in at once. "So, what, his blood just happens to have that extra something that gives you your kicks? And that makes him your mate, so...that doesn't explain why the fuck you tried to strangle me just now."

Snape curled his lip in a mini-snarl, "That is because it's almost the first of two seasons for vampires. Bloodlust, which makes it easier to find one's mate. As I have already found mine, it seems that vampire instinct is to...protect, my mate,"  _ and keep him away from others who would try to steal him _ , he added silently.

Draco thought about it a moment before smirking in amusement, "I feel sorry for you, Severus. An urge to protect Potter has to be thoroughly disgusting to yourself. Not to mention a trying task, as he seems to find situations in which he is in danger quite easily."

"Be careful what you say, Draco," Snape coolly put in. "I find my...urges, hard to resist. Especially when I find my mate injured and unconscious and his well-known rival wrapped around him."

"Wrapped around me?" Harry asked incredulously, looking at Malfoy with a raised brow.

Draco forced back a blush and instead sneered, "I did not hurt him."

Harry glared at Draco, "No, you didn't hurt me, but the solid stone floor you tackled me onto did." Snape growled, and Harry quickly put in, "Really, that was all just a misunderstanding though."

Realizing the danger, Draco didn't correct Potter. He did, however, put in casually, "I'm surprised you don't attack yourself, Severus. After all, those marks on his wrist are from you, aren't they? Got a nice chunk out of the left one."

Snape snarled, but it didn't have much bite to it.  _ He's right, you keep hurting your mate, you should bite him, it will heal fast and it won't hurt him, _ his inner vampire whispered. "It is what Potter wishes, and I agree. It is to keep unnecessary...intimacies, from occurring," he bit out.

"Gee, Malfoy, I didn't realize you cared," Harry said sarcastically.

"I don't," said Draco.

"And just how did you see the marks, anyway? You would have had to take the wrappings off," Harry asked curiously.

_ Caught _ , Draco thought bitterly. "Your head was bleeding, and as I thought you were my only hope of getting out of here, I did not want you to die on me. I saw the, well, napkins I think, wrapped around your wrists and took one off. When I saw the marks I got curious and took the other off."

"As amusing as this little chat has been, Draco, we have told you what you wanted to know. Now I would like to take Potter to get his head checked," Snape suggested in a dry tone.

Draco raised a brow in amusement, "Yes of course, your  _ mate _ is hurt and you just can't  _ bear _ to see him in pain."

Snape snarled and Harry said, "Sod off, Malfoy. Snape, I'm fine. I just want to see how Remus is doing."

"Fine. I can look at your head myself when we get back to his chambers. Draco, twenty points from Slytherin for harming another student, fifty points for managing to wander the dungeons when the school was under lock-down," Snape said curtly.

Harry and Draco both stared in flabbergasted astonishment, and exclaimed at the same time, "WHAT?!"

"Potter, twenty points for breaking your promise," Snape added.

"What? But I was going after Malfoy to save his sorry arse from getting killed by Sumer!" Harry exclaimed.

"I do not care," Snape said curtly. "Let's go."

Harry grumbled, but Snape just grabbed him by the elbow and led him to the exit. Harry pulled out of his grasp, "I need my wand and cloak and the map." He found the first two easily enough, and found the cloak by what he had been using for a pillow. Harry could now clearly see it was Malfoy's robes. He stared at it in shock for a moment.  _ Malfoy took off his robe and put it under my head? He ruined his precious clothing, just to make me comfortable? _ he thought, astonished.

The robe was suddenly snatched up by Malfoy, and Harry raised his gaze to the blond, who stared at him steadily while getting back into the robe. "As I said, Potter, I didn't want my only chance of getting out of here to die on me."

Harry mentally shook himself, then nodded curtly, "Right."  _ Of course that's the only reason. Malfoy doesn't like you and isn't capable of sympathy, _ he reminded himself. Still, he couldn't help but remember last night and how Malfoy had managed to get a hard-on while they were in a serious life-or-death situation, and then again later on when he had pinned the boy.  _ What's going on? Why does he react like that to me? It can't just be the parseltongue, _ he thought. He mentally shook himself again,  _ dangerous thoughts, Harry. _

Harry followed Snape out of the room, Draco following behind him. They were quiet the entire way back into the well-used part of the dungeons, each lost in their own thoughts. Draco, particularly, was disturbed by his thoughts.  _ Why am I reacting so strongly towards Potter? Why do I like parseltongue, why did I get hard when he was on top of me? Why why why? _ he asked himself frustratedly.  _ And why do I resent Severus for having Harry as a mate? _ he thought in a dejected way. It was time to face the facts: Draco Malfoy, son of a Death Eater, sworn rival of Harry Potter, lusted after the Boy-Who-Ruined-Everything.


	16. Visiting with Poppy

Visiting With Poppy

 

~*~

 

"For the thousandth time, Harry, I feel fine. I'm more worried about you and that head wound," Remus said.

Harry winced as Snape wrapped the gauze around his head and tied it off tightly. Glaring at the man, he got up and purposely sat in a chair across the room. Snape had been prodding and growling for over an hour. He'd even tried licking it! That's when Harry had snapped and told him to just wrap the bloody thing.

"My head is fine, Remus," Harry said.

"Yes, luckily! You could have been seriously injured. I could have killed you! You shouldn't have left this room," Remus scolded.

"Yes, and you could have killed Malfoy too," Harry pointed out. "I wouldn't have left if I hadn't seen him out there."

"Yes, and we all know the famous Harry Potter cannot resist being the hero," sneered Snape.

"He's your godson, you should be more worried about him," Harry retorted.

"The boy needs to learn respect. He believes he is invincible, yet cowers in fear when put in a dangerous situation," scoffed Snape.

Harry stared in astonishment. Snape never insulted his favorite little Slytherin. "So you think he'd learn respect by getting killed by a werewolf?"

"I had Sumer under control," Snape snapped.

"Right. So when he picked up our scent and tracked it to the wall, you were egging him on instead of trying to get him to stop for fear that he might get in. My mistake, I misinterpreted the situation," Harry said sarcastically.

Snape glared at him, refusing to answer because of course he knew Harry was right. He'd been terrified that Sumer would get into the room, and that he wouldn't be able to stop him from attacking Harry. Instead he said, "I am going to ask Dumbledore to put live game down here during the full moon. Sumer will be hard to control unless he feels he is being treated well down here. He wants to hunt."

"Absolutely not!" Remus exclaimed, "I will not eat live game."

"You won't be, it will be Sumer."

"It will go into the same body."

"You won't remember it."

"It will be inside my body."

"We've established that. Um, I'm with Remus on this one, Professor Snape," Harry put in.

Snape glared and made an exasperated sound, "Potter, you know nothing of this. I am telling you both that I cannot control that beast unless it wants to be controlled. I am not nearly a strong enough vampire to control Sumer. Remus, you really have no choice. You have probably killed many times in your werewolf form without ever knowing," Snape pointed out.

Remus looked decidedly sick at the thought and ran into the bathroom. Harry glared at Snape, "Nice going."

"He needs to hear the truth. I have no choice in drinking blood. It is not as though I enjoy it."

Harry's eyebrows shot up at this one, "No? My mistake. It certainly looks like you enjoy it."

Snape growled, "My body might like the taste of your blood, but that does not mean that my mind enjoys the fact that I am reduced to relying on  _ you _ for sustenance."

"Fine, Snape. I've been ignoring it, but I think it's time to talk. I know that you're...aroused by more than just my blood," Harry stated, inwardly gulping at having finally said it.  _ Merlin, this is wrong. I should not be talking about this with my  _ professor  _ and the greasy git Snape for that matter. _

"I don't know what you are talking about, Potter," snarled Snape.

"If you don't then you're pretty bloody ignorant of your own body."

"Watch your mouth, Potter!" he snapped, glaring at the dark haired boy.

"Right, sorry, sir," Harry said sarcastically. "Yesterday was the first time I knew for sure, but before then I noticed how you reacted every time you tasted my blood. You got this odd expression of bliss on your face," he added, remembering, "It was like you had tasted the best thing in the world."

"We have already established that your blood tastes fantastic, Potter. Does your ego know no bounds that you must continue to make me admit it?" he sneered.

Harry continued as though he hadn't heard him, "The reason I jumped out of your lap yesterday was because I felt it, Snape."

"Felt what?"  _ Oh, great plan, pretend ignorance, _ he thought to himself snidely.

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair,  _ well, hell, he's going to make me say it, isn't he? _ "Well er... _ it _ ."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Potter."  _ Good, perhaps the brat will chicken out. _

_ Damnit, he really is going to make me say it. _ "Your  _ arousal _ ! I felt it, okay? Pressing against my thigh. That's why I jumped up!" he finally exclaimed, blushing furiously.

_ He didn't chicken out, _ he thought derisively.  _ What the bloody hell am I supposed to say to that? Damn it all, it's his fault I'm in this situation. If he didn't taste so bloody good, none of this would have happened and I could continue to hate him. Continue? When did I stop? I didn't, I still hate him, damn it all! _

Snape didn't have to respond because Harry went on in a rushed voice, "I know it's my blood making you get aroused but the fact is, you're still aroused by me and it just isn't right. Sooner or later, probably during Bloodlust or the mating season, you'll lose control. I don't want that to happen. In fact, I think you should keep that...Leonard guy, just for that." Harry had been thinking about it, and that had been the best solution he could come up with. The idea of having a professor lusting after his blood was hard enough, having the same said professor lusting after his body was more than he could handle. The further fact that said professor was also the greasy git he'd loathed throughout his first five years at Hogwarts was far too much.

Snape looked at him incredulously, "You want me to  _ keep _ Leonard so that your virtue will remain uncompromised?"

_ Well, putting it that way you make me sound like a prissy ponce, _ Harry thought, but instead said, "If you want to put it that way, yes."

It took a moment for Snape to realize Harry was serious. Then his face screwed up into a snarl, the expression now a frequent occurrence, and he stood up, "I assure you, Potter, I would not want to  _ fuck _ you if you were the last being on this planet or any other!"

"And I wouldn't want to fuck you if you begged me too!" Harry shouted back, standing up as well.

The two of them glared at each other and Professor Remus Lupin decided to choose that moment to walk back into the room and ask, "Everything all right here?"

"NO!" the two shouted at the same time, then went back to glaring at each other.

"Er...," Remus looked from one to the other, wondering what to do. "Is it something I said?" he asked lamely.

Two incredulous faces looked at him. Then Harry broke down and started laughing, making the other two now look at him incredulously. Harry laughed so hard his eyes started to tear, and he swiped the tears away with the back of his hand, chuckling, "I think I'm just overtired. This head injury must be more serious than I thought, because I can't stop laughing for some reason."

And then quite suddenly, Harry fainted. Snape was across the room in an instant, catching Harry before he hit the ground.

 

~*~

 

Several hours later, Harry awoke to see the familiar ceiling of the hospital wing. He groaned, closing his eyes at the harsh light.

"Ah, Mister Potter, I see you have woken up. Indeed, I see that you just could not stay away from me, hm?" Madame Pomfrey said with a note of fondness in her voice.

Harry groaned again.

"Come now, Mister Potter, I have some wonderful potions for you to drink. I patched that head wound up nicely but it's still probably a bit sore. I also took care of those nasty marks on your wrists," she added with a tsk. "Honestly, what either of you were thinking is beyond me. Now, up," she commanded as though talking to a broomstick.

Nevertheless, Harry squinted his eyes open and pushed himself slowly into a sitting position. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light, he was still squinting. "Where are my glasses?"

"Right here dear," Poppy said, handing the glasses to the boy. "Now, drink up," she added, also handing him a glass of thick green liquid.

Harry put on his glasses and eyed potion warily, "Do I even want to ask what's in this one?"

Poppy tsked, "It's just a protein shake. It's to help restore the blood you've lost. Nothing strange in it really."

_ Protein shake? That sounds hopeful, _ he thought as he took the glass and cautiously brought it to his mouth. It didn't smell awful either.  _ Perhaps she's finally given me something that doesn't taste like an animal died in in, _ he thought with new hope. Taking a big gulp, Harry immediately gagged and spat most of it right back into the glass. "Ugh, what is  _ in _ this?!" he exclaimed, coughing and scrunching his face up.

"As I said, nothing unusual. I just blended together a banana, apple, three raw eggs, a bit of barely cooked chicken, some milk, and a bit of kiwi," Poppy said proudly. She'd tried extra hard to make it taste good, using mostly muggle food. The fact that the chicken she mentioned was capable of spitting fire needn't be said aloud.

Harry looked at her like she'd gone mad. "Do I really have to drink this?"

"Yes," she said firmly, "down the hatch it goes."

Harry grumbled but brought the glass back to his lips and chugged it down as fast as he could, with a few gags in the process.  _ Ugh, one day the woman will kill my taste buds for good, _ he thought remorsefully as he handed the empty glass back to her. "Can I have some water?"

"Of course," she said with a smile, picking up the water pitcher and glass that was beside the bed. Pouring a cup, she handed it to Harry who greedily drank it down before handing it back to her.

"Thanks," he said, "Um, who brought me here?"

"Professor Snape of course. And he was quite persistent in trying to tell me how to do my job," she added with a huff. "Honestly, that man has if possible gotten far worse since becoming a vampire than when he was a regular human like the rest of us."

Harry chuckled at this, silently agreeing. Not moments later the hospital wing doors were flung open and Hermione and Ron came strolling in, beaming when they saw Harry was awake.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her arms around him in a huge hug. "We were so worried about you! Dumbledore told us you had wound up in the hospital wing again and when we came down to visit you Snape was here but he wouldn't tell us what happened."

"Sure he did, 'Mione. He said he was gonna throttle that arrogant arse, remember?" Ron put in.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she finally let go of Harry. "Yes but that didn't tell us what happened now did it?"

"Sure. Obviously some arrogant arse did this to Harry," Ron argued.

Harry watched them bicker for a moment longer before interrupting, "What happened was I tried rescuing the 'arrogant arse' and he didn't like it much."

"Who was it?" asked Hermione.

"Malfoy."

"Of course it was that ferret! Why the bloody hell did you try to rescue him, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Well it was either that or let Remus eat him. I thought it might be bad for his indigestion," Harry joked, making Ron laugh.

Hermione rolled her eyes again, "Ha ha. What was Malfoy doing out after curfew, anyway?"

Harry frowned, "Actually, I never found that out. I was too busy hiding from Sumer and Snape, then fighting Malfoy, then--"

"Sumer?" Hermione cut in.

"Oh, that's the name of Remus's werewolf. I saw it on the map and Snape confirmed it."

"So then Snape was able to control Sumer?"

"Yeah, except when Sumer caught Malfoy and my scents. He really wanted to hunt, it was lucky the snake guarding the room we hid in was friendlier than the one guarding Snape's chambers."

"So what exactly happened with the ferret anyway mate? I heard Slytherin lost a bunch of house points," Ron said.

Harry grinned, "Yeah, Snape took them."

"Snape?" asked one very astonished Ron.

"He was really ticked when he walked into the room this morning and saw Malfoy wrapped around me, asleep."

"Wrapped  _ around _ you?" exclaimed Ron, "What the bloody hell for?"

"I think he just fell asleep and we wound up in that position. I was unconscious at the time, so I really don't know," explained Harry.

"Blimey mate! The stupid ferret could have molested you!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry blushed, "No, I don't think so. Malfoy hates me, remember?"

Hermione noticed the blush, "Yes, he hates you. Do you hate him though?"

"Of course I do!"

"Of course he does!

"Right. I was just wondering because you went through so much trouble to rescue him. You could have been killed yourself, Harry."

"No, I knew Snape wouldn't want his precious mate to die," Harry said with a grin.

"Ugh, that is so gross," Ron said.

"While that's very true, it was still quite the risk for someone you hate," Hermione put in.

"I still hate Malfoy, Hermione," Harry said seriously.

"But you don't hate Snape anymore, do you?" asked Hermione.

"Well...no...I mean, you can't really continue to hate someone who's saved you so many times, and he is being nice. Or rather, a hell of a lot nicer than he used to be."

"And that is why you are his mate. I'm sure there is a loophole or something that ensures that a vampire's mate is capable of falling in love with them," Hermione put in wisely.

"Harry doesn't like blokes!" Ron exclaimed in horror.

Harry looked at Hermione with dawning horror of his own.  _ She knows, _ he thought. The look she gave him verified the fact. He flew his startled gaze to Ron, who was looking at him for backup. "O-of course I don't," he said weakly.

Hermione frowned at him, but his eyes pleaded with her not to say anything, so she instead said, "Come on Ron, I'm sure Harry needs to sleep. Head wounds are the worst."

"Yeah, I'm very tired," Harry said encouragingly to Ron.

"Well...all right. I'll see you later though, right? You're coming back to the dorms tonight."

"Yes, of course," Harry nodded.

"All right then, see you later," Ron said as he allowed Hermione to lead him out of the room.

 

~*~

 

"I see. Well, if it is best, then I can have Hagrid bring in a deer every full moon for Sumer to hunt in the dungeons. We must keep him under control, or I am afraid the ministry will decide Remus cannot stay," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, Albus. There is another matter though. It has to do with Draco," Snape said.

"Ah, yes. I heard he was about in the dungeons last night and our Harry saved his life, hm?"

"Yes, unfortunately the ungrateful brat decided to hurt Potter as thanks," Snape bit out.

"You should not let this vampire control you so much, Severus," Dumbledore scolded.

"I cannot help it, Albus. It is too close to Bloodlust and seeing Draco wrapped around Potter...," Snape growled.

"Wrapped around Harry, you say? What for?"

"Apparently Potter fainted and Draco fell asleep. They just happened to end up in that position," sneered Snape.

"Ah, very good then. Now, what is this matter with Draco you mentioned?"

_ I want him kept away from my mate, _ Snape's inner voice snarled. Instead he said, "He received a letter from Narcissa. She wants him to go to her, where Lucius is and the Dark Lord."

"Hm...this is a problem. Has young Malfoy chosen sides yet?"

"No."

"Then we cannot help him. He must choose our side first. However, I want you to find out all you can about why the Dark Lord wants Draco," Dumbledore added.

"Of course. I am supposed to negotiate with a group of rogue vampires tonight, I can speak to Lucius after giving my report to the Dark Lord."

"Very well then. Until then, I think you should rest, Severus. You had a very long night controlling that werewolf, and an even more trying morning with Harry. You need to feed and rest."

"I cannot feed, Albus. Poppy says that Potter has lost too much blood for the moment."

"Hm...this could be a problem. With Bloodlust you will need more blood from him. If he cannot recoup his strength and blood fast enough, he could easily exhaust himself with classes and Quidditch. Miss Granger has already informed me she has created a diet Harry will be using that will help keep his blood healthy and help with regaining what he loses, but I am afraid that may not be enough."

"I believe I can make a potion to help with that. A simple good-health potion with some blood regenerating aspects in it should help immensely. That along with the diet and proper rest should solve the problem."

"Very good, Severus. I am glad to see you have come to terms with your situation so easily. However, I must insist you not try to kick Leonard out again unless you have someone to replace him," Dumbledore commented.

"What?" Severus asked incredulously.

"I of course assured him that once you had calmed down you would come to your senses and realize you most definitely still required him. Was I wrong?" Dumbledore asked with raised brows that clearly said 'don't you dare question me.'

Snape cursed, recalling Harry's words from earlier. "No, you were not wrong."

"Excellent. Lemon drop?"


	17. The Lust That Rules Us

The Lust That Rules Us

 

~*~

 

Severus Snape walked confidently through the halls of the Dark Lord's headquarters. All the servants and Death Eaters knew he was the Dark Lord's right hand man and not to be messed with. He was not even required to wear the mask of the Death Eaters. Especially now that he was crucial in the negotiations with the vampires.

This was also why he had to tread carefully around the Dark Lord. If He ever suspected that His right-hand man and vampire negotiator was plotting against him, well, it was obvious what would happen. Snape would be the next one to fall under the  _ Avada Kedavra _ . So before Snape had even walked into the building, he'd reinforced the shields on his mind. The Dark Lord was a very powerful  _ legilimens _ , which was why Snape had become so strong in the art himself.

He nodded to the two guarding the Dark Lord's chambers before going into the room. Inside was a very elaborate bedroom/torture chamber decked out in greens and silver. One wall was plain grey stone, manacles and various such items hanging from different points. The bed on the other side of the room was covered in silk sheets of green and silver. The carpet was spelled with a snake on it that actually moved around it.

Snape strode over to the large chair in front of the fireplace and knelt, head bowed.

"Ah, Sseveruss. How did the negotiationss go with the roguesss?"

"Not so well, my lord. As with the Mearsuinn an Fuil, they refuse to swear loyalty to one not of their kind. They fear betrayal and see no reason in involving themselves in this war," Snape reported.

Lord Voldemort hissed, "Impudent beasstss. I sssupposse they have sstated they will ssswear loyalty to you though."

"Yes."

"Sso be it. I do not care sso long asss they will bring the werewolvesss with them in the final battle," Voldemort hissed out.

"Yes, my lord."

"Now, what isss thisss Luciuss tellss me about young Malfoy. He hass not ressponded to hiss mother."

"Dumbledore suspects something, my lord. He is checking all incoming and outgoing owls. There is no way for Draco to respond without Dumbledore knowing."

"And you did not sssuggesst you bring the messsage to me?" Voldemort hissed out in rising anger.

"I am sorry, my lord. Draco would not give me his message."

"Tell him to give you the messssage or I shall be forced to harm hiss preciouss mother," Voldemort said cruelly.

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. Leave now.”

"Yes, my lord," Snape said as he stood and spun on his heel, striding swiftly out of the room. He did not pause as he made his way out of the house. Within moments he was out of the no-apparation zone and apparating himself to Hogsmeade.

Instead of using the Floo like he usually did to get back to his chambers in the dungeons of Hogwarts, he decided to walk back. It took him almost an hour to reach Hogwarts. When he was almost there, he noticed something move out of the corner of his eye. Glancing in that direction, he noticed someone was out on the Quidditch pitch. He smirked in amusement as he changed directions and moved swiftly towards the pitch, eager to strip away points from whatever house it was who was out this late at night.

 

~*~

 

Harry didn't want to sleep. He was afraid he'd have another nightmare with Voldemort in it, or another erotic dream of some mystery man with cold hands. So he decided a late-night flying session was in order. It was easy to sneak out onto the Quidditch pitch, as he had done it so many times before. He suspected Dumbledore knew, but the old wizard never said anything, so Harry kept coming out whenever sleep was eluding him. He barely spared the time to take off his cloak and put down his map before he was in the air.

Flying was one of the few times Harry ever felt truly free. He had never been free at the Dursley's. There were always dishes to be washed, floors to be scrubbed. Then coming to Hogwarts, he'd been thrust into the role of hero, savior of the wizarding world. He'd been fine with that, because even though there was so much pressure to do this and do that, he had found amazing friends and a place to truly call home.

Then he'd met Sirius, and he'd found a second home with his godfather. But then Sirius had been killed, and Harry had truly felt alone. He'd spent the summer at the Weasley's Burrow, afraid to spend a summer alone in the Black's family home. Now he was back at Hogwarts, about to face his toughest year yet. It was almost guaranteed the final battle would be at some point in the coming year.

Even without that, Harry now had to deal with being a vampire's mate. He wasn't quite sure he was up to the task. Sure, he could give his blood easily enough, but all those other things Hermione kept talking about were starting to worry him. Snape would be possessive, would try to woo Harry. The description made him want to laugh, even though at the same time he was terrified. How would he deal with a hormone-driven vampire? Especially one who could just bite him and Harry would be a puddle of mush at his feet.

Then of course there was the mating season in March. That worried him to no end. Bloodlust made a vampire require more blood and they were quite a bit more lustful and possessive, but Harry suspected Snape would be able to control himself. During the mating season, however, Snape would be driven by the need to bond with Harry, to produce a child. Basically, to fuck. Harry had been reading up on it and how it was possible for him to get pregnant. Apparently, it was very much possible. The mechanics of it baffled him, not to mention made him queasy. He wanted children of his own, but he had always thought he would adopt. He had never looked into the possibility of male-pregnancy because he'd never thought it possible. Now that he knew it was, he still wanted to adopt.

He was so lost in his own musings that he didn't notice right away that he had an audience. When he finally did, he groaned aloud. Of course it would be the very person he had been thinking about who would find him. Turning around and flying over to the professor, Harry landed smoothly, swinging his leg over his broomstick and walking the rest of the way to the vampire. "Sorry, sir, I couldn't get to sleep."

"I gathered as much, Potter. It was either that or you completely forgot that the curfew is very strict this year."

"Sorry, sir. Um, I'll go back to Gryffindor tower now," Harry said, ducking his head and walking over to where his cloak and map were.

"Not so fast, Potter. You will accompany me back to my office. I have some dreamless sleep potions for you that I have neglected in giving to you," Snape said.

"Oh...right." Harry picked up his cloak and tucked his map into his robes, following the potions master to the castle.

"Has Miss Granger given you that diet yet?" Snape asked casually as they made their way through the front hall.

"Yes, she managed to put in some food products that weren't completely disgusting as well," Harry said with a smirk. "Apparently I'm going to be eating breakfast and supper in one of the empty classrooms every morning under the guise that I need to do extra DADA practices with Remus so that no one asks why I've changed my diet."

Snape, exasperated, said, "That does not seem very fair, Potter. It seems you are being forced to change all of your daily habits just so I can get a decent meal."

"Decent? If I'm only decent, I don't think I'm going to put up with all of this," Harry joked.

Snape scowled, "Your ego, Mister Potter. I was merely saying that you should not be isolated from your friends just because you are being forced to eat different foods. Perhaps you should see if Remus will eat with you since you are supposedly having DADA classes with him. Or, you could join me in my office and eat while I grade papers."

Harry's eyes widened in shock, "You mean disturb your daily entertainment? I wouldn't dream of it, Professor."

"Impertinent," Snape muttered, hiding a smirk of amusement. "I was only suggesting it as it would save you and I the trouble of finding an empty room for me to feed in every morning and evening."

Harry thought about it, then nodded, "Okay. Just as long as I don't have to clean out the cauldrons."

"This is not detention, Potter. You will only be required to clean out the cauldrons when you fail to complete your potions, as I'm sure you are bound to do quite often."

Harry grumbled, "Of course."

"However, as we are forced to spend extra time together, you would do well to learn a thing or two about the art of potions. You will, after all, need to pass advanced potions if you expect to become an auror."

Harry gaped at Snape, "How did you know?"

"I am sure the entire school knows, Potter. You have not kept it a secret," Snape commented dryly.

"Oh," Harry said lamely.

"Now, let's get your dreamless sleep potion and you can sneak your way back to Gryffindor tower," Snape said as he opened the door to his office. Letting Harry enter first, he closed the door behind himself and strode over to his desk where a small chest sat. He picked it up and opened it, revealing ten small vials, one in each divided section of the chest. "There are twenty doses, Potter. Half of a vial will be good enough for one night of uninterrupted sleep. You will, of course, only take it when you are able to sleep for eight hours straight."

Harry stared flabbergasted at the small chest. He merely nodded at Snape's instructions, still staring at the chest. It was solid wood with a velvet interior that was divided into ten sections for each vial. The most intriguing thing about it was the snake pattern on the wood. Really, it was beautiful and looked like it would be rather expensive. He hadn't expected Snape to make so much of the potion, let alone put it inside such a gorgeous chest for him. "Um, thanks," he said inadequately.

"I am quite aware you do not like snakes, Potter, but it was the only adequate container I had," Snape stated sharply as he shut the chest lid with a snap and handed it to Harry.

Harry took it, shaking his head as he traced the elaborate snake pattern, "No, I actually love snakes. I just don't like Slytherin's."

Snape sighed, though inwardly he was pleased.  _ Good job, Snape, you have given the boy not just one thing he will like, but two. Surely he will like you a bit more because of this, _ his inner vampire said triumphantly.  _ I don't care what the brat thinks of me, _ he told that vampire strongly. "You will have to get over your aversion, Potter, as you will be spending quite a bit of time with their Head of House in the midst of Slytherin territory," he said curtly.

"Yes, I know," Harry said quietly, still staring at the chest in his arms.

Snape waited, but the boy didn't move. Finally he cleared his throat, "You are excused, Potter."

"Oh...right. Um, do you, um, want any..?" Harry asked, holding out his arm.

Snape stared at the offered arm with it's bandaged wrist in surprise, his eyebrows raised. "Are you offering, Potter, to give me blood when it is not necessary?" he asked casually.

"Well, no, I mean yes...I just thought because you did me a favor, I should--"

"I accept," Snape said, cutting the boy off. He grabbed that dagger from his desk that he had used the first time they had done this and took the boy's wrist.

"You can, uh, bite it. My wrist is almost healed, I don't feel like cutting it open again for a quick snack," Harry said, wondering if this was wise.

Snape raised his eyebrows in surprise again. "Potter, you are an enigma," he muttered as he slit through the bandage with the dagger. He put the dagger down and raised the wrist to his mouth, his fangs lengthening in eager anticipation. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply of the exquisite scent that was Harry. Pressing the soft skin to his lips, Snape opened his mouth and sank his fangs into the giving flesh.

Harry winced, but a moment later relaxed as the, well, whatever it was that was on Snape's fangs began to work. He felt the wound numb and his arm start to tingle. It was a pleasant sensation that swiftly made its way through his body, starting to heat his tingling skin. Harry tried focusing on Snape, but that didn't help much as the professor had his eyes closed in ecstasy.

Harry closed his own eyes, but that only seemed to heighten the sensation, and his groin tightened almost painfully, pressing against his trousers. His breathing quickened, his lips parting to take in frantic gasps of air, making light panting sounds.  _ Merlin it feels like my skins on fire, _ he thought randomly. His clothing was bothering him; it was too hot and stroked his sensitive skin harshly. It felt both good and painful at the same time.

_ He's like a disease under my skin, _ his mind thought. He felt like he should be doing something. He could feel the cool touch of Snape's hands on his wrists and wanted desperately for those cool hands to touch him everywhere. Unknowingly he moved closer to Snape's body, pressing his chest against the man's side.

Snape was jolted out of his euphoria by the press of a heated body against his side. It felt incredible, but in the back of his mind he knew it wasn't right. He forced himself to pull away from the wrist, flicking a tongue over the tiny pinpricks from his fangs. His eyes slowly opened and he looked to the side to see Harry pressed against him, his own ecstasy etched on his features.

Snape groaned at the sight, finding it hard to resist taking advantage of the situation.  _ Calm yourself, Snape. He offered his blood as a thank you, not his body, _ he thought. He had to clear his throat before speaking, "Potter...Harry, come back to your senses."

Harry heard that sexy rumbling of a voice and it took him several moments to realize it was a very bad thing for him to think that voice was sexy. Even so, the body was so  _ cool _ and his body was so feverish. He didn't move away, but slowly opened his eyes and blinked up at Snape. "Ummm...finished?" he asked weakly.

Snape smirked, "Yes, Potter, I am finished."

"Right...just give me a moment. I'm too hot," he muttered, pressing his fevered forehead against Snape's sleeve, absorbing the coolness of the skin beneath.

Snape frowned and stepped back, causing Harry to lose balance. Steadying the boy, Snape raised a hand to Harry's forehead, eyebrows raising when he felt how hot it was. Harry moaned and leaned into the heavenly cool touch. Snape cursed, finding the sound to go straight to his own throbbing groin. "Damn it, Potter, come back to your senses boy," he said darkly.

"Right. Senses. Got it," Harry mumbled. Slowly his body was cooling and he was able to think a bit more rationally, but he still welcomed the cool touch against his forehead. When he trusted himself to speak a coherent sentence he said, "I guess there's another reason why vampires relate blood to sex if this is what happens when someone is bitten."

Snape smirked again, knowing the boy had to be okay if he was talking back to him. "Yes, so it seems. Are you alright on your own now, Potter?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Harry said, taking a step back. He kept his head down, his cheeks turning red in embarrassment. "Sorry," he muttered.

Snape rolled his eyes, "Relax, Potter. It is a natural reaction that neither you nor I can control."

_ He's right, and blushing and being embarrassed will only make you look more guilty, _ Harry thought to himself. "Right, sorry," he said, raising his eyes so he wasn't staring at the floor anymore.  _ And now, the awkward silence, _ he thought dismally, unsure what to say.

Snape didn't know what to say either, and his frustration rose quickly. He spun around and walked to the other side of his desk, sitting down in his chair and shuffling through the papers on his desk, a clear dismissal.

"Well er, thanks, for potions," Harry said, picking up his broom and cloak. He wrapped the cloak around himself and tucked the broom under his arm, heading out of the office.

Not halfway down the corridor he ran into none other than Draco Malfoy, who was leaning against the wall casually. Harry slowed his steps, trying not to make any noise as he passed the boy. Unfortunately, his broom started to slip from under his arm. Frantically trying to grab it before it fell, he ended up making even more noise and dropping the blasted thing anyway.

Draco was startled out of his thoughts by the sound and glanced over to see part of a broom and a shoe on the ground. Raising a brow, Draco asked, "Out for a midnight ride with Professor Snape, Potter?"

_ Damn, cover blown, _ Harry thought, shrugging out of the cloak,  _ I should have checked the map. _ "Shove it, Malfoy," Harry said, trying to fight back the blush.  _ A midnight ride? What the hell is wrong with him? _ he wondered.

"Oooh, testy testy Potter. Be careful what you say or I might go blabbing your secret to all of Slytherin."

"You wouldn't because that would mean getting your beloved godfather in trouble as well," Harry said with confidence.

Draco shrugged, "Okay, so I won't. That won't stop me from spreading some nasty rumors about you though."

"You mean you haven't tried it before? Gee, that's a surprise."

Draco scowled, "I may not be able to hurt you, Potter, but don't think that vampire will be able to protect you forever."

"I don't need a vampire to protect me from the likes of you, Malfoy. Or have you forgotten your little...weaknessssss?" Harry said, hissing out the last word with a smirk.

Draco's face contorted in anger, "Sod off, Potter!" he bit out.

"Gladly," Harry said, pulling the cloak around himself again. Unable to resist, Harry watched as Draco continued to look in his direction for a moment longer before scowling down at the ground. Grinning, Harry crept silently to the boy, leaning in as close as he dared without touching him.  _ -Goodnight, Malfoy.- _ he hissed, quickly darting out of reach.

"What the FUCK Potter!" Draco exploded, jumping back and looking around frantically.

Snickering, Harry dashed down the corridor, making a lot of noise in the process. Once he reached the main hall, he slowed to a walk the rest of the way to Gryffindor tower.  


	18. Choic

Choices

 

~*~

 

"Draco, you must decide if you will be joining the Dark Lord or not. He demands your presence," Snape stated calmly to the glaring blonde.

"I haven't decided and I won't be rushed in the decision," Draco snapped.

"You will most definitely decide before leaving here, Draco," snarled Snape.

"Why are you so insistent that I choose? You're loyal to the Dark Lord, shouldn't you be telling me to join?" Draco asked curiously.

Snape closed his eyes and asked for patience, "Yes, I am loyal to the Dark Lord. However, this is not the place for a child. I do not want to see you forced into a situation you do not want to be in, Draco.”

"Child? Funny. I'm the same age as Potter, but you don't refer to him as a child, do you?" asked Draco with a raised brow.

"Is Potter the reason you find it so hard to decide which side of the war you are on?" Snape retorted.

Draco scowled, "Of course not!"

"Then I don't understand what is so difficult about the decision. Perhaps if you told me what you are...struggling, over, I could clear the matter up for you."

"Fine. I want to be on the winning side, dear godfather, as always," Draco drawled with a smirk.

Snape struggled to rein in his temper. _The arrogant brat is not making this any easier. I cannot tell him whose side I am really on unless he shows that he will join Dumbledore's side. He'll join whatever side is winning and to hell with his own morals, is that right? Just like a Malfoy. His father should be proud,_ Snape thought snidely. "Fine. If I told you whose side was going to win, you would join that side, no matter what?"

"I don't see how you can tell me which side will win. Besides, you're prejudiced. You'd say the Dark Lord will win," Draco stated.

"And if I told you Dumbledore's side were going to win?" Snape asked casually.

"Why would you say that, sir?" Draco asked, eyes lighting with suspicion.

"I am only inquiring. You hate the man, so why would you want to join him, even if he were going to win?"

"The way I see it, it isn't Dumbledore's side at all," Draco drawled.

"Then just whose side is it, Draco?" Snape asked impatiently.

"Potter's."

Snape hid his surprise, asking instead, "How do you figure that?"

"Well, Dumbledore and the rest are all relying on Potter to defeat the Dark Lord, aren't they? Dumbledore may be giving the orders, but Potter is the one that will be in the thick of things. If anyone defeats the Dark Lord, it will be Potter," Draco said with much bitterness.

 _When did he become so observant?_ Snape sneered at the thought. "Potter is the Dark Lord's one and only weakness, Draco. You should have already figured out that if the Dark Lord suddenly wishes you for a mission, it is likely to involve Potter as you are rather...close, to him."

"I'm as close to him as I am to the sun," Draco snapped.

"Yes, and he is the Golden Boy. Enough banter, Draco, you must decide what side you are on."

"My own," Draco said as he stood up. "I am on my own side, looking out for myself, and that is the end of the matter, Severus," Draco snapped, striding out of the room before Snape could stop him.

He didn't go more than ten feet before none other than Potter himself appeared in front of him. Draco stopped short, scowling at the boy, "Do you make it a habit to appear out of thin air in the Slytherin dungeons, Potter?"

Harry smirked, "I couldn't help myself. I do so love to see you frightened."

"Sod off, Potter!" Draco snarled.

Harry's smirk faded and he suddenly looked quite serious, "I heard you and Snape talking."

"Why does that not surprise me? What of it? Upset that your vampire is on the opposite side?"

"I already knew that. I didn't however know that you hadn't chosen sides yet. I assumed you would join your father with Voldemort."

Draco winced at the name, then scowled, "Sorry to disappoint, Potter, but I'm only interested in staying alive."

"So I heard. You also said you don't want to take any sides at all, but you can't do that, Malfoy. This war is tearing the entire wizarding world in half. You can't remain neutral, especially with your father being the right-hand man to Voldemort. If you chose to side with Dumbledore, he'd give you a choice to fight or not. You could be in his protection and not have to do anything," Harry encouraged.

Draco looked at him as though he were daft. "Have you completely lost what little mind you had, Potter? If I joined Dumbledore's side, he'd use me to get to my father and the Dark Lord. I'd be nothing more than a pawn like yourself," he sneered.

Harry visible winced. _He's right,_ a voice whispered in his head, _Dumbledore would jump at the chance of using Malfoy to get to Malfoy senior, and Voldemort._ "I'm not a pawn," was the only thing he could think to say.

"No? So you don't jump to do whatever Dumbledore asks of you? He's been bossing you around since you got here and you're too blind to see it," sneered Draco.

"I do what he says because it makes sense. It's the right thing to do. I also trust him. He's helped me out a lot and I owe him a great deal," Harry said vehemently.

"Fine. You owe him, so you jump through hoops. Of course he's helped you, Potter, because helping you to stay alive ensures the savior is ready for battle," Draco snarled.

 _Damn it! This is getting nowhere,_ Harry thought. He glared at Malfoy, making a rash decision, "Fine. If you won't join Dumbledore's side I have a third one for you. Mine. You said it yourself, it's not really Dumbledore's side, it's mine. Join it, and I guarantee you won't be forced to do anything. I won't make you go against your father or fight in the final battle. One less classmate to face on the battlefield is worth the information I'd lose by not forcing you to tell me all of Voldemort's secrets," Harry declared in earnest.

Draco was flabbergasted. He stared at Potter in astonishment, shocked to his toes by the offer. _Potter wants me to join HIS side? Where the hell did this come from?_ he thought in amazement. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he snarled at Potter, "Don't make promises you can't keep, Potter." He shoved past the dark-haired boy and quickly fled, ignoring Potter calling his name.

Shaking his head in wonder, Harry watched Malfoy flee. He didn't know why he'd made that offer, and frankly didn't want to think on it. It was true that he feared encountering his classmates on the battlefield. Sure, he hated the Slytherin's, but he'd grown up with them around. To be forced into a situation where he'd have to either kill them or be killed himself was frightening.

He sighed and shrugged, heading to Snape's office for breakfast.

 

~*~

 

 _Damn Potter!_ Draco thought furiously as he stuffed a large forkful of blueberry pancake into his mouth. _He's always in the way. Always there ruining things, making me look like an idiot._ In went another forkful before he was even done chewing the first.

"Um, Draco? Are you alright?" Blaise asked cautiously.

Chew, chew, swallow. "Of course I'm alright!" Draco snapped and immediately shoved a sausage into his mouth.

"Draco, dear, you're starting to eat like Crabbe and Goyle," Pansy commented.

"I'm not your dear!" he snapped, shoving another forkful of pancake into his mouth.

Pansy frowned, "What's gotten into you? You've been acting really weird lately."

Chew, chew, swallow. "You!" he snapped again, "You're bothering the hell out of me. Always hanging all over me, calling me your dear. What the bloody fuck is the matter with you, Pansy? You can't even take a hint!"

"Ouch," muttered Blaise, watching as Pansy's eyes started to glass over and her nose turn a nice shade of red.

Soon the girl burst in tears and shouted, "You're horrible, Draco!" as she got up and ran out of the dining hall.

Draco watched her leave with distaste before taking a large gulp of pumpkin juice. Blaise frowned at him, "What's the deal, Draco? You've never snapped at her like that before."

"Nothings the fucking matter! I can snap at whomever I want and that stupid twit is the perfect example of snapping material!" he snapped.

Blaise would have found it amusing if Draco hadn't just snapped at him as well, "Okay, chill. Let me rephrase that: Why is your temper so short today?"

Draco glared at him, swallowed, and snarled, "None of your fucking business, Blaise!"

"Draco, I'm your best friend. I just want to help you," Blaise pleaded.

"Oh sure, some best friend you are! Are you aware that Potter knows about the parseltongue fetish?" Draco snapped angrily at him.

Blaise's eyes widened, "No, Draco, I swear I didn't tell anyone, not even Pansy."

"Of course not! But he found out anyway. You know, I bet it was Snape. He probably told Potter to get on his good side," Draco muttered darkly, unaware he was thinking aloud.

"Snape? Why would Snape want to get on Potter's good side?" Blaise asked incredulously.

Draco's head snapped up and he blinked at Blaise, quickly realizing his mistake. "Uh...nothing. I have to go. Damnit!" he pushed away from the table, grabbed three biscuits, and ran out of the dining hall before Blaise could say another word.

He stormed his way into the dungeons and to Snape's office, flinging the door open without knocking. "Severus I need to talk to--" Draco stopped midsentence and stared in shock at the scene before him.

Harry Potter was eating breakfast on the couch, and Severus Snape was grading potions papers behind the desk. Both looked up in surprise when Draco stormed into the room. Snape was the first to recover, asking coolly, "What is it, Draco?"

Draco didn't answer, too stunned, "What the bloody _fuck_ is this?! Potter, are you eating _breakfast_ with Snape?!"

Harry smirked in amusement, "No, I'm eating breakfast, Snape already ate."

Draco floundered for words. _What the bloody hell alternate universe did I stumble into to find_ Potter _and_ Snape _in such a domestic scene?_ he thought incredulously. "What the hell do you mean he already ate? Why are you eating in here, Potter?!"

"Um, Snape's a vampire, vampire's drink blood, see?" Harry held up his newly bandaged wrist and shook it to draw Draco's attention. "As for eating here--"

"That's enough, Mister Potter, you will only provoke him further. Draco, what is the meaning of barging into my office in such a fashion?" Snape asked testily.

"I needed to speak with you. Why the fuck is Potter eating here?"

"You are becoming most repetitive, Draco. Whatever you need to speak to me about can be saved for later. As for Potter eating here, that is none of your business. Potter, not a word," Snape said when Harry started to say something.

"This whole school has gone mad!" Draco declared, storming right back out of the office and slamming the door shut behind him.

Harry and Snape stared at the door for a moment before Harry commented dryly, "So, that went well."

Snape merely went back to grading his papers and Harry sighed. He picked at his food in a bored manner, mixing the food around until it resembled one of Madame Pomfrey's famous potions. Finally, he dropped his fork with a huff and leaned back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

"Problem, Potter?" Snape inquired idly, taking note of the mixed food and Harry's bored expression.

"I'm bored," stated Harry.

Snape fought back a smirk, "So it would seem."

"Usually Hermione is yelling at Ron to study for some upcoming test, or Ron's going over new Quidditch strategies with me, or I'm reading the Daily Prophet... _something_. This total silence is driving me nuts," grouched Harry.

"If you wish to read the Daily Prophet, I have today's paper."

"That won't get rid of the silence," Harry muttered.

"I find that I quite enjoy silence, Potter. It is the only time I do not have to listen to pesky students complaining, gossiping about some such drivel, or asking pathetic questions about things they should already know," Snape commented, giving a pointed look in Harry's direction.

"You know, maybe if you didn't scare us so much, we'd be able to listen to what you lecture us about in potions better," Harry suggested.

Snape sneered at him. "Are you suggesting to tell me how I should teach my class, Potter?" he asked coldly.

"No, no of course not," Harry hurriedly denied.

"Hmph. I suppose you think if I did not make your friend Longbottom quiver with fear, he would not spill so many potions? Or perhaps you are suggesting Weasley would not talk about his 'greasy git' of a teacher behind his back if I did not take so many points from Gryffindor for his lack of completed homework?" inquired Snape in a sneering voice.

"Well...no. Neville really does get so nervous trying to do it right that he only winds up making more mistakes. And Ron, well...," Harry floundered for an excuse for his best friend, finding that none was forthcoming.

"Potions is about discipline. You must follow directions with precision. If you do not, you could end up creating a deadly poison or a potion that will explode in your face. That, Potter, is why I am so harsh. If I were not, the lot of you would be making mistakes all the time, and we would have many more casualties at this school than merely losing a DADA professor every year," Snape said coldly.

Frowning, Harry couldn't think of anything to say to that. Snape was right about potions being about discipline, but Harry would never admit that. Instead he shrugged and went back to playing with his food.

 

~*~

 

"How was breakfast, Harry?" Hermione asked in transfigurations.

Harry groaned, "It was awful. Snape enjoys silence. I absolutely hate it. I could barely eat anything because I kept wanting to ask Ron how the Quidditch Cup was going, or question you on my essay for Binn's class."

"Oh! The Quidditch Cup is still going strong, Harry. I think Trelawney might actually be right about it!" Ron exclaimed excitedly.

"That's great, since you're getting the information from _my_ book."

"Oh, sorry mate, do you want it back?" Ron asked, looking crestfallen.

Sighing, Harry shook his head, "No, that's alright."

"Harry, do you think Snape would mind if we joined you, maybe?" Hermione asked. "If you're really that lonely, we could eat with you every once in awhile."

"Ugh! Eat with Snape? 'Mione, that's a horrible idea!" Ron cried.

Harry smiled ruefully, "I don't know, Hermione. He probably would mind."

"Well, you should ask. I'd be more than willing to help you out with you homework over breakfast or supper," Hermione put in.

"Ew, Hermione, why would you want to eat with Snape? I mean, you'd have to see him drink blood!"

"Keep your voice down, Ron!" Hermione hissed, glancing around to be sure no one else was paying attention. "In case you've forgotten, I've already seen it."

"Hermione, you really don't have to. I mean, Snape isn't the best of company," Harry said.

"No, but you are. Besides, I would like to see how you two are getting along now. It will help me with my research to have things to compare to," Hermione added.

"Research?" asked Ron and Harry at the same time.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "On vampires. I want Harry and Snape to be as informed as they can be. If I see what you do every day, Harry, then I can compare it to the information in the books and see what specifically applies to you."

"Oh...right. Well, I can ask Snape, I suppose," Harry said.

"Good. Ask him over supper tonight," Hermione instructed.

 

~*~

 

"Harry, can I talk to you a minute?" Seamus asked after transfigurations.

"Um, sure. I'll catch up with you guys later," Harry said to Ron and Hermione before following Seamus down the corridor a ways. "What's up?"

Seamus glanced around to see if anyone was nearby. Assured that no one was, he turned back to Harry. "Actually, I wanted to ask if you'd go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend."

Harry blinked and stared at Seamus blankly for a moment, "Um, we're all going to Hogsmeade together."

"No, I mean go with _me_ ," Seamus persisted.

"You mean, like a date?" When Seamus nodded Harry blinked in surprise and shifted uncomfortably. "Er...well, what brought this on suddenly, Seamus?"

"Well I've been thinking about it since I asked to snog you and I realized you aren't the type to have a random snog session so I've decided to ask you out on a date instead."

"Just so you can snog me?" asked Harry incredulously.

"No! I mean, yeah I want to snog you, who doesn't? But I actually want to date you, if you're interested," Seamus said hopefully.

"Look, I don't know how you figured out I'm into blokes but no one else knows, except maybe Hermione."

"That's okay! We can keep it a secret until you're ready to tell. I think it's really only Ron that doesn't know, though. He's pretty ignorant. The rest of us just don't care so we never mentioned it," Seamus informed him.

"Oh...," Harry said dumbly. "Um, well, I guess..."

"Really? Great! So, um, we can go with everyone else but venture off on our own, okay?"

"Sure," Harry said, wondering what made him say yes. _Well, Seamus is hot, and he loves a lot of the things I like,_ he told himself.

"Great. I can't wait," Seamus said with a grin, grabbing Harry and giving him a big hug before dashing off down the corridor.

Harry stared at him, shaking his head in wonder. _I have a date. Who would have thought?_ He smirked, actually feeling rather smug, and made his way to supper with Snape.

 

~*~

 

 

As soon as he entered the office, Harry dumped his books on the couch. Professor Snape was in his usual position behind the desk, and Harry walked over. "Hey, Professor. Um, I was wondering, would it be alright if my friends came to eat with me once in awhile?"

Snape looked up from the Hufflepuff first year potions papers he was currently grading and raised a brow at Harry, "Friends, Potter? You mean some of your friends would actually care to venture into my office to have a meal?"

"Well...no...only Hermione," Harry said lamely.

"Ah. Miss Granger, of course," Snape said snidely. "Very well, only once in a very long while, Potter. At least I won't have to worry about her blathering on about idiocies. She's more likely to lecture you on your homework," he added.

Harry grinned, "Great! Okay, hungry?"

Snape's eyes shot up at that, a bit surprised. "It sounds as though you are offering food to a dog, Potter," he commented dryly, "I half expected you to add 'boy' on the end of that question."

Harry was immediately contrite, "Sorry, sir."

"Hold out your wrist," Snape merely said. Harry did, and Snape began to unwrap the bandage when he finally smelled it. It clung to Harry's clothes and skin. It was a very unappetizing scent. Snape stopped what he was doing and sniffed delicately, lips curling in distaste. _A boy. Another boy's scent clings to your mate!_ his inner vampire snarled.

Snape shot up from behind the desk and in an instant had Harry pinned against the bookshelves, a hand around his throat. "Whose scent is that, Potter? Whose scent is on you?!" he snarled.  


	19. Jealousies

Jealousies

 

~*~

 

In the blink of an eye Harry was pinned to the bookshelves with a snarling Snape in his face. Hardly able to think straight, totally clueless, Harry asked stupidly, "W-what?"

"I asked whose scent is all over you, Potter," snarled Snape in that deadly soft tone, vamped-over black eyes glaring daggers into his emerald ones.

"I-I don't know w-what you're talking about, P-professor!" one clearly flustered Harry exclaimed.

"The  _ scent _ Potter, of a  _ boy _ , clings all over you. Tell me whose it is, now!" Snape viciously bit out, practically spitting at Harry as he did so.

Harry's eyes widened.  _ Shite! He's talking about Seamus! I can't tell him who it is, Snape will charge out there right now and do something crazy! _ thought Harry frantically.  _ Okay, calm down, think straight...you have to diffuse this situation. What would Hermione say? _ It took Harry only a minute for that answer, and he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, "Professor Snape, it was just my friend. He gave me a hug, that's it."

"It was not Weasley, Potter," snarled Snape.

"No...it wasn't," Harry said slowly, "It was another friend. All he did was give me a hug, I swear."

"Why did he give you a hug, Potter?" the angry jealous vampire snapped out. Snape was having trouble thinking clearly as well. His entire focus was on that sickening scent clinging to his mate. He wanted to find whoever had put that scent on him and rip the boy's throat out.

Harry's gaze hardened,  _ I can't tell him that. _ "You're hurting me, Snape. Let go," he said instead.

_ Hurting? Hurting your mate? What are you doing? Stop it! _ his inner vampire screeched, appalled. His gaze dropped to where his hand was curled around Harry's throat, eyes narrowing as he slowly loosened his grip. His hand was shaking as he did so. He had to close his eyes briefly before lowering his hand back to his side and stepping back from Harry.

_ Merlin, what the hell is wrong with me? _ Snape thought dismally. It was wrong. So very wrong to feel this way towards a student. To be so consumed by jealousy. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been jealous.  _ Sure you can, you were jealous of Lily for taking James, _ his mind taunted, making him feel all the worse.  _ One thing at a time, blast it...deal with your moral issues later, your mate has another boy's scent all over him! _ the vampire snarled at him. "Why did he hug you, Potter?" Snape asked softly, trying to control his temper.

Feeling much better now that Snape had let go of his throat and even stepped away a bit, Harry said cautiously, "Professor Snape, it's not really your business who hugs me or why. I'm here because I'm your mate, something neither of us chose or can control. I'm here as food, and maybe eventually a friend. That's all."

Snape had to close his eyes again. He felt a major headache coming on. He was going insane. His mind was torn in two. The vampire part of him denied it fiercely. Was hurt by even the suggestion that all Harry was to him was food. That all Harry thought of him was, at best, a friend. The other half understood Harry's words and accepted, even agreed with them. That part of him was still first and foremost a professor at this school, not allowed to be in a relationship with students. This half also adamantly refused to acknowledge that he may be beginning to think of Harry as more than just a student.

"If this continues, I am going to go mad," Snape muttered darkly, finally gaining control over his vampire. He turned his back on Harry, clenching his fists as he continued that inner fight. Finally, he just gave up with a sigh and walked back to his desk, sitting in his chair and resting his elbows on the desk, his head in his hands.  _ Merlin, what has become of me? _

Harry watched all this in confusion.  _ What's wrong with him? _ Harry wondered. He'd never seen the professor look so...dejected. Any emotion at all other than distaste was hard to come by with Snape, so Harry knew something serious had to be troubling Snape. "Um, prof--Snape?" Harry asked, cautiously approaching the desk.

"Yes, Potter, I know it is none of my business," Snape said bitterly, not looking up.

Harry felt something very odd. He felt worried. For the professor, the bane of his existence.  _ He isn't the bane of your existence anymore, though, _ he told himself,  _ he's become a steady part of your life, you're his mate, of course you're worried. You worry about all of your friends, and he's close enough to that now. _

Nodding to his own inner speech, Harry moved around the desk to Snape's side. He reached out a hand to rest on the man's hunched shoulders, but then thought better of it and let his hand drop to his side. Snape wasn't the sentimental type and wouldn't appreciate his sympathy. "I'm sorry. I just don't want you hurting him. I know you don't want to hurt a student either," he said.

"A part of me does," Snape bit out.

"But you aren't going to listen to that part," Harry said with confidence.

"No, Potter, I am not going to listen to that part today," Snape bit out, finally looking at him with that cold expression, his eyes back to normal, "but it is only a matter of time until my control snaps."

"Then we'll speak to Hermione. I'm sure she--"

"Miss Granger does not know everything, Potter, and you'd be wise not to go running to her with your every problem. Some problems cannot be solved with books!" Snape snapped out angrily.

Harry looked slightly crestfallen, but tried again. "Okay...so what's wrong? Maybe I can help," Harry suggested.

"You can help by not provoking that part of me that desperately wants to claim you as my mate," he snarled.

Harry frowned, "Well, I don't know what will provoke you or not. I can't tiptoe around you, Professor. I've already changed my life around to better suit you."

Snape leaned back in his chair, glaring up at him. "Yes, Potter, blame it all on me."

"I'm not blaming it on you. I'm not blaming it on anyone. It's what needed to be done, so I did it."

"Always the Gryffindor," he sneered.

"Yes, damn it! A Gryffindor! A Potter! The Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived! Stop throwing that in my face every time you can't face up to your own problems!" Harry shouted, startling the man.

Snape was silent for a long time, staring coolly at the boy before him who was glaring down at him with those clear emerald eyes.  _ A Potter? Yes, most definitely the son of James. But also the son of Lily. A trouble-maker to the end like his father, with the kind heart of his mother. He's right, Snape, face up to your problems. _ "All right, Potter--"

"Harry. You won't use my father as an excuse for this one, Snape. I'm a Potter, yes, and proud of the fact, but more I am also Harry. I am all of those things I said before, and that is Harry," Harry stated calmly.

_ Bravo, the boy has most certainly grown a backbone, hm? No doubt from spending too much time around me, _ Snape thought bitterly. "...Potter," he said steadily, "I find myself with a split personality. If they continue to war with each other, I will, quite simply, go mad. Now tell me how you suggest to help me with that, hm?"

Harry winced, then shook his head slightly, feeling rather low, "I don't know, sir."

"And now that we have done as you so brilliantly suggested, may  _ I _ suggest that you cut your wrist and we go back to the way things were?" Snape asked mockingly.

"Maybe...maybe if you told me what exactly the problem was..." Harry suggested hopefully.

Snape curled his lip into a sneer. "Trust me, Potter, you do not want to know what the vampire personality is thinking of you," he said softly.

Harry felt a chill go down his spine, but he plowed on anyway, "Let me be the judge of that."

Snape glared at him before spitting out, "Fine! Do as you wish. How about you see  _ exactly _ what I have been thinking of you, Potter, by reading my mind?"

Harry's eyes widened, "P-professor...I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, I can't get past your defenses, you already know that..."

"I will make it easy for you, Potter. I will push all those thoughts to the front and  _ let _ you see them," Snape said with a bit of amusement. He would find a sick pleasure seeing Harry's reaction to the thoughts his vampire had for him. "Go ahead, Potter...read my mind," he commanded snidely.

"I'm not sure..."

"Do it!" he shouted.

Harry jumped, startled, then nodded shakily. He had learned legilimens last year with Snape. Professor Dumbledore had thought occlumency would be a good skill to learn. Unfortunately, Harry hadn't mastered it and trying to break into Snape's mind was like trying to blast through a solid four-inch thick wall of titanium steel with his bare hands. Nevertheless, Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes, steadying his thoughts. When he opened his eyes to look into Snape's, he found it remarkably easy to slip into the professor's mind. He was quickly immersed in thoughts and images.

_ "Mate...my mate...delicious, heavenly, perfect. Want my mate so bad...need him, want him. So perfect, so delicious..." said the voice that was Snape's, yet not. _

_ Harry looked amazingly erotic, eyes closed and breathing hard. The boy moved closer to him, rubbing against him, drawing him out of his stupor at the physical contact. "Mate...just take him...he wants it...heavenly..." _

_ Harry, unconscious with another boy wrapped around him. "No!" he shrieked in rage, running towards the boy who dared to touch his mate. His mate was hurt! This boy hurt his mate! _

_ Terror, complete terror that Harry was never going to wake up. _

_ Harry, pulled close to him, head tilted to the side, that strong neckline bared for him. Harry encouraging him to drink, that it was alright. "Finally...finally, my mate, mine," he said lowering his head to sink his fangs in that throat, the taste exploding across his tongue, making him moan. "Have to show him what he does to me...have to thank him for this...for giving me life...have to..." _

_ Harry, on all fours on a bed of green sheets, skin tanned and smooth under his cool touch. Harry begging him to enter him, begging for his touch, his caress, his thrusts. Wanting him. _

_ "Take him...he's your mate...it's your right..." _

_ "Someone else is trying to steal your mate! He's yours! Vile, disgusting boy...trying to steal your mate...your mate will leave you!" _

_ Harry spread eagle for his taking. Harry begging for more. Harry reassuring him he'd always be there. Harry offering his blood. Harry. Harry. Harry! _

Harry gasped, stumbling backwards as he was quite suddenly flung out of Snape's mind. He fell right on his arse, wincing. His mind was in chaos, trying to organize the jumble of thoughts that were frantically running through his head.

Snape's breathing was slightly erratic, and he glared down at Harry. He hadn't meant for so much to be seen. Hell, he hadn't even acknowledged half of those thoughts! Especially the erotic images that his vampire decided to suddenly bring up. "Satisfied, Potter?" he snarled in anger to cover up his own embarrassment.

Harry could only shake his head in confusion, staring at the floor with wide eyes.  _ Oh merlin...what was that? I recognized some of the images...but the others, they were so distorted, vague...those thoughts...I know when some of them took place, but the others, I had no idea...what the bloody hell was my dream doing in his head?! _ he thought with rising panic.  _ Bloody hell...it was exactly my dream! The dream of the stranger with the cool hands...that was Snape? Oh god, oh god... _ Harry was starting to panic. He couldn't believe he'd shared a dream with Snape. And seeing all those images of him through Snape's eyes... _ do I really look like that? _

Slowly he raised his eyes to Snape's, flinching at the cold look in them.  _ Fuck, I had an erotic dream about Snape...and he had it too! _ Harry quite suddenly realized he was very hard. Mortified, Harry jumped up and pulled his robes around him tighter. He stared at the ground for a few moments, face red from embarrassment, trying to find his voice. When he found it, he raised his head and slowly met Snape's fierce eyes. He flinched, wondering if the man also knew he was aroused right now. "I...I think we have a problem, Professor."

Snape sneered, "Brilliant deduction, as always, Potter."

Harry flinched again. Shite. _..he has an excuse for lusting after me...what the fuck is mine?! This is sick and wrong. What the hell is wrong with me?! _

Snape continued, "And as this is my problem alone, I would prefer if you ignored everything you just heard and saw and we got back to our schedule. I'm hungry," Snape said bluntly.

"R-right," said Harry weakly.  _ How can he just tell me to ignore it? It isn't just his problem. It involves me, damn it! _

Snape picked up the dagger from his desk and gestured testily for Harry to come closer. "Come, Potter, don't be shy now," he sneered.

_ Damn it! He's mocking me! _ Harry was afraid to approach. What if Snape found out he was hard? It was taking a very long time for the throbbing to cease. Praying Snape wouldn't sniff his arousal out or something, Harry approached, sticking out his arm and staying as far back as he could.

Snape raised a brow at him, but took the offered wrist anyway. Pushing sleeves out of the way, Snape eyed the healing scab from the last cut. He was loathe to open it, but didn't want to make another mark, so he positioned the dagger over the scab and quickly made the cut. He held firm when Harry's wrist jerked reflexively, then brought the wrist to his mouth, licking the line of blood that had already started flowing down his wrist before latching his mouth around the wound itself and sucking on it.

Determined not to leave such a huge bruise from the sucking this time, Snape tried to be gentle. It was very difficult when the blood was so delicious and he was so starved for it. Then he realized two things simultaneously. One, Harry made a little whimpering sound and two, Harry was clearly aroused. Snape could taste it in the blood, and along with that came the smell. He reflexively sucked harder on the wound, making Harry gasp in pain. Snape's eyes closed and he made a little moaning sound, slowing his sucking to a more leisurely pace, savoring the taste of arousal in the blood. It tasted so much sweeter, knowing his mate was aroused by him.

"S-Snape," Harry tugged his wrist gently, trying to make Snape let go. He could tell the man knew about his arousal, and he was mortified. He needed to get out. The pain from the sucking was helping, and his arousal was fading, but the embarrassment held strong. "Snape, that's enough," he pleaded.

Snape grumpily opened one eye to peer at the boy, then inwardly cursed at the pleading face. Taking one last mouthful of blood, Snape released the wrist and swallowed. He watched as Harry quickly snatched up a fresh bandage from his desk and wrapped it around his own wrist without once glancing up at him. Finally frustrated at being ignored, Snape cleared his throat, "Potter."

Harry's eyes flew up to Snape's face, and he stared purposely at the man's crooked nose instead of his eyes. "Yes, Professor?"

Snape cursed, "Damn it, boy, just pick a way to address me and stick to it. Switching back and forth between Snape and Professor depending on whether you are mad at me or not is childish." Harry only stared at him, so Snape continued, "As for this...problem. Ignore it. We will both ignore it, as nothing can be done. I will try to keep my sanity, and you will attempt at not being embarrassed. Understood?"

Harry nodded, gaining a bit of his courage back with Snape's words. "Right...Snape," he said.

"Good," Snape huffed. "Now, I believe it's time for you to go to your dorm. It is already way past curfew."

"Right. Um, see you at breakfast, then," Harry said as he gathered up his things. Snape merely nodded curtly, so Harry left without another word.

 

**_~*~_ **

 

The rest of the week was basically spent going to classes and sneaking to Snape's office during meals. Meals were spent in complete silence, and Harry didn't question it this time. When Hermione asked when she would be able to spend a meal with him, he merely told her that he and Snape were still trying to get used to spending so much time together. He didn't think she believed him.

Occasionally Harry would see Draco glaring at him, but Harry ignored that as well. He would have found it amusing if he wasn't so troubled. He'd been drinking the dreamless sleep potions Snape had made for him every night, afraid not of seeing Voldemort, but of seeing Snape. Ron joked that Harry had become addicted to the potion, and Harry could only half-smile at that.

When the weekend came around, Harry found himself terrified of something else. He was terrified with going on the date with Seamus. If Snape found out, he feared what might happen to his friend and possible boyfriend. So that breakfast Harry was particularly anxious, fidgeting and looking anywhere but at Snape, even when the man was feasting on his blood.

Snape finally sighed and pushed his chair away from his desk, glaring at the boy who was nervously playing with his food. "What is it, Potter?" he asked impatiently.

Harry flinched, a bit startled. He dropped the fork and straightened up on the couch, returning Snape's gaze. "Um...if I tell you, you have to promise not to freak out...or vamp out," Harry said hesitantly.

Raising a brow, Snape motioned for Harry to continue, "By all means, Potter. I am most definitely intrigued."

"It's about the boy who hugged me."

Snapes eyes narrowed and his gut clenched, "Yes?"

"You promised not to freak out, Snape," Harry warned. When Snape nodded, Harry continued, "Well he hugged me because I said yes to going on a date with him."

Now his gut twisted into a knot, and Snape had to take deep breaths to calm himself. His vampire was screeching in outrage, but Snape quickly squashed those emotions. "When?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"Today...we're going to Hogsmeade together," Harry said warily, studying Snape's expression carefully. "Remember, you promised. Besides, we're not together or anything. I'm allowed to date. I'm a teenager with teenage hormones and--"

"Spare me, Potter. I may be older than you, but that does not mean I have lost my memory or hormones of my own," Snape growled.

Harry's eyes widened, "I wasn't claiming that you...I mean...I  _ know _ you...um..."

Snape smirked, "Go ahead, Potter, finish that sentence. You know I...what, exactly? Say it."

Harry blushed, "Anyway, you aren't going to flip out over me going on a date with him, right?"

_ Like bloody hell I won't! _ snarled his inner voice. He ignored it and tried for casual again, "Interesting, Potter. Honestly I would not have figured you to be  _ queer _ ."

Harry scowled. "Yeah, well, it came as no surprise to me that  _ you _ were," he said snidely, feeling insulted.

Snape raised a brow, "No? Why not, Potter?"

"Well...I...don't know, really," he finished lamely. "It just seemed to make sense."

"How so?"

"I said I don't know. I guess because you look gay," Harry pondered aloud.

Both brows shot up this time, "I  _ look _ gay, Potter? How does one look gay? I do not wear nail polish, speak in a ridiculously girly voice, wear girls clothes or overly elaborate outfits. How do I look gay, Potter?"

Harry blushed in embarrassment, "I didn't mean to insult you, Professor--"

"Snape."

"Right. I didn't mean to insult you, Snape. I don't know, you wear tight clothes, I guess. And your hair."

"You judge a person’s sexual identity by the clothes they wear? I was not aware all men who wear perfectly tailored clothing were gay. Had I known this as a teenager it would have made my dating life so much easier. And the hair...how exactly does my  _ hair _ look  _ gay _ , Potter?" Snape asked in amusement.

"It's...long," said Harry lamely.

"Wonderful deduction. So if I cut my hair and wore baggy garb, I would not look gay?" inquired Snape with a smirk.

"No! I mean, don't cut your hair or change your clothes. They work for you. Makes your students fear you," Harry added, trying to convince Snape not to change his appearance, and feeling rather stupid for his comments.

Snape almost,  _ almost _ found himself chuckling, but was able to stop it before it even started. "I assure you, Potter, I will not be changing my appearance in any way. I frankly do not care what my students think of your greasy-haired potions master," he said with a smirk.

"Oh...um...I’m sorry...for making assumptions..." Harry said, feeling more like an idiot every second.

Snape rolled his eyes, "Potter, we are getting off topic. Who exactly are you going on a date with?" he asked, trying to sound casual, but his eyes were narrowed.

"Um..." Harry eyed the narrowed gaze that was directed towards him. "I don't think I should tell you until after I've had the date," he said.

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because I'd like to actually  _ have _ the date," Harry said dryly.

Snape scowled. "I still expect lunch, Potter," he bit out.

"I'll be back for that," Harry assured him.

Snape's scowl grew, "I do not want to smell him on you."

"I'll shower."

If Snape's scowl grew any more, it would encompass his entire face. "I do not want you conducting any...intimacies, with him," he snarled.

Harry smirked slightly though his cheeks were pink. "I doubt it will go that far. Maybe a snog, if he’s lucky."

"Absolutely not."

Now Harry was really smirking, because Snape sounded positively jealous.  _ He also sounds like a father telling his teenage daughter what she can or cannot do with her first boyfriend, _ he thought with amusement. It seemed like one of those scenario's where the parent doesn't want their kid to grow up. The thought actually made him laugh.  _ Snape, a parent? _

Snape scowled fiercely, "What is so funny, Potter?"

Harry shook his head, still grinning, "Nothing."

"That nothing seems to provoke an awful lot of laughter," said the scowling Snape.

"S-sorry, sir," said the still chuckling Harry.

"No snogging, Potter. No physical contact of any kind," Snape growled.

"What if someone bumps into me and I fall against him?" Harry asked with a grin.

"This is not amusing, Potter. I'm afraid that should I hear of you with this mystery boy I will lose control," Snape bit out.

"Mystery boy? Now you make him sound like I met him on the Internet or something," Harry snickered.

"Potter! Enough of this nonsense. No physical contact and that is final. Leave," he snapped.

Harry shook his head, waiting until he was able to talk without laughing. "O-okay, seriously, Snape, I don't want you hurting him if you find out we kissed or anything. Though how you could find that out when we aren't going to let anyone else see us together, I don't know, but--"

"Why won't anyone see you two together?"

"They'll see us together, we're just not telling anyone it's a date."

"And why not?"

"Um," Harry blushed slightly, "because no one knows I'm gay."

Snape quirked a brow, "Not even those two friends of yours?"

"Well, I think Hermione figured it out--"

"Undoubtedly," Snape inserted dryly.

"But Ron doesn't have a clue. Though S--um, the guy I'm going on a date with says all of the Gryffindor boys know, except Ron."

Snapes eyes narrowed at the small slip.  _ So he is a Gryffindor and his name begins with an S, hm? _ he thought idly. "Fine. Go. I don't want to discuss this issue anymore."

Harry nodded, eager to leave. It was far too uncomfortable discussing his date with Snape. "Right...see you for lunch, then," Harry said as he left.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Snape slammed a fist on his desk. "Damnit! The boy is going to drive me insane," Snape growled. Already he was getting anxious, wanting to go stop Harry from going on the date. He hoped he could make it until lunch.

 

~*~

 

"Hey guys, we're gonna go head over to the Shrieking Shack," Seamus stated as soon as the group arrived in Hogsmeade.

Everyone turned to look at him and Harry, and Harry stared at Seamus.  _ This is what he calls subtle? Bloody hell... _ he thought, mentally shaking his head. Hermione and Neville were both staring at him with knowing looks. Dean, Lavender, and Luna just looked confused.

Ron was the first to speak up, "But we were gonna get chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and--"

"Ron, they can do that later," Hermione stated firmly. "Harry promised Hagrid he'd look around the Shrieking Shack for Cuddles and Seamus volunteered to help look."

Harry looked at her in surprise, and she smirked slightly. He nodded, "Yeah, that's right. Cuddles."

Ron looked even more confused, "Why would that bloody beast be by the shrieking shack? And Harry, don't you think it's dangerous to go looking for the thing, mate?"

"Well Hagrid's looked everywhere else and I knew you wouldn't want to go, which is why I asked Seamus, so it's not as dangerous," Harry said.

"Oh...," Ron scratched his head in confusion, then merely shrugged. "Right then, mate. Be careful."

"Yup, thanks. See ya guys," Harry said, waving as he and Seamus wandered away.

"That was bloody brilliant of Hermione," Seamus said, grinning.

"Well she wouldn't have had to be brilliant if you hadn't been so obvious," Harry retorted.

Seamus stopped in his tracks and held his hands over his heart, looking wounded, "Ouch, Harry! Oh, I feel so hurt."

Harry smirked, "Sure you do."

Seamus pouted, "Come on now, I think I deserve a snog for that one!"

Harry shook his head with a grin and continued on towards the Shrieking Shack, "Not bloody likely."

Seamus continued pouting but followed Harry anyway. When they were almost there, Seamus grinned, "So, ready for our scandalous affair?"

Harry quirked a brow, "Scandalous affair? Where do you come up with this stuff? Going to the Shrieking Shack was your idea, by the way."

"Best place to try to seduce you!" Seamus said with a surprisingly straight face. "No one will disturb us," he added with a grin.

Harry stopped in his tracks, "Is that why you want to go there? Just to fuck?"

Seamus frowned, "No, I wanna snog too."

Harry scowled, "I thought you said you wanted a real relationship."

"I did. I do! I just figure we already got past the knowing each other part since we're already mates, so we can go straight to the snogging part."

Harry had to smirk at that backwards logic, since it did make sense, sort of. "Well I say we hang out for a bit, then see about the snogging."

Seamus sighed dramatically, "Oh alright...can I at least hold your hand?"

Harry smirked, "Yeah, I suppose."

 

~*~

 

Draco was bored and annoyed. It wasn't a pleasant conversation. Blaise was continually apologizing, making everyone else wonder what Blaise had to apologize for. Pansy was whining that he wasn't paying any attention to her. Crabbe and Goyle were...well, they were Crabbe and Goyle.

Which was why Draco took the first chance he got to sneak away from the lot of them. The first chance came rather quickly as Blaise got into a fight with Pansy, telling her to stop whining. Crabbe and Goyle were watching the argument with confused expressions on their pudgy faces. Draco easily slipped away and was soon making his way down the familiar path to the Shrieking Shack.

He kicked a pebble, stuffing his hands in his pockets and staring at the ground as he walked. It was starting to get cool outside, the leaves turning familiar shades of autumn. Draco did not think many things were beautiful, because beauty was a sentiment Malfoy's did not meddle in. However, he thought the season of autumn was beautiful. The vibrant colors that adorned the trees were stunning, and he liked the significance they held. Autumn was a time of death, yet it was a beautiful, graceful death and one knew that it was more like the beginning of a new life.

He was so lost in his musings, he was a bit startled to find himself in front of the fence lining the property of the Shrieking Shack. Walking along the fence line, it was only a few minutes before he came across something very shocking. It was Potter, pinned against a tree by that Irish bloke from Gryffindor. Finnigan, if he remembered correctly.

Draco stopped where he was and stared at them. They were having one thorough snogging session, from what he saw. He was too shocked to do anything. One of Potter's hands was on the other boy's hip, the other tangled in the boy's hair. They were only a dozen or so feet away from him, and he heard one of them moan. It broke him out of his trance.  _ What the bloody fuck is Potter doing with Finnigan? Well, obviously they're snogging but...what the bloody FUCK?! _ Draco's mind yelled.

He didn't know why he was so outraged, and didn't care to analyze it. His groin told him everything. He wasn't even paying attention to the Irish boy, he was too busy staring at Potter and what Potter was doing to the boy. When Potter suddenly pushed Finnigan away from the tree, then turned to pin the other boy against the tree instead, Draco felt his cock twitch at the forceful scene.  _ Merlin...I'm lusting after POTTER! _

His throat was suddenly dry. He took a step back, then another. Then he spun on his heel and walked quickly away, back towards Hogsmeade. When he got to the small town, he just kept going, heading back towards Hogwarts.  _ Bloody fuck...I'm lusting after Potter...what the hell is wrong with me? _ he wondered angrily.

He'd been avoiding Potter, trying desperately to get the boy out of his thoughts, but every night he had erotic dreams where he was fucking Potter, or Potter was giving him a blowjob, or anything to do with shagging and Potter. It was driving him mad, dreaming about his sworn rival in such a way. He was able to console himself, albeit slightly, with the fact that those dreams always involved parseltongue. That meant he was really only interested in that little talent of Potters. Except that Potter hadn't been speaking parseltongue just now!

When Draco saw the school in sight, he suddenly thought of Severus.  _ Does he know? _ Draco wondered. Then...he grinned,  _ I should make sure he knows, _ he thought with vicious pleasure. This would teach Potter a lesson. Of course, Potter wouldn't know Draco was teaching him a lesson, but still, it suited Draco just fine.

He made his way swiftly to the dungeons and Snape's office, and he didn't bother knocking before entering. Snape looked up when he barged in and his face registered mild surprise to see Draco there. Draco only smirked smugly, "Hello, godfather."

Snape could tell by that smirk that Draco was up to something. It was the smirk he always wore when he was up to something. Snape scowled, "What is it, Draco?"

"Nothing, really. I just saw Potter," he said casually, moving to the couch and lounging in a relaxed manner on it.

_ Not good, _ Snape thought. He'd been tense for the past two hours, wondering what Harry was doing, where he was and who he was with. He'd been frantically fighting with his inner vampire, who wanted him to go charging out and find the boy. "So what?" Snape asked, a bit cautious.

"Well, it was rather interesting. He was all alone near the Shrieking Shack with another boy," Draco said with a smirk.

Snape scowled, "I already know about the date, Draco. If that is all, leave," he said tersely, praying the boy would leave.

Draco shrugged, "Oh, alright then. I just wanted to be sure you knew, since they were snogging and everything, I mean, I thought that--"

"Snogging?!" snarled Snape, suddenly quite interested in what Draco had to say. His whole body was tense,  _ I told him no intimacies! _

Draco tensed himself, not liking the savage look on Snape's face, but knowing that it wasn't for him gave him the courage to smirk and continue, "Oh, yeah. He was pinned to the tree and getting thoroughly snogged. Though I don't think he was objecting, since he turned and pinned the boy back on the tree," he said with false casualness.

"Who?!" Snape snarled, eyes turning black and fangs lengthening already.  _ Damnit! Get a hold of yourself, Severus! _ he commanded himself, but it didn't work. He was furious.

Draco  _ really _ didn't like the look on Snape's face now, and sat up cautiously, looking a bit nervous.  _ It's not for me, it's not for me, _ he told himself. "That Irish bloke, Finnigan," he told Snape.

Snape was at the door in an instant, and Draco yelped in surprise, "Severus! You're not going after him  _ now _ are you?!"

Snape forced himself to take a deep breath, his vampire was screaming to run, to find the boy and tear him apart, but his rational side was saying  _ not now, not now, not now _ . "Yes, Draco, I am going after him  _ now _ ," he bit out, flinging the door open and charging out, quickly walking down the corridor. He could barely keep himself from running and all the underclassmen and students that had stayed behind quickly moved out of his way. His eyes were always dark, but the whites were completely gone. He could just be thankful he'd learned to completely close his mouth with the lengthened fangs, otherwise there would really be some issues denying being a vampire later.

He headed straight for the school grounds, then took the path to Hogsmeade.

  
  


~*~

 

Harry was grinning, happy and amused. Seamus really was a fantastic snogger. He was truly disappointed that he wasn't able to stay longer, but if he was going to take a nice long shower and get rid of the boy's scent before going to feed Snape at lunchtime he'd have to leave an hour or so before lunchtime. He just couldn’t believe he had let Seamus snog him. Despite what he’d said to Snape, he had gone without any intention of doing more than talk. However, when alone with an attractive and extremely slick Irishman, he found he couldn’t see any reason  _ not _ to snog. So he was already on his way back to the castle, halfway there in fact, when he saw something that made him stop in his tracks and wiped that smile right off his face.

"P-professor Snape!" Harry choked out, shocked to see one very furious professor, no,  _ vampire _ heading towards him. In broad daylight no less. Already Snape's pale skin was starting to look several shades darker. He had a ridiculous thought that Snape was going to look red as a tomato before he realized he was in serious trouble.

He started backing away, holding his hands up as though to stop the rapid progression of the vampire. "Um, stop, Professor! You don't want to come closer, trust me. Professor? Snape!" Harry shouted, but Snape kept coming towards him. Harry did the only thing he could think of: He turned and ran.

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to think of. Within seconds Snape was on him, grabbing his robes by the throat and jerking him around to face him. He snarled in Harry's face, " _ My _ mate, covered in another's scent!" he practically spat in Harry's face.

Harry was thoroughly terrified now. If he thought he was terrified this morning, that was nothing. Now he truly feared Snape might kill him. "N-no! Professor...Snape! I was going to take a shower, I swear, that's where I was heading. You said it would be okay, remember? You promised!"

"Where is he?!" he snarled, ignoring the boy, "You reek of him. Your lips are still swollen from his! I'll  _ kill _ him!"

"NO! Snape, stop it! You promised it was okay! Snape, come back to yourself! This isn't you!" Harry cried out, but it was no use.

"Tell me where he is or I will find him myself! Why did you do this?!" he snarled, "You're  _ mine _ , mine!  _ My _ mate! You do not whore yourself out to other worthless humans!" he added viciously.

"Damn it, Snape, what the  _ fuck _ is wrong with you?! This isn't you! What happened to your control?! CALM DOWN!" Harry shouted.

Snape growled viciously, tightening his grip on Harry's collar. He swiftly walked over to the nearby border of the Forbidden Forest, leaving Harry with no choice but to try to keep up or be dragged and strangled. Snape slammed him up against a tree, stepping in close so their bodies were flush against each other. Snape's free hand tangled in Harry's hair, wrapping it in his fist. "Damn you!" he snarled, "You're  _ mine! _ "

Harry gasped, the wind knocking out of him in a whoosh as he was slammed against the tree. He coughed and took in great gasps of air, wincing when his hair was tugged on.  _ I knew I should have cut it, _ he thought wildly, staring up into that vicious face that he barely recognized now. His eyes widened when he realized Snape's eyes were no longer black, they were red. A layer of shiny red that looked an awful lot like blood now covered what once was black of Snape's eyes. "Oh my god...Snape, what's happened?" he whispered in fear.

"You are mine and mine alone!" he snarled in answer. "I'll make it so his scent is completely gone and you never think of him again," he added in a viciously soft voice before jerking Harry's head to the side, baring that throat.

"NO! Snape, STOP IT!" Harry shouted, tears springing to his eyes from the pain of his head being yanked to the side so forcibly. "Snape STOP! This isn't what you want! You want me to give it to you willingly! STOP IT!" Harry was close to crying, terrified.

_ STOP IT! _ Snape's mind echoed. His teeth were a mere inch away from that throat with that frantic, frightened pulse. He could smell the fear coming off the boy in waves. His vampire still wanted to erase any traces of that other boy's scent, but Snape forced it not to bite Harry.  _ Not like this! _ he yelled at the vampire who had taken control.

He did the only thing he could think of and grabbed Harry's head with both his hands, one curling to the nape of his neck, the other still holding onto that fistful of hair. He kissed Harry. It wasn't a pleasant kiss. It was a kiss of rage, anger, and fang. Harry's lip was sliced almost immediately, and the delicious taste of his blood flooded Snape's mouth. He was instantly in heaven.

Harry made a muffled, choking moaning sound and Snape gentled the kiss only slightly so that Harry's lips weren't smashed against his teeth. Snape slipped his tongue between Harry's lips, lapping up what blood had filled the boy's mouth. He stroked his tongue over the velvety softness of the other boy's tongue, moaning at the taste.  _ Mate...mine, _ he thought.

He felt hands clutching at his sides, slipping under the outer robe to clutch at the shirt itself. Growling in encouragement, Snape pressed closer, his hand slipping out of Harry's hair to go about the boy's waist instead. The hand at his nape began kneading the tight muscles there, and Snape gentled the kiss further until it was just a normal, passionate kiss that Harry was definitely returning.  _ Gods, the boy tastes exquisite... _ he thought, a growl rumbling deep in his throat. It was almost like a purr, except a very dangerous purr.

Harry couldn't believe this was happening. One minute he feared for his life, the next he was being kissed like he'd never been kissed before. Which wasn't saying much but, damn, Snape could  _ kiss _ . Even the taste of his own blood and the feel of the cut on his lip didn't bother him. He could feel Snape pressing firm against his hip, and his body automatically rolled his hips against the erection, evoking another purr/growl from the vampire. The sound sent shivers down Harry's spine.

_ Merlin...what's happening? Why am I letting Snape kiss me? Why is he kissing me? Oh god..., _ Harry moaned, pushing his tongue against Snape's, trying to get inside the other man's mouth, but Snape just kept pushing his tongue back. Harry felt something wet on his cheek, distracting him. He tried ignoring it, except then the other cheek had something wet trickling down it. He pulled away slightly, but Snape kept a firm hand at the back of his neck, holding him still. "Snape...please..." he whispered against the other man's lips.

Snape didn't want to pull away. He never wanted to let the boy go. He wanted to stay like this forever. But then he noticed the wetness on his own cheeks and pulled back slightly, confused. There was blood on Harry's cheeks. He growled,  _ why?! He is not hurt! _

Harry's eyes widened, staring at Snape's cheeks where blood was trickling down. "You're crying blood," he said softly, shocked.

Startled, Snape released Harry's waist to raise his hand to his cheek. He swiped away blood, looking at his fingers in shock, then rubbed the back of his hand across his eyes, coming away with more blood. He looked at Harry, shocked and very confused.

"Your eyes...are back to normal," Harry added again in that soft tone. "I think...the red was really blood and it had to cry out," he added. He looked at Snape warily, "Are...are you all right now?"

Snape licked the blood from his fingers, noting that it tasted sort of like Harry, but not quite. He looked back at Harry and brought his hand up to the boy's cheeks, gently wiping away the blood. His eyes locked with those emerald ones and he felt another fierce wave of possessiveness wash over him. "Mine," he said softly.

Harry nodded, "Yes, yours. Your mate. Your perfect blood donor. That's all I'll ever be."


	20. Bloodlust

Bloodlust

 

~*~

 

The words echoed in Snape's head. Harry was staring at him calmly, an almost detached expression on his face. It made something ache in Snape's chest.  _ My heart? _ he thought in wonder.  _ Why does my chest hurt so much? Is it just the vampire? Is it just because Harry is my mate? Or is something else going on here? _

No answers were coming to him, and Snape shook his head slightly. Logically, he understood why Harry couldn't be more. Harry was his student, a Gryffindor, and Snape was old enough to be his father. Yes, he understood, but he didn't like it. There was something here, and Snape wasn't one to be purposely ignorant. He could feel his will weakening, feel himself start to accept the things his vampire-self told him. Harry was his, it was right, normal, perfect to be with him. If Harry couldn't see that, Snape had to show him. Snape had to convince Harry.

He wanted to step closer, but instead forced himself to step back, allowing Harry space. Harry didn't move, just continued to stare at him, waiting. Snape finally nodded, not trusting his voice. He wouldn't be sappy, he wouldn't be hurt; he would formulate a plan and execute it, and Harry would be his. Snape would not accept failure.

Harry waited a second, warring with himself over whether to stay and comfort Snape or to just go.  _ Snape doesn't need comfort, he's not that sort of man. He would never let emotions control him, it's only his vampire, the same vampire that almost tore through your throat not minutes ago, _ he reminded himself. Decision made, Harry turned and walked away.

"Potter...wait," Snape said gruffly.

Harry bit his lip and looked back, but Snape was only staring at him. "What?"

"I..." Snape shook his head with a sigh. "Forgive me."

Harry visibly relaxed and nodded with a slight smile, "It's okay. You're forgiven. It wasn't your fault."

Snape nodded, clearly relieved, and Harry turned and ran out of the woods, quickly moving out of sight as he made his way to the castle. Snape was left there, troubled. He leaned against the tree Harry had just been leaning against, then quickly jumped away when he realized the  _ other _ boy's scent clung to the tree now. He growled,  _ this problem needs to be dealt with. _

He walked swiftly back to the castle. It was time to see Dumbledore.

 

~*~

 

"I understand what you are saying, Severus, but I cannot expel a student for dating another student," Dumbledore said with much amusement.

Snape growled, "I did not say expel him. I merely want him to be taken out of all of Potter's classes and taken out of the Gryffindor dorms."

"And what am I supposed to tell him? There is no reason for this. While intercourse is most certainly frowned upon in school, it happens nonetheless and is quite normal, especially for teenage boys."

"Not for Potter," Snape bit out, "he should not be with anyone!"

Dumbledore frowned, looking sternly at Snape over his half-moon glasses. "Severus, this is quite enough. Harry may be your mate, yes, but he is not  _ yours _ . You are not to develop any further relationship with the boy in a sexual sense, nor are you allowed to endanger any of the other students for being in contact with Harry. Do I make myself clear?"

"Albus, it is not that simple. I cannot control these vampire instincts anymore. I nearly ripped through Potter's throat just now because he smelled like another boy!" snarled Snape.

"And that cannot happen again, Severus. This is the second time you nearly killed Harry. If you cannot control yourself, I am afraid I will be forced to let you go."

"Let me go?" Snape asked in astonishment. "Albus, you cannot let me go! Without Potter around to feed on, I will completely lose my mind and turn rogue! If I ever see Potter, I'd be likely to kill him! I would be of no use to you or the Dark Lord if I am insane," he exclaimed.

Dumbledore shook his head slightly with another sigh, "Yes, but Harry is very important. I cannot have him being killed by a vampire because he chose to have a boyfriend. That boy needs what love he can get, Severus, and with the upcoming battle he needs it more than anything. It will make him stronger, and if young Finnigan or any other can give that to him, I want him to have it."

"Then I will make him happy," snarled Snape.

"No, Severus, you will make him miserable. You have no love to offer him, you and I both know that. You can make him happy for a short period of time, but eventually he will realize he is not loved and it will break him. He will fall in love with you, and he will be fiercely loyal to you, exactly what you need, but you will not give him love in return."

"How do you know that?" he snapped, angry.

"I have known you a long time, Severus, and I know your heart was locked away a long time ago. Harry can give you everything you need. In the end, he will stay with you no matter what, but he will not be happy. You will break him. Is that what you want?"

_ Damn it! _ thought Snape, furious. Dumbledore was right. Snape had locked his heart away long ago, and did not relish the thought of loving again. He had sworn he never would. Yet he couldn't ignore the fact that he most definitely wanted to bring happiness to Harry. He wanted to be with Harry and show Harry how good things could be. But he could not offer true love, only a poor imitation. "No, that is not what I want," Snape bit out, sounding defeated.

Dumbledore nodded, satisfied he had gotten through to the man. "Good. Then you will let Harry be, as well as Mister Finnigan. I want you to double the strength of the calming potion you have been using. Today is the first day of October," Dumbledore added.

Snape's eyes widened. How could he have forgotten? Today was the first day of Bloodlust. That was why he was reacting so strongly. It explained everything.  _ Except the pain in my chest, _ he thought. "Fine," he said.

"Good. Another thing, Severus...has Draco chosen sides yet?"

"No," Snape said with a scowl.

Dumbledore shook his head, "Then I am sending Harry to speak with him."

"What?! No, Albus, you cannot send Potter. Draco will try to--" he cut himself off, eyes wide.  _ Damn it all to hell, I almost said try to seduce Harry. _

"Try to what, Severus?" Dumbledore asked curiously. "Is there something going on between them?"

"No! No, there had better not be," he snarled.

Both eyebrows raised in surprise at Snape's tone, "Hm, is that so? Well then, that has made the decision for me. I shall most definitely send Harry to him."

Snape gaped,  _ the man is purposely doing this to me! _ He glared fiercely at the headmaster. "Albus, I do not think--"

"Good, then it is settled. You may go," Dumbledore said with a wave of his hand.

Snape continued to gape at the man for a moment longer, then spun on his heel and strode out of the room.  _ Blast it, this is not good, _ he thought.  _ I have to get to Harry first and convince him not to go to Draco, _ he added. Yes, that was the thing to do. He quickened his pace and headed towards his own office, where Harry would undoubtedly be for lunch.

 

~*~

 

"Harry! Oh my gosh, Harry, what happened?!" Hermione asked worriedly. Harry had stormed into the library looking like all hell had broken loose. His lips were swollen, the lower lip clearly torn. His neck had a bruise around it. His clothes were disheveled and his hair was more of a mess than usual. There was a smear of blood on his cheek.

Harry walked swiftly to Hermione, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her behind a bookshelf. Several people were gaping at them in shock as they disappeared behind the bookshelf. Once they were out of the view of prying eyes, Harry ran a hand through his hair and began pacing the small space between the bookshelves. "Snape found out about me and Seamus snogging, I don't know how so don't ask, and he came charging towards Hogsmeade right as I was going back to take a shower before going to feed him and he was absolutely furious and grabbed me and pinned me against the tree and then he was about to rip my throat out then stopped and suddenly he was kissing me and totally ripped my lip open which by the way hurts like hell and then I was kissing him back and he was so possessive and oh gods it felt good for a moment but then one of us came back to our senses and Snape's eyes were crying blood and then he told me I was his and I agreed but told him I'd only ever be his perfect blood donor and that was it and he was upset and I ran away and then I came to you and here I am," Harry gasped, trying to gain his breath again.

Hermione, jaw slack, just stared at him incredulously for a moment. Then she said slowly, "Okay...start at the beginning. Slowly this time. What happened with you and Seamus?"

Harry gave her an impatient look, "We were snogging. I don't know how he convinced me to snog but we did."

"Okay, and then what happened?"

"Well I realized it was getting late, so I told him I had to go see Remus for those DADA lessons. I was on my way back to the castle to take a shower to get Seamus's scent off of me before going to Snape, except Snape was on his way to Hogsmeade and he looked furious. He already knew I had snogged Seamus. Can vampires tell if their mate is with someone else or something?" Harry asked suddenly.

"No," Hermione said distractedly, "someone must have told him. Okay, so what happened when he saw you?"

"He grabbed me around the throat, he seems to have a tendency to do that when he's angry with me, and yelled at me. He asked where Seamus was and said he would kill him. I wouldn't say, so he pinned me to a tree and yelled at me some more. Then he grabbed my hair and jerked my head to the side, which by the way now my neck is really sore. He was going to bite me but I was screaming at him to stop so he did," Harry said.

Hermione nodded, "Okay, then what happened?"

"He kissed me," Harry said bluntly.

"He kissed you? Really? Hm," Hermione mused. "Well, okay, so then what happened?"

"Well his fangs were out and they sliced my lip up pretty bad, in case you can't tell," Harry said sarcastically. It really was hurting.

"Yes, I think you'll need to see Pomfrey for stitches on that, by the way. What happened next?"

"Well it was a really painful kiss but he seemed to relax after a moment and gentled the kiss and then it was alright actually, which is so wrong, I shouldn't be thinking a kiss from Snape is alright but it was and it tasted good and felt good and he was pressed so close and--"

"Harry, you're babbling again. Slow down. I don't care about the kiss,"  _ no matter how sexy it sounds, _ she added silently. "Tell me what happened after the kiss."

"Oh. He said I was his, and I said yes, I was his mate, his perfect blood donor, and that's all I'd ever be," Harry said.

Hermione frowned, "Well, that was rather cold, Harry."

"Cold? He tried to eat through my throat! He tore my lip open! He acted like I was a possession!" Harry protested.

"Yes, because vampires think of their mates in very simple uncomplicated terms. You are his mate, therefore you are his. That's what he thinks anyway. Though I'm sure the part of Snape that isn't a vampire would like to disagree," she added. "So what happened after you said that?"

"Well...I don't know really. It seemed like he gained control of himself, and he asked me to forgive him so of course I did, then I left. I knew you'd be back from Hogsmeade by now so I came right here," Harry said.

"You forgot the part about the blood tears, Harry," Hermione reminded him.

"Oh! Right. Well his eyes weren't completely black like usual, they turned completely red instead. Then during the kiss I guess the red started to go away and it was actually blood and he cried it out. That's why I have blood on my cheeks," Harry added.

"Hm...I'll have to look that up. The other stuff, though...Harry, today was a really bad day to decide to snog someone. You do know what day it is, right?"

"Um...Saturday?"

"No, stupid, it's the first day of October!" Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly, I'm surprised you're able to tell what time it is."

Harry's eyes widened in realization, "The first day of Bloodlust!"

"Exactly," Hermione nodded. "You truly did pick a very bad day to provoke him. Did he know about your date?"

"Yes, I told him this morning, he wasn't happy. But I thought it would be worse if I didn’t tell him"

"I imagine he wouldn’t be happy," Hermione said dryly.

Harry glared at her, "But he said it was okay! He told me to take a shower to wash the scent off, and not to snog or shag or anything."

"But you did anyway," Hermione put in with a raised brow.

"Well, yeah, but, I told Snape I wasn't his to control and that I could snog whoever I wanted. I mean, I'm not in a relationship with Snape!"

"Well that was just brilliant, Harry. You and he may both try to deny it all to hell, but the fact of the matter is you  _ are _ in a relationship with Snape," she said. Harry started to speak but she cut him off, "I don't like it either. Thinking of that man with you gives me the creeps, but it's the way it is. You aren't his mate just because you have the perfect blood for him, Harry. You are also his mate because you can have a lasting bond with him and carry his children."

Harry gaped at her, "But we aren't having sex and we aren't going to have a kid! Not ever! I refuse to get pregnant!"

"Harry, lower your voice. And quit whining. No, don't give me that look, you know I'm right. Shush and let me continue. To put it simply, you are, in every aspect, perfect for him. You have the perfect blood, you have the perfect body, you can give him the perfect sex, perfect love, perfect childbearing. Perfect perfect perfect. It is meant to be, and so on. Do you understand now?"

Harry nodded, looking like a child that had been scolded. "Fine, so I'm perfect for him. What about me, though? Is he also perfect for me?"

"Well...that I don't know. As with the tale of the muggle that hunted vampires and refused to be the mate to one, it is possible that Snape is not perfect for you. It has happened before with other vampires and their mates. Usually, it ends rather badly. One witch was able to conceal her love affair from her vampire, and the vampire went on blissfully unaware that his mate was cheating on him. But Harry, how will you ever know if he’s perfect for you or not if you don’t give him a chance?"

"You’re telling me I should try to have a relationship with my professor? With Snape? And if he isn’t right for me, I have to hide all my relationships from him, which would be impossible because the git knows everything, he even found out about my snogging Seamus!"

"Yes, and you will have to ask him exactly how he found out, but that will wait until later. Harry, you can either live the rest of your life with him hiding all your relationships, or you can give in and try a relationship with him. Maybe it will work out, maybe it won’t, but you won't know until you try it," she said.

"Try fucking Snape?! Are you out of your bloody mind? That's wrong in so many ways, Hermione," Harry said.

Hermione looked around nervously, but no one could see them where they were. "Harry, really, keep your voice down. I'm not saying you have to...shag him, I'm just saying maybe you should try a relationship with him. Take it slow if you want, dates and such," she suggested.

"That is completely bonkers, Hermione. It's not allowed and I don't want to anyway." Harry was quite aware that he sounded like a petulant child, especially with his arms crossed over his chest, but the idea of having an actual relationship with Snape was bothering him in multiple ways. First there was the automatic gross factor, then of course there was the fact that no way was a student allowed to have a relationship with a teacher, and then finally there was the disturbing erotic dreams he'd had about Snape. And the kiss today. Minus the sliced lip, it had been a really good kiss. And Snape's body had felt so good pressed against his...Harry shook his head, "No, I won't do it."

Hermione sighed, "Fine, that's your decision. He is however going to try to court you throughout this month. Shower you with gifts, considerate little actions, I'm willing to bet he'll even give you a decent grade on your next potions paper, but that might be stretching it a bit far."

Harry looked surprised, "Really? He's going to give me gifts?"

Hermione nodded. She knew Harry had a soft spot for gifts, as he had had so few growing up. He was still in the habit of profusely thanking anyone who gave him a birthday or holiday present. "Yes, lots of gifts. I wouldn't be surprised if he gave you one every day," she added.

Harry's eyes lit up for a moment, then he frowned, winced at that action, and said, "But what kind of gifts would Snape give? I mean, it's Snape. He's likely to give me a compliment and think that's gift enough."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes, but a compliment from Snape  _ would _ be a gift, all things considered. Now, let's get you to Pomfrey, and then I believe you still need to feed Snape lunch, right?"

"But he drank from my lip!" Harry whined, following Hermione out of the library.

"Yes, but it's Bloodlust season. He needs more than that. Harry, you had better follow my diet or you'll really lose your good health with all the blood loss," Hermione scolded.

"I am, I am, I swear," Harry reassured her.

 

~*~

 

Five magically placed stitches, one thoroughly gross potion, and one shower with lots of soap later and Harry was in Snape's office, wondering where the potions master was. Harry was not eager to see Snape, but he wanted to get this out of the way as quickly as possible. He had already ordered food from Dobby, and the house elf popped into the room carrying a large tray of food that included stuff he hadn't asked for.

Harry looked at the house elf sternly, "Dobby, I didn't order half that stuff."

"Yes, but Master Harry likes the honey coated chicken legs and butterbeer, so Dobby thought Master Harry should have them since Master Harry is hurt," Dobby said eagerly, setting the tray on the small coffee table in front of the couch.

"Dobby, I'm on a strict diet. Hermione would strangle me if she saw me eating stuff not on her list," Harry said, grinning.

"Dobby won't tell, Dobby promises!"

"Dobby won't tell what?" said a cool voice as the door was suddenly opened.

Dobby looked startled at Snape's sudden appearance, "Nothing! Dobby promised!" and poof, there went Dobby.

Harry smirked at the air where Dobby had previously been and looked to Snape. The smirk died on his lips when he saw the forbidding look on Snape's face. "Um....," Harry said, at a loss for words.

Snape scowled fiercely at the boy. "Stitches, Potter?"

"Yeah, well...it was a pretty deep cut," Harry said quietly, looking down at his plate of food.

Snape huffed, walking over to his desk. He didn't sit in his chair though, instead leaning against the desk itself as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at Harry. "I have already apologized, Potter, I will not say it again."

"Well I don't want you to, alright?" Harry snapped, finally looking up at the man. "I said it's okay and it is. I hardly feel it," he lied. He quickly added, "Your face is really red."

Snape scowled, "That is what generally happens when a vampire walks out in broad daylight.”

Harry frowned, "Is it going to be okay? I mean, it looks like it's already starting to blister."

"It will be fine, Potter. Madame Pomfrey has a cream for burns that will clear it up overnight," Snape said gruffly.  _ The boy cares enough to worry that your skin will blister, _ his inner vampire thought with glee.  _ Yes, he would care about anyone who is hurt that is not a sworn enemy, _ he retorted to that voice.

"Oh, well, that's good," Harry said lamely.

Snape scowled, "Yes, now eat your meal so I can eat mine."

Harry did as commanded not because he was told to but because he really didn't want to continue the conversation. However, having Snape standing there watching him eat was disconcerting and Harry soon lost his appetite. He put down his fork and stood up abruptly, "Okay, done. Your turn."

"Potter," Snape said abruptly, "Albus is going to contact you and ask you to go to Draco."

Startled by the sudden change in topic, Harry took a moment to ask, "Why?"

"He believes you can convince Draco to join forces with us. However, I do not want you to go to Draco. I think that would be a very bad idea," stated Snape in a no-nonsense tone.

"Well why not? I doubt I can either, but I might be able to,"  _ I almost did before, _ he silently added.

"Because, Potter, I do not want you and Draco together," Snape bit out.

"But why--oh," Harry said with realization. "You're worried about what you saw that night with Sumer, right? I'm telling you, nothing happened."

Snape growled, "No, Potter that is not what I am worried about. I know Draco gets aroused by you, I've smelled it. Draco is not one to let something go that he wants."

Harry gaped, "You think Draco  _ wants _ me? Oh, that's hilarious! The only reason he gets a hard-on from me is when I speak in parseltongue. It turns him on!"  _ So does sitting on his lap, _ Harry silently added, thinking of the night they hid from Sumer.

"Parseltongue turns him on, hm? Ah, now I see what you and Dobby were discussing. It was not that Draco gets off to a broom between his legs at all, was it? You spoke parseltongue, that's what actually distracted Draco and caused the both of you to collide at the Quidditch match," Snape stated.

"Um, yeah," Harry said lamely, feeling bad about lying.

"And have you been speaking parseltongue around him since then?" Snape asked darkly.

"Well...I had to in order to open the secret door on the full moon...and I did a few times after that...just to tease him!" Harry added when Snape took a menacing step towards him.

"Why would you want to tease him, Potter? Are you attracted to him? Do you fancy him?" Snape asked, taking another menacing step towards him.

"N-no!" Harry yelped out, "Honest! I just thought it was funny! Anything that ticks off Malfoy is funny!"

Snape glared at him for a few seconds before nodding, "Fine. But I suspect he fancies you, and more than just your speech, Potter. After all, he was the one who told me of your meeting with Finnigan by the Shrieking Shack."

"He was the one who told you?" exclaimed Harry, shocked and angry.

"Yes. Obviously he did it to purposely provoke me into going after Finnigan. Why do you think he would do that, Potter?" When Harry only shook his head, Snape continued, "Because he fancies you and did not like seeing Finnigan with you."

Harry frowned because it made an odd sort of sense. Then he scowled, "That mangy ferret. I'll teach him a lesson. He could have gotten Seamus killed! He almost got  _ me _ killed!"

Snape looked shocked by Harry's declaration. "You thought I would kill you?" he asked softly.

Harry realized his mistake immediately. Snape's face went void of emotion, but Harry knew that meant Snape was hiding his feelings. Harry frowned, "No, not really. I'm sorry, Snape."

"Don't, Potter. Just give me your wrist, and let's get this over with. I don't want you seeing Draco," he added, snatching up the dagger from his desk.

"Right," Harry said softly, not meaning it.

 

~*~

 

"Harry, where are you going?" Ron asked curiously as Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak.

"To Quidditch practice."

"But we don't have Quidditch practice today. It's the Slytherin's turn," Ron said in confusion.

"Exactly. I need to speak to Malfoy."

"What do you need to speak to that mangy ferret for?" Ron exclaimed.

"Dumbledore asked me to," Harry said, thinking of the brief note he had received earlier that day asking him to speak to Malfoy about which side to take in the upcoming battle. "I figure I can catch him after practice, and see what strategies they're planning for our rematch at the same time."

"Oh...that's brilliant, actually," Ron said with a grin. "Can I come?"

"I'm afraid not because eventually I'll have to take the cloak off to speak to Malfoy, and I don't think you want to be seen."

"What does Dumbledore want you talking to Malfoy for anyway?" Ron grouched, upset that he couldn't go.

"Um...if I tell you, you have to promise not to flip out," Harry said cautiously.

"No problem, mate," Ron said with a grin.

Harry doubted that, but pulled Ron over to his bed and cast a silencing spell around them. They were after all in the Gryffindor dorms; anyone could walk in on them. "Dumbledore wants me to talk about what side Malfoy will be taking in the final battle with Voldemort," he said.

"What?!" Ron exploded, "He's a death eater, of course!"

"Calm down, Ron. Malfoy isn't a death eater yet, he doesn't have the mark."

"So what? He's going to join his father!"

"No, calm down. I overheard a conversation the other day between Snape and Malfoy. Snape was trying to pressure Draco into choosing sides, and Draco said he was going to choose whatever side won because he didn't want to die. Voldemort wants him to do some sort of mission and apparently Snape is trying to hold him off since Malfoy won't choose yet."

Ron took a moment to think about that information, "But Snape's on Voldemort's side too."

"I know we've always thought that, but I don't think he is," Harry said quietly. "I think he's on our side, and he wants Malfoy on our side as well," he added.

Ron scowled, "I don't like it. I mean I know you've been spending a lot of time with the greasy git, but that doesn't change how he's treated you for the past five years."

"I know, but if you think about it, Snape's also saved me several times. And now with me as his mate, he won't want me dead, so I'm positive he has no choice but to join our side even if he wasn't on it before."

"I still don't like it," Ron grouched. "I mean, look what he did to your lip. Punched you, he did!"

Harry winced at the foolish lie he had told Ron, "Yeah...but that was an accident, remember?"

"I don't care. I don't think talking to the ferret will help any. He might just betray us, in fact he probably will," Ron said.

"But I have to try, Ron," Harry said quietly.

Ron sighed, "Yeah, I know. Save everyone. Go on then."

"Thanks, Ron, for not going ballistic I mean," Harry said with a grin, putting down the silence charm.

“Yeah, sure, whatever," Ron hmphed.

Harry smirked and left to go down and tell Hermione what he was going to do. Hermione took it much better than Ron, merely warning Harry that he should be careful. Sneaking out to the Quidditch pitch was easy, as he'd done it so many times before. When he got there, he waited by the stands for the Slytherin practice to end.

Dumbledore had announced that the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor match would be rescheduled for three weeks. Harry had been wondering about it, since the game had been called off due to his and Malfoy's fall. You could play without any other members, but a quidditch game could not be completed without a seeker to catch the snitch. Three weeks meant it would be towards the end of Bloodlust season, which would be good for Snape, since seeing Harry get hit by a bludger would likely send the vampire into a rage at the moment.

Harry watched the Slytherin's go through their practice paces, finding that it didn't vary much from what the other teams did during practices. They didn't really have any plays that they went over, mostly just playing a scrimmage and target practice. Malfoy, however, spent the time sharpening his skills for spotting the snitch, ignoring the other players completely. Harry quickly found that he much enjoyed watching that blonde head swiveling this way and that through the air, looking for the snitch.  _ He does horribly in games, but that doesn't mean he can't fly well. He just has problems spotting the snitch, _ Harry thought.

When finally the practice was over, Harry waited outside the locker rooms for Draco to come back out. As far as he could tell, everyone had left except Malfoy. He waited five minutes, but still the boy didn't come out.  _ What the hell is he doing in there? _ Harry wondered. Curiosity piqued, Harry cautiously opened the door and entered. Closing the door softly behind him, Harry moved around the locker room, looking for Malfoy.

He found the blonde in front of the mirrors, combing his hair, various hair and cleaning products scattered about the counter. Harry almost laughed out loud.  _ Of course the ponce would be making sure his appearance is perfect, _ Harry thought with a grin,  _ After all, Malfoy's can never appear in public as anything but perfectly groomed. _

Feeling mischievous, Harry moved closer to the blond. Malfoy picked up the bottle of gel and squirted a healthy amount into his palm, then rubbed it between the two hands and started to work it into his hair. Smirking, Harry decided to make his presence known.  _ -Hullo, Malfoy.- _

Draco jumped a mile at the sound of that parseltongue so close to him. His hands jerked, causing his hair to stick out at odd ends with the gel. "Potter!" he spat, spinning around. He immediately bumped into the invisible boy, surprising both of them and knocking them off balance.

Harry toppled over backwards with a surprised yelp, and Draco, who had been leaning against him when he fell, fell forward on top of him, arms flailing to try to stay upright. Harry's breath was knocked out of him in a whoosh, and he gasped for air, only getting a mouthful of cloak.

Draco, landing hard on top of the boy, jumped up the instant he landed. Unfortunately, being unable to see where exactly Harry was hindered his ability to push himself up, as his hand only came in contact with a shoulder instead of the ground. Growling in frustration, Draco moved his hand to the ground and pushed himself up, then off of the boy, only to end up sitting on his hand. Jumping up again, Draco sighed in frustration, "Potter, damn it! Take the bloody cloak off!"

Harry, yelping at his crushed hand, took a moment to comply. He sat up and tugged the cloak off, glaring at the blond. "Klutz much, Malfoy?" he asked snidely.

_ How the bloody hell does he turn this around on me? It's HIS fault! _ he thought, glaring at the dark-haired boy. "What the bloody  _ fuck _ are you doing here, Potter? Get your kicks spying on boys in the locker room?!" he sneered.

Harry scowled, "Not bloody likely!"

"Then what the fuck are you doing here?" he repeated.

"Dumbledore asked me to speak to you."

"And we all know you jump at the chance to please Dumbledore. Did Dumbledore also command you to sneak up behind me and speak parseltongue in my ear?"

Harry grinned, "No, that was my idea."

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Enjoy making me get hard, Potter? Because you certainly seem to."

"Oh, definitely. I find it fascinating to watch your face turn redder than Ron's hair in embarrassment," Harry retorted.

"I'm not fucking embarrassed!" Draco shouted, his face red.

"Sure you aren't," Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

_ Damnit! If Potter doesn't shut up, I'll MAKE him shut up, _ Draco thought with a scowl. "What the fuck do you want, Potter?"

"I'm supposed to convince you to join Dumbledore's side of the war," Harry said with a straight face.

Draco stood up, dusting off his clothes as he did so. He looked in the mirror, gasping when he saw the gel had hardened and his hair was sticking out all over the place in a blond version of what Harry's hair normally looked like. "Bloody hell!" he cursed, knowing he'd have to wash his hair and start all over again. Which meant taking another shower, which he was  _ not _ going to do with Potter here. He spun around to face said boy and glared at him, "Well you can tell Dumbledore I'm not joining any sides and get the fuck out of here!"

Harry shook his head and stood up, smirking at Draco's messed up hair. "Nope, not happening. Malfoy, I think it's time you gave up on the petty feelings you have towards me and just join my side. We're the side that's going to win," he said.

"Oh? And what makes you so sure of that, Potter?"

"Because I won't rest until I see Voldemort dead, preferably by my wand," Harry said with absolute conviction.

Draco scowled, "That's right, because you always win, don't you? One day you'll lose."

"Not until after Voldemort is dead. I can't afford to lose until then," he retorted. "You said you want to be on the winning side, and I'm telling you that side is mine. Dumbledore's."

"I've changed my mind, I'm not on anybody's side, and when the final battle does come along, I'll be long gone."

"Fine, but if I lose like you think I might, then you'll have set yourself up to be killed. Voldemort doesn't accept weaklings that run away. He probably has more respect for me just for facing him and dying then he will for you for running away."

"So now you want me to join him since you'll be losing?" Draco asked snidely.

"No, I won't lose, but if you think I will, then yes, join Voldemort. I just want to know who's side you're on, so that when I see you in the final battle, I'll know what to do," Harry said firmly.

"So you'd kill me, then, Potter?"

"If you joined Voldemort, you'd have already killed yourself, whose wand does it won't matter."

Draco flinched. "I'm not joining you," he said.

"Fine. So you're going to join Voldemort?"

"I'm not joining him either."

Harry sighed in frustration, running a hand through his hair and starting to pace. "Damn it, Malfoy, you can't have it both ways. Fine, don't join me, create your own side that fights against Voldemort, I don't care. Just don't join him!"

"Create my own side? And what, fight alongside you as though I weren't on your side but merely an ally? I don't think so, Potter," he said, turning to look back in the mirror.

"Malfoy...Draco!" Harry said sharply, getting the blonde's full attention. He looked over Malfoy's shoulder to meet the boys silver eyes in the mirror. "Snape thinks you have a fancy for me," he said softly.

Draco blushed, but his expression remained coolly blank. "That's ridiculous, Potter," he spat.

"I don't think so," Harry said, forcing himself not to smirk. "I think you really do fancy me, and that's why you told Snape about Seamus and me snogging this morning. You thought he'd go after Seamus and hurt him, right?"

Draco didn't say anything, so Harry continued, "But you were wrong. Snape would have killed Seamus. He'd kill anyone who tried to steal me from him. But he didn't find Seamus yesterday, he found me first. And you know what happened? He almost killed me, instead," Harry said softly.

Draco's eyes widened slightly, and he shook his head just barely, so Harry plowed on, "I have five stitches in my lip from where his fangs sliced me when he kissed me. He kissed me to prevent himself from tearing through my throat. I had bruises around my neck from where he choked me. Yet despite all that, I forgave him, and we're going to forget that kiss ever happened. He's forbidden me from getting into a relationship with anyone. Hermione thinks I should just give in and try a relationship with him. What do you think, Malfoy? Should I fuck your godfather?" he asked softly.

_ W-what the bloody fuck? Snape can't go after Potter! Severus is supposed to be disgusted by the fact that he's forced to have Potter as a mate! Why did he kiss him? Why would he forbid Harry to date anyone? Why am I thinking of him as Harry?! _ Draco's thoughts were in a jumble. Harry's soft voice was almost hypnotic to him, and he knew he was growing hard just listening to it. Apparently, it wasn't just the parseltongue anymore. He was disgusted with himself, but he couldn't deny that he wanted Potter in a bad way.

"Well, Draco? Should I just give in and fuck Snape?" Harry asked again softly, watching the blond cautiously through the mirror. It was clear that Draco was feeling something, though Harry had no clue what the boy could possibly be thinking. It was a far shot, but he was hoping Snape was right about Draco fancying him. That might just be what would make the blond join his side.

Draco closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. His hands were clenched into fists at his side. He wanted to spin around, pin Harry to the lockers, and kiss him senseless. But he couldn't do that. He wouldn't let himself lose control like that. Oh, but he was so close to losing control. "Get out," Draco said softly. "Just get out, please."

Harry studied Draco's expression in the mirror, then nodded, though the boy couldn't see it. That was enough for now, he'd try again tomorrow, and the day after, until Draco's control snapped. What he would do then with the blond trying to seduce him, Harry didn't have a clue. But at least he'd have another ally in the upcoming battle.  _ -Goodnight, Draco.- _ he hissed before grabbing his cloak and wrapping it around himself, quickly leaving the locker room and making sure he made a lot of noise closing the door behind him.

Draco stood there for several moments, not moving. He finally opened his eyes and looked at his reflection. He looked weak. He looked tired. He looked like he was lusting in a bad way. Growling, Draco slammed his fist into the wall next to the mirror. "Damn Potter!" he shouted.

Draco angrily discarded his clothes, grabbing his expensive shampoo and conditioner, and headed towards the showers. He needed the hot water spilling over him, relaxing his nerves. He needed to rinse out that gel. Mostly, he needed to jerk himself off.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're a third of the way through the story now! I know I've been posting multiple chapters every day but it will be slowing down around the halfway mark because the edits from the original version will start getting more extensive, taking up more time. I'm doing my best to thoroughly comb through each chapter but as always if you notice something, feel free to let me know! I really appreciate the help I've gotten so far, and the support from everyone who's commented saying they enjoy the story so far. Thank you all! :D


	21. Just Bite Me Already!

Just Bite Me Already!

 

~*~

 

"Hey Harry," Seamus waved as the Golden Boy came down to the Gryffindor common room the next morning.

Harry managed a bit of a smile and walked over to Seamus, who was absolutely beaming to see him. "Um, hey Seamus. What's up?"

Seamus grinned, "Nothing right now, but I'm sure you could fix that," he suggested with a wiggle of his brows.

Harry mentally groaned.  _ He has no tact. None whatsoever, _ he thought. "Um, no thanks. I actually should be going, to see Professor Lupin for my DADA lessons," he said.

"Wait!" Seamus said, grabbing his arm. "Can we do something later maybe? Hang out, practice quidditch, whatever?"

Seamus had such a hopeful look on his face that Harry felt bad, but he was already inwardly groaning at the fact that he'd have to go upstairs and change his shirt because Seamus had just planted his scent on it. "Um, no, I can't. I'm really pressed to get all my homework done with the extra DADA lessons taking up most of my time," he said, pulling back.

Seamus frowned. He could tell when he was being let down. The question was, why? He'd done everything perfectly yesterday. Harry was an amazingly responsive snogger, and Seamus thought the boy had enjoyed himself. In fact, the thoroughly huge grin on Harry's face when he had left yesterday to go to Lupin for lunch lessons had had Seamus convinced Harry had thoroughly enjoyed their time together.  _ So why the hell is he pulling away from me now? _ Seamus wondered. "Um, Harry, is everything alright?"

Harry nodded frantically. "Yeah! Everything's fine, I swear," he assured Seamus.

Seamus still looked skeptical, but nodded, "Okay, if you say so. But you know, I'm here for you if you need me.”

"I know, thanks, really, I appreciate it. I'm going to be late, though..."

"Oh, sorry, go ahead," Seamus said, letting go of Harry's sleeve.

"Yeah...right, forgot something upstairs," Harry said, quickly dashing up to the dorms. He changed shirts and ran back downstairs, groaning when he saw Seamus looking at him incredulously. "The shirt was the wrong one for the weather, we'll be outside," Harry explained, darting out through the portrait before Seamus could respond.

_ There's something going on, _ Seamus thought, eyes narrowed.

 

~*~

 

Snape had had a very bad night. First, it had taken forever to fall asleep. He'd found that it was too cold, but no matter how many blankets he transfigured out of potions books, he just couldn't get warm. Not surprising, as his body was dead. However, Snape had never actually  _ felt _ like he was cold before. He'd just known, logically, that he was. Now, he felt it.

Then he had found he was far too restless to sleep. Why was he restless? Well, Snape was feeling the after-effects of far too much sexual tension. Despite Dumbledore telling him to keep Leonard around, Snape had not tried to contact the man. He really couldn't wrap his mind around  _ why _ he couldn't contact Leonard, except that he loathed the thought of sleeping with the man. Or any man for that matter.

Every time he closed his eyes, Harry's face popped into existence. It was quite disconcerting. When Snape finally managed to get his thoughts - which varied from being pleasant to cursing the boy out fluently - under control and fell asleep, Snape had even more disturbing thoughts of Harry. Okay, not thoughts, but dreams. Yes, Snape was having erotic dreams about the boy that left him feeling thoroughly aroused, quite lonely - though he'd never admit it - and completely ticked off.

So, by morning, Snape was even more irritable than usual. The fact that he had a throbbing hard-on didn't help in the least. He completely ignored it, refusing to wank off to the Brat-Who-Ruined-Everything. Instead, Snape went about his usual morning routine.

Very few people knew that Snape actually showered and washed his hair every day. The reason his hair was perpetually greasy was because he had rather frizzy hair, so to keep it down he used excessive amounts of conditioner, which was known to make ones hair greasy in large amounts. Of course, Snape didn't  _ want _ greasy hair. Which is why he started a hobby of mixing together his own conditioners. He was trying to make a conditioner that did not leave one's hair greasy. So far, he'd made little success, but the current batch he had was marginally less greasy, so he knew he was on the right track.

After taking a quick ten-minute cold shower that successfully got rid of his hard-on, Snape toweled off and dressed in his usual garb. Checking the time, he was even more irritated when he realized he had overslept. Most likely due to the fact that he had had such problems getting to sleep in the first place. A scowl on his face, Snape left his chambers to go to his office, where undoubtedly Harry would be waiting for him.

Of course, he was right. When he strode into his office moments later, it was to find Harry eating a breakfast consisting mainly of fruits and toast, with a few sausages and eggs. Snape stared at him. He had an extremely hard time resisting the urge to go over to the boy and get as close to him as possible. He even felt a predatory growl rising in the back of his throat, and quickly squashed it down.  _ It is your right! _ his vampire screamed.  _ I have no rights until Potter gives them to me, _ Snape snarled at the vampire.

The fact that he was having a complete conversation with himself didn't bother him. He'd grown used to it. So, of course, that bothered him to no end.  _ One should not grow used to having conversations with oneself in one's head, _ Snape thought as he strode over to the desk.

Harry, who had been staring at Snape the entire time that Snape was staring at him, was startled when the man suddenly moved and went straight to the desk. Harry got up and followed, holding out his wrist expectantly. He'd already taken off the bandages.

Snape looked at the wound, lip curling in distaste. He looked at Harry's expectant face, then at the dagger sitting on his desk. Then he looked at the wound again, glaring. "You expect me to drink from that, Potter?" He looked up at the startled boy. "I refuse to slice you open again," Snape stated. The thought made him feel ill.

Harry gaped. "But, you need to drink! What do you mean you won't drink from me?" Harry asked indignantly.  _ What the hell is going on? Isn't he hungry? Why wouldn't he want to drink? _ Harry asked himself, for some odd reason feeling rather ill at the thought that Snape wouldn't want to drink from him.

"I did not say I won't drink from you, Potter, I said I refuse to slice you open again," Snape bit out.

"Oh...then, you want me to do it?"  _ Must be Bloodlust, his instincts are telling him to protect his mate and I don't think slicing my wrist would be protecting me, _ Harry thought with understanding.

"Absolutely not, Potter!"

"Really, Snape, it's alright. I can do it myself, and you don't need to worry about thinking it's going against your instincts to protect me, because it's what I want," Harry said reassuringly and picked up the dagger himself. Only to have it quickly snatched away by an angry vampire professor.

"You will  _ not _ be slicing yourself. The thought of drinking from that disgusting wound makes me ill," Snape sneered, tossing the dagger somewhere behind him.

Harry gaped, "What the hell? How are you going to drink if you refuse to cut me? You need blood from an artery or main vein, and the wrist is the only one I'm willing to let you cut from. You definitely can't slice open my throat!" he exclaimed.

Snape growled at the thought of slicing  _ any _ part of Harry. "Of course I won't, Potter," he said indignantly.

"Well then how do you expect to drink?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I will bite you," Snape stated.

"Absolutely not!" Harry retorted, taking a step back and glaring at the man.

"Absolutely so," Snape retorted right back, following Harry. Harry took another step back, and Snape took two, bringing them almost chest to chest. He grabbed Harry's uninjured wrist and placed his other hand on the nape of Harry's neck, holding the boy close when he struggled.

Harry glared hatefully up at the vampire, "Damnit, Snape, let me go!"

"I don't think so, not until I feed," Snape said coolly.  _ What the bloody hell is wrong with me? I can't stop myself. I just have to bite him, I have to be closer, _ Snape thought.

"I'm not letting you bite me!" Harry snapped, starting to panic.  _ If Snape bites me I don't know what I'll do! It feels so good and I can't control myself, _ Harry thought frantically.

"Yes, you are," Snape retorted, bringing that wrist to his mouth. His fangs were already extended, and just when he was about to sink them into that soft flesh, Harry kneed him in the groin. Hard.

Snape dropped like so much dead weight, letting go of Harry and gasping. Getting kneed when you're already more than half aroused is not pleasant. His eyes rolled in the back of his head, and he vaguely saw Harry running out of the office, the door slamming behind him.

 

~*~

 

Harry ran down the corridor, hoping Snape took a while to recover. He vaguely thought that kneeing Snape had probably not been the best of ideas, but it was the only thing he could think of to overpower the strong man. Belatedly he remembered he could have kneed him in the stomach instead.

Just as he was rounding a corner, he was grabbed by the wrist and yanked into a room. Thinking it was Snape, Harry swung around ready to pummel the man into letting him go, "Get off, Snape!"

Draco, the one who was actually holding onto his wrist, looked startled for a moment when Harry spun around, other arm swinging in what was clearly going to be a punch. Draco ducked, feeling the arm whoosh over his head, and yelped, letting go and stumbling backwards. "What the fuck, Potter?!"

Harry blinked, belatedly noticing it was the blond and not Snape. Looking a bit embarrassed, Harry mumbled, "Sorry, didn't know it was you."  _ Why are you apologizing when he's the one who yanked you into the room in the first place? _ Harry wondered, suddenly scowling. "What the hell do you want, Malfoy?"

Draco, regaining his composure, asked snidely, "Get into a lover's row with Snape, Potter?"

Harry scowled fiercely, "We'd have to be lovers first. Feeling a bit jealous of your godfather, Malfoy?"

Draco glared, "Fuck no!"

"Fine, whatever, just tell me what you dragged me in here for so I can go," Harry said, looking at the closed door and wondering how long it would be until Snape barged in.

"I want to make things perfectly clear here, Potter," Draco said with a scowl. "I do not, nor have I ever, had a  _ fancy _ for you. It is to my utter disgust that I find myself aroused by parseltongue, especially as you are the only one I know with the talent."

"Really? And here I thought Voldemort shared the same  _ talent _ ," Harry said dryly.

Draco sneered, inwardly shuddering at the thought of Voldemort speaking parseltongue and making him hard. "He does, but as I have never met him, I wouldn't know from  _ personal _ experience such as you've had," he said with crude suggestiveness.

"That's disgusting!" snapped Harry. "The only times I've ever seen him is whenever he tried to kill me and you know it!"

"Hmph," Draco said. "I don't care. I just want to make sure you understand that I have no  _ feelings _ for you, Potter."

"I never said anything about feelings. I said you fancy me, lust after me, want me to fuck you, etcetera. Mentioning feelings though makes me think perhaps you  _ do _ ," Harry commented.

"Not bloody likely!" snarled Draco.

Harry just shrugged, "Fine. Are we through here? I've got to be going."

"Back to Snape?" sneered Draco.

"Jealous?" asked Harry with a raised brow.

"Get out!" Draco snapped angrily.  _ What the fuck is wrong with me? It's almost as if I am jealous. Malfoy's aren't jealous! _ he thought angrily.

Harry smirked, "My pleasure." He pushed past Draco to get to the door, glancing out to make sure Snape wasn't in the hall, and quickly darted down the corridor.

Draco followed him out, watching his retreating back for a moment.  _ Damn, this is so fucked up. _

"And just what were you doing with Potter, Draco?" asked a cold voice from right behind him.

Draco jumped, startled. He spun around to see a vicious scowl on the face of his godfather. Draco took a step back, eyes wide. "Nothing! Just talking, I swear!"

"Talking, hm? I believe it is time we had a little  _ talk _ ourselves," Snape suggested coolly.

Draco gulped.

 

~*~

 

"Way to go, mate! That ought to teach the git!" Ron cheered happily after Harry had told him and Hermione what happened with Snape not an hour ago.

They were sitting on the stone steps in front of Hogwarts castle, doing homework. It was a perfect day outside. Warm, with a slight breeze. Just warm enough to wear a comfortable sweater and jeans without feeling too hot. The view was beautiful with the lake off to one side and the forbidden forest with it's abundance of autumn colored leaves to the other side. Many of the students were taking advantage of the day by having picnics or playing games of quidditch and wizards chess. Harry wanted to play quidditch as well, but Hermione had insisted he finish up the 15-inch essay they had to do for Professor Binns.

Hermione glared at Ron, "That isn't helping, Ron." She looked back at Harry. "Harry, that was a very bad idea. You refused to feed him? His vampire is going to be either wracked with guilt, or completely furious."

"Um, is it alright to say I hope he's wracked with guilt?" Harry said, feeling slightly down from the scolding.

"Sure it is, mate! The greasy git should be feeling like guilt, trying to bite you!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, do shut up. Harry, I'm afraid I'll have to say that you should hope he's wracked with guilt, because I frankly don't want to see you sent to Pomfrey again because he decides to try to choke you yet again. However, if he feels guilty that means you'll have to cheer him up, and I'm guessing that includes letting him bite you."

"I changed my mind. I hope he's furious," Harry stated. Ron nodded in agreement.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "On the other hand, if he's guilty he just might get you a present," she said.

Harry pouted, "Well that's not fair Hermione. Can't he be furious and give me a present at the same time?"

"Harry, does Snape seem the type to give a present to someone he's furious with?" Hermione asked tartly.

"Or anyone, for that matter!" Ron put in.

Harry smirked and shook his head. "Nope, definitely not. I'll be surprised if he gets me a present at all during Bloodlust."

"Well, I'd bet he will," Hermione said. "By the way, Harry, have you thought about the Halloween Ball?"

Harry frowned, "What do I have to think about?"

"Who you're going with, of course!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron,  _ do  _ shut up," Hermione repeated. "Well you can't not go to the ball, people are already wondering why you never eat. In fact, that's something else I need to talk to you about. Professor Lupin went to breakfast today."

Harry's eyes widened. "But he's supposed to eat in his chambers so everyone thinks I'm with him during meals!"

Hermione nodded, "I know, and he's really sorry. He had a meeting with Dumbledore this morning and followed him down to breakfast, forgetting that he was supposed to be eating in his chambers."

"Did anyone else notice?"

"I'm sure people did. I'm pretty positive that Seamus most definitely did," she added with a knowing look.

"Shite," Harry cursed. "Of all the people to notice..." he muttered.

Ron looked confused, "What? What's the matter with Seamus noticing?"

"Nothing," Harry said quickly, cutting off Hermione. "Just that he asks a lot of questions, is all," he added.

"Oh, right. I'm sure you'll think of something, mate, no worries. So, 'Mione, what's this about Harry and the Halloween Ball?"

"Right, well, you'll have to go, and Snape won't like that very much. Luckily it's at the end of the month so I think you'll be able to convince him it's alright for you to go, but you'll have to be very careful who you go with. Or, better yet, don't go with anyone," Hermione suggested.

"What?! Harry has to go with  _ someone _ ! The bloke's been single for years! Now's the perfect time for him to ask a girl out," Ron put in.

Hermione gave Harry a look that clearly said 'when are you going to tell him?' Harry coughed, looking embarrassed. "Well, um, I don't really have a crush on any of the girls..."

"Aw, come on mate, there has to be  _ someone _ you like!"

"No, really, no one," Harry said, ignoring Hermione who was glaring at him. "Who are you asking, Ron?"

"Well er...I don't know yet," Ron mumbled, turning red.

Harry smirked and looked at Hermione, "Well, 'Mione, what about you?"

"I haven't decided yet. Someone from Ravenclaw already asked me, but so did one of the Hufflepuff's, and I don't know who to choose yet," she said.

Ron gaped at her, "Someone already asked you?"

"Two someones, actually."

"But they can't ask you!" Ron blurted.

"Why not?" Hermione asked, indignant.

"Because...!" Ron spluttered, "They just can't! You have to go with a Gryffindor!" he said, grasping at straws, so to speak.

Hermione hmphed. "That's ridiculous, Ron. I'm not going to sit around waiting for a Gryffindor to get up the courage, which he should already have, to ask me!" she replied tartly.

Harry watched them bicker back and forth and shook his head.  _ Ron better shape up and ask her already, or we'll have a repeat of fourth year, _ he thought.

"Harry, can I speak to you?"

Harry turned around, startled to see Seamus coming up behind him. Glancing back at Ron and Hermione, who were still bickering, Harry nodded and stood up. "Yeah, sure," he said.  _ Might as well get this out of the way _ , he thought.

Seamus led him back into the castle and behind a statue where they couldn't be seen from anyone passing by. Seamus got right to the issue, "I saw Professor Lupin at breakfast today."

Harry winced,  _ blunt, isn't he? _ Harry didn't know what to say, so he remained silent.

Seamus continued, "Look, I know you haven't been going to extra DADA lessons every day during meals. So I got to thinking, and I came up with three possibilities. The first is that you've been sneaking off for secret rendezvous with a lover, but I don't think you would have agreed to go out with me if that were the case. You don't seem like the type to cheat."

Harry only nodded, so Seamus continued again. "The second is that you're getting in extra quidditch practices, though I don't know why you'd hide it from everyone. So I checked the field this morning and you weren't there. Which brings me to my last possibility," Seamus said.

"What's that?"  _ Please don't say you've figured out Snape's a vampire and I'm his mate, _ Harry thought desperately.

Seamus looked down at where Harry's hands were resting casually by his sides. He didn't see the bandage that was on this morning. Eyes narrowing, he grabbed Harry's left wrist, the one that had been bandaged. He raised it up and pulled the cuff up, revealing the cut and bruises.

"Hey! Let go!" Harry exclaimed, caught off guard. He tried pulling his wrist back but Seamus held on firmly.

Seamus' expression went dark as he eyed the cut, which clearly looked as though it was irritated from being opened over and over again. The bruises around it were fading, but still nasty. "This," Seamus said, "is my third possibility. You've been doing this to yourself, haven't you?" he asked, glaring at Harry.

Harry, shocked, could only gape at him.  _ He thinks I've been cutting myself?! _ He was about to retort that of course he hadn't, when it hit him.  _ This is the perfect way out of this. If I admit I've been cutting myself and promise not to do it anymore, Seamus won't suspect anything and I'll get out of this quickly, _ he thought.

Harry nodded, trying to look embarrassed over being forced to admit to it. "Yes," he said softly, eyes looking down as though ashamed.

Seamus's dark look softened and he gentled his grip on Harry's wrist. He lightly ran a finger over the cut. "Why would you do this, Harry?" he whispered.

_ Yes, why would I cut myself? _ he thought a bit frantically. He grasped at ideas, finally settling for, "It's the pressure. Of the upcoming Final Battle. So many people are relying on me, and with Sirius gone I just feel like I have to face everything by myself."

"But you don't! I'm here for you," Seamus said heatedly. "So is Ron and Hermione, even Dean and Neville."

Harry nodded, "I know, but it's not the same. I finally had a father, and he died before I got to really know him. Now I have to face Voldemort all by myself, because I know no one can help me defeat him, and it's just too much pressure, especially with school and all."

"This isn't the way to get rid of the pressure, Harry. You shouldn't do this to yourself."

Harry nodded again, "I know, and I'll stop, I promise. I feel embarrassed enough as it is, I don't want anyone else figuring it out."

Seamus sighed, "I won't tell anyone, I promise, Harry. Just, come to me when you need someone to talk to, alright? I'll help you," he said vehemently.

Harry nodded again, "Okay, I'll do that."

Seamus nodded, letting go of Harry's wrist and bringing the boy into a hug. "Good, because I don't want to see you hurting yourself anymore. I really do care about you, Harry."

Harry was silent, letting Seamus hug him.  _ Now I'll have to change shirts again. Probably take a shower too, _ he thought idly.

Seamus finally pulled back and gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips with a grin, "Now, want to go to the Halloween Ball with me?"

"Um...someone already asked me, but I haven't said yes yet. I'll have to think about it, alright?"

Seamus pouted but nodded, "Alright."

"Well, I have to go, homework and all. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure, Harry," Seamus said, watching Harry dart off back towards the Great Hall. His eyes narrowed,  _ didn't he leave his books with Ron and Hermione? _

 

~*~

 

After taking a thorough shower and changing clothes again, Harry decided to catch up on the latest news about the Quidditch World Cup. Finding the book, unsurprisingly, under Ron's bed, Harry flipped through it. The text changed as he watched, telling him what was currently happening. Harry shook his head slightly with a smirk,  _ Trelawney really was right. This thing is still going strong. _

Minutes later Harry was startled from his reading when a loud scratching sound came from the window near his bed. Frowning, Harry saw an unfamiliar owl at the window. Putting the book aside, Harry reached over and unlatched the window, letting the bird fly in. Surprisingly, the bird landed on the foot of his bed and dropped the piece of parchment it was holding in its beak. It hooted at him expectantly.

It was dark, a brown that was almost black, and had lighter reddish brown feathers mixed in with the darker ones. Its eyes were the beautiful amber color that many owls had. It was smaller than Hedwig, but not as small as Ron's crazy owl.

"Hello there," Harry said as he picked up the parchment. The owl just stared at him, so Harry shrugged and unfolded the note.

 

_ Come down to my office at once. _

_ Snape _

 

Harry raised a brow and looked at the owl. "So, you're Snape's huh?" The owl hooted and bobbed its head in response. Harry smiled at it and reached out to stroke its feathers the way Hedwig liked him to do. Apparently, this owl liked that too because it gave Harry's fingers an affectionate nip. "Well, since I'm going down to see your owner anyway, how about you come with me?" he offered. The owl seemed to agree, so Harry held out his arm and the bird quickly hopped onto it, then sidled up to his shoulder.

Chuckling as his ear was nipped, Harry got up and made his way out of the Gryffindor Tower. Everyone was outside so no one was there to question why he had an unfamiliar owl on his shoulder. Passing by the fire, Harry tossed the parchment into it so no one could accidentally find it later and wonder why Harry was meeting Professor Snape.

It was still a few hours until lunch, but Harry expected Snape wanted to give him a good scolding first. He wondered idly if he'd be grabbed by the throat again. Really, that was getting tiresome.

Harry got many stares as he walked through the castle to the dungeons with an owl on his shoulder. Really, there weren't many students around, but the students that were about stared openly as he passed by. Harry just tried to look casual. He was beginning to think bringing the owl with him was a bad idea, as it drew too much attention. He wondered idly if any of the Slytherin's he passed knew whose owl it was. Of course, the Slytherin's might just think he was going to visit Remus, as his chambers were in the dungeons after all.

Once he reached Snape's office, Harry took a deep breath, calmed his nerves, and walked in. Snape was pacing in front of the desk. When Harry walked in, Snape looked up, and Harry closed the door behind him, leaning back on it in what he hoped was a casual way. The owl, surprisingly, stayed on his shoulder and nipped his ear again. Harry smirked at the incredulous expression on Snape's face.

"Why the bloody hell is Circe on your shoulder?" Snape asked.

"Oh, is that this girl's name?" Harry asked, extending his arm so the owl could move down it. Harry stroked her feathers lightly. "What does her name mean?"

"It does not  _ mean _ anything, Potter! It is a name," snapped Snape, glaring at his owl who had clearly, in his eyes, betrayed him.

"But the name sounds familiar, isn't it a Greek goddess or something?" Harry asked, frown furrowing his brows.

"Yes," Snape snapped.

"Well, what was she a goddess of?" Harry persisted.

"Mistress of potions and spells, if you must know," Snape answered testily.

Harry smirked in amusement, "That's rather unoriginal of you, you know. Naming your owl after the class you teach."

"I got her in my second year at Hogwarts, Potter.  _ Before _ I became a teacher," he added pointedly.

Harry looked mildly surprised. "Oh, so you liked potions that much even when you were a student here?"

"I did not invite you here to have a conversation on when I began to like potions," he snapped again.

"Well, you didn't  _ invite _ me at all. You commanded."

"And you came, so don't complain."

_ He's got you there, _ Harry thought. Circe flew off of his arm and went over to the couch, perching on the back of it. Harry lowered his arm and looked at Snape warily. "So, what did you  _ invite _ me here for, then?"

"You made me miss breakfast, and as a result I am very hungry," growled Snape.

"I didn't make you miss breakfast. You made yourself miss breakfast by trying to bite me," Harry retorted.

Snape growled again, "And I will bite you, Potter. I will not drink from a cut, made by myself or anyone else."

_ Uh-oh. Here we go again, _ Harry thought, straightening slightly as he prepared to do battle. "Snape, I understand that Bloodlust is making you protective of me, but really, I would be in more pain if you bit me than if you cut me," Harry said calmly.

"You would not feel any pain at all, Potter. Only pleasure," Snape retorted.

"Exactly, and for me, finding pleasure from you  _ is _ painful. It hurts my mind," Harry added.

Snape looked at him incredulously. _It hurts his mind? The brat says finding pleasure from me hurts_ _him?!_ Snape felt hurt. Or rather, Snape's vampire felt hurt. Snape the wizard and potions master absolutely refused to think he could feel hurt over Harry saying, basically, that he was disgusted by getting pleasure from Snape.

"You didn't seem to be in pain the other day when you willingly offered for me to bite you. In fact, you seemed to quite enjoy it, if how your  _ arousal _ pressed against my leg said anything," Snape said coldly. He continued before Harry could speak, stalking towards the boy. "You also did not seem to be in pain when you eagerly responded to my kiss yesterday, moaning into my mouth so deliciously," he said, voice dropping down to a husky rumble.

Harry's eyes widened. Was Professor Snape actually stalking towards him like one did to prey? Was he actually speaking in a manner that clearly suggested he was trying to seduce Harry? Yes, yes he was.  _ Oh my god, the professor has finally completely lost his mind, _ Harry thought irrationally.

He couldn't back up because he had already backed himself against the door. He contemplated moving to the side, but that would just trap him further in the room and he may never be able to get to the door again. In the time it took for Harry to figure all that out, Snape was already standing right in front of him and Harry was staring at the man's collar. Snape didn't say anything. Harry slowly raised his gaze up the professor's face to meet his eyes, and had to suppress a gulp when he saw the dark look in those already dark eyes.

"In fact, Potter, I think you are purposely playing the tease," Snape said in that low, rumbling tone that reminded Harry of when Snape had been speaking to Sumer. Snape's head was leaning down, moving perpetually closer to Harry's.

Harry, panicking now, thrust up his hand for Snape to see. "Okay okay, you can bite me!"  _ Oh merlin, I cannot believe I just said that. I really thought he was going to kiss me though! _

Snape flashed his perfectly white fangs at him and straightened with clear amusement in his eyes. "Good," he said, grabbing the offered wrist.

Harry's eyes widened as he realized he had been tricked. He glared at Snape, "That wasn't fair."

"Fair, Potter? Me? One word I never thought to hear a student use in a sentence referring to myself. Besides," Snape added with a smirk that was most definitely wicked, "you wouldn't have told me to bite you unless you were affected by what I was saying." His voice had dropped down to that rumble again.

Harry glared, "Just bite me already!"

"My my, eager, Mister Potter?" Snape said with, yes, that was a low, dark chuckle.

Harry would have been amazed at hearing a chuckle from Snape if it weren't for the fact that he was getting more and more angry by the second. "Do it, before I get my sense back and repeat what I did this morning," he said.

Snape's look turned angry again, "You will  _ not _ do that again, Potter, unless you wish to find yourself pinned to a wall again."

"Wow, that's original," Harry said with a roll of his eyes. "I mean, not like you haven't done--" Harry was cut off when Snape abruptly bite into his wrist. Harry gasped, again the now familiar feeling of pain, then heat washing over him, through him. In seconds his groin was painfully hard, pressing against his jeans firmly.

Snape watched in amusement at Harry's initial reaction, but then focused on the blood in his mouth. He was ferociously hungry, and sucked eagerly. His own arousal pressed against his trousers almost painfully, and Snape groaned.  _ Gods, the boy just tastes better every time I have him, _ he thought, closing his eyes.

Harry was panting, overheated and over-excited. He needed something to cool him down, and leaned forward so his body was pressing against Snape's. This put his arm in an uncomfortable position, but Harry didn't care. He rested his forehead on that shoulder, turning his head so his face was pressed against Snape's neck, forehead right above Snape's collar to feel the cool skin there. It felt amazing. He let out a little groan of his own.

When Snape felt that hot body pressing against him, warming him further, it almost broke his control right there. He sank his fangs into Harry's wrist again, below the bite he had already made, so that more blood flowed into his mouth at once. He wanted to quench his thirst quickly, then move on to quenching his body.

When Snape felt he'd had enough, he flicked his tongue over the wounds so the blood flow would stop and quickly had Harry quickly pinned to the door. Harry's hand was pinned beside his head, and as the boy struggled to get closer, Snape moved in so that their chests were touching. He put one hand on the boy's hip and leaned his head down to capture those lips. Even in his confused state of mind, Snape was able to remember to be careful of the stitches on Harry's lower lip. He groaned when his tongue found entrance in Harry's mouth, the sound rumbling through his chest.

Harry, dazed and confused, responded eagerly. He tried to pivot his hips to grind against Snape, but the vampire's hand limited his movement. Instead, he moaned and brought up his free hand to entangle in the long greasy black hair. Idly he thought that the hair really didn't feel as greasy as it looked. He didn't have much more time to think as Snape ground his hips against his own, making Harry gasp into Snape's mouth.

Snape, growling lightly, ground his hips against his mate's more forcibly, reveling at the friction. The blood his mate had given him had heated his body, and now his mate's body was heating it further. He could feel Harry's cock pulsing in his jeans with every thrust of his own hips. He was half-crazed with lust, wanting to strip his mate down and take him right here against the door.

Harry, struggling to breathe, turned his head to the side, breaking the kiss. He panted, eyes still closed, as Snape simply continued to kiss down to his neck, suckling and nipping at the tender skin there. Harry whimpered, finding that area to be very sensitive, but Snape didn't bite. He clutched at the vampire and buried his face against his neck, biting the clothed shoulder to keep from moaning out loud.

Snape, really ground his hips into Harry's now, unable to control himself. His mate was biting him. It felt incredible, but he wanted his clothes off. He wanted them off now, so he could feel all of that delicious heat against his body. So he could bury his cock inside that hot entrance.

Except just then Circe decided to make her presence known as she hooted loudly. Snape, still lust crazed, didn't realize where the foreign sound was coming from at first. Then it happened again.  _ What is that? _ he growled inwardly. Again, the sound came to him, and suddenly it clicked. And Snape froze.  _ My god...what have I done? _ he thought frantically.  _ He's your mate! It's your right! _ the vampire growled at him.

Harry, noticing that Snape was no longer moving against him, tried to move his own hips. Except Snape grabbed his hips and held him firmly in place. He could hear the vampire's breathing harsh at his ear. Slowly, Harry realized he was breathing just as hard, and that his face was pressed into the crook of Snape's neck. That's when Harry stiffened, freezing up as rational thought came back to him.  _ Oh god, what have I done? _ he thought.

Snape, being the first to come to his senses, was also the first to make a move. He got his breathing under control, forcing himself to ignore the painful throbbing in his groin. He was the first to speak up, clearing his throat. "Potter...stay calm. What's happened was something neither of us could control," he said as calmly as he could.

Harry, hearing Snape explain how it was something neither of them could control, started laughing. First it was a chuckle, then it became a bone-deep hysterical laugh that had Snape reeling back to look at him in astonishment. Harry pulled away and swiped a hand over his now tearing eyes. He kept laughing. It was nervous laughter and he knew it, but he just couldn't stop laughing. "Oh...oh god...that was...hilarious...Snape," he panted out between laughs.

Snape, feeling like he'd been insulted, ground his teeth and glared at Harry. He felt something constrict in his chest and steeled himself against it. "I'm glad it amuses you so, Potter," he said in the coldest, most emotionless voice anyone had ever mustered up.

Harry's laughter started to die down when Snape spoke. He was quickly sobered up again and stared at Snape who was looking at him expressionlessly. Harry gulped. "No, I didn't mean," Harry gestured with his hand between them, "this...thing...I mean, what you were saying and...oh, god, I don't know. I don't think I can handle this." And Harry Potter leaned heavily against the door again and began to slid down it until his was sitting on the floor, knees bent, elbows propped on them and head in hands.

Snape stared at Harry for a moment, shocked by the sudden turnabout. "Potter...are you alright?" he asked, inwardly wondering how he could possibly ask him that when he himself still had an aching hard-on that didn't seem to want to go away.

Harry shook his head, then raised his head to look up at Snape. "I really don't know what to say," he said slowly. "I mean...this isn't something we can just ignore or pretend never happened because it will just happen the next time you bite me..." Harry trailed off, shaking his head again.

Recovering, Snape nodded curtly. "I agree. It cannot be ignored. What do you suggest we do, Potter?"

Harry shook his head again, "I don't know."

They were silent for several minutes before Snape cleared his throat, spun on his heel, and went to his desk. Harry watched him in surprise, wondering what the professor was going to do. But all Snape did was sit down in his chair behind his desk. "What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I am sitting, Potter. I find it is better than standing when one has a raging hard-on," Snape said dryly.

Harry blushed to the roots of his hair in embarrassment. "Oh..right," he said weakly. Truth was, he had his own throbbing hard-on that didn't want to go away. He didn't think he could take this embarrassment anymore. The silence just seemed to stretch forever. Finally, Harry stood up. Snape watched him, and Harry said, "I...think I'll be going now. I'll be back for dinner and…maybe one of us will have come up with a solution by then."

He left before Snape could say anything, and Snape was left staring at the door. He looked at Circe, who stared back at him blankly. Snape sighed, "Go back to the owlry, girl." The owl hooted, and Snape stood up to go to the door, opening it for the owl to exit as there were no windows in his office.

Snape went back to his desk and contemplated what had just happened. He'd had one serious session of snogging with none other than Harry Potter. A student. The son of James. The Savior of the wizarding world. Dumbledore's little pet. Voldemort's sworn enemy. His mate. And, heaven help him, he had enjoyed it. Thoroughly. He could quite easily say that Harry would most definitely be the best shag of his life, if he were willing to admit to wanting to shag Harry at all. Which he was not. At all.

Snape didn't know what to do about it. It almost made him feel like he was going to throw up when he thought of going back to the cutting again. That was out of the question. But if he bit Harry, they would just have a repeat of what had just happened. Possibly more, if nothing disturbed them.  _ Merlin, how do I solve this problem? _ he wondered. Normally, he would find a potion to solve whatever problem he had. Except there wasn't a potion that could make him want to drink blood from a cut.

_ No...but there is a potion that can prevent what just occurred from happening, _ he suddenly thought. His eyes lit up. It was perfect. A devious smile escaped his lips. And, he just so happened to have some in stock. Enough for him and Harry to drink tonight at dinner. "Genius, Severus," he said to himself and quickly strode out of the room to his potions classroom to get the bottle.  


	22. Intervention

Intervention

 

~*~

 

As Harry sat in bed the rest of the day, waiting for dinner to come around, there was really only one thing he could say that was good about being bitten by Snape. That good thing was that the bites healed within hours, as did the surrounding bruising from the sucking. It also did not hurt to be bitten. Okay, so that was two things. But the second one had a drawback in that it was  _ too _ pleasurable.

He wondered if it was like this for everyone who was bitten by a vampire, or if maybe it had something to do with Harry being Snape's mate. Or, he didn't dare to think it, he had some weird fetish for having a man bite him. The idea made him shudder.

What Harry really wanted to do was ask Hermione. Hermione would know the answer, as she always did. But if he spoke to Hermione, he'd have to tell her exactly what happened, and he wasn't ready to talk about it yet. He'd spent a short ten minutes after getting back to his dorm wanking off. That was really fast in Harry's books, but then, he'd never been so aroused in his life. In fact, he hadn't even thought he could get that hard. Although he was thrilled that his maximum length and width had grown, the way he'd found that out was far too creepy for him.

Still though, maybe he could look at those books on vampires himself. He was after all supposed to think up ideas on what he and Snape were going to do about this whole situation. Harry doubted Snape was going to go back to cutting his wrist until after Bloodlust was over. This was only the second day, so it was still a long ways until Bloodlust would be finished. Not to mention, Harry was quite sure Snape had taken more blood than he usually did. Harry had felt dizzy and disoriented when he'd made the long trek back to Gryffindor tower.

Which meant he really did have to stick to Hermione's diet if he thought to keep up his strength and not pass out from blood loss and exhaustion. But first thing was first, and that was finding out how to get bitten without almost having sex with Snape. Harry groaned, rolling out of bed and ordering himself not to think about how incredible it had felt to have Snape grinding against him, kissing him senseless, growling... _ stop it stop it stop it! _ Harry commanded.

Just as he was walking towards the door, the door flew open rather forcefully and in came Dean and Neville, led by none other than Seamus Finnigan. Harry groaned at the stern look on Seamus's face. Trying to be casual, Harry walked over to them, but they blocked the door. "Um, hey guys...you know, I'm kind of late so--"

"Late? For what? It's a Sunday, you don't have any classes and Ron and Hermione said you didn't have anything planned for today," Seamus cut in.

"I was going to study," Harry said defensively.

Seamus shook his head, "No, you aren't. We're here to help you, Harry."

Getting freaked out now, Harry asked, "Help? What do you mean, help me?"

Seamus nodded to Dean and Neville, who came over to Harry and each grabbed an arm. "Hey! What's the meaning of this?!" Harry yelped, glaring at them.

"Sorry, Harry," Neville said somberly.

"Yeah, we don't want to hurt you. We just don't want to see you hurting yourself," Dean added.

Harry glared at Seamus, "You told them?!"

Seamus nodded, "Of course I did. I knew I'd need help on this one. You can't continue to cut yourself, Harry."

Dean and Neville started dragging him, literally because he refused to go willingly, back to his bed. They pushed him down on it and Seamus pointed his wand at him, saying " _ Incarcerous _ " and ropes appeared, which Dean and Neville quickly grabbed.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing?!" Harry struggled, but Dean grabbed his ankles and Neville grabbed his arms, tying them to the bedposts. No matter how hard Harry struggled, they wouldn't loosen. "Let me go!"

Seamus shook his head, "No, not until we convince you not to cut yourself."

"I'm convinced! I'm convinced!" Harry shouted, "Now let me go!"

"You're only saying that because you want to be let go, you don't really mean it."

"I promised I wouldn't cut myself again, remember? Didn't you believe me?!"

"I did, but then I looked up cutting in the muggle section of the library and saw that most cutters will say they'll quit to their loved ones, but just end up cutting themselves in other places, where it won't be seen. So we're going to search you."

Harry's eyes widened, "WHAT?!" he exploded. "No, don't touch me! Dammit, Seamus, I lied, okay?! I didn't cut myself! You have this completely wrong!"

"Don't lie to us Harry, please," Neville said, sounding like he had tears in his eyes.

"I'm not lying this time! I was lying before but I'm not now! I didn't do it to myself!"

"Then where did you get the cuts, Harry?" Seamus asked.

Harry was silent. "I can't tell you, you just have to trust me. I didn't do it to myself and it's okay," he said, pleading.

Seamus shook his head, "You're lying. I can tell."

"Well then you're telling wrong!" Harry yelled, getting thoroughly pissed off at this point. "LET ME GO!"

 

~*~

 

Snape dropped his wand. All of a sudden he was really tense. He didn't know why. He was in the middle of stirring his potion, when suddenly he dropped his wand. He stared at it in shock. He never dropped his wand. What had made him do it? He turned off the fire under the cauldron and looked around cautiously, picking up his wand again. His instincts were telling him something was wrong. But everything looked to be normal in the classroom. It was a Sunday, so there were no students in here. Yet Snape felt like something was really, really wrong.

_ It's your mate! _ his vampire screeched. Snape's eyes widened. Yes, that was it exactly. It felt like his blood was boiling under his skin. It hurt, and it made him antsy. He needed to find Harry. Something was wrong with him. Snape was out of that classroom and moving towards Gryffindor tower in an instant. When he got there, he stared at the portrait blankly. It stared back. "Let me through," he bit out.

"No," said the Fat Lady, turning her nose up at him.

"Dammit! Let me in, woman, or I'll blast you to pieces!"

"Professor Snape?" asked a voice behind him.

Snape spun around to see Granger standing a few feet away with Weasley beside her. Relieved, Snape snapped at her, "Let me in, Granger."

Hermione frowned, eying the vampire warily. "Why?"

"Because something is wrong with Harry!" Snape growled.

Ron's eyes widened and he took an angry step towards Snape, "What did you do to him?!"

Hermione held out her hand in front of Ron, "Ron, stop it. Snape, what's wrong with Harry?"

"I don't know! Just let me through that portrait or I'll blast it to pieces and to hell with the consequences!"

"Someone is in a foul mood," the fat lady said. "I will not let you enter even if she says the password!" the portrait claimed.

Hermione ran over to Snape and stepped between him and the portrait, only to find a wand at her throat. Ron yelled something, but Hermione stared up at Snape. "Professor Snape, calm down, please. What if I go in instead, and check on Harry? I'll bring him out so you can see that he's fine!"

Snape glared at Granger, wand held at her throat. He was growling. His eyes were black and his fangs were extended. Something was terribly wrong with Harry.  _ Let her do it! Must get to mate! _ the vampire screamed. "Fine!" he shouted, glaring menacingly at the fat lady over Granger's head.

Hermione, breathing heavily in rising fear, turned to the portrait, "Flesh eating slugs!" she shouted, and the portrait opened just the barest bit, enough for Hermione to squeeze through but not Snape, or even Ron for that matter. It shut behind her.

Snape growled, pacing angrily in front of the portrait. Ron glared at him, "If you hurt him, I'm going straight to Dumbledore and telling him I'll tell the whole school what you are unless he gets rid of you!" he declared boldly.

Snape turned on him with a snarl, grabbing him by the neck and pinning him to the wall. "Do not test me, insufferable wretch!"

Ron gulped and nodded frantically, "No testing, right," he squeaked out.

Snape snarled at him again, then released him and went back to pacing before the portrait and growling. "If she doesn't get him out here in one more minute, I'm going blast a hole through you!" he said scathingly to the portrait. Except the fat lady was no longer in her portrait, making him growl louder.

Ron, getting control of himself, looked around. He had a sudden panicked thought that at any moment someone could walk by and see the vampire pacing in front of Gryffindor tower. He had the distinct impression that anyone who said anything to Snape right now would be pinned to the wall and choked to death like he had almost been.  _ Hermione better hurry... _

 

~*~

 

"Harry? Harry?!" Hermione shouted the second she was in the common room. Some people stared at her in shock, because Hermione looked wild just then. One brave Gryffindor pointed to the boys dorm stairs. Hermione smiled weakly at the girl and ran up the stairs.

When she barged unceremoniously into the sixth year boys dorm, what she saw stopped her in her tracks. "Oh my god," she gasped. Three astonished faces stared back at her. One very relieved face stared back at her.

There, tied to the bed, was Harry. Trousers about his ankles, shirt pulled up to his arms, boxers halfway pulled down. Hermione had no idea what they were doing, but she quickly snapped out of her stupor and screeched. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?!"

Seamus had a stern look on his face, "He's been cutting himself. We're checking to make sure he's stopped!"

She looked at him incredulously. "Have you COMPLETELY lost your MINDS?!" She ran over to the bed, shoving the boys out of her way. She made quick work untying the ropes.

Harry jumped up and snatched his boxers, pulling them up about his waist as soon as he was free. He tugged his trousers on next, buttoning them up. Then he grabbed his wand and pointed it at Seamus, except Hermione was in front of him aiming  _ her _ wand at Seamus, saying " _ Levicorpus! _ "

All of a sudden Seamus was yanked into the air, flipped upside down, and seemed to be held by one ankle. He screamed. Neville and Dean looked on with shocked expressions. Harry glared at Seamus, "I was NOT cutting myself!" he spat.

"How could you EVER think Harry would DO such a thing?!" Hermione shrieked.

"But his arm! It's all cut up! I saw it, we saw it! He even admitted to cutting himself!" Seamus shouted.

Hermione, quickly sorting through that bit of information and easily figuring out that Seamus had questioned Harry on the arm, and Harry, not able to think of a logical excuse, admitted to cutting himself. Hermione narrowed her eyes at Seamus. "Harry is NOT cutting himself! Why he's cut up is NONE of your business! He only said that to get you off his case, but APPARENTLY someone can't take a HINT when it's THROWN at him!"

Harry nodded in agreement with what Hermione said, glaring at the dangling Seamus. Hermione looked over at a cowering Neville and Dean. "And YOU two! How could you do this to Harry? You've known him for years and you thought he was cutting himself?!" The boys shook their heads frantically. "Oh  _ really _ ? Then explain to me why you were stripping Harry down!" They shook their heads again, and Hermione hmphed. "Take care of this IDIOT!" she said as she released the spell from Seamus. The boy dropped to the ground, landing hard on his head and rolling to his back.

Hermione spun on Harry and grabbed his arm, "Quickly now, we have to get out of here."

"Huh? Why? I'm not through with them yet!" He exclaimed.

"Just follow me!" Hermione said, tugging him along back through the common room where everyone stared. She pushed open the portrait door and pushed Harry through first, quickly following and slamming the portrait shut behind her.

Harry quite suddenly found himself grabbed and tugged into a hard embrace. "What the..! Snape?!" Harry exclaimed. All he got in answer was a growl and suddenly he was shoved away, hitting the wall hard. Shaking, Harry stared in shock at Snape.

Snape's eyes were red, his fangs extended, lips in a snarl. His voice was low and rumbled, "Where are they?!  _ I'll KILL THEM _ !"

"Snape!" Harry shouted, but Snape was clawing at the portrait.

"Harry! You have to stop him!" Hermione yelled, running over to him. Harry was just staring in shock, and Hermione grabbed his shoulders, shaking him. "Harry! Stop him!"

Jerking his stunned gaze from Snape, Harry looked at Hermione. "How?"

"Do something! Anything! Make him stop before someone comes by!"

Harry, unable to think of anything to do really, aimed his wand at Snape and yelled, " _ Stupefy! _ " Except suddenly Snape wasn't there anymore. Snape was five feet away from where his spell hit, and in the next instant, Snape was back scratching at the portrait. Harry stared in shock once more. "What the bloody hell  _ can _ I do? He's gone nuts!"

"Harry don't you remember what Lupin said? You can't use magic, he's too fast!"

"Well what the hell is he supposed to do then?" Ron shouted, staring in fixated horror at Snape.

Harry, suddenly realizing that at any minute Snape would remember he could use a wand and blast the door away, panicked and ran at the vampire. He launched himself at Snape and grabbed him around the waist, pressing himself to the vampire's back. He tilted his head so it was by the vampire's ear and tried to calm Snape down. "Stop it! Snape! I'm alright, please, just stop it! They'll come out any second now and you'll be caught! If they catch you, you'll be sent away! Stop it!" he shouted desperately.

Snape was out of control. He could feel his mate wrapped around him, and it was comforting, but he was consumed by rage. He could smell those boys all over Harry and it was driving him nuts.  _ Mate, my mate! They hurt my mate! Tried to steal my mate! _ his vampire screamed. Snape fully agreed. He had to get to them. Had to kill them. Hurt them.

"Ron! Go get McGonagall!" Hermione shouted. Ron nodded and fled.

"Snape, you don't want to do this! Come back to yourself, Snape!" Harry tried grabbing Snape's arms, finally just ducking under them so he was between the vampire and the wrecked portrait. Snape tried to push him aside, but Harry grabbed Snape, looping his arms around the vampire's neck and holding on tight so he could be shoved aside. "Stop it! Please, just stop it!"

Snape growled and suddenly changed tactics, grabbing Harry about the waist and pinning the boy hard against the portrait. Before Harry could think straight again, Snape had captured his lips in a bruising kiss. He tasted blood and knew that his lip had been cut open again. He gasped when Snape ground against him, and Harry could clearly feel that Snape was quickly becoming hard.

Having little choice, Harry returned the kiss, feeling the desperation in Snape. The vampire was growling, sucking on his lower lip and then thrusting his tongue in to tangle with Harry's. Snape grabbed Harry's hips and pressed closer, then slid his hand down and grabbed Harry's thigh, lifting and forcing Harry to wrap his leg around Snape's waist. This allowed Snape to press closer still, making it easier to grind. Harry was panting, trying to get away from the kiss to breathe, but Snape wouldn't let him. And then, quite suddenly, Snape's entire body froze up and he didn't move.

Harry, startled, managed to pull his head back a bit to see that Snape was frozen in place. He glanced over the vampire's shoulder to see Hermione, wand pointed at Snape's back. "What did you do?" Harry croaked, voice quite a bit hoarse.

"Stupefy spell. He was too distracted to sense it coming," Hermione said calmly, lowering her wand.

"What in heaven's name is going on here?!" McGonagall cried as she came upon the scene.

Harry flushed, trying to lower his leg, except that Snape's hand was still on his thigh, and as Snape was frozen in place Harry was stuck in the position he was in. He cleared his throat and looked apologetically at McGonagall, "Um, he's just a bit...mad."

"Potter, what are you doing entangled with Professor Snape? Granger, what has happened here?" McGonagall asked.

"Well you see," Harry started.

"Harry was attacked and Snape found out, and to stop Snape from killing someone Harry had to distract him, and then I threw the stupefy spell at Snape while he was distracted," Hermione said curtly.

"Right...can someone help me out here? I'm a bit...stuck," Harry said.

"Oh!" McGonagall cried, quickly moving over to the two. "Miss Granger, please assist me here."

Working together, they got Harry and Snape untangled. Harry looked around nervously, "Um, I think we should get him out of here before someone comes by."

“Right you are, Mister Potter. Dumbledore ought to be here shortly and he will know what to do," McGonagall said. She eyed Snape, whose face was curled in a rather ferocious snarl. "My heavens, he does look quite fearsome, doesn't he?"

"Yeah...try being on the receiving end of that," Harry mumbled, still flushed and embarrassed.

Just then Dumbledore came into view and quickly went over to Snape. Seeing that Snape was stupefied, he turned on the rest of the people.

McGonagall spoke up first, "Albus, apparently Mister Potter was attacked and Snape found out and tried to harm the students who attacked Harry except--"

Dumbledore held up a hand, cutting her off. "Not now, Minerva. We must first move Professor Snape, lest someone spots our current situation.” He turned back to Snape, cast wingardium leviosa, and proceeded to float Snape towards a nearby empty classroom. The rest of the party followed, and once everyone was inside the room Dumbledore locked the door and cast a silencing charm so no one could hear them. "Now, what happened?"

Harry spoke up this time, moving to stand beside Snape. "Apparently Snape sensed I was in trouble and came to the tower looking for me. I don't know why he couldn't get in, but Hermione did and saved me, then brought me out to Professor Snape. He smelled the other boys on me and went vampire, and I had to stop him, so I tried distracting him and when I did Hermione put the stupefy spell on him, sir," he explained.

Dumbledore nodded, "Ah. Why were you in trouble, Harry?"

"Um...," Harry flushed. "Someone noticed my bandage and questioned it, and when they saw the cut they thought I was cutting myself. I didn't know how to explain without telling the real reason, so I said I was and promised I wouldn't do it again. Apparently he didn't believe me and told some others and they thought to search me for any other cuts, which is how Hermione found me, um, tied up to the bed and, er..."

"I see, no need to explain further. So Professor Snape sensed that you were in trouble, did he? Well, that's no good. You do have a habit of getting into trouble quite frequently, and I'm afraid that we cannot have Snape running off to attack students every time that happens." Dumbledore stepped up in front of the stupefied vampire. "Now, Severus, I know you can hear me and I know you are very angry at the moment. However, we cannot keep you stupefied forever. You must gain control of yourself."

The vampire seemed to just glare at him, and Dumbledore tsked, stepping back. He motioned to the others in the room, "Come now, form a circle around him and aim your wands at him. When I release him, if he tries to escape or attack throw another stupefy at him. He cannot escape all of us," when everyone moved into a circle, Dumbledore stopped Harry. "Not you, Harry. I think it's best you stay beside him...perhaps, take his hand?"

Harry nodded and took the hand that had been positioned under his thigh. He squeezed it reassuringly and nodded to Dumbledore that he was ready.

" _ Finite incantatem! _ " Dumbledore shouted, and there was a flurry of motion.

Snape was behind Harry instantly, wrapping his arms around the boy and resting his chin on Harry's shoulder, snarling at the room. " _ MY _ mate!" he growled. He understood what was going on, but it seemed a bit like a dream. As though he were somehow slightly separated from his body. The vampire had most of the control, that was why. It knew not to harm the people in this room, but it also wanted to make it clear to them all that Harry was his and no one else's.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, yours. Do not worry, we will not try to steal Harry from you. Harry, if you could reassure Professor Snape that you are fine?"

Harry nodded and turned around in the embrace, lifting his arms as he did so to wrap around Snape's neck. Snape was looking down at him warily, and his eyes had already begun to cry out the blood that had once clouded them. "Yours," Harry said softly. "I'm all yours. So don't get mad anymore, alright?"

Snape nodded and leaned down, giving Harry a kiss on the lips. Harry flinched, and Snape pulled back, growling when he noticed suddenly that his last kiss had reopened the cut on Harry's lips. Harry panicked, quickly tilted his head up to give Snape a kiss, "It's okay."

"Ugh..." said a voice to the side. Snape and Harry both turned to see Ron, who had been silent throughout everything, with a disgusted look on his face.

Harry flushed and Snape, as usual, growled. Dumbledore interrupted them both, "Now that everyone is all right, I believe we should take Harry to the hospital wing to have his lip tended to."

Harry nodded and tried backing away, but Snape held onto him. "Um...Snape?"

"Everyone else goes, Potter stays," Snape growled.

Dumbledore frowned, "I do not think that is wise, Severus. You are forgetting your place."

"My place is here," he growled, refusing to let go of Harry.  _ My mate, mine, and no one can take him away, _ his vampire thought. The more rational Snape was merely thinking,  _ unfinished business. Potter and I have some things to discuss. _

"Severus, you are still a professor at this school and I will not leave you alone with Harry when it is clear to me you have not regained your senses as of yet."

Snape was tensing and Harry, wanting to prevent another conflict, gave him a kiss on the cheek and twisted around to face Dumbledore. "It's alright, Headmaster. Snape won't hurt me. I'll be out in a minute."

Dumbledore was still frowning, but knew he could not refute Harry without telling exactly what he was afraid of happening. Instead, he gave Snape a stern look and said, "You have two minutes," and then left, McGonagall right behind him.

Hermione had to drag Ron out, who was staring at Harry and Snape in dawning horror. Harry winced, knowing he'd have to explain everything to Ron later. And that meant he'd have to admit he was gay. That made him wince again.  _ Oh, wonderful, _ he thought dismally.

As soon as the door was closed, Snape buried his face in Harry's neck, inhaling deeply. Harry smelled so delicious. He nuzzled his nose against his mate's neck, a low rumbling sound that almost sounded like a purr could faintly be heard. Snape was rather appalled that he had dropped this low, but it felt so good and relaxing that he really couldn't think straight enough to stop himself.

Harry chuckled. "Hey, that tickles, you know," he said, trying not to laugh.

"Does it?" Snape asked, not really caring.

"Yes, it does," Harry repeated, laughing now. He pushed against Snape's shoulders, and the vampire reluctantly pulled back, arms still loosely around Harry's waist. Harry leaned back, looking a bit nervous now that everything was back to normal. "Look, I know you're mad, but don't hurt anyone. If you do, Dumbledore will have no choice but to send you away. I'll take care of Seamus and the others myself."

Snape studied Harry, who wouldn't meet his eyes. "Would it bother you?" he asked abruptly, not sure  _ why _ he was asking.

"Would what bother me?"

"If I was sent away."

"Well, yeah...I mean, I'd have to leave too, right? Because you need me to feed," Harry said.

_ That's it, Potter? Ever the righteous Gryffindor, looking out for others before yourself. Of course you'd be upset to leave here, but you wouldn't be upset if I left and there was a way for you to stay, _ Snape thought. He dropped his arms from around Harry's waist and took a step back, straightening. His face returned to it's normal, cool, emotionless expression. "Of course, Potter. I will strive not to get myself fired," he said curtly.

Harry, surprised by this sudden change, asked, "What's wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong, Potter. I will see you at supper,"  _ and I will have that potion ready, _ he added silently before striding swiftly out of the room.

Harry frowned after him, perplexed.  _ What was that all about? He just suddenly got so cold... _ His inner reveries were interrupted when Dumbledore reminded him that he needed his lip seen to. Sighing, Harry followed him to the hospital wing.

 

~*~

 

"Harry," Dumbledore said once Pomfrey had left after stitching up his lip, "I must ask you something personal."

"Um, sure, go ahead," Harry said. He lightly ran a finger over the stitches, wincing.  _ Well, at least the thread is magical and will heal in two days, _ he thought.  _ That is if I can keep it from being cut open again for two days _ .

"Have you and Snape had sexual intercourse?"

Harry coughed, startled, eyes widening incredulously at Dumbledore. He couldn't believe the headmaster was asking him that. He flushed, recalling how he and Snape very well might have that morning. "No, of course not," Harry said hurriedly.

Dumbledore looked at him over his half-moon glasses. "Have you thought about it, perhaps?"

Harry really couldn't believe he was having this conversation. He shook his head, "No, of course not."

"Hm. Very well then. I suppose some light...kissing would not be objectionable if it is for a good cause such as saving another student's life. However, I do not want you to engage in anything more serious with Professor Snape, Harry. Is that understood?"

Harry frowned. He didn't think he liked the tone Dumbledore was using.  _ He seems rather adamant that I not have sex with Snape. Why? I mean, not that I'm going to, but why aren't I allowed to? _ he wondered. "Um, yes. But, can I ask why?"

"Because, Harry, he will only hurt you," Dumbledore stated simply.

"Hurt me?"

"That is all I will say, Harry. Perhaps it is best you go speak to Miss Granger and Mister Weasley before going down to Professor Snape's for supper. I believe Mister Weasley, especially, has had quite a shock today. I am sure they are in the library," he said.

"Um...right, I'll go do that," Harry said, frowning, as he got up and left. He really didn't know why it bothered him so much that Dumbledore seemed to think Snape would hurt him if they had sex.  _ Just what does that mean, anyway? I mean, I know it'll likely hurt my first time but I doubt that's what Dumbledore meant, _ he thought.

When he reached the library he did indeed find Hermione and Ron sitting at their usual table, arguing over something. When he cleared his throat, both looked at him in surprise and fell silent. Harry raised a brow as he sat down on the opposite side of the table, "Talking about me, then?"

"Yes."

"No."

They glared at each other. Harry watched in amusement. Ron finally broke the glare and looked at Harry with wide eyes, "Harry, mate, did you snog Snape?"

"Um...I think you saw it," Harry said, shifting uncomfortably.  _ Here it comes, _ he thought.

"Why?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, it seemed like the right thing to do. It calms him down."

"So what?! You could've just stupefied him again!" Ron argued.

"That would have just made him angrier."

Ron frowned, "But, mate, it almost looked like you didn't  _ mind _ being held by Snape, or snogging him."

"Well...that's probably because I didn't," Harry said uncomfortable.

"What?!" Ron exploded, turning red.

"Ron, stop it! You're being stupid," Hermione finally cut in.

" _ I'm _ being stupid? I'm not the one snogging the most hated teacher in the school!" Ron shouted.

People stared, and Hermione smacked him over the head, hissing, "Be quiet!"

Harry flushed as everyone was staring at their table now. "Um, guys, can we finish this later? People are staring."

"Of course, Harry," Hermione said gently.

"Absolutely not!" Ron retorted. "Harry, are you  _ gay? _ "

Harry flushed even more. He looked at Hermione pleadingly, but she just shook her head. Clearly, she wasn't going to help him. He had a suspicion that if he lied, Hermione would tell Ron the truth. Finally, he reluctantly admitted, "Yes."

"WHAT?!"

"Ron, be quiet!" Hermione said, smacking him over the head again.

"How can I be quiet? I just found out my best mate's gay! Ugh, oh god, I think I'm going to be sick," Ron exclaimed.

Harry, completely embarrassed now, abruptly stood up. "Um, I'm gonna go," he muttered, quickly fleeing.

Hermione glared at Ron, who still looked sick. She stood up as well, "I can't believe you, Ron! You're a horrible friend to do that to him!"

"What  _ I _ did?! What about what  _ he _ did?!" Ron asked.

"He didn't tell you because he thought this was exactly how you'd react! I can't believe I thought for an instant that you'd take this with any sort of decency!" she shouted and fled as well.

Ron huffed and slouched in the chair, glaring at the face of the table.  _ I can't believe Harry likes blokes! And Snape, of all people! _

 

~*~

 

Harry didn't know where to go. He knew if he stayed near the library, Hermione would quickly find him. He didn't want to talk to her right now. He thought about going to his dorms, but then remembered Seamus and the others and knew he couldn't handle that at the moment. There really wasn't any choice but to go to the dungeons and find Remus. Unfortunately, he'd run the risk of Snape or Malfoy finding him first.

Still, it was his only resort, so Harry made his way down to the dungeons. All too soon, he was caught. Malfoy was walking down the corridor towards him, and Harry scowled. Malfoy scowled. It was one bit scowling fest as both boys stopped a few feet away from each other.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

More silence. Finally, Harry sighed, "This is stupid."

"I agree," Draco said, glaring at Harry.

"Fine, then we agree it's stupid. If you'll excuse me, I need to find Professor Lupin," Harry said, brushing past the blond.

"Fucking every professor that's not human, Potter?" Draco asked snidely.

Harry's fists clenched at his sides and he spun back around to face Draco. "No, Malfoy, I'm not fucking anyone! If you'd get over your obsession with finding out who I'm fucking, we could go back to ignoring each other."

"Obsession?" Draco scoffed, "I don't have obsessions with people so far below standing."

"Funny, that's the same with me. Which is why I'd love nothing more than to never see you again," Harry spat out.

Draco raised a brow, "Oh, really? What ever happened to trying to get me to join your side?"

"You'd be worthless," Harry stated flatly, spinning on his heel and striding quickly away.

"Potter. Potter!" Draco cursed when Harry just kept walking. Sure, he was mad that Harry had gotten the last word, but he also felt oddly upset that Harry wasn't trying to get him to join his side anymore.  _ This is pathetic. Why do I feel upset? I'm not worthless. I know I'm not. So why does it bother me that Potter thinks I am? Merlin, one would think I actually... _ Draco cut himself off. No, he wouldn't finish that thought.

 

~*~

 

Harry didn't make it to Remus's. Snape cut him off just as he was passing by the man's chambers. Harry stopped and sighed.  _ Great, first Malfoy and now Snape, _ he thought bitterly.

"Potter. I was just on my way to my office. Why aren't you there?" Snape asked, a bit surprised to see the boy near his chambers.

"I was going to visit Remus before going there," Harry explained.

"Ah, then I won't keep you long. Come, you can feed me first and then go to Remus to eat. I'm sure he would enjoy the company," Snape said and went right back into his own chambers, gesturing for Harry to follow.

Harry sighed, seeing no choice, and followed Snape into his chambers. He really didn't want to be here. He didn't want to see Leonard again. Harry glanced around, expecting the man to pop out from the corners, but he didn't see any sign of him. "Um, professor--"

"Snape."

"Snape...um...look, I really don't think you should bite me...," Harry tried weakly.

Snape waved a hand as though that were nothing. "Don't worry, I have that under control. I remembered a potion that should do the trick."

"Really? A potion that will stop your urge to bite?" Harry asked, surprised. He hadn't thought there was one.

"No, of course not. This is a potion that will stop one from feeling...lust," Snape said.

"Oh...," Harry brightened, "That's great! That should definitely help. I won't even mind if it tastes awful."

"What a relief, because that was what I was worried about. That you would mind that it tasted awful," Snape said dryly.

Harry glared, "Just give me the potion, bite me, and let's be done with it."

Snape grunted in response, reaching into his robe pocket to pull out two vials. He handed one to Harry. "Drink all of it, Potter," he said, uncorking his own and downing the vial in one swallow. He shuddered as it went down.

Harry uncorked his own, swallowing it all. It tasted bitter and salty. He made a disgusted face and handed back the empty vial to Snape. "God, that's awful."

"Of course it is, Potter," Snape said distractedly, picking up the boy's wrist. He sank his fangs in unceremoniously, making Harry gasp. Snape closed his eyes as he sucked, his body relaxing. After all of the day's events, Snape had been tense and exhausted. But now, drinking from Harry, he felt his body relaxing and he felt even sleepier. Except, Snape was decidedly aroused. The blood still made him hard and his body heat. Idly, he thought that made sense, since he couldn't properly digest anything other than blood so of course a potion wouldn't work on a vampire.

He lifted his head, licking his tongue over the bite marks, and looked at Harry. Harry was staring at him, some unknown emotion in his eyes. Snape, wary, asked, "What is it, Potter?"

Harry responded, "I don't think it worked," and then launched himself at Snape. 


	23. Fancies

Fancies

 

~*~

 

Snape didn't even have time to fully process those words before Harry's lips were on his. There was a moment where he seriously contemplated pushing Harry away, but then he realized he was already kissing the boy back so there really wasn't any point. Besides, he enjoyed the taste of his mate. Snape growled in satisfaction and wrapped his arms around Harry.

Snape knew, distantly, that it was time to finally admit it. He wanted Harry. He wanted to fuck him and suck him and anything else that involved him, Harry, and no clothes. His vampire-half wholeheartedly agreed. Even admitting that, Snape knew it was only lust. He didn't go so far as to think it was only that delicious blood that got him hard and lustful, because that would be a lie. He got hard around Harry just  _ smelling _ him, hearing his voice, anything at all.

Harry soon found himself in a familiar position against the wall, except this time when he tried to wrap his legs around Snape's waist, the vampire stopped him. Harry moaned in frustration and ground his hips against Snape's, their erections rubbing against each other through the fabric that separated them. He was pushed away again and groaned, trying desperately to get closer. It felt like he was on fire, he was so hot. Snape's skin was so cool, it felt incredible. Even his lips were cool as Harry thrust his tongue into Snape's mouth, somehow managing to not cut his tongue on the sharp fangs.

Snape moaned and drew that tongue in further, sucking on it lightly, causing the boy to echo his moan. Snape moved his hand around to the front of the boy's hips, lifting his shirt to splay his hands across that smooth waist that was so hot it almost burned.  _ Merlin the boy feels incredible, _ he thought distantly. He moved one hand lower, over the front of his trousers and cupped Harry's groin, pressing his palm against the firm erection he felt there.

Harry gasped and jerked away from the kiss, head going back to lean against the wall as he panted for breath, hips bucking towards that cool touch. He felt Snape working the button and zipper and finally getting it undone. That hand wasted no time in delving into his boxers and pulling his cock out, and Harry gasped and shuddered at the first touch. "Oh...oh god.." he gasped out. It felt incredible. Snape was moving his hand up and down in sure strokes, then flicking a thumb over the head, smearing the fluid found there.

Snape watched his mate heatedly, thrilling at what he was doing to the boy. He moved his hands with the expertise of one who had given many hand jobs, stroking and teasing, delving his hand lower to stroke over those sensitive sacs every so often. He buried his face against Harry's neck, breathing deeply of the boy's scent, flicking his tongue over that tempting pulse. He wanted to bite so badly but something told him not to. Instead he just stroked and teased Harry until he felt the boy tense up, so Snape sped up his strokes and rubbed his thumb over the slit on the head. Finally Harry shouted out Snape's name and bit the vampire's shoulder as he cried out in release, shooting cum all over Snape's hand and robes.

Snape shuddered, growling when Harry finally came. He felt very satisfied that he had brought his mate to climax so quickly, and just from his hands. The boy was still clinging to him, little tremors shaking his frame. Snape practically purred. He pulled back slightly, but Harry clung to him, burying his face in the vampire's neck. Snape sighed and stayed where he was, patiently waiting for his mate to get control of himself again. Even with his own arousal pressing painfully against his trousers, he felt satisfied. Finally he felt the boy relax and pulled back slightly, only to find that Harry had fallen asleep. Chuckling, Snape supported the boy's weight as he shifted, bringing up his hand, still covered in Harry’s semen. He licked himself clean, groaning at the taste of his mate, even this tasted delicious. When his hand was clean he tucked Harry back into his trousers and did them up again before picking the boy up under the arms and knees. Snape carried Harry into the bedroom and put him under the covers, tucking him in and taking off his glasses. Harry immediately curled up on his side and sighed in contentment.

Snape watched him sleeping for a few minutes, deep in thought. He was starting to come back to himself, and though he knew he should be thoroughly disturbed with what had just happened, he couldn't find it in him to be so. Instead, he was filled with contentment, an inner peace he had not felt in so long. Even though his own cock was throbbing in his trousers. Sighing, Snape went to the closet and pulled out a change of clothes, then went to take a shower. He felt like going out to Diagon Alley later that night.

~*~

Harry slowly woke up the next morning, feeling drowsy and content. He rubbed his face into his pillow, only to notice that his pillow cover wasn't rough cotton like it was supposed to be. It also smelled different. Like a mixture of softly scented herbs. He inhaled deeply, wondering what was different. He smelled pancakes just then. And sausage and syrup. Frowning, Harry finally decided to open his eyes.

He blinked to clear his vision, then reached over to the side table to grab his glasses. Except he didn't feel the table, he felt another pillow.  _ What...? _ Harry bolted upright in bed, and realized the bed he was tucked into was much larger than his own. His eyes widened. He looked around and didn't recognize anything in the room. He did, however, notice the platter full of food sitting on the foot of the bed. He finally spied his glasses on a table on the other side of the bed, and rolled over, stretching to reach them. He put them on and blinked as everything came into focus.

"Where am I?" he wondered. He tried thinking back to last night. He'd been distraught and ran to see Remus, except Malfoy stopped him. No, then he went to Remus after talking to Malfoy, but Snape stopped him and asked to feed first. He'd had a potion to stop them from feeling lust and then...Harry's eyes widened. "Shit!" he exclaimed. He looked down at himself. He was still in his clothes. That surely meant they hadn't...right? He remembered Snape's hands on him, bringing him to orgasm and groaned.  _ Oh god...we did...I mean he did...he...I let him... _ Harry's thoughts were jumbled. Snape wasn't in the room, but this had to be his bedroom.

_ Maybe he slept on the couch, so I wouldn't be shocked waking up with him next to me, _ Harry thought, feeling a bit better at the thought that Snape had taking him into consideration. Harry looked at the platter full of food at the foot of the bed.  _ Breakfast in bed? Maybe to apologize? _ Harry found the idea pleased him to no end, and grinned as he pulled the platter towards him. All his favorites were on the plate in small portions, including fried chicken, which most definitely was not a breakfast item.

Harry started digging in, grinning when he saw his drink was butterbeer instead of pumpkin juice.  _ Snape must have really felt bad to have ordered all this from the kitchens, _ Harry thought, delighted. He saw a piece of parchment tucked between the fried chicken and biscuits and picked it up. It had grease on it, making the writing a little difficult to read.

 

_ Potter, _

_ I had Dobby bring you breakfast and a change of clothes. The clothes are in the bathroom, which I'm sure you can find on your own. There is also a package on the side table where your glasses are. Miss Granger has been sent a note to bring your books to first period potions. Do not be tardy. _

_ Snape _

 

Harry's brows raised. Snape had thought of everything, apparently. And apparently he wouldn't be joining him for breakfast, either. Harry shrugged, putting the note aside. He wondered idly how he'd manage to get to potions without a Slytherin seeing him coming from further in the dungeons. Maybe they'd think he was visiting Remus.  _ Oh well, worry about that later, _ Harry told himself, digging into the food again.

An hour later, Harry was well-fed and squeaky clean. He'd been rather disgusted when he'd noticed that his trousers had dried ejaculate on them, and that his cock was still covered in it as well.  _ Though, _ he supposed dryly,  _ I guess that's better than Snape cleaning me while I'm asleep. _

Harry looked around and noticed that there was indeed a package on the table where his glasses had been. It was wrapped in brown packaging paper and Harry eagerly unwrapped it. He stared in surprise at what was there. A broom servicing kit. Not just  _ any _ broom servicing kit, but the really expensive kind that Harry and Ron always drooled at in the broom shops. Harry could afford it, but he'd always felt guilty whenever he bought something he knew Ron wanted but couldn't afford. Snape had bought it for him.  _ Snape _ had bought  _ him _ an expensive broom servicing kit. Harry grinned. He'd have to remember to thank the vampire professor later.

Thinking of that, Harry checked the time. It was still breakfast. Class wouldn't start for another ten minutes, which meant that Harry could probably sneak out now and go to the potions classroom without being seen by many Slytherin's. Putting on his robes, Harry made his way out of the professor's chambers and down to the potions classroom. He only saw a couple of Slytherin's, who openly stared but didn't make any comments. Luckily, none of them were in his year.

When Harry ducked into the potions classroom, he noticed that he was the only one in there. Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry went to the desk where he and Ron usually sat. Just as he did so, Snape came out of the back room where all the potions were stored. They stared at each other for a moment. Harry was the first to speak up. "Um...thanks, for uh, the breakfast and broom servicing kit," he said awkwardly.

Snape nodded curtly and went behind his desk, setting down the potions vials he was carrying. "You needed food, I merely did not know when you would wake up and told Dobby to just leave it there for you." Truth was, Snape was feeling a bit embarrassed by his own actions. He'd slept on the couch after returning from Diagon Alley, where he had spontaneously decided to buy Harry the broom servicing kit. When he'd woken up in the morning he'd taken a quick shower, summoned Dobby to bring Harry's favorite foods for breakfast, and then quickly written that note for the boy.

"Well um, are you hungry? You didn't stay for breakfast so..."

"I had plenty last night," Snape interrupted curtly. Actually, he was rather hungry, but he didn't think he could handle biting Harry again so soon.

"Oh...right," Harry said, flushing. He sat down in his chair and stared at his desk. There was uncomfortable silence until suddenly the door burst open and none other than Hermione and Ron came rushing in. Harry brightened immediately, "Hey guys."

"Hey Harry! I have your books. I thought to leave breakfast early so that it wouldn't be odd for you to be in class before anyone else, and without any books no less," Hermione said, joining him at the desk.

Ron stood by the door, looking from Harry to Snape warily. Harry's face fell. He suddenly remembered the conversation with Ron the other night. That's why he was upset and searching for Remus. Ron finally spoke up, moving to the desk behind Harry's. "Hey, Harry," he mumbled, sitting down and looking anywhere but at Harry.

Hermione frowned at Ron, then took the seat next to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "It's okay, Harry, he'll come around," she said softly so Ron wouldn't overhear. Trying to cheer Harry up, she noticed the kit on the desk. "Oh! You got a new broom servicing kit! Who gave it to you?" she asked with a knowing look and a grin.

Harry blushed and sank lower in his chair. He could feel Ron glaring at his back. "Um, that's not helping, 'Mione," he murmured softly. His eyes darted up to the front of the room, where Snape was staring at the trio, clearly trying to figure out why Ron was giving Harry the cold shoulder. Harry's eyes met Snape's, and Snape's eyes were narrowed. Harry shook his head just slightly and Snape scowled. Harry sighed and turned to Hermione, "Did you remember to bring my Care of Magical Creatures essay?"

Hermione nodded, "Of course! Though, I must say it's rather short. Perhaps you can work on it during the walk over to Professor Hagrid's hut?"

"Nah, it's good enough. Hagrid will see that I wrote down that Chimera's are actually really misunderstood, gentle creatures and will give me an automatic excellent," Harry said with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You do that every time he gives us an essay. You and Ron both."

"And it never fails," Harry grinned.

The potions door opened and Hermione, looking in that direction, gasped. Harry spun around to see who was there, only to see that Seamus, Dean, and Neville were standing by the doorway, looking at them nervously. Harry quickly turned back around to see Snape glaring at the three. The vampire looked like he was ready to jump up and attack at any second.  _ Shit! _ Harry thought, jumping up from his seat. He waved to the three boys by the door, motioning them over.

"Hey, guys. Listen, I'm not forgiving you. I'm still pissed off. But I don't want it to affect class, so let's just ignore each other, okay? We'll talk later," Harry said.

The three boys looked surprised, but nodded. Neville and Dean sat next to each other at a desk, and Seamus took the seat beside Ron. Harry sank back down into his own chair, looking towards Snape nervously. Snape was still staring at Seamus, glaring, but didn't look like he was about to get up anymore. Harry sighed in relief.

"Good job, Harry," Hermione whispered to him. Harry only nodded. More students came in and Hermione noticed suddenly that in the back of the room, where Malfoy and his gang usually sat, Malfoy was staring at their table. More specifically, staring at Harry. Hermione frowned, "Um, Harry, why is Malfoy staring at you?"

Harry's head spun around to look at Malfoy, who was indeed staring at him and seemed shocked when Harry suddenly stared back. It was a moment before Malfoy gave his usual sneer and looked away. Harry shrugged and turned back to Hermione, "He's ticked that I called him worthless."

Hermione's eyes widened, "When did you do that?"

"Last night."

"Was that why...?"

"No. I was, um, with Snape," Harry said uncomfortably.

Hermione's eyes widened, "Really? I only got the note saying I needed to bring your books, but I assumed it was from Remus. I thought you would have gone there to talk."

"Well, I tried, but first Malfoy caught me and then Snape and well..."

"Harry," Hermione lowered her voice, "did you sleep with Snape?"

"No!" Harry exclaimed, drawing several people's gazes towards their table. Harry blushed and shook his head, lowering his voice as well, "No, I just fell asleep,"  _ after Snape gave me a handjob, _ he added silently.

"Granger, Potter, would it be rude of me to interrupt your little  _ chat _ to begin class?" Snape sneered.

Flushing, Harry lowered his eyes and shook his head. Snape started the class, giving curt instructions on what potion they would be brewing with their partners and how long it would take. Three days, apparently. Hermione had him fetching the ingredients and doing simple things that she knew he was capable of. Harry was tense throughout the entire class. Snape kept singling out Seamus, Dean, and Neville. By the end of the class, everyone was wondering what the three had done to piss off Snape. They managed to each get a week's worth of detentions.

When the bell rang, Harry was relieved. He eyed the three boys warily as they grumpily made their way out of the classroom. Harry knew Snape was punishing them, but couldn't he have been less obvious? If they connected the dots...Harry shook his head, determined not to think about it. He saw Ron leave ahead of him and quickly grabbed his stuff to follow. "Ron! Hey, wait, can I talk to you?"

Ron stopped, waiting for Harry to catch up. "You didn't come back to the dorms last night," he said bluntly.

Harry flushed and shook his head, "No...but, Ron it wasn't--"

"Save it. I don't need to hear anything about your and Snape's sordid affair," Ron said disgustedly. "In fact, I don't want to hear anything about  _ anything _ coming from you right now."

Harry gulped and nodded, feeling his chest constrict.  _ Ron's really mad...I should have told him I was gay ages ago, instead of hiding it so he found out now, when things with Snape are so complicated..., _ he thought dismally.

"Harry, he'll come around. It's just a shock to him," Hermione said reassuringly.

"Yeah...I hope so."

"Hey, why don't you tell me what happened last night that put you to sleep?" Hermione suggested with a grin.

Harry smirked. "I would, but I don't think it's something for innocent ears to hear," he teased.

Hermione blushed, "I resent that! But you said you didn't do anything?"

"We didn't...I mean, I didn't. But um, you see, Snape thought he found a potion that would help. He said it was a potion that takes away lust, so we tried it, but it um, didn't work."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Well of course it didn't work! Snape's a vampire, he can't digest potions. As for you, well, it might have worked actually. I think it didn't because Snape's your mate, so everything affects you more strongly than it would for someone who's not Snape's mate."

Harry nodded. This was what he'd been wondering about, if it was only him who would be so strongly affected by being bitten. "So, if Snape were to bite someone else, it wouldn't feel good for them?"

"Oh, it would, it's just it feels three times as good for  _ you _ because you and he are destined for each other," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Harry smiled and nodded, "Right. Trelawney's prediction."

"No, you're destined because you're his mate. However, speaking of Trelawney's prediction, I still haven't figured out the part about the tree's. The rest I can guess at, but the tree's are confusing."

"Yeah, I don't know about those. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens," Harry said as they came closer to Hagrid's hut. "But for now, I think I want to focus on surviving whatever creature Hagrid has in store for us today."   
  


~*~

Everyone lived to go to their next class. In fact, no one even ended up in the hospital wing! Much to their relief, but to Snape’s mild annoyance. Hermione had arithmancy next, Ron and Harry had charms. The class was a quiet one, where Ron pretty much ignored Harry the entire time. By the end of it, Harry knew his happiness from this morning was thoroughly squashed.

So he made his way to Gryffindor tower to drop off his books and the broom servicing kit, picking up the books he'd need for the second half of the day and heading down to Snape's office for lunch. The Slytherin's seemed to be getting used to him walking through the dungeons, as not so many stared at him this time. He slowed as he neared the office, waiting until not many people were around before darting into it. He felt a bit more paranoid about seeing Snape now that they'd...well, gone to the next level, so to speak.

Snape was waiting for him, and Harry stood by the door wondering what to do. Snape spoke first, "Well, Potter, put your books down and come over here."

Nodded, Harry put his books down and went over to where Snape was leaning against his desk. Snape eyed him warily, "Don't you have anything to say, Potter?"

"Huh? Um, no, am I supposed to?"

Snape's lip curled up in an arrogant smirk. "Well, Potter, one does expect to be complimented after giving someone else...sexual favors," he commented dryly.

Harry blushed, which he seemed to be doing a lot lately. "R-right, um, sorry, I just--"

"Relax, Potter. I was not serious," Snape said irritably when he realized the boy was so very nervous. He sighed, "Just hold out your wrist and let's get this over with."

Harry frowned.  _ Damn it, I sound like an innocent virgin! I mean, I am, but it's still embarrassing! I should do something. Maybe offer to return the favor? No, what am I thinking?! This is Snape, my professor! I cannot be thinking of anything sexual that has to do with him! I should be angry that he did what he did last night! _ Harry scowled. He wasn't angry, though. It had been incredible. He'd never had anyone else jerk him off before, and Snape's cool hands were definitely experts in jerking someone off.

"Well, Potter?" Snape snapped when the boy just continued to stare at him.

"Do you want me to jerk  _ you _ off this time?" Harry asked suddenly.

Snape blinked, startled. His cock pulsed at the words.  _ What is Potter thinking, asking me that? Does he actually want this? _ he wondered, staring at Harry. "If you want to," Snape said, sounding very cool and casual. Or at least he hoped he did.

Harry nodded, "Sure. I mean, if we have to do this, we might as well take turns. Plus, I was thinking, and I think it would help if we just wank off every time. That way we won't get carried away and do anything else we might regret."

_ Ah, so that is why the boy is offering. To prevent it from going further. Smart boy. He could just have me 'wank' him off every time, but no, being the Gryffindor that he is he has to make this fair, and of course it wouldn't be fair if I didn't get satisfaction as well, _ he thought dryly. "Sounds reasonable, Potter. In fact, I am surprised you were able to come up with the idea."

Harry scowled. "Another thing, I think we should stop the insults. If we're going to be spending so much time together and wanking each other off, we might as well be friends."

"Friends, Potter?" Snape scoffed. "I am not friends with my students."

"I'm not asking you to be friends with your student. I'm asking you to be friends with me, your mate," Harry retorted.

_ Very curious, the boy is actually starting to sound...not so irritating, _ Snape thought. He nodded. "Fine. Now, tell me why Weasley was ignoring you this morning," Snape demanded.

Harry, startled at the sudden change in subject, tried shrugging casually. "It was nothing, he's just a little angry with me right now."

"Why?" Snape persisted.

"Um...he uh, questioned me yesterday about the snogging with you and I had to tell him I was gay."

Snape looked surprised, "He did not know you were gay?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I never told anyone. Everyone figured it out themselves, except Ron."

"That does not surprise me. Weasley is not known for his brilliance," Snape commented dryly.

"He's not stupid," Harry defended.

"Of course not, he's just lacking in intelligence," Snape mocked.

Harry scowled. "I thought we were done with the insults?"

"That is between you and me, Potter. Anyone else is fair game."

Harry would have found that amusing, if he weren't annoyed with his best friend being insulted. "Are we going to talk this entire lunch away or are you going to feed?" he asked with a scowl.

"I'll feed, Potter, but this conversation about Weasley is not over."

"Yeah, sure," Harry said, holding out his wrist. He pushed back his nervousness. This time he'd be wanking off Snape, and it was a bit disconcerting. He'd only ever wanked himself off, and didn't know if he'd do a good job or not. When Snape bit into him, he didn't gasp this time. He merely closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of heat flowing through his body, straight to his groin. He didn't think he'd ever tire of the feeling. It was too incredible.

When Snape started growling, Harry had to take a steadying breath. He moved closer to the vampire, opening his eyes so he could see what he was doing. Harry pushed aside the robes to get to Snape's trousers. The bulge there was evident and very large. It was intimidating. Harry gasped when he saw it, and his hand shook as he reached out and cupped the bulge. At the first touch Snape bucked towards his hand with a louder growl. Harry got courage from the reaction, and rubbed his palm against it more firmly. He tried undoing the trousers, but could get the button undone with just one hand.

He made a frustrated sound as he tried working it, but it just wouldn't go. Harry was blushing in embarrassment over his clumsy fingers when Snape suddenly stopped sucking on his wrist. The bite was licked, and his hand was dropped. Harry glanced up in time to see Snape licking the excess blood from his lips, a predatory look in his eyes. Harry gasped just as Snape crushed his lips to his own. He could taste his blood on that tongue that slipped into his mouth. Harry closed his eyes and kissed Snape back.

He was so busy with the kiss that it wasn't until Snape grabbed his hand and brought it to his groin again that Harry remembered what he was supposed to be doing. Fumbling a bit, Harry managed to get the button free with both hands this time, and quickly unzipped him. Afraid his courage would leave him, Harry quickly thrust a hand inside and pulled out the vampire's cock.

Snape hissed and pulled away from the kiss, burying his face in Harry's neck.  _ Merlin, he'll kill me. His hand is so hot...ah, that feels so good... _ Snape growled, licking and kissing Harry's neck, encouraging the boy to continue.

Harry was shocked with how hard Snape was. He couldn't guess at how long he was and he was thick enough that Harry could just barely wrap his hand fully around it. He squeezed experimentally, pleased when Snape gasped against his throat. The sound made his own arousal jerk in excitement. Sliding his hand up and down the hard length, Harry explored, alternating from fast, hard jerks to light, teasing pulls. Snape was holding onto him tightly, the panting and growling in his ear encouraging Harry.

He ran his thumb over the head, smearing the fluid around, and that's what threw Snape over the edge. He clutched at the boy and moaned something, shuddering as he came. He was purring in the aftermath, feeling rather drowsy and thoroughly sated, when he realized Harry had tensed up and was no longer touching him. Wondering what was the problem now, Snape pulled back. Harry was staring at him with wide eyes. Snape frowned, "What is it?"

"You just called me James," Harry whispered incredulously.

Snape's eyes widened.  _ I did WHAT?! _ his mind screamed. His vampire was angry with him. Snape was angry with himself. What the bloody  _ hell _ had made him bring up  _ that _ ?! Quickly trying to recover, Snape snapped, "That is absurd Potter. I did no such thing."

"Yes, you did. I  _ heard _ you say James. It was practically right in my ear!" Harry exclaimed, taking a step back. He held up a hand to stop Snape from taking a step towards him and shook his head as though to clear it. "I can't believe this. I honestly don't believe I heard that."

"Because you didn't," he snapped.  _ Please tell me I did not say James, tell me I didn't say James, _ he thought frantically.

"I did, I heard it, I just can't believe it. James? My  _ father?! _ " Harry spat angrily. Snape opened his mouth but Harry cut in before he could speak. "I don't want to hear it! Does Dumbledore know? Is this why he didn't want me to do this with you? It is, isn't it?! I can't believe this!" Harry raged.

"Potter--"

"Harry! My name is HARRY!" Harry shouted, spinning around to grab his books. He moved to the door, Snape following him. At the door Harry spun around on him, "Don't follow me! Don't even talk to me! Just...just leave me the fuck alone,  _ Professor _ Snape!"

Snape gaped as suddenly Harry was gone and the door was slammed shut in his face. Then he cursed. He cursed and he paced and he knocked books off his shelves. "Damn it! How could that happen? How could I think of him  _ now _ ?! How dare Potter yell at me!" he raged.

~*~

Harry ran through the dungeons. When he reached the main hall, he realized suddenly that he couldn't go to Gryffindor tower. Ron was mad at him, and Hermione would only offer a shoulder to cry on. She might even go rage at Snape herself, but Harry didn't want that. Frustrated, Harry took off towards the front doors. He ran outside and took in great gasps of the crisp air. He thought of going to Hagrid, but it was the middle of the day. Hagrid had classes to teach. Harry had classes to go to, but he just couldn't, not right now. He started walking towards the quidditch pitch. Set off to the side, it wasn't so easily viewed from the castle, so perhaps no one would notice him there, especially if he was in the stands high above the field.

Harry climbed the stairs of the nearest stand, dropping his books on a bench when he reached the top. Fuming, he started pacing.  _ Snape, and my father?! Snape fancied my father?! _ his mind howled. Harry felt like total shit. He'd already accepted being Snape's mate and everything that would come with it. He'd even thought he could grow to  _ like _ the man, since he obviously didn't hate him anymore! And the pleasure...Harry  _ knew _ he liked that. But now...now it was all ruined! Snape would think of James whenever they wanked each other off. Snape probably already did think of James! That was probably why Snape was so mean to him!

_ He was probably always mean to me because my father went for Lily instead of him! Because James bullied Snape in school! When all the while...all the while Snape fancied him? _ Harry sank onto the bench he was pacing and stared blankly at his hands. One was still covered in cum. Disgusted, he wiped it off on his pant leg.  _ Merlin, what an idiot I've been. Thinking I could like Snape... _ He shook his head.

Head bent and slouched over, Harry calmed down. By now classes had started again, and undoubtedly Hermione would be wondering where he was, if not Ron. He sighed and rethought this new information.  _ So Snape had a crush on my father. And my father tormented him throughout school, then married Lily and had me. No wonder Snape hates me so much. He was hurt and angry. It's a wonder he can stand that I'm his mate... _ Harry thought dismally, his opinion on the situation doing a 180. Suddenly he felt badly for Snape.

"Cheering for the enemy now, Potter?" sneered a voice from several feet away. Harry looked up to see Malfoy, on his broom, hovering over the field before him. "Oh wait, I forgot, you're sleeping with the enemy now, so why not cheer for them?"

"This is not the time, Malfoy," Harry snapped. He was too exhausted and sad to deal with the blond today.

"What, did Snape dump you?"

"Damnit, for the last time, I am NOT shagging Snape, nor am I dating him, or anything else!"  _ except giving hand jobs, _ he added silently.

Draco hmphed, flying in closer. He landed on the bench in front of Harry, swinging his leg over to dismount. "What are you doing skipping classes and sitting in the Slytherin stands, Potter?"

Harry looked around in surprise. He was, indeed, sitting in the Slytherin stands. He groaned. "I wasn't paying attention," he muttered bitterly.

"Your mind was wandering so far that you managed to climb all the way up the Slytherin stands without even noticing? My, I would love to know what distracted you so thoroughly. I'm sure I could use it to my advantage at one point or another," Draco commented dryly, leaning on his broom.

"Sod off, Malfoy. What are you doing out here anyway? Lunch is over."

"I have a free period."

"Well, go back to flying then," Harry said. "I don't feel like dealing with you."

"Aw, don't give me the cold shoulder, Potter. Here I thought you enjoyed our little  _ chats _ ," Draco said. Truth was, he wanted to know what was bothering the boy. He'd looked upset all morning, and Draco couldn't figure out why. In fact, he recalled Harry looked rather down last night when they'd talked as well.

"No, Malfoy, I think you're confusing me with yourself. If I recall, you do ssso enjoy our chatsss," Harry said, dragging out the s's in a mock version of parseltongue.

Draco glared. "You seem to enjoy them even more. Is it because you enjoy to torture me, or perhaps you enjoy the fact that you can get me hard?" he taunted.

"Oh, you guessed it. I wank off to seeing you getting hard over my voice," Harry said sarcastically.

"There, see, wasn't too hard to admit was it, Potter?" Draco retorted with just as much sarcasm.

Harry glared at him. "Sod off, Malfoy."

"I'm not worthless," Draco said suddenly.

"What?" asked Harry in surprise.

"I can perform any dark arts spell you can think of. I've been training for this war since the day I was born. I. Am not. Worthless."

Harry stared.  _ Is he talking about my comment last night? It seriously bugged him? _ Harry thought in shock. "Look, Malfoy, I was ticked off and you were in my way. I wasn't serious."

Draco looked smug again. "I knew it. Of course you wouldn't call me worthless. Apologizing though, Potter, will not get me to join your side."

Harry sighed in frustration. "Would you get over that already? I don't care! Join bloody Voldemort if you're so damn proud of your dark arts skills!"

"Of course I'm  _ proud _ Potter! I've put my sweat and blood in learning everything I know about dark arts. Since the day I was born I was learning potions to mix, spells to cast, testing my reflexes to ensure I'm quick enough! Why wouldn't I be  _ proud? _ " he spat. "It's all I've ever known!"

Harry stared. It was starting to fit now. He was beginning to realize why Malfoy was like this.  _ His parents. They must have drilled him with dark arts all of his life. What would it be like, growing up in a home where the Cruciatus and Imperius are common spells? _ Harry looked at Malfoy in a slightly brighter light. He still didn't like the blond, but he suddenly understood why Malfoy wouldn't want to join Voldemort. He'd been signed up for being a Death Eater before he was born. "I'm sorry, Malfoy," Harry said honestly. "I think I understand now."

"Understand  _ what _ Potter?" Draco snapped, irritated.

"Why you don't want to join Voldemort. You were promised to him before you were even born, weren't you? Trained to be his little puppet."

Draco stared in shock.  _ How could Potter possibly know that? He doesn't know what it was like! He can't understand at all, _ he thought angrily. "Oh yes, I'm sure the Golden Boy-Who-Can't-Die would know  _ all _ about it," he spat snidely.

"How do you think I became a Golden Boy, Malfoy? Since the day I got that title, the Boy Who Lived, I've been promised to kill Voldemort. Promised to be the savior of the wizarding world. I'm their puppet," Harry said tiredly. "That's okay though, because I know they're right. I may be the only one that can defeat Voldemort, and Voldemort needs to be defeated. But you...you aren't going to be a savior. You were promised to be a perfect little Death Eater, weren't you? And Death Eaters are just Voldemort's puppets."

Draco's eyes widened.  _ How could he know that? How can he understand? Why does it have to be HIM? _

"So, okay. You won't join Voldemort. I understand that. And you won't join me because you hate my and Dumbledore's guts. I get that. So, you'll just be a bystander, who may or may not survive the war, either way you won't be remembered. That's what you want then?" Harry asked curiously. "I always figured you to be one to stand in the spotlight whenever you could."

Draco's eyes narrowed.  _ Of course I don't want to be forgotten! _ his mind snapped. He wanted the glory, the fame of winning. He wanted to be proud over having accomplished something other than being in his father's footsteps. "Well, Potter, you have me all figured out," he said snidely. "Now what?"

"Now, I go find somewhere else to go where no one can find me and ruin my mood," Harry said as he stood up and grabbed his books.

Draco watched him leaving, shocked. He hopped onto his broom and flew down to the base of the stairs. Harry came out a moment later, glancing at him, then walking in the opposite direction. Draco cursed. "Damn it, Potter, I won't be ignored!" he shouted. Potter kept walking. "Stop it, Potter!"

Harry paused, turning back to face Malfoy with an irritated expression. "What is it now, Malfoy? I'm perfectly fine with ignoring you, but you seem to enjoy continuing to bother me."

Draco glared at him.  _ I wanted him to stop ignoring me, but now what do I do? _ No answer came so Draco was forced to remain silent.

Harry sighed, "Fine, well, lovely chatting with you," he said, turning around again.

_ No, don't go! Don't turn your back on me! _ Draco grabbed Potter's shoulders and spun the boy around. Then he did something that didn't surprise him in the least, but shocked Potter to his toes. Draco Malfoy kissed Harry Potter. Again. This one was an angry, passionate meeting of lips and tongue as Draco delved his hands in Potter's hair, holding the boy to him.

Harry was stunned, caught off guard when Malfoy kissed him. He didn't respond, just stared into those angry silver eyes with shock. The blond's tongue delved into his mouth, rubbing over his own. His hands were in his hair. Harry could feel the desperation in Malfoy, and so he let the boy vent it out in that kiss. It went on for long minutes before, finally, Malfoy seemed to exhaust himself and end the kiss. Malfoy was panting as he stepped back, still looking at Harry angrily. Harry licked his lips and cleared his throat. "Better, Malfoy?" he asked softly.

Draco stared. Potter hadn't responded in the least. He hadn't kissed back, hadn't gotten angry, and now Potter was asking him if he was better.  _ Why can't he respond? Why doesn't he get mad, rage at me, cast a hex, anything but just ask me if I'm better?! Of course I'm not better! I'm lusting after Harry Potter and he couldn't care less! _ Draco groaned. "I can't believe this," he said.

"Well, it's rather hard for me to wrap my brain around too. After all, you say you don't fancy me."

"I don't!" Draco said heatedly. "I'm just lusting after--shite!"

"So...you  _ are _ turned on by me, then? Not just the parseltongue," Harry said slowly.

Draco shook his head as though to clear it. "Of course it was the parseltongue! At first, anyway. But, damn it, that night with the werewolf and Snape...you got me hard just sitting on my freaking lap!"

Harry smirked, "Yes, I remember."

"This isn't amusing, Potter, so wipe that smirk off your face," Draco scowled.

"Of course, Malfoy, whatever you say," he replied, still smirking.

"Damn it! Bugger off!"

"Well, I tried, but you wouldn't let me. Had to get the last snog in, apparently."

Draco huffed.  _ At least I got him to respond! He's responding to me, talking to me, even if it is at my embarrassment. _ "What happened today, Potter? You've been ticked off all morning and just now you wouldn't even argue with me until I provoked you."

"Do you care?" Harry asked bluntly.

"Of course not!" Draco scoffed.

"Then it's none of your business," Harry retorted, about to leave again.

"Okay fine! I care! I give a bloody damn! You aren't acting the same towards me, and it's annoying the bloody hell out of me!" Draco admitted.

"Fine."  _ This should be payback enough. If Snape finds out Malfoy knows about his secret crush on my father, it will embarrass him to no end. And I know Malfoy will go running to Snape the instant I tell him, _ Harry thought amusingly. "Snape fancied my father," he told Draco.

Draco stared at him incredulously. "What?!"

"I said...Snape fancied my father," Harry repeated, slower this time, with a smirk.

Draco took a moment to mull this over. "Snape...my godfather...fancied  _ your _ father?"

"Yes."

Draco's eyes narrowed, "How did you find this out, Potter? Snape wouldn't just tell you."

"He called out James when I gave him a hand job."

"You gave him a hand job?! What the bloody fuck for?!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Stick to the subject, Malfoy. It doesn't matter why I gave him a hand job. It was necessary, considering the season."

"What does the season have to do with anything?" Draco asked, getting more confused by the second.

"Haven't you looked up anything on vampires since you found out that your godfather was one? I would have thought you'd have done research."

Draco scowled, "Well obviously you thought wrong."

"Apparently," Harry said with a shrug. "Whatever. You can go run to your godfather to confirm the facts now. I really have to leave. Oh, and be sure to inform him he won't be getting any dinner tonight," Harry added.

Draco gaped at him as Potter turned and started walking away. It couldn't be true. He simply could not believe everything Potter had told him. He had to ask Snape. So, Draco took off towards the castle .


	24. Fatal Attractions

Fatal Attractions

~*~

 

"Hey Draco, where are you off to in such a rush? Can I join you?" Pansy asked, skipping to keep up with the blonde's quick strides through the dungeon.

Draco spun about suddenly, stopping so fast that Pansy crashed into him. He pushed her away so hard that she hit the wall. "No, you can't join me. In fact, I don't want you anywhere near me. You can't take a hint when it's chucked in your face. I don't like you, I never will. Give it up. You're pathetic," Draco spat.

"D-Draco?" Pansy squeaked in surprise.

"And your voice is annoying as hell! Could you whine any more? Just bugger off," Draco said coldly. He turned around and continued walking down the hall. His mind was spinning with questions, and when he reached Snape's he barely remembered that barging in is a bad idea. Finally learning his lesson, he knocked.

The door flung open almost immediately. "Potter you-- _ Draco _ ," Snape snarled. He grabbed the startled boy by the neck of his shirt and jerked him into the room. The door was slammed and Snape had Draco pinned to the wall, hand tightly about the blonde's neck. "Where is Potter? Why do you smell of him? It's practically coming off you in waves!"

Draco's eyes were wide and frightened. Snape looked like shit. His hair was a mess, his collar was undone, his eyes were bloodshot. Or...they were, until they started turning black. Oh...wait...red. Blood filmed over the black, and Draco found it the most frightening thing he'd ever seen. His eyes darted lower, gulping when he saw the snarl baring long fangs. "I-I don't know where he is! He was upset, I hugged him, that's it! I swear!"

"I can smell him on your  _ breath _ ," Snape said in a deadly soft voice. His head moved closer to the boy's and his tongue slipped out. He ran it over the blond's lips, growling savagely when he tasted his mate on those lips. He jerked back, snarling, "You  _ taste _ of him!"

"He kissed me!" Draco shouted, frightened.

"Liar! Potter would never kiss you!" snarled Snape, but clearly that had gotten to him by the sudden fear in his eyes.

"He did! Because  _ you _ said his father's name when he gave you a handjob!" Draco retorted, knowing he was hitting a weak spot. He prayed it would distract Snape, give him a chance to escape this.

Snape's eyes widened. Instantly he was hit with waves of guilt. His vampire was screaming at him, saying he'd brought it upon himself.  _ You did this to yourself! You hurt your mate! You told your mate you wanted someone else! He'll never forgive you, and now he likes THIS boy! _ the irrational part of him screamed. Snape growled. No, Potter was not allowed to like anyone else! Draco should be hurt for Potter kissing him! If Draco wasn’t around, Harry would forgive him!

Snape tightened his hold on that slender, delicate neck. He felt the rapid pulse there as Draco struggled to breathe. His face turned red, he clawed at Snape's hand, but it didn't work. Finally, Snape shifted and Draco suddenly found himself thrown across the room. He landed on the desk hard, sliding across it and knocking off all the papers there. He coughed, gasping for breath. The next instant he was grabbed again and thrown across the room once more, hitting the bookshelves. Several fell down, hitting him on their way as he collapsed to the ground. He wheezed, the breath knocked out of him again. His head hurt, something was throbbing in his chest. He felt something trickling down his temple and knew he had to be bleeding.

He looked up, his vision blurry. Snape was stalking towards him. He tried pushing himself up, but Snape was on him in an instant and sent a vicious kick to his stomach. He heard a sickening crack and gasped as pain shot through him. Snape was standing over him, growling. There was a scream in the background, but everything turned blurry. His head was so heavy, he couldn't hold it up anymore. He let it drop, heard a whistling, wheezing sound, and the blackness washed over him

~*~

"Harry!"

Harry turned to see a very frantic Hermione running towards him. He frowned.  _ Caught, _ he thought. He'd hoped to get to the Room of Requirement without anyone noticing him, but apparently he couldn't even get past the Great Hall before he was caught by Hermione. He held up his hands in surrender, "Please, save me the lecture. I know I shouldn't have cut but--"

"It isn't that, Harry!" Hermione said, stopping before him and bending over to catch her breath. She'd been running all over the place looking for him.

"Oh...what's wrong?" asked Harry, suddenly worried.

"It's Malfoy!"

"Malfoy?" Harry asked in confusion.

"He's in the hospital wing!" She exclaimed.

Harry's eyes widened. It was only a second before he realized his big mistake.  _ Shite! I sent him to Snape, smelling like me! I sent him to get killed! _ he thought hysterically. "What happened? Speak and run, Hermione!" he said, taking off towards the hospital wing.

"I was...looking...for you...and went to...S-Snape's office...but...found Snape...beating up...Malfoy," Hermione panted out, trying to keep up.

_ Shit shit shit! _ Harry picked up speed, leaving Hermione behind him. Everyone he passed stared as he ran through the halls. He finally made it to the hospital wing and pushed the doors open, running in and skidding to a halt. All conversation stopped. There stood Dumbledore, McGonagall, Pomfrey, and someone he didn't know. They all stared at him. "M-Malfoy...is he...alright?" Harry panted, out of breath. A moment later Hermione came skidding to a halt behind him, finally having caught up.

Dumbledore was the first to recover, walking over to Harry and Hermione. "He will be fine, Harry. Now, I think you two should go wait outside and--"

"It's my fault, Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed.

"What is, my boy?" Dumbledore inquired with raised brows.

"Malfoy...I sent him to Snape, smelling like me. I had a fight with Snape and I sent Malfoy to him and he was probably already angry, but to smell me on Malfoy must have pissed him off. Please, what happened? I need to know," Harry pleaded.

"Harry, Snape is a very dangerous creature. What happened today was not your fault. I should have expected it to happen eventually," Dumbledore said with a resigned sigh.

"He's only dangerous when I piss him off," Harry defended. "I want to know what happened to Malfoy," he demanded.

Dumbledore recognized the look in Harry's eyes. Harry was determined and would not be turned away. He sighed, "Young Malfoy has had three ribs broken and a cracked skull. Luckily, he was found and Snape was stopped before any permanent damage was done."

"Who found him? Where's Snape?"

"Miss Granger and Mister Weasley found him. Young Hermione was quick enough to order Mister Weasley to find me," Dumbledore explained, giving Hermione a small smile. "She managed to stupefy Snape, who was so full of rage that he could not concentrate enough to avoid the spell. She had the good sense to lock herself in the room until I came so that no curious Slytherin's could see what had happened."

Harry turned to Hermione. "Thank you," he said earnestly.

"It was only what anyone would do under the circumstances," she said, blushing under the attention.

"No, it was very brave. Snape could have killed you. Thank you, Hermione," Harry said earnestly. He turned back to Dumbledore, "How is Malfoy?"

"I called in a favor from a friend I have at St. Mungo's," Dumbledore said, gesturing to the unfamiliar man. "This is Healer Mayfair, he comes highly recommended at St. Mungo's, and is one of my oldest friends. He has managed to stop the internal bleeding and patch up the head wound. One of the cracked ribs punctured Mister Malfoy’s right lung, but Mayfair was able to patch that up with Pomfrey's assisted power. That was all they were able to do, however. Draco will have to heal his ribs the old fashioned way," Dumbledore explained.

Harry gulped and nodded.  _ A punctured lung...it's a lucky thing Hermione and Ron found him when they did...and Dumbledore was able to get a healer that could handle an injury like that...but it wouldn’t have been necessary if...if I hadn’t... _ he shook those thoughts from his mind and turned to Mayfair, "Thank you."

"It was nothing, Mister Potter. Albus here is a friend, and I understand the circumstances between yourself and the vampire are rather complicated. I will, of course, keep this visit to myself," Mayfair replied politely.

"Thanks," Harry said again. He turned back to Dumbledore. "And...Snape?"

"In the next room over, most likely ranting and raving and tearing the room to pieces. I thought it best to take the stupefy off of him after putting him in a secure room so that he could have time to think over what he has done and calm down some," Dumbledore explained.

"What will happen now?"

"Now, I believe you should see to Snape. If he knows you are safe and drinks of your blood, I am sure he will calm down considerably."

"I meant, what will happen to him after that?"

"Ah. Severus has attacked a student, this time one not his mate. He has lost control of his actions. I should turn him in to the Ministry for punishment, and of course fire him from Hogwarts," Dumbledore said. Harry looked sick. "However, the circumstances are complicated. We must of course think of you. You are his mate, and should I turn him over to the Ministry, you will also be brought up on charges for not controlling him."

"Controlling him?" Harry asked, confused.

"Albus, surely not!" McGonagall exclaimed.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. They will see the situation as your fault. After all, it is Bloodlust and Severus is a new vampire. He is especially vulnerable to these urges. As his mate, you should have stayed with him at all times. Now, of course that is not possible as you have classes and he is one of your professor's. However, that is how the Ministry will see it."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Hide the whole thing, of course," Dumbledore stated. "What happened in that room will not go past us, and Mister Weasley who is not here right now. However, Severus will not be teaching until the end of Bloodlust."

“I understand, sir. But who will teach potions? Professor Snape won’t be...happy with this, either,” said Harry.

"I have someone in mind, and will owl him as soon as I am done here. Professor Snape’s feelings do not matter in this instance. He will accept it," Dumbledore said firmly.

"But Professor, what will you tell everyone?" Hermione asked.

"Despite our best efforts, it is already known that something happened in Snape's office. I will merely confirm that fact, and tell everyone that due to what occurred, Professor Snape will not be able to teach for the rest of the month. Let them speculate all they would like, I highly doubt anyone shall come to the conclusions you did"

Harry and Hermione nodded. Harry asked, "Can I see Malfoy?"

"He is not awake, and I do not think it would be wise to go to Severus smelling like Malfoy. You may see him after you are done with Severus," Dumbledore replied.

Harry nodded. "Right. Then I'll need to take a shower, I probably still have his scent on me from earlier."

"Ah yes, and just how did you and Malfoy come to have your scents on each other?" Dumbledore inquired with amusement.

"Um it's uh, personal," Harry said, eyeing the others in the room.

"Ah," Dumbledore smiled, "Very good. Go back to Gryffindor tower and take your shower. I am sure Mister Weasley will want to question you and Granger both."

"Yes," Harry said. He left with Hermione. They were quiet the entire walk to Gryffindor tower. Harry was surprised to see that the portrait of the Fat Lady was already fixed and she had returned to her post. He said the password and they were let in. Classes were still going on so there weren't many people in the common room. Ron stood up when they entered.

"Hey, 'Mione. So you found him, then," Ron said, refusing to look at Harry.

"Ron, this is ridiculous. Stop ignoring Harry. You know you were worried today," Hermione scolded him.

"I was not," Ron said stiffly. "I was just waiting here for you to get back. Now that you are, well, I'm going up to the dorms. Alone," he said pointedly, turning and walking away without another word.

"Harry, he'll--"

"Come around?" Harry finished for her with a wry smile. "Yeah, I hope so. But I can't worry about him right now, I have bigger things to take care of."

"That's right, you do. Go take your shower, I'm sure Snape is waiting for you," Hermione said softly. She watched Harry make his way up to the boys dorms, sighing. She was really worried about Harry. This was turning out to be a really horrible year for him. It seemed to be testing his emotions. She shook her head and made her way to the girls dorms.

~*~

Ron had his curtains closed when Harry went up. He took out a change of clothes and left for the showers without a word. When he was done, he dried off and got dressed, then left without a word as well. He made his way back to the hospital wing, every step closer making him forget Ron. He had bigger problems. When he entered the hospital wing, only Dumbledore was around. Some humming from behind a closed curtain told him Pomfrey was seeing to Malfoy.

He walked over to Dumbledore, "Which room?"

"That one," Dumbledore said, pointing to a door on the left.

Harry nodded, he walked over to it and paused. "Um, remember when you told me Snape would hurt me?" Harry asked without turning around.

"Yes, I do, Harry."

"I think I understand now," Harry said softly. "But it's okay, I'll deal with it. Just, I don't think it's possible for us to not be intimate," he continued. "So, please don't be mad."

Dumbledore closed his eyes briefly.  _ So, the boy has found out. _ "As you wish, Harry. I am always here for you, should you need me."

"I know. Um, if you hear anything--"

"I already cast a silencing spell. That is why you are not hearing anything now, as I am sure Severus is demanding to be let out."

"Right. Thanks," Harry said, finally reaching out for the door knob. He opened it just slightly and quickly slipped inside, closing the door behind him. He heard a click that signified the door had locked. It was pitch black in the room and he couldn't see anything. He could hear, though. Heavy breathing, to his right. He glanced over, trying to make something out in the dark. "Snape...Severus?" Harry asked softly.

Snape couldn't believe it. He'd seen Harry enter and had immediately stopped shouting and pounding on the walls. His breathing was ragged from all the shouting and running around the room he'd done. His voice was hoarse. His hands were sore. But now, he was weak with relief. Harry was okay. His mate was safe. He had come for him. Harry had said his name. Not Snape, but Severus. It sounded so good coming from Harry. His vampire finally stopped screaming in his head. Now it merely said,  _ Go to him! Reassure yourself he is alright. Show him you're sorry. _

Snape agreed. He couldn't remember what had happened to Draco. He knew whatever it was was bad, but the part of him that had done it refused to say anything on the matter other than the blonde deserved what he got and more. Snape did however recall what he had done to Harry earlier. That was enough to bring him to Harry, wrapping his arms around the boy. He could see perfectly fine in the dark, and saw Harry's surprised expression when he was suddenly wrapped in a cold embrace. He felt Harry begin to relax into the embrace, and Snape breathed a sigh of relief, "Potter."

The change was immediate and Snape flinched when Harry tensed up instantly. He inwardly cursed. He should have called him Harry. But calling him that would bring the relationship, whatever it was, to a level that Snape didn't think he could handle without giving in to those emotions he fought so hard against. "I'm sorry," he said, hoping to make up for it. After all, Snape never apologized. Harry should realize what a momentous occasion it was to have Snape apologize to him.

Harry remained stiff. He'd thought, perhaps, that Snape was truly sorry and relieved to see him. But then Snape had called him Potter. Potter, and not Harry. The name he shared with his father. How could he ever know Snape was thinking of him, and not his father, if Snape couldn’t even bring himself to call him by his first name? Harry pushed at Snape's chest until the man finally, very reluctantly, let go of him. Harry still couldn't see anything, but he could feel the vampire in front of him. "You messed up, Snape. You beat up a student. You would have killed him," Harry said harshly.

Snape winced, "What happened to Draco? Is he alright?"

"Three cracked ribs, one of them puncturing his right lung. A cracked skull. Internal bleeding."

Snape sucked in a soft breath. He was wracked with guilt. His godson. He'd done that to his godson.  _ Merlin, what have you done, Severus? You've nearly killed Draco. Beloved Draco, the boy you helped to raise! And you nearly killed him! _ He reprimanded himself, feeling sick at what he'd done. His vampire screeched that it was what Draco deserved. "Is he alright?" he asked again.

"Dumbledore called in a favor from a mediwizard in St. Mungo's. With Pomfrey's help, they managed to heal the cracked skull and stop the internal bleeding. They used the last of their energy to fix the punctured lung, but he'll have to heal the cracked ribs on his own. I haven't seen him yet, because," Harry said harshly, "you would have flipped out with his scent on me. I have no clue how he is right at this moment.”

"Of course," Harry continued, "Dumbledore has managed to keep this all hush-hush. No one else knows what's happened. Because it wouldn't do for it to be known that a vampire is a professor here, and not only that, but nearly killed another student. You'd be sent away, and I'd be brought up on charges for not controlling you."

"Controlling me? This isn't your fault," Snape snapped in surprise.

"Yes, it is. More than you know. But the Ministry would decide that I should not have left you at all during Bloodlust, especially because you are a new vampire. We'd both be charged. I'd be taken out of school, and we can't have the savior of the wizarding world locked up during the final battle, can we?" Harry added disgustedly. "No, I have to be here, so you have to be here."

"Potter, I'm--”

"Save it. Just feed so I can leave," Harry spat out. He held up his wrist. "Go on, drink."

Snape stared at the offered wrist. He looked at the determined, angry expression on Harry's face, and knew that nothing he said would make this better. He took the wrist, sank his fangs in, and sucked. This time Snape ignored the pleasure he took from drinking the incredible blood. It was dulled by the fact that his mate was angry with him and all that he had done. When Harry started panting and trying to move closer to him, Snape took another moment to take more blood, then flicked his tongue over the punctures.

He had to make this up to Harry, so he kissed the boy's neck as his hands moved expertly to the boy's waist and trousers. He undid them and pulled out Harry's erection, pumping it a few times until it began leaking. He used one hand to stroke the hard length, while his other hand slipped under and back to stroke his sacs. He flicked his tongue over the frantic pulse in Harry's neck, trailing tender kisses up to his ear, nibbling on the lob gently. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Harry moaned in response, and Snape continued whispering he was sorry and pumping his fist around Harry's cock. He'd squeeze at the head and stroke the balls on the down stroke. It was only a matter of minutes before Harry came, spurting semen over Snape's hand. Snape waited until Harry had stopped shuddering before bringing his hand up to lick clean. He almost moaned at the taste. He'd never particularly liked the taste of semen, but Harry's, his mate's, was delicious.

It was several silent moments of Snape holding him before Harry was able to breathe properly, and then Harry closed his eyes in disgust. He couldn't believe he'd let Snape do that, after everything that had happened. Despite what he had said to Dumbledore, he did not want to be intimate with the vampire. He pushed the man away and quickly stuffed his soft cock back into his trousers. "This doesn't change anything," Harry said coldly. "If anything, it disgusts me even more that you think giving me a hand job would actually make me forgive you."

Snape felt dread clutch at his chest. He licked his lips, trying to find the right words to make everything better.  _ I apologized! I said I'm sorry over and over again! How can the boy not forgive me? _ Snape thought in astonishment. He didn't know how to handle situations like these. He was never wrong and he never got into so much trouble as he did in this one day. "No, I didn't mean it like that, Pot--"

"Stop it. Get a hold of yourself. It doesn't matter anymore. We'll continue on as we have," Harry interrupted harshly. "Obviously it cannot be prevented, these intimacies. But they don't mean anything. It's a necessity, and that's all."

Snape, torn, simply nodded.

"Dumbledore has decided that you will not be teaching potions for the rest of the month. No, don't interrupt. Though it was hidden as to what went on in your office, the Slytherin's  _ did _ notice something had happened. Dumbledore will simply confirm that something happened, and say that that is why you cannot teach for the rest of the month. He won’t go into details. He's bringing in someone to teach potions. Don't ask, I don't know who it is. You're to stay in your chambers, and I will come visit you when you need to be fed." Harry was trying his hardest to sound cold and emotionless. He felt horrible. He was sorry to treat the obviously distraught vampire so harshly, but Snape had hurt him, and had nearly killed Draco. He had to remain firm. Harry needed to make sure that there was no chance of becoming attached to the man. He needed distance. "Please, just accept it without a fuss."

It was the plea at the end that broke Snape. He nodded, but then realized Harry couldn't see him and replied, "Yes."

"Good...I'm sure Dumbledore wants to speak to you...are you under control enough to see him, or should I tell him to wait until tomorrow?"

"As I do not wish to remain here all night, you may send him in," Snape said softly. He didn't really want Harry to leave, but wouldn't admit to it. Especially when the boy was so set on putting distance between them.

"Good, then...good night," Harry said, turning to the door and feeling around for the knob. He turned it and slipped out of the room. Dumbledore was waiting, and Harry went over to him, "He's fine now. You can see him if you want."

"Thank you. I do not know if young Malfoy is awake, but you are welcome to see him. Poppy has gone to bed for the night, as you should too," Dumbledore suggested.

Harry shook his head. "No, I think I'm going to stay here tonight, please. I feel guilty for sending Malfoy to Snape...I want to be here if he wakes up tonight."

"Very well," Dumbledore replied.

Harry watched the man go into the room where Snape resided, then turned to the closed curtain. He slipped inside the enclosed area and closed his eyes briefly when he saw Malfoy. Waves of guilt hit him. The blond was paler than usual. The top of his head was wrapped, just a few stray pale locks showing. The sheets were pulled up to his chin, so Harry couldn't tell how much of his chest was wrapped. Harry walked over to his side, watching the steady breathing of the sleeping boy.

_ This is all my fault. If I hadn't sent Draco to Snape, he wouldn't have been injured. I've never liked him, but that's no reason to send him to what could have been his death. I shouldn't have even let him kiss me...Why did he do that? He's always hated me, but suddenly, ever since discovering his little fetish for parseltongue, things have changed. Maybe I shouldn't have teased him so much...I don't even know why I really did that. After the fall I should have stopped. Do I like him? Trying to convince him to our side, I’ve gotten to know him more than I did. I don't hate him anymore, but...I don't think I like him either. _ Harry sighed, shaking his head. He smiled wryly at the blonde. "You look much prettier when you don't have that sneer on your face, Malfoy. Almost...angelic," Harry said softly.

He sighed again and sank into the chair beside the bed. A few minutes later he heard the door open and knew Dumbledore and Snape were exiting. There was soft talking, and Harry tensed, thinking Snape might come in, but the moment passed and the two exited the hospital wing. Harry relaxed and leaned back in the chair, watching Malfoy sleep. Soon he fell asleep himself.

~*~

Draco woke up slowly. Everything was fuzzy, but every breath he took sent a twinge of pain radiating through his chest. His eyes fluttered open and he winced at the harsh light, quickly closing them again. His throat was dry and he didn't know where he was. He could remember...something. He was talking to Potter, and then he went to Snape and... _ Oh, shite...am I dead? No, this hurts too much to be death, _ Draco thought. Still, he tried to remember what had happened. He was thrown across the room, twice, and a sharp pain in his chest, and then a scream and everything went blank. He must be in the hospital wing.

Something smelled delicious. Was that...syrup? He sniffed, then groaned when sharp pain shot through his chest again.

Harry heard the groan and looked up from his breakfast. He realized Malfoy must be waking up, so he stood up and walked over to the bed, leaning over the boy. "Malfoy?" he asked quietly.

_ Is that... _ "Potter?" he asked weakly, voice cracking. There was a shadow over him, so he cautiously opened one eye. And saw Harry Potter leaning over him, a worried look on his face. He frowned. What was Potter doing here?

Harry grinned when he saw that silver eye. "Morning sleepyhead. Do you remember what happened?"

Draco frowned further at the endearment.  _ What's up with Potter? _ he wondered. Of course he remembered. He tried nodded, but it hurt. He tried speaking but his throat was too dry. "W-water?" he tried, voice weak and broken.

"Oh! Sure." Harry moved away to grab the glass of water Pomfrey had set out. When he turned around again, Draco had his eyes closed again.  _ Must be the lighting, _ he thought. He leaned over the boy again to cast his shadow over the blond's face. "Here," he said softly.

Draco opened his eyes again to see Harry leaning over him once more, this time with a glass of water in his hands. He tried to lean up, and yelped as pain shot all over his chest.

"Your ribs are broken. Don't move, I'll try sitting you up," Harry said quickly. With help, Draco managed to sit up enough to take a few sips of water. The blonde winced with every swallow before finally shaking his head when he'd finished half of the glass. Harry helped him lie back down, then set the glass on the table again. "So what do you remember?"

Throat feeling much better, though his ribs were throbbing, Draco replied, "I think I remember everything up to the point where I blacked out. Snape...he did this."

Harry nodded, looking sad. "I'm sorry. It was my fault. I sent you to him when you smelled like me..."

_ Oh...that's right. I snogged Potter. That's why Snape was so angry, _ he thought. Clearly, Potter was blaming himself and feeling very guilty about it. "You're right, you didn't tell me," Draco said. "But...I'm the one who got your scent all over me with that...kiss."

Harry shook his head vehemently, "No, you didn't know what would happen. I did. I was just so mad...I forgot."

"Mad at me?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"No, at Snape...we had a fight earlier and that probably didn't help his mood any when you came in," Harry explained.

_ That's right, Snape called Potter James when they...I don't want to think about it. _ "Is that syrup I smell, Potter?"

Harry grinned and nodded, "Yeah. Breakfast. Pancakes with strawberry syrup, biscuits and eggs."

"I want some," Draco said. His stomach growled.

Harry smirked, "Pomfrey has a different breakfast for you. Potions, to help you heal."

Draco groaned. "Why didn't she heal me?"

Harry frowned and looked sad again. "They did. Dumbledore had a mediwizard from St. Mungo's come in, but even with that they could only heal the most serious injuries. Your ribs will have to heal on their own."

"What happened to me?" Draco asked.

"Cracked skull, internal bleeding. Three broken ribs, one punctured the right lung. They healed the skull and stopped the internal bleeding, as well as fixing up the punctured lung. It was a close call."

"Did you...find me?"

Harry shook his head, "No. Hermione and Ron were looking for me when I didn't show up to classes. They're the ones that found you in Snape's. They stopped Snape from killing you."

Draco groaned again. "Oh great...I owe my life to Granger and the Weasel."

Harry grinned, "Well, if you're able to insult my friends already I'd say you're well on your way to recovery."

"Shut up, Potter," Draco grouched.

"Here, Pomfrey made me promise to give you your potions when you woke up if I was going to stay here," Harry said, reaching over to pick up the two tall glasses of foul looking potions.

"Why are you here?" Draco asked suddenly.

"I just...felt bad. It's my fault, after all," Harry said, helping Draco into a half-sitting position again. He held up one of the glasses for Draco to drink. When the boy managed to get it all down, he offered the other one. That one apparently tasted worse, since Draco gagged a few times before getting it all down. Harry put the glasses back on the table and fluffed up Draco's pillow before helping the boy lie down again.

Draco watched all this with idle amusement. Potter was taking care of him. Fluffed his pillow even.  _ He must really feel guilty, _ he thought, unsure whether to be happy or sad. On the one hand, Potter should most definitely feel guilty. On the other hand, Draco was rather disappointed Potter was taking care of him out of guilt instead of actually caring. "Where's Snape?" he asked.

"In his chambers. He's not allowed to teach for the rest of the month. Draco...you can't tell anyone what happened," Harry said.

Draco frowned.  _ Since when does Potter call me Draco? Of course he wants me to protect his precious vampire. Even after he was betrayed by him? _ "Sure, Potter. And what am I going to say when people ask why I have broken ribs?"

"Fell from your broom," Harry suggested immediately.

Draco scowled. "I do not fall from my broom, Potter."

"Sure you do. Or don't you remember our quidditch match a few weeks ago?"

Draco's scowl deepened. "You knocked me off, that's different."

"Fine. That's the only thing I can think of, but if you can think of something better you're more than welcome to."

"That's all? Snape gets a slap on the wrist and he's free? He nearly killed me."

"I know...but we can't let anyone know he's a vampire. Please, Draco, don't tell anyone. Not even your gang."

"Why not?"

"Because face it, they'd sell their own mother's out if it suited their purposes. You can't trust them with secrets."

Draco scowled again. Potter was right. His friends were untrustworthy, but still..."Why can't it be known that Snape is a vampire? He's dangerous and clearly shouldn't be in this school."

"He would be arrested for this, Draco. He's your godfather, don't you care at all?" Harry asked.

"No. Why are you calling me Draco? Never mind. Why should I care if he gets arrested? He deserves to be."

"If he's arrested, I will be too. For not being able to control him during Bloodlust, especially since he's a new vampire. Mates are just as responsible," Harry said bluntly.

"Oh, sure, can't have the Golden Boy arrested, can we?" Draco said snidely.

"Right, exactly. Everyone needs me to save the world. Dumbledore needs me and won't let anything get in his way," Harry retorted. "So make his job easier and keep this whole thing to yourself."

Draco scowled but didn't say anything. Harry smirked, "Good. Now, I want to finish my breakfast, and then I have to get to classes. Pomfrey should be in here after breakfast is over. I'll be back later," Harry added.

"I don't want you to come back."

"That's fine. I'm going to come back anyway," Harry retorted calmly as he sat down to finish his breakfast.

Draco scowled and glared at the ceiling.

~*~

"Harry."

Harry looked up when his name was called, scowling when he saw Seamus a few feet away. "What do you want?" he asked testily. He so didn't need this right now.

"To talk. I've figured it out," Seamus said bluntly, eyes narrowed.

Harry almost gulped. He caught himself though. Inwardly, he was panicking. Trying to act casual, Harry nodded sharply and followed when Seamus turned around and led them to an empty classroom. He closed the door behind himself. "What do you think you've figured out, Seamus?" Harry asked as soon as the door was closed.

"Snape," Seamus said simply. "You and him. Something is going on between the two of you."

"That's ridiculous," Harry retorted.  _ Don't panic don't panic. Wait to see what he knows first, _ he told himself.

"Is it? The Slytherins have been whispering about how you're always seen in the dungeons lately. Mostly during the meals."

"So? Everyone knows I have lessons with Professor Lupin during meals."

Seamus shook his head. "No, we've already established that you don't. Lupin was in the Great Hall that one time, and I found out about your cuts. Except now I truly believe you didn't do it to yourself," Seamus said, sounding apologetic. "And I'm sorry."

"Apology not accepted. Are we through here?" Harry said tersely.

"No." Seamus's voice hardened. "I'm sorry for what we did to you, but I'm not through here. Something is going on between you and Snape, I know it. Some of the Slytherins have said they've seen you enter Snape's office on several occasions."

"Cozying up to the Slytherins, Seamus?" Harry snapped.

"Don't change the subject. Something tore up the Fat Lady the day we attacked you. Hermione was eager to get you out of there, and I don't think it was just because we had done that to you. And then yesterday, you didn't come to afternoon classes. Something happened in Snape's office, and supposedly Hermione and Ron know what it is but they aren't talking. Dumbledore only said that something had happened that is preventing Snape from teaching classes for the rest of the month. So I skipped my morning classes today and did some research."

"And?" Harry asked. Outwardly he still looked calm, but inwardly his mind was screaming that Seamus had figured it out. He didn't know what to do.

"And I connected the dots. First I had to figure out what was special about this month, since Professor Snape is only banned from teaching for this month. A lot of things popped up for holidays and such. However, it all fell into place when I saw the mention of vampires. I remembered our classes with Lupin. Snape was the demonstration vampire, which is ironic since he is in fact an actual vampire, isn't he? No need to answer that. Vampires control werewolves, so of course Lupin would be housed near Snape, and it would be safe to have him teach here again. The cuts on your wrists, they were from Snape cutting you to drink. I don't know why he didn't bite you, but that doesn't matter. You took meals with him every day because you have to feed him. He was never in meals, and I didn't really notice it until this morning. Then yesterday, you must have pissed him off somehow. That must also be why you didn't come to Gryffindor tower to sleep last night, isn't it? Snape is a vampire...and you are his mate," Seamus finished, looking very smug.

"You think you've got it all figured out, Seamus? You're wrong," Harry spat. "Lupin being down in the dungeons is because of all the unused corridors spanning the entire castle. It means he has plenty of space to run during the full moon."

Seamus sneered, "Nice try, but that doesn't explain the visits to Snape or the cuts on your wrist."

"The cuts are from Lupin. During my extra DADA lessons things can get rough. I'm learning physical as well as magical defenses. Lupin happens to be very quick, and he has rather long nails. Sometimes when he grabs me it cuts up my wrist," Harry said angrily. "I visit Snape because he's helping me train as well. He teaches me legilimens and supervises some of my sessions with Lupin."

Seamus glared at him. Harry had refuted everything he'd said. Except..."What about yesterday? And the day we attacked you."

"I don't know how the Fat Lady got all scratched up. I don't even remember seeing that. Dumbledore hasn't mentioned it either. As to yesterday...that's none of your business. A lesson gone wrong and that's all you need to know. Now, are we through here?" Harry was proud of himself. His tone would make a Malfoy cower, it was so cold. He surely would have made Snape proud. He'd thought quickly and managed to make plausible excuses for everything Seamus had said.

Seamus knew it as well. He knew he'd been trapped. He couldn't prove his own theories, or disprove Harry's. Not without evidence of some sort. He scowled fiercely. "I know I'm right, Harry, and I'll get proof!" he spat.

"You do that," Harry said coldly and left the room. He walked swiftly towards his next class, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief. He'd have to go to Dumbledore and tell him what had happened. If Seamus was snooping around, things could get even more complicated.

~*~

Harry stopped in with Dumbledore before going to lunch with Snape. Dumbledore assured him he'd think of a way to solve the problem with Seamus, but until then Harry would have to be careful. So, Harry was very happy that he would be going to Snape's chambers instead of his office from now on. Seamus, if he was following or had spies with the Slytherins, would not follow him that deeply into the dungeons.

Harry passed by Snape's office and idly wondered who Dumbledore had gotten for the new potions professor. He'd find out tomorrow. He reached Snape's chambers and cursed. He still didn't know the bloody password. He glared at the stone snake. A moment later, the wall parted and Snape was standing there. Harry stepped in without a word and dumped his books on the coffee table. There was already a platter of food waiting for him, and it had his favorites again. He scowled at it. Snape was trying to make him forgive him again.

Harry turned to see Snape waiting patiently. He held up his wrist unceremoniously, and Snape walked over to take it. "Drink, but I don't want you to touch me, no matter what I do," Harry said firmly. He ignored the momentary wounded look that quickly faded from Snape's eyes.

Snape bit him, and Harry responded as always. Within moments he was reduced to a panting, highly aroused boy. He tried getting closer, and Snape let him. He rubbed himself against Snape's body, trying to evoke a response in the vampire, but Snape did nothing. He whimpered in frustration and ground against the man demandingly.

Snape had to close his eyes and concentrate on the blood he was drinking in order to stop himself from responding to the boy's desperate actions. He wanted to touch Harry...but he'd been told not to, and frankly he was trying to get on Harry's good side again, which meant doing what Harry told him to for now. He finished up his meal and pushed the boy away with great reluctance. He quickly moved to the other side of the room, watching Harry collapse onto the couch, panting and stroking himself. Snape couldn't help but watch as the boy rubbed himself through his trousers.  _ Merlin, he's hot even when I'm just watching. I want to touch him so badly... _ Snape shook himself out of those thoughts.

Harry was coming back to himself slowly. He was embarrassed by his actions and he stopped immediately, even though his cock throbbed for attention. Biting his lip, which had fully healed from the last injury, Harry closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing.

Snape walked into his bedroom, grabbing the package resting on his bed and brought it back into the living room. Harry had begun eating. Snape walked over and sat in his chair, across from the couch. He put the package on the table next to Harry's platter and cleared his throat. Harry looked up, then noticed the package. He glanced at Snape questioningly. "It is a gift Po...it is a gift," Snape finished lamely. He just couldn't say Harry, but he knew better than to say Potter.

Harry cautiously took the package, eying Snape warily. "This won't make me forgive you."

"I don't expect it to."  _ I expect it combined with the other gifts I've already bought to make you forgive me, _ he thought silently. Indeed, last night he had flooed over to Diagon Alley and bought everything he saw that seemed something Harry would like. He planned to give one gift to Harry every day until he was forgiven. It was the only thing he could think to do since he was not going to beg.

Harry nodded and unwrapped the package. He looked at the box he held in his hands in confusion. It was a plain, simple wooden box. Some words were carved into the edges but Harry didn't know what they said. He tried opening it, but the latch wouldn't work. It seemed to need a key, which Harry didn't see anywhere. He looked up at Snape in confusion, "What is it?"

"It is a diary box."

Harry frowned, "What's a diary box?"

"You open the box up and tell it your inner thoughts and troubles. When you close the box, it automatically writes everything you said down on parchment. When you open it, the parchment will be there for you to view. However, what makes it particularly special, is that if anyone else were to open it, the box would be empty."

Harry scowled, "But I can't even open it myself."

Snape smirked. "See those words engraved around its edges? Run your finger over them and a key will appear out of the wood."

Harry tried it and suddenly a wooden key rose from the wood. He picked it up in wonder and tried it in the lock. It fit perfectly, and the box clicked open. Harry grinned. "That's rather ingenious."

"If you lay the key on top after closing the box, it will disappear again. You may also put your most precious belongings inside, and like the diary, they will disappear should anyone else open the box," Snape explained.

Harry picked up his quill and put it in the box, then closed it and locked it. He handed the box to Snape. "Try it. I want to see if it works," Harry said eagerly.

Snape took the box and put the key in, then opened the box. He turned it so Harry could see that there was nothing inside. Harry snatched the box back, closed it, opened it again and there was the quill. He grinned and took it out. "Brilliant. Thanks, Snape," Harry said earnestly. He closed the box and locked it, then laid the key on top of it. The key sank into the wood and disappeared.

Snape merely nodded, inwardly pleased. A boy like Harry needed privacy, and Snape had known when he found one of these boxes that he simply must gift it to Harry. Sure, it was rather costly, but that did not matter. He was one step closer to Harry forgiving him.

They shared the rest of lunch in a humble silence, momentarily at a truce. Snape contented himself with watching Harry eat, while Harry mused over his odd relationship with the man. When he was done, Harry assured Snape he would be back for supper and left to go to his next classes.

~*~

Supper went much the same way lunch had, with Harry ending up once again unsatisfied after Snape fed on him. He wound up eating quickly and leaving without hardly speaking to the man. He had to stop into the nearest bathroom to wank off.

When he arrived back in Gryffindor tower, Harry explained to Hermione what happened with Snape during lunch. He was extra careful that no one was around; he didn't want Seamus to get his proof. Hermione was thrilled that Snape was giving him such a wonderful present, though she agreed that Harry shouldn't forgive the man yet.

Harry said his good night's and went up to the boys dorm. Ron was still ignoring him. Seamus was ignoring him. Dean and Neville were ignoring him. Harry sighed and lay down in his bed, listening to his dorm mates falling asleep. He waited until everyone was asleep for a while before getting out of bed and grabbing his invisibility cloak. He'd promised to visit Draco again, and Harry wasn't one to break promises. So he snuck carefully out of Gryffindor tower and down to the hospital wing.

Draco was awake and staring blankly up at the ceiling. He assumed Pomfrey had already gone to sleep. The lights were off and there was only a soft glow from the lantern beside Draco's bed. Harry walked over to the bed and took off his invisibility cloak with a grin. Draco practically jumped out of his skin when Harry suddenly appeared by his bed. "P-Potter! What the bloody hell?" Draco winced at the pain caused from his jolting.

Harry frowned when he noticed the wince. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I promised I'd come visit. How are you doing?"

"Lousy," Draco grouched. He was bored. Blaise and Pansy had visited him during lunch, but Draco hadn't been able to tell them anything. Apparently Dumbledore had already informed them he'd fallen off his broom, so Draco had had to go along with the story. Their visit was short, and Draco had been bored the rest of the afternoon. Secretly he'd been hoping Potter would visit, but when it got late he'd resigned himself to the fact that Potter wasn't coming. Except here he was, and Draco was pleased to no end. Potter would amuse him for a while, at least.

"Well, that's to be expected. But does it still hurt a lot?"

"Of course it hurts, Potter, that damn vampire broke three of my ribs!" Draco exclaimed in annoyance.

"Sorry," Harry said. "Well...I really just wanted to check in and see how you were doing. Since you seem to be fine though, I guess I'll just go."

"No!" Draco shouted, flinching. Harry looked at him in surprise and Draco quickly recovered saying, "I'm bored and can't get to sleep. Amuse me."

Harry's brows raised.  _ He wants me to amuse him? _ he thought incredulously. "Well, I don't know what would amuse you," he said cautiously.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you could think of something, Potter. It isn't that hard, really. Normal people think all the time."

Harry scowled.  _ Alright, Draco. You want to insult me? Then I'll amuse you. I for one find this particularly amusing, _ he thought.  _ -How'sss thisss then, Draco?- _

Draco's eyes widened. "Potter! Stop that!" He could already feel his groin tightening with just that one sentence, whatever it had been.

Harry grinned. "But you said to amuse you, and that certainly is amusing."

Draco scowled. "That isn't amusing, Potter. It only makes me want to snog you." Draco's eyes widened again. He threw a startled look at Harry, who had a brow quirked.  _ Shite! Did I really say that? _

Harry, for some reason that was beyond him at the moment, found himself intrigued.  _ So Draco actually does fancy me, then. Hm... _ "Then why don't you?" he said suddenly.  _ I can't believe I'm saying this. I don't know what's possessing me to do this. But, bloody hell, he  _ is  _ hot, and he hasn't been particularly vicious to me...oh, fuck, that's not right. I really have no clue why I'm thinking this. _

Draco's eyes widened even further. "W-what?!"

"Sure. I mean, they say a kiss makes injuries feel better, right?"  _ Oh, do shut up. Somebody please just shut me up. My mouth has gotten a mind of it's own. _

Draco scowled, sure that Harry was mocking him now. "That only works on children, Potter," Draco scoffed.

"You look pretty childish right now, all bandaged up like a golden angel," Harry said with a grin. "And you know, when you sleep, you look years younger."

Draco blushed, then inwardly cursed himself for it.  _ Damn it! What is wrong with me? Stop it, stop it, stop it! _ He didn't stop it. "Watching me in my sleep, Potter?"

"Just last night. You look much prettier with that scowl off your face."  _ Oh, I give in. Mouth, do whatever you want, since it seems you're going to anyway, _ he thought wryly.

_ Pretty? Potter just called me pretty? _ Draco scowled. "I am  _ not _ pretty, Potter. A Malfoy is never pretty. Malfoy's are sexy and shaggable, but  _ not _ pretty."

Harry raised his brows. "Sexy and shaggable? Well," he looked contemplatively at Draco, "I suppose if you didn't speak, didn't scowl, got some muscle on that small frame of yours and didn't have such a pretty-boy face, you could be sexy and shaggable...but it'd be a long shot."

Draco glared. "I'll have you know many people of both sexes find me perfectly shaggable and thoroughly sexy," he informed Harry haughtily.

Harry chuckled, "Oh sure. You mean Parkinson? She doesn't count for both sexes but I can see where you might think so."

Draco blinked. His lips twitched. He had to force back the laughter that wanted to burst forth. "That's my friend you're talking about," Draco tried valiantly.

Harry snorted. "Really? I thought she was your one and only fanclub member."

Draco scowled again. "You're the one who suggested the snog, Potter. If you are only going to insult me, I suggest you leave," he said stiffly.

Harry sobered. "No, I was serious. If you want to snog me so much, then just do it."

Draco eyed Harry warily.  _ What is he thinking? Is this some kind of joke? _ "In case you hadn't noticed, I can't sit up. I most certainly can't reach you to snog you."

"Then I'll make it easier for you," Harry said suddenly. He leaned over, propping one hand on the bed. He paused about an inch away from Draco's lips and watched those silver eyes widen in shock. "A kiss...to make it feel better," Harry said softly. And then he pressed his lips against Draco's and kissed him.

It was soft, just a mere meeting of lips. But it was enough to cause Draco to gasp softly, and Harry slipped his tongue out to trace the crease of Draco's lips when they parted. Draco's eyes closed and his lips parted further, but Harry didn't deepen the kiss just yet. Instead he continued to rub his tongue against Draco's lips. Draco made a low moaning sound, and Harry closed his eyes. Draco's lips were soft as petals, and Harry nibbled on the lower one, stroking it with his tongue. He finally slipped his tongue in further, stroking it over the other boy’s tongue and...he reared back and stuck his tongue out with his face scrunched up in disgust.

Draco's eyes shot open and he saw Harry's disgusted face. He freaked out. "What the fuck, Potter?! Y-you're the one that snogged me!"

"Ugh," Harry said. He suddenly realized that Draco was flipping out and shook his head, face still showing disgust. "No, it's not you...it's Pomfrey's potions. They taste nasty and I could taste it on your tongue."

Draco stared at Harry as the boy finally stopped making gagging sounds. Then he laughed. Unfortunately, he immediately yelped in pain, then laughed some more and yelped again. "Oh, bloody hell Potter!"

Harry watched the entire thing curiously. Draco was laughing. Of course, every time he laughed he flinched, but still, it was nice to see Draco laughing in a way that wasn't at Harry's expense. He grinned, "Well, that totally ruined the mood."

Draco stopped laughing and flinching. He suddenly looked wary again. "Mood, Potter?"

"Yeah. First consensual snog. Mood is totally ruined now, so I might as well go back to Gryffindor tower," Harry said with a grin.

"So...what was this?" Draco asked slowly.  _ And why is it so important to me? _

"I'm not sure but...I think I'd like to find out," Harry said.  _ And see just where this could lead. _

Draco nodded, looking contemplative. "I suppose that isn't arguable."  _ Damn straight it isn't! _

"Well, good then. We agree. For once. Now, I really have to get back to Gryffindor tower. So...I'll visit again tomorrow," Harry said, picking up his cloak and throwing it over himself.

Draco watched Harry disappear and nodded. He waited for the door to open and close, and then he stared up at the ceiling again.  _ I just snogged Harry Potter. Harry Potter just snogged me. The Boy-Who-Nearly-Got-Me-Killed just snogged me! _ For some reason, the thought didn't disturb him nearly as much as it should have.

~*~

"So, Harry, do you know who our new potions professor is?" Hermione asked on their way to class the next morning.

Harry shook his head. "No, not a clue. Snape said he didn't know and Dumbledore hasn't said anything."

"I heard he actually trained with Snape for a while. Or at least that's what a Hufflepuff told me she heard from a Ravenclaw...so it might just be gossip," Hermione commented.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough," Harry said as they turned into the potions classroom.

"Oh! He's handsome!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry raised his gaze to the front of the class...and locked gazes with none other than Leonard Hayworth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! These chapters are really starting to get long. This one needed more editing than any of the previous chapters. For those that haven't noticed yet, I posted the second story in my 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes' series yesterday, titlted 'The Golden Egg' so please go check it out! It's more of a comedy and a welcome break from the angst of this story! :D


	25. Potions, Professors, and Jealousies

Potions, Professor's, and Jealousies

~*~

"Oh...my god..." Harry stared in shock at Leonard, who was smirking with a smug glint to his eyes.

"Harry? What's wrong? You're blocking the door, you know," Hermione said as she walked over to their seats.

Harry followed, never taking his eyes off Leonard. He sat down and finally looked at Hermione, "That's him."

"Who?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Snape's lover!" Harry whispered.

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked towards Leonard, then back at Harry. " _That's_ Snape's lover? Oh! I remember now...wasn't he in Snape's chambers that first time when I made Snape drink from you?" she asked incredulously. Harry nodded. She looked back to the man at the front of the class, who was clearly glaring at Harry. She frowned. "Um...Harry? You do realize he looks...a little like you."

Harry glared. Leonard had the same skin tone, but was slightly leaner in frame. He didn't wear glasses but his eyes were green, and his hair was the same shade as Harry's but in a much neater cut. "He does _not_ look like me."

"Um...not _really_ but I mean...the similarities are rather obvious," she said.

"Oh...sod off, Hermione."

"Potter, detention. Class has started already," Leonard suddenly said. Everyone who had been chatting immediately stopped. They all looked at the new teacher who had yet to introduce himself. Clearly...this teacher was not much different than Professor Snape himself. "Now, I will get straight to business. I am your substitute until Professor Snape can return at the end of the month. I have trained under him for years now and will not tolerate you treating me any differently than you would him. My name is Professor Hayworth. Today and for the next week you will be brewing an antidote to lobalug poison."

Hermione's eyes widened and her hand shot up in the air. Leonard turned cold eyes to her. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"But, Professor, lobalug poison is very deadly and brewing the antidote is extremely dangerous because it uses the poison itself and if not brewed at precisely the right temperature with the exact measurements it will explode, the fumes poisoning anyone within five feet of it!"

"I would award points to you for knowing so much, except that I am already fully aware of the hazards and will not tolerate a student attempting to inform me my teaching methods are not agreeable."

"But if any of us mess up, we'll be poisoned!" Hermione persisted.

"Then I suggest you don't mess up," Leonard said coldly. He looked around, pleased to see everyone staring at him with wide eyes. He smirked. "I am sure this will give you all incentive to do well on this project. I will be pairing you off to make it easier. Since you will undoubtedly choose whomever is your best friend, I must pair you off myself. Being with friends will be distracting and we cannot have you all distracted." Some of the Gryffindor's audibly gulped.

"When I call your name, go sit by your new partner." Leonard looked down at a piece of parchment he held in his hands that had the names of the students. He recognized most of them, but some he didn't know. "Parkinson, Goyle. Finnigan, Brown. Crabbe, Thomas. Potter, Longbottom. Granger, Zabini. Weasley...hm, Malfoy isn't here? Well then, Weasley, you'll have to partner up with Parkinson and Goyle until Malfoy comes back." Leonard looked around, but no one was moving. He glared. "Move, now."

Everyone scurried up out of their seats to join their partners. Hermione grabbed Harry's wrist just as he got up. "Harry, don't do anything today. Just get the ingredients and take a long time measuring them. You know that you and Neville will mess it up somehow and--"

"Is there a problem, Miss Granger?" Leonard asked coldly as he stepped over to them.

"Um, no, sir," Hermione said, letting go of Harry.

"That's 'professor,' Miss Granger." He looked at Harry and quirked a brow at the glare he was receiving. "Problems, Potter? I am sure one so very famous should have no problem with potions. But then...Severus _did_ mention what a horrible student you are."

Harry's eyes narrowed. They're conversation had drew the attention of most of the class. Everyone was wondering what was going on. Harry knew he couldn't retaliate without letting something out, so he merely nodded curtly. "You're right, I suck at potions. It's a good thing my skills in defense against the dark arts makes up for it, hm?" The threat was there. _I definitely think your dark and I can beat your sorry arse, mate._

"Hmm," Leonard murmured noncommittally, still glaring at him.

Pansy smirked and sauntered over to the new professor. "Potter here is horrible in potions. He _never_ does anything right," she put in with a flirtatious smile towards Professor Hayworth.

Reluctantly, Leonard withdrew from the glaring contest that he and Harry seemed to be having to look at the girl beside him. He smirked, but it was a cold curling of the lips. "Parkinson, I believe? I'll tell you right now and be sure you understand it: I do not play House favorites. I may have trained under Severus, but I do not have his loyalties to any one particular House. Do not hold false illusions that I will be like him...or nicer than him."

Pansy gulped, eyes widening, and scurried back to her seat with Goyle. Leonard smirked in amusement now and looked back at Harry. "Is there a reason why you haven't gone to your seat, Potter?"

"No, _professor_ ." Harry mentally told himself not to do something stupid in the middle of class. Like hex Leonard into next week...or dump a bucket of lubalug poison on him... _Stop it, Harry. You can get back at him later, just go to your seat,_ he told himself. He went over to Neville and took the seat beside him.

Leonard checked that everyone was in their seats, then moved to the front of the class. "The instructions and ingredients list are on page three-hundred and fifty-seven of your text books. I want you all to work quietly and efficiently. Begin."

Everyone opened their books and began their work, reading instructions and gathering ingredients. Harry assured Neville that they wouldn't be doing anything today except collecting the ingredients. He went to the ingredients cabinet and waited in line to get them, then brought them back to the table for measuring. Everyone seemed to have had the same idea and were taking their time with measuring and preparing ingredients carefully. By the end of the class, only a few pairs had even started with their mixing. Unsurprisingly, Hermione and Zabini were one of them. In fact...Harry frowned. Hermione and Zabini were talking to each other, and Harry didn't think it was about the potions judging by how serious their expressions were.

 _What are they talking about?_ he wondered. Just then the bell rang, and everyone rushed to clean up and get out. Harry was the first to leave and practically ran all the way down the hall to avoid Leonard catching up to him. At the end of the hall he waited for Hermione to catch up with him.

"Harry," she said the instant she caught up with him, "You have got to speak to Dumbledore. I'm sure he doesn't know that Leonard is Snape's ex-lover and I'm positive he doesn't know about the antidote we're to brew."

Harry nodded as they began walking. "Yeah, I'll have to talk to him about the antidote. But Leonard...I know Dumbledore knows about him being Snape's ex."

"Then why would he hire him? Dumbledore would know Leonard would cause problems for you. It’s a conflict of interest."

"I think that's the point, actually. Dumbledore doesn't want me and Snape to, um, be intimate."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Well, that makes sense."

"How does it make sense?" Harry asked with a scowl.

“He's the Headmaster of this school. Snape is a professor here, and you are his student as well as being a minor. It's illegal on two accounts. If the Ministry found out, he and Snape would be in big trouble. No matter how understanding he is of the situation, he can’t condone a sexual relationship between rofessor and student."

"True, somehow I don't think Dumbledore would care about the Ministry. He could worm his way out of any problem with them. Actually...I know why he doesn't want me with Snape," Harry added quietly.

Hermione looked at him curiously. "Well? Are you going to tell me?"

"Dumbledore thought Snape would hurt me, if we were intimate," he said softly. "And he was right."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Harry, you didn't...with Snape...have sex?"

Harry shook his head quickly. "No, just hand jobs. 'Cos he won't cut me anymore, and biting, well...it's hard to resist when he bites me."

"Oh...how did he hurt you?"

"It's...personal. I don't want to talk about it."

Hermione frowned. "But Harry, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"I don't really think I can talk about it right now is all, Hermione. It's bad enough that Dumbledore and Draco know but--"

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked incredulously. " _Malfoy_ knows?"

Harry winced. "Well, yes, but I didn't tell him on purpose! It just sort of, slipped out I guess."

"Slipped out? When?"

"Um, the other day, when I was cutting classes...he found me by the quidditch pitch when he went to fly and I was just so angry that I told him."

Hermione's eyes widened in realization. "So that's what Malfoy went to Snape for? That's why you were so guilty that you sent him to Snape."

Harry nodded. "Yeah..."

"Harry, what made Malfoy get so upset that he had to immediately run to Snape? And why was your scent all over him?" Hermione prodded. An idea was forming in her head and she wasn't sure if she liked it.

"Um, really, it was nothing. Hey, the bell's going to ring soon so maybe we should hurry up." Harry didn't wait for her to respond as he picked up his speed.

Hermione had to jog to keep up with his long-legged stride, and they reached the classroom right when the bell rang. She sighed as they took their seats. "This isn't over, Harry. I want to talk," she whispered before the teacher started talking.

~*~

Avoiding Hermione was simple after that. He just had to reassure her that he'd tell her tonight, and she left him alone. Of course, Harry had no intention of telling her. He still didn't think he could handle telling an actual friend. Plus, he'd seen Hermione angry before, and he didn't want her going and getting herself killed by Snape because she yells at him.

When lunchtime came around, Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office. After spewing off almost all of the candies he could think of, the statue finally moved and he walked up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. He knocked first, then entered when he heard a muffled "Come in!"

"Um, Headmaster?" Harry asked as he walked into the room.

Dumbledore looked up from the papers he was looking over and wasn't at all surprised to see Harry standing there. He'd known the boy would visit him at some point today. "Yes, Harry? What can I do for you?"

"It's about Leonard...um, Professor Hayworth."

"Ah. Yes, I suspected as much. I must tell you right now that whatever differences you two have with each other must be put aside, because he is the best wizard I could find to teach Severus's classes on such short notice."

 _Yeah, and the fact that he could easily get back into Snape's bed was just a bonus,_ Harry thought sourly. "Actually, it's about what he's teaching. He's making our class brew the antidote for lobalug poison."

Dumbledore's brows raised at this. "Is he? I shall have to speak to him about that. I can assure you that he will not be having you brew such a dangerous antidote. Professor Hayworth is a first-time teacher, he is not familiar with our curriculum. I’m sure this was a mistake."

Harry nodded, though he was doubtful. "Thanks. And um, also, I just want you to know that I can take care of myself. I know why you think Snape will hurt me, but as I said before...I can deal with it. I don't mind."

Dumbledore looked rather sad as he nodded. "Yes, I know Harry. You are very strong and very brave, but it is not only you I am protecting."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

"That, my boy, is something I cannot tell you. I will merely say that you cannot change Severus, for I have tried to do so many years and I haven't so much as managed to get the man to switch conditioners," he said with slight amusement.

Harry chuckled lightly at that, but then frowned. "I don't think I understand. Why would I want to change Snape?"

"Hm, perhaps you do not, but things have a way of changing on their own."

 _That's even more confusing!_ Harry shook his head. _Oh, forget it._ "I'm going to be late if I don't get to the dungeons soon. Um, thanks for talking to Leonard."

"If you should see him in the dungeons, please send him up to me."

"Sure thing," Harry grumbled, leaving. He made a quick stop in Gryffindor tower to grab his books for the second half of the day before going down to the dungeons.

When he reached Snape's chambers, he stopped and glared at the wall. _Damn it, I really have to remember to ask him for the password. This is ridiculous._ So Harry waited outside the wall for Snape to catch his scent and let him in, as per usual.

And waited. And waited. _Maybe he's in the loo?_

~*~

Severus Snape was sitting in his favorite chair by the hearth, reading a fascinating article on new ways to harvest dangerous herbs when suddenly his wall opened. He caught the scent immediately and shot out of his seat, the article forgotten. He growled as he watched the man enter. "Leonard. So you are the one Albus has hired to take my position for the rest of the month."

Leonard smirked, walking further into the room. He eyed Severus and tsked at the glare he got. "Is that the way to treat an old lover, Severus?"

"Get. Out."

Leonard sighed. _Time for plan A._ "I know you don't want to see me, but I just had to come here and say that I'm sorry for before. I was wrong to say the things I did about your mate. You see, after you kicked me out, I researched vampires some more and now I realize why you reacted the way you did."

Snape eyed the man suspiciously. After being in a relationship with him for so long, Snape could read the man like a book. Leonard was prone to being whiny and emotional, but underneath that there was the cold and emotionless side that had drawn Snape. The man was conniving, and Snape knew it. He didn't believe a word Leonard was saying.

"I was jealous that you cared so much for a boy you had previously hated. I was afraid you would leave me for him. But now I know the depth of this relationship a vampire has with his mate and I am sorry. I've come to say that I would like you to take me back. I can accept Potter and all he means to you." Leonard watched Snape's reaction cautiously. He really had to tiptoe around the man, and not just because he was a vampire. Snape had always had the annoying habit of seeing right through his deceptions, while Leonard on the other hand never knew what Snape was thinking.

Snape didn't believe it. Leonard was lying through his teeth. He clearly still hated Harry, and though Snape did believe that Leonard would love to get back in his bed, their sex life had never been lacking, he knew the man would still cause problems for his Harry. Looking back on things, Snape couldn't even believe he'd stayed with such a silly twit of a man. _That's right, the sex was great,_ he thought dryly. Indeed, Leonard was a highly sexual man with a fair share of kinks and could take anything Snape meted out.

Often Snape would be angry at something his stupid students had done, or some plan of Voldemort’s, and he didn't want to have sex. Leonard, seeing the anger, would turn it into lust rather quickly and would take the harsh, punishing fuck Snape would give him. Snape wasn't known for his gentleness, even in bed, and that's why he'd stayed with Leonard. Leonard loved the rough sex, the anger, and took anything Snape gave.

Now, though, the thought of sleeping with Leonard was disgusting. _Because now I have Harry,_ he thought. His vampire agreed. Except Snape couldn't sleep with Harry. Snape couldn't shag the Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived. It would be wrong. _No it wouldn't! Not if he wants you too! Just make him want you!_ his vampire screeched. Snape winced. That was easier said than done.

He realized in his musings Leonard had moved closer, now standing before him. He inhaled sharply and nearly gagged at the scent. Why had he never noticed that Leonard's scent was so...well, unappetizing, really. "Get out," he growled.

Leonard pouted. "Just give us another shot, Severus. I'll be good for you."

Snape's growling got louder. "Get out, before I _throw_ you out so fast you'll be lucky if the door opens in time."

Leonard frowned, eyes narrowing. _I lost him. Time for a tactful retreat, and I'll try plan B._ He nodded with a sigh. "Fine. I'll be seeing you," he said as he walked over to the door.

"Only if I am infinitely unlucky," Snape bit out.

Leonard smirked and stepped up to the wall, which parted for him. And there was Harry Potter. The smirk dropped from his face in momentary surprise, then came back as a smug smile. "Hello, Potter."

Snape's eyes widened and he finally got a whiff of that delicious scent. _Damn it! Why now? Why couldn't the twerp be late?!_ He stood frozen in place by the hearth.

Harry, shocked beyond belief that _Leonard_ would be the one letting him into Snape's chambers, stared dumbly at the smug man before him. _I shouldn't care! Snape can shag whoever he bloody wants, and I shouldn't give a damn because I don't want him!_ He mentally shook himself and and wiped the incredulous expression off of his face. "Dumbledore would like to speak to you, Leonard," he said coolly.

Leonard raised a brow, "That is Professor Hayworth to you, Potter."

"My mistake, I thought in the privacy of one's lover's home, you would go by your first name. I wouldn't dawdle, Dumbledore is very angry with you."

Leonard glared. The little brat! But he couldn't say anything nasty or Severus would be angry and that just wouldn't do. Instead, he inclined his head and brushed past the boy, swiftly walking down the hall.

Harry watched him leave, then stepped into the room. The wall closed behind him with an ominous grumble. He looked towards Snape, who was standing by the hearth with a wary expression. He forced himself not to show his emotions as he smiled and walked over to the couch to dump his books on the coffee table. "Don't worry, I won't say anything. You're allowed to shag whoever you want."

Snape couldn't believe it. First Harry tells Leonard off, a feat that Snape personally couldn't believe because he had never imagined that Harry could act so...Slytherin. Then he comes over with a smile and tells Snape that he won't say anything and he's allowed to shag whoever he wants! _What if I want you?_ "What if I want you?" He couldn't believe he'd just said that. Well, whispered more than said.

Harry looked at Snape in surprise. _What if he wants me? He doesn't! He wants my father,_ Harry reminded himself firmly. His expressionless expression was firmly back in place. "Almost anyone you want," he said curtly.

Snape sighed and sat back down in his chair. He looked at Harry wearily. He was really getting tired of this. He seemed to be getting depressed for some reason, too. "Potter, I swear to you that I haven't shagged Leonard. Not since I kicked him out. And I don't plan to in the future, either. I told him that today."

Harry was careful not to let his pleasure at hearing that show. Snape could be lying to him, but Snape was never one to shy away from a subject, so Harry doubted it. He walked over to the man and held out his wrist, rolling up his sleeve. "Your personal business is your own, Snape. I don't care one way or another. I'm just here to feed you."

Snape looked at the offered wrist, then looked at the boy offering it. A few weeks ago, he would have loved for Harry to act this impersonal about the whole issue. Now, though, he hated it. "Am I allowed to touch you?"

"No," Harry said bluntly.

Snape's eyes narrowed. He stood up and gestured to the chair he'd just vacated. "Then _you_ sit, Potter. I will not have you fall into my lap and blame it on me."

Harry glared. "I won't fall into your lap!"

"Just sit down! It's not as easy as you may think for me to just ignore my mate's need," Snape bit out.

"I don't need you!" But Harry sat.

Snape huffed, grabbed the offered wrist, and bit.

~*~

 _This is really not working,_ Harry thought dismally a few hours later. It was almost suppertime, and Harry was loathe to go to Snape. Lunch had been disappointing. After being fed from and almost wanking off with Snape right there watching, Harry had had little appetite. He'd barely eaten anything, and because of it was left wandering around the second half of the day hungry and rather weak. Quidditch practice had been a total waste, because Harry had been distracted. He nearly got hit by a bludger twice.

So, needless to say, he was upset by the time he got back to Gryffindor tower to get changed and head to supper. His mood got even darker when Hermione cornered him the minute he walked through the portrait.

"Harry, we _really_ have to talk. I'm not letting you go until we do," Hermione said stubbornly.

"Hermione, I'm really not in the mood for this right now," he said.

"I don't care. Something is going on and you aren't telling me. Do you know how that makes me feel? Ron's mad at you, which means he's mad at me because I'm still talking to you. And you've apparently made friends with Malfoy without my knowing, and Snape did something to upset you, and you aren't telling me! I'm your _friend_ Harry, I'm concerned and worried and you just won't say anything!"

Harry blinked in surprise. Was Hermione going to cry? She had tears in her eyes, though they weren't falling. He felt immediately contrite. She was right, she had only ever been supportive and understanding of everything in his life, and there was no reason to keep this from her. He nodded and gestured for her to follow him. They went to a corner of the room and sat down on the floor, leaning back against the wall.

"Tell me what's going on, Harry,” Hermione pleaded softly.

Harry nodded again and glanced around to make sure no one would be able to hear them. No one seemed to be paying any attention to them, so Harry continued. "Well, you know how Snape and I were, um, wanking each other off. Well, when I did, to him, he um...said my father's name."

It didn't dawn on Hermione right away. For a moment she even looked confused. And then her eyes gradually widened, and she gasped. "Oh, no, Harry..." Hermione looked really sad, and reached over to take Harry's hand in both of hers. "Harry...I'm so sorry."

Harry looked down at their hands, nodding. "Yeah, me too," he said quietly. He didn't want to think about it though, so he cleared his throat and continued. "Well I ran out of there, and that's why I cut classes. I had to think things over. I wandered to the quidditch pitch and unknowingly climbed up the Slytherin stands. Dra-Malfoy went out there to fly during his free period and found me there. I was just so mad, and he wouldn't leave me alone, so i just blurted it out. I told him what Snape said, and he didn't believe me so I told him to go ask Snape himself."

"And that's the real reason he went to see Snape..." Hermione murmured. Then she frowned. That suspicion she'd had earlier resurfaced. Tentatively, she asked, "Harry...how did Malfoy get your scent all over him?"

 _In for a penny, in for a pound,_ he thought wryly. "Well, he kissed me."

Again, Hermione's eyes widened. "He _what?_ "

"He. Kissed. Me," Harry repeated, almost smiling.

"Why?" Hermione blurted, flabbergasted.

"Because he likes to do that when he wants me to shut up, or when he wants me to pay attention to him," Harry explained, being purposely dense. He was starting to feel a lot better, watching Hermione try to understand everything.

"He's done this _before?_ "

"Well, only since the time I started talking to him in parseltongue. He couldn't get me to stop, so he kissed me to shut me up. And when I wouldn't pay attention to him after I told him to ask Snape himself, he kissed me again. That's how he got my scent on him."

Hermione had to stare at her amused friend for several seconds, trying to process all the information. It was unbelievable. Harry and Malfoy. Malfoy and Harry. _My god, this is easily becoming the most confusing year yet,_ she thought. _One surprise after another._ "Harry...but he's _Malfoy_. Doesn't he hate you? Don't you hate him?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, and there’s still that animosity but….it’s just fading now. I think. I just don't know anymore. I don't think he does either. So when I kissed him last night, we agreed--"

"You kissed him _last night?_ "

Harry nodded again. "Yeah, I snuck out after everyone was asleep to see how he was doing, and I kissed him. We agreed that we wanted to see what this thing between us is. I'm going to visit him again tonight."

Hermione, had she not already been sitting, would have had to sit down. It was far too much for her to comprehend. Which was saying something, since she was the smartest student in their grade. Probably in all the grades, but her modesty wouldn't let her admit that. "So...so you and Malfoy...are...are..."

"Dating?" Harry said helpfully, with a smile. Hermione nodded and he shook his head. "No, I don't think me and Draco could ever have an actual relationship. But we could definitely shag, I think," he said with a grin. _Yes, we could shag,_ he thought with glee.

Hermione was stunned. "I really don't know what to say to that, Harry."

"Well then I should feel rather accomplished, shouldn't I?"

Hermione smirked. "I think Snape is rubbing off on you." Harry's smile faded and he looked down. Hermione could have kicked herself. "Harry, I'm sorry. I think...maybe you should talk to him. Tell him how you feel."

"Snape? He already knows I'm mad at him."

"No...how you really feel. About him, and you, and this whole vampire and mate business. Maybe if he sees the real you, instead of an image of your father, he'll learn to love you."

"Love?" Harry snorted. "Snape doesn't love anyone. Maybe he thought he loved my father once, but Snape can't love anyone now." _That's what...Dumbledore meant. I can't change Snape. Snape can't love anymore, and I can't change that._ "I can't change him, Hermione, and I don't want to. I don't love him, so he shouldn't love me."

Hermione frowned. "But...could you love him? Harry, be honest. Could you fall in love with him?"

Harry looked away. _Could I?_ He stood up abruptly. "I'm going to be late...I have to go," and Harry darted out of the room and up to the boys dorm. He took his time changing, and was relieved to see that Hermione had left for supper by the time he came back down. He hurried down to the dungeons.

 _Could I love Snape? I don't want to think about it. But...talking things over with him? That might...it might work. Maybe, talking it over, we could get over this awkwardness. I don't want to shag him or anything, but maybe we could go back to wanking each other off. Then I won't have to embarrass myself by almost wanking off in front of him every time he bites me,_ he thought.

Harry stared blankly at the wall that should open for Snape's chambers. "Lovely. Forgot to ask for the password again." He didn't have to wait this time because the wall parted and Snape was standing there. Harry smirked, "Before I get distracted and forget, what's the password?"

Snape, who had been about to snap at Harry for being late, frowned when Harry cut him off. "Roses."

Harry blinked in surprise. "Roses? Your password is _roses?!_ " Harry burst out laughing.

Snape scowled. "The idea of a password is to prevent anyone from figuring it out. How many people can you think of who would associate a rose with me?"

Harry smirked, fighting back the laughter. "You have a point there. I never would have guessed roses."

"Judging by your performance in school, that does not reassure me," Snape said in small amusement as he moved out of the way, letting Harry pass him. The wall closed and Snape turned to Harry, waiting for the boy to make the first move.

"Well, supper time." Harry rolled up his sleeve and held out his wrist. One thing was to be said about vampire bites: They healed fast. Two hours and the bite completely faded, as well as the surrounding bruising. So no more pain, at least. Though, his wrists still held the scars from the times they had been cut.

Snape fed, Harry panted, and both were left unsatisfied. Harry leaned heavily against the wall as he tried recovering from the bite. He was getting slightly better at resisting the urge to wank off in front of Snape. Snape seemed to need to go to the other side of the room in order to refrain from touching him after feeding, but Harry didn't comment on it. He was hardly in better shape himself.

When he finally did have his wits about him, he called for Dobby, ordered dinner, and sat down on the couch. A moment later dinner popped into existence on the coffee table in front of him, and Harry smirked at the extra desserts Dobby had put onto the platter. All those sweets weren't exactly good for his diet, Hermione had told him, and he'd told Dobby, but the house elf wouldn't listen, so Harry gave up trying. He wasn’t really all that hungry though. He picked at the food, taking bites every here and there but mostly just moving it around on his plate.

"Is there a problem with the food, Potter?" Snape asked as he came to sit on the chair across from the couch. He had a small vial in his hands.

Harry looked up, startled. "No...just not hungry, I guess."

Snape frowned. "You did not eat much at lunch, either. Are you not feeling well?"

"I feel fine, really," Harry assured him. "Just not very hungry. But I'll eat more. I know I have to for my blood to stay healthy for you." So he stuffed a large chunk of lasagna in his mouth.

"It's not for my benefit that you have to eat. If you don't eat properly, your body will not be able to recover the loss of blood. Your immune system will be weakened, and you will not be strong enough to do the stupid stunts you tend to do. You’ll be constantly tired and lethargic"

Harry smirked. "Right, I'll keep that in mind. What's that?" He gestured with his fork to the vial Snape was holding.

"A gift." Snape held out the vial, and Harry took it, peering at it curiously. "It is a Blood-Replenishing potion. I have made several of them, for you to drink every day during supper. It will help you gain back what blood I drink throughout the day."

Harry's brows raised and he looked at the tiny vial in his hands. It wasn't much, and Harry supposed it was beneficial to Snape as well, but still...Snape had thought of Harry's health, and made a potion just for him. Just like he had with the dreamless-sleep potions. Harry smiled at the man, "Thanks. Can I take it now?"

Snape, a bit dazed by that smile, nodded. He watched Harry uncork the vial and drink it down, making a face at the taste. Snape smirked. "Taste bad, Potter?"

Harry scrunched up his nose and nodded. "Awful...but thanks, anyway. For making it. You didn't have to."

Snape nodded curtly, uncomfortable with the praise. He had meant to buy a stock of blood-replenishing potions for Harry, because he hadn't wanted to be bothered with mixing together such a large batch. However, when he'd been in the apothecary shop, he'd felt a supreme dislike towards the thought of giving Harry a potion that was not made by himself. Also, Snape didn't fully trust any potions but ones made by his own hands. One never knew what sort of extras might have been added to a potion.

After taking the potion, they fell into a comfortable silence and Harry finished eating. He leaned back with a content sigh, feeling rather tired now. It was also getting late, and Harry knew he still had to visit Draco and get some sleep. Randomly he remembered what Hermione had said to him. _I should talk to Snape. She's right about that. So maybe I should just stay here, talk to Snape, and then visit Draco when I leave to go back to Gryffindor tower. By then everyone will be asleep, so sneaking back into the dorms should be easy as long as I don't run into Filch in the halls._ _  
_ As though the vampire had heard his thoughts, Snape said, “You should head back to Gryffindor tower now. It is getting late.”

He looked at Snape. The man was pretending not to be paying any attention to him, but Harry could tell that although Snape was staring into the hearth, his full attention was on him. "I want to stay." _Oh, crap, that was the wrong way to phrase it!_

Snape's head swung around towards him in surprise. Surely, he'd heard Harry wrong. "What?"

"Um, I meant, I want to stay, until everyone else is asleep. I think...I think we should talk."

"Talk?" he repeated blankly. _What is he blathering on about?_

"Yeah...this is just so uncomfortable now. We're both frustrated and everything just keeps getting worse. I think we should talk about what happened...why you called out my father's name."

 _He wants to talk! That's good. You can explain how wrong and sorry you are!_ his vampire cheered. Snape, however, was uncomfortable with the whole idea. He did want to talk about it, to assure Harry that...well, he didn't know what he wanted to assure Harry of. But he couldn't let his feelings get the better of him. He felt himself put on that mask of indifference as he nodded. "Very well. Let us talk."


	26. So It Begins

So It Begins

~*~

 

There was silence. The two stared at each other, wondering who would speak up first. Snape was fearing the inevitable. Harry was mustering up courage for what he knew would be a painful conversation.

Finally, it was Harry who spoke up first. "Did you love my father?"

"Yes," Snape said bluntly.

Harry visibly flinched.  _ I started this...but I'm terrified to end it. I'm afraid I'll find out more than I want to know. What if Hermione is wrong? What if Dumbledore is right? I...don't know...but I guess I'll find out. _ Harry mustered up all of his Gryffindor courage, took a deep breath, and nodded. "Okay. Well...that's a start. Tell me everything."

Snape blinked.  _ That's it? The brat doesn't yell or scream or throw a fit? He just asks me to tell him everything? _ He blinked again. "Everything?" he inquired blankly.

Harry nodded. "Yes. I want to know why, how, what happened...everything."

"Potter, I don't think this is something you want to hear."

"He was my father, and I never knew him. When I meet someone who knew my parents, I have a million questions for them. The only way I know my parents are through the eyes and memories of others. Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore...even the Dursley's. They all told me what they knew. Now I want to know what  _ you _ know. What side of James did you see? And Lily? Please, Snape. I think...I can deal with it better, if I know what you felt and why." Harry met Snape's eyes and his own had a look of determination in their green depths.

_ He...has changed. The boy sitting before me is not the annoying brat I met in the first year. Or even last year. What changed him? Or is it just that I am now a vampire and view him as my mate? _ Snape didn't know, and his vampire seemed to retreat and let him handle this on his own. Perhaps it knew that this was for the best.

Snape wasn't one to spill his heart out...probably because no one knew he had a heart. Or that it could be spilled. Well, his heart might be thoroughly locked away by about a million hexes, curses, and solid walls but it was there. And, if he dug deep enough, he could spill it for someone. Like Harry. His mate. Whom he had hurt by shouting out his father's name while getting a hand job from him. Oh, yes, Harry did deserve the whole humiliating story and there was no doubting that.

Snape nodded, leaned back in his chair, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Contrary to belief, I was actually friends with James, Remus, Sirius and Peter during first year. Sirius and I were from pureblood families that were good friends with each other. We were, you could say, childhood playmates. Even Lucius grew up with us. However, it was very quickly that the Blacks and the Malfoy's engaged in a contract for Narcissa and Lucius to marry, and so Lucius was no longer allowed to _ play _ with us anymore as it was deemed inappropriate.

"When we came to Hogwarts, Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor while I was sorted into Slytherin. As you can imagine, that put a great strain on our friendship. His family was ashamed that one of their own, a pureblood, had been sorted into the mixed bloods of the Gryffindor's. During the first year, we managed a small friendship, but it was quickly twisted by what our housemate's said about each other. Sirius became friends with James, Remus, and Peter. That was really when things took a turn.

"I became jealous, because the Slytherin's are never really friends with each other. Sirius, the boy I had grown up with, had abandoned me for newer friends. Remus, whom I never understood. He was always studying, and appeared to be very secretive. Of course now I know why he was secretive, as he has a very big secret to hide, but at the time it made me suspicious of him. Peter, always tagging along behind them, doing whatever they did, whatever they told him to do. It seemed unfair to me that he was allowed to follow them when I was left in the shadows.

"And then there was your father. James was athletic, loyal, brave. Sirius had always been a mischievous boy, and with James at his side, they were always getting into trouble. Mostly aimed at the Slytherin's expense. I was the most jealous of James, but I quickly learned it was not because he was at Sirius's side instead of mine. It was because James managed to do everything wrong and everything right at the same time."

Snape's lips curled in a wry smirk as he remembered. "He was always causing problems. Mastering hexes and the lot, then testing them on unsuspecting Slytherin's. Yet he nearly always managed to worm his way out of trouble. Even his grades were up to par with standards. He was, naturally, horrible in potions."

Harry smirked. "Of course. But--"

"Save the questions until I am finished, if you don't mind. I will not repeat this ever again." Harry nodded, so Snape continued. "James was cruel. He enjoyed flaunting his successes and throwing curses at anyone who got in his way. Often, I was the one who was hexed, cursed, used for his amusement. Eventually, even Sirius was throwing curses at me. As I am sure you remember from your trip into my pensieve, Potter, they called me  _ Snivellus, Snivelly, _ and various other versions of the same.

"James always wanted Lily. He thought that by showing off his magical talents, he could get her. She pitied me, tried to protect me, and I hated her for it. It made me seem weaker. It made the others hate me more. All I wanted was a chance to fight back. This isn't answering your question about how I fell in love with James, is it? Well I was a teenager who feared him throughout my years as a student. At the same time, I admired his ability to fit in with the crowd so easily. To make everyone like him, or fear him. I admired that courage, and respected his abilities. That is how I fell in love with him. I knew from the start it would not ever come to anything, and I am fine with that. Has this answered your questions, Potter?"

Harry stared at Snape, who was avoiding his gaze, looking into the fire in the hearth. Harry's eyes were drawn to that flickering light as he mulled over what Snape had said. Frankly, it made no sense to him. He didn't like hearing his father portrayed in such a horrible light, but he knew it was the truth. He couldn't understand how Snape could possibly fall in love with his father if he had been so awful to him.  _ But then, look at me and Draco...we aren't in love, but we're lusting after each other. Putting aside our differences. But that isn't the same, is it? Draco and I have never tortured each other like my father did to Snape. Then again, like Snape said, he’s drawn to power...to people who can strike fear...like Voldemort. I’m the exact opposite of the type of person he’s drawn to, yet he’s stuck with me. _

Harry shook his heads and looked up to see Snape staring intently at him. "I...don't understand it, but it is an answer. Just...I thought you and Sirius hated each other. You two were always going at it...I just thought..."

"That we were always enemies? No. Having a friend betray you, that is the worst enemy one will have. It cuts deep and leaves scars. Like Peter; he was their friend, yet he betrayed them. Sirius thought I had betrayed him by being sorted into Slytherin, and I thought he had betrayed me by...well, let's face it, he  _ did _ betray me."

"Sirius...he wouldn't betray his friends," Harry defended.

Snape smirked. "Then I was not a friend, Potter. You asked for answers, I gave them to you. Do not ask if you do not truly wish to know the truth, because I will be nothing if not brutally honest with you."

Harry smirked. "You always have been in the past, I wouldn't expect you to change now." Harry's eyes widened.  _ That's right...Dumbledore warned me about changing Snape. But...Snape's already changed. Or am I just viewing him differently now? I'm so confused...I don't know what to think anymore. _

"What is it, Potter?" Snape asked, noticing the suddenly serious expression on Harry's face.

"Are we friends, Snape?" Harry suddenly raised his gaze to Snape's and asked.

He stared back, his own gaze cautious. "One is not friends with a student, Potter."

Harry was suddenly angry. "Stop thinking of me like a student! Stop calling me Potter! I'm your  _ mate _ Snape, I am Harry! I'm the one spilling my blood for you, putting aside my best friend for you, giving up my meals, going on a special diet! I'm no longer just a student!"

Snape closed his eyes briefly. He didn't like being yelled at by the twerp, but he knew Harry was right. He opened his eyes to see Harry glaring at him, and nodded. "Fine. No longer just a student. You  _ are _ my mate, Pot--Harry."

"So are we friends, Snape?" Harry asked quietly.

Snape was silent for a long time before he finally answered. "No, Harry, we are not friends," he replied.

Harry's eyes widened. "What? But...I'm your mate...you're calling me Harry...for Merlin's sake, we've wanked each other off! When do I become a friend?"

"Is that what you want? Friendship? I am sure by now, you and your Gryffindor sensibilities have already labeled me as your friend. I, however, do not take the term so lightly. I do not have many friends, Harry, and it is the way I like it," he replied tersely.

_ Why did I even think I could hold a conversation with this man? All he does is insult me! Suddenly I find myself completely insulted because he doesn't want me for a friend...and yet I'm the one who didn't want this relationship or whatever it is to get any more intimate! _ Harry was thoroughly frustrated. He huffed. "Fine. You'll be my friend, but I won't be yours. Happy now?"

"Not at all."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Big surprise there."

Snape smirked. "If you would really like to know what it takes to become my friend, Potter...Harry...I suggest you start with holding more conversations such as these around me. Doing well in potions wouldn't hurt, either. I only give my friendship to those I respect, Harry."

_ Respect? How do I earn Snape's respect? I could never master potions. I can't possibly keep up with his form of conversations forever. So how do I earn his respect? _ Harry scowled. This conversation was going nowhere, as far as he was concerned.  _ I want his respect, but what do I want it for? Just so I can be his friend? Or am I honestly looking for... _ Harry shook his head. He couldn't complete that thought, not yet. "Do I remind you of my father?" Harry asked suddenly.

Snape looked at him carefully. He could see James in almost every plane of the boys face, but there was also Lily there...and Harry. Harry greatly resembled James in features, if it weren't for those startling green eyes. Harry was also shorter than James had been at his age, but had basically the same build. But Snape knew that wasn't what Harry was asking. He wanted to say that Harry was his own person and didn't remind him of James, but that would be a lie.

Harry had James's courage and loyalty, his annoying habit of worming his way out of trouble.  _ What makes up Harry? What traits are solely the boy's, and no one else's? _ he wondered. Snape watched as Harry tugged his lower lip into his mouth, idly chewing on it.  _ Nervous habit...I've seen him do it before. James never did that. _ His gaze flicked over the boy, but he had to remind himself to look deeper. And so he did...and came to a startling revelation. James would have never accepted the position that Harry now found himself in. James wouldn't have put aside everything to help someone that was supposedly an enemy. Harry would. Harry didn't like to see anyone suffer, and didn't like to be a burden on anyone. Whereas James had enjoyed teasing and hexing. It was a big difference...and possibly the one that, had James been more like Harry, would have led to a different ending. Perhaps James and Snape would have been friends, at the very least.

"Yes," he said finally. "You remind me of James."

Harry closed his eyes briefly, then nodded as he opened them again. He even managed a small smile.  _ I can't change him. _ "Well, good then. It should make this easier for you, right? If you think of me as James, we can get past the whole problem with my being your student."

That wasn't the reaction Snape expected. A closer looked at that smile revealed that it wasn't as honest as it appeared. Snape shook his head. "I said you remind me of James. That does not mean you two are the same. You have certain...annoying...qualities that James did not. Though you may look the same, and you are the Gryffindor your father was, you have an empathy that he did not."

Harry blinked. "Empathy?"

"When you found out I was a vampire, and that you were my mate, you dove headlong into the situation without any looking back and no hesitation. Me, a professor that you hate, and yet you did everything you could to help. You accept this with hardly any fuss. James would have never done that. If I were hated by him, he would not have tried to help," Snape said. "You have sympathy for your enemies."

"I don't hate you," Harry said. "And I don't have sympathy for my enemies. I will not show mercy to Voldemort," he added heatedly.

Snape smirked. "I know you won't. Would you show mercy to Draco? It seems to me you already have."

For a moment Harry felt a bit of panic, thinking Snape had found out about the snogging. But the way Snape said it didn't suggest he knew, so Harry forced himself not to show his anxiety. "Dra-Malfoy isn't an enemy. He hasn't chosen a side yet."

"And if he chose the Dark Lord, and you were forced to face him on the battlefield?"

Harry frowned, knowing he had been caught. "I would do what was necessary," he said firmly.

"I have no doubts of that. You would disarm him and make it so that he is no longer a threat, but you would spare his life if you could."

"I would do the same to anyone I meet on the battlefield."

"Yes, and that is where you leave James behind," Snape said softly.

Harry blinked. "My father wouldn't have killed anyone if he didn't have to."

"No, but he would not hesitate to do so on the battlefield if someone attacked him."

"You make it seem like he was a horrible person, but I know he wasn't."

Snape shrugged. "You asked, I answered. The conclusions you draw from it are your own."

Harry sighed. There were several minutes of silence. Snape was staring at the fire, and Harry took the time to study his professor-turned-vampire. He hadn't actually  _ looked _ at Snape since...well, probably since the first time seeing the man. Oh sure, he'd seen Snape and looked at him, but he'd never really paid any attention to how the man looked. Now that Harry did, he could see that nothing had really changed about him.

There was still that hooked nose and black eyes. His skin was still pale, in fact probably paler than it was before he'd been turned into a vampire. His outfit was, well, the same outfit the man wore every day. Black robes, black trousers, white collar peeking over the neckline. The robes were fitted at the lower sleeves and over the chest, which seemed to Harry very practical. That way the material wouldn't get in the way while mixing potions. Harry had always thought the man was overweight, and maybe that had been true before he was a vampire. However, Harry had been pressed up against that chest enough times to know it wasn't soft.  _ Actually, come to think of it...wasn't he fatter before he was a vampire? Maybe that extra strength toned him up a bit, _ he thought.

"Do you own any other clothes?" he asked abruptly.

Snape's head swivelled around at the sudden question and he quirked a brow. Then he scowled. "Yes, Potter, I do. Contrary to popular belief, this greasy git of a professor actually owns more than one article of clothing. And before you ask, I shower every day, and no, this isn't the same outfit I wear every day. I have several pairs of this outfit."

Harry blinked. That was quite a bit longer of an explanation than he had thought he'd receive. He also hadn't thought he'd receive a glare. "Er...I didn't mean it that way...I was just wondering because you wear the same outfit every day...I mean, I never thought you didn't change clothes or um not take a shower...," Harry fumbled for the right words, and finally gave up. "Sorry," he said lamely.

"That is quite alright, Potter. I know what the students say when they think I cannot hear them."

"Well then...if you don't mind my asking...why don't you try to prove them wrong?"

"Because, Potter, they are not worth the time nor the energy. Why should I care what those little brats think of me?" Snape asked in a bored tone of voice.

"I guess you have a point there," Harry said reluctantly. Then he frowned, "Hey, I thought I was the only brat."

Snape's brow shot up. "Whatever made you think that, Potter? All of the students are brats."

Harry smirked, then quickly hid it and tried for a stern expression and tone of voice. "I think I'm insulted. Here I thought it was a pet name for me, when actually you call everyone a brat."

Both brows shot up this time. "Pet name, Potter?"

Harry tried to look glum. Inwardly he was laughing his arse off. Teasing the professor could definitely become a healthy habit for him. "Yeah. You know, those things couples give to each other that are really terms of affection disguised as insults."

Snape stared incredulously at the boy before him.  _ He thinks my calling him a brat was a term of affection? _ Snape frowned. "I do not do...pet names...Potter."

"Oh," Harry looked crestfallen.

Snape scowled.  _ Now look what you've done! _ his vampire scolded. "Would you like me to reserve the title of brat for you alone, Potter?" he asked hesitantly, unsure how to fix the situation.

Harry sighed, head bowed. "Well it won't mean anything because I know there is no affection behind it."

_ He's upset because he thinks I don't feel any affection for him? _ That upset Snape. "I...feel affection for you," he said gruffly. Really, this type of thing wasn't something he was used to saying.

Harry grinned, though Snape couldn't see it since his head was bowed. Keeping the sad tone in his voice he said, "You're just saying that because your vampire is telling you to be nice to your mate."

Snape scowled. It was true that his vampire was currently yelling at him to go over and just kiss the boy already, but that wasn't why he had said what he did. Snape would never say something he didn't mean. And somehow, he'd grown fond of Harry. "Yes, the vampire in me most definitely wants me to be nice to you. However, I never say things that I do not mean, Potter."

"Why should I believe you?" Harry was having so much fun.

Snape scowled.  _ That's it, if he doesn't believe me, fine. It does not matter. _ "If you don't believe me, that is your choice," he grouched. He turned to stare at the fire again, a deep scowl adorning his face.

Harry, grinning, looked up to see Snape wasn't looking at him anymore. "Snape?"

Snape turned back around again to see Harry grinning at him. His scowl deepened, but his brows were furrowed in confusion. "What now, Potter?"

"I feel affection for you too," he said.

Snape blinked. That scowl was swiped right off his face in surprise. He wasn't sure if he heard right. And if he had heard right, he wasn't sure how to react.

Harry's grin broadened at the perplexed look on Snape's face. He had to fight back laughter. "Do you believe me?"

Snape eyed him warily. No, he didn't want to believe Harry, but he knew the Gryffindor probably wouldn't lie about something like this. He simply didn't understand it. "I don't understand how you could."

"Well, that's an easy one. You've been kind to me since I've become your mate, and though I know it has partially to do with your vampire instincts, I also know you would never do anything you don't want to. You've been jealous, and don't try to deny that. You've worried when I've gotten hurt. You have a sense of humor, though I don't think anyone that hasn't spent a good deal of time around you could understand it. You're really not as bad as everyone thinks and...I trust you," Harry finished softly.

Snape really didn't know how to handle this type of situation. He was confused. He was happy to have gained Harry's trust and affection, but at the same time he still thought it was wrong.  _ Isn't this what you wanted, though? Wasn't this the point of giving him gifts? To have him forgive you and want you, like you want him. _ Snape knew that, but he couldn't believe it had come so easily.

Harry sighed when it seemed Snape wasn't going to say anything. He stood up and stretched. "Well, I guess I should be going. It's after curfew and everyone will be asleep so I think I'll be okay getting back to the Gryffindor tower."

Snape, relieved that he wouldn't have to reply, nodded. "Of course."

"Well...I'll see you at breakfast, then," Harry said as he picked up his books. Snape nodded to him, and Harry left. Out in the hall he checked what time it was, a bit after one in the morning. Well, at least now it was definitely very doubtful he'd be caught in the halls.

He started the long trek to the hospital wing, and almost half an hour later found himself outside the double doors. Taking a deep breath, Harry pushed one open and slipped inside. The room was only softly lit, and it was clear that Pomfrey had already gone to sleep. Harry just hoped Draco hadn't, because he was so not going to be happy if he'd made the long walk over here just to leave a moment later.  _ Well, time for the second chat of the night, _ he thought as he walked over to the closed curtains that surrounded Draco's bed.

He pulled them open to see a sleeping Draco in bed. Harry scowled. He set his books on the nightstand and glared down at the sleeping boy.  _ Oh, no, I am not leaving so soon, _ he thought. Smiling mischievously, he leaned over the sleeping blond, placing one hand on either side of the boy's face. He bent down and pressed his lips softly to the other boy's. His tongue slipped out and glided softly over Draco's lips. The boy beneath him made a small moaning sound and shifted his head so their lips fit better and kissed him back. Harry smiled against those lips, noting that the boy was clearly still asleep. He ran a hand through that soft hair, cupping his head as he deepened the kiss, tongue slipping between those soft lips to stroke across that other tongue.

Draco moaned. He was having an amazing dream involving a certain green-eyed Gryffindor snogging him senseless when suddenly...a green-eyed Gryffindor was snogging him senseless. His eyes slowly fluttered open as he woke to see sparkling green eyes staring down at him from an alarmingly close proximity. He also realized that he really was being snogged...and was snogging right back. And thoroughly enjoying it. Sighing, Draco closed his eyes again and pressed his own tongue more insistently against Harry's.

Harry pulled back when he knew Draco was awake and grinned down at the scowl he got in return. He licked his lips, enjoying the taste of Draco's on his own.

Draco continued scowling. "Why'd you stop?"

Harry grinned even more. "Because I was just waking you up. Now that you're awake, there's no need to snog you."

Draco glared. "I'd like to object to that, Potter. There most definitely  _ is _ a reason to continue snogging!"

"Oh?" Harry quirked a brow. "Want me that much, hm?"

Draco scowled. "Absolutely not!"

Harry smirked and shrugged nonchalantly. "Alright then, no reason to snog," he said again as he sat down in the chair beside the bed.

Draco turned his head so he could still watch Harry. "That's not fair! You're late, and you're the one who started snogging me. Therefore you have to continue. And why are you so late?"

"I was with Snape. Took longer than I had expected," Harry replied.

Draco's scowl darkened for a moment before he caught himself and quickly wiped the emotion from his face. "Oh, is that so?" He tried for a casual I-so-don't-care tone.

Harry smirked. "Jealous?"

"You wish, Potter!"

Harry shrugged. "Alright. Then I guess you won't mind me telling you that Snape and I have had a nice long chat and have decided to make up"

"So what?" Draco asked flippantly, when inwardly he was cursing his godfather.

"So nothing, just thought I'd mention it."

"You have. Is that all you came here for?" Draco asked with annoyance.

"No, actually," Harry grinned, "I was hoping to snog you some more. As I've already done that, I guess there isn't any reason for me to stay..."

Draco glared. "If you woke me up just so you could tell me you and Snape have made up, I'm going to be really ticked."

"That doesn't seem as violent of a threat as it used to, Draco. I think you're going to have to work on that," Harry said with a grin.

"Sod off, Potter!"

Harry sighed, still smiling. "Alright, enough. I didn't come here to argue with you, as fun as it may be."

"Then what did you come here for?" Draco grumbled.

"To see how you're doing. To talk."

"Talk about what? And I'm fine, no thanks to your vampire pet," he grouched.

Harry scowled. "He's not a pet. He's still your godfather and our professor."

"I thought you were pissed at him, for calling out your father's name."

Harry looked away. He was still hurt by that...but it was okay. He could get over it, if Snape learned to like him and think of him as Harry instead of James' son. "We've talked it over and I've forgiven him."

"Wonderful. Will I be invited to the wedding?" asked Draco dryly.

Harry scowled. "It's not like that. How many times do I have to say this? Snape and I are not shagging. And the more you suggest it, the more jealous you sound."

"I'm not jealous of you!" Draco exploded.  _ I'm jealous of Snape for having you and I don't know why! _

Harry sighed. "I really don't want to argue, so I'll drop it. Look, I really don't know what's happening here. We can't...I mean..." Harry sighed again. "How would this work? Us."

Draco frowned. "There is no us, Potter."

"Then what's all the snogging? You fancy me, don't deny it. And for some reason I fancy you. So, what happens now?"

"I don't know. I'm not going to be...your boyfriend, Potter."

"Fine. So it's just casual shagging, then?" Harry asked bitterly.

"No...I don't...I mean...blast it, Potter!"

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Harry commented dryly. "Fine, so it's not casual shagging and we're not boyfriends. We'll just continue what we're doing without giving it a name."

"Sounds good to me."

"What about Snape? If he finds out...well, we'll both be in deep shit."

Draco scowled. He hadn't really given that a thought. He didn't like it. "Potter, you're not worth the effort!"

Harry flinched at the sudden explosion. "Fine," he said coldly. He stood up and grabbed his books. "Then we'll just go back to the way things were before. Goodbye,  _ Malfoy _ ." He stormed out of the hospital, leaving behind a glaring and cursing Draco.

Draco stared up at the ceiling, spewing forth every curse word he knew.  _ Damn you, Potter, you ruin everything! _ And yet Draco wasn't cursing Potter. He was cursing himself.

~*~

"Harry...have you been having any dreams about You-Know-Who lately?" Hermione asked during herbology the next day.

Harry frowned and paused in his note taking to look at Hermione. "No...I've been using Snape's dreamless sleep potion every night. Why? Has something happened?"

"No...that's why I was asking. There hasn't been any word of anything about You-Know-Who. Nothing, not a single attack. The reporters are going nuts over it, but the Ministry is naturally only saying they had apparently scared the Dark Lord into hiding again."

Harry scoffed. "Like that would happen. Bunch of idiots is what the Ministry is."

Hermione smiled, but it was weak. "I'm really worried. No activity means he's planning something big. Dumbledore was really tense at breakfast this morning. I'm sure he feels the same."

Harry sighed. "I'll go without the dreamless sleep potion tonight...maybe I'll see something."

"But Harry, it's dangerous, isn't it? He knows you're in his head now...and he's sending you messages deliberately. There's no telling what he could do to you."

Harry knew she was right, but if Voldemort was planning something, it was better if they had a warning. "I'll have Ron watch me," he said.

Hermione scowled. "Ron isn't speaking to either of us, remember? And I'm about ready to hit him over the head with a book, too."

Harry frowned. "But, surely he will, when I explain, right?"

Hermione sighed, shaking her head. "I wouldn't bet on it. He's pretty angry."

"But he'll come around, right?" Harry asked, feeling as though he were really going to lose his best friend.

Hermione's eyes softened. "Yes, he'll come around. I promise."  _ Even if I have to drag him kicking and screaming, _ she promised him silently. She hated seeing Harry so down.

"Then..." Harry sighed.  _ Who can I have watch me sleep to make sure I'm okay? Hermione can't because she's in the girls dorms. There's no one else in the boys dorms that I trust. But...maybe...this is a good time to prove I trust him...and to finally know if he's loyal to Dumbledore... _ "Snape."

Hermione's eyes widened. "What? Are you serious? Snape...but...he's...we don't know which side he's on, do we?"

"I trust him," Harry said firmly.

Hermione nodded, "Alright. If you trust him, I trust him. Do you think he'll mind you staying the night? He can't come to Gryffindor tower, of course."

"I don't think that will be a problem. I was out pretty late last night and he didn't seem to mind."

Hermione grinned. "You two made up then?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, we did. We're okay now."

"That's good, Harry, I'm happy for you." And Hermione meant it too. That smile Harry was adorning now, soft and gentle, full of hope. She just hoped Snape didn't hurt him again. She smiled as she went back to taking notes again.

~*~

"I need your help," Harry said as he entered Snape's chambers for supper. Feeding had been a casual affair. They hadn't as yet started giving each other hand jobs yet, but they had done some heavy snogging that had left Harry grinning senselessly.

Snape looked up from where he was standing by his bookshelves. He slipped the potions book back into place and turned to face Harry. "With what?"

That was the tricky part. Harry put his books down where he always did and fumbled for the right words. "Well...tell me, and I'll believe you...are you truly faithful to Dumbledore and our side of the war?"

"Yes," Snape answered without hesitation, though he wondered where this was coming from.

"Then I need to know what Voldemort is currently planning."

Snape froze. "What?" he asked slowly, unsure he'd heard correctly. Surely Harry didn't think Snape would tell him that...or even that Snape knew. Snape didn't. He hadn't been summoned for a few days yet, and so he'd assumed the Dark Lord was taking a break from the vampires to deal with other matters.

"I haven't had any dreams lately, which I'm grateful for so thanks for the potions, but Hermione told me today that Voldemort hasn't been doing anything lately. Not one blasted thing. We're worried, and I think it would be best if I tried to find out what I can," Harry explained. "But Ron's mad at me so I can't ask him, and Hermione is a girl so she can't stay in the boys dorms so that leaves you."

"That leaves me for...what?" Snape asked again slowly, even more wary.

"I need you to watch me sleep," Harry said bluntly.

Snape blinked. It took only a second to process what Harry was suggesting, and then his expression turned fierce. "Absolutely not, Potter. You are  _ not _ going to purposely try to dream about the Dark Lord in order to find out what he is up to!" he exploded.

"I have to. Do you know what he's doing right now? Because if not, then neither does anyone else. My dreams have been helpful in the past before, they've saved lives before. Voldemort being so silent all of a sudden, it means he's planning something big. If I can stop it, I will. If you won't help me, I'll do this anyway, and it'll just be twice as dangerous without anyone to wake me," Harry said fiercely.

Snape and Harry glared at each other. Snape was inwardly cursing.  _ Damn it all to hell...the stubborn...foolish...idiotic...brat! _ "You will not do this, Potter!"

"I will. If you won't help, fine. Eat and then I'll go." Harry bared his wrist, not breaking eye contact with the angry professor.

"Potter..." Snape growled.

"No. I will do it, and there isn't any way you can stop me. Now do you want to watch over me and ensure that nothing happens to me, or would you rather I take my chances on my own?" Harry interrupted.

"Potter! It is not only your safety we are risking here! The connection is not only one way anymore!" Snape snarled. "He can easily break into your mind and find out everything about you and me! You do not have the defenses to guard against him!"

Harry was...stunned, to say the least. He hadn't thought of that. More importantly...he hadn't thought that was the reason for Snape giving him the potions. That's all his mind hooked onto at that moment. "You...you gave me the potions...to protect  _ yourself? _ "

Snape blinked, taken aback by this complete one-eighty. "Potter...no, that isn't...it wasn't what I was thinking of at the time!"

"How do I know that? You could be lying to me," Harry accused, hurt.

"I am not lying to you, Potter. I was not thinking of my own protection when I gave you those potions!" snapped Snape.

Harry scowled. "Fine. I'm not going to argue over this. So you don't believe I can keep him away from those memories? I don't think about you all the time, you know."

Snape scowled fiercely. "That is not what I meant, Potter. When he breaks into your mind you will not be able to hide  _ anything _ from him! Have you forgotten your occlumency lessons so quickly?"

"No. I remember them very well, Snape. I also remember I was able to break into  _ your _ mind, and I was able to thrust you out of  _ mine _ ."

"The Dark Lord is much stronger than I am, Potter," Snape all but snarled.

"Then how are you able to defend against him? Look, I'm not saying I can defend against him. I  _ am _ saying that you will be able to tell when Voldemort enters my mind, and you can wake me up if that happens. Trust me, I'll scream. I tend to do that when he enters my head. Normally Ron wakes me up but..." Harry trailed off, looking monetarily said. Then he shook himself and once again looked determined. "You'll know."

Snape glared. Harry glared back. Snape cursed. Harry smirked. Snape snarled, "Fine!"

Harry grinned and moved over to him, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. He leaned up and gave the shocked professor a peck on the lips before grinning again. "Thank you."

Snape was flustered. Lust he could deal with. It was a natural bodily function and uncontrollable. But this... _ affection _ was another matter entirely. It was awkward and he didn't know what to do, so he just hesitantly let his arms wrap loosely about the boy's waist. They were pressed almost fully flush against each other, and having Harry so near, the smell so close, was having decidedly lust-like effects on his own body. He resisted the urge to shift, hoping Harry wouldn't feel the bulge that was pressing against him.

After a moment though, Harry did feel it. He shifted, and Snape's arms involuntarily tightened around him. Harry blushed, ducking his head so his forehead was resting on Snape's shoulder. The fabric muffled his words. "I guess we can, when you feed..."

Snape wasn't sure he heard right, but his breath hitched. His arms tightened again. He loosened them and pushed Harry back a bit until the boy looked up at him. Snape saw embarrassment in those green eyes, but also a bit of desire. Snape felt like grinning, but he restrained himself.  _ One victory to me, _ he thought. His vampire cheered. Snape nodded. "Alright."

"So, do you want to feed now?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Snape shook his head. "No. If we do anything, you'll be more susceptible to thinking about it in the aftermath. You should sleep first, and when I wake you, I will feed."

"Right. Um...where's your bed?" Harry asked, pulling away. He'd been there before of course, but he was enjoying teasing the man.

Snape, for one fleeting moment, had an image of Harry sprawled out on his bed, legs spread, completely naked and begging for Snape to...He shook himself. "In there," he said gruffly, pointing to the doorway on the other side of the room.

Harry grinned at that lust-filled look and sauntered over to the door, he opened it and stepped inside, Snape following closely at his heels. Harry glanced around the room. It was just as he remembered it being the one other time he'd stayed the night. It was a very masculine room with dark furniture. Dominating most of the room was the large four-poster king sized bed. He vaguely wondered why Snape had such a large bed.  _ But then, he had had two other men sleeping in here, _ Harry reminded himself.

Walking over to the bed, Harry felt the cover. It was black and plush, as well as very soft. He didn't know what kind of material it was, but it was thick and Harry remembered it being very comfortable and warm. He also remembered the green silk sheets. He pulled back the cover and sure enough, there they were. "Silk?" he asked with a quirked brow.

"I enjoy a few luxuries, Potter," Snape said dryly.

Harry could tell the man was nervous by the way he stood so stiffly in such a mock-casual pose. Harry smirked. "I'm not complaining. I had just wondered about it the last time I spent the night. But I knew what sheets you had even before then."

Snape frowned. "And how would you know that?"

Harry grinned. "Just a dream you and I shared, I believe."

Snape's brow furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"When I was under that lust-curse. I had a dream about you, except I didn't know it was you at the time...not until you had me go into your mind and I saw the same dream there."

Snape flushed. He wasn't very pleased that his vampire liked to fantasize about Potter...though he certainly did agree with those fantasies...but that was a different matter. He vaguely wondered why he and Harry had shared a dream. He shook himself out of his musings and scowled. "Did you bring something to change into?"

"No, I didn't think to." Harry frowned.  _ I should probably go back to Gryffindor tower...but then everyone will wonder why I'm not there in the morning... _

Snape rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I'll have Dobby fetch you clothes in the morning. For now, you can sleep in your trousers."

"What, you aren't going to offer to lend me your pajamas?" Harry asked teasingly.

Snape scowled. "We are not the same size, Potter. My pajamas would be too big on you."

Harry shrugged. "Fine, I'll sleep in my pants. Trousers are too tight to roll around in bed with."

"Roll...around?" Snape asked, another image of Harry naked on his bed flashing through his mind.

Harry blushed. "Not...I just move a lot in my sleep."

Snape cleared his throat, which was suddenly dry, and nodded. "Fine. Do what you have to, I'll wait outside for you to get in bed. Call me when you're ready."

"What? Why?" Harry asked in confusion. "I'm not sleeping naked, why do you have to leave?"

Snape resolutely ignored him and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Harry grumbled, but quickly made work of his trainers, socks and trousers. He took off his robe, tie, and shirt and tossed everything on the floor. Then he glanced around the room and realized Snape probably liked things to be neat. So he picked up the pile and dumped it on the bottom of the bed instead. "I'm done," he called as he pulled back the covers and climbed onto the bed. He didn't tuck himself in.

Snape waited another moment, having a suspicion that Harry would probably wait a second before getting into bed. Then he went in, pleased to see Harry was in the bed, not pleased to see he wasn't tucked in and lying down. Snape's eyes trailed over the muscular shoulders and chest, the toned abs, to the ridiculous red boxers. His throat was dry.  _ He looked like a blasted Christmas present on those green sheets, _ he thought dismally. His vampire shouted with glee,  _ what a perfect Christmas gift! _ Snape resolutely ignored his vampire. "Get into bed, Potter."

"I am," Harry said with a smirk. The look Snape was giving him was a bit intense, but for some reason Harry didn't mind. In fact, he felt like torturing his professor some. "Aren't you going to join me?”

"Join you?" he asked blankly.

"Yeah. I figure, since we're being so affectionate, the next step would be cuddling, right?"  _ And look at that expression...priceless! _

Incredulous, Snape gaped at Harry. "I do not...cuddle, Potter!"

"You've had two men sleeping in this bed with you, and you've never cuddled? Not even with Leonard?" Harry asked, totally not believing it.

Snape grit his teeth. The boy was exasperating. "Potter, that is none of your business. I will not cuddle."

Harry sighed, then nodded. "Okay, fine. I'm going to sleep...wake me if I scream." Harry lay down and pulled the covers up to his chin, rolled onto his side and closed his eyes.

He heard Snape moving about the room, probably dragging the chair from the corner of the room to the bed. A moment later there was silence behind him, and Harry was unnerved by it. He could hear Snape's steady breathing and had the ridiculous thought that Snape probably shouldn't be breathing, since he was dead. Or undead. Whichever. But gradually the sound began to lull him to sleep. He kept trying to make his breathing with Snape's, but the man took too deep of breaths and Harry kept messing up the beat. Eventually, he gave up with a soft sigh and let his body relax as he drifted off to sleep.


	27. Dreaming of You

Dreaming of You

~*~

_ "Luciusss how are the plansss going?" he asked while idly stroking a hand over Nagini's scales. _

_ "Everything is going according to plan, my lord," said the bowed head of Lucius Malfoy from a few feet away. _

_ "Very well. It pleasssesss me to know your connectionsss are not all lossst. However, Ssseverus informsss me your ssson hasss ssstill refussed to ansswer my sssummonss." He watched the kneeling figure's shoulders tense just slightly before easing again. _

_ "I have no contacts with him, my lord. Narcissa has tried to contact him but he has not responded." _

_ "Yesss and what do you think of it, Luciusss? Why would your ssson not resspond to my sssummonsss?" _

_ "I do not know, my lord. I assure you he is on our side. Perhaps Dumbledore--" _

_ "Crucio!" Screaming ensued and he smiled as he watched the writhing body on the floor. A minute later he flicked his wand and the screaming ended, the body panting for breath on the floor. "No excusssesss, Luciusss. He hasss lossst hiss chance. Should I ssssee him, he will be killed. I will give ordersss to Ssseverusss that the boy isss to be watched and disspossed of if the opportunity makesss itssself known." He watched the man closely, but there were no signs that this disturbed him. "Doesss thisss bother you, Luciusss?" _

_ "No, my lord. Anyone that has betrayed you has betrayed me," panted the blonde. _

_ He smiled. "Very good, Luciusss. Thisss pleassesss me. I think I will let you go for now." _

_ "Yes, my lord. Thank you, my lord." The man got up stiffly, showing no signs of pain other than the stiff way he moved, and left swiftly. _

_ He watched for another moment before looking down at Nagini. -Now to sssummon Ssseveruss, Nagini. Perhapssss the vampiress have come to their sssenssesss. Sssoon we will have control over the--what'sss thisss? POTTER!- _

_ Suddenly he was shoved out of that body and into another one, his own. But he was followed. He screamed and pushed back with all his might but that force was persistent and full of vindictive fury. It hissed at him, "I shall kill you, Potter. Think you are sssafe? I will dessstroy you." _

_ "Harry!" _

_ "What'sss thisss? A voice? Who isss that, boy?" _

_ No! Harry shoved those thoughts aside, pushing back at the wretched thing contaminating his mind. _

_ "Harry!" _

_ "Who isss thiss, boy? Anssswer me!" _

_ No No NO! _ Harry gasped, eyes flying open as with that last push the being was forced to retreat from his mind. Snape was leaning over him, shouting his name and shaking him. When the man realized he was awake, the shaking stopped, but he continued to stare down at him.

"Harry, are you alright? Are you awake? How do you feel?"

Harry blinked a few times, his vision a bit blurry. Which was to be expected since he didn't have his glasses on. "I'm...I'm fine," he croaked, voice hoarse from the screaming. The man's face was pale, lips pressed thin in obvious worry. Harry licked his lips and swirled saliva around in his mouth to get rid of its dryness before trying to reassure the man again. "I'm fine, really. He didn't get anything."

Snape stared down at him for another long moment before nodding curtly, visibly shuddering as he forced himself to let him go. He sat back into his chair, staring at Harry as he got his glasses from the nightstand. "What happened, Potter?"

Harry pushed on his glasses before sitting up and facing Snape. "He didn't know I was there at first, so I heard some of his conversation with Lucius Malfoy. But it didn't tell me what he's planning," he said in frustration.

"Tell me what he said, Potter, and perhaps I can figure it out." Snape was trying to control the urge to gather Harry into his arms and snog him senseless. Kiss every inch of skin that was bared to him, which was quite a lot since Harry was only in his boxers. Suddenly his mouth felt dry.

"He asked Malfoy senior if his plans were going well, and Malfoy said they were. Voldemort said that it pleased him that not all of Malfoy's connections were lost. He also said that you told him Malfoy, I mean Draco, wouldn't answer his summons. Malfoy said--Wh-what are you doing?" Harry startled when Snape suddenly snatched him around the waist and yanked him off the bed and into his lap.

Snape buried his face against the crook of Harry's neck and inhaled deeply.  _ Merlin he smells so good. _ He had heard all that Harry had said, but he just couldn't resist his urge any longer. He had to reassure himself Harry was alright. He had to breathe in his mate's' scent and hold him close. "I am holding you, Potter," he murmured.

Harry shivered as those lips brushed against his neck with every word, the cool breath sending tingles across his skin. His eyes were wide and he sat tense in Snape's arms. "Oh," he said lamely.

They remained that way for several minutes before Snape shuddered, finally gaining control of himself. He pulled away but kept his arms looped about Harry's waist. Clearing his throat, he finally spoke up, "Lucius had many connections before he was thrown into Azkaban. He was very well respected and known in many circles. I believe he lost all of his connections in the ministry when he was charged as a Death Eater. However, I'm sure he could still have connections with the less...reputable circles."

Harry tried to ignore the fact that a very large bulge was pressing against his thinly clothed thigh. "So you think Voldemort meant the connections of the less reputable circles?" he asked, going it over in his head as well.

"No, I do not. The Dark Lord has those same connections and would not need Lucius for them. I believe that he meant that Lucius had not lost all of his connections into the Ministry."

Harry nodded, thinking it over. "So then, his plan must have something to do with the Ministry. Do you think he's going to attack there?"

"No, that would be a foolish move at this point and the Dark Lord is not foolish. It must be something to do with the defenses the Ministry has been planning," Snape mused aloud.

"Defenses?"

"Does Dumbledore tell you nothing? The Minister of Magic has decided that certain large wizarding cities will have extra defenses. He is gathering the best wizards and witches to come together and form barriers around those cities to keep the Dark Lord and any loyal to him out," Snape explained with slight impatience.

Harry blinked. "But...isn't that a waste? I mean, so far Voldemort is only attacking muggle families that have witches or wizards in them, or well-known muggle sympathizers. Shouldn't the Minister be focusing on protecting those families instead?"

Snape's mouth quirked up into a smirk. "He should, but that is not what he is doing. The public is demanding he take action to protect them from harm, and so he did what would appease them most. Protecting them before the ones that are truly in danger."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "That's not fair."

Snape nodded in agreement. "No, it is not fair. However, although I'm sure this isn't his reasoning, it is also a very good move because it will keep the Dark Lord from expanding his rule into those major cities. Provided, of course, that the barriers work."

Harry smirked, "Which of course they probably won't."

Snape merely hummed in agreement. "Tell me what he said about Draco."

"Oh, he said that Draco wasn't responding to his summons. Malfoy said Narcissa had tried to contact him but Draco hasn't responded. So then Voldemort said that he'd...he'd kill Draco if he ever saw him, and that he would give you orders to watch Draco and...dispose of him if the opportunity arises," Harry said softly.

Snape's grip about his waist tightened just slightly, letting Harry know that he wasn't so unaffected by those words. He nodded, "Yes, that is something he would do. Luckily for me, with Dumbledore here, there should never be an opportunity to kill Draco without destroying my cover, so I do not have to worry about that."

Harry frowned, chewing on his lower lip. It disturbed him how easily Snape could talk about killing Draco. Or killing anyone, really. It also disturbed him that Malfoy senior had been so calm when he'd been told his son would be killed.  _ What kind of a family did Draco live with? How could any parent be so cold to their child? The Dursley's weren't my parents and they hated magic so it wasn't the same situation, though I'm sure they wouldn't care if I died either. _ "Lucius...he...he didn't care...he didn't care at all," Harry said softly, eyes downcast.

Snape's gaze snapped back into focus on Harry's side-turned face. The boy looked really upset.  _ He is not used to these things like you are, _ he reminded himself. "Lucius is as loyal to the Dark Lord as the sun is to setting. It is a...love of sorts, which his love to his son cannot compare to."

Harry's eyes widened, "Malfoy loves Voldemort?" It was said in such an incredulous tone. Harry simply could not wrap his mind around the concept of loving that... _ thing. _

Snape smirked wryly. "Not in the way which you are thinking. It is more a love of what the Dark Lord represents, and what he has done. The love of serving under someone whom Lucius believes is so worthy of ruling over him. That is saying a lot, for Lucius is not one to allow anyone to control him."

"Oh...," Harry still didn't understand how Malfoy senior could love Voldemort, but it made better sense at least. "But Draco...will he be alright?"

"He will get over it, as he does everything. I am sure this will sway him to our side."

Harry frowned. "I'm not so sure about that...he really doesn't want to be on any side."

Snape felt a scowl creeping onto his face. "And when did you come to know Draco so well?"

Harry startled at the dark tone. "Um...um, when Dumbledore had me speak to him...to get him to join our side...he told me he really didn't want to be on any side and...he convinced me that's truly his wish," he stuttered out.

Snape was still scowling, but nodded. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to that story, but he would leave it at that for now. He sighed and forced the scowl off of his face. "Well, Potter, time for you to get some sleep. Now that you have foolishly flung yourself into danger, I think your quota is filled for today."

Harry grinned at the dry humor. "You know, you really are funny. I'm sure if more people got to know you they'd find you have a wicked sense of humor."

"Merlin forbid anyone gets to know me, then. I will no longer have idiotic, immature brats surrounding me every day. Instead I will have idiotic, immature  _ laughing _ brats surrounding me every day."

Harry chuckled. "It could be worse."

"How, pray tell, does it get worse than  _ that? _ "

"Well...you could run out of Gryffindor house points to take away."

"Merlin forbid," Snape said with added exaggeration.

Harry chuckled again. He leaned his forehead on Snape's shoulder, intending to do some of that previously mentioned cuddling, but the shift of positions made it even more obvious that Snape was aroused. Harry smirked. _How can the man get a boner all_ _the time?_ he wondered, and then he asked in a teasing voice, "Just how often do you get a boner?"

Snape stiffened. He nearly groaned. He had sincerely hoped the boy wouldn't notice. Of course, that was hoping too much. Snape decided to be blunt. "I get a  _ boner _ every time I am near you," he even dropped his voice to a low rumble.

Harry shivered, but not because he was cold. Though he was. Vampires were rather cold and he was practically nude, but that wasn't the reason he shivered. He shivered because it was  _ that _ voice again. The husky, rumbling voice that reminded him of the wolf-speak. Instant erection. Harry squirmed unintentionally, and Snape's arms tightened around his waist, inadvertently pulling him closer and pressing that erection more firmly against his thigh. Harry contemplated not responding; to just ignore it and hope it went away. Except he knew he couldn't do that. That would be far too cruel, for both of them. So he slowly lifted his head, pulling back slightly to look at Snape. He almost gasped.

The vampire's...man's...pupils were dilated and his eyes had a smoldering look in them. His cock throbbed at that look. He knew their heads were slowly drawing together, but he couldn't stop it. Nor could he look away or close his eyes. So close...their breath mingled as they drew together the last centimeter or so that separated their lips and then...Snape practically jumped in his seat, hissing and eyes closing.

Harry, startled, jerked back. The professor looked pained. "S-Snape? What's wrong?"

Snape could have cursed. Mentally he did.  _ Why now? Why now of all times does he have to summon me? I was so close...so very close...Harry would have forgiven me tonight, I know he would have...damn it... _ Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he opened his eyes again. "The Dark Lord has summoned me," he explained.

Harry's eyes widened. He'd forgotten Voldemort's remark about summoning Snape. Reluctantly, Harry slipped off of Snape's lap and climbed back onto the bed as Snape got up. "Um, you going to be okay?"

Snape half-turned, brows furrowing.  _ Is that worry I detect in his voice? _ His vampire was shouting its joy in his head. Snape had to agree. It felt good to know Harry was worried. "I have been summoned many times before this, Harry. I will be fine," he assured the boy.

Harry nodded and Snape left, closing the door to the bedroom. Harry, though worried, couldn't help but smile at the door. Snape had called him Harry. Then he lay down and pull the covers up, burying his face in the pillow that smelled like Snape. He wanted to wait for the man to return, but was soon fast asleep.

~*~

"You summoned me, my lord?" Snape asked after he had knelt with head bowed a few feet away.

"Indeed, Ssseverusss. I have jusst ssspoken to Luciusss who informsss me that Draco hasss not ressponded to hissss mothersss letter. Hasss the boy given you an anssswer yet?"

Snape could hear the impatience in the Dark Lords voice. Bowng his head a bit lower, he responded, "No, my lord. I believe he has chosen to betray us."

There was angry hissing at this but surprisingly the creature did not  _ crucio _ him. "Ungratefuly welp...I sssuppose you cannot dissspossse of him without giving yoursself away to the old man?"

"Yes, my lord.”

"Very well...should the chance arissse take it and dessstroy the boy for betraying usss."

"Yes, my lord."

"Potter thinksss he isss sssso ssssmart, sssneaking into my head. But now I know ssssomething about him that you can ussse to bring him to me, Ssseverusss."

Snape didn't show any signs of emotion at this news. He had learned long ago to lock away all emotion from the Dark Lord. Now, he knew, it was even more important to remain neutral, and in this his vampire-half agreed fully.

"He hasss ssssomeone clossse to him, Ssseverusss. A lover...do you know anything of thisss?"

Snape waited a moment as though thinking about it, then forced regret in his voice. "No, my lord. The boy has not been seen with anyone in particular."

Voldemort hissed but nodded. "Find hisss lover for me, Ssseverusss. Tell me who he holdssss dearessst of all."

"Yes, my lord."

"There isss another matter, Ssseverusss. I wasss informed by Goyle that hisss ssson reported you are not teaching potionsss thisss month."

"Yes, my lord. Dumbledore thought that, due to the month, I would be more agitated without my mate, and did not wish to risk the students. I am confined to my chambers."

"Then how will you dissscover Pottersss lover?"

"The boy is prone to wandering the halls after curfew. I can follow him, and no one will know I was out of my chambers."

"Very well, Ssseverusss. That isss all. Report to me sssoon."

"Yes, my lord. Do you have need of your vampires yet?" This was Snape's way of trying to discreetly find out what the Dark Lord's plans were.

"No, I have other plansss right now. You are disssmissssed."

"Yes, my lord." Snape stood, bowed again, then spun about and left the room. He waited until he was well away from the house that the Dark Lord used as a hideout before taking out the pocket watch that served as his portkey between The Leaky Cauldron and this place. He portkeyed to The Leaky Cauldron, then used that fireplace to floo back to his chambers in Hogwarts.

He immediately turned around and summoned Albus in the fire. After briefly explaining what had happened in the meeting, he swiped a hand over his face tiredly. Meetings with the Dark Lord always left him exhausted. Though he appeared relaxed, his muscles were always tense during the meetings. He had to constantly block the Dark Lord from his mind, while making it appear that he wasn't. Mentally and physically, he wound up exhausted.

So when he made his way into the bedroom to see Harry taking up one side of the bed, he wasn't in the mood to sleep on the couch. As quietly as he could he stripped, put on his pajama bottoms, and slipped into the bed next to the boy. Harry didn't wake up, so Snape listened to the soft, steady breathing for several long minutes before giving in to the urge to shift so he was spooning the boy. He soon fell asleep with Harry's heartbeat a soothing rhythm in his ears.

~*~

Something strong and comforting was wrapped around him, but it was cold. Floating between sleep and the waking world, Harry dreamily thought it would be the most wonderful feeling in the world if only it were warmer. He didn't want to wake up, but he knew that the cold was gradually bringing him awake. He sighed, eyes still closed, and felt that strong something tense about him. He frowned, puzzled. He shifted and the...wait, why were there arms wrapped around him? That didn't really make sense. Harry's eyes fluttered open to find that his surroundings weren't the Gryffindor boys dormitory he was used to seeing. He tensed.

"Relax, Harry...you are safe," Snape said softly, feeling the boy tense. He'd woken up the instant Harry's heartbeat had changed, signaling him that the boy was beginning to wake up. And when he heard the sigh, he couldn't help but tense up at the thought that Harry might be mad at him for curling up like this with the boy’s back to his chest.

Harry remembered as soon as Snape spoke and smiled. So the man had joined him after all. And he was safe. Relaxing again, Harry shifted so he was more firmly pressed back against that chest. Snape's eyes widened imperceptibly. He had expected to be thrown out of the bed, or at least scolded. He certainly hadn't expected this willingness. Nevertheless, he was pleased and buried his face against the base of the boy's neck, inhaling deeply. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of Harry's scent.

"I thought you said you don't cuddle," Harry commented.

Snape glared at the back of Harry's head. "I am not cuddling, Potter, I am attempting to bite your neck."  _ There, take that, brat. _

Harry grinned, amused. "If you were going to bite my neck, you would have already."

Damn him, the boy was right. But Snape couldn't bite Harry's neck. He knew Harry didn't want to be bitten and he didn't want to force himself on his mate. So he merely grunted in response. He actually felt rather lazy, which was unusual for him. Normally he woke up, and was instantly alert.  _ There is definitely something to be said about a mate's blood. I feel as though I am high, _ he thought dryly.

"Do you want to?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Do I want to what?" Snape asked drowsily. He wanted to go back to sleep, with Harry in his arms.

"Bite my neck," Harry replied.

Well, that woke him up. He froze in his casual nuzzling of Harry's neck. He suddenly had too much saliva in his mouth.  _ Good god, I am practically drooling at the mere thought of biting into that delicious neck. Have I lost all self-respect? _ "Why are you asking this, Potter?" he questioned warily.

Harry chewed on his bottom lip for a moment. He had a morning erection, and he could feel Snape's against his arse, the sensation not entirely undesirable, though apparently the man was oblivious to that. It was making him think being bitten on the neck would be nice. "I was just...you can, if you want to. We said we'd return to wanking each other off, so I just thought..." Harry sighed. "I trust you," he finished softly.

Snape almost gasped. He restrained himself from biting the boy then and there. He was decidedly aware that his arousal was pressing against that nice, perfect arse. He wanted to thrust against it...thrust  _ into _ it. But he had to be sure that Harry wanted this. "Pot...Harry. Are you sure?" he asked softly. "I am not sure what it will make you do, my biting your neck...you might agree to something you do not really desire."

Harry nodded. "I know. I trust you not to do anything I don't want, no matter what I say to you when I'm bitten. Just wanking, okay? Just touching."

Snape almost couldn't believe it. He nodded against the back of Harry's neck, his breathing quickening. "Okay."

"Alright then...you can um, bite whenever you..." Harry didn't get any further because Snape's teeth sank into the side of his neck.  _ Oh god, that hurts...oh  _ GOD  _ that feels so good! _ He was panting within seconds. The effect was much stronger than when his wrist was bitten. He felt his heartbeat speed up. He was hot, uncomfortable, and it seemed like his blood couldn't decide between rushing to his neck or straight to his groin. He moaned. He squirmed and writhed and tried to speak but all that came out were inarticulate please and panting. He couldn't even think straight.

Snape was amazed that his mate’s blood tasted better from the neck than it did from the wrist. It was all the same blood. Yet it tasted  _ so _ much better from the neck.  _ Mate...your mate trusts you! Wants you! _ The vampire growled in satisfaction. He barely even noticed his hips thrusting against Harry's, grinding his cock against the boy's arse. That wonderful, hot arse on that wonderful, hot body. He wanted to thrust inside him, his vampire instincts insisted he do so, but he managed not to rip off both their clothes to do just that. Harry trusted him, and it was those words that kept him from losing control.

As he sucked he wrapped his arms tighter around the boy and moved one hand lower. Trailing over the stomach, the muscles there quivering at his touch. Lower, tracing the line of Harry's boxers, making the boy moan even louder and piston his hips forward. Snape moved his hand ever lower, over the boxers to the slit in them, only to find Harry's cock had already pushed out of that hole and was sticking out proudly. He moaned himself when he felt that hard, hot length in his hand. His fingers curled around it and slipped lightly up it's length, swiping a finger over the head, noting with satisfaction that there was already a pearl of excitement dripping at the head.

"Ah...god...S-Snape...mmmrrgh," Harry said incoherently, moan fading to a groan. That cold hand around his hot length was almost painfully good. It felt amazing. He wanted more. He thrust against the hand.

Snape grinned against his neck, lapping at the blood there now instead of sucking. He was proud to see Harry had a hickey. "Severus," he whispered gruffly in the boy's ear.

"S-Severusss..." was all Harry could manage before he resumed panting and whimpering and moaning.

Snape shuddered at the sound of his name on Harry's lips. He wanted to kiss those lips. Pulling away so the boy had room to lay back, Snape shifted so he was half laying on top of the boy. Harry's head was thrown back and his eyes were open but unseeing in his delirium. A bit of blood trickling from the bite at his throat and Snape drew his tongue over it, eliciting another moan from Harry. He growled happily before claiming those lips as his own in a rough, possessive kiss filled with tongue and little bites.

His hand continued to pump on Harry's cock, quickly discovering what made Harry cry out and shudder most. A squeeze on the upward stroke, rolling the thumb over the head, lightly trailing a finger down the underside before gripping the base. He enjoyed the feel of Harry squirming, writhing beneath him. He loved the sounds the boy made. He couldn't even concentrate on kissing the boy, because he kept wanting to pull back and see what expression was on his mates face.

"Severuss...oh merlin...please...in me...gotta...have...," Harry panted, going into a long moan when Snape smeared his precum again.

Snape was so tempted. He wanted to. The boy kept begging. His own hips were thrusting, cock rubbing against Harry's boxer-clad thigh. It would feel so good to be in that arse, feel the heat surrounding him...he'd probably be so tight...Snape groaned at the thought.  _ I can't...he trusts me, _ he reminded himself.

_Nooo!_ cried his vampire in despair. It desperately wanted to bury his cock in that heat. To claim Harry as his own in every way possible. Snape was panting almost as hard as Harry now, fighting for control over his vampire half. He quickened his strokes, pumping faster and harder as Harry thrust and begged.  
“Severus...please! Anything...a-anything just f-fill me please!”  
Snape growled, leaning in to press his body firmly against Harry’s, so that Harry could feel without doubt how his words inflamed and enticed him. He nuzzled at the strip of neck below Harry’s ear and roughly whispered, “Not yet. Soon. When you truly want me. I will have you, Harry. I will impale you, thrusting until you feel every inch and writhe beneath me for more. Come, Harry, my mate, come for me!”  
Finally the boy tensed up, and Snape's lips captured his right when Harry screamed his release, spilling himself all over his own belly and Snape's hand. Snape stroked that cock until it softened, making Harry shudder in the aftermath. He finally released to boy to collapse on top of him before pushing himself weakly to his side so he was not crushing Harry. He panted, feeling both satisfied and unsatisfied at the same time. He could hardly believed the words he’d dared to speak, the desires he had not dared to express before. He was embarrassed at having lost so much control as to let himself slip like that. Even still, his own arousal twitched and weeped at the missed opportunity, and he shifted uncomfortably.

It took Harry several long minutes to come back from his state of euphoria. He didn't think he'd ever experienced anything that extreme before. He felt like curling up and going to sleep right there, but the heavy breathing from his side and the cooling puddle of cum on his stomach told him he couldn't. He could still hear those words, whispered with hot breath on his ear, making him want things he didn’t know he’d wanted, throwing him over the edge. "Wow," he said on a sigh.

There was a growl...no, a purr, that came from beside him at that. He turned his head to the side to see Snape staring at him, eyes completely black. The vampire looked very pleased that he'd gotten that reaction from Harry. Harry almost laughed at that smug smirk on those lips. He rolled to his side to kiss the vampire, but found that was a mistake as the cum trickled across his belly. Scrunching his nose in disgust he rolled back onto his back again. "Guess I should clean up first," he commented dryly.

Snape's grin was feral. "Allow me," he said and before Harry could respond he had bent over and licked the trail.

Harry gasped, hand automatically going to the back of Snape's head. He tugged on the vampire's hair, laughing because the tongue tickled. "No, stop, Snape, that's disgusting!"

Snape growled, swatted the hand away, and continued to lick. He licked long strokes over the belly, making Harry squirm. His mate's blood was incredible, heavenly, and his semen was nearly as amazing. When he'd finally licked up the last bit of ejaculate, he pulled away with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Harry made a disgusted face at him that was completely ruined by the huge grin. "Ugh, I'm not kissing you now," he complained.

Snape licked his lips. "It tastes as good as your blood."

"Too much information," Harry complained again. Then he glanced down the length of Snape's body, realizing that the vampire's pajama bottoms were still tented. "I didn't do anything to you!"

Snape fell back onto his back again, then rolled to his side and propped his head up with a hand. "I assure you, you did plenty. It is all right, Potter. I enjoyed seeing your pleasure."

"Yeah but, that's not fair. Want me to take care of it?"

Snape was tempted to take that offer, but instinct told him they'd probably wasted enough time. Harry had classes to go to, after all. He regretfully shook his head. "No, you will be late if you do. Go on, take your shower and I'll summon Dobby for your breakfast."

"Are you sure?" Harry rather felt like he  _ wanted _ to wank off the professor-vampire. But Snape nodded his head, so Harry sighed and got up out of the bed, making his way to the shower.

~*~

The rest of the day and the three days following it were much the same. They had meals together, wanked each other off, but there was no more biting necks. They'd agreed mutually that because it had such an explosive result, it was best not to do that unless Harry were going to spend the night. Which Harry wasn't. He'd wanted to, but he knew that drawing any further attention to himself would not be wise. Snape also had not spoken dirty words again, something that Harry now found he fantasized about more than he cared to admit. 

There was no sign of Voldemort. The Daily Prophet and every other newspaper and magazine were all saying the same thing: the Minister didn't know where Voldemort was, and there were no known attacks. Hermione was getting frustrated. The entire school seemed tense. They all knew that it was only a matter of time, and this sudden disappearance couldn't be any good.

Harry didn't see Draco, who was still healing. But after a few days, he overheard Pansy and Blaise talking about Draco returning to classes the next day. It made him feel antsy, not knowing how the blonde would act around him. Or even how he should act around Draco. Draco couldn't just ignore what had happened, could he? But then, it was Harry who had walked out on Draco.  _ With good reason, _ he reminded himself harshly.

Snape gave him a gift every day. The day they had woken up together Harry received two Slytherin-green silk boxers. He'd found it highly amusing, even if it did make him blush Gryffindor scarlet. The day after that he received a booklet on potions for beginners, which, after reading the first page Harry admitted reluctantly would help quite a bit. It was written as though for a toddler. Harry would have been insulted, except he knew that Snape had given it to him because he genuinely wanted Harry to improve in potions.

The third day brought an even bigger surprise. When he woke up, it was to see Circe waiting patiently at the foot of his bed, a large parcel sitting before her. Grinning, Harry had pet the bird and told her what a good girl she was. When the owl had hooted appreciatively, it had woken up most of the other boys, who stared at the bird grumpily.

"Harry, who's owl is that?" Dean asked.

"Oh, um, I don't recognize her. Must be a school owl," Harry replied.

"Oh...well what'd she bring you?"

"I dunno,"  _ but I'm about to find out. _ Harry eagerly tore at the paper, and gasped. It was a SkyHawk 3000, the newest broom on the line. So new, it had only  _ just _ been released a few days ago. It was the broom that both Quidditch World Cup teams were using. They had gotten it ahead of the general public because it had still been in the testing phase.

"Bloody  _ hell _ is that what I think it is?" Ron breathed, practically falling out of his bed in his haste to get a closer look.

"Y-yeah..." Harry gaped at the broom. Dean and Seamus stumbled over to his bed, and all of them stared down at the broom. Beautiful redwood handle with gold script at the head, polished so well that it had to be brand new. The full brush was fastened securely with brass rings and had brass foot pedestals. Sleek, smooth,  _ perfect _ . Harry's hand crept towards the handle, then jerked back as though afraid to touch something so sacred.

"Who gave it to you, Harry?" asked Dean in awe.

"I...I don't know," lied Harry. He glanced up to see Ron staring at him with wide, understanding eyes. Harry shook his head just slight.  _ Please don't say anything, _ he thought. Ron seemed to get the picture since he went back to staring reverently at the broom.

Harry, forcing himself not to hesitate, reached out and stroked the handle softly. He gasped. It was like an electric jolt to the nerves in his fingertips. This was an amazing broom, full of speed and control. It was perfect.  _ And Snape bought it for me... _ He was astounded. He would have to  _ really _ thank the man. He had giving him a new broom, when next week Harry would be playing against the Slytherin's for their rematch. There was no way the Slytherin's would win when Harry had  _ this _ broom.

After everyone was done admiring his broom and went to go to their showers or get ready for breakfast, Harry was left alone with Ron. He glanced at the redhead with apprehension.

"Is this from, who I think it's from?" Ron asked quietly.

Harry nodded. "Yes."

Ron gulped, nodded, and met his gaze. "I guess he isn't such a bad bloke."

Harry broke into a grin. "Then I'm forgiven?"

Ron nodded again, looking bashful. "Yeah, you're forgiven mate. Just don't keep any more secrets from me anymore, okay?"

"Deal."

~*~

So Harry thanked Snape profusely, and offered his throat, but Snape shook his head and stiffly said that it was nothing. Harry really couldn't believe that, since he knew the broom was very expensive. So he made sure that he brought Snape to his knees in pleasure during breakfast. In result, he was ten minutes late to class, but he grinned all the way.

Potions were subdued. Harry managed to lose fifty house points, but they weren't brewing anything deadly so he figured it was a good trade-off. The fact that Leonard wasn't very active with the insults made Harry nervous, but he brushed it aside.

The next day, however, proved to be much different. Things were about to get very rough. Harry went to bed tense, and didn't know why.

~*~

When he awoke, his muscles were sore. He had taken forever to fall asleep, and obviously hadn't moved at all during his sleep. He woke up in the same position he fell asleep in. So when he sat up, groaning at the aching muscles, and saw a box on the foot of his bed he was very pleased. He looked around for Circe, but the owl was nowhere to be seen. He shrugged, figuring the bird must have flown off out of impatience for him to wake up.

He saw the big red letter printed on the box saying 'this side up' and 'fragile.' Brows raising in curiosity, he carefully lifted the box. Something moved inside of it, he was sure. The top of the box had several tiny slits in it, and Harry's brows furrowed, wondering what was inside. He carefully opened it and...found a snake staring up at him. He blinked. It blinked. He gaped.

_ -You bought me, massster? I am ssso glad! I am a very lucky sssnake to have a massster that I can ssspeak to.- _

Harry gaped even further.  _ Merlin! It's the same snake from the shop! _ The snake in question slithered out of the box and wound it's way onto Harry's arm, the head lifting to get a closer view. Harry stared at it. Then he remembered his manners.  _ -Hello again! I didn't buy you, though. Sssomeone bought you for me, and I am very pleasssed.- _

_ -Thisss sssomeone buysss you a sssnake? Ssseemsss a bit odd.- _

_ -He knowsss I can ssspeak parssseltongue, ssso he mussst have thought I would like a pet.- _

_ -You shall have to introduce me to him ssso I can thank him properly.- _

_ -Er...how would you thank him?- _

_ -A flick of the tongue, massster.- _

_ -Oh...okay.- _

Their chat was waking up, yet again, the other boys. Neville was the one that screamed upon seeing the snake. Harry winced.

"What the bloody hell is a snake doing here, Harry?" Ron exclaimed, staring in wide-eyed shock at the snake wrapped around Harry's arm.

"Um...a gift," Harry muttered to him so no one else would here. Then said for the benefit of everyone else: "I ordered him. Um, to help with our mouse problem. And as a pet. He's harmless, really." They didn't look convinced, so Harry shrugged.

"A  _ gift _ ? I take it back, he's bonkers," Ron whispered back.

Harry glared. "I like her."

"Right, right...what's her name? I don't know why I just asked that. Does she even  _ have _ a name?"

"Yes, and her name is Issaa."

"Oh. Right....I'm losing my mind," Ron grumbled, getting up from the bed to go to the showers.

Harry chuckled. He was about to get up and do the same, except just then Circe flew in with a letter in her beak. Issaa hissed but Circe ignored the snake, depositing the letter in Harry's lap before flying off. Grinning, Harry opened the letter, eager to see what Snape had to say.

 

_ Harry, _

_ I have been summoned, so we cannot meet for breakfast. I will see you at lunch. _

_ S.S. _

 

Harry blinked, then frowned in disappointment. He sighed. He'd just have to think of something to do to thank Snape later. Still, another summons so soon had him worried. Shaking the feeling away, Harry put the snake on the bed and went to take his shower. When he got out, Issaa was still on the bed, except she had a decidedly suspicious lump in her belly.

Harry raised a brow.  _ -What did you eat?- _

_ -A sssnack, masster. Isss Issaa allowed to have a sssnack?- _

_ -Oh...yesss, I sssuppossse. Jussst don't eat any of my friendsss petsss...like a toad.- _

_ -Toadsss are nasssty, I will not eat one. Jussst mice.- _

_ -Right...I have to go to classsss, would you like to join me? You'll have to ssstay under my robesss.- _

_ -Yesss pleassse, I would like to sssee my new home.- _

That decided, Harry got dressed and let Issaa slither her way up his sleeve, then turn around so her head was by his wrist.

Harry was smiling brightly as he made his way down to the Great Hall. He hadn't had a meal with his friends in...well, a long time. Unfortunately, he realized, Hermione was  _ persistent _ on what foods he could eat and what foods he couldn't. He rather preferred Dobby sneaking him foods that weren't on the 'Hermione's List To Producing Healthier And More Easily Replenished Blood.' He was blushing as several Gryffindor's looked at Hermione serving him his food. "Hermione, stop, you're drawing attention."

Hermione huffed. "But you're going for all the wrong foods! Haven't you been following my diet? You're going to get sick, you know."

"I feel fine! And I have been. I just thought I wouldn't today. Since well, I'm eating here."

"That isn't an excuse," she said threateningly.

"Just go along with her mate, she's bonkers," Ron whispered conspiratorially.

Harry grinned and nodded. He was more than thrilled that him and Ron were on good terms again. It took a heap of pressure off of his shoulders. Harry laughed and conversed with his friends, finding that the tension was really beginning to ease. What had he been so worried about? Today was great. He finally got to eat with his friends, he had a pet snake, and no potions class today!

Harry glanced around the Hall, smiling at all the people conversing with one another. He'd  _ really _ missed this. Meals with Snape were great, not to mention  _ very _ satisfying, but people needed social interaction in their life. Or at least, Harry did.

His gaze fell on the Slytherin table and he found himself scanning the table for a certain blond head. When his gaze fell on Draco, he found the boy staring back at him with a worried expression on his face. Frowning briefly, wondering what that look was for, Harry offered a small smile. When he got a very relieved look and a grin from the blond, Harry was even more puzzled.  _ What was that all about? _ he wondered.

And then the owls came in with the mail...and all of that tension filled Harry again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone! Was without my laptop for a few days. I'm going to load a few chapters tonight and a few more tomorrow to make up for the lost time. Hope you enjoy :)


	28. Rising Tensions

Rising Tensions

~*~

 

The owls swooped down to wherever their deliveries were to go, and Harry tried to figure out why he had such a large sense of foreboding. And then an owl dropped the _Daily Prophet_ into Hermione's hands and Harry's scar twinged. Wincing, Harry rubbed at it absentmindedly. Hermione was unrolling the paper and Harry leaned over her shoulder to look at it...and there, front and center, was a picture of the Dark Mark over top the Ministry of Magic's headquarters. Hermione and Harry gasped.

"What is it? Another attack?" Ron asked through a mouthful of muffin.

"It's on the Ministry of Magic headquarters..." Hermione said in a shocked tone.

Ron dropped his muffin. Leaning over Harry, he tried to see the paper but couldn't. "I can't see!"

"Here," Harry snatched the paper and held it so that both of them could see it.

 

**Dark Mark Over Ministry of Magic Headquarters**

_At precisely 6:05 AM this morning, the Dark Mark appeared over the Ministry of Magic Headquarters. Seen for miles around, it sparked fear in those residing close to the Ministry. Reportedly no one at the Ministry was harmed, and nothing was stolen or damaged. The Minister of Magic refused to come out and say anything about the incident. However, several Auror's did comment, saying, "We don't know where the Dark Mark came from or how it was able to penetrate the defenses around Headquarters. However, there was no harm done. We believe it is an inside job and we have a traitor among us, therefore we will be under lock-down for the next twenty-four hours until we have time to interrogate all who were within Headquarters at the time that the Dark Mark appeared. We will be using veritaserum."_

_Not an hour later our offices received an official letter from the Minister of Magic in regards to this article. It reads:_

 

_To the Chief Editor of the Daily Prophet,_

_I, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic wish to assure the public that we have things under control. I am sure this has scared quite a few citizens. However, we are now interrogating everyone and even I myself have gone under veritaserum to confirm I had not placed the Dark Mark above our building._

_In light of this most recent event, I will say that our plans for putting up guards around the major cities has been moved up to an earlier date. In three days time the best witches and wizards mastering in arts of illusion and defense against the Dark Arts will join together to put up barriers. Once these barriers are in place, no Dark Mark or Death Eater or even the Dark Lord himself will be able to break through._

_I declare that we are now officially at war._

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Minister of Magic_

 

"Bloody hell," Ron breathed.

Harry stared at the paper in growing horror. His hands were shaking. The wizarding world was officially at war. The Dark Mark had appeared above the Ministry of Magic Headquarters. It suddenly became very clear what Voldemort had been speaking to Malfoy senior about. He dropped the paper on the table and Hermione snatched it up.

"Harry, are you alright?" she asked, looking at her friend in worry.

"I know what he's going to do...or at least I think I do...I need to speak to Dumbledore," Harry said abruptly, standing up.

"What? What do you know? Harry? Harry!" Hermione jumped up and followed Harry, who was walking swiftly to the head table.

Harry noticed suddenly that Dumbledore wasn't sitting at the head table. Neither was Snape, nor Lupin, nor McGonagall. He cursed, swung around, and collided with Hermione who had just caught up to him.

"Oof...Harry, what's wrong? What do you know?" Hermione asked.

"I can't tell you...I don't know for certain...it has something to do with when I went into Voldemort's mind that night...I didn't tell you everything and I don't think I can yet...Hermione, you can't come with me. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Harry didn't wait for her answer, he just brushed past her and dashed down the aisle and out of the Great Hall.

Hermione stared after him, then made her way back to her seat, where a decidedly pale Ron sat. "Ron, are you okay?" she asked with concern.

"Dad's being interrogated, 'Mione. If the Dark Lord can break through the Ministry's defenses, what if he targets all the muggle-sympathizers there?"

Hermione bit her lower lip and put a reassuring hand on his back, rubbing between the shoulder blades. "I'm sure he'll be okay, Ron. The Minister may be stupid, but he practically lives at the Ministry Headquarters and wouldn't ever risk his own life. I'm sure he'll bump up the security there. And as they said, no one was harmed. I think it was more of a warning than anything."

"You think so?" Ron asked hopefully.

Hermione nodded, "Yes."

"All right, then."

Hermione glanced around, noticing that everyone looked very tense. Though the noise level was about as it always was, the words were harsh and fearful. They were at war now...there was no fooling themselves into believing they weren't anymore.

~*~

When Harry reached the statue guarding Dumbledore's office he didn't even have to guess the password. It opened on its own and there was McGonagall, clearly not surprised at finding Harry there.

"Mister Potter, the Headmaster suspected you would come here. Go on up. I have to see to the students in the Great Hall," she said, marching past him.

Harry dashed up the steps two at a time and practically stumbled into the office. Remus was sitting in one of the chairs across from Dumbledore's desk. The Headmaster was by the fireplace, speaking in frantic tones to whoever's head was in the fire. Harry's presence went unnoticed until he walked over to where Remus sat.

His friend and professor smiled weakly, and when Harry started to speak he shook his head. Apparently whoever Dumbledore was talking to was very important.

"...and I assure you, Albus, we are continuing our search. Of course you are aware that you cannot leak any of this to the press and as you are the only one outside of the Council who is aware of the situation, full blame will rest on you should the public hear about this."

"Yes, of course. I assure you I am well aware of the consequences and the mass hysteria that would occur should anyone know of the situation. However, it disturbs me that you have decided to step up the date for the barrier to be placed around the city. Such brash actions, and announcing it to the public no less, are bound to draw the attention of Voldemort," said the Headmaster.

"If I hadn't given the order, the public would have put up a bigger fuss and complained that we were not trying to protect them," replied the voice from the fireplace.

"Ah, of course. Fine then, you shall of course inform me should you learn anything."

"Of course, Albus. You would be the first we would tell."

"Yes, yes, of course." There was a moment of silence, then the head was gone and Dumbledore stood, turning to face Harry and Remus. "Ah, Harry, I suspected I would see you soon."

"Where's Fudge?" Harry asked bluntly.

Dumbledore's brows rose. "I take it Miss Granger has figured it out, then?"

"No, I figured it out myself." Harry took a moment to feel proud that he'd put that surprised look on Dumbledore's face. "It made sense. Why put the Dark Mark up if nothing was done? Voldemort isn't one to give warnings, and he's already made it clear that he already thinks we are at war, whether the Minister declares it such or not. Adding to that what I just heard, and it all fits."

Dumbledore sighed and moved behind his desk, taking his seat. "Yes, it is sad but true. Just a moment before the Dark Mark appeared over Ministry of Magic, Minister Cornelius Fudge tripped the alarms stating that he was in trouble. By the time the Auror's got there, Fudge was gone and the Dark Mark had appeared. The guards outside of his chambers were killed."

"So the Minister is gone but no one knows he's missing?"

"The highest level Auror's are aware of the situation. Of course, I don't suspect they will be able to locate the Minister. As for the general public, should word get out, it will cause an uprising which we do not need at this time."

Harry felt frustrated. He didn't like the idea of lying to everyone. It was a serious issue, the Minister being snatched right from the confines of the Ministry. _It's a challenge,_ he realized suddenly. _He's mocking us!_ "It's a challenge. He's saying that the Ministry can't stop him. That they're wasting their time even trying!"

Dumbledore nodded his head sagely. "Yes, I suspect as much. I am sure that Voldemort hates Fudge about as much as he does muggles."

 _Why is he so calm about this?_ "He's going to kill the Minister, and you're just sitting there?" he asked incredulously.

Dumbledore raised a brow. "And what do you think I should be doing, Harry? I do not know where the Dark Lord is, and it certainly is not the time to face him."

Something occurred to Harry then and he glanced around frantically. "Where's Snape?"

"Severus is, as I thought he had informed you, with the Dark Lord."

"Yes, yes I know but...is he involved? With the Ministers kidnapping. And doesn't he know where Voldemort is?"

"I cannot tell you as he has not come back yet. However, I am sure that, giving Snape's position as a spy for Voldemort, the Dark Lord would not risk Severus being noticed at the Ministry. As for him knowing where Voldermort's hideout is...he does not. He uses a portkey, and despite all our efforts we have not been able to discover where the portkey leads to. All we know is what Snape sees around the house, which is woods and plains, unrecognizable."

Harry was beginning to look very agitated, so Remus thought it was time for him to cut into the conversation. "Harry, I'm sure Severus will be fine," he said quietly.

Harry, who had nearly forgotten all about Remus, threw him a startled look. Seeing the kindness in his friend's eyes calmed Harry somewhat and he nodded, moving to the other seat to sit down.

Dumbledore sighed. "Well, since there is nothing to do but wait and I am sure you are going to insist on waiting with us, there are other things to discuss. Such as your spending the night with Severus in his chambers."

Harry threw a startled look at Dumbledore. "But...that wasn't...you know why I did that! It had nothing to do with sex, it was to see what Voldemort was up to. And I found out, didn't I? Fudge was kidnapped."

Dumbledore nodded. "Indeed, but I am still concerned, Harry. Severus is not fully himself and I do not want you to get hurt."

Harry felt anger starting to rise inside him. _What does he know? I've already been hurt! And I'm okay with it! Snape will learn to like me for me, and if we like each other it isn't any of Dumbledore's business! I'm his mate!_ "I've already been hurt. I know about his feelings towards my dad," Remus gave a small gasp, "and I'm okay with it. No offense, Headmaster, but the moment we discovered I was Snape's mate it became none of your business what we do, unless it endangers the students here at Hogwarts.”

Dumbledore's normally calm or laughing eyes narrowed just barely, but Harry caught it. The man wasn't pleased with his words. "You are still a student at this school, Harry, unless you have forgotten."

"But I'm also a vampire's mate. I'm sure Hermione could find some other-species laws that negate the rules myself and Snape are held under by being student and professor because I am the mate to another species which has difficulty breeding." Harry was very proud that he had come up with that. He thought it sounded rather authentic, even if he'd made it up on the spot. Though, now that he thought about it, it did make a bit of sense. He'd have to ask Hermione if there actually was such a law later.

There was silence following that statement. Remus looked back and forth between the two, a bit shocked yet proud of his young friend. Dumbledore gazed steadily at Harry, and Harry half-glared back. Finally, Remus was tired of the silence and decided he'd comment. "I think Harry is right," he said quietly, startling both into looking at him. "He has every right to be with Severus if he wishes to. If Severus were in any way harming the boy, I would protest, but from what I've seen...I think Severus would be good for him. Harry needs something consistent in his life."

Harry, though happy Remus had spoken up for him, was a bit thrown off from that last comment. _What does he mean by that? I've got Ron and Hermione, and him as well._

Dumbledore sighed, shaking his head. "Very well. I would advise you to think very hard on this decision, Harry. It is not something to go into light--" he was cut off when the door to his office was thrown open and in marched a tired, clearly annoyed Severus Snape.

"Snape!" Harry practically jumped out of his seat and bolted over to the surprised professor, flinging himself at the man. His arms wound about Snape's neck in a hug, his body pressed along the front of Snape's.

Snape, taken by surprise, suddenly found himself embraced by his mate. His delicious-smelling wonderful mate. Needless to say, his arms wrapped around the boy and he almost forgot all about Dumbledore and Remus who were watching in varying looks of humor and disapproval. Snape turned his head, tilting it down slightly so his nose was pressed against the skin just below Harry's ear. He breathed deeply, eyes closing. _He smells so good...so much better than the filth I was around..._ And then suddenly Harry yelped, jumping back and shaking his right arm. And..."Potter, is your arm _hissing_?" he asked incredulously.

"Ouch, yes...- _ssstop ssssqueezing me! That hurtssss, you know!-_ It's Issaa, the snake you gave me, she just started--"

"Snake? That _I_ gave you? I did not give you a snake, Potter."

 _-He sssmellsss of a nassssty nasssty ssssnake! It'sss putrid...all over him...-_ Hissed the snake, unwinding himself from the boy's arm now that they weren't embracing him. Issaa unfurled herself from the arm and dropped to the ground, turning to face the man and rearing her head back, hissing threateningly.

Harry looked perplexed. He ignored the hissing snake and the way that Remus was staring at it in pure shock, while Dumbledore stared at it with furrowed brow. "What do you mean, you didn't give her to me? She was in a box on my bed, like all your other gifts have been."

"I did not give you a snake, Potter. Control her, she looks like she is about to strike."

_-Don't bite him.-_

_-Yesss massster...but he sssmellss very bad.-_ Issaa, just so the bad-smelling man knew she was serious, hissed again before slithering over to coil by Harry's feet.

"But if you didn't..." Harry trailed off, brows furrowing in confusion.

"Harry, was the box marked in any way?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah, it said fragile and 'this way up'."

"No distinguishing marks, such as where it could have come from?"

"Well it came from the store in Diagon Alley. The one where I got Hedwig."

"The box said so, or the snake?"

"Neither. I saw her in the store at the beginning of the year. We talked," Harry said defensively, feeling like he was being interrogated.

Dumbledore frowned. "Did anyone else see you and the snake speaking? Anyone at all?"

"Um, no, no one was around...oh, Draco saw, but he's the only one I noticed--"

"Draco? _Draco?_ " Snape cut in, practically growling. _Since when does Harry call Malfoy Draco...since when does Draco give presents to Harry?!_

Dumbledore suddenly had that twinkle back in his eyes, the tension leaving his body. "Young Malfoy saw you with the snake, then? Would there be any reason Draco may have to give you a present, Harry?"

Harry frowned. "Um, no...oh, wait..." Harry's eyes widened in sudden realization. _So that's what that look was for!_ "He must have given it to me to apologize."

"Apologize?" Snape bit out, not liking the sound of this one bit.

"Yeah he...oh," Harry caught on to where the conversation was leading. Wide eyes turned to Snape, who was glaring. "Uh...I can't...really...say..."

Snape took a threatening step towards Harry...and was immediately reminded that there was a snake coiled by Harry's feet when hissing ensued. Snape froze but did not stop glaring. "Potter, you will tell me right now what Draco had to apologize for," he said in his most authoritative, intimidating voice.

 _Oh, crap, I'm caught!_ was Harry's frantic thought.

Dumbledore smiled kindly. "Harry, please tell us. Otherwise I am to assume it was a threat to your life, and Draco will be in much trouble."

"What? No! It wasn't an attempt on my life! He just wanted to apologize...for when I visited him in the hospital wing at the beginning of the week...we got into a fight, that's all." _He doesn't need to know what the fight was about._

"Fight, Potter? Why were you visiting Draco in the hospital wing in the first place?" growled Snape

"Because you put him there!" Harry retorted hotly. That caused momentary hesitation on Snape's part, but he still looked angry. "And I'm the one who sent him to you to put him there!"

Ah. That seemed to do the trick. Some of Snape's anger went away as he thought of how very _Gryffindor_ it would be for Harry to visit his enemy when he thought he was to blame. Yet...Snape still didn't like it.

Harry, feeling more confident, turned to Dumbledore. "Um, is it alright for me to have a snake? I know the rules say a student is only allowed to have an owl, toad, or cat."

"It is fine, Harry. Just so long as you can control her, I see no reason why you cannot have her. After all, she was a gift," Dumbledore said, looking very pleased. "Now, may I inquire how often you have visited young Malfoy?"

"Er...I haven't, not since we fought."

"Has he chosen sides yet?"

"No...he's going to remain neutral as long as he can, I think." Harry glanced at Snape, who still had a scowl on his face.

"Ah, I see. Well then, I think that is fine for now, but do try to convince him to join sides with us. Having him in battle would prove beneficial, I think."

"Why? I don't think his father really told him any Death Eater secrets," Harry said. He ignored the fact that Snape was practically breathing down his neck, obviously not pleased to be ignored. He also ignored Issaa hissing at Snape.

"You are probably right. However, his father would have trained him from a very young age to deal with the Dark Arts. We need people like that on our side in this war. Knowing how our enemy thinks is the first step to defeating him," Dumbledore said sagely.

"Who knows his mind better than I do? I've been in it," Harry said bitterly.

"Yes, but I doubt you would be able to cast the Killing Curse with any real effect on anyone other than Voldemort. And that, Harry, is what you will have to do."

Harry started to protest but then thought about it. Could he cast _avada kedavra_ on those whose faces he saw every day in the halls? More than half of the Slytherin students would be fighting on Voldemort's side during the final battle. Harry didn't want to kill those people whom he had attended school with, no matter if they were enemies. It was too personal. Yet..."I will do what I must," he said with absolute conviction in his voice.

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, I know you will. Now, you have classes to attend and I must speak with Severus."

Harry knew he was being dismissed. Yet again Dumbledore was leaving him out. He turned to Snape, who merely stared back. The man still looked annoyed, but Harry knew that later Snape would fill him in. Just to rub it in Dumbledore's face...and because he felt like it, Harry took the step that separated he and the vampire, tilted his head up, and kissed the surprised man full on the lips. Harry smiled against those lips when after a moment of hesitation Snape wrapped his arms about his waist and sank into the kiss with a contented purr that was only barely audible.

Snape knew he was being used to annoy Dumbledore, but kissing his mate was no longer something he even pretended to dislike anymore and frankly he would take it whenever Harry was willing to give it. All that considered...that didn't mean he'd let the boy use him without retaliation. Before Harry could even think of ending the kiss, Snape tightened his arms around the slim waist and pulled Harry flush against his chest, tongue thrusting into his mouth to stroke along Harry's. He was rewarded with a startled gasp, then the green-eyed mischief-maker was kissing him back with fervor, completely forgetting that they had an audience.

Snape let the kiss go on for a while until he heard a cough that sounded distinctly like Remus. Inwardly smirking, he continued to kiss Harry until he felt the tell-tale movement of the boy leaning in, trying to rub against him. That's when he broke the kiss, pulling back from a panting, flushed and fully aroused Harry. He felt pride surge within him that he had affected his mate so much by one kiss. He looked over Harry's shoulders to give Dumbledore and Remus a look that clearly stated _he's mine, just look what I can do to him, and just try to take him away from me._ Of course...Snape didn't realize that's what the look conveyed. If he had, he would have _avada kedavra_ 'd himself then and there. Since when had he started to think of Harry like this?

Harry, who as usual took several moments to come back to his senses, was immediately embarrassed and shocked. He couldn't believe Snape had done that to him. He couldn't believe he had _let_ Snape do that to him. In front of Dumbledore and Remus! _Oh, bloody hell, when did snogging get so complicated?_ He took a moment to glare at Snape, who merely narrowed his eyes at him and Harry got the message. Obviously, the man had not been pleased with Harry using him. Harry refrained from looking bashful. He slowly turned about, afraid of what the two other people in the room would think of the display.

Remus looked highly amused, if not a bit uncomfortable, at witnessing his young friend being kissed senseless by someone he'd once considered an enemy. Dumbledore, whose face normally showed no expression except amusement, had a look that most clearly said he was not pleased. Harry instantly felt better about the whole situation. That _had_ been his goal after all, even if he hadn't planned on it going as far as it did.

Finally he cleared his throat. "Right, well, I have classes so I'll just be going now. I'll see you at lunch, Snape." Harry purposely brushed by the professor, lightly bumping hands with the man, whose fingers twitched in response. Harry smirked, though none of them could see it. He was beginning to really like teasing Snape. _Must be all the sexual tension,_ mused a voice that reminded him of Hermione in his head. _You're finally getting sexual attention and it's making you more confidant._ Harry thought that sounded very logical. He mentally thanked the voice.

Then he heard angry hissing and blinked, looking down to see that Issaa had followed him out of the office. She was currently yelling at him for forgetting all about her...and saying he had very bad taste in men. Harry grinned sheepishly. _-Ssssorry, Issaa. He'sss not ssso bad, you know.-_

She merely hissed a 'hmph' and slithered her way up his sleeve again when he leaned down to pick her up. She wound herself around his arm, settling in. _-We shall sssee. I wish you had let me bite him, though. I think he would tassste good.-_

Harry mentally agreed. Snape tasted very good. He licked his lips in remembrance.

~*~

 _Impertinent brat,_ he inwardly raged as soon as the door to Dumbledore's office closed behind Harry. He understood that his inner vampire had the personality of a hormonal lust-driven teenager, but the vampire voice had been particularly silent lately. Which left Snape with no one to blame for his reactions to every little thing Harry did. Just that light touch of Harry's hand against his had felt like fire shooting through his veins. He didn't know how he could control himself. He had finally accepted that he wanted the boy...but he hadn't expected that with acceptance would come an even greater lust to claim him. _Claim him? That must be my vampire speaking,_ Snape thought incredulously. There was no response. The fact that he'd expected one meant he surely needed to have his brain examined.

And then he realized he had two other men staring at him, waiting for him to say something. Putting on his fiercest Professor Snape scowl, Snape said curtly, "The show is over."

Remus grinned, Dumbledore merely raised a brow. "I would scold you, Severus, but it appears our Harry is no longer the boy he once was."

Snape's mind railed against the 'our Harry' bit. _Mine, not yours, not ours. He. Is. Mine._ That most definitely was his vampire speaking. "What did the bra--Potter, say?" He tried to sound casual. He knew that they had been speaking about him before he had entered. It was one of those feelings you got when you walked into a room and all eyes were suddenly glued to you as all talking stopped. Fairly obvious.

"He threatened to have Miss Granger find a law protecting a vampire's right to be with his mate. I thought it wise not to go up against such an activist for the rights of magical creatures who just so happens to also be the brightest student in my school."

Snape grunted. Inwardly, he was chuckling. He could just imagine the Granger girl digging up some law that the Ministry had completely forgotten the existence of and going straight to the Minister himself - that is if the Minister weren't currently a prisoner of war - and demanding the law be put into action. On the threat of several hexes. That thought actually made the corner of his mouth twitch. He quickly stopped the action, but noticed Remus chuckling silently and scowled at the man. He got a smirk in return.

Snape hmphed. "Yes, I am sure she would raise quite a fuss. Which we do not currently need in light of the situation."

Dumbledore immediately switched to serious mode. "How bad is it?"

"The Dark Lord has decided to bring together all of the vampires. He wants to 'train' them before using them. Of course, they all know that they are in actuality serving you and not the Dark Lord. They are not pleased that as a part of this charade they will need to be tortured," Snape stated bitterly. He wasn't pleased either. He knew this was to test the loyalty of the vampires to the Dark Lord, and he suspected that many of the vampires, mostly the rogues, would not be able to tolerate being controlled by the Dark Lord. Even if it was all an act.

Dumbledore nodded. "I see. What do you think this training will include?"

"Minimally, _cruciatus_ and _legilimens_ to see if they are lying. Of course, I am not worried about that, as wounds heal fast for a vampire and many of these vampires are centuries old, as such can surely handle the pain without flinching. As to the occlumency, that is not a worry either since vampires have excellent defenses as they themselves are masters of the art, albeit in another fashion."

"Then what does worry you?"

"They are prideful creatures. Even those that do not belong to a clan abide by certain rules. They have never been controlled by humans, and would be even less likely to be controlled by a snake. I fear he might push them too far and they will rebel."

Dumbledore found it amusing that Snape said 'they' instead of 'we.' The man had obviously not yet fully accepted that he was a vampire as well. "Could you perhaps persuade him to only train those that are to lead their groups? They will hold up far better. They understand the severity of this situation."

Snape shook his head. "No, he tortures everyone, whether they are weak underlings or leaders within his inner circle. I am lucky to have persuaded him out of giving them the Dark Mark."

Dumbledore sighed and nodded. "Very well. Any word on the Minister?"

"Only that he is alive. The Dark Lord is very pleased with Lucius at the moment, but the way he spoke of the event led me to believe that this is only step one in a plan he has devised. I suspect that it has something to do with the barriers, for he was very pleased that the date was moved up."

"Hm. I suppose there is a chance that he has someone loyal to him who will be joining in the making of the barrier. The Minister, in his misguided attempt to prevent the plans from being sabotaged, thought it wise not to let anyone who would be participating in this event know who else would be participating."

Snape wasn't convinced. "But I suppose you know, anyway?"

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled. "Why of course. However, none of them are ones I would suspect to follow the Dark Lord willingly."

"So if he is planning to sabotage the event, he will have to take control of one of them using Imperius."

"Indeed. Which is of course why I have incidentally invited them all to have tea with me the night before the barrier is to be put up. I can see some old friends whom I have not visited in a long time, and also ensure that unless Voldemort has already placed them under Imperius his window of time is very limited."

Snape grunted. It was the closest thing to approval that he would ever allow himself. "Fine, then I shall inform the vampires of what the Dark Lord wishes of them."

"Very well. However, before you leave, I would like to know what you are planning to do about the Halloween Ball."

"Do?" Snape asked blankly.

"Yes yes, it rests not only on the last day of the Bloodlust season, but also it is the night after Remus's full moon."

Remus nodded as though to confirm the fact. Mostly, he was just there for show. As 'Snape's Werewolf' he would need to be informed of the Dark Lord's plans as well.

Snape still had a blank look on his face. "And?"

Dumbledore smirked. "And I am sure young Harry would like to go to the ball."

"He is more than welcome to if he so desires. I, however, do not wish to waste my time with such trivial things. I am most glad I have an excuse not to attend this year."

"Ah, very good then. I was worried you might not approve of Harry going to the Ball with a date, as I am sure many will ask him. And the dancing, of course." Dumbledore was clearly enjoying the conversation. Remus almost laughed at the sudden flabbergasted expression on the stern vampires' face.

Snape only had the flabbergasted expression for a moment before it turned to an absolutely fierce scowl. "Absolutely not!" he spat.

Dumbledore grinned. "Well, I believe you should inform him that you do not approve. Though I am certain he will not take it very well."

Snape growled. He didn't bother responding. He spun about in a flurry of black cloth and stormed out of the office. Remus watched silently, then calmly turned to Dumbledore. "This makes your day, doesn't it." It wasn't a question.

Dumbledore grinned and answered anyway. "Why, of course!"

~*~

Harry finally had a chance to speak to Draco alone when they left transfigurations right before lunch. Knowing he would have to go to the dungeons, Ron and Hermione left without waiting for him. Harry looked over to Draco, his expression clearly stating 'we need to talk', and the boy caught his look and gave a slight nod.

So Harry went down to the dungeons and waited for Draco to catch up. When the blond finally ambled down the corridor they both stood silently staring at each other. Draco looked nervous, his eyes looking to Harry and then quickly skirting away.

Harry finally decided to end his torture. "Thank you, for Issaa."

Draco's eyes flew to his and he looked perplexed. "Issaa?"

"The snake." Harry clarified. He lifted his arm and as though on command, Issaa slithered out of his sleeve and looked at Draco.

She hissed, _-Thisss isss the other boy, from the day we met?-_

Harry smiled, using his other hand to pick her up. She curled around his fist so he could hold her up without tiring his arm. _-Yesss, he'sss the one that gave you to me.-_

_-Tell him I sssaid thanksss.-_

Harry grinned and looked up to do just that when he saw Draco's eyes were dilated and his lips were slightly parted. Harry suddenly realized his mistake. _Oops._ "Uh...sorry, Dra-Malfoy...she just wanted me to say thank you. She's happy to be with me."

Draco, still a bit dazed at the effect that Harry's voice had on him, nodded. He licked his lips because they were suddenly very dry. He cleared his throat and scolded himself. _Don't mess up, you moron!_ "Right. Um, don't tell her right now, but I say it was nothing. Um...I just wanted to...you know, for what I said the other night...I didn't mean to be..."

Harry smirked, thoroughly amused by the blonde's discomfort. "Why, Malfoy, are you trying to apologize to me? A Gryffindor and none other than the Boy-Who-Lived?"

Draco scowled. "Damn it, Potter--"

Harry grinned. "It's okay, I got the message. Though to be honest I didn't realize she was from you until after I thanked Snape for her and he informed me that it wasn't from him."

"You thought _Snape_ gave you a pet snake?"

"Well, yeah, because he's been giving me gifts lately...you know, the whole Bloodlust thing...and the box was left on the foot of my bed like his are always...though I suppose I should have realized it wasn't from him when I didn't see Circe anywhere but--"

"He's been giving you presents? Every _day_ ? Draco's scowl had gotten fiercer. He felt rather ill. _I've been shown up by Snape, for Merlin's sake,_ he thought dismally. He couldn't help but revert back to his old ways, hiding his hurt. "What, paying you like a whore now?"

Harry gasped. He saw Draco's eyes immediately widen at the realization of what he'd said. Draco opened his mouth to apologize but Harry cut him off. "No. Stop, it's okay. You're right, it does seem like that. And I know he's only doing it to seduce me so he can shag me," he said in a rather emotionless voice. Then he got a serious expression on his face. "But it doesn't matter because should I ever choose to let him shag me, it _won't_ be because of how much money he's spending on me."

Draco refrained from gulping. He chose to nod instead. "Well, good...that's good to know." Then he tried lightening the mood, since making Harry pissed at him had not been his goal for today. He put on a teasing grin, "So what _does_ it take to shag the infamous Harry Potter?"

Harry snorted, deciding to let the mood be changed. "Sorry, I don't give out tips. You'll have to figure it out on your own."

Draco smirked. "Is that a challenge, Potter?" He took a step closer to the boy. Issaa was flicking her tongue out, tasting the air around the blond. She didn't hiss.

Harry hadn't meant it to be one, but he smirked. "Why, want to shag me, Malfoy? I didn't think you _lowered_ your standards to _Gryffindor_."

Draco, feeling very encouraged by the way Harry was acting, regained his Malfoy arrogance with a devilish smirk as he took another step towards him. Now only Harry's fist, with the snake wrapped around it, separated their bodies. "I can be persuaded to, by the right voice...keep speaking parseltongue around me, and you just might get lucky." Said in practically a purr.

Harry's eyes widened slightly. He really hadn't thought this teasing would get so far. He didn't know how he felt about it. Sure, he'd been flirting with Draco before, but that had mainly been because he enjoyed seeing Draco get flustered...Draco making _him_ get flustered was another matter entirely. He suddenly decided to use that Gryffindor courage of his. _-Like this, you mean, Draco?-_ He ignored Issaa hissing a question about why he was speaking in parseltongue when the blond obviously couldn't understand. He decidedly couldn't ignore her next comment that the boy's scent had suddenly dramatically changed.

Draco's eyes dilated again at the sound. _Merlin, why does it affect me like this? It's ridiculous!_ Nevertheless, he took the challenge, leaning over the snake-wrapped fist, and planting his lips on Harry's.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so we hit 100 subscriptions without my noticing! Thank you all for your support! I'm glad so many people are enjoying this story :D


	29. Deal With It

Deal With It

~*~

 

The kiss was passionate. It held all of Draco's sexual frustration. Harry's lips parted under the force of it and Draco plunged his tongue into that mouth, greedily exploring it. His arm came up and pushed the hand that separated them to the side. The hissing coming from that hand provoked him to press himself flush against Harry, then walk so the boy had to back up until his back was against the wall. Taking advantage of that position, Draco leaned his forearms on the wall to either side of Harry's head, effectively trapping him.

Harry didn't seem to be complaining. Draco was an excellent kisser. Clearly, the Slytherin had had a lot of practice. It was rough and angry and Harry loved every minute of it. He poured his own anger and frustrations into the kiss as he stopped being submissive and thrust Draco's tongue back into his own mouth. He shifted his leg so his thigh was between Draco's, rubbing against the blonde's obvious erection. Harry grinned at the moan he got for his actions and the kiss turned frenzied as Draco started tugging on Harry's robe, trying to push it off his shoulders.

Vaguely it ran across his mind that they were in the middle of the hall, where anyone could walk by and see them. Then he thrust that thought aside as Draco abandoned his lips to find other places to kiss. Like his throat. Harry groaned, panting. Draco was rhythmically thrusting his groin against his thigh while kissing and nipping his throat as he tried to get Harry out of his robe. Harry let his head fall back against the wall, giving Draco free reign with his throat.  _ Merlin, why didn't we do this sooner? _ he thought vaguely.

Something moved on his wrist as Draco finally pushed the robe off his shoulders.  _ -Massster!- _ hissed a very angry voice, startling Harry out of his lust-induced haze.

"Sh-shit, Draco, stop," he panted out as he weakly used his other arm to push against the blonde's shoulder. The only response he got was a suck to his neck that made him moan again. Biting his lip, he pushed more forcefully. "Draco, I said stop!"

Draco groaned, finally pulling his head away. He was breathing even harder than Harry was, and couldn't stop thrusting against Harry's thigh. He glanced into those Slytherin green eyes, "What?"

Harry straightened his leg so it wasn't pressed against Draco's groin. "This isn't the place...," he said quietly, glancing down the corridor. Everyone was at lunch so there were no students down this hall, but Harry knew Snape was waiting for him in his chambers.

Draco, as if suddenly realizing where they were as well, straightened and glanced around. He didn't see anyone, but knew that Harry had a point. "Alright, then let's go into one of the empty classrooms."

Harry briefly closed his eyes. He wanted to, he really did, but if he went with Draco then Snape wouldn't be fed, and the vampire hadn't been fed that morning either. He would have a big enough problem explaining why Draco's scent was all over him. "I can't...I have to go feed Snape."

Draco felt his chest tighten.  _ Damn Snape! _ He knew he was scowling, but couldn't force the expression off his face as he watched Harry straighten his clothes. And then he realized that he'd just covered Harry in his scent. Remembering, with a wince, what Snape had done to him when he'd smelled Harry all over him, his eyes widened. "How are you going to explain my scent? Or are you going to go change?"

"I don't have time to change, and even if I did he'd still be able to tell unless I took a shower and thoroughly brushed my teeth," said Harry as he picked up Issaa to let her wrap around his neck. She settled curled against him contently. "I'll just tell him the truth, and not let him leave until he understands, in no uncertain terms, that I am  _ not _ his property."

Draco smirked faintly at that, but then scowled again. "Are you completely nuts, Potter? He'll come after me!"

Harry made a thoughtful sound and nodded, then shrugged. "He won't come after you if he's too busy with me. Then by the time he's come back to his senses, I'll remind him that he's under house-arrest until the end of the month."

Draco's scowl got fiercer. "Busy with you, Potter? I get the feeling you don't mean beating you senseless."

Harry smirked. "Jealous already? We haven't even started dating," he teased. Draco just continued to glare, so Harry sighed and leaned back against the wall again. "It's nothing, really. It's a necessary part of feeding him, because of the bite. At the end of the month we'll go back to cutting my wrist and everything will be fine, he won't be as possessive anymore." Harry ignored the pang that caused in his heart. He couldn't  _ want _ Snape to bite him, to touch him...okay maybe he could, but he was a normal teenage boy with normal teenage hormones. That was all! Really!

Draco wasn't pleased, but he huffed and nodded curtly. "Fine. Just make sure he doesn't come after me."

"I will, I promise," Harry said earnestly.

Draco sighed. "Fine. Go on then." He gestured in the direction of Snape's chambers.

Harry glanced that way, then quickly moved to Draco, kissed him on the lips, and darted down the hall before the blond could respond.

Draco watched with an unreadable expression, fingers resting on his lips.  _ Bugger it. I can't believe I'm considering shagging the Boy-Who-Won't-Effing-Die. How the hell do I get myself into these messes? _ With another sigh he dropped his hand and turned, swiftly walking back to Slytherin House.

~*~

Harry stopped a few yards away from Snape's chambers. He swiped his sleeve across his mouth, spat on the ground, did as much as he could think of to get the taste of Draco out of his mouth. He couldn't taste the blond anymore, but he knew that Snape would.

_ -Massster, what are you doing?- _

_ -Trying to get Draco'ssss tassste out of my mouth.- _

_ -Why?- _

_ -Becaussse the man you sssaw earlier, Sssnape, will be very angry if I do not.- _ Harry started walking towards Snape's chambers again, trying to calm his nerves as he did so.

Issaa wound herself around his neck more securely and flicked her tongue over his cheek as though trying to reassure him.  _ -Why mussst you sssee the bad sssmelling man?- _

_ -Becaussse I am hisss mate. He isss a vampire.- _

_ -Issaa already knew he wasss a vampire, massster. I am sssorry you are mated to a cruel man. Can I bite him?- _

Harry smirked as he stopped in front of the wall.  _ -No, you can't bite him. You're venomoussss aren't you?- _

_ -Not to vampiresss, their blood cannot processs my venom ssso it doesss not effect them. The bite will hurt though.- _

_ -Then you can bite him if he triesss to hurt me. Jussst be careful; he might try to hurt you too.- _

_ -Issaa will be quick!- _

Harry chuckled. "Roses," he said. The parted and Harry gulped. He took a step into the room and suddenly Snape was in front of him. Harry jumped, he was so startled.

"Potter, you're la—" Snape cut himself off, took in a deep breath...and his eyes narrowed immediately, turning black. He snarled, "Draco!" Grabbing Harry's wrist he yanked the boy further into the room and slammed him back first into the wall. Harry gasped, the breath knocked out of him.

Snape vaguely heard hissing but couldn't place why he heard it, so he assumed he was the one hissing. Except he knew he was growling. He didn't bother thinking about it as he reached for Harry's throat...and was immediately bit by something. Snarling, he grabbed the offending thing - a snake, apparently - and flung it across the room. His hand hurt now. The creature had bit him right between his thumb and index finger!

Harry, taking advantage of the vampire's momentary distraction, took a deep breath to fill his burning lungs. Then he flung himself at Snape, who instinctively grabbed his hips. Before the man could fling him away like he had done to Issaa he sealed his lips on Snape's neck and bit, hard.  _ Oh god please let this work, _ he thought desperately. When he heard Snape gasp, then felt himself be pulled into an embrace so tight that it hurt, he knew it had. A hand tangled in his messy hair, and his head was yanked sharply to the side. He tasted blood and knew he must have broken skin. Then he felt a pain sharper than anything he'd felt before at his throat, and let out a strangled cry, mouth agape.

Snape was beyond lost. The scent of someone else all over his mate was driving him mad.  _ Danger, betrayal, enemy! _ he thought savagely, not even understanding his own thoughts. His teeth tore at the soft flesh beneath them, and he greedily gulped down the delicious fluid that burst into his mouth. The body beneath him was twitching, so he tightened his hold on his incredibly prey. His mate. HIS. All of it, every last inch of the incredible creature was his. And he would make sure he knew it.

The scent was so vile. It mingled so thoroughly with his mate's and twisted his scent into a putrid, vile thing. He had to get rid of it. Had to get rid of all of it. Had to. So he sucked and gulped that blood down, that life-giving fluid that satisfied him so well. It burned through his veins and rejuvenated his body. But that scent was still there...over of the scent of blood...all  _ around _ him! He growled and wrenched his mouth from that throat, barely blinking an eye at the mess he'd made of it. The body was limp.

His ears were ringing...hissing? He was suddenly aware of the silence...when had the screaming stopped? And the struggling? He pulled the body away from him and that head rolled back. He was confused. Why wasn't it moving? Why wasn't it speaking, reassuring him everything was alright, that he would never ever betray him...why?

Through all the confusion, Snape reared his head. It took so long to figure it out. Slowly pain was registering in his mind. He glanced down to see something attached to his leg. A snake. Why was a snake biting his leg? He shook his leg hard enough for the creature to be flung across the room again. Then he realized he was still holding a limp body. He looked at the body in his outstretched arms. Blood, all over that neck, pulsing out, down those robes and the gray vest and white shirt beneath it. He tore his gaze away from all that blood, that delicious...he dragged his gaze up further, to the jaw line. The lips...those delicious plump lips, which should have been smirking, smiling...higher, to the eyes, closed...why had he expected to see green eyes, staring at him with kindness?

The closed eyes confused him...but then the silence registered again. There was that hissing, but beneath that...Snape concentrated.  _ Thump...thump...thump...thump... _ A heartbeat. Beneath that was a heartbeat. The thought confused him, because the heartbeat was so  _ slow _ . He looked at the body again, studying it.  _ Mate, _ thought his vampire, trying to take control again. Snape shoved the vampire back down...and dropped Harry. Harry! The mate now sprawled on the floor like dead weight was  _ Harry _ !

Snape's eyes widened and some inarticulate sound came out of his lips as he fell to his knees beside Harry. He reached out to touch his cheek, and it was cool. He felt moisture on his own cheeks and something was blurring his vision. Snape swiped at his eyes and came away with blood. He was crying blood.

Suddenly everything seemed to come back into focus like a gust of cold air had cleared his foggy mind. "Oh, god, no!" He looked down at Harry with horror. His vampire seemed to suddenly realize what was going on as well. It shrieked in outrage over his mate being so mutilated...and by himself, no less! He felt wave after wave of sorrow wash over him and had an incredible urge to curl up around the body of his mate and cry.

He was moving to do just that before he came back to his senses.  _ No! _ He thought savagely.  _ This will not help! He is still breathing, his heart is still beating! There is hope! _ He was on his feet the next instant and running to his room. He went to the bookshelves that he used to store potions and pulled several bottles off the shelf. He ran back to Harry, dropping to his knees. Dumping the bottles on the floor he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry's throat. " _ Episkey! _ "

The wound started to heal itself immediately. The torn flesh knitting itself together as though made of cloth. While it was doing that, Snape uncorked one of the vials and positioned himself behind Harry's head. He slipped a hand under the head and tilted it up slightly just as the wound finished knitting itself closed. Moving closer, Snape let Harry's head rest on his lap as his hand moved to open Harry's mouth, pulling the jaw down gently. He was about to pour the potion in the vial into Harry's mouth when he heard the rattling. It gave him pause and he bent closer. The rattling sound was coming from Harry's throat. Snape swore. Something was partially blocking Harry's airway, probably a blood clot. If he had poured the potion down his throat...Snape shook his head and picked up his wand again, pointing it yet again at Harry's throat. " _ Anapneo _ ." There was a moment of silence, and then Harry's chest heaved in a deep breath.

Snape sighed himself when he heard it. Dropping his wand he once again, he gently pried Harry's mouth open and tilted the vial over it. It poured but just stayed there in Harry's mouth. "Swallow, damn it!" He gently stroked Harry's throat, making the boy reflexively swallow. Snape nodded and picked up another of the same vial, pouring that down as well. He repeated the process twice more, the last two of different vials. When he was done he set the empty vials aside and gently lifted Harry's head again. He cradled it tenderly as he moved to stand up, laying the head gently on the ground again.

Picking up his wand he cast a levitating spell and slowly guided Harry's body into the bedroom, setting him gently down on the bed. Then he checked Harry's breathing again, making sure the boy was still breathing evenly. He went back into the living room and picked up the empty potion vials, setting them on the coffee table. He stood staring down at the blood on the floor, feeling that anguish rise up in him again.

_ You almost killed your mate. You almost killed Harry! _ Snape groaned and fell to his knees again, head bowed. He had a raging headache. The vampire was alternately screaming angrily and sobbing uncontrollably. Snape was just staring dully at the blood on the floor.  _ It will stain the stone, _ he thought numbly.  _ I should clean it up, _ he added, but he didn't reach for his wand.

Instead he stood up and went to the bathroom, picking up one of the plush gray towels that he used to dry himself off after a shower. He wet a corner of the towel and returned to the living room, kneeling again to mop up the blood from the stone. His hands were shaking. He couldn't remember the last time his hands had shook. As a potions master he'd always had steady hands. As a Death Eater he had learned how to be calm under the most trying situations. Now, his hands were shaking. He felt numb, and vaguely thought that he must be suffering from shock. It hadn't really sunk in yet that he had nearly  _ killed _ his mate. Hell, he'd nearly killed Harry bloody Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, Saviour of the Wizarding World!

The blood was gone, soaked into the towel instead of the stone. For some strange reason that seemed worse. As though he were trying to destroy the evidence.  _ You should be punished! You should always remember what you've done, always have a reminder of how bad you were today, _ thought his vampire savagely. Snape ignored it. He stood and brought the towel back into the bathroom, just dropping it in the shower. Undoubtedly the house elves would clean it for him.

He walked back into the bedroom and stared at the motionless body on the bed. Immediately his vampire half had a number of things to complain about, and Snape rubbed his temples, trying to get rid of the headache and resist the urge to wrap himself around the prone figure on the bed.  _ Damn it, half the things I'm thinking contradict myself! How can I be angry at myself for hurting my mate, yet think I was justified in my actions because he smelled of another boy?! _ Snape also ignored the fact that he was referring to his vampire persona as himself...which he never did.

Growling, Snape turned and left the room, walking swiftly to the fireplace. He had to summon Dumbledore, tell the old man what had happened. Harry would not be able to attend the rest of his classes for the day. Dumbledore would come, punish him for hurting Harry, and Snape would feel better. Then Harry would be taken to the hospital wing and...and he wouldn't be able to take care of him! Snape froze just a foot away from the fireplace.  _ No, I cannot tell Albus. They will take Harry away, and I need to take care of him. My mate is hurt, I must take care of him. No one else can be trusted with him! _ Snape didn't know when his own thoughts and his vampire thoughts had decided to team up, but they had.

He spun about and strode right back into the bedroom. He didn't pause as he went to the bed, climbed onto it, and curled himself around Harry. The boy still smelled tainted with Draco's scent…but Snape found he couldn't get angry over it when he'd nearly killed his mate not minutes ago. To the sound of Harry's steadying heartbeat, Snape fell asleep.

~*~

Supper time had two very worried Gryffindors trying to make excuses to their classmates on why Harry had not shown to any of his classes during the second half of the day. When they assured everyone yet again that they were sure Harry was fine, they gave up and ignored their house mates.

Ron looked at Hermione with worried eyes. "Where do you think he is, Hermione?" he asked in a whisper so no one would overhear.

Hermione glanced at the front table, assuring herself that the Headmaster was there, which meant Harry couldn't possibly be with him. "I don't know, Ron. We last saw him right before lunch, remember? He went down to feed Snape...maybe they got distracted?"

Ron decided that he was  _ not _ going to think about how Professor Snape and Harry could get distracted. He wanted to enjoy his dinner, but he didn't want to taste it twice.

"But I don't think the professor would ever let himself get distracted enough that Harry would miss his classes. It would raise too much suspicion. Maybe something else happened," mused Hermione as she looked around the Great Hall. Her gaze fell on the Slytherin table and rested on one particular blonde. Who happened to be glancing about nervously, eyes darting from the Hall doors to Gryffindor table. Finally his gaze met hers and his eyes were wide. Hermione frowned, turning to Ron. "I think Malfoy knows something," she whispered.

Ron paused with his spoon halfway to his mouth and gave her an incredulous look. "What would that ferret know?"

Hermione chewed on her lower lip. "Well, you see, Harry's been, sort of um, visiting Malfoy. When he was in the hospital wing. And um, they've had a few…encounters, since the parseltongue incident."

Ron dropped the spoon. It landed in his potato soup with a  _ plop _ . "He  _ what? _ "

"Ron, I think Harry might like Malfoy. The things he told me about Malfoy, well, it just seems like maybe he isn't the same as he’s been previous years."

Ron looked sick. "I can't believe this. First Snape and now...now...the mangy ferret?!"

Hermione gave him a stern look. "Ron, stop it. You said you were over it. Why does it bother you so much that Harry likes boys?"

"It doesn't bother me that Harry likes blokes! It bothers me that he likes  _ those _ blokes. Our enemies!"

"Lower your voice, Ron," she admonished. "Snape isn't an enemy. Harry truly believes he's on our side, and I trust Harry's judgement. As for Malfoy...did you know that Dumbledore wanted Harry to try to persuade him to our side? Malfoy isn't choosing sides yet. He could still choose our side."

Ron did his sullen pout expression. "I don't like the bloke. Even if he chooses our side, that won't make up for all the other things he's done to us."

"Harry is willing to forgive him though, and he's gotten the worst of it. Look, I'm not saying I'll forgive him for calling me a mudblood or anything, but Harry needs all the happiness he can get, no matter where he gets it from." Ron still looked sullen, so Hermione sighed. "Come on, I want to see what Malfoy knows," she said as she got up. Ron followed obediently, though clearly not pleased. When she reached the doors, she glanced at Slytherin table and caught Malfoy's eye. She jerked her head towards the hall and he gave a slight nod, so she left with Ron grudgingly following.

A few minutes later she 'psst' at Malfoy who was looking around for them. He walked over to where they were hiding behind a statue and she didn't give him time to say anything. "Where's Harry?" she demanded.

"If you did anything to him—"

"Shut it, Ron."

Draco scowled. He'd thought the two Gryffindor's might know if Harry was okay, but apparently they didn't even know where he was. Since he hadn't had any other classes with Gryffindor's that day he didn't know if Harry had made it safely to the rest of his classes. "What do you mean, where's Harry? Don't you two keep tabs on him?"

"The last time we saw him was right before lunch when we were leaving class. You saw him too."

"Yeah, I did. And I saw him down in the dungeons, too," he admitted reluctantly. "But I haven't seen him since." He glared down at his trainers for a moment before raising his gaze to her again, this time his eyes showing his worry. "So...he didn't come back from Professor Snape?"

"No...Malfoy, do you know what might have happened?" She elbowed Ron before he could put in his own words.

Draco contemplated saying no, because he didn't want the mud—Granger and the Weasel knowing what he'd done with Harry, but he knew he'd have to tell. "Snape might have...attacked Harry. Possibly. I don't know for certain."

Hermione's eyes widened. Ron turned red. "Attacked?  _ Attacked _ Harry?!" he spat.

Draco glared. "He told me he could control him! He said Snape would never hurt him, because he's his mate!"

Hermione's eyes were still wide. "Oh god, what did you two do that could make Snape attack his own mate? You didn't...didn't..."

"No! We didn't  _ fuck _ , Granger! Just…just snogging, geez!"

Ron looked disgusted. Hermione looked white. "Oh god, we need to get down there. Ron, run and get Dumbledore, tell him it's an emergency and involves Snape...Malfoy, you come with me, we need to get to the dungeons." Ron and Draco merely stared at her, so she snapped, "NOW!"

She didn’t give Malfoy a chance to respond, she simply grabbed his wrist and pulled him along as she ran down the hall towards the dungeons. Ron ran to the Great Hall again. When she reached the dungeons she let go of Malfoy's wrist and the two of them jogged down the corridor towards Snape's chambers. Hermione slowed as they neared it, looking along the wall for the telltale snake carving. When she found it she stopped, causing Malfoy who had been trailing close behind to bump into her back. "This is it, but I don't know the password," she said with frustration.

Draco eyed the snake carving, looked around, then leaned back against the wall casually. "Well that's just great, now what do we do? I've never even been inside Severus's chambers."

"Last time Snape smelled Harry out here and came to the door...maybe he'll smell us, too," she said helpfully.

Draco frowned, eyed the wall warily, and moved several feet down the corridor. Hermione turned to him and frowned, "What is it?"

If he smells me first he'll be more likely to come out here attacking. No, thanks, I don't feel like dying today," he drawled.

Hermione glared at him. "I don't know what Harry sees in you. You are so...so...uncouth!"

Draco blinked. He wondered if uncouth was something he wanted to be. He decided probably not and scowled at her. "Listen, Granger, I don't give a fuck what you think of me. The only reason I'm here is because I know firsthand what it feels like to have a vampire attack you. Getting to Ha—Potter quickly is a good idea. He's already had several hours alone with...," Draco's eyes widened. "Wait, Ha—Potter said he'd distract Snape from being mad at him by shagging him. I bet that's why he hasn't come to classes. Too busy...distracting him." The last was said with a note of bitterness.

Hermione's gaze was stern. "No! I don't believe that Harry would ever…shag, just to save himself from being hurt. He isn't like that. He wants it to mean something."

Draco scoffed, but inwardly he was rather hoping that she was right.  _ Not that I want it to mean something, I just don't like the idea of him fucking my godfather, _ he told himself sternly. They waited another minute before Dumbledore arrived with Ron in tow. The Headmaster didn't say anything as he pushed past Hermione and stood before the door. He said not a word, it just opened for him.

~*~

Harry wasn't drowsy when he woke up. One second he was asleep, and the next everything was flashing behind his eyelids like some poorly filmed movie. He was able to make out enough of it that he suddenly remembered everything that happened. His eyelids fluttered, trying to open them, but it seemed like such a waste of effort so he gave up. He'd rather lie where he was on the plush bed. Snape's? Most likely, since he didn't recall the hospital wing beds being so comfy. The sheets were never so heavy. Or cold.

Harry found that he could frown, and did. He was positively freezing. Why was he so cold? He shifted slightly, and suddenly that heavy weight on him tightened its hold.  _ Snape, _ Harry realized. Snape was wrapped around him. Harry's breathing quickened just slightly, but it was apparently enough to alert Snape that he was awake, because the man suddenly moved away. Forcing his lids to open, Harry tried turning his head and winced. It was tight and stiff and so incredibly sore. He opened his mouth to say something, but his throat was completely dry and all that came out was a raspy moan.

Snape watched from the corner of the room, conflicted. He didn't know how Harry would react. Snape knew he deserved to be yelled at, screamed and ranted at, hexed into oblivion. He knew all that, but that didn't mean he wanted it to happen. He heard the sound and knew the boy was struggling to speak, his throat sore and dry. Moving to the bookshelves he grabbed a vial, then summoned a glass of water. He approached the bed with as much calm as he could muster.

"Your throat will be sore for a while, I'm afraid. This will help with the tightness and make it easier to talk," he said quietly. He helped Harry lift his head up, then tipped the vial down. Harry swallowed with a wince, and then Snape tilted the glass of water to his lips. "Small sips, gulping will hurt," he commented as the boy tried to take as quick small sips as he could.

Snape pulled the glass away when Harry had managed to get all of it down, and then let the boy lay back again. Vanishing the glass of water, he set the empty potion on the side table and leaned over Harry, who stared up at him with an unreadable expression. "How are you feeling?"

Harry licked his lips and moved his neck experimentally before responding. "I've felt better," he managed. Snape's eyes showed his guilt, but Harry couldn't really muster up any sympathy. Snape hadn't just attacked him, Snape had nearly killed him. There was no possible way Snape could have drank so much blood that Harry would pass out unless he had nearly killed him. "How much blood?"

Snape closed his eyes briefly, shifting so he was sitting on the bed next to Harry without leaning over him anymore. "A lot," he said at last, eyes opening to look at the boy. "You...you nearly died," he said quietly.

Harry contemplated that for a long moment, not sure how to respond. He wanted to yell and rave about how messed up Snape was, but the logical side of his mind was telling him he had known he would be in danger when he walked into the room. He had said he trusted Snape. He had told Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Remus, and even Draco that Snape would never hurt him. Not on purpose, and not seriously. Except he had nearly died. Had he been wrong?  _ I can't think of that…I can't think that Snape would do this purposely, but I almost died. If that isn't a serious injury, I don't know what is, _ he thought.

He lowered his eyes to look at Snape, saw that the man was looking at him steadily with no expression on his face. Harry would have smiled at that if it weren't such a serious matter. He knew that look was one that Snape used to hide his true emotions. Harry even thought that if he stared into those eyes long enough, he could figure out what Snape was actually thinking. But it didn't require looking into his eyes to know what Snape was thinking. The man was probably wracked with guilt and his own pains.

Harry took a deep breath, let it out slowly and nodded just slightly. "Then I guess you don't need to be fed tonight, right?" He even managed a weak smile.

Snape let out a breath that he had been aware he was holding and nodded slightly. The tenseness washed out of his body and he felt exhausted. If Harry felt well enough to dare to tease him, everything would be all right. "Impertinent brat," he muttered with no real venom.

Harry's smile was real this time, if a bit shaky. "I have to be, to put up with your moods."

Snape snorted, and found he was too relieved to force an expression of ire. He was just about to say something else when he heard the entrance to his chambers opened. He tensed, hearing several footsteps. Growling, he stood up, moving to the doorway. He caught a big whiff of the scents before he saw them all in his living room. "Draco," he snarled.

"No! Snape, don't!" Harry cried out, voice breaking, causing Snape to stop in his tracks.

Snape listened to his mate, though half of his vampire wanted desperately to shred Draco to pieces. The blonde was standing behind several other people, eyes wide, but Snape continued to glare at him, never breaking eye contact. He barely even noticed Dumbledore moving closer to him.

"Severus, we have come for Harry. He is in there, I assume. Could I see him?" he asked as pleasantly as he would ask how the weather is.

"No," he bit out, still maintaining eye contact with Draco. He stayed in the doorway of the bedroom, completely blocking the path to Harry. He would protect his mate. It was his responsibility to take care of him.

Dumbledore’s expression was one of reprimand. "Now, Severus, you have kept the boy here since lunch. He was not in any of his classes. We were all very worried about him and just want to make sure he is all right."

"He's fine," he snarled.

Harry had had enough of listening. Cautiously he sat up, finding that the rest of his body was unharmed, though his back was a bit sore. Turning his head still hurt, so he refrained from doing so as he slid off the bed. He wobbled there for a moment, feeling waves of dizziness wash over him.  _ Must be from all the blood loss, _ he thought. Taking his time, he walked slowly towards Snape. He slipped his hand across Snape's lower back when he got there, startling the man.

Snape practically jumped when he felt Harry touch him, losing eye contact with Draco in the process. He turned about quickly and wrapped his arms around Harry, who seemed to be about to collapse. The boy was so pale and there was sweat on his forehead from the exertion crossing the room had taken. Snape growled admonishingly. "You should be in bed. You are not strong enough," he said.

Dumbledore took a step closer to the two, frowning at Harry's appearance. "Harry, my boy, are you alright?" he asked knowing full well the boy obviously wasn't.

Harry glanced over to Dumbledore and nodded, then looked past him to where Hermione, Ron, and Draco stood watching with varying degrees of worry etched on their faces. "I'm okay," he managed to say, though it was barely audible. His knees were shaking with the effort of standing so he leaned more heavily against Snape, grateful for the support.

"What happened, Harry?" Dumbledore prodded.

Snape glared at the old man, but Harry shook his head against his chest, clearly gesturing that Snape should let him handle this.

"We got a little…carried away and...he drank too much," answered Harry, needing to pause for breath every few words. He saw Draco's face tighten in anger and Harry shook his head slightly. Draco just glared. Harry sighed, "I'm okay...really."

Snape was flabbergasted. He just couldn't understand why Harry would cover for him.  _ I nearly kill him, and he says I just got 'carried away'?! _ "Harry, you should be resting," he said, leaning in to whisper it softly in Harry's ear. He didn't want to talk to the others. He wanted to take care of Harry himself. It was his fault, he was his mate, so he would take care of him.

Harry shivered and nodded, conceding the point. He was exhausted and could barely stand. His vision was turning blurry. "Okay, but I want to talk to them. No, I mean it, Snape...let them in."

Snape wanted to argue, but when he looked at the expression on Harry's face he thought against it. The internal war he was waging with the dual sides of his personality agreed on one thing: they had messed up, and they must make it up to Harry by caring for him. Without a word he bent over, scooped Harry up under the knees and around his shoulders and carried him to the bed, laying him down on it. Harry gave him a glare that clearly said he hadn't wanted to be carried, but Snape ignored it. Dumbledore had followed them without asking, and he glared at the old man. Right then he really wanted to curse Albus, but decided against it in favor of growling and glaring at the blonde who followed the two Gryffindor's into the room.

Harry sighed. "I'm really okay...Snape's been taking...care of me," he tried to reassure Dumbledore who was not looking happy about the whole situation.

Hermione decided it was time to speak up. "Harry, are you really alright? It's okay if...if Snape hurt you...he probably wasn't himself, and I'm sure he did everything he could to control his urges, but vampires are very possessive. So if he did hurt you, you can say so and he won't be punished, okay?"

"I would like to disagree, Miss Granger," Dumbledore cut in. "This is the third time he has attacked a student. First Harry, then Mister Malfoy, and now Harry again." Dumbledore looked at Snape. "This cannot continue, Severus. You are out of control. I fear I must consider the safety of my students."

Snape growled, but Harry cut him off. "No. It's only me and Draco...who have been attacked. Please, I have an idea."

Both Dumbledore and Snape looked at him, frowning. Snape was wondering just what kind of 'idea' Harry would have. Dumbledore didn't like how Harry was constantly defending Snape when it was clear that Snape could not control his urges. "Very well, Harry, what do you propose?"

Harry glanced at Draco briefly, then back at Dumbledore. He wouldn't look at Snape. "I think, maybe, if I gradually get Snape used to the idea of someone else's scent on me, he might grow used to it. He doesn't mind if Hermione and Ron's scent are on me...so maybe he just needs to get used to it."

Snape growled. "It is one thing to smell them on you, Potter, and another to  _ taste _ them on you."

Harry forced back the blush that wanted to rise. Draco was staring fixedly at the floor. Harry licked his lips nervously. "Um, well...first we start with the scent, just until this month is over. Then you won't be so possessive...so I could introduce taste," there was another growl, "Okay not taste, but um...maybe if you saw us...together? If he shared some meals with us..." Harry trailed off because Draco was scowling at him and Snape was glaring at him. He resisted the urge to gulp.

Surprisingly, it was Draco who spoke up. "I'm not some pet one has to get used to, Potter. Nor am I your boyfriend, remember? We were just going to try this out and see where it goes. Nothing serious," he took a step back when he heard a particularly vicious growl coming from Snape. Draco glared. "And I'm not going to risk my life!"

"Stop it, Snape," Harry ordered. Snape glared at him, so Harry just sighed. Obviously, controlling a vampire was not as easy as 1-2-3. He'd have to figure out what would make the man listen to him, but that would have to wait until later. "Fine, if you don't want to try it, that's just fine." Harry ignored the constriction in his chest.  _ How attached could I have possibly become to someone who was once my enemy in so short a time? This is ridiculous. _ "It means I have one less thing complicating my life. Although now I feel pretty shitty, going through all that trouble to see if things could work out between us." Harry tried to make it sound light, but he knew some of the distress had reached his voice.

Draco suddenly felt like shit, but he didn't let it show. He couldn't believe they were having this conversation in front of everyone that Draco would least like to hear it. More, he couldn’t believe he was so hurt by Harry believing him to give up so easily. He started to speak, then shut his mouth and glared at everyone who was looking at him expectantly. "Damn it, can't we get some privacy?!"

Dumbledore looked amused. "I don't believe it would be a good idea for you to be in the room by yourself with Severus and Harry, especially since Harry cannot protect you from Severus."

Draco looked positively enraged at the suggestion that he couldn't protect himself. "Out, all of you. I'm not discussing this with the Gryffindors, and no offense Headmaster but this is none of your business."

Ron and Hermione gaped at him, but Dumbledore looked like he was about to reprimand him. Harry grinned suddenly. "You heard him, get out. I don't think I want to be having this talk with all of you here either," he said.

Draco looked at him in surprise. Snape glared down at Harry. "I will not be leaving, Potter."

"You don't have to, so long as you promise to behave."

"I am not a pet, Potter."

"You're starting to sound like Draco."

That shut Snape up, though the man continued to scowl at them both.

Dumbledore frowned. "Harry, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Noted," Harry said dryly.

Dumbledore’s expression changed to one of great disappointment. "Why don't we take you to the hospital wing and let Poppy look you over? You can speak to Draco alone there."

"Snape already took care of me, I just need some rest, and this bed is much better for resting than the ones in the hospital wing."

Dumbledore sighed, giving up. "Very well. Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, we shall wait in the living room." He gestured for them to leave ahead of him, and then he followed them out.

Draco closed the door behind them and put up a silencing ward just in case. Then he turned to Snape and Harry, eyeing Snape warily. "You aren't going to kill me, are you?"

"If I was, you would already be dead, I can assure you," growled Snape.

Harry sighed. He'd had enough of this. "Snape, stop it. I've done everything I can to help you. I've lied for you, I've cut my wrist for you, I've put up with your crush on my father, I've let you beat me up, hell I've pretty much given up my entire life for you. Did you even realize that? There is no cure for vampires, Snape. I'm your mate. I'll be with you until the day I die. The very  _ least _ you can do is let me have a life of my own wherever I can."

Snape didn't like hearing that. He didn't like hearing it because some small part of him knew Harry was right.  _ Get control of yourself, Severus. Let the boy speak to Draco if he wants to. You can convince him being with Draco is a bad idea later, _ he told himself sternly. He tuned out the outraged cry of his inner vampire, as difficult as it was. Instead he got onto the bed, lifted Harry's back, and got behind him so Harry was laying against Snape's chest, body between his spread legs.

"S-Snape? What are you doing?" asked a startled Harry.

Snape ignored him and looked over his shoulder at Draco, who was glaring at the two of them. Snape's look definitely said 'MINE.' Out loud he said, "Talk."

Harry blushed, but really didn't have the energy to move out of Snape's embrace. So he sheepishly raised his gaze to the glaring blond. "Er…sorry, Draco."

Draco forced himself to shrug casually. "If that will keep him on his leash, I don't care." Snape growled, so Draco hurried to continue. "Look, it comes down to this: I don't share. I am especially not going to share with my  _ godfather _ of all people. The man is old enough to be both our fathers!"

"I agree. I won't share," Snape put in.

Harry didn't know how to respond to that. It wasn't like he was dating Snape, or even shagging Snape, but he couldn't deny that Draco would be forced to share him with the man. He thought he could get Snape's vampire to get used to Draco being around, but if Draco wouldn't share then he didn't see how that could work out. "So, what, this is it? You wouldn't even try it?" he asked quietly, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice.  _ Geez, just how much was I falling for Draco? A few kisses and I'm so hot for him that this disappoints me? _

Draco made a frustrated sound. "No...yes...shite, I don't know! Potter, I'm going to be brutally blunt here: I want to shag you. I want to fuck you so hard that you don't think of anyone but me. I want to hear you calling my name in parseltongue as I shag you into oblivion for making me want you. I wasn't thinking about how that would work, I just wanted it to happen."

Harry tensed, but kept his gaze on his lap, trying not to show how much it hurt to hear that. Snape was growling softly behind him, arms tightening around his chest, and the man leaned in to nuzzle the back of Harry’s neck as though to comfort him. "I see," Harry said tightly. "Just a shag? It wouldn't have worked out between us anyway, then."

"You didn't let me finish, Potter," Draco said coolly. He waited until Harry had raised his gaze to his before continuing. "Then I started thinking of you with Snape, and I hated it. I kept getting jealous and it pissed me off. When you said you were getting gifts from him, I was furious that I had been shown up by my godfather of all people. Seeing you now, with him wrapped around you, it's driving me nuts. I don't want him touching you. I don't want anyone touching you except me. I can't imagine that I'd be this jealous over someone I just want to shag."

Harry relaxed a little. He even went as far as to lightly elbow Snape, whose growls were getting louder. Harry almost felt like smiling, despite the complicated, strange scenario he found himself in. "So you want to try it, then? See how it works?"

Draco looked at Snape, whose lips were curled in a snarl and was sending him a positively vicious look. He resisted the urge to gulp. Did he really want to risk his life to be with  _ Potter _ of all people? For some completely strange reason, he did. He told himself sternly that he just wanted to fuck the infamous Potter. Wanted to punish Potter for making him feel this way. When he put it like that, it made it a lot easier to decide. "Yes," he said tightly.

Harry did smile then, while Snape snarled, "Absolutely not!"

Harry twisted to look back at Snape with a determined expression. "You're going to get used to him. As soon as Bloodlust is over, you'll be back to normal. You'll want to switch back to cutting my wrists, we won't be forced to wank each other off every time I feed you, and you won't mind if I smell like someone else. It'll work out, as long as we're careful around Bloodlust and the Mating season."

Snape stared at Harry with registered shock. Harry thought he'd want to go back to cutting? He thought he wouldn't want to wank each other off…or go further? The boy honestly believed that, and indeed  _ wanted _ that? Snape found that his own hurt was able to force back all of his vampire instincts. Outwardly he remained calm, his arms still wrapped around Harry, but his eyes were blank and his expression changed just slightly. The glare lost its venom. "Fine," he responded tightly.

Draco smirked, but Harry was frowning at Snape. He'd seen the changes, had been watching Snape's expression closely, and knew something had affected him. But for the life of him, Harry couldn't figure out what. He had a sinking feeling that in winning one battle he'd lost another, and one that he definitely did not want to lose. He just didn't know what it was.

"Well then, with that settled...I believe, Potter, that there is a Halloween Ball coming up very soon," Draco drawled.

Harry stared at Snape's empty expression a moment longer before turning to Draco. "Yeah, there is. So?"

"Well, though I refuse to go with you and let the entire school know we're  _ together _ I wouldn't mind dancing with you quite a bit while we're there." That Malfoy Smirk was back, full of arrogance and self-confidence.

Harry couldn't help but quirk a brow at him. "Gee, how generous of you," Harry drawled.

"Aren't I, though?" commented Draco, completely serious.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Tell you what, I'll see if I can fit you in, but I think I'm booked that night." Draco scowled so fiercely that Harry felt it necessary to add, "I was teasing."

Draco smirked again, confidence gained back once more. "Good. I'm going to destroy you in the quidditch rematch, by the way. It's in two days and you seem to be weak as a babe."

Harry grinned broadly, pleased that it was his turn to boast. "Oh I doubt that, Malfoy. Snape gave me a new broom. The SkyHawk 3000."

Draco's eyes widened. "Shite! That's the best broom out there! It costs a fortune, and it was only  _ just _ released to the public!"

Harry's smirk was smug. "I know."

Then Draco suddenly scowled. "He got you a broom, and I got you a lousy snake."

Harry's eyes widened and he would have bolted upright if it weren't for Snape, who anticipated the move and held him firmly against his chest. "Where's Issaa?!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm not...sure...she kept biting me, I had to fling her across the room twice. She disappeared after that," Snape said quietly, allowing his guilt to slip into his voice. He knew how much the gift of the snake had meant to Harry, even though Harry hadn't said. To have someone to tell all your problems to without the risk of anyone else finding out was a precious thing. It was why he'd bought that special box for Harry, though now he wished he had thought of buying Harry a snake instead. The fact that his  _ competition _ had bought the snake for Harry irked him further.

"Oh god, what if she's hurt? Or...or...," Harry choked back tears.

"Shh, I'm sure she's just hiding, afraid to come out. You can look for her tomorrow, okay?" Snape said in as soothing of a voice as he could manage.

"You  _ flung _ Harry's  _ snake _ ?!" asked Draco incredulously. "Just what did you  _ do _ to Harry?!" he spit out angrily.

Snape glared at him over Harry's shoulder. "This is not the time, Draco. Harry is tired and weak. He needs sleep, not more grief. I think it is time you and the others left. Be sure to inform Dumbledore that Harry will be staying with me tonight."

Draco scowled even fiercer. "I don't think Potter should be left with you. You might hurt him again."

"I assure you that the only reason I hurt him was because he had  _ your _ scent all over him. He is perfectly safe with me now," snarled Snape.

Harry shook, trying to decide if he wanted to cry or scream. For some reason the thought of Issaa being killed was harder to accept than himself. Harry decided that Snape was right: He was exhausted. He looked to Draco, taking a calming breath as he did so. "Go on, I'll be okay here. Tell Hermione and Ron that I'm fine."

Draco scowled at him for several long moments before nodding curtly and striding to the door, unlocking it and taking down the silence spell. He shut the door behind him. Harry leaned more heavily against Snape when the door was closed, and the two stayed like that until Snape heard the wall closing and couldn't hear anymore breathing coming from the other room.

"They're gone," he said quietly.

Harry breathed out a sigh. He felt the tension leave his body. "Good...I'm tired," he mumbled, yawning.

Snape smiled softly, "Then go to sleep."

Harry nodded and twisted around until he was facing Snape, making it clear that he intended to fall asleep like this. To accommodate the position, Snape slid down so he was lying on his back instead of sitting up, with Harry sprawled on top of him. The boy was asleep in minutes, leaving Snape to stare up at the ceiling and wonder what cruel god had decided to play this twist of fate on them.  


	30. Misunderstandings

Misunderstandings

~*~

 

Harry woke up in a very pleasant way. First he felt a lightly tickling sensation at his neck, a cool breeze caressing the skin. He smiled faintly in his sleep, dreaming that he was lying in a field of grass, a pleasantly cool summer breeze in the air. He stared up at the sky and inhaled deeply the scent of herbs; there must have been wildflowers nearby. Something tickled his neck again, and a sharp pain registered in his mind. He slapped away the annoying bug that bit him, then gasped and closed his eyes. Quite suddenly, he was much hotter than he had been a moment ago.

The air was uncomfortably stuffy and hot, and he panted as he struggled to get up from his position on the ground. Something was holding him down though, something cold and soothing that made him want to melt into the grass. If that cool breeze surrounded him so lovingly, he didn't mind the heat that made him writhe wantonly on the ground. He threw his head back and gave up struggling, his eyes wide, staring up at a sky that was far too bright.

He realized then that he had a hard-on, and without further thought began thrusting up to that coolness that would soothe his pains. He clutched at the grass that felt like the finest of silk in his hands because suddenly there was a  _ hand _ moving across the bare skin of his belly, making the muscles quiver in anticipation. He couldn't help but to thrust his hips upward in a pleading gesture, and he could have sworn he heard the wind in his ear, sounding very much like a growl. He closed his eyes to escape the bright sky.

He panted as that hand moved lower, pushing the fabric of his trousers and boxers down his legs. They were pulled off and he heard them fall in the grass a few feet away, and he wondered fleetingly why he wasn't wearing any shoes. The thought didn't matter much as he felt his rigid length encompassed in a cool grip that made him arch completely off the grass and cry out.

Suddenly he just couldn't stand the torture anymore as he began begging for more, for that hand to tug harder, pump faster. He wanted the long, slender fingers to squeeze him and pull him, stroke and tease him.  _ No, _ he thought suddenly,  _ don't tease me, it's too much! _ But he had already made the command aloud and another hand joined the first to play with the tender balls of flesh below his rigid length. Harry felt tears burn his eyes, for the pleasure was almost too much. He knew his balls were tightening, knew he would come any second now, but that first hand apparently knew it too and squeezed the base of his cock firmly. Harry cried out in outrage at the restricting grip, preventing him from having his release.

The second hand continued playing with his balls. Light strokes and gentle tugs that left his thighs quivering and his moans shaky and desperate. Coherent thought was beyond him now. All he could focus on were the sensations, the pure torture and pleasure. Then that hand moved to the small bit of skin behind the heavy sacs, lightly stroking and pressing on it. Harry bucked, making a strangled sound in the back of his throat, and that hand around his cock loosened its hold to stroke over his head, and Harry came, shouting out the name of the one he saw above him behind closed lids.

As he came back from his delirium, he felt something wet stroking over his belly. He twitched in the aftermath of his release as his lashes fluttered open. Instead of seeing tufts of clouds floating in a blue sky, Harry saw a dark, stone ceiling. His brow furrowed for a moment, and groggily he lifted his head to find out what that wet thing was that was stroking over his belly. He saw dark hair hiding a face that was leaned over his stomach, and the wet thing was obviously a tongue. Lapping at his belly...his semen?

Harry's eyes widened with the realization that it hadn't been a dream after all. Snape had actually woken him up by wanking him off. For a moment Harry was extremely embarrassed, and even raised a heavy arm to push away the head, but instead his hand rested on top of it and peacefully listed through the hair. Harry even smiled faintly, content, and felt a little twinge of excitement at the display.

That is, until Snape lifted his head and looked at Harry with eyes that displayed absolutely no emotion. Harry's own eyes widened, but he blinked and the dull expression was gone, replaced by a teasing smirk. "Enjoy your wake-up call, Potter?" said the husky voice of the potions master.

Harry dropped his head back on the pillow to stare up at the ceiling again. He dropped his hand away from Snape's head as well. He had to close his eyes so that Snape would not see his thoughts. He nodded without speaking, and felt Snape move away, the bed shifting as the man got up and padded across the room. Harry waited until he heard the bathroom door click closed before he opened his eyes again.

Harry wasn't stupid. Last night had been one huge mistake after another. First, he had kissed Draco. Then he had gone to Snape, smelling like Draco. Then he'd bitten Snape on the neck in the stupid hope that it would save his life...and it just may have, but Harry would never know for certain if things could have turned out better had he not bitten Snape. Then he had been forced into having a private conversation about his and Draco's relationship, if there was one, in front of Snape. And finally, Harry had fallen asleep before he had been able to speak to Snape.

Up until that last mistake, Harry could find no regret. However, he knew he shouldn't have fallen asleep. If he hadn't fallen asleep, he was sure he could have taken that look out of Snape's eyes. The look that had told Harry he had done something irreparable, betrayed Snape in some way that was beyond his capability of guessing.

He didn't know what he had done to cause that look, but he knew it had to be something he'd said while talking to Draco. Or maybe the entire conversation with Draco had caused it. If Harry dissected everything he'd said last night, he could see where the vampire part of Snape would have some serious issues with him. He'd blatantly said he was going to date someone else. Harry could understand and sympathize with the vampire, who could not stand his mate with someone else. If Harry thought that the look had been from the vampire part of Snape, Harry could rationalize and talk it over with Snape calmly until Snape managed to convince his vampire instincts to let him date Draco.

However, Harry knew the look had been from Snape, which was why he was lying in bed staring up at the stone ceiling trying to figure out why Snape would be hurt. The whole situation was messed up. Harry was the mate to Snape's vampire-half. That meant he was the perfect blood donor and the only one who could carry Snape's child. It also meant Snape was possessive and protective of him. None of this, however, told Harry what he meant to Snape. Not the vampire, but  _ Snape _ , the man.

In the beginning it had been clear that Snape was disgusted with the fact that Harry was his mate, but lately things had been different. Snape certainly didn't hate him anymore, and Harry liked to think that maybe Snape hadn't just resigned himself to his fate. He knew that if Snape truly wanted to, he could likely figure out  _ some _ way to resist certain vampire urges, like the one that provoked Snape into biting so that he was forced to wank Harry off. Harry liked to think that maybe, just maybe, Snape had begun to accept Harry as a friend.

_ Having a friend betray you, that is the worst enemy one will have. It cuts deep and leaves scars. _

The memory came unbidden, but it made Harry's eyes widen with realization.  _ He considers me a friend, and now I've betrayed him by...by what, exactly? _ Harry punched the bed in frustration. Great, he figured out what was bothering Snape, but he still didn't know enough. Harry thought harder as he rolled to his side to bury his face in the pillow. He was momentarily distracted by the scent, of fresh herbs and something that could only be defined as  _ Snape _ . He wistfully thought of how nice it would be to wake up like this every morning, in a bed so comfy Harry could practically sink into it, and sheets that caressed his skin lovingly.

_ Too bad after this month, we'll go back to Professor and student. No more sharing a bed, no more wanking, no more biting... _ Harry bolted upright in bed, realization dawning on him.  _ That's it! Last night, I said that we would go back to cutting instead of biting, and that Snape would no longer be possessive of me, because that's what I thought Snape would want. But what if he doesn't want that? What if he...wants things to remain as they are? _

Harry was really very proud of himself for that conclusion. Only...he really hadn't a clue  _ why _ Snape would want things to stay as they were. The answer only gave him more questions, ones that he was scared to find the answers to.  _ Why is this so difficult? Why can't I just leave it, instead of trying to dig for truths that are better off buried? I don't want Snape to want me as more than just blood, do I? _

Harry was still sitting there staring at the sheets, mulling things over in his head when Snape came  out of the bathroom. Harry quickly pulled the sheets to cover his groin as he looked up at Snape. His mouth went dry. Snape was walking to what Harry had to guess was the closet in nothing but a towel about his hips, held in place by one fist. His other hand had a towel raised to his head, drying his hair. He was clearly planning to ignore Harry.

So Harry watched in silence as Snape took out a fresh set of robes, crisp white shirt and black trousers. Really, Snape didn't look at all like what Harry had expected him to. He was of course very pale, and probably not just because he was a vampire either, because Snape had been pale even before becoming a vampire. The shoulders weren't very broad, but neither were they scrawny, just average really. They led down to a chest that was not rock-solid but more pleasantly toned, and Harry was delighted to see that there was no chest hair. Either Snape shaved, or he simply didn't grow chest hair. Or maybe he spelled it away. Harry really didn't care much, he was just glad there wasn't any. He wasn't very fond of body hair, especially on the chest and under the arms.

Harry's gaze drifted lower to the dark trail of hair that started at the navel and disappeared into the towel. A towel that was very obviously tented at the front. Harry's gaze flew up to Snape's face to see that the man was watching him steadily, his clothes folded neatly over his arm.

"Enjoying the show, Potter?" Snape was very proud of himself for keeping his voice so cool and uninterested. He really couldn't control how his groin reacted, but he knew his voice and expression showed that he was not pleased with it. When he had turned around to walk back to the bathroom, he'd caught Harry staring at him and couldn't resist staring back.

Harry flinched at the tone. He could hear Hermione chiding him in his head, telling him he should discuss things over with Snape. Harry decided her advice had merit, but he didn't know how to go about asking Snape why he was acting the way he was. If his theory was right, then he'd quickly find himself digging pretty deep holes with his words. Still, he had to try. "Do you respect me?" he asked softly.

Snape was taken aback by the sudden question. He frowned, looking at the boy warily. He could smell a trap, but couldn't figure out where it was. "To an extent...," he said cautiously.

"Then I am your friend, to an extent, right? You said I would be your friend if you respected me."

Snape felt the trap snap about him quicker than lightning.  _ Bloody brat, _ he thought. "I suppose, to a very small extent, I could consider you a friend, Potter. Very, very small," he added.

Harry tugged his lower lip into his mouth as he thought of how to proceed. He didn't notice Snape's gaze lock on the nervous action. "Then I'm sorry," he said finally, startling Snape.

Snape tore his gaze away from the lip that had just been nibbled on and locked gazes with Harry. He didn't know where this was going, but he felt the trap squeezing about his chest painfully. "For what, Potter?"

Harry ducked his gaze for a moment, then raised it to meet Snape's steadily. "For betraying you."

Snape couldn't prevent his eyes widening slightly. He quickly recovered his composure, but inside he still felt shaken.  _ How? How was he able to know? I hid it well enough, didn't I? It is not my right to feel betrayed that Harry would want a boyfriend. I am not his boyfriend, I am not anything to him, except a friend and a vampire. He wants to go back to cutting after this month is over, he wants nothing to do with me at all, except for the unfortunate situation we find ourselves in, _ he thought bitterly. His vampire raged that it damn well was his right to feel betrayed. His vampire knew Harry was his, his alone, and that no one else should be allowed to have him.

Snape ignored that part of himself. "You did not betray me, Potter," he said in an almost tired voice.

"Yes, I did. I...don't know how, but I know I did. You're not treating me the same. You look at me and it's...different. And this morning when you woke me up, you looked at me like it was a chore, like it was just something you had to do because you fed from me. I just...I want to say I'm sorry, for whatever I did last night to make you treat me that way. I thought...I thought you wouldn't mind, after this month is over and you became your normal self again, if I had a boyfriend."

Snape closed his eyes briefly to gather his emotions and lock them firmly within his chest.  _ Of course, the brat would see I am hiding something. He has been around me far too much of late not to notice when I suddenly close out all my emotions. _ "I do not mind, Potter," he said as he opened his eyes again. "You are correct, after this month I will be able to control the vampire instincts better, and you will be free to do as you wish. We will go back to cutting, and you won't have to worry about me touching you again until March."

_ So was I wrong? Does he really want to switch back to that at the end of the month? _ "I...don't mind…the touching, I mean. It feels good and...," Harry sighed, "I don't mind."  _ Smooth...now care to explain why you are suddenly acting as though you want to be with Snape? What happened to Draco? _ Harry told that inner voice to shove it, though it didn't escape his notice that the voice sounded remarkably like Snape.

Snape didn't really know how to react to that, so he merely grunted. "Of course you don't, Potter, you are a teenage boy with teenage hormones. Any touching would feel good for you."

Harry frowned. "No, that isn't what I meant...I mean, I like it when  _ you _ touch me, oddly enough."

"Of course you do, I am twice your age and have far more experience than anyone you have been with, I'm sure," Snape responded gruffly, uncomfortable with where the conversation was going.

"I haven't...I mean...I haven't done anything...with anyone," Harry finished in a small voice, refusing to look Snape in the eyes.

Snape found that he was only mildly surprised by the admission. He had rather suspected as much, though knowing for sure definitely made his chest tight with what he regretfully recognized as pride. He really didn't want to feel proud that he was the first one to touch the boy, because it was just so wrong for someone as old as Snape to introduce someone as young as Harry to the world of pleasure. "All the more reason why my touch would be pleasurable for you, Potter."

Harry sighed, seeing that this was not going in the direction he wanted it to. Which direction that may be, he hadn't a clue, but it certainly wasn't going there. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Snape shifted his grip on the towel, finding that he was quickly getting impatient with the whole conversation.

"Call me Potter"

Snape scowled. "We have been through this already, Potter. It has nothing to do with your father. I am still your teacher, and you are still my student."

"You called me Harry last night. You called me Harry when I was mad with you about my father. Is that what it takes to make you call me Harry? I have to be near death or furious with you?" Harry glared at Snape, who was looking back at him in a bit of undisguised surprise.

Snape tried to quickly cover it, saying only, "Apparently so, Potter."

Harry was taken aback by the blunt acceptance. He wanted Snape to call him Harry. He liked the way the r's rumbled from Snape's tongue. It sounded soothing, reassuring...though he really had no idea why. He couldn't very well nearly kill himself just to get Snape to call him Harry. He doubted that Snape would take kindly to him becoming furious for no reason at all. So what could he do? He scowled, frustrated. "You only call me Harry when you care. When I'm near dying, you care about me. You don't want me to die. When I'm furious, you care about my feelings. You don't want to hurt them, hurt me."

Snape scowled. "That's preposterous."

"Is it? So you don't care, then? I think you do. You care for me. It's not just a lust for my blood or physical lust...those things wouldn't make you care. No, you feel affection towards me. You already admitted as much so don't bother denying it now. You respect me...to a certain extent. You don't want me dead, and you don't want to hurt my feelings. Those are things that would make you care about me. Those things are what make your shields slip, and you call me Harry." Harry knew he was right. He could just feel it. Snape hadn't moved, but it looked as though his stance was tenser than a moment ago. Harry felt a bit of victory. "I'm right, aren't I? You care for me, and you absolutely hate it!"

Snape was suddenly very angry. He had spent years mastering the art of deceit. He'd had to, to ensure his safety as a spy. No one had ever suspected him of anything. That all of that work would be worthless in front of his...this  _ boy _ was beyond him. How could Harry read him so easily? How could Harry know something about himself before he even found out?! Whatever else, Snape could never allow his true emotions to show. To open himself up to being hurt, and of a surety Harry had the ability to hurt him, no matter that he could hardly admit so to himself. He forced himself to close those thoughts away. He snarled at Harry, "Do not mistake caring for love, Potter, because I assure you, I do not and never will love you!" He saw with perverse satisfaction that Harry looked shell-shocked, and continued, "I care for the safety of the one who will defeat the Dark Lord, and that, Potter, is you! I care for the well-being of the one who ensures my survival, and that, Potter, is you!"

Harry visibly flinched as the words were spit at him. His jaw worked, but no sound came out of his mouth.  _ How...how could he...why...how could I be so stupid? He is and always will be Snape, not some...some... _ Harry realized with horror that he was shaking. He couldn't decide if it was out of anger, or hurt. He bit his lower lip when he felt some sound rising to the back of his throat, forcing himself not to sob. He wasn't crying. He wasn't, couldn't be, crying. His cheeks were not wet, but he had a feeling any moment they would be. He quickly reached to the end of the bed to snatch up his trousers, completely ignoring the boxers. He scrambled off of the bed and yanked on the trousers, quickly tugging at his shirt to straighten it.

Snape was realizing he just made a big mistake. He winced at the shrieking his vampire was doing inside his head. His hands shook with the urge to gather Harry in his arms and never let go. It was all he could do to keep his legs from moving. He told himself he would not take back his words. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He didn't love Harry Potter, and he never could! "What are you doing, Potter?" he bit out.

"Leaving! I'll get out of your way, since you hate me so much! Don't worry, I won't do anything drastic to hurt your precious  _ savior _ !" He shouted angrily, stuffing his feet in his trainers. He grabbed his robes from the foot of the bed, yanked them on, and pulled his wand out of his pocket. He pointed it at Snape, "Don't you EVER come near me again! You can bloody well starve to death for all I care!"

He didn't wait for a reply as he stormed out of the bedroom and straight out to the dungeon corridor. It was morning and most of the Slytherin's were on their way to breakfast. Harry shoved past startled faces, many of the students practically jumping out of his way when they saw the forbidding look on his face. Harry wasn't paying attention to that though. Indeed, he wasn't paying attention to anything but the desperate urge to get as far away as possible.

So when a hand shot out to grab his arm he was completely taken by surprise. He turned to glare at whoever it was, only to find none other than Leonard was smirking at him, one brow arched perfectly. "Where are you off to in such a hurry, Mister Potter? Awfully early for you to be coming to class, isn't it? Or were you down here for  _ other _ reasons?"

Harry stared at the amused face and suddenly had an irresistible urge to do some bodily harm. Without thinking, he swung his fist up and hit the smug man right under the jaw. Harry watched with satisfaction as that smug smirk was wiped clean off as the head snapped back. Harry jerked his arm from the now loose grip and shook his sore fist, looking down at the collapsed and unconscious professor. "You can have him for all I care, good riddance!" he shouted down at the man.

As he spun around he noticed many Slytherin's standing around gawking at him. He glared, and continued his way up the corridor. He saw Draco a few feet ahead of him, looking worried and nervous, and he sent the blond his most vicious glare. He  _ really _ did not want to deal with another egotistical problem-ridden bastard at the moment. He pushed past without a second glance and hurried out of the dungeons.

~*~

Draco stared after him in shock.  _ What the bloody hell did Severus do now? _

"Hey, know what that was all about, Draco?"

Draco turned around to see Blaise walking towards him, with Seamus Finnigan following. Draco was momentarily distracted by the sight of the Gryffindor. "What're you doing here...Irish boy?" Draco couldn't remember what the boy's name was.

Seamus raised both brows as he stepped up to where Blaise now stood and leaned an arm casually on his shoulder. "Honestly, is it that hard to figure out? You were so knocked out last night you didn't even hear us in sneak into the dorms."

Draco frowned, looked at Blaise's satisfied smirk and shrugged. "Didn't think you went for Gryffindor's, Blaise."

"Normally, I don't. But I've decided to make an exception since he wanted me so much," said Blaise cockily.

Seamus casually pinched a bit of skin on his neck, making the boy twitch in annoyance. "Well, I heard so many rumors about you I just had to find out if any of them were true," he drawled.

Blaise smirked, "Were they?" Draco rolled his eyes and turned to leave, but Blaise stopped him again. "What was Potter doing down here? He looked furious, and he hit the Professor. Looked like he was especially pissed with you too."

"Oh, that...how the hell should I know? I'm not Potter's keeper. That's your Gryffindor's job, isn't it?"

"Actually, I don't know why he was down here either. After all, he's supposed to be taking lessons with Lupin for Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I saw Lupin leaving the dungeons a while ago," Seamus said.

Blaise frowned. "Yeah...come to think of it, Potter's been coming down here every day, every meal, but we've seen that werewolf at meals occasionally, so he can't possibly be at DADA all the time."

"That doesn't mean he's come to the dungeons every time Lupin is at meals. Knowing Potter, he's probably wandering about like the idiot he is," Draco said, ignoring the glare he got from the Irish boy.  _ I can't believe I'm protecting stupid Potter's secret...but I guess it's my secret now too. _

"Hm, well, I asked Harry about it once, 'cause I was worried about him, and he said that sometimes Snape helps with the lessons," Seamus offered, inwardly grinning. He couldn't believe it was this easy to get information from the Slytherin's. He'd gotten a good lay too!

Blaise looked shocked at that bit of information. Draco looked at the Irish boy with narrowed eyes.  _ I don't like this, he seems to know too much. Or suspect too much. Why would a Gryffindor rat out their precious Golden Boy anyway? He's up to something, _ thought Draco. "Snape? Help a Gryffindor? You must be delusional," he said.

Blaise, knowing his best friend as well as he did, narrowed his eyes at Draco. He shrugged off Finnigan's arm. "Draco, I need to talk to you about something before breakfast. Common room? Finnigan...I'll see you later," he added.

Seamus pouted, but the two boys ignored him and started walking about to the Slytherin quarters. He sighed and looked in the direction Harry had gone, then took off. He had something else to take care of anyway.

~*~

"Okay, spill, you know something about Potter, don't you?" asked Blaise as soon as they reached the common room.

"Well, I know a lot of things about Potter, Blaise. Where do you want me to start?" Draco drawled, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the wall. He glanced idly around the room and its occupants.

Blaise scowled. "That's not what I meant, Draco. You know something about this whole thing with Potter coming down to the dungeons all the time, don't you? Is Snape really helping Potter? He's on our side of the war."

_ Yours, Blaise, not mine. I have no side. _ Draco shrugged, "He's a spy. I'm sure he has to take a few orders from Dumbledore to keep the man believing he's on their side. If it is true, I'm sure he isn't teaching anything worth while to Potter."

Blaise eyed his friend suspiciously. Draco was acting far too casual on this whole issue, when usually he would go ballistic over anything to do with Potter. "So why do you suppose he punched the new potions professor? In fact, those two have had it out for each other since he arrived. I'm sure they knew each other before he came to teach here. And did you hear what Potter said? He said 'you can have him, for all I care.' Who was he talking about?"

"How should I know?" snapped Draco. "I don't bloody well follow Potter around all day! Ask your Gryffindor boy toy, he seemed pretty willing to share information about the Golden Boy."

"What's this about Potter?" asked Pansy as she approached the boys.

Draco scowled at her. "Nothing that concerns you."

"Potter punched the new potions professor. We think something is going on," Blaise replied.

"I missed him punch the professor? Oh, I have the worst of luck!" Pansy pouted.

"You think something is going on, Blaise. Frankly, I couldn't care less."

"What's up with you today, mate? You're acting weird. In fact, you've been acting weird a lot lately."

"Weird? You think this is weird? You don't know anything about weird," snapped Draco.

Blaise and Pansy looked at him in shock. Then Blaise scowled. "What the bloody hell? Draco, you're acting like a real fine piece of shit lately. All grumpy and snapping at us when we didn't even do anything!"

"Yeah, what's wrong with you?" Pansy put in, glaring accusingly at him.

Draco snapped. "Nothing is fucking wrong with me! Why don't you two grow up and look around for once, hm? There's a bloody war going on around us!"

"What's that got to do with anything?" snapped Pansy. "Not like  _ we're _ going to be the ones killed!"

Draco stared at her, dumbstruck. He looked at Blaise, who was merely scowling at him. Draco threw up his hands in surrender and without another word left.

~*~

"Damn it, I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I punched a professor. He deserved it, though. That still doesn't excuse my punching him. Damn, Dumbledore will really be on my arse about this one," Harry was muttering to himself as he climbed the stairs to Gryffindor Tower.

"Harry? What are you doing back so soon?"

Harry looked up to see Hermione and Ron standing a few steps above him.  _ Great, just what I need. _ "Just...getting my books."

"But I had Dobby take them to...," Hermione trailed off when she saw the scowl.

"Mate, you okay? Did that bastard try to hit you again?" Ron asked, scowling.

"No, he...no. I don't want to talk about it," grumbled Harry as he brushed past them and gave the password to the Fat Lady and entered Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other. Hermione sighed. "Ron, I think maybe I should handle this one. You'll likely just get angry and that won't help at all."

"What? But he's my best mate! I can talk to him!" Ron exclaimed, offended.

"Yes, but you're prejudiced. You don't like Snape," Hermione pointed out.

"Neither do you!"

"True, but I can accept him far better than you can. Just let me talk to him, and then I'll come tell you what happened, okay?"

"Fine, but you better come straight to me," grumbled Ron reluctantly.

"I will, I promise."

Ron watched her go and sighed, then shrugged and made his way to the Great Hall. He might as well eat while he waited for Hermione.

~*~

Hermione rapped on the door of the sixth year boy's dorms lightly, and when she got no answer tested the knob. It was unlocked, so she stepped into the room, noting immediately that Harry was curled up on his bed and no one else was in the room. "Harry?" she asked softly, closing the door behind her.

"I don't want to speak about it, Hermione."

Hermione ignored him and walked over to his bed, sitting on Ron's which was next to his. "Did he hurt you again?"

"No, I'm perfectly  _ safe _ ," Harry said bitterly.

Hermione frowned, noting the emphasis on safe. "I didn't mean physically. Did he...do something like before?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

"It won't help if you don't talk about it. Perhaps I can help. I've been doing more research on vampires, you know, and—"

"It's not about being a vampire, Hermione! Not every answer can be found in a bloody book!" Harry exploded, rolling over to glare at her.

Hermione quickly recovered from her surprise, hiding her hurt feelings at what he said. "But maybe if you tell me, I can—"

"Research it? It's nothing to be researched! It's just the way he is! Slimy, greasy, arrogant, spiteful, hateful git!"

_ Oh, he's really mad. Just what did Snape do? _ Hermione was determined to find out so she could yell at the potions master. "But Harry, if you talk to me, maybe it will help. Letting it all out, you know."

"Fine! You want to know what he said so badly? Fine then! He said I was Harry  _ bloody _ Potter, the Boy Who Lived, Savior of the bloody Wizarding World! I am to be protected at all costs, because  _ I'm _ the one that will kill Voldemort! He cares for my  _ safety _ , not me! He never has and never will love me! Are you HAPPY NOW?!" Harry's face was red from exertion, and he panted for breath after the explosion. He continued to give Hermione his fiercest glare.

Hermione gaped at him. She felt the anger starting to rise in her. She clenched her hands in her skirt.  _ How could he? How could Snape say that to Harry? How could he do that to him?! Harry doesn't need to be told he isn't loved! He's had enough of that in his life! _ Keeping her voice calm, Hermione said, "Then he is a bastard, and you have every right to be angry with him. Did...did you hex him? I wouldn't blame you if you did. He deserves it."

Calmer now that he'd shouted, Harry rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. "No, but I punched Leonard on my way out of the dungeons."

Hermione gaped at him. "You  _ punched _ the professor?"

"No, I punched Leonard. The fact that he's a professor wasn't running through my mind at the time."

"Did anyone see you?" was the only thing Hermione could think to ask, she was so stunned.

"Yeah, about half of Slytherin. You know, I think I know how you felt when you punched Draco third year. It did feel good."

Hermione gaped again. "H-half of Slytherin?"

"Yeah. It's okay though. I don't really care how Dumbledore punishes me, the bastard deserved it. Actually, I'm pretty hungry. I think I'm going to go down for breakfast. Now that I've vented, I'm recalling why I had to spend the night in Snape's chambers."

Instantly concerned, Hermione asked, "Are you alright? Dizzy, nauseated?"

"No, just drained. Tired and hungry," Harry said as he sat up. "You coming?"

Still recovering from their conversation, she shook her head. "No I...have to finish an essay...I'll be down in a bit."

"Oh...all right. I'll tell Ron," Harry said as he stood and walked to the door. He glanced back at Hermione. "Thanks, though. For trying to help, and for caring."

Hermione smiled weakly. "Of course, Harry. That's what friends are for."

Harry flinched but nodded as he left. Friends? Yeah, that's what they're for. If they don't betray you first.

Hermione waited a minute after he left before getting up and leaving Gryffindor Tower. Her grip on her wand was tight as she strode purposely towards her destination. It was time she had a chat with Professor Snape.

~*~

Snape scowled at the wall. He could smell Granger on the other side. She'd been out there for five minutes now, and Snape had the suspicion that she was not going to leave until he let her in. Which was not something he planned on doing. He knew what she would want to say. He knew she was going to yell and rant and rave and probably try to hex him. Right now he couldn't deal with that. He would most likely attack her.

His vampire had decided to take over half of his body after Harry had left. It had been all he could do to keep himself from chasing after the boy.  _ Mate _ , his mind instantly corrected. Snape was not happy with the situation. He was pacing in front of the wall, resisting the urge to open it and hunt down his mate.  _ Bloody hell...hunt down? Oh, you are really losing it now, Severus, _ he told himself.

Once again he stopped in front of the wall and stared at it. Granger was still there. Had Harry told her? Of course, because why else would she be there?  _ What business is this of hers? He is my mate, not hers, and he should not be telling her our business, _ his vampire thought savagely.

_ She is his friend. Unlike us, who hurt him, _ Snape told his vampire. Then he instantly felt like slapping himself on the forehead. Since when had he started referring to himself as 'us'?

Snape glared at the wall.  _ Maybe I should see what she has to say. Perhaps our mate sent us a message. I mean me. My mate...damn...HARRY, perhaps Harry sent ME a message. _ Snape contemplated the wall, and then contemplated how well he could control his vampire. He decided that Granger was smart enough not to test him. He flicked his wand at the wall and quickly moved a few feet away as a bushy brown head barged her way into the room, the wall closing behind her. Snape did an impressive scowl as she turned to face him. "Miss Granger, to what do I owe the inconvenience?"

Hermione glared at him, and her expression was one that could easily make even Lucius Malfoy himself quake in his expensive boots. "How could you  _ do _ that to Harry? Of all the stupid,  _ idiotic _ things to  _ say _ to him! I can't  _ believe _ you would treat him like that! After all he's  _ done _ for you! All he's  _ given up _ , all he would  _ have _ to give up! WHAT did you DO to him?!" she exploded, barely managing to resist the urge to point her wand at him.

Snape was prepared for the assault, and managed not to snap back right away. He, as casually as he could manage, walked over to his chair by the hearth and sat down before replying. He didn't manage to keep his tone civil, however...it was cold as it could be. "I am very tired of hearing of all the things he has sacrificed for me, Miss Granger. I assure you, I am well aware of them, and do not appreciate them thrown in my face during every disagreement. As for what I did to him, I thought you already knew last night. I nearly killed him."

"That is NOT what I am referring to and you know it!"

"Ah, then you must mean what I did to him today. I woke him up with my mouth at his throat and my hand on his cock, which I can assure you, was pleasurable for the both of us. You weren't referring to that either? Then you must mean what I  _ said _ to him, not what I did." Snape saw with satisfaction that he was really annoying the girl. Good, she deserved to be annoyed. He was not going to make this easier for her. She had no right to yell at him.

"You...you...how could you say that to him? Don't you know what he's been through? How could you tell him it isn't possible for you to love him?!" Hermione's eyes were moist, and she swiped at them angrily. She wasn't going to cry in front of the bastard.

Snape snarled, "I told him no more than the truth. He was under the delusion that I cared for him. I thought it best to make it clear that was not the situation."

"You...you told him...," Hermione was going to cry. She knew she was. She sniffled. She was so mad right now, but she was so upset. Upset for Harry and what he had to go through; upset with Snape and his damnable personality. The personality that wouldn't let him admit he had feelings for Harry. She had been so certain he cared for Harry, how could she have been wrong?  _ I wasn't...I wasn't wrong! Snape was tender and kind and considerate...he couldn't fake that...even if it was his vampire...Snape wouldn't act like that unless he cared, too...I wasn't wrong! _ "You couldn't admit it, so you had to hurt him! You had to say something spiteful and cruel to protect  _ yourself _ and that stupid mask you wear!"

Snape's face shut down. It went back to the blank, emotionless expression.  _ How? How could two people see through me? Is this vampire weakening my resolve? Am I now so transparent? _

"I'm right!" Hermione couldn't feel overly joyed at the prospect, because it still remained a fact that Snape had hurt Harry.

Snape measured his words carefully before speaking. "It is true that I care for the boy...he is, after all, the Boy Who Lived. He is the one who will defeat the Dark Lord, and he must be protected. I am in a position to protect him."

"No! That's what you told Harry, that you only cared about him because he was the Boy Who Lived. That's all he gets! Everyone cares about the Boy Who Lives! How do you think he feels, knowing that no one would care about him if he were just another boy? Sometimes I think he doesn't even believe Ron and I love him!"

"I do not love him, Miss Granger, and if you are suffering from the same delusions that Harry had, I suggest you leave now. You are wasting your time."

"But you care for him, don't you? Don't give me that crap about the Boy Who Lived. You care for Harry, your mate, the boy who has done so much for you without a second glance. He cares about you, Professor, I know he does. If he didn't he wouldn't have been so hurt!"

Snape knew he was rapidly losing this battle. Having it confirmed that Harry cared for him…it was like a shot right to the heart. He felt his chest tightening. He couldn't love the boy. He may care, but he couldn't love. His heart was too scarred for love. "Fine. I care for the boy. Is that what you want to hear? What good does it do? Harry will only believe that if I can care, I can love, and I cannot. You are his friend, Miss Granger, wouldn't your prefer him to be under no false hopes? I made sure he has none."

Hermione felt like crying again. "And in doing so, you ensured he will never trust you again. You're just another person who couldn't possibly like him now."

_ Never trust me again? How could he not, when I will protect him with my very life? Could my words have caused so much damage? _

Hermione saw the flicker of uncertainty in Snape's eyes and felt a bit of hope. "The family he was with," she said suddenly, drawing his attention back to her, "they never loved him. They told him, over and over again, that he was a worthless boy who would never be loved. They locked him in a cupboard until he came to this school. They called him a freak. He was so happy to find out he was a wizard, to learn the truth about his parents death. Then he came to the Wizarding World, only to find that he was famous. Everyone loved the Boy Who Lived. Harry Potter was synonymous with the title. No one loved just plain Harry. That's what he thinks, did you know that? He believes no one can love him. And you have just reinforced that belief."

Snape firmly locked away his emotions. He had known about the family. He hadn't known many details, but he had heard from Minerva that they were a horrible family of muggles that despised magic. "What would you have had me do, Granger? Let the boy continue to believe I could grow to love him? He would have been more hurt when he found out the truth later."

"He would have accepted your caring. He would have been happy with that, just as he is happy with Ron and me. But you decided to ruin that, didn't you? All because you couldn't stand to be a normal person and show emotions."

Snape stared at her in silence. After a moment, she turned and left. Snape sat there for several minutes, then stood up and went into the bedroom. He closed the door behind him, and calmly took off his robes and trainers. Then he climbed into bed. He had a major headache and decided a nap would be best. The fact that he was surrounded by Harry's scent did not escape notice.

~*~

Seamus rummaged through the trunk at the foot of the bed. He knew what he was looking for, and in a few moments he found it. Grinning, he took out the folded parchment and calmly replaced all the items from the trunk back where they had been. He closed the lid and re-locked it, then tucked the parchment in the pocket of his robes for later use. Whistling a happy tune, he decided to go down for breakfast.  


	31. Complications

Complications

~*~

 

It was during lunch that Snape realized he simply could not sit and do nothing while his mate ignored him. He was hungry, agitated, and thoroughly horny. Snape didn't think he'd been this horny since he was a hormonal teenager who had just realized the benefits of his own right hand. He couldn't decide if he wanted to risk the humiliation of being forced to wank himself off, or take a cold shower and be rid of the problem that way.

His vampire made the decision for him and he found himself sprawled out on his bed, tugging at the fasteners on his trousers and simply yanking his cock out when he had them undone. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief as he began stroking the sensitive flesh. Visions of Harry played behind his closed eyes.

He saw Harry that first time after Snape had wanked him off, the flushed and sated expression. He saw Harry begging him to touch him, kiss him. He saw Harry kneeling between his legs, leaning in to take his cock into that hot, wet mouth. Snape groaned and pumped faster, cruelly squeezing the head of his cock. Harry, spread out on the bed, pleading for Snape to take him. Harry, bent over a potions desk, ready for Snape to plunge into that tight canal. Harry, voice husky with lust, whispering to him... _ I love you, Severus. _

Snape came with a shout, spurting his seed all over his belly. He lay there panting in the aftermath, his mind fuzzy.

"I came down here because I thought you might need to be fed, but obviously I wasted my time."

The cold and so familiar voice startled Snape from his state of euphoria. He jerked into a sitting position, hands between his legs in an attempt at decency. Harry stood in the doorway, a mixed expression of hurt and anger on his face. "Harry, this isn't—"

"You seem perfectly healthy to me. I think you'll be fine until dinner. Or better yet, until morning," said a thoroughly ticked off Harry Potter.

Snape's eyes widened in horror as Harry quickly turned and left the room. Snape chased after him. "Harry, wait, don't go, we need to talk!"

Harry spun about to face him, his expression furious. "So  _ now _ I'm Harry," he all but spat, "Now when you need something from me. Now when I'm angry and hurt. Well you can just fuck off, Snape. But I guess you've already done that, hm?" Harry cast a disgusted look at the bare, messy belly.

Snape snapped out of his momentary stupor enough to think, rather hysterically, that he should  _ not _ be taking such lip from the boy. Then, of course, his vampire smashed those thoughts into dust and he found himself pleading despite his more logical minds opinion. "Harry, please, if you'll just listen—"

"I'm through listening! All that comes out of your mouth are insults and excuses, and I'm sick of hearing both!  _ You _ are the vampire,  _ you _ are the one that needs me, and until you bloody realize that, you can starve!" Harry spun about and ran out of the chambers, quickly dashing down the hall.

Snape leapt to follow, but ran straight into a magical barrier. His eyes widened. Had Harry done this? He felt along the invisible barrier that prevented his passing, feeling for a magical signature. When he found it, he growled and stormed over to the fireplace. He threw powder into the fire and said in a clear voice, "Albus Dumbledore."

A moment later the head of the headmaster was in the flames, looking at Snape in mild surprise. "What can I do for you, Severus?"

"You put a barrier on my chambers," Snape growled.

"Ah, yes. I thought it best, lest you do something irrational and let a student see you about in the halls when you are supposedly unable to be teaching," explained Dumbledore calmly.

Snape clenched his fists at his sides and glared heatedly at the old wizard. "I must go after Potter, Albus, and your barrier is preventing my doing so!"

Dumbledore looked instantly concerned. "Is Harry hurt?"

"No!" barked Snape. He closed his eyes momentarily to prevent himself from snarling at the headmaster. "I simply must speak with him."

"Shouldn't he be there to feed you now?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes," hissed Snape, "but the brat is  _ disinclined _ to do so."

Dumbledore looked at him over his half-moon glasses. "Oh? Why exactly is Harry disinclined to do so? Have you two been arguing again?"

"Yes," Snape said through gritted teeth.

Dumbledore looked amused. "Ah. Well then, I shall have a word with the boy and see to it that he reports to you for dinner. I cannot have a half-starved vampire on the loose. Thank you for informing me, Severus."

"Albus, wait!"

It was too late, Dumbledore had already vanished from the flames. Snape glared at them for a moment longer before spinning about and pacing. After a minute of that, he decided he would take a shower. He still had the dried remains of his earlier indulgences on his belly.

~*~

Seamus was waiting by the Great Hall for Harry. The boy was panting and flushed, clearly having ran the entire way. When Harry made to walk past him, Seamus grabbed the boy's arm and jerked him into an alcove behind a statue, pushing the boy hard against the wall.

Harry looked up in surprise, then glared when he saw who it was. "What do you want, Seamus? I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now."

Seamus crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. "Oh, really? Could it be because you've just left Snape's chambers?"

For a moment Harry actually thought the boy knew, but then quickly realized that it wasn't possible. Even if Seamus had followed him, he wouldn't have been able to make it back before him. Harry scowled, straightening. Seamus was blocking his way out. "I'm not wasting any more time on your pathetic accusations. You're paranoid."

"Am I? I think not. You just left Snape, and don't bother denying it this time. Snape  _ is _ a vampire, isn't he? Or are you actually having an affair with the professor?" Seamus sneered.

Harry glared. "Of course not. You don't know what you're talking about. You just throw out wild ideas and expect them to be right? You know  _ nothing _ . I haven't seen Snape since last month, when he taught his last potions class before leaving."

"Ah yes, his mysterious disappearance. Only for the duration of this month. Which happens to coincide with the Bloodlust season for vampires...but then you already know that, don't you?" Seamus stepped closer, forcing Harry to put his back flush against the wall or be crowded by the Irish boy.

Harry slowly moved his hand towards his pocket where his wand was, his eyes not wandering from Seamus's gaze. "I don't even know what a Bloodlust season  _ is _ ," he spat. "You're wrong."

Seamus couldn't believe Harry would continue to deny it. He glared into those emerald eyes a moment longer before taking a step back and smirking. He reached into his pocket, noticing that Harry chose that moment to pull out his own wand. Seamus pulled out folded parchment and held it up for Harry to see. "Recognize this?"

Harry's gaze focused on the parchment and his eyes widened.  _ Damn! The Marauders map! _ "It's just blank parchment," mocked Harry with a quirked brow. He knew his eyes were probably betraying his nonchalance.

"Oh sure, until I say the words, I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Seamus pulled out his wand and tapped the parchment, and it came to life instantly. He smirked at Harry's wide-eyed look of astonishment. "What, did you honestly think I couldn't overhear you and Ron sneaking out all the time?"

_ I'm caught...shite...this is just what I need to make my day even worse... _ Harry's fist clenched around his wand, but he couldn't bring himself to just hex Seamus and get it over with. Besides, then he'd have even more problems to deal with. "Whatever you think you saw, I wasn't with Snape. That map only works for me, anyone else who tries it gets tricked."

Seamus, for a moment, looked like he might just believe Harry. Then his gaze turned cold again. "If you weren't with Snape, then where were you? You're late to breakfast. Professor Lupin is at the head table, so you can't say you were with him. And I saw you come from the dungeons."

"He was with me."

Harry's gaze flickered to a point over Seamus's shoulder and his eyes widened. Seamus turned around to see who it was, astonished to find himself on the other end of one of Draco Malfoy's most fierce glares. He gaped. " _ Malfoy? _ "

"Now that you know where Harry was, perhaps you ought to leave him alone, hm?" The threat was unmistakable, especially with Draco's wand held so casually in sight of Seamus.

Seamus couldn't keep the disbelief from his face. He spun about to face Harry, and then thought better of it and turned so he could keep both in his line of vision. "Harry? Since when do you call him  _ Harry _ ? What the hell is going on?" Seamus demanded of them both.

"Since I started shagging him," drawled Draco with a smirk.

"Shagging?" yelped Harry, instantly offended. "You haven't shagged me, Draco!"

"Yet. I will," retorted Draco, that oh-so-confident Malfoy smirk plastered on his face.

Seamus blinked, looking back and forth between the two of them. "What the bloody hell? When did you two start getting all cozy with each other?"

Two pairs of eyes turned to look at him in surprise, as though for a moment they had forgotten he was there. Draco was the one that answered. "How is that any of your business, Irish? I'm not asking you when you started shagging Blaise, am I?"

Harry threw a glare at Seamus. "Zabini? You're shagging  _ Zabini _ and you have the nerve to be  _ jealous? _ "

"No, Harry, it isn't what you think. I only did that to—"

"To what?" interrupted Draco coolly, eyes frigid as he gazed at Seamus.

Seamus gulped. He looked to Harry, but the boy was glaring at him. Seamus realized he wouldn't be getting any help from his once-was friend. He was trapped. "N-nothing...to nothing!"

"Oh? Because I think it was to spy on where Harry went every day. I wonder how Blaise will appreciate that bit of information. He doesn't much like being used."

"Don't tell him!" yelped Seamus, panicking.

Draco raised a brow. "No? What do you think, Harry?" He turned his eyes to Harry, who was glaring at the Irish boy.

Harry glanced at Draco, then back to Seamus. "I think you should tell Zabini. But first...that belongs to me, doesn't it?" He snatched the map from Seamus and pushed past the boy to stand beside Draco. "And you won't be telling anyone about this, will you?"

Seamus narrowed his eyes. "So it's a secret, is it? Does Blaise know? I'm pretty sure he would love to hear—" Seamus's eyes widened as he found himself eye level with a wand. He looked down its length to see emerald eyes looking at him coldly.

"You won't mention this to anyone. What I do is no business of yours, Seamus. And if word does get out before the Halloween ball, I'll know who has been spreading rumors."

"R-right!" Seamus nodded frantically, and almost sighed with relief when the wand was lowered.

Draco smirked, inwardly clapping at Harry's performance. He hadn't thought the boy had that in him. Harry turned to leave and Draco sent a final glare to the Irish boy before following him. Harry was going towards the stairs instead of the Great Hall. Draco frowned but followed. "Where are we going?"

Harry tensed, then turned around. He was still glaring and directed it at the blonde. " _ We _ are not going anywhere.  _ I _ am going to Gryffindor Tower."

Draco blinked in surprise at the hostility in Harry's voice. "What's wrong? I thought you'd thank me for saving you from that pest."

"Fine. Thank you. Now leave me alone, I'm not in a mood to deal with you."

Draco scowled. "Not in the mood? What the bloody hell is wrong? Oh, wait, let me guess, Snape piss you off again?"

"Shut the bloody fuck up, Draco! You don't know anything about it!" Harry shouted.

"I—"

"Harry, may I have a word?"

Both boys looked up in surprise to see Dumbledore standing at the top of the stairs. Harry scowled. "I don't want to talk about it, Headmaster."

"Yes, I suspect as much. However, I still require a word with you, if you do not mind."

Muttering under his breath about meddling old wizards, Harry nodded reluctantly and started up the stairs. "I'll see you later," he threw over his shoulder at the scowling Draco.

When they reached Dumbledore's office, Harry waited for the wizard to sit behind his desk. Dumbledore motioned for him to take a seat but Harry shook his head. "I'll stand, thanks."

Dumbledore nodded and sighed. "I know that whatever you argued with Snape over has left you angry, Harry, but you cannot simply refuse to feed him. He could go mad with hunger, and kill you."

Harry gave a short bark of laughter. "That would be tragic, wouldn't it? The Boy-Who-Lived to be slain by his vampire mate. I'm sure it would be a tale that will be permanently inscribed in those vampire books Hermione has been dictating from."

Dumbledore frowned. "Now Harry, this is no joking matter. Not everything has to do with you being the Boy-Who-Lived. I am still Headmaster and I cannot allow one of my professors to endanger a student."

"Right. I was fully willing to feed him, but it seemed he was too pre-occupied with _other_ things," said  Harry bitterly. "So I thought I would leave him alone until a more convenient time for him. I'll try again at dinner. Satisfied?"

Dumbledore, knowing he would not get any further, nodded. "That is fine. I just wanted to be sure you would go down.”

"I will. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have classes."

Dumbledore waited until Harry was at the door before calling, "Wait."

Harry half-turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"Perhaps, also, you should hear what he has to say. I am not saying you should accept his apology, but at least listen to it. I do not know what you two have argued over, but I do know that to hear Severus apologize is a rare thing indeed."

Harry scowled, but gave a tiny nod before turning and leaving, slamming the door shut behind him. Dumbledore sighed. He glanced at the papers on his desk and shook his head. Things could wait, just a little bit longer. Or at least he hoped they could.

~*~

Hermione leaned over to Harry during their Herbology lesson. Professor Sprout was going on about some poisonous plant as usual and the class was dutifully taking notes. "Harry, did you see Snape during lunch?" she whispered.

Harry hesitated before nodding. He was scowling down at his blank parchment. He really wished everyone would stop badgering him about it.

"Did you feed him? What did he say?"

Harry shook his head, scowl growing fiercer. "He was too preoccupied with wanking off, so I left."

Hermione gave a tiny gasp. "W-what? He was...oh, bother. Are you going down during supper?"

Harry clenched his teeth. "Going to tell me I should listen to him apologize as well, Hermione?"

"Heavens, no! He was cruel and deserves whatever you decide to do to him as punishment. I just wanted to make sure you didn't try starving him. I don't want to see you get hurt, Harry."

"Too late for that, Hermione," he said softly. He picked up his quill and began scribbling notes, a clear indication that he was done talking about it.

~*~

Meanwhile, Snape was still pacing in his chambers. In a few hours, Harry would show up for supper. He'd already sent orders with Dobby for the house-elf to bring all of Harry's favorite foods. He'd sent Circe on an emergency errand to the Weasley twin's shop to pick up some of Harry's favorite products. Anonymously, of course. Wouldn't do to have the twins spread rumors. He was trying to think of anything else he could do that would make Harry feel like accepting his apology.

A few hours later, he was still contemplating and pacing when he heard it. It was faint, but it sounded like something slithering across the stone. He glanced about, but didn't see anything. Mentally chiding himself for being paranoid...and ignoring the reminder that paranoia had saved his life numerous times, he sat down in his favorite chair by the hearth and stared into the flames. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this nervous.

So he began to file through all the times he had been in nervous situations and tried to find one that matched this level of nervousness. That was when he heard it again, closer. Tensing, he listened closer and suddenly found he could hear a gentle, faint  _ thump thump, thump thump, _ sound. It reminded him of a heartbeat.

Snape frowned, slowly standing up to look around. He heard the slithering quicken, and his head swiveled to follow the sound, but it seemed to be doing circles around him. Then, quite suddenly, it stopped. Snape frowned, looking up, around, and finally down. Just as a familiar looking snake lunged at his ankle. Jumping, Snape avoided the bite and glared down at the snake. "So you finally show up, hm?"

The snake hissed and lunged again, and Snape jumped back out of the way again. "Stop that! Your master is just fine! I said stop!" Snape dodged another bite. Snarling, he pulled out his wand and cast a stunning spell...which the snake dodged with ridiculous ease. He jumped out of the way of another bite and tried again. And failed again.

When Harry opened the wall to Snape's chambers, the image he encountered was enough to make him stop in pure shock. Snape was running around, casting stunning spells and dodging bites. Issaa was dodging stunning spells and trying to bite Snape. Both were quite noisy, Issaa hissing and Snape snarling out profanities.

Harry couldn't help it...he burst out laughing. The two other occupants of the room stopped what they were doing and looked at him in surprise and delight. Issaa quickly moved towards him with a hissed  _ -Massster! Tell him to ssstay ssstill ssso I can bite him!- _ and Snape stepped towards him with a snarled, "Tell your bloody snake to stop trying to bite me!"

Harry was still chuckling as the two yelled at him. He raised his hands, shaking his head. "Stop it, both of you. You're giving me a headache." Even though it was said in normal English, Issaa seemed to understand and both of them were quiet. Harry looked from one to the other. Issaa appeared to be healthy and well, though her tail twitched in obvious annoyance. Snape looked much worse for wear, hair disheveled and panting slightly. For some crazy reason, Harry thought that was odd and had to ask, "Do you need to breathe?"

Snape stopped panting immediately, having not realized he was doing so to begin with. "Yes, but only about once an hour. However...old habits are hard to break," he admitted ruefully, looking at Harry in a way that clearly said he wasn't just talking about breathing.

Harry knew his resolve was weakening. Coming here had obviously been a mistake. He shouldn't be here, and he shouldn't be listening to anything Snape had to say. Harry bent over and held out a hand to Issaa, who slid up his arm to wind affectionately about his neck. Ignoring Snape, Harry asked Issaa,  _ -Are you all right? I wasss worried when you disssappeared. Where were you?- _

_ -I wasss injured, ssso I decided I would hide. I found sssome nice pipesss.- _

_ -Oh. Are you okay now? Do you hurt anywhere?- _

_ -I am fine, massster.- _

_ -Call me Harry.- _

_ -Very well, Harry.- _

_ -Pleassse don't try to bite Sssnape anymore.- _

_ -But Harry, he hurt you before. He bit you and your heart ssslowed.- _

_ -Yess, I know. He'll likely do it again, too, but you mussstn't bite him. He won't kill me.- _

_ -Asss you wish- _ Issaa hissed in a way that clearly showed her disapproval.

Harry sighed, raising a hand to stroke along her body in a soothing way. He looked up to see Snape staring at him, and suddenly found he was very uncomfortable. His anger had left him the instant he'd walked in the room to see Snape running and snarling profanities at Issaa. Now he just felt tired and hungry. He hadn't had anything to eat today, just like Snape. He shifted from foot to foot as the silence began to become unbearable, but he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Harry, I—"

There was a pop sound and then, "Dobby brings food! All of Master Harry's favorites, Dobby got!"

Snape glared at the house-elf, whom he was convinced had the most ill-fated timing in the world, but Harry was already moving eagerly to the display of food on the coffee table. Sighing, Snape thanked Dobby and told the house-elf they wouldn't need his assistance until the plates needed to be cleared. When the elf disappeared with another pop, Snape walked over to his chair and sat down, staring at Harry from across the coffee table. It was really hard to suppress his urge to grab the boy and kiss or bite him senseless, but he knew neither of those actions were likely to get a good reaction. So he waited, tense, until Harry decided to speak to him.

Harry, meanwhile, had already figured out that Dobby had brought all of his favorite foods. Even breakfast foods. Famished and not likely to complain, Harry delved into the food eagerly. It wasn't until half an hour had passed that he finally felt stuffed and put down his fork. He took a long gulp of his pumpkin juice, suddenly aware of how silent it was. Snape hadn't moved or made a single sound the entire time he was eating. When Harry set down his glass, it made a soft  _ thunk _ sound that was very final. He knew he'd have to speak now, since obviously Snape was waiting for him to do so first.

Deciding it was best to get straight to the feeding and leave as quickly as possible, hopefully avoiding any conversation, Harry said bluntly, "Drink." He held out his wrist.

Snape looked at it, then at Harry, who was looking at some point over Snape's left shoulder, avoiding eye contact. As hungry as he was, Snape knew the boy was trying to get out of a conversation and he would not allow that. "Harry," Snape said firmly, "we need to talk."

Harry tensed, but continued to hold out his wrist. "No, we don't. I have nothing to say. Drink."

"Then you will listen."

"No! Damn it, no," Harry cursed, shaking his arm. "Just drink, and let me go."

"No. You will listen to what I have to say. Pott—Harry, you were right. I care for you. I just didn't—"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it. You're hungry and your vampire is undoubtedly screaming at you for hurting my feelings, am I right? Well, I'm fine. I understand your feelings and that's fine. So just feed and I'll be on my way. I'm tired."

Snape cursed silently. "No, you do not understand my feelings, Harry, because I have not been honest with you. While it is true I will never lo—"

"Drink!" Harry commanded, practically hysterical in his need to get out as fast as possible. He actually jumped off the couch and shoved his wrist under Snape's nose.

Snape got a large whiff of Harry and felt his head go dizzy. The scent was so alluring...so tempting...he wanted to sink his fangs in and...and suddenly his mouth was filled with the luscious taste of Harry's blood. Snape hadn't even realized he had been biting. Unable to resist now, he grabbed Harry's wrist to hold it still and suckled on the puncture wounds greedily. He felt the heat rushing through his body. He felt his arousal get even harder, enough so that it was almost painful. He closed his eyes in ecstasy and drank.

Harry swayed, struggling to keep himself standing. Issaa was moving restlessly against his neck and it helped him focus on what was happening. He was hard and hot, the only coolness on his body from where Snape's lips and hand were on his arm.  _ Don't give in, don't give in, he hates you, he hates you... _ Harry had to continually remind himself of that fact, because every second brought him closer to throwing himself at Snape and forgetting all of his anger. When Snape wrenched away from him, lips coated in blood, Harry could only sigh with relief. He stumbled backwards, pushing away the hands that tried to help him.

"Harry, please, just listen to what I—"

"I have to go. I'll be back for breakfast...bye," Harry spun about, almost falling over in the process. He caught himself and quickly dashed out the door, ignoring Snape's pleas for him to listen. He darted into the first bathroom he crossed and sagged against the door. Sliding down, he groaned. He unzipped his fly and yanked out his erection. With a sob, Harry began jerking on it. He came within minutes, crying out as his seed spurted onto the stone floor.

Panting, Harry just sat there.  _ How can he still do this to me? How can I let him? I must be mental to enjoy the way he plays with me. Maybe I'm a masochist that gets off to having my emotions toyed with. _ The thought didn't help him any. He felt movement about his neck and a faint hiss, and realized Issaa was still wrapped about his neck. Sighing, he tucked himself back into his trousers with a wince and zipped himself up again.

Climbing to his feet, he pulled the robe around him to hide the cum that had splattered on his trousers and shirt. He checked his image in the mirror, wiping away the tears. With another sigh, he left the bathroom and made his way to Gryffindor tower.

~*~

Back in Snape's chambers, Circe finally flew in bearing a huge brown package. Snape sighed and relieved her of her burden, stroking her feathers to assure her she did a good job. She flew out with a hoot and he looked back at the box.  _ I can give these to him tomorrow, I suppose. _ Snape undid the wrapping and pulled out the objects. He peered curiously at a bottle that seemed to hold a potion of some sort. Frowning, he uncorked it…and a bright light flashed, temporarily blinding him and causing him to stumble backwards, dropping the bottle. When he finally got back his vision, he saw rainbows. Everywhere. It was all one big jumble of brightly flashing colors and swirls that he vaguely recognized as his furniture. He looked around and found it all very dizzying. Spinning around too fast, Snape toppled over onto his back. He stared up at the rainbow colored ceiling and scowled fiercely.

~*~

_ It was a dark place, cold and damp. It felt like home. It was soothing. It took away all of his agitation. He smiled as he walked towards a pale light in the distance. When he entered the room, the soothing flicker of torches and the smell of fear assaulted his senses. So relaxing. He looked in the direction of the scent and smiled at the chubby man chained to the wall. This was his favorite part. He raised his wand, "Crucio." _

_ The screams were pleasant. Women shrieked, the screams piercing and painful to his ears. He couldn't stand it for long. But men, they couldn't shriek like women. Their screams were much more relaxing. All deep voices and shuddering breaths. The thrashing caused the chains to jangle. It was a nice accompanying sound to the screams. He closed his eyes in bliss, letting the sounds wash over him. _

_ After a minute a bitter scent assaulted his senses and his lips curled in displeasure. The man had pissed himself. Sighing, he reluctantly flicked his wand, "Finite incantatem." _

_ He smirked when the screams turned into piteous moans and hysterical babbling. Turning about, he left the room. Now that he was relaxed, he could go back up to deal with his annoying servants. Time for their plans to move along. It was almost dawn, and he had an appearance to make. _

~*~

Harry jerked awake, panting. He grabbed his glasses and shoved them on his face, then jumped out of bed. He glanced out the window to see that daylight hadn't broken yet. Good. He ran out of the dorm room and down to the common room, not even pausing as he dashed out the portrait and ran down the hall. He had to reach Dumbledore before the man left. When he finally turned the corner, he saw McGonagall walking out of where the statue was. He ran over to her. "Professor!"

McGonagall turned, surprise on her face as she saw Harry hurdling towards her. "Good heavens! What is it, Mister Potter? You shouldn't be out of bed at this hour, young man."

Harry skidded to a halt in front of her, bent over with hands on his knees, panting for breath. "Dumbledore! Is the...headmaster still...here? Did he leave yet?"

"I'm sorry, he just left. Is there something I can help you with? Harry, what's wrong?" She was becoming increasingly alarmed as she saw his wide eyes of fear.

"It's Voldemort! He's planning something for the barrier making today! You have to get Dumbledore back here!"

Minerva gasped, "But Albus has already left. Are you sure, Harry? What did you see?"

"I...I didn't see anything...it was just, something Voldemort thought...I just know he's planning something awful for that barrier ceremony! We have to warn Dumbledore!"

Relaxing slightly now that she knew Harry hadn't seen anything, Minerva nodded curtly. "I am sure Albus is already aware that the Dark Lord will try something, and I am sure he knows how to protect himself. However, if it will make you feel better, I will send one of our fastest owls to deliver a warning to him. All right?"

Harry, still feeling rather sick, could only nod.

Minerva, smiling gently, nodded. "Now, why don't you go back to bed? I'm sure everything will be fine."

Harry let her lead him back to Gryffindor tower and said a numb goodnight. He climbed back up to his dorm and crawled into bed. Laying on his back, he stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't fall back to sleep, so he listened to the gentle breathing and occasional snore of his classmates.

~*~

Harry was still feeling sick when morning rolled around. He went through his daily ablutions numbly, and assured Ron and Hermione that he was okay before heading down to the dungeons. Issaa had told him she would hunt for breakfast and meet him at his first class. She didn't want to be around the 'bad man' as she described Snape. Harry had almost smiled at that.

Snape was waiting for him with a fierce scowl. Harry frowned, really not feeling up to arguing with him today. "What's wrong?"

Snape scowled even fiercer and gestured to a box labeled Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Harry felt a smirk tug at his lips. He wondered what Snape had stumbled across. Walking over to the box, he was unsurprised to find his favorite items inside. There was a broken bottle on the floor beside the box and Harry almost laughed right then, realizing what it was. He looked at Snape, forcing himself not to smirk. "Weasley's Psychedelic Vision. A rainbow in every bottle."

"More like ten. Or twenty. They forgot to mention the large headache, too," snapped Snape. He'd woken up with the largest headache he could ever recall having, and his vision had been slightly blurry for an hour before returning to normal.

"Actually, if you had read the warnings on the label, it mentions the headache," Harry put in helpfully and had to suppress the grin again when Snape scowled at him.

"You are not to open any of those around me, understood?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said, ducking his head because his lips really did twitch into a smirk that time. He quickly forced it back and took a deep breath before looking up again. "Thank you. Um, I'd like to eat with my friends today, so if you'll just feed...?"

Snape, about to retort that no, he would not just feed, was interrupted when the fire began to speak.

"Severus? Severus, are you there?" came McGonagall's voice, sounding frantic.

Harry's stomach flip-flopped and his eyes widened. Snape frowned and turned to the fire, squatting down beside it. "Yes, Minerva?"

"Severus, it's awful, all over the Daily Prophet and I just received word confirming it! It's You-Know-Who...he's attacked and—"

"Minerva," Snape cut in sharply, coming to full attention and fully aware that Harry was only a few feet away behind him. "This is not the—"

"Severus, Albus is dead!"

Snape's eyes widened. He heard a gasp behind him. Minerva had heard it too, and turning her gaze saw Harry collapse to his knees. She gasped, "Oh, no, Harry—"

"D-Dumbledore...he's dead?" Harry couldn't believe it. That knot in his stomach tightened painfully. He felt his vision blurring.

Snape cursed and turned to Harry, who looked decidedly sick. "Harry," Snape said in as soothing of a voice as he could manage, "you need to calm down."

Harry slowly raised his gaze to Snape, opened his mouth as though to say something, but then his vision blurred again and everything faded to black.  


	32. The School Wears Black

The School Wears Black

~*~

 

Snape caught Harry about the waist just as the boy fell. Glancing back over his shoulder at the fire, Snape said, "Let me put the boy to bed, then we can discuss things in private."

"Of course!"

Snape nodded and picked Harry up under his arms and legs, then carried him into the bedroom. Laying the boy down on the bed, he tucked Harry in and then went back to the fire in the other room. "Now, tell me what happened."

"As far as we can tell, it was a trap. One of the witches, Beatrice Landley, was under the Imperius curse and added a blood signature to the wards they were setting up. Apparently the others noticed what she had done, but by then it was too late. When they approached her, Death Eaters arrived and killed them all. No one there survived, including Beatrice. Albus put up a good fight, only one of the Death Eaters managed to escape before the Aurors arrived," McGonagall explained, trying very hard to keep her voice controlled.

Snape nodded, picturing what had happened. "The floo isn't secure, even in this castle. Come down here and we'll discuss what needs to be done."

"I don't think I should leave, Alastor will be coming to bring Albus's body from the Ministry any minute now, so I should be here to greet him."

"I can't leave Potter here by himself. No telling what trouble the boy will get himself into if left to his own devices." Then he frowned. "Where are the students?"

"They're still in the Great Hall, and they're quite upset. The Daily Prophet has them panicked. I have the rest of the staff watching them until I decide if classes will be canceled today or not."

Snape nodded. "Fine. I'll bring Potter up when he wakes, and then we can discuss matters."

"Surely you don't mean here? I don't think it would be wise to have him—"

"He needs to know. In case you have forgotten, he is the only one who has any hope of defeating the Dark Lord. Keeping secrets from him will help no one."

"But Albus—"

"Albus was a wise, good wizard, but in this matter he was wrong. Harry is no longer a child to be protected and shielded from the truth. He is in this deeper than all of us. He deserves to know what is happening around him," Snape said firmly but as gently as he could. He knew Minerva must be using all of her energy not to break down and cry. What she needed right now was a sense of purpose to keep her mind occupied. "I'm sure the Council will be contacting you about what will happen to Hogwarts. They might try to shut us down. You should prepare."

Minerva was frowning, but after a moment she nodded, suddenly looking very determined. "Yes, you are right. I will not allow the school to be closed. Right now, it is the safest place for the students to be. I will await your and Mister Potter's presence in the Headmaster's office."

Snape nodded, and watched Minerva's face disappear from the fire. He stared at it a while longer, and then tiredly swiped a hand over his face. He took a moment to mourn the loss of his dearest friend, and then stood and walked back into the bedroom.

Harry was still unconscious on the bed, so Snape stepped over to him and pointed his wand at the boy. " _ Ennervate. _ "

Harry gasped and his eyes shot open. He turned his gaze to Snape, slowly. His eyes were wide, fearful of the answer to the question he was about to ask. Snape was looking at him calmly, waiting. "Dumbledore..."

"Dead," said Snape softly, sympathy in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Harry nodded, eyes still wide, and turned his gaze back to the ceiling. He stared at it for several minutes. "I knew...I knew something was going to happen. Voldemort was so happy last night, and he had a thought about something happening this morning, and I just  _ knew _ it had something to do with...with...and Professor McGonagall said he already left, she said she would send an owl to him, and sent me to bed...If I had insisted that she do something immediately, he might be alive!" His voice had risen in panic with each word, and he stared wildly at the ceiling, blinking back tears that threatened to spill.

Snape stared at Harry, a bit dumbfounded.  _ Merlin, if he cries, I don't know what I'll do! _ Snape felt a bit panicked. He couldn't deal with a crying Harry. His vampire couldn't deal with a crying mate. He had to prevent Harry from crying at all costs. That thought firmly implanted in his mind, he reverted to his natural instincts. Be mean. "Albus would be very disappointed if he could see you here, wallowing in self pity and blaming his death on yourself. Get a hold of yourself, Potter. It's disgusting."

Harry's wide eyes flew to meet his, and it took a moment for the boy to register what Snape had just said. When he did, the anger rose up like a beast within him, and his gaze hardened. He jumped up so he was kneeling on the bed, at eye level with the man. "Shut up! You don't know anything! You don't even care! Dumbledore is dead,  _ dead _ , and you're still lecturing!"

"One of us has to be reasonable, as it seems everyone else has resorted to sniveling around, mourning when we should be preparing for war," stated Snape calmly with a hint of his usual sneer. He inwardly congratulated himself on getting rid of the tears that had been threatening to spill from Harry's eyes. He ignored the pang of regret he felt that he was being so harsh on the boy when Harry had every right to mourn. Snape wanted to mourn the loss of his old friend as well, but for now they had more important matters to handle. Like seeing to the other students, and planning what the Order would do next. Not to mention, they had a funeral to hold.

Harry stared at Snape in shock. He couldn't understand how the man could be so cold, so cruel! Hadn't Snape lost a friend in Dumbledore? Wasn't Snape upset too? _Not like Snape would show his emotions,_ a voice in his head reminded him. Harry's eyes widened. _That's right. Snape wouldn't show his emotions. Not if they made him feel weak. Sorrow is an emotion he would think is weak. I bet he's hurting just as bad as I am, if not more._ _He has to be strong, and so do I._ Resolutely Harry hardened his features and nodded tersely. Snape was right. They had too many things to do to be sitting around mourning. Harry could mourn later, when things settled down again. "You're right. Have the other students heard?"

Snape recovered from his shock at the sudden one-eighty that Harry's emotions took. "Yes, it was all over the Daily Prophet. Minerva has them all in the Great Hall; the other professors are watching them. Minerva is waiting for us in Dumbledore's office. Alastor should be there by now as well."

"Us? You mean I can come too?"

Snape nodded. "Of course. This involves you as well. Why wouldn't you be allowed to join us?"

_ Because Dumbledore wouldn't have let me, and I don't believe McGonagall would have either unless you said something. _ Outwardly, Harry said, "Right. Of course. So let's get you fed, and then we'll go meet with them." Harry held out his wrist.

Snape blinked and stared at the offered wrist, then looked back up at Harry's face. Harry wasn't meeting his gaze. "Are you sure...?"

"You need to be fed," Harry said impatiently. He still wouldn't look at Snape. "It's okay, just don't...you know."

Snape hesitated a moment longer, then nodded, even though Harry didn't see it. He took the wrist and brought it to his lips, sinking fangs in.

~*~

Twenty minutes later, Harry and Snape finally knocked on Dumbledore's office door. Feeding had been an uncomfortable event, with both trying to resist the temptation to touch one another. Afterwards, Snape had gone into the bathroom to 'clean up' but Harry strongly suspected it was to wank off. Harry managed to resist the urge to do the same, which was why he was standing with a light blush on his face in front of the door. He was still fairly aroused, his body uncomfortably warm and it didn't seem like it was going to dissipate any time soon.

Alastor, or Mad Eye Moody as he was known to most, opened the door for them. He greeted Snape with a hard, jovial thump on the back and a curt nod. He greeted Harry a bit less enthusiastically, of which Harry was thankful for since he suspected he would have been knocked over by a thump on his back from this man.

When Harry stepped through the threshold of Dumbledore's office, the first thing he noticed was that nothing was missing. For some reason, Harry had thought everything of Dumbledore's would be gone. He'd almost wished it was. If there was nothing left behind to remind him that not 24 hours ago Dumbledore had sat here, sipping tea or sucking on lemon drops, then it would all seem more real. More final. But nothing looked different. Everything looked as it had the last time Harry had been in here. It didn't seem possible that Dumbledore could be dead when this room still looked so well lived in. But then, Dumbledore had only been dead for a few hours at most.

Then his gaze fell on the floating white sheet off to the side, and Harry just  _ knew _ that under the draped cloth was the lifeless body of Albus Dumbledore, the once-great wizard and beloved Headmaster. Numbly, Harry walked over to it. He didn't want to confirm the fact that Dumbledore was dead. If he didn't see the body, he could keep on believing there was a possibility it was all one big lie. But he felt himself pulled as though by a magnet, and each step closer brought a new level of panic into his wide eyes.

He stopped beside the floating sheet. He could feel three pairs of eyes burning into the back of his head. And still he couldn't stop himself. His hand lifted and moved, shakily, to grasp the edge of the sheet. Just when he was about to grab it, another hand fell on top of his, stilling his movement. The hand was pale, fingers long. They wrapped around his hand gently. Harry drew a shaky breath and allowed that hand to guide his to a strong chest. He followed his hand, turning, and then burying his face into that neck that smelled of herbs and musk. Harry felt an arm go about his shoulders, holding him gently, offering reassurance and grounding.

Harry sniffled and fought for control. He didn't realize he was shaking slightly, or that the other two occupants in the room were staring in shock at the scene before them. He just rubbed his face into the collar, allowing it to soak the tears that he wouldn't allow to trail down his cheeks. After a few more minutes he stilled, sniffled a last time, and tried to pull away, but the arm about his shoulders and the hand holding onto his wouldn't let him move. Oddly, Harry felt better for it. "Thank you," he said softly into the now damp collar, knowing Snape would hear him no matter how soft his voice was.

He felt the man's nod against his hair and then the deep rumble against his chest as the man spoke. "You didn't want to see it," said Snape, voice a bit gruff but the tone soft, obviously embarrassed at the show of affection. It was affection, and no matter how much Snape may deny it later, Harry knew it was genuine and that it had nothing to do with him being Snape's mate. Snape had known Harry didn't truly want to see what lay beneath the sheet, and so Snape had stopped him. Harry was grateful.

Harry nodded again, and this time when he pulled back Snape allowed him to. He looked over his shoulder to see McGonagall and Moody staring at them with wide eyes. McGonagall, who knew of the circumstances between the two and was at least sort of used to it, recovered first, her eyes softening as she looked at Harry. "Harry, are you feeling better now? I'm sorry you found out the way you did."

Harry nodded, turning to face them, though he instinctively leaned back on Snape for support. The man accepted it without hesitation, and even went as far as softly wrapping arms around Harry's waist. Harry may be thoroughly pissed with Snape still, but right now he needed someone to support him, to care for him, and he suspected Snape needed this just as much, even if the man would never allow his need to show. It wasn't about attraction or sex or love, it was about two people seeking comfort during hard times when they could easily lose themselves in their grief.

"I'm okay. It was just...a bit of a shock, I suppose," replied Harry softly.

"As it was to us all. I'm so sorry I did not listen to you when you came to me last night. If I had..."

"No, nothing would have changed," Harry said firmly. "The owl would have been killed before it reached Dumbledore, I'm sure of it. There was nothing we could do."

Minerva, looking upon the boy whom she had known since a baby, watched over since he came to Hogwarts, realized the boy had grown and matured without her even realizing it.  _ Or he's found someone to support him, allow him to be a man, _ said a voice in her head. She looked at Snape, standing behind Harry as though it were the most natural thing in the world, offering support to Harry without any questions, and had to agree with the voice.  _ I am sorry, Albus, but I see now that you were wrong. Severus will take good care of our Harry, _ she thought.

Recognizing the burning sensation in her eyes as tears, she quickly blinked them back and straightened her shoulders. "You are probably right. I am sure Albus knew what he was getting into and I'm sure in the end everything will work out, but it won't do so on its own. We must decide what to do next." She turned to Moody, who was still looking at Harry and Snape, though more curiously now than in shock.

Moody had both eyes on the couple, and his mind was working furiously to process what his magical eye was registering. If what his eye saw was right, then...suddenly his eye swung to Minerva, realizing that he was being addressed. He cleared his throat and turned to her. There would be time to go over what he saw later. "The Council of the Ministry of Magic has decided what should be done. They have decided there will be no new Minister of Magic, and instead the Council will come together and vote on decisions together."

"I am surprised they actually made a wise decision," Snape commented dryly.

Harry, only slightly unnerved by the rumbling of Snape's chest against his back, twisted his head to look at the man. "How is that wise?"

Snape smirked, but it was humorless. "If they voted on a new Minister, or worse yet allowed the general public to vote on a new Minister, it would be very likely that whoever gained the position would be taken over by the Dark Lord, or kidnapped like Fudge. However, if the Council takes over the Ministry—"

"Then there will be less likely a chance that Voldemort could take over all of them," Harry said in realization.

Snape's brows lifted, surprised but pleased that Harry had figured it out. He nodded, "Indeed. It helps that the entire Council has not been in the same location for centuries. Each member has their own heavily guarded estate and they communicate via a floo network that is exclusive to only each other. The reason they did not have control over the Ministry before was because they are all a bunch of old men who hate to be seen in public, and the general public would like to be reassured by having a Minister that they can see for themselves. It gives them a bit of comfort, knowing the face of the wizard that controls their community."

Harry nodded because it made perfect sense to him. He'd want to know who was making all the rules too. Of course, he had never liked the way Fudge ran things, but that didn't matter now. Fudge could be dead for all they knew, though by the way Snape was speaking, he had a suspicion Snape knew what had happened to Fudge. "Right, so, what will the Council do?"

"First of all, they will try to shut down the school," said Moody. "And they'll succeed, too. Without Dumbledore here to stop them and reassure the parents, there will be a whole lot of worried parents demanding their children be sent home."

"But Hogwarts is still the safest place for them to be, right?" asked Harry, a bit of panic in his voice. He didn't want the school to be closed. Hogwarts was his home, pure and simple.

"Yes, it is. If we hope to keep the school open, I will have to send out letters to the parents immediately, informing them of what has happened and what we plan to do. If they still wish their children to be sent home, then we will arrange for it." McGonagall seemed to have gotten back her backbone. She looked determined and strong once more.

"I'll go to Order headquarters and discuss plans for what to do next," Moody put in.

Behind Harry, Snape was quiet, probably making his own plans in his head. Harry couldn't help but feel rather useless.  _ What can I do, besides sit here and listen to the discussions around me? Most of the students will be sent home, if not all. I suppose the seventh years will be able to choose to stay or not on their own, since they're of age. Will I be sent to the Dursley's? Not likely, they wouldn't care if I stayed. But I might be sent to the Order for 'safe-keeping.' I don't want to be kept safe, I want to stay in school and learn everything I can about how to defeat Voldemort... _ Harry's thoughts trailed off as the idea hit him, and he could have jumped for joy in his excitement.

Behind him, Snape sensed his sudden change in attitude and his arms tensed, wondering what the boy was about to do or say.

"What if we converted the school to a training camp?" Harry burst out, drawing the attention of three pairs of eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked Moody.

"I mean we offer to teach the students how to defend themselves. Eventually, this war will hit everyone. No one will be able to escape it, so they need to learn to protect themselves. We could offer to teach them. Professor Sprout could teach the medicinal and edible plant care, so if anyone is in hiding or injured during the war they can take care of themselves." As he spoke, Harry became more animated, waving hands in excited gestures. "Professor McGonagall, you could teach us how to transfigure weapons and such. I know that magic isn't our only option of defense. Like the vampires, magic doesn't work on them because they're too fast. I'm sure magic won't work on some of the other magic creatures that Voldemort will use too.

"And Hagrid, he knows loads of things about how to calm different magical creatures. Like his three-headed dog in first year, Fluffy, fell asleep to music. That could come in handy, right? And Flitwick could continue to teach charms, which are always useful. And Professor Binns can teach about war tactics that have been used throughout wizarding history. I mean, surely he can't make that boring, right?" Harry spun about, startling Snape, who still had his arms around Harry's waist. "And Snape, you can teach us how to make restorative potions and various poisons and such, right?"

Snape was staring down at Harry with an odd expression in his eyes. Harry, stopping his ranting and suddenly becoming flustered by that look, blushed with embarrassment. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all. He looked over at McGonagall, who was looking at him with wide eyes, and Moody, who was looking at him with an appraising look. Harry ducked his head, embarrassment and shame warring with each other. He pulled back, but Snape's arms suddenly tightened about his waist, pulling him back against that body. Startled, Harry looked up at Snape again. "W-what? I'm sorry, I just thought—"

"Potter, I will have to rethink the amount of points I have taken from your House this year."

Harry looked down again and mumbled, "I understand."

Snape lifted a hand to nudge Harry's chin back up so the boy was looking at him again. "I will have to give them back. Obviously, Gryffindor's can actually be smart once in awhile. A very long, rare while, mind you, but it happens nonetheless."

Harry's eyes widened. "What? Really?"

McGonagall cleared her throat, "Indeed, Mister Potter, it seems you've stumbled across a splendid idea. The students need to learn how to defend themselves, and we are quite capable of teaching them. It won't even require changing the courses around too much."

Harry beamed, pleased with himself. "So you'll do it?"

McGonagall nodded, "I'm sure the other professors will agree to it. Hogwarts will be open to any students that wish to learn to defend themselves, and fight in this war. I will get started on the letters immediately." She looked to Moody, who although was watching her with his normal eye, his magical eye was still watching Snape and Harry. She frowned, "Is there something wrong, Alastor?"

Moody shook his head. "Not a thing. When will you be holding the funeral? I'll tell the rest of the Order."

"Later today. Albus would not want his body to lay around in wait for long." Though McGonagall's words came out steady, her expression wavered and it was clear she was anything but calm.

"What will you tell the students?" Snape asked.

"Oh…I suppose I should do that first. They're in the Great Hall." She looked at Harry, "I'm sure Miss Granger and Mister Weasley are anxious to see you, Harry."

Harry nodded, suddenly just as anxious to see them. At the same time, he  _ really _ didn't want to move right now. It seemed that he and Snape had hit a momentary truce, and although Harry was still pissed to hell, he felt calm, like the truce allowed him to release all his inhibitions and just give in to the offered comfort. But still, Harry knew that eventually it would come to an end, so he stepped away, and Snape's arms dropped from him without protest.

"How much can I tell them?" asked Harry.

"I suppose it would be all right if you told everything to Hermione and Ron, but no one else. I'll be down in a minute to address everyone," McGonagall said.

"Right." Harry didn't even glance at Snape, and avoided eye contact with Moody, who seemed to be staring at him far too much. He just left without another word.

Snape watched him leave, then looked at Moody. The man had fixed his magical eye on him and Harry practically the entire time. "What?" he asked curtly.

Moody looked at him appraisingly. "I've never seen a vampire and its mate together before."

Snape scowled. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You and the boy are practically glowing with suppressed magical energy when you're together. The closer you two are, the stronger it gets."

Snape's scowl turned even fiercer. "What does  _ that _ mean?"

"I haven't a clue, but if I were to guess, I'd say that instead of teaching the boy how to use magic on his own, you should teach him partnered magics. The both of you together would make a fierce enemy." Moody didn't add that the color of the glow was so dark and black that it had nearly engulfed their bodies when Harry had been leaning against Snape. Moody would be doing a lot of research later. He was pretty sure that, if this were common between a vampire and its mate, he would have heard of it.

Snape was flabbergasted, but quickly recovered. "Nonsense," he scoffed. "I would detect a power that strong."

"Are you saying my eye is deceiving me?" roared Moody, suddenly angry. They didn't call him Moody for nothing. His eye was a touchy subject.

Snape, who knew that Moody's eye could detect magic from a hundred miles away without fault, couldn't protest. Suddenly weary, Snape shook his head, admitting reluctantly, "I know next to nothing about the bond between a vampire and its mate. This is a learning experience. I will, of course, look into it."

Moody, placated, nodded. "Good." He turned to McGonagall. "I'll be at headquarters if you need me."

McGonagall, pondering what Moody had said, nodded distractedly. "Yes, of course."

Snape watched Moody leave via the fireplace, then turned to McGonagall. "We should go down to the Great Hall, I'm sure the students are restless."

~*~

Harry took a deep breath outside the Great Hall doors. He didn't know what to expect on the other side. He couldn't hear anything. The castle seemed far too silent. Time seemed far too slow as he reached out to push the doors open. Slowly, they parted, and he stepped through. Immediately, the noise hit him. Sobs, screaming, crying. Harry gasped. The Great Hall was a mess.

Students were crying, choking on sobs. Students were screaming, ranting and raving their anger. Professors were trying to calm them down, but no one was listening. Harry couldn't believe that it would all fall apart like this. He hurried over to where he spotted Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

"Harry!"

"Mate!"

"We've been so worried about you! Oh, no, did you hear?" Hermione had tears in her eyes and streaks down her cheeks. She swiped them away and handed him the Daily Prophet that she had been holding.

Harry took it, then sat down next to Hermione. He didn't even look at the paper. He'd probably read it later, but right now he just couldn't. "Yeah, I heard. I..." Harry caught on the words he was about to say and revised them, finishing lamely, "I heard."

"Are you okay mate?" asked Ron quietly.

Harry looked at his best friend, who had an arm looped around Hermione, clearly trying to calm her down because she just kept crying and shaking. He nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay. I...saw...I mean...," Harry sighed, "Look, I have to talk to you two, but privately. Later. McGonagall should be down here soon to...to make the announcement...”

Harry's eyes looked around, skipping over the teary and red faces. His gaze fell on the Slytherin table. It was oddly silent. It seemed most of the table was at a loss as to how to react, whereas the remainder were openly sneering or scowling. Harry searched the table for the familiar blond head to find Draco staring back at him. Draco's expression was unreadable, but Harry could feel the question like a line through the air straight to his head. Draco wanted to know if he was all right. Harry gave a small, barely noticeable nod, and Draco did the same. Then Draco's attention was drawn away by Pansy, and Harry looked away again.

It was then that McGonagall decided to make her appearance, standing regally in the doorway. Her chin was held high, her back was ramrod straight, and she looked as foreboding as ever. Had Harry not just seen her minutes ago, he would have thought she looked angry or intimidating, but he knew she was just trying her best not to break down in front of the students. Right now, she was the one in charge, and everyone was looking to her for reassurances and explanations.

McGonagall walked down the center isle with purpose, and as she did so all of the Hogwarts flags that floated above the tables and draped along the walls changed to solid black. Harry looked at the new decor with a deep sense of grief.  _ The school will wear black. _ The thought came unbidden, and he could have smiled, albeit bitterly, if he weren't so focused on not crying. Another foretold event passed.  _ A great wizard has died, and the school now wears black. _

McGonagall climbed the few steps to the podium that Dumbledore usually stood behind when he made announcements. She stopped beside it, and rested a hand lightly on the wood before turning to face the now quiet students. She didn't think she'd need a  _ sonorus _ spell. If she had dropped a pin, every single person in the room would have heard it. She cleared her throat.

"I know that by now all of you have read the article in the Daily Prophet. I know you are wondering if it is true. It is," there were several gasps, "Albus Dumbledore is dead. I know that the Ministry would not like me to tell you the details, but I believe Dumbledore would have wanted you all to know what happened. He and several of his colleagues were setting up the protective wards around London this morning. One of them was under the Imperius, and set up a trap. They were all killed, as were several Death Eaters."

Again, there were gasps, and even a few sobs, but McGonagall plowed on with determination. "We will hold the ceremonial funeral this afternoon, and you are all invited. I know many of you are grieving, some may have even lost a family member or family friend in the attack, but Dumbledore would not have wanted us to mourn his death. He would have expected it to bring us together, to unite us in our grief!

"So, for the Halloween Ball in four days, I would like you all to put aside your House rivalries and come together for a celebration that our Headmaster would be proud of!" finished McGonagall. For a moment, it looked like no one would react, but then the Gryffindor's started murmuring about her being right. It caught on quickly, and soon many of the students were clapping and nodding their approval. McGonagall looked relieved.

When everyone had quieted down again, she continued, "Now, there is more bad news, I'm afraid. The Ministry would like to shut our school down. Without Dumbledore here, they believe it is no longer safe for you. I am sure many of your parents would agree, but they are wrong. The wards and protections on this castle are the strongest you could find. You are all safe here. That is why I am taking over the position as Headmistress and will fight to keep our school open.

"However, there will be changes to the school should it remain open, at least for the rest of this year. You will not be learning the basic curriculum anymore. Everything we will teach from now on will be designed for you to defend yourselves in this war." Several gasps were heard when McGonagall paused for breath. "Though the Ministry may not agree, I know that Dumbledore would want you all to know how to fight. Even if your families plan to go into hiding until the war is over, you should know how to survive. This is no longer an issue we can ignore. So I encourage you all to owl your parents and request to stay here. If you are underage, and your parents still wish you to be sent home, I'm afraid you will be. Of course, those of you that are 17, may make the decision yourself."

McGonagall stepped down, and as she did so the plates filled with food like they did every morning after Dumbledore's speech. It was a quiet breakfast, and most people weren't even eating. They were murmuring softly, trying to decide whether they wished to stay or not. Harry, Ron, and Hermione silently ate their breakfasts and left the Great Hall when they were done.

When they reached the Gryffindor common room, they sat down on the couch. "What did you need to tell us, Harry?" asked Hermione, sniffling and swiping away the last of her tears with her sleeve.

"I just thought you might want to know that the school is going to be converted into a training facility, but apparently McGonagall decided to tell everyone after all. It was my idea, because I think we need to learn more about how to protect ourselves. No one is going to go unaffected by this war, and if we have the capabilities of teaching everyone how to defend themselves, then we should do so. Like Dumbledore's Army in fifth year."

"That's a really good idea, Harry," Hermione said, smiling softly.

"Yeah, mate, that's a good idea. I'm not sure how many will stay, though. Mum will probably want me home," Ron said sadly.

"I don't think so, Ron. I mean, she's part of the Order, she'll want you to get whatever training you can and I'm sure she knows the school is the safest place for you," Hermione said.

"Speaking of the Order, Moody brought Dumbledore's...Dumbledore's body. It's in his office. Moody said he was going to the Order, to discuss what they would do next. They want to try a counterattack somehow. I guess we're not just sitting around anymore."

"So, it all starts now, doesn't it? From today on, we'll be training for the final battle. Harry..." Hermione's voice wavered.

"I know. I...I think I'm ready. I want to train. I want to know everything there is to know about Voldemort and dark magic. That's why I'm going to ask Snape to train me himself." Harry had that all-too-familiar determined look to his face, and he stared into the fire as though he were seeing something else inside it. "He's killed my parents, Cedric, Sirius, and now Dumbledore...I won't let him take anyone else away from me."

~*~

Classes were canceled for the day. Mostly, everyone was holed up in their own common rooms. Harry, Ron, and Hermione found peace up in the sixth year boys dorms, which were empty. Harry dug through his trunk and pulled out the small chest that Snape had given him. He took out the Marauder's map as well, and put the map within the chest. When Hermione and Ron asked why, he told them about what Seamus had done.

"What?!" exploded Ron. "That...that...complete  _ wanker _ !"

"It's okay, Ron. Like I said, Draco convinced Seamus I was with him, and I don't think Seamus will be trying anything else for a while. Anyways, he'll be leaving. I doubt his family will want him to stay."

Ron grumbled, but reluctantly nodded. Then he frowned. "Isn't the Slytherin versus Gryffindor quidditch rematch today?"

Harry's eyes widened, then he cursed. "Damn. I completely forgot. I doubt we'll have it. I'll ask McGonagall if we can reschedule again."

"I can't believe you two can think of quidditch at a time like this," Hermione commented with disgust.

"Well...oh, bugger," grumbled Ron. "Sorry, 'Mione."

~*~

Several hours later, the trio made their way to the lake, where Dumbledore's funeral would be. Thousands of chairs were lined up, facing a large white marble casket that was mounted on a white platform. Most of the students had already taken seats. Harry saw members of the Order sitting in the back, and the three of them walked to join them. Ron was engulfed in Molly's arms almost as soon as they were within grabbing range.

They took their seats with the members of the Order, Ron sitting beside his mom, Hermione next to him, and Harry between her and Lupin. The werewolf was edgy, tense because the full moon was tomorrow night. Harry glanced around, trying to spot Snape, but of course it was broad daylight so the man was nowhere to be found. When Harry glanced back towards the castle though, he thought he saw a dark figure in the shadows of the doors.

The ceremony was beautiful, with several people going up to speak of Dumbledore. At the end, McGonagall waved her wand and the casket was set on fire. That's when most people broke out in sobs. Harry watched it all as though from the eyes of a different person. It all felt so surreal. When most of the students were leaving, Harry thought he saw the shape of a phoenix rise into the sky from the flames. Oddly, it made Harry smile.


	33. Dancing With Werewolves: Part One

Dancing With Werewolves: Part One

~*~

 

When Harry entered Snape's chambers the next morning, he found that Snape wasn't waiting for him. Frowning, he checked in the bedroom, but the vampire was nowhere to be found. Despite himself, he felt a trickle of fear trail down his spine. He walked back into the living room and looked around, relieved when he spotted a piece of parchment on the coffee table.

 

_ I have been summoned. Do not wait for me, it may be a while. Check back at lunch. _

_ SS _

 

Harry sighed, crumpling the paper and throwing it into the fire where it burned. His fear wasn't going away, and he was inwardly cursing himself for caring so much.  _ But he was nice yesterday. He was affectionate. Maybe... _ but no, he wouldn't forgive Snape so easily.

With a mental shrug, he made his way up to the Great Hall to have breakfast with his friends. The school still had black banners dressing the walls and floating above the tables, and breakfast was rather quiet. Harry took his seat between Hermione and Lavender, as the other option was to sit between Ron and Seamus. The last thing he wanted to do was have another encounter with the Irish boy. Harry could honestly say he would be happy to see Seamus leave the school.

"Hey, Harry. Why are you eating breakfast with us?" Hermione asked, voice low so no one could overhear.

"He's been summoned, said not to wait for him," Harry mumbled as he grabbed a blueberry muffin and some butter.

"By...by, You-Know-Who?" asked Hermione in a horrified whisper.

"Yeah." Big bite.

"But...aren't you worried?" asked a flabbergasted Hermione.

Harry shrugged. "Not really. He knows how to take care of himself. I mean, he's been doing it for years, right? He can handle it, and he'll only be pissed if he ever found out I got worried. He'd be insulted that I didn't think he could take care of himself."  _ Which is why I am adamantly ignoring the worry I'm feeling. _

"Oh...um, okay. So, you're going to stay the night at Professor Lupin's, right?"

Harry paused in the middle of another bite to look at her in confusion. "Why would I do that?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten tonight is the full moon? Merlin, you did!" Hermione tsked. "Honestly, between you and Ron, I'm surprised you two haven't forgotten which shoe goes on which foot!"

"Oi! I heard that, 'Mione!" exclaimed Ron from her other side.

Hermione rolled her eyes, muttering about how he  _ only _ hears the things he wants to. Harry smiled and continued eating his breakfast, partaking in idle chatter with his classmates. Soon it was time to go to first period, and Harry groaned when he realized it was double potions. That meant facing Leonard. Which Harry did  _ not _ want to do. The man would be very pissed about that punch.  _ Well, he deserved it! I just hope he doesn't take it out on everyone else as well... _ Harry sighed and grabbed his books, resigning himself to his fate.

~*~

They arrived late. Peeves had decided to dump grease down the corridor they usually took, so they were forced to take another path or run the high risk of falling on their arses and dirtying their robes. Ron and Harry weren't opposed to the risk, but Hermione, being a female and wearing a skirt, positively refused. So, of course, Ron and Harry followed her. And they arrived late. By twenty seconds.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, each!" was their greeting.

Harry refrained from scowling. He kept his face blank as he took his seat beside Neville. Harry glanced to the back of the room, catching Draco's eye. The blonde smirked at him, and Harry gave a small, barely noticeable smile in return. He knew they were going to be talking after class, as they hadn't had time alone for a few days now.

"Well then, since  _ someone _ has decided it would be a good idea to turn this school into some sort of pre-Auror training facility, and Headmistress  _ McGonagall _ has agreed to the notion, I have changed my plans for today accordingly. As I suspect most of you will be sent home after the Halloween Ball tomorrow, I am just going to have you all brew a blood restorative potion, as it seems  _ someone _ has been requiring them often lately."

Leonard's gaze had shifted to Harry during every emphasized  _ someone _ and Harry could only sit there pretending to be ignorant to it all. He was going to be so happy when, in three days, Snape would be able to teach again. Judging by the look on Leonard's face, the young man wasn't happy about it at all.  _ Good riddance, _ thought Harry disgustedly. He didn't want Leonard anywhere near Snape. Wait. That wasn't what he meant to think. He didn't want Leonard teaching potions. Because he was unfair. Yes, that sounded better.

"So, you will find the ingredients list and your instructions in your texts on page two-hundred eighty-seven. Get to work. Oh, and as I am sure most of you are aware, anyone who has DADA today now has an extra free period, as tonight is a full moon. That also means there will be absolutely  _ no _ wandering about the halls after hours." With that, Leonard spun about and took his seat behind the desk to watch.

Somehow, Harry managed to make it through the entire period without losing more than fifty House points. Unfortunately, Gryffindor was now behind every single House. He supposed that just meant he'd have to work extra hard to gain the points back in other ways before the end of the year. Sighing, Harry waved his wand to clean his cauldron before heading out behind his friends.

He caught sight of a blond head further down the hall in the opposite direction and grinned. "I'll see you two later. I have to, um, see someone."

"See someone? Who?" asked Ron, perplexed. "There isn't anybody down that—"

He was cut off when Hermione wisely elbowed him in the ribs and smiled brightly at Harry. "Right! We'll see you later, then."

Harry smiled and nodded, then darted in the opposite direction. The head ducked into a classroom that Harry knew for a fact was no longer in use and he followed. Draco was leaning against a desk, arms crossed over his chest, a cocky grin on his face. Harry couldn't help but grin back. "Hey," he said.

"Hey."

"So, um..." Harry shifted from one foot to the other, unsure of what to do or say.

"I'm sorry. About Dumbledore."

"Oh..." Harry's smile faded and he sighed. "I actually fainted, when I found out. McGonagall's face was there in the fire, and she said Dumbledore died, and I just..."

"Why would McGonagall's face be in the fire of Gryffindor common room?" asked Draco in confusion.

"Oh, no, I was with Snape. She didn't know I was there, which is why she said anything at all. That's why I didn't come to breakfast right after I found out. I went up to Dumbledore's office to speak with her and..." Harry bit his tongue. He couldn't say he saw Moody. Or what they discussed about the Order. Draco couldn't know, not until he decided which side he was on. "And I was the one who suggested turning the school into a training school," he finished instead.

Draco scowled for a moment, then nodded. "Figured it must have been you. That woman isn't capable of coming up with an idea like that, and Severus wouldn't suggest training students."

"You're going to stay, right?" asked Harry, feeling rather anxious. He didn't want Draco to leave.

Draco frowned, his gaze dropping to the ground momentarily before raising to meet Harry's again with that arrogant smirk that looked more like a self-ironic smirk now. "Where else am I supposed to go?"

Harry instantly regretted his question. "Oh, Draco, I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"No, it's alright. I know you didn't mean anything by it. So, how many do you think will be staying?"

"Not a lot. Too many are scared, or have scared parents. I'm pretty sure all of the seventh year Gryffindor's will stay, and probably most of the Ravenclaw's. I doubt many if any Hufflepuff's will be staying."

"There go our quidditch matches."

Harry smirked. "Well, you could always play against Gryffindor."

Draco smirked again. "What, you think the Slytherin's will be staying? Or, better yet, are you going to  _ let _ them stay?"

Harry frowned.  _ Crap. Just dig a deeper hole, why don't you. _ "Well, that's not really my decision," he answered cautiously.

"Sure it is. You're running this thing, aren't you? It was your idea, and I bet you planned it all out as well. If you went to McGonagall, or even Severus, and told them you don't want the Slytherin's here because you don't trust them, I bet they'd send them all home," Draco said, tone bitter.

Harry chewed on his lower lip. He didn't believe it, but he was willing to bet that Moody and the others would insist anyone with connections to Voldemort be sent home. "Draco, I'm sorry. I know you want to remain neutral on this, and I know your friends aren't going to be happy about you staying. But this is a war, Draco. People are going to die, and if we can save a few lives by keeping out possible spies, then that's what we'll do."

Draco was silent for a moment, then nodded. "I know," he said softly. Then he smirked. "So, I'm not a possible spy then? I could be one of those neutral guys that sells information to both sides. A double agent."

Harry grinned. "Well, if you did that, I'd just find out anyway, so I wouldn't bother if I were you."

Draco frowned. "How would you find out?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I've got a connection to Voldemort. I can see what's inside his head. It's actually not that pretty," he admitted ruefully, unable to fully hide his sadness in his voice.

"Merlin...I can't imagine...does anyone else know?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, first it was just Hermione and Ron, then of course I told Dumbledore so McGonagall knows too. Pomfrey was the one who was giving me dreamless sleep droughts for a while, then Snape just decided to give them to me himself."  _ And the rest of the Order knows, too, but you can't know about them yet. _

"You connect in your dreams? How do you know it isn't just a dream?"

"I wish they were dreams, but the things I'm forced to see, the things he thinks...it's all real, all happening right as I watch. Then the next morning everything is confirmed in the papers."

"Merlin...Harry, I'm sorry." Draco looked like he didn't know what to say.

"It's okay. It's been, um, kind of helpful though. If I know what he's planning ahead of time, and can report it...it's saved lives, so I suppose it's worth it."

"No, nothing is worth that," said Draco with a shake of his head. He shuddered. "I would never want to be inside his head, see the things he does...."

"Yeah, not exactly candy and puppy dogs," Harry said with a sardonic smile.

There was a comfortable silence, each of them lost in their own musings. Then Draco asked, hesitantly, "When...when you've been there...in his head...have you ever...have you ever seen my...?"

"Your father?"

Draco nodded.

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I've seen him."

"What...I mean..." Draco sighed. "What did he do? What did you see?"

Harry tensed. He didn't think Draco would really want to know. He shook his head. "Nothing, just meetings. Things you don't want to know about."

"That bad?"

"I'm sorry, Draco."

"No, it's okay. I already knew, but...I just wanted to stay a bit ignorant, I guess. Um, look, anyway...so the Ball is tomorrow. You're going to save me a dance, right?"

Harry smiled and let him change the subject. "Of course. I promised as much, didn't I?"

"Yeah. Well, we should get to class. Going to miss the period entirely if we stay here much longer."

"Right."

~*~

Harry practically ran down to the dungeons when the bell rang for lunch. He didn't want to admit it, but he was worried. No matter how much he was angry with Snape at the moment, he didn't want the man to be killed. So when he found Snape's chambers empty again, he felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looked at the coffee table, and didn't know whether he should be relieved or not that there was a new letter on it.

_ I am at Lupin's, come over for lunch. _

A simple note, yet Harry breathed such a huge sigh of relief he almost sagged to the floor. Getting himself under control, he tossed the note into the fire again and made his way over to Remus's chambers. Twisting the torch, he stepped through when the wall opened. The sight that greeted him left him staring in blatant shock.

There, on the ground, were Snape and Remus. Snape had Remus pinned face-down to the floor, and the two of them were growling and struggling. Clearly, Snape was winning. But that wasn't the point. They were, as far as Harry could tell, wrestling.

Snape's head snapped up in distraction when the scent of his mate drifted to him through the smell of sweat and wolf. That was all it took for Remus to get the advantage and buck Snape off of him, then flip their positions so that Snape was under him. Snape growled and, surprisingly, didn't try to buck him off. Instead he grabbed the man and tried to pull him closer.

"What the bloody  _ hell _ is going on?!" exclaimed one incredulous Harry Potter.

Remus's head snapped up and Harry found himself staring into almost golden eyes. Those were  _ not _ Remus's eyes. Harry gasped, only an instant before the man leaped at him.

_ -NO!- _ roared Snape, the word coming out not in English but instead that odd wolf-speak.

Remus froze, eyes wide, gaze locked on Harry's throat. He was conflicted with whether to obey the vampire's commands or to pounce on the yummy treat that was before him. The choice was taken from him when he was suddenly tackled from behind and he found himself once again pinned beneath the vampire. He growled savagely when his arm was twisted behind his back, and then howled as sharp pain shot through his neck. Then, a moment later, he felt calm, peaceful. He relaxed and practically melted into the floor with a low whimper. His eyes closed.

Harry, watching the whole thing, could only stare. He feared moving or making a sound. Snape had tackled Remus, twisted his arm, and then  _ bit _ him!

Cautiously, Snape raised his head from the throat. Blood dribbled out of his mouth and down his chin to stain the white of his collar. The blood wasn't appetizing, so he wasn't going to swallow it. He didn't even really know why he'd bit Remus, but it seemed to have worked. The man was breathing hard, but otherwise was limp and calm beneath him. Still pinning him, and wary of what would happen next, Snape asked cautiously, "Remus? Are you with me?"

It took a moment for Remus to gain control of his speech function, so he nodded before adding, "I think so."

Snape waited another moment, then nodded and slowly backed off, releasing the arm and moving into a kneeling position so he wasn't laying on him anymore. He glanced to the side and caught sight of Harry again, and could have kicked himself for the shell-shocked expression on the boy's face. "Harry—"

"Could you get off me? You're bloody heavy," Remus grouched.

Sighing, Snape stood up and held out a hand to help Remus up but the man waved it off, choosing instead to crawl over to the couch and prop himself up against it, holding a hand to his bloody neck. Snape winced, knowing that the bite hadn't been that neat and was probably torn. It was a good thing werewolves healed fast, as did vampire bites.

"What the bloody  _ hell _ was that?" Harry finally exclaimed, finding the courage to speak up again.

Snape looked at Remus, but the man only stared back calmly with a raised brow. Clearly, Snape was on his own. He sighed and turned to Harry. "I was hoping to have him under control by the time you arrived."

"Under control? What  _ was _ that?!"

"When I was summoned it was not just myself who was summoned. All of the vampires and werewolves were summoned as well. It was a test. The vampires were supposed to be training the werewolves, and depending on how strong the vampire, each vampire had one or more werewolves under their command. Remus is my werewolf."

"W-what?!" Harry spluttered, caught off guard.  _ When did this happen? Why wasn't I told? It's not safe! Remus will be found out! What is Voldemort doing?! _ All those questions ran through his head, yet the only thing that came out was another, "What?!"

Snape sighed again. The blood on his chin was getting cold, and he curled his lip in disgust, swiping his arm across his chin, the black sleeve coming out with a dark stain. He pulled his wand out of his robe and cast a cleansing spell on it, then another one on his chin and neck.

Satisfied, he continued. "We decided a while ago that, should it come to it, Remus would be under my control to prevent another vampire from taking control of him. You have to understand, Harry, that Voldemort plans to use every single werewolf and vampire on this side of the ocean. It is a massive army, and that many rabid dogs running about will only cause trouble if they are not controlled. So, to test the control, he summoned all of us to see if we could handle our werewolves so close to the full moon when they are near so many other werewolves."

"So...what, if a vampire couldn't control his werewolf, what then?" Snape just looked at him blankly, and Harry paled. "Oh."

"Yes, oh. Thankfully, there were not many of those. The only vampires that lost control of their werewolves were rogues, so no clan leaders lost control in their anger at having lost members. Being the newest vampire, it was a miracle I was capable of keeping Remus under control. However, if the Dark Lord noticed the difficulty I was having, it was overshadowed by his joy at seeing that my werewolf was none other than Remus Lupin, your mentor and friend."

Harry looked at Remus, who was still holding a hand over his neck and now had his eyes closed, though Harry could tell he wasn't sleeping. He walked over and knelt beside him, and Remus looked at him. Concern in his voice, Harry asked, "You all right?"

"I'm fine. Forgive me, I lost control a bit. I could have killed you." The anguish in that statement was evident in Remus's voice.

Harry smiled, "But you didn't. Which brings me to my next question...why did Snape biting you calm you down?"

Remus blinked, then looked at Snape with a blank expression. Clearly, Remus didn't have a clue. Snape sighed and sat down on the other end of the couch. "I'm not entirely sure. I think at that point it was all about instinct. Though, if I were to theorize about it, I would say it has a lot to do with submission. Wolves, in the wild, tend to show their dominance by biting the nape of the neck. If another wolf allows it, they are openly admitting to being submissive to that wolf. Basically, that wolf is stronger than them, and therefore has the right to control them."

Both Harry and Remus seemed impressed by the explanation. It was Remus who asked cautiously, "Isn't that only for the females, though?"

For some reason, that made the whole situation seem comical and Harry laughed. Playfully, he nudged Remus on the shoulder. "Hey, Remus, so you're not only submissive but secretly you're a female!"

Remus, in a rare moment, scowled at Harry. Snape chuckled. "Indeed, it is most common for a female to play the submissive. However, in packs, the Alpha male is allowed to assert his dominance over all of his pack, including the males. In fact, it is not unheard of for there to be homosexual mates in wolves. So Remus, you can still be male and submissive."

Harry locked onto the 'homosexual mates' comment. He frowned without realizing it. "So, you two are mates now?" The question was asked in a ridiculously fake casual tone.

Two heads swung towards him to stare in shock. "No!" They both exclaimed at the same time. Remus rushed to continue, "No, Harry, I would never, not with Snape, oh Merlin...no, just no."

"Potter, that you could even think I could be mated to anyone other than yourself is ridiculous." Snape's tone was cold, but it was clear that he'd been insulted.  _ Merlin, just the thought of it makes me nauseous! _

Harry blushed with embarrassment and shook his head. "No, sorry, um, I was just asking. I don't care, really. Just, wanted to know, you know, what this whole thing meant. That's all."

"Harry."

Harry cautiously lifted his head to meet Snape's gaze, afraid to get tongue-lashed again.

"Come here."

Harry blinked, glanced nervously at Remus who was smiling softly, then got to his feet. He sort of dragged himself over to Snape, eyeing the man warily. He stopped a foot away. "Yes?"

Snape didn't say anything, merely grabbing Harry about the waist and pulling the boy closer, at the same time spreading his legs so Harry could stand between them. He looked up at the boy who was staring at him with wide eyes and slightly parted lips and felt a strange feeling spread through his chest. His vampire was doing a happy jig in his head. Snape felt like whooping for joy himself, which of course he absolutely did  _ not _ do. Instead he reached up and cupped the back of Harry's neck, drawing him down slowly, giving the boy plenty of time to pull away.

Harry, transfixed, could only stare into that smoldering black gaze and let himself be pulled down. When Snape's lips brushed against his, Harry couldn't resist the small gasp that escaped his mouth. He practically melted into the kiss when Snape's tongue just lightly brushed across his lips. It was such a tender, gentle kiss, yet it felt so much more satisfying than any of the lusty, passionate, angry kisses they had shared before. It was like a whole new level of kissing, holding emotion there that Harry couldn’t even acknowledge.

Snape was the one who pulled back first, barely controlling his urge to deepen the kiss or tilt that head to the side and sink fangs into that incredible neck. He smirked arrogantly at the dazed expression on Harry's face. "Good?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Harry blinked, several times, before managing to nod. Then he scowled. "That wasn't fair."

"But quite enjoyable."

"Not fair."

"Oh well."

"Not—"

Remus cut in, "Would you two stop bickering? And Snape, could you fix this  _ hole _ you've put in my neck?"

Snape glanced at Remus, at first annoyed to be interrupted, but when he saw that the man was still bleeding, and scowled. "You should have said something sooner," he scolded, shifting across the couch to inspect the wound.

"And miss the show? I believe that has made my day."

Harry groaned, his embarrassment escalating knowing that Remus had been watching the entire time. He sat on the side of the couch that Snape had just vacated, sullen.

"It's deep, but not torn terribly.  _ Episkey. _ There, that should do it. Hm, drink this, to restore the blood you've lost." Snape pulled out a vial of his restorative blood drought, which Harry had become accustomed to drinking lately.

The werewolf drank it with only a slight wince at the taste before handing the vial back. "Thanks."

Snape nodded, tucking the vial back into the pocket he'd pulled it from and then turning to Harry. "I am going to remain here, and you will have to sleep here again as well, so bring a change of clothes. Since the Ball is tomorrow there are no classes so you do not need to bring your books."

Harry nodded, already knowing this. "Right. Well, lunch is almost over so...," he gestured with his hand, baring his wrist.

Snape nodded, though he was a bit disappointed at being offered the wrist instead of the neck. He lifted it to his mouth and sank his fangs in, closing his eyes in ecstasy as the blood shot over his tongue. He completely forgot that Remus was there, though he did register the faint scent of wolf that for some reason provoked a fleeting possessive thought in him. One of possession, as though the wolf belonged to him. Almost more as an object than a friend.

Harry hissed out his breath and closed his eyes, tensing as the waves of heat washed through him. Instant erection. Really, that was getting to be very annoying.  _ It wouldn't be annoying if you could actually do something about it, _ said a voice in his head. He was ashamed to realize the voice sounded exactly like him and snapped back, Yeah, and let him hurt me again. Not happening.

He felt a cool hand on his trouser-clad knee, rubbing, and barely restrained the whimper that threatened to escape.  _ Higher, higher, oh Merlin higher. _ "No touching!" he hissed out between clenched teeth, and the hand dropped away.

A few minutes later and it was over, Snape releasing his wrist with a final lick over the puncture wounds. Harry actually fell back, and Snape caught him to lower him gently into a half-laying position on the couch. It took several deep breaths and another minute before Harry could force himself back into a sitting position, blushing furiously and hoping his raging hard-on wasn't noticeable.

Remus, trying to clear the obvious sexual tension in the room, said, "Somehow I get the feeling I didn't get the same experience that he got."

Harry blushed and shook his head. "It's just a mate thing, I think. Or something about vampires relating blood to sex, and I don't think Snape was thinking about sex when he bit you."

Remus looked to Snape, who was staring at Harry calmly, just the slightest tint of red still on his lips. Remus looked back at Harry and raised a brow.

Harry flushed, realizing what he'd said. "Not that Snape was thinking about sex when he bit me! It was just an automatic reaction because I'm his—"

"I assure you, Potter, I was most definitely thinking about sex when I bit you. And every other time I have bitten you. And every time I am in the same room as you. And I can assure you, Potter, it is most definitely an automatic reaction but not for the reason you believe," Snape said in such a blasé tone that he could have been talking about muffins.

Harry stared at him, astounded that he'd actually said that. Remus looked at Snape in much the same way. Then, fully embarrassed and blushing furiously, Harry jumped up from the couch. "Well, um, I have to go! Lunch is over and all that. See you for dinner, Remus!"

Avoiding Snape, he darted out of the chambers. Remus and Snape watched him go, then Remus looked at Snape and raised a brow. "I find it highly disturbing to hear you flirting. I find it even more disturbing to hear you flirting with naughty words. I find it impossibly disturbing to hear you flirting with naughty words to James's  _ son _ ."

Snape looked at him with a resigned scowl on his face. "Trust me, I find it no less disturbing."

The expression on Snape's face…the resigned look combined with a scowl and self-disgusted look made Remus burst out laughing. He laughed so hard he actually rolled on the floor clutching his stomach. Snape scowled at him, then casually flicked his wand, casting  _ rictumsempra _ , the tickling charm.

He smirked when Remus gasped and started laughing even harder, unable to stop himself. The panicked eyes made Snape’s smirk grow. Casting a silencing charm so he would not have to listen to the obnoxious noise, he leaned back and watched the man roll on the floor like a lunatic.

~*~

"So who are you going to the Halloween Ball with, Hermione?" Harry asked casually as they waited for Ron to come down from putting his books away.

"Oh! Well since no one else asked me, and Ron didn't have a date, we decided to go together. I'm going to transfigure the dress robes his mom sent him into a nice costume," Hermione explained, looking very excited about it.

Harry grinned. "So how many guys did you turn down?"

Hermione blushed. "Well, only four."

"Only four what?" Ron asked as he came down the stairs, carrying his broom.

"Oh, um, only four papers to finish," Hermione explained.

Ron looked horrified. "We have papers to do?!"

"No, I just thought I would get started on extra credit."

"Oh. Geez, Hermione, don't scare a bloke like that."

Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry chuckled. "C'mon, Ron. Let's get in some flying before it gets too late."

"Oh yeah, you sleeping at Lupin's tonight?" asked Ron as they made their way out to the field.

"Yeah. Snape needs a lot of blood to control Sumer, so I'll be pretty out of it. Plus, he thinks it's too dangerous for me to sneak back to Gryffindor tower."

"Well, it  _ is _ too dangerous, Harry. Werewolves track by scent and they are extremely fast," Hermione explained.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that. I got caught out in the hall with one hunting me, remember?"

"Oh. Right. Well, then you should already know that trying to get back to Gryffindor tower wouldn't be very wise."

"I didn't say I was going to," grouched Harry.

"Hey, why is Hagrid carrying a live buck on his shoulders?" asked Ron, pointing to Hagrid who had just walked out of the Forbidden Forest and was now making his way to the castle.

"Oh, that must be for Sumer. Snape suggested putting some food down there, so Sumer has something to hunt," Harry explained.

"Barbaric," muttered Hermione, frowning.

"Yeah, Remus wasn't too thrilled with the idea either. He must have come around to it, though," mused Harry.

~*~

"Absolutely not!" shouted Remus. "I said no, and I meant it! I can't believe you had Hagrid go and get a buck for me to hunt!"

Harry blinked and scowled at Snape. He was fully with Remus on this one. It was his stomach, his mouth. If Remus didn't want to eat a live animal, he didn't have to. Frankly, Harry wouldn't want to eat a live animal either.

"Sumer will easily become bored if he has nothing to hunt. He wishes to be outside, and it will only be harder to keep him under control if he has nothing to amuse himself with in the dungeons," explained Snape calmly.

"Yes, and in the morning I'm the one with guts in my belly and hair on my tongue!"

"Fine. Should any students manage to wander out of their Houses, I suppose you would prefer to eat them? Less hair, I'm sure."

Remus's eyes bulged, and he looked at Harry, clearly remembering what had almost happened the last time. Harry rushed to reassure the man. "Don't worry, I won't leave, I promise. Draco has also promised to stay up all night in the common room to be sure no one wanders out."

Remus bit his lip, looking back and forth between the two of them. Finally, he sighed. "Okay, I'll hunt. But you must do cleansing spells and a serious breath freshener before I wake up."

"Fine," Snape agreed with a nod.

"And...don't let me see the carcass. Or talk about it. I'm serious, Severus."

"Of course."

Harry scrunched his nose but shrugged resignedly. "All right. Okay if I take the bed this time? No offense, your couch is nice, but I like to sprawl and I practically fell off it the last time."

Remus nodded. "Of course! Make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks. So, how long before you guys have to go?"

"Another hour, I think," Snape said.

"Okay. Want to feed now, or later?"

"Later is fine. You didn't have any lunch, you should order something."

"Yes sir." Harry rolled his eyes and called for Dobby, and another minute and a feast was set out before him. Harry sighed, resigning himself to the fact that he'd never get Dobby to stop spoiling him. He gestured to the food, "Want any Remus?"

"No...if I'm going to hunt, I would rather not do it on a full stomach. Having my food revisit my mouth is not something I find appetizing."

"Right..." Harry started eating the shepherds pie. After about five minutes of eating, Harry couldn't shake the embarrassment he felt from the two men watching him eat. He started talking to distract himself. "So! What's the Council decided about the school?"

"They have agreed to it. They see no reason why, if parents wish to let their child stay, they should forbid it. So, after the Halloween Ball, we will find out how many parents are going to have their children come home. Those that are left will be trained," Snape answered.

"Well that's good, right? I think it's a really good idea," Harry said.

"Potter, I hope you do realize that you will be expected to partake in the education. I will not have you failing potions," Snape said sternly.

"Actually I was going to ask you to tutor me."

Snape blinked. He'd been geared up for an argument about how mean he is in class and such, but instead Harry asks him to tutor? "What do you mean?" he asked warily.

"Well, with potions and stuff. I want to learn what I need to know to defeat Voldemort. Everything. Occlumency, too. Anything I can use to defeat him, I want to learn it."

Harry had that look again. The one that positively screamed 'determined.' Snape didn't know whether to be pleased, or cautious. He chose caution. "That will mean a lot of extra work. I will not go easy on you because you are my mate, Potter."

"I wouldn't expect you to. Though, if you could keep the insults down just a bit...you were pretty harsh last year."

Snape scowled. "You thought it was all a joke. You did not take anything I said seriously, and when you did, you were disrespectful and insulting. If you act that way, I'll treat you how you deserve."

Harry winced. He was  _ positive _ that Snape had started it last year, but he doubted arguing with the man about it would do any good. He sighed instead. "Yeah, okay. I'll be good. So what about the Order? Any news there?"

"Actually I had a firecall from Moody earlier today. He said he'd like you to start training with the different members, so you learn more. Ron and Hermione too, of course," inserted Remus, glad to be part of the conversation.

Snape scowled. "Why would Moody come to you about this? He should have contacted me first."

"Why?" asked Harry, perplexed.

"Because you are my mate and I am taking care of you," snapped Snape.

Harry's brows shot up, as did Remus'. "Taking care of me? I'm your mate, not your wife. Remus is the next best thing to a godfather to me, so if Moody was going to contact anyone it would be Remus. Though, to be honest, I'd have preferred he contact me instead. I can make my own decisions."

"Uh, it's not really a decision, he sort of demand..." Remus tried to cut in.

Severus cut him off curtly, "Sure you can, and nearly every decision you make lands you in a dangerous situation. I am supposed to protect you, and that is what I will do.”

"Protect me? I'll admit you've saved my life a  _ few _ times, but I don't recall seeing you anywhere nearby every time I faced Voldemort! On my  _ own _ I might add!" shouted back Harry.

"Guys, excuse me, could we please not..."

"Yes, and nearly died every time! You live by pure luck!" Interrupted Severus again.

"Nearly being the key word there!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, well Sir Nick is  _ nearly _ headless and a lot of good that's done him!"

"Harry, this is childish..." Remus tried again.

"My  _ luck _ hasn't run out yet!"

"There's a first time for everything!" hollered Snape

"I seem to get luckier every year!"

"Snape, this is ridiculous..."

"You call losing your godfather  _ lucky?! _ "

Remus gasped, and Harry went white. His lower lip trembled and he stared at Snape with wide, horrified eyes. Snape instantly regretted his words. One minute he was shouting, the next he was pleading for forgiveness. The switch was so fast that Snape himself couldn't believe it. But then he'd never thought he could grovel. "Harry, I didn't mean it..."

"Yes you did."

"I'm sorry, please, I was just angry," pleaded Snape.

Harry bit his lip and shook his head. He looked at Remus. "I'm really tired suddenly. I think I'm going to go to bed."

Remus, still shocked at what Snape had actually had the gall to say, nodded in understanding. "Of course, Harry. Get a good rest."

Harry nodded, then quickly rummaged through the pile of food for a knife. Wiping it clean on his robes, he took a deep breath and before anyone knew what he was doing, sliced it across his wrist. He hissed, but dropped the knife and shoved his arm at Snape. "You bite, and I'll make sure you never even think of having children, got it?"

"Harry! Merlin, I think you cut too deep. I can't believe you did this," muttered Snape, ignoring Harry's words and instead drawing out his wand as he grabbed the already dripping wrist.

"Don't heal it!" shouted Harry, slapping the wand away. "Just drink and go!"

Snape looked up at him, eyes anguished. He moved his hand so it was covering the wound, stemming the blood flow. "Harry, I really didn't mean it. I know you didn't cause your godfather's death. I am sorry."

Harry nodded shakily, feeling his composure leaving every second that he looked at Snape. "Just drink it."

Snape, not knowing anything else to do, lifted the bloody wrist to his mouth and alternately lapped and sucked the blood that flowed so freely. He felt that rush, but it wasn't the same. He could practically taste the depression in the blood. He drank enough to sustain him and ensure he had the strength to control Sumer.

"Will you let me heal it?" he asked when he was done.

Harry nodded, expressionless. Once it was healed, he calmly picked up a napkin and wiped the blood off, then handed the napkin to Snape for him to do the same to his hand, which was covered in blood. Then Harry surprised Snape by leaning over and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. "I know you didn't mean it. It's okay. I just need to be alone for a bit. Sore subject, you know?" he smiled weakly.

Snape nodded mutely, since that was the only thing he could do, and watched Harry go into the bedroom. As soon as the door closed he felt the silencing charm and turned to Remus, who looked furious. This was going to be a long night.  


	34. Dancing With Werewolves: Part Two

Dancing With Werewolves: Part Two

~*~

 

“Have you gone completely daft?! What would make you bring up Sirius like that?!” Remus hollered.

Snape winced and scowled. “I did not mean to say it, it just came out. The boy is incorrigible. He seems to constantly bring out the worst in me.”

“And that justifies it?!” exclaimed Remus.

“No, it does not. Which is why I apologized.”

“Yes, and now no doubt Harry will be wallowing in guilt and have nightmares about Sirius’s death,  _ again _ !”

“He has nightmares about it?” asked Snape, surprised.

Remus looked at him incredulously. “Of  _ course _ he does! He lost his godfather, Snape. The closest thing he has ever had to James. And he blames it entirely on himself! How could he not have nightmares?”

“I gave him dreamless sleep potions,” Snape said defensively.

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes, his anger dying down since it seemed Snape was completely oblivious. “Yes, and I am sure they work perfectly well, but nothing is going to protect him from replaying it in his head while he is awake. Things like that are not so easily erased from the mind, Severus. Surely, you have memories you would rather forget but do not.”

Snape did, and he was silent as he contemplated them. Indeed, he had many horrifying memories he would rather forget about, but could not. Sure, he could obliviate himself or use a pensieve, but some things you simply could not allow to be drifting in a bowl somewhere. Remembering one's own mistakes prevents one from repeating them. He sighed wearily. “I was angry, Remus. My thoughts were not clear.”

Remus smirked in dry amusement. “There are actually times when you admit to not having complete control over yourself? Why, Severus, I am shocked!”

Snape scowled, but it held no venom. “I seem to lose my control quite often around the brat,” he admitted woefully.

“He is your mate; he’s supposed to trigger extreme emotions.”

“No, he has always rubbed me the wrong way, ever since the first time I laid eyes on him when he was a scrawny little eleven year old.”

“The wrong way? Seems to me he rubs you pretty well these days,” Remus commented with a smirk and an upraised brow.

Snape glared threateningly. “That is not a matter of discussion.”

“You’re right. I really don’t care to think about you with my best friend's son.”

“Hmph.” Snape checked the time and stood up. “We should go, it is almost time and you want to be a distance away from here.”

Remus nodded and stood as well, walking over to the closed door of the bedroom. He put down the silencing charm and knocked softly. There was a small grunt in response, so he called out, “Harry, we’re heading out. Stay inside, okay?” Another grunt which Remus took to be consent and he nodded, following Snape out.

~*~

Several hours later, Harry was woken up to the sound of gags and moaning. Brow furrowing, he groggily rubbed at his eyes before opening them and looking around in the darkness. A soft light came from the partially open bathroom door, where the sounds seemed to be coming from. He fumbled about the nightstand for his glasses, slipping them on when he finally found them. Softly crawling out of the bed he made his way to the bathroom and peered in.

Snape stood there and turned around to frown at him, putting up a finger to his mouth to gesture for Harry to be quiet. Harry nodded and Snape shifted to let him see Remus bent over the toilet, puking and moaning. Harry winced at the sight and backed up to allow Snape to slip out of the room.

Snape closed the door behind himself softly and turned to Harry. “Sumer decided to play with his food. It was almost dawn by the time the werewolf decided to eat, and sadly he transformed back in the middle of the messy ordeal,” Snape explained softly so that Remus would not overhear them, “I banished the carcass before he could see it, but unfortunately did not manage to cast a cleansing charm on him in time. He had blood all over himself and I’m sure the taste was quite unpleasant. I managed to drag him back here before he started puking.”

Harry winced in understanding. “Oh. He’s not going to be too happy with you about that. You promised he wouldn’t see it or anything.”

“Yes, I am sure that as soon as he has sufficiently emptied his stomach and washed up he will have quite a few choice words for me,” Snape said dryly. Then he frowned as he took in the clothes Harry was wearing. They were overly baggy muggle clothes. A large blue t-shirt and green sweat pants that practically hung off of his hips. “What are you wearing?” he asked incredulously.

Harry frowned and looked down at himself. This was his usual nighttime garb, but he realized Snape hadn’t seen him wearing them before. “Oh, just some clothes the Dursley’s gave me. I like to use them to sleep in, since they’re so big.” Harry yawned, “What time is it?”

“Barely five-thirty. If you wish to get some more sleep, you may. You have no classes to attend today.”

Harry nodded. He was feeling a bit tired, and could do for a nice relaxing morning of sleep. He looked at Snape questioningly though. “Don’t you need to sleep as well? And to feed?”

Snape hesitated, then nodded reluctantly. He was very hungry, which was making him feel restless instead of tired. He knew though that as soon as he drank, he would feel exhausted. Remus would require the couch if Harry took the bed, and Snape didn’t relish sleeping on the floor, or even worse in a chair, even his comfortable one by the fire. But, these things simply couldn’t be helped. “Yes, I do. I will get some sleep after Remus is done what I am sure will be a long and tedious admonishing speech.”

Harry smirked sleepily. “Fun as that sounds, I think I’d rather sleep through it. Here,” he held out his wrist in offering.

“Am I allowed to bite, Potter?”

The question was asked dryly, but Harry could hear the underlying question of whether Snape was forgiven for last night's fight or not.  _ He didn’t mean it, and even if he did, he was right. Besides, I’m tired of constantly fighting. _ Harry nodded with a sleepy smile. “Yeah, you can bite. Just, um, not--“

“No touching. I am perfectly aware of that, Potter.”

“Actually, I was going to say not a lot of touching, but I’m fine with no--”

“Forget I even said anything,” Snape cut in quickly and drew the wrist to his mouth, sinking fangs in. He didn’t close his eyes in ecstasy like he usually did. In fact, he fought very hard for control this time because he wanted to watch the myriad of expressions on Harry’s face as he drank from him, touched him. Harry had said not a lot of touching, but Snape was pretty confident that once he began touching the boy, his mate would not be able to resist any of his advances. Which was why he needed to remain in control and not step out of bounds, lest Harry become upset with him and cause another rift between them.

Harry was quickly losing his composure. When Snape started walking him backwards, he let him lead him blindly, and gasped when he felt the hard wood of a bedpost up against his back. He tried to focus on Snape instead of what he was feeling, but when he locked gazes the vampire, the obvious desire in those black eyes made him think that had been a very stupid idea. He couldn’t look away, and had a vague thought of what Hermione had said about vampire hypnotism before all thoughts were swept away when Snape dropped his wrist and moved closer, pressing their bodies together.

Trapped between the bedpost and a very hard masculine body, Harry couldn’t even think of escaping as Snape brought his bloody lips to his own. Not that Harry wanted to escape. No, that was the furthest thing from his mind right at that moment. Right then, all he wanted was so press closer to the soothing coolness of Snape's body. He pushed into that kiss, and didn’t flinch when sharp fangs cut his lip and blood flooded his mouth.

Snape didn’t protest as Harry fought to get closer, because he wanted to be closer as well. With Harry’s blood running through his veins, heating his body, it took every ounce of control he had not to strip the boy and get even closer to that heat. He pushed his tongue into Harry’s mouth and drew the blood into his own mouth, then captured the cut bottom lip between his and suckled on it, careful not to slice it open even more.

Harry closed his eyes and moaned in frustration, grabbing onto fistfuls of Snape’s robes, then changing tactics and slipping his hands under the robes to grab at the black shirt instead. He pulled so Snape was flush against him, hip to hip, though Snape’s hips were a bit higher than his were as the man was a few inches taller than he was. Grinding his hips forward he practically sighed as he got the friction he longed for.

Snape stopped sucking on the lip and trailed messy, bloody kisses down Harry’s chin to his throat, licking over the frantic pulse he found nestled at the base. He couldn’t stop his own hips from thrusting against Harry’s, his cock pressed so hard against the restraints of his trousers that he recognized pain mingled in with that driving need.  _ Merlin, we have to stop this...any further and-- _ Just then Harry turned his head and bit his shoulder.  _ Oh god! _ Snape gasped, a shudder rippling through his body. Frantic, he grabbed Harry’s hips and yanked on them, holding them hard against his own groin, forcefully rubbing against the boy.

Harry cried out and dug his fingers into Snape's sides, shuddering, feeling his release approaching. He buried his face into Snape’s neck and squeezed his eyes shut tight as he let Snape control the pace of their frantic thrusting and grinding. Then he felt Snape's hand slip between them, disrupting the pace, but it was worth it when he felt that hand curl about the bulge in his baggy pants, squeezing and rubbing firmly.

Snape concentrated on Harry, knowing he had probably stepped out of bounds already but he just couldn’t help himself. He was mindless with lust, and the only thing he could do was to focus on Harry and give the boy pleasure. He rested his forehead on Harry’s shoulder as he rubbed and squeezed Harry’s erection through the fabric of those ridiculously large pants, while he continued to thrust himself against the boy's hip.

He could feel that Harry was about to come, could smell it on the air and his nostrils flared at the delicious scent. Blood and sex seemed to be the only things he could fully concentrate on. He twisted his hand for a better grasp and was about to give that final jerk that would send Harry over the edge when...

“Oh, god!”

The exclamation startled Snape so badly he almost squeezed Harry too hard, causing the boy to yelp and shudder against him. Snape froze, his body going cold again when he realized what had just happened.  _ Oh Merlin, what have I done? Harry is going to be furious! How could I lose control like that? How could I let Remus sneak up on us? _

With a sense of dread he shifted, lifting his head to look over his shoulder at Remus, who was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, eyes wide with shock, face pale. Snape could feel Harry’s hot breath on his neck, and the small tremors running through the boy's body, which were not helping him regain control of himself. The boy had been on the brink of orgasm and was whimpering, nails digging into his waist, clutching as he slowly came back to himself. When Harry tensed in his arms, he knew the boy had started to regain his senses and was likely positively horrified by what had happened.

“Could you leave us alone for a minute?” Snape asked, voice low but gruff with the remnants of his desire.

Remus, wide-eyed and shaking, nodded and stumbled with unsteady legs out to the living room, closing the door behind him. Snape watched and then turned his head back to the boy in his arms. Harry was still holding onto him, but wasn’t trembling anymore and his breathing was beginning to slow down again. “Harry?” he questioned softly.

Harry couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe he’d been stupid enough to risk doing this with Remus in the other room. He wasn’t even going to begin to contemplate why he’d wanted to do it in the first place. Letting Snape touch him had been a bad idea, as usual. Acknowledging the inevitable, he slowly pulled away from Snape, his eyes cast to the side to avoid the man's questioning gaze. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he answered, voice a little quivery. He fidgeted, yanking on the baggy bottom of his shirt as though that would help conceal the embarrassing evidence that he was still thoroughly hard. He didn’t know which was worse: Being caught, or being caught before he was even able to get off. He was betting on the latter.

Snape was in much the same situation, though he supposed his dark clothes and black robes helped hide the fact that he was still painfully hard. But right now he couldn’t be thinking about his own problem, he had to be sure that Harry was okay with what had just happened, or at least not mad at him. “I’m sorry, Potter. I forgot that Remus was in the next room.”

Harry tried for a light tone, though he still wouldn’t look directly at Snape. “Forgot? Not very good from a spy. With that kind of skill, I’m surprised you haven’t been caught by Voldemort yet.”

Snape scowled, though it was a weak one because he was so relieved that Harry wasn’t yelling at him. His vampire-self decided that would be a good time to point out that Harry had no reason to yell, since he was his mate and Snape had every right to assert his sexual desire on the boy. Snape told that part of him to shut up before addressing Harry. “I would be surprised as well, Potter, if it weren’t that I am only so forgetful when around you.”

Harry’s eyes widened slightly. If he let himself, he’d believe that Snape was flirting with him. But of course that was impossible because this was  _ Snape _ for heaven’s sake. “R-right, well, I’m um, going back to bed, then.”

Snape nodded, “Sleep well.”

Harry nodded and scrambled back into bed. He heard the door close and breathed a sigh of relief.  _ That has to be the most awkward moment of my life, _ he thought idly as he rolled onto his back. He stared up at the ceiling and resigned himself to the fact that he would likely be up for a while. He was still hard and didn’t care for wanking himself off.

~*~

“How are you feeling?” Snape asked as he walked over to where Remus sat on the couch by the fire.

“Stop playing with the boy's emotions,” Remus said, ignoring the question.

Snape blinked. “Playing with his emotions? I am doing no such thing.”

Remus sighed. “For a man who prides himself on being observant, you see very little when it comes to Harry. He’s falling for you, though I doubt even he realizes it. The more time the two of you spend together, and the more times you are nice to him, the closer he’ll be to falling for you. And all you keep doing is hurting him.”

“Are you trying to tell me Harry is in love with me?” Snape couldn’t hide the startle in his voice. That’s preposterous! Harry couldn’t possibly be in love with me.”

“I said he was falling for you, not that he is already in love with you. The boy is starved for affection, can’t you see that? He’s constantly searching for people who will love him, because he has experienced so little of the emotion. He can barely believe that anyone could possibly love him. You’re acting smitten--“

“I am not smitten!”

“--and it only serves to make him fall for you, and it hurts him a little more each time the two of you fight because he has come to care for you so much.”

Snape sputtered, then scowled. _This is absurd. I am not discussing this with Remus!_ _He’s wrong!_ “How are you feeling?” he asked again, abruptly changing the topic.

Remus frowned at Snape, but from the look on the vampire's face he thought better and let him change the subject. “I feel as though I have just puked up every ounce of food in my belly, and then walked in on my once-was enemy practically molesting my best friend's son.”

Snape scowled but ignored the jibe as he stood up and rummaged through a pocket in his robes, pulling out two bottles. He handed them to Remus. “A stomach calmer, and a relaxing drought. They should help.”

Remus took them gratefully, swallowing them down and wincing as they hit his empty stomach. Within moments he was feeling sleepy, and yawned. “I think I’m going to take over the couch. You’ll have to sleep in my bed with Harry.”

“Absolutely not. I will sleep on the floor if I have to, but I sincerely doubt Harry will be pleased to wake up with me beside him.”

Remus smirked. “If what I saw was any indication, I think he’d be more upset if you chose the floor over him."

Snape scowled, but he couldn’t deny the fact that he desperately wanted to sleep beside his mate.  _ It isn’t like you haven’t done it before, _ his vampire pointed out.  _ Your mate won’t mind, he wants to be with you. _ Snape frowned, watching Remus curl up on the couch.  _ Fine. I suppose as long as I keep my hands off of him, he would not mind. The bed is big enough for the both of us, _ he thought. Nodding to himself, he headed into the bedroom.

~*~

Lunch was an awkward affair. Harry had been the first to wake up, and upon noticing that Snape was at his back, one arm thrown casually over his hip, he’d practically jumped out of the bed. The action startled Snape, who was across the room in the opposite direction faster than Harry could keep track of. The two of them had stared at each other, before Harry had erupted into a fit of laughter over the whole situation. When he had finally settled down, he gulped at the fearsome expression on the vampire's face.

Snape hadn’t said a word. He’d merely turned around, entered the bathroom, and slammed the door shut behind himself. Harry relaxed when he heard the water running for the shower. He’d checked the time and summoned Dobby, ordering food for both himself and Remus, then left the bedroom to check on the werewolf.

Remus hadn’t been pleased to be woken up, but when the food popped into existence he had readily agreed to share lunch with Harry, though he refused to eat any of the meat.

“How are you feeling?” Harry asked, looking at his friend in worry.

“Still a bit queasy with the idea of what I ate last night, but much better than before I emptied my stomach. Yourself?” He reached over and grabbed a biscuit, smearing butter on it with a knife.

“I’m fine, why?”

“Well, I wasn’t sure how you would react to what I saw last night,” commented Remus, voice edged with caution.

Harry blushed, ducking his head. “Oh, god, that was embarrassing.”

Remus grinned. “You were embarrassed? Imagine how I felt seeing  _ Snape _ molesting my best friend's son!”

Harry, though still blushing, could smile at that. “I think I could understand that. If I had seen it myself last year, I probably would have been horrified. I might have even had to empty my stomach from the sight.”

“So glad to know I am so unappealing,” drawled Snape as he entered the room, clad only in his trousers and rubbing a towel over his head.

Harry’s eyes widened. Merlin, the man was fit. He couldn’t help but let his gaze trail over that bare chest, following a stray drop of water as it made its way down the smooth planes of chest and stomach. When it hit the waistband, Harry noticed the obvious arousal pressing firmly against its restraints and his gaze flew up to Snape's, blushing furiously with the realization that Snape had noticed his staring.

Harry looked away guiltily as he fumbled for an answer. “I didn’t mean it like that, I just um meant that last year, I wouldn’t have even thought of you that way and it would have been very disturbing to see a man I’m supposed to hate snogging a student.”

“Was that supposed to sound any better?” Snape asked with a raised brow.

Harry stuttered, flushing, and shook his head. “Oh, nevermind.”

Remus watched the exchange with amusement. “Well, now that the pleasantries are done with, I believe you have a ball to prepare for, right Harry?”

Harry looked at Remus gratefully and nodded. “Yeah, I should see how Ron and Hermione are doing.”

Snape scowled, his good mood vanishing at the mention of the ball. “I do not want you going to the ball, Potter.”

Harry frowned as he looked at Snape. “But you said I could! Everyone is going to be there, and I promised Draco I’d dance with him, and...“

Snape growled.

Harry was momentarily flustered but quickly recovered and glared at Snape. “I thought we discussed this already. I made it perfectly clear that I  _ am _ going to dance with Draco tonight, and I  _ am _ going to the ball, and I  _ am _ going to have a good time.”

Half of Snape knew Harry had every right, while the other half was raging and jealous. He forced himself to listen to the first half. “Very well, but you are to shower and change clothes before coming to my chambers for dinner. I don’t want to know who you dance with, talk with, or go anywhere near. Is that clear?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, that’s fine. I was going to anyway. I might be later than usual for dinner though, since it is a ball and everything. I don’t want to leave it too early.”

Snape wasn’t happy, but he conceded with a curt nod. “Very well. Now, if you would like to go and see your friends, I’ll feed.”

“Yeah,” Harry said, awkwardly standing up and walking over to Snape. He glanced nervously back at Remus, but the werewolf was ignoring the both of them, instead eating some fruit. Harry turned back to Snape and held out his wrist warily.

Snape had to smirk at the nervous display. “Relax, Potter, we won’t have a repeat performance of this morning.”

Harry had a fleeting moment where he felt disappointed, but it was quickly wiped away as those fangs sank into his flesh.

~*~

“Bloody hell!” Ron exclaimed, eyes wide as saucers as he watched the stairs of the girls dormitory.

Harry turned to see what had caught his attention and his own eyes widened at the sight that greeted him. Hermione had finally come down from the dorms and stood at the base of the stairs, smiling nervously at the two of them. Her hair was done up in a high bun, with thick ringlets hanging down the back of her neck. Her dress was a soft purple, the bodice form-fitting and flaring out at the hips to a flowing skirt that fluttered about her ankles. Her skin shimmered slightly, making Harry guess that she either sprinkled herself in pixie dust or used some sort of spell to make the lighting cause her skin to sparkle.

Hermione was getting more nervous by the second as the two boys stared at her. She’d had to transfigure Ron's dress robes before getting dressed herself, and as a result the three of them were the only ones that hadn’t left for the ball yet. “I feel a bit ridiculous dressing up when Dumbledore died two days ago,” she said, fretting and tugging at her skirt a bit.

“You look gorgeous, Hermione,” Harry said warmly, walking over to give her a hug.

He was cut off when Ron jumped in front of him and grabbed Hermione’s arm. “Yeah, gorgeous, ‘Mione,” Ron squeaked.

Hermione blushed at the praise but smiled brightly, letting Ron loop her arm through his. “Well, we should go then. We’re already late.”

Harry smiled as Ron led her out, following them happily. It was amusing to see Ron stumbling over his own words, trying to flatter Hermione.  _ Oh, I think by the end of the night I can safely say the two of them will be an item, _ he thought happily.  _ And it’s about bloody time, too. _

~*~

The Great Hall was abuzz with activity. Music bounced off the high walls, jack-o-lanterns danced in the air above their heads, adding to the soft glow of the thousands of cast iron lanterns strewn about the walls. Black draped hung from the walls, the material shimmering in the light, drawing Harry’s eye to the fact that orange threads must have been interwoven with the black because he could see them sparkling. The dozens of round tables had black tablecloths with what appeared to be spider webs on top of them, though when he casually reached out a hand they weren’t sticky.

On top of the tables were gold utensils and plates, and platters of foods that ranged from giant turkey legs to piles of candy. Harry noticed that there were an inordinate amount of lemon drops strewn on the tables and it brought a bitter smile to his face. Clearly, no one would be forgetting that they were mourning the loss of the Headmaster.

The front half of the Great Hall was cleared for the dance floor, and the platform where the teachers sat had a giant cauldron in the center of it, and it bubbled with smoke that shaped itself into scary-looking magical creatures as the forms curled their way above heads before disappearing into the ceiling. Harry was impressed by the theatrics, and almost lost sight of Hermione and Ron as he stared. He quickly caught up with them, following them to a table where Ginny, Dean, Neville, and Lavender sat.

“Oh, Hermione, you look beautiful!” exclaimed Ginny happily. “And look, you made those robes mum sent Ron actually look decent!”

“You look beautiful too, Ginny,” said Hermione as she took a seat beside the girl.

Ginny blushed happily and looked at Harry. “Harry! You look amazing!”

Harry had forgone the formal dress robes in exchange for black trousers and a black button-down shirt that had a green thread so dark it was only a faintest hint of color woven into it. He’d tucked it into his trousers and left the top two buttons undone so the collar wasn’t that stuffy. Hermione had tried to help his hair stay flat, but Harry had given up on that and instead borrowed some of her hair gel to at least make the unruly hair look like it was  _ supposed _ to be sticking out at all angles.

He smiled at Ginny and took his seat between Ron and Dean. It was still a bit early for everyone to be dancing, so most people were at their tables chatting with friends. He looked at Ginny's dress, which was a light pink color with a dark burgundy sash nestled beneath her breasts. The colors complimented her red hair, which was half pulled up into a bun, the rest hanging about her shoulders prettily. She did look beautiful, and Harry said as much, causing her to blush even more.

As everyone started discussing the decorations and gossiping about who had shown up with whom, Harry’s gaze strayed about the room looking for the telltale blond hair. Hermione noticed his attention was elsewhere and smiled knowingly. “Did you find him yet?” she asked teasingly.

“No, I don’t--oh, that wasn’t fair,” he exclaimed, looking at her accusingly. Now all eyes were on him and he blushed.

Ginny’s brows raised in question, “Find who?”

“Um, no one,” Harry put in quickly. Unconvinced, she merely stared at him waiting for a better explanation. It made him blush even harder because everyone else was staring at him pointedly as well.

Ron, who had been lost about whom Hermione could have referred to, suddenly realized who it was. “Oh! Malfoy?” Ron blurted out. All eyes swung to him in surprise, including Harry’s, which were glaring at him. Ron had the insight to look guilty. “Oops,” he mumbled.

“Malfoy?!” Ginny exclaimed in shock, looking at Harry, disbelieving.

“Um, yeah,” admitted Harry, seeing no way to back out of this now.

“Why would you be looking for Malfoy?” asked Neville in confusion. Dean looked just as perplexed.

“Because he has good taste,” drawled the aforementioned Malfoy as he walked up behind Harry.

Harry spun about and stared at Draco in shock. The blonde was wearing a blue-silver shirt that was only two shades darker than his pale eyes, and navy trousers that fit him snugly. His hair was, of course, impeccably in place. And he was staring back at Harry with a knowing look that made him feel like a peeping tom. He couldn’t think of a single thing to say.

Unfortunately, Ginny had plenty of things to say. Starting with, “Why don’t you go back to your mirror, Malfoy. I’m sure you miss it.”

Draco raised a brow and tore his gaze away from Harry to look at the girl. He gave her appearance a once-over and smirked. “I suppose being the only girl in the family, you don’t have to be forced to wear hand-me-downs. Still, though, I would expect better taste from a pureblood family, but then again, you  _ are _ a Weasel.”

Harry stood, deftly inserting himself between Ron and Draco. “That’s enough, Draco,” he said sternly, glaring at the boy.

“Since when do you call Malfoy Draco, Harry?” exclaimed Ginny and Dean at almost the same moment.

“Since I started calling him Harry,” Draco retorted, stepping closer to Harry. He looked over the brunette’s shoulder to meet Ron’s glaring gaze. “Cool down, Weasel. Regardless of what you might think of me, I’m not here to start a fight.”

Ron was fuming, furious that Malfoy had insulted his sister and his entire family. However, Hermione’s hand on his arm warned him not to start a fight, and he had to admit reluctantly that Harry was handling the situation.

Dean, however, didn’t get the message. “So what are you here for then,  _ Malfoy? _ ”

Draco smirked and looked back at Harry. He held out a hand almost formerly, quirking a brow up as he asked, “Would you do me the honor of dancing with me, Harry?”

Harry felt a moment of guilt that he wasn’t reprimanding Draco for insulting his friends more sternly, but that thought was gone almost as quickly as it had come at the almost nervous expression he saw hidden in those baby blue eyes. “Yes,” he promptly responded, taking the offered hand. He couldn’t help but realize that, by taking Draco’s hand in front of all of his friends, he officially accepted Draco’s friendship, as he hadn’t during their first year.

The entire table gawked, excluding Hermione and Ron, as they watched Draco and Harry move out to the dance floor. Ginny looked at Hermione who was watching in amusement, and Ron who looked resigned. She pouted. “You two knew, didn’t you?”

Hermione nodded. “Yes, but we promised not to tell anyone because they decided to sort of come-out during the ball.”

“Merlin, Hermione, don’t make it sound so bloody romantic, will you? I’m losing my appetite,” grouched Ron.

“I didn’t think that was possible,” teased Hermione.

“Oh, sod it,” sulked Ron.

“I can’t believe it,” Dean said. Ginny seconded the thought.

“I can,” put in Neville. Everyone looked at him and he blushed. “Well, I mean, they’re both gorgeous and the rivalry thing they’ve had going on was bound to set off sparks at some point,” he explained lamely.

“Why, Neville, you’re perfectly right. I should have expected this to happen too,” Hermione put in, praising the boy and causing him to blush even more.

“Am I the only one who never knew Harry was gay?” Ron exclaimed.

“Yes,” said everyone at the same time before laughing at him.

~*~

Meanwhile, they weren’t the only ones who had noticed Draco and Harry going to the dance floor. Although many students were dancing, there still weren’t enough that the pair could go unnoticed in the crowd. There were already dozens of students who had noticed the pair murmuring about it, wondering when the two had become friendly. Even the teachers were talking amongst themselves, trying to figure out how it had happened.

Pansy, who had been watching Draco since they arrived because the blonde had avidly ignored her the second they arrived at the ball, saw the entire exchange and was furious. “Potter?!” she shrieked, causing the rest of the table to look at her. “Draco dances with POTTER?!”

Blaise, Seamus, Crabbe, and Goyle all blinked at her. She was pointing, so they looked to the dance floor to see that, indeed, Harry and Draco were dancing together, and seemed to be very pleased about it if the grins were anything to go by. Everyone gaped.

Blaise was the first to recover, and he whistled appreciatively. “Well well, looks like Draco decided he’s attracted to Potter after all. Can’t blame him. If he weren’t Harry Potter, I’d probably go for him too. That Seeker body.” Seamus was fuming almost as badly as Pansy, and Blaise took it for the wrong reason. “Not to say he’s more attractive than you, but he does have a nice arse.”

Seamus ignored Blaise, choosing instead to glare daggers at the couple on the dance floor.  _ No, this is just not right. First Snape, now Draco? Is he fucking all of the enemies?! _ Even though he had been told that Harry wasn’t with Snape, and even though he had been forewarned about Draco, Seamus had been hard pressed to believe it. Now, though, the idea was firmly planted in his head and he was furious.  _ Why them and not me?! Does he only like arrogant jackasses?! _

“I refuse to believe this!” Pansy shrieked.

“Um, why is Draco dancing with Potter?” asked Goyle stupidly.

Blaise laughed, but Pansy glared at Goyle. “I’m going to find out!” she exclaimed, standing up abruptly and starting to weave her way through the throng of tables and bodies to get to them.

Seamus suddenly stood as well. “I’m going to go talk to my friends,” he said as an excuse for leaving, and took a different path that led him to where Pansy was going. Cutting her off, he grabbed her wrist. “I think we should talk,” he said.

Pansy looked at him scornfully. “Just because you’re shagging Blaise, doesn’t mean I’m your friend. Now let go.”

Seamus tightened his grip. “Trust me, I don’t want to be your friend any more than you want to be mine. However, I think we can help each other out, if you know what I mean.” He looked pointedly over at Harry and Draco.

Pansy followed his gaze, and smiled cruelly when she got his meaning. “What do you have in mind?”

~*~

“Remus, do you know when those two started getting along?” asked McGonagall, motioning with a hand towards Harry and Draco on the dance floor.

Remus, who had been watching the two, smiled fondly. “Recently, I think.”

McGonagall was frowning. “But Mister Potter is mated to Severus. Surely he knows the danger of being with someone else?”

“Yes, and he already arranged this with Severus. Severus is okay with it, so long as Harry never mentions it and thoroughly showers and changes clothes before going to him for dinner,” Remus answered.

He’d been ordered to watch Harry and be sure nothing got out of hand, specifically no touching of any kind and no dancing within a foot of each other, by the disgruntled vampire. Remus found it very amusing, and of course was keeping a close eye on things. However, he saw no reason in separating the two, who were practically flush against each other as they danced.

McGonagall hummed as she watched the pair, still frowning. She didn’t like how close they were dancing. Surely it was inappropriate how they kept touching each other? And those looks, it was enough to make anyone watching feel like they were intruding upon an intimate moment. She was just about to get up the nerve to go speak with the pair about proper conduct in a school function when Remus spoke up again.

“I had no idea Harry was such a good dancer. I think I’m going to see if he can spare a dance for this old wolf,” he said.

McGonagall sputtered. “But, Remus, it is inappropriate to dance with a student!”

Her words went unheard as Remus was already making his way across the dance floor. He managed to get to Harry and Draco, and cleared his throat, putting on a very stern teacher expression.

Harry and Draco both blinked at the sudden arrival of the werewolf. Harry looked suitably guilty under the stern expression but Draco merely scowled and asked, “What?”

Remus, in the sternest voice he could manage, asked, “Are you aware that it is highly inappropriate for the two of you to be dancing so closely?”

Draco scowled fiercer but Harry cut in quickly saying, “Sorry, we won’t dance so close anymore.”

Draco looked at Harry incredulously. Remus broke out into a grin, unable to tease his young friend any longer. “Relax, Harry, I was only jesting. However, unless you want McGonagall to hound the two of you, I suggest you two take a break for a bit. Harry, would you care to dance?”

Now Draco looked at Remus incredulously.  _ Is he seriously trying to steal my date?! I can’t believe this! _

Harry grinned, relieved, and nodded. “Sure.”

“Harry!” exclaimed Draco, scowling.

Harry looked suitably guilty again. “Sorry, Draco. Do you mind? Just one dance.”

Draco scowled, but looking at the expression on Harry’s face, he really couldn’t force himself to deny the boy. He sighed and nodded, though he was still scowling. “Fine, just one dance.” He glared at Remus before spinning about and heading off the dance floor to join his friends at their table.

Harry smirked as he watched Draco go, then turned to Remus. “I think you made him jealous, Remus.”

“Me? Now how could an old wolf like myself make that arrogant young man feel jealous?” Remus asked with mock seriousness as he pulled Harry closer to dance.

Harry laughed at that and picked up the movements Remus used, dancing with the beat of the music. If possible, it seemed even more people were staring at him now that he was dancing with the DADA professor. “I’m pretty sure I should feel highly uncomfortable dancing with my professor.”

Remus nodded in understanding. “Yes, you’re probably right. However, I think opening veins for your other professor has jaded you to any embarrassment you should feel now.”

Harry chuckled, “You’re probably right there. Not to mention all the other things I’ve had to do for that professor.”

Remus frowned. “Harry, honestly, are you okay with it? Being Snape’s mate, and all the things that come with it.”

Harry thought about it for a moment, then nodded with a faint smile. “Yeah, I think I am.”

Remus smiled in relief and nodded.

Harry, after another moment, had a sudden thought and had to ask, “Wait, are you gay?”

The question was so sudden and asked in such an astonished tone that Remus burst out laughing. When he was finally able to speak, he swiped at the tears that had formed from laughing. “Oh, Harry, you didn’t know? I thought for sure you would have figured it out!”

Harry thought about it, and then something else dawned on him and he asked in surprise, “Oh my god, were you and Sirius...?!” Remus grinned, chuckling, and nodded. Harry, after he got over the initial shock, smiled brightly. “Oh, okay! That actually makes sense now that I think about it. I’m surprised I didn’t figure it out before.

“Are you okay with it, or does it bother you?”

Harry shook his head. “No, it’s fine! It was just a surprise is all. I’m fine with it, though.”  
“Harry, I want to ask you. You know that Severus cares about you, don’t you? As more than just his mate.”  
Harry faltered in his dancing, and shook his head. “No. I mean, I think the vampire instincts in him make him think he does, sometimes...but Remus, you know how he felt about my father. And how he’s felt about me all my life. I’m just...I’m not what he would have picked, given a choice. He wouldn’t have felt this way without becoming a vampire.”  
“Harry, becoming a vampire may have forced him to feel desire for you, to want your blood and your happiness, but in doing so it forced him to see past whose son you are, past all those long ago grievances, and he’s come to know _you._ Just as I think you have come to know him, if you’ll admit it to yourself. I worry that, in focusing so much on remembering how much the two of you used to hate each other, you’re giving up what could become.”  
Harry shook his head again, not wanting to admit anything, feeling like he was trapped. “I...I don’t hate him anymore, Remus. I can’t. I know I’ve come to...to consider him a friend. But then there’s Draco, and he understands what I’m going through, and I don’t know where it will take me, but don’t I deserve to find something normal for myself? I’m just so...so tired of being special. Of being the Chosen One, of being a vampire’s mate...I just want a slice of normal life.”  
Remus nodded in understanding, his expression sympathetic. “I see the way Draco makes you feel, Harry, and I want that for you as well. I don’t know how you can make it work between the three of you, but Harry, you _are_ special, and if anyone can find a way to make a normal life work for all three of you...it would be you. Just...be careful, and keep your eyes open to Severus. Let him have a chance, as well.”

Remus’s words sank deep into Harry. He couldn’t find the words to respond, so he merely nodded. They danced another minute or so before the song ended and Remus wandered off to go join the teachers again. Harry looked around for Draco, but there were a lot more students on the dance floor now, and it was even harder to weave his way off. He was intercepted by a first year from Slytherin.

“Um, Mister Potter, I was told to give you a message,” said the timid young girl.

Harry paused and looked down at her, smiling encouragingly. “Yeah?”

“I was told to tell you that Draco is waiting for you in the empty classroom down the hall,” she said.

Harry grinned, “Thanks!” The girl nodded and rushed off, and Harry made his way to the doors, slipping out and wandering down the hall. He saw a faint light from one of the doors and tried the handle, but it was locked. He heard a girl saying “You’re supposed to be  _ my _ boyfriend!” and realized some couple probably occupied it, so he continued down the hall until he spotted another door that had a faint glow from it. He tried the knob and smiled when it opened easily.

~*~

A few minutes earlier, Draco was approached by a very timid first year boy, who informed him that Harry was waiting for him in an empty classroom down the hall. Grinning and exchanging knowing looks with Blaise, Draco made his way out of the Great Hall and down the hall to the first door he saw that was glowing faintly. Stifling his ecstatic grin so that it was a confident smirk, he opened the door and went in without further ado.

“Well well, Harry, I had no idea you were so devious,” he drawled.

“So it’s true?!” shrieked a voice that was most definitely not Harry.

Draco, startled, turned his head to see Pansy standing a few feet away, glaring at him with all her fury. Immediately, he scowled and glared at her, knowing he’d been tricked. “What’s true?” he asked in a soft, dangerous drawl.

“You and…and…Potter!”

Draco raised a brow, his stance relaxing to a falsely casual pose. He was still on edge. “Oh, Harry? If you are referring to how he and I were dancing together, or that for the past few weeks we’ve been secretly meeting, then yes, it’s true.”

“You...you...how could you?! You’re supposed to be  _ my _ boyfriend!”

Draco’s eyes narrowed. “You’re delusional. You’ve had a crush on me since we were toddlers, and it’s pathetic. I only tolerated you because my father told me to, and it amused me to do so. I have no interest in whiny little sluts.”

Pansy gasped, and tears formed in her eyes. “Noo!” she wailed. “You’re supposed to be mine! Draco, please, I’ll do anything! I can be perfect for you, I know I can! I’m so much better than  _ Potter _ !”

“That’s not possible,” Draco informed her coolly. Pansy started crying, but Draco had had enough of it and turned about, yanking the door open and storming out of the room. His good mood was ruined and all he wanted to do was go back to the ball and dance with Harry again, maybe even sneak off with him to get some alone time.

~*~

Remus, who had seen both Draco and Harry leave, also noticed Draco come storming back into the ball with a furious expression on his face that was quickly hidden once he had entered the Great Hall. Frowning, Remus waited for Harry to follow, thinking maybe the two of them had fought, but instead saw the girl he recognized as Pansy follow Draco in a moment later, wiping away tears.

Perplexed and starting to wonder where Harry was, Remus couldn’t shake off the bad feeling he had. He quietly made his way to the doors and slipped out in search of Harry.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO THIS IS IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: The next chapter is going to contain very a difficult subject matter. It contains non-consensual sex in graphic detail. If this bothers or offends you, SKIP THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE. I will post a recap, minus any trigger content, in the chapter after that so that no one misses out.


	35. Dancing With Werewolves: Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING PLEASE READ: This chapter contains graphic non-consensual sex. Please feel free to skip this chapter if this will bother you. The chapter after this one will have a brief, non-triggering description of events so that you do not miss anything.

Dancing With Werewolves: Part Three

~*~

 

As soon as Harry entered the classroom, he knew something was wrong. His clue? He felt the locking charm hit almost before the door even finished closing. Before he could whip out his wand, a silencing spell was whispered from across the room. He spun about, tense and sure that it must be a Death Eater, only to see Seamus standing in the corner, wand already pointed at him.

Harry let the relief relax tense muscles, but he didn’t let his guard down. He could handle Seamus, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to be cautious. “What do you want, Seamus?”

Seamus didn’t lower the wand, and didn’t let his gaze stray from Harry’s wand, which was almost too casually being held at his side. Seamus knew that Harry could aim that wand at him faster than he could say elf, so he wasn’t going to take any chances. After all, he wanted to survive the night. “What do I want? I thought that would have been clear by now, Harry.”

Harry didn’t let the disgust show on his face. “And I thought I made it obvious that I’m not interested.”

“Oh, you did. I got the message loud and clear. Harry Potter is too good for this Irish boy. You’ll shag the Slytherin's and the professor's, but I’m no good.”

“That’s not true. We could have been together, but you ruined it for yourself. I don’t know what’s been going on with you lately, but—“

“What’s the matter? Only like it if it has the thrill factor?” Seamus continued, completely ignoring what Harry said. “Only get off knowing what you’re doing is wrong? In that case, I can fully understand why you’d shag that greasy, disgusting old man. Make you feel dirty? And then Malfoy. Shagging the enemy, Harry? I’m sure you got real kicks out of that one. Another way to one-up the Dark lord, huh?”

“That’s disgusting!” Harry spat. “I haven’t shagged either of them, and if I did, it wouldn’t be for those reasons!”

“So you admit it? That you’re interested in Professor Snape?”

“No! I didn’t say that! What the hell has gotten into you, Seamus? This isn’t like you!”

Seamus’s lips curled in a silent snarl. “I know what I saw, and I know that you were with Professor Snape that day. You were far too close to him for DADA lessons...though I’m sure you were having _lessons_ of another sort.”

“Seamus, are you listening to yourself? I can’t believe you’re even suggesting it!” Harry kept his eyes locked on the wand, though he took a brief moment to glance into Seamus’s eyes. They were filled with a type of loathing that Harry had never seen in the boy before. _Merlin, he’s completely lost it. This is bad. I have to get out of here, but I doubt I’ll be able to raise my wand before he hits me with some kind of curse, let alone making a run for the door. I have to distract him, catch him off guard._

“And then just now, on the dance floor, with Professor Lupin, of all people! A werewolf _and_ a professor! Were you with him last night? Don’t bother denying it, because you certainly weren’t in the dorm. Shagging a wolf? I didn’t know bestiality gave you kicks.”

Harry bit back his response and switched tactics, thinking fast. “You’re right.”

Seamus looked startled for a moment, but his wand didn’t waver and his eyes only narrowed. “Right about what?”

“Everything. Everything you’ve suspected is true. I’m shagging Snape _and_ Draco. Sometimes together. Those long fingers of Snape's are amazing, but not half as good as his cock. And Draco? Makes a great bottom.” Harry could see that Seamus was confused by this sudden turn-about, so he continued, pressing his advantage. “Yeah, sometimes we do it together. All three of us. Snape has a huge bed. Though, the thought of having Remus join in never occurred to me before. Great suggestion. I’ll keep that in mind for the next time we have an orgy.”

Harry noticed that Seamus’s arm was shaking slightly, either from emotion or maybe it was just getting tired of being raised for so long. Either way, Harry continued, because distraction was all he could think of at the moment. “Want to know something else? You were right about Snape being a vampire too. I’m not his mate though. I am however a fully willing donor, as is Draco. That’s why we’re shagging. You can ask Hermione yourself. Vampires associate blood with sex because they’re donors get aroused by being bitten.”

The shaking was getting worse, and Harry knew it was now or never because he really had no clue what to say next. So he swung his wand up and opened his mouth to fling a full-body bind at Seamus when suddenly Seamus shouted the words before him and Harry’s eyes widened as his entire body stiffened. He couldn’t move. _Oh, shit, how did I let this happen?! How could I be so stupid?! How could I not be fast enough?_

Seamus, shaking and breathing hard, slowly lowered his wand. Harry’s words had shaken him. They’d infuriated him. He didn’t want to believe they were true, but couldn’t find another explanation. How dare Harry sleep with the Slytherin's, and a _professor_ at that, but not with him?

Seamus would show Harry that he could give him what he wanted.

Swiftly moving, he snatched the wand from Harry’s immobile grasp and tossed it to the side. He carelessly set aside his own wand and began unfastening his own robes, standing before Harry, angrily muttering all the while. “If you wanted it rough, you just had to say so. Going to those...those...filthy _Slytherin's_...! God damn it!”

He cursed as he fumbled over buttons in his haste and as soon as he could he tossed his robes to the ground. He looked at Harry, frozen there, and felt a new wave of rage wash over him. He moved behind the brunette and shoved him to the ground, catching the collar of his shirt just before Harry would have hit the ground face-first.

“Don’t want you hurt, Harry,” he muttered as he positioned the boy so that he was propped up on hands and knees. He dropped behind Harry and fumbled with his own belt, jerking it this way and that before it finally came loose and he was able to work on his trouser button and zipper. With those undone, he freed himself from the tight confines of his trousers.

“This is all your fault. Whoring yourself out to the greasy git and the Slytherin Prince, you have this coming!” As he talked, he roughly reached around Harry’s waist to undo his trousers, then jerked them down. “You think I didn’t notice all those presents you kept getting? That broom? Selling yourself, like a bloody whore!”

Seamus yanked on Harry’s hips, jerking the boy flush against him. He wrapped one arm around Harry’s waist and used his other hand to spread Harry’s arse cheeks, then shifted his own hips so that his cock was positioned correctly. Almost as an afterthought, he spat in his palm and rubbed it on his cock, then positioned himself again and thrust against the tight hole.

“All, your, fault!” he grunted with each thrust. He was panting with the effort it took to enter Harry. The boy was so incredibly tight! How could someone be so tight when they got fucked so often? No wonder why Snape and Draco wanted the boy so much! Finally, he broke in, and sliding himself to the hilt was much easier once he had entered far enough that his crown was completely engulfed.

Harry was seeing stars. At the first thrust, pain exploded and he swore he saw a bright flash before his eyes. He was screaming, but no sound would escape his throat. He couldn’t move. His body rocked as Seamus tried to gain entrance. No thoughts ran through Harry’s head, because the only thing he could focus on was the pain. Nothing had felt as bad as this. None of the terrible things Voldemort had done to him, none of the things that happened during the TriWizard Tournament. He could feel himself ripping, slowly, as Seamus got deeper and deeper. It felt like he was being split in two.

He felt bile churning in his stomach, but it couldn’t come up. Something was burning the back of his eyes, but he didn’t notice that his vision was blurred and tears were streaking down his cheeks. All he noticed was every thrust, every minute movement of Seamus inside of him, every sound and every word Seamus said. Something wet was trickling down the insides of his thighs, and he prayed that it meant Seamus was done, but the boy just kept thrusting and pounding and going _deeper_ until Harry felt his arse press against Seamus’s groin.

The moans and grunts were driving him nuts. If he wasn’t focused on the pain, he was focused on the sound. The _satisfied_ sound of Seamus’s grunts and moans. The obvious _pleasure_ Seamus was getting out of it. The boy did something with his hips and an even more painful shock shot through him, making him scream soundlessly.

Above him, Seamus was sweating with the effort. The passage was much slicker now, and becoming looser. Those muscles that were clenching around him began to lose their strength and it wasn’t as hard to thrust in and pull out anymore, so he sped up. Bending over Harry’s back, he buried his face against the neck as he thrust. He wasn’t skillfully moving. He wasn’t attempting to make it pleasant. This was fucking, pure and simple. It was a way to get release. It was a way to get rid of all his pent-up anger.

All too soon, Seamus felt his body tense and he shouted out as he came, shuddering fiercely at the intensity of his orgasm. As the aftershocks sent slight tremors down his spine, he tried to regain his breath, leaning heavily on Harry. When he felt he could move again, he rolled to the side, simultaneously pulling his limp cock from that tight arse and falling to lay on the ground beside where Harry was propped.

As he slowly came back to himself, panting and staring up at the ceiling, the reality sunk in. Somehow, every ounce of anger he’d felt towards Harry had vanished with the fucking. Suddenly he realized that he hadn’t been fucking Harry. He’d been raping him.

“Oh god,” he whispered, horrified. Almost like slow motion, he turned his head to look at Harry. The brunette was still propped on hands and knees, legs spread and trousers about the knees. Blood and semen left trails down the inside of his thighs. The cheeks were red from the pounding, and Seamus looked away in disgust before he could see the condition of that hole.

When he finally dared to look at Harry’s face, what he saw made him whimper. Harry was crying steadily, silently, because that was the only thing Harry could do. Because Harry was still immobilized. By a spell that Seamus had put on him. So that he could rape him. “Oh _god_ ,” he moaned.

Frightened and horrified, Seamus jumped backwards in his haste to get away from Harry. He fumbled frantically to pull up his trousers and fasten them. He looked around for his wand and snatched it up, as well as his discarded robe. He bit his lip as he looked at Harry. He was about to raise his wand to revoke the spell, when he realized he couldn’t do that. He’d be dead if he did that. Harry would kill him.

So Seamus did the only thing he could think of. He fled.

~*~

Remus wandered down the hall, trailing the light scent of Harry. Down the hall a ways, a door was shoved open and a familiar figure dashed down the hall, away from him. His senses telling him something was horribly wrong, Remus ran to the room that Seamus had just exited. What he saw there made him gasp, eyes widening, and he almost fell over himself because he halted so fast.

“Harry!” His young friend was on hands and knees on the ground, trousers about his knees, arse bare and clearly...clearly...”Oh god, Harry!”

Practically stumbling over himself in his haste to get to the boy, he realized that Harry was obviously paralyzed and he yanked out his wand as he knelt beside him. “ _Finite incantatem!_ ”

Harry did two things simultaneously: He collapsed, and he screamed. Then he immediately curled in on himself, fetal position, and all-out bawled. He was oblivious to Remus, until the man saw fit to take off his robe and drape it over him. He yelped as the fabric touched his bare arse and red eyes finally sought out Remus, who was asking him something. Harry shook his head to whatever the question was, and curled in on himself further, sobbing and shaking.

“Harry, Harry! What happened? You have to tell me! Harry?” Remus cursed because he was getting no response. Harry was shaking, tremors causing muscle spasms in his body. Remus couldn’t think of what to do. Despite his frantic questions, he knew what had happened. Could smell it, see it, practically taste it as bile rose to his throat that he forced back down. He had to get Harry to Pomfrey, immediately. If what he’d seen was any indication, Harry was in great need of medical attention. “Harry, I have to take you to Pomfrey’s. Harry, can you hear me?”

Harry, in the midst of all his shaking, did hear. The only thing that really came through clearly was ‘Pomfrey’s’ and to that he immediately barked out a clear, “No!”

Startled, Remus noticed that Harry was looking at him now with wild-eyed fear. Trying a soothing voice, Remus said, “Harry, you need medical attention. We need to tell the Headmistress and get Seamus—“

“No! No, please, no!” Harry was slowly coming out of his shock. He didn’t want anyone to know. He didn’t want _anyone_ to know what had happened. He couldn’t bear for anyone to know...it was bad enough that Remus found him...”No, no, I don’t want anyone to know. Please, don’t tell anyone!”

“Harry, you—“

“Please! Don’t tell anyone!” Harry pleaded frantically.

Harry was looking at Remus fearfully, and although Remus didn’t agree at all with Harry’s request, it was clear that Harry was too distressed right then to have Pomfrey and the Headmistress and especially Snape around. Resolute, knowing what had to be done, Remus nodded firmly and flicked his wand to the door. It slammed shut and locked itself, and he cast a silencing charm before turning his attentions to Harry again.

“All right, I won’t tell anyone. But you have to let me care for you. Harry, you’re badly injured. I can help, if you’ll let me.” Remus only spoke softly, trying to soothe Harry, who looked as skittish as a deer in the headlights.

Harry shook his head and tried to push himself up, but only succeeded in collapsing again. His limbs were too tired and he was still shaking uncontrollably. He looked around for his wand, but wherever it was, it was out of sight. He looked back to Remus, but didn’t say anything. Tears were still running down his cheeks, his breathing was still labored, ragged from the silent screaming.

“Harry, please...let me help,” Remus begged softly.

Harry was silent for several minutes, just lying there crying and shaking, before he finally nodded. “Okay,” he whispered hoarsely.

Remus sighed with relief and nodded, giving a soft wavering smile to reassure Harry. “I’ll need you to lay on your stomach, Harry. I need to see how bad it is before doing anything.”

Harry stiffened and shook his head. “No.”

“Harry, I can help with the pain if you’ll let me, but I need to see what’s wrong to fix it,” he explained as gently as he could.

 _Fix it...fix it...fix what?_ Harry shook his head. “No, I don’t want you t-touching me.”

“I won’t have to. Please, I just need to see it. I won’t have to touch you at all. You just need to lay on your stomach so I can see what I’m doing before I cast any healing charms. Please, Harry.”

Harry could reason. He knew Remus was right. It hurt so _much_ , but he didn’t want anyone seeing. Harry couldn’t see it himself, but he could feel it, and the cold drying semen and blood on his thighs. He didn’t want anyone seeing it. He wanted to get as far away from Remus and everyone else as he possibly could.

But he silently rolled onto his belly, burying his face in his hands and waiting, tense. The only thing he felt was the robe being lifted off of him, and that caused a whimper to escape his lips. The gasp he heard above him only made him tense, and instinctively he moved to curl into fetal position again.

“No, Harry, please, it’s okay. I need to heal this, or you’ll keep bleeding.”

Harry moaned, choking back another sob and obediently lay on his belly again. He heard a few muttered spells, including _scourgify_ which he recognized. The tingling sensations on his abused skin caused him to cry out again, but the burning that had been throbbing inside him began to cool, then numb. He whimpered with relief and made no action to move.

Cautiously, Remus prodded, “Harry, you’ll need to tell the Headmistress.”

“No,” Harry moaned.

“What about...the person who did this?” Remus wasn’t sure how Harry would react to him knowing that it was Seamus.

“H-he’ll be gone tomorrow. Please, I don’t want anyone to know. Remus, please, don’t tell anyone.”

Remus couldn’t resist the pleading. The more he thought about it, the more he thought it a bad idea to let anyone know as well. If he told Pomfrey, she would tell Minerva. If Minerva found out, she would undoubtedly tell Severus. And if Severus found out...rape didn’t justify murder, no matter how much Remus would like it to.

“Okay, I won’t tell anyone.” _But I’ll take care of it myself,_ he added silently.

Harry looked relieved and nodded, burying his face in his hands again. He was shivering from cold now, so he cautiously attempted to push himself up again. Now that the tremors were almost gone, he managed to get himself on hands and knees once more. He didn’t want to risk sitting, because he knew it would hurt. He tried standing, but was too weak and nearly collapsed again.

Remus leapt up and grabbed Harry’s arm, steadying him before he could fall. Harry jerked away and leaned on a desk instead, giving himself a moment to get his balance back. Then he carefully leaned over and pulled his trousers back up, forcing back a whimper as he fastened them. They were too tight. Even though he was numb, he could feel the pressure and it hurt.

“Harry, do you want to go to Gryffindor Tower?” Remus asked cautiously, standing close enough to lend assistance if it was needed but far enough away that he wasn’t hovering too much.

Harry shook his head, immediately realizing he had no place to go. He couldn’t go to Gryffindor Tower, because then everyone would find out. Ron would nag and Hermione would piece together the clues. Harry couldn’t face them yet. Besides… _he_ would be there. He shook his head again, the tears starting up again as he felt helpless. “No. I can’t...no.”

“Where would you like to go, then? You can’t stay here,” Remus added softly.

Harry felt as though he was going to start shaking again. He was going to crying again but trying not to sob, trying to remain quiet, calm, trying not to panic. “I don’t know,” he said dejectedly.

Soothingly, Remus suggested, “Why don’t you come back to my chambers, and you can sleep there. You can stay as long as you like until you feel like facing everyone again.”

Harry thought about it, and nodded slowly. He looked around. “Where’s my wand?” he asked.

Remus, doing a quick scan of the room, saw in it the corner and went over to retrieve it, handing it back to Harry. Immediately, Harry felt better. The wand almost radiated soothing feelings. He felt much calmer holding it, and could think a bit more rationally. He nodded again. “O-okay...I just can’t...be near you...”

Remus nodded readily. “Of course, Harry, anything you need. I’ll sleep in the living room, like last night, okay? It’s okay, Harry. Whatever you need, I’m here for you. Okay?”

Harry could only nod.

~*~

Almost forty-five minutes later, Remus had managed to successfully guide Harry to his chambers, while avoiding going anywhere near Severus's. Harry was so out of it that he didn’t notice they were taking a different route than usual. When they reached his chambers, he immediately rummaged through his drawers in the bedroom to find some pajamas for Harry to wear.

“Here, these should fit you. Do you need anything else? Do you want to talk?” asked Remus cautiously.

Harry took the offered clothes and shook his head. “No...not...I just want to be left alone.”

Remus nodded. “I’ll be in the other room if you need me, then. You can wake me up if I fall asleep, I don’t mind.”

“No...I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure? I just want you to know I’m here for you, Harry.”

Harry nodded. “I know.”

“All right, then...let me know if you need anything.”

“I will.”

Harry waited until Remus had left before he flung a locking charm at the door. Next he shakily managed to get out of his clothes, throwing them across the room. He jerked on the fresh clothes, and it made him feel slightly better to have clean clothes on. He climbed onto the bed, crawling under the sheets. He took off his glasses, but only placed them next to his head on the pillow. His wand was clutched firmly in his hand, resonating soothing vibes. He was armed. He wasn’t defenseless. He was armed.

He didn’t know when he fell asleep, or even how. One second he was staring blankly at the wall; the next he was asleep.

~*~

Remus waited a few hours before he left. He cast a locking charm on the lantern, ensuring that even if Snape came around, which he probably would since Harry hadn’t shown up to feed him, the vampire wouldn’t be able to get in. Then he made his way back to the room where he had found Harry. He stood there for several minutes in the middle of the room before he was finally able to get a good trace on Seamus’s scent. Then he began following it.

It led him not to Gryffindor Tower but to a rarely used boy's bathroom on the fourth floor. He barged in without further ado and aimed his wand directly at Seamus, who was sitting on the floor, knees drawn up to his chest. He looked awful, and his expression turned into fear when he saw Remus.

Remus didn’t wait for Seamus to say anything, instead roaring, “YOU VILE CHILD HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR FRIEND?!”

Seamus yelped. “Oh god, I don’t know! I don’t know! Honest, I don’t! I was angry and then things got out of hand and oh god what have I done?!” Seamus sobbed, burying his face on his knees. He had been sitting in this bathroom for hours, and had puked multiple times before collapsing in the corner, crying and shaking.

Remus was furious, but something didn’t feel right to him. His instincts were telling him something wasn’t quite right. This was _Seamus_ . The Irish boy may be a bit promiscuous, but Seamus had never shown violent tendencies before. He’d never caused anyone trouble before. He’d never even shown that great of an interest in Harry before. Why _now_?

A quick scan about the room showed vomit in a corner, watery blood in a sink, and Seamus reeked of fear, urine, and sex. All of the scents suggested to Remus that Harry wasn't the only one who was raped; it almost seemed as though Seamus had been raped as well.

Remus really wanted to just hex the boy, drag him before McGonagall, and be done with it, but his rational brain was telling him not to. In fact, it was telling him that something was horribly wrong with Seamus. The boy was clearly shaken and wracked with guilt. “Come here,” he said tersely, inwardly cursing his rational brain. “We’re going to Pomfrey’s.”

Seamus looked frightened again. “Oh god, is Harry all right? Is he okay?”

“NO he’s not OKAY!” snarled Remus. “You RAPED him! What I want to know is WHY and I have a feeling Pomfrey can tell me, so get. Over. Here. NOW!”

Seamus yelped and jumped up, petrified by this side of Professor Lupin that he’d never seen before. He quickly walked over to the man, and let Lupin lead him by pointed wand out of the bathroom.

Remus kept Seamus in front of him, wand at his back, just in case. “You are not to mention a single word about Harry or raping him to Pomfrey or anyone else,” he explained in terse tones as they walked towards the hospital wing. “I’m going to tell Pomfrey I have reason to suspect that something has been done to you to make you act oddly, and I will ask her to run some tests on you. You will subject to them willingly. Understood?”

“Y-yes! You think something is wrong with me? Is it Imperius?” Seamus almost sounded relieved at the possibility.

“No,” Remus snarled, “you are most definitely not under Imperius! No matter what she may find, it does not excuse you from what you did and believe me, you will be punished for it.”

Seamus gulped, but nodded quickly. They reached the hospital wing a few minutes later and suddenly Remus was all worry and kindness again. Seamus wisely stood there and remained silent.

“Poppy, I’d like you to have a look at Seamus here. He’s been acting a bit out of character lately, and I have reason to suspect something may have been done to him,” Remus explained to Poppy.

“Oh dear! Acting out of character, you say? How so? Of course I can run some tests, it’ll only take a minute. Why don’t you sit there dear?” Poppy pointed to a bed and Seamus sat on the end of it, eyes a bit wide.

“Oh nothing much, really. He’s been having fits of rage, though, and I am worried. It’s so unlike him,” Remus explained.

“Oh my, yes, that is quite unlike him. Hm, well, let’s have a look, shall we?” Poppy murmured some spells in rapid succession, and random colors flew out from her wand to hover in front of Seamus. She studied them closely as they moved about, and began to frown.

“What is it?” Remus asked.

“Oh, no...you were absolutely right, Remus. Seamus has a toxic potion in his system. It looks as though it’s been gradually introduced to his body for a long duration of time. I would say about a month.”

“Toxic?” squeaked Seamus.

“What kind of potion?” asked Remus.

“I believe it is a morphed version of the Calming Drought. That’s why I said it was toxic, because I don’t recognize a specific potion, but it most definitely seems to be working like a Calming Draught. I’m guessing that it was created to enhance one's emotions instead of soothe them.”

Remus frowned, eyes narrowed. “How did it get into his system?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Dear, have you been brewing potions on your own? No? How about taking any strange drinks lately?”

“No, just what’s served here.”

“Well then I can only guess that someone has been slipping it into your pumpkin juice without your noticing. As I’m sure the potion must taste horrible, whoever did it must have slipped in small amounts at a time, which is why it has taken so long to reach its full potential,” Poppy declared.

“Can you get it out of his system, Poppy?”

Poppy tsked. “Of course! If he takes a Calming Draught I’m sure it will negate the effects of this potion. I have some in storage, I’ll be right back dears.”

Remus waited until she had left before turning on Seamus. “You are not to say a word about what you’ve done, no matter how much you’re questioned. This may not be your fault, but you are still responsible for your actions and as Harry doesn’t want anyone to know what happened, you will tell no one. Tomorrow, you will go home with the all the other students that are leaving, and you won’t ever approach Harry again, even after this war is over. If you do, I _will_ find out about it and I _will_ come after you, make no mistake about that. Am I understood?”

“Crystal,” squeaked Seamus, stunned. Then he whispered brokenly, “Who did this? Who would slip me that potion?”

“I don’t know, but I will find out, and when I do, they’ll pay,” Remus promised with narrowed eyes.

“Here it is!” Poppy proclaimed, bustling back into the room. She handed a vial to Seamus. “Drink up, lad. This will have you back to normal in no time. Though I would prefer if you stay here tonight, in case there are any other side-effects.”

“Then I will leave him in your capable hands, Poppy. I’m getting rather tired so I think I’ll turn in,” Remus commented.

“Oh of course. You must be exhausted, going to a ball so soon after the full moon.”

Remus nodded in agreement. “Of course. So, if you’ll excuse me.”

“Certainly.”

As Remus walked back to his chambers, he went over the list of people that could have pulled off something like this. He only came up with two names, and one he knew for sure wouldn’t have done it. That left only one person: Leonard.  


	36. Coming to Terms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I know that last chapter was a rough one and some of you may have heeded my trigger warnings and skipped it altogether. So, for those who did, here is a hopefully trigger-free description of events:
> 
> Seamus cornered Harry and raped him, then fled as guilt overwhelmed him. Remus was the one who found Harry, and brought him back to his rooms. He sought out and found Seamus, and upon further investigation discovered that Seamus had been slowly poisoned over the past month with a potion which enhances strong emotions like anger. Remus tells Seamus he will tell no one, and leave the wizarding world immediately, never showing his face again. Then Remus sets out to find the person who was poisoning Seamus: Leonard.

Coming To Terms

~*~

 

“...and with Dumbledore dead, McGonagall has taken over as Headmistress, and will be keeping the school open to any students whose parents allow them to stay.”

The Dark Lord nodded slowly, mulling over that bit of information and how he could use it to his advantage, when suddenly he felt another presence in his mind and averted his gaze from his loyal follower. He hissed. “Potter!”

“Excuse me, my lord?” asked Snape politely, quickly reigning in his reaction to the name.

“Potter hasss decided to join usss, my friend. How very unlike him to be ssso...vulnerable,” hissed Voldemort, smiling cruelly. “What’sss the matter, Potter? Ssso open and frightened tonight. Hass sssomeone harmed you?”

“Potter is hurt?” Snape asked quickly, and just as quickly added, “My lord.” He hoped his voice hadn’t sounded worried. His mind was frantic, his vampire screaming, but he used sheer willpower to remain on his knees and show no emotion.

Voldemort laughed, and it was a hissing, breathy sound but clearly one of great amusement. “How delightful! Sssomeone hasss harmed the boy! Hisss thoughtsss are ssso jumbled that I cannot sssee who or even what happened, but he isss very upssset and frightened. It pleasssesss me greatly. Find out who hasss harmed the boy, Ssseverusss, and bring him to me, unharmed!”

Voldemort waved his hand in dismissal, clearly distracted by whatever he was viewing in his mind. Snape got to his feet stiffly, bowed, and spun about, walking swiftly to the exit. As soon as he was outside, he used the portkey and then apparated the rest of the way to Hogsmeade. He didn’t say a word to anyone as he grabbed a handful of floo powder and flooed to his chambers in Hogwarts.

He was desperate to find the boy, because the instant he was within the Hogwarts castle again, he sensed the fear from his mate. He ran out of his chambers and followed it, vaguely recognizing that he was heading for Remus’s chambers. When he reached them, he yanked the torch, but it wouldn’t turn. Cursing, he pulled and pushed and yanked on the blasted thing, but it simply would not budge. After a moment, he stepped back and stared at it in shock. He had been locked out. Remus had locked him out.

_ He is doing awful things to your mate! He is harming him! Mate is in pain! _ screeched the vampire, prompting Snape to turn to the wall and fling every spell he knew to unlock wards and locks, but nothing worked. Desperate and frantic, he dropped his wand and punched the wall with such force that it left an indent in the stone, pieces crumbling to the ground. “Harry!” he shouted, pulling back his arm to punch the wall again.

~*~

Remus found that his control was quickly slipping. The closer he got to the potions room, the more he lost his control. He could feel the change coming over him. It barely registered to him that it was not normal, that he should not be able to change when it was no longer a full moon. He flung open the door to the potions classroom, startling Leonard who was leaning over a bubbling cauldron.

“Remus! What brings you here?” Leonard asked, surprised to see the man standing in his doorway. A quick gauge of the expression on the man's face made him realize that this clearly wasn’t a visit for pleasantries. The man looked positively furious and, if Leonard was one to judge, seemed to be on the verge of changing into a werewolf. Which was ridiculous, seeing as how it wasn’t a full moon.

“What brings me here?” Remus growled, voice turning gruff. “You poisoned Seamus Finnigan!”

Leonard's eyes widened. This was a new development he hadn’t expected. Of all people, Professor Remus Lupin had been the last on his list of who would be likely to discover his secret. Something terrible must have happened, but Leonard would have to triumph over it later. Right now he had to calm down the pesky, dangerous, werewolf. “Remus, I can explain, it was not a poison! The boy came to me saying that he couldn’t express his feelings the way he wanted to. He wanted to show people what he truly felt! So I just gave him a small dose of a potion that would bring forth his truest feelings, harmless real—“

“HARMLESS?!” roared Remus. “No no,  _ Hayworth _ , I know your little scheme. You’ve been doing everything to get Severus back, and this was just another plot. You knew Seamus was upset about Harry’s rejection, and you used that against him. Feeding him poison every day, making him angrier and angrier until tonight, when he finally took out his anger!”

Leonard was backed into a corner and he knew it. His eyes narrowed and he snatched his wand up from the table but before he could aim, the man was on him, snarling in his face, a clawed hand reaching out to grab him by the throat. Flung almost carelessly across the room, he slammed into the potions cabinet, glass shattering and bottles falling to smash on the floor. He’d dropped his wand at some point, and he frantically searched around, slicing his hand on a shard of glass.

He couldn’t find the wand before Remus was on him again, his expression contorted. The face was elongated into a half-muzzle and his hands were more like claws now, the nails sharp and pointed. He screamed as the claws came at him.

~*~

Remus stumbled, leaning heavily against the stone wall. One bloody hand was held over his mouth, and the smell wasn’t helping to settle his nauseated stomach. The fresh air wasn’t helping either because he knew that, several yards away through the Forbidden Forest, there was a thoroughly mutilated dead body, of which he had positioned almost casually against a large tree trunk.

He took deep breaths, but the nausea finally took over and he bent to spill the contents of his supper all over the grass. When he was finally done dry heaving, he swiped a hand over his mouth and gagged in disgust at the cold stickiness of blood smearing across his face. He looked at his blood-covered hands, which were shaking. He had to fight back another wave of nausea.

Wiping his hands on the inside of his robe, he began walking towards the entrance of the castle. He was glad that most everyone was still at the Ball, and snuck past the Great Hall, making his way to the dungeons. He paused briefly by one of the lavatories and ducked inside, casting a locking charm on the door. He stripped out of his robe and noticing the blood on his shirt he took that off as well, tossing both garments onto the floor. Then he took his wand and pointed it at them with a spoken, “ _ Deletrius _ .”

He watched the garments disintegrate and nodded with satisfaction when they were gone. Then he stumbled his way over to the sink and ducked his head to avoid looking in the mirror. Turning the faucet on, he put down his wand and slipped his hands under the ice-cold stream of water. Though the  _ scourgify _ would ensure he was clean as could be, there was nothing that could take away the feel of blood on oneself except getting rid of it by hand.

He scrubbed all the way up to his elbows, shivering at the cold water. Then he bent over the sink and splashed water onto his face, scrubbing away at the blood there as well. When he was satisfied that he was thoroughly washed, he picked up his wand and cast a drying spell. Only then did he raise his head to look in the mirror. The face staring back at him didn’t look like the face of a killer. No remnants of his half-change or the blood. But, looking into his own eyes, he could see they were bleak with the knowledge of what he’d done.

_ It had to be done. He would have kept trying to hurt Harry. You protected him, Remus, _ a voice said in his head. He suppose it was his logical brain speaking, because his conscience was telling him that nothing justified death. Pushing the thoughts aside, he checked the time and cursed. It was almost midnight now, and Harry would likely wake soon. Severus was probably beside himself with worry, wondering where Harry was.

_ You’ll have to pull yourself together, Remus. You have an angry vampire to deal with; you need your wits about you. _ Nodding in agreement to that thought, he unlocked the door and headed out. When he reached his corridor of the dungeons, he was startled by how quickly Snape came to him.

“I can’t get in!” snarled Snape viciously, just barely containing his urge to slam Remus to the wall and threaten the werewolf for an explanation. Even his vampire, who thought of Remus as his property, agreed with the method.

“I’m sorry, Severus. Harry is sleeping. He’s had an exhausting night and needs rest right now. I don’t think you should wake him,” Remus explained quietly.

“NO!” roared Snape, startling the werewolf. He shoved the scrawny man to the wall, snarling at him. “He’s hurt! Someone has hurt my mate and you will let me pass!”

“I can’t,” Remus said firmly. “He doesn’t want to see you. He made me promise not to let you in.”

“ _ Liar! _ ” Snape spat. His eyes faded to black, his canines extending. His hand went about Remus’s throat in a threatening manner.

Remus forced himself to remain calm. If he allowed himself to feel fear, Snape's vampire would react instinctively to the scent and things could go very, very bad. He thought quickly and decided telling a bit of the truth would be wise. “It was Leonard! Leonard tried to hurt Harry. He’s shaken up, but he’ll be fine in the morning.”  _ That’s not likely, but if it will appease this vampire, I’ll lie for Harry’s sake. _

Snape growled. “Leonard?!” he spat. “Where is he? I’ll kill him!”

_ Too late for that but...perfect, _ “I looked for him in the potions classroom but he wasn’t there. He’s probably in his chambers.”

Snape, still holding Remus almost casually to the wall, thought for a moment.  _ Go after the evil bastard who would dare to try and hurt your Harry! _ shrieked his vampire.  _ Harry might need me, _ argued his rational brain.  _ Your werewolf will take care of him! He will not hurt your mate, he is yours! _ his vampire screamed triumphantly.

Snape snarled, but released Remus and stepped back. His eyes started to film over with blood. “I will kill him,” he swore savagely.

Remus nodded, but didn’t say anything. Snape ran off down the corridor and Remus breathed a sigh of relief.  _ You could if he weren’t already dead, _ he thought. Turning towards the wall he unlocked the spell on it and it slid open easily after turning the torch. Once inside, he locked it again. It wouldn’t take long before Snape would realize he’d been fooled, and Remus needed some time to prepare Harry for the inevitable meeting.

Once he was satisfied the door was properly warded, he made his way to the bedroom. He paused a moment to listen, and upon hearing the slightly irregular breathing he raised a hand and knocked softly. There was a hitch in the breathing, then it stopped altogether. Knowing that Harry must have woken and was trying to be silent, Remus knocked again. “Harry, are you awake? It’s just Remus. I wanted to know if you’re hungry or thirsty. Can I get you anything?”

There was a moment of silence before some shuffling about could be heard. Remus heard Harry moving towards the door, stopping a short distance away.

“I’m...a little thirsty,” Harry said tentatively.

Remus smiled, relieved that the boy wasn’t completely shutting him out. “How about you come out and we’ll order something from the kitchens? I promise you won’t have to talk if you don’t want to.”

On the other side of the door, Harry shifted from foot to foot. The clothes he was wearing were baggy since Remus was taller than him, but Harry was used to that. They were clean clothes, and that’s all that mattered. His throat was drier than he could ever remember it being, but he was nervous. He didn’t want Remus to see him.  _ He’s already seen you...he saved you, _ a rational voice reminded him in his head.

_ But he likes boys...he said as much...what if he wants me, _ a small and timid voice that was completely unlike the usual Harry thought.  _ Remus is your friend. He won’t hurt you, _ came the rational voice.  _ He had the chance already, and he didn’t take it, _ it added.

Harry could understand that he shouldn’t close himself up or be afraid of Remus, but it was irrational and he was both ashamed to be seen by his older friend and scared. But he  _ was _ thirsty and he didn’t want to order something himself. Clutching his wand tighter and forcing himself to relax, he nodded to himself before speaking again. “O-okay. Just, um...I don’t want Dobby to s-see me.”

“That’s fine. I’ll order something for us and tell you when he’s gone, okay?”

Harry felt the relief wash through his body. He nodded, but then realizing that Remus couldn’t see the nod spoke up, “Okay.”

“What do you want?”

“Just...just water is good,” he mumbled.

“All right, it’ll just be a minute.” Remus said from the other side of the door. He listened for a moment and satisfied that Harry was okay, turned to walk towards the couch. He summoned Dobby and as calmly as he could ordered a glass of water, a serving of chamomile tea, and a small platter of fruit, biscuits, and clotted cream. Just to be safe, he even ordered a small bowl of chicken noodle soup with crackers.

Once the food had arrived and Dobby left, Remus was about to call out for Harry to join him when he realized he was still bare from the chest up. He quickly summoned a loose-fitting shirt and put it on, then called for Harry. “Dobby’s gone. I hope you don’t mind, but I ordered some food as well. It might make you feel better to get something in your stomach after emptying it earlier.”

Harry cautiously opened the door and peered through the slight crack, looking to see where Remus was. When he saw that the man was sitting in a chair across from the couch and a platter of food was between them, he came out. He stood by the door for a moment, then determinedly walked to the couch. He kept his eyes on Remus as he sat down slowly, folding one leg beneath him to keep his rump up off of the couch. He stared at Remus and didn’t say anything, not even reaching for the water.

It was Remus who broke the silence. “I said you don’t have to talk if you don’t want to, Harry, but I’d like it if you would talk to me. I’m sure I can’t really do anything to make you feel better, but I’m your friend and I want to ensure that you’re all right. I want to help however I can, Harry.”

Harry looked down at the platter of food, lost in his own thoughts. He unconsciously rubbed his hands over his wand, seeking that reassuring warmth. The only thing that he could focus on was one question:  _ Why? Why? Why me? Why would he do that? Why now? Why? _ “Why?” he whispered. “Why would he...?”

“Harry...,” Remus wasn’t sure whether he should tell Harry about what had really happened. True, it might help Harry put the rape into perspective, but it might also just as easily make things worse. In the end, Remus’s conscience won and he knew he had to tell Harry the truth. Harry deserved to hear it. He cleared his throat. “Harry, Seamus did something horrible to you and he will take responsibility for it, but it wasn’t entirely his fault.”

Harry's startled gaze flew up to look at Remus. “What do you mean?” he asked uncertainly.

“You see, Seamus was poisoned. Over the past month, someone had been gradually introducing a potion to his system that is basically the reverse of a calming potion. It was designed to bring out the worst in all of Seamus’s emotions. It finally got to the point where he had so much in his system, he snapped, and ...that's what happened tonight.”

Harry tried to wrap his brain around that concept.  _ The past month...the past month...everything...the strange behavior...the possessiveness...the fights...it was all just...poison? _ He couldn’t believe it. He started to shake as the emotions overtook him. A small part told him that this meant Seamus wasn’t really bad, but that part was quickly silenced with shock and hatred towards whoever had poisoned Seamus. Whoever had done that...they were the  _ real _ person who had raped him...who had put him through all of that trouble...

“Harry?” Remus asked cautiously, unsure of Harry’s reaction.

“Who? Who did this to me?” he asked shakily.

“It was...Leonard.”

“Th-that bastard!” Harry squeezed his wand so tight his knuckles turned white. The warmth was fueled by anger more than reassurance now. He wanted to kill Leonard. All of his other emotions were swept away momentarily by the urge to kill the one who was behind all of this. “Where is he? I’ll kill him!”

Remus wasn’t surprised to hear Snape's words mimicked by Harry. “He’s...dead, Harry. I...I killed him.”

“W-what?” That statement had the rage disappearing as again shock and helplessness overwhelmed him. “You killed him?” he whispered, wide-eyed.

Remus nodded, looking away. “I wasn’t going to, I didn’t mean to, but when I saw him, and thought of what he’d done to you...I couldn’t stop myself.”

Harry nodded, but he wasn’t really paying attention anymore. He’d thought, in the brief moments of his anger, that if he killed Leonard everything would be okay. Everything would go back to the way things had been. But now...that hope had been taken away from him. Knowing that Leonard was already dead...it didn’t resolve everything. Harry had still been raped and things simply  _ weren’t _ going to go back to the way things had been.

So Harry nodded again, without meeting Remus's gaze, and reached for his glass of water. He took tiny sips, cradling the glass, staring down at the food platter to avoid looking at Remus. They sat like that for several minutes, until Harry’s stomach growled rather loudly, startling the both of them.

“Perhaps you should eat something,” Remus suggested.

Harry shook his head and took another sip of his water. “I don’t think I can keep it down.”

“You should try,” Remus said softly. “Having your stomach empty won’t do you any good either. How about you try a cracker? That shouldn’t upset your stomach much.”

Harry eyed the crackers, then nodded dully and picked one up, nibbling on it. When he managed to eat the entire cracker without incident, he picked up another one. He ate five before he decided that his stomach wasn’t going to reject the food and he was actually quite hungry. So he put down his glass of water and picked up the bowl of soup, which was still warm. It felt good going down his sore throat, and warmth spread through his cold body.

It seemed that Harry eating was a signal that things were going to be okay, because Remus picked up a few biscuits to nibble on as well. They ate in silence for quite a while, until Harry finally took the last sip of water and set down his glass again, then picked up the cup of tea. He sniffed it cautiously, then hesitantly sipped it. It, like the soup, warmed him. He felt himself calming slightly, letting his stiff knuckles loosen their grip on his wand marginally.

“Can I...can I use your bath?” Harry asked cautiously. He’d been thinking about it for a while now, and he  _ really _ needed to take a bath. He needed to scrub his skin until he was  _ sure _ it was clean.

Remus, quickly swallowing the mouthful of biscuit he had been chewing, nodded. “Of course, Harry. Use whatever you’d like. But first...Harry, I’m afraid that I won’t be able to keep everyone away for long. I’m sure Hermione and Ron will take my word that you want to be left alone, and I’ll make some excuse for Minerva, but Severus...”

Harry’s eyes widened and he shook his head frantically. “No, I don’t want him anywhere near me! He’ll know...he’ll know...” Harry shuddered at what Snape might do if he ever found out.

Remus thought for a moment, and then shook his head. “Harry...he has to know. If he doesn’t know...he won’t understand why you need time to heal. He’ll think things can go back to how they were...before tonight. Harry, he cares for you deeply, and he would never want to hurt you. He’ll give you the space you need if you give him the chance.”

Harry was shaking his head, but Remus continued softly, “The longer you delay, the more likely he will be to react violently. I know you don’t want to see him now, and that’s okay. One night won’t hurt any. But I suggest you speak to him tomorrow, because with every meal that you deny him the more suspicious he will be and the more likely he will be to losing control of his vampire instincts.”

“I can’t feed him!” Harry exclaimed, shaking at the thought. Snape biting him...pressing close to him...Harry ducked his head and pulled his wand closer to his chest. He couldn’t deal with that, not yet.

“I’m sure Severus will be fine with going back to the cutting until you are ready for more. He cares for you, Harry, and will want what is best for you no matter what his vampire may tell him. You just need to talk to him.” At the frightened look that Harry gave him, Remus sighed. “Harry...he deserves the truth...and you need to know there are people who care, and are here to help you heal. I’m here, and Severus will be too.”

Harry knew, rationally, that Remus was right. But to admit such a thing...it terrified him.  _ I can let him feed, if it’s cutting and he isn’t anywhere near me...just the thought of having someone touch me... _ Harry shuddered. “O-okay,” he agreed shakily.

Remus smiled gently. “Good. Then why don’t you take a bath, then go back to sleep? We can figure out what to tell the others in the morning, and then we can deal with Severus after breakfast if you feel up to it.”

Harry nodded again and stood, making his way to the bedroom. He pulled out a fresh set of pajamas from where Remus had gotten them earlier and then went to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. He glanced in the mirror, and upon seeing the bloodshot eyes and dark circles, quickly looked away. He shakily turned on the water, letting it run as hot as it could get before stripping and climbing in. He didn’t mind that it burned.

~*~

“Damn it!” cursed Snape for what felt like, and probably was, the hundredth time.

He had been punching the wall for the past two hours, and this time he hadn’t even made a dent. His panic had mounted with every punch that didn’t even leave a mark. He had no way in. His werewolf had betrayed him, and now had his mate as hostage.

He’d gone to Leonard's chambers, but had known instantly that the man was not there, and so had visited the potions classroom when some sixth-sense told him something wasn’t right with what Remus had told him. Sure enough, he’d found potions and ingredients all over the floor. A desk was broken and there was blood smeared in various areas on the walls and floor. The scent of blood, fear, and death had nearly overwhelmed him and all he could do for several moments was stare at the mess.

But then he’d snapped out of it, and came to the quick conclusion that Leonard was obviously dead. Remus had killed Leonard. That was supposed to be  _ his _ job. Nevertheless, recognizing that Remus was his werewolf, Snape had been satisfied with what had happened. It was okay that Remus had killed Leonard. Sure, Snape would have preferred to do that himself, but Remus being his werewolf made it acceptable for the other man to seek revenge on his behalf as well.

The only problem that he faced there was why Remus hadn’t told him in the first place. So of course, Snape's vampire took a step back and allowed Snape the man to sort through that question. He’d quickly decided that Remus, being the gentle man that he was, had likely been ashamed and disgusted with himself for doing such a thing. I mean, the man had been seek over killing a  _ deer _ . Of course Remus would be disgusted and ashamed for killing a  _ man _ .

So Snape went about cleaning up the mess Remus had left, because it wouldn’t do for anyone to see it. He cast  _ scourgify _ on everything, banished any ruined potions or ingredients, and for the rest he carefully put them back where they belonged in the restored cabinets. He repaired the broken desk, did a final inspection to ensure nothing was amiss, and then went out in search of where Remus had put the body.

He found it in the Forbidden Forest and after staring at it for several immensely satisfied moments, he burnt it to a magical crisp that didn’t even leave behind so much as ashes. Feeling much better now that he had completed those tasks, his mind drifted back to Harry and he eagerly went back down to the dungeons. He would hold Harry and reassure his mate that everything was okay, that Leonard was well and truly gone, and that Snape would never let anything harm him again. Just the thought of comforting his mate had him quickening his step and he soon found himself outside of Remus’s chambers again.

Which is how he found himself punching the wall again. Because the torch wouldn’t turn. His knuckles were bleeding, and he recognized that a few were broken but frankly he didn’t care about that. All he cared about was getting inside so he could get to Harry. He couldn’t believe Remus could betray him like this, and thinking that Harry might have  _ wanted _ Snape to be locked out didn’t help matters in the least.

It was another hour or so before he gave up, and he didn’t notice that he was crying. He weakly pounded his fist on the wall as he slid down it, finally just giving up and resting his forehead against the cold, damp stone as exhaustion took over and he fell into a deep sleep.

~*~

“Blaise, did you actually see Harry leave after me, or do you only  _ think _ you saw Harry leave after me?” asked Draco for the third time that night. When he’d come back into the Great Hall, Harry was missing. He’d asked the other thirds of the Trio, but they told him they hadn’t seen him since he’d been dancing with Professor Lupin. So Draco had looked for Lupin, but the werewolf had gone missing as well.

He’d finally gone to his own table, where Blaise had grinned and asked if he’d “shagged Potter senseless.” Of course Draco had been ticked off, but he’d explained what had happened with Pansy and how now he couldn’t find Harry. So Blaise had frowned and told him that he’d seen Harry leave shortly after he had. When he took that information to the Weasel and Granger, the Weaslette had spoken up and mentioned that she’d seen Remus leave a minute or so after Harry had left.

Draco had looked for Snape, thinking the vampire might know where his mate and the werewolf were. Except Snape wasn’t at the Ball, of course, because it was the last day of the Bloodlust season and the vampire wouldn’t have been able to control himself with so many people around his mate. So resigning himself to the only option left, he’d sought out and found Headmistress McGonagall. Who had informed him that “Professor Lupin and Mister Potter left early to get in some extra DADA lessons,” which of course Draco knew meant that Harry had gone down to feed Snape.

So Draco had sat around, waiting for Harry to return because the boy had left far too early for him to not be done feeding before the end of the Ball. Except neither Harry nor Lupin ever returned, and Draco’s mood just kept souring. This night was supposed to be a sort of “coming out” for them, and they’d only shared one dance! Sure, it had been an incredible and thoroughly  _ pleasurable _ dance, but Draco was selfish. He wanted more.

Of course those thoughts led to a bit of a paranoia in which he envisioned Snape sucking Harry dry, Snape hurting Harry for smelling like Draco, Snape making wild, passionate love to Harry...the last had him shuddering in disgust and jealousy.

When the Ball ended and everyone left to go back to their dorms, Draco walked with his arms outstretched to try to cover as much of the corridor width as possible in an attempt to catch Harry if the boy was using his invisibility cloak. Not only did he not catch Harry, but he managed to make half of Slytherin think he was so drunk that he had to hold out his arms to keep balance. The fact that he’d been muttering and cursing under his breath surely didn’t help any. Of course, how they could think he could be drunk when no alcohol had been served was beyond him.

“Oh for the love of...I’m trying to sleep, Dray! For the last time,  _ yes _ I actually  _ saw _ Harry leave shortly after you! I remember because it was right after I argued with Seamus, who had to leave the Ball early for some stupid excuse about a stomachache. I’m pretty sure he was lying though. I’d be willing to bet he was going off to shag some bloke in the Astronomy tower or something...Draco?” Blaise raised a brow as Draco jumped out of bed.

“Finnigan? You’re sure you saw Finnigan leave right before Harry?” Draco asked quickly, ignoring the odd look he was getting from his friend.

“Yeah, I’m sure...why?”

Draco cursed. “That lousy, arrogant,  _ bastard _ !”

“Dray?” asked Blaise, confused.

“Finnigan has been after Harry for weeks! Ever since Harry ditched him after their date a while back. He’s been giving Harry all sorts of trouble!”

“Seamus dated Potter?” Blaise asked in surprise. “Well well, he sure gets around doesn’t he? I wouldn’t be surprised that he’d be upset after Potter rejected him. After all, Seamus shags practically everyone.”

Draco glared at Blaise. “You don’t even know the half of it. He’s threatened Harry, hurt Harry, and I bet that stupid Gryffindor walked right into his trap. Merlin, how could I be so stupid?! I knew Harry wouldn’t send me a letter like that...if only I had  _ thought _ about it I would have realized it made no sense and I could have been around to stop Harry from leaving!”

“Woah, Dray, calm down. I’m sure he’s fine. Potter’s a big boy, he can handle himself. I mean, he’s the Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived, right?”

“Yeah, but he’s also a stupid Gryffindor!”

“Good point. He probably wouldn’t believe a fellow Gryffindor would want to hurt him if he had an  _ avada kedavra _ thrown at him.”

“Shit!” Draco exclaimed, dashing about to grab his cloak.

“Woah, where are you going? You have no idea where he could be! I think it’s better if you just wait and see what happens in the morning. If you get caught out after hours, you’ll get into even more trouble and if Potter’s missing in the morning everyone will assume it’s you, right?” Blaise pointed out logically.

Draco paused, thought about it for a moment, and reluctantly nodded. “Damn. I just know that bastard has done something to him...”

“Then you’ll find out in the morning. You can’t do anything right now.”

Draco nodded again, putting his cloak down. He climbed reluctantly back onto his bed and crawled under the sheets, lying on his back.

Blaise watched him for a minute, and then asked in a low whisper, “You’ve changed sides, haven’t you?” There was no answer, but a few minutes later Blaise could make out the movement of a nod and then Draco rolled to face the other way. Blaise sighed and shifted to his back, staring up at the ceiling.  


	37. The Return of the Snake

The Return of the Snake

~*~

 

Remus checked the time again. Harry had been in the bathroom for about two hours. He’d heard splashing periodically, but other than that there was no sound from the room. Deciding it was about time for Harry to come out, Remus walked over to the bathroom door and knocked softly. There was a tiny splash, barely noticeable, and then silence again. “Harry?” he called.

From inside the bathroom, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment he had felt paralyzing fear that it was Seamus behind the door, knocking. It was irrational, and Harry was disgusted with himself for the fear. Clearing his throat, he called, “Yeah?”

“You’ve been in there for a while now. Are you okay?”

Harry looked down at the water. It was still hot because the spells on the tub made sure that the water constantly stayed at the right temperature. Harry’s skin was red and sore, stinging in the heat of the water. He looked at the towel he had been using to scrub himself with, and it was covered in soap. He glanced at the door, sighed, and put the towel down. He had to be clean enough. He’d been scrubbing for hours. His hand was tired, his body was shaking from the abuse, and he felt the familiar dizzying sensation of being dehydrated. Yet he felt no cleaner. Wasn't this supposed to help? He remembered seeing it on the telly once; some woman had been raped and scrubbed herself clean for hours. It hadn't helped him at all.

“I’ll be out in a minute,” he said. Standing up, he dropped the wet towel in the water and stepped out of the tub cautiously. His legs were shaking. Reaching out to grab a dry towel from the sink, he lost his balance and fell over with a loud thud and a yelp.

Immediately, Remus flung a powerful unlocking charm at the door, making it swing open with force. “Harry! Are you alright?” Startled to see Harry lying on the ground shaking, he collapsed to his knees beside the boy, eyes wide. “Oh Harry, what did you do to yourself?” he whispered.

Harry couldn’t hold it in anymore. He started crying again. He felt so weak and stupid and useless.  _ How could I let myself get so upset? Why does it hurt so much? I shouldn’t feel this way, I shouldn’t feel like I need to be clean...I’m clean, I am... _

“Harry...” Remus sighed. “Let’s get you dry and dressed in some nice soft pajamas, okay?”

Harry nodded shakily, a few choked sobs escaping as he let Remus help him stand. Together they got him dry, though Harry just cried harder when the towel rubbed against his chaffed skin. Remus helped him get into his pajamas, and they walked back into the bedroom with Harry firmly holding onto his wand.

“What you need is some sleep, and then we can deal with tomorrow when it comes. Here, I was going to use this for myself but I think you need it more. It’s one of Snape's dreamless sleep potions.” Remus reached over to the night table, pulling out a vial from the drawer, and held it out to Harry.

Harry accepted the potion and drank it down without hesitation before handing it back to Remus. He climbed onto the bed and quickly moved under the covers. Then he rolled to his side, facing Remus, and peered up at the man. Tears were still trickling out of his eyes, but he wasn’t sobbing anymore. Now he just felt extremely tired. “Thank you, Remus,” he murmured before the potion took its effect and he could no longer keep his eyes open.

Remus leaned over and brought the covers closer to Harry’s chin, tucking the boy in. Then he padded softly out of the room and collapsed onto the couch for some much-needed rest.

~*~

“I can’t believe he spent the night at Snape's again,” grouched Ron.

“Oh hush, Ron. You said you would try to accept it, remember? And it isn’t as though they are doing anything...ahem, sexual. Harry told me himself that they haven’t gone past wanking, and that they aren’t even doing that anymore,” Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

“They  _ what? _ ” Ron exclaimed, horrified. “Hermione, I don’t even think I can eat breakfast anymore!” he continued, taking his seat at the Gryffindor table.

Hermione rolled her eyes and took her seat beside him. “I don’t think anything can make you not want to eat,” she muttered.

“What was that?” Ron asked, stuffing a muffin in his mouth.

_ My point exactly, _ she thought but smiled and shook her head. “Nothing, just talking to myself,” she commented. Glancing about, she noted that the Great Hall seemed very subdued. Looking to Lavender who sat across from her, she asked, “What’s wrong?”

Lavender glanced up, her expression sad. “My mum wouldn’t let me stay. I’m being sent home today. Most of the school will have to go home.”

“Oh no, is it that bad? Dean, are you going home?” Hermione asked, turning to Dean.

“No, mum said I could stay. She said that she believes Hogwarts is the last place You-Know-Who would attack, and if she could come to stay here she would,” Dean said.

“Well that’s good. Hogwarts  _ is _ the safest place for everyone. Even with Dumbledore dead, this castle has more magic stuffed into it than even the Ministry Headquarters or Gringotts Bank. Some of the most powerful wizards and witches of all time have cast wards and other protective spells on these walls.”

“Yeah, but Salazar Slytherin cast spells on them too. I mean, what if something like second year happens again?” asked Colin Creevy from a few seats down.

Hermione scoffed, “Nothing like that will happen. All the good magic in the castle far outweighs the bad magic. Besides, Harry got rid of the basilisk, remember?”

“Where is Harry, anyway?” asked Neville.

“Oh, he’s with Professor Lupin. Extra DADA lessons, remember?”

“Even today? Shouldn’t he be around to see everyone off?”

“I’m sure he’ll show up before the train leaves. Neville, are you leaving too?”

“No,” Neville said, his chest swelling with pride. “My Gran wants me to become big and strong so I can protect everyone. I’m going to work real hard to protect her.”

Hermione positively beamed. “Oh Neville, that’s wonderful! Ron, isn’t that great?”

Ron, who had never seen Neville look quite so proud before, had to agree that it did seem great. He nodded around a forkful of scrambled eggs.

“Has anyone seen Seamus? We were going to do one last lap around the quidditch pitch before the train arrived,” Dean suddenly put in, glancing around.

Hermione glanced around, then shook her head. “No, I haven’t seen him. I barely even saw him at the ball last night. Did any of you know he was dating Zabini?”

“Seamus is dating Zabini?” Ron exclaimed, astonished. “Oh bloody hell, is everyone dating the Slytherin's now?!”

Dean frowned, “Seamus never mentioned Zabini to me. Now that you mention it though, I saw him sitting with the Slytherin during the ball as well.”

“Well, I guess he just didn’t want anyone to know about it,” Hermione said, shrugging. “It’s understandable. Zabini  _ is _ a Slytherin, and Gryffindors don’t usually get along with Slytherins.”

“Speaking of which, did you see Harry and Malfoy last night?” Lavender put in excitedly. “I was dancing near them, and Merlin, it was hot!”

Ron groaned, but Hermione grinned. “They do look good together, don’t they?”

“Yeah, but when did that happen? I mean, Harry and  _ Malfoy? _ I never would have guessed it!”

“They’ve decided to put aside their differences. They’ve been talking a lot lately, but Harry didn’t want anyone to know until he was sure they were going to be an item,” Hermione explained. She ignored that Ron was looking rather incredulous.

“I’ve never really found boys with other boys attractive, but they were just  _ so _ hot. I mean, Harry has always looked good, and so has Malfoy, but put the two together and it’s just...,” Lavender shuddered dramatically, “incredibly hot.”

“Oh, I think I’m going to be sick,” said Ron.

“Did you see the way they were looking at each other?”

“Um, Lavender,” Hermione tried to interrupt, looking over the girl's shoulder.

“And the way Malfoy kept touching Harry’s hands?”

“Lavender,” she tried again.

“Oh and when Harry wrapped his arms around Malfoy, pulling him back up against his chest? The way Malfoy nuzzld his neck was  _ so _ sweet! I could just watch that for hours!”

“I’ll keep that in mind the next time Harry and I are planning a performance,” came a dry, sneering voice from behind the startled girl.

Lavender spun about to see Malfoy standing a foot behind her. She looked back at Hermione, face red with embarrassment. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Hermione smirked in amusement. “Well, I tried,” she commented with a shrug. Turning her gaze to Malfoy she asked, “Is there something you need, Draco?”

Draco frowned at her for using his first name. Harry could call him by his first name, but the idea of the other Golden Trio members or any Gryffindor for that matter using his first name didn’t settle that well with him. He pushed aside those petty thoughts and instead nodded. “I was wondering if you saw Harry? He disappeared halfway through the ball and I haven’t seen him since.”

Hermione frowned. Draco knew that Harry was with Snape, so why would he be asking? “Harry has extra DADA lessons with Professor Lupin.”

Draco scowled. He knew the cover-up story, and if Hermione was using it then obviously she didn’t know about the letter or Seamus. He jerked his head to the side, “Can I speak with you, privately?”

Perplexed, Hermione nodded and stood up. “Of course.”

“I’m coming too,” Ron said, standing as well. He glared at Malfoy. He still didn’t trust the bloke.

Draco sneered at Ron, “Of course you are, I wouldn’t expect you not to. Trailing behind everyone like a--“

“That’s enough, boys,” Hermione cut in, causing both boys to glare at her. She rolled her eyes and headed out of the Great Hall. When they were private, Hermione turned to Draco. “What’s this about, Draco?”

Draco scowled again at the use of his first name but reminded himself that these were Harry’s best friends. “I think Finnigan did something to Harry,” he said bluntly.

Immediately alert, Hermione asked, “What do you mean?”

“I mean that I got a letter from Harry saying to meet him in one of the empty classrooms during the ball. I went there, but only found Pansy. When I came back, Harry wasn’t in the ball anymore. Blaise told me he saw Harry leave a minute or so after I left, and he also mentioned that it was right after Finnigan left the ball. Have you seen either of them?”

“Actually, we haven’t seen Seamus or Harry at all since last night in the ball. What makes you think Seamus did something to Harry though?”

“He’s been all over Harry lately. Just the other day I caught him threatening Harry. I stepped in and we told him to back off or he’d be the one hexed into oblivion. I don’t think he took the warning.”

“Seamus isn’t stupid,” Ron put in. “He wouldn’t purposely get on the bad side of a known Death Eater's son.”

Draco scowled, but Hermione quickly cut in, “Wasn’t Seamus dating Zabini though?”

“More like shagging. Blaise doesn’t do the whole dating scene.”

“Hm...are you sure Blaise saw Seamus leave before Harry?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Yes, I’m sure.”

“There has to be a logical explanation for this. I’m sure Professor Lupin would know, and he should be in his chambers.”

“Lupin left soon after Harry. When I came back, I didn’t see Harry anywhere so I thought Lupin would know where he was since I left him with Harry on the dance floor, but when I couldn’t find Lupin I went to McGonagall who fed me the line about Lupin and Harry having DADA lessons. Which, by the way, I can safely assume she isn’t aware that I know about Snape,” said Draco dryly.

“Well, that's Harry and Snape's decision, so I suppose they chose not to inform her. Anyway, I agree with you. Something doesn’t seem right. I would say that you’re being paranoid, except that I don’t believe Seamus ever returned to Gryffindor tower last night. Ron, did you see him?”

“No, he didn’t show up. Usually he makes a lot of noise getting to bed so he would have woken me up if he came in late.”

“Right. In that case, we’ll have to go down to the dungeons and see if we can’t find Professor Lupin or Snape. They’ll have to be informed anyway,” Hermione said.

“Fine. Let’s get going then,” Draco grouched, falling into step beside Hermione. Ron tagged along behind them.

As they passed the main staircase all three of them came to an abrupt halt because there was Seamus Finnigan, just coming down from the stairs. When he saw them his eyes widened and he looked rather frantic.

“Seamus! We’ve been looking for you. Where have you been? Dean was worried,” Hermione said.

Seamus’s eyes darted in every direction to avoid looking at the three of them. “I was, um, in the hospital wing. Had too much firewhiskey,” he mumbled.

“Oi, where did you get the firewhiskey? They didn’t have any at the ball!” exclaimed Ron.

Draco’s eyes narrowed. “Seen Harry, Finnigan?” The reaction was rather obvious. The sudden step backwards, the intake of breath, and the widening of the eyes told Draco all he needed to know. Immediately he had his wand out and aimed at the Irish boy. “What did you do to him you vile piece of Gryffindor scum?” spat Draco.

“I-I didn’t...! He said I just had to go home! Please, I’m not going to see him, I promise!” babbled Seamus rather unintelligently.

Draco took a step closer but Hermione grabbed his free arm to stop him. “Who said you just had to leave, Seamus?” she asked.

Seamus’s eyes darted to her, then back at the wand that was pointed dangerously close to his face. “Lupin! Professor Lupin! He found out and he told me to leave!”

“Found out what?” spat Draco.

“Draco! That’s enough. You’re frightening him,” scolded Hermione.

Draco shot her an incredulous look. “That’s the point!”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but I agree with Malfoy, Hermione. If Seamus did something to Harry...” Ron took a menacing step towards Seamus as well, though the Irish boy barely paid him any attention.

“Boys, knock it off! We have to find Lupin. Obviously, he knows what happened and I’m sure he knows where Harry is as well. It’s clear that Seamus is too frightened to tell us anything. It seems Professor Lupin already threatened him enough for whatever he's done,” Hermione added with a glare toward Seamus.

Draco glared at Seamus a while longer, but then curtly nodded and slowly lowered his wand. “If I find out you did anything to Harry,  _ anything _ , you’ll be hearing from me,” he spat.

Seamus gulped and watched the three as they walked towards the dungeons. Straightening his clothes, Seamus glanced about nervously before heading towards the Great Hall to join his classmates for one final meal.

~*~

“Do you even know where we’re going, Granger?” asked Draco several minutes later.

“Yes. I’ve been to Professor Lupin's chambers before. It’s just down this...wait, do you hear that?” Hermione asked, stopping.

The two boys stopped with her and it was silent for a moment. Draco was the one who heard it next and nodded. “Sort of...a hissing sound, isn’t it?”

Hermione nodded. “It’s coming from over there,” she pointed to a small hallway that seemed to lead to a dead end.

“I don’t hear anything,” Ron said.

“It sounds oddly familiar,” Draco mused.

Hermione nodded, “Yeah, it does. Think we should check it out?”

“Hey, I said I don’t hear anything,” complained Ron.

“Definitely,” Draco replied. He held up his wand, cast  _ lumos _ , and then walked cautiously towards the darkened hallway. The stones were particularly moldy, and seemed to have a leak from somewhere. He heard the hissing sound again and was about to step further down the hallway when all of a sudden some movement caught his eye. He looked down and, surprisingly, there was a very familiar snake not two feet away from him on the ground.

“Is that...”

“Issaa,” finished Draco for her. He dropped to his knees and held out a hand, and the snake wound its way around his forearm. Standing, he smirked. “She must have been lost. I wonder how long she was down here,” he mused.

“This hallway is starting to creep me out, guys,” complained Ron, glancing from side to side.

“Hm,” Hermione raised a hand to the wall and touched it. It was wet. In fact, she could feel a trickle of water steadily making its way down the wall. “That’s odd,” she murmured, looking up.

“What is it?” asked Draco curiously, moving to stand beside her, also looking up.

“Well, I know the dungeons are damp, but I’ve never seen one of the hallways quite this damp. There’s water running down the wall, too. Just a thin trickle, but it is odd.”

“Why is that odd? It must be a leak,” said Draco, waving it off.

“Impossible. The castle is guarded against leaks. It’s part of the wards.”

“Maybe it isn’t coming from outside. We could be under a bathroom or something,” muttered Draco. “Now can we go? I want to find Harry.”

“I’m with Draco on this one, Hermione. Let’s go,” begged Ron.

Hermione stared at the ceiling a while longer, then nodded. “I suppose it could be a bathroom. The plumbing is pretty old and I’m not sure all of it is leak-proof.”

“Logical explanation for everything,” Draco said.

Hermione nodded and turned away from the wall, though she made a mental note to check the Marauder's Map later. Backtracking so they were in the main part of the dungeons again, Hermione led them on towards Lupin's.

~*~

“Harry, it’s time to wake up. Harry?” Remus called from the other side of the doorway.

Harry groggily rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes. He fumbled around for his glasses on the nightstand, pushing them onto his face before sitting up. He immediately winced. His whole body was stiff and aching. Glancing down at himself, he noticed that the back of his hands were bright red. Suddenly Harry remembered what he’d done last night and groaned.

_ I shouldn’t have done that, _ he thought dismally.

“Harry, are you awake?”

“I’m here, Remus,” he called hoarsely. His throat was sore from the sobbing last night.

“Can I come in?”

Harry hesitated only a second or two, “Yeah.”

Remus opened the door to the bedroom, looking over at Harry. He winced when he saw the boy. “Your face is really red. How do you feel?”

“Like I rubbed half of my skin off,” mumbled Harry.

Remus smiled, glad to see that at least Harry could make a joke out of it. “You probably did.”

“Is there a spell or something to heal it?” Harry asked.

“I’m sure Severus will have a salve of some kind to put on it. Speaking of Severus, I’m sure he’s waiting right on the other side of that wall. You’ll have to face him.”

“Do I have to do it now?” asked Harry, suddenly panicked.

Remus nodded. “I’m sorry Harry, but by now he’s likely very angry with me. If you wait any longer, I’m not sure anything will stop him from immediately attacking me. You’re safe,” he added when he saw Harry get even more panicked, “because you’re his mate he wouldn’t ever hurt you.”

Harry’s eyes were wide. “But he has hurt me before. He almost killed me once!”

“Harry, I promise you, he won’t hurt you. I’ll be right here. You have nothing to worry about,” Remus assured him.

“I don’t want to see him. I don’t want him to see me. Please, Remus, can’t I stay here?” pleaded Harry.

Remus shook his head. “I’m sorry, Harry. If you want to stay here, you can, but you still have to face Severus. The longer you wait, the worse it will be when you see him.”

Harry bit his lower him. He looked down at his hands, fondling the wand in them. It seemed to radiate that soothing warmth again, and Harry took strength from it. “Okay.”

Remus smiled kindly. “Good. Now, since at the moment he is more likely to attack me than anything else, I’m going to go into the other room and take off the silencing charms I put up. We’ll talk to him through the wall first, okay? That way it will give him a chance to gain control over his vampire instincts before we let him in.”

Harry nodded, hesitantly getting up out of bed. He walked over to Remus like he was walking towards his doom. He really didn’t want to do this. He wasn’t prepared, and he wasn’t ready for this yet.

“Are you ready?” Remus asked gently.

Harry looked up at him. Remus had been kind. Remus had helped him, protected him, avenged him. He could trust Remus. Harry took a steadying breath, clutched his wand tighter, and nodded.

Remus guided Harry over to the wall in the other room and took off the silencing charm. For a moment there was silence. Then there was a god-awful roar.

~*~

Snape was still asleep when the silencing charm was taken off. He felt the magic, however, and it woke him. Instantly, he could smell his mate and his wolf on the other side of the wall. Leaping to his feet, his vampire at the forefront, he roared in rage and pounded at the wall. Surprisingly, his fists didn’t hurt as much as they had last night.

“Severus!”

Snape continued to snarl and growl and punch but other than the mark he had left before, the wall did not budge.

“SEVERUS!”

It registered, to some small part of him, that his name was being called. Snape didn’t care. All he cared about was his mate. He had to get to his mate. His mate was frightened. He could smell it. Snape wanted to get rid of whatever was frightening his mate.

And then he heard it. The most magical sound he had ever heard. His mate, softly saying his name, with that frightened voice of his. It made Snape stop. Snape, breathing heavily, leaned his forehead against the stone wall in precisely the place where his mate's’ scent was strongest. He keened softly, wanting his mate to know that he was there, that he was trying to get to him.

“Severus?”

Snape heard the other voice clearer now. It was his wolf. The wolf that had betrayed him. He growled.

“Snape?”

Snape, responding to his mate's voice, keened again.

“Snape...are you rational?”

That heavenly voice... _ Are you rational? What kind of question is that? What does he mean by that? _ wondered Snape. He growled and clawed at the wall lightly.

“Snape…you have to come back. We can’t let you in until you gain control of yourself...please, Snape.”

_ Control of what? _ he wondered. Snape suddenly realized that he was nuzzling the wall where his mate's’ scent was strongest. For some reason, Snape knew that wasn’t right. He shouldn’t be nuzzling a wall. Why was he nuzzling a wall?  _ For the scent...that delicious heavenly scent...mates’ scent...Harry’s scent. _ And all at once Snape realized that his mate was Harry.

His mate had a name, and it wasn’t mate, it was Harry.  _ Harry _ was on the other side of the wall, frightened of him. Wouldn’t let him in because he was afraid of Snape. Snape pulled away. He was appalled by his behavior. “Harry?” he asked gruffly.

There were two sighs of relief from the other side of the wall. “Severus, are you with us?”

Snape scowled at the voice. His instincts told him to growl, but he fought them back. “Yes,” he answered gruffly again.

“Severus, we want to talk to you before we let you in. I know you’re angry right now, but you need to think rationally or you will do something you will regret,” Remus said cautiously.

Snape let the growl go this time, low and rumbling. “Let me in. Harry is hurt.”

“Yes, Harry is hurt. He’s also frightened! If you come in here, all growls and snarls, it will only frighten him further. Harry needs you to be calm and rational, Severus. He needs his Professor as well as his vampire. Can you do that?”

Snape didn’t like the sound of that at all. Why all the precaution? He was terrified of what he would find on the other side of the door. “What’s wrong with him? What’s wrong with you, Harry?”

“I...”

“I didn’t lie when I said that Leonard tried to hurt Harry. But he didn’t go after him himself. He...poisoned one of the other students, which made the student in question hurt Harry. I...I killed Leonard, Severus...and the student will never come anywhere near Harry again. But Harry is hurt, psychologically more than physically, and he needs you to be calm in order to face you,” Remus explained in quiet tones, looking to Harry to be sure everything he said was okay with the boy trembling at his side.

Snape's eyes were wide with dawning horror. Leonard had made someone...someone hurt his mate...Snape wanted to storm in there and bundle Harry up in his arms, reassuring the boy that everything would be okay. Snape couldn’t even tell if that was his vampire speaking, or his rational brain. At the moment they both seemed to be one.

“Severus?”

“I understand,” he growled impatiently. “Let me in.”

“You can’t attack me, either,” Remus added.

Snape growled.

“I won’t let you in unless you promise not to touch Harry or attack me.”

Snape growled some more.

“Severus.”

“I promise!” he snarled out.

There was a moment of silence on the other door and Snape could smell them backing away from the wall. He was about to snarl again when the wall suddenly parted. Snape practically leapt into the room, and the wall shut promptly behind him.

~*~

“Professor Snape!” Hermione called, dashing down the corridor. It was too late though, because Snape had already disappeared behind the wall. Ron and Draco stood beside her staring at the wall, which didn’t open. She sighed in frustration. “They’re in there, the three of them, I just know it!”

“Why won’t they let us in?” demanded Draco. “Surely Snape can smell us!”

“Of course he can but obviously something has happened which they do not want us to know about.”

“Bloody hell. Now what do we do?” grumbled Ron.

Hermione looked from Ron to Draco and back again. Then she promptly folded her legs beneath her and plopped down on the ground. “We wait,” she said.

Ron and Draco gave each other exasperated looks, then sat down with mutual grumbles.

“Exactly how long will we wait?” asked Ron.

“As long as it takes.”

“Oh.”

There was silence for another minute.

“I’m hungry.”  


	38. The Truth Hurts

The Truth Hurts

~*~

 

As soon as Snape stepped into the room, his gaze locked onto Harry, who was standing several feet away, behind Remus. Despite his promise, Snape couldn’t prevent his instincts from taking over. He noticed how red Harry’s skin was. It looked badly sunburned. Remus was standing partially in front of Harry, which told Snape's vampire instincts that the wolf was trying to keep his mate away from him.

Stalking forwards, lips curled in a snarl, Snape growled, “Move away from my mate.” His voice rumbled with a soft but deadly threat.

Harry, naturally terrified, only cowered further behind Remus. He had thought he could handle this. He’d truly thought that he could face Snape today, but he had been horribly wrong. His mind kept flashing to all those times when he and Snape had embraced, kissed, touched each other and mingled with those memories were the fresh memory of where all that touching and kissing led. Pain. Humiliation. Fear.

Remus was torn. He took an involuntary step away from Harry, making the boy give a panicked gasp. The sound brought Remus’s focus back and he straightened his shoulders and placed himself halfway in front of Harry, his arm held out in front of the boy in a clear display of defiance towards Snape. “No. You promised you would not touch him. Can’t you smell that fear? It’s a fear of being touched by you. Severus, you must gain control of this situation. I can’t stop you from going to him, but he is far too fragile for that. You’ll break him. Do you understand me? He can’t handle it right now. Get a grip on your animal urges, Severus!”

The words shook Snape, and he looked more closely at Harry. The boy was watching him with wide, terrified eyes. What had he done? He’d made the boy even more frightened. That wasn’t what he wanted.  _ I want to comfort him, tell him everything is okay. I want to be with him. _ Snape found that it wasn’t just his vampire instincts: He himself wanted to be with Harry, to comfort Harry. It made him think more rationally, and he closed his eyes, taking deep calming breaths. When he opened them again, he felt much more in control. “Harry?” he asked cautiously, looking at the boy imploringly, wanting reassurance that he was indeed safe.

Harry was silent for a moment, but then gave a slight nod and looked up at Remus, assuring himself that his protector was still with him, before answering Snape. “It’s okay,” he croaked, then cleared his throat. “I’m okay, Snape.”

All at once the tension left his body and Snape felt weak with relief. He had worried for so long, he was exhausted. He nodded tiredly with a sigh. “That’s good...that’s good.” He looked at Remus. He owed the man both an apology and a thank you, but that would come later. Right now, Snape wanted to know what had happened. Just thinking of what could have happened...his gaze hardened. “Tell me everything,” he demanded of Remus.

“Harry, why don’t you sit on the couch? It’ll be more comfortable.” At the nod he received, Remus led Harry over to the couch, and the boy sat down. Remus sat next to him, though on the other side of the couch and motioned for Snape to sit on the seat across from the couch. Once they were all settled, he cleared his throat. “Harry, do you want to tell Snape what happened, or would you like me to?”

Harry thought about it for a moment and took a deep fortifying breath. “I’ll tell him,” he said quietly. Snape looked a bit relieved at those words, and Harry knew the man wouldn’t have been satisfied if Remus told the story. Snape would only do a cross-examination of the tale, making Harry repeat everything. It would be better if he just got it over with himself the first time.

“First tell me what’s the matter with your skin,” Snape demanded.

Harry glanced down at the back of his hands, still sore and red, and twisted them in his baggy nightshirt in embarrassment. “Um, I scrubbed...a little too hard,” he said softly.

This made no sense to Snape. Steeling himself and telling himself he had to be patient, he tried to calm his tone so it wasn’t as gruff. “Start at the beginning.”

“Right...I was at the ball,” Harry started, already wavering, wondering if he should lie. “Dancing with Draco.”

Snape growled softly at this. He didn’t need to be reminded that he was being cheated on.  _ Since when do I consider it cheating? Harry and I are not dating, we are not in a relationship, _ he told himself sternly.  _ He is my mate, _ growled the familiar vampire voice in his head. It was almost a relief to have the familiar mental arguments with himself back. It had begun to worry him that he agreed with his vampire so often as of late.

“And um, Remus wanted to dance with me,” Harry continued, trying to look anywhere but at Snape.

Snape's eyes flashed to Remus. “Why would you want to dance with Harry?” he growled accusingly.

“Harry is my friend, Severus. One tends to dance with your friends when at a ball.”

“Can I continue?” asked Harry, getting a bit offended that Snape kept interrupting him. He just wanted to get it all over with.

Snape looked at Harry and nodded tersely. He was having some problems trying to keep his temper in check. Everything was rubbing him the wrong way and he knew it was because he hadn’t been fed and was denied the right to comfort his mate...to comfort Harry.

“Right um, so I was dancing with Remus when some first year girl from Slytherin came up to us gave me a message saying that Draco wanted to meet me in one of the empty classrooms down the hall from the Great Hall. So I went to go find him--“

“Do you never learn, Potter?” asked Snape who, after having heard stupid things like this come out of Harry’s mouth enough times to know that it meant something bad had happened, reverted automatically to his Stern Professor mode. “You are far too trusting!” he snapped.

Harry flinched. He looked down at his lap.  _ He’s right, I’m too trusting. If I hadn’t gone, if I hadn’t believed some girl I never even saw before, this wouldn’t have happened. It’s all because of my stupidity, even if Seamus was the one who did it and Leonard was the one who put him up to it. In the end, I could have chosen not to go, could have been smarter... _ Tears formed in his eyes and he sniffed, trying to hold them back, but they escaped and made their way down his cheeks anyway to drop from his chin to his lap.

“Oh for goodness sake, Severus, how could you be so cruel?! Don’t you think he’s been through enough? Couldn’t your insults have waited?!” Remus exclaimed, astonished that Severus could be so insensitive. “Harry, it isn’t your fault. You couldn’t have possibly known!”

Snape, at an utter loss upon seeing Harry’s tears, gave himself a nice strong mental kick.  _ Merlin, how could I be so insensitive, of course this isn’t the time to reprimand him. There probably wasn’t any way he could have known, though he should have entered the classroom wary...no, don’t blame him. _ “Harry, it wasn’t your fault. I was just upset, and took it out on you. You couldn’t have possibly known the girl was lying.”  _ Though I will find out her name and wring her by the neck for lying to you, _ he added silently.

“No, you’re right. If I h-hadn’t gone, if I hadn’t believed, I-I wouldn’t have been...been...,” Harry choked on a sob, and raised a hand to wipe at his eyes, wincing. He sniffed again and rubbed his eyes, trying to get control of himself.  _ Just a little more, and I can go back to sleep. Snape will give me a potion that will make everything go away, _ he told himself, trying to convince himself that it would all be all right.

“When I got in the classroom, S-someone was waiting for me. I thought I could handle him, because I had before. When he locked the door I knew I had to try to distract him. H-he was really angry. He wanted to know why I...why I picked Draco over him. So I tried to get him to make a mistake, because he had his wand...pointed at me. I thought if I made him angrier, he would make a mistake but...”

_ In one's anger one often makes mistakes. Rage can blind a person. People make foolish mistakes when they don’t have their emotions under control. He was smart to try it, _ a calm and rational part of Snape's brain told him. “What happened next?” he asked softly.

“He said he...wanted to see how good I was...show m-me he could give me what I w-want...he’d seen me with you and Remus, told me I must g-get my k-kicks out of sh-shagging the enemy and b-beastiality.”

Remus gasped. He hadn’t heard the conversation between Harry and Seamus. Harry hadn’t told him. That Seamus had even suggested such a thing…it made his fists curl. He suddenly wished he’d hit the boy at least once.

Snape was having an even more difficult time keeping his emotions in check. He glanced at Remus and knew the man was finding it difficult to hear this as well. The only relief that Snape got, the only thing keeping his temper in check, was that Leonard was dead. The bastard had gotten what he deserved. He could only hope that Remus had tortured the man. But the student he had poisoned...the one who had hurt Harry...Snape would find him. Snape would kill him.

Harry kept his gaze firmly on his lap, on the wand in his hands. “S-so I said that I did, hoping to shock him into l-letting his guard down. But it only made him angrier and h-he cast  _ petrificus totalus _ on me. Then he p-pushed me on the ground and positioned me on all fours a-and pulled my pants down and undid his and...and…”

“Harry, it’s okay, if you can’t continue…” Remus interrupted softly.  
Harry shook his head, one fist twisting in his pajama shirt, the other white-knuckled, gripping his wand. He took a steadying breath and looked up at Remus. “N-no, you were right. He...he has to know.”

Snape felt his stomach drop. He knew, he just _knew_ , what Harry would say next. It made bile rise to his throat that he forced back down. It made his blood boil. He felt helpless, trapped, unable to do anything but wait for Harry to say those words.  
Harry looked back down at his clenched hands, twisting in the pajamas, and tried to settle them before he spoke but fine tremors seem to have taken over his body. “He f-forced me….r-raped me.”  
The silence after that whispered confession was deafening. Snape took a staggering breath, his eyes closing, his body trembling. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins, trying to force him into action, but his mind would not think of a single action he could take. He could not go to Harry, could not offer comfort, erase the pain. He could not kill Leonard. He could not hunt the student, not yet. He could only remain, sitting, praying he did not make a fool of himself, scare Harry further. He forced a facade of calm over himself before he opened his eyes to look at Harry. The boy was trembling, wouldn’t meet his gaze, looking everywhere but at him. He spoke softly. “Harry.”  
Harry’s gaze darted to his, and Snape met it steadily, hoping that his expression conveyed the grief and comfort he wanted to portray. “Harry...what was done to you was not your fault. It was a horrible, terrible thing, but you will recover. It may take time but...you will heal. And rest assured, I _promise_ you, no one…. _no one_ will ever harm you again.”  
Harry held that gaze for a long moment, feeling a shiver of not-quite-fear but not-quite-joy at the oath. He believed that Snape would never let another person touch him to harm him ever again...but he also feared what great lengths the vampire would go to, to ensure such. He could only nod, before his gaze fell away again.  
Snape turned his steely gaze to the werewolf. “How did you know to look for Harry?”

Remus cleared his throat. “Well, I had watched Harry leave the ball, and only a minute later I saw Draco come back into the ball, looking furious. I thought at first that he and Harry had gotten into an argument, and was going to ask, but then I saw the Parkinson girl enter the ball after Draco, with tears in her eyes. Something didn’t seem right to me, so I went off in search of Harry. You could say I followed my nose and well...found him.”

“Thank you,” Snape said seriously before processing the information he had just been given. He was eternally grateful to Remus. Though his vampire-self told him that Remus, as his wolf, was only doing what was his duty, Snape would never take something like this so lightly. Remus had saved Harry, not just his mate. “Did you….the  _ student _ who did this...who was it? Where is he now?”

“Ah...he was running away from the room where I found Harry. I...had to help Harry, first. That was my main concern. Once I knew Harry was cared for and safe, I sought the student out. Severus, I promise you, he has been dealt with and knows that he will never be welcome in the wizarding world again.”  
“He should be _dead!_ ” snarled Snape, anger flashing. He saw Harry flinch at his sudden outburst, and had to force himself to take a deep, shaky breath before speaking again, in a lower but no less heated tone. “Why did you let him escape? Who else knows what he did?”  
“Severus...believe me, I wanted to hurt him. But he is a student who was poisoned, manipulated, and when I found him...he knew what he had done was horribly wrong and deeply regrets it. The fear and disgust he must now live with himself, the exile from the wizarding world, that is punishment enough. He knows that if I ever see him again, he will be dead.”  
“Tell me his name, Remus.”  
“I won’t do that. Not unless...Harry, do you want Severus to know who...who did this to you?” Remus asked softly.   
Harry looked up at his spoken name, looking to both of them. It would be so easy...just say the name, and Snape would hunt and kill Seamus. He wanted Seamus to pay. He wanted Seamus hurt. But dead? Dead, for something that…that was, ultimately, Leonard’s fault? Leonard, who poisoned Seamus, who wanted Harry to be hurt, who wanted Snape to himself. Leonard, who was now dead. Harry slowly shook his head, then locked gazes with Snape. “Leonard did this. Leonard...it’s Leonard’s fault. And he’s dead.”  
Snape wanted to protest, but the look in Harry’s eyes...merlin, if he could do anything to please Harry at this moment, he would do it. Even if that meant giving up vengeance...for now. He nodded curtly, then looked back to Remus. “What did you do after you...took care of the student?” 

“I searched for the only person I knew who was capable of brewing such a potion. I went out to find Leonard, who was packing his things in the potions classroom, obviously ready to escape. I couldn’t control my anger. The full moon was just the other night, it was still too close. I lost control and killed him,” Remus finished, looking a bit ill. Though he knew it was right, he didn’t like the idea of killing someone.

“He deserved it,” Snape said shortly.

“Are...are you going to tell Professor McGonagall?” Harry asked quietly.

Snape looked at Harry, studying the way Harry seemed to be clinging to his wand, looking down at his lap. It was almost indiscernible but he could see just a tiny quake in the shoulders. “Well...” he said slowly. “I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

Harry looked up, hopeful. “So you won’t tell her?”

Snape shook his head. “No...I will not tell her what happened. If I told her, she would only make matters worse by molly-coddling you,”  _ and that is my job _ , said that vampire-self. “If the whole school found out, the papers would find out, and that is not exposure that the school needs right now….that’s not the exposure  _ you _ need right now. The public would want to know where Leonard Hayworth is, and as we cannot even produce a body--“

“It’s in the Forbidden Forest,” Remus murmured.

“No, it is scattered about the winds, if there was even any ashes left after I was through with it,” said Snape darkly.

Harry was not pleased with where the conversation was going. Though he was, on one part, thoroughly glad that Leonard had been punished and would never come near him again, Harry simply couldn’t listen to how the man was murdered. “I think I’m thirsty,” he said quietly.

Two sets of eyes immediately turned to him, and Harry cleared his throat. “I haven’t eaten breakfast yet, or washed, can I--“

“Potter, if you wash any further, you will have no skin left to wash,” came a curt and very Professor Snape reply. Of which Snape immediately regretted when Harry looked down into his lap again, twisting his hands about fretfully. Gentling his voice, Snape continued, “Let me put some salve on your skin, and Remus can order you some breakfast.”

Harry was immediately grateful at the offer of salve, but then he registered that Snape wanted to put it on him, and unconsciously pushed back on the couch. “Um, no, I’m fine. I don’t need any salve,” he said a bit too quickly.

Remus, who recognized the reasons behind Harry declining the salve, inserted, “Severus, I think Harry needs to be alone for a little bit. How about you give him the salve, and then we can both get him some breakfast? He should be able to apply it himself.”

Snape scowled. “If his backside is as red as his hands and face, I sincerely doubt that,” he growled.

Harry bit his lower lip. “Please, Snape, I just...I can’t,” he whispered.

Snape looked at Harry and knew that his resolve had broken. He nodded, though he wasn’t pleased. “Fine. But I need to go back to my chambers to fetch the salve.”

It was said in such a way that Remus felt compelled to ask, “Is that a problem?”

Snape nodded curtly. “There are three very nosy and unwelcome students loitering outside your chambers, and I sincerely doubt that they will be kept away by anything I might say to them.”

Harry threw a startled glance at the wall. “I don’t want to see them yet!” he exclaimed. One was enough. Dealing with Snape was more than enough. He couldn’t handle another confrontation.

Of course, at just that moment, Professor McGonagall decided to firecall Remus. “Hello, Remus, are you there?” came the voice from the fireplace. Three heads swiveled about to look at her. They were too far away for her to see them.

Remus stood and cautiously walked over to the fireplace. “Yes, Minerva. What is it?”

“Oh, thank heavens! I could not find Severus anywhere, Leonard has disappeared, and I have students who should be having a potions class right now that are running a muck in the potions classroom!”

“Running a muck?!” exclaimed Snape, momentarily forgetting that he should not have opened his mouth.

“Severus, you’re there too? Oh! Leonard has disappeared and I couldn’t find you! Why are you not in the potions classroom? You have a class to teach!”

“Ah, Minerva, we have a bit of a delicate situation here,” Remus began cautiously.

Snape scowled, stood and walked over to the fireplace, casually nudging Remus out of the way so he could kneel within sight of the head in the fireplace. “Minerva, you will have to find someone else to cover my classes who does not have any today. I am otherwise occupied for the day,” he said sternly.

McGonagall’s eyes widened. She spluttered. “But...why...Severus! You have never once shirked your duties! Goodness, what has happened to cause this?”

Snape scowled. “That is not any of your business, I’m afraid. At this time I cannot say anything. I will however tell you that indeed Leonard has left. Because I would not accept him back into my life, he has decided to leave now that his one month is over.”

McGonagall’s lips pursed and she gave Snape that trademark disapproving look. “As the Headmistress of the school, it is my right to know what is going on. If it in any way affects the students, which it already has since you are refusing to teach classes, then I must know what has happened.”

Snape didn’t let up on his scowl. “Breakfast is barely over. Shouldn’t the students be at the train station, saying their farewells?”

“Breakfast ended over half an hour ago! The students that could not stay have already left.”

Snape frowned. “Exactly how many students are there left for me to teach? As I recall, the first class I teach today would be double potions with second year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I sincerely doubt many of their parents would let such young children stay for war training,” he drawled rather blandly.

McGonagall pursed her lips tighter. “However many students are left, you must still teach the class. By the end of the week I will be giving all students their new schedules, to accommodate the lower student rate. As the lower grades have barely any students left, all of their classes will be a combination of all Houses.”

“How delightful. Place the shy intellects with the brash fools. That is sure to get prime results,” Snape sneered.

“If I must remind you, you were fully supporting Mister Potter's idea when it was mentioned! If this is what we must do to keep the school running, then we will do it!” she said with vehemence, her face suddenly disappearing from the fireplace.

Snape turned to face Remus and Harry, who were staring at him. Remus was grinning, and Harry had a small smile on his face. Harry was the one who spoke up. “You did that on purpose,” he said.

Snape arched a brow arrogantly. “I am sure I do not know what you mean, Potter.”

“You distracted her so that she’d completely forget about getting you to tell her why you couldn’t teach today.”

_ The boy does get more observant, it seems. If only he could have been observant when it counted most... _ Shaking that thought out of his mind, Snape dropped the subject. “Back to our previous conversation. What are we going to do about the three miscreants that are waiting outside?”

Harry bit his lip. “Do I have to talk to them?”

Remus nodded. “I’m afraid you do, though I’m sure they’ll accept a lesser explanation.”

“Like what? I can’t lie to my friends...Hermione will see right through me...” Harry murmured petulantly, drawing his knees to his chest and resting his chin on them.

Remus sighed and looked at Snape, who was frowning at Harry. “You could tell them merely that Severus was angry with you for going to the ball, and you were in such a hurry to feed him that you forgot to shower and change, so he had another temper tantrum,” Remus suggested.

Snape’s gaze snapped to Remus and he growled. “I do not, nor have I ever, had a temper tantrum,” he sneered.

Harry couldn’t help a tiny, almost hysterical giggle from escaping. He ducked his head to hide the smile that had formed on his lips. Looking through his fringe he could see Snape scowling at him from across the room.

“Is this amusing to you, Potter?” Snape asked coolly.

Harry immediately shook his head, though it was still ducked and he was still smiling. “No, sir...but you  _ do _ have temper tantrums.”

“I do not,” Snape snapped irritably.

“Yes, you do,” Remus said jovially, thoroughly pleased that something had made Harry smile.

“I do not!”

Harry looked at Remus, who was grinning, and they both turned back to Snape and said in unison, “Yes, you do.”

~*~

“How long have they been in there do you think?” asked Ron sullenly.

“Forty-two minutes and thirty-three seconds,” Hermione responded promptly.

“Bloody hell, when are they coming out?”

Draco curled his lips in disgust. “How many times are you going to ask that, Weasel?”

“Sod off, Malfoy. Why are you even here? We don’t want you here.”

“Ron, do shut up. Malfoy, refrain from calling Ron a Weasel,” Hermione reprimanded.

“I don’t have to take orders from you, mud--“

“Don’t you call her that!” Ron exploded, face going red.

Draco was about to respond in kind, but snapped his mouth shut instead. He rolled his eyes. “This is ridiculous. I don’t have to explain myself to you, Weasel. I want to know that Harry is okay, just like you two do. So why don’t we just sit here in silence and wait for them to come out? They can’t stay in there forever.”

“How do you know? There could be a secret passage or something that leads out the back way, and they might not even be in there anymore!” complained Ron.

“Oh honestly! Would you two stop your bickering? Ron, in case you’ve forgotten, Harry has already found all of the secret passages, remember?”

“You mean with that handy little map of his?” drawled Draco.

Two sets of eyes turned accusingly to him.

“Oh please, you didn’t think I didn’t know about it, did you? He showed that to me ages ago.”

“By ages you mean little over a month ago, when he was forced to save you from Remus during the full moon, when you  _ stupidly _ decided to go gallivanting about the dungeons,” Hermione commented.

Draco scowled. “Sod off,” he snapped. There was movement on his arm and he looked down at Issaa, who had been relatively silent and still the entire time they had been waiting. Now she stirred and slid off his arm to slither her way to the wall and hissed.

“What’s she saying?” asked Ron.

“How should I know? I’m not bloody Harry Potter,” snapped Draco, standing. Just then, the wall parted.

~*~

“So it’s settled, then? We’ll just say that everything was a misunderstanding, and nothing is wrong?” asked Remus.

Harry nodded. “Nothing else will sound believable, since Snape won’t act like he had a temper tantrum.”

Snape growled.

Remus grinned, amused. “Very well. How to explain your skin though, Harry? Or why we’ve ignored them so long?”

“Um...”

“I need to feed,” Snape said abruptly.

Harry looked at Snape, startled and wary. “Um...I really don’t think that’s a good idea right now...”

Snape made an exasperated sound. “No, Potter, I mean that is our excuse. I need to feed, so we were ignoring them because I was feeding. It is a perfectly acceptable excuse. I am sure they would understand why you would not want it to be done in public.”

“Feeding for almost an hour?” asked Remus. “Somehow I don’t think they’ll believe it.”

“Potter, what do vampires associate feeding with?”

“Sex,” Harry answered immediately, on autopilot from the many conversations with Hermione. Immediately after saying it, he smacked a hand over his mouth and gasped.

Snape smirked. “Precisely. We simply tell them we needed some...privacy,” he said dryly.

Harry shook his head quickly. “No! Draco will...he’ll think...I told him we haven’t done anything!”

A dark expression crossed Snape's face, but the man quickly shed it, putting on that smirk again. He didn’t want Harry to know how much it ticked him off that he was practically dating his godson.  _ It isn’t right. He is my mate, _ he thought along with his vampire.  _ Of course it’s right. Harry is young and attractive, he is your student, he should be allowed to have a boyfriend, _ he told himself sternly. He ignored the part of him that said  _ he _ should be the boyfriend. “If you can think of a better explanation, I would be glad to hear it. However, if you cannot..."

Harry shook his head, frowning.  _ Well, it might keep Draco away...I can’t think about...about...doing anything with him, and he’ll want to, but not if he thinks Snape and I... _ Harry flinched at the thought, biting his lips as the memories flashed back again. Seamus shoving him to the ground, ripping down his pants, pushing inside...

“Harry?” asked Snape, not liking the expression on Harry’s face one bit. The boy looked like he was staring at something miles away. Something that was clearly upsetting him.

Harry’s gaze snapped into focus again and he looked at Snape, licked his dry lips and nodded. “O-okay, um, that explanation is fine,” he said quietly.

Snape frowned, but nodded.

Remus, who could tell that Harry just wanted to get things over with and be left alone, quickly nodded as well. “Good! So we’ve finally agreed. Shall I let them in, Harry?”

Harry looked at Snape cautiously. “Don’t you...need to feed?”

Snape, who could feel the hunger and desire gnawing at him, was reluctant to nod. He could also feel and smell the tension that radiated off of Harry, and a bit of fear had mingled into the scent as well when Harry had asked the question. However, he was ravenous, and the need to ensure Harry was truly safe by drinking from him was far too much to resist. He nodded. “Yes.”

_ Why couldn’t he have said no? _ thought Harry dismally and with a bit of trepidation he said aloud, “No biting.”

Snape scowled. “Harry, I--“

“You promised we’d go back to no biting after Bloodlust was over!” pleaded Harry, eyes wide.

Faced with such a panicked expression, Snape could only scowl fiercer and nod curtly. “Very well. Remus, do you have a dagger or knife lying about?”

Remus nodded, giving Snape a grateful look that almost mirrored Harry’s, to which he only got a scowl in response. He got up and padded over to his bedroom, rummaging about the nightstand for the dagger he often kept in storage there. Pulling it out, he came back into the living room and handed it to Harry before taking his seat again.

Snape stood and walked over to Harry, who immediately jumped up and took a step back. Sighing with frustration, Snape told himself to remain calm. Harry was hurt, Harry needed comfort, security. Molesting the boy or making him skittish wouldn’t help matters.  _ Things have to be done his way, _ he thought, which brought a wry smirk to his mouth at the thought that he would be doing whatever Harry wanted until the boy was back to normal. “I promised not to bite, and I won’t, but your blood is not going to simply float over to me, Harry,” he said in an amused tone.

“I know, I just...,” Harry sighed and shook his head. “Never mind.” Gripping the dagger in his right hand and the wand in his left, he turned his left hand over and pulled up the sleeve, then slid the dagger quickly across the wrist, hissing in a breath at the pain. He handed the dagger over to Remus and took his wand back in his right hand, then thrust out his left, wrist up.

Snape breathed deeply, the scent intoxicating. He’d been denied blood for so long that he was almost desperate to snatch the wrist, and indeed the body it belonged to, and hold it close, drinking deeply. He resisted that urge though, through the haze of that heavenly scent, and instead as casually as possible took the wrist with one of his hands and drew it to his mouth. His tongue flicked out to get a teasing taste and he heard Harry’s sharp intake of breath, probably from the pain.

Then he clamped his lips around the wound and drew on it, sucking the blood out hungrily, closing his eyes in pure ecstasy as Harry’s blood flowed into his mouth. It was such a welcoming taste. Mingled in it was hesitancy, acceptance, and yes, even fear, but the fact that through it all Harry was still offering himself, after everything that had happened to him, made Severus extremely pleased. Pleased enough that a small, rumbling purr of bliss could be heard from his throat before he could stop it from escaping.

All too soon, Snape was aware that he should stop drinking, that taking any more would risk Harry’s health. He lapped at the wound with his tongue before slowly pulling away, though it was clear he didn’t want to. He also became aware of the throbbing erection that was pressing with insistence against his trousers. Casually letting go of Harry’s wrist and then moving back over to his chair and surreptitiously sitting down with his robe draped in a way that it hid the obvious bulge, he cleared his throat. “Thank you,” he said when he noticed Harry staring at him.

Nodding, Harry quickly sat back down on the couch again. He looked at Remus. “Um...maybe we should bring them in now?” he asked quietly.

Remus nodded, giving a meaningful glance to Snape with a raised brow. The man merely glared at him, so Remus smirked and stood up, moving to the door. It opened up and he was confronted with three surprised stares. He smiled jovially. “Well, are you three going to stay there gawking or come in?” he asked pleasantly.

Draco immediately stormed past him, gaze wandering about the room until he caught sight of Harry. Relief etched on his face, he swiftly moved towards the brunette when suddenly he found himself blocked by none other than Severus Snape. Glaring at the man, he said curtly, “Move.”

Snape refrained from snarling. He instead curled his lips into a sneer. “I would be very careful of the way you address me, Mister Malfoy. I am still your professor,” he said in that cool tone.

Draco continued to glare. “Fine. Please move,  _ Professor _ .”

“Harry are you alright?” Hermione asked, ignoring the confrontation and skirting right past Snape to reach Harry.

“We were worried, mate!” exclaimed Ron who joined her.

_ Oh shit, what was I thinking? I can’t do this...no, Hermione, don’t hug me! _ Deliberately jumping to his feet, he smiled brightly. “Hey, guys. Sorry to have worried you. I’m fine, really. Sorry to have kept you waiting but um--“

“Harry, where were you last night?” Draco demanded, side-stepping around Snape.

“Here,” Harry answered, avoiding looking at one clearly not-pleased Snape.

“You spent the night at Professor Lupin's?” asked Ron, shocked.

“Um, well, yeah,”  _ oops, probably should have said at Snape's. _

Frowning, Hermione asked, “Why did you leave the ball so early, Harry? We were really worried about you. Draco couldn’t find you anywhere and he was even asking Professor McGonagall where Professor Lupin was because he had last seen you with him.”

“Oh, uh, I got tired of dancing and my head was killing me from all that music, so Remus took me down here and had Snape bring me a potion for my headache,” Harry said, inwardly congratulating himself on the quick thinking.  _ Now if I could just keep Draco away...too late. _ Harry flinched when Draco suddenly grabbed his hand.

“You could have told me! I was worried,” bit out Draco. He didn’t like feeling like an idiot, and he didn’t like worrying about anyone, and somehow Harry had made him both.

Harry smiled sheepishly, withdrawing his hand casually to swipe through his messy hair in a way that he hoped made him look guilty. “Sorry, Draco. I couldn’t find you so I just left. And then Snape needed to be fed and well...so I ended up staying here,” he finished.

Hermione, watching the interaction silently, noticed that something was definitely amiss. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she pondered it, and then she casually asked, “Oh, well that’s all right then, Harry. We were just really worried, but if you were just here then it’s fine. Though, we did run into Seamus on the stairs--“ there was a small gasp from Harry, and Remus’s eyes widened, confirming Hermione’s suspicions. “--and he was acting really odd. In fact, he told us that Professor Lupin told him to leave, even though his parents said he could stay. When we asked him if he had seen you, he was very strange. He started spluttering apologies. Why do you think that would be?”

Harry, panicked, looked at Remus with wide eyes. Remus wore an expression very similar to Harry’s, though not nearly as obvious. Snape caught on immediately and rage took over. He growled. He snarled. “It was Seamus? Seamus?!”

“Harry, what the hell is Snape talking about?” demanded Draco angrily.

“Ah, Severus, perhaps this should be discussed privately,” Remus protested weakly.

“You’re right, it should be discussed privately. Harry!” Snape barked, quickly striding to the shaking boy and grabbing him by the arm. He ignored the boy’s yelp and dragged him to the bedroom.

“Severus, no, I don’t think that’s a good idea!” Remus tried, chasing after them. But it was too late, Snape shut the door, locked it and put up a silencing charm.

“Hey!” Draco ran over to the door and punched it, but nothing happened. He glared at Remus, who inserted himself between Draco and the door. “We can’t let him take Harry!”

Remus, who completely agreed with the sentiment, also knew that it was better if Snape and Harry worked it out together alone, rather than in front of everyone else. “This is between them now. We have no right to interfere, even if things don’t go so well,” he said firmly.

Ron chose that moment to speak up. “What’s Snape going to do to him?”

Hermione stepped up. “Professor Lupin, maybe you should tell us what’s going on,” she suggested.

Remus shook his head. “No, it’s Harry’s choice to tell you or not.”

“But if Snape gets really angry, won’t he hurt Harry, like last time?” asked Ron accusingly.

Remus sighed. “No, I don’t think he will this time, not if Harry tells him the truth. However, if he doesn’t...”

“Let me in!” Draco demanded. “I don’t care what this is all about. Harry clearly doesn’t want to be in there with him. Snape is holding him against his will!”

“Draco, I’m sorry, but I can’t do that. This really does need to be settled between them.” Remus sighed again when he only got three glares in response to his words.

~*~

Meanwhile, Snape thrust Harry forcefully, making Harry fall on the bed. “You will tell me what Finnigan has to do in all this at once, Potter!”

Shaking uncontrollably, Harry scooted back as far away from Snape as he could, which meant the other side of the bed, since Snape was standing beside it.  _ Oh god, what do I do? He’s going to hurt me! _

Snape wasn’t getting a response from Harry. The fear was stronger than ever, coating the air with the sickly scent that made him feel like he was suffocating. It almost completely overpowered the heavenly scent that Harry usually carried about himself. Although he was still angry for being lied to, he was now furious with himself for causing the boy such a scare. Obviously, whatever had happened, had managed to really traumatize Harry, and Snape was only making things worse.

It made him take a deep breath. The fury was still raging through his veins, but he held it in check. “Harry,” he said gruffly, “tell me what happened.”

“I c-can’t,” Harry stuttered, wide-eyed and shaking.

“Please, Harry,” Snape pleaded. Snape never pleaded. He couldn’t remember ever pleading in his entire life, up until now. He wanted to know.  _ Needed _ to know who and what had caused Harry so much pain, and then he’d kill whoever had done it. “Please, just tell me...I swear to you, I’ll make it better. Please, Harry.”

“You c-can’t! You can’t make it better!” shouted Harry. “It won’t go away, no matter what you do, even if you kill him! It wasn’t his fault anyway!”  
“It bloody well was his fault for raping you!” Snape roared.

Harry clamped his mouth shut, wrapped his arms around himself, and shuddered. He closed his eyes tightly. “Please, don’t. Don’t kill him, it wasn’t his fault. Don’t make me have to tell again, please...”

“Harry...Harry, look at me,” Snape demanded. “Harry!”

Harry raised his head, opening his eyes which were now shedding tears, to look at Snape. Snape’s resolve crumbled, and suddenly the idea of ripping Seamus limb from limb did nothing to appease him. No, he just wanted to comfort Harry now. He needed Harry to know that he never, ever had to fear Snape again. He whispered this time, “Harry,” and opened his arms. 

The boy fell into them, great sobs wracking his frame. Half an hour later, Harry was just settling down, with Snape's arms wrapped around him, Snape murmuring reassuring words in that soft, husky voice of his. Harry was too weak to protest. About halfway through Snape had climbed onto the bed and pulled him to his chest, despite Harry’s resistance, and had held tightly until Harry’s sobbing had turned to sniffles. Now all Harry wanted to do was sleep, and so he drifted off not five minutes later, tears dry on his cheeks, nose red from all the sniffling.

Snape continued to rub Harry’s back soothingly, to hold the boy close to him. This was what Harry needed, the reassurance, and Snape was going to give it to him. He wouldn’t leave Harry’s side until the boy was no longer afraid, he promised himself. Not even to hunt down Finnigan and kill the boy. No matter what Leonard had done to influence Finnigan, the fact of the matter was the Irish boy was the one who raped Harry. Finnigan was the one Harry would see in his nightmares. Finnigan was the one who made Harry afraid of Snape.

Snape would teach the boy a lesson. But first, he would teach Harry to trust again.

And then a certain snake, who had slipped into the room before they had managed to close the door, and had remained silent the entire time, slithered onto the bed and curled herself around one of Harry's wrists, offering her own comfort. Snape, touched by the way Harry moved the hand closer to his chest in his sleep, let her stay.  


	39. Come What May

Come What May

~*~

 

When Harry awoke, it was to an empty bed. Snape wasn’t anywhere in sight, which relieved Harry immensely. He was mortified that he had broken down, and that Snape now knew everything. Then of course came the panic that Snape had told his friends. As soon as Harry had jumped out of bed, he realized there was a very odd weight on his arm. Looking down, he saw Issaa wrapped about his forearm, looking up at him with an expression that could only have said ‘are you okay?’

_ -Issaa...when did you get here?- _ he asked the snake, sitting back down on the bed.

_ -Lassst night. You were very upssset ssso I did not wish to disssturb you.- _

_ -Where were you all that time? I wasss worried.- _

_ -There isss sssomething you should know, massster, the ssschool isss- _

Issaa was interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door, followed by, “Harry?”

“Yes?” Harry called cautiously.

“Your friends refuse to leave without an explanation. As it is almost night, it would be greatly appreciated if you could send them off so we may sleep,” Snape drawled in a voice that clearly expressed his annoyance with Harry’s friends.

Harry bit his lip and nodded, but when he realized Snape couldn’t see it, he said, “I’ll be right out.”

He looked down at Issaa, who wore a snake version of an annoyed expression. He smiled apologetically,  _ -I’m sssorry, Issaa...it ssseemsss I have sssome explaining to do...can thisss wait?- _

_ -Yesss, I sssuposse, massster, but it shouldn’t wait long.- _

_ -We can talk after I’m done ssspeaking to my friendsss, okay?- _

_ -Yessss.- _

So Harry let Issaa slither off his arm and onto the bed, and then he stood up and straightened his clothes, fiddling with his hair. He knew he was just stalling. He didn’t know what to say to them. Draco, especially. How was he going to explain? Taking a deep breath, Harry opened the bedroom door and stepped out into the sitting room.

He noticed right away that this wasn’t going to be easy. Draco and Snape stood as far away from each other as possible. Since Snape was right by the bedroom door, that left Draco to be by the door leading to the dungeons. Remus was sitting on the couch. Ron and Hermione were standing rather uncomfortably between Snape and Draco in the middle of the room. They all turned to look at him when he stepped into the room.

Snape offered a hand, but Harry shied away and walked over to sit on the couch beside Remus.  At the moment, he needed the comfort and silent support of a man he knew he could trust and was coming to rely on. “Hey, everyone,” he said weakly when he was seated.

Draco scowled fiercely at him. “What happened, Harry? What did Seamus do?”

Hermione frowned at Draco before turning to Harry. “Harry, it’s okay, you know you can trust us. Please tell us what happened? We’re here for you.”

Harry looked around at everyone, carefully avoiding Snape’s penetrating gaze. Finally he rested his gaze on Draco. “When I left to come feed Snape, Seamus caught me in the hall. He tried to convince me I should be with him instead of you. When I rejected him, he got angry and tried to snog me. I hexed him and that’s when Remus found us, and he threatened Seamus and brought me down here. After that, my mood was kind of gone so I decided not to go back to the ball and fell asleep here with Remus and Snape,” Harry explained calmly in a detached voice.

“You slept here? With Lupin and Snape?” asked Draco, latching on to that bit of information just as Harry suspected he would.

“Well, Remus was on the couch...,” Harry said hesitantly, glancing away.

Draco grit his teeth. He was furious with that Finnigan boy for trying something on Harry again, but he was even more furious that Harry had slept with Snape. Harry and Draco were supposed to be dating, in a way. Which meant sleeping with other men wasn’t allowed, no matter if it were his vampire mate. Draco was furious, but under it all he was hurting. “Let me get this perfectly straight. You were attacked, yet again, by Finnigan. Lupin found you, so you came to his chambers. Where you fed, and then slept with, my godfather. Did I get anything wrong?” he asked slowly and with barely contained venom.

Harry, feeling the shame wash over him, shook his head.  _ It’s better this way. I can’t give him what he wants. I can’t...I can’t do anything...he wouldn’t understand without telling him, so it’s better this way. It’s the only way, _ he told himself repeatedly. “No, you got it right,” he whispered, avoiding looking at Draco.

Hermione cautiously asked, “Harry, did you just  _ sleep _ with Snape, or...”

“Or,” Harry said, glancing at her, then at Snape and quickly away again.  _ It’s better this way...Snape won’t force me...and everyone else will leave me alone...I don’t have to be with anyone this way...I’ll just let everyone think I’m with Snappe... _

“Bloody hell,” Ron muttered under his breath.

Draco was silent for several moments where everyone tried to figure out what to say. Finally, Draco cut into the silence sharply. “Fine. That’s that then. Glad to see you’re okay.” And with that, he turned around, waited for the wall to part, and left.

Hermione cleared her throat. “Harry, are you sure you’re all right?”

Harry nodded, “Yeah...I’m fine.”

“Well then...good...as long as you’re happy..."

“Happy? Hermione, you’re kidding, right?” Ron suddenly interrupted, looking from Hermione to Harry incredulously. “I can’t believe you’d do this, mate!” he exclaimed. “I mean, I don’t like the bloke any more than I like Snape, but Malfoy was really worried about you! We didn’t think anything about you not being at breakfast, but Malfoy came over and told us he had looked all over for you last night, even asking McGonagall about Lupin, and he was the one who asked Hermione to help him find you. He was really worried, and you’re down here shagging the professor?” he asked in incredulous disgust.

Harry paled.

Snape growled, stepping forward angrily. “If I were you, Mister Weasley, I would be  _ very _ careful what I say,” he threatened in a low, threatening voice.

Ron looked at Snape, for once showing not fear but defiance and disgust. “Yeah, well, sod it! I’ve had enough of this! All you do is play tug-o-war with Harry’s feelings, and for some reason he just lets you! I read about abusive relationships, you know, and you’re as abusive as it comes! You nearly killed him!”

Snape made a move, but Harry quickly shouted, “No!”

Snape looked at Harry, barely suppressing his urge to wrap his hand around the redhead’s throat. “Harry, he--“

“I don’t care. Don’t, Snape,” Harry pleaded softly, though he was pale and a slight tremor was running through his shoulders.

Snape grit his teeth and nodded curtly, sending a glare at Ron.

“I didn’t mean to worry you guys,” Harry said softly, turning back to Ron and Hermione.

“Harry, how can you let him treat you like crap and then shag him?” Ron asked angrily.

“Ron, stop it,” Hermione pleaded.

“No! All Harry does is accept Snape’s apologies and try to explain it by saying it’s just vampire instincts, and you help him with all that bloody research on vampires! Well I’ve got news for the both of you, not everything is written in a book! I don’t like Malfoy in the least, but if you ask me he’s a hell of a lot better than some vampire professor who works for the Dark Lord and is old enough to be Harry’s father!” Ron glared at Snape, then Harry. “I’m still your mate, Harry, but I can’t believe you’re just sitting back and letting Snape treat you like shit, when there’s someone else who actually cares about you!” And with that Ron stormed out of the room as well.

Hermione watched him go and looked back at Harry, “Harry...“

“You should go after him,” Harry whispered, numb. When Hermione hesitated he nodded towards the door. “Go on, he needs you.”

“But what about you?”

“I’m...fine. I’m fine.” It seemed to be his new mantra.

“Harry, you know I don’t...“

“I know, Hermione. Go.”

Hermione glanced at Remus and Snape, then back to Harry and nodded, quickly leaving as well.

Harry stared after her, light tremors causing his shoulders to shake. He was pale and his lower lip was quivering, but he wasn’t crying. He felt almost numb. When a hand lightly rested on his back, he flinched and shied away from it, glancing back at Remus. “I-I’m okay. I’m fine.”

“Harry...”

“Don’t listen to a word he said, Harry,” Snape said harshly. “Weasley’s intelligence was never noteworthy.”

“But he’s right,” Harry said quietly. “I let you abuse me. I just keep accepting your apologies, listening to Hermione explain everything about vampires.”

Snape felt like he’d just been stabbed. His chest constricted. He felt a very unfamiliar feeling...pure panic. “Harry--“

“No. I don’t want to listen to your excuses anymore. I don’t...I don’t want this anymore,” he whispered. “I know you don’t mean to hurt me...it’s just the way you are, and if you were any other way it just...it wouldn’t be  _ you _ , you know? But it still hurts, even knowing that you can’t help it, and right now I need a break from that. You can understand, right?” Harry looked up at Snape. “You’ll understand?”

Snape’s jaw worked. His throat felt tight. He nodded curtly.  _ Of course he wants nothing to do with me. I have done nothing for him. He’s hurt more than he ever has been and I’ll only make things worse instead of better. I should just be there for him, when he is ready _ . “Of course,” he managed to get out.

Harry nodded. “I’ll still feed you, and we can still share meals, but I just...no physical contact, nothing beyond what is necessary. Just cutting and...and I still want you to teach me everything you know about the dark arts...I may feel like crap right now, but there is still a war going on and I know everyone is counting on me, so...I still have a lot to learn, if you’ll teach me.”

_ Forever a hero. Why can he not let someone else do the work for a change? Must he always be the hero? _ Snape felt a sudden urge to go out and kill Voldemort himself, right then and there, just to prevent Harry from going through the pain he would be undoubtedly forced to. But he knew that was impossible. If he could kill Voldemort, he would have done so ages ago, before it ever had the chance to get this far. Yes, Snape would have played the hero if it meant saving Harry. “Of course,” he said again.

Harry nodded again and looked at Remus, who was silent and simply content with watching. “Thank you, Remus. You’ve been...exactly what I needed. I don’t think I would have been able to handle this without you. You’ve become like...a father to me,” Harry said seriously, knowing the comment would mean more to Remus than anything else Harry could have said. He knew he was right when he saw the shine in Remus’s eyes.

“I’m here for you whenever you need me, Harry,” Remus said seriously.

“I know. Thank you. If it’s alright, can I stay here another night? I’ll go back to Gryffindor tower tomorrow, I promise.”

“Of course. You’re welcome to stay here as long as you need to, Harry.”

Snape suppressed the jealousy he felt.  _ Don’t feel jealous, he is your wolf, he protected your mate. It is good that they trust each other. _ That’s when Snape realized, with sudden and very shocking clarity, that  _ he _ was jealous. Not his vampire. Severus Snape, the person, was jealous. His vampire was content, happy even, that the wolf and his mate were getting along, and that the wolf protected his mate. It dawned on Snape, at that moment of clear realization, that he truly did care for the boy, and it had absolutely nothing to do with being a vampire.

Mouth dry and chest pained, Snape knew he had to get out of there. He had things he needed to think about. With this new information, there was a great deal that needed to be dealt with. He cleared his throat. “I think I should be going. Minerva...is probably looking for me, as well as you, Potter. What would you like me to tell her?”

Harry broke his gaze with Remus and looked at Snape. “I don’t know...I guess, the same thing I told Hermione, Ron, and...Draco.”

Snape shook his head. “That wouldn’t be wise. If you thought Albus disapproved of our being...intimate, Minerva is likely to be twice as disapproving. It is better if we leave that part out of it, and merely say you were exhausted from the ball and overexerting yourself. Or better yet, my vampire instincts made me drink more blood than necessary when you came to me after the ball, because the vampire in me was...jealous.”

Harry nodded. “Okay. Whatever you think is necessary.”

Snape nodded. “Right. I’m going.” He turned to leave.

“Don’t you need to feed? I’m going back to sleep, so...”

Snape paused, then shook his head without turning around. “No, I’m fine,” he said and left.

It seemed that everyone was fine.

~*~

When Draco arrived in the Slytherin common room, he expected it to be empty. A few Death Eater children had tried to stay behind, he knew, but the Ministry had ordered that anyone with known history with the Dark Lord was not allowed to remain in school. Draco had wondered why he hadn’t been ordered to leave as well, but then he realized that it was probably well known by now that he had betrayed his family.

So when Draco arrived in the Slytherin common room, he was quite surprised to see Blaise lounging casually on the couch. So surprised that he stopped in his tracks, staring in shock. “Blaise? What are you doing here?”

Blaise grinned. “Oh, nothing really. Just waiting for you,” he drawled. “Quite rude of you to skip out on classes without telling me.”

“But...I thought...I mean...shouldn’t you have left?” Draco finally managed to blurt out.

“I should have, but after I went to Headmistress McGonagall and pleaded my case, she let me stay.”

Draco momentarily grinned, but then what Blaise said hit him and his grin faded, his gaze narrowing a suspicious glare. “Why are you here, Blaise? You’re loyal to the Dark Lord.”

“No, I’m loyal to you,” Blaise said, catching Draco off guard.

“What?” Draco asked incredulously.

Blaise sat up. “Draco, you’re my best mate. I can remember being with you since I was a toddler. When my father beat me, you were there with your own injuries, helping me through it. When we came to Hogwarts, and I got my first crush on a boy, a Gryffindor no less, and came to you for advice, you weren’t disgusted. You told me to go for it. You even told me you liked blokes too. You’ve been there for me more times than I can count, which is far more than the Dark Lord or my family has ever done. So I’m here for you, come what may.”

Draco stared at Blaise for several long moments before a slow smile formed on his lips. “Why you utter sap,” he teased.

Blaise grinned. “Tell anyone and you’re dead.”

“Of course. You aren’t going to proclaim your love for me or anything, are you?”

Blaise gave him an incredulous look. “Are you kidding me? Sorry Dray, but you aren’t my type.”

Draco rolled his eyes, “Thank Merlin for small miracles.”

“I’ll have you know you’d be very honored to have my love,” Blaise said defensively.

“Right,” Draco said as he plopped down on the couch beside Blaise. “About as honored as the dozens of other boys you proclaimed love to.”

Blaise shrugged, “Well when I meet the guy I’ll love forever, I’ll tell him I hate him, so you know who it really is, how’s that?”

“Wonderful, and I’m sure that’ll make said guy fall head over heels for you,” Draco drawled.

Blaise frowned. “Hadn’t thought of that. No matter, he’ll fall in love with my wonderful charm, sexy body, and incredible wit.”

“And what potion are you taking that’ll give you all that?” Draco asked, smirking.

Blaise scowled. “I’ll have you know, both girls and guys absolutely--“

“Swoon over your body? Yes, yes, I am well aware of how many guys have slept with your ‘sexy body’ as you put it. After all, you tell me every time you shag.”

Blaise rolled his eyes and leaned back against the armrest. “Well, moving off the topic of my sex life, let’s go to yours. Did you find Potter?”

Draco scowled, his momentary good mood disappearing in an instant. “Yes,” he said tersely.

“Uh-oh. I’m sensing trouble in paradise. What’d Potter do?”

“Slept with Snape,” Draco answered curtly.

“W-what?!” Blaise exclaimed. “Potter slept with Snape?!  _ SNAPE?! _ ”

Draco realized his mistake immediately, but there was nothing he could do about it and he was too ticked to care. “Yeah, Harry slept with Snape.”

Blaise stared at Draco incredulously. “How the  _ fuck _ did that happen? Why? Oh Merlin, Snape?! He’s...he’s...old! Disgusting! Greasy snarky bastard!”

Draco nodded to each word. “Yes. He’s all of that. Plus a vampire.”

“A  _ vampire? _ Are you joshing me? When the bloody hell did this happen?”

“Right before the school year started,” Draco answered calmly.

Blaise couldn’t work his mind around it. It was one shock after another. Snape and Potter. Potter and Snape. Snape a vampire. Vampire Snape. Nothing made sense, and the more he thought about it the more disgusted he got. “What does Snape being a vampire have to do with Potter and him shagging?” he managed to ask.

“Harry is Snape’s mate.”

“Snape’s...mate...oh, I think I need a headache remedy. It’s...it’s... _ bloody hell _ .”

“My thoughts exactly,” drawled Draco.

Blaise took a deep breath, sat up straighter, and looked at Draco. “All right. Tell me exactly what’s been going on while I’ve been playing the perfect little Death Eater.”

So Draco told him.

~*~

Several days passed by quicker than Harry thought they ever could. Draco was ignoring him. Ron tended to get pissed off at him for the smallest, stupidest things. Hermione seemed torn between Ron and him. Snape was his usual snarky-bastard self in classes, and out he was the epitome of a gentlemen, if gentlemen still existed in the world. Issaa...well, Issaa seemed to be off exploring more than staying by Harry’s side. Harry couldn’t find it in him to blame her though, because throughout it all, Harry knew he was sinking into a deeper depression. The only one there for him, whom he felt he could talk to about everything, was Remus. The old werewolf had become his emotional support-beam.

Offering silent support when Snape fed, offering an open ear to anything Harry had to say, Remus took his new position very seriously. So when Harry came to him exactly one week later, bedraggled and with dark circles under his eyes, a slight tremor to his body, Remus let him into his chambers without a word, sat him down, and summoned a pot of tea.

As he added some honey and handed the warm drink to Harry, Remus asked, “What happened?”

Harry took the cup in his hands, savoring the warmth that seeped into his skin. “I had a bad dream,” he replied quietly, taking a sip.

“What kind of dream?” Remus asked, leaning back against the armrest of the couch.

“It was the final battle, and I was facing Voldemort. I couldn’t find my wand, didn’t know where it had gone. Voldemort was laughing at me, saying I was pathetic, that I couldn’t even fight him without a wand. Then Uncle Vernon was standing next to Voldemort, and he was saying I was a freak, that I wasn’t any use at all. Then...then Cedric appeared...he told me if I couldn’t even save one life, I wouldn’t save the entire wizarding world...and...and...”

“You don’t have to say anymore if you don’t want to, Harry.”

Harry took a deep breath and shook his head. “No, I have to say it, or it will just keep coming back. Seamus appeared, and he told Voldemort what he did to me...and they all laughed...and then...they killed me, and right before everything faded, I saw Issaa and...she said she tried to warn me. She said I should have listened to her, and then...I woke up,” Harry finished.

Remus nodded slowly, thinking about the dream for a moment and then shaking his head slightly. “Harry, you know it was just a dream. That would never happen.”

Harry laughed humorlessly. “Never? Eventually, I’ll face Voldemort, and one of us will die. It could just as easily be me.”

Remus wanted to argue, but sensed that Harry wasn’t in the mood for reassurances that had no meaning. It was true, Harry could die, despite his resilience to death so far. “That may well be true, but you know Seamus, despite what he did to you, would never join the Dark Lord.”

Harry took another sip. “He could be controlled. He’s not immune to the effects of  _ imperius _ .”

Remus sighed. “That’s true, but Harry, I highly doubt that will happen. As for your Uncle...could you ever imagine him and the Dark Lord meeting?”

Harry’s lips twitched.

“He’d take one look at the Dark Lord and immediately retract every comment about you being a freak that he ever made, and promptly call the Dark Lord the biggest freak in the world,” Remus continued with a smirk.

Harry couldn’t suppress the smile that came over him as he thought about the two meeting. “Either that, or he’d die from the shock of it,” he added.

Remus nodded, smiling. “So you see, it couldn’t possibly happen.”

Harry nodded and looked down at his cup, frowning.

Remus, who could read Harry like a book by now, sighed softly. “Harry, Cedric would never, ever have blamed you for his death. He knew you did your best to try to save him.”

“It wasn’t enough. I should have been faster.”

“But you weren’t. You were just as confused as he was when the portkey took you to the graveyard. There was nothing you could have done, and Cedric knew that. It’s why he helped you get out, and why he trusted you to take his body back.”

Harry bit his lip and nodded. “I know...but I just can’t help but feel...“

“Guilty? Harry, when Sirius was put into Azkaban, I had to deal with the fact that my best friend and lover had given your parents over to the Dark Lord. My...intimate, relationship with Sirius made me feel like I should have known Sirius was actually evil. I should have read the signs, done something to prevent Sirius from doing what he did.”

“But Sirius wasn’t guilty.”

Remus gave a wry quirk of the mouth. “I didn’t know that, did I? As far as I knew, at the time, Sirius was very much guilty.”

“So because you were so close, you thought you could have prevented it?”

Remus nodded.

Harry thought about it, frowning, and then nodded. “Yeah...I guess you do understand then. But you eventually found out he was innocent, so your guilt went away. It’s not the same with Cedric.”

Remus sighed. “Perhaps not, and you will probably always feel some guilt, but Harry, you are fighting as hard as you possibly can to avenge his death. You are going to face the Dark Lord, and come what may, you will have avenged his death, as well as all the others who have died at the Dark Lord’s wand. Including your parents.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes as Harry thought about it and drank his tea. When he was finished, he set the cup down and looked at Remus seriously. “Thank you, Remus. You always say the right things.”

Remus smiled. “I’m glad to help whenever I can, Harry. Would you like to stay here, or are you feeling good enough to go back to Gryffindor tower?”

“I think I’m okay now. But um, if you see a snake wandering around, send her to me, will you?”

Remus grinned. “I see she takes after her owner, hm?”

Harry frowned. “How so?”

“Sneaking about after hours and getting into mischief,” Remus explained with a broad smile.

Harry looked offended. “Hey! I don’t always get into mischief!”

“No, only most of the time,” Remus agreed.

Harry was about to defend himself but realized Remus was right and sighed, shaking his head with a smile. “Goodnight, Remus.”

“Goodnight, Harry. Sleep well.”

~*~

Of all the newly revised classes, Harry found that flying classes were still his favorite. Madame Hooch had changed the course from quidditch instruction to tactical flying. Despite the idea being his own, he hadn’t suspected it would be quite so fun. However, he soon found himself looking forward to the class almost as much as he looked forward to DADA.

“A little more to the left, Mister Potter. See if you can disarm me,” Madame Hooch called over the wind.

Harry nodded and turned his broom sharply about to face Hooch again. The new broom was faster and had much more control for sharp turns than his old one. In a word, it was perfect. He leaned down slightly and immediately his broom zoomed forward at a considerable speed towards his goal. He was several feet above Madame Hooch, and as he passed over her, she turned suddenly with her wand raised but before she could say a word, he had shouted “ _ Expelliarmus! _ ” and she was flung off of her broom to the ground.

A few feet from the ground her rapid fall slowed and she floated harmlessly the last few feet to land softly on the grass. Harry came down to meet her, hopping off of his broom and looking rather guilty. “I’m sorry, Professor, I didn’t mean--“

“I should hope you did, Mister Potter!” Hooch declared. “That was marvelous work! I’m sure next class we can start you on some more difficult spells to cast while in flight, but I’m afraid you’ll have to move on to charmed dummies as your subjects.”

Harry grinned, pleased that he had done well. He was the first to correctly cast the disarming charm. Most of the others lost their balance and fell, which made them feel very lucky that Professor Flitwick had charmed the pitch so that it slowed one's fall.

Hooch turned to the rest of the class. “All right then, which one of you is next?”

When Draco stepped forward and mounted his broom, Harry’s grin faded. Ever since that day, Draco had adamantly ignored him. Because he and Zabini were the only Slytherin’s in the school, all of the other students tended to ignore them. There were rumors going around about how the two could have possibly been allowed to stay, and most of the school resented the fact.

When Harry had found out that Zabini also remained, he’d gone straight to Remus to ask why, and Remus had explained to him that the Slytherin had switched sides. He’d refused to go into more detail than that, simply saying that Professor McGonagall wouldn’t say anything of the matter, other than that earlier in the week Moody had come by to question Zabini’s loyalties under the influence of veritaserum. Harry could only assume that since Zabini was still here, he had obviously passed.

That didn’t make Harry feel any better though, because it seemed everywhere Draco was, Zabini was. The two spent a ridiculous amount of time together, even if the entire school ignored them. They even refused to move into one of the other dorms, or eat at one of the other tables, when McGonagall had approached them on the matter. Harry just couldn’t shake off the jealousy he felt every time he saw the two bent over a text book, whispering to another. There were casual touches that Harry often shared with Hermione and Ron, but with the two of them he just couldn’t see it as being so innocent.

Harry knew that he had driven Draco away, and that he had no right to feel jealous, but that didn’t prevent the emotion. Every time he even thought about making up with Draco, of explaining that he hadn’t shagged Snape, he would be reminded of the fact that should he and Draco get back together, Draco would want to be intimate, and Harry simply couldn’t do that. He wasn’t ready.

Sighing as he watched Draco almost hit Hooch, he waited for the end of the class to come around. When it finally did and he changed out of his sweaty clothes to fresh robes and uniform, he lagged behind Ron and Hermione as they walked to their next class. So intent was he on his inner thoughts, he was surprised to hear someone call his name.

“Potter.”

Harry turned and saw Zabini waving to him. Frowning, he stopped and walked over. “What do you want?” he asked curtly.

“I need to speak to you. It’s about Draco,” the Slytherin replied calmly. “But not here, over there, he’ll be less likely to see us.” Zabini motioned to the alcove behind a statue and Harry, wary, followed.

When they were suitably hidden, Harry asked again, “What do you want?”

“Look, Draco told me what happened between--“

“He told you?” Harry asked incredulously, feeling inexplicably betrayed.

Zabini nodded. “We’re best friends, he tells me everything. I’m sure you know how it is, you have Granger and Weasley, right?”

Harry didn’t tell Ron and Hermione  _ everything _ . They still didn’t know about his random trips in the middle of the night to see Remus. They didn’t know about what had  _ really _ occurred during the night of the ball.

Zabini saw Harry’s frown and sighed. “Right, well, he told me about Snape and you, the whole vampire thing. Don’t look so shocked, I’d already heard rumors from my father. And no, I’m most definitely not loyal to the Dark Lord.”

“You could be lying,” Harry said, stating the obvious.

“Yeah, and Professor Snape’s veritaserum was made incorrectly too, huh? Look, I’m not here to defend myself, I--“

“Then what are you here for?”

“If you’d let me finish a sentence, maybe I’d tell you!” Zabini exploded, frustrated.

Harry frowned, but nodded curtly. “So talk.”

Zabini took a calming breath and nodded. “I’ve known Draco since we were infants. We’ve always been the best of friends. I know every girl he’s slept with, every guy he’s ever dated. Out of all those people, I’ve never seen him so worked up over getting dumped.”

Harry gave him a clearly unimpressed look.

“All right, he’s only been dumped once, but still, I know Draco and I know he’s really worked up about what you did to him. Sleeping with a professor, a vampire, and his  _ godfather _ no less...I don’t blame him a bit for being pissed at you. You treated him like shit, and frankly I don’t think you deserve him. He’s far too good for you,” Zabini said bitterly.

“I--”

“Don’t interrupt me. Anyway, he’s awful. He’s practically withdrawn into himself, and it’s affecting his studies and his eating habits. I’m getting worried. He acts like nothing is wrong, but every time you and he are in the same class he withdraws and snaps at me constantly. He’s pissed, it’s understandable, but he’s hurt too.”

“What do you expect me to do about it? I can’t go back and change what happened. He won’t forgive me,” Harry said.

“You’re wrong. Look, I’ve done some research about vampires and I think I understand better than Draco why you slept with Snape. It’s almost impossible for a mate and the vampire  _ not _ to shag. I’m surprised you went so long without doing so in the first place. But that doesn’t matter. I can speak to Draco, I know how his mind works. If I just put little comments here and there about the situation, he’ll start to second guess his reaction. And if you put in an effort to win him back, he’ll forgive you.”

“Why are you telling me this?” There was a constriction in Harry’s chest that made it difficult to breathe. He didn’t want to know that he could be forgiven. He’d lied to Draco, and the truth was far worse than the lie. If he thought Draco would never forgive him, he could move on with his life, he could work to getting better so that one day he could be a good mate to Snape. Snape deserved it. He’d been nothing if not kind and considerate. To get back with Draco would be pushing at the vampire, and the man’s, patience and Harry didn’t want to do that.

“Because I care about Draco more than anyone else. He’s  _ always _ been there for me. I want him to be happy, and I believe you can make him happy. What I want to know is if you’re even willing to try. I won’t plant the seeds of doubt if you won’t make an effort, too.”

“What if I can’t make him happy?” Harry whispered. “What if I can’t be what he needs?”

“Let him find that out for himself. Not knowing, or worse believing that you could have, is hurting him more. If he found out himself that you aren’t what he needs, he’ll cope much better, and you two could even remain friends,” Blaise said. “Will you try?”

Harry wanted to. He was afraid, but he wanted to. He was tired of being afraid. He was tired of the nightmares. He wanted them to go away, and he wanted his old life back. The life he had before he was raped. He wanted to thrive at touching, not recoil in fear. “I...I need a few days,” he said quietly. “To speak to Snape and...think things over.”

Zabini nodded in understanding. “That’s fine, I understand. It will take a while for me to work on Draco, anyway. I’ll speak to you in a few days to tell you how things are going, okay?”

Harry nodded, a little dumbstruck that he had agreed to this. “Yeah, all right.”

Zabini nodded and left, leaving Harry to lean back against the stone wall, breathing raggedly as he tried to come to terms with what he had just agreed to.

~*~

“You wanted to see me, Severus?” McGonagall inquired as Snape stepped into her office.

Snape nodded. “Minerva, I’m afraid I have bad news. I was summoned by the Dark Lord last night, and although I wasn’t quite sure I understood what he was talking about, I’ve confirmed my suspicions.”

“What is it, Severus?” asked McGonagall, instantly alert and afraid of the answer.

“The Dark Lord has stopped attacking the wizarding world.”

McGonagall blinked. “But, is that not a good thing? Even if he is planning something big, it gives us--“

“He’s begun attacking the muggles,” Snape cut in.

McGonagall gasped, a hand going to her throat. “Oh, no.”

Snape nodded grimly. “The wizarding world hasn’t heard of anything because he’s going after muggles with no relation to the wizarding world. Muggles that have absolutely nothing to do with us. Because of this, and because of the muggle world’s ignorance, the deaths have gone unnoticed. They’ve been marked off as heart attacks, food poisoning, and various other muggle afflictions.”

“Oh dear. We must inform the Council of--“

“No,” Snape cut in, shaking his head. “There is nothing the Council can do. Indeed, there is nothing  _ we _ can do.”

“What are you saying? Surely we could--“

“Protect the muggles? Bring our war to their world? That is exactly what the Dark Lord wants. In the crossfire, dozens, hundreds of muggles would die. Not only that, but they would realize what we are. Chaos would ensue. Most likely they would hunt us down.”

McGonagall gasped. “We must inform the rest of the Order. I’ll have Moody, Shacklebolt, Tonks, Arthur and Molly here this afternoon, if you could inform Remus. We must discuss what is to be done, because we cannot simply ignore this.”

Snape nodded. “What about Potter?”

“Oh, dear. No, I don’t think we should tell him just yet.”

Snape nodded curtly, though he wasn’t pleased. Keeping Harry uninformed was the last thing they should be doing. Knowing harry, he would be more inclined to studying and getting more powerful if he knew what was happening and knew the full potential of this war. “If that is all?” Snape inquired.

“Oh, of course. Go back to your classes.”

Snape nodded again and spun about, leaving.

~*~

By late that afternoon, Harry had decided what needed to be done. He was afraid and not particularly eager for what he had decided, but he knew it was the only way. He’d convinced himself that it would help. Snape would understand. Snape would be kind and considerate like he had been since he’d found out the truth. Harry was certain of it.

As he made his way down to the dungeons, lost in his own fearful thoughts, he was caught completely by surprise when he heard his name called yet again.

“Harry, my boy, why haven’t you come to see me?”

Harry froze. He knew that voice, and he also knew he most definitely should not be  _ hearing _ that voice. Slowly, he turned to the side, where the voice had come from. Only a foot or so away was a portrait that he had just walked by without noticing. There was a girl in a pretty blue dress in the background of the picture, sitting on a swing hung from a tree. But that isn’t what made Harry gasp. No, staring out at him admonishingly was none other than Albus Dumbledore.  


	40. Attempting to Forget

Attempting To Forget

~*~

 

“P-Professor Dumbledore?” Harry stared in stupefied shock at the portrait.

“But of course, my boy. Who were you expecting, the Fat Lady, perhaps?” asked Portrait-Dumbledore with a familiar twinkle in his eyes.

“But you’re dead!”

“Yes, indeed. Nasty business, death. I don’t even remember the day I died! Though Minerva told me it was an ambush from the Death Eaters, I can’t recall a single detail of that day. But that isn’t why I am here. I waited for you to come visit me up in the Headmistress’s office but you haven’t deigned to pay me a visit, and so I have come looking for you instead.”

There were too many things for Harry to process at that moment, and so he could only splutter, again, “But you’re dead!”

Portrait-Dumbledore chuckled. “Yes, I believe we’ve gone over that fact already.”

“Then how can you be...be...there!” Harry motioned at the picture.

Portrait-Dumbledore chuckled again. “Harry, do you believe that all of the people within the portraits are alive today? Or, for that matter, ever were?”

Harry blinked, startled. “Well, um, no...”

“Then there is your answer, my boy. Now, Minerva is not currently in the Headmistress’s office, so would you care to join me there where we may speak privately? We have much to discuss, I believe.”

Forgetting completely about where he had planned on going, Harry nodded dumbly. “Uh, sure.”

“Excellent. I shall see you there, then. Oh, the password is black treacle.” And with that, Portrait-Dumbledore walked out of the frame, and Harry could no longer see him.

Harry made his way to the gargoyle statue that guarded what once was Dumbledore’s office, stated the password, and climbed the spiral staircase. He found the door at the top unlocked and cautiously stepped in. “Um, Professor?”

“Yes, come in, Harry,” called Portrait-Dumbledore jovially.

As he stepped into the office, he noticed immediately that not much had changed. Indeed, to most the office would appear the same as it had been for Dumbledore when he had been Headmaster...when he had been alive. But to Harry, who had been in the office so many times and had cared so much for the Headmaster, things looked very different. For instance, someone had moved the bowl of lemon drops that were usually the first thing one would pass when walking towards the Headmaster’s desk. Instead, the bowl was nowhere to be seen and replacing it was a jar full of what Harry recognized as Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

Stepping to the middle of the room, Harry looked around. He noticed small, minute changes to the decor. The bookshelves seemed to have been reorganized, because for some reason they didn’t look quite right to him. There was a very thick, old red leather bound book that Harry immediately knew should be two shelves over, one shelf up. How he knew that, was another matter entirely. He couldn’t even remember ever noticing the book, until of course now. But apparently his subconscious had taken note of it.

Then of course, there was an item on the floor, tucked half-hidden between a trunk and a larger trunk, that Harry recognized as a scratching post. For a moment, he was mystified by it...until he remembered that Professor McGonagall, now the Headmistress, could turn into a cat. Immediately, an image of aforementioned cat popped into his head, scratching the post and purring contently. He laughed aloud at that, because he couldn’t picture McGonagall  _ ever _ purring.

He finally took a close look at the large desk that dominated most of the room. He smiled softly when he saw that the bowl of lemon drops was not gone, simply moved to a new spot. A closer spot to the Headmistress, whom Harry knew had to be taking Dumbledore’s death even harder than he was…even if she never showed it in public.

Looking past the desk, he was thrilled to see Fawkes, on his perch behind the desk, looking at him calmly. “Fawkes!” exclaimed Harry, dashing over to the phoenix. The large, beautiful bird lowered his head graciously to allow Harry to stroke him. “I’m so glad to see you’re alright,” he murmured to the bird.

“And why wouldn’t he be, Harry? Minerva has been taking splendid care of him.”

Harry spun about and looked around, but didn’t see Dumbledore anywhere. Raising his gaze, he realized many portraits of intimidating men were staring at him.  _ Oh, _ he realized,  _ these are all of the previous Headmasters. _ His gaze found Dumbledore’s portrait, larger than the others and placed lower than most of them, where he would be more visible, and probably easier to talk to.

“I’m sorry, Professor. I just...I guess I didn’t realize Fawkes would still be around,” Harry admitted, walking over to stand before the portrait.

“I told Fawkes he could leave, but he has apparently chosen to stay. It seems he believes there are some who still need him here,” Portrait-Dumbledore replied with a knowing look at Harry. “Of which, I must say, I am grateful for. He has been my companion for so long that to think we would be separated after my death would sadden me greatly.”

Harry nodded, glancing back at the phoenix that was now preening himself. Looking back at Portrait-Dumbledore, Harry studied the familiar face of his former Headmaster. As far as he could tell, the portrait looked exactly like Dumbledore. Harry couldn’t remember anyone explaining how magical portraits worked. He knew that wizard photo’s could move, and he recalled Colin Creevey explaining about how you could make a muggle camera take wizard photo’s, but no one had ever explained the portraits. After all, portrait meant painted right? All the portraits at Hogwarts looked to be hand painted...so how did they move?

“Um, Professor…forgive me if I’m being rude but...exactly  _ how _ do the magic portraits work?” asked Harry.

“Magic portraits? Oh, you mean myself and all of the other portraits in the castle, don’t you?”

Harry nodded.

“Ah, of course. You are not being rude at all, Harry, it is a very good question. You see, before one dies, a witch or wizard is likely to have their picture taking dozens of times. Each picture holds the, well I suppose we may call it essence, of that particular moment. For example, in second year young Creevey took a picture of you with Professor Lockhart. As you clearly did not want to be in the picture, the picture version of you tried it’s best to escape, do you remember?”

Harry thought back and nodded, remembering distinctly that he  _ always _ didn’t like to have his picture taken with Lockhart. The man was far too full of himself and was only interested in how much attention he got from millions of adoring fans. While Harry, on the other hand, disliked being the center of attention.

“Well, a wizards portrait can come in two forms, depending on the paint and spells one uses. There is regular paint, capturing a single moment in time, combined with a certain spell to animate the portrait, and sometimes even give it voice and sound. Then there is Eternal paint, which already has the magic within the paint. Portraits done with Eternal paint are done by masters who have studied painting magic for decades. They paint the witch or wizard, and then they weave a magic between the magic of the paint and the mind of the subject they painted.”

“Um, excuse me Professor, but I’m confused...what do you mean by weaving magic between the paint and the mind?”

“Ah, well, think of it like a thread of yarn. One end is connected to the brain of a witch or wizard, and the other is connected to the painting of that person. That is how a wizard's portrait is made to be so lifelike, because the portrait is...I suppose we could say ‘fed’ the information from the brain. Everything that a person is made up of...memories, personality, body expressions...all of that is stored in one's brain.”

“So the brain gives that information to the portrait, so it knows how to act?”

“Precisely. Now, the witch or wizard is not allowed to see their portrait at any point during their life, because it interrupts the process. If they do not like something in the portrait, then the portrait itself will begin to hate itself. And that, my boy, is an identity crisis you do  _ not _ want to see.”

Harry smiled, picturing the Fat Lady portrait meeting her real persona...if the portraits personality were anything to go by, the real Fat Lady would have many things to complain about the portrait, and then he could only imagine what hell the portrait would give them about passwords. “So that’s why I never saw this portrait of you in here before?”

“Yes, indeed. When the witch or wizard passes on, the portrait is given to nearest family members or in my case, given to this castle, where I belong.”

“But if what you say is true, about the link between the mind and the portrait, why don’t you remember the day of your death? I mean, wouldn’t the ‘feed’ remain until the moment you died?” asked Harry in confusion.

“Very good question, my boy. Many have theorized on why it is, but alas, no conclusions have been drawn. It is my personal belief, however, that one should only die once. If I, being the portrait and very essence of Albus Dumbledore, were to remember my own death, I believe it would cause me severe grief and pain. One should never have the opportunity to die twice, don’t you agree?”

There was a look in Dumbledore’s eyes that Harry recognized as being slightly-hidden curiosity. Dumbledore expected Harry to think of something, and Harry wasn’t about to disappoint. “Like Voldemort, you mean.”

Dumbledore nodded. “Yes, exactly like Voldemort. He should never have been given another chance to live, nor another chance to die. However, things being as they are, we must do what we must do. So, in regards to that, I hear you have turned my school into a training facility.”

Harry, overcome with thoughts that perhaps Dumbledore didn’t approve, nodded hesitantly.

“While I never would have approved of it when I was alive, I understand that circumstances have changed with my death and that this is the only way to keep the school running. It was a very good idea, Harry.”

Harry smiled under the praise. “Thank you, sir.”

“Yes, well now that we have the pleasantries out of the way, there are some things to discuss, hm?”

“Like what, Professor?”

“Well, both you and Severus have avoided speaking with me. Indeed, Minerva makes me leave my portrait whenever Severus stops in, because he does not wish to speak to me. When I try to stop him in the hall, he ignores me. Precisely what is going on, my boy?”

Harry flushed, suddenly remembering where he had been going and why. He wasn’t ready for this conversation, and frankly it wasn’t something he ever thought he’d tell Dumbledore. “Well, um, we’re sort of...taking a break from each other. I mean, I’m feeding him and all, but...nothing more than that.”

Dumbledore frowned. “Why is that, Harry? It seemed you two were doing quite well before I died.”

“Um, well, we were but...he wasn’t happy that I went to the ball with Draco, so we got into a fight and well, that’s it I suppose.”

Dumbledore sighed. “Harry, you should not play with Severus’ emotions like this. You two need each other, and will be together for a very long time. It won’t do to not get along.”

_ We get along just fine, thank you, I simply can’t stand his touch, _ thought Harry. Then he frowned. “Wait, I thought you didn’t approve of us being...um, closer.”

There was a twinkle in Dumbledore’s eyes. “I, of course, as Headmaster, could not approve of an affair between a professor and a student. However, that is not my only reason for acting the way I did. Severus is a very stubborn man, and had he thought I approved of the two of you being together, he would have been adamant about it being wrong. However, if I tried to separate you and indeed encouraged you to see someone else...well, it had the desired effect, wouldn’t you agree?”

Harry stared in shock at the portrait. He couldn’t believe what Dumbledore had just said.  _ He did it on purpose...everything...all on purpose?! _ Really, Harry shouldn’t have been surprised. It wasn’t the first time Dumbledore had manipulated a situation to make things go his way. It probably wouldn’t be the last, either, even though now he was only a portrait.

“Ah, I see you don’t really approve. Well, what is done is done. Nothing you can do about the past except move on. Well, if you and Severus are not on the friendliest terms, how are you and young Mister Malfoy?”

The sudden topic change took Harry by surprise for a moment but he quickly recovered. “Um, we aren’t exactly on the...friendliest terms, either.”

“My goodness, it seems you have been having men troubles of late, haven’t you? Well, what happened between you and Draco?”

“He’s mad at me for the ball too...because I spent the night with Snape.”

“Good heavens, but I thought Snape was angry with you about the ball?” Dumbledore noticed Harry glance away, as though guilty and trying to come up with an excuse. He sighed. “It appears there is more going on than you have told me. Come, tell me all that has happened.”

“I’d rather not, sir. Um, it’s just not something you can help with, and it’s not something I’d like to discuss, if you don’t mind,” hedged Harry.

Dumbledore watched him silently for a minute before nodding. “Very well, Harry. Promise me, however, that you will come to me for any advice you may need. I am always here for you, you know.”

Harry nodded, even though he felt positive he wouldn’t come to Dumbledore. “Yes, sir.”

“Very well. Now then, I have requested that some of the Order members take turns training you. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday a different Order member will join you and Snape for supper and help build your strength in different areas of battle. I think Moody, particularly, has something quite interesting in mind for you both. Now don’t look like that, it is nothing bad I assure you. Give it a try, and I am sure you will find it will help greatly with your magic.”

Harry nodded even though he had no idea what the old Auror might have in mind for him. He could only imagine it would be some gruesome, difficult curse. Harry would try it, but he doubted very much that he would like it. Remembering an idea he had had earlier, he addressed the professor again. “Um, Professor, I was wondering if it might be possible to learn regular fighting as well. I mean, the vampires need to be fought with physical attacks instead of magic and I was thinking maybe some of the other creatures Voldemort plans to use might be susceptible to physical attacks rather than magic.”

“Hm...well, I believe as of right now Voldemort is relying entirely on his army of vampires and werewolves, which are of course actually on our side. However, in battle things will not be as clean and simple as a proper wizards duel, and should you be disarmed, having another way to fight would give you an advantage that I am sure Voldemort will not be expecting. I highly doubt any of his followers are adept at non-magical combat. Yes, I see where that could indeed come in handy. Who do you think could train you?”

“Um, well, I hadn’t really thought that far. I don’t know anyone who knows how to fight.”

“Sadly, I do not. However, I am sure Kingsley or Moody may know of someone qualified for the job. I shall speak to them for you.”

Harry nodded, grateful.

“Well, I think that is all for now. I believe you were heading down to the dungeons when I found you?”

Suddenly Harry remembered why he had been going down to the dungeons, and the courage he’d had earlier fled him. He nodded mutely, wondering how he would make it through the night. “Um, thank you, professor. I’m glad to see you’re still with us.”

“Yes, figuratively I am. I am glad to be here as well. Now, run along.”

Harry nodded and thanked him again before leaving. As he walked down to the dungeons he felt his courage flagging even more.  _ This was a stupid idea. I’m not ready...I shouldn’t do this. I don’t think I can. _

Despite all those thoughts, Harry soon found himself before Snape's chambers, speaking the password. He had just stepped in, hesitantly, when Snape came from the bedroom in black pajamas that clearly looked as though they had been rushed to put on. Which meant of course that Snape had been sleeping nude. The thought didn’t help Harry’s courage any, and he merely stared.

“What is it, Potter?” Snape asked when the boy merely stared. He’d been sleeping peacefully until he’d caught whiff of Harry’s scent. It seemed as though now that he and Harry were no longer as...close, as they had previously been, Snape's senses were fine-tuned to Harry. Harry’s scent seemed stronger, his appearance more appealing, his blood more delicious. All of this helped little for Snape to keep his control. But he managed, barely, because the thought of scaring or harming the boy was despicable, and was the only thing that kept his control in place.

“Um...I...um...” Now that he was here, Harry couldn’t figure out the words to say. He was terrified of being rejected, or worse yet, of being accepted.

“Did something happen?” Snape asked immediately, smelling the fear on the boy.

Harry shook his head. “No...I just...”

“Just what?” Now Snape was suspicious, because it appeared as though the boy were gathering his courage for something. That never boded well.

Taking a deep breath, Harry forced his rapid heartbeat to slow.  _ I have to do this. If I don’t, it will only get worse. It will never end. Not the nightmares, or the flashbacks...I need to get over it, and this is the only way... _ Slowly, Harry forced himself to take a few more steps into the room so he was now standing in the middle of it, just a few feet away from Snape. Raising his gaze to the suspicious one of his professor, he mentally nodded to himself before speaking. “I want you to bite me.”

That took Snape completely off guard. Instantly, his half-aroused cock leapt into full attention as the image of his fangs sinking into that delicious wrist overwhelmed him. He managed a strangled, “What?”

“I...I want you to bite me. On the neck.” Harry almost completely lost his nerve at the lust-filled, dilated pupils of Snape's eyes. Harry didn’t dare look anywhere but at Snape's face, terrified to see how his words affected other areas of the man’s body.

“My god,” Snape breathed. He hadn’t bitten Harry in what seemed like ages, and to be offered to bite him on the neck, it was almost more than his vampire could bear. “Harry, what are you...why?”

“Because...because I need you to,” Harry whispered. “I need this. Please.”

Snape forced himself to focus on Harry, and not the images playing in his mind. Studying Harry’s expression made all the difference. He knew immediately what Harry was actually asking, and he also knew it wasn’t a good idea. No matter how much his body disagreed with him. Snape shook his head. “No, Harry. I will not do that.”

Harry felt panic. If he didn’t do this now, he didn’t know when he would have the courage to do it. If ever. He had to do this, now. “Please,” Harry begged. “I need you to. I need...I need to forget. I know you’ll...you’ll be gentle. Please...please do this for me. I c-can’t stand the memory anymore...I just can’t...”

At the sight of those frantic, pleading eyes, Snape softened and gentled his tone. “Harry, this isn’t what you want. This won’t erase those memories; it won’t make you forget anything.”

“But it will make new ones. I’ll have something else to think about. Something not as painful. Something better. Please, Snape...please do this for me.”

Snape shook his head, half disbelieving. He was pretty sure that the Harry he knew would  _ never _ beg like this, and certainly not for what he was asking. Though his vampire disagreed heartily with him, Snape knew that Harry would  _ never _ forgive him if he did this. “No, Harry, I can’t.”

It seemed like all of Harry’s courage would flee him, and that made him even more panicked. He just  _ knew _ that he wouldn’t be able to face himself tomorrow if he didn’t do this. So Harry broke down crying, because it was so hopeless. He didn’t  _ want _ to be this emotional, he didn’t  _ want _ to be this pathetic, but it just seemed like nothing was going to make things better. He fell to his knees, ashamed, sobbing. “I can’t...I just...c-can’t...”

Snape was immediately remorse, and properly chastised by his vampire-self. He hurried to Harry’s side and knelt beside the boy, putting a hand cautiously on Harry’s back, rubbing in soft circles. When the boy turned into his arms and buried his face in the crook of Snape’s neck, Snape wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back, murmuring softly. “It’s okay, Harry. No one expects you to. It’s alright.”

Harry shook his head. “N-no it’s not. R-Ron won’t speak to me, H-Hermione doesn’t know what to do, and D-Draco...Draco won’t even  _ l-look _ at me,” he sobbed.

Snape tensed momentarily at the mention of Draco. He savagely pushed back his anger and jealousy of the blond and focused on comforting Harry. Eventually, the sobbing slowed and then stopped all together, and Snape could feel the tremors beginning to fade as well. On a compulsion he knew he’d despise later, he softly kissed the temple of Harry’s head before murmuring, “Feel better now?”

Harry nodded against Snape’s neck. He knew that later, probably, he would regret even coming here. He would regret everything he said, and everything he did, but right now all he could think of was getting rid of  _ that _ memory, which kept invading his mind, poisoning him. He felt another gentle kiss on his temple and in return pressed a soft kiss to Snape’s neck. The reaction he got was instantaneous as Snape tensed and stopped the soothing rubbing of his back.

“Harry?” Snape asked warily, feeling another soft kiss to his neck. He hadn’t lost his erection, even through all the sobbing, and the damned thing was throbbing in reminder. He cautiously let go of the boy, trying to pull back but Harry clung to him.

Harry lifted his head to look at Snape, repressing a shudder at how close they were. He’d had no problem with it when he had been crying, but now that reality was taking a firm hold in his mind he wasn’t sure he could handle it. The lust-filled eyes that looked down at him so warily scared him, but he was determined.  _ I can trust Snape, I can trust Snape, I can trust Snape. _ He forced that thought to repeat in his mind over and over again as he shifted his grip on Snape so one hand was behind the man’s head, and he clutched a handful of that slightly-greasy hair and yanked Snape’s head down. At the same time he tilted his head to the side, giving the vampire a prime view of his neck. Choking on the words, Harry said, “Bite me, please, bite me.”

Snape’s breath whooshed out of his mouth in surprise, but then he was inhaling that  _ heavenly _ scent. The very tip of his nose was touching the olive skin of that bared neck, and Snape couldn’t possibly  _ not _ inhale. He had a fleeting thought that he should pull away, run away, but it was such an absolutely ridiculous thought that it was thrust aside immediately. His fangs were lengthening and he didn’t have any thoughts for what he was doing, only that he  _ must _ do it now and his fangs were sinking into that flesh, and delicious, amazing, positively  _ heavenly _ blood gushed into his mouth.

He groaned and heard another groan echo his own, but that was hardly of any consequence. All he knew was the taste, the flow, the scent of that blood. His whole world was that blood, and the welcoming weight of that body pressed against his. He leaned back and pulled the body with him, until he was laying on his back with the body spread on top of him.  _ My mate... _ he growled at the thought, pleased beyond belief, and thrust his hips up to rub against his mate's.

Harry was delirious. Fire seemed to rush through his veins, pooling in his groin, whereas the body he was pressed against was like ice, and the two were a heady contrast that made Harry want to groan and buck against or towards the sensations. He couldn’t move his head because a hand held it firmly in place while lips and tongue sucked and stroked at his neck. He pressed down into the upward thrust of those hips beneath his, and almost yelped at the welcoming friction the action caused.

He managed a gasped out “Please!” and was rewarded with that steel-like arm winding around his waist to hold him firmly against the groin of the other man as he thrust. The pressure was sweet and the friction sharp, causing mayhem to his senses.

Snape felt full and stopped sucking, in exchange lapping at the wound for a moment before licking his way up that neck, along the jawline until his mouth met his mate’s and he plunged his tongue in without further ado. It was sweet, so very sweet. Like honey, only a million times better. Almost as addictive as his blood. The little moaning sounds his mate was making were driving him to distraction. He rolled to the side until he was on top of his mate, bracing himself on his forearms so he didn’t crush the boy.

This position also gave him the added advantage of controlling their grinding, and he slowed the frantic pace so it was just hard, slow thrusts that were torture and pure heaven rolled into one. He abandoned the delicious mouth in search of more skin and found himself once again latching onto neck, but refrained from biting this time. Instead he licked and carefully nipped, suckling softly to contrast the frantic pace he wanted so desperately to pick up.

Harry was beyond thought. Every bit of his being was focused on sensation. When that dangerous mouth pulled away from his he tried to follow it only to be denied, and whimpered helplessly. “Please,” he begged in a gasping breath, “I need...I need...,”  _ more, something, anything. _

Snape forced himself to pull away from the throat and nip at his mate’s chin lightly. “More?” he growled, voice rumbling and soft. He didn’t wait for an answer as he reached between their bodies and deftly pushed aside the robes and then worked on the fastenings of the boy’s trousers. They soon gave way and he pulled out that eager cock, the swollen head already leaking copiously. He looked down and groaned at the sight of the glistening pink crown. He moved down the boy’s body, heedless of the pleas that begged him to stay and when he was at eye level with that swollen flesh he smiled in a very predatory way, looking up along the length of the boy's body to meet that confused emerald gaze.

Then he lowered his head, taking firm grasp of the boy’s hips to ensure he couldn’t thrust upwards, and licked a path around the rim of the head of that throbbing cock. He felt pure pride and satisfaction burst in his chest, warming his body, as he heard the throaty, strangled cry above him.  _ Mine. My mate. Mine alone. _ He licked the underside from base to tip while hips tried frantically to thrust upwards but were denied. That cock was quivering, colored an angry, desperate red. Snape lifted his head to lick at the leaking slit, practically purring at the delicious taste.

Ever cautious of his fangs, he took the head of the cock in his mouth and gentle suckled. He knew immediately that it was too much for his mate to handle, and he quickly shifted to grasp the boy’s balls in one hand, a swift tug causing the edge to be taken off with a yelp. He pulled away after that because the boy was just too tense, too close to the precipice that would send him over the edge, and Snape, even in his crazed lust, did not want that. Not yet, at least.

He tugged on the trousers and boxers until they were down to the boy’s knees and moved back up his body to kiss him again. His tongue slipped easily into the boy’s mouth and he was satisfied with the whimper he received for his efforts. He slipped a hand under his mate’s shirt, sliding up to caress stomach and ribs, searching and finding a nipple, teasing it taut before moving on to the other nipple and doing the same.

Harry moaned and arched his back up towards the caresses. Snape shifted and broke away from the kiss, allowing Harry to catch his breath. He felt the man’s cool breath on his neck and shivered as a tongue swiped across the half-healed puncture wounds. He wasn’t surprised to feel the sharp twinge of pain as fangs sunk in but then he had to close his eyes as he cried out in pleasure. It was like all of his nerve endings were on fire. It was incredible.

Somewhere, in the very far recesses of Snape’s mind, he thought something was wrong. But frankly, he didn’t care, because there was blood in his mouth and it tasted like heaven and the body beneath him was so hot and  _ perfect _ . He quickly undid his own trousers and pulled his cock free, hissing as he wrapped his cold fingers around it. He stroked himself once, twice, and then forced himself to stop. Letting go, he shifted and ground his hips against the boy’s and at the very first touch of cock against cock he groaned in ecstasy.

Harry cried out and arched up, thrusting towards Snape, trying to make that amazing friction last, but Snape was already pulling away, releasing his neck, flipping him over. He heard Snape growl something but it really didn’t register because he was bending his legs so he was on his knees, keeping his cock from touching the cold stone floor. He braced himself on forearms, felt Snape licking at the nape of his neck and shuddered.

Snape twisted the cap off the jar of homemade lubricant he had summoned and smeared a generous amount on his cock, nipping at that neck as he did so. He scooped some on his fingers and set the jar aside, then slipped his now free arm about the boy’s waist to tug him back. “Mine,” he growled in the boy’s ear as he slid a well-greased finger along the cleft of the boy's arse, searching for that sweet ring of muscle. When he found it, he stroked it lightly, applying only the faintest of pressure, causing the little ring of muscle to quiver.

His reward was a gasp and a shudder, and a whispered, “No,” but Snape couldn’t understand that word, not when he was so close to having what he so desperately yearned for. He slid one finger in with little resistance and closed his eyes as the muscle clenched around him.

“ _ God _ , you’re so tight...,” he growled. The whimper was music to his ears and he slipped his finger in and out, slowly, trying to get his mate to relax. When he felt he was ready, he gently pushed another finger in and held them still until the clenching muscles relaxed again, then began to scissor carefully, always being gentle. He curved his fingers, seeking that little bump that would pleasure his mate, and when he hit it...

“Ah!” Harry gasped, jerking. His erection withered slightly at the sharp sensation, but it felt so  _ amazing _ . He ducked his head and whimpered again, his senses and thoughts conflicting with each other. He didn’t like the full feeling, didn’t like the invasion, but at the same time he wanted more. Images flashed behind his eyelids and he whimpered for another reason this time. The temporary high inflicted by having Snape bite him was quickly wearing off, and with it went most of the pleasure as fear overcame him. He tensed, suddenly aware of the hard floor against his knees, the way his arms shook under the strain of his weight, the pressure of something trying to invade him. As those thoughts swamped him, his erection wilted and he gasped out the only thing he could think of.

“Bite me,” he begged. “Please...Snape...ah...I need you t-to bite me.”

Snape groaned, burying his face in the side of that neck. He wanted to bite, but not yet. He sensed that he had already taken too much blood. If he took any more he would endanger his mate, and right now all he wanted to do was pleasure the boy. He slid another finger in, stretching, preparing that tight hole. After another minute he slid his fingers out but quickly replaced them with his cock, slowly pushing the head past that tight ring. He couldn’t prevent the strangled groan that escaped his lips. The heat was incredible, the pressure incredible...everything was  _ heaven _ .

Harry squeezed his eyes shut tight, trying to prevent the tears that were stinging his eyes from shedding. It didn’t hurt, it wasn’t even close to being as painful as...as...before. But it didn’t feel comfortable, it was too full, and too unfamiliar. It didn’t help any that the effects of the vampire bite had completely worn off now, and his arousal was gone. He whimpered and instinctively pulled away, but the arm about his waist held firm.

Snape could smell the change in his mate and while his vampire was thoroughly confused at it, somewhere the man thought that this was understandable. He had to be gentle, slow. He had to coax his mate back into arousal. So he slid the hand that was holding his mate to him lower, caressing through the soft curls at the groin. He grasped the soft cock and massaged it gently with firm, slow strokes and teasing, light strokes.

Harry gasped, his cock defying his mind and beginning to harden. He grasped onto that bit of pleasure and focused on it, concentrating to keep other, darker thoughts out of his mind. “Yes...please...more.” He needed the distraction. He needed the pleasure or he’d break down.

Snape was encouraged by the breathy words and continued to stroke, moving a bit faster now. After another moment he began to push inside some more, until half of his cock was engulfed within his mate’s arse. Never in his life had he felt something so hot, so tight, so heavenly. His own body strained with the need to thrust, but he held himself steady. He stroked a thumb over the head of his mate’s now fully erect cock and was satisfied with the bit of precum he was rewarded with.

Between gasps and moans, Harry began to thrust into that hand, seeking more. It caused Snape to move inside him, and when Harry himself twisted his hips to meet a different stroke, Snape hit  _ that _ spot in him again. This time he didn’t lose his arousal, but merely bucked and cried out.

“Yes,” Snape growled. “That’s it.” He shifted his own position so that he could stroke over that spot in each shallow thrust. Slowly he was pushing more and more inside of the boy, each thrust taking him deeper, until he was balls deep. He didn’t know how much longer his control would last. He wanted desperately to thrust as hard and fast as he possibly could, but something was telling him he shouldn’t, and for some reason he was listening. So instead he set up a steady pace of shallow, quick thrusts and deep, slow thrusts.

“Oh,  _ god _ ,” Harry cried out when Snape hit that spot again and again. He was rapidly approaching his limit. He thrust into the hand quicker now, and Snape had no choice but to match his pace. Panting, reaching, Harry knew he just needed a little bit more. Just a little bit...

Snape twisted his hips to thrust directly against his mate’s prostate and at the same time stroked his fingers over the slit of the boy’s cock. Immediately, the boy came with a shout, seed spurting over the stone floor and Snape’s hand. The muscles clenched and quivered over his cock and Snape let himself go, practically snarling as he came forcefully inside Harry’s arse.

Breathing hard, he collapsed on top of the quivering boy.  _ Circe, that was amazing. So hot, so tight...mine, my mate, my boy, my...Harry. _ Harry.  _ Oh god, Harry! _ Coming back to himself with startling speed, Snape pushed himself up off the trembling boy. His soft cock slipped out of Harry’s arse with a soft sound and he flinched. “Harry?” he croaked out.

Harry, trembling, could only shake his head.  _ It didn’t...didn’t help...not at all... _

Snape leaned over the boy, grasping him on the shoulder and gently turning him to the side, When he saw the tear-streaked cheeks, he crumbled. “Oh god, Harry. I’m so sorry, so sorry, I didn’t mean to. Harry. It’s okay, it’s okay, please, look at me.”

Harry shook his head and rolled back onto his stomach, too ashamed to look at Snape. “Wasn’t your fault,” he managed to choke out. “I sh-shouldn’t have...I’m sorry. Thought it...thought it would help. Made you.”

Snape frowned, closing his eyes for a moment to collect his thoughts. He opened them and sat up, reaching to turn Harry over again. He forced the boy to look at him and leaned over slightly, not breaking eye contact until his lips softly touched Harry’s forehead. He carded a hand through the unruly locks and pulled away again. “It was my fault, as well. For that I am sorry.”

Harry nodded shakily, more comforted by the completely chaste, tender kiss than if Snape had kissed him just as tenderly on his lips.  _ Snape won’t hurt me...not like that. He won’t ever hurt me like that. _

“Let’s get you in bed, Harry. You need sleep,” Snape said softly. Harry nodded again and Snape gently picked him up, looping an arm across his back and under his knees. Although mortified that he hadn’t even done Harry the justice of fully stripping, he was at that moment grateful that he hadn’t pulled his trousers down, and they managed to stay about his hips long enough that he could place Harry on the bed in the other room. As the boy clumsily and embarrassingly kicked his trainers off and pulled his pants back up, Snape did the same.

Harry slipped under the sheets and placed his head on the pillow, already feeling himself losing consciousness. He saw Snape turn towards the door and reached out with a hand. “No, don’t...”

Snape turned to look at Harry. “What?”

Harry yawned. “Don’t want you to leave...” he murmured, eyes already shutting. He was asleep in the next instant.

Snape only hesitated a moment, then thrust aside all his very Professor-like thoughts and climbed into the bed, wrapping himself around Harry. “I won’t leave you, Harry, I won’t ever do that.” He was startled to realize that he meant it.  


	41. Processing

Processing

~*~

 

When Harry woke, he felt like nothing had changed. Which was odd, because he was certain something should have changed. He didn’t know what, though. He sat up groggily and straightened his crooked glasses. That perplexed him, because he was fairly confident that he didn’t sleep with his glasses on. Apparently, he had.

When they were straightened he blinked a few times to clear his vision and glanced around. He was in Snape’s bedroom. Oh.  _ Oh...oh oh oh...nooooo! _ Harry suddenly found it very difficult to breathe. What he’d done last night came flashing back to him. What he’d allowed Snape to do. What  _ Snape _ had done! He was quickly digressing to hyperventilating, eyes wide and breath coming in short, quick bursts that made his chest feel tight.

_ Oh god, oh god, what have I done?! _ Harry looked around frantically, but Snape was nowhere in sight. That calmed him down. Marginally. A very, very small marginally.

“Harry?”

Harry jumped and turned his head to the door, expression panicked.

“Are you alright?”

Snape. Asking if he was all right.  _ Oh god, oh god, what do I do? What do I say? _

On the other side of the door, Snape cursed. He should have known that simply giving the boy space would not help the situation any. He could hear the frantic heartbeat of Harry on the other side, probably anguishing over what had happened. He didn’t smell fear, though that did little to alleviate his worries. “Harry, answer me,” he commanded in as calm a voice as he could muster.

Harry opened his mouth, but lost his words. He tried again. “I...I...”

_ Well, at least he can breathe well enough to speak. _ Snape briefly thought about asking to come in, but decided against it. No doubt Harry was as much at a loss to what had happened as Snape himself was. “Take your time, it’s a Saturday. I’ll order breakfast when you feel ready to come out. Would you like me to send for Remus?”

Remus. Remus was good. Remus would make things better. Harry nodded, then realized Snape couldn’t see him and spoke up, “Yes.”

Snape immediately didn’t want to send for Remus. The werewolf was getting far too close to Harry. His vampire rationalized that it was part of Remus’s duty as Snape’s werewolf to watch over his mate, but even the vampire side of him was beginning to find that excuse weak. Resigned, Snape walked over to the fireplace. A few minutes later, Remus arrived.

“What happened?” Remus asked immediately, worried. All Snape had said was that Harry had spent the night and wasn’t doing so well.

Snape cast a silencing spell in case Harry was listening. Or in case Remus started yelling. “I made a mistake,” Snape admitted with huge reluctance. He didn’t like to admit to his mistakes, however few and far between they were.

“What happened?” repeated Remus.

“Harry came to me last night and asked me to bite him. On the neck.”

Remus’s eyes widened. “You didn’t. Tell me you didn’t.”

Snape looked insulted. “Of course I didn’t.”

“Oh, thank merlin. What--“

“Potter, however, insisted. He was quite...determined.”  _ Frantic, more like. _

“But you didn’t, right? You just said you didn’t.”

“When I refused, he became rather...desperate. He broke down again, and when I went to comfort him...” Snape cleared his throat, “he made it so that I...could not resist.”

Remus groaned. “No, Snape, tell me you didn’t.”

“I had little choice in the matter,” Snape defended himself. “Having my mouth placed on that neck...I am ashamed to admit I have no control over that type of situation.”

Afraid to ask but knowing he had to, Remus asked, “What happened next?”

Snape cleared his throat again, not comfortable at all with this conversation. “He became...aroused, like he always does when bitten. He cannot be blamed for his actions after I bit him. I should have had more control, but...I admit I was weak. I do not know why.”

Remus paled. “What did you do?”

“I...we...I seduced him.”

“Seduced him,” repeated Remus blankly. “You seduced him.”

Snape nodded. He simply could not say he fucked him, because that was far too harsh of a word. ‘Intimate’ was too pathetic of a word. ‘Made love’...well, Snape just was  _ not _ going there.

Remus took a moment to file that information. It took a moment for the anger to kick in. “Seduced. You  _ seduced _ Harry? By biting him on the  _ neck _ ? Have you  _ completely _ lost your mind, Severus?! After all that he’s been through, you  _ shag _ the boy? When he can’t even decide if he wants it himself!”

Snape scowled. “Remus, I hardly think that’s fair. The blame is not fully mine. If Harry had accepted my refusal in the first place, or indeed not come to me at all, none of this would have happened.”

Remus looked at him like he’d lost his mind. “That’s beside the point, Severus! He’s been  _ raped _ . You should have been able to overcome your instincts! Or better yet, your instincts should have told you Harry needed comfort, not a good fuck!”

Snape snapped. “You cannot blame this entirely on me, Remus! I tried to comfort the boy! He refused my comfort and made me bite him! He  _ asked _ for it! I admit, I lost my control, but you will  _ not _ blame this entire episode on me!”

Remus took a deep, calming breath and nodded. “Fine. It isn’t entirely your fault.” He walked past Snape to go to the bedroom.

“What are you doing?” Snape asked, startled.

“I’m going to attempt to fix whatever mess you’ve made of Harry,” Remus replied curtly.

Snape growled. He didn’t even realize he’d moved, but suddenly he was between the door and Remus. He blinked, and could only guess that his expression was just as startled as Remus’s but Snape quickly recovered, scowling at the other man. He couldn’t explain what the uneasy feeling in his stomach was, but he knew it had something to do with Remus. “Perhaps I should speak to him first.”

Remus raised a brow. “You haven’t tried speaking to him yet?”

“I did but...he was not amenable to speaking with me.”

“Not amenable. Why did you summon me?”

Caught, Snape was reluctant to answer. “Harry seemed more...agreeable to speaking with you.”

“Then perhaps I should speak to him,” Remus suggested calmly.

Snape really had no reason not to allow Remus to speak with Harry, and after all Harry had requested to speak with Remus, so he stepped aside and allowed the man to pass. When the door closed behind the man, Snape casually undid his silencing spell only to find that Remus put one up of his own. Sighing, he went over to the couch to wait.

~*~

“Harry, are you alright?” Remus asked the moment he walked into the room.

Harry had had plenty of time to calm down and get control of his emotions, but he was still a bit shaken up and it showed. He was sitting on the bed looking rather like a deer caught in the headlights. He nodded automatically, then paused and shook his head. “N-not really, heh.”

Remus sighed, walking over to sit on the end of the bed. “Would you like to talk about it?”

Harry hesitated. “What did Snape tell you?”

“Quite a bit, but I'd rather hear your side of the story. A distressed vampire, I’m sure, is not the best person to get information from,” Remus said gently, hoping Harry would offer information without needing a prompt.

“He was distressed?” asked Harry, a bit surprised.

Remus nodded. “I don’t think he was very thrilled that you would rather speak to me than him.”

“Oh...”  _ so he was just jealous, then. _

From the crestfallen expression, Remus realized Harry had been if not pleased at least mollified by the news that Snape might be distressed. Slyly Remus smiled. “I think he was also distressed because he is well aware he caused you harm last night, and isn’t sure how to go about fixing things between the two of you. The last thing he wants to do is hurt you, Harry.”

“I know...it’s because I’m his mate. I mean, if I died or went insane that wouldn’t be good for him, heh.” Harry smiled to himself mockingly.

“A part of Severus thinks that, I’m sure, but Severus isn’t solely made up of his vampire half.”

“I know but...lately, he’s just controlled by that vampire part. Like he’s given up trying to fight it. I guess that’s wise, all things considered.”

Remus shook his head. “No, Severus would never give up. In all the years you’ve known him, have you ever seen him relent to anyone, or anything?”

“Well...Dumbledore always managed to get Snape to do what he wanted,” replied Harry uncertainly.

“The relationship between Albus and Severus was...complex, at the best of times. Severus would listen to Albus because, I think, Albus was the only person Severus respected.”

_ Respect. There’s that word again. Snape said he only considered people his friends if he could respect them. So if he only respected Dumbledore...he had no friends? _ Harry found that thought upsetting, for some reason. “But I thought...he said...he respects me...just a little...,” he said warily.

Remus smiled. “Then you must mean quite a bit to him, Harry. To earn Severus’s respect, even a little of it, is no easy feat.”

Harry shook his head. “No, he probably only said as much because I was upset at the time.”

Remus gave him a stern look, tired of hearing such excuses. “Harry, when have you  _ ever _ known Severus to give someone a compliment, especially a false one?”

_ Never, _ Harry thought.  _ Snape would never compliment someone...especially if it were a lie. _ “I guess, maybe, he does care...a little.”

Remus grinned. “A little is a very large amount for a man such as Severus.”

_ I guess...he’s right, _ thought Harry with small amazement.

“Now, are you ready to speak with him, or would you like me to send him away so you can eat and go back to your dorms without being disturbed?”

_ I suppose...it’s as much my fault as his. It’s not fair to blame this on him. I was the one...the one... _ Harry took a calming breath.  _ I shouldn’t make him worry. _ “I think I can speak to him, now.”

Remus nodded. “Good. When you speak to Severus, I think the two of you should also discuss the depth of feeling you share. I don’t think either of you realize how much the other cares.”

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but then shook his head.  _ Even though he’s wrong about how much we care for each other, we do need to talk, at the very least. _

“Are you ready?”

Harry nodded, pulling the duvet closer about himself. He was still fully clothed, but the embarrassment of what happened last night made him feel naked. Harry watched as Remus walked back to the door and took the silence spell off, then opened it.

Snape was pacing just outside the door, and stopped abruptly when the door was opened. He looked to Remus, then past him to Harry on the bed. He felt the relief wash through his body, relaxing tense muscles, when he saw that Harry was looking at him rather calmly. There was no accusation in those emerald eyes.

Remus waited, but Snape wasn’t even looking at him. As the vampire was blocking the doorway, Remus cleared his throat, raising a brow when Snape reluctantly looked at him. “Are you going to let me pass, or would you rather I stayed for this conversation?”

Well, that put him in his place. Snape was usually more observant than that. He shook his head and stepped aside smoothly, as though he’d been blocking the path purposefully. “That won’t be necessary. Thank you, Remus.”

Remus smirked with amusement and stepped past the man. He glanced back at Harry. “Don’t forget what I said.”

“I won’t,” called Harry softly.

Remus nodded and then left, waiting until he was safely out in the corridor before grinning broadly.  _ Yes, I believe today will be a good day, _ he thought and began to whistle on his way back to his own chambers.

Back in Snape's chambers, Harry and Snape were having a staring contest. With every object but each other. It seemed neither was willing to be the first to speak up.

_ This is ridiculous, _ Snape finally snapped at himself. He brought his gaze up to Harry, who was picking imaginary lint off of the duvet. He cleared his throat, grabbing the boy's attention. “Are you in any pain?”

Harry’s gaze snapped up to Snape's, then immediately shifted to stare over one of the man’s shoulders to avoid that piercing gaze.  _ Pain? _ Harry had to think about that. His arse was sore, there was no doubt about that, but it wasn’t really  _ pain _ as much as discomfort. “Not really...” he replied hesitantly.

Snape frowned. “What does that mean, not really? Are you or are you not in pain?”

Harry flushed and shook his head.  _ I don’t want him doing anything else to me. _

Snape nodded, relieved. “Good.”

“Yeah,” agreed Harry. There was uncomfortable silence, until Harry realized Snape was waiting for him to say something. “I...um...I’m sorry.”

Snape was startled. He had been waiting for the boy to snap at him, or something to that extent, but instead Harry apologized. It threw his reply off, as he had only been prepared to coolly accept whatever accusation Harry threw at him. But Harry wasn’t accusing him.  _ Why is he apologizing? I am every bit at fault for allowing such weakness on my part. Indeed, the blame should entirely be mine as I should have been stronger. He wasn’t able to defend himself. _

Snape shook his head. “It was not your fault, Harry. I should be the one to ask forgiveness.”

“Yes it was. I came down here, and I...I...,” Harry stumbled over the words.

“You cannot even say it,” grumbled Snape. “It was not your fault.”

“I can too say it,” insisted Harry. “I came down here, and I seduced you.”

Snape could barely repress his surprise at hearing Harry say it in such barefaced terms. “You did not seduce me, Harry.”

“I bit you, and it forced you to react to your vampire instincts, and resulted in...in what happened,” again Harry stumbled over the words, “so it had the same result of seducing you.”

Snape found himself wondering where Harry had learned his rationalization skills. They were very...astute. He couldn’t find a way to dispute them, so he reluctantly nodded. “Very well. You seduced me, then. However the result, I’m sure, was not what you wanted.”

Harry looked away and shook his head.  _ No, it wasn’t what I was hoping for. I was hoping it would erase what...what happened to me, but it didn’t. It didn’t even make things better. It didn’t help at all. _

Snape almost sighed. He refrained from doing so. Instead he asked, “You are not in pain, but how are you feeling?”

Harry thought about it and looked at Snape. “Honestly?”

Snape nodded.

“I really don’t know. I was confused when I woke up, and then when I remembered what happened I was pretty panicked, but I think that’s worn off now. Now, I’m not sure what I feel. I can’t blame it on you, so I can’t feel angry at you. I want to blame myself and get angry at myself, but I really don’t think I have the energy for that anymore. I think I’m just tired. Of everything.” Harry sighed.  _ Yeah, tired is a good way to describe it. Tired of being Snape’s mate, tired of the memories of the night of the ball, tired of being afraid. _

“Maybe you should go back to sleep, then,” suggested Snape.

The suggestion drew a startled snicker from Harry.  _ And he’s supposed to be observant, _ thought Harry rather gleefully.

Snape scowled. “What is so amusing, Potter?”

_ Back to Potter again. _ Harry shook his head. “Nothing. Just a random thought, is all. Um, but, I don’t think I should go back to sleep. It’s morning, isn’t it?”

Snape nodded. “It is a Saturday, though. You have no classes.”

“My friends will be worried, though...” Harry didn’t mention that ‘friends’ really meant Hermione. With Ron still mad at him, Draco ignoring him, and the other Gryffindor’s too busy with classes to spend any time with him, Harry hadn’t really had a chance to talk to anyone. Not that he’d wanted to. He’d rather keep to himself than talk to the others, and he had to avoid Hermione whenever she got into her ‘is something bothering you, Harry’ moods.

Harry shook his head again, drawing his mind away from those thoughts. “I’m okay. I think I’ve slept enough.”

“Very well.”

There was that uncomfortable silence again. The one where Harry looked anywhere but at Snape, who was staring at him in a very unnerving way. He knew Remus wanted him to talk to Snape, but it wasn’t as though openings for heart-felt conversation were jumping out at him.

_ Say something, _ Snape’s vampire-half whispered to him. It seemed to find the whole fact that just last night he’d been buried balls deep in Harry’s arse unimportant. Or rather, not worth worrying over. Snape heartily disagreed. The vampire backed off.

Which was another thing that bothered Snape. Usually, he had to argue with his inner vampire to the point where he began to think he was losing his mind. Which was understandable, since surely it was not normal for anyone to have such a split personality. But today his vampire had merely whispered to him. When he’d woken up, still wrapped around Harry, he’d felt calmer than he had in months; years if he were going to be completely honest with himself.

Not only that, but even though his nose had been pressed up against Harry’s neck, and the heavenly smell of his blood pulsing through thinly covered veins easily swamped him, he had felt no hunger, no urge to bite. If the sense of calm hadn’t already startled him, that surely would have, because he couldn’t remember a single moment since he’d discovered Harry was his mate that he hadn’t felt the hunger. Hell, he’d wanted to bite Harry even before he found out he was his mate!

He still felt no hunger, though looking at Harry now brought a different craving that he was adamantly refusing to acknowledge. He mentally made a note to analyze the fact that he had no hunger for later on. Right now, though, there were more important things to deal with if Harry was feeling up to it.

“Later this morning Alastor will arrive to give you some instruction,” Snape said, shifting to lean against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest.

The sudden topic change caught Harry off guard. “Moody? Instructions on what?”

Snape scowled. “He would not tell me when I spoke with him yesterday. He merely said that he has an idea on how to raise your power level.”

Harry frowned in confusion. “Is that possible? To raise my power, I mean.”

Snape raised a brow. “Of course it is, Potter. All wizards and witches gain power through experience. As one grows older and masters new spells, they gain a greater power level, depending on the difficulty of spells they learn to use.”

Harry blinked. “So basically, he’s just going to teach me more difficult spells? Or try to, at least.”

Snape shook his head. “No, he would have simply told me if that was what he had in mind. I believe he has something else in mind for you.”

“But you just said I can only gain power by learning more difficult spells.”

Snape sighed in exasperation. “Yes, that is how the general populous gains powers. However, those with the knowledge and the willingness to try different and sometimes dark things, can gain power through other means. Such as taking energy directly from the Earth.”

“Taking power directly from the Earth?”

Snape nodded. “It is a very old magic. It is not dark, but so little known that it would be considered ancient. Our ancestors once used Earth magic to enhance their spells. Indeed, many believe that is how we came upon our magic. As a vampire, I can directly tap into that ancient magic. It is how I learned about it, from one of the texts on vampires.”

Vaguely, Harry remembered Hermione telling him that vampires could use natural Earth magic. At the time, he hadn’t known what it meant and had been too caught on the fact that he was Snape’s mate to really care about the specifics. Now, he was curious. “How does it work?”

“For a regular witch or wizard it would require a great deal of preparation and patience to tap into the Earth’s magic, which is likely why it was abandoned and forgotten in favor of wands and spells. However, vampires can tap into it and direct it as well as a wizard would use spells with a wand.”

“So you can use Earth magic?” asked Harry.

Snape’s expression went blank. “Of course.”

Harry blinked. Then he slowly began to smile. “You’ve tried it, right?”

Snape nodded tersely, expression still blank.

“And it didn’t work.” Harry was grinning now.

Snape’s expression darkened to a fierce scowl. “One does not master a new spell instantaneously, Potter.”

“But you’ve tried a lot, I’ll bet. And you haven’t even had the smallest success, have you?”

_ Do shut up, Potter. _ “That is none of your concern.”

“Do you know why it hasn’t worked?” asked Harry, actually curious.

_ Persistent brat, isn’t he? _ “I have not gone through all of the texts yet.”

“What about the other vampires?”

“Excuse me?” asked Snape blankly.

“The vampires you’re supposed to be training for Voldemort. Have you asked any of them?”

Actually, Snape hadn’t. He hadn’t even considered it. In fact, he hadn’t spoken to the vampires in well over a week now. The Dark Lord had been busy with other things recently, such as attacking the muggle cities.  _ He has a point. I should have thought to ask one of the others, _ thought Snape. He tried to think back on what he had read, and what he had learned from experience about vampire policies. Then he shook his head. “I cannot ask, because I do not know who my sire is.”

“Sire?” asked Harry, dumbfounded. “What does who your father is have anything to do with it?”

“Nothing, you stupid brat. If you read any of the texts Miss Granger surely has poured over you would know that sire is a term used for the one who made you into a vampire. In essence, the vampire that gave you a new life, thus the term sire. And it has everything to do with it because it is considered impolite, in fact very rude, to ask a vampire to teach you what they know unless they are your sire.”

Harry mulled over that bit of information, and decided he hadn’t a clue. “Right. So, um, you don’t know who your sire is, so you can’t ask another vampire because what, their feelings will be hurt?”

Snape snorted. “Hardly. I am supposed to be leading them. What good will come of them knowing exactly how weak I am as a vampire? I have enough trouble trying to keep the rogues interested in fighting on our side. If they knew that in fact I know next to nothing about my own species, they would rebel.”

“But then how are you supposed to learn anything? It’s not like you can just teach yourself, right?”

Snape nodded reluctantly. “I’ve tried, but it seems there is more to it than simply knowing the correct words and gestures.”

“Isn’t there any vampire who would be willing to teach you? Or can’t you find out who your sire is? There must be a way to figure it out.”

“I was told the vampire in question was a rogue, and he has since disappeared. As he wasn’t part of a clan, there is no telling where he could be right now.”

Harry sighed. “Well what about the clans? Maybe they’d be more accepting, since it benefits them to fight for our side, and if that means they need you to control the rogues then shouldn’t they teach you how to do so?”

Snape eyed Harry appraisingly. “How do you know that it benefits the clans to fight for our side?”

“Well I just figured that the clans would want to remain as clans, and I’m sure Voldemort won’t allow that. I mean, he’s sort of trying to make you their leader, with him controlling you, right? From what I remember Hermione telling me, the clans were made to keep peace among the more powerful vampires and so the new vampires don’t go rogue.”

_ Well I’ll be, the boy actually remembers something useful for a change? _ “That’s very...observant of you, Potter,” said Snape, uncomfortable with how to handle a Harry that actually made very good sense.

Harry grinned. “I’m not completely hopeless, you know.”

“So I am beginning to see,” Snape said softly, staring at Harry in an odd way.

Harry’s grin began to fade. Snape was staring at him in a way that Harry couldn’t look away from. It was like Snape was seeing him for the first time, and Harry couldn’t tell if that expression was a good thing or a bad thing. Either way, he was drawn in, unable to help but stare back.

It was the sudden quickened heartbeat that drew Snape out of his stupor. He was scaring... _ no, not scaring, exciting. _ Snape’s nostrils flared with the unmistakable scent. He was exciting Harry, staring at him like this. Though a part of him, a very large part, wanted to see how far the stare could take him with Harry, another part knew it would be wrong, especially after what happened last night. It was that part that made Snape look away and clear his throat, all at once releasing Harry from his gaze. Immediately, the excitement turned to fear.

“What was that?” asked Harry in shock.

Snape shifted uncomfortably against the door frame. “Forgive me, Potter. I believe I unintentionally used vampire lure on you.”

“Vampire lure?” he asked weakly.

Snape nodded. “Hypnosis. It is how many vampires cause their prey to willingly give themselves over...I did not mean to use it.”

Harry shook his head, clearing the last remnants of the hypnosis from his mind. “Oh. Um, Hermione told me about that. I forgot. Um, how come that never happened before? We’ve, uh, stared at each other before, this wasn’t the first time.”

“No, it wasn’t, but I believe that is one of the powers one gains with age rather than experience. I was too new of a vampire to use it before, but now that I am older and more in control of myself, doubtlessly I will gain some of the lesser vampire powers quite by accident,” reasoned Snape.

“Oh. I guess that makes sense, then.” Harry didn’t know what to say. The uneasy tenseness was back in the room from earlier. Harry couldn’t help but recall what had happened last night, and he was suddenly uncomfortable with being in the same room with Snape. He wanted to go away someplace where he wouldn’t be disturbed.  _ Someplace where I can think things over. _

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Harry asked, “When is Moody supposed to be coming here, exactly?”

“He should be here around eleven-thirty, I believe. Until then, you are of course free to do as you wish, so long as you come back here on time.”

“Right. Um, then I think I’ll go and uh, see how Hermione is doing, I suppose.” But Harry didn’t get up, because Snape wasn’t moving from the doorway.

Snape took a long moment to nod, then turned about swiftly and walked further into the sitting room. Harry came out a moment later and left without another word. Snape sighed. He was relieved that Harry seemed to have forgiven him for last night.  _ More like he did not even want to speak of it. _

Shaking his head, he walked back into the bedroom. He hadn’t taken a shower for fear that Harry might wake up while he was bathing. Snape had wanted to be available for whenever Harry woke up, even though he’d had enough common sense to leave the boy to himself before he woke up. It wouldn’t have done to have Harry panic upon waking up in Snape’s arms.

He took a quick shower and was heading for the fireplace when he realized he hadn’t made the bed. Annoyed, he walked back into the bedroom and straightened out the sheets by hand. Harry’s scent clung to the sheets, the bed cover, the pillow...Snape closed his eyes briefly and inhaled deeply. Without realizing it, he drew the pillow to his face, rubbing his nose in that scent. Their scent, mingling together on the pillow. It smelled good.

Indulging in a rather childish and unexplainable urge, Snape climbed into the bed fully dressed and wrapped himself in the scent of Harry. It was right. It was good.

It was heaven.

~*~

Harry sat in the one place he knew he would not be disturbed. The Shrieking Shack. Sure, getting past the Whomping Willow had been a challenge but he’d managed quite easily with his new broom. He was sitting on the floor with his back to the wall, knees pulled up to his chest. He leaned his cheek on his knees and stared at the door. He was in the room where he’d discovered the truth about Sirius. It seemed so long ago, even though it was only three years.

“I wish you were here now, Sirius. Remus is doing a fine job, but he just isn’t  _ you _ ,” Harry whispered. “Though you likely would have told me to leave the ‘greasy git’ to himself ages ago, eh? Don’t know why I didn’t. If I had, would things have been any better? Well...things might have gone differently with...with Seamus if I hadn’t had to sneak into the dungeons so often. Would it have really been so simple? Could I just take a time-turner and save myself, like I did for you?”

Harry sighed. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and held it in front of his face on one palm. He stared at it. The warmth that had been flooding him whenever he touched it lately seemed to be muted now. Probably because it knew he didn’t need the reassurance so much anymore. “This is something no magic can cure, I’m afraid. I’ll just have to deal with it like a normal person.”

Harry laughed humorlessly, wrapping his fist around the wand. “Normal. I’ve been trying to be a normal person for years, and how do I get my chance? By being raped. I guess it’s the same for everyone, whether you’re a girl or boy, wizard or muggle...it just can’t be healed through magic, or...what I tried, I guess.”

_ -Massster?- _

Startled, Harry’s head shot up to see Issaa slithering towards him across the dusty floor.  _ -Where have you been, Issaa? I wasss looking for you!- _

Issaa stopped about a foot away from him lifted her head.  _ -I’m sssorry massster, I had to find new hunting groundsss. The sssnakess of the foressst do not like m to ussse their groundsss and the cassstle no longer hasss mice.- _

_ -No mice? Isss that even possssible? Why aren’t their any mice in the cassstle?- _ Harry had to look at Issaa incredulously. For a castle so old and large to not have any mice was just plain ridiculous.

_ -They ran.- _

_ -Why?- _

_ -They fear the changesss to the cassstle- _ said Issaa matter-of-factly.

Now Harry was curious.  _ -What changesss?- _

_ -The water isss not ssstaying out. Piecesss of ssstone have fallen. They sssearch for sssafer groundsss.- _

_ -Wait, what do you mean the water isssn’t ssstaying out? And ssstonesss falling?- _

_ -I do not know. They jussst fall.- _

_ -Oh. Well, at least you’re safe.- _

_ -What’sss wrong, massster? You ssseem sssad.- _

_ -I thought I told you to call me Harry?- _

Issaa looked up at Harry in a way that gave him the impression that if snakes had facial expressions, she’d be frowning at him. He sighed.  _ -It’sss nothing. I jussst don’t know what to do anymore.- _

_ -What do you need to do?- _ Issa asked.

_ I need to make up my mind, _ thought Harry.  _ I need to decide if I can handle having a relationship with anyone right now. I need to focus on learning how to fight Voldemort...and I need to patch things together again between me and Ron...and Draco, too. _

Harry looked down at Issaa and gave the patient snake a small smile. – _ For a sssnake, you’re awfully obssservant.- _

_ -I am a sssnake. I ssslither, I eat, I sssunbathe, and I obssserve.- _

Harry chuckled and held out his arm.  _ -I have to go back to the cassstle. You coming?- _

Issaa ducked her head in a nod and slipped onto his arm, slithering up to wind about his upper arm. Harry stood and with a last glance about the room, left.

~*~

“Potter.”

Harry turned automatically and flinched when he saw Blaise Zabini standing a few feet behind him.  _ Couldn’t even make it through the dungeons without being noticed when there are only two Slytherin's to worry about. _ “Look, Zabini, I’m not ready--“

“Wonderful news, since neither is Draco,” Blaise drawled. “That isn’t why I want to speak to you, though.”

Harry didn’t let the relief show on his face, since he was fairly sure Zabini wouldn’t just approach him for a social call. “Well then, um, what is it?”

Blaise stared at him for a moment, his gaze dropping down to Harry’s arm. “Is that the snake Draco gave you?”

Harry looked startled. “You know about Issaa?”

Blaise scoffed. “Of course I do. Draco tells me everything, Potter. I do mean  _ everything _ . So its name is Issaa, hm?”

“Her, and yes. Is there a reason you stopped me, Zabini? I have to...um...,” Harry fumbled.  _ I can’t tell him about the training! Even if he says he’s on our side now...which he hasn’t...it’s too much of a risk. _

“Feed Snape? Really, Potter, don’t look so stricken. There really isn’t any other reason for you to be down in the dungeons, is there?”

“Um, no, I guess not.”  _ Saved by the fact that Snape is a vampire. Great. _

Blaise shook his head, smirking. “Really, Potter, you should be more discreet. Anyone would think it suspicious that you spend so much time in the dungeons. And no, that excuse about taking extra DADA classes with Professor Lupin won’t help you any because now the entire school is a training facility, right? So there’s no reason for you to be down here, in Slytherin territory.”

_ Damn. He’s right. I’m going to have to be more cautious. Break out the cloak again. _ “Right, well, thanks for the warning. In the future I’ll make sure no one sees me. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a vampire to feed.”

“Contrary to what you may think, Potter, I actually did want to talk to you, but if you really have to go feed Snape right this minute, I suppose it can wait.”

Harry blinked. Now he was curious. He frowned. “What did you want to speak about, then? Snape can wait a bit.”

“To be honest, I just wanted to get to know you.”

“Get to know me?” Harry couldn’t hide the incredulous tone in his voice.

“Despite how completely bonkers I find the idea of wanting to spend any amount of time outside of a classroom with you, Draco obviously thought otherwise if he liked you so much as to fall into a depression like he has. I’m Draco’s best mate, and because of that I feel it only right to give you a fair chance. Get to know you, and see if you’re really worthy of Draco.”

Harry was flabbergasted. “So, you want to become friends?”

Blaise made a disgusted sound. “Absolutely not. I said get to know you, Potter, not get chummy with you.”

For some reason, that made Harry laugh. “Right. Well, I don’t think I have enough time right now for a ‘get to know you’ session.”

Blaise scowled, not amused. “I’m putting in an effort, Potter, the least you can do is the same.”

Still smiling, Harry nodded. “All right. How about tomorrow then, in the library after lunch?”

Blaise shook his head. “No can do, Draco and I are studying. And the library, Potter? Do you really want everyone to know we’re on speaking terms?”

“We’ve always been on speaking terms. Just not friendly speaking terms.” Harry sighed when he saw Blaise was clearly not impressed with his wit. “Okay okay, I’m sure being a Slytherin you aren’t opposed to sneaking out after curfew. Meet me by the Trophy Room at midnight tonight, all right?”

Blaise scowled. “The Trophy Room, Potter? Filch goes by there at least twice every night.”

“I said  _ by _ the Trophy Room. There’s an empty classroom down the hall from it that Filch never checks because it’s always kept locked. We can go in there.”

“If it’s always kept locked, Potter, how are we going to get in?”

“I happen to know the password.”

“And how do you know it?”

Harry smiled and shook his head. “That’s a secret, Zabini, and frankly I still don’t trust you.”

Zabini smirked. “So you can actually be intelligent upon occasion, Potter. Go feed your vampire.”

Harry frowned as Zabini walked past him.  _ Just what is he up to, anyway? I can’t figure him out. _


	42. A Black Core

A Black Core

~*~

 

“Well, about time you got ‘ere, boy,” proclaimed Moody the moment Harry walked into Snape's chambers.

“Sorry, Professor,” responded Harry, avoiding Snape's questioning gaze.

“I’m not your professor anymore, lad, you can call me Moody.”

“All right then, Moody. Um, should I have brought any of my books or anything? I wasn’t sure...”

“No no, just your wand will do. We won’t be doing anything advanced today, anyway.” Moody glanced from Harry to Snape, his good eye trained solely on Harry and his magical eye scanning the area between the two. Even though they were standing several feet apart, there was a wavering strand of black connecting the two. _Interesting, very interesting. So it is true, then._

Moody cleared his throat. “Well, what I have to say may come as a bit of a shock to the both of you, but rest assured I have done my research on the matter and my theories prove to be true, I believe.”

Snape's gaze snapped to Moody, instantly suspicious. “What, exactly, were you researching?” he asked coolly.

“Well, Severus, I’m sure you’ve heard of combined magics?” When Snape nodded curtly with eyes narrowed, Moody went on. “That day Dumbldore’s body was brought to the school, I first noticed this, but I see it today as well so it was not simply brought about by high emotions. When you embraced Harry, Snape, the two of you were almost completely engulfed in black.”

“Black?” asked Harry in complete confusion.

Snape was silent.

Moody nodded. “Black. It encompassed you both so thickly that I could barely see you.”

“And you’re saying the same is true now?” asked Snape abruptly.

“Not completely. You are not covered in it. The black is just a strand, connecting the two of you.”

“Wait, wait. Black? What do you mean we were covered in black? What is it?” asked Harry in a tone that clearly indicated he was quickly starting to panic. He looked towards Snape but was staring more at the space between them. Of course, not seeing anything.

“He is referring to our auras, I believe,” drawled Snape, though there was a tightness to his voice that belied his cool composure.

Moody shook his head. “No, not your auras. If I could see auras I’m sure I would go mad from the swirling colors, as an aura is affected easily by one's mood and surroundings.”

Snape seemed to relax, just barely, and asked tersely, “Then what is it?”

“Sometimes, in very strong witches or wizards, I can see what their magical core looks like. Or if they are attempting powerful magic, I may see the color of that magic before it comes from the wand. The ability has of course helped me avoid numerous painful hexes.”

“So what you are saying is that both Potter and I have black magical cores?”

“No, I am saying the two of you, as a single being, have a black magical core. A very large one, I might add, that only grows the closer you two are. In fact, since the last I saw the two of you it appears to have significantly increased. Has there been a change in your relationship recently?”  
“We….yes,” Snape admitted, thinking of last night’s events.

“I’m lost,” stated Harry in a very matter-of-fact tone.

Snape ignored him to question Moody further. “Combined magical core though? That’s impossible. Unheard of.”

“Apparently not. I did some research, and through some contacts encountered a man with a very extensive library on the subject. Of course it has been theorized that some twins born of very powerful magic could have a combined magical core, but it has never been proven without a doubt. However, this man lives in Japan and he is a Professor at the Japanese school for witchcraft and wizardry, and has been privately studying the subject for years. He has been trying to prove the theory that two people could bind themselves to one another so thoroughly that even their magic would combine, and become a single core.”

Harry looked at Snape in pure confusion, and saw that though the man's face was completely wiped clean of emotion, there was a tenseness to his stillness that, knowing him as he did, Harry knew indicated fear. _What’s he afraid of? What does this mean? Is it bad?_

“That’s not possible. To do something like that...it is monstrous. It would kill them, surely.”

Moody nodded gravely. “It has. All who have tried it have died in the attempting, or shortly after. The longest was a set of twins who were quite powerful in their own rights, and the combining was easy, but it unfortunately destroyed their minds and they died not a week later.”

“And yet you think Potter and I have a shared magical core?” asked Snape incredulously.

“Yes, but I believe it is different for the two of you. After all, there are two large factors in your situation which the twins and others who attempted such a combination did not have.”

“My being a vampire, and Potter being the Boy Who Lived,” mused Snape.

Moody nodded. “Exactly. I believe that because of those--“

“Wait!” cried Harry, finally giving up trying to make sense of what they were discussing. “What’s wrong with us? What’s this combined magical whatever? What is it? Is it going to kill us?”

Snape blinked and turned towards Harry as if just noticing him. He shook himself out of his inner thoughts, which were like whirlwinds in his head. “Moody, perhaps first we should explain things to Potter, so that we do not have to repeat ourselves.”

“Of course, go ahead and explain things.”

Snape looked a bit disgruntled at having the task be set to him, but took a deep breath and plowed through anyway. “It is quite simple, Potter. Each witch and wizard has a certain level of magic. As one grows older and gains more experience, that level may increase.”

“You told me this already,” stated Harry.

Snape scowled at him admonishingly. “As I was saying. Even though that is true, there is only so far one may go. For instance, Miss Granger will likely grow to be very powerful in her own rights, though most of it will be wasted on books. However, Mister Longbottom will clearly not gain much more power than what he already has, which is a pathetic amount at best.”

“Don’t insult my friends!”

Snape ignored him, save for a brief glare. “Depending on the form of magic he or she may specialize in, their magical core may be one color or another to reflect the magic they most often use. As does their level of power dictate how large their core is. The average witch or wizard has such a small magical core that it cannot be viewed without the correct examination spells. Occasionally, one comes across a magical core so large or bright that it can be seen through the use of special mirrors, glasses, or in Alastor’s case a magical eye.

“Now, a combined magical core is a phenomena that has only been seen on supremely rare occasions in which there have been so few documented that most claim the documentations to be false or exaggerated. The only ones documented occurred between two bound wizards who were performing a very powerful spell together, and during the brief casting of the spell, their magic combined, creating a combined magical core. It has happened four times in recorded history, and each time their magic cores separated once again after the spell was complete. It has never been heard of to permanently combine magical cores.”

“What do you mean, bound wizards?”

“Binding oneself to another is much like a marriage of sorts. The binding could be for exactly that purpose, because a couple wishes to be connected on a higher level than simple marriage. Or it could be done to raise their magical levels, because certain bindings will allow the participants to borrow from each other's magic. Or, as was most frequently done in the earlier years, bindings were used to force fighting Lords to get along. Though in those cases it often destroyed the Lords, who most often chose death over submitting to each other.”

“That’s horrible,” whispered Harry.

Snape nodded. “Indeed it can be, but not always. As I said, some couples choose binding to connect themselves on a higher level. Depending on the level of binding they choose, it could go as far as if one dies, the other would die as well. I suppose it has a rather piteous romantic sentiment to it,” he mused.

“But what does all this have to do with us?”

“The binding has nothing to do with us. It is merely that the only instances of combined magical cores were in cases where two wizards were bound.”

“What about witches?”

“It could be possible, in theory, but unfortunately there have not been strong enough witches to do such an act.”

“That’s rather chauvinistic, isn’t it?”

“It’s a fact, nothing more. I am sure that Miss Granger would be able to perform such a feat one day, if she chose to bind herself to another witch of equal or stronger power level to whom she has a strong attachment.”

“Why would there need to be a strong attachment?”

“Because, Potter, strong emotions make for stronger spells.”

“Oh.”

“Now, are you following so far?” Snape asked dryly.

“Yes,” replied Harry with a scowl.

“Good. When Alastor says we have a black strand connecting the two of us, he means that we have a combined magical core, colored black, which is apparently so large that it engulfs us when we are close together, as we were when I held you in Albus’s office that morning. However, what he says is not possible, because we are not bound and we still have our own magical cores,” Snape said firmly, looking at Moody in a way that clearly challenged the man to deny it.

“Oh, I wouldn’t be too sure about that, Severus. The two of you are bound through the fact that you are vampire and mate. It _is_ a binding. And yes, you each still have your own magical cores. I can see them, which means you both are strong enough to be above the average witch or wizard.”

“So wait, if we had this combined magical core, we wouldn’t have our own magical cores?”

“No, Potter, because it would be a combination of our own magical cores, hence _combined_ magical core,” stated Snape mockingly.

“So what’s the black strand Moody is seeing, if it can’t be a combined magical core?” asked Harry, determined to ignore the way Snape was treating him like a dunce. He was used to that.

“As I am telling the both of you, it _is_ a combined magical core! There is nothing else it could possibly be!” proclaimed Moody hotly.

“Fine, going on the assumption that what you see is a combined magical core, how do you explain its existence, along with our own magical cores?” asked Snape.

Moody pulled out several leafs of parchment from his cloak and walking to the couch sat down, spreading the parchments on the coffee table. He waited for Snape and Harry to join him before jabbing a finger at one of the parchments. “This is the research I did on a vampire's relationship with his or her mate. Now, the bindings between vampire and mate are rather straight-forward. A vampire gains strength and/or power from being mated, gains the ability to have child with his or her mate, and also finds blood that will satisfy him or her completely. What isn’t mentioned in most books is that vampires feed off of not only the blood of their mate, but the magic and energy of their mate.”

“What does that mean?” asked Harry, fascinated.

“Well, for a vampire who is mated to another vampire it means very little as they are most likely on equal terms in regards to magic and energy. For a vampire mated to a muggle, it means absolutely nothing because the muggle is most assuredly weaker than the vampire. However, between a vampire and a witch or wizard, the vampire could gain much from the mating. Especially if the vampire was born as a vampire, or born as a muggle, because it means they will likely gain the ability to use a wand, or at least use more advanced wandless magic.”

“What does this have to do with our having a combined magic core?” Snape bit out irritably.

“Well, it could easily explain why your magic would combine, because you as the vampire would be feeding off of Harry’s magic.”

“Feeding off, not combining.”

“Yes, but Harry is not a normal wizard. This parchment,” Moody tapped another one and Snape picked it up, “is my theory on why instead of feeding off of Harry’s magic you are combining both of your magic cores.”

Snape read the first few lines and scoffed. “You explain it all on the simple fact that Harry, being a powerful wizard who often uses extraordinary means to defend against Dark Arts, instinctively combined our magic cores so that his own would not be depleted in any way?”

Moody nodded. “Though I doubt it was a conscious decision on Harry’s part. More like his magic was defending itself. It saw an opportunity to get stronger while also defending itself, and so it took it.”

“Preposterous,” snapped Snape, tossing the paper back onto the table.

“I don’t get it. What does my being able to defend against the Dark Arts have to do with anything?”

“To feed off of another's magic is considered a form of Dark Arts, simply because it involves taking power from another person to strengthen oneself.”

“Oh. So, my magic basically chose to make the feeding mutual, in a way?”

“That is his theory,” replied Snape dryly.

“The other option is that it is merely an unexplainable phenomena, which would be just as likely, with Harry involved. Do you prefer that theory, Severus?” questioned Moody disdainfully.

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

Harry snickered.

“Fine, we’ll go with that theory then. Either way, it is still a fact that the two of you share a combined magic core.”

“Along with our own magical cores.”

“Yes.”

“You’ll have to excuse me if I cannot get over that one little bump in the road,” commented Snape dryly.

“If I were to guess--“

“Oh, please do.”

“--I would say that because this is not a normal binding, and because you both are such powerful wizards in your own rights, the combined magical core consists of only a portion of your own magical cores. Half, in all likelihood.”

“Fine. Assuming I were to believe this nonsense, what, do tell, do you propose we do about it?”

“We use it to our advantage, of course. If the two of you could learn combined magics, I think that Harry would have a much better chance at defeating the Dark Lord. Instead of facing him alone, Harry would have you beside him to give him extra power. The two of you combined, I believe, would be a veritable foe.”

“I wouldn’t have to face him alone?” asked Harry in astonishment. “You mean my spells would be more powerful, with Snape beside me?”

“Yes.”

Harry’s eyes went wide and he looked at Snape. “Please, Snape, can we at least try it?”

Snape stared at Harry in no mild surprise. _He wants to try it? Combined magic? Just so he won’t have to face the Dark Lord alone? Merlin, how could I possibly deny that face?_ Snape shook himself, closing his eyes momentarily and letting out a long suffering sigh. Finally he opened his eyes and nodded reluctantly. “Very well. We shall try it. What did you have in mind, Alastor?”

“I thought we should start with meditation. The both of you need to learn first how to reach out and grasp the magic you share. I think this would be easier if you did not have your own magical cores, but because you do, it will be more difficult to reach for the foreign magic rather than your own.”

“But isn’t it our own, just combined?” asked Harry in confusion.

“Yes, but so far you have only ever used your own magical core, rather than the combined one. There will be times when you’ll need to use your own core, and the combined one. The trick is being able to instinctively reach for either one, depending on your needs. Severus, this should be easiest for you, as you are particularly gifted in occlumency and therefore can easily clear your mind and reach for your own magic.”

Harry groaned. “Oh, no, not more occlumency.”

“Relax, Potter, he merely means that I have more concentration than you do,” retorted Snape.

“How about the two of you sit cross legged on the floor, knees touching, hands on knees with fingertips just barely touching?” suggested Moody.

Snape gave Moody a rather evil glare, but as Harry was already moving into the proper position he saw no other option but to sit as well, folding his legs properly and moving so his knees touched Harry’s. Harry had his hands resting, palms up, on his knees and Snape carefully positioned his own so that only their fingertips touched lightly. Just that bit of contact and Snape was already feeling rather...unprofessional reactions. He ignored them, but the realization that he had not yet fed today made it difficult. He looked up from their hands to see Harry’s reaction and was startled by how close the boy was in this position.

Harry tried to maintain eye contact with Snape, but found that the close proximity made it too uncomfortable and swallowing hard, he shifted his gaze to the left a bit so he was instead staring past Snape’s shoulder. _I’m not sure I can handle this. He’s too close. I won’t be able to concentrate with him staring at me like that,_ thought Harry dismally.

Moody took in everything with his eyes, studying the way the two interacted and finding it rather amusing. When they touched, that black strand thickened and flared, swirling madly about their hands and knees where they were in contact. He nodded. “Good. The magic is focused now at your hands and knees. Close your eyes, clear your minds, and feel for it. It should feel differently than your magic usually does.”

Harry automatically looked down at their touching knees and hands instead of closing his eyes. He didn’t see anything though and frowned. “You said it's black, right?”

“I said close your eyes, boy. Yes, it is black.”

“What does black mean? I mean, you said the color of the magical core reflects the magic most often used, so what does black reflect? Is it...Dark Arts?” Harry asked nervously, that thought suddenly occurring to him. He looked up at Snape, but the man was merely staring at him calmly. _Of course. It’s his magic. He uses Dark Arts for...for Voldemort. I bet he uses it all the time._

“Reach for it yourself and find out, Potter,” responded Moody in his no-nonsense tone.

“I’ll be able to tell what kind of magic it is?”

“You should, if you ever get around to finding it!”

Harry took the hint and closed his eyes, if only to escape the dark eyes that were staring at him in such close proximity. He felt Snape relax a bit, and tried to ease the tension out of his own body. _Clear my mind, clear my mind, clear my mind...wonder how Snape’s doing? No, no, clear my mind...clear clear clear...has he felt it yet? Gah, clear my mind! How can I tell if it’s my magic or the combined magic? What if they feel the same? What if I can’t find it? Oh, shoot, supposed to be clearing my mind...right...clear my mind...I’m not thinking of anything, anything at all...Oh, was that it? No no, that was just a breeze. Is Snape breathing? I think that’s what I felt. Damn, I’m thinking again._

Moody knew the exact moment that Snape found the magic, a full hour later. Harry had been fidgeting a while ago, but seemed to have fallen asleep now, body completely limp and head tilted forward, mouth slightly parted. He’d been about to call an end to it when he saw the black magical core shift suddenly, like someone had just tugged on it lightly, towards Snape. Moody watched closely now. Again, it was tugged towards Snape, almost as though Snape were experimenting with the grasp. Then suddenly it was jerked, and the black flared out and swirled about Snape’s body.

Harry yelped, startled awake, eyes snapping open and coming to full attention all at once, looking around in confusion. At the same time, Moody saw that however Snape had grasped the magic, he lost hold and cursed. _Interesting. Potter couldn’t find the magic, but he certainly felt it when Snape changed it._

“What is it, Potter?” asked Snape, eyes snapping open to look at the boy in irritation.

“Oh um,” Harry looked around again, then shook his head. “Nothing, sorry, must have fallen asleep. Just felt like someone touched me.”

“Touched you how?” interrupted Moody.

“Um, sort of like when I use a portkey, a tug behind my naval, except jerking me forwards instead of backwards.”

_I was in such a deep meditative state that I did not even notice the breathing changes of my mate?_ Snape didn’t like that idea. It unnerved him. He realized he had come to rely on knowing whenever Harry was awake or asleep, angry or scared, just by the changes in his heartbeat. To be so distracted that he did not realize those changes bothered him. One thing was certain though...”I felt it,” he stated abruptly, drawing Harry’s attention. “It was there, the combined magical core. As was my own. I do not know how it is possible, but there is no doubt about it.”

Harry looked excited, clasping Snape’s hands automatically. “It’s real, then? What kind of magic is it?”

Snape looked down at their joined hands, all thoughts of combined magical cores fleeing his mind as his fingers almost of their own accord trailed over the strong pulse in Harry’s wrists. His mouth watered and his nostrils flared. _Hungry,_ was his only thought.

“Snape? What kind of magic was it? Hello?” Harry blinked and looked down at their hands, which Snape was staring fixedly at. He noticed the way Snape's fingers trailed over his wrists and shuddered lightly. “Oh,” he breathed. “You haven’t fed yet, huh?”

Snape shook his head. “Indeed not.”

“Right. Um. No biting.” Harry looked around frantically for a knife, but none was in sight. He looked at Moody, who was watching them like a researcher watching a fascinating subject. “Um, Moody, do you have a knife I can borrow?”

“Afraid not. The only knife I have is hexed rather nastily.”

“Damn. Well, uh,” Snape was raising Harry’s hand, “No, no biting, Snape, no.”

Snape really wasn’t listening that well. He felt drained, like reaching for the magic had taken too much effort. “I’m afraid it is unavoidable now, Potter.”

“Oh, well, shit,” Harry said rather inadequately a moment before Snape sank fangs into his wrist. And a moment later he was gasping, closing his eyes as that heat washed over him. He fought it, or at least tried to, but he soon found himself rising on his knees and shifting closer to press against Snape, to absorb that coldness that seemed to always encompass Snape’s body.

Snape, after the first several mouthfuls of that heavenly blood, could think lucidly enough to realize he had to prevent Harry - and himself - from doing anything the boy would disagree to under other circumstances. Like pull Harry into his lap, which his arm was raising to do just that before he forced it not to. The blood seemed to replenish him much faster than it usually did, and he found that he was now drinking just because it tasted good rather than out of any true need. Reluctantly, and much to his vampire-self’s regret, he released the wrist, licking excess blood from his mouth. He kept his eyes closed because he didn’t trust himself enough to see Harry flushed and practically begging to be touched.

Harry fell back onto his rump rather unceremoniously, and it was another minute before he began to think straight again. When he did, he cursed lightly through panting breaths, glaring accusingly at Snape. “I said no biting!”

Snape opened his eyes, trusting that Harry was no longer feeling the effects of the bite if he was snapping at him in such an ungracious way. He scowled at the boy. “What would you have liked me to do, Potter, slit your wrist with my nails?”

“Yes,” answered Harry immediately, feeling betrayed.

Snape narrowed his eyes. “Then grow your nails out, Potter, because I refuse to do so just to please you.”

Moody watched the two glare at each other for a minute more before deciding it was time to take his leave. “Well, if you’ll both excuse me, I’ll just floo up to Minerva’s office and pay her a visit before I leave.”

Both turned to look at him, Harry with an expression that clearly said he had forgotten that Moody was there at all. “Oh, all right Prof—I mean Moody. Sorry I couldn’t reach it. Um, we going to work on this next time? Er, will there be a next time?”

“Of course there will be a next time, you have to master this!” proclaimed Moody. “I’ll be contacting that fellow in Japan, discreetly of course, and see what he thinks of things.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” interrupted Snape, scowling at Moody. _The man should know better than to involve other people in Order business!_

“Don’t you be telling me how to handle things, Severus. You should know beyond a doubt that I would never endanger Harry or risk our secrets with anyone I wasn’t two-hundred percent positive would not be a risk,” growled Moody, offended.

Snape still didn’t like it, but he did indeed know that Moody was the most paranoid of any person he had ever met, therefore making him the least likely person to endanger them all. He nodded reluctantly. “Very well, if you are sure this man can be trusted.”

Moody nodded in acceptance, though he did grumble something that Harry thought sounded suspiciously like ‘overprotective know-it-all vampires’ that sent Harry into an immediate fit of choked laughter while Snape merely growled. Moody stepped over to the fireplace and flooed himself up to the Headmistress's office.

Harry and Snape were left alone, and once he got over his laughing fit, Harry realized how very awkward the entire situation was. Trying to dispel the sudden tension, if only to keep his own mind away from dark thoughts, Harry asked, “So how much of these lessons can I tell my friends?”

Snape easily accepted the new topic and, relaxing enough to shift positions so he was leaning back against the couch, answered, “If by friends you are referring solely to Miss Granger and Mister Weasley, I suppose you may tell them as much as you believe would be appropriate. However, be cautious on where and when you tell them. Despite your opinion that only the Slytherin's could possibly be spies for Voldemort, _imperio_ is relatively easy for one such as Voldemort.”

“Er…right. I’ll be careful. Not like there’s much to tell them anyway,” _and not like I can even speak to Ron now,_ “and I don’t even really understand everything.”

“To be fair, neither do I. What Alastor suggests, and indeed what I’ve seen for myself today, is a phenomena that I cannot explain by any means. I believe I will request to have a look at all the books Alastor was getting his research from. I may have to ask Ceilidh some questions about the bond between vampire and mate as well,” mused Snape.

“Ceilidh? Who’s that?”

Snape frowned, annoyed that he’d slipped up and mused out loud. _Clearly, I have become far too comfortable with the boy._ “He is the leader of the _Mearsuinn an Fuil_ clan,” Snape answered reluctantly.

“That really big vampire clan that was mentioned a lot? So he’s like, a really powerful vampire, right?” _Wow, must be really old too, and I bet he knows all the vampire tricks that Snape needs to learn!_

“One would hope so, as he has managed to keep peace amongst the many vampire clans for centuries,” drawled Snape.

“Centuries!” exclaimed Harry. “How old is he?”

“It is considered rude to ask a vampire how old he or she is, Potter. Let us leave it at a great deal older than myself.”

“Merlin, so he has a mate then?”

“He did. She recently died during a...skirmish, with some giants,” responded Snape hesitantly.

“Oh. That’s really sad. I thought vampires died when their mate did, though?”

Snape looked appalled. “Is that the gibberish Miss Granger has been feeding you? Potter, if a vampire died with his or her mate, there would be very few vampires indeed, as many of them are mated to muggles or wizards who do not wish to become vampires!”

“But what about the perfect blood donor thing? I mean, if after drinking from their mate they can no longer drink from anyone else, how will they feed when their mate dies?”

“It is not a pleasant transition, and many vampires have died of starvation from it, but it is possible to switch to regular blood. Of course, the longer one has been mated the more difficult it is, but it is possible, and Ceilidh has done a marvelous job of it, I think mostly because of his son.”

“Son?” echoed Harry, a bit stunned that Snape was suddenly volunteering so much information.

“Killian. Young boy, born of two vampires. He holds much promise for surpassing his father in power, though he needs a bit of work with the politics aspect of things.”

“Oh.” Harry thought about it, then asked in a barely contained excited voice, “Why don’t you bring them here?”

Snape couldn’t have heard Harry right. Surely, not. “Pardon me?”

“Why don’t you invite them here?” repeated Harry, gaining enthusiasm by the second. “They could help you adjust to your powers, and learn a bit more about wizard magic as well, and the whole situation with Voldemort, so that they know more about what they’re fighting for!”

“You think they do not know what they are fighting for?” asked Snape, voice suddenly gone cold. “Do you think, Potter, for one instant, that the vampires have sided with us, put up with double-crossing the most powerful Dark Lord they’ve ever encountered, without knowing, precisely, what they are fighting for?”

_Well, put that way...damn._ Harry was immediately contrite. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean--“

“Didn’t mean what, Potter? Didn’t mean to insult their intelligence? Sully the high reputation their clans have gained for abiding by rules, made by _themselves_ , to protect the humans they feed off of? I should hope not, Potter, because you are now mated to one of those creatures which do not know a whit about wizard magic,” Snape said darkly.

“I didn’t...didn’t...I’m sorry, Professor,” cowered Harry. “I wasn’t thinking before I spoke.”

“That was made quite obvious.”

“I just want you to get powerful...I don’t want the rogues to turn on us or...or you,” Harry finished softly.

Snape had to close his eyes for a moment, fighting conflicting emotions. Finally, one won out. “That is all right, Potter. I should not have snapped at you as I did.”

“You were right, though. What I said was stupid. But, I’d like to know what you meant, about the rules to protect humans?”

Snape scanned Harry’s expression for sincerity, then nodded. “Very well. A long time ago, vampires fed off of humans with scarcely a thought. Many were drained completely dry. Others were fed on so sloppily that they became rather twisted, demented versions of vampires. Those were called demons, whenever a human encountered one. Feeding on, it seemed, both flesh and blood because they did not know how properly to feed, as no one taught them and they were not intelligent enough to figure it out themselves.”

“That’s awful!” gasped Harry.

Snape nodded. “Yes, it was. There became so many of these so-called demons that the vampires began to realize their mistake. Humans were forming groups to slay them, hunt them down without mercy. It wasn’t just the muggles either, but wizards as well. The vampires realized they had to change their ways, or be hunted to extinction. Most vampires hunted and lived in groups, or rather families, to protect themselves. The families all came together, and made up several clans. These clans chose their leaders, and the leaders came together to come up with a settlement which they presented to the wizards. In it, they agreed to hunt down all of the ‘demons’ and abide by certain rules in regards to feeding.

“The wizards agreed to the settlement, and the vampires immediately began to hunt down the demons. In exchange, the wizards began spreading false tales amongst the muggles about garlic and mirrors, salt and crucifixes, and soon most muggles believed vampires to be no more than folklore, and the ones who did believe them then had ways to defend themselves, or so they thought.”

“So that was it? The vampires killed the demons, and the muggles just stopped believing?” asked Harry incredulously.

“Of course not, Potter. All of this took hundreds of years to accomplish, and to this day there are still some ‘demons’ roaming about. But the vampires took the settlement very seriously, because they knew it was their own foolishness that brought about the demons. They began to feed more discreetly, and with much more respect towards their donors. However, clans are bound to argue at times, and so over the centuries the vampires have come up with more rules that they apply to each other, such as clan territory and the likes, which really needn’t concern you.”

“That doesn’t really explain why they’re fighting for us, though.”

“I would think it would be obvious, Potter. Humans are not merely food to vampires anymore, they are sustenance, and they are their lovers, mates, and even on occasion friends. There are even muggles who would defend a vampire! If some evil Dark Lord were to just destroy them all, and all the wizards who sympathized with muggles, the vampires would lose that. And that, Harry, is not something they wish to see happen,” finished Snape.

“That...okay. But then, why would the rogues want to fight with Voldemort?”

“The rogues are not part of any clans. They may abide some general feeding rules, but other than that, they are not very social. Most live on their own, and they tend to make more mistakes when it involves muggles, because they do not have an older vampire to guide them, or a community to protect them. There are still muggles who hunt vampires, and the rogues are the ones that tend to draw their attention.”

“So they basically get hunted more often, which leaves them to believe it would be better without the muggles?”

“Indeed.”

“But then they would have no food!”

“I did not say it was rational,” drawled Snape.

Harry frowned. _That must be difficult, pretending to be strong enough that the rogues believe him and stay on his side. But then again, he does the same with Voldemort, or pretty close. I’m sure that’s just as dangerous._ “Okay. So, um, about inviting them here? I still think it would be a good idea.”

Snape shook his head. “No.”

“But what about this combined magic core thing? They might know more than we could ever find out from books, or that guy Moody is going to speak to.”

“I will inquire about that myself, the next time I speak with Ceilidh.”

“I want to know, too!” snapped Harry, suddenly losing his temper. “Why can’t he come here? You said yourself, he’s older than you which means he has more control, so I don’t think he’s going to wander out to feed on the students! I feel like you just don’t want me to meet him!”

Snape narrowed his eyes. “Control has nothing to do with it. If I did not want you to meet him, I would simply say as much, Potter,” he growled.

“Then why can’t he come here?” persisted Harry.

“Albus feels it best not to allow any of the vampires to come to the castle, in case the Dark Lord decides to torture them, and they let it be known they’ve been in the castle!” snapped Snape.

“If Voldemort decided to torture them and they slipped up, I’d be more worried about them telling whose side you’re actually on!” Harry snapped back, and immediately realized the depth of his words. His eyes went wide and he clapped a hand over his mouth. “Oh, god, that could happen, couldn’t it? Someone could give you away during torture!”

“That is generally a risk one takes when letting others know you are a spy, Potter,” responded Snape coolly.

“Yeah but...” Harry lowered his hand. “But you wouldn’t know if they told him, and then he’d summon you, and you could go without even realizing he knows. You’d be setting yourself up to be killed!” he exclaimed, horrified.

“Yes,” commented Snape testily. “Every time I am summoned, there is a risk that the Dark Lord has discovered my betrayal, or that I will not be strong enough to withstand his legilimens. Discovery is always a risk, Potter.”

Well, there wasn’t really anything he could say to that. He nodded, eyes downcast.

Snape pursed his lips, watching as Harry fiddled with the hem of his robes. It was fairly obvious that where the subject had led hadn’t pleased the boy. So of course Snape took it into his own hands to make things better again. “I believe we should start your occlumency lessons again.”

And failed, miserably.

“W-what?” Harry stuttered. Sure, he had _said_ he wanted to resume the lessons, but he’d have been more comfortable waiting until, well, he wasn’t thinking of _that_ so often. He didn’t want Snape to know those thoughts. He didn’t want Snape to know every last detail of that god awful memory. “Shouldn’t we, um, wait until I can focus on the lessons better? I mean, I’ve got so many other things to work on, and now with the extra training by all the order members...”

“And when do you propose we should resume the lessons, Potter? You will always have other classes to attend to, and last year you had no problem with juggling them. Not that you ever kept grades to a satisfactory level, mind you, but that didn’t seem to matter any.”

“Hey, I was trying, all right? I know I’m not bloody brilliant like Hermione, but it’s not like I don’t try!” Harry defended himself.

“ _Trying_ implies that you actually _studied_ and put some _thought_ into your essays.You do realize that, I hope?” mocked Snape, one brow arched.

“I did!” he protested.

“Really. Tell me, when was the last time you studied, save for the night before a test which you know you’ll fail miserably because of not having studied diligently before hand?”

“Well, er, um...”

“Point, I believe,” Snape drawled.

“Oh fine! Well why don’t we at least wait until Christmas break? Please?”

Snape would have refused. It was on the tip of his tongue, he knew. But apparently the tip of his tongue had been sliced off, since he found himself reluctantly agreeing. Must have been the please. Or maybe those wide emerald eyes, looking at him so imploringly that it was positively...no, definitely the please.  


	43. In The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! I've been overwhelmed by how many of you have commented and left me kudos, I really appreciate all the support and love knowing that my story is bringing you joy!
> 
> I also want to say thanks to those who have commented with corrections when they've noticed typos and the likes. I've been working hard to edit every chapter and genuinely appreciate when any of you point something out to me (looking at you, BAFan!) so don't hesitate to comment if you notice a mistake, I'll thank you profusely and correct it right away! :D

In The Night

~*~

 

Harry spent the rest of the day going over his herbology essay with Hermione, and then went down to the dungeons to have dinner with Snape. Thankfully, he didn’t run into Zabini or Draco. After supper and feeding Snape, who remembered to have a dagger on hand that time, Snape decided it would be wise to try what they had done with Moody earlier. They were at it for well over an hour before Harry got so fidgety that he couldn’t stand a second more, and gave up. Snape had frowned at him, but let him leave without further argument because it was clear Harry wouldn’t be making any progress today.

Back in Gryffindor tower, Harry finally had a bit of peace. Granted, Ron had his bed curtains closed and soft snores came through, but Harry didn’t mind.  _ I still don’t know how to fix things up with him, yet. I think first I have to patch things with Draco, since Ron was so upset about it. _

The good thing was that he had some time to speak with Issaa. They chatted about how she had been finding new food, and Harry told her about his school, trying to explain things as best he could when it came to the new training regiment. Of course, Issaa, no matter how wise she may be, simply didn’t understand certain concepts. Like flying. Sure, she’d seen it, and she believed it, but she just couldn’t comprehend  _ why _ anyone would want to fly.

Harry forgave her for that shortcoming.

When he woke up in the morning, Issaa told him she was going to go hunting, and then spend the day trying to find a warm place to rest. Apparently, the cold weather was starting to bother her, and the heating spells in the castle weren’t warm enough for her. She assured him this time she’d come back by the time he went to sleep. Harry made a mental note to ask Hermione if there was anything they could do about the heating problems, maybe a localized spell at the foot of his bed.

The day breezed by, and other than a slight misunderstanding about the poisonous attributes of the venus flytrap, which as it turns out was originally a wizarding plant that crept into muggle areas, everything went perfectly. Until of course he was going through the dungeons at supper time to feed Snape, and turned the corner to see both Zabini and Draco leaning against the stone wall, heads bent close together, seemingly arguing over something.

“Uh...”  _ just my luck. _

Draco snapped to attention, startled by Harry. For a moment he looked stricken by panic before cool indifference blanketed his expression. “I’ll meet you at supper, Blaise,” he said quietly. He put on his best sneer as he swiftly walked past Harry and fled the dungeons.

Harry found himself the recipient of Zabini’s glare and felt even crappier about interrupting them, since whatever they’d been discussing must have been important. “Um, sorry...”

“Damn well you should be! I almost got caught by Filch waiting for you last night by that bloody Trophy Room!” snarled Blaise.

Harry blinked, perplexed, until he remembered that he’d told Zabini he’d meet him to talk about Draco. He groaned. “Oh, shit! I’m so sorry, Zabini! I completely forgot! I had lessons yesterday and things came up and I was just so distracted I completely--“

“Lessons, Potter? On a Sunday? Really, couldn’t you come up with a better excuse?”

“But I did!” protested Harry. “I have to take extra lessons, for um, uh...”  _ oh, great, I can’t even say what for. I still don’t know whose side Zabini is really on. _

“Right. Secret ‘Kill the Dark Lord’ lessons? That’s no excuse. Only someone as abysmally fog-headed such as yourself could forget our meeting.”

“There’s no reason to insult me, Zabini!” protested Harry again.

“Sure, there is. I don’t like you. That’s reason enough,” snapped Blaise.

Harry glared. “If you don’t like me, then why bother with me at all? Just ignore me, and I’ll ignore you.”

“Because, you utter imbecile, I like Draco! He’s my  _ best mate _ Potter, and unlike you, I take the term very seriously. I will do nearly  _ anything _ to make him happy.”

That stung. Harry felt his breathing grow strangled.  _ He’s talking about Ron. _ “I...I didn’t...that isn’t the same...”

“Save it, Potter. I don’t care one whit about your Weasel troubles. The only thing I care about is how crappy you’ve been treating Draco. You don’t even  _ try _ to speak to him! Do you not care at all? Because if so, just tell me, and I’ll make sure Draco doesn’t simper over  _ you _ one second more!”

“Draco doesn’t simper,” Harry said weakly, because that was the only thing he could think of.

Blaise snorted, lip curled in disgust. “Damn right he shouldn’t, but in case it has completely escaped your notice, Potter, you bloody well  _ hurt _ him by sleeping with Snape. I’d tell him to say to hell with you, and Merlin knows I’ve tried, but obviously that simply won’t work. He gave up his bloody  _ life _ for you, Potter.  _ Everything _ he had is  _ gone _ , for you!”

“W-what?”

“Oh, come on. What did you think would happen when he switched sides? Lucius would be a good supporting  _ daddy _ and let Draco do whatever he wants? Ha! He’s been  _ disowned _ Potter, and the Dark Lord wants him dead now too!”

Harry gasped, eyes wide. “N-no..that...I mean...”

Blaise frowned, studying Harry’s expression. “You really didn’t think of that, did you? Figures. Oblivious as always. Do you see now why Draco is so upset? Sure, he liked you, but be serious here, you two weren’t even really an item, so why would he be so very upset about this? It’s because he gave up his entire  _ life _ for you. Money, status, and the prestige of the Malfoy line. Not to mention, he switched sides. All of that because he thought he would have a better chance of a happy life with  _ you _ than his lousy family. But then you ditch him like he means nothing to you. He gave up everything for nothing.”

_ Oh, god, what did I do?  _ “I’m sorry,” Harry could only say, shell-shocked.

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to. Either get over Snape and apologize to Draco, or tell me right now that you don’t care for him, and I’ll be sure to make that clear to Draco. This limbo thing…it’s cruel of you, Potter. I’d think your Gryffindor courage would have you apologizing properly to Draco by now,” Blaise said with distaste.

“Look I...it wasn’t just Snape...there were other things...I just couldn’t...but I’m all right now! I’ve been trying real hard, and I think I’m okay, and I want to make things right between us, honest! I just...I don’t know what to do,” Harry explained.  _ It’s past time that I should approach Draco. If I could survive s-sex with Snape without completely losing it, I can try to mend fences. I owe it to him to at least be a friend, even if I can’t be more... _

“I’ve been explaining the bond of vampire and mate to Draco more thoroughly, and I think he’s ready to hear you out now. Get him alone, apologize, and explain things better. Be clear about what you want with him.”

“What if...what if I’m not sure what I want with him, either?”

“Then I guess you’ll just have to explain that to him,” Blaise said snidely. “Now if you’ll excuse me, Draco’s waiting for me.”

Harry watched Zabini walk past him, then sighed.  _ I guess I’ll speak to Draco tomorrow, then. _

~*~

“Oh, you should have come to me sooner Harry! I know  _ just _ the spell for Issaa. We can cast it under your bed, or on the windowsill if she’d prefer. It’ll keep the stones warm for her,” Hermione gushed later that night in the common room.

“Thanks, Hermione. I’ll ask her later tonight, if she comes back like she said she would.” Harry leaned back on the sofa, yawning. Battle tactics were boring and complicated, and he’d been struggling through understanding the fifth chapter in his  _ Wizards Wars Throughout The Ages _ text that Professor Binns was now having them use for History class.

“Why hasn’t she been around lately, anyway? I understand about the temperature, but I’d think she would have come to you sooner.”

“Oh, she was looking for new places to hunt. Apparently it’s too dangerous to hunt mice in the dungeons anymore.”

Hermione frowned. “Why is it too dangerous?”

“The stones are falling or something, and she said something about water on the walls.”

Hermione’s eyes widened. “That’s not possible. The stones can’t just  _ fall! _ ”

Harry gave her an incredulous look. “Hermione, this is a really old castle. I’m sure there are plenty of stones falling all the time. For a little snake, I’m sure that could be a problem.”

“No, no Harry, the stones  _ don’t _ fall. They can’t. It’s part of the wards on the castle. All the spells I was talking about, remember? Several of them are to keep this place intact, or else it would have fallen apart ages ago. And the water, I encountered some when we went looking for you after the Ball. I thought it might be the plumping, but that really doesn’t make sense either, because the plumbing is protected as well. Oh, no, Harry...”

Hermione was looking off in the distance like she tended to do when she was thinking really hard. He frowned. “Er...what’s wrong, Hermione? What does it mean?”

Hermione snapped her gaze back to Harry. She leaned closer, lowering her voice, eyes wide. “Harry, I think the wards are starting to fail!”

“Fail?” Harry said blankly, not thinking he heard her correctly. “How can they fail?”

“I don’t know  _ how _ !” Hermione hissed, that determined look coming to her face. “But I’m going to find out. Research!” she proclaimed, jumping up from her seat and causing several other Gryffindor's to stare at her.

“Um, Hermione, it’s past curfew,” Harry reminded her, glancing nervously at the people staring at them.

Hermione frowned. “I know that, Harry. We’ll go during lunch tomorrow.” As if just noticing the people staring at her, she blushed and sat back down, lowering her voice. “That is, if you can make it...”

“Yeah, I can. I’m sure, um,  _ he _ won’t mind,” Harry said in just as low a voice, wary of those watching them curiously.

Hermione nodded, then yawned. “Well then, I’m going to bed. We’ll look up that heating charm in the library tomorrow as well.” She stood and gathered her books.

“Um, wait, uh there was one other thing I wanted to talk to you about...” Harry said cautiously.

“What’s wrong?” Hermione asked, instantly concerned from Harry’s tone of voice.

“I just, um, wanted to know how angry Ron still is...I’m going to try to patch things up with, uh, Draco, so I was wondering if maybe Ron...”

“Oh, Harry.” Hermione sighed and set her books down, sitting once more. “Ron’s...well, he’s Ron. Hardheaded and quick to lose his temper. He didn’t really mean half the things he said, you know. I think it was just a heat of the moment thing.”

“If that’s true, why hasn’t he apologized?” Harry asked glumly.

“Well, now it’s just his stupid pride. He won’t apologize because he’s too embarrassed by his behavior, so he has to act the tough guy and ignore you. And don’t get me started on you! You should have tried to patch things up days ago!”

“I couldn’t! I mean...he was awful, saying all those things about Snape!”

“The things he said...Harry, much as it pains me to say this, I think he was right.”

“What?!” Harry exploded.

“Lower your voice. I didn’t mean to say that everything he said was right, but he was on the right track. Snape  _ does _ abuse you, Harry.”

“He doesn’t!” Harry protested, shocked and angry. “He’s been nothing but kind to me!” he continued in a lower voice. “He’s been patient, and doesn’t bite when I tell him not to...well the Bloodlust season wasn’t his fault. But he’s even laid up on the insults, and time with him isn’t so horrible anymore, and he’s working really hard for our side, and--“

“Harry. What about all those times he’s attacked you, or other students? What about when he nearly killed Draco?”

“He didn’t! He was trying to protect me...well, okay, he had the idea wrong, but he couldn’t help it. You said it yourself, he’s controlled by his vampire instinct sometimes.”

“Sometimes, not all the time, and he should have had more control. He should have tried harder. That isn’t even the only thing that worries me. The two of you have become...exceptionally close--“

“I’m his mate!” Harry defended.

Hermione nodded. “I know, and with that comes a certain closeness, but it just doesn’t seem like that’s all there is to it. I think you’re being sucked into the image of someone there, someone stronger, to protect you. Like...like Sirius tried to, like a father would...”

Harry made a strangled sound, too shocked to speak right away. “H-Hermione...no, that isn’t...” Harry shook his head forcefully. “That isn’t it at all!”

“Then explain it to me,” Hermione said patiently. “So I can understand.”

“It isn’t...I can’t believe you’d think...”

“It’s a reasonable deduction, Harry.”

“No, it isn’t!” he exploded again, drawing some attention from the other occupants of the common room. He lowered his voice and looked away so they couldn’t see how angry he was, though Hermione could still see from that angle. He spoke low and furiously. “You  _ don’t _ understand, Hermione. You don’t know  _ anything _ and I’m not going to tell you either, because it’s none of your business. What I  _ will _ tell you is that I don’t think of him as a father, not at all. He’s done so much for me, Hermione. That’s all you need to know.”

Hermione studied the guarded expression on Harry’s face and her resolve evaporated. “Oh Harry, something awful happened, didn’t it?”

“Yeah...something awful,” he whispered.  _ And Snape’s done everything he can to help, and he’s been patient, and he’s done his best, better than I could have ever hoped for from him. He’s...changed.  _

“Why won’t you tell me? I’m your friend, Harry. I just want to help!”

“I know you do,” Harry looked at Hermione earnestly. “I  _ know _ you do, Hermione, and I appreciate it. If it were up to me, no one would know what happened, but Snape does, and I appreciate everything he’s done, but this is something I need to figure out on my own. I realize that now.”

Hermione nodded reluctantly. “All right, Harry.”

“Thanks, Hermione.”

Hermione nodded again, reached over to give him a hug that he managed not to flinch from, and scooped up her books. “I’ll see you in the morning,” she called over her shoulder as she went up to the girls dormitories.

Harry waited a bit before going up to the boys dorm, and was glad to see Issaa curled up on his pillow. He nudged her over and laid his head on the pillow, quickly falling asleep as she wound her way to a comfortable position about his wrist.

~*~

” _ Lovely, Luciusss. Thisss will be a great asssset. With the vampiresss, werewolvesss, and dragonsss on our ssside, there will be no defeating usss.” He chuckled with delight, holding up a sparkling gem about the size of his fist that shone red and orange. _

Harry had a headache when he woke up. All the cackling and hissing had really gotten to him, but that wasn’t the first thing on his mind. “Dragons,” he whispered, horrified. It was the first dream he’d had of Voldemort in a while, and he had begun to think they were over with. Apparently not.

Harry rushed to shower, get dressed, and head immediately down to the dungeons. “Roses!” he shouted, and the wall practically leapt apart to let him in, and he was rushing through the sitting room just as Snape came rushing out of the bedroom.

“What’s wrong, Harry?” asked Snape fearfully, looking over the boy for any injuries.

“I had a dream, of Voldemort. He’s going to use dragons!”

Snape froze. “Dragons?”

Harry nodded frantically. “Dragons! Malfoy senior did something to help him get the dragons on his side, and there was some weird stone and he was laughing so hard and I had this  _ awful _ feeling in my stomach, and then I got a headache and--“

“Control yourself, Potter!” barked Snape. When the boy had taken a deep breath, he nodded curtly. “Good. Now tell me exactly what you dreamed. What did the stone look like?”

“It was jagged and about as large as a fist and it shined red and orange.”

“It couldn’t be...a draconite?” mused Snape, mind working frantically.

“What’s a, er, draconite?” Harry asked cautiously, hands tangled in his over sized pajama shirt.

“It’s a very rare stone, worth quite a lot on the black market, but the Ministry banned them one-hundred-fifty years ago.”

“Why were they banned?”

“People began to use them to control dragons. The draconite has a lot of appeal to dragons. Not only is it shiny and valuable, but it possesses magic capabilities within it, the scent of that power calls to the dragons. Any witch or wizard could easily control a dragon with one of those stones, so long as they had one that appealed to the breed of dragon they wished to control.”

“And Voldemort has one...so now he can control the dragons?!”

“No, he can only control a single dragon for a single draconite. Red and orange...my guess would be the Chinese Fireball. However, I sincerely doubt he would only have one stone...I see now that we were wrong about Lucius using his influence to abduct the Minister. He has obviously used it to get into the deepest of the black markets and obtain draconite,” Snape mused.

“Shit. That’s really not good, is it? I mean, how are we going to fight  _ dragons _ ?!” exclaimed Harry, anxiety etched across his features. He recalled vividly the struggle he’d had just to avoid the dragon during the Triwizard Tournament. To actually fight one would be a daunting task. 

“We can’t,” Snape said grimly. “We will not be able to fight them. Even if they are fighting against us, they are endangered and as such protected by the Ministry’s laws.”

“But Voldemort is using them, isn’t  _ that _ against the laws?!”

“I highly doubt that the Dark Lord cares about laws, Potter,” drawled Snape.

“Yes, thanks I got that. I meant self-defence. Do the laws take into account the fact that maybe someone will be attacked by a dragon and have to defend themselves?!”

Snape nodded. “Yes, of course it does. But we cannot kill the dragons, and besides that, there are very few spells that work on dragons. Their scales are thick and repel magic. The only unprotected areas are at the junction beneath their forelegs and hind legs, but aiming a spell there is very tricky and if the Dark Lord is wise he will use most of the dragons on the ground, thus making it even more difficult to aim at their weakest points.”

“What about weapons?”

“Weapons?” Snape raised a brow.

“Yeah, like in the movies, and the storybooks. The dragons are always slain by swords!” Harry said excitedly.

“Oh yes, because we know how very many wizards and witches use swords, or any other form of physical combat.”

“But...there have to be some, right?”

“Yes, there are some. However,  _ some _ will not help us. They would all be killed without felling more than one dragon, I would guess. Dragons are very fast, and to go up against several at the same time...”

“So we need someone fast, strong, and capable of physical combat...” murmured Harry, deep in thought.

“Potter, even if we did, it would be impractical to--“

“What about the vampires?” Harry cut in.

“The…vampires,” repeated Snape slowly, shocked at being interrupted and further shocked that, well, Harry was even suggesting it.

Harry nodded eagerly. “Yeah. They’re fast, strong, and I’m sure they know how to use physical combat, right? We can handle the regular Death Eaters ourselves, but if we had the vampires fighting the dragons, things would even out!”

“That’s...”  _ ridiculous, absurd, completely unorthodox...and somehow brilliant, _ thought Snape with no small amount of amazement. “That might work,” Snape said slowly, cautiously. He was still suffering shock that Harry had come up with an idea that was rather...ingenious, really, and rather Slytherin.

Harry nodded. “We can try it at least, right? You can ask the vampires? Please, Snape? I think it would really work.”

Snape nodded, mind working to decide who he would tell first, and which Order members would be allowed this information. “I shall ask the next time I speak with them.”

“Good,” Harry said with a smile, obviously pleased.

Snape stared at Harry intently. Namely, at Harry’s smile. A genuine, full-fledged smile. He hadn’t seen one in quite some time, and it left him lost for words. Which seemed to happen quite frequently around Harry.  _ If this keeps up, I will be a blithering fool. A simpering, blithering, adoring fool, _ he thought with mixed feelings of disgust and amazement.

_ But he’s our mate, and he’s gorgeous, and we have to kiss him _ , added his vampire and before Snape realized it he had taken a step forward.

“Snape?” asked Harry, perplexed. The man had suddenly gotten a very intense look on his face, like all his concentration was focused on Harry. And he was staring at him. Harry took an instinctive step back when Snape stepped forward, but Snape only took another step. For each step forward, Harry took a step backwards.

“Uh, Snape? Ah!” Harry gasped when his back found the wall, and he was trapped because Snape now stood right before him, barely two inches separating their bodies. Confusion, fear, and some other emotion warred inside his mind.

“You surprise me,” Snape murmured, voice lowering to a soft rumble. His hand reached out and propped on the wall beside Harry’s head, and he slowly leaned forward. “Every day, you surprise me,” he murmured, face drawing closer to Harry’s. Right then he really didn’t care about anything else, he simply  _ had _ to kiss his mate, to kiss Harry, to taste that smile even though it was no longer there.

Harry audibly gulped, eyes wide, breathing shallow. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from that dark, heated one. “W-what are you doing?” he managed to babble on a ragged whisper.

“Allow me this,” he murmured an inch away from the boy’s lips. “Just one kiss,” he coaxed.  _ I have to have it, I have to have him. _

Harry couldn’t stop him. He knew he should, he knew he wanted to, but he just couldn’t. He nodded slightly, barely, and Snape didn’t wait another second to close the distance between their lips. It was sweet, slow. Snape’s lips were soft and pliant, coaxing Harry’s to part. He felt fangs run across his bottom lip gently, then a tongue, and his lips parted of their own volition.

As soon as those lips parted, Snape took advantage and pressed his tongue in, ever mindful of his sharp fangs. He didn’t want to draw blood or hurt Harry in any way. This wasn’t about vampire lust, it was about Snape and Harry, and Snape very much wanted this, for reasons that still frightened him too much to contemplate. He savored the taste of Harry’s mouth, peppermint from toothpaste and Harry’s own taste, which by now was familiar to Snape. He stroked his tongue over Harry’s and felt immense pride well in his chest when the boy made a slight whimpering sound.

He pressed flush against Harry, the hand on the wall shifting to card through the unruly hair and the other arm wrapping about the boy’s waist. Despite his body raging in protest, he kept the kiss gentle and sweet, determined not to frighten Harry or ruin this moment with mindless lust. When the boy began to relax, eyes closing and arms lifting to gentky clutch at Snape’s robes, Snape decided it was time to end it. With one last lick across that full lower lip, he drew back, not breathing for fear of startling Harry with any sound.

Harry really didn’t want to open his eyes. He wanted that kiss to continue. He wanted that sweetness and the strong arms wrapped around him. He was panting lightly, and he was uncomfortably hard, but he didn’t feel threatened. He’d expected to, and he knew that he wasn’t ready for more intimate contact yet, but Snape made him feel so  _ safe _ in his arms.

_ I did that to him, _ thought Snape with no small amount of pride.  _ I put that expression on his face. _ He waited for Harry to open his eyes, to say something, because Snape knew anything he said might ruin things and frighten Harry away again.

When Harry began to gather his thoughts, he realized he had been well and truly hypnotized. He had to have been, to have felt so calm and peaceful when Snape came towards him. His eyes snapped open, looking at Snape accusingly with anger. “You hypnotized me.”

Snape was taken aback. “I assure you I did not,” he protested, tensing.

Harry struggled out of his grasp, pushing at his chest to make Snape step back. “You did! I can’t believe you’d do that to me!”

Snape took another step back, though really he could have stayed his ground since he was far stronger than Harry but he was shocked to be accused of hypnotizing him.  _ Good Merlin, could I have done so without even noticing? _ The thought turned his spine cold. Well, colder than it already was. He hadn’t intended to hypnotize Harry. He’d thought the boy had wanted to be kissed. It bothered him that he might have intruded into Harry’s mind so personally without noticing. He said stiffly, taking another step back, “In that case, forgive me. I had no intention of doing so.”

Harry leaned back against the wall, trying to calm his temper and watching Snape warily. The man had closed off his expression again. Reminding himself that Snape hadn’t learned to control his vampire magic yet, and had only recently discovered his ability to hypnotize, he managed to calm down enough, though he was still angry. “Get that thing under control, Snape.”

Snape could understand the demand, but the fact that it was a direct demand rubbed him the wrong way. Despite everything, Harry was still his student, and the lack of respect in that demand was insulting. He felt his face harden, expression forbidding. “You will not speak to me in such a way, Mister Potter.”

Harry gasped, shocked to be addressed so.  _ Snape hasn’t called me Mister Potter since...since before we found out I was his mate! _ It hurt him more than he liked to admit, and he pressed more firmly against the wall, immediately contrite. “Sorry, sir.”

Snape nodded stiffly in acceptance. “I will see to controlling my newfound powers, Potter, you can rest assured on that account. However, you will refrain from ever giving me an order like that again. I am still your professor, and I still demand respect from you. Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Harry answered quietly, staring down at the floor. He was mildly surprised that his anger had fled so easily.

Snape nodded again. “Very well.”

Snape ordered breakfast for Harry, and the boy ate in silence. When he was finished, Snape made quick work of feeding himself. He acquiesced to Harry’s request to eat lunch with Granger, mostly because he planned to take advantage of the break by visiting the vampires. There would be much to discuss, and he didn’t for one instant think any of it would be easy.

~*~

“Okay, you start looking through that pile, and I’ll start looking through this one. We’ll compare notes after we’re done, unless you or I find something really fascinating,” Hermione said, and slid a stack of about ten books of various thicknesses over to Harry.

Harry groaned. “Hermione, this is like a million pages! How am I supposed to read all of this?”

“I don’t expect you to read it all today, Harry. Just skim through it and if you find anything interesting, set the book aside and we’ll take it out of the library. I just don’t think we should take out too many books at one time, is all. Madame Pince might get suspicious.”

“Oh, great. Well, guess there’s no dodging it...” Harry sighed, grabbed the book on the top of the pile, and opened it up. Half an hour later, he’d decided protective wards were absolutely boring. And said so.

“What an awful thing to say, Harry! Your mother gave you a protective ward, or have you forgotten?”

Harry visibly flinched. Hermione was right. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just, there are so many different spells, and most of them do the same thing. Protect stuff. How are we going to figure out which spells were used to ward the castle?”

“I was hoping we would get a clue, something that might help lead us down the right path. All we really have to go on is that nearly every Headmaster, and the four original founders of the school, put their own spells into the castle, to protect it.” She closed the book she was currently looking at and pulled another from the pile with a small sigh. “If only we had something to go on, a clue or a spell that we know for sure was used on the castle.  _ Hogwarts: A History _ doesn’t list the spells, just mentions that each Headmaster added on to them.”

“Hm,” Harry hummed noncommittally, scanning and flipping another page.  _ She’s right though, we need a clue or something to start with. Maybe Snape would know something? Or I could ask Dumbledore…or rather his portrait. But then they’d have to tell Professor McGonagall, and the Order, and really it might all be nothing. _

Harry and Hermione had both agreed that it would be better to find out what was wrong first, before going to anyone. Hermione was doubtful that the wards would suddenly decide to break, so she wanted clarification that that was the case. Or at least good reason that it  _ could _ be the case.

“Well you said the founders put up their own wards, right?” asked Harry suddenly, coming up with an idea.

“Of course. They wouldn’t just build a school and leave it unprotected,” Hermione answered distractedly, gathering a few books together.

“Well then we have a lead. I mean, Salazar Slytherin would only use one type of magic, wouldn’t he?”

Hermione stopped shuffling through the books to look at Harry. “Of course! Why didn’t I think of it sooner? Salazar Slytherin would have only used Dark Arts, I’ll bet!”

Harry nodded. “So there’s one lead. Maybe it’s his that are failing, because of all the good magic being used here. Maybe it, I don’t know, cancels out the old Dark Arts wards?”

“That could be possibly, I suppose...” Hermione mused, tapping a finger against her chin, frowning. “But I’m sure the books here wouldn’t have anything about Dark Arts, except...”

“The Restricted section,” Harry inserted, guessing her thoughts.

She nodded. “Precisely. We can’t get a pass without telling someone what we know, though.”

Harry grinned. “Guess it’s time to break out the map and my dad's old cloak.”

Hermione frowned sternly. “Harry, we can’t always resort to those when we need something. We could get caught.”

“Oh come on, Hermione! We rarely ever get caught, and we haven’t done something like this in  _ ages _ . Please, for old time's sake?”

Hermione tried to refuse, but that mischievous grin got her every time. She sighed dramatically. “Oh, very well.”

~*~

“Blaise, I swear, if you shove one more book about vampire mates at me, I’ll do more than just whop you on the head this time!” Draco declared, fed up.

“Okay okay, chill.” Blaise set the book aside.

“Why have you been shoving that crap at me, anyway? I told you, I don’t care about bloody Potter or bloody Severus anymore!”

Sighing, Blaise ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, that’s why you walk around moping all the time, and why you don’t even so much as look at Potter in classes.”

“I would think not looking at him would prove I’m not interested anymore,” Draco replied defensively.

“Sure it would, if you acted that way before you fancied him,” drawled Blaise in response. He leaned back on the armrest of the sofa, putting one leg up on the seat. He looked at Draco, sitting on the opposite end of the couch, pretending to be examining his arithmancy text.

“I don’t fancy him!” exclaimed Draco, losing his temper. He raised his gaze to glare at Blaise.

“I said before you fancied him, past tense. I know you’re ticked with him and Snape, but from what I’ve been reading, they can’t help it. Vampires will always be attracted to their mate, because they link sex and blood so close together, and a mate can’t resist the bite of their vampire. Besides that, vampires are  _ very _ protective and gentle with their mate, so can you blame Potter for being drawn to that?”

“Yes,” snapped Draco. “He can be attracted all he damn well pleases, but  _ shagging _ Severus when we’re an item is inexcusable.”

Blaise sighed. “I think there was more to it than that. You may have been ignoring Potter’s existence but I haven’t, and trust me, he’s out of it. He’s not talking to the Weasel anymore; in fact he barely talks to anyone except Granger. I think he’s pretty upset about what happened.”

“I don’t give a damn,” Draco replied resolutely.

Blaise sighed.  _ Guess that’s enough for tonight. Potter has his work cut out for him. _ Switching the subject, Blaise leaned over to study the text as well.

~*~

“Ouch, that was my foot!” hissed Hermione.

Harry winced. “Sorry, I guess I’m not used to sharing my cloak anymore.”

“It  _ has _ been a long time since we used it,” Hermione admitted.

“Yeah. I kind of, you know, miss this. Us going out after curfew, sneaking about the castle, I just wish...” Harry trailed off with a sigh.

“You’ll patch things up with him, you’ll see. Then we can sneak about the castle whenever you want,” Hermione said firmly.

Harry raised a brow, not that she could see it in the darkness. “Is that a promise, you’ll actually let us sneak out for no good reason?”

“To celebrate the two of you becoming best mates again, definitely.”

“Thanks, Hermione,” Harry said with a soft smile.

“Oh! This should be useful.” Hermione stepped out from under the cloak and held up her wand, casting  _ lumos _ and studying a book title. “ _ 1001 Spells to Protect Your Territory _ ,” she announced.

Harry blinked and shrugged off the cloak, staring at the book. “I can’t believe a book like that would be in the Restricted section. It sounds pretty useful.”

“Oh, very useful,” agreed Hermione, plucking the book off the shelf and flipping to the Index. “Especially since the author was kind enough to write it in blood.”

Harry shuddered, “Gross.”

“And highly dramatic. Honestly, these spells didn’t need to be written down in blood. What a waste. I hope it was the author's and not some poor creature.”

“Right...” Harry left Hermione to her book and began searching the shelves for any others.

It wasn’t five minutes before Hermione exclaimed, “Oh! This sounds right up Salazar’s alley!”

“What does?” asked Harry, wandering back over to her.

“It’s a spell to make guardians for your rooms. You cast the spell on the doorway to the room, and it uses your patronus shape to make a sort of gatekeeper for the room. It can be either password protected, or set to blood ties.”

“Um, okay, why does that seem like something Salazar Slytherin would use?”

“Because you need to cast it with your own blood, and using your patronus like that is considered highly Dark,” Hermione explained patiently.

“Oh, guess that does sound like him. But the rooms in the castle aren’t guarded like that.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t use the entire castle. The other founders wouldn’t have agreed to that. But he might have done the dungeons.”

Harry thought about that while Hermione scanned the page. He had a sudden flash of memory of the snake guarding the torture room where he and Draco had hid from Sumer, and the snake on the wall guarding Snape and Remus’s chambers. Probably every room in the dungeon was protected like that, except for the potions classroom, Snape's office, and a few of the storage rooms and abandoned classrooms. “You’re right, I think I’ve seen them. The little snake carvings guarding all the hidden rooms, like Snape and Remus’s chambers.”

Hermione glanced up, beaming a smile at him. “Harry, that’s genius! I just bet that the snake was Salazar Slytherin's patronus. It makes perfect sense.”

“Yeah, but how will that help us?”

“Well, I don’t know yet. Let me copy this information over and we’ll look at it more thoroughly later.” Hermione dug out a roll of parchment from her robes and waved her wand, murmuring a spell. A moment later and an exact replica of the page in the book was copied to the parchment.

Harry gaped. “Where the bloody hell did you learn that spell?”

Hermione sniffed. “Just some extra studying. We should be learning it next year.”

“You’ll have to teach me it, that’s really useful I’ll bet. Taking notes would be so much easier!”

“Absolutely not! I’m not going to teach you a spell just so you can go and misuse it!” declared Hermione hotly, rolling up the parchment and tucking it back into her pocket. She replaced the book and began scanning the shelves again. “See if you can find anything else of use.”

Harry sighed but knew there was no point arguing right now. She’d probably break down and teach him later when she saw that his note taking was abysmal. They spent another hour scouring the bookshelves, and Hermione managed to copy several more pages worth of dark spells, as well as some very strong versions of ones they had already seen mentioned in some of the books earlier that day. All in all, it seemed to be a fruitful venture, and they called it quits a few minutes later.

After saying goodnight and promising to join her at lunch in the Room of Requirement tomorrow, Harry shuffled upstairs to bed, yawning. He passed by the closed curtains of Ron’s bed and sighed. As quietly as he could, he put away the cloak and map, then crawled into bed. He heard Ron roll over, and knew his friend had heard him come back in.

_ Tomorrow, _ Harry thought tiredly.  _ I’ll try talking to him tomorrow. _


	44. Of Dragons and Vampires

Of Dragons and Vampires

~*~

 

Harry woke to a familiar yet slightly missed sight: Circe was perched at the foot of his bed, parchment wound about one leg. She hooted softly when he sat up, and he smiled at her. Reaching out a hand, he stroked lightly over the crown of her head. She nipped at his fingers, then thrust out her leg.

“So you have a letter for me, girl?” he untied it and then unrolled it, reading it quickly.

 

_ Will be absent for breakfast and lunch. I will summon you when I return. _

_ S. _

 

Harry’s brows furrowed in a worried frown. He looked up at Circe. “You know where he is, girl? He’s not in danger, is he?”

The owl merely cocked her head to the side and hooted, then flapped her wings impatiently. He sighed and reached over to his night table, pulling out the drawer to reach for some owl treats. He fed her a few and pet her for a few minutes while he contemplated the letter. His housemates started to rise, so he sent Circe away and gathered fresh clothes, making his way to the showers.

Fully dressed and once more cleaned, Harry went down to the common room, where he found Ron and Hermione arguing with soft words and wild hand gestures. Ron spotted him and abruptly stopped speaking to stare. Harry wasn’t sure how to react, so he offered up a small, cautious smile. “Hey, guys.”

Ron mumbled something that Harry thought might be a ‘hey’ and then spun about and left through the portrait. Harry sighed and looked at Hermione. “Were you two arguing about me?”

Hermione hesitated, then nodded. “I’m sorry, Harry. I’ve tried convincing him to apologize, but you know Ron...”

“Yeah, I know Ron.” Harry sighed again, offered up a weak smile. “Guess I’ll just have to take my Gryffindor courage and approach him myself, huh?”

Hermione nodded, looking relieved. “That would be a good idea, Harry, and very mature of you.”

“Thanks. Um, so, I don’t have anything for breakfast this morning,” Harry announced quietly, wary of Ginny and Lavender who were talking by the fire.

“Oh, so you can eat with us?” Hermione asked, looking pleased.

Harry nodded and lowered his voice more, stepping closer and turning his back to the two chatting girls. “Yeah, but I was thinking I go down to the dungeons anyway, and see how Remus is doing. I haven’t visited him since the last full moon. But I have lunch free again too, so I’ll eat with everyone in the Great Hall for that, all right?”

“Sure, Harry. Would you mind if I came down with you as well? I haven’t seen Professor Lupin outside of classes in a while either, and I’d like to see what you do for breakfast every day. Have you been sticking to my food plan?” inquired Hermione.

“Uh...,” to be honest, he’d completely forgotten about it, but that wouldn’t do well to tell Hermione. “Well, you know Dobby...he never stuck to the food plan, so I just sort of, uh, gave up.”

Hermione frowned sternly. “Harry, that’s no good, you could lose a lot of health that way. Well, I’ll have to have a talk with Dobby!”

Harry nodded since he didn’t see any way around it. They gathered the books they would need for the morning and left, heading down to the dungeons. It was late, so everyone should have been in the Great Hall for breakfast by now, which left both Harry and Hermione surprised to see Draco and Zabini walking towards them. Both parties stopped and eyed each other warily.

_ Now. Say something. Do it now, before you miss your opportunity! _ But Harry was frozen, because Draco barely seemed to acknowledge him. His gaze was cool and steady, as though he didn’t give a damn, even though he was making no move to walk by.

Hermione and Zabini exchanged looks, both recognizing that they’d have to put aside their differences for the moment and say something. Hermione, of course, was the one to go first. “Hi Draco, Zabini.”

“Granger, Potter,” replied Zabini with a terse nod that held no hostility, despite the cool greeting.

Harry and Draco continued to stare at each other. Harry cleared his throat uncomfortably, knowing he was going to miss his opportunity, and spoke up, “Draco can I--“

“Granger, Potter,” Draco said abruptly with a cold nod, then strode toward them in an arrogant manner that suggested they either move out of the way, or he’d walk right through them.

Harry was helpless. He stepped to the side, and Draco walked right past him. There was that moment, right when the boy brushed past, where Draco’s gaze slid to meet his, and Harry could see a momentary flicker of pain in that gaze. But then the moment was over, and Harry was left staring at his back as he walked away.

Blaise stepped up beside him, gaze cold and calculating. “I thought Gryffindor's were notorious for their courage. I guess rumors aren’t always true.”

Harry watched Zabini walk by and jog up to Draco, and stared at the way that Zabini’s hand brushed Draco’s in a way that he knew had been deliberate, and the blonde seemed to relax with that touch, his gate more steady and less stiff. It hurt Harry to see that kind of intimacy. Though logic told him that Draco and Zabini weren’t an item, that brush of hands was so intimate and personal, it made him ache with the desire to share that intimacy.

He didn’t have that with Snape, and probably never would.

The thought left him depressed, and he leaned back against the stone wall, head tilted to look up at the ceiling in a rather hopeless gesture. He could hear Hermione shift, and knew she was probably wondering what she could say to make things better. He squeezed his eyes shut and sighed. “I have to fix this,” he murmured, pain straining his voice.

“Harry...” Hermione said softly, for once unable to think of an appropriate response.

Harry took pity on her and shook his head, opening his eyes to look at her. “It’s okay, Hermione. I’ll catch him later and...apologize. See if he’ll forgive me.”

“I think he needs a better explanation, too,” she offered hesitantly.

“I know,” Harry said, “But I can’t give him one.”

Hermione nodded sadly and they agreed without saying anything that it was time to change the topic. They were silent the rest of the way to Remus’s chambers.

~*~

Breakfast was a rather unusual affair. First there were the greetings and Hermione and Remus sat down to chat and discuss classes and such, so Harry took it upon himself to use Remus’s bedroom to finish up one of the papers do today, allowing Remus and Hermione some time to talk alone. Really, it should have bothered him that he’d become so close to Remus that he didn’t even feel he had to ask to use the man's bedroom, or visit him whenever. However, it didn’t, and frankly Harry was grateful to know he had one person whom he could trust with absolutely everything.

He was just finishing up the last paragraph of his essay on the local carnivorous plants when he heard the pop of apparation and Dobby’s voice in the other room. Finishing off the last sentence he tucked the paper into the text and went back into the sitting room.

“...but this simply must stop, Dobby. You spoiling Harry may cause him to become ill, and I know you don’t want that, right?” chided Hermione.

Dobby nodded his head enthusiastically, “Yes! Dobby wasn’t meaning to make Harry Potter sick, he wasn’t! Dobby just wanted Harry Potter happy!”

“Don’t worry, Dobby, I’m not sick,” Harry put in.

Dobby turned to Harry, his expression one of disbelief and hurt. “Master Harry Potter shouldn’t lie to Dobby, he shouldn’t! Harry Potter could get sick! Harry Potter should have told Dobby this! Dobby would have to run into the Whomping Willow if Harry Potter got sick!”

Harry’s eyes widened. “No, no Dobby, it’s okay. I’m fine, and you don’t have to run to the Whomping Willow!”

“Harry Potter sir shouldn’t be making Dobby do bad things for him, sir, Dobby wants Harry Potter healthy Dobby does!” nodded the house elf energetically.

Hermione smiled beatifically at Dobby. “Don’t worry Dobby, if you follow my diet for Harry, he’ll be healthy!”

“Dobby will do as Harry Potter’s friend tells Dobby,” again the house elf nodded, “Dobby will keep Harry Potter healthy!” Then, he popped out of existence, supposedly to get the proper foods.

Harry turned with a glare to Hermione. “You nearly made him go running to the Whomping Willow, Hermione! I thought you were all about equal rights for house elves?”

Hermione nodded. “I am, and Dobby is very happy and he gets paid for his work, and all the clothes he could want, so I see no harm in requesting that he send you healthy foods.”

Harry scowled. Remus began chuckling, and Harry turned his scowl towards the man. “This isn’t funny.”

“No, of course not,” but he was still chuckling.

Harry grumbled, but a moment later Dobby popped back into existence with a large platter of food. Harry stared at it, but before he could make a remark, Dobby disappeared and the platter remained. Harry sighed resignedly and walked towards the platter, which Remus was eying with interest. As far as Harry could tell, there was a porridge of some sort, orange juice, a small portion of poached eggs, fried tomatoes, and blood pudding. Harry turned to Hermione in disbelief.

Hermione raised a brow. “Well you haven’t been following the diet, so I’ve adjusted it as though you were malnourished, which you probably are.”

“But...but...where’s the biscuits? And the bacon? The  _ hashbrowns _ Hermione!” groaned Harry. “And my blueberry muffin!”

“You could have bacon for lunch. Breakfast is about the real healthy foods, like poultry and fibers. Orange juice is loaded with good stuff. Lunch will have more meat, and vegetables. Dinner will be mostly red meat, to replenish blood cells.”

“But Snape feeds me a blood replenishing potion every night!” protested Harry. “Surely that’s enough?”

“It doesn’t provide you with the nutrients you’ll need to keep up with the frequent blood loss. Haven’t you been feeling tired or distracted lately?”

He had, but not for the reasons Hermione would be thinking of. So he shook his head. “No. Honest, Hermione, I haven’t felt a thing.”

Hermione frowned and was going to say something more, but Remus saved them both. “Well, no use wasting the food now. Let’s eat, shall we?”

~*~

Breakfast hadn’t been very enjoyable, though the blood pudding had been better than he’d expected having never had it at the Dursley’s before, but they’d all managed to get through it pleasantly enough. Harry even found time to pull Remus into the bedroom and ask the man if he knew where Snape was. Remus didn’t know, but assured Harry that if Snape were with Voldemort, he would surely know as much, since Voldemort seemed more interested in the vampires learning to control their wolves lately.

First period was Care for Magical Creatures, and much to Harry’s surprise Hagrid was talking about dragons when he and Hermione arrived five minutes late. Hagrid didn’t comment on their tardiness. However, they had no sooner joined the group then Ron came over to them, looking unsure of himself, face pale. Dean and Neville were watching Ron’s approach with what appeared to be sympathy, Harry noticed, and that confused him.

Hermione seemed to think something was up as well, for she asked in a whisper, “Ron, what’s wrong?”

Ron ignored her and looked at Harry, emotions battling for dominance on his face. Worry, fear, anger. “Have you had any dreams lately, Harry?” asked Ron in a strange voice.

Harry frowned, as did Hermione, but Harry was the one who answered. “Er, why do you want to know?”

Ron looked down at the grass, shuffled his feet and shoved his hands deep into his pockets. When he looked up just worry covered his expression. “The  _ Prophet _ reported an attack on the dragon reservation in Romania. All the dragons are gone, and everyone who...who worked there...” Ron choked on the words, eyes wide and glassed over.

Hermione gasped, and only a moment later Harry understood as well. His own eyes widened. “Oh no, Ron...Charlie, is he...?”

“They don’t know. He...he wasn’t among the bodies they...they found,” whispered Ron in anguish. “Mum and Dad, they sent me a letter and, and they don’t know anything either. They said the...the Order didn’t know anything. B-but I know you’ve hidden dreams from them before and I...I need to know, did you dream about it?”

Hermione had moved to put a comforting arm around Ron’s waist, and Ron seemed to hunch slightly, clearly trying to fight back tears, or maybe shock.

“I didn’t dream about the attack, but I dreamed about the dragons,” answered Harry quietly, moving closer to Ron so that no one would overhear them.

Hermione turned in surprise, and Ron looked eager. Harry sighed. “You can’t tell anyone, not even Professor McGonagall.”

“But...“

“No, Hermione. No one. Snape will tell McGonagall when he feels the time is right. He’s going to tell some of the other Order members, like Moody I think, first.”  
“But what about Ginny?” Ron asked, glancing over his shoulder to where Ginny stared at them, eyes wide and red like she had been crying.  
Harry felt a pang in his chest. He’d barely spoken to Ginny at all since the start of the school year, being too caught up in everything that had been going on. He knew she’d been upset to find out he was gay, and hadn’t really sought him out. He viewed her as a sister, though, and felt guilty that he couldn’t offer her any reassurances. He shook his head slightly, gaze going back to Ron. “No, not even Ginny, I’m sorry.”

“What was your dream about?” asked Ron. “Did you see Charlie?”

Harry shook his head. “No. The dream...it was just Voldemort, holding a stone, and he was thanking Malfoy for getting it for him. Snape said the stone was--“

“A draconite,” interrupted Hermione, as though it were the most obvious conclusion in the world. “But those are  _ extremely _ rare, and illegal now.”

Harry gave her a half-hearted glare. “I  _ know _ that, Hermione. Snape already explained it all to me.”

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Ron made an impatient sound. “That’s all you saw? A stupid stone and Malfoy? What did he do to my brother?!”

Ron’s voice was starting to raise, and Harry looked around but no one seemed to be looking in their direction anymore. “Please Ron, keep your voice down. I don’t know what he did to your brother. If I were to take a guess though...he probably kept him alive.”

Hermione frowned and looked at Harry as though he had spoken another language. “Kept him alive? Voldemort? Are you  _ serious _ Harry? Why would he keep a known Muggle sympathizer  _ alive _ ?”

“Well, because Charlie knows everything there is to know about dragons, and if Voldemort is going to use them, he’ll want information from the best of the best,” Harry stated as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. He spoke to Ron, “Which means your brother is probably safe, for now. Might even be safe until Voldemort uses the dragons in battle, and I think he plans to keep that as his ace card.”

Ron’s eyes were wide and glassy, but he nodded jerkily. “We have to save him,” he said in an almost pleading voice.

Harry noticed Hermione looking at him strangely, but he focused on Ron, because Ron had never spoken to him like that.  _ As though I’m the only one who can do something for him, and he’d do anything to get me to help him. _ It reminded him too much of what the majority of the Wizarding World expected of him. It was disconcerting, but he nodded anyway. “We’re going to try. I’m sure Snape has a plan of some sort, I’ll ask him during supper.”

“You’re relying on Professor Snape an awfully lot, don’t you think, Harry?” asked Hermione with a frown.

Harry frowned right back at her. “Well, he’s the only one who can really help, right? Out of everyone in the Order, only he knows exactly what Voldemort may do. Besides, he’s smart, Hermione, and he has good plans.”

“What plans? Harry, you barely speak to us about anything anymore. Exactly what have you and Professor Snape been planning?”

“Well, not much. Just training, and negotiating with the vampires, and--“

“What do you have to negotiate with the vampires?” Hermione cut in quickly. “I thought the negotiations were over, and they were on our side.”

“They are. It’s just that they see Snape as the one in charge, since he was the one who approached them. The clans accept him, even though they know he’s weaker than them, but the Rogues...if they think he’s weaker, they might join Voldemort in earnest, and spoil everything.”

“Why would they do that?” asked Hermione, and she was starting to really not sound pleased that Harry knew more than her.

“Because the rogues are more likely to be hunted by Muggles, since they tend to make more mistakes, making their presence known. Clan members help each other hide their feedings, and help raise their new vampires, so they go undetected for the most part. They’re also bound by a treaty with us, and follow certain rules.”

Hermione nodded. “So because Professor Snape is a new vampire, he’s weak, and if he shows that weakness in front of the rogues, they might turn against him.”

“Exactly.”

“So shouldn’t he be getting training from the clan members? He’s a new vampire, and they  _ want _ to be on his side, so--“

Harry was already shaking his head, and cut in saying, “No. It doesn’t work like that, apparently. Snape isn’t a  _ part _ of any of the clans. They don’t even know who made him, they think it was probably a rogue hired by Voldemort, and then killed off so that Snape would have no one to turn to and would not know that Voldemort did it on purpose. Apparently it’s really rude and a great show of weakness to seek aid from another vampire, even to learn basic vampire skills. So he has to teach himself.”

“That’s absurd. No wonder there are rogues, if the vampire clans won’t help any of the new vampires not made by clan members!” declared Hermione.

“Yeah, but that’s the way things are with them. I’m trying to convince Snape to ask Ceilidh, the leader of the  _ Mearsuinn an Fuil _ clan, to teach him the basic vampire powers. Snape’s already started to show signs of hypnotism, but since he doesn’t know how to control it, it could become a problem.”  _ For me, mostly. _

“Harry, vampires learn hypnotism as soon as they become vampires,” Hermione informed him, and no, Harry didn’t think he was imagining the slightly smug tone. Clearly Hermione was pleased to have been able to tell him information he didn’t already know.

“Fine, so the power has grown and is more readily available to him, and so he’s calling it without meaning to,” Harry retorted.

“Well, that could be...” Hermione said, frowning.

“Right. Well whatever the case, I’m trying to get him to ask this Ceilidh fellow, who appears to be the most rational of all the vampires, as far as I can tell.”

“You’ve actually met them?” asked Ron, eyes wide. “All those vampires?”

“Well, no, but Snape told me about some of them. He seems to rely on and trust Ceilidh the most.”

“Rely on? Really, Harry, it’s beginning to worry me that you refer to Professor Snape in such a way. You  _ know _ that Professor Snape would never rely on anyone,” chided Hermione carefully.

Harry gave her the glare she deserved. He suddenly had an urge to defend Snape, and he did. “You don’t know him like I do, Hermione, and frankly even if you did spend more time with him, you probably wouldn’t ever come to know him the way I do. Believe what you will, the fact of the matter is that Snape  _ does _ rely on people,”  _ like myself _ , “and even though it may be rare, it’s still there. He can’t handle everything on his own.”

Hermione stared at him for several long moments while he glared at her, and finally she let out a breath and seemed to relax, nodding. “You’re right, I don’t know him like you do.”  _ And apparently I don’t know you like he does, either, _ she added silently.

“Harry,” Ron suddenly interrupted, “Do you really believe V-V-the Dark Lord is keeping my brother alive?”

Harry felt his body relax as he turned to Ron.  _ Things are okay now. He’s forgiven me. _ Harry nodded earnestly, expression soothing. “Yeah, Ron, I believe it. Your brother is too smart to just be killed right away.”

“But he’ll kill him eventually, won’t he?” asked Ron in such a forlorn tone that Harry had the compulsion to wrap his arms around his best mate. Hermione did that for him, though, looping her arms comfortingly around his waist.

“We’ll save Charlie before Voldemort can kill him,” Harry reassured him.

“But you don’t know for certain, do you? How can you promise that? We don’t even know where he is.” There were tears in his eyes now, but he wasn’t crying, not yet.

Harry gave in to that compulsion and stepped closer to Ron, wrapping his arms around the red heads shoulders, so both he and Hermione were embracing him. “I don’t know that, you’re right,” Harry admitted quietly, “but I’ll do  _ everything _ I can to get Charlie back, alive,” he swore, and meant it. He wouldn’t allow his best mate to suffer, if he could help it.

Over Ron’s shoulder, Harry could see Draco, watching them with an expression akin to pain before he realized Harry had spotted him, and his expression shut down and he looked away. Harry closed his eyes, gave Ron one last reassuring squeeze around the shoulders, and stepped back.  _ Later, _ he thought.  _ I’ll catch him during lunch. _

~*~

Lunch, it seemed, wasn’t meant to be. Ron insisted they go to the library. It was such a rare, astounding moment, that both Hermione and Harry agreed quickly. They would be researching draconite and dragons, and everything they could to help with the new situation they found themselves in.

It was hard work. Not that there wasn’t enough information, for there most definitely was, it was simply difficult because they all knew that this was just a distraction. A way to make themselves feel as though they were actually doing something to help Charlie.

Hermione kept looking towards the Restricted section, and Harry knew she must be thinking of what they were researching before, so he caught her eye and mouthed ‘tonight’ and she nodded. It seemed they would be doing more research tonight. Harry rather dreaded it, because the stuff was so boring, but they did need to find out exactly what was wrong with the castle, and how to fix it.

Glancing at Ron, he knew they couldn’t tell him. Ron had too much to worry about; the castle possibly falling apart wouldn’t help any. So Harry flipped the page, and studied the animated pictures of various dragon breeds flying across the pages.

“Fascinating!” declared Hermione not five minutes later.

Both boys looked up at her, and she pointed to a picture in the text she was reading. So Ron and Harry leaned over to get a closer look. It was a Norwegian Ridgeback, Harry noticed, and on it’s back was a large basket of some sort. As the picture dragon flew closer, Harry realized there was a man in the basket, with a glowing stone attached to a chain about his neck, and he was sitting in the basket, grinning broadly.

“Is that what I think it is?” Harry asked in disbelief.

“Yes!” Hermione exclaimed excitedly. “It’s a wizard, using a draconite stone to control the dragon so he could ride it. Isn’t that amazing?”

“You don’t like heights,” Harry pointed out. Admittedly, he was staring at the picture in rapture, imagining what it would be like to have all that great hulking muscle beneath him, being controlled by him, so they could fly high as he wanted, fast as he wanted. It was a very good mental image.

“Bloody hell,” Ron whispered.

Harry tore his gaze from the picture to look at Ron. His friend was pale, freckles standing out in stark contrast. “Ron, are you alright?” Harry asked worriedly.

“That’s what he’s going to do? He’s going to fly on them, control them like that? We’re doomed,” whispered Ron in that horrified, frightened voice of his.

Harry glanced back at the picture, frowning and shaking his head. “No, I doubt Voldemort will use the dragons for the air. He’ll probably have them on the ground, because he doesn’t have enough followers to fly with the dragons and still be able to fight on the ground, and besides that, I can’t picture Voldemort giving up draconite to many of his followers. My guess is he’ll give a few stones to each of his most loyal followers.”

“That doesn’t help us any,” said Ron impatiently. “Dragons have tough scales. If their bellies aren’t open for attack, we won’t stand a chance against them!”

“Unless we had very fast, very strong creatures of our own, helping us out,” said Harry, feeling rather proud of his plan about the vampires, because Snape had complimented it and a compliment from Snape counted for much more than any that Hermione or Ron would give him. Snape didn’t compliment often.

“Of course,” said Hermione. “The vampires! Will they agree to that, though?”

“Snape’s going to find out. If they do, they’ll be fighting the dragons, while we fight the Death Eaters. It’ll even things out again.”

Hermione nodded, and Ron followed suit. “That’s a smart plan, mate. Good one.”

Harry smiled. “Thanks, Ron.”

~*~

Circe came with a note from Snape, saying Harry could come down for dinner that night. Harry was anxious. He’d kept his mind distracted, but the fact of the matter was that he’d been worried. He wanted to make sure Snape was all right. The attachment Harry had now, because he would admit it was most definitely attachment – very strong attachment – might not be as strong as love, but he knew it went further than mere affection. In some ways that bothered him, but in others he just accepted it. It wasn’t as though Snape was forcing him to do anything he didn’t want to, and when he really thought about it, he could admit that Snape had been overwhelmingly supportive lately. He had to give the man credit for that, and it gave him a warm feeling to know he had someone else he could rely on.

When he got to the dungeons, Snape practically leaped from the wall, he was so quick to get out as soon as the walls parted. Harry found himself in a very familiar position. Pressed up against the wall, pinned by his throat. It wasn’t aggressive though, not in that  _ I’m-going-to-force-myself-on-you _ way, but rather Snape’s hand on his neck was stroking, lightly, over his throat. Regardless, it held him pinned and brought his heart to his throat, pulse beating fast in surprise and fear.

Snape pressed closer, inhaling deeply. He’d had a trying day, trying to fit in negotiations between classes. He hadn’t been able to feed. He had wanted Harry beside him when he approached the vampires. Wanted Harry there as strength, support. It had terrified him. Severus Snape was not the sort to accept strength or support from others, especially not this  _ boy. _

Even so, it was true, and so he had no choice but to accept it, as he had been doing a number of things he had no choice in lately. He pressed his nose to Harry’s throat, breathed deeply and let the air blow back across that neck, causing goosebumps to raise along the delicate flesh.  _ Heaven. _ As always. Except Snape could now recognize something else about it: It was like a homecoming.

He murmured, “I am sorry, Potter, but I am hungry and tired. Give me a moment, and I will be fine.”

Harry nodded slightly, shakily. He was trembling. He knew he could trust Snape, and he knew that right now this really wasn’t sexual at all, more like the both of them reassuring each other they were all right, but it bothered him nonetheless. He still wasn’t fully healed. That didn’t trouble him though, because he knew, he just  _ knew _ that eventually this closeness wouldn’t bother him at all. That eventually he’d feel lust and not be worried about it. He could wait, and he knew that Snape would wait with him.

Of course, the idea that he was planning ahead in such a way as though he and Snape were, inevitably, going to be intimate...well, that was something to be bothered about in and of itself. But that could wait until some other time, too, because right now he just felt relief, and almost like...homecoming.

Snape rubbed his nose over that big pulse in the throat, nuzzling. Nuzzling was too soft a word though, so rubbed it was. Rubbed sounded better. Less...soft. More Snape-like. Snape didn’t nuzzle. He rubbed. There, simple. He rubbed his nose over that big pulse and inhaled again, letting the air out in a gust that sent shivers down the boy’s spine. He almost smirked at that, but refrained and controlled his expression as he pulled away carefully. He hoped his robes covered the very obvious erection. He’d scared the boy enough for one day.

“Thank you for your patience, Potter,” Snape said rather stiffly. “I fear that my patience is almost out, however. I have not been feeding regularly, and I believe it has caught up to me.”

Harry tried not to make the breath of relief he let out be too obvious. He nodded and smiled shakily at Snape. “Then let’s get you fed, all right?”

Snape relaxed and nodded easily. Harry wasn’t mad, so he wouldn’t have to tiptoe about the topic anymore. He was free to act normally without worrying about scaring Harry away. He motioned for Harry to enter, and he followed suit, letting the wall shut behind them.

Snape was very careful when he fed off him, which relaxed Harry quite a bit. Without the sexual tension, feeding really wasn’t all that bad, though it did hurt just a bit. Once Dobby had brought food – mostly meats – and Harry had eaten a bit, he asked, “So where were you?”

Snape settled more casually into his chair. “I was with the vampires, going over these new findings.”

“So you told them all about the dragons?”

“Not all, but those who most needed to know. The leaders of the clans, since negotiations for if they would fight the dragons would be done with just the clan leaders.”

“What about the rogues?”

Snape shook his head. “The clan leaders fear that if the rogues do turn, it would be best that they are not aware precisely how much we know about the Dark Lord’s plans. I agree.”

Harry nodded and took another bite of the fried chicken. It was really good. Swallowing, he asked, “So they’ll fight, then?”

“Yes, with the help of the werewolves.”

“The werewolves? You were talking to them too?”

“No, the vampires speak for their werewolves. If the werewolves were not being controlled by the vampires, most would want to truly be on the Dark Lord’s side.”

“So they’re just going to blindly fight, without knowing why?” asked Harry, feeling anger rise. “That isn’t fair to them, though! They’ll have no choice.”

Snape turned cool eyes to Harry. “Would you prefer for them to fight against us?”

“No but--“

“This is the only way, Potter. Not all things are fair.”

Harry frowned angrily. “I know not everything is fair, but it’s still taking away their free will, and that makes us no better than Voldemort using  _ imperio _ .”

Snape’s gaze softened in understanding. “Harry, when a person becomes a werewolf, they have already lost their free will. I said that most would want to be on the Dark Lord’s side, but that is not the whole truth. Many would, but I think the majority wouldn’t. Think of Remus, for instance. If he were not controlled, he would kill in his werewolf form. He wouldn’t want that, would he?”

Harry sighed, “No, he wouldn’t.” A sudden thought occurred to him and he looked at Snape anxiously. “Remus will have to fight, too? He’ll have to fight the dragons?”

Snape frowned at Harry. “Of course he will.”  _ What does the boy think, Remus would be the only werewolf not to have to fight? _

“But...he could get hurt...he could...die.”

_ Ah, so that is what this is all about. He’s worried over Remus. _ The thought didn’t help Snape any. In fact, it spurred a sudden anger so intense he didn’t know where it had come from. He just suddenly wanted to hurt the werewolf. He had to close his eyes and shut down his expression to get control over the emotion, and then all he felt was...jealousy?

He was jealous of Remus. Jealous of how Harry worried so much over the man, how Harry relied on the man so much. Opening his eyes to look at Harry, he said stiffly, “I assure you, Potter, I will not let Remus be injured if I can help it. I will fight alongside him.”

Harry didn’t notice the tension in Snape’s expression because suddenly he was even more worried. “You’re fighting the dragons too? It’s too dangerous!”

And then all of a sudden, Snape relaxed. Harry was worried about him, as well. It wasn’t just Remus. He was foolish to be jealous of the werewolf.  _ Your mate cares for you, _ whispered the vampire. Snape ignored that voice to be more practical. Harry cared for the both of them, in his usual Gryffindor way. “I will be careful, Harry. There is nothing to worry about.”

“Of course there is! You could be killed too, you know, you aren’t invincible!” exclaimed Harry. “I don’t want you to fight them.”

“What would you suggest I do, Potter? I must stand with the other vampires, as any leader does. Regardless of my power level, I approached them for their help, so I must lead them.”

“But I...” Harry trailed off, because he couldn’t figure out how to argue his point.  _ I don’t want him fighting the dragons. Somehow, that seems more dangerous, more real, than him spying on Voldemort. Because he doesn’t know how to fight like a vampire, yet? No, because he just hasn’t done it yet. He’s always spied on Voldemort, so it doesn’t worry me as much because it’s simply a fact now, but this...this is new, and I don’t like it. _

“You what?” asked Snape quietly.

Harry shook his head. The words  _ I’m afraid for you _ just weren’t meant to be said, not yet. Instead, he thought of something else to say. “Charlie. Ron’s brother is missing. The  _ Prophet _ reported an attack on the dragon reservation in Romania, where Charlie was working. The dragons were stolen, and they didn’t find Charlie among the bodies. I promised to ask you, if you knew anything.”

Snape allowed the topic change, because it was a reasonable question. “I do not know anything. I heard the reports, and spoke to Shacklebolt via firecall early this morning, but beyond that I know nothing. I suspect the Dark Lord will call a meeting soon, to discuss new plans.”

“I thought...I mean, I figured Voldemort might keep Charlie alive, for a little bit at least. Because Charlie knows so much about dragons, Voldemort would want to get all the information he could out of him first, right?”

_ Smarter every day. _ Snape nodded. “That seems reasonable, but I’m afraid he won’t keep Mister Weasley alive for very long, regardless.”

“But there’s a chance, that we could save him, right?” asked Harry, eyes alight with hope.

Snape didn’t want to take that hope away, but neither would he lie. “The chance, Harry, is very slim. I can do nothing but pass along information, and play along to whatever the Dark Lord wishes. If I discover where the Dark Lord is keeping Mister Weasley, I will tell the Order, as well as Molly and Arthur, but beyond that there is nothing I can do.”

Harry nodded, eyes downcast. “That’s more than I can do, I suppose. Thank you.”

Snape sighed quietly, but didn’t make further comment. Harry finished eating and Snape banished the remainder food. When Harry was going to leave, Snape stopped him. “I have arranged with Minerva to have you excused for your afternoon classes tomorrow. You are to report down here to me after lunch.”

Harry turned to him, puzzled. “Why?”

Snape’s lips quirked, just faintly, barely a twitch. “There are some people who wish to meet you.”

Harry continued to frown, but gradually understanding hit him and he beamed. “The vampires? They want to meet me, really?”

Snape nodded. “Ceilidh and his son, Killian, will be in the Forbidden Forest tomorrow afternoon. They will be staying there so that I may easier speak with them for the next few weeks.”

“McGonagall okayed this?” asked Harry ludicrously.

“She will not know,” said Snape sternly.

“But...I thought you said she’ll excuse me from my classes...”

“She will. As far as she is aware, you will be spending tomorrow afternoon with Remus and I. We have discovered something that may be very useful in your training.”

“What is it?”

_ Perhaps not quite so smart. _ “Potter, it is a cover story,” Snape drawled.

“Oh...ooohh. Right. Um, I get it now.”

Snape refrained from the very childish urge to roll his eyes in exasperation.  


	45. To Bait a Vampire

To Bait a Vampire

~*~

 

Harry didn’t tell Ron and Hermione about meeting the vampires. He didn’t know why, but he just didn’t want to tell them. Especially Ron, since his friend was too distraught over Charlie and wasn’t likely to take Harry’s enthusiasm for meeting the vampires very well. So he just explained to them that he wouldn’t be going to his afternoon classes because he was supposed to be training with Remus.

Promptly at noon Harry went down to see Snape for lunch, full of eagerness. He’d dropped his books in Gryffindor Tower and cleaned up a bit because he figured he should make a good impression. He felt like he was about to meet royalty. Which he supposed that in a sense he was.

“Potter,” Snape said rather curtly when Harry arrived.

Harry fidgeted, glancing about the room before looking at Snape. Then he frowned, because something about Snape’s expression was off. It looked rather like...”Are you nervous?” he asked incredulously.

“I am never nervous, Potter,” he scoffed. When Harry merely continued looking at him, he curled his lip in disgust. “Wary, however, is an emotion even I am susceptible to.”

Harry suppressed the smirk that threatened to grace his lips because he knew it would only provoke Snape. Instead he asked, “What’s there to be wary of?”

“We are going, unarmed, into the Forbidden Forest to meet one of the most powerful vampires in the world and his son, who may just surpass his father in power. If I were not wary, Potter, I would be a fool,” answered Snape.

“We’re not unarmed, we have our wands,” protested Harry.

Snape merely raised a brow.

“What?”

“Recall perhaps a lesson your favorite professor taught on defense against vampires.”

“Oh! You mean the one where I elbowed you and...” Harry trailed off because the look Snape was giving him clearly said not to go there. Embarrassed, he looked away and cleared his throat. “Ah, I guess wands aren’t much of a defense after all.”

“Indeed,” drawled Snape.

“But I thought they were your friends!” At Snape’s darkening expression he quickly amended, “Comrade! Um, co-workers! Uh...acquaintances?”

Snape really couldn’t bring himself to be surprised at Harry’s ignorance, though he certainly expected much more of the boy lately. “Admirable attempt, but I would not use any of those terms to describe my relationship with them.”

“That makes no sense,” Harry protested.  _ They may not be friends but he knows them so they have to be acquaintances right? _

“Perhaps not, but you will see what I mean when you meet them. Killian is still learning vampire policies, but Ceilidh is as close to their leader as could be, and possibly the oldest of them, so you will treat him with the utmost respect, do you understand me?”

Harry frowned but nodded, feeling compelled to add, “Despite what you think, I know my manners.”

“Good,” Snape snapped, “Now amplify them tenfold and direct them towards Ceilidh and his son.”

Harry’s eyes widened.  _ Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. _ “Uh...maybe you should tell me exactly what I should do around them?”

“They have the impeccable manners of an ancient royal court. Know your place, and act as such.”

“And, er, what exactly is my place?” Harry asked, fearing the answer.

“The mate to the vampire who is supposed to be leading them,” Snape said with a wry smirk. “Which is very lucky for you, as it gives you much liberty in the way you act, and is quite high in the ranks. As well, they are aware that you know next to nothing about vampire culture.”

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. “Merlin, you had me really worried there for a moment. So what do I have to do?”

Snape gave him a stern look. “I felt it imperative to leave a lasting impression on you, else you will behave as you usually do and that is simply unacceptable. You  _ will _ use your best manners, Potter.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah yeah, I got that. I’ll be on my best behavior, I promise.”

Snape repressed a snort and shook his head. “Very well. Allow me to feed, and then we will go.”

~*~

Harry had never taken the route behind the castle to the Forbidden Forest. He’d only ever entered around Hagrid’s hut and the Whomping Willow. Snape had taken him towards the back of the castle and surprisingly there had been a rather beaten up, overgrown path. Since Harry was unfamiliar with this area of the Forbidden Forest, he kept close to Snape.

It wasn’t long before Harry realized that they hadn’t been walking on the path for quite some time, and he didn’t have a clue how far away from the castle they were anymore, or even in which direction away from the castle they were going in, because they had made so many turns. The density of the forest made it dark, but for some reason this area was dark even compared to what Harry had seen where Aragog had lived.

Just when Harry thought they would never stop walking, Snape abruptly stopped and Harry nearly collided with his back. “Hey, what’s the--“

“Quiet,” Snape snapped in a low voice.

Wisely, Harry went silent, and immediately it seemed like the forest was all the more quiet. It was unsettling, and he felt as though the trees were leaning in to them, trying to suffocate them. He’d never experienced claustrophobia before, because he’d lived in a cupboard most of his life. Experiencing it now only made him feel ridiculous, especially since looking around he could see the trees weren’t that close, regardless of how dark it was.

Snape stood still and closed his eyes. Meeting with the vampires so many times had made him wary to their games, and he didn’t find it surprising that Ceilidh would try to trick him. It wasn’t even done in hostility, he knew. The old vampire just wanted to be sure he was worthy of leading them. Doing reconnaissance, spy work, for so many years had honed his skills for these types of tricks though, and his vampire abilities only enhanced his skills. In this, he could freely admit to being superior.

So when Killian dropped down with alarming speed from high up in a tree behind them, Snape was on him in an instant, pinning the young vampire to the tree he had dropped from. He bared fangs, not threateningly but just to show he could be dangerous if seriously provoked.

“Snape!” yelped Harry, because just as suddenly as Snape had disappeared from his side another vampire had replaced him, and this one grabbed him about the waist and pulled him close so they were chest to chest, thigh to thigh, the taller man wrapping arms around his body so his own arms were pinned to his sides.

“A good show, but you forgot your mate, and that is a very alarming mistake indeed,” said the vampire that held him. Soft, lilting, with a bit of a brogue...yet no less dangerous. The voice alone sent the hairs on the back of his neck rising and a frightened shiver chase down his spine.

_ Oh, God, this is a  _ real  _ vampire, _ thought Harry with a healthy amount of terror. He suddenly didn’t think it had been such a good idea to arrange this meeting after all. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his heart practically jumping out of his chest, and his breathing so rapid that he wasn’t getting enough oxygen.

Snape spun about in shock, eyes wide, to see Harry embraced by Ceilidh. His snarl turned vicious, savage, and fear exploded through his body. Unconsciously his hand tightened about Killian’s throat. “Let him go!” he snarled, spittle flying out of his mouth with the absolute savagery of his words. His eyes never went to black, they went straight to that blood red film. Oddly, Snape noted that his vampire had no thoughts to interject. They were in perfect unison, a harmony overcoming his magic and body, making him feel whole for the first time since he’d been turned.

Ceilidh tsked, frowning at Snape as though he were a child to be reprimanded. “Severus, it is not like you to be so forgetful. You are no match for me, and you are very fortunate I will not accept the challenge you are issuing me right now. I will not hurt the boy, I merely wished to see how you would react to an ambush with your mate by your side.”

“Let. Him. Go.” Those words were cold with pure malice.

“I find myself very disappointed with you, Severus.” Ceilidh sighed. “Leaving your mate open to attack...if I were foe, you would have lost him.”

Harry was staying very still.  _ He might not kill me. Please don’t kill me. Oh, Merlin, what have I gotten myself into? _ The scent of the vampire surrounded him. It wasn’t unpleasant...he couldn’t quite place the scent, but it reminded him of the highlands in the fall, when the leaves are just turning and the wind is a welcoming, fresh breeze. But fall also smelled of dying things, and Harry knew the man holding him was dead: Though his ear was pressed to the man's chest, there was no sound. No heartbeat.

“Sev, I’d let me go if I were you,” said Killian in a rather amused tone...until the hand tightened just shy of crushing his windpipe. His eyes widened.

Ceilidh frowned. “Kill, do not speak. I think our friend has lost his mind.”

_ L-lost his--! _

Harry must have made some panicked movement, because Ceilidh then said, “Shh, do not worry, dear lad. We will bring your love back.”

“Let me go!” Harry finally had the courage to choke out, though he made no move to push away. He was still terrified. This vampire scared him even more than Voldemort.

“If I let you go now, there is no telling what Severus would do. He could attack myself and my son, or he could be so full of relief that he would be compelled to assure himself you are safe, and something tells me you would not survive such an action. You are not fully mated yet, are you?” When Harry tensed, Ceilidh sighed. “I thought not. And Severus, despite his assurances that he has been doing well on his own, clearly has not learned to reign in the panic that one gets when their mate is in danger.”

Snape was snarling now, something savage and vicious that sounded a lot like the wolf-speak Harry had heard that one time. Except this time Harry really doubted Snape was trying to dissuade a werewolf from attacking him.

“Killian, son, I think you will have to free yourself,” Ceilidh said with another sigh.

“Any means?” came a rather breathy, struggling reply.

“I am afraid so.”

What happened next Harry wasn’t sure, but it involved a lot of snarling, shuffling sounds, a grunt, and then a howl. Harry jerked at the last, pushing and trying to get free of the unyielding embrace. “Let me go! Don’t hurt him!” he yelled.  _ They can’t hurt him! I won’t let them! _

“Shh, shh, relax young one, he is not harmed beyond repair. Just a little scuffle to remind him who is the superior. Oh, all right, you may see him, since you are putting up such a fuss.”

The next thing he knew, Harry was spun about. The sight that greeted him was not one Harry ever thought he would see. Snape was kneeling a few feet away, arms jerked up and behind his back so he had to hunch in order to prevent his shoulders from being dislocated. His fangs were bared in a wide snarl, and his eyes were vivid blood red.

Then Harry’s gaze followed the line of the arms up to the one holding Snape in place.  _ Killian, _ he thought. The man looked young, perhaps a year or so older than Harry himself. His dress was unusual, catching Harry’s eye. Brown trousers that were fairly close to the skin, could only be seen above the thigh-high leather boots. Laced up the sides and folded down a few inches at the top, the leather looked well-worn and soft, with a sturdy sole and heel. A faded plum coat with gold buttons and tails down to the back of his knees hung about his frame, open and showing the pale and well-toned muscles of his chest and abdomen.

He was smiling cockily, brilliant white teeth showing, fangless and seemingly nonthreatening. He had spiked blond hair that looked out of sorts with his outfit, and in the darkness of the forest Harry couldn’t tell what color eyes he had, but he could guess that they probably looked brilliant no matter the color...and that he probably wouldn’t want to look this one directly in the eyes.

“What do you wish me to do with him, father?” asked Killian, his voice pleasant and lilting in its Scottish brogue sort of way.

“Don’t hurt him!” shouted Harry, struggling to break free again, but those arms so casually looped about his waist were completely unyielding to his struggles.

“You heard the lad, do not harm him. Merely keep him subdued for me, would you?”

“Of course.”

“Good. Now, I believe introductions are in order, and then we can see to getting Severus back to his usual self, hm? If you promise not to struggle, I will allow you more free movement.”

_ I shouldn’t trust him I shouldn’t trust him I shouldn’t trust him, _ Harry thought. Still, he had little choice. He was playing their game now, and he could guess things would only get worse if he didn’t cooperate. “Just don’t hurt him,” Harry spat.

“I would not dream of it, lad.” With that Ceilidh loosened his arms, allowing Harry to step away until just his hands rested on his hips, holding him so casually in place. He slowly guided Harry into turning around until they were face to face.

Harry’s eyes widened. The man before him looking at the most 25 years of age, with silky blond hair that fell in waves down to just below his shoulders. His eyes were a very soft honey color and his skin so white it almost looked translucent. He could see the blue of veins beneath the skin in some areas.

A simple white tunic with froth at the cuffs was tucked into black trousers, and boots much like Killian’s covered most of his legs.  _ Lean, muscled, pale perfection, _ thought Harry with awe. He truly felt as though he were standing before a force to be reckoned with, and it wasn’t just the glint of sharp white fangs that gave him the impression.

“My name is Ceilidh. I am seventh Chief of the  _ Mearsuinn an Fuil _ Clan, mate to the late Elizabeth Duchard. In blood and breath, I greet you,” stated the vampire solemnly, raising a hand with the last words to show his pale and seemingly delicate wrist.

Harry felt as though something really important had just happened with that greeting. With it came an urge to greet the vampire in kind, so he did. “My name is Harry James Potter. I am the Boy Who Lived, mate to Sn--Severus Snape. In blood and breath, I greet you,” he replied and awkwardly raised his wrist, letting the sleeve of his cloak fall to reveal the injured wrist where Snape had fed.

Ceilidh’s smile widened to a grin. “Do you really greet me, in blood and breath, truly?”

The way he said it made Harry suddenly very wary.  _ Oh no, what does that mean? _ “Uh...I-I’m not sure...what does it mean?”

“You have offered the two things vampires value most: Blood and breath. It is a very old greeting, showing your deep respect of the one whom you give it to. It is a great insult to refuse such a priceless gift,” Ceilidh added as he reached out to take Harry’s hand.

Harry snatched his hand back and put it behind his back, glaring up at the vampire. “I hold no respect for people who use tricks to get their way.”

Ceilidh grinned, then burst out laughing. He reached out a hand and Harry flinched, but the vampire only ruffled his hair and released him. “Ah, youth, so full of courage and life. I will accept your withdrawal this time, but know that were you any other human you would not be so fortunate.”

Harry warily took another step back, then jumped to the side in surprise when there was a snarl from behind him. He looked at Snape. The man hardly looked like himself, and was trying desperately to get to him. Harry took a step closer, but Ceilidh put an arm out in front of him. Harry shot the vampire a glare. “Let him go!”

Ceilidh shook his head. “He’ll kill you in this state of mind. He truly has no control over his baser instincts.”

“He would never kill me,” Harry said vehemently.  _ He might hurt me, but he’d never kill me, never. _

“Call to him, then. See for yourself that he is not there,” challenged Ceilidh, dropping his arm.

Harry looked at Ceilidh suspiciously, but nodded and turned his attention to Snape. “Snape?” Harry called. “Snape, answer me.”

Snape only continued to stare at him, lips curled in a silent snarl, eyes wide and red.

Harry’s eyes widened as well and he resisted the urge to step back.  _ What’s happened to him? This isn’t Snape at all! _

“Let Killian hold him, while we speak privately, hm? There is nothing you can do at the moment.”

Call him paranoid, but Harry thought it best not to be alone with this particular vampire. “Why is he like this?” Harry demanded. “You did something to him!” he accused in the next breath.

“To the second, I assure you I did not. To the first, it is quite simple. You are his weakness.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“He mistakenly left your side to attack Killian, which made you vulnerable to attack. If you were his mate in full, it would not have been such a problem, but as you are not...well, I easily captured you. His own grief over his mistake, and the panic of the possibility of losing you, made him slip into a more feral, basic vampire state of mind.’

“Then knowing I’m safe will make him better!”

Ceilidh shook his head. “If you went to him now, he would want to reassure himself in ways that, without being fully mated, will most surely kill you. You would not withstand the blood loss, not if you’ve been feeding him three times a day, every day.”

“But I thought I was supposed to feed him that often!” protested Harry.

“Your situation is unusual at best. New vampires must be fed quite often, and so they usually take more than one lover to slate their hunger.”

_ Like Snape had, before... _

“But he found you, and tasted of your blood, thus ensuring no other would satisfy his hunger like you. It could take centuries for a vampire to find his or her mate, and by then they are usually in control of their hunger. He found you only weeks after becoming one of us.”

Harry looked at Snape, then back at Ceilidh. “So I shouldn’t have to feed him so much?”

“No, but you must, until he has more control.”

_ I thought he was controlling it already. He hasn’t been feeding so much, and he’s been really good with letting me be near my friends, having their scents on me. I can’t believe how much he still has to learn. _ Which reminded Harry of the reason why he’d wanted this meeting in the first place. “Please, can’t you help him? He’s too stubborn to ask, and he told me it’s not proper vampire etiquette or something, but I don’t care. I’m asking. Please, teach him what he needs to know!” pleaded Harry.

“Teach him? As though he were of my own creation?” asked Ceilidh in what Harry could only guess to be an appalled tone.

“What’s so wrong with that? You want him to lead all of the vampires in the Final Battle, but the Rogues are going to rebel if he can’t keep up appearances. He needs someone to teach him, and you need a leader strong enough to guide all of you. It would be a win-win situation if you taught him.”

“While your grasping of the situation at hand is well, what you speak of is not possible. He was abandoned, and as such none of us may teach him.”

“Well why not?!” demanded Harry.

“Because that is our way.”

“So change it.”

This time Killian joined Ceilidh in laughing. Killian shook his head with a big grin on his face, “He is so young! Change it, he says!”

“It’s not so simple as that,” Ceilidh said when his laughter subsided to chuckles.

“If I’m so young,” said Harry disgustedly, “then explain it in a way better suited for my  _ age _ to understand.”

“A reasonable request. I shall explain it very simply for you. If I were to break the laws created by myself and those who were before me by admitting a rogue vampire into our clan then I would be voted off as clan Chief.”

“Snape isn’t a rogue!” protested Harry.

“Any vampire not within a clan is a rogue,” interjected Killian.

Harry glared at them both, then his gaze dropped back to Snape, still being held immobile by Killian and still staring at him with desperation. Harry looked back at Ceilidh in determination. “What the others don’t know won’t hurt you.”

“Excuse me?” asked Ceilidh in surprise.

“There’s no reason why you have to tell them that you’re teaching Snape. You could use the time you’re here to teach him, and go back to your clan without them ever knowing,” suggested Harry.

“You tell me to lie to my clan,” stated Ceilidh, once again surprised.

“Unless you step up and lead all the vampires to war yourself, Snape will have to be taught everything a vampire knows. You’re the most powerful vampire there is! You are more than capable of teaching him. Otherwise, take control yourself, because I won’t let Snape continue on this path,” stated Harry firmly, straightening his spine and summoning the coldest look he could manage. “I won’t let him be killed.”

The two vampires stared at him for long moments, and then looked at each other. There seemed to be a silent conversation going on which Harry knew better than to interrupt. Then Ceilidh nodded and looked back at him, and Harry steeled himself for the worst. Like being eaten.

“It seems perhaps we underestimated you.”

“That happens a lot,” Harry commented.

“I could understand it. You are very naive and speak without much knowledge, but you can be very...cunning, and extremely brave.”

“I’m afraid the cunning comes from the Slytherin in me.”

Ceilidh raised a brow. “Indeed, and where does the bravery come from?”

“Gryffindor,” Harry said with a fond smile.

“I know only what Severus has told me of these...Houses, I believe they are called? Very much like the clans that we vampires have.”

“So will you teach him?”

Ceilidh seemed to consider it for a moment, but then nodded. “Yes, I will teach him.”

Harry couldn’t hide his relief, it was so profound.

“On one condition,” Ceilidh added.

_ Uh-oh. _ “What?” asked Harry warily.

“You agree, completely, to my methods,” he stated.

There was something in Ceilidh’s expression that made him even more wary, and just a bit frightened again. “Not if you’re going to hurt him,” protested Harry.

“I’m sure he will be hurt in learning to fight with his new speed and strength, as well as whatever powers I will be able to teach him.”

“I know but...as long as you don’t hurt him beyond that. Nothing that isn’t necessary.”

“Very well,” Ceilidh agreed.

“Swear to me, nothing that isn’t necessary, and nothing that will cause permanent damage,” Harry said more firmly.

Ceilidh raised a brow but nodded. “By blood and breath, I swear to you, nothing that is not necessary or will cause permanent damage.”

Harry nodded, then flinched away. “Um, wait, do I have to uh drink from you or something now?”

“No, I have not offered you my wrist, and even if I had I would not expect that of you now. It is clear you are not going to become one of us, and have no taste for blood.”

_ At least we understand each other, _ thought Harry cynically. “Now can you please...fix...whatever has happened to Snape? Bring him back to himself?”

Ceilidh nodded rather curtly. “Just remember our deal.”

_ I have the feeling I’m going to regret this, _ thought Harry with trepidation as he watched Ceilidh walk over to Killian and Snape.

Ceilidh stopped in front of Snape, bending over so they were at eye level, but Snape wouldn’t look away from Harry. So he reached out a hand, grabbing Snape’s chin firmly and forcing the vampire to turn his head. Snape snarled and lunged, only to yelp when his shoulders were further strained. Ceilidh and Snape were mere inches apart and Ceilidh stared intently into Snape’s eyes.

“He is your weakness,” Ceilidh stated, staring intently into his eyes.

Snape snarled something in that language that sounded much like the wolf-speak.

“You know whom I mean. You left him, abandoned him.” Ceilidh spoke calmly, softly, and with assurance.

“ _ No _ ,” came a growling snarl.

“He is your weakness.”

“ _ No _ ,” came another growling snarl. Snape tried to pull back, but the fingers on his chin were squeezing hard enough that with any more pressure they could easily crush his jaw. He couldn’t seem to close his eyes, or tear away his gaze from Ceilidh’s.

“He will be hurt.”

Immediately an image of Harry being thrown hard into a tree came to mind, so vivid it made him cry out. “No!”

Harry could hardly believe it. Snape was starting to sound normal.  _ Okay so he’s screaming more than he normally would, but at least his words are coherent. _

“He could be killed.”

An image, of a bloodied and beaten Harry being hit with a beam of green light and dropping to the ground hit him hard and he roared in denial, “ _ NO! _ ”

“He is your weakness,” Ceilidh repeated in the same calm tone.

Overwhelmed by the images assaulting his mind, Snape sagged in the hold Killian had on him, and the young vampire let him go. His hands went out to brace himself and he stayed there on all fours, his head only held up by Ceilidh. The blood covering his eyes began to trickle down his cheeks. “ _ Yes _ ,” he whispered raggedly, brokenly.

Ceilidh nodded in satisfaction. “We will train you to accept him being hurt.”

“No,” Snape gasped.

“We will train you not to be distracted.”

“Not this way,” he insisted desperately.

“And then you will be able to help him win this war.”

“Not at this price!” roared Snape, furious. “You will not lay a  _ finger _ on him!”

“I will, and you will learn not to go insane at the sight of your mate’s perfect skin marred, his body broken. His mind...destroyed.”

“No!”

“Yes.”

“NO!”

“It must be.”

“ _ NO!” _

Harry staggered, taking several steps back.  _ Oh God, what have I gotten myself into? _ He’d made Ceilidh swear not to hurt Snape more than necessary, without any thought that Ceilidh might hurt  _ him _ instead.  _ Stupid, stupid Gryffindor! _ Harry chided himself

Ceilidh finally broke the hold he had on Snape and took a step back, allowing the other vampire to collapse. He turned to Harry with a small smirk. “You will consent to this, will you not? I will do no permanent damage, to either of you, I assure you.”

Harry started to shake his head, taking another step back, but then he looked at Snape, on all fours with his head bowed, and couldn’t say no. Snape needed this.  _ If...no, when, I get hurt in this war, Snape will be too distracted. He’s weak when I’m hurt or in danger. If he gets used to seeing me hurt, to knowing that even injured I can handle it, then he’ll survive. But if he becomes distracted he could...he could get himself killed. It’s better this way. _

Harry took a step forward. “Snape?” he called softly. Snape’s whole body jerked, and he looked up as though surprised to see Harry there. Harry called again. “Snape, are you coherent?”

Snape’s lips curled into a snarl, but then he paused and his lips formed a grim line. He nodded.

Harry sighed with relief and gave a weak smile. “I don’t want you to be distracted every time a hex gets thrown at me.”

“I wouldn’t,” Snape growled irritably, fighting an inner battle not to run to Harry and hold him close.

“You would,” said Ceilidh with calm confidence.

“Stay out of this,” snapped Snape, pushing himself to his feet. Killian took a few steps away from him, but Ceilidh stood his ground.

“But my friend, your lovely mate has made a deal with me, and I have given him my word on blood and breath that I would teach you what you need to know and hurt you no more than necessary. I always keep my word.”

“You need to learn everything you can about vampire powers,” Harry added. “Please, Snape, agree to this?”

Snape shook his head, appalled and disgusted. “I will not sit back and watch you be hurt, Harry!”

Harry didn’t want to be hurt, but if that was the only way to get Ceilidh to agree...it was a sacrifice he was willing to give. Harry was about to plead some more when he noticed that Snape was trembling and trying to look anywhere but at him.  _ He’s resisting his instinct to reassure himself I’m safe. He doesn’t want to scare me? No, he doesn’t want to show how weak he is. _

If anyone had told him a year ago, or even a month ago, that he would think of Snape as being weak in any way he would have laughed his arse off and told them they were insane. Now it wasn’t a laughing matter anymore.

Harry knew better than to think Snape would come to him, so Harry cautiously walked towards Snape instead. When neither Killian nor Ceilidh tried to stop him, he quickened his steps because he suddenly realized he needed to be near Snape as much as the man needed to be near him. Harry was frightened of the other vampires, and somewhere inside him he knew Snape was a safe haven. When that had happened, he didn’t know, and he wasn’t going to question it now.

Snape seemed like he was going to resist, but at the last second opened his arms and Harry gladly went into them, wrapping his arms about the man's waist and burying his face in the stiff black material of Snape’s cloak.  _ Musk and herbs, _ thought Harry,  _ Snape. _

Snape gave in.  _ Merlin, his scent... _ He buried his nose in Harry’s neck, pulling the boy closer so they were one line, pressed together firmly.  _ My heaven, my amazing boy, my weakness... _ Snape groaned, unable to prevent his tongue from sneaking out to flick over that throbbing pulse, and then groaning again with a little shudder.

Harry was trying to win a war with his instincts, which were currently screaming at him that he should be frightened, should be trying to get away before things got too far. But he knew he couldn’t do that, and knew he really wanted to stay in this embrace, because even with the fear there was comfort and a sense that he would be safe within these arms.

“Don’t bite,” he finally decided to whisper, even as he pressed closer. The erection pressing against his own could not be ignored, but neither did he shy away from it like part of him wanted to.  _ We’re both aroused, there’s no point denying it, _ he told himself firmly.

~*~

It was a bit surreal to be sitting around a coffee table with two vampires who had attacked him only minutes ago, but that was precisely the situation Harry found himself in. It was getting close to supper time, so Snape had ordered food from the kitchens for Harry, but he wasn’t inclined to eat. It gave the pretense that this was all a casual visit with friends, which Harry now knew was definitely not the case.

On the other hand, seeing the father and son sitting on Snape’s couch, sprawled in a way that managed to look casual and graceful at the same time, almost gave the illusion that they were merely friends visiting. Studying them in the light gave way to new realizations, and Harry could easily tell that Killian liked to play the rebellious child by wearing flamboyant clothes and looking at everything as though it amused him.

_ But he was quick to listen to his father’s instructions in the forest, which means he knows when to be serious and respects his father’s wishes, _ thought Harry.

“These dragons could prove a problem,” Ceilidh was saying when Harry turned his thoughts back on the conversation. “While we have the speed with which to subdue them, trying to do so without killing them will be difficult. The vein beneath the arms where the joints meet at the shoulder is a major one, and bleeds freely. In the middle of a war, many of our vampires may be forgetful, or may not have the time to take proper aim, and could easily pierce that vein.”

Snape nodded.  _ If this conversation extends much longer I will not be able to resist touching him, drinking of him. _ Already his fingers were twitching to reach out and touch Harry, sitting beside his chair on the floor. He had offered to transfigure another chair, but Harry had refused and sat on the floor instead, not quite leaning against his leg but temptingly close. It was a very submissive position which Snape found himself in awe of, fiercely attracted to the idea, though he knew that Harry couldn’t possibly have known how such a pose looked.

“That’s understandable,” Snape responded as he folded his hands to keep them from fidgeting in a very uncharacteristic manner. “I am sure that when the war is over, the Council and the Ministry will see fit to give pardon to the vampires who slay a dragon or two.”

“The Council is wise, and it is them who we made our pact with, but the Ministry is full of arrogant pups trying to gain political power. They will not be so forgiving.”

_ A polite way to insult people like Lucius Malfoy...I’m going to have to remember that, _ thought Harry with amusement. Then he added, “Wait I’m confused. I thought the Council was a part of the Ministry? Like the Wizengamot.”

Snape frowned at him. “No, the Council is a group of some of the oldest and wisest wizards among us. Should anything happen to the Minister, and a new one cannot be found immediately, the Council has the right to take control of the Ministry.”

“Like what’s happened now, because Fudge is...dead.”

Snape nodded and looked back at Ceilidh. “Even if a new Minister were to rise immediately after the war, the Council will have the greater sway, because they will have been the ones who brought us safely through the war.”

“Yes, I believe that, but you must understand my reservations. I do not wish to bring back the old times, where we were hunted freely. I hope that our participating in this war will bring a greater respect for our kind, and give us more liberties to immerse ourselves in the wizarding world.”

“I’m sure it will,” Snape said honestly. “Right now the public believes you are on the Dark Lord’s side, but once everything blows over the truth will come out and they will find no fault with you or your people.”

“Your people as well,” Ceilidh gently reminded him.

Snape nodded curtly, “Yes, my people as well.”

Ceilidh sighed. “I am sorry we do not know who created you. To have you in my clan would be a great asset, and an honor.”

“Thank you,” Snape said stiffly, unused to such treatment. “It is a great honor that you regard me so.”

“Think nothing of it. I regard you only as you earn. I think we should perhaps take our leave now, and leave you to your mate. Kill, let us go.” Ceilidh stood in a fluid motion that made Harry blink. It had looked like he had just...risen, instead of pushed himself to his feet.

Snape stood as well, and walked them over to the secret door. Ceilidh turned to look at Harry before he left, “It was a pleasure to finally meet you, Harry. I will be seeing you again soon, I hope.”

_ I hope to hell not, _ thought Harry. “Pleasure to meet you too,” he replied instead.

“I’ll be back shortly,” Snape told him, and the three vampires left.

Harry breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Eying the still hot platter of food before him, his stomach gave a growl and he reached out to grab a turkey leg.

~*~

“Don’t you  _ ever _ do that again!” barked Snape the second he walked back into the room.

Harry dropped his fork in surprise, shocked at the vehemence in Snape’s voice, and the fury etched into his expression. “W-what?!” he stuttered.

“You know perfectly well what! Offering yourself like that...do you have  _ any _ idea how  _ dangerous _ that vampire can be? You are not invincible!” On the walk back from guiding Ceilidh and Killian out of the castle, Snape had had plenty of time to review what had happened that afternoon and his fear and fury had combined to direct themselves towards Harry.  _ If they had harmed him...or Merlin, killed him...! _ It wasn’t something Snape could even think about.  _ He is my weakness...I know that beyond any doubt now. _

Harry’s eyes widened. “But you were out of your mind! Literally! Just because he grabbed me!”

“Damn straight I was!” shouted Snape in a snarl.

Harry stood up because he realized he was at a distinct disadvantage staring up at Snape from the floor. “If that were a real ambush, we  _ both _ would have been killed because of  _ your _ mistake!”

“You--“

“I don’t want to see you get killed because of me!” Harry shouted, cutting Snape off.

Snape felt the words like a blow, and almost staggered. “What?” he asked in disbelief.

Harry took a deep breath, calming himself. “I said I don’t want you to be killed because of me.”

_ James. Lily. Cedric. Sirius. Merlin, the boy has lost so many people just for being who he is. Now he’s afraid I’ll be distracted enough were he injured that I would get myself killed? _ “Harry,” Snape said gently, “I promise you, I will not be killed because of you. If I am killed, it will be because of my own foolish mistake. It won’t have anything to do with you.”

“Yes it will! If you’re distracted because of me, and you die...it would be my fault!”

Snape shook his head. “No, it wouldn’t. I will never let myself get distracted, Harry. Never again. I know now that you are a weakness for me, and like all weaknesses, I will learn to cope and work with it. Do you understand?”

_ He admits I’m a weakness. Snape never admits to weakness...God, what would I do if he died? Now I just can’t imagine him not being around...it’d be as bad as losing...losing...Sirius. _

Something on his face must have shown his anguish because Snape stepped closer and enfolded him in his arms. Harry let himself sink into the embrace, grateful for it. “If you died, I don’t know what I’d do.”

“Doubtless you would grieve, and then return to the life you had before I became a vampire,” Snape said soothingly.

“No,” Harry shook his head. “I can’t do that. I think I’d go through withdrawal not having you take blood from me every day. I’d probably cut myself.” Harry laughed at that, trying to lighten the mood.

Snape’s arms tightened about him. “Don’t you  _ dare _ do that, Potter.”

Harry’s laughter cut off and he buried his face in Snape’s chest. Muffled, he replied, “I think I care too much to be able to go back to the way things were before.”

_ Merlin, don’t say that. _ Snape decided he needed to get a hold of his hormones. At his age, he shouldn’t be getting erections all the time, and no one should be able to get an erection when the conversation is this solemn. Gruffly, Snape said, “Let’s get you fed, and then I’ll feed, and you can go back to Gryffindor Tower.”

Harry was silent for a moment, and Snape made no move to release him, but then Harry nodded and stepped back and Snape's arms dropped from him. He sat down and silently ate. Later he contemplated how far things had come, and what would happen if one of them died in the upcoming battles. The very thought of losing Snape, Harry was coming to realize, made his chest hurt in an all-too-obvious manner.


	46. An Unexpected Change In Plans

An Unexpected Change In Plans

~*~

 

Harry ignored his guilt when he saw Ron and Hermione the next morning before he went down to the dungeons for breakfast. He knew that he should tell them about the other vampires, but he just couldn’t do it. Ron had dark circles under his eyes, and looked rather pale. Harry recognized the signs: his friend had probably suffered nightmares all night long.

Hermione was trying to comfort Ron, telling him that Voldemort would have to keep Charlie alive, because there wasn’t anyone alive who knew more about dragons than Charlie. Harry nodded in agreement, and added that so far Voldemort hadn’t tried to hide the fact that he was murdering people, so why would he try to hide Charlie’s death, if he were dead? Whichever words had worked, Ron managed a weak smile and that was enough to let Harry and Hermione know that he would be okay, for now at least.

Harry left Ron in the capable hands of Hermione, and went down to the dungeons. He was surprised when suddenly Ceilidh was standing before him. Harry startled and took a step back, stammering out a shocked, “W-what are you doing here?!”

Ceilidh smiled, and unfolded his arms from his chest to hang loosely, nonchalantly by his sides. He was wearing another frothy white shirt, buttoned to the collar, but his trousers were looser and he was wearing regular black trainers this time instead of thigh-high leather boots. His hair, in the faint light of the dungeon torches, seemed less blond today and more like a light strawberry-blond, for it had just a hint of red to it.

Everything from the easy-going smile to the casual dress made Harry’s skin crawl oddly. It seemed too much like the vampire was trying not to scare him...and only ended up doing the opposite.

“Harry,” Ceilidh said in an over-the-top friendly voice. “I was just looking for you! I was hoping we might have a talk about our arrangement.”

“Uh...I uh have to see Snape now...feed him and--”

“Oh, this will only take a moment, I assure you.”

“Um, look, I really don’t think you should be here. I mean, I’m pretty sure McGonagall wouldn’t agree to you being here last night, so I’m sure Snape hasn’t told her, which means you should probably stay out of sight, you know?” Harry hoped he wasn’t babbling. Being so close to a vampire that he knew for a fact was scarier than Voldemort, alone, just wasn’t good for his health, he felt certain.

Ceilidh raised a hand to wave off that statement, but the sudden movement had Harry scrambling back another step, and he frowned, lowering his hand slowly. “Harry, I came dressed more casually in a hope not to scare you, but it seems that it has not worked. I am terribly sorry for my behavior yesterday, but you understand it was necessary. Severus needed to see how weak he actually was, and I needed you to respect me.”

“Respect you? How can I respect someone who tried to  _ hurt _ me? And Snape!” Harry shouted, suddenly angry.

Ceilidh raised a brow. “It was the quickest way to show both you and Severus exactly how dangerous I can be.”

“Yeah, I got the message loud and clear. You’re dangerous. You’re quick, ruthless, and cunning. I’m petrified of you,” Harry admitted, his glare not diminishing.

Ceilidh smirked. “Exactly, you see my reasoning. You respect me.”

_ What’s with him? How can I possibly respect someone who would be so cruel? _ “I don’t respect you,” Harry repeated.

“You just admitted that I’m stronger, faster, and you are frightened of me,” Ceilidh said, and his tone held a confused hint to it, “yet you deny respecting me?”

Now Harry was the confused one. “What does any of that have to do with respect? I’m afraid of Voldemort too, but that doesn’t mean I respect him. It means I’m wary.”

“One should always be wary of one’s enemies,” Ceilidh agreed. “If you do not respect those you fear, then who do you respect?”

The question took Harry by surprise, and he stared stupidly, unable to answer right away.  _ Who do I respect? Well...Hermione, because she’s so smart, and Ron who’s always so loyal...Dumbledore, though I can’t really define why. Remus, for his courage and loyalty...Fred and George, because they’re magnificent at pranks, and Charlie for trying to live with dragons. All of the Weasley’s pretty much...because they’re my family. _

This train of thought was leading Harry down some paths he’d never stopped to peruse before, and he realized that Snape had the right idea about respect. It should only be given to those who are your friends.  _ Sirius, Hagrid...Draco, because he’s managed to escape his family ties, and chose our side even though he ran the risk of losing everything. Neville, trying so hard to get stronger so he can protect his Gran...and Snape, for facing Voldemort for so many years, protecting me, actually being kind to me on occasion...for being himself, greasy hair and sneer included. _

“Respect is something you give to a friend, comrade...someone you can trust, someone you care for, or someone you look up to. Not someone you fear,” Harry finally answered, resolutely and without any hesitance.

Ceilidh seemed to think about it for several minutes, and Harry just stood there wondering if he could outrun a vampire. He decided he couldn’t. Which left him standing there, wondering if he was going to regret defying a vampire's word.

Finally, Ceilidh spoke. “Comrades are things I know well of, as all of my clansmen are my comrades and family, but I do not respect them all. Friends…are another weakness. I do not use that term lightly, and very few bear the title of my friend. I find your opinion both idealistic and naive...but oddly endearing,” he added with a small smile. “I look forward to working with you, Harry, and to see how far that naiveté will take you.”

“Um...right,” Harry said, confused.

“Now, we have gone off-subject. I really only came in search of you to talk about our arrangement,” Ceilidh stated, his smile broadening.

_ Fangs, _ Harry thought, and resisted an urge to gulp. Sure, he’d seen Snape's fangs loads of times, but this vampire was much stronger and frightened him much more than Snape ever had. “Uh, w-what about it?”

“I would like to begin as soon as possible, if that is alright with you.”

Relieved, Harry nodded, relaxing a bit. “Yeah, sure. That’s great. Snape really needs this.”

“Indeed he does. However, as I understand it, yesterday was an exception and usually you have classes every day, is that right?”

“Yeah, except the weekends. Why?”

“I can’t very well kidnap you when the entire school will take notice right away now can I?”

It was said so casually that it took a moment for Harry to realize what Ceilidh meant.  _ Oh, shite, the ‘arrangement’! _ He’d honestly forgotten what he’d bargained for a second there. “You can’t bloody kidnap me at all!” he blurted, eyes wide.

“Of course it won’t be bloody, Harry. I wish as little harm done to you as possible.”

“You can’t kidnap me!” Harry repeated in simpler terms.

“It will not be a real kidnapping, of course. You’ll come with us willingly, but as far as Severus is concerned, he will think you have been kidnapped forcibly. Now, we’ll have to do this on the weekend then. Friday night, perhaps? That will leave us the entirety of Saturday and Sunday.”

The conversation was progressing so swiftly into a direction Harry didn’t want to go that he was becoming dizzy. “B-but, my friends! They’ll notice if I’m gone!”

“Tell them you are spending the weekend with Severus. It is not unusual, you are his mate after all.”

“It is unusual! I don’t sleep over at Snape's!”

Ceilidh sighed. “Harry, you must stop denying Severus his mating rights. It can only lead to disaster for the both of you, but I suppose right now we must focus solely on making Severus competent enough to lead all of us to war. You will either come with me willingly this Friday night, or we will take you forcefully. The choice is yours.”

“What will this accomplish? You’ll only make Snape lose control again!” Harry shouted angrily.

“Precisely.”

“What?” Harry asked stupidly.

“I want him to lose control. To be furious and crazed. We will cover our tracks well, and if he wants to find you he will have to use his vampire powers. He will have to think past the irrational fear and anger.”

_ Crap, I’m in way over my head. Snape will go insane! I don’t want to see him like that again! This makes no sense, _ Harry thought desperately. And then it hit him. “You’re hoping he’ll accidentally tap into his powers when he loses control,” he said in surprise.

Ceilidh nodded with a devilish smile. “Most vampires train for decades with their sire to master all their powers. We don’t have that much time, and I was never a wizard.”

“What does being a wizard have to do with anything?”

“Handling vampire powers is different for a former wizard than regular humans turned into vampires or born vampires. I cannot teach him something I’ve never known myself.”

“Oh...so,” Harry said slowly and carefully, “you have to force him to lose control of his powers, or you can’t teach him anything, is that it?”

“Exactly.”

“I...think I get it.”  _ In a strange, completely psychotic way it makes sense, _ he added silently.

“Good, then you will cooperate?”

“Um...exactly what does this kidnapping involve?”

“Give your friends an excuse for being absent an entire weekend. I do not care what excuse you give as long as it means no one will suspect anything. Then you will meet me in the corridor down the hall from Severus's chambers, and bring an extra garment that has your scent all over it. Something you have sweat heavily in would be best. Killian will take you to the place we will be hiding in the Forbidden Forest, while I leave scent marks for Severus to follow about the dungeons. I’ll leave traps throughout the forest, and then join you and Killian. Then we will wait.”

“Uh...something I’ve sweat in?” Harry asked, confused.

“The heavier the stench of sweat, the more Severus will believe you were taken against your will.”

“And that will make him more likely to go nuts,” Harry finished. He shook his head. “I still don’t like it. Yesterday, he looked...he was completely different. He looked devastated. I never want to see him like that again,” Harry said firmly, looking at Ceilidh right in the eyes for the first time since they started talking.

Ceilidh nodded with a soft smile. “Of course you don’t. You are his mate, you care for him and love him, no one wishes to see someone they love in pain.”

“I don’t love him!”

Ceilidh ignored him and continued, “Which is precisely why this is our best bet to make him recognize his powers. He loves you--“

“He doesn’t love me!”

“--and will be driven insane by both vampire instincts and his own emotions. He will hunt for you. This will work best if you cooperate. I assure you, you will be in no danger from either myself or Killian. Will you cooperate, or will that sweat really be fear?”

“It’s not like I have a choice!” Harry shouted. Angrily, he agreed, “Fine! I’ll play along.”

Ceilidh’s grin could have lit up the Forbidden Forest, it was that cheery and full of perfectly white teeth. Sharp canines. “Excellent! I shall see you the day after tomorrow.”

Harry was staring in shock at Ceilidh one second, and the next the vampire was gone. “Wha--?“ Harry looked around, but didn’t see any trace of Ceilidh. It took him long moments of standing there dumbfounded before the realization that he had been thoroughly hypnotized hit him. Shivering in discomfort at the thought, he resolutely began walking to Snape's again.

“You’re late,” Snape growled the instant he arrived.

“Um...Ron and Hermione just wondered what I was doing yesterday,” Harry said.  _ Something tells me it wouldn’t be a good idea to tell him about Ceilidh being in the castle...and he can’t know what we were talking about. _

“And what did you tell them?” asked Snape, pretending curiosity.

“Er, just that you and Remus wanted to try some battle simulation,” Harry made up.

One brow raised imperiously, Snape asked, “Battle simulation, Potter?”

“Yeah, uh, like the two of you attacking me with minor spells while I try to disarm you both?”  _ Oh, please buy it. _

“I cannot imagine Miss Granger being very pleased with that notion,” Snape drawled.

Relieved that Snape bought it, Harry nodded with a smile and sat down on the couch. “Yeah, well, she wasn’t, but she said she understood the need to practice real combat. But she also said that if you try any harmful spells on me to let her know right away.”

“I would assume as much,” Snape commented. “Do not tell them about Ceilidh and Killian. They are not supposed to be here in the first place, and although I am sure Miss Granger and Mister Weasley would tell no one, I sincerely doubt Miss Granger would allow it to continue.”

Harry had to agree, and was glad to have a real reason for not telling the two of them.  _ But Ron was pretty mad when I didn’t tell him about my being gay, and I promised not to hide anything from him, _ Harry couldn’t help but think.

Seeing the sudden sad expression flit across Harry’s face, Snape immediately asked, “What is wrong?”

“Huh?” asked Harry, surprised. “Oh, uh, nothing. I was just thinking, about how I promised not to keep any more secrets from Ron. He was really upset about me hiding the fact that I’m gay from him.”

“This is a different situation that is being kept from him specifically for our protection. I think even Mister Weasley would be able to understand why you kept this from him.”

“He might understand, but he won’t like it. Combined with the fact that there still isn’t any news about Charlie...I just feel like I have to step on tip-toe around him lately. I really wish...,” Harry sighed, glancing down. “I just really wish there was more I could do. I hate just sitting around, knowing that Voldemort is probably torturing Charlie.”

“There is nothing you can do,” Snape said as gently as he could. “We will simply have to hope for the best.”

Harry nodded, sighing again. “I just feel so useless right now. It’s like I know I’m training, and I know I’ll kill Voldemort, but right now all that matters is saving Charlie, and that’s the one thing I can’t do.”

“There are times when everyone is faced with a moment of feeling useless,” Snape said slowly and carefully. “But instead of trying to change something you have no control over, you should be helping your friend cope with what is happening. I should think that Mister Weasley would appreciate it if you would be supportive and positive about the situation, rather than pessimistic.”

To say the least, Harry was surprised Snape would even care enough to give him advice. He had been fully expecting Snape to snap at him and tell him to stop wallowing in self-inflicted guilt. Sure, the message was the same, but the way it was delivered was much gentler than Harry ever thought he’d hear from the man who was renowned for being cold and waspish. He gave Snape a tentative smile. “You’re right. Thanks.”

Snape merely nodded.

“So, um, breakfast then?”

~*~

Harry made it through the rest of the week without any further encounters with vampires...with the exception of Snape, of course. He took Snape’s advice and between feeding the man and classes tried to help Ron take his mind off of Charlie. He even snuck out of the castle with Ron late Thursday night to do some flying. They didn’t tell Hermione, of course.

When Friday night rolled around, Harry knew he couldn’t avoid the matter anymore and took Hermione and Ron aside to tell them his plans. “Um, I won’t be around the next two days, guys. Snape is having Moody over again, and wants us to stay together the entire weekend.”

“Why?” Hermione immediately asked.

Harry had already decided that the whole sleeping over Snape’s scenario wouldn’t be bought by Hermione, and since Harry was going to try to make up with Draco, it wouldn’t be good to say that he was sleeping with Snape. So he’d come up with the idea that Moody would be stopping by for another training session. “Well, the stuff he’s having me and Snape work on requires a lot of interaction. We have to sort of, um, mix our magic I guess. We need to be touching a lot, and basically tune in to each other...I guess since I’m not good with occlumency, it’s harder for me. So Moody said it might be easier if we, me and Snape, spent the weekend together.”

Hermione was thinking about that when Ron asked, “You mean sleep together?”

Harry shook his head frantically. “No, no sleeping together. I’ll be on the couch, I swear. I’m not going to sleep with Snape.”

Ron looked happy about that and nodded, “Okay, mate. We’ll make up some excuse for everyone else.”

“Well alright, if Professor Moody thinks it’s best,” Hermione agreed reluctantly.

“He’s not our professor anymore, ‘Mione. He said I could call him Moody, so I’m sure you can too,” Harry commented.

Hermione sniffed and lifted her chin a notch. “Well you’re a special case, Harry. He hasn’t told Ron or myself we can call him Moody.”

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes together. “Right,” Harry said. “Well, I should get going. I’ll see you later...er, Sunday, okay?”

“Sure.”

“Be careful, and try your best,” Hermione said.

Harry agreed that he would, then ran up to the sixth year boys dorm room to grab his cloak and broom. He hesitated, second guessing his option to take the cloak. He still wasn’t sure how much he could trust Ceilidh and Killian, so he wasn’t sure he wanted them to know he had an invisibility cloak. On the other hand, if he couldn’t trust them, wouldn’t it be more of a reason to bring the cloak, in case he had to escape?

_ They’d be able to track my scent anyway, so the cloak would be useless, _ he thought. Nodding to himself, he put the cloak back and grabbed an extra shirt. Going back down to the common room, he waved goodbye to his friends and left. When he was about to reach the dungeons though, he switched directions and headed out of the castle and towards the Quidditch pitch.

Mounting his broom, he left the extra shirt on the ground and took off.  _ A few laps around the pitch should do it, _ he thought. Half an hour later, exhilarated by the fresh air and exercise but sweating quite a bit, he landed and picked up the extra shirt, then headed to the locker rooms. They were normally locked after hours, but a quick  _ alohamora _ and Harry was in. He stripped and took a shower to wash the sweat off, then put on the fresh shirt and grabbed the sweaty one and his broom.

This time he didn’t take any detours, and soon he was walking the halls of the dungeon. He was just turning down the hall he was supposed to meet Ceilidh and Killian in when...

“The Quidditch pitch is the other way, Potter,” Blaise called.

Harry cursed under his breath.  _ Oh, just my luck! _ Turning slowly, he barely suppressed another curse when he saw Draco standing with Blaise. Either the two had spotted him passing the Slytherin lair and followed him, or they’d been sneaking about the castle as well.  _ Either way, this isn’t good, _ he thought. “I know that,” he said, quickly trying to figure out a way to make them leave before Ceilidh or Killian arrived.

“Then what are you doing down here with your broom?” asked Blaise.

“He’s probably having a midnight tryst with Snape,” Draco said sourly. “Let’s go, Blaise.”

“I’m not!” Harry denied, immediately forgetting that he was supposed to make them leave. It was far past time to talk to Draco.

“Sure you aren’t. You just forgot where the pitch was, right?” Draco sneered.

“No,” Harry denied again, thinking quickly. “I can’t get to sleep, so I wanted to fly for a bit to make myself tired. There’s an exit to the back of the castle down here, and it’s less likely that I’d be caught if I went flying on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.”

Blaise, who realized that Potter now had his opportunity to make up with Draco, nodded immediately. “That makes sense,” he agreed.

“You’re kidding me, right, Blaise?” Draco asked incredulously.

“No, it really does. Filch checks the pitches sometimes. Remember we got caught that one time? We should have thought of Potter’s idea sooner.”

“Fine, whatever. Let’s go,” Draco said, grumpy.

“No, wait, Draco I...“ Harry caught himself, unsure what he should say.

Draco looked at him, “What?”

“I...I’m sorry,” Harry said lamely. “What happened...I...it...I didn’t mean for it to happen,” he continued, at a loss on how to proceed. He glanced to Blaise, but the boy only nodded his head slightly. He looked back to Draco, who was trying to scowl, but it didn’t have enough heat in it.

“Yeah, whatever,” Draco said. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Yes it does!” Harry said vehemently. “Look, I may not have meant for it to happen, but it did, and I’m sorry. I know that I can’t take it back, or undo it, but you have to know why it happened. Snape, he’s...well, I’m his mate. I was really upset that night, and when I went to feed Snape...I guess everything just got confused. When he bites me, it, well, it feels amazing. It’s like you’ve just had the strongest aphrodisiac potion pumped right into your veins, and it’s incredible. It’s hard to resist not touching him, not trying to ease that pleasure, give it some sort of release. That night, I was just too emotionally tired to resist, and...”

“You fucked him,” Draco finished bluntly.

Harry nodded weakly.  _ Why can’t I just tell him the truth? Why can’t I say it? _

“Fine. I understand that. You’re his mate, and you two just can’t resist each other. That’s blatantly clear to me.”

“So...”

“So nothing. Blaise, can we go now?” Draco asked, voice tight and testy.

“Dray...I think you should listen to him,” Blaise said quietly.

“No!” Draco snarled, turning on Blaise. “I’ve had enough of you pumping me full of facts about vampires and their mates. Of course I knew what you were doing! I don’t give a single shite about it. I understand it, I know they can’t resist each other, but that doesn’t mean I should just forgive and forget. I. Will not. Share,” Draco said tightly, almost growling the words.

Harry bit his lip.  _ Oh, this is turning out lovely, _ he thought rather snidely. “Draco...”

“No!” Now Draco turned on Harry, and took several steps closer, stopping one a foot away to snarl at him. “I don’t care that you fucked Severus. I don’t care that you’re his mate. I don’t care about anything that goes along with that title. I do not share what’s mine, Potter, and that includes lovers.”

_ I thought we were boyfriends, _ Harry wanted to respond, but said instead, “I understand. But...I still want us to be friends. And Snape...what happened with him won’t be happening again. I know we can’t go back to how things were before but...I’d like us to be friends.”

“You mean until Mating season comes around?” spat Draco.

“What?”

“You couldn’t resist during Bloodlust, but you think you can during Mating season? Snape will be all  _ over _ you,” Draco snarled. “He won’t give you the opportunity to refuse, he’ll be so fucking horny.”

Harry grew pale. An image of Snape forcing him popped into his mind, and his eyes grew moist.  _ Oh god, how am I going to be able to do handle that? _

Although Draco obviously didn’t notice it, Blaise realized something was definitely wrong with Harry’s reaction. The boy looked like he was about to cry, and Blaise had never seen Potter so pale before. Something Draco said had definitely gotten to him, but not the way Draco had intended it to. Cautiously, Blaise reached out and touched Draco’s arm. “Dray, stop,” Blaise said quietly.

“No!” snapped Draco. “You think you can resist him then, Potter? When he’s practically salivating to get his cock up your arse? What will you do then, run? You think that would make things  _ better? _ ”

“Draco!” snapped Blaise, astonished that his friend was being so harsh. Apparently Draco had been even more upset than Blaise had thought.

“I...god...,” Harry whispered, eyes wide to keep from spilling the tears which threatened to fall.

“...smells amazing. It’s coming from up ahead,” came an excited voice from down the corridor.

While Draco and Blaise looked over Harry’s shoulder in confusion and surprise, Harry’s eyes widened even further, for a completely different reason.  _ Oh, shite! _ Harry spun about just in time to see Killian, followed by Ceilidh, swiftly moving towards them.

Ceilidh’s face, which had held the expression of vague amusement, hardened immediately when he spotted them. He quickly reached out and grabbed his son’s arm, “Killian, you must not,” he said tightly.

Killian made a noise that sounded remarkably like a whimper, his eyes locked on something over Harry’s shoulder. “Father, it’s him. By the moons, he smells incredible. Let me go,” he hissed.

“Oh, no, don’t let him go,” Harry said quickly, taking a step forward. He had realized two things with Killian’s words. The first, that Killian smelled something great. The second...it had to be some _ one _ . And that  _ so _ did not bode well.

“Who the bloody hell are  _ they? _ ” snarled Draco, grabbing Harry’s arm and spinning him about.

“Uh...” Harry was at a loss for words and looked to Blaise, who was looking from Harry to the two over his shoulder back and forth, confusion and deep thought etched on his face.

“More fuck buddies?” Draco asked snidely. “Snape giving you to his friends now?”

Ceilidh’s expression hardened further as his eyes narrowed on the blonde. Still holding Killian securely, and indeed twisting his son’s arm up behind his back for extra hold, he addressed the blonde. “I am insulted by your despicable manners, human. You will release Harry and step back before I lose my good temper.” He parted his lips a bit, letting his fangs show.

Blaise inhaled quickly, and Draco’s eyes widened. He let go of Harry quickly, but didn’t step back. “More vampires?  _ More _ bloody  _ vampires? _ ”

“Father, please,” Killian implored, sniffing the air hungrily. “He’s the one. I know he is. Let me go.”

“Not yet,” Ceilidh replied tightly, never taking his eyes off of the blond. “Harry, are you harmed?”

“Uh, um, no,” Harry stammered, taking a step away from Draco and then turning so he was facing sideways between the two groups, glancing back and forth.

“Who are these oafs?” Ceilidh inquired politely.

“Oafs!” Draco exploded, but Blaise clamped a hand on his arm, making Draco look at him.

Blaise shook his head. “Don’t, Draco,” he implored, not taking his eyes off the vampires, wary.

“They’re students. My friends,” Harry added quickly. “Don’t touch them.”

“They do not act like friends,” Ceilidh observed. “Is this an example of those you respect?”

Harry ignored the question because, frankly, he had bigger problems to deal with than explaining whom he respected to a centuries old vampire. “Regardless, I’m saying they're my friends. I don’t want you touching them. Not even Killian.”

Ceilidh tilted his head slightly, a half-nod of sorts. “I’m afraid that will be a problem. They are afraid, and their scents are getting quite strong. Severus will take notice of it, and we cannot have him interrogating them.”

“Shite. Can’t you, I don’t know, get rid of the scent?” Harry asked, desperate.

“What’s going on, Potter?” Blaise asked.

Harry looked at Draco and Blaise, who were looking at him in anger, confusion, and yes, a bit of fear. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t coming down here to go flying...I came down here so these two could, uh, kidnap me.”

Draco looked incredulous, and Blaise looked confused. “You  _ want _ them to kidnap you?” Blaise asked slowly.

“Er, well, it’s a long story. Basically, it’s part of my training...or, rather Snape's training. Sort of. He was supposed to track me down, using scent. In case, uh, I’m captured during the war,” Harry explained.  _ Well, it’s mostly true. _

“Harry, I’m afraid we will simply have to take them as well. It cannot be helped,” Ceilidh stated.

“What? No!” Harry exploded, panicked. “I am  _ not _ letting you take them!”

“It is either we take them with us, or Severus will assume they have a hand in kidnapping you, and track them down.”

“Shite,” Harry swore again. “There’s no way to get rid of the scent?”

“It will fade in time, but not soon enough.”

“Crap.” Harry looked at Draco and Blaise regretfully. “I’m sorry...you’ll have to come with us.”

“No way!” Draco snapped immediately.

Harry winced. “Draco, you’ve seen Snape when he’s angry at you. Imagine that, but about a million times worse. He’s going to completely lose control when he finds out I’ve been taken against my will.”

“You’re going willingly,” Blaise pointed out.

“Did you bring the clothing?” Ceilidh questioned.

“Er, yeah, here,” Harry tossed the sweaty shirt to Ceilidh, who caught it with his free hand. Then Harry turned to Draco and Blaise again. Draco looked pale, obviously thinking of the time Snape had attacked him. “The shirt is all sweaty, from flying around, that’s the real reason I have my broom with me. Ceilidh is going to use it to leave a scent...trail, or something, that Snape will follow. The sweat will trick Snape into thinking I was frightened.”

“Which then he’ll believe you’ve been taken against your will,” Blaise said slowly, nodding. “Smart.”

Harry nodded, and looked at Draco. “Please, Draco. I don’t want you to get hurt. Come with us?” Harry asked pleadingly, begging with his eyes.  _ I have no doubts that Ceilidh will just take Draco and Blaise whether they want to come or not, and I don’t want that to happen, _ he thought desperately.

Draco, shaking himself out of memories and swallowing nervously, looked at the two vampires on the other side of Harry. “What’s wrong with that one?” he asked nervously, nodding his head towards Killian.

Harry had almost forgotten.  _ This brings a whole new set of problems to the table, _ Harry thought, and looked at Killian. “Which one is it?” he asked.

Killian sniffed, staring intently at the two boys, and shook his head. “They’re standing too close to each other, I can’t tell. One of them is tainting the scent,” he said with a curled lip in disgust

Ceilidh looked at the two boys and asked, “Would one of you mind stepping towards Harry?”

“No way!” Draco said immediately, taking a step back instead.

Blaise shot Draco a scowl, then squared his shoulders. He glanced at the vampire who was being held. He wasn’t stupid; he’d figured out what Harry and the vampires were referring to. Either he or Draco smelled like this vampire's mate. Blaise supposed the vampire was attractive, in a very...elegant way. The clothes he wore were old-fashioned, though the cuts showed more of his physique than his father's clothes did.

Blaise generally went for brunettes with honey brown eyes who were brazenly sexual and dressed accordingly. This vampire was so far from his ideal criteria it wasn’t even comprehensible that Blaise would be attracted to him. Not to mention, Blaise liked to be in charge. He had the distinct impression that the vampire was definitely not a bottom. As much as he hated to wish such a fate on his friend, Blaise was sincerely hoping the scent was Draco. Even if that  _ would _ screw up this love triangle thing Draco, Harry, and Snape had going on.

With a bravado he didn’t quite feel, Blaise walked the five or so feet over to stand beside Harry. “Well?” he asked, pretty damn glad that his voice didn’t quaver. Actually, it sounded rather challenging.

Harry looked at Blaise admiringly and gave the other boy a tight smile, then looked to Killian expectantly. It was a few moments, probably because of the lingering scents, before Killian suddenly locked his gaze onto Blaise with an absolutely predatory expression on his face. Blaise made a strangled sound and Harry, panicked, ducked in front of Blaise to glare at Killian. “Don’t even  _ think _ of touching him. Not unless he consents,” he said firmly.

Ceilidh was surprised that Harry would be so brave as to order his son about, especially in regards to his mate. He looked to Killian to see how his son would react to it.

Killian, predictable, bared his fangs at Harry. “I would never harm my mate,” he snapped, offended.

“Woah, woah,” Blaise said, eyes wide, taking a step back...then rethinking it and moving closer to Harry again. “I haven’t agreed to anything.”

Ceilidh smirked in amusement. “What is there to agree to? You are his mate. There really isn’t anything you can do about it but accept it.”

Harry, unfortunately, agreed. “He’s right, Blaise. You can’t run away from this. Trust me, I’ve tried.”

Blaise, who had been reading about vampires extensively, knew that it was true. He just didn’t like it. “I wasn’t trying to skive off of anything, I’m just saying right now, for the record, I am  _ not _ doing anything more than donating blood. Sorry, but you aren’t my type, and I don’t even know your name.”

“That is easily remedied,” Killian said. He straightened up...even though his arm was being held very awkwardly and painfully behind his back. He knew better than to ask his father to let him go, so made do with the position and used his free arm to place it over his chest. Then he bent at the waist and gave an elegant bow, his gaze never straying from Blaise. “My name is Killian. I hold First Blood for the seventh Chief of the  _ Mearsuinn an Fuil _ Clan, my father, Ceilidh, and am entitled to First Challenge to become the eighth Chief. In blood and breath, I beseech you.”

Harry noticed it was almost the exact same greeting that Ceilidh had given to him when they’d met. There was the difference in title, which Harry understood, though he didn’t know what First Blood and First Challenge meant. The only major difference was the greeting part had been changed to beseech. “Er...,” Harry looked questioningly at Ceilidh.

“It is the way one would formally introduce oneself to one’s mate. Name, rank and any titles held, and a plea for life,” Ceilidh explained.

“Plea for life?” the question came from Blaise. Though he’d read about many forms of greetings amongst vampires, including the formal greetings proper clansmen used, the books tended to be rather hazy on details.

“He is asking you, his mate, to give him the sustenance of life. Your blood will be his, giving him breath,” Ceilidh explained, again.

“Um,” was all Blaise said, and looked at Harry questioningly, “Do I greet him back?”

“It would only be polite,” Ceilidh answered even though the question was addressed to Harry.

Harry quickly shook his head, “Don’t. You don’t know the right words, and when I tried to greet Ceilidh, I almost agreed to give him my blood and breath...though I don’t know how to give breath.”

“A kiss, very informally of course,” Ceilidh, again, was the one to explain.

“My name is Blaise, and that’s all you’re getting,” Blaise said, taking Harry’s advice.

“Is he a stubborn one?” Killian questioned Harry.

“Erm...I don’t know him that well. But, uh, I wouldn’t try your usual methods of seduction,” Harry said.

Killian’s brows shot up, “You would know how I seduce a man?”

“No, but I could take a guess. Don’t even think of hypnotism, and if you try to force him you’ll answer to my wand, got that?” Harry said with more bravado than he felt.

Killian, surprisingly, laughed. “Force him? I would never have to resort to such...appalling tactics. Do you find my body so repulsive?” he asked, looking at Blaise with a grin.

“You aren’t my type,” Blaise replied. “And forget Harry’s wand. You try to force me, I’ll bloody maim you.”

Ceilidh was the one to burst into laughter at that, while Killian scowled, glancing over his shoulder to scowl at his father. Then he looked at Blaise, seeing the boy in a new light. “I see you will be a challenge. Good. Father, I think we should be leaving now, dawn will approach swiftly.”

“Indeed you are right, Kill.” Ceilidh looked to Blaise, “You will come with us?”

Blaise hesitated, but nodded reluctantly.

Ceilidh looked to Draco, “And you?”

Draco really couldn’t believe this. He had remained silent throughout the conversation because, frankly, he was still trying to digest it all.  _ Blaise. Vampire. Blaise and a vampire. Blaise, the mate to this...this...thing? _ Draco didn’t like it. His entire world as he knew it was falling about his feet and this was like one last stone, which he’d been clinging too desperately, but had fallen anyway. He’d lost everything, and now he was being kidnapped by vampires.  _ Things, _ he thought,  _ could not possibly get worse. _

And so, he nodded, and didn’t say a word, because he didn’t know what might be said.

“Excellent. I think a change of plans is required, however. Killian, how many did you feed off of tonight?” Ceilidh questioned.

“How many?” asked Harry stupidly.

“One. I did not think I would need more than that,” he said regrettably.

Ceilidh tsked, looked at Blaise and Harry appraisingly, and shook his head. “Then I’m afraid you will have to leave the scent marks and set the traps.”

“How many  _ what? _ ” asked Harry again.

“Humans, and no I won’t. I can control myself,” Killian said, offended.

“Humans!” exclaimed Harry. “Not students!”

“Of course not,” scoffed Ceilidh, then answered his son, “It would be appalling if you took blood before he consented, and we are speaking of two days without being able to feed. You should have fed off at least three.”

“Who then? Where did you find him? Is he still alive?” bombarded Harry.

“Two days!” exclaimed Draco, horrified.

“She, I don’t know, Hogsmeade, and of course,” replied Killian without missing a beat. “Father, I can control myself until you return, I assure you. I will not be able to lay the traps as well as you, and you know it. He’ll be too wary after this, so we only have this one chance. It has to be flawless.”

“Two  _ days? _ ” Draco asked, appalled.

“It’s either this or we get attacked by Snape, Dray,” Blaise told him, moving over to stand beside him instead of Harry. Killian's gaze followed him, which was unnerving to say the least.

“You are right...” Ceilidh murmured. He looked from Killian to Blaise, then back again. He sighed. “Very well. Do not make me regret this decision, Killian,” Ceilidh warned.

“I will not,” Killian swore.

“Good,” and Ceilidh released Killian's arm.

Killian immediately had to fight an overwhelming urge to go to Blaise. Which he lost, and wound up swiftly walking to the two boys. Immediately, the stronger scent comforted him, and he managed to gain control of his impulse to grab Blaise about the waist, pull him flush against his body, and kiss the boy like he was a drowning man desperate for air. Instead, he proffered an arm and asked in a very courtly manner, “Shall we leave, then?”

Draco jumped back, but Blaise, despite a strong impulse to do the same, held his ground, looked at the arm, and then back up at Killian. “You must be out of your barmy mind if you think I’ll let you escort me like a bloody lady.”

Harry and Ceilidh both laughed uproariously at that.

“Of course not. If you were a lady you would be not nearly as attractive, and if you were bloody I would not have the composure to escort you anywhere,” Killian said with a lascivious grin that showed his fangs. Despite that, he dropped his arm and raised the other in a gesture for Blaise to go first. “Walk yourself, then.”

Blaise grabbed Draco’s arm first and dragged the reluctant blond over to Harry.

“Where’d the other one go?” Draco blurted, looking around.

Ceilidh was nowhere to be found, unsurprisingly to Harry. “He’s rather quick,” Harry drawled.

“No faster than any other centuries old vampire,” Killian commented, moving to walk in front of them, though he hovered around Blaise. “Hurry up, I want to be deep into the forest before sunrise.”

“Er, where exactly are we going, anyway?”

“A cavern of sorts, pretty far into the forest. It will take an hour or so to get there. I would have carried you on my back and run the way, but I’m afraid not all of you will fit on to my back,” Killian said.

“There are... _ things _ in the Forbidden Forest,” Draco said. “How are we supposed to be safe?”

Killian stopped, turned to face him, and raised a brow.

“Oh. Right,” muttered Draco.

Blaise snickered.

No one said anything for a while, though Blaise kept throwing annoyed looks to Killian whenever the vampire moved closer to him or not-so-discreetly brushed hands with him.

It wasn’t until, after they were in the forest for several minutes, that anything happened. But then, Harry heard a voice.

_ -Massster?- _

Harry stopped, incredulous, and looked down at his feet. There, a few feet away from him on the ground, was Issaa.  _ -What are you doing here, Issaa?- _

At the sound of parseltongue, all three people stopped and turned to Harry. Blaise looked surprised, Killian looked mildly confused and thoroughly curious, and Draco...was red in the face, and clearly trying to hold his tongue.

“What are you doing, Harry?” asked Killian.

_ -There are plenty of ratsss and frogsss in the foressst. I hunt here now. What are you doing here, masster?- _ Issaa answered.

“Um, this is my pet snake, Issaa. I, uh, can speak to snakes. Parseltongue,” Harry answered Killian.  _ -I’ve told you countlessss timesss to call me Harry. You know, I rarely ever sssee you anymore, Issaa. I missss you.- _

“Like Voldemort,” Killian observed.

_ -I misss you too, Harry. It issss jusst ssso very far from the foressst to you, massster, and you are alwaysss in classsesss, where I do not know where to go.- _

“You say his name?” Harry blurted.

“I do not fear his name, only the man,” Killian said. “All of the smarter vampires say his name. We do not fear such things.”

“Oh. None of the wizards say his name, though I’ve been working on getting my friends, Ron and Hermione, to say it. Hermione is getting pretty good at it, actually.” Harry bent over and held out his hand to Issaa,  _ -Climb on. We’re going deeper into the foressst, will you come with me?- _

_ -Yesss, of courssse. What isss that one with the strange ssscent?- _

_ -You musssst mean Killian. He isss a vampire, like Sssnape.- _

_ -Hisss sssmell isss stronger than the other onesss.- _

_ -He’ssss older. Much older, and much ssstronger.- _

“Are you done yet?” Draco snapped.

Harry frowned at him, about to snap back, when he remembered that Draco reacted rather...strongly, to parseltongue. Flushing, Harry nodded. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

Killian sniffed discreetly and grinned, looking at Draco. “I have heard of many fetishes in my years, but never have I come across yours,” he said with all innocence.

Draco flushed, embarrassed and angry. “Shove it!” he shouted, stomping past the vampire.

Blaise glared at Killian and went after Draco.

Killian frowned and looked at Harry, “Did I say something I shouldn’t have?”

“Yes,” Harry said simply, walking past him to join Blaise and Draco.

Killian sighed, shaking his head.  _ A greater challenge I’m sure I’ll never face, _ he thought, and caught up with the others. Soon he led them with twists and turns, a good deal of climbing, at one point they crossed a stream that seemed to go no where, and at another point Harry could have sworn he heard a car horn. It was five minutes later that he figured out, with quite a bit of amazement, it must have been Mr. Weasley’s car, which he and Ron had smashed into the Whomping Willow during second year. It had then grown wild and disappeared into the Forbidden Forest. Apparently, it had better petrol mileage than Harry ever would have thought possible.

It took them an hour and a half to get to the cavern, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out that Killian had obviously taken them on the longest, most confusing route to ensure none of them could figure out how to get away. Not that any of them would be stupid enough to try. They were so deep into the forest it was surprising they could see five feet in front of them. Even that was a bit difficult, and they had all pulled out their wands and cast  _ lumos _ to aid them.

“Down here,” Killian said. He suddenly disappeared.

Draco was the first to panic. “Where’d he go?!”

Blaise took a few steps forward to where Killian had been standing and shone his wand over the ground. There was a hole, with a slope, rather like steps. “Relax, Draco, he just went down the rabbit hole,” Blaise drawled.

Harry was surprised to hear a reference to a muggle fairy tale. “You’ve read  _ Alice in Wonderland _ ?” he asked, incredulous.

“I don’t know what  _ Alice in Wonderland _ is, but Alice Merryweather was a half-blood, and she found some potions lying about in her Uncle’s study which she thought were liquor, so she drank one and shrunk herself, and was lost for several years. When she was found and returned to her normal size, she was delusional and kept going on about rabbits and caterpillars and wizards solitaire. Parents tell it to their kids all the time growing up.”

“The moral lesson of the story being never to drink a potion that you don’t know the contents of,” Draco inserted.

Harry was, to say the very least, shocked to find out that the actual story of Alice in Wonderland existed. That it was actually real. “Why did the uncle have a potion to shrink someone, anyway?”

“Parents never tell that part of the story, but the truth is he had a thing for caterpillars.”

“A thing?” Harry asked in confusion.

“Yes, a  _ thing _ , as in, he liked them. A lot,” Blaise said.

“What...oh. Oh,  _ ew _ , oh.” Harry felt nauseous.  _ That would be where the crack smoking caterpillar came from, _ he thought rather hysterically.

“Are you coming?” asked Killian, suddenly standing right beside Blaise.

Blaise jumped. “Don’t ever do that again,” he snapped, finally losing his temper.

Harry sighed and pushed past the both of them. He stepped carefully down into the hole, and was relieved when he heard footsteps behind him. When he reached the bottom, it was surprisingly less dark. There were candles up ahead, so he followed to the light and came to a large room of sorts, completely made of packed dirt and smelling like fresh soil, like early spring. It wasn’t so bad. There were three pallets laid on the ground that resembled a slightly thicker version of a yoga mat.

“What a dump,” Draco said.

_ -Ssmellsss nice. Thisss place isss sssafe.- _

Harry smiled at Issaa’s words.  _ Go figure, a snake feeling at home in a giant hole under ground, _ he thought sarcastically but with much amusement.

“There are only three...whatever you call those,” Blaise pointed out.

“We only planned for three to be here. However, it is a problem easily remedied. Father will be keeping watch, so Harry and Draco may each have a pallet of their own,” Killian said reasonably.

“Oh, are those things supposed to be beds?” asked Draco.

Harry scowled. “ _ Nox _ ,” he said, letting his wand light disappear. “Draco, it’s a hole in the ground, did you expect four-star accommodations?”

Draco ignored him, went over to one of the pallets, waved his wand, said a spell, and there was an actual mattress, with fresh linens that resembled closely the color of the dirt, in replacement of the pallet. He sighed, “I suppose this will have to do.”

Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Killian, “This is fine, thanks.”

Killian nodded, though he eyed Draco’s mattress with mild curiosity.

“I’m going to go out on a limb here and guess that you think you’ll be sharing a ‘pallet’ with me?” Blaise asked, tone so casual.

“Of course,” Killian said, “when I am not on watch.”

“That is not happening. Draco, would you mind sharing the mattress?”

“Of course not,” Draco said. “Though really, it isn’t much of an improvement.”

“Absolutely not,” growled Killian, glaring at Blaise. “I will not be able to tolerate you sleeping with another man. I will sleep on the dirt if you do not wish to share the pallet.”

“Suit yourself,” Blaise said with a shrug. “Dray, could you transfigure my pallet as well? I’m not as good at transfigurations as you are.”

Draco nodded and transfigured Blaise’s pallet into a mattress identical to his, then went back to sit on his own mattress. He didn’t offer to transfigure Harry’s.

Suddenly Ceilidh came walking into the room with a bright smile and a cloth bag slung over his shoulder. “Good, you all made it here without any difficulties.”

“You mean I made it here without pouncing on my mate,” Killian commented dryly.

Ceilidh nodded, “That as well.”

“What do we do now?” asked Harry.

“Now, we wait,” Ceilidh said. “I’ll take first shift and stand guard in the trees above the entrance. Killian, come to replace me if you start to get hungry.”

Killian scowled but agreed.

“Speaking of food, what are we going to eat?” asked Harry, glancing around.

“I stopped to get more food on the way here,” Ceilidh said, pulling the bag off his shoulder and dropping it to the ground. “Bread, cheese, fruits and some large turkey legs. There should be enough for all of you.”

“We’re just going to sit here and what, wait for Severus to go ballistic and find us here?” asked  Draco snidely.

“Yes,” Ceilidh said simply, and left.

“Great. Just bloody brilliant, Potter. Get us dragged into another one of your vampire shit problems,” snapped Draco.

“Shut it, Draco, it was your own fault for wanting to follow him,” Blaise snapped back, finally losing his patience.

Harry sighed. It was going to be a long two days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, just a heads up that I'm not going to be putting up any more chapters this weekend. I know many of you are used to me posting at least one chapter a day so I wanted to give the heads up. I've got a long work weekend and will be too exhausted to edit this weekend. I hope you all have a great weekend though! :)


	47. A New Day

A New Day

~*~

 

Ron awoke lazily, as he always did. The sounds of the other boys rummaging around were a comfort, just another way to remind him that at least here things were alright. For a minute or two before his sleep-fogged mind roused itself, he actually thought everything was fine. But then, inevitably, he remembered.

Charlie.

His brother, missing from the slaughter site in Romania. Captured by...by...that  _ thing _ .

“Why do you think she’s still waiting around?”

The hushed voice belonged to Dean, Ron recognized. He blinked his eyes with much regret. Right then, he really just wanted to keep them closed and stay asleep until the world righted itself again.

“Maybe she was instructed not to leave until he got the letter? Maybe he needs to respond,” Neville said.

“Yeah, but he’s not here. Come to think of it, did he come to bed last night?” asked Dean.

_ Who are they talking about? _ Ron wondered. He pushed himself up slowly and rubbed his eyes with a hand before opening them. He blinked and looked at Dean and Neville, who were standing by the foot of Harry’s bed. “What’s the problem?” he grumbled, not really caring.

Neville turned, surprised that Ron was awake. They had been trying to be quiet, because they knew Ron needed all the sleep he could get. “It’s that owl again, she’s got a letter for Harry, but won’t let us take it for him. Doesn’t seem to understand he’s not here. Did he come in last night?”

“Uh…yeah, but he had to get up early, meeting with Headmistress McGonagall,” Ron said, remembering the excuse he and Hermione had come up with the night before. “What owl?” he asked, standing up and walking over. They moved out of the way and Ron frowned when he saw Circe perched on the foot of Harry’s bed with a piece of parchment under her talons. She was watching them all frigidly.

“The one that keeps delivering presents to Harry,” Dean said. “She won’t let us take the letter. It’s not like we’d read it,” he added, glaring at the bird.

The bird merely stared back. Imperiously.

_ Oh, bugger it. Why would Snape send Harry a letter when Harry’s with him? _ Ron wondered. Then he thought,  _ Snape wouldn’t. Oh, shite, what’s Harry gotten himself into now? _

Quickly, Ron reached out for the parchment, and the blasted owl bit him. Actually bit him! “Yowch!” he yelped, and glared at the bird. He grabbed his wand from his nightstand, turned to Circe, and said, “ _ Immobulus! _ ” Immediately, Circe froze, and then toppled over because she no longer had gripping on the bed.

“See, I  _ told _ you we should have done that,” Dean said to Neville.

Ron ignored them both in favor of snatching up the parchment.

“You going to read it?” asked Neville.

“Um…no, it’s Harry’s, so we should wait for him,” Ron lied. He slipped the letter in his pocket, “I’ll give it to him later.”

“Right, well, we’re going down to breakfast, are you coming?” asked Dean.

“Yeah, I’ll be down in a bit, you go on without me,” Ron encouraged, yawning.

“See you,” Dean and Neville said as they left.

As soon as they left the room, Ron pulled out the parchment and frowned down at it. Really, it made no sense why Snape would write to Harry when Harry was with him. Which meant Harry must have gone and done one of his heroic stunts or something. Ron hurried to get dressed and quickly made his way to the Great Hall, where Hermione was already waiting for him, eating breakfast.

“’Morning Ron,” Hermione said.

“’Morning, ‘Mione,” Ron said as he sat down and nodded to Ginny and Lavender who waved to him from across the table.

“How are you feeling?” Hermione asked tactfully, picking up an orange and beginning to peel it.

“I’m fine. But, uh, this came for Harry this morning,” Ron said quietly, pulling the parchment from his pocket and showing it to her. “It’s from Snape. I didn’t read it yet.”

“From Snape? Are you sure?” Hermione asked, immediately abandoning the half-peeled orange in favor of taking the parchment and opening it. “Potter, Moody will be coming to the castle today at one p.m. to continue lessons, do not be late. Signed SS,” Hermione read. “Oh, no, Harry lied to us didn’t he?”

Ron nodded. “I don’t know where he could be though.”

Hermione hummed and glanced around the Great Hall, spotting the Slytherin table, which was completely empty. “Ron, have you seen Malfoy today?”

“No, it’s just breakfast, ‘Mione. Oh! Do you think he and Harry have made up?” Ron asked.

Hermione pursed her lips and shook her head. “No, because neither Malfoy nor Zabini are at their table. I don’t think Harry would make up with Malfoy while Zabini is around.”

“Oh,” Ron looked crestfallen. It wasn’t that he liked Malfoy or anything, he just disliked Snape more than Malfoy.

“I think we should go find Professor Snape,” Hermione announced, standing up.

“What?! But I haven’t eaten breakfast yet!”

“Come  _ on _ Ron, Harry might be in trouble!”

“When is he not?” Ron grumbled, standing to follow with one last longing look at the piles of food. Sighing, he dashed after Hermione.

~*~

Meanwhile, Harry, Draco, and Blaise had not gotten a single bit of sleep. They stayed up all night, most of the time silent, with the occasional argument between Blaise and Draco. Harry found a new respect for Blaise, who seemed to have appointed himself as the referee, trying to prevent Harry and Draco from fighting.

When Draco had made a scathing remark about vampires and their mates, Blaise and smoothly interrupted saying, “Now  _ I’m _ a vampire's mate, Draco, so you better be careful what you say.”

To which Draco scowled, but Killian grinned lasciviously and asked, “You accept being my mate, then?”

“I’m not having sex with you,” Blaise retorted shortly, efficiently preventing Killian from going any further with the conversation.

Eventually, Harry grew tired of staying silent. He didn’t like staying in one position for so long and he was itching to get up and walk around, but didn’t think the others would appreciate his pacing. Instead, he decided to strike up friendly conversation with Killian. “How come you have so much control? You’re just sitting there, barely even taking notice of Blaise. Snape wasn’t nearly as calm...he almost attacked me several times.”

“I am much older than Severus. He still lacks even the basics in control. And I assure you, I notice each breath and muscle movement my mate makes,” Killian replied.

“But I thought vampires couldn’t resist their mate's blood,” Harry said.

“If young Blaise here were bleeding, I would not be able to control my reactions, it is true. Even if just his pulse were racing, in fear or excitement, I would be hard pressed to resist, but he is very calm. You are controlling your breathing, are you not?” asked Killian, looking to Blaise.

Blaise nodded. “I don’t want you attacking me. When this is over, we’ll talk, but until then you’ll have to control yourself, and since my reactions affect yours, I’m trying to stay calm.”

Harry frowned. “You mean I could have avoided all those attacks just by staying calm?” he asked incredulously.

Killian smirked. “Yes, things would not have gone so poorly if you had used more control on your part. However, Severus is young, and so not all instances could have been prevented.”

“He’s nearly twice Harry’s age!” Draco exploded in anger. “That isn’t  _ young _ that’s bloody  _ old! _ ”

“Draco,” Blaise warned calmly, “Killian is apparently centuries older than I am, are you going to cause such a fuss over us?”

Draco fumed silently, glaring at Blaise. “Well at least your vampire doesn’t  _ look _ like he’s old enough to be your father!” he snarled.

Harry visibly flinched and stared down at the ground, avoiding looking at anyone. Draco seemed to have a way to cut straight to the blunt of the problems.

_ -Massster, are you all right?- _ hissed Issaa, finally deciding to put in a word.

_ -I'm fine...I can't ssspeak with you, though, I'm sssorry.- _

"And stop that!" Draco shouted, flushing.

Killian bared fangs at Draco. “This  _ friend _ is extremely ill-mannered. He does not know when to keep quiet and is apparently very ignorant of our ways.”

“I am not ignorant!” Draco exclaimed. “I know perfectly well what  _ bonds _ vampires have with their mates, the  _ needs _ that they have, how it is  _ impossible _ to resist each other,” Draco snarled, glaring daggers at Harry.

“I said I was sorry,” Harry repeated, a pained expression on his face. “It isn’t what you think, Draco, I didn’t...”

“Didn’t mean to sleep with him? Right, yeah, I got that. It happened anyway, and all the crap Blaise has been feeding me just shows me that it isn’t possible for us to have a relationship. Yeah, Potter, I understand that  _ perfectly _ . No need to apologize, really. I’m just dandy!”

“You attempted to have a relationship with this...intolerable human?” questioned Killian in surprise. Severus had apparently not been telling them  _ everything _ it seemed.

“Is it really so impossible for me to want a normal relationship?” Harry finally exploded, tired of all of it. “Is it so horrible for me to want  _ one bloody thing _ in my life to be  _ normal? _ Why can’t I have a boyfriend? Why can’t I?!”

“Severus can be your...boyfriend,” Killian replied.

“No! He’s my  _ mate _ o-or I’m  _ his _ or something, but it isn’t the same! With Snape it’s just one drama after another, and yeah, he’s been great to me lately, but it just  _ isn’t _ enough, all right? I want  _ more _ , I want...I want...,” Harry had been close to tears and hadn’t even realized it. Snape didn’t love him, and he seriously doubted he could ever grow to love Snape...yes, he cared a great deal for the man, he admitted that much, and he truly believed Snape felt the same, but it just wasn’t  _ there _ yet, and he doubted it ever would be. They were just too volatile together. It was like a roller coaster, and not all of it could be blamed on Snape, who sometimes couldn’t control his reactions.

But with Draco, for a while there, he felt like they could have a normal relationship. Draco was so much like him, understood certain things about him that although Snape could relate to, just couldn’t fully understand. And Draco was more open than Snape was, more willing to share his life. Snape had made great strides in that area, but Harry knew that there were some things the man would never share with him.

Sure, there were a lot of issues between he and Draco, but they seemed rather trivial in comparison to the problems he and Snape would be facing. Like, say, getting pregnant. Draco had really driven the nail into the heart on that one. Harry couldn’t even begin to contemplate how he would deal with mating season, it frightened him that much.

“Oh, gods!” Draco exploded at the sight of the almost-tears in Harry’s eyes. “It’s not happening, all right?! I know that, I understand it, and I’m not bloody blaming you for it! I’m just pissed off and you were the easiest person to take my anger out on!”

Harry stared at Draco in wide-eyed shock.

“Oh, don’t give me that look! I’m sorry, all right? This whole thing is just one big stupid mess! We can’t have a relationship, because of circumstances beyond  _ either _ of our control, so let’s just deal with it, okay? I’m sick and tired of all of this,” Draco snapped.

Harry really didn’t know what to make of that speech. On the one hand, it sounded like an apology and a request for a truce. On the other hand, it sounded like Draco was saying it was over, and they just better stay away from each other. Harry didn’t know how he was supposed to react, so he looked at Blaise, desperate for help.

“Congratulations, Potter, you are now one of the very very few who can make Draco apologize. If I were you, I would leap on the offer of a truce while it lasts,” Blaise drawled helpfully.

“A truce?” questioned Harry, looking at Draco who was currently glaring at Blaise.

Draco drew his glare away from Blaise to look at Harry. He nodded curtly. “Yes, Potter, a truce. As in, I do not wish to expend the energy it takes trying to stay pissed at you. However, if you want to go back to the way things were, I’d be more than happy--“

“I accept,” Harry said hastily.

Draco smirked.

Harry offered a small smile in return, then frowned slightly. “Well, um, what does the truce mean?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “It means, Potter, that we may engage in peaceful conversation for a change. In fact, we might even go so far as to attempt to become friends.”

“Friends,” Harry repeated slowly, his smile growing back. Friends he could handle. Friends was something he understood. He had plenty of friends. The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea of Draco being his friend. He wouldn’t have to worry about, well,  _ sex _ . “We sort of skipped that part, didn’t we?” Harry asked with a smile.

Draco smirked. “Yeah, we  _ sort of _ did.” Then an idea came to mind and he held out his hand, moving to the edge of his bed so he was nearer to Harry. “Draco Malfoy. Friends?”

Harry looked at the offered hand and felt a tug of nostalgia from when they were first years. The moment when everything went to hell and set the pace for the next five years of school. He wondered how things might have ended up, had he shook the hand of the arrogant young boy back then. His life would have been very much different. Shaking his head ruefully, he reached out and took the offered hand, smiling up at Draco. “Harry Potter. Definitely friends.”

Blaise watched the two and snorted. Killian glanced at his mate. “I get the feeling I may be missing some underlying conversation,” he commented.

Blaise glanced at him. “Oh, you are,” he answered but didn’t bother explaining. He looked back at Draco and Harry, who were still holding hands and staring at each other with slightly besotted smiles. He didn’t like seeing such a carefree smile on Draco. It just didn’t look natural. Way too sappy. “Honestly, I’ve never seen anyone kiss and make up so quickly,” he drawled.

Draco turned pink and quickly scowled, dropping Harry’s hand to turn his attention to Blaise. “You just wait until--"

“He’s made it past the vines,” Ceilidh interrupted as he came into the room.

“What?” asked Harry blankly.

“The first of the traps in the forest was a moving wall of vines. A simple Earth magic spell, to draw vines into shapes and have them do your bidding,” Ceilidh explained.

“Great for tying people up and...having your way,” Killian added with a look at Blaise.

Blaise made a disgusted sound, though he found the idea to have its merits...only he didn’t want to be the one all tied up. He glanced at Killian, who was staring calmly back at him. The vampire had done a lot of staring, and Blaise was starting to get annoyed by it. Really, Killian wasn’t very appealing to him.

Issaa shifted restlessly in Harry's hands, tired of sitting around.  _ -Massster, I am bored- _ she said petulantly.

_ -Sssorry, Issaa, you can wander if you want.- _ Harry replied and let her slip off his arm and onto the floor. She immediately took off and left the room all together.

Draco didn't comment that time because the snake was finally gone, and Harry and he were on speaking terms now anyway. There was no use in arguing when they had such a fragile truce.

“Kill, I think perhaps you should take guard now. When he reaches the dead end, we should retreat,” Ceilidh said, settling down next to his son.

Killian broke eye contact with Blaise and glared at his father. “I am fine, father, and do not need to be put away from my mate.”

“Your  _ mate _ has a name, start using it,” snarked Blaise irritably. He looked at Harry. “Does Snape call you his mate all the time?”

“Er, no, mostly what he always calls me Potter,” Harry answered.

“He doesn’t even call you Harry?” asked Blaise, astonished.

“Um, no, not often anyway. Only when he knows I’m angry at him, or when I’m hurt.”

“Kill, you will go outside now, or I will force you,” Ceilidh said calmly.

Killian growled irritably but stood, glancing again at Blaise and hesitating. He  _ really _ didn’t want to leave his mate in here with these others. His father he trusted, but the other two...he sighed, frustrated with himself.  _ I should have more control than this. I am floundering about this courtship as though I were a yearling, _ he thought as he left to go keep watch on Severus’s progress.

~*~

Snape wasn’t in his classroom, or his office, or his chambers. Hermione and Ron had checked all three, but Snape wasn’t answering any of the doors, and Hermione insisted that he would have smelled them and heard them shouting for him if he had been there. Frustrated and even more worried, they went to Lupin, who was hiding in his classroom.

“No, Severus didn’t tell me about any extra lessons today. You’re sure he sent the letter?” Lupin asked after they had explained everything.

Hermione handed him the letter, “It’s in his handwriting, and his owl delivered it.”

“I had to stupefy the blimey bird,” Ron grumbled.

Lupin looked over the note and sighed. “This is Snape's, all right. I don’t know what to tell you. I know this isn’t good. If Snape has found out that Harry is missing, he probably went searching for him.”

“Well that’s good then, right? He could, I dunno, sniff Harry out, right?” Ron asked.

Lupin winced. “Yes, but if Harry was taken forcefully, or if he is in fact with Mister Zabini and young Draco, then Severus will not be in the best of…moods.”

“He’ll go nuts,” Hermione said simply.

“Yes, for lack of a better term.”

“What are we going to do?” Ron asked.

“You two will keep Headmistress McGonagall from finding out the four of them are missing.  _ I _ will go looking for Harry and hope that I find him first,” Lupin said sternly.

“But he’s our friend!” Ron exclaimed.

“Ron, I think we should let Professor Lupin handle this,” Hermione said quietly.

“What? But, ‘Mione, Harry might need us! We have to go help him!” Ron protested.

“Ron,” Hermione murmured. “We wouldn’t be able to do anything if we found him, anyway. Snape will be crazy, and really, Lupin can get to him much faster without us.”

“But he needs us! We can’t just sit here and do nothing! He’s our br-our friend!”

Hermione sighed with the realization that Ron was using Harry being missing to deal with Charlie being missing. Ron wasn’t able to do anything to save Charlie, but he could do something to help Harry. “Ron, we will be helping Harry. If Professor McGonagall finds out he and Snape are missing, she’ll make a huge deal out of it, and Harry will be in  _ huge _ trouble.”

“But...” Ron began.

“No buts. We’ll let Lupin track them down, while you and I keep Professor McGonagall busy. All right?”

Ron wasn’t happy, but he nodded glumly. “Fine,” he said.

“Good. You’ll tell us as soon as you find them?” Hermione asked Lupin.

“Of course,” Lupin said gently.

Hermione nodded and took Ron by the arm, leading him out. They wandered back up to the Great Hall before realizing that breakfast was over. That didn’t improve Ron’s temper any and she had to listen to him grumble about his stomach the entire way up to Gryffindor tower. Once there, he immediately went off to find Ginny, leaving Hermione by herself.

She sighed.  _ Oh, well, at least I can get an early start on that charms essay, _ she thought. That decided, she grabbed the necessary items and headed off for the library.

~*~

Lupin realized two things when he went to search for Harry, Severus, Blaise and Draco. The first was that pretty much the entire dungeons held the faint scent of Harry’s sweat. The second was that only one corridor, the one just past Severus’s chambers, held Harry, Blaise, and Draco’s scents. Only Draco’s smelled a bit stronger than the rest.

Confused by this, Lupin continued to follow the faint trail. Really, he was amazed at how his sense of smell had improved lately. Even when it wasn’t close to the full moon, he was beginning to see, smell, and hear better. It was getting to the point where he didn’t think he’d need his glasses much longer.

He was so intent on following the scent trail, he barely took notice of the wall of vines that suddenly appeared before him until he ran right into it. Yelping, he froze. At least a thousand little vines were now pricking his skin in various places. “Lovely,” he muttered.

He began slowly extracting himself from the thorns, wincing whenever one of the tiny needles pricked a fresh area of skin. It took him several long, tedious, painful minutes to fully separate from the wall. He frowned at the shreds that were now his clothes.

He looked up at the wall, made completely of vines covered in millions of tiny thorns. It extended well up into the treetops, but was only a few feet wide, maybe ten. Wondering how poor his luck was that he would run into  _ the _ one and only wall of vines in the entire forest, he started to walk around it. Except, when he tried to do so, the wall moved as well...always staying right in front of him and not allowing him any further into the forest.

He tried jogging, but again, the wall kept up with him. So he tried full-out running, with the same result. Puffing out breath, hands on his knees, he gave the wall a considering look. “Well well, in all my years I have never come across such a plant. Perhaps charmed?” he wondered aloud. Pulling out his wand, he tried several counter-spells, and none of them worked.

_ I’m beginning to think there’s more to Harry and Severus’s disappearance than I know, _ he thought.

~*~

“So what exactly  _ are _ the traps you left for Snape?” Harry asked. “And what is he supposed to do?”

“There are only three traps set this time,” Ceilidh responded. “The first was the vines. A wall of vines covered in tiny but sharp thorns, ten feet wide and fifty feet high. It is impossible to walk or run around it, because it will keep up with you no matter how fast you go. The only way is to go over it, but climbing, obviously, is not possible.”

“So how do you get over it?” Harry asked, eyes wide.

“This trap tests speed. By launching yourself at a tree trunk, then pushing off at an upward diagonal angle to another tree trunk, then back again and so forth, it is possible to jump over the vines. However, if you are too slow, you will quickly lose momentum and fall. Only a vampire, or possibly fully-changed werewolf, could accomplish this,” Ceilidh explained patiently. “It is not dangerous.”

“Not dangerous?” exploded Harry. “He could fall, break his neck! He could try to climb it and get shredded by the vines!”

“But he did not. He passed with flying colors after only a few attempts,” Ceilidh interjected smoothly.

Well, Harry couldn’t protest that, but he did frown. “Fine. What are the other traps?”

“The second trap is particularly fun. I left a piece of your shirt at the top of a very high tree. He will want whatever he can find of yours, and will not pass this by. In order to reach it, he will have to force the tree to bend. There are no branches on this tree, and no other trees close enough to perform the same trick he did with the vines. Making the Earth do as you want it to is a basic vampire skill,” Ceilidh explained. “But nonetheless very useful.”

Harry didn’t know how Snape was supposed to make a tree bend, but if Ceilidh said so, then it must be true. That trap didn’t sound nearly as dangerous as the first, which relieved some of the tension from his body. He nodded, “And the third?”

Ceilidh flashed a sudden grin. “The third is to rescue you, of course.”

“Er...,” Harry didn’t think Ceilidh was referring to coming down this hole to get him. He had the great suspicion that there was more to it than that. “Rescue me, how, exactly?”

“You will be buried in this hole, and he could waste precious minutes trying to dig you out, or he could turn the ground to mud and part it,” Ceilidh explained.

“B-bury me alive?!” sputtered Harry, eyes wide.

“Hell no!” Draco exclaimed at the same time.

“Relax, you will not be buried with him,” Ceilidh addressed to Draco, then looked at Harry again, “You agreed to do whatever it may take, and this is what you will do.”

Harry was silent, but Draco protested. “No he won’t! You will  _ not _ bury him alive, I won’t let you!”

Ceilidh turned his gaze to Draco, sharp and piercing, the cold intensity frightening even to Blaise, who had to work harder to keep his breathing regular. “Who are you to tell me what I shall and shall not do?” Ceilidh asked coldly.

Was it just Harry’s imagination, or did a bit of a brogue enter Ceilidh’s voice when he was really angry? “Draco, don’t, he’s right, I agreed to this.”

Draco spun on him. “You  _ agreed _ to being buried alive? How  _ stupid _ are you, Potter?!”

Harry flinched. “Draco, you don’t understand. The other day, what happened to Snape...it was  _ awful _ . I don’t want to be his weakness.”

“And by burying yourself alive, that will make him  _ stronger _ ?!” asked Draco, incredulous.

“Well--“ Harry began, but was interrupted when Killian suddenly came into the room.

“He’s made it past the tree and is working his way here as I speak,” Killian announced.

Ceilidh stood. “Time for us to make our leave, then.”

“What? We’re going?” Harry asked.

“No, you are staying down here. Killian, your friends, and myself will be continuing further into the forest.”

“No way,” Draco and Blaise said immediately.

Killian looked at Blaise, frowned, then knelt down next to the boy. He caught Blaise's attention and leaned forward slowly. Blaise leaned away, eying him with suspicion and slightly wide eyes. Killian smiled. “I only wish to whisper to you,” he said softly.

“I’m not letting you anywhere  _ near _ my neck with those fangs,” Blaise said pointedly, quickly pushing away and standing.

Killian sighed and stood slowly, not wishing to alarm his mate. “Blaise, darling, you really have no choice in the matter. You have to come with us.”

“First of all, never,  _ ever _ call me  _ darling _ again,” Blaise said with utter disgust. “Second, you are  _ not _ ordering me around. I know my limitations as your mate, and abandoning my friends on your whim is not one of them.”

Harry had to envy the way Blaise calmly and coolly handled Killian. If he had only done research like Hermione had told him to, maybe he could have handled things with Snape differently as well.  _ But then again, we didn’t have a conventional relationship from the start. He was my professor, still is really, and back then we didn’t even know I was his mate. By the time Hermione figured it out, things had gone too far, and it seemed like the best solution was to just submit, _ Harry thought.

“Guys,” Harry said, drawing the attention of a fuming Draco and a too-calm Blaise. “I appreciate the concern, but I have to do this. I...I trust Snape,”  _ more than I ever thought possible _ , “and I believe Ceilidh when he says this is the best way. Besides...if Snape comes here, and finds you two, he’ll go berserk on you. Am I right?” Harry questioned Ceilidh.

Ceilidh nodded, as did Killian.

“See, this really  _ is _ the only way. I can’t put the two of you at risk. He...he might just kill you. No, I'm positive that he would. Draco, you’ve felt him lose control before, well, that’ll be  _ nothing _ compared to how crazed he’ll be this time.”

“All the more reason to stay, he might just attack you!” Draco protested.

“And you would be able to do  _ nothing _ about it because you would already be dead!” Harry shouted, frustrated. “Do you think he’ll stay still long enough for you to stun him? Do you think for one instant that he’ll attack me before killing you? I won’t put you at risk! Either of you!”

Blaise remained silent, and surprisingly, so did Draco, though the blond didn’t look happy about it. Killian moved closer to Blaise, reaching out and touching his wrist, just lightly. Blaise let him. Ceilidh sighed, “Now that you have made these two see reason, we must hurry. Kill, take your mate and this other one and go to the second post. I will finish up here and follow.”

“I don’t trust you alone with him,” Draco said immediately.

“Draco, just go. Despite everything, I don’t believe for one instant that Ceilidh will hurt me,” Harry said sternly.

“But Harry--“

“Go, Draco. I’ll be fine.”

Draco sighed, then nodded dully. He let Blaise take his hand, and with Killian in the lead, the three left. Once they were gone, Ceilidh looked at Harry. “Do you truly believe I would not harm you?”

“No,” Harry said curtly. “I believe you can and will hurt me, but I don’t think that’s your intention today. Am I wrong?”

Ceilidh smiled, a genuine smile that Harry could easily tell was not forced this time. “Indeed not, Harry. You often seem rather unobservant, but you truly are perceptive, are you not?”

“No, I’m pretty dense most of the time, but yeah, I have my moments. I’m not usually a bad judgment of character, at least,” Harry admitted.

“Mm, I would protest that, but I think I have argued enough today. We must work quickly to prepare you,” Ceilidh said.

“Yeah, so, how does this work, you just close the hole and I’m stuck down here?” Harry asked.

“First we must wash you, then we will bury you,” Ceilidh answered.

“Wash me?” asked Harry, blinking.

“I have a bar of soap, and there is a nearby pond. You may bathe there. You reek of the other two, and that will only provoke Severus further,” explained Ceilidh.

“Oh, right...um, exactly, uh, how bad will he be?” asked Harry nervously. He was recalling the time when Snape had nearly killed him, which at the time hadn’t bothered him much, but now he was also thinking of the time they had sex, and it just didn’t feel right.  _ I should be over this now, _ Harry couldn’t help but think, just as he couldn’t help but feel trepidation.

“He will first want to assure himself you are all right, once he has he will want to drink from you, and then he will make love to you,” Ceilidh said bluntly. “He will not harm you, though.”

Harry felt faint all of a sudden.  _ Make love to me. Sex. He’ll want to shag, have sex, fuck...not make love. I think I’d rather him almost drinking me dry, _ he thought rather crazily.

“Your pulse is frantic. What has you so frightened?”

“C-can we skip the make love to me part?” Harry asked faintly.

Ceilidh frowned. He stared at Harry intently for a moment, and Harry had to look away. Ceilidh sighed. “I recognize the signs. Either you have had a bad experience with a vampire in lust before, or you have been taken against your will. Recently, I would think.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Y-you can tell?!” he all but squeaked.

“There was a time when my kind did not treat our meals so respectfully. Blood and lust go hand in hand with one another, to us. It is the ultimate pleasure, and the most cherished of presents. It only seems natural to share the heat given to our bodies by making love to our victims. However, some of us are sadistic, and were not so discriminating. Force was a natural occurrence, I am ashamed to admit. I have seen men and women far more broken than you from rape, but the signs are easily recognized. I do not believe Severus would do such a thing, however. Someone else then. When did it happen?” Ceilidh asked kindly.

“Last month...the Halloween ball,” Harry answered quietly. For some strange reason, it wasn’t so hard to tell to Ceilidh. Maybe the vampire was using some form of hypnotism on him, or maybe his words had struck the right cord in Harry. Whatever the case, Harry was almost relieved to be able to speak about it without breaking into tears.

Harry was looking down at the ground, and was surprised but rather pleased when Issaa suddenly slithered her way back into the room and made her way over to him silently. Her movements seemed rather sluggish, and Harry smiled faintly when he saw the rather large bulge in her slender form.  _ At least someone ate well. I didn't even have time to consider the food Ceilidh brought us, _ he thought as he bent over to allow her to wrap around his forearm. The bulge felt odd, but he decidedly didn't think about it.

Ceilidh watched Harry's movements quietly before asking, “Does Severus know?”

“Yes.”

“How has he treated you, since then?”

“He’s...he’s been amazing. He hasn’t...hasn’t really tried anything with me. He let me go back to our old feeding habits, and he hasn’t pressured me at all. If anything, it was my fault that...” Harry trailed off, remembering.

“That what?” Ceilidh persisted quietly.

“I...I just wanted it to be over with, you know? I wanted it all to go away, and I thought...I thought, maybe, if I did it with someone I trusted...someone I knew wouldn’t hurt me...it would fix things, but...”

“But what?”

“But...he  _ was _ gentle. He even knew it would turn out badly, tried to prevent me, but I sort of…seduced him, and,” Harry blushed, not out of embarrassment but more out of shame with his own actions. “And he was careful, but I couldn’t push them away, the memories, and all of a sudden it was like it  _ wasn’t _ him doing things to me, it was  _ him _ , and it was, gods, it was awful, not as bad as, as... _ that _ but...I didn’t like it.”

Ceilidh listened to the babble of a confession without interrupting, and nodded sympathetically. “Harry, you showed great courage, facing your fear head-on like that, but as a vampire I have learned over the years that it is better to work with your demons, rather than try to make them disappear. They will only grow stronger, the more you push against them. Accept them, and they will fade.”

“It’s  _ hard _ though, and I don’t think...I mean...I  _ can’t _ ...if he...”

“You do not want Severus to make love to you, because you will not be able to enjoy it, is that correct?”

Relieved that Ceilidh understood, mostly, Harry nodded. “Yeah...I don’t want to be afraid of him. I don’t think either of us could handle that.”

Ceilidh nodded in understanding. “Very well. I cannot prevent him from his vampire instincts, but I may be able to distract him, when it comes time. I promise I will be watching, and when he turns from blood to more carnal hungers, I will make my presence known. It should sufficiently distract him.”

“But...won’t he attack you?” Harry asked, suddenly concerned for another reason. If Snape attacked Ceilidh, the older vampire would have to use force, and Harry had no doubt he would be able to take Snape down. But at what cost?

“Do you doubt my skills?” drawled Ceilidh.

“N-no!” Harry stuttered, shaking his head. “No. I just...I don’t want Snape hurt, either.”  
“I will do as minimal damage as allowed to the situation. Is that acceptable?”  
“I...suppose I have no choice, do I? Alright, then.” Harry nodded.

“Good. Now, if you do not mind, we must hurry. Severus should arrive within the next half hour, and you need to bathe.”

“Oh! Right. Um, lead the way, I guess,” Harry said.

Ceilidh nodded and the two left the hole, walking swiftly through the forest. The pond was relatively close, and Harry stripped and let Issaa curl on the ground, while Ceilidh kept watch, back turned to him. He made quick work of scrubbing himself clean, but when he tried to put his clothes back on, Ceilidh shook his head.

“They smell. You need to be clean for him.”

“But...I’m going to be buried alive!” Harry exclaimed, embarrassed to be standing naked before the other vampire.

“I have no interest in your body. You are safe around me, in this,” Ceilidh commented, noticing Harry’s discomfort.

“Can’t I at least wear them walking back?” Harry asked stupidly.

“That, I should think, would defeat the purpose,” drawled Ceilidh, already walking away.

_ Oh, shit! _ Harry thought, and quickly bent over to pick up Issaa again, who hissed a complaint about needing to remain still for digestion or some-such, and followed Ceilidh. It was awkward walking with his hands over his crotch and a snake on one arm, but somehow he made it without dying of absolute shame. He looked down at the hole, then at Ceilidh. “How long do I have before I run out of air?”

“Ten minutes. Drink this,” Ceilidh commanded, handing him a medium-sized vial of something reddish purple.

Harry shifted, trying to cover himself completely with one hand while he used his other to take the bottle. “What is it?”

“A combination of a blood restorative and thickener. It will make the feeding easier on you. Thicker blood won’t satisfy quicker, but it will give a false feeling of fullness, for a while. The blood restorative will give you extra blood, but if he does not drink from you within half an hour your body will have  _ too _ much blood, and that could cause serious problems.”

“That must be why I only drink restoratives after I’ve been fed from,” Harry murmured. He’d wondered about that sometimes. Uncorking the bottle with his teeth and spitting the cap on the ground, he winced at the smell but forced himself to chug it down. It was thick and warm and hard to swallow, but he made himself do it. When he was finished he handed the bottle back to Ceilidh. “So...now I go down the rabbit hole?” he asked.

Ceilidh frowned, not understanding.

“Er...the hole. Now I go down the hole?”

“Ah. Yes, though I believe you should release your snake first. I will take her if she allows me, then I will seal you in.”

“Um...okay.” Harry looked at Issaa,  _ -I have to go away now...will you ssstay with thisss friend until I return?- _ he asked.

Issaa raised her head up to look at Ceilidh, studying him, tongue flicking out to scent him.  _ -Very well, I will go with thisss creature- _ she consented.

Harry smiled at her, relieved, and gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head which she hissed an embarrassed comment in response to, then held out his arm for Ceilidh. Issaa slithered her way obediently onto Ceilidh's arm and up to his shoulders, winding around his neck for support. She hissed irritably about how cold he was, but Harry assured her it would only be for a little while, so she agreed to stay.

Relieved, he took a step closer to the hole, then paused. “Hey, Ceilidh?”

“Yes?”

“Thanks. For, um, what you’re doing for Snape and, well, listening,” Harry said quickly, then jumped down the hole and rushed to the room before Ceilidh could answer. He lay down on his pallet and stared up at the ceiling of the hole.

After several moments of waiting, Ceilidh heard the soft whistle he’d been waiting for, and quickly went to work. It was easy for him to shift the ground. The hole disappeared and the short tunnel filled with soil again. He listened closely to Harry’s heartbeat beneath the ground and filled the hole up until there was just a bit of wiggle room for the boy. Then he packed the dirt so it would not accidentally shift and smother Harry should the boy move.

Then, his work done, he leapt onto the nearest tree branch and swiftly made his way across the forest to the second post where Killian was waiting. He would explain the situation, then return to check on Severus and the boy. And, should it come to it, interfere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, hope you guys had a good week, sorry for the delay I got knocked on my butt by a cold after the weekend. Anyway, quick note, as I've been asked this a few times: Yes, I am going to be finishing out the sequel to this story. For those who had read the original posting on other websites, you know that the sequel was abandoned for a number of years, mostly due to my stupidity in writing myself into a massive plot hole I just couldn't see a way around. I have been tweaking things within this story as I edit and post to help change the sequel appropriately that the plot hole is no longer an issue. Once we reach the sequel, postings will slow down a bit as much heavier editing will need to be done to each chapter, and new chapters written to finish out the story. But it shall be finished! 
> 
> So, that said, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :D


	48. Beaten

Beaten

~*~

 

“Ah, Miss Granger, I thought I may find you here,” McGonagall proclaimed as she came into the library and approached Hermione.

Hermione glanced up from her texts. “Hello, Headmistress. Do you need something?”

“You may still call me Professor, Hermione. I was wondering if you knew where Harry is? Professor Moody is here and can’t seem to find the boy,” McGonagall continued.

“Oh, I think he and Ron were going to go for a fly around the grounds. They’ve been doing that a lot lately, you know, to take Ron’s mind off of Charlie.”

McGonagall nodded, all sympathy. “Indeed. I am sorry dear, I wish we could do more to help him. Well, thank you for telling me, dear,” she said and immediately turned around to leave.

Hermione watched her go with a sigh of relief. That would keep McGonagall busy for at  _ least _ half an hour searching the grounds for wherever Ron and Harry might be flying.  _ Of course, if she finds Ron first… _ well, Hermione just had to hope Ron would come up with an equally brilliant excuse. The odds were against that.

~*~

Harry was thoroughly glad he wasn’t claustrophobic. It was dark, cold, and small in the ground. He forced himself to remain calm, because quicker breathing meant less oxygen, and he needed to survive long enough for Snape to rescue him.

He pushed his legs to the side to test how wide it was, and discovered that it was maybe five inches or so wider than he was, and half a foot taller. Just enough wiggle room to shift positions. It reeked of soil, but Harry didn’t mind all that much. The only thing he was worried about were worms and…other creepy crawly… _ things _ . He forced himself not to panic over that, because he had to believe Ceilidh would have thought of it and fixed it so those things couldn’t get to him.

He didn’t know how long he lay there, occasionally shifting positions. Surely it had been more than ten minutes? How much air did he have left? It  _ did _ seem to be getting stuffy in there. Or maybe that was just his imagination?

Something snapped several feet above him. It sounded distant, yet the vibration seemed near. Harry puffed out a breath in relief.  _ Finally, he’s here, _ he thought.

As he waited patiently for Snape to part the ground and free him, the time ticked on and Harry began to worry that maybe that hadn’t been Snape. Maybe it had been a deer running over his… _ burial ground _ , Harry’s panicked mind supplied, and his eyes widened. Now, he was breathing irregularly. Great, Snape was nowhere to be found  _ and _ he couldn’t stop using up all of that precious oxygen!

_ Oh, this was a bad idea, definitely a bad idea, why did I ever trust Ceilidh? I must be completely bonkers, _ he thought frantically.

He was just about to start clawing at the dirt and dig his way out when the ground seemed softer.  _ Oh, great, now I’m being sucked down to who knows where?! _ He cautiously reached up to touch the dirt above him. It felt much softer than it had before. Then it felt almost wet.  _ Mud? _

Harry felt joy soar through him. Snape had come! He’d come, and he was moving the soil, turning it to mud and parting it! Yes, parting it, Harry could feel it practically melting away from him. He tried to steady his heartbeat, but it was frantic.

Just then a horrifying sound reached his ears. It was that rumble from earlier, except much louder this time, as the mud began to part. The forest was so dark that he couldn’t see much of anything at first. But then fresh air hit his face, and he gulped it in greedily, as that rumble continued, louder now. His eyes adjusted and he saw a shadow of a figure…just an instant before Snape was on him, snatching him up like he was no more than a doll.

Harry yelped, and his heart raced, frightened. Snape was holding him too tight. That awful rumbling sound was coming from him, Harry could feel the vibrations from where their chests touched. Snape's fangs were bared, and the rumbling was diminishing, but morphing into something else, something more familiar. That rumbling wolf-speak Harry remembered. It was deeper, angrier this time, but it was most definitely wolf-speak.

“H-hey, S-Snape, calm down,” Harry squeaked.

_ SAFE! Found him, found him, mate, my mate, delicious, wonderful, heavenly scent, mate! _ Snape buried his nose in his mate's’ hair, sniffing and nuzzling greedily. Lifting his mate up, growling out words of anger, of hate, of  _ utter relief _ . Checking for injuries, running hands all over that delicious, incredible,  _ naked _ body. That sweet voice speaking to him, sounding frightened.  _ Mate safe, won’t hurt mate, mate safe now, no need to be afraid! _

And back up to that neck again, that heavenly,  _ beautiful _ neck. Nuzzling, inhaling deeply, so  _ glad _ his mate is safe, is here, in his arms, where he belongs. And oh, so hungry. The numbing agent already practically salivating from his fangs, and he bites, and that shudder is so enticing, as the hot, hot liquid floods his mouth.

So  _ perfect _ . So  _ heavenly _ . So utterly  _ his _ .

Sucking, licking, drinking. Becoming less frantic as each gulp of that amazing fluid trails down his throat, heating his body. “Mate, mate,” he growls and murmurs, kissing around the bite wounds then latching onto them again, drawing out more of that sustenance.

The squirming, hot body in his arms, pressed against him, brings on sudden and new hungers, but just as demanding as the need for food. He swipes his tongue over the wound, kisses it, licks a cheek, then finds lips and latches onto those. Just as good here, where the heavenly fluid mingles with another sort. His mate keeps trying to say something, but he’s too happy to care, and all he wants to do is continue this.

Pulling away from that mouth now, going back to the neck even as he undoes his trousers, practically ripping them open. Free then, and grinding, pressing against his mate, pressing against that other hardness, the first touch so exquisite as to make him whimper with need for more. “Mate, mate, beautiful, delicious, heavenly mate,” he murmurs, voice rumbling.

“CEILIDH!” Harry screams for the fifth time, pushing and writhing against Snape. He’s frightened, terrified. There wasn’t  _ anything _ left of the Snape he knew. His expression was feral, it didn’t even look like Snape at his angriest, it was that foreign. The voice was deeper, rumbling, barely understandable. That voice, combined with the bite on his neck, made him hard and aching, but his fear was real, and he couldn’t find pleasure from this… _ creature _ .

“CEILIDH!” he screams again, closing his eyes tight as a mouth latches onto one of his nipples. He cries out, and despite the pleasure, all he can think of is how this wasn’t right, how this wasn’t how it was supposed to be. And he’s frightened that Ceilidh was lying, that he won’t help, that he won’t show up and save him. Because now he needs to be saved  _ from _ Snape, not by him.

And then Snape was gone, and he fell onto the muddy ground arse first, crying out in surprise. He looked around, wondering where Snape went, to see he had hit a tree a few feet away. Ceilidh was standing off to the side, and he didn’t look the same either. He looked about a hundred times more frightening than he had the first time Harry had seen the vampire. That first time he had looked frightening because he was so elegantly dressed and coolly composed when threatening both his and Snape's life, but this time he was frightening because he  _ would _ kill Snape.

“Don’t kill him!” Harry was stupid enough to shout.

Suddenly he was between two very lethal vampires who now appeared to be fighting over him. Or around him. Whatever it was, Snape was the first to grab him, but Ceilidh lashed out, grabbed his arm and Snape's wrist, pulling him away at the same time that Harry heard the distinct and shocking sound of bones crunching.

There was a howl, and Harry cried out with it, because he didn’t even know what was going on anymore. The two were moving so fast that they were no more than blurs. Harry crawled away from them, but it seemed that moving, just like speaking, wasn’t a good idea. Snape was grabbing him again, holding him close, while snarling over him at Ceilidh.

“Harry, doona move, an’ doona speak. Jus’sit there an’ leh me handle this,” Ceilidh managed to say, voice thick with brogue and rumbling like Snape's, although much more understandable.

He really  _ did _ feel like a doll when Snape jumped onto the nearest branch, with him held close, and then jumped several more branches before putting him down, almost gently, on a very high, sturdy branch. Then he was gone, leaving Harry there.

Harry closed his eyes, forced himself to ignore the howls and snarls and various other sounds from below him. He could hear his blood raging through his veins in his ears. He focused on that, and it soon drowned out the other sounds. Then he focused on calming his breathing. Slowly, he breathed in and out until he thought he could handle looking at whatever was going on below him.

Opening his eyes, he cautiously leaned over, gripping the branch between his thighs and hands to keep his balance. About thirty feet below him were blurs. Really, they were barely visible, and Harry could no more distinguish one from the other in the dim light of the moon.

The sounds were painful even for Harry to listen to. He winced whenever something sounded like a snap and hoped it was only a broken twig or something, and not bones. He didn’t know how long it lasted, but as suddenly as it started, it ended. It took Harry a moment to realize that Snape was lying still at the base of the tree, Ceilidh leaning over him.

Harry gasped, and Ceilidh looked up at him. “He’s still alive, but sorely wounded. I would help, but he needs you right now, and I must take my leave or he will only become angered again. He should be back to normal when he wakes up.”

Harry nodded, and Ceilidh turned and jogged away, quickly disappearing into the forest. Harry stared down at Snape's prone figure. He glanced at the nearby tree branches and tried to figure out how to get down. The nearest branch was on the other side of the trunk, which Harry couldn’t reach. The next nearest one was a good six feet below him and slightly to the left. He cursed, and Snape groaned in response, which only made Harry even antsier to get down.

Deciding to take his chances, he carefully maneuvered around on the branch so that he was then facing the trunk. He used that for leverage and stood up, very glad that he wasn’t afraid of heights. He hugged the tree, then carefully lowered himself down into a crouching position. Sliding to the side a bit, he grit his teeth and clung for all his might as for a few moments all that was keeping him from falling was his arms and legs clinging valiantly to the trunk. It was made all the harder because he was nude, the bark biting painfully into sensitive flesh.

Somehow, much to his surprise, he managed to shimmy far enough down that his feet just barely touched the branch. Quickly but carefully, he dropped down to straddle it, huffing and puffing and thoroughly relieved. He didn’t wait long to climb down to the next branches, which were much easier to get to. Soon he found himself on solid ground beside Snape's prone body.

He dropped to his knees, carefully leaning over the man. “Snape?” he asked quietly. Another groan, though softer this time. “Snape, wake up…are you alright?”

Though Harry couldn’t see through Snape's clothes, several tears in the sleeves and chest revealed bleeding gashes and dark bruises. One of Snape's wrists was bent at an odd angle, and Harry blanched as he realized that Snape's dominant wrist was clearly broken, and probably a few of the fingers as well. There was a gash on his forehead that was bleeding sluggishly. There were bloody tracks down his face from eyes to chin, but Harry guessed that those were from his ‘angry vampire’ eyes rather than an actual injury.

Nonetheless, he needed to get Snape to Pomfrey quickly. “Snape, wake up, damn it! Severus!” Harry said a bit harsher than he intended because he was so worried.

“Nngh…,” Snape blinked open his eyes. He felt like shit, and the worst part was he remembered everything that had happened, which only made him feel worse. His gaze sought and locked onto Harry, leaning over him with a worried expression on his face.  _ I cannot believe…all those things I did…oh, Circe help me, I have completely lost my mind, _ he thought with abject horror.

“Severus?” Harry asked quizzically when the man only stared at him. “Severus, are you alright? How do you feel? Can you sit up?”

How Harry could even  _ look _ at him after what he’d done…but, Merlin, was he ever genuinely  _ happy _ that the boy was so forgiving in nature.  _ Not to mention, he is safe, _ he thought. Realizing that Harry was still waiting for an answer, he forced his thoughts to go to his own body. Quite simply, it felt as though he had been hit by the Hogwarts Express.

“Fine,” he managed to rasp. His throat was dry. His gaze was drawn inevitably to Harry’s neck, where dried blood left a crusty trail down his chest, and bruises were already forming around the two slightly ragged puncture wounds. “Oh, Merlin…” he breathed without even realizing it.

Harry frowned and tilted his head to look down at himself, noticing the dried blood on his chest in a neat little trail. Immediately, he realized that his neck was throbbing in pain. He winced and reached up a hand to cover it. “It’s okay, really. I expected it. But are  _ you _ alright? He really beat you up…”

Snape's expression darkened with anger as he thought of Ceilidh.  _ Kidnapping _ his  _ mate _ . “I’ll tear him to pieces,” he snarled, pushing himself up into a sitting position before he realized that it wasn’t a good idea. He growled in pain, leaning back against the tree for support.  _ Three ribs, _ he mentally guessed,  _ my right wrist, several fingers from both hands, ankle possibly sprained, and an evident head wound. _

“Don’t move!” Harry exclaimed in horror. “Shit, I wish I had my wand. You can’t walk, and I can’t leave you here to get help…not that I even know the way back…” Harry glanced around, but indeed nothing was of use.

“Harry,” Snape said, drawing the boy's attention. “Why are you so calm about this?” Something just didn’t sit well about the entire situation. Harry didn’t seem frightened, and didn’t seem angry, like was to be expected by a kidnapping victim.

Harry closed his eyes, breathed out a sigh, and opened them again, looking at Snape. “Severus…I’m sorry, but I…I really thought this was for the best, honestly. I mean, Ceilidh explained things so simply and after that deal I made with him—“

“Ceilidh,” Snape snapped, “When I see that vampire I will—“

“Stop it!” Harry interrupted swiftly. “You won’t do anything. I let him kidnap me. Actually he didn’t really kidnap me because I came  _ willingly _ . I just wanted you to get your vampire powers!” he exclaimed when he saw the thunderous expression Snape wore.

Snape wasn’t sure he was understanding correctly. Harry had  _ willingly _ been kidnapped, buried alive…because he thought that would  _ help _ him? “You…purposely…let yourself be  _ buried alive _ because you thought that would  _ help _ me?” he snarled.

Harry sat back on his haunches, startled by Snape's reaction. “Well, er, I…”

“All of that…what I  _ did _ ...! I could have  _ killed _ you, Harry! You selfish, stupid, ignorant,  _ impertinent brat! _ ”

Snape's eyes were cold, as cold as they used to be, before he and Harry had found this truce. The cold, hard eyes of someone who thought very little of him. Harry felt tears spring to his eyes. He was hurt. He glanced away, keeping his eyes wide so the tears didn’t spill. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“Harry! Severus!” shouted a familiar voice, not too far away.

“Harry,” Snape began, ignoring the voice, but Harry was already standing, and for some reason Snape only  _ just _ realized that the boy was completely naked. “Harry, why—“

“That’s Remus. He must have come looking for us. I’ll go get him,” Harry said quickly, turning away from Snape and dashing off in the direction of the shouts. He rubbed a hand over his eyes, swiping away tears, and sniffled.  _ I really messed up, _ he thought dismally. He’d patched up one friendship, only to lose the other. Why couldn’t he have both?

“Harry! Severus!”

“Over here!” Harry called back, stopping his running. Remus was quick to find him and when he did Harry saw the man gape, but he was too tired to be humiliated that he was nude. “Snape is hurt, real bad,” Harry began.

“Oh my god! Harry!” Remus exclaimed. He quickly pulled off his shirt and walked over to the boy. “What did he do to you?!”

“Huh?” Harry asked in confusion. Remus was holding out the shirt to him, and Harry almost took it, but then dropped his hand and shook his head. “No, I can’t put that on, it smells like you. I think he’s still too fragile for that.”

“Harry, what are you talking about? Where’s Severus? What happened?”

“He’s hurt real bad, I’ll take you to him. It was all my fault, really. I let Ceilidh kidnap me because he said it would help Snape get his vampire powers and it did but god, Remus, he wasn’t normal, he just wasn’t Snape anymore, and he would have really hurt me if Ceilidh hadn’t fought him and beat him up but he's so hurt I’m really worried he’s going to—“

“Harry!” Remus interrupted, noticing the tears in his eyes. “Ceilidh’s here? In the forest?” he asked quickly.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, Snape brought him and Killian because—“

“Killian too?!”

“Yeah, he brought them because they wanted to meet me. I’m so sorry, I didn’t know what would happen, Ceilidh was completely right about everything but god I don’t ever want to see him like that again.”

“Merlin, what did Ceilidh do to you?”

“Nothing, he saved me. It was Snape who was going to do something. Remus, please tell me you have your wand! He’s so hurt, I don’t think we can carry him and he can’t walk on his own.”

“I have my wand,” Remus assured Harry. He was still confused about what had happened, but it was clear to him that he wouldn’t be getting answers right away. “Take me to him and we’ll bring him back to the castle. Are Blaise and Draco with you?”

Harry shook his head. “They were, until I had to be buried. Killian took them so Snape wouldn’t find them.”

“Killian  _ took _ them?!” Remus was trying to process what needed to be done. He needed to get Harry clothed, he and Severus back to the castle, then he needed to search for Blaise and Draco and hope that the two were still alive. Though if they were, he would have to face the two vampires, and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to handle that on his own.

“Blaise is Killian's mate, you know. They’re doing a lot better than me and Snape ever did at the start,” Harry said morosely.

Remus blinked. “Blaise is…Killian's  _ mate _ ?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah. We have to hurry, I left Snape by himself. I’ll tell you later, okay?”

Remus decided that was probably best and nodded. “Lead the way.”

So Harry brought him back to Snape, who looked like he couldn’t decide whether to be pleased or angry that Remus was there. Remus ignored both expressions. “Severus, I’m going to cast immobulus and levitate you back to the castle, is that alright?”

Snape scowled but nodded. Once the man was floating safely beside Remus, Harry asked for the shirt. He figured with Snape unable to do anything, it wouldn’t matter if he smelled like another man. He didn’t want to go back to the castle completely nude. However, the shirt didn’t go down far enough to cover him completely, so he tied it about his waist instead, making a skirt. It was better than nothing

They walked silently for several minutes before Harry asked, “How did you know to look for us, anyway?”

“Apparently Severus sent a letter to you before he realized you were missing. Moody is at the castle, probably waiting for you and Severus to arrive now. I am sure Minerva is looking for the both of you. Hermione and Ron were, and came to me when they couldn’t find either of you. So I sent them to keep Minerva from becoming suspicious while I searched for you. Did you know practically the entire dungeons hold your faint scent?”

“Er, yeah…that was part of the challenge, to scent track me,” Harry explained.

“Challenges? Harry, I’m still very confused about this. Start from the beginning and tell me exactly what happened,” Remus requested. “We do have a bit of a walk back to the castle.”

“Well, the other day Snape said that Ceilidh and Killian wanted to meet me, so we went into the Forbidden Forest, but they ambushed us. Killian distracted Snape while Ceilidh grabbed me. Snape went…geez, he went completely nuts. Ceilidh called me his weakness, said that I would be hurt during the final battle and when that happened, Snape wouldn’t be thinking correctly. He said Snape needed more control.

“It was awful seeing Snape like that, so I begged Ceilidh to teach Snape what he needed to know, and Ceilidh agreed as long as I did  _ whatever _ it took. I agreed.”

“Harry, that was not very wise,” Remus admonished.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I know. Ceilidh is really scary, and so is Killian but not in the same way, really. Anyway, Ceilidh showed up in the dungeons the day after that while I was going to Snape's. He told me he had a plan, and explained that it would help Snape awaken his vampiric powers. He’d kidnap me, use a sweaty shirt to spread my scent around, and lay a few traps in the Forbidden Forest for Snape to go through.”

“Would one of those happen to be a giant moving wall of vines?” Remus asked with sudden realization.

Harry nodded, “Yeah, did you see it?”

“Oh yes, that’s what kept me from coming here sooner. It disappeared a little while ago.”

“Ceilidh must have taken it down after Snape found me. Well, I was on my way to meet with Ceilidh and Killian when Draco and Blaise stopped me. I got distracted and ended up fighting with Draco instead of trying to get rid of them, and then Killian came with Ceilidh following, talking about some delicious scent. It ended up being Blaise, who’s his mate. Well, because their scent already mingled with mine we couldn’t leave them there, they had to come with us or else Snape would hunt them. It took some explaining, but they finally agreed. So Killian took us to the hiding spot, a hole in the ground, while Ceilidh set the traps. Draco and I started talking and we made up, we’re going to be friends now, just friends. It’s nice,” Harry said with a smile.

“I’m glad the two of you could finally settle your differences. How did Severus end up so beaten though? You said something about Ceilidh doing this,” Remus prodded.

“Oh, well…I remembered the last time Snape got really mad at me and well, nearly killed me, and I knew he would be mad now too, and I asked Ceilidh what I should expect to happen. He gave me a potion to restore my blood and make it thicker so it would fill Snape up faster, so he wouldn’t drink much. Then he said that, um, Snape would want to, you know, shag, and I panicked. I wound up telling him about the rape, and he promised to step in if things came to that. Well, they did,” Harry said dryly.

“Oh, Harry, I’m so sorry, if only I had gotten here sooner…”

“You wouldn’t have been able to do anything, except get yourself hurt too. Ceilidh had things under control, and beating up Snape actually brought him back.” Harry shuddered, “It was awful. The look in Snape's eyes, his expression…everything was just  _ wrong _ , like it was him, but not. I was terrified. Ceilidh saved me, really.”

Remus glanced at Snape, whose eyes seemed to be pain-filled, and he could guess that they weren’t from his injuries. Apparently Harry had forgotten Snape would still be able to hear. He sighed, “Harry, I am sorry this happened to you. We’ll get you back to your friends, you can take a nice hot shower, and then relax all day tomorrow, okay?”

Harry nodded. “It’s only Saturday, still? I would have thought it would be Sunday by now, so much has happened.”

“I’m sure it almost is. It’s the middle of the night.”

~*~

McGonagall wasn’t dimwitted. She knew that something serious had happened. It was the only explanation for why both Severus and Harry were missing. She highly disapproved of their situation, and was thoroughly anxious that they were both missing. She didn’t want them becoming any  _ closer _ . Yes, she understood the circumstances were dire and very little could be done about it, but already so much chaos had been caused because of the entire thing!

Severus simply wasn’t himself these days, at least not when it came to Harry. For goodness sake, he nearly killed the boy, and Draco Malfoy as well!

Which was another issue altogether! McGonagall approved of Harry becoming closer to Draco. It was clear to her that if they were going to be able to truly trust Draco not to betray them, they would need extra security, such as Draco being in a relationship with Harry. She completely agreed with Dumbledore's point of view on that. But yet again, the relationship between Severus and Harry seemed to have disrupted the boy's normal life. And really, when she thought about it, they seemed a good fit. Both boys came from troubled homes with high expectations put on them at a young age. They had always been inexplicably drawn to each other and this was just a new form of closeness from that.

She was trying once again, to firecall Severus in the hopes that he had returned from wherever he had gone, when Poppy fire-called her.

“Minerva, come quickly! Both Severus and Harry are here in the hospital wing, and I am afraid Severus is in bad shape,” Poppy informed her.

“I will be right down,” Minerva replied and ended the firecall. She was quickly walking the corridors to the hospital wing not moments later. When she arrived, the sight that greeted her was not a reassuring one.

“Now Severus, stop that growling this instant! I have to set those bones or who knows how poorly they’ll heal!” Poppy admonished sternly.

Snape only growled at her more insistently. Upon being released from the immobulus when they arrived at the hospital wing, he had latched onto Harry’s arm with his better hand and would not let the boy leave, not even to get properly dressed. His mind simply could not wrap itself around the idea of Harry leaving him for any period of time. Yet oddly, he found that he didn’t much mind Remus’s scent on the boy.

_ He’s my wolf, _ declared the vampire part of him hotly. He’d had quite enough of his inner vampire voice. It had completely taken control of him earlier, and he didn’t remember even a shred of thought belonging to him, the  _ man _ , the  _ professor _ during the entire time that he was hunting for Harry. But then at the same time, it had felt like that  _ was _ him. Like somehow, he had morphed into that other half of him, and that there simply wasn’t room for Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master. What’s more, Harry’s accounting of the events left him cold with guilt and fear.

It was a terrifying thought.

Though he acknowledged and could indeed account for the problem, he could do very little to prevent it. Even the Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master, side of him was beginning to become very reluctant to allow Harry out of his sight.

Which was why the very  _ thought _ of this mad woman touching him when all he wanted was to lay with Harry, assure himself over and over again that Harry was safe, that he was with him and wasn’t going anywhere, was horrifying. He knew he would heal quicker than a normal wizard. He knew that his bruises would fade overnight with the sustenance of his mate’s blood, that the bones would heal completely within two days without any help from Poppy.

Now, he always admired Poppy’s skills, and didn’t deny that she was a very talented mediwitch, but he hated how she coddled and made a fuss over the students, and indeed, even the staff. It was why he kept his colds to himself. And any other injury. Being bedridden for a week just because of a sneeze and a slight fever was not a thought he cherished.

Now, the idea of  _ Harry _ coddling him had its merits. That was his vampire half speaking again, he told himself. There was no possible way for him to ever even contemplate being  _ coddled _ by  _ Potter _ enjoyable. But then, how long had it been since he had thought of Harry as Potter?  _ Far too long, _ he thought. Though he may call the boy Potter, it seemed to be his last defense against…well, whatever it is he was trying so valiantly to avoid.

Poppy was approaching him again. The woman simply didn’t understand. He abruptly tugged on Harry's arm, causing the boy to unbalance and fall onto the small hospital bed Snape was laying on, partially on top of his chest. Harry yelp, and he could not prevent his own hiss of pain. Stupid ribs.

“Snape!” Harry exclaimed. He quickly righted himself, but Snape would not let him go, so he sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed beside the man. “You have to let her set your bones, Snape,” Harry protested.

“No, I do not,” Snape replied stubbornly.

“You’re being stubborn,” Harry argued. “What if you heal wrong and you can  _ never _ make potions well again? Think of all the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff's you’d make ecstatically happy!”

That gave Snape reason to pause. His body  _ would _ heal quickly, but who knew if the bones would set themselves? He pursed his lips in thought, eyes narrowed.

Harry, noticing his advantage and inwardly grinning over his own genius-ness, persisted with, “And to never take House points from Gryffindor again? Do you  _ want _ to give Ron reason to brag to his brothers that where they failed in driving you bonkers, he succeeded? Because you  _ know _ he’ll claim it was all his doing to Fred and George.”

Harry, of course, didn’t believe that for an instant, but the way Snape was making soft noises almost like a growl as he thought about certainly hinted that  _ Snape _ believed it. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Fine,” Snape abruptly snapped, glaring at Poppy. “You will not, however, force me to stay in this bed until my injuries are gone.”

“But—“ began Poppy.

“No,” Snape interrupted.

“I think this is the best you’ll get, so you might as well agree,” Harry said kindly to Pomfrey.

Poppy pursed her lips, but nodded. “Very well,” she said, though she tsked and tutted a bit about stubborn old vampire potion masters.

Snape positively  _ glared _ at the woman.

McGonagall watched the entire scene with quite a bit of appalling fascination as Harry maneuvered Snape into accepting Poppy’s ministrations, which the man was notorious for avoiding at all costs. And the way Snape possessively held onto the boy, his very mannerisms challenging anyone to try to take the boy away from him. It was startling and disturbing. She looked at Remus, who was standing in the far corner watching everything with amusement. She frowned.

Clearing her throat, she stepped further into the room and drew everyone's attention to herself. “Severus, exactly what is going on here?” she asked imperiously.

Snape had already smelled her in the room, she tended to wear a faint hint of gardenia perfume that made him curl his nose in disgust, but he had ignored her presence until she spoke. He turned his gaze to her. “I knew you would arrive asking questions eventually, but unfortunately I have very little explanation to give you other than Harry was missing earlier, and I had to find him.”

Harry chewed on his bottom lip. He knew they  _ shouldn’t _ tell McGonagall about the vampires, but really, how were they going to keep it a secret? Snape was beaten up so badly no other excuse would be plausible. And more obviously, Killian would now have to stay here with Blaise. Which reminded him…”Professor, have you seen Blaise and Draco?” Harry asked, wondering if the two had made it back yet. They should have, surely…right?

McGonagall pursed her lips, not pleased. “You had to search for him? Exactly why were you missing, Harry, and where were you? And how, Severus, do you explain your injuries? The truth, if you don’t mind.”

While Snape would, very grudgingly, admit that McGonagall ran the school just fine, and was very good at transfigurations, she was not a diplomat and did not have the same way of gleaning information from someone as Albus had been very talented at. He considered lying to her, but like Harry, knew that the other vampires would need to be known now that Blaise was apparently the mate of Killian. He was just about to go into a brief, not very detailed explanation when Poppy spoke.

“Minerva, if you please, the questions can wait until  _ after _ I have set his bones?” Poppy asked impatiently. “Vampires heal quite fast, and there’s no telling how much he has already healed.”

McGonagall wasn’t very pleased, but she nodded. “Yes, of course.”

Poppy went to Snape's side, but was snarled at when she approached Harry. Tutting and declaring ‘well I never!’ she went to the other side of the bed. A brief spell later and she diagnosed him with three broken ribs, one cracked, seven broken fingers, one sprained wrist, one broken wrist, a sprained ankle, small hairline fracture to his left arm, severe bruising in various places, and a serious concussion. By the end of that speech everyone was gaping at Snape except for Snape himself.

Harry made a strangled sound. It was all his fault. He bit his lower lip and tried valiantly not to shed a tear. Snape however not only sensed but also saw Harry’s change and scowled. “Potter…Harry, this is not entirely your fault,” Snape pronounced. Well, he couldn’t truthfully say that it wasn’t at all Harry’s fault now could he?

“But it  _ is _ my fault! If I hadn’t gone along with him, none of this would have happened!”

Poppy chose that moment to take Snape's right wrist, the one that was broken, in hand and cast the spell to set the bones. Snape was caught off guard and howled at the sudden pain as the bones shifted into place. “Serves you right,” Poppy tsked, summoning a bandage to wrap around the wrist so the bones wouldn’t shift while they healed.

Clenching his teeth, Snape made a very good effort not to snarl at the woman and curse her to hell. He was normally very good with pain, when he was prepared for it. But Poppy knew him far too well and had  _ purposely _ , he was sure, chosen the exact moment when he was distracted to set the bones. “That may be true, but I do not blame you,” Snape forced out through ground teeth as he kept an eye on Poppy.

“Would you like to take your shirt off yourself or should I spell it off?” Poppy asked sweetly.

“I am not taking my shirt off!” Snape snarled.

“It’s still my fault whether you blame me or not, and I feel awful. Geez, Snape, I’m so sorry,” Harry said.

“Went with whom?” McGonagall interrupted them. Everyone ignored her.

“Very well,” Poppy said and cheerfully spelled his shirt off.

Harry gasped, eyes widening. Snape's entire torso was like one huge mass of bruises. One side looked slightly more concave than the other, and Harry visibly flinched as Poppy lightly put her wand tip against it and there was a cracking sound, followed by a gasp by Snape. The concave wasn’t as pronounced anymore. She did it twice more to different areas and Harry knew she must me setting the ribs back into place. He unintentionally squeezed Snape's hand.

“I’m fine,” Snape said as calmly as he could while Poppy none-too-gently wrapped his ribs.

“You call that fine? Oh, merlin, why did I ever agree to that?” Harry wondered aloud, eyes filled with anguish. Snape was injured because of  _ him _ whether the vampire would blame him or not.

“What precisely did you agree to, Mister Potter?” McGonagall asked, raising her voice so as to be heard.

Harry either didn’t hear her, or ignored her like everyone else seemed to be doing. Instead he shifted off the bed and knelt down beside it, holding Snape's left hand in both of his, gently so as not to shift the broken bones too much. He watched as Poppy tsked and tutted and told him he would just have to live with the bruises until they were gone and that he deserved them anyway for picking a fight, which she was sure he had done.

Harry would have found all of this highly amusing if it weren’t for how serious Snape's injuries were. Poppy treating Snape like a wayward student was something he was sure half the students, if not all, would just  _ die _ to see.

Poppy took the hand from Harry’s grasp and frowned as she felt the broken fingers, all three of them. “Hm, these aren’t so bad, and they’re almost healed, so I don’t think I’ll do anything for them. The same is for your concussion, the wound is almost healed over though the bruising is impressive. I think you’ll be fine. Now, you should stay here and—“

“No,” snapped Snape immediately, giving a hard glare to emphasize his word.

“Oh, fine!” huffed Poppy. She faced Harry. “Harry dear, are you hurt anywhere? How about I get you some fresh clothes? I have plenty of hospital pajamas.”

“I’m fine, thanks. Um, I’ll take some pants, I guess.”

Poppy nodded and summoned a pair of pants, handing them to him. She knew his size by memory from his many visits to the infirmary and knew that he liked them to be slightly big.

McGonagall had had quite enough of everyone ignoring her. She walked straight over to the side of Severus’ bed. “Severus, you will explain to me exactly what happened, in detail,” she demanded.

Snape curled a lip in disgust. “As I said, Harry was missing. I tracked him by his scent and it led me into the Forbidden Forest. I was unfortunately upset that Harry had been missing and could not control my…urges. That was when I was stopped by another vampire, Ceilidh, who had been staying in the forest so that we could communicate easier. We fought, he won, and here I am,” he explained curtly.

“In the Forbidden Forest? Another vampire? Severus, how dare you! What, or rather  _ who _ will he feed on? The students are the nearest meal! I cannot believe you would endanger—“

“For your information,” Snape smoothly interrupted, “they are only feeding from willing donors in Hogsmeade. They have been around far longer than I and have control over many things that I do not. The students are  _ not _ at risk. However—“

“They?!” exclaimed McGonagall. “How many are there?”

“Two. Ceilidh and his son, Killian. As I was going to explain to you, Killian has discovered that one of the students is his mate and—“

“Excuse me?!” protested McGonagall, appalled.

“I am afraid there is  _ no _ choice about this matter, Minerva. You must fill Albus’s position and take into consideration that there is more at stake here than a student,” Snape reprimanded her coolly.

Harry watched them argue with a sense of awe. McGonagall never lost her composure, but Snape seemed to have single-handedly managed to cause her to do just that. He was shocked, to say the least.

“Who is the student, and how is this vampire  _ sure _ ?” McGonagall asked after a pause.

“Blaise Zabini. Trust me, madame, he cannot  _ possibly _ be wrong about this,” Snape answered. He glanced to Harry, remembering how it had been when he’d continually found himself drawn to the boy's scent. Which right now was slightly tainted by the wolf, but heavenly nonetheless.

“Is Mister Zabini aware of this?”

“Yes.”

“And how, precisely, did Mister Zabini find out if the vampire has not been in the castle?” McGonagall asked haughtily.

“Ah, I’m afraid that’s my fault,” Harry cut in.

McGonagall turned to him. “Do not get me started on the amount of trouble you are in, Mister Potter. Precisely why were you in the Forbidden Forest and why exactly is it your fault Mister Zabini is aware that he is a vampire's mate?”

“Well, you see,” started Harry, fumbling for the right words. He knew that Snape didn’t want her to know everything, but he didn’t think he could manage to avoid certain things. “Um, Snape brought me to meet them a few days ago, because I wanted to know who we were working with. Ceilidh took me aside and said that he wanted to train Snape to become stronger, and that I was his weakness, because if I was hurt during battle, Snape wouldn’t be able to think clearly and that could cost us both of our lives.

“So he told me his plan to pretend to kidnap me, which would make Snape go bonkers, and he’d track me, and Ceilidh would leave behind traps that Snape would have to avoid. Small things,” Harry added quickly when McGonagall’s expression grew fierce. “I wasn’t in any danger, I swear. But when I was going to meet up with Ceilidh and Killian, Blaise and Draco must have seen me wandering the dungeons, because I was going to use the exit by the forest down there, and it was too late to send them away when they had already sort of mingled their scent with mine…Snape would go after them, thinking they had a part in my disappearance, and that could be dangerous.

“So then Killian said one of them smelled delicious, and we knew that one of them had to be his mate, so we separated Blaise and Draco, and Killian said it was Blaise. He didn’t attack him!” Harry hurried to add when McGonagall looked angry. “No one was in danger! We just hid out, and when Snape got closer Killian took Blaise and Draco away while Ceilidh and I waited for Snape!”

McGonagall processed the information. She did not like any of it. “This is appalling. Harry, I thought you brighter than this, to go wandering into the Forbidden Forest with two strange vampires!”

“They’re not bad!” Harry exclaimed. “Ceilidh saved me! He interfered and got really beat up himself just to stop Snape from—“ Harry cut himself off abruptly, eyes wide.

“From what?” McGonagall asked, gaze sharpening.

“From...um…” Harry stumbled.

Snape saved him. “From giving in to my instincts to assure myself, in  _ every _ way, that Harry was safe and unharmed.”

Understanding dawned, and McGonagall looked horrified. “Severus!”

“Relax, Minerva, Ceilidh, as you can see, successfully brought me back to my senses.”

“What am I supposed to do about this?” McGonagall demanded. “We cannot have vampires roaming the halls! None of the other students even know  _ you _ are a vampire, it would become very suspicious if this  _ Killian _ just showed up and began following Mister Zabini! Not to mention Mister Zabini is undoubtedly terrified!”

“Killian has more control than that, and actually I think Blaise is going to enjoy being his mate,” Harry cut in. “They were getting along fine when we were hiding.” Okay, so that wasn’t exactly true, but the bickering and arguing the two had joined in had been amusing and, to Harry at least, showed signs that they were going to do just fine.

“Where are Mister Zabini and Mister Malfoy now?” McGonagall demanded.

Harry flushed. “Er, well, Killian took them and Ceilidh said that he’d bring them back to the castle…so um, they’re probably in the Slytherin common rooms hiding out, I’d bet.”

McGonagall turned to the silent Remus. “Remus, go and see if they are there. If they are, bring them to me immediately. If they are not, however,” McGonagall’s gaze hardened, “we will have to summon the Order members and have a search setup. We cannot summon the Aurors, since it is classified information that we are even working with the vampires, and the Aurors would only make things worse anyway.”

Remus nodded, checked with Harry and Snape to make sure the two of them were okay, and left.

McGonagall turned back to the pair on the bed. “Now, there are two undoubtedly worried Gryffindor's that I am sure would want to know you are here, Mister Potter.”

Harry nodded, then glanced at Snape. “Er, is it alright if they come here?” he asked the man.

“You do not have to ask permission for your friends to visit you!” McGonagall snapped.

It was Harry’s time to turn a hard gaze at her. “Look, Snape just got over a very serious battle with his own vampire instincts and frankly I do  _ not _ want to see my friends die because I was stupid enough not to make sure Snape can handle someone else around me,” he snapped.

Snape's brows shot up.  _ The boy has regained his backbone, _ he thought with surprise. He was happy to see it. Harry had been far too timid recently, and Snape didn’t enjoy seeing the effects of the rape on Harry so much. He was beyond glad that the boy hadn’t actually lost that damn Gryffindor foolishness after all. Which should have been disturbing, but Snape was past petty discriminations when it came to the boy.

McGonagall was taken aback. She really had no response to that, so she looked at Snape, eyes slightly narrowed and chin raised haughtily. She didn’t like that he had not only risked Harry but also stolen one of her Gryffindor's. She was the head of Harry’s house; she should be the one asked whether Miss Granger and Mister Weasley could visit or not.

“It’s fine,” Snape said. “They just cannot touch you. Or, I should think, come too close.”

“I shall wake the two up and bring them here, then,” McGonagall declared. She looked at Poppy. “Keep an eye on them.”

Poppy nodded.

Harry sighed and looked at Snape, who was staring at him with an odd expression. “What?” asked Harry.

Snape shook his head and smirked just slightly. “I am very glad you are safe,” he said gruffly. This sharing one's feelings thing was still something he was getting used to.

Harry smiled. “I’m even  _ more _ glad that you’re not permanently hurt.”

Snape's smirk grew. “Yes. Merlin forbid I should no longer be capable of creating potions. The thought of losing my position and no longer being able to take points from Mister Weasley is one that I shudder to even think of.”

Harry grinned. Snape would be just fine.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone. I lost my great-grandmother over the weekend. It has been a very long week. I'll try to make up for my absence by posting a couple of extra chapters this weekend.


	49. Reconciliation

Reconciliation

~*~

 

“Harry!” Hermione exclaimed, rushing over to the bed Snape and Harry shared, Ron following at her heels.

“Mate, are you alright?!” Ron questioned.

Harry smiled, moved a little closer to Snape's side because the man seemed tense, and answered, “Hey guys, I’m fine. I’m sorry I worried you.”

“You said you wouldn’t lie to me anymore!” Ron hollered.

Snape growled. Harry rushed to placate the man by calming Ron down. “When you have a super evil, centuries old vampire telling you not to tell anyone  _ or else _ would you tell me?” he asked reasonably.  _ Though, technically, I was the one complaining that telling my friends would be a bad idea. It was Ceilidh’s idea however to outright lie to them. _

“Of course he wouldn’t,” Hermione said immediately, cutting off whatever short-tempered response Ron would have made. “We’re just happy you’re safe, Harry. Ron even lied to Headmistress McGonagall, even though he didn’t know what was going on. He was really worried about you and that’s why he’s angry. Isn’t that right, Ronald?”

Ron glared at her. But, his expression slipped as he looked at Harry and he nodded sullenly. “I suppose I wouldn’t tell you if that were the case, mate. But, bloody hell,  _ why _ would you go along with...whoever the hell Ceilidh is?”

“Because it was to help Snape,” Harry admitted freely. He didn’t want to lie if he could avoid it. He felt bad enough as it was. “I’m his weakness...I had to help him. Ceilidh’s plan was the only way.”

Hermione elbowed Ron, knowing the redhead was about to say something foolish in front of the professor, who seemed to be eying them like he would enjoy nothing more than to snarl in their faces and scare them shitless. She tried a new approach. “Hello, Professor. Are you doing all right?”

Snape studied her for a moment. Her scent was unappetizing, just as much as the Weasley’s, but she was more level headed and he could smell her sincerity. She was trying.  _ Oh yes, must give the girl credit for knowing when she has a thoroughly annoyed vampire to deal with, _ he thought dryly. “I would be better, Miss Granger, if I were left in peace,”  _ with Harry _ was silently added. He wasn’t  _ that _ pathetic, though at the moment he certainly did feel like he was.

“Of course, you need rest. Harry, will you be coming back to Gryffindor Tower with us?” she asked, even though she could guess the answer.

Harry shook his head. “No, I think I’d better stay here. Besides, I have to wait for Remus to come back with Blaise and Draco,” he added before thinking.

“What?!” exclaimed Ron. “What do those two have to do with anything?”

“Uh...,” Harry looked at Snape nervously.

“Very well, tell them,” Snape practically growled, annoyed and swiftly growing more impatient.

“Well, you see, when I went to meet Ceilidh and Killian--“

“Who’s Killian?” asked Hermione.

“Er, Ceilidh's son.” Hermione nodded and Harry continued, “well Draco and Blaise must have seen me wandering the dungeons and decided to follow me. When they approached me, well, I tried to make them go away but then I got into this whole argument with Draco--“

“Big surprise there,” muttered Ron.

Harry ignored him. “And then Ceilidh and Killian showed up, and Killian, well, he  _ really _ liked Blaise's scent.”

Hermione’s eyes widened. “You mean...?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah.”

“Bloody hell! Another one? How the hell are we going to hide  _ another _ vampire?” demanded Ron.

“Er...we’ll figure that out later,” Harry said uneasily.  _ I don’t even know how we’ll hide Killian. Maybe have him pose as a transfer student? Oh, wait, does Hogwarts even accept transfer students? Bloody hell, what am I thinking?! Killian would  _ never  _ fit in as a student! Maybe a professor...no, no, he’d wind up killing someone. _

“How did Blaise react to this?” questioned Hermione.

“Er, well, actually I think he handled things pretty well, all things considered. Much better than I ever did,” Harry added with a brief glance at Snape, who was still looking at Hermione and Ron rather intimidatingly. “I think they’ll be fine, really. But um, anyway, Ceilidh said if we didn’t bring Blaise and Draco with us, Snape would just smell them in the area and assume they harmed me, and that wouldn’t be good. So we brought them with us.”

“Malfoy actually  _ agreed _ to that?” asked Ron incredulously.

“Er, well, not at first but, yeah, he came along. Actually, we settled our differences while waiting for Snape. I think things will beYOWCH!” yelped Harry in surprise as Snape's grip on his wrist tightened so much that he could have sworn bones ground against each other. “OW OW OW SNAPE!” Harry exclaimed.

“Professor Snape!” Hermione cried, dismayed.

Snape growled, glaring at Harry. He loosened his grip with much effort, but substituted the loss by pulling the boy closer, until Harry had to either shift positions or fall ungracefully onto the vampire's chest. Harry chose the former option and ended up with one of his legs between Snape's, his free hand propping himself up. Their faces were mere inches from each other. Snape growled, “ _ Mine. _ ”

Harry nodded quickly because hell, what else was he supposed to do? “Yours,” he said soothingly, holding Snape's gaze, honesty in his eyes. By now, he was so used to this possessive vampire that even  _ he _ was starting to think Snape owned him. Well, okay, that was an exaggeration, but not much of one. To some degree, Snape did control him.  _ Like the part of me that can’t get angry with him anymore, _ he thought wryly.

Snape held Harry's gaze for a long moment, then nodded and, unable to resist, lifted his head to brush his lips against Harry's in a gentle kiss. He ended it a moment later and leaned back again, loosening his grip on Harry's wrist so the boy could shift into a more comfortable position again.

Harry moved so he was back to sitting awkwardly beside Snape, gently pulled his wrist away from the vampire, and rubbed it, forcing himself not to wince in pain. He looked at Ron, who was staring at them with obvious disgust on his face, and then looked at Hermione. He had to look back at Ron again. The sympathy in Hermione's gaze bordered too close to pity.

_ Since when did she start to pity my situation? She’s been all about me making accommodations for Snape and now that I’ve finally accepted things, she gives me that look? _ Harry found himself rather pissed about it. He held his emotions in check and told himself that now wasn’t the time. He would question her later, as he was sure she was going to do the same to him.

“I found them,” declared Remus brightly as he walked into the infirmary, Draco and Blaise behind him.

Draco made a beeline for Harry but Blaise quickly caught his arm. Draco spun on him. “What?! Now I’m not even allowed to go near him?! I thought you were happy we had made up, Blaise!”

Harry sighed. It looked like whatever the two had been doing with Killian, it involved arguing amongst themselves. He’d deal with that later. “Draco, you  _ can’t _ come near me right now,” Harry said.

“Or ever,” snarled Snape before he could catch himself.  _ Apparently, not completely well. _

Draco spun to face Harry. “Why the bloody hell... _ oh _ ,” he said when he got a good look at Snape's expression. It was very obvious to him that Snape was trying his best not to openly snarl at him. He had the faint, terrified thought that the only thing keeping Snape from leaping off that bed to threaten and/or attack him was the fact that Harry was holding his hand. Draco, wisely, stepped back so he was standing beside Blaise again.

Harry nodded and gave Draco a quick, grateful smile. “You two alright?”

Blaise nodded. “We’re fine. I think I’ve seen enough of dirt-lined rooms for the rest of my life, but that’s about all. Oh, and I had to sacrifice a few drops of blood,” he added.

Harry’s eyes widened. “Killian didn’t attack you, did he?”

Blaise smirked. “No. Killian was so annoying with all his begging that I finally just gave in and let him have a taste for my sanity’s sake. Wouldn’t let him bite me, but he cut me with his nail.” He held out his arm, baring the wrist to show the rather jagged slice.

Harry winced in sympathy. “Hurts, doesn’t it?”

“Not much.” Blaise glanced at Snape. “So I take it he came in time to save your sorry arse,” he teased.

Harry ignored the low rumble that sounded suspiciously like the beginnings of a growl and nodded with a smile. “Yeah.”

“As wonderful as this reunion is,” Headmistress McGonagall said as she walked into the room. “I believe it is past curfew, so if Mister Weasley and Miss Granger are satisfied that Harry is safe, they should go back to their dormitories.”

“How come they don’t have to leave?” demanded Ron, nodding to Blaise and Draco.

“Because they have yet to see Madame Pomfrey. Now, off to bed with you all,” she said sternly.

Ron frowned but turned to Harry. “See you later, mate.”

“Goodnight, Harry. I hope you recover quickly, Professor Snape,” Hermione said politely, leading Ron out.

There was an uncomfortable silence after they left. McGonagall, of course didn’t find any problems with ending it. “Thank you, Remus, for finding young Misters Malfoy and Zabini. You may leave if you wish,” she said tartly.

Remus glanced at Snape and Harry, then shook his head. “I’ll stay.”

“Very well. Draco, Blaise, how are you both? What a horrible occurrence. You should not have been out past curfew and I’m sure that this will finally prove to you both why,” she said.

Trust McGonagall to focus on the least important problem. Harry sighed and made himself more comfortable, stretching out beside Snape since it was clear the man would not let him go. He ignored the stern frown he received from McGonagall.

“We’re fine,” Blaise said. “No injuries or anything.”

“Nevertheless we shall have you looked at. Pomfrey!” McGonagall called.

Pomfrey, who had been purposely minding her own business in her office, came out when she was summoned and immediately ushered Draco and Blaise to beds...across the room from Harry and Snape. As she began checking their health, McGonagall started questioning them.

“Did this...vampire--“

“Killian,” Blaise supplied helpfully, secretly enjoying taunting the headmistress.

“Yes...Killian. Did he hypnotize you?” she asked.

Blaise’s eyebrows shot up. “No, of course not.”

“Poppy, please be sure there are no residual effects of mind control, if you would,” McGonagall requested.

Blaise rolled his eyes as the mediwitch began a series of tests.

“He’s just fine,” Poppy declared and walked over to Draco, performing the same tests on him. “They’re both fine, though I would recommend they stay here just to observe in case anything happens.”

“Very well,” McGonagall said, nodding in satisfaction. “Now, Mister Zabini, I understand this...Killian wants you to become his mate?”

“Yeah, though I wouldn’t say ‘want’ is the right term. I already  _ am _ his mate,” Blaise responded.

McGonagall’s gaze hardened at that. “You do not have to tolerate such demands from this vampire, Mister Zabini. You can deny him and--“ she was cut off abruptly by outright laughter from behind her. She turned around and narrowed her eyes at Harry, who was laughing hysterically, and Snape, who was smirking with great amusement. “What is so amusing?” she snapped frostily.

Harry tried to answer, but then another fit of laughter took over him and he couldn’t. Snape, although finding a squirming laughing Harry laying beside him highly distracting, was able to focus enough to respond. “I believe Harry is merely finding it amusing that you believe Blaise can deny Killian.”

“He cannot be  _ forced _ into mating--“

“He has no choice,” Snape said seriously. “I did not choose Harry, he did not choose me, it simply happened and there was nothing either of us could do about it, no matter how futilely we attempted to resist. While it will be an easier transition for Blaise to accept Killian as his mate due to the fact that Killian has far better control than I, being much older than myself, the fact remains that it has already been decided. Blaise is Killian’s mate,” Snape stated. He looked at Blaise, who was smirking. “And, if I am correct, you are not disappointed with this are you, Mister Zabini?”

Blaise shook his head. “No, it’s cool. Killian isn’t such a bad bloke, I think we will get along just fine.”  _ As soon as he learns that I don’t give one bloody damn how old and powerful he is, I am the dominant, _ he added silently.

Snape nodded. Harry had finally managed to stop laughing and said, “Oh, merlin, deny his mate, that’s a good one.”

“I do not find this amusing!” McGonagall snapped waspishly. “While I trust Severus to act respectably and you, Harry, to know your limits, I do not know this Killian and will not accept him on our grounds!”

“Fine, then I’ll leave,” Blaise said immediately.

“No!” Draco exploded.

Blaise turned to him, “Dray, there’s no other choice. If the Headmistress won’t allow Killian to stay on school grounds so I can feed him, I’ll have to leave with Killian. The man can’t live without my blood. Besides, I think it will be fun.”

“You will not leave!” McGonagall retorted.

“Then Killian stays. He doesn’t have to be in the school. He’ll be fine in the forest, I’m sure. I can meet him in the dungeons during meal times. None of the students will ever see him.”

McGonagall forced herself to remain calm. It wouldn’t do to be so upset. As soon as she forcibly ignored her distaste for the entire situation, she managed to think from another perspective. She looked at Harry and Severus. She had watched them grow closer.

Where once there had been extreme animosity, now they had a casual sort of friendship, and just by looking at the way they lay comfortably with each other told her that they both depended on the other. That in itself was an amazing thing, as Severus never depended on anyone if he could avoid it, and becoming his friend was a very difficult task indeed. She was lucky to have earned his respect, but she knew that they would never be  _ friends _ .

She looked back at Mister Zabini, who seemed very calm about the entire situation. He was not throwing a fuss and indeed seemed to truly accept it. Poppy had said that he was fine. So far, the vampire Killian had not harmed anyone, although his father obviously had. “Very well,” she said with extreme reluctance. “I will meet with him to discuss the terms for this...situation. However, Ceilidh is not allowed to remain. He must leave immediately.”

“That will not be possible,” Snape said.

McGonagall hardened her gaze. “This is not negotiable.”

“I agree. It is not negotiable; Ceildih remains. No, Minerva, Albus would agree with me. I must become stronger if we hope to use the vampires for the war. If I am not strong, they will rebel. Ceilidh is the only vampire qualified enough to instruct me, and the only one I respect enough to allow to instruct me.”

McGonagall was trapped and she knew it. She also knew when it was wise to retreat and try again later. She nodded stiffly. “Very well. All of you, get some rest. We will speak more tomorrow.” With that said, she turned and left.

There was stunned silence for a moment before Poppy clapped her hands together and said cheerfully, “Well! Now that that is settled, time for all of you to get some rest. You’ve had a trying day.”

When she received murmurs of agreement, however reluctant they were, she checked once more that Snape was settled for the night and then left to seek her own bed. When all of them were sure she wasn’t coming back, the silence was broken.

“You aren’t going to attack us just for being here are you?” Draco asked Snape snidely.

“Draco!,” Harry exclaimed.

“I think I may control myself...” Snape paused dramatically, “ _ if _ you do not open that trap of yours again.”

“Snape, stop it,” Harry pleaded.

“I did not start it,” Snape said with the unspoken agreement of  _ I won’t finish it, either _ . He knew he sounded rather childish, but he was far too tired to maintain his usual personality. Right now all he wanted to do was go to sleep, but the vampire part of his brain refused to allow him rest until his mate, and the threats to his mate, were all asleep.

Draco snorted, “Fine. I’m beat anyway.” He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, though he wasn’t anywhere near asleep.

Blaise sighed.  _ Draco...you really have a lot to deal with, huh? _ he thought, watching his friend feign sleep. He yawned. Contrary to Draco, he actually was very tired. He said goodnight to Harry and Snape, then stretched out on the hospital bed and was asleep within moments of having closed his eyes. He snored softly.

Harry smirked. Careful to keep his voice low, he commented, “Blaise may be handling everything well but it will take him a while to get used to donating blood I’ll bet. He seems like the type who enjoys sleeping a lot.”

Snape nodded in agreement.  _ Draco is still not asleep, _ he thought, watching the blond.

“Can I sleep in the bed next to yours or do I have to stay here? It’s pretty cramped for space.”

Snape’s gaze narrowed on Draco, then he sighed and shook his head, forcing himself to relax. “It would be best if you remained here.”

Then, to make more room for Harry, he sifted to his side, ignoring Harry’s protests that he would dislodge his ribs again. He put an arm around Harry’s waist and tugged him towards him, until he was spooning Harry’s back. He had to forcibly ignore the sexual tension the position caused. “Better, Potter?”

Harry flinched from being called Potter, and Snape immediately regretted it. He had only been trying to distance himself lest he do something that most definitely would not be welcome. To make up for it, he tightened his arm about Harry’s waist and pulled him closer, so they were pressed flush against each other, his chest to Harry’s back.

Harry sighed in contentment. Try as he might, he couldn’t find fault with this position. He felt safe in Snape’s arms, content. He closed his eyes. “Much,” he murmured, relaxing against the man.

Maybe he was too tired to care that there was an erection pressed against his rump, that a vampire held him in his embrace. Maybe he was too tired to even notice. Or maybe, finally, he had overcome his fears. He didn’t know, because by then he was already asleep.

Remus, watching everyone silently and basically only remaining to lend emotional support and make sure Severus didn't kill anyone, decided that he could leave. He yawned and sought his own bed in the dungeons.

~*~

” _ Has the boy completed his tasks?” He inquired. _

_ “Yes, my lord. He has located the final two dragons and your servants are retrieving them as we speak,” said the blond before him, head respectfully bowed. _

_ “Very good.” _

_ “Should I dispose of him, my lord?” Lucius asked politely. _

_ “No, not yet. We have need of him ssstill. He shall ride in on hisss dragon and kill hisss family,” he laughed, “Ah, what a wonderful tragedy.” _

_ Lucius smiled. “Indeed, my lord.” _

_ Just then he became aware of another presence in his mind, and his warped smile turned into a grin. “Ah, Harry, how good of you to join usss. Ssuch a rare occurrence, I should have a sspecial show for you tonight. Luciusss, bring in the boy,” he commanded. _

_ “Yes, my lord.” Lucius stood, bowed his head respectfully, and retreated. _

_ The presence was struggling to get away, but he reached out, or rather in, and grasped onto it with a vice-like mental grip. “Not ssso fasst, Harry, I have not shown you our ssspecial guesst.” _

_ The presence was near panicked now, and he could catch brief glimpses of thought. He turned his gaze inward and prodded at the so-fragile mind. Just like that, the panic grew tenfold. Of course there was reason for the boy to fear him, but this...this was a far more extreme reaction than ever before. The boy was afraid. Ah, afraid of what he would find in his mind. There was a secret that needed to be kept. _

_ He drove in like a bull on a rampage, shoving his way past the weak barriers of the fragile mind. Screaming was all around him, but something else as well. He flashed through memories and found nothing of interest, but by the panic the boy felt he knew he merely had to keep searching and he would find what he was looking for. _

_ That, what was that? Someone near to the boy. Someone very, very close. Sharing the same bed. A lover! Ah, what a beautiful thing. “Who isss it, boy? Who isss your lover?” He pushed, pushed, and finally-- _

_ “My lord, I have brought him.” _

_ “Nooo!” His concentration was broken, and he lost what he had been about to grasp. He snarled savagely at Lucius and cast the cruciatus without a second thought. The blond dropped in a shrieking, writhing mass. _

_ “Sssee, boy, our guesst hass arrived!” He proclaimed triumphantly, but his grip had loosened and the presence in his mind vanished, withdrawing so quickly it gave him a momentary attack of vertigo. He laughed. Ah, what tragedy! _

~*~   
  


“NOO!” Harry screamed, flinging himself upward as his eyes snapped wide open. Strong arms were clamped around him, hair was in his face, sweat covered his body. He looked around wildly, breathing heavily and sobbing uncontrollably.

The hospital. He was in the hospital. Snape had his arms around him, murmuring something to him, others were shouting. It took him long moments for him to be able to decipher anything beyond the roaring in his ears and his own sobbing. Tremors shook him, but the hold that Snape had on him prevented some of the worst shakes. He finally calmed down enough to hear them.

“Shh, Harry, it is all right, I am here, you are safe,” murmured Snape in his ear, over and over.

_ You are safe, you are safe, I’m here, you are safe, _ the words like a chant in his brain. Others were shouting, but he ignored them. All that mattered was someone was there, protecting him, holding him. He grabbed onto that feeling and held it while he recovered.

Finally, after several long minutes, he felt calm enough to speak. Hoarsely, he said, “Get Ron.”

Snape pulled back to look Harry in the face. Everyone was stunned to silence when Harry spoke. For some reason none of them - Draco, Blaise, and Poppy - had tried to get close enough to touch Harry.  _ Not very surprising, considering my recent threats.  _ Still, when he briefly glanced at the small crowd, he noticed that they were standing, almost  _ leaning _ towards them, from a foot away.

“Get Ron,” Harry repeated, louder this time. “Get Ron right now!” he shouted, giving a tear-streaked, runny-nosed glare to the three watching him.

Snape immediately turned his attention back to Harry as Poppy sent Blaise off to wake McGonagall and retrieve Ron. “What is it, Harry? What did you see?”

“Harry, merlin, are you alright? Snape, put down this barrier!” Draco snapped.

“Barrier?” asked Snape blankly, eyes narrowing, distracted once again from Harry. He looked at Poppy and Draco. Indeed, Draco had a hand up, but it seemed to be pressing against nothing.  _ As if it has reached a barrier and can go no further, _ he thought.

“I demand you put down this wall, Severus!” Poppy declared haughtily, clearly quite angry that she could not get to Harry.

“Snape,” Harry pleaded, feeling bereft that the man wasn’t paying attention to him, and had indeed pulled away slightly, as though he were going to get up and inspect the barrier himself. He felt something constrict in his chest that made him gasp, and heard Snape gasp along with him.

_ Merlin, this feeling! _ Snape immediately gathered Harry back into his arms, holding him close. The tightness eased. He breathed out, relaxing. “Harry, what is this? What did you see?”

Harry buried his face in Snape's neck and clung to him. “Need Ron. Ron needs to know. Oh, god,” Harry shuddered.

“Someone is getting Ron, Harry. Was it Charlie? Is Charlie dead?”

Harry shook his head and sniffled against Snape’s neck. “Worse, god, so much worse,” he mumbled, sobbing again, fresh tears wetting Snape’s neck.

“Sh, it’s okay. Tell me what happened. I’m here, nothing will hurt you,” Snape said. He meant it.  _ Nothing _ would harm Harry so long as he were alive. Status and age and pride be damned, he would  _ never _ give Harry up. He finally accepted it, all of it. This feeling, this foreign feeling, had to be love. And he  _ knew _ his emotions could not be swayed so much as to make him love simply because of his vampire instincts. No, this was purely Severus Snape, the man, and that made the emotion so much the more frightening.

Snape raised his gaze to look over Harry’s shoulder. Poppy had her wand out and apparently had given up on making him lower whatever barrier blocked them, instead she was trying to dismantle it herself. Then he looked at Draco, and his gaze softened. Draco stared at he and Harry with the deepest sorrow in his gaze that Snape had ever seen. As much as his vampire instincts were pleased, it was overshadowed by Snape’s own emotions, and he felt pity for the boy who had finally discovered that he had no chance against this emotion, this scene.

Draco raised his gaze from Harry’s head to Snape’s face, nodded once, slowly, and turned his back on the scene which should be private. He turned his back and walked away, out of the infirmary, and kept on walking until he ran into Blaise. His friend took one look at him and opened his arms, eyes full of understanding. Draco collapsed into them, closing his eyes to the welcoming, familiar warmth.

_ I concede. He will never cling to me like that. _

~*~

“Harry, mate, what’s wrong?” Ron asked as soon as he walked into the infirmary, eyes still bleary from sleep.

“What has happened?” McGonagall demanded, walking towards the bed.

“Minerva I wouldn’t--“

Poppy’s warning came too late, McGonagall hit the barrier face first and reeled backward. It was like hitting a solid, invisible wall. She was so caught off guard that her eyes widened in shock. Her glasses were askew from the collision and she straightened them, then reached out a hand. It pressed solidly against a barrier of some sorts. She looked at Poppy. “What is this?”

Poppy shook her head. “I don’t know. Harry woke up screaming, but when I rushed over, I collided with this invisible barrier of some sort. They can hear us, and we can hear them, but I cannot  _ get _ to them, and it appears Severus does not know how to be rid of this...wall. Is that right, Severus?”

Snape nodded, looking over at Ron, who had walked over and also held his hand to the barrier in wonderment. “We will worry about the barrier later. Harry, Ron is here.” He shifted slightly, staying just as close to Harry but positioning himself and the boy so that Harry could look at Ron.

Harry raised teary eyes to Ron and fresh tears welled in them. They flowed over his cheeks and he had to sniffle. Ron paled. “Ron, Charlie--“

“Is he dead?” Ron interrupted, whispering fearfully, eyes wide and face considerably lacking color.

Harry shook his head, sobbed once, tremors running through his body that Snape tried to suppress with gentle rubbing of cool hands on his arms and back and shoulders and chest. “Ron, he’s...he has the Dark Mark...he’s...he’s a Death Eater.”

There was silence. Snape tensed, his hands pausing, then resolutely, began rubbing again. Minerva gasped softly. Poppy’s eyes welled with tears. Ron...Ron backed away, shaking his head, tremors taking over his body.

“N-n-no...he isn’t...I won’t believe...no...,” he stuttered.

“I-I saw him...the Dark Mark...on his arm...,” Harry trailed off, remembering. Just before he had managed to free himself from the grasp of Voldemort’s mind, he had seen him. Charlie, standing beside the doorway, looking down at the writhing blond at his feet, his gaze emotionless. And there, on his forearm, was the Dark Mark.

“Oh...m-m-merlin...” Ron collapsed.

Harry practically leaped off the bed, only to scream out as sharp, stabbing pain shot through his chest. There was a mimicking scream behind him, and he was snatched into strong, cold arms as Snape, shaking almost as much as he was, held him tightly to his chest. The pain went away immediately, but the memory of it haunted him.

Poppy was by Ron’s side, levitating him onto a bed. Harry wanted to go to him, to be with him, to lend support, but he was shaking from that pain. It had felt like some large mass was going to be ripped right out of his chest. Like his heart.

“Good lord, are you sure it was Charlie you saw, Harry?” McGonagall asked.

Harry nodded, still breathing heavily.

“I must inform the Order at once. Arthur and Molly need to know this. Poppy, will you be able to take care of Mister Weasley until I return with his parents and sister?”

Poppy nodded, and McGonagall left immediately. When she had Ron tucked in the bed, Poppy turned her attention to Severus and Harry. Her gaze held the question.

“I do not know,” Snape said honestly. “But I have a suspicion. Can you summon Alistor from your office fire?”

“Yes,” Poppy answered, puzzled.

“Do so. Tell him it is an emergency.”

Poppy nodded and left for her office.

“What is it?” Harry asked.

“I think,” Snape said slowly, closing his eyes and reaching into a place he had only recently discovered, “that it is our combined magic.”

“What’s wrong with it?” Harry asked, frightened.

“If I were to take a guess,” he opened his eyes, “I would say that our combined fears, mine for your safety and yours for what you saw, triggered some instinctual reaction from our magic, which reached to each other for assistance. The barrier, I would think, was to keep whatever was causing our fear away, and the pain...,” Snape laid a gentle, if a bit cold, hand on Harry’s chest, over his heart, “is from where our magic connects.”

“Make it stop,” Harry pleaded, sinking back into Snape’s embrace.

“I’m afraid I don’t have the control for that. There is still a lot we must learn about our combined magic,” Snape explained, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. “I am sorry about Charlie.”

“Why didn’t you know? Why couldn’t you warn me?” Harry whimpered.

“I do not know, Harry. I am sorry.”

“Me, too,” Harry said, looking over at his unconscious friend.

Poppy walked back into the room. “He said he will be here this afternoon. He is with Minerva and Arthur and Molly right now.”

Snape nodded and leaned back, drawing Harry with him. Harry started to protest, but Snape murmured, “There is nothing we can do now. Let us rest, I am sure we will need the strength later.”

“Yes, rest is a good idea,” Poppy said encouragingly.

Despite how exhausted he felt, Harry’s nod was reluctant. He sank further into Snape’s embrace and let the soothing coolness of his skin assure him he was safe. He fell asleep within moments, and so didn’t feel Snape lay a gentle and very un-Snape-like kiss on his throat right below the ear. Soon after, Snape was sleeping deeply.

Poppy watched her charges for several minutes, then sure that they would remain asleep left to join the meeting in Minerva’s office. 

 


	50. Planning

Planning

~*~

As to be expected, the reunion between Ron, Ginny, their parents and their other siblings was a tearful one. Harry was pained to watch a family he had begun to think of as his own mourn the loss of Charlie. Granted, Charlie wasn’t dead, but he was Marked, and no one knew yet whether he had taken the Mark by choice or if he was under Imperius. Either way, their hopes for his safe return weren’t as strong as they had been.

Harry was questioned and questioned again, and he made sure that he told every little minute detail about what he had seen, just in case there was something the Order could use that he might have overlooked. There wasn’t.

“At least now we have confirmed that the Dark Lord plans to use the dragons in battle and that, most probably, he has captured at least one of every breed of dragons. If he has more than one stone for each breed, I fear that the vampires and werewolves will not be of much help,” McGonagall said quietly.

“They can handle several dragons, Minerva,” Snape assured the Headmistress. “The Dark Lord will not expect us to be using weapons instead of magic, and we still have the element of surprise. As far as I can tell, he does not suspect any of the vampires to be on our side.”

McGonagall waved a hand in dismissal. “That may be true, but I still do not like this. I am afraid the battles will come quickly now. We should make preparations to begin counterattacking. We can no longer leave it to the Auror’s to fight until we are prepared to make a stand. We must make our stand now.”

The Order members had gathered in the infirmary. Classes were canceled for the day. It was Monday, and along with Harry’s dream, the  _ Daily Prophet _ had reported that several Auror’s saw Charlie Weasley capture two dragons with the help of many Death Eaters. Now the entire wizarding world knew that Voldemort had the dragons under his control, if they hadn’t suspected earlier.

Snape was expecting to be summoned by the Dark Lord at any moment now. He knew that the Dark Lord would wish to question him about Harry and ask about the progress of the vampires. Truth be told, Snape did not know how he would be able to hide the truth from Him. Although he was very skilled with lying and hiding his thoughts, he felt so strongly attached to Harry now that he questioned his own skill.

Not to mention, Alastor was still consulting with his friend in Japan to figure out how he and Harry were going to separate their magic, which was still so closely connected neither could move away from the other. It wouldn’t do for him to report to the Dark Lord with Harry in tow. While the Dark Lord would be thrilled, he knew both he and Harry would die from the visit. And that simply would not do.

“I agree we should begin fighting, otherwise he will begin to think we have something large planned. However, we are only a few dozen people, and we will not be able to do much more than fend off periodic Death Eater attacks,” Snape said, drawing himself out of such dismal thoughts.

“Remus, how are the seventh year students progressing in their training?” Minerva inquired.

“I believe a dozen or so are sufficiently prepared to face some Death Eaters, but I don’t think we should give them field work yet,” Lupin answered quietly.

“Normally, I would agree with you, but this is not normally, and we can no longer stand by waiting for them to attack us.”

“I agree with Minerva. While I cannot believe the students are anywhere near sufficiently prepared, I do believe they may be able to handle it, provided we send them in small groups with some of our own Order members. The Dark Lord now believes he has everything he needs to defeat us and is merely waiting for the right time, teasing us by destroying the lesser towns. He is becoming cocky, and soon he will attack the castle, I am sure, if we do not begin to take offensive action,” explained Snape.

“I’d like to join the field work,” Bill said, stepping over to them.

“No, Bill--“

“Mum, it’s all right. I can’t just sit around waiting for Harry to dream about Charlie dying. I have to do something.”

Molly nodded, lips quivering, and Arthur wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

Fred and George stepped forward as well. “We aren’t much good for dueling, but we’ve been working on--“

“--some pretty useful tricks to use,” Fred finished.

“We’ve lengthened the reach of the Extendable Ears and--“

“--even added some translation charms in case the target is speaking another language.”

McGonagall didn’t know whether to be approving or not. On the one hand, she could see the ears being useful, but on the other she knew that anything the Twins made had or would be used for their own nefarious purposes. But then she thought of Albus, and knew that he would have been amused and approved of their work. She mentally nodded to herself. “That would be of great help to us, I’m sure. If you have anything else--“

“We do!” Fred and George said together.

“Yes, well, Tonks is the one to bring your inventions to. She handles the particulars on anything we use in the field.”

The Twins nodded.

“Harry, are you--“

Ron was cut off when Snape suddenly jumped with a hissed in breath. Everyone looked at him. Harry twisted about and saw Snape's tense expression. With a sense of dread, he looked down to see Snape clutching his forearm. “No, no no not now!” he cried in denial.

Snape looked at him. “Yes, now. I cannot ignore his summons any longer. I have to leave.”

“But our magic is still connected!” protested Harry.

Snape nodded grimly. “I am aware of that, Harry, but there is nothing to be done about it. We will just have to do our best.”

Harry bit his lip and nodded. He wasn’t worried about himself, he was worried about Snape. Voldemort knew that he was attached to someone, and with their magic so closely linked together...Voldemort might be able to tell that Snape is the one connected to him.

Snape could see the worry and feel the tension in Harry’s body and that made it all the more difficult to leave him, but the pain was increasing. The Dark Lord was clearly impatient. On impulse, he hugged Harry to him fiercely and just barely, hardly noticeable really, brushed his lips atop the boys mop of hair. Then he pulled back and, fighting against the urge to grab Harry again, practically propelled himself away from the boy.

Both of them screamed, and Harry frantically lunged off the bed to Snape, wrapping his arms around the man and breathing heavily. “I-I don’t think that will work.”

“It has to,” Snape said, gritting his teeth. He unclasped Harry’s hands and pushed the boy away from him. The magic strained. It felt like it would snap. Snape closed his eyes and tried to focus on overcoming the pain. He was so focused that he was surprised to see behind his eyelids a stunning black thread, glittering like highly polished onyx. It was thick and taut, stretching out towards where he knew Harry was standing. It was their combined magic.

With an unsteady, disbelieving breath, Snape held out a hand, keeping his eyes closed. “Harry, take my hand.”

Harry didn’t have to be asked twice. No contact with Snape was painful. He grabbed onto the other man's hand like it was his lifesaver. Immediately the pain eased.

Snape could see it more clearly now. He reached out for it, mentally. Felt the strand try to come to him and heard Harry’s gasp. “I found our magic, Harry. I’m going to try to unravel it,” he murmured reassuringly, focusing on the strand.

He reached out again and this time, instead of trying to pull it towards him, he tried to picture it neatly unraveling until it became two separate strands. The thread seemed to loosen. He concentrated harder, and it loosened some more. Finally, it neatly broke and two threads fluttered around each other, seeking contact, but he quickly pulled his end towards himself. He shuddered and opened his eyes to see Harry staring at him, wide-eyed.

“What was that?” Harry asked.

“Our combined magical core. I separated it,” Snape answered stiffly, the pain in his arm worsening. “I must go now.”

Harry nodded, and Snape hurried out of the room. Once he was gone, he turned to face the others. “Er...”

He was saved from needing to explain anything when Moody and an old Asian-oriented man walked into the room. Everyone turned to stare, especially Harry. The old man had the darkest of black hair Harry had ever seen, even darker than Snape’s, and wore a deep blue silk top with gold oval-shaped buttons and silk pajama pants. At least, Harry thought they were pajamas, since they were very loose-fitting.

“Who is this?” asked McGonagall, slightly accusing. They didn’t need another stranger to deal with at the moment.

“This is Hiro Ayugi. He is the professor who specializes in magical cores that I spoke to you about,” Alastor said. His magic eye locked onto Harry while his other eye stared at McGonagall. He frowned and turned both of his eyes to Harry.  _ What is this? The black thread is very thin and seems to be swirling about with no purpose…Ah, no, this is not good, what is that blue doing there? Is it trying to pull the black back... _ Alastor’s thoughts immediately cut off as he said abruptly, “I’m sorry, Minerva, but I must speak to Harry in private with Ayugi, if you don’t mind.”

“Huh? Why me?” Harry asked. He felt a bit queasy. “Snape already figured out a way to...to,” he hesitated, his words suddenly becoming breathy. Why did the room feel like it was spinning? “To...sep...sepa...rate...our...unhn.”

“Harry!” about a dozen people shouted at once as the boy’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he dropped to the floor.

~*~

“From the ragged appearance of the magic, I would guess that it was rather savagely cut, instead of unwoven. I’ve never seen this before, but I have covered possibilities of combined magical cores being cut by one partner or the other. As it seems young Potter is the one suffering, it would be likely Snape cut the ties,” Hiro stated, taking off his specially designed spectacles.

“Will he be all right?” McGonagall asked.

Hiro nodded, “Yes, I believe he will recover. He has very strong magic. He passed out because he had become used to being connected to Snape, and so now the magic that was put to use in the combined magical core does not know what to do with itself. His magical core is trying to compensate by pulling the magic back into itself.”

“Mmgh,” Harry moaned, lashes fluttering. He rolled to his side. He could hear people talking around him, but he didn’t feel like paying attention. He drifted back to sleep.

“Will this affect his connection to Severus at all?” Moody asked after it was clear that Harry wasn’t waking up.

“I am not sure. This case is still very surprising to me. I have never thought to work with a vampire and his mate before, but now I see that perhaps I should have started my research with vampires and then attempted to adapt it to humans, rather than beginning with humans. If combined magical cores are a natural occurrence between a vampire and his mate, this may hold the information needed to further my research,” Ayugi said thoughtfully.

Remus stepped up to stand beside Harry’s hospital bed. He turned a hardened gaze to Ayugi. “Mister Ayugi, Harry is not one of your test subjects. He is the future of the wizarding world, and your main priority should be to see to it he succeeds in defeating the Dark Lord or you will not be able to complete your research at all.”

Ayugi smiled faintly. “Yes, of course. I will do my best to see to it that Mister Potter is capable of using and controlling his combined magical core. However, if his magical core succeeds in pulling the combined magic back into itself, he may not be capable of expending the magic to combine once again. Where is his partner?”

“He’s--“ Lupin stopped mid-sentence, then turned stiffly to McGonagall. “He’s summoning me, I must leave as well.”

McGonagall didn’t look like she was happy, but she nodded, and Lupin quickly left the hospital wing. Ron chose that moment to speak up. “Is Harry going to be all right?”

McGonagall turned to him and softened her gaze. “Yes, of course he will.”

Hermione nodded to reinforce McGonagall’s words. “Harry has been through worse than this,  Ron, he’ll be fine. How are you feeling?”

“I’m all right,” Ron said dully.

Molly patted Ron’s shoulder while Hermione took his hand reassuringly. Ron smiled at them, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“What is the meaning of this?” snarled a very angry voice.

Everyone turned to see Snape, leaning heavily on Remus’s shoulder, in the doorway. And he clearly was not happy about something.

Madame Pomfrey, of course, practically ran over to assist him...until he snarled at her. She paused a few feet away. “Severus, are you feeling ill? Harry collapsed shortly after--“

“What?!” snapped Snape. He immediately straightened and stormed over to Harry’s bedside, glaring at everyone within a five-foot radius. He stared down at Harry, then laid a gentle hand against his cheek. There was a slight fever, and Snape could hear Harry’s heart beating erratically. He looked up. “What happened here?”

“As Poppy was trying to explain,” said McGonagall, “Harry collapsed shortly after you left. Mister Ayugi believes--“

“Mister Ayugi?” asked Snape in a low growl, his gaze seeking and finding the stranger.

“It is very nice to meet you,” Ayugi said, hands to his sides and bowing from the waist, only allowing his eyes to cast down for a moment before straightening. “I am Hiro Ayugi, of the Japanese school. I specialize in--“

“Alastor told me about you,” Snape said in a slightly less offended growl. His vampire-self seemed to be a bit calmed by the fact that the man was at least being more respectful than the others treated him. “What is wrong with Harry?”

“You severed the combined magical core rather...abruptly. With distance of course the core would unravel itself naturally, but because you severed it, I am afraid it caused a confusion of sorts. The magic did not know what to do with itself after being rejected by you, and so his regular magical core is trying to draw the magic back into himself, to make up for the loss,” explained Ayugi.

“The combined magical core would not separate itself,” Snape said. “And I was...expected somewhere. I could not take Harry with me, and it caused pain to go even a foot away from him.”

Ayugi nodded with a hmm. “That is very interesting. During my studies I found that, under great stress or times of great danger, the combined magical core would be all the more stronger and not allow itself to become separated. Mister Moody told me that you both had just suffered something of that sort, so it is plausible that that may be what occurred here.”

“And what, pray tell, happened to your  _ test subjects _ when their combined magical cores did that?”

“They are not test subjects,” Ayugi said, an edge to his voice. “I understand all of you may think poorly of my experiments, but do not think that I thought of the people in my experiments as mere test subjects.”

Snape curled a lip in disgust. “What happened to them?”

“I only tested that particular situation on two cases, and in both they were not strong enough to manage. They died.”

Snape snarled savagely and made to lunge at the man, but Remus was there between them, wrapping arms around Snape and forcing him back. “You don’t want to do this,” Remus said to him.

Snape might not, at least not yet, but his vampire-self sure did. He looked away from the Japanese man and locked gazes with his wolf instead, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. That calmed him. He nodded to let Remus know that he was okay, and the man backed off. Snape chose to look down at Harry instead as he spoke. “Are you trying to tell me, Mister Ayugi, that Harry will die?” he asked very softly, the threat there quite audible.

“No, I am not. The fact that you are both alive right now proves that you were both strong enough to survive the separation. Now, getting the combined magical core back is another matter entirely.” Ayugi put on his special spectacles again, observing the way the black thread from Snape reached out toward Harry, but Harry’s was still attempting to combine with his regular magical core. “It should be done quickly, as well. I do not know how much longer it will be until Mister Potter successfully reintegrates his combined magical core with his regular magical core.”

“How do I combine them again?” Snape asked curtly.

“I do not know. This has never happened before, so from here on I am in new waters. You managed to sever the core, so I would guess that you would be able to combine it again. He is your mate, after all. He should respond to the call of your magic.”

Snape nodded curtly, then glanced around. The hospital wing was very crowded, with most of the Order currently occupying it. He scowled at them. “I want everyone who is not injured out of here,” he demanded.

McGonagall frowned disapprovingly at him, but then sighed. “I think it would be prudent to retire to my office and continue our meeting there. Mister Ayugi, I understand that you wish to remain here and observe Severus and young Harry but if you are planning to reside in my castle for an extended period of time, there are some things we must discuss immediately. You understand, of course.”

“Yes, of course. Mister Snape, it was a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to working with you and your mate,” Ayugi said, bowing slightly.

Snape merely tilted his head, not really a bow, but the closest thing to it. Everyone filed out then, until only Hermione, Ron, Remus, and Poppy remained. Hermione paused before leaving.

“Professor, did the summons go well?” she asked, the question under it quite obvious.  _ Does the Dark Lord know about you and Harry? _

“It went normal,” then he looked at Ron. “I am sorry, but I only saw your brother for a brief moment, and he refused to look at me. I do not know if he is under Imperius or not.”

Ron nodded, eyes downcast. “Thanks, Professor. At least he’s still alive.”

“Yes, at least he is still alive,” Snape reiterated, wanting to be sure the boy knew that it meant there was hope.  _ Though not much, _ he added silently.

When those two had left, Snape finally gave in to the real reason he wanted everyone gone. He almost collapsed before Remus caught him and helped him to sit, rather awkwardly, on the hospital bed Harry occupied.

“Good heavens, what happened, Severus?” Poppy asked, immediately worried by the weary expression on the man’s face.

“It was very difficult to keep the Dark Lord out of my mind today, with my worry for Harry so great. I am just tired, not injured,” he said.

“No new injuries, perhaps, but I am sure you are still feeling the ones I’ve already treated.”

Snape didn’t respond, which was as good as a yes. Remus sighed, saw to it that Snape was steady, and then reached over to shift Harry, very carefully, so that Snape could more comfortably lay down beside the boy. Harry moaned. Snape heard his heart skip a beat, then resume the irregular beating. He growled softly.

“Severus, let me see to your wounds again,” Poppy commanded.

Remus stepped between the two. “Perhaps it would be best for you to wait until he has helped Harry, Poppy,” he suggested.

Poppy pursed her lips in displeasure, but then harrumphed and left, muttering about stubborn old vampires. Remus sighed. “Would you like me to leave as well?” he asked Snape.

Snape shook his head. “No. You seem to be very useful with interpreting my growls into polite words. Stay in case anyone else attempts to disturb us.”

Remus nodded. “I’ll be by the door if you need me.”

Snape nodded and waited for the man to sit by the door, then closed his eyes and relaxed, sinking further into the bed. He took Harry’s hand in his own, concentrated, and sought out their magic. It was much trickier this time. He found his own rather quickly, but the black thread was no longer attached to Harry, which made things much more difficult.

He brought himself as close to Harry as possible, pulling the boy up against his chest until they were flush against each other. Relaxing, allowing himself the secret pleasure of just being near Harry - a pleasure that Snape was only just beginning to accept - while seeking out his magic. This close, with so much contact and his senses so attuned to his mate, it was much easier to locate the frayed black thread of Harry’s combined magical core.

He realized at once that Ayugi had been right; Harry’s own magic, a deep blue swirl that seemed to practically engulf the boy's chest, seemed to be pulling the black thread back into itself. Almost savagely, Snape reached out to it, throwing his own combined magic towards that black thread. The two swirled about each other, just barely touching. And then, as though it were the most natural thing in the world, the threads combined, weaving until they became one thread. Snape felt the immediate result, as though his body had become lighter and heavier at the same time. It was odd.

Harry felt it too, and it made him jolt upright with a sudden, startled gasp. He looked around wildly, because it sure as hell had felt like someone had...had...well, he wasn’t sure exactly. It was like a stroking of some sort, but he couldn’t pinpoint  _ where _ the stroking was, and then it was gone, and it felt like his body had... _ balanced? _ He thought.  _ What...happened? I just remember feeling dizzy, and then... _

Of course, that was when Harry noticed Snape, who was watching him warily. From very close proximity. Too close. Harry yelped, taken by surprise, and scuttled away only to nearly fall off the side of the hospital bed before Snape caught him and righted him again. “What...how...are you alright?!” Harry asked, recalling the summons.

Snape nodded, unable to resist the amused smirk that decided to grace his lips. “I am fine. How are you feeling?”

Harry frowned. “Me? I’m fine. Um, wait...did I pass out again?”

Snape nodded, still smirking slightly.

Harry sighed heavily, managing to scowl at the same time. “Darn it. At this rate, I’ll need to charm a fainting couch to follow me around wherever I go.”

Snape’s smirk grew at the image of it, and Harry scowled heavily at him. “It’s not funny, Snape!  _ You’re _ the one making me faint all the time, you know. Show some compassion!”

Immediately, Snape frowned. “You are right. It is my fault you keep fainting. I am sorry.”

Harry’s scowl turned into a look of shock. He hadn’t expected an apology. “You’re actually  _ apologizing _ to me?”

Snape scowled at the incredulous tone Harry used. “If you would prefer I not--“

“No, no! Apology accepted!” Harry said hastily. He smiled. “And thanks.”

Snape frowned again, suddenly uncomfortable with the entire situation. “Shall we test our combined magic and see if I can seek my own bed to rest in?”

Harry frowned only slightly, unsure why he should be disappointed that Snape wanted his own bed.  _ It’s not like we haven’t shared a bed before, but shouldn’t I be the one wanting my own bed? _ “Uh, sure.”

Snape hesitated, then slid off the bed gracefully. He felt no resistance from the magic, and from the bland expression Harry was giving him it was obvious the boy didn’t feel any resistance either. He cautiously walked to another bed. There was still no resistance. He sighed gratefully. “It appears our magic is back to normal.”

Harry nodded, relieved. “Yeah. That’s good. We don’t have to worry about classes tomorrow.”

“Indeed. I believe it is time for us to get some rest, but first...I am hungry,” Snape said cautiously, wondering if Harry would deny him. It  _ had _ been a trying day after all. Harry might be too worn out to donate blood.

Harry immediately felt stupid for not suggesting it earlier. “Of course! Find a knife?”

Snape nodded and found one easily. It was an infirmary after all. He took Harry’s proffered wrist and made a neat slice across it, then brought the wound to his lips and drank. His nerves tingled as the hot blood rushed through his body, absorbed into his veins. He closed his eyes and savored the flavor, and when he heard a moan he couldn’t figure out if it was from himself or Harry, and frankly it didn’t matter.

_ I shall never be tired of the taste of him. _ The thought came unbidden, but Snape could not deny its truth. When he felt full, he lapped leisurely at the wound, dragging his tongue slowly along the slice. He let his eyes open and watched Harry, who was staring with a rather dazed expression at him licking the blood, a slight flush to his face.

Snape waited until Harry glanced up at his eyes before locking gazes and drawing his tongue once more, painstakingly slowly, across the slice. He pulled back and licked his lips of excess blood. His groin ached, but he held himself in check, despite an urging from his vampire-self to claim his mate. The dazed expression on Harry’s face slowly grew to shock, and the flush deepened. Snape smirked.

Harry just about came in his pants. He had never,  _ ever _ seen such an absolutely  _ sexy _ look on Snape’s... _ anyone’s _ face before. He knew he was blushing to the roots of his hair from the heat in his face…and in his groin. He could barely hear his heavy breathing over the sound of blood rushing through his ears. He was utterly captivated by Snape’s black eyes, and his gaze kept dropping to Snape’s lips, smirked in confident amusement. He had never felt an urge to kiss them so strongly before.

_ And he hasn’t even bitten you! _ his own voice shouted in his head. He didn’t whimper, and he didn’t fidget and rub his palm against his throbbing erection. No, because he  _ wouldn’t _ do that, but Merlin, he could have sworn he just did!

Remus cleared his throat uncomfortably. And then the moment was ruined.

~*~

Harry  _ did _ manage to get some sleep that night. It had been awkward and difficult, when all he could think about was that  _ moment _ with Snape. He didn’t know what had come over him. He was pretty sure that, although he did react strongly when Snape bit him, he had never felt so...intimate, before.

His reactions were volatile and lust-oriented when it came to the bites, but this time he hadn’t thrown himself desperately at Snape, and he hadn’t been thinking about relief for his erection. No, he couldn’t even begin to fathom what he had been thinking of. He had been that thoroughly captivated by the man.

And Snape...he was pretty sure Snape had never before used that expression. He couldn’t imagine Snape looking so...confident...sexy...but, Snape had. He was sure that Snape had been surprised with himself as well, if the way he had hastily retreated to his own bed and rolled so his back faced him was any indication.

Once Harry managed to, after what was surely more than an hour, will his erection away and calm his thoughts, he had slept peacefully. He hadn’t had a single dream, and woke up feeling refreshed. When he looked over at Snape’s bed, he was disappointed to see the man had already left. He sighed.

“Ah, awake at last I see. How are you feeling, Harry dear?”

Harry sat up to look at Poppy, who held out a glass of water for him. He took it gratefully, drinking great gulps before answering her. “I feel fine. Where’s Snape?”

“Harry, you really ought to call him Professor Snape. He  _ is _ still your professor, mate or not,” Poppy chided cheerfully. “And you know Severus, that man has all the stubborn qualities of a fire-breathing mule. Honestly, you would think I were trying to kill him, the way he avoids me!”

That brought a smile to Harry’s face, because he did indeed know how stubborn Snape was. And the image of Snape as a fire-breathing mule was very apt. He made a mental note to tease Snape about it in the future. “What time is it?”

“Almost noon. Professor McGonagall excused you from your morning classes, so don’t worry about that, dear.”

Harry nodded. “Um, can I go now? I’d like to wash up and get a change of clothes, if you don’t mind.”

“I’d really rather you stay here,” Poppy said, but sighed in good nature, “but I know you’ll be just as stubborn as Professor Snape. Go ahead, dear. Just come back here if you feel light-headed or anything else, all right?”

Harry nodded again. “Yes. Thank you.”

“No problem, deary.”

~*~

After taking a nice and long, hot shower, Harry put on a fresh change of clothes, glad to be back in his own clothes, fully dressed. Then he went about looking for Issaa. Harry was sure that she must have wandered off, but he had thought she would have returned to wait for him. She had seemed rather reluctant to leave him, after all. However, the little snake was nowhere to be found, and Harry began to think that maybe Killian hadn’t returned her after all.

With that thought making him worry, he decided to go look for her himself. If Killian  _ did _ have her, he was sure that either Killian or his father Ceilidh would respond to him if he started yelling for them at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. So he made his way down to the dungeons, grateful that Snape would be teaching classes and therefore wouldn’t be in his chambers to smell Harry walking by them.

“Potter.”

Harry had a moment of déjà vu as he turned around and found himself facing Blaise. He relaxed marginally when he realized Draco wasn’t with him. Then, immediately, felt horrible about it because he suddenly recalled that he didn’t remember when Draco had left the hospital wing. “Hey, Blaise,” he said uneasily. The Slytherin boy was glaring at him.

“I don’t know what your game is, Potter, but I want you to stay away from Draco. Is that clear?”

Harry was taken aback by the vehemence in Blaise’s voice. He was pretty sure that he and Blaise had been getting along the other day. “What? Why?” he asked stupidly.

“Why? You’re crushing him! Getting his hopes up that maybe there  _ is _ a chance for him to actually be  _ happy _ with you, and then smashing them into bits the moment you’re with Snape again!” Blaise spat angrily. “How could you do that to him?”

Harry’s eyes widened. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

Blaise took a menacing step towards him and Harry took two back. “How could you not? He was practically in tears when I found him yesterday! He kept going on about how he could never be to you what Snape is, and never have a chance in hell of competing with him. What the bloody fuck did you do?!”

“I don’t know! Honest!” Harry protested.

Blaise took another step forward, then stopped, pausing to consider with narrowed eyes. After long moments, he scowled. “You really  _ are _ an idiot. I don’t care if you don’t know what you did to him. Just stay away from him, is that clear? He has enough to make him depressed, he doesn’t need you to add to it. You have Snape anyway, what do you need Draco for? Just leave him alone.”

With that, Blaise spun about and stormed off down the corridor. Harry relaxed, but he was still worried.  _ What did I do to Draco? I don’t remember doing anything! _ Those worries stayed with him until he reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Pushing the thoughts aside, for the moment at least, he paced along the border, wondering if maybe he should actually go into the forest or not. He decided not.

“Killian! I want my snake back! KILLIAN!”

“Do you want to wake the entire forest?” drawled a smooth voice to his left.

Harry turned, wondering how he could relax and tense up at the same time upon seeing Ceilidh. “Killian never returned my snake.”

“Relax, I have her,” Ceilidh held out a hand and the sleepy snake resting on his palm lifted her head.

_ -Hello, masster.- _

_ -Hey, Issaa, I’m glad you are all right.- _

_ -Are you, massster?- _

_ -I’m fine. Jussst glad you are.- _ Harry walked over and scooped Issaa up from Ceilidh’s hand and the snake slithered her way up to his shoulders to drape herself there. He smiled. “Thanks, Ceilidh.”

Ceilidh tilted his head in a nod. “You are welcome. How is Severus?”

“He’s fine now, I think, but you beat him up pretty bad.”

“Hm. Well, he did quite a job on me as well.”

Harry frowned in worry. “Are you alright? I could have Madame Pomfrey, the mediwitch here, take a look at you if you’re hurt.”

Ceilidh smiled in amusement. “If I could not tend to my own wounds, do you think I would have survived so long?”

Harry smiled ruefully and shook his head. “No, I guess not.”

“The sun is beginning to irritate me. Shall we continue our talk within the forest?” Ceilidh asked, retreating so he was further in the shadows of the trees.

Harry hesitated, then nodded and followed Ceilidh until they were a good yard or two within the forest, still close enough that Harry could retreat quickly if he needed to.

“You want to ask me something,” Ceilidh said matter-of-factly.

In fact, Harry hadn’t, but as soon as Ceilidh said as much he realized that he did. “Isn’t there some way for Snape to accept Draco near me?”

Ceilidh looked mildly amused. “Unless, by some miracle, the boy had your blood, there is no way.”

Harry sighed. “Okay. So I’ll just have to continue to be careful around him. That is if Draco even wants to be with me anymore.”

“Are you still trying to pursue a relationship with him? I had thought you both had agreed to be friends, nothing more.”

“We are but...things might happen. We may start out as friends, but it might grow to more.”

Ceilidh frowned. “In my clan, if a mate cheats on his vampire, the vampire will kill himself so that his mate may find happiness with another.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “That’s insane!”

“Perhaps, in this time, it is insane. But my people, Severus’s people, the vampires, love their mates very much. Yes, we are possessive, but if a mate was to insistently try to be with another, and demonstrated great love for the other, then how can we watch our mate be miserable? Of course we cannot let them go, so some choose to die, and allow their mate a free life.”

“That’s horrible. How could a mate be so cruel when it’s clear the vampire is so loving?” Harry asked, incredulous.

“If Severus had found you married, with children and a wife you love dearly, and told you that you could no longer be with them, what would do have done? How would you have felt?” Ceilidh questioned.

“But I’m gay,” Harry protested. Then he thought better of it at the look Ceilidh gave him. He sighed and thought it over as he pet Issaa. “I suppose...I would want to be with my children, and my wife. I wouldn’t want to give them up.”

“You say want. Would you give them up or not?”

“I...,” Harry hesitated, then shook his head. “No, I wouldn’t give them up. Not my children.”

“I have seen families broken apart because of a vampire forcing his will. I have seen the mate live centuries miserable, until he finally took his life,” Ceilidh said. “Do you believe that is better than the vampire taking his life?”

“Why can’t the vampire just go on living without his mate?” Harry asked.

“You should know that already. Once a vampire feeds from his mate, he can feed from no other. In addition, once a vampire recognizes his mate, it is increasingly difficult to leave his mate alone.”

“I know but...”

“You want things to be easy. You think they should not have to make such decisions,” Ceilidh accused.

“Well...no, I guess not,” Harry admitted. “But it isn’t like Snape wanted this either.”

“Perhaps not, but can you say the same now?”

Harry couldn’t, of course. It was obvious even to him that both he and Snape actually cared about each other. He sighed. “I don’t love Draco, but I do care about him and I do want to be his friend, and have the choice of a relationship later on. I know it might be because I want a normal life, but that doesn’t make me want it any less.”

Ceilidh sighed. “It is no longer just your life, it is Severus’s life as well, but if you are happy with your decisions, very well. It is not my place to interfere.”

Harry smiled humorlessly. If Ceilidh had never arrived, he and Snape would still be a square one where all they did was go back and forth between arguing and making up. He sighed. “Well, thanks,” he said awkwardly.

Ceilidh merely inclined his head and Harry turned to walk back to the castle.

~*~

“So, did he have anything useful to say?” asked Ron.

Harry shook his head. When classes had ended and he had fed Snape for the night, Harry had told Hermione and Ron about the visit with Ceilidh. “No. He basically told me to give up, let Snape kill himself for my happiness, or live miserably.”

“What?!” exclaimed Hermione.

Harry sighed and told them what Ceilidh had told him.

“Well, it’s a shame the only way is through blood scent. If you could just make Draco wear your clothes so his scent was partially covered it might work,” Hermione said once she had gotten over the appalling idea of vampires killing themselves for their mates.

“Yeah. I guess I’ll just have to go back to sneaking around behind Snape’s back to see Draco.”

“But I thought you said Blaise told you not to see him,” Ron said.

“He did, but I don’t know why...I want to find out from Draco, and see what I can do to make things right. I really want to be his friend.”

Ron nodded and Hermione sighed. “I’m sorry things are so difficult for you, Harry.”

“Me too,” he said. “So, are the first group of seventh years going with Tonks and Kingsley tomorrow?” he asked to change the subject.

“Yeah. It’s just a regular raid. They’re going to check out Malfoy Manor again, in case Narcissa or Lucius returned,” Hermione explained. “So there shouldn’t be any trouble and it’s a good way to get the seventh years used to field work.”

“I hope they find bloody Malfoy and kill him,” Ron said viciously.

Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement to appease Ron, but all Harry could think of was Draco and how he might be handling things. Especially since Blaise was busy with Killian.  _ I should go see him, _ he thought.

“Uh, guys, I think I’m going to go see how Blaise is doing with Killian,” he said. He didn’t want Ron to think he was abandoning him for Draco, even though Ron was supportive.

“Good idea. Killian is staying with Snape, right?” Ron asked.

Harry smirked. McGonagall had pulled the seven of them – Snape, Draco, Blaise, Remus, Ron, Hermione, and himself – aside before supper time to tell them that she had decided if Killian had to be on school property, he would be confined to Snape’s chambers. Harry suspected it was her way of trying to prevent midnight visits...and to get on Snape’s nerves for bringing the vampire there in the first place. Not that Harry had ever planned to visit Snape in the middle of the night, but it had happened before and he was sure it would happen again, as it probably would for Blaise and Killian as well.  _ I can’t wait to find out what Snape would do then, _ he thought with great amusement.

“Yeah, neither of them is particularly happy about it, either,” Harry answered.  _ Understatement of the year. Snape most definitely does not want to share his rooms. _

“I’m surprised Killian hasn’t insisted Blaise have a new room away from Draco,” Hermione said.

“Why would he do that?” Ron asked, perplexed.

“Well, Snape knew beforehand that Harry is only friends with us and the others in the dormitories, so he could accept Harry being with us, but Killian doesn’t know that. Plus the fact that Draco and Blaise are alone down there, and the two of them are awfully close,” Hermione explained. “I would think that would upset Killian.”

“Killian is older though,” Harry said. “He has more control. Plus, I don’t think Blaise is as opposed to it as he acts, whereas Snape and I are still trying to work things out.”

Hermione nodded. “That would explain it. Blaise is allowing things to happen naturally, whereas you and Snape have fought everything.”

“So Killian is confident in his control of Blaise because Blaise is willing to shag him?” Ron asked, mildly disgusted.

Hermione and Harry stared at Ron in shock.

“What?” he asked defensively.

On cue, Harry and Hermione burst into laughter.

“What?!” Ron asked even more defensively.

“Ron...no, nevermind,” Hermione said, giggling.

Harry shook his head as well. He might have been more upset about the whole ‘shagging’ thing if Ron hadn’t been so utterly clueless. Still chuckling, Harry stood. “On that note, I’m going to check on Blaise.”

“Okay, Harry. See you,” Hermione said, moving to sit beside Ron.

Harry was smiling when he left. Hermione seemed to be actively pursuing Ron, though Ron was oblivious as usual.  _ Well good. I still can’t believe those two haven’t shagged yet, _ he thought.

He was halfway to the dungeons when...

“Harry, my boy, I’d like to discuss something with you, if you don’t mind.”

Harry was startled to hear Dumbledore’s voice. He turned to see the man staring down at him from a portrait on the wall beside him. “Um, sure.”

“Down this hall, if you please, so we are not disturbed.”

Harry did as told, following the portrait of Dumbledore as it move through other portraits along the walls until they reached the end of the hallway.

“Much better. Now, have you given any thought to what will happen after you destroy Lord Voldemort?” Dumbledore asked pleasantly.

“Er,” Harry said, taken aback.  _ Where is this coming from? _ he wondered. “Um, uh, I suppose the Aurors will catch the rest of the death eaters, and things will sort themselves out.”

“Oh I do not doubt that. However, I was more wondering what would happen to you.”

“Well I suppose I’ll finish school and - wait,” Harry paused and rethought Dumbledore’s phrasing. “You didn’t mean what I would do, did you? You said what would  _ happen _ to me.”

“Did I? It must have been a slip of the tongue. Finishing your schooling is an admirable plan, my boy. I do hope you finish here at Hogwarts,” Dumbledore said, then wandered out of the picture.

Harry was left standing there more confused than before, which didn’t surprise him. Dumbledore often left him confused. He stood there pondering, wondering what Dumbledore had meant. He sighed and gave up after several minutes, continuing on his way to the dungeons.

It turned out that he shouldn’t have even bothered walking all the way down to them. When he reached the Slytherin chambers he quickly realized that he didn’t know the password, and no one answered when he knocked on the wall. After a good ten minutes of waiting, hoping someone might open the door, he gave up and made his way back to the Gryffindor tower.

~*~   
  


Later that night, Harry woke from a dream he could only barely remember, and knew the answer. Harry would die.  _ I’m going to die in the Final Battle. Voldemort and I are too closely connected for me not to die when he does. _

He wondered, if Dumbledore knew that, why he had asked Harry what would happen to him.  _ Maybe he just wanted me to be prepared to die. _ But that didn’t make sense, because Dumbledore usually wanted to keep information like that away from him.  _ So why...? _

_ Oh...Snape. _ Harry’s eyes widened in the darkness.  _ Snape would be left alone. He won’t have anyone to feed him. Ceilidh survived his mate dying, but Snape said that was because Ceilidh was old and very strong. Snape isn’t. He’ll die without me! _

Harry realized he was breathing heavily, close to panicking. The thought that Snape would die without him frightened him. He didn’t want Snape to die, especially not because of him. And Draco...Harry wasn’t selfish enough to think that Draco wouldn’t survive without him, but Harry wanted to be there for Draco, to help him and make him happy. If he died Draco would stay depressed, and what if he didn’t find someone else to help him?

_ If only there were some way for the both of them to be alright without me. I don’t want Snape to die, and I want to be there to help Draco, to make him happy. I can’t do that if I’m dead. _ Harry sighed.

” _ Unless, by some miracle, the boy had your blood...” _

The memory of Ceilidh’s words triggered another memory, a darker, scarier memory, and Harry remembered his dream.

_ Pettigrew stood over the cauldron, his beady eyes alight with anticipation as he tilted the dagger over it. He shook a drop of blood off the dagger and let it drop into the cauldron. “Blood of the enemy, unwillingly given...” _

_ Voldemort, reborn, stood before him with that cruel, satisfied curl to his lips. “You’re blood runs in my veins now, Potter...” _

Harry gasped. He fumbled on his nightstand for his glasses and shoved them on. As fast as he could without making much noise, Harry ran out of the room and, carefully, snuck into the sixth year girl dormitories. He crept as quietly as possible to Hermione’s bed. She was sleeping soundly.

He leaned over her. “Psst! Hermione!” he whispered.

Hermione, unlike Ron and Harry himself, was a light sleeper. She woke up immediately and, upon seeing with sleepy eyes something leaning over her, opened her mouth to scream. Harry slapped a hand over her mouth just as she let out the first sound.

“Shh! Hermione, it’s me!” Harry whispered urgently.

Hermione stilled. Then she bit his hand. Hard.

“Ow!” Harry yelped, yanking his hand back.

Hermione sat up and glared at him. “Well, that serves you right, sneaking into the girls dormitories in the dead of the night and waking me up!” she whispered.

Harry rubbed his injured palm. “You didn’t have to bite so hard,” he grumbled.

“If I hadn’t, you wouldn’t have learned your lesson. Now, why are you here, Harry? You could get into serious trouble if you were found in the girls dormitory.”

“I have to talk to you. It’s really important, Hermione. I think I know how to make Snape accept Draco.”

“And you have to tell me  _ now? _ ” Hermione asked incredulously. “Why don’t you wake Ron up and share your enthusiasm with him. You can tell me in the morning.”

“It involves a blood transfusion.”

Hermione was immediately alert. “Okay...,” she said slowly. “Let’s go down to the common room. If we’re caught, at least you aren’t in the girls dormitory.”

Harry nodded and followed Hermione down to the common room, sitting in front of the hearth while she sat on the couch.

Hermione took a deep breath as though to prepare herself for a lecture. “All right. What’s this about a blood transfusion?”

Harry beamed. “Remember I told you Ceilidh’s comment about Draco having my blood? Well I dreamed about the night in the graveyard during fourth year, when Voldemort was reborn. Pettigrew, he cut my arm and used the blood in the potion, and now Voldemort has my blood running through his veins.”

“What does this have to do with Draco?” Hermione asked cautiously, wary of where she thought the conversation might be going.

“I was thinking we could give Draco my blood.”

“Harry! That was  _ dark magic _ Pettigrew used,” Hermione hissed as loudly as she dared.

Harry nodded. “I know, but I was thinking that there must be something  _ not _ dark magic that involves blood. Like a muggle blood transfusion. There must be something mediwitches use where they take one person’s blood and put it in another.”

Hermione frowned, thought about it a moment, and shook her head. “Most diseases can be cured through potions and spells. I’ve never read about blood transfusions or anything of that sort in the wizarding world. Besides, muggle blood transfusions are only done between two people with blood types that accept each other. Draco might not be a match for your blood.”

Harry looked down and bit his lip, disappointed. “Well, I figured there was some magic way to get over that bit, but if you’ve never even read anything...” Harry knew that if Hermione didn’t know about it, it probably didn’t exist.

Hermione sighed. She didn’t enjoy seeing Harry so disappointed. “Well...,” she started, causing Harry to look up with hope. “There  _ is _ blood magic, just nothing like transfusions. Most of it is dark, but there are protection spells that involve blood, and certain potions designed specifically for the brewer require blood.  _ Maybe _ we can find something useful, or something we can adapt to our own needs.”

Harry’s eyes lit up. Hermione held up a hand before he could say anything. “Before I agree to help you research this, and you  _ will _ need my help, you need to get Draco to agree to this. If he isn’t interested in trying, then there is no point to our doing research. All right?”

Harry nodded eagerly. “Yes. All right. I’ll talk to him.”

“Good. Are you going to tell Ron?”

Harry hesitated.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Harry, he isn’t going to break if you talk to him about anything other than sunshine and daisies, you know. He needs a distraction and he supports you and Draco, so this would probably help him keep from worrying too much about Charlie.”

Harry sighed and nodded. “You’re right. I just don’t want him to think I think my problems are more important than his.”

Hermione smiled tenderly. “He wouldn’t think that, Harry. He knows you better than that.”

“You’re right, again. I’ll tell him tomorrow morning.”

“Good. Can I get some rest now?  _ Some _ of us need sleep to function,” she said tartly.

Harry grinned. “Yeah. Thanks!” he jumped up and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then practically skipped over to the portrait.

“Um, Harry?”

Harry paused.

“Where are you going?” Hermione asked.

“To talk to Draco!”

“You  _ might _ want to wait until he’s actually  _ awake _ ,” Hermione said in amusement.

Harry blinked, startled, then blushed. “Er. Right. Sorry.”

Hermione smiled, shaking her head, as she stood. “Honestly. Sometimes you’re as forgetful as Ron.”

“I resent that!” Harry said immediately, even though he was smiling. He waited until she went up to her dorm room before heading up to his own. He put his glasses on the nightstand and lay down, still smiling.

_ Now, to talk to Draco. _


	51. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter yet and the start of some serious edits from the original version. I believe I can only commit to one chapter per week from here on, but of course I'll try to do more. Anywho, this chapter should make some of you who have been antsy for certain developments very happy *grin* so enjoy!

**Forgiveness**

~*~

 

Finding Draco without Blaise was very difficult. It would have been easy if he could go to meals in the Great Hall since Blaise was feeding Killian...only that Harry had to feed Snape as well. Which wasn’t so bad, because once Blaise thought Harry was going to listen to him and avoid Draco, the boy actually started being friendly again. And between Killian and Blaise, it was clear that Snape was slowly being driven insane.

“No, you may _not_ use my bedroom to feed,” snarled Snape for the sixth time in two days.

Harry snickered. Every meal, on cue, Killian would request to use Snape’s bedroom for some privacy during feeding. Every meal, on cue, Snape said no. Only not as politely. 

“Where do you sleep?” Harry asked Killian this time. He doubted Snape would share a bed with the vampire and frankly Harry didn’t _want_ Killian in the same bed as Snape. Even if there was no chance in hell anything sexual would come from it. 

“On the couch,” Killian answered, glaring daggers at Snape, who seemed unphased.

“I transfigure it into a bed,” Snape said.

“Oh sure, that is _much_ better,” Killian grouched.

“Can you just feed already? I have some homework to finish before my next class,” Blaise said, yawning as he did so.

“Mm,” Killian hummed, abandoning the argument for now, moving around behind Blaise, then closer so their bodies were flush against each other. Killian breathed heavily on Blaise’s neck, then drew his tongue over the strong pulse there. Blaise shuddered, just slightly.

Harry had to look away. It was displays like this one that made him uncomfortable. Always before, he and Snape had had the option of privacy if they wanted it. It made him even more paranoid about biting and being close to Snape with the other two in the same room. He knew that Snape was feeling it as well. _I can’t help it. I just can’t be comfortable showing affection like those two, not with an audience._

“No biting,” Snape snapped, tossing a dagger at the two.

Killian caught it easily, sighed with exaggerated heaviness, his breath blowing across Blaise’s neck. He moved around and took Blaise’s wrist, slicing over the wound there. Blaise winced slightly but otherwise kept his expression of blank disinterest.

Harry did find that much amusing. Blaise consistently acted disinterested in Killian. Harry didn’t know the Slytherin well enough to guess for sure, but he suspected it was only an act. Blaise was all about the chase, and so was Killian. Since Blaise couldn’t do any chasing, he acted completely uninterested. Harry had a feeling that Blaise thought Killian might grow annoyed by it, but Harry could tell that Killian enjoyed the game.

“Potter.”

That was another thing Harry didn’t like about Killian and Blaise being present during feedings. Snape had reverted back to calling him Potter. And because of that, Harry had gone back to distancing himself even further. “Sorry, sir,” he murmured, drawing his attention to Snape. He held out his wrist, Snape cut it easily with the other dagger he procured, and Snape fed. Harry avoided looking at the man.

Ever since that day in the hospital wing, Harry had avoided looking at Snape while he was feeding. He was frightened by how strongly he had reacted, and worried that it might happen again. He had been oblivious to their audience before, and Harry didn’t want to be oblivious again.

It was, quite simply, a vicious circle which Harry could see no end to. Worse yet, Harry began to suspect things were only going to get worse. Harry didn’t want to lose what he and Snape had fought so hard to build. He didn’t want to lose the trust, the affection, the _respect_. Yet, it seemed like that was just what was happening.

~*~

Harry finally cornered Draco alone after quidditch class on Thursday. He knew that Draco liked to take long showers and more often than not Blaise would leave before Draco did. So Harry left, then waited by the quidditch pitch so that Blaise wouldn’t see him. When everyone had left except Draco, Harry strode purposefully to the locker room again.

He could hear the water running from outside the door and paused. _Do I really want to go in there a risk seeing him taking a shower?_ he wondered. _Yes,_ thought part of his brain. He avidly ignored it and leaned against the wall beside the locker room door instead. He still wasn’t comfortable with nudity around others and avoided taking showers with his roommates.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait out in the chill November air for long before Draco came out. “Draco.”

The blonde nearly jumped out of his skin, he was so startled. He looked at Harry in near panic. “Uh, um, what?” he stuttered, for once actually not having a cool response.

“I want to talk. Is that okay?” Harry asked cautiously. 

Draco recovered quickly and his face went blank. “What?” he asked blandly.

“Um, look...I’m sorry. Whatever I did to make you avoid me, I’m _really_ sorry, Draco. I want to be your friend. I don’t want you angry with me anymore,” Harry said awkwardly. 

“That’s quite all right, Potter. I have my own friends, and you have yours. Just leave me alone,” Draco said stiffly, turning away from him.

Harry grabbed Draco’s arm desperately. “Draco, wait! I don’t _know_ what I did to you! If you told me, maybe I could make it better! Draco, look at me!” Harry used Draco’s arm to push him around, and gasped when he saw the crumpled expression on Draco’s face.

“Draco, what did I _do_?” Harry asked softly, horrified by Draco’s expression.

“You didn’t do anything,” Draco admitted quietly. “I only came to my senses.”

“What? Bloody hell, Draco, just tell me what’s wrong!” Harry exploded, desperate.

“Nothing is wrong!” Draco hollered right back. “I _know_ I can’t be what _Snape_ is for you, so why should I even bother? There’s no competition,” Draco continued, suddenly cool and calm again.

_What Snape is to me? I don’t even know for sure. How could Draco?_ “You’re right,” Harry said, surprising Draco. “There is _no_ competition,” he continued vehemently. “Because you _both_ mean something to me. I don’t _know_ what yet. Snape is...yes, he’s special to me, somehow. I care about him a great deal. 

It hurt to see Draco’s face so utterly still, his eyes so dry, his manner so expressionless. “But _you_ mean something to me as well. There is no competition because the two of you are night and day. If I didn’t give a damn about you, don’t you think I would have given up by now? Don’t you think I would have given up a long time ago, so you wouldn’t be stuck here when all your friends have probably joined the Death Eater’s by now?”

“No,” Draco said calmly, startling Harry. “You’re the Boy-Who-Has-To-Save-Everyone. You wouldn’t let me or anyone else join the Death Eaters if you saw a way to prevent it.”

Harry stared at Draco’s expressionless face in shock. He dropped his hand from the blonde’s arm. “Draco...you don’t believe that, do you? You don’t honestly think I would do that to you, that all this time I was lying to make you join my side?”

Draco didn’t say anything.

“Draco!” Harry yelled. 

Draco looked away.

“Damn it! How could you think that? How could you!” Harry shouted. He grabbed two fistfuls of Draco’s robes and tugged, causing Draco to look back at him in surprise. Harry wasted no time in smashing their lips together. It wasn’t pretty and it wasn’t romantic. Harry attacked Draco’s mouth like he was trying to devour it, trying to lay claim on it forever.

Draco fought him. At first he tried to shove him away, but then dug a hand into Harry’s hair and fought with his lips instead. Teeth clashed and someone’s lips were bleeding, though neither knew whose. His glasses were pushed askew and their noses bumped. Draco’s lips gave way and Harry plunged his tongue in, only to have it almost immediately shoved back into his own mouth by Draco’s tongue. 

Someone moaned and Harry loosened his grip, sliding his arms around to hug Draco’s waist. The hand in his hair loosened until it was only lightly holding him in place. The kiss slowed until they were leisurely exploring each others mouths, then drew to a halt altogether. Harry gently nipped Draco’s swollen lower lip as he pulled away, causing the blonde to let out a tiny  whimper.

Breathing heavily, Harry smiled crookedly when he saw Draco’s bleeding lip. “Sorry,” he apologized, not really meaning it. He straightened his glasses. He felt exhilarated. He’d kissed someone without panic, without the manipulation of a vampire’s saliva. This was a huge accomplishment to him and his smile broadened to an elated grin.

Draco was breathing almost as heavily as Harry, his pale face flushed and his eyes glazed with lust. His tongue slipped out to lick the blood from his lips. He refused to say anything to Harry, confused and unsure how he felt about what had just happened.

“Do you still believe I could lie that well?” Harry asked when Draco didn’t say anything.

Draco shook his head mutely, expression crumbling again. If it wasn’t a lie, it hurt all the more that Harry would never care about him like he did Snape. “We can’t do this,” he said.

“Why not? You said you wanted to try over, a new start. Friends, remember? Or do you not even want to be friends anymore?”

“And if friends turned into this,” Draco gestured between them. Their clothes were disheveled, their lips were swollen, and they were still trying to regain their breaths.

“Then it happens. We’ll deal with it,” Harry said with confidence.

“Snape won’t like it, even if we’re just friends.”

Harry smiled. “Well, if you hadn’t gone all dramatic on me, I would have told you that I might have a solution for that.”

Draco eyed him suspiciously. “How?”

Harry, still smiling, told him everything he had discussed with Hermione. When he was finished, he waited with breath held for Draco to say something.

Draco was frowning slightly. He licked some more blood off his lip. It was bleeding with annoying persistence. “That muggle thing sounds barbaric. You want to take my blood out and replace it with yours?” Some of Draco’s breeding showed through in the way he sneered at the idea. “Absolutely not.”

Harry shook his head. “No, no, not replace it. Nothing will happen to your blood. I just want to...add mine. Make your blood smell like mine. So that Snape won’t be upset to have you near me.”

 “But...you said that you got this idea because of what the Dark Lord did, right?”

 Harry nodded.

 “Has Snape mentioned the Dark Lord smelling like you?” Draco asked.

 “Er...,” Harry blinked. He hadn’t thought of that. “Um...well...I’m sure there’s a reason...I mean, it’s Voldemort...he probably reeks of snake so much that Snape can’t smell me on him.”

“Maybe you should ask first.”

“But if I ask him he’ll forbid me from doing any research! He won’t want you near me,” Harry protested.

 “Yeah, that’s kind of my point,” Draco said dryly.

 “We can do the research, see if there even _is_ an option. If not, we don’t have to bother Snape. If there is...I’ll talk to him. Okay?” Harry pleaded.

Draco frowned, looked away, then sighed and shook his head. “Fine. Research won’t hurt, I suppose. It isn’t like I have anything better to do.”

Harry smiled. “Great! I’ll tell Hermione you agreed and she’ll decide when we do our research.”

Draco nodded.

“Oh, and um, could you tell Blaise that things are alright between us? He’s been trying to keep me away from you,” _and succeeding._

Draco smiled faintly. “Sure. I can’t be held accountable for whether he listens, however.”

Harry groaned. “Oh, great.”

~*~

 

“Potter!”

Harry groaned. “Oh, great,” he muttered. Warily, he turned to face Blaise. He had been dreading this confrontation since lunchtime, when it was obvious Draco hadn’t told Blaise yet. “Hey, Blaise,” he said with false cheerfulness.

 “I thought we agreed you would stay away from Draco,” Blaise said darkly, walking until he had backed Harry into the wall.

Harry had been preparing for this conversation, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t been dreading it. He understood that Blaise was Draco’s best friend, and knew that there was probably a lot between them he didn’t know about, and maybe never would. Still, Blaise was awfully protective of Draco. Taking a deep breath and thinking his words through before speaking, he said, “We talked things through and we’re going to try being friends again. Just friends. He’s okay with that.”

“He’s okay _now_ , until something else you do throws him into depression. What then?”

“I won’t do that! Not on purpose. If it does happen, we’ll talk it out. That’s what friends do.”

“Not Malfoy,” Blaise retorted, “and not Slytherins, Potter. You have _no_ idea what we do with our _friends_.”

Harry didn’t like the way Blaise said friends. It sounded more like an insult than what the word should actually mean. “I hate to break it to you, but you and Draco are the _only_ Slytherin’s left. Soon you’ll be so busy with Killian that Draco will be left alone,” Harry retorted angrily.

Blaise’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t see you so busy with Snape that Weasley and Granger are left in the dust.”

“Snape and I have an understanding. He’s known us since before I was his mate and knows I would never think of them sexually. It also helps that Snape is busy with classes during the day. Meanwhile, Killian is trapped in a set of rooms with nothing to do. How long do you think it will be before he goes stir crazy?”

“So he’ll get sick of staying in the same rooms. He’ll just have to deal with it, since McGonagall won’t let him out.”

Harry nodded. “And when he starts to wonder where you are all the time? You don’t have classes all day long. I’m sure he’s already gotten your schedule from Snape. He’ll start to wonder why you don’t spend all your free time with him. He’ll grow suspicious, especially since it’s just the two of you in the Slytherin quarters.”

Harry actually didn’t know all of that for sure, but as soon as he started speaking he realized they could be true. Killian may be older and have more restraint, but from what he’d read and what he saw with Snape it would only be a matter of time before Killian’s instincts would kick in full throttle. Especially if Blaise wasn’t particularly careful about his scent. With all the time Blaise spent around Draco, it was doubtful that Blaise wouldn’t smell like the blonde.

Blaise apparently saw some merit to his words as well, if his silence and the distant look on his face were any indication. “So he wonders. He won’t be able to do anything about it. McGonagall put wards up to keep him in Snape’s rooms so we can’t have any midnight trysts.”

Harry laughed at that, and not because he thought Blaise saying _trysts_ was funny. The realization that Blaise actually believed _wards_ would keep a vampire from his mate, especially a really old vampire like Killian, was hilarious. “Right. I’m so sure that Killian will be a good little vampire and stay in Snape’s rooms.”

“He has no choice, Potter.”

“Uh-huh,” Harry nodded. “And Killian will be a good vampire and stay put.”

Blaise frowned. “You’re mocking me.”

Harry grinned and nodded again. “Yeah, I am. Because now _I’m_ the one who knows more about vampires. Killian could get out if he wanted to.”

“He’s right,” Killian said, coming up the hall towards them with Snape beside him.

Both Blaise and Harry jumped in surprise. Snape stepped up to stand beside Harry, a scowl on his face. “You were taking too long to come down for supper." 

“What are you doing here?” Blaise asked as Killian draped an arm over his shoulders and leaned down to inhale, loudly, Blaise’s scent. “Stop acting like a dog,” Blaise added, casually pushing Killian’s face away from his neck.

Killian grinned, baring perfect white K-9’s. Blaise rolled his eyes. Killian sighed. “Harry is right. I can get past the wards Minerva put up quite easily. She does not have a knack for warding vampires, though I hear she is quite good at transfigurations.”

Blaise shrugged. “Fine. Just don’t let her see you. I don’t want to be forced to leave the school because _you_ couldn’t stay put.”

Killian smirked. “Sorry but this old _dog_ doesn’t learn new tricks.”

Blaise scowled at having his words thrown back at him. Harry sniggered and Blaise shot him a dirty look.  It seemed today Blaise was not in his usual good mood. _Hm, maybe because I deliberately broke my promise and spoke to Draco? Yeah, that might do it,_ he thought.

“Why are you out in the first place?” Blaise asked grumpily.

“Just giving Severus some lessons,” Killian said casually.

Harry’s eyes widened and he looked at Snape, who was glaring at Killian. “You’re taking lessons from Killian? How are they going? Oh, your injuries! Are you okay?”

Snape scowled at Harry. “I assure you I am fine. Killian is only instructing me in the basic Earth magics. Once I have mastered them, Ceilidh will continue my lessons.”

Harry nodded. “Okay. Thanks, Killian,” Harry said, offering the other vampire a smile.

Killian grinned. “Please, call me Kill. We are friends, after all.”

Harry glanced at Snape, who had returned to glaring at Killian. Harry smirked. “Um, I’d rather not. Kill isn’t one of my favorite words. So how often are these lessons?" 

“Whenever Severus can fit them into his busy schedule. It keeps me occupied, at least,” Killian said.

“You aren’t, um, going stir crazy, are you?” Harry asked, glancing at Blaise. The Slytherin glared at him.

“A bit. However, so long as I keep to the dungeons, Severus said I can roam about. Even at night,” Killian added, a mischievous gleam to his eye. He leaned down quickly, taking Blaise by surprise, and licked the boy’s neck, a nice long swipe that was clearly meant to be crude.

“Ugh!” exclaimed Blaise, his face showing disgust even though his body shivered pleasantly. “What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!”

Killian was still grinning. “Hm, want to have a midnight _tryst_ tonight?”

“I believe I have heard enough. Killian, I should tell you Minerva has forbidden such things from occurring,” Snape said.

“You just did.” 

“Yes, and now we are leaving,” Snape said, taking Harry by the elbow. 

“You can have a midnight tryst all you want, _I’m_ staying in the Slytherin quarters, and I’m afraid you don’t know the password,” Blaise said coolly.

“Oh, I’m wounded. You won’t tell me the secret password? Careful, I might think you are having an affair behind my back,” Killian said teasingly, but both Harry and Blaise, and Snape, caught the dangerous gleam in his eyes.

“You _do_ know that Draco and I are _only_ friends, right?” Blaise asked, suddenly serious. The last thing he needed was Draco to be attacked by Killian as well. It seemed Draco just didn’t have luck with the vampires.

Killian raised a brow at the tone, but nodded solemnly. “Yes, I know that. However...I would prefer it if you would not smell like him so often. My control can only go so far, even as old as I am. We are possessive creatures at heart, and make no mistake, you are _mine_.” Killian purred the last word, dangerously soft. 

Even Harry shivered at the tone, but Snape quickly tugged him down the hall. “This is not our business. Killian, be back by midnight.”

Blaise narrowed his eyes. “Hey, Harry, I hope things work well between you and Draco. I don’t want to see him hurt again!”

Harry’s eyes widened in shock. He couldn’t believe Blaise had just done that. Snape’s hand tightened on his arm and his pace quickened. Harry cursed under his breath as he jogged to keep up. He was practically thrown into the room, the wall slamming shut behind them. Snape spun him about, a fierce look on his face. 

“What did he mean by that?” Snape demanded, teeth clenching. 

“He’s just being a prat! Draco and I - OW that’s my ARM you’re squeezing! We agreed to be friends. _Just_ friends! Like Ron and Hermione!” Harry winced as Snape let go of his arm and blood rushed through it again. He rubbed at it, glaring up at Snape from under his fringe.

Snape shook his head and sighed. He wasn’t relaxing, but he was forcing himself to calm down. His reactions lately seem volatile around Harry. He didn’t want to hurt anyone, and he knew he was overreacting, but that did not make things any easier for him. He closed his eyes as he mentally explained to himself, in the most logic of terms, why it was a _good_ thing that Harry and Draco were friends. After all, his father had abandoned him and he was on a side of the war he had never planned on being a part of…he needed a friend like Harry.

_It seems that ever since Harry’s little...escapade, I have not been able to control my reactions as I had before._ He cursed that poor luck. He had only just begun to get a good handle on his instincts when everything was ruined by that stupidly brilliant plan the brat had come up with.

“Snape, are you alright?” Harry questioned cautiously.

Snape sighed. “Yes, I am fine. I apologize for your arm. Would you like a salve?” Snape answered monotone, still trying to work things out in his head.

 Harry shook his head. “No, I’m alright.”

Snape nodded stiffly. “Perhaps I should speak to Ceilidh about this...sudden lack of control. He might know what is causing it.”

Harry’s brows lowered in a frown. “Well, you _just_ received your vampire powers, overcame a great amount of stress from the, er, kidnapping, and we were forced to reconnect our combined magical core. Couldn’t it be that you’re just a bit possessive because your vampire instincts have been put through so much lately?”

Snape frowned in displeasure. The boy had a point. A very good point. Which annoyed Snape to no end seeing as _he_ hadn’t thought of it first. He must really be out of it lately. “Impertinent brat,” he muttered darkly.

Harry beamed. “You haven’t called me that in ages! I was beginning to think you would never insult me again.”

“And this pleases you?” Snape asked, scowling.

Harry was still grinning. “Yeah. It’s like your affectionate nickname for me.”

Snape’s scowl darkened. “We have been through this before, Potter. I do not give affectionate nicknames.”

“Oh, but now you’re back to calling me Potter. I was just starting to get used to you calling me Harry all the time.”

Snape growled, growing frustrated with Harry’s mood swings. He was happy to be insulted but disappointed to be called by his last name? The boy was a walking set of contradictions. A walking, breathing, delicious-smelling set of contradictions which Snape wanted greatly to kiss senseless right at the moment.

 “Er...Snape?”

Snape idly wondered how he had arrived at such thoughts. It seemed his vampire-self was no longer being silent. Or rather, his vampire-self had decided to simply mess with his emotions and reactions rather than give him impertinent thoughts. “I have an idea, Potter,” Snape said, toying with the idea thoroughly in his mind. “On how to perhaps ease my...instincts.”

“How?” Harry asked, eager for any suggestion.

“Perhaps if I bite you, if we are close, it will help ease the instincts telling me to lay...claim to you,” Snape said slowly, watching Harry’s expression carefully.

Harry didn’t like the idea. That time in the infirmary...it had _not_ been a bite, and it had _not_ been hypnotism. Who knew what would happen if Snape actually bit him. _On the other hand, what if he’s right? What if that is the reason why he’s having a harder time controlling himself now? I trust Snape...he won’t let things get too far. And...I think I’m okay with him now. I think I can handle it. I have to try, or I’ll never know. It was okay with Draco. I can do this._

 Harry nodded, to both himself and Snape. “Alright.” 

Snape was surprised the boy agreed so quickly. He had expected, perhaps even hoped for, an argument. If Harry had put up a fuss, he would have been able to gracefully bow out of the idea. Except that didn’t happen; Harry had agreed, and now Snape was forced to agree as well. _I’m not sure I can withstand biting him without touching him...no matter that he is a student, that he is young enough to be my son, I still lust after him. He is my mate._  

Snape nodded to Harry. “Very well. Your wrist…or would you prefer your neck?”

“Um...the wrist...let’s start slow,” Harry said slowly, catching Snape’s gaze. He tried to communicate what he felt through that gaze. _I want to try this. I want to know I’m not broken forever. I want to know I can at least have this with someone._

Snape took the offered wrist and lifted it to his mouth, breaking Harry’s gaze. That look bordered too closely to lust, and was far too trusting. Snape wasn’t even sure he trusted himself, after last time...He mentally shook himself. _It does not bode well to dwell in the past. Focus on now, on the boy, and try to reign in this urges to dominate him,_ he told himself forcibly.

“Are you ready?” he murmured over the strong pulse in the wrist, his lips lightly brushing the soft skin. It was all he could do to keep himself from biting.

Harry took a deep breath, then nodded. Immediately, the fangs sunk into his flesh. He winced, but shortly after the first long suckle, he was throbbing with need. The heat rushed through his veins, burning him. It had been so long since the last time, somehow he had convinced himself it wouldn’t be so strong. Yet it seemed stronger than last time. It made him feel faint. His knees shook, then gave as he let out a moan.

Strong, cool arms held him up. He moved closer, and sighed when he was able to press himself fully against the hard body in front of him. He nuzzled with a whimper at the chest before him and let out a startled gasp when his nose made contact with cold skin at the throat. Then he pressed into it, desperate for more coldness, for more to take away his fever.

_Mine,_ whispered that voice inside of Snape seductively. He closed his eyes as the warm body pressed against him. The blood heated him, brought his body to life, and the body against him radiated heat, stoking the fire. He ached all over, but most prominently his groin, which he pressed against the thigh of Harry’s. He groaned at the first contact and sucked harder on the wrist, purposely gnawing on the wound with his fangs, making the blood flow faster. He was ever careful of the artery there, however, and managed not to damage it.

He was quickly losing interest in the heavenly blood flooding his mouth. Harry was rubbing against him, the boy’s arousal clearly evident. With one last, lingering suck, he dropped the wrist and in the same fluid motion dropped to his knees. He barely thought as he swiftly undid the boy’s trousers and pulled out that throbbing shaft of heat.

“Aah!” Harry shouted, hands finding Snape’s shoulders and using them for support as his knees threatened to give out again. He sucked his lower lip between his teeth, but it did little to prevent him from moaning in agony and ecstasy as that cold hand stroked his prick. He wouldn’t last long, he just knew it.

Snape breathed in the heady scent of Harry’s arousal and relished it. He pressed an almost chaste kiss to the head of the wonderful cock in his hand and was rewarded with a drop of precome which he quickly licked off. When the lick received another moan and Harry’s knees buckled, Snape carefully laid him on the floor and without another moment’s delay took him into his mouth.

He didn’t know who moaned louder, Harry or himself. He laved the head, then suckled gently to persuade more precome out. He greedily swallowed it, then took Harry’s cock deeper. It was smooth and hard and so very hot in his mouth, and tasted like a piece of heaven.

“Aahh, oh god,” Harry panted, squeezing his eyes shut tight. He was sure he wouldn’t last much longer. He felt his toes curl. The pressure of Snape’s wet mouth, the suckling and _merlin_ whatever Snape just did with his tongue, it sent his hips bucking, thrusting wildly up into that mouth. Snape took the abuse and didn’t even try to hold him still despite Harry’s cock thrusting to the back of his throat. Harry came with a loud cry, his whole body jerking in reaction.

Snape swallowed it all, taking his time to taste and swirl the semen around in his mouth, eyes closed with the closest thing to a blissful expression on his face as he could get. He growled lightly, his chest rumbling as he let the softening cock slip out of his mouth. He pressed his cheek to Harry’s heated thigh and purred like that, without even realizing what he was doing. He licked any excess from his lips, completely sated. He had done this to his mate, to Harry. He had brought his precious boy this pleasure.

Harry took several minutes to regain his breath before he said anything. His eyes were squeezed shut in embarrassment over how quickly he had come, and he could still see stars behind his lids. His heart hammered in his chest from the force of his orgasm. He didn’t notice the purring until he had gained his breath back. He weakly lifted his head to see Snape with his cheek against his thigh, purring, looking utterly content as though he could fall asleep at any moment. It was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen.

“Snape?” Harry questioned quietly. 

The purring stopped, which made Harry regret saying anything. Snape drew his tongue over Harry’s soft cock, causing the boy to shiver not unpleasantly, then raised his gaze to look up at him. “Yes?” His voice was hoarse, a deep rumble, more than usual. But then, he had just been thoroughly fucked in the mouth by his mate, so that was to be expected.

 Harry forced himself not to look away from that piercing gaze, even though it made him slightly uncomfortable. “Um...” he was at a loss as to what he should say.

 “Thank you is not necessary, Harry,” Snape drawled, pushing himself up with a rather awkward movement that somehow managed to look graceful. He moved up to lay next to Harry, leaning over him. “Mine,” he whispered softly in Harry’s ear.

 Harry shivered and let his eyes fall shut. He was really tired now. “Mm,” he managed.

“ _Mine_ ,” Snape said again, more forcibly.

Harry hesitated, then nodded. He opened his eyes to catch Snape’s gaze. “Yours,” he said.

Perhaps that disturbed Snape more than anything else. That Harry accepted and agreed to being his. It hadn’t been just his vampire talking…part of Snape the man had demanded ownership as well. He couldn’t believe that Harry didn’t notice, not with the way the boy was looking at him, as though he knew everything Snape was thinking.

_Is he agreeing so I will not hurt him? Is he agreeing so that he can be with Draco? Does he care for me?_ Snape was frightened by the thoughts. His vampire was silent. They were his own, and that scared him more than anything. That he could become so attached to anyone, after all he had been through...it scared him. Yet...he could not shake the insecurities, and could not stop himself from asking. “Do you actually care about me?”

Harry’s eyes widened. “W-what?” he spluttered. “What brought this on?”

Snape’s barriers fell into place like heavy titanium walls. His gaze didn’t change in the least, but his eyes were colder, distant somehow. “I believe my vampire instincts merely want reassurance that you...care...about me, us,” Snape lied. He was good at lying. Lies slipped more easily from his tongue than the truth.

Harry stared at Snape in puzzlement for a moment, completely forgetting that he was half naked lying on a cold stone floor. “Look, Snape,” Harry started, then paused and smirked. “Or should I address your inner vampire?”

Snape gave him a glare that clearly stated _I am not amused_ , and pushed to his feet. He held out a hand which Harry took gratefully and pulled the boy up to his feet as well. Harry, flushing, quickly pulled up his trousers. Snape forced himself not to stare at Harry’s now-covered groin in resentment. “Forget I suggested anything,” he said stiffly, stepping back. “I’ve had enough to drink, so you can leave--“

“Sorry,” Harry interrupted, becoming serious. “Snape...geez, I can’t believe you even had to ask that. No, wait, I can’t believe you _did_ ask that. You don’t usually, well, ask how I feel. It’s weird, is all.”

“Mister Potter, I suggest you leave now. It is past curfew,” Snape continued stiffly.

  _Oh shit, now I’m Mister Potter. I’m really screwing this up. It’s just so weird, for him to ask me how I feel about him. I know I care about him a lot, but somehow I think saying I care about him will make him think that I think of him as a friend, like I do Ron and Hermione. But I don’t...I mean, yes, I do consider him a friend, but that isn’t all. How can I tell him how I feel? How can I get the point across and assure him I..._ and then it hit him.

“Snape,” Harry said suddenly, stepping closer. “I can’t...I can’t assure your vampire I’m yours...his...whatever, through sex, I mean...the other kind of sex, not yet anyway, and I know you understand that even though the vampire half of you doesn’t. But...other things are alright. We can go back to biting from now on, like we did today. We, um, can go back to how we were during Bloodlust,” Harry finished, forcing himself not to become embarrassed.

  _I’m used to these conversations by now, but I doubt I’ll ever be used to looking into his eyes. As pathetic as it sounds, those eyes seem to look straight into me,_ Harry thought.

Snape was silent. He didn’t know how to react. On the one hand, he wanted to go back to the way things were, and not just for his vampire’s sake. But on the other hand--

“Woah, this place _reeks_ of sex.”

 Snape snarled viciously at Killian. He was _not_ happy to be interrupted. “Get out you lousy--“

“I should get going,” Harry said quickly, dashing for the door, his face beet red. “Bye, Killian. Goodnight Snape.”

 Snape stared after Harry, who left before he could get a word out. Then he turned his glare back to Killian.

“Woah, easy now, no need to get your - leggo! OUCH!”

~*~

“ _These_ ,” Hermione stated as she dropped a fairly large stack of books in front of Harry and Draco, “are the books we will start in.”

 Harry and Draco eyed the dusty, worn books warily. Harry especially knew what Hermione was like when researching something. She could get pretty intense...and crazy. The stack before them was small in comparison to what she was sure to have them read further into their research.

 “ _Blood to Blood: A Guide to Blood Wards,_ ” Draco murmured, plucking the book off the top of the pile. He opened it up to a random page, then curled his lips in disgust. “It’s written in blood!”

 Hermione rolled her eyes. “Well of course. That book was specifically made for sixth and seventh year studies here. It can only be opened by a student of the appropriate age,” Hermione explained.

 “We’re going to study this stuff next year?” Harry asked, because he knew it wasn’t in this year’s curriculum.

 “No. We would be starting it this year, except the Ministry ruled many years ago to ban blood magic from being taught in the schools because of how many purebloods abused it.”

 Draco scowled at the mention of purebloods. Harry merely nodded and grabbed the next book from the pile. “So how come these books are still here, if it’s banned? I would think they would be in the restricted section.”

 “They were,” Hermione answered primly, sitting down and taking a book for herself. “I got a letter from Professor Lupin. I told him I was doing research for you on blood ties and how magic could affect your blood bonds with Professor Snape.”

 “You _lied_ ? To a _professor_?” Draco asked, incredulous.

 Hermione looked at him indignantly. “I did _not_ lie. I am helping Harry research blood ties which have to do with Professor Snape and if we are successful, magic will change the blood ties so that _you_ will become acceptable to him as well.”

Draco suddenly looked horrified. “I’m not going to become his _mate_ am I? Sorry, but I am not becoming a part of a happy little _menage a trois_. Ever.”

 “A what?” Harry asked blankly.

 “Threesome,” Hermione answered, causing Harry to blush profusely. She went on to say, “I highly doubt we will find a spell so strong as to make you perfectly Harry’s blood match. At best, we will discover a sufficient way to mask your scent so you are more tolerable to Professor Snape. Besides, vampires can only have one mate. Their mate is a match for them in every aspect. Including appearance, personality, and well...” Hermione gave Harry an embarrassed yet meaningful look.

“ _Sex_? Harry is Snape’s mate in sex?” Draco exploded, a little too loudly.

“Sh!” Hermione said, glanced around fearfully. “You know it isn’t public knowledge that Harry is Snape’s mate, or for that matter that Professor Snape is a vampire,” Hermione scolded.

“But that’s _disgusting_ ,” Draco said, voice lowered. Sure, part of the reason he had been upset before had been because Harry and Snape seemed so physically close, but he had never thought the vampire-mate bonds were also causing that. Somehow it seemed worse that the two hadn’t even chose that much of their relationship. 

“Draco,” Harry said, blushing and desperate to change the subject. Earlier that morning, for breakfast, Snape had sucked him off, and he was far too conscious about their new relationship to discuss it in public. “I asked Snape about the Voldemort thing.”

“What Voldemort thing?” Hermione asked immediately, glancing between the two of them.

“What did he say?” Draco asked curiously, his attention immediately taken away from Snape and sex, two words he never wanted to hear in the same sentence again.

“Draco asked why Snape isn’t attracted to Voldemort, since he had my blood in his veins,” Harry answered Hermione first.

“Oh! I didn’t even think of that,” Hermione exclaimed, looking at Draco with new respect. “What did he say, Harry?”

Snape hadn’t even questioned why he had asked, which Harry had found to be very lucky. “He said that he never noticed, and didn’t know why. But if he had to take a guess, it would be because Voldemort surrounds himself with so much death that the scent clings to him...and he has really bad body odor, apparently.”

There was a moment of silence, then Hermione snickered and Draco and Harry joined her in laughing.

 

~*~

Several hours later, the only thing they knew was that blood wards could be very useful but also very dangerous. Which described, basically, all magic. Harry wasn’t disappointed. He hadn’t expected to find something right away, but he also hadn’t expected to have fun while researching. Draco and Hermione got along much better after the talk of Voldemort’s body odor. Between reading, the three of them chatted about light things such as quidditch, school, and potions. It turned out that although Draco was very talented at potions, he found it unchallenging and boring.

 Harry had worried that the topic of muggles might come up, but somehow, even when talking about blood magic that was meant to keep muggles and muggle-borns away, Hermione and Draco managed to avoid any comments about personal beliefs. Harry was pleased the two of them got on so well and told Draco as much when they were walking down to the dungeons.

 “So surprised I can have decent conversation with a mudblood, Harry?” Draco asked, head held high in pompous amusement.

 “Don’t call her that,” Harry snapped, immediately becoming angry. They may be friends now, but there was too much history behind that word for Harry to _not_ become angry.

“You’ll have to learn to accept me saying that, Harry,” Draco said, a touch defensively. “The first word in my head when I see a _muggle-born_ is mudblood. Just know I don’t mean it offensively. I actually don’t mind Granger.”

 Harry still wasn’t pleased. “I’m glad you don’t mind Hermione, but that word is awful. Even if you two became best friends, she would take it offensively, and so would I. No matter your intentions, that word is extremely offensive.”

 Draco sighed. “Potter, don’t tell me how to behave. I was brought up with that word in my dictionary and--“

 “So cut it out of your dictionary,” Harry snapped.

 “I can’t! Bloody hell, Harry, I can’t change overnight! I’ve been like this all my life, Potter, and I can’t just erase everything for you on a whim. It doesn’t work that way!”

 Harry flinched. He immediately regretted becoming angry with Draco when he saw how upset the blonde was. _I guess...I guess the way he was brought up...I mean, it has to be difficult to just forget all of your beliefs, everything you’ve believed in since you were born...and that’s exactly what he’s done. I suppose some things will just take more time. At least he’s trying._ Harry sighed. “All right. I’m sorry I yelled at you. I just...I _really_ don’t like that word.

Draco nodded, expression softening. “Yes, I know. I’ll try, Harry, but it will take some time.”

“I know. Thanks. I...should probably go feed Snape now,” he said awkwardly.

Draco smirked. “Careful Harry, you make Snape seem like a pet.”

Harry remembered last night, when Snape had said over and over again _Mine_ . He shivered, _more like I’m_ his _pet_. “No, not a pet. Just a hungry vampire.”

 “Oh, so there _is_ a difference,” Draco drawled.

 “Oh shut it,” Harry complained, though grinning. “Okay really, I have to go now.”

Draco nodded, then hesitated. “My scent isn’t on you, is it?”

 “Probably,” Harry shrugged. “But we didn’t touch each other so it should be all right. I’ll just tell him you and Hermione have really hit it off and decided to study together.”

 Draco scrunched his nose in disgust. “He’ll never believe I’d _hit it off_ with a...muggle-born.

_Well at least he didn’t say mudblood. It’s a start._ “I’ll convince him. He’s going to be better with his possessiveness from now on.”

 Draco narrowed his eyes. “Why?”

 Harry glanced away, then sighed. _No lies._ He looked back at Draco. “Because I’m letting him bite. It seems to placate his vampire instincts.”

 Draco was silent for several long moments, then relaxed and nodded. “All right.”

Harry resisted the urge to gape. “You aren’t going to flip out?”

“No. You could have lied, but you didn’t. The biting works, so I shouldn’t complain. We’re friends, Harry. According to you, friends accept whatever fault there may be. Snape is a fault, and I know you aren’t mine,” Draco said as calmly as he could.

_Mine._ Snape’s voice sounded in his head. He sighed. “Thanks, Draco. And I’m so--“

 “Don’t,” Draco warned. “Go feed Snape. Goodnight, Harry.”

 “Right,” Harry said. “Goodnight.”

 He waited until the wall closed behind Draco, then made his way to Snape’s. He tripped over something, barely catching his balance. Frowning, he looked behind himself at the spot he had tripped. There on the floor was a rock. He frowned even more.

Wondering where it came from, he glanced around and quickly found a piece of the wall where it met the floor which had crumbled. There were small pieces of debris but it seemed the rock he had tripped over was the largest piece. He sighed, kicked the rock over to the side so it wouldn’t cause anyone else to trip, and continued on to Snape’s.

 “Er...” Harry paused in the doorway at the sight that greeted him when he entered Snape’s chambers.

The first thing he noticed was an oriental man who looked familiar standing in the center of the room. He noticed this because Snape was standing in front of the man with arms crossed over his chest, glaring at him. Behind Snape was a very annoyed Killian. The oriental man looked like he was at a loss for what to do. _Or maybe he just can’t figure out what he already did,_ Harry thought with amusement.

“Am I interrupting something?” He asked, stepping further into the room so the wall could close behind him.

“Why no, Potter, you are just in time to see Snape rescue Mister Ayugi here from Kill,” drawled Blaise.

 Harry’s brows shot up. He glanced to his left to see Blaise standing by the fire. He hadn’t even noticed him. _Oh yea, Ayugi. That friend of Moody’s who specializes in combined magical cores. I had forgotten about him._ “Snape?” he questioned, glancing back at the scene in the center of the room.

Snape finally broke eye contact with Ayugi. “The man does not know when to stop asking questions,” Snape explained in curt words.

Harry relaxed. “Oh. Mister Ayugi, there _is_ a reason so many things are left out of the books on vampires.” Though Harry didn’t know what the reason might be. Probably vampire ethics or codes of secrecy.

Ayugi looked stubborn. “I must know these things for my research. He broke my glasses before I could check for the combined magical core between his mate and he!” Ayugi explained, giving Killian a rather nasty glare.

Harry smirked. An angry oriental man was actually highly amusing. “Killian, did you break his glasses?”

“Not intentionally. He happened to set them down on the table I chose to sit on.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Right.”

“He should not be seeking information about our kind so blindly,” Killian continued.

“Is there something to hide?” Ayugi asked, intelligent glean to his gaze.

“Yes,” Killian said coolly. He stepped around Snape. “We hide many things, for fear of the treaty being demolished. So long as we harm no one and keep to ourselves, this should be no problem.”

“If you do not harm anyone, why hide? What is there to fear?”

“Very little. I am sure you can understand why we keep our mating traditions a secret, however. We cherish our mates very much. Many envy the devotion we have to our mates and would seek to destroy those bonds in hopes of becoming a replacement,” Killian explained, his voice clipped and cold.

“Fine, do not answer my questions,” Ayugi said. “But if I can not help you because I do not know something important, it will be your own fault. I must compare Misters Snape and Potter’s combined magical core to that of other vampires and their mates in order to know for sure what I am dealing with.”

“We do not have a combined magical core,” Killian said softly, his tone not a bit less threatening than when it was cold.

 “I find that hard to believe. The only logical reason for Misters Snape and Potter to have a combined magical core, especially one as strong as theirs is, is because they are vampire and mate,” Ayugi insisted.

 Snape snorted. “If you think to apply logic to anything Harry is involved with, you are set to fail and your stay here is pointless.”

“I understand that his case is special. However--“ 

“Special?” Snape questioned, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. “Harry Potter has fought and won against the Dark Lord five times. As a baby, he evaded the Killing Curse. At eleven, with no prior magical training, he stopped the Dark Lord from rising again. He battled one-on-one in a wizard’s duel with the Dark Lord during his fourth year here and managed to escape with his life.” 

Snape took a step closer to Ayugi, unfolding his arms as he did so and straightening his posture so he looked down his nose at the short oriental man. “He lived eleven years in a cupboard because of his muggle family, never knowing who he was and what he meant to our world. Yet still he wishes to save the muggles, while those who have never seen how cruel muggles can be wish to destroy them. Mister Ayugi,” Snape said with menacing softness, “I assure you Harry is not just _special_ , he is astounding. He swiftly adapts to the situations he often finds himself in and repeatedly comes back from death’s door. He defies all _logic._ ”

There was silence. Harry was...well, astounded. He had never heard Snape...praise him. If it was praise...after all, this was Snape, the snarky professor who gave backhanded insults. _It doesn’t matter, I’m still blushing like a first year,_ he thought dismally as he felt his face heat up. “Snape...,” Harry fumbled, not sure what to say.

  
“Very well,” Ayugi said with a surprising smile. He bowed to Snape, then turned and bowed to Killian, and finally bowed to Harry. “Please accept my apologies for my rudeness. I hope we will all work well together. Shall we begin?”


	52. Content

**Content**

~*~

  
  


Meditation, Harry decided, was either the most boring practice in the universe, or the most useful. The jury was still out.

On the one hand, he hated the silence. Every day Harry was forced to dedicate two hours to meditation with Snape. One hour before breakfast, and one hour after supper. Ayugi would have them sit the same way Moody had made them that one time, except Ayugi would not allow them to touch. Instead, there was always a one inch space between their knees and fingertips. Harry spent a lot of the time fidgeting and trying not to open his eyes. It didn’t help his concentration any that Snape seemed almost as agitated by the meditation as he was.

The first few days of their new regimen had been particularly difficult. Snape kept trying to touch him, and Harry felt oddly compelled to reach out himself. It was like a niggling sensation in the back of his mind that caused his fingers to spasm and his legs to twitch with the want of Snape’s touch. When both he and Snape questioned Ayugi about it, the man merely nodded very seriously and said, “Good. Please continue. No touching.”

So they did, and Harry found it easier and easier to ignore the niggling sensation. By the second week, he was able to sit quietly for the entire hour without any difficulty. He even began to enjoy the solitude that seemed to surround him whenever he meditated. With the seventh years often gone on field missions, and more reports of Death Eater attacks every day, peace and serenity was difficult to find.

Which was probably why Harry surrounded himself with light, random thoughts that meant nothing. The thoughts, however, quickly developed into imaginings where he could be anywhere he wished to go, and enjoy it without disturbance...until, of course, the hour was over. Then reality would set in and he would feed Snape, eat some breakfast, and leave for classes.

Ayugi, for reasons that were beyond Harry’s understanding, forbid he and Snape to meet for lunch. Snape had adamantly argued with the man over this, but Ayugi had merely pointed out that Killian did not feed off of Blaise as much as he fed off of Harry. Snape still hadn’t been pleased, so Ayugi elaborated further that if Snape did not expect a meal three times a day, it would be easier for Snape to think clearly should either one of them be captured by Death Eaters. That shut him up quite nicely.

Killian and Blaise were openly in a relationship, which McGonagall of course did not approve, and to Harry’s great amusement it seemed to become more and more difficult for Snape to forbid them from doing...things...in his room. In fact, much to Snape’s utter disgruntlement, they had often found themselves locked out of Snape’s personal chambers. Vampire doings, of course.

McGonagall checked in on their progress with Ayugi occasionally, but as the Death Eater attacks became more frequent, she could not spend much time with them. Which all four of them were immensely pleased by. Unfortunately, Snape had not been summoned by Voldemort in quite some time. It began to worry everyone, especially Harry.

“Do you think he knows you’re a spy?”

“No, I do not. According to Ceilidh, the vampires are still in training, and as you know, several of the lesser vampires have been used in recent attacks. If he knew I was a spy, he would assume the vampires were also on the side of the light, and he would not be using them,” Snape explained patiently. “Eat your meats,” he ordered.

Harry did as he was told. Unfortunately Ayugi had reinforced Hermione’s diet for him, and not even Dobby could get by the ever-watching eyes of Ayugi. “Why haven’t I seen Ceilidh in a while? You never bring me to see him,” he complained after swallowing a particularly delicious piece of steak.

“Because he generally comes in the dead of the night, when you are soundly asleep in your bed up in Gryffindor Tower.”

Harry sighed, “Oh, right.”

“Minerva informs me you are spending a lot of time in the library recently with Granger and Draco. She thinks perhaps it is my doing,” Snape commented casually.

Harry froze for about a split second before shrugging. “I didn’t want you to go berserk if Draco and I spent time together, so I asked Hermione to join us, since Ron is still...anyway, then Hermione and Draco found out they both love to study, and so, the library.”

Snape had always been rather good at noticing when someone was lying -- after all, the skill had saved his life on occasion -- but with Harry it had become almost as easy as breathing. He simply knew without thinking about it. Harry was lying, but not entirely. Some of it was truth. “What have you been studying?”

“Um, things,” Harry said, thinking quickly. “Well, mostly magics that Draco learned growing up. Not all of it was dark, surprisingly. There are actually a lot of useful protection spells he knows, and he's rather good at them.”

Indeed, Snape knew that not everything Draco had been taught growing up was considered dark magic, but the methods in which his father and family had used it...made it dark. However, he also knew Harry needed the protection. Even dark spells had their uses. He didn't object to Harry learning the spells...just Harry working with Draco.

“We aren't doing anything, and Hermione is there,” Harry said convincingly, honestly, as though knowing precisely what Snape was thinking of.

“Fine,” Snape bit out. “Christmas break is approaching,” he said to change the subject.

“Oh, right. I forgot,” Harry said. He frowned to himself. Only a few short weeks remained before Christmas break. It would get very crowded at the castle during break. Instead of the students going home, the parents would be coming to the castle. Safety precautions, of course.

McGonagall had decided that with the Death Eater attacks so frequent, it would be best to make the castle their fortress. Their last defense, in a way. Voldemort could not touch the castle, not directly.

Harry absentmindedly pet Issaa, who was sleeping curled on his thigh. “It will be noisy. Will you be able to keep your secret, with so many nosy parents around?” he asked with concern.

Snape raised a brow. “Are you questioning my skills at stealth?”

“No!” Harry said immediately, eyes wide. “I just meant, you know, you'll have to be around more and...”

“Do not worry yourself about it. I am more than capable of handling a group of concerned parents,” Snape said dryly.

Harry sighed and nodded. “Right. Sorry. So, um, what would you like for Christmas?”

Snape looked at him blankly. “Like?” he questioned.

“Yeah...as, um, a present, er, gift?” Harry fumbled, feeling foolish. Of course Snape wouldn't want to exchange gifts. Harry shouldn't have brought it up. He should have just bought something and surprised Snape with it, so the man wouldn't feel compelled to buy him something in return.

Snape's brows furrowed. He hadn't thought Harry would want to give him anything. He already had several ideas for what he would give Harry, but that Harry would wish to give him something as well...that pleased him. Immensely.

He thought about it very seriously. Unfortunately, his thoughts kept straying back to that night when he had supervised Harry's sleeping. Red boxers covering pale skin on green silk sheets...the perfect Christmas gift. He felt the blood rushing to his groin at the mere thought. Harry laying there, eager, waiting for him.

“...Snape?” Harry questioned. The air was suddenly thicker, hotter. It made his skin flush. He could almost  _ sense _ Snape's desire, which was evident on the man's face, staring at him as though seeing something different than how he looked right then. Like Snape could see through his clothes. “Snape,” Harry repeated quickly.

Snape blinked, eyes focusing on Harry's face again. He felt no embarrassment -- he was beyond that now -- but he was immediately contrite. He could not ask for that, even if it didn't go against his morals. Harry was still recovering from rape. When he was ready, he would offer himself to him, Snape was sure. “I'll...have to think about it,” he responded, clearing his throat to get rid of the huskiness.

Harry nodded. “Um. Maybe we should start? Mister Ayugi is late.”

“Yes, I suppose we should,” Snape replied.

As per usual, Snape found himself agitated when they began meditating. Harry had found his inner calm, as Ayugi put it, but Snape was finding no such thing. While it had been easy before, that first time with Moody present, it seemed incredibly difficult the way Ayugi had them do it.

He wasn’t completely stupid either, he knew why he could not meditate. Harry was so close he could literally feel the heat radiating off of his body, yet he was not allowed to touch him, to speak to him. He craved Harry’s touch, and it was tormenting to just sit quietly, denied it. Harry, however, seemed to have no such problem.  _ Lucky brat, _ he mentally growled.

Harry snorted, causing Snape to open his eyes and look at him, but Harry kept his eyes closed and seemed to be ignoring him. So Snape, a scowl on his face, closed his eyes and forced himself to try to clear his mind of any thoughts of the lucky brat.

Five minutes later, he was having no such luck. His fingers kept twitching like they were about to leap out and grab onto Harry, and his legs felt itchy, like he just had to get up and move. Preferably towards Harry. So focused was he on merely  _ sitting still _ it was like an electric shock when Harry’s fingertips lightly grazed his own.

In a flash, the situation was far out of his control. He felt a tug, near his chest, but that hardly registered on his mind as he grabbed Harry’s hands and lunged himself towards the boy, raising the hands at the same time so they wound up pinned to the floor above Harry’s head.

“S-Snape!” Harry gasped out, shocked to find himself pinned to the floor with one heavily aroused vampi...man, straddling him.

Snape couldn’t answer. Two and a half weeks now, he had been denied the simple pleasures of being with Harry. Light touches, harmless caresses, erotic feedings...none of that was permitted with Ayugi around. His restraint only went so far, and Ayugi was not here. Neither was Killian or Blaise or McGonagall. They were by themselves.

He growled lightly, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the sensation of his body moving against Harry’s, shifting so he was laying on top of the boy instead of straddling him. He supported his own wit with his thighs on either side of Harry’s and his forearms near Harry’s head, holding his hands pinned to the floor. “Too long,” he growled, opening his eyes to stare into those precious emerald ones. “Too damned long,” he growled again, lowering his mouth to Harry’s.

Snape was a great kisser. Harry already knew that, but he hadn’t been kissed in weeks. Though he and Snape had discussed before that they would be returning to handjobs and make-out sessions, they hadn’t been able to do so with Ayugi around. Ayugi seemed to be on a mission to keep them from touching each other.

Snape was an amazing kisser, Harry decided, not a great one. That velvet tongue was exploring his mouth with expert skill, making him groan, which set Snape to growl in response. He felt bereft when Snape left his mouth, but then arched when lips latched onto his throat and the tongue lightly flicked over his pulse.

His breathing quickened and he turned his head to the side, giving Snape better access to his throat.  _ What am I doing? He’ll bite me. He’ll bite me and...I won’t be able to control myself. Do I want this to happen? Am I ready? _

“Harry,” Snape murmur-growled, grazing teeth lightly over the tender throat. He wanted this so badly. He wanted to bite, every instinct inside him, every want, was screaming for him to bite.  _ Do it, do it, he wants it! _ cried his inner voice.

_ Harry. _ Snape had said Harry. Not mate, not Potter,  _ Harry _ . This was Snape speaking, Snape asking permission, not the vampire. Harry closed his eyes and let out a sigh that seemed to release all the tension within him. “Please,” he whispered.

Harry flinched when the fangs drove themselves into his throat, but only a moment later he cried out, tears welling his eyes as the sudden,  _ fierce _ heat washed through his body. Snape's lips on his throat were cold, Snape's hands on his wrists even colder. Harry arched up, pressing his feverish body as close to Snape's cold one as he could.

Never had the heat been so overwhelming. It had never been this fierce. His arousal was almost painful, and he squirmed desperately, trying to free one of his hands so he could unbutton his trousers, but Snape would not release him. “Please!” he strained to shout, squeezing eyes shut tight. Harry needed it, he needed it so much,  _ needed _ Snape.

_ Harry. _ Snape's voice, echoing in his head. Calling his name in that growl of his. “Please, please, ah!” Harry panted, and was rewarded when Snape ground their hips together.  _ Harry. Harry, Harry, my Harry. _ “ _ Do _ something!” Harry shouted in frustration, unable to escape Snape's voice and grasp.

Snape growled, swallowing another mouthful of the heavenly fluid that was Harry’s blood. Then he forced himself to move on, lapping at the wound lightly while he shifted both Harry’s wrists to his left hand, using his right to push between their bodies and seek out Harry’s trouser fastenings. Snape worked them deftly with one hand, and before long held Harry’s cock, burning with the blood welled inside it.

Snape didn’t trust his mouth anywhere near it this time, and groaned at being denied the pleasure of drinking from such a delicious organ.  _ Oh, Circe save me... _ he kissed Harry instead, to distract himself from other, more tempting thoughts. He stroked Harry’s prick until it was weeping and Harry was making delicious keening sounds in his throat.

The heat was overwhelming Harry. He felt as though his clothes were strangling him, as though he would melt right there on the floor, and Snape didn’t seem to notice! Surely, he would die soon. He felt dizzy and  _ merlin _ Snape’s hand felt like pure  _ heaven _ and  _ torture _ on his prick. He writhed and whimpered, but Snape seemed content to just touch him, stroke him slowly, and kiss him until he was breathless.

_ Too hot! _ The thought screamed through Snape’s skull, shattering through his arousal. Harry’s voice. Merlin, the boy was hot. Of course, he  _ always _ felt hot to Snape, but this...this was more. Snape pulled back to look at Harry, and was shocked to see that the boy was red in the face, with sweat trickling from his hair. Harry’s shirt was damp, the collar soaked with a mixture of perspiration and blood.

“Merlin, Harry! What’s wrong?” Snape exclaimed, voice husky. He stilled his hand.

“Hot, too hot!” Harry gasped, chest rising and falling in great heaves.

“You’re burning up. I’ll go get Poppy,” Snape said, making to leave, but Harry grabbed onto him as soon as he let go. “Harry, let--“

“No! P-please!” Harry pleaded, tugging on Snape’s robe, trying to work the buttons. “F-feels better...when you touch me.”

Snape paused. He was still aroused, and he had stretched his control so far this night. Something inside him -- his vampire, most likely -- told him to trust Harry, to do as he said. Beyond reason and logic, he nodded and swiftly began unfastening his robe, which Harry eagerly pushed off his shoulders.

As soon as Snape had the top few buttons of his white shirt undone, Harry pressed his cheek to the cold chest, and Snape finished unbuttoning, quickly discarding the shirt as well. Then he did something that thoroughly surprised Harry...he pricked the boy up, Harry’s legs wrapping about his waist automatically, and carried Harry to his room.

He lay down on the bed with Harry, bodies pressed together, but then pulled back despite Harry’s protests. He didn’t waste time on buttons, he merely ripped Harry’s shirt, buttons flying who knew where. Harry’s chest was just as flushed as his face, making Snape really worry. His arousal died down at the thought that Harry may truly be ill.  _ Lie with him! _ snarled a voice he hadn’t heard in quite some time...his vampire-self.

Quickly, he yanked Harry’s trousers off, tugging the boxers with them, until they snagged on Harry’s trainers. Those were easily yanked off and Harry was left completely naked, body flushed, his prick wet and straining against his belly. “Merlin,” Snape breathed, voice husky. What a beautiful sight.

“Snape!” Harry protested. He closed his eyes and arched, a clear invitation, which Snape wasted little time in accepting. Harry yelped at the first touch of a cold hand pressed against his chest, then moaned loudly, pushing up towards it, wanting more.

Snape undid his own trousers with one hand, the other still stroking Harry’s chest soothingly, thumb grazing over puckered nipple, causing a hiss of approval to escape Harry’s clenched teeth. He pushed his trousers and boxers down, kicking them aside, then climbed onto the bed with Harry. Snape laid next to Harry and pulled the boy close, until Harry was lying on top of him. His diminished arousal flared back to life as Harry rubbed against him, pressing his hot, feverish body against his cold one. Snape groaned, closing his eyes. His hands tightened on Harry’s arms as he tried to resist reversing their positions, tried to resist the urge to bugger Harry senseless.

“Gods!” Snape exclaimed, shocked beyond belief when Harry’s hand grasped his prick. He nearly came right then and there. Quickly, he flipped them so that he was not on top, and Harry was the one to moan then as Snape rubbed their erections together.

Snape buried his face against Harry’s neck and nipped lightly at the fresh wound there, causing Harry to jolt at the sensation. Snape smirked and pressed a light, amused kiss to Harry’s neck, just below the earlobe, then shifted his mouth so that he latched onto Harry’s lobe, suckling gently and careful not to break the skin with his fangs.

“Mm...nng...” Harry moaned incoherently, bucking his hips up towards Snape’s for more friction. Merlin, did Snape ever feel good against him. So cold, so soothing, it felt amazing.  _ I want this. I need this. I’m ready! _

_ I’m ready! _ Snape jerked at the sound of Harry’s voice in his head. Now he was even imagining Harry asking for him, asking for Snape to do what he was trying so hard not to…it was more than he could resist. He broke down, giving in with a triumphant snarl.

Snape pulled back enough to flip Harry over, much to Harry’s dismay. Harry writhed and wriggled and Snape watched that arse squirming and again had to restrain himself from coming right then and there. Instead he lay on top of Harry, using one forearm to brace himself, his other hand slipping under Harry’s body to encompass the boys eager prick.

“Do you want this?” he barely managed to growl out, voice rough against Harry’s ear. If Harry said no...Circe save him, he didn’t think he could stop at this point.

“Yes!” Harry cried out instead, pushing back against Snape. He was rewarded when Snape ran a thumb over the head of his prick, making him shudder violently and groan loudly.

_ Don’t regret this, _ Snape thought, praying Harry wouldn’t later decide it was all a mistake. Snape let go of Harry’s prick and shifted his hand to Harry’s arse, slipping a finger between the two cheeks to probe at the puckered hole there. He vaguely thought about getting up to get lube, knew that Harry would hurt without it, but he slipped one digit in anyway, groaning as the tight sheath gripped him. He pushed his digit into the first knuckle and was shocked when he discovered Harry was slick, prepared already.

_ How...? _ But then all thought fled him as Harry snatched one of the pillows and used it to muffle his cry as he pressed his arse back, causing Snape’s finger to slip in further, all the way down to the last knuckle. Harry was slick, ready, and Snape wouldn’t question it. Couldn’t.

Snape pulled the first finger out, then put two together and pushed them in, pleased when Harry keened into the pillow. Snape scissored his finger slowly, making sure Harry was comfortable, then curved his fingers slightly and sought that little bump that would give Harry pleasure.

“Snape!” Harry screamed into the pillow, jerking violently when Snape rubbed something inside him that nearly made him come.

Snape quickly withdrew his fingers and, hesitating only a moment, reached down to lightly grasp Harry’s balls, which were riding high. He tugged on them, trying to be gentle, but Harry flinched and jerked anyway, groaning loudly. Satisfied that Harry wouldn’t come immediately, Snape positioned himself against the boy, his aching cock leaking against Harry’s arse.

_ Circe, he’s ready for me! _ Snape thought wildly as his cock slid past the tight ring of muscle. It was excruciating to hold back and not simply thrust in madly. Snape forced himself to slide in slowly, pausing whenever Harry made a sound, worried he had hurt Harry.

Harry groaned into the pillow. Why was Snape going so slow? It was torture! Harry bit down on the pillow and then boldly thrust his hips back, forcing Snape to slide all the way in one thrust. Snape gasped and leaned heavily against Harry’s back, which felt absolutely  _ amazing _ to Harry, who swore he was about to be set on flames if not for the cool presence behind him.

Snape knew he wouldn’t last long. “Harry,” he groaned, disbelieving the boy was so eager. Harry only wriggled his hips, and Snape was lost. He pulled back, then slammed forward again. Harry’s arse clenched around him as though trying to pull him in even deeper. Snape tried to oblige, each thrust harder than the last, until even he was starting to work up a sweat, the sound of their skin slapping together with each thrust.

Snape shifted, spreading his legs wider to push Harry’s knees apart further, giving Snape a better angle to thrust at. He reached around Harry’s waist with one hand to grasp Harry’s prick, which was straining against his belly, dripping precum. Harry jolted at the sensation, his toes curling, and was very glad for the pillow he was chewing on, else his cries would be very loud.

_ Faster! _ Harry thinks, hating how Snape persisted in trying to go slowly, as though for his benefit. Harry needed it faster. Slow was torture, slow was not bringing him release. He needed it fast and faster still, or he would burn up. Then, miraculously, Snape went faster. Snape thrust in quickly, and his hand gave a perfectly timed stroke on Harry’s cock that made Harry groan again.

Snape thrust faster, hardly any time between the thrusts and pulls, and Harry felt himself being brought to the edge. Harry shook as he was brought closer, closer...Snape shifted just slightly and hit  _ that  _ spot, and Harry screamed into the pillow as he came, his cock spasming with the force of his climax, the white streaks decorating Snape’s bed sheets.

Harry’s arse clenched tightly about him as the boy came, his body jerking violently, and Snape could not hold off any longer. He buried his face in Harry’s neck and bit down, fangs sinking into the tender throat. Just as the blood hit his tongue, Snape came, jerking both of their bodies forward as he shot his cum inside Harry’s arse.

When Snape was done, he collapsed on top of Harry, the weight causing Harry to fall onto his stomach, his belly pressed into his own semen on the sheets. Harry groaned weakly and turned his head, not caring that his cheek pressed into the saliva he’d left from biting on the pillow. He panted and shivered in the aftermath, his body slowly cooling. He felt tears run down his cheeks, and he couldn’t understand why. For some reason it made him laugh, lightly since he was out of breath.

Snape weakly managed to push himself off of Harry to lie instead beside the boy, and was immediately concerned when he saw the tears on Harry’s cheeks. “Sweet Merlin,” he whispered, raising an unsteady hand to wipe the tears away. “Harry, I’m sorry.”

Harry shook his head dazedly. “No. I’m fine, really,” he managed to get out. “I don’t know why I’m crying,” he added with a small smile. “Shock, I think.”

Still concerned, Snape pressed the back of his hand to Harry’s forehead. Harry was always considerably warmer than Snape’s own body temperature, but Snape had become used to exactly how much warmer, and so he recognized right away that Harry was still quite a bit hotter than he should be. Still, it wasn’t as frighteningly hot as he had been only moments ago. “How do you feel?” he asked.

“Fine,” Harry answered, then thought better of it when Snape frowned at him. Harry sighed. “A little sore, a little out of breath, but I think I’m cooling down now,” he answered truthfully.

“How sore?” Snape asked. At the same time, he glanced down at Harry’s still-exposed bum and gasped when he saw the blood smeared about it. “Merlin! Harry, you’re bleeding.”

“Mm, well you bit me...,” Harry murmured, eyes closing. He was really tired now.

“No, you’re  _ bleeding _ . From your...” Snape gestured, then lightly touched Harry’s arse.

Harry frowned, flinched at the cold hand on his still-heated arse, and opened his eyes to try to look at his own arse. It didn’t work, of course, but he did notice Snape’s cock. It was covered in blood. Somehow, this didn’t really register in his mind. “You’re bleeding too.”

Snape looked down at himself, then groaned. “You idiotic boy! That’s  _ your _ blood!”

“Oh, is it? Fancy that,” Harry said, completely unconcerned.

Snape groaned again. “I ripped you open! You should have told me. I should have used lube,” he growled, angry at both himself and Harry.

“It didn’t hurt. It felt...amazing, actually,” Harry said, looking rather perplexed. “I...wasn’t scared at all. I didn’t even think of...the rape.”

Snape looked at Harry in surprise.  _ The boy has been brutally taken by an inconsiderate...all he can think about is what he  _ wasn’t _ thinking about? _ Snape thought in disbelief. “Harry, we need to get you to Poppy. I’ve ripped you open and,”  _ sweet Circe how could I have let that happen _ , “you’re running a high fever.”

“I’m cooling down now, though,” Harry protested, blushing. He really didn’t want anyone to know about...what just happened. Snape had, Merlin, Snape had been amazing.  _ Snape...why am I calling him Snape? He calls me Harry all the time now, unless he’s angry with me...why do I keep calling him Snape? It’s weird to call your lover by their last name, isn’t it? Shite, Snape’s my lover now? When did I start thinking of him like that? _

“I still want Poppy to take a look at you. Something is most definitely not right here,” Snape insisted.

Harry frowned at him. All he wanted to do was take a nap. He felt sure he would feel better if only he rested for a bit. He eyed Snape. The man’s hair was disheveled, there was sweat drying on his brow. His eyes held concern instead of annoyance or any of the number of other emotions Harry used to identify Snape with. Harry noticed that Snape was starting to get some real definition to his stomach, even though he was definitely still rather average.

This naked Snape, with Harry’s blood on his cock and concern on his face, this was not his enemy. It was not his professor. It was not his vampire. It was his lover. “You always call me Harry now,” Harry murmured.

Snape was hardly taken by surprise at the change of subject. He knew Harry tended to do that a lot. “Yes,” he answered, idly wondering why Harry was bringing this up.

“I’m still calling you Snape, though. Doesn’t it bother you?”

Snape frowned. He hadn’t given it any thought. He’d never cared what Harry called him, really. Well, of course in public he expected Harry to call him Professor Snape or sir, but that went without saying. “No, it doesn’t,” he answered. Harry looked disappointed, and Snape had a sudden flash of insight. “However...I would not be opposed to you calling me Severus...when we are alone like this, of course.”

Harry smiled. “Severus, then.”

Snape liked it. He liked the smile and he liked the sound of his name coming from Harry’s lips. He had a sudden thought that he’d like it even more being screamed from Harry’s lips, and had to clear his throat, quickly changing the subject again. “Can you walk?”

“Mm...don’t feel like it, though,” Harry mumbled. He closed his eyes, content. “It’s nice here. Don’t want to go anywhere. I’m fine.”

“You’re not--“ Snape was interrupted when he heard footsteps. He bolted upright and looked at the door. Three sets. Just what they needed, company.

“You can’t go in yet, they are not ready to see you,” came Killian’s voice through the door.

Harry’s eyes shot open at the noise. He looked at Snape in panic. Snape waved a hand to signal him to be quiet.

“I do not care if they are ready. You have kept me out of these chambers for too long, Mister...Killian,” came McGonagall’s clearly annoyed and very stern voice. “You are here because I allowed it and if you do not abide by my rules I  _ will _ banish you from the castle. Now step aside.”

“Professor, I really don’t think--“

“Mister Zabini, this is  _ not _ your place to argue with me. You will be silent.”

“Do not speak to my mate so,” Killian growled.

“You do not frighten me with those fangs. I have seen sharper. Unless you can give me a legitimate reason for why you have not allowed me to enter Severus’s chambers for over an hour, you will move aside.”

“They are not fit for visitors. With all due respect, this is  _ vampire _ business, which you know little of,” Killian growled.

Snape knew no good would come of this. He quickly yanked the bedspread over Harry and himself to cover their nudity...and the blood. He met Harry’s wide eyes, hoping to convey apologies for the inevitable embarrassment they were about to be subjected to. Then he cleared his throat and said, loudly, “Let her in, Killian.”

There was a moment of silence. Then the bedroom door flung open and one very angry McGonagall marched into the room, with Killian and a hesitant Blaise entering behind her. Killian moved immediately to stand beside the bed, and Blaise followed, though it was clear he didn’t wish to be involved in whatever battle was going on.

McGonagall was shocked at the sight before her. The two on the bed were clearly naked and had obviously been engaged in...well, things she didn’t want to think of Harry being engaged in. Harry looked particularly rumpled, his hair messier than usual and his eyes glazed and tired. He even yawned. There was blood on his neck. McGonagall had no idea how to react to this situation.

Thankfully, Harry saved her the trouble. “Sorry, Professor. I know you’re upset.”

Gathering her composure, McGonagall straightened her back. “It is not your fault, Mister Potter. Severus, however! How could you--“

“He is my mate, as I have told you before, Minerva. This is only natural. You will have to become used to it,” Severus said as calmly a he could. He wasn’t sure Harry would wish to do this again, but if he did, well, no harm in making sure Minerva knew it  _ could _ become common occurrence.

“Mister Potter, did you consent to this?” McGonagall asked.

Harry frowned at her and nodded. “Of course. Snape...Severus would never do anything I don’t want.”

“Severus...” McGonagall shook her head. So now Harry called was calling him Severus. She sighed. She was defeated. There was nothing she could do about the situation except to accept it. So she did. With a curt nod, she said, “Very well. So long as Mister Potter is not in objection, given the circumstances, I will no longer interfere. However, Harry, should you wish this to end, you need only to come to me.”

Snape growled, but Harry reached out a hand to take Snape’s and shook his head at the man before looking at McGonagall. “Thank you, Professor. I’m all right, though.”

Snape frowned at Harry. “No, you are--“

“Fine. I’m perfectly fine,” Harry insisted, managing a weak glare. Boy, he was tired.

Killian cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. He looked at Snape. “He will be fine in a few hours with some rest.”

“You know what this is?” Snape questioned.

“What is going on?” asked McGonagall, not pleased to be left out.

“It is nothing to worry over. His body is merely adjusting. You are finally fully mated,” Killian explained.

Harry frowned. “What’s that mean? I thought we already mated when...the last time.”

Killian smirked and shook his head. “No, the sex was there but the emotion was not,” he said cryptically.

Both Harry and Snape looked a bit puzzled by the answer. What of their emotions had changed?

“This is all very enlightening, but I have been worried for the past hour that something was amiss with you, Severus, and find myself a bit disappointed to be left with no straight-forward explanations,” McGonagall said.

Snape sighed. “Ayugi did not come, so Harry and myself decided to try meditating on our own. However, weeks without real physical contact with Harry had left me rather...anxious. The rest is not something I am willing to share. It is private.”

“I came down here to tell you that Ayugi had important matters to attend to in Japan and would not be back until tomorrow. However,  _ he _ would not allow me in,” McGonagall explained, nodding to Killian.

_ I must thank Killian later, _ Snape thought. He could only imagine the look on Minerva’s face had she interrupted them.

Harry snickered...then frowned. “Severus?”

“Hm?” Snape looked at Harry, who was looking at him in perplexion. “What is it?”

“Um...nevermind. Later,” Harry murmured, shaking his head.  _ I could have sworn I could...no, must have been my imagination. _

Snape frowned, narrowed his eyes, then glanced at Minerva and sighed. He relaxed and nodded at Harry. “Very well. Minerva, if you wish it, we can discuss things in the sitting room. I want Harry to rest here for the afternoon.”

McGonagall frowned. “Regardless of the special needs of your situation, sex is no excuse to miss classes.”

“He is exhausted. He needs the rest. The mating is very tiring, the first time,” Killian said.

McGonagall looked at Harry. Besides looking rumpled and a bit flushed, his eyelids were clearly drooping. She sighed. “Very well.”

Snape nodded. “Thank you. I will be out in a moment.” He waited until McGonagall had left before looking at Killian.

Killian shook his head. “I will explain everything later. For now, make him comfortable. Do not worry about anything you might...find. It is natural.”

Snape looked at him speculatively for a moment, then nodded. Killian left, Blaise quickly following behind, and the door shut softly. Snape sighed and looked down at Harry. The boy was already sleeping. As carefully as he could, Snape got out of the bed and looked around for his wand. He couldn’t find it anywhere, so he got out fresh clothes, dressed, and went out to the sitting room. He found his wand on the floor and asked for another moment from Minerva, then went back in to Harry.

He spelled the sheets and Harry clean, then cast a discreet healing spell directed at Harry’s arse, causing the boy to roll over with a soft moan. He then tucked Harry in more comfortably and, with an impulsive but gentle kiss to Harry’s forehead, left the boy to sleep.

~*~   
  


Harry was a bit dazed when he finally made it to the library. The past few hours had been, well, shocking to say the least. Nevermind that McGonagall had finally accepted he and Severus’s relationship, or that Killian seemed to be withholding information, or even that Blaise was threatening to tell Draco what had happened. The shocking part was...Severus.

Not Snape, not anymore. It was Severus now.

Severus had made love to him. Harry by no means assumed Severus loved him, but he had certainly made love to him. Yes, it had been rough and messy and exhausting, but Harry had felt in every action Severus took the affection and, well, feelings Severus had for him. Severus truly didn’t think of him as  _ mate _ anymore. Now Harry knew that to Severus, he was only Harry. He was Harry, and he was cared for.

_ I wasn’t scared, not for a moment. It just…felt right. It was like I knew, beyond and doubt, that he would not hurt me. And...he didn’t. It was incredible. Fever and all. _

“Harry, where were you? You missed all of our afternoon classes,” Hermione interrupted his thoughts, walking over to him, hands full of books.

Harry startled, having been completely lost in his own thoughts. “Um, I was, uh...“ he fumbled for an explanation. His eyes darted to behind her, where Draco stood. Draco stared at him with blank eyes, giving nothing of his thoughts away.

_ ”If you don’t tell him, I will. He isn’t stupid, he’ll know, but he won’t approach you about it. He’s scared of losing you.” _

Blaise’s words sounding in his head, Harry knew he had to be honest. But a conversation like this was best done in privacy. “Draco...can I speak with you? Privately?”

“I’ll just go back to our table,” Hermione said, taking the hint, and left them.

Harry glanced around. There were a smattering of students in the library, and most were looking at them curiously. Harry frowned. “Um, perhaps a bit more privately,” he mumbled.

“Over here,” Draco said tonelessly, leading Harry to one of the back aisles of books where rarely anyone came. Draco faced Harry, leaned back against the bookshelf, and said nothing.

“I don’t want to lie to you,” Harry started.

“Then don’t,” Draco said, absolutely emotionlessly.

Harry glanced away, suddenly afraid. What if this was the final straw? What if this pushed Draco so far away they couldn’t even be friends?  _ I have to be honest. He deserves it, _ he thought.

“I didn’t go to my afternoon classes because I was with Snape...Severus. We...slept together. Intimately, not actually...sleeping. Much,” he fumbled with the words.

“So he’s Severus now?” Draco asked.

“Um...yes. Something happened…well, of course something did but, what I mean is, something changed. We...I don’t know what it was exactly. Killian mentioned something about us finally fully mating.”

“So what does this mean?”

“I don’t know. Neither does Severus...McGonagall interrupted before Killian could explain anything.”

“I meant, what does this mean for us?” Draco specified. He was being very curt and emotionless.

“I...I don’t know,” Harry answered honestly. “I’m hoping we...I’m hoping it won’t change much.”

Draco nodded as though he had expected that answer. He looked at the floor for a moment, then nodded again, to himself, and raised his head to meet Harry’s gaze. “I don’t want to share you. I know that isn’t an option, though.”

“I’m--“

“I’m not finished,” Draco continued. “My father has disowned me and taken all of my funds away. Headmistress McGonagall has given me a temporary home here, but I can’t stay here forever. I know I’m unwelcome by many. Blaise is the only other Slytherin here, and now even he has someone who comes before me, no matter how he may try to deny it.

“Granger...she’s all right, but she is first and foremost your friend, and our differences are far too great for that to change. As to Snape...he can no longer be the godfather he is meant to be. No, that isn’t your fault. Even if you weren’t his mate, he would have found a mate eventually, and I would be left alone.”

Draco looked down again, contemplated his next words carefully, then met Harry’s gaze again. “You, Harry...you’re the only one who will stay with me. You’re the only one who wants to make our friendship work no matter the cost, despite how much we once hated each other. I think...you’re the only one I can count on not to leave me alone. For that...I’m not saying I will always understand, and I’m not saying I won’t ever become angry or jealous, but I am saying I will remain by your side for as long as you want me.”

Harry was astounded. Draco...Draco never opened up so completely, never shared his feelings so easily. It... _ it almost sounds like a love confession, _ Harry thought.  _ Love? Could this be it? A willingness to stay by someone no matter what? To want to protect a person as much as I want to protect him, to keep him from being alone...like Snape is there for me? I want to protect them both. I want to stay with them forever. Am I in love? _

“Granger is waiting,” Draco said quietly when Harry was silent for too long. “She has something important to tell you,” he added in a murmur.

“She can wait.”

Draco looked up in surprise.

Harry stepped forward, hesitated only a moment, then crossed the short distance between them. “I...I want to remain by  _ your _ side as well, for as long as you’ll have me. I don’t want to be alone either.”

“You have Snape,” Draco murmured.

Harry nodded, a faint smile on his lips. “Yes, I do. But, I guess being the Boy-Who-Won’t-Die has made me greedy, because I’m not satisfied with just one person to share my life with. I want you both.”

“Hmph,” Draco huffed, though his eyes held some undefined emotion in them when he met Harry’s gaze again. “So I guess we’ll need to try Granger’s idea, then.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “She found something?”

Draco nodded. “Yes.”

“Well let’s go talk to her!” Harry said excitedly, grabbing Draco’s wrist and dragging him out of their hiding spot. He found Hermione sitting at a table nearly overflowing with thick, leather-bound texts which looked like they hadn’t been opened in years. Harry recognized them because over the past few days they had been going through the school’s least-used section of books. Old texts that professors no longer used not because they were forbidden but merely because they were out-dated and the spells and potions in them were rarely ever used in the modern wizarding world.

Hermione was reading from a text bound in odd green leather with dark red feathers lining the spine. It looked very...Christmas-y, but somehow rather foreboding at the same time. She looked up at them when they approached, taking in Harry’s excited expression and Draco’s shuttered one. “Did something happen, Harry?” Hermione asked politely.

Harry paused, frowning.  _ I guess I should tell her as well. _ “Oh, um, Sna-Severus and I have fully mated, apparently.”

Draco sat down across from Hermione, and offered her a slight smile when she looked at him in worry. She nodded slightly and turned her attention to Harry again.

“I thought you had already bonded. Vampire bonding occurs during sex and the taking of blood,” Hermione asked in a rather questioning manner.

“Well...Killian didn’t have the time to explain before McGonagall interrupted,” Harry explained. “But...I believe him. It felt...it was different than before,” he said, glancing at Draco. The blonde was facing away from him. Harry sighed and sat down next to Draco.  _ He may say he’s okay with it, but I know I would be upset and feel hopeless if our positions were reversed. Yet still he wishes to try, so...I just have to be there for him. Show him that I care for him just as much. I won’t let him be alone. He deserves for me to try as much as he is. _

“Well, I’ll be interested to know what made it different when Killian explains, if you don’t mind sharing,” Hermione requested.

“Sure,” Harry nodded. “Um, Draco says you found something?”

The topic changed, Hermione smiled brightly. “Yes, I did. Really, it’s quite brilliant. Rather simple, actually. I can’t believe nobody has thought of it before.”

“Probably because no one has been in my situation before,” Harry said dryly. Yeah, he was just one of a kind, wasn’t he?

“Probably. Still, I’m sure it could have other uses,” Hermione said, sounding very smug.

“Oh just tell him already,” Draco complained.

“Oh, fine. Here, this text was written by an enthusiastic muggle-lover who studied the medical methods of muggles for several years. He explains each muggle method of treating diseases and then compares them to modern and ancient wizardry methods. It’s fascinating, actually.”

Harry was surprised that Hermione was actually right for once. That  _ did _ sound fascinating. He took the book from her and glanced at the page she had it open to. It spoke of blood transfusions. Harry’s eyes widened. “It’s actually in here? A wizarding way to perform a blood transfusion?”

“Well, not precisely. Since spells and potions rather easily fix most diseases spread through the blood, blood transfusions are not used in the wizarding world. However, the author, Jakobah Schmidt, compares blood transfusions to a few dark spells used for warding with blood. Which means I was correct in assuming that is where we would be most likely to find our answer, but that isn’t the fascinating part.

“The really fascinating part is that there is a potion which can be made to bring new members into the family. It was often used by pureblood couple’s who were infertile. Instead of sharing their problems with the world, which they would never do, they would adopt in secret, sometimes paying thousands of galleons to buy a baby off of poor wizarding couples who have promising magic abilities.

“They would go someplace discreet for a vacation for a year, then when they came back they would have a baby with them. It was all very hush-hush, and the author didn’t divulge any family names, so I don’t have any concrete examples to compare this to. Some speculate the reason the author died -- trampled by a herd of wild hippogriffs -- was because some pure-blood family set it up, angry to have their secrets revealed.”

“That’s great, Hermione, but what’s the potion about?” Harry interrupted.

“Oh. Well, the baby they adopted would need the necessary blood in order to be properly identified and fully trick other wizards and any blood-related spells in case their heritage were questioned at all. They would take the baby and put it in a special bath of sorts, made of healing waters from a sacred well or pond or any sacred body of water, really. Then the two family members, the wife and husband, would put their own blood into the water. They would chant a spell, stir the waters with their wands, counterclockwise, and the baby would carry their blood.

“It doesn’t say how exactly, but I expect the potion was absorbed topically -- through the skin, and into the bloodstream. The baby would need to be left in there for three full days. Again, I don’t know how the baby would survive under the water, but I suspect that’s where the healing properties of the water come in,” Hermione finished.

Harry frowned, reading the section himself. It sounded simple enough, though he didn’t know where to get sacred healing water. Especially enough to bath Draco in. Then he remembered Voldemort’s resurrection. “Voldemort, when he came back to life...he was like a baby, and he was dropped into the cauldron, and my blood was put into it as well...but Wormtail put in Riddle’s father’s bone, and his own hand too. And it only took a few moments for Voldemort to be reborn.”

Hermione nodded. “Yes. It was probably a different version of the same spell. I suspect that, because Voldemort needed to be an adult and not a baby, and because technically he had been dead, the spell called for a stronger potion. Or a different one altogether, which only resembles this one. Regardless, I think this will suit our needs nicely.”

“Er...the blood, that’s fine. The spell, I can do that. But do you have any idea where we’ll get enough sacred healing water?” Harry questioned.

Hermione looked surprised. “Sacred healing water is easy to find. They sell it by gallons at any apothecary. It is a very commonly used potion base used by poor families who can’t afford the more expensive healing-based ingredients for potions.”

“Oh,” Harry said stupidly. Then he raised a brow. “Pure-bloods used commoner ingredients?”

“Well, they adopted commoner babies. I’m sure there are a lot of contradictions to the pure-blood mentality,” Hermione stated.

“Would you two stop talking about pure-bloods like we’re some sort of diseased people?” Draco cut in.

Harry blinked. “Um...I wasn’t trying to be offensive. I really wasn’t thinking about you...or your family, in particular. Besides, don’t you refer to muggle-born the same way?”

Draco scowled. “That’s...oh, fine. Forget I said anything. I have to be submerged in  _ bloody water _ for two days, then?”

“No,” Hermione said. “Six.”

“What?!” Draco and Harry both exclaimed.

“Well, the potion is for a baby. Draco, you’re much bigger than a baby. Because of that, it will take more blood and more time for the blood to be absorbed fully into your veins.”

“So I’m just supposed to lay around in the water for  _ six days _ and possibly  _ drown _ to death?!”

“You won’t drown. We’ll keep you under constant vigil to make sure that doesn’t happen, but I really think the healing water will keep you alive and capable of breathing.”

“I’ll be bored,” Draco said bluntly.

“We’ll put you into a temporary sleep-state. They did that to the babies to keep them from struggling and crying.”

“I’ll turn wrinkly,” Draco said arguably.

Harry grinned. “Well, at least I’ll see what you’ll look like as an old man. OW!”

Draco smacked Harry across the back of his head. He scowled at Hermione. “How will we explain my absence?”

“We’ll do it during winter break, I think. By then I’ll have the water, and there will be so many people in the castle that Professor McGonagall will have too much on her hands to notice your absence,” Hermione explained.

Harry nodded. “It sounds like it will work.”

“Of course it will,” Hermione said, offended. “The only problem is finding someplace to keep the cauldron. It has to be somewhere we can both easily get to, to take turns watching over you, Draco. But it also has to be somewhere no one will disturb us.”

“What about the room of requirement?” Harry suggested.

“It could work...but I’m afraid of chancing someone accidentally stumbling across it. It has to be more secret than that.”

“What about Moaning Myrtle’s lavatory?”

“Myrtle is too nosy, she might decide to randomly take a swim in the potion, and I really don’t want to think about what might happen if a ghost went into the mix,” Hermione said. Then she suddenly smiled. “I’ve got it! The Chamber of Secrets!”

Draco sat alert at that. “What?”

Harry thought for a moment, then nodded. “Yeah, that would work. No one knows about it, and even if they did they can’t get in without me. We can use our brooms to fly in and out.”

“What do you mean no one can get in without you? Where is the Chamber of Secrets?” Draco asked.

“It’s below the castle. Salazar built a huge room down there that connects to all of the plumbing in the school. It’s how the basilisk got around during second year,” Harry explained quietly, mindful of the other students in the library.

“How do you get down there?” Draco asked, fascinated. He had known of course that Harry knew where the Chamber of Secrets was from second year, but the details had never been revealed.

“The broken sinks in Moaning Myrtle’s lavatory hide a secret passage. You have to speak parseltongue to the snake faucet.”

Draco smirked. “That’s perfect. So that’s how only Salazar’s heir could get to it.”

“Yes, only I’m not Salazar’s heir. Tom Riddle...Voldemort was.”

“So we’ll use the Chamber?” Hermione asked.

Harry looked at Draco. Draco looked at Harry, really looked, and wondered if he wanted to risk it. Did he truly want to become a different person? Tainted blood, that’s what his father would say. He would be a shame to his family.  _ I already am, though, in their eyes, _ he thought.  _ To Harry, though, I’m still me. _

  
Draco nodded. “Yes, we’ll use the Chamber.”


	53. Collapse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry for the delay, everyone. It's been a madhouse trying to get all of my great-grandmother's affairs in order after her passing two months ago and I just haven't had the time or energy to post. We're just now finally getting her house listed for sale so I think things are settling down and hopefully I can resume my regular posting schedule. Anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it!

**Collapse**

~*~

 

Harry fidgeted nervously on Snape's sofa. Snape stood by the hearth, arms crossed over his chest in a manner which said he was only doing so in order not to go to Harry’s side and take him in his arms. Killian had vanished sometime during the night, Snape had informed Harry when he arrived, and did not explain anything about the ‘fully mating’ tidbit. Harry thought that was a bit too convenient. Snape thought so too, but there was nothing they could do about it.

Ayugi stood about halfway between the couch and the hearth, looking ever calm as always. “I see, so you disobeyed my orders and touched Harry, which resulted in a feverishly rushed bout of sex.”

“It was not rushed,” Snape growled as though highly offended. After all, according to the clock they had been shagging for over an hour yesterday.

“I do not think that is the point. You disobeyed my orders. I gave them for a specific reason.”

“Which you never explained to us,” Snape growled.

“Oh, did I not? Very sorry, I must have forgotten. I will explain now. You described to me that it was relatively easy for you to find the combined magical core, but it was very difficult for Mister Potter to find it. In fact, he could not even sense it until you found it. As vampires seem to be very connected to their mates, I drew the conclusion that physical contact with Mister Potter made it easier for you to find the combined magical core, but made it more difficult for Mister Potter to find it,” Ayugi explained.

“As we need Mister Potter to become used to seeking and finding the combined magical core more than we need you to, I realized that by limiting your touching, it would allow Mister Potter to concentrate more easily. It seemed to have been working nicely until yesterday, did it not?” Ayugi asked, looking to Harry for confirmation.

Harry bit his lower lip, thinking. “Well...I was able to concentrate and meditate better...but I never found the combined magical core.”

“You were not looking for it. What you needed to do first was become accustomed to meditation, such that you could easily fall into a meditative state. Once you mastered that, I would have had you seek the combined magical core, which I believe you would have found rather easily.”

“But...Severus needs to find it as well. It can’t just be me, we need both of us to know how to find it,” Harry protested.

“Yes, but for Mister Snape it is only a matter of touching you, then he can find it. With time, it would become easier and easier until he did not have to touch you. By then, you will have mastered grasping the combined magical core and may even have gone on to manipulating it.”

“So, basically, this was just for my benefit?” Harry asked.

Ayugi nodded. “Precisely.”

Snape shut his eyes for a moment. This Ayugi man was starting to really give him a headache. He completely understood why Ayugi had done what he had; it made perfect sense. However, why Ayugi did not just go and tell them the plan to begin with is what really annoyed him. He opened his eyes and gave Ayugi a stern glare. “I trust that in the future you will not keep such plans away from us, as it is apparent...unpleasantries may result in withholding information.”

“Ah, yes of course,” Ayugi agreed with a nod.

“Unpleasantries?” Harry asked. As far as he was concerned, no harm had come from not knowing Ayugi’s plan. Not that he didn’t want to know in the future, he just wondered what ‘unpleasantries’ Snape was referring to.

Snape regretted his terminology immediately. He found nothing unpleasant about mating with Harry. On the contrary, the entire event had been so heavenly he had hardly believed it had happened when he woke up this morning. “Ah, perhaps I was hasty with my words. I did not mean unpleasant, I meant...unexpected,” he corrected himself.

Harry frowned but nodded. It made him uneasy that the first word which had come to Snape’s mind was  _ unpleasant _ when talking about their lovemaking. Insecurities that he wasn’t aware he had before now crept up and he wondered if perhaps he had done something wrong, hadn’t pleased Snape. He’d thought he had, but maybe Snape was regretting the entire thing.

“Perhaps it is time to resume our meditations?” Ayugi inquired. “Mister Potter, I believe you will find it easier to reach for the combined magical core now.”

“Oh, right,” Harry murmured. He waited for Snape to sit, then sat across from him, mimicking the crossed legs and open palm-up hands on his knees. “Are we still not allowed to touch?” he asked.

“Once you are able to reach out and grasp the core, I will allow touching,” Ayugi replied. He put on his special spectacles and settled down on the floor a few feet away from them to watch.

~*~

“...was a total wreck! Someone must have been practicing pretty dangerous charms down there,” Lavender was saying during breakfast. “The worst part was that the water was all over the place.”

Hermione, who had only been half-listening to the conversations around her, looked up at the comment and asked, “What happened?”

Ginny and Lavender looked at her, surprised. Lately Hermione had been rather withdrawn, studying odd texts even more than usual. Lavender quickly recovered and answered, “The girls lavatory by the potions classroom is flooded, and it looks like the walls were hit with some powerful spell. They’re all cracked and crumbling.”

“It’s really gross. I saw the flooding yesterday but thought Myrtle must have done it,” Ginny added. “But she couldn’t wreck the walls like that.

“No...she couldn’t,” Hermione murmured, lost in thought already. “In fact, no one could do that.”

Ginny and Lavender frowned at her.

“What do you mean, no one could do that?” asked Ginny.

“Does  _ anyone _ read  _ Hogwarts: A History _ ? Honestly!” Hermione grumbled. “Under chapter eight, castle upkeep. It explains that the castle remains standing with no damage from the centuries it has been up is because there are very strong spells and wards built  _ into _ the castle. It is impossible for the walls, floors, ceilings, and pipes to be damaged by magic.”

Lavender frowned. “But I saw it. The wall looked like it had crumbled. I mean, it was standing, but it had huge chunks missing. Do you think someone might have smashed it with something, instead of using magic?”

“Is anyone even strong enough to do that?” Ginny asked.

“A troll could,” Hermione answered absently, lost in thought. “But I don’t think a troll managed to enter the school again,” she mused aloud. “That’s really odd...the spells were placed by the Founders themselves, and every Headmaster since has added his own to the mix. That’s how the castle temperature is always perfect and the plumbing always works unless Myrtle gets to it...Oh my gosh!”

Hermione jumped up and ran out of the Great Hall, leaving Ginny and Lavender to stare after her. Ron, who had been minding his own business until Hermione jumped up, turned his attention to the girls. “Where’s Hermione going?” he asked.

“Beats me,” Lavender said, shaking her head.

Ron frowned. Hermione was spending a lot of time with Harry and Malfoy lately. He’d asked her why they spent so much time in the library, but she merely told him not to worry about it.  _ Everyone _ was telling him not to worry lately. It was really starting to piss him off.

_ How can they expect me not to worry? Charlie has been captured by the Dark Lord, Fred and George are designing top secret spying stuff for the Order and Bill is on some secret mission, possibly getting himself killed right now. While here I am, sitting here without a clue what to do, not even aware of what is going on in my friends’ lives, trying not to hex the next person who tells me-- _

“Don’t worry, Ron,” Lavender said, noting Ron’s serious expression.

“I’m NOT WORRIED!” Ron roared, jumping to his feet.

All chatter in the Great Hall stopped, everyone turning to stare at Ron. Even the professors. Ron glared at them all, then spun about and stomped out of the Great Hall.

“Bloody hell,” Dean muttered under his breath. “Thought he was going to hex us all.”

Neville nodded. “He can be right intimidating, you know.”

Professor Lupin, though feeling a bit under the weather from the approaching full moon, decided it was left to him to speak with Ron. The boy was clearly troubled, and it seemed the only advice everyone else had for him was to tell him not to worry. Which, clearly, wasn’t helping at all.

Excusing himself from conversation with Hagrid, he left to find the boy. It wasn’t difficult, he could have found him even without the scent trail. Ron was leaning against the wall down the corridor from the Great Hall.

Ron looked up as he approached. “Come to ask if I’m alright?” he asked bitterly.

“No, not unless you wish me to,” Remus answered lightly. He leaned against the wall next to Ron and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Although, I think Minerva is likely to interrogate me when I go back in there, so if you would like to save me the trouble...”

“I’m fine,” Ron said, as he said every time.

“Ah, thank you,” Remus replied.

After another moment of silence, Ron looked at Remus questioningly. “You aren’t going to say anything about my explosion?”

“No, I think you needed to get that out. Do you feel better now, having done it?”

Ron thought about it and nodded. “Yeah, I suppose I do. Everyone keeps telling me not to worry, as if my brothers aren’t risking their lives while I’m here doing nothing. I don’t know how Gin can stand it.”

“You are doing something, though. You are preparing yourself, so that when the time is right, you can join your brothers and fight to save Charlie. You aren’t the only one who can’t do anything but prepare right now. There is a certain young man who is trying desperately to become stronger so that he may save your brother for you.”

“Harry, you mean?”

Remus nodded. “He needs your support, Ron. Yours and all of his friends.”

“He has Snape, and Malfoy, and even Zabini and the other vampires now. Not to mention Hermione.”

“True, he has all of them, but they each play their own role. Severus and Draco both love him, though I’m very sure they haven’t realized it yet, and as such they can’t help him make difficult decisions when all they can think about is his well-being. The other vampires think nothing of his well-being at all, and Mister Zabini is someone Harry had hated most of his life, not someone he can really talk to,” Remus explained.

“What about Hermione?” Ron asked, stubbornly.

“Hermione is much like you, except for one difference, she’s a girl,” Remus said with a smile. “There are some things I’m sure Harry would like to talk to another young man about, especially one he considers to be a brother,” Remus explained kindly.

“Well...what about you?”

“I...am not what Harry needs right now. I will be a godfather when he needs one, and a friend always, but right now he needs his two best friends to stand by him and support him no matter what may occur. He needs you, Ron, just as you need him.”

Ron didn’t dispute that he needed Harry. The fact of the matter was that he did. He missed Harry and Hermione. The two of them were distancing themselves from him, as though he couldn’t handle whatever problems they were dealing with now. And he knew they had a problem, because they were spending more time than was usual even for Hermione in the library.

_ Even Hermione is telling me not to worry, _ he thought. “What about Ginny?”

“You already know she needs you, but no matter how much training she does you know your parents will not allow her to fight. She can do nothing except support her brothers, but you, you can do something.”

Ron frowned. He hadn’t thought of that. How helpless must Ginny feel, knowing she won’t be able to do anything no matter what except pray that all goes well? “So you’re saying there’s nothing I can do except help Harry?”

“I’m saying it’s a safe place to start, until you decide what you can do yourself,” Remus answered. He pat Ron’s shoulder as he pushed off the wall. “You’ll do the right thing,” Remus assured him, dropping his hand and walking away.

Ron waited a moment, then called out to Remus. “Hey...um, thanks, Professor.”

Remus smiled. “Remus, Ron. You need a friend, now.”

Ron smiled. “Thanks, Remus.”

Ron waited until Remus was out of sight before he sighed and pushed away from the wall. Remus was right. He didn’t know what to do to help his brothers, so instead of sitting around waiting for the answer to come to him, he should help his best mates. Harry and Hermione needed him.

Well, it was time to visit the library.

~*~

“Draco!” Harry exclaimed, loping up to the blonde. He had just left Severus and was going to head to his morning classes when he spotted Draco ahead of him. He gave the blonde a beaming, proud grin. “Guess what I just did!”

Draco halted in his tracks and stared at the happy, no, ecstatic expression on Harry’s face. It made him smile involuntarily. Quickly, he changed it to a smirk. “Potter, I don’t like guessing games,” he said as sternly as he could...which wasn’t very stern at all, when faced with a grinning fool of a Potter.

“I touched it, the combined magical core. It was incredible. You won’t believe how weird it feels to touch it...I mean, it’s like it’s separate from you, but when you touch it it feels like you’re stroking a part of yourself, and it’s just  _ weird _ ,” Harry said breathlessly, excited. It had taken him an hour, but he had managed to grab the core. Snape had nearly jumped out of his skin, and Harry had startled himself so badly he lost concentration completely. Still, it was a start, and Ayugi was pleased.

Draco smiled. “That’s good. So you’ll be able to control it soon, then?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah. It will take a while, but I’ll get the hang of it. Ayugi thinks we’ll be able to start trying to manipulate it around winter break. We’ll be spending...oh, shite!”

“What?”

Harry sighed, scowling. “Ayugi wants to spend the entire winter break focusing on trying to manipulate the combined magical core. He wants to spend all day every day practicing.”

Draco stilled, his expression going blank. “What about the potion?”

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair in agitation. “Shite. I don’t know. I don’t know how I’ll be able to explain my way out of the lessons.”

Draco nodded stiffly. “Well, that’s all right. Granger can watch over the potion. She’s much more adept at potions than you are, anyway. The combined magical core is more important.”  _ Everything is more important than me, if it involves Snape. _

Harry immediately regretted ever bringing it up. “No, no, no. Not in this, Draco. I can practice with the core any time, but we  _ only _ have winter break to do the spell. It isn’t just watching a potion, draco, it’s watching  _ you _ . You’re going to be risking a lot, staying in that thing. I want to watch over you. I want to protect you, okay?”

“But Snape--“

Harry shook his head vehemently. He caught Draco’s gaze with his own and held it, saying sternly, “ _ You’re _ more important right now. The training can wait. This is more important to me, okay? Okay, Draco?” Harry repeated when Draco didn’t answer right away.

Draco nodded, feeling something within him relax, just a bit. “All right. But...what will you tell Snape and Ayugi?”

“I’ll think of something. I have a week or so, anyway.”

Draco nodded. His thoughts were reeling; he wasn’t sure how he felt about this. Harry had chosen him over Snape, for the first time. It gave him hope that perhaps he wasn’t being foolish to believe he and Harry might have a relationship, but at the same time he wondered if this wasn’t just Harry’s Gryffindor sense of loyalty kicking in.

“Harry!”

Both boys turned, surprised to see Ron jogging up to them, a determined look on his face. Wondering if something bad had happened, Harry asked quickly, “What’s wrong, Ron?”

Ron stopped in his tracks when he reached them and scowled at Harry’s words. “Blimey, if you ever ask me what’s wrong again, mate, I’ll hex you!”

Draco couldn’t help but snicker, and Harry shot him a glare. “Well, er...sorry, Ron?”

Ron nodded. “S’okay, mate. Just don’t do it again.”

“Um, so, what’s up?” Harry asked hesitantly. Ron looked very miffed about something.

“I want to know what you and Hermione and...Malfoy here are doing in the library. I was just on my way to the library when I spotted you here.”

Harry relaxed. Nothing was wrong, Ron was just curious. “It’s nothing, Ron. Don’t--“

“I’ll hex you if you say don’t worry about it,” Ron interrupted, glaring at him.

Draco snickered again.

“Shut it, Malfoy. I’ll hex you too!”

Draco scowled, sneered, and took a step forward but Harry held an arm out in front of him, shaking his head. “Don’t, Draco. Ron, what’s brought this on?”

“I’m tired of everyone treating me like I can’t handle anything. I can’t just sit around and wait for my chance to help my brothers, I have to do something  _ now _ . I know you three are cooking up something, you can’t hide that from me, and I don’t want to hear any bull about not worrying about it. I want to help, all right?”

Harry blinked.  _ He won’t break if you talk to him about anything other than daisies and roses. _ Hermione’s words came back to him. He had forgotten, in the hype of things, that he had promised to tell Ron about their plan. Apparently, Hermione had forgotten as well, if Ron still didn’t know. He sighed, nodding reluctantly. “I’m sorry, Ron. I guess I just didn’t want you to--“

“Worry. I know, mate. Just do me a favor, would you? Never try to prevent me from worrying again, okay?”

Harry smiled. “Okay. Draco, is it okay with you if I tell Ron?”

Draco eyed Ron in mild displeasure, scowling. But he nodded anyway.

“Thanks, Draco,” Harry said gratefully. He had high hopes that one day Ron and Draco wouldn’t scowl at each other. It might not be impossible, since Draco seemed to be doing well with Hermione lately. He took a deep breath, then nodded to himself. “Alright, this is what we’ve been up to...”

~*~

Ron was, as always, hesitant to believe the potion would work, but as always he was willing to help out. He agreed to also take turns watching Draco. After much arguing between Ron and Draco - Draco didn’t trust the Weasel, of course - Harry finally managed to convince Draco that Ron wouldn’t try to ruin the potion. Which was good, because they needed as many people as possible to take turns watching Draco. Harry and Hermione wouldn’t always be free, and for that matter neither would Ron.

Which was why Harry wanted to broach the subject with Hermione and see what she thought about telling Remus their plan. Harry was sure that with a bit of arguing and explaining, Remus would agree to their plan, and would in fact insist on being a part of it, to be sure that it was safe. If Remus agreed, Harry would have one less thing to worry about. Minus the full moon and unexpected summons from Voldemort, Remus would be free at any point during the winter break to watch over Draco when the three of them couldn’t.

However, when Harry finally made it to morning classes with Ron and Draco - five points from each for being late - Harry noticed that something was wrong with Hermione. She seemed anxious, fidgety, and didn’t try to answer every question asked. Even Ron and Draco picked up on it, and when class was over, the three of them pounced on her.

“Hermione, what’s wrong?” Ron asked immediately.

Hermione turned wide eyes to the three of them. She bit her lower lip and glanced at Ron especially. “Um, it’s...“

“He’ll hex you,” Harry warned, with a smirk.

Hermione frowned, looked at Ron who was scowling at her, and nodded, gratefully. “Oh, good. I don’t know how I would have kept this from you, Ron.”

“What is it?” Harry asked, worried. If it had Hermione in such a fuss, it had to be bad. Even Draco knew that much.

“I think the castle is falling apart!” she exclaimed, glancing around fearfully to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

“What...how?!” Harry yelped.

“Granger, that’s impossible, the castle is warded by--“

“Centuries of magic starting with the Founders,” Hermione cut in, nodding in recognition of Draco’s words. “I  _ know _ but the girls lavatory near the potions classroom is a wreck. I checked it myself this morning, there is no way anyone could have damaged them. They’re crumbling, all on their own, and the pipes are cracked!”

“Well, it was bound to happen. I mean seriously, this castle is  _ old _ ,” Ron said, not getting the point. “I’m sure it’s happened loads of times before. The house-elves or one of the professors will fix it, I’m sure.”

“That’s just it, this  _ hasn’t _ happened before. Ever. It’s not supposed to be possible! Remember when we were looking for Snape’s rooms and found Issaa down that hall? I felt water on the walls. I think the pipes were leaking even back then.”

“Well...what does this mean? You think the castle is falling apart?” Harry asked hesitantly.

Hermione nodded, then shook her head, then huffed. “I don’t know! It shouldn’t be possible, but nothing else explains it. What if the castle  _ is _ falling apart? Who knows how many of the wards surrounding the grounds, the castle, have already fallen!”

Draco, quick to catch one, paled. “The Dark Lord,” he whispered.

Hermione nodded. “Exactly! If  _ any _ of the wards have fallen, he could get through. If it became known that the castle was...was falling apart...!”

“Bloody hell,” Ron gasped.

Harry cursed. “I should have listened to Issaa. She was warning me all this time, about the castle. She said it wasn’t safe, that the dungeons were falling apart and it was dangerous. I should have listened to her.”

“And done what? You didn’t know that the castle wasn’t supposed to be damaged. There is nothing we can do,” Hermione said.

“What do you mean, nothing we can do? The castle is falling apart, and we’re going to stand here letting it crumble around us?” Draco asked snidely.

“We can’t tell anyone. If we do, it could get out to the Dark Lord,” Hermione said.

“Draco’s right, Hermione. We can’t just let the castle fall. We  _ have _ to tell someone. Maybe it is just the dungeons that are crumbling, but the dungeons span the entire castle underground, minus the area of the Secret Chamber. If the dungeons crumble, the entire castle will be thrown off balance. The whole thing could fall down,” Harry said.

“I  _ know _ but...where are we supposed to go? In two weeks the castle will be flooded with family members coming to spend the holidays with their children. They believe this is the safest place for them to be, and now it isn’t. If they find out, all the students will leave and--“

“And there will be no more Hogwarts,” Harry finished. “I know, Hermione. Is there anything we can do to make the wards stand? Maybe McGonagall can do something.”

“I don’t think so. If the wards the founders put in place are not holding, I don’t think there is anything any of us could do to fix them,” Hermione said.

“Well what about sealing off the dungeons?” Draco asked. “If we closed the dungeons and warded them, it should buy us some time, right? I mean, without all the students roaming about, and spells being cast down there, that should slow the deterioration of the wards, shouldn’t it?”

Hermione thought about it, then nodded. “Possibly, yes. But it would probably only delay it by a week or so...and we don’t even know how long it will be until the dungeons collapse now. This could just be a very slow process that started over the summer, for all we know.”

“Then maybe they won’t fall for months,” Ron said, ever the hopeful one.

“Perhaps, but it isn’t worth risking,” Hermione said. “I like Draco’s plan. If we seal off the dungeons, it may slow it down. It will give us a greater chance to get through the winter holidays without them collapsing, at least. Then Professor McGonagall and the other Order members can figure out what they’ll do when the dungeons collapse.”

“You know that if Hogwarts falls, half the wizarding world will lose hope. They see this place as a beacon of light. With Harry here, and everyone training to fight, this place is looked upon for hope more than the Ministry itself,” Draco said.

“I know, but for right now, it’s all we have. We have to tell Professor McGonagall,” Hermione said.

“Let’s tell Severus first,” Harry suggested. “See what he thinks. McGonagall will blow things out of proportion if we don’t have Severus to reason with her.”

Hermione nodded. “All right.”

~*~

“That’s preposterous,” Snape snapped. “The castle cannot be falling apart.”

“That’s what I thought, too, but the evidence is undeniable. Have you seen the girls lavatory? It’s completely wrecked,” Hermione stated.

Snape growled. His grip on Harry’s waist tightened, until Harry had to shift positions to make it more comfortable. Needless to say, Snape had  _ not _ been pleased when he, Ron, Hermione and Draco showed up at his chambers. In fact, Harry fully believed that had he not immediately embraced Snape, the man would have pounced on Draco. As it was, Snape hadn’t taken his eyes off Draco for one moment since they all sat down to talk.

Harry, despite feeling rather foolish sitting on Snape’s lap, knew that it was no time to be embarrassed. The important thing was to convince Snape the castle was falling apart, and keep Snape from killing Draco. He was doing a fine job with the second, but the first was proving to be rather difficult. Which wasn’t unexpected. After all, Snape was notorious for being stubborn.

“It’s true, Severus. I tripped over some rocks the other day that fell from the wall, and Hermione felt water on the walls down one of the corridors--“

“It’s the dungeons, they are  _ always _ damp.”

“Running water,” Hermione corrected. “It was running water, trickling down the wall. It was either the pipes, or a leak. Neither of which should be possible.”

“And Issaa has been telling me that the dungeons are no longer safe for her to hunt in, because the walls keep falling. I think she knew about it before any of us,” Harry continued.

“Heaven forbid we ignore a snake’s ramblings,” Snape snarled.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Severus, stop being a stubborn git! Why would we lie about this? What reason would we have?"

“You are not lying. You fully believe what you are saying, but the fact of the matter is that it could not be possible,” Snape said sternly.

“But it is!” Harry all but whined, frustrated. He scowled at Snape, then glared. “Fine, if you don’t believe us, explain to us how the girls lavatory became the way it is now.”

Of course, for that Snape did not have an answer. He had not seen the lavatory himself, but he knew Harry and the others wouldn’t lie to him about that. He also knew that Hermione was correct, no magic could have done it. Sighing, he suggested, “Troll in the dungeons?”

While Hermione, Ron, and Draco stared at Snape in dumbfounded shock that the man would even suggest such a thing, Harry knew it meant Snape had given up. He believed them. Harry grinned, then snickered. “If there were, I could always shove my wand up its nose. That seemed quite efficient.”

Snape scowled. “You will  _ not _ be going after any trolls.”

“Oh, I’m allowed to battle evil dark lords but no trolls?” Harry teased.

Snape huffed, exasperated. “Suppose the dungeons are falling to pieces. This is a very serious matter, which must be dealt with immediately. I’m going to assume, since you came to me with this information and not the Headmistress, that you have a plan which you want me to support.”

Harry nodded, still grinning. Snape was much easier to deal with when he wasn’t being stubborn. “We want to seal off the dungeons. Hermione and Draco think that if we did that, without students wandering around down there making potions and casting spells it might slow down the deterioration of the wards. It could give us an extra week or so to figure out what to do about the entire situation.”

Snape was silent as he went over the idea in his mind. He was taking this very seriously now. It did not bode well if the castle were truly falling apart. If the Dark Lord found out...he shook himself from those thoughts. He would deal with that later, privately, when he met with the rest of the Order.

If they sealed the dungeons and warded them so no more magic could pass to them, it could indeed slow down the deterioration. First, however, they would need to figure out how long that would give them to find another, more permanent course of action. Which meant that the entire dungeons would need to be searched and any faults in the wards, walls, ceilings and floors would need to be noted.

It would be troublesome, but not impossible. He nodded. “Very well. It sounds like a decent plan, and it is the only thing we have. I’ll assume you wish me to bring this to the Headmistress?”

Harry and the others all nodded. Somehow, Snape managed not to be surprised.

~*~

“Severus, are you certain of this?” McGonagall asked.

“Yes,” Snape answered. “I have looked at the lavatory myself and there can be no doubt in my mind that the wards are falling. We should do a thorough search of the dungeons. There may be other rooms that are collapsing.”

“Yes of course, but what of the students? We have parents arriving in two weeks, believing this to be the safest place in all of the wizarding world.”

“Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy have come up with an idea that I believe will work,” Snape offered, nodding to the two students.

As Hermione and Draco went on to explain their idea, Harry shifted closer to Snape, until their sides were touching and Snape put his arm around Harry’s waist. Harry knew McGonagall wouldn’t like the public display of affection, and that Draco would probably be annoyed, but Harry was proud of Snape and wanted to show it. Snape hadn’t, not once, snapped at Draco. Or attacked him. Or threatened his life. Yes, Harry was proud of Snape. It was one step closer to everyone getting along.

“We should examine the dungeons thoroughly before closing them. Perhaps it is being caused by something down there. Albus!” McGonagall called, startling everyone.

Harry was not surprised to see Dumbledore appear in one of the portrait frames. Snape didn’t seem surprised either, but Draco, Hermione, and Ron were startled.

“You called, Minerva? Ah, how good to see you all. Are we having a party?” Albus asked brightly.

“No, Albus, I’m afraid we are not,” McGonagall said seriously.

Immediately, Dumbledore’s demeanor changed, becoming more serious. “Ah. What causes such grim faces?”

“We believe the castle wards are failing,” Severu said before McGonagall had the chance. “The dungeons seem to be collapsing.”

Dumbledore was silent for a moment, then asked, “Minerva, have you laid your claim to the castle as new Headmistress?”

“Yes of course, Albus,” McGonagall answered, sounding slightly offended.

Dumbledore sighed, looking weary. “Then I am afraid the castle has rejected you as Headmistress.”

McGonagall gasped, her posture going ramrod straight. The rest of them looked on with wide eyes. Even Snape seemed shocked.

“I see,” McGonagall said stiffly.

“I am sorry, my dear. I think you make an excellent Headmistress, else I would not have left the position to you,” Dumbledore said kindly.

“Of course, thank you,” McGonagall replied curtly. “What can be done to right the situation, then?”

“If you were to find a new Headmaster or mistress for the castle to accept, I believe it would stop any further deterioration. However, what has already been lost cannot be replaced. If the walls are collapsing, then the Founders’ wards are falling, and they are, for the most part, what has kept this castle standing throughout the centuries.”

“Is there any way to know who would be acceptable to the castle?”

“I am afraid not. This has never happened before. I had thought it was a myth,” Dumbledore mused.

“What myth?” Hermione questioned.

“There is a story that the Founders, when creating this school, created a failsafe so that if the school should ever fall to unworthy hands, the entire castle would fall,” explained Dumbledore.

“The castle is self-destructing?” Harry blurted, shocked.

“Yes, I suppose it is.”

“Bloody hell,” Ron said, eloquent as always.

“I quite agree,” Dumbledore commented.

“So, does this mean our plan won’t work?” Draco asked quietly.

“Plan?” inquired Dumbledore.

“We thought to seal off the dungeons in the hopes that it would slow the deterioration,” Hermione clarified.

“Ah. Very bright, Miss Granger, a fine idea, but under these circumstances I am afraid it will not work. However, you should do it anyway.”

“But if it won’t work--“

“Albus is correct. We must seal off the dungeons, as they could collapse any day now. We should close the towers as well, since they will likely be the first to fall once the castle is unbalanced,” McGonagall said, sounding both weary and determined at the same time.

“But what about the students? Ravenclaw and Gryffindor are in towers, and Slytherin is in the dungeons,” Hermione asked.

“We will move all of the students, yourselves included, to other rooms,” McGonagall stated. “Severus, you and Remus will have to find new chambers, and I want Killian out of the castle until we find another place for him to hide.”

“The full moon is coming soon. Remus will need a place to run,” Severus said quietly.

“Take him into the Forbidden Forest and let him hunt, but keep him away from the grounds.”

“You seem to have this under control, Minerva, so I will leave you to it,” Dumbledore said, waving as he wandered out of the portrait.

“What should we do?” Harry asked.

“You will do nothing. I will have the house-elves move everyone’s belongings to their new chambers as soon as they are readied. Tonight over supper I will make the announcement. No student outside of this room is to be informed of the truth,” McGonagall said sternly. “I will merely tell them that this is a part of their training.

“The Ravenclaws will move in with the Hufflepuffs, promoting house unity. Mister Malfoy, I trust you and Mister Zabini will not be opposed to moving in with the Gryffindors when they move into their new chambers?”

“Absolutely not!” snarled Snape.

_ Oh, crap. Here we go, _ Harry thought, grabbing and holding Snape’s arm about his waist, then moving so he was standing with his back pressed against Snape’s chest, the man’s arms wrapped around him. Draco looked pale and McGonagall was decidedly ticked, but Harry really didn’t care. The important thing was to keep Snape from attacking anyone.

Draco, wisely, remained silent.

“Severus, I understand this must be difficult for you, but--“

“There will be no buts,” Snape snapped angrily at McGonagall. “Draco and Harry will  _ not _ be living in the same chambers, under  _ any circumstances _ ,” he growled.

“I agree,” Harry said quietly. “I have to feed Severus three times a day. I can’t have Draco’s scent all over me or he’ll flip out, so living together just wouldn’t be possible. I can’t take a shower every time I go to see Severus, and scourgify won’t work.”

Harry gave Draco a look that he hoped expressed how sorry he was. Personally he felt it would be great to live with Draco. It would give them an opportunity to get to know each other better, and would also provide Draco with a reason not to be jealous of Snape. However, it simply wasn’t possible. Yet, anyway. If their plan worked, it should be possible soon though.

“Then what do you suggest I do?” McGonagall asked testily. “If this farce is to work, the Slytherins must live with the Gryffindors. I cannot always work around your  _ relationship _ ! There are other factors that must be taken into consideration.”

Harry sighed. “Fine. I’ll move out.”

“What?!” exclaimed Ron.

“Mister Potter, where do you presume you’ll stay? Would you like to move in with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs?” asked McGonagall in annoyance.

“No. I’m sure there are plenty of empty classrooms about that can be converted into bedchambers. I can stay in one of them, and that way I won’t have to worry about Severus becoming jealous when I smell like someone else.”

“You can share my chambers,” Snape said gruffly, surprising himself. He never thought he would ever be suggesting such a thing.

“That is not going to happen!” McGonagall snapped.

“I agree,” Harry said again. “Sorry, Severus, but you know as well as I do that it would be very difficult to hide our room accommodations from the rest of the students, especially with everyone moving now.”

Snape nodded. He understood. It had been his blasted vampire that had made the suggestion. Really, it had. He hoped.

“I’ll stay with him,” Ron said, then blushed to the roots of his hair as everyone looked at him in shock. “Not Snape! I meant Harry. I’ll share a room with him. We could take the prefects room, since they sleep separately.”

McGonagall pursed her lips, but nodded. “Very well. If that is satisfying enough for you, Severus?” she asked rather sarcastically.

“Yes,” Snape said, regrettably.

“Good. You all are missing classes right now, and Severus I believe there are a dozen or so students left alone in your potions classroom,” McGonagall said, just to get back at him.   
Immediately, Snape dropped his arms from Harry, spun about, and cursing dimwitted students under his breath stormed out of the room. Harry snickered.


	54. Preparing for Battle

**Preparing for Battle**

 

~*~

 

The house-elves worked overtime to prepare the new chambers. A hall full of unused classrooms on the second floor was converted into the Gryffindor/Slytherin Corridor. Since walls could not be moved by house-elf magic for fear that it would cause the castle to become even more unstable, three students were assigned to each empty classroom, which was furnished with three beds, three nightstands, and two desks.

There was quite a fuss about what colors were to be used for the curtains, bed sheets, and rugs, but it was finally decided that green and silver curtains and rugs would look lovely with red and gold bed sheets. Dobby’s idea, of course.

It was also decided that it was safe enough to install a fireplace into each bedroom, magically charmed to go out whenever a student fell asleep or no students were present - standard safety precaution. The new common room consisted of two bedrooms, which were connected by a door within the rooms, so one did not have to go back out into the hall to get to the other half of the common room. It was the best that could be done, since walls could not be taken down.

After supper that night, each student received their sleeping arrangements from the Head of House, or as it was now, Houses. Although there was much grumbling amongst the Ravenclaw’s and Hufflepuff’s who now had to share a room with each other, the Gryffindor/Slytherin House wasn’t disappointed at all, seeing as how the only two Slytherin’s would have a room of their own.

So everyone went off to find their new chambers. All of the Gryffindor’s were rather dismayed to see that the corridor they now occupied was guarded by, of course, the Fat Lady. Who had, of course, insisted on being moved to take care of her precious little Gryffindor’s. Upon seeing the Fat Lady, Draco and Blaise exchanged glances that clearly said _how very sickeningly…Gryffindor._

They were ignored.

 

~*~

 

“Whoa, it looks the same as our tower, except…,” Ron frowned, his face scrunching up as he took in the color scheme.

“Gaudier?” Harry put in helpfully.

“Yeah, that’s the one. Uglier.”

Harry snickered and shook his head. “Well, we’re sharing with Slytherin’s now.”

Ron made a disgusted sound and shook his head. “Well at least it _mostly_ looks the same.”

“Except for the view,” Harry retorted, looking out the window. They were much lower than they were in the Gryffindor Tower, and the view looked out to the herbology greenhouses, which were rather close to this part of the castle.

“Yeah, and there are only two beds,” Ron added.

“At least we don’t have to hear Dean and Neville snoring.”

“The girls rooms are right across the hall from ours,” Ron commented, watching Lavender and Hermione enter the room directly across the hall from theirs.

“Thinking about sneaking for a late night visit with Hermione?”

Ron went red to the roots of his hair. “No!” he cried indignantly, immediately looking away.

Harry snickered. _Those two will be together before the year is over,_ he thought. “Oh well, that’s good then. The dorms are warded so that only those of the same sex can enter. Dobby told me.”

Ron, surprisingly, looked pleased. “Good. That should keep Dean out of Ginny’s room.”

“Dean and Ginny? Really?” Harry asked, surprised. Sure, he had been a bit preoccupied lately but he hadn’t thought he’d been so out of it that he wouldn’t notice Dean and Ginny together.

Ron nodded. “Yeah. Well, they haven’t come out and said it yet, but they spend an awful lot of time together.”

“Oh, well…that’s good for them,” Harry said.

Ron eyed Harry speculatively. “You know, I always thought you and Ginny would get together. She’s had a crush on you for years. She was pretty crushed when you came out, and with Draco no less!” Of course, that was a bit of a lie. Ginny had already known Harry was gay, but she most certainly was upset when Harry came out with Draco.

Harry frowned. “I didn’t know she was hurt. She seemed okay with it.”

“Well of course, mate. She’s your friend too.”

“I’ve been neglecting you guys, haven’t I? With everything that’s been going on.”

Ron sighed. “It’s okay, mate. I know you have loads of things you have to be doing. Hermione and I understand. And Ginny has Dean now.”

Harry smiled. “Thanks. I promise I’ll make more time for us to hang out, all right?”

“Well, we’ll have plenty of time over the holidays, I’m sure. Mum and Dad and everyone else will be here, but I’m sure they’ll be so preoccupied with each other that they won’t notice much if we’re not around.”

Harry frowned again. He really hadn’t considered the Weasley’s. It would be a bit trickier to get out of having dinner with the family, because he was sure that no matter what Snape said, he wouldn’t be able to intimidate Mrs. Weasley from cooking dinner for him. He smirked at the thought. He would enjoy seeing Snape being bullied by Mrs. Weasley.

“Oh, but we’ll be taking turns watching Draco the whole time,” Harry said.

“We can watch him together sometimes, too. I’ll bring my chess set.”

Harry grinned, nodding. “Yeah, that sounds great!“

“ARGH!!!”

Ron and Harry jumped, startled.

“I know that scream,” Ron said, speculatively, trying to figure out why he knew it.

“Draco!” Harry exclaimed, running out of the room. He had to stop almost immediately because there was a crowd in the hall, everyone trying to see what had happened. Harry pushed himself to the front of the crowd, which was milled around a bedroom door. Inside, there stood Draco and Blaise. Blaise looked amused, but Draco looked absolutely disgusted.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked immediately.

Draco turned to him with an upturned curl to his lip, a half-sneer. “What’s wrong? What isn’t! Just…just look at this!” He swept his arm around, a broad gesture to encompass the entire room.

Harry looked around, thinking there must be something wrong with it, but it looked exactly the same as his and Ron’s. “Er…” Harry looked to Blaise, at a loss. Blaise tapped the Slytherin insignia on his robes.

“Look at all this red! It’s so gaudy!” Draco exclaimed.

Harry relaxed, chuckling. Draco was just annoyed by the colors. That he could deal with. It was amusing that Draco quoted his and Ron’s opinions as well. “There’s green too, Draco. This is Gryffindor-Slytherin now, remember? Both of our house colors are on display.”

Blaise snorted, shaking his head.

“Look at these gold tassels! Green curtains shouldn’t have gold tassels, it’s tacky! And the rug!” Draco exclaimed, clearly not caring about what Harry said. “Don’t even get me started on the bed! This room looks like a Christmas tree!”

Several snickers could be heard from the crowd and even Harry had difficulty refraining his own chuckle. Draco was right, the rooms were a bit – okay a lot – extravagant, and it did resemble a Christmas theme, but the funniest part was how extremely _queer_ Draco had just sounded.

That thought broke his concentration and he laughed, shaking his head at the utter ridiculousness of it all. “Oh, Draco,” he gasped between laughs. “You’re a total poof!”

Now everyone joined in the laughter, leaving Draco to scowl. When Harry caught Draco’s gaze, he suddenly didn’t feel like laughing anymore. Draco’s cheeks were flushed in embarrassment, his face showing he was angry, but Harry could see right past it and knew that Draco was more than angry. He was thoroughly, miserably embarrassed.

Immediately, Harry regretted his words. Knowing apologizing in front of everyone would only make matters worse, he turned a reprimanding look on the audience. “But he’s right, the rooms are way too extravagant. It’ll only make all of us get headaches looking at all the colors, and none of us will be able to concentrate on our studies. We should broach the topic with the Headmistress,” Harry suggested.

Murmurs of agreement spread, and Harry nodded in satisfaction. “I’m sure the Hufflepuff’s and Ravenclaw’s are having the same problem. If we tell Professor McGonagall, she might agree to allow us our own house colors. After all, it’s enough that we’re all living together, right?”

Everyone nodded, and Harry smiled. One crisis down. He would talk to McGonagall and hopefully they could reach an agreement. So far, the new living arrangements seemed to be doing fine.

 

***************

 

It turned out that Harry didn’t have to approach McGonagall after all. The Prefects for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw beat him to it, and it was decided that the colors _were_ too much. So, the Gryffindor’s could have their own colors and the Slytherin’s have theirs. Since the Ravenclaw’s and Hufflepuff’s weren’t as separated as the Gryffindor’s and Slytherin’s, it was decided that all the beds would be decorated with the color of the house of the person who slept on it, and neutral colors were used for the rugs and curtains.

After that, time flew by. Harry spent long days in classes, then after them with Snape and Ayugi in Snape’s new chambers on the second floor. Both his and Snapes’s concentration were improving greatly, and within that first week Ayugi had them trying to focus their combined magic to do menial spells. Unfortunately, those menial spells proved to be very complicated when using their combined magic. As far as they could tell, the combined magic was at least three times the strength of their separate magic.

So, a _wingardium leviosa_ spell on a pillow sent it flying so hard into the air that it hit the ceiling with a very loud thump. Two weeks into doing that, he and Snape were just barely able to control the spell enough to prevent it from hitting the ceiling. Their lack of progress, or rather how slowly they were progressing, seemed to be worrying everyone. Voldemort was becoming more active by the week, and everyone knew it would be only a matter of time until he moved in on Hogsmeade.

That wasn’t the only problem, either. Snape seemed to be exhausting himself between teaching potions, training with Ceilidh, and training with the combined magical core. Harry might have let it go, knowing that no matter what he said Snape would be stubborn, but when it began to affect his feeding habits, he had to say something. One week before the Holiday’s, Harry stayed behind as he always did after practice with Ayugi. Except instead of offering his wrist, Harry stepped away from Snape when the man reached for him.

“What is it?” Snape asked, a little testily.

Harry shook his head slightly, then sighed. Snape was pale, much paler than usual, and seemed to snap at him more than was usual since they had ‘fully’ mated. “Severus, you’re pushing yourself too hard. It’s affecting your health, your moods, and you’re drinking more than you normally do,” Harry began. He was proud of himself that he didn’t sound hesitant. Snape could be volatile.

Sure enough, Snape scowled. “I’m doing what is necessary.”

“You need the training, I know, and you can’t shirk your duties as a professor, and we _both_ need the core training, but it’s too much. You won’t be of any use if you’re ill. What if Voldemort summons you? You said he summons everyone during the holidays. Are you capable of hiding everything from him in the state you’re currently in?”

Snape curled his lip in a snarl, but no vicious remark was spat out of his mouth. Instead, he seemed to hesitate. Then, with a huff, he sagged onto the couch, hunched over with his elbows on his knees. He seemed to be admitting defeat. “I am aware that I am pushing it, but…the vampires are restless, and the Dark Lord is growing excited, I can feel it. Things are going to happen soon, Harry, and they’ll happen fast. I have little time to learn the things I need to in order to protect you,” he admitted softly.

“How soon?” Harry asked immediately. The past few nights he had felt restless, but he had thought it was perhaps due to the upcoming holiday’s. However, if Voldemort was anxious, that would explain his own anxiety much better.

“Soon, Harry,” Snape responded bitterly. “Too soon.”

“Do we have the holiday’s?” he questioned quietly, hardly daring to hope.

“Yes, I know that for sure. He has something else planned for the holiday,” Snape answered, though a bit reluctantly.

“What? Do you know what he’s planning? Have you told the others?”

“I told them what I’m telling you now, and this I only know from Ceilidh. He has become the Dark Lord’s favorite now, and although he is not trusted as I am, Ceilidh is being summoned more often than I.”

“You’ve been summoned? Recently?” Harry asked, shocked. He hadn’t heard anything about this.

Snape hesitated, then nodded. “Yes. During a few of my training sessions with Ceilidh. They were short meetings to determine how I have been progressing in my training, and to flaunt his victories,” he said bitterly.

“Victories…victims, you mean. So it isn’t just to protect me that you need to learn your vampire powers. Voldemort expects it of you as well.”

Snape nodded.

Harry sighed, then nodded. “Okay. I’ll have to start back on the blood replenishing potions, and you can feed from the neck, that should help your hunger, right? And I’ll _really_ stick to Hermione’s diet this time.”

Snape looked up, clearly a bit surprised. He knew Harry would feel he needed to do those things, but he hadn’t expected the boy to accept it so easily. He hadn’t expected Harry to offer them, without his asking. It both eased and tightened something within his chest. He nodded and said honestly, “Thank you.”

Harry blushed, still unused to hearing Snape thank him. He nodded nervously and smiled. “Of course…I mean, you’re welcome.”

Snape stared at him, and the look made Harry fidget. Aside from a few handjobs, they had not done much more than snogging since that night. He was nervous, worried that maybe that night had just been a fluke. He wasn’t sure, with everything that was happening, that he wanted to worry about his sex life as well. They had too much on their plates at the moment. Still, though…”Um, maybe we could, if we have time, I mean, this weekend…”

Snape smirked, the expression belying his own nervousness. “Potter, are you propositioning me?”

“No! I mean, y-yes!” Harry stammered, then quickly added, “I mean…Se-sir?”

Really, how could Snape watch Harry stammer and blush without thinking about how utterly adorable the boy looked? He quickly discarded the thought. _Dangerous thoughts,_ he reprimanded himself sternly. “Relax, Harry. It was but a moment of teasing…yes, if we find the time, I would like nothing more than to…,” he trailed off. Now he was at a loss of words. To what? Shag? That seemed too cold. Make love…definitely not. ‘You know’ was far too childish.

“Shag?” Harry inserted hesitantly.

Perhaps not too cold, then. Snape nodded gratefully. “Yes.”

“Yes,” Harry repeated. Then he smiled brightly, and Snape’s heart caught in his throat. Harry held out his wrist, still smiling, “Go ahead, I have class in a few minutes.”

As he bent his head to the proffered wrist, Snape couldn’t help thinking again, _Dangerous thoughts, Severus._

But then, Severus had always prided himself on his ability to handle danger.

 

****************

 

As it turned out, they had no time over the weekend. Tonks, Moody, and Bill came to see how their training was coming. While Moody discussed at length with Ayugi about their combined magical core training, Tonks decided that it was time for Harry to learn to use _real_ weapons. From the time he went to Snape’s chambers in the morning, Tonks drilled him on hand-to-hand combat. 

She didn’t believe it would truly become necessary, but as she said, it was better to be safe than sorry. Besides, the training would build his body’s tolerance to pain, and endurance to lengthy running. She made him do five laps around the quidditch pitch…without a broom, which took nearly an hour and a half. Harry learned that although he had great muscle on his thighs, his calves were a bit lacking, and his breathing was even more lacking. She assigned him to do one lap every day, until his endurance got better.

Then she taught him how to use a sword, and before she left that night she spelled a dummy for him to fight against whenever he had the time. She made him swear to actually use the dummy, and not just lock it up in his trunk, which much to his embarrassment was what he had secretly planned on doing. 

The next day he spent with Bill, who was particularly good at both breaking and deflecting curses. 

“The best skill to have on the battlefield is to know how to fling a curse back at its caster,” he told Harry.

Harry agreed, and even managed to persuade Snape into allowing Hermione and Ron to participate in the training. Of course, Snape wouldn’t hear anything of Draco joining them. Much to his amazement, Ron volunteered to tutor the blonde in what they learned, so that Harry could focus on his own training and Hermione could focus on the potion they would be doing the following weekend.

Harry didn’t know where Blaise and Killian were during that time. Snape said that Killian wanted to train Blaise on his own, but admitted that even he thought it sounded like an excuse for the two of them to be alone and shag. They had been getting along much better the past few weeks. In fact, Blaise even allowed some public affection to be shown.

The weekend that holiday break began was crazy, to say the very least. Students waited anxiously for their parents and siblings to arrive. Being taken across the lake by boats like first years, they came in droves. Harry wondered how Hagrid could control so many boats full of anxious parents and siblings, but then remembered he was a half-giant with a whole heart full of love for the school. Of course all the parents probably loved him. Many of them may have known him in their own school years.

Ron’s parents, unsurprisingly, were the first to get off the boats, and they wasted no time in hurrying over to embrace Ron. “Oi, Mum, stop, it’s embarrassing!” Ron complained, though he wasn’t really trying to break away.

“Oh hush!” Mrs. Weasley retorted, stepping back to smooth Ron’s hair. This time the boy did squirm away, and with a smile Mrs. Weasley turned to Hermione and Harry. “And how are you two doing, loves?” she asked as she gave them both great big bear hugs.

“We’re fine, Mrs. Weasley,” Hermione replied politely, returning her hug with a smile.

“Well that’s good to hear, darlings. Harry dear, are you sure you’re doing all right?” Mrs. Weasley asked, all motherly-hen-ish. 

Harry nodded. “I’m doing fine, thanks, Mrs. Weasley.”

“Even with, well, everything?” she pressed.

Harry smiled. Mrs. Weasley was always so worried about him, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. She was a mother, after all, and Harry was considered practically another son to her. “Yeah, everything is going well.”

She nodded, obviously relieved. “That’s good to hear.”

Mr. Weasley nodded in agreement, though he was a bit quieter than usual. He shook hands with Hermione and Harry, but seemed a bit preoccupied.

“Mum, where are Bill and Fred and George?” Ron asked.

“Oh, well…they’re…off…doing Order things, you know,” she replied a bit brokenly. Her eyes turned glassy, and fearing his mother was about to burst into tears, Ron took her elbow.

“How about I show you our new chambers?!” Ron said excitedly.

Mrs. Weasley shook herself and smiled brightly. “That would be lovely, dear. Lead the way. And where is Ginny hiding?”

As Ron dragged both his parents away, Harry glanced around looking for Hermione’s parents. He had never met them before, but he had seen pictures and heard about them from Hermione. He was actually kind of excited to finally meet his other best friends’ parents. When all the boats were emptied and no sign of Hermione’s parents were seen, he frowned and glanced at her.

“Um, Hermione, where are your parents?”

Hermione startled, having been lost in her own thoughts as she watched other parents greet their children. She smiled. “Oh, well, I didn’t bother inviting them.”

“What? Why?!” Harry asked, astonished. This was the first he’d heard of it.

“They’re muggles, Harry. Even though Headmistress McGonagall said that muggle parents were welcome, they just wouldn’t fit in.”

“That’s not true!” Harry said. “Ron’s parents would have loved to meet them, and everyone in Gryffindor would have made them feel welcome. Even—“

“Harry, there’s a war going on,” Hermione interrupted softly. “Hogwarts isn’t as safe as it used to be, and without magic my parents would be defenseless if the Dark Lord decided to attack Hogwarts over the holidays.”

Harry was properly reprimanded. He didn’t know how to respond. Hermione, as usual, was right. Even if everyone helped protect the muggle parents, there would never be any guarantees. Hermione was just trying to protect her family. He nodded sadly. “I understand, Hermione.”

Hermione smiled brightly, but it quivered a bit at the corners. “Thank you, Harry. When this war is all over, I’ll ask if you can spend the summer with us, all right? My parents really want to meet you.”

“And Ron?” Harry asked, smiling. If Hermione wanted to forget it all, he would help her. She needed distraction.

Hermione nodded. “And Ron, so long as he swears not to bring any of the twins concoctions with him. I don’t know how the neighborhood would react to random explosions coming from our house at all hours of the night!”

Harry laughed. “Oh, I’m sure Ron would agree, but convincing the twins not to sneak some in his bag will be a different matter!”

Hermione laughed with him. “You’re right, we’ll have to figure out some way to bribe them. Or check his bags before we get to the house. Come on, let’s go catch up with Ron and his parents.”

Harry nodded and followed her to the school doors, but a solitary figure in the shadows caught his eye. He stopped and looked at Draco, who was half-sitting on one of the ledges, looking out at everyone with a very blank stare. Harry felt a tug in his chest and looked back at Hermione, who was waiting patiently.

“I understand, Harry. He needs you,” she said encouragingly. “I’ll go help Ron keep his parents entertained. Take your time.”

Harry nodded. “Thanks, Hermione.”

He made his way over to the blonde and sat beside him on the ledge. “Hey,” he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. It was getting pretty cold lately. The first snowfall would come soon.

“Hey,” Draco said back, not even glancing at him.

“Want to talk about it?” Harry asked.

Draco started to shake his head, but then hesitated. He nodded instead, just a little bit. “It’s just…I know they can’t come. I know I don’t even _want_ them to come. But this is the type of event father wouldn’t have ever missed...before. He would have come, with his perfect hair and aristocratic face, and he would have stood so proud, making all the other parents feel shame. He would have made me feel awe, feel proud that this man, who is my father, could draw the attention of everyone in the area, and make them all feel like they were lower than him.”

Harry wasn’t sure that was something to be proud of. Draco’s father was a bully, he was just _really_ good at being a bully. Good enough to make everyone else feel like they were insignificant, that he was better than them all. Harry had never thought that way, but he knew many others did. After all, Lucius Malfoy wouldn’t have so much influence in the Ministry if it weren’t for his amazing presence.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, at a loss for words.

Draco smirked. “Of course you are.”

“Hey, I mean it. I really am sorry, Draco,” Harry insisted, sincere. “I don’t like your father, in fact I hate him, and to be perfectly honest if given the opportunity I would probably kill him along with Voldemort, but he’s still your father. Don’t look at me that way,” Harry reprimanded when Draco looked at him with an expression of shock and disbelief.

“He’s still your father, and I _know_ what it’s like to want to be with your father. I don’t even remember mine, so I’m sure I don’t miss mine as much as you miss yours, but still…up to a point, I know how you feel, probably better than any of this lot does,” he said, gesturing to the happily chatting and embracing families.

Draco looked at Harry, really looked, and knew that Harry was being honest. If their roles had been reversed, if Harry were any other person, Draco was sure he wouldn’t have been as understanding as Harry was. But their roles weren’t reversed, and Harry wasn’t any other person, Harry was… _dangerous thoughts,_ Draco commented silently, preventing himself from finishing the thought.

Harry was Harry. “Yeah…I guess you do,” Draco replied softly, feeling better knowing at least one person understood what he was going through. He even managed a small smile. “You should get back to your friends, I’m sure the Weasley’s want to smother you some more. I’ll be fine.”

Harry frowned. It wasn’t an insult, not compared to how Draco usually spoke of the Weasley’s, so he wasn’t upset about that. He was upset that Draco thought he would just leave him, when it was clear to Harry that Draco needed him more right now. “No, I think I’d like to stay here, actually.”

Draco looked only mildly surprised. He kept his emotions to himself, because he wasn’t used to _feeling_ so many emotions, at least not of the soft and fuzzy kind. He smirked. “So I finally get the Boy Wonder to myself, eh?”

Harry smiled. “Yep, I guess you do. Seriously though, later, I’d like to introduce you to Ron’s parents.”

Draco immediately scowled. “I already know them, thanks.”

“No, you don’t,” Harry said, shaking his head. “You only know what your father has taught you. Don’t you want to learn some things yourself?”

“I won’t change overnight, Potter,” Draco snapped, feeling as though Harry were trying to corner him.

“Draco, that’s not what I meant. I don’t expect you to change overnight. I just want to introduce you to the closest family I have. Isn’t that what boyfriends usually do?” Harry asked.

 _Boyfriends._ The word seemed somehow foreign. “Is that what we are, Harry? Boyfriends? I thought we were just going to remain friends,” Draco said quietly, looking at Harry seriously.

Harry flushed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“You didn’t mean it like what?”

“I don’t know, I wasn’t thinking. I was trying to tease you, is all,” Harry responded, biting his lower lip nervously. He really didn’t want to undo all the good work they had managed to accomplish over the past several weeks because of one poorly chosen comment. He knew Draco was sensitive on the subject of their relationship. He shouldn’t have brought it up.

“How will you introduce me to the Weasley’s, Harry? You know if you call me your boyfriend, it will get back to Snape.” Draco smirked sardonically. “The only reason we’re even talking right now is because it’s too bright outside for Snape to join the festivities. If he were here, you’d be with him.”

Harry didn’t bother denying it, because he knew Draco was right. If Snape were here, no matter how much Harry might want to be with Draco, he would have to stay near Snape. “I know, I know. I’m sorry.”

Draco shook his head, a small smile gracing his lips. “Forget it. That’s what the potion will fix, right?” Draco asked, but before Harry could reply he stood up. “Come on, then. Introduce me to my _distant_ cousins.”

Harry was so surprised at the sudden turn-about, he stammered incoherently for a moment before finally blurting out, “How am I going to introduce you?”

“I’m your friend, aren’t I? Or don’t I reserve that right anymore, either?”

Although it was said with a light tone and a classic Malfoy smirk, Harry saw through it to Draco’s insecurities. He stood. “Of course you are,” he said, sounding offended that Draco would think otherwise. Then he grinned. “Just don’t call them Weasel’s, okay?”

 

**********************

 

Over dinner the Headmistress greeted the families and told everyone about the activities that were planned to keep everyone entertained over the holidays. There would be demonstrations from all the teachers of what they were teaching the students, how they were preparing them to defend themselves in the war. Harry grinned at the thought of Snape, and wondered if the snarky professor would be any nicer to the parents. He didn’t think it was likely.

On Christmas eve there would be a feast, as was tradition, and on Christmas day there would be dancing and singing and merry happenings for anyone who wanted to join in, or of course they could stay in their dorms and celebrate with family instead. If they wanted to do that, the house elves would be at their service to summon food. So everyone could still have the home-sweet-home celebrations instead of a huge to-do.

What really surprised Harry was the final announcement.

“And as a special treat, the day before you all have to leave, we will have a students versus teacher quidditch match!” McGonagall declared, smiling.

There were gasps, then whispers, then all-out shouting and clapping.

“We have not had a quidditch match since the late Headmaster Dumbledore passed away, and so I thought it would be a nice treat for us to have a special match for the holidays. The teachers have already voted on who of us will play, myself being one of them,” she said with a mischievous smirk reminiscent of Dumbledore. “And the students will be decided by each house. Each House, and by House I do mean your new, combined houses, may choose four players. You may each nominate two chasers, a beater, and then either the seeker or the keeper. You’ll have to decide amongst yourselves which of you will choose the seeker, and which will choose the keeper. We will not be using reserves, as there are not enough teachers to do so.”

With that being said, the Headmistress stepped down from the podium and the chatter rose as the food was served. Almost immediately, Harry was surrounded. He groaned in despair. Of course, it was unanimously agreed – by everyone except himself – that he would be the seeker. He ducked his head with embarrassment, even though he had to admit to himself he was pretty excited.

 

*****************

 

“I can’t believe it! This is going to be great, isn’t it, Harry?” Ron exclaimed later that evening when they were getting ready to go to bed.

“Yeah, great,” Harry said, grinning.

“Playing against the teachers! We’ll whip them good! I can’t believe McGonagall is going to play! I didn’t even know she knew how to _ride_ a broomstick!”

Harry shook his head. Well, Ron was certainly excited, of course. It took over an hour for Ron to exhaust himself and fall asleep. While he waited to fall asleep himself, Harry thought of the days ahead of them. He had noticed that Draco had looked depressed after the announcement of the quidditch match, and at first he thought it was merely because everyone wanted Harry to be the seeker instead of him. Harry had even thought of perhaps backing out and giving the position to Draco, but then he realized what was really the matter.

Draco wouldn’t be able to play even if Harry gave his position to him. Draco would be stuck in that potion for almost the entire winter break. Of course Draco would be upset. He wouldn’t even be able to _watch_ the match, let alone play in it. Then, of course, Harry realized that Draco wouldn’t even be able to celebrate Christmas. Draco had given up his family, and now his Christmas, and so much more, just to try to be with him.

 _I don’t even deserve it, do I? Though I’d like to think I would choose Draco over Severus many times, I know that isn’t the reality of things. Though I would do it in part to protect Draco from Severus’ jealous rages, it doesn’t make it seem any better, and that isn’t how Draco will always look at it._ Harry was so confused. He knew he didn’t deserve Draco, who was being patient and understanding, so much unlike what Harry had always thought of him.

_Well what choice does he have, really? He’s lost his family, and he’s lost his godfather, and he’s lost almost all of his friends…I know it sounds selfish, but I’m the only one he has left, aren’t I? I have to make it work, for the both of us._

Harry sighed and rolled over, shutting his eyes. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep, despite all his troubled thoughts. Tomorrow they would brew the potion, and Draco would go in.

_He was standing in a field that stretched as far as the horizon. He turned around, slowly, and there were two trees a short distance away. One was clearly old, with bent, twisting branches and very few leaves. It looked battered, but its trunk stood straight and tall, proud, despite its ugliness. It was a weathered thing, it must have been around for a long time to be so abused, and Harry stood in awe of it._

_The other tree was almost a sapling compared to the old one. It was short, with a trunk as straight and smooth as a tree trunk could get. It was one of those trees that had the peeling white bark, but for the life of him Harry couldn’t think of its name. The branches were sagging, and the leaves were beginning to brown. There were no beautiful golden, red leaves of autumn…the leaves seemed to have gone straight to brown. It was sad; the tree was dying. Harry wanted to go to it, to heal it, to tell it that it still had life to live._

_“Harry,” came a soft voice, and Harry swung his head to the left. The voice had sounded so close, but when he looked, Draco was so very far away, and was running not towards him, but towards the trees. Harry felt panic as Draco approached the younger tree. He took a step towards him, his hand outstretched, and was about to holler when his name was called again._

_“Harry,” came a soft, but gruff voice. As if unable to control himself, Harry turned to the right, and there, just as far away as Draco had been, was Severus. Severus didn’t run like Draco had, he was walking calmly towards the trees. Harry realized Severus was going to the older tree, just as Draco stood before the young one._

_Harry reached out, and this time no further voices came, so he jogged, then ran. “Stop!” he shouted. “Don’t touch them!” he called, but the two ignored him. They stood before their trees, facing him, and began backing toward the trees. Harry picked up speed, panicked._

_“No!” he screamed, but it was too late. Draco and Severus were absorbed into the trees. Then suddenly, Harry was flying. He was far above the trees, and it was raining. It was a terrible storm, and the trees were being battered. Harry was crying, and it seemed as though his tears joined the rain to batter the trees. He wanted desperately to protect them, to save them, to stop the rain and nurture them back to health._

_“Please!” he whispered, but it came out as a shout, which rumbled across the field like thunder, and the next thing he knew he was surrounded by light. Bright, blinding light, as he fell with alarming speed toward the trees. He would hit one of them, but which one? He wanted to save them both!_

I want to save them both, I want to save them both, _he thought desperately. “I want to save them both!” he shouted, and wrenching pain tore in his chest. He screamed, and it felt as though his chest were being pulled in two directions, ripped in half._

 _Then he was, torn in half, split right down the middle, and he was going to hit both of them. He was going to hit them both, save them both, and that made him forget his pain, his agony. He struck the trees, and they fell, and he fell with them, down, down into the sheltering arms of Earth, and his pain went away._ I’ve saved them, _he thought, and went blissfully to oblivion._

Harry awoke, and though his breathing was ragged, and he was covered in sweat, he felt more peaceful than he ever had. He knew he had dreamed, but for the life of him could not remember, nor understand why he felt such peace for the first time in a long while.


	55. Into the Cauldron

**Into the Cauldron**

 

*************************

 

Harry didn’t know how he managed to stay calm with Snape that morning. He somehow managed to force thoughts about Draco out of his mind, and went through the morning routine of meditation and a few simple spells with the combined magical core without incident. They were getting much better at controlling their magic, and Harry felt proud that they could now cast a perfect  _ wingardium leviosa _ . After they were done practicing, he fed Snape, snogged the man for a few minutes, and then practically ran to his common room.

Once there, gasping for breath, he found Hermione and Draco waiting for him. “Hey…how’s…it coming?” he panted.

Draco sat fidgeting on the couch in the common room. He looked at Hermione, and Hermione smiled. 

“We’re ready. The parents are going on a tour of the castle, to see if anything has changed since they attended here themselves. The muggle parents are especially eager to see everything, since they’ve never been here before. Professor Sprout is leading the tour, and the Headmistress is in a meeting with the other professors all morning. We shouldn’t have any problems with meeting anyone,” Hermione said confidently.

Harry nodded, glancing around. “Well, where is everyone else?”

“Out on the quidditch pitch, I imagine. Ron suggested all the houses meet up to go practice quidditch. They’re going to see who would be the best chasers. It’s already been decided that you’ll be the Seeker, and the keeper from the Ravenclaw team is going to be the keeper for our match against the professors.”

“Ron must be disappointed,” Harry commented, knowing that Ron wanted to be the keeper.

“No, he said not being the keeper would give him a good excuse to not watch the game. That way, I can watch the game and you can play, and it will just look like Ron is sulking by not attending,” Hermione explained.

Harry’s brows rose. He was surprised Ron was being so cooperative with everything. Volunteering to watch over Draco, and even going so far as to come up with a really good excuse to be absent from the quidditch game, was more than Harry had ever expected from his best friend. He looked at Draco, who seemed to be very nervous. No wonder, since the blonde was about to go to sleep for six days in a potion.

Harry walked over to the couch and knelt on the floor beside Draco, drawing the blonde’s attention. “Are you sure you want to go through with this, Draco? I kind of pushed and pleaded for you to do it, but…if you don’t want to, say so. I’ll be okay with it, honestly.”

Draco was feeling very nervous. He wasn’t entirely sure he was making the right choice. If he did this, everything would change. He tried to tell himself it wouldn’t, but he just  _ knew _ it would, and he wasn’t all that sure it would change for the better. He mentally counted off everything that would change.

_ I’ll have Potter blood in my veins. I’ll be a tainted Malfoy, someone my family would just erase from their family tree, as though I never existed in the first place. _ Then Draco told himself why that would be okay.  _ My father has a death sentence on my head, anyway. What difference would it make if he just denied any relation to me at all? _

_ Two. Snape will become less hostile towards me, so I’ll be able to spend more time with Harry, even when Snape is around. But then again, when Snape finds out about this, he’s just as likely to go berserk and kill me before he even has a chance for his vampire instincts to kick in and realize I smell like his mate. Oh, and there’s always the chance that I  _ won’t _ smell like Harry. Oh, shite, this is getting me no where. I have  _ nothing _ to lose, _ he told himself firmly.

His mind set, and his expression one of determination, Draco nodded. “I want to do this.”

Harry smiled. Unable to resist, he pushed up and sealed his lips to Draco’s, kissing the blonde softly, hoping it expressed how much this meant to him.

Almost desperately, Draco pulled Harry up by the arms until Harry had no choice but to straddle his lap or stand awkwardly. He returned the kiss with passion. He was terrified of his decision, but he knew in his heart he was making the right choice, for better or worse. He needed Harry’s support now, and was all too happy to take it in the form of a kiss.

A throat being cleared forced them to break off their kiss, and with reluctance Draco let Harry shift off of him to sit beside him. The brunette was blushing and grinning. “Well, um, should we go?” Harry asked Hermione.

Hermione looked amused. “Yes, I think we should. There’s no telling how long that tour will take, and we want to be back before everyone else.”

“Right. Ready?” Harry asked Draco as he stood up.

“As I’ll ever be,” Draco drawled, feeling much calmer now.

Harry smiled, pleased. “Alright then, let’s go. What do you want me to carry?” he asked Hermione, thinking of the cauldron and the potion ingredients.

“I’ve already shrunk everything except the ingredients that shouldn’t be shrunk. They’re in here,” she answered, lifting up a small pouch.

 

**********************

 

They didn’t meet anyone in the halls, though that was partially because of the assistance of Harry’s map. When they arrived in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom, the girl wasn’t there. Harry asked Hermione about it and Hermione shrugged, saying she was sure Myrtle would show up at some point.

Harry said the words to make the sinks move, and then all three of them were standing around the hole in the floor, peering down into it. Harry suddenly felt nervous. The only time he had been down there was when a giant snake being commanded by a psychopathic killer resurrected by an old journal was trying to murder him. It hadn’t been pleasant, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to go back down there again.

“You’re  _ sure _ the basilisk is dead?” Draco asked, obviously questioning why they had to go down there himself.

“Yeah. I mean yes, it’s dead. I know it’s dead,” Harry said. He was confidant the creature was dead.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Hermione asked, clearly impatient.

“Er…”

“Um…”

“Oh, honestly! It’s just a hole!” Hermione said, huffing in irritation. She pushed them aside, then without further ado, jumped. Her scream echoed and faded for a while, then there was a loud crunch sound and a startled yelp.

Draco, face pale, looked at Harry in a very startled way.

“Bones,” Harry said, wincing at the memory. “The bottom is lined with bones. Lots of them.”

“And how exactly far away  _ is _ the bottom?” Draco asked, still pale.

“Er…I don’t really know. Two, maybe three floors?” Harry answered, contemplating it. “Maybe further. I’m not really sure. It’s a long drop.”

“I’m not good with falling without a broom,” Draco said.

“Oh, shite, I knew I forgot something,” Harry muttered, much to Draco’s astonishment. “ _ Accio _ \--“

“Don’t!” Draco blurted, slamming a hand over Harry’s mouth. Harry looked at him in confusion. “Don’t you think it will be a  _ little _ odd seeing a broom flying through the halls on its own?”

Harry’s eyes widened. He hadn’t thought of that. Draco let him go. “Oops,” Harry said, wincing. “Um…hm…Dobby!” Harry suddenly shouted.

There was a pop and Dobby was standing between Harry and Draco, looking up at Harry with those big, adoring eyes. “Master Harry Potter sir summoned Dobby, sir?”

“Yes, I did. Could you do me a huge favor and get my broom for me? Without letting anyone see you?” Harry asked.

“Dobby would be happy to get Master Harry Potter’s broom, sir!” the happy house elf said eagerly, and then popped out of existence. Then he popped back into existence, Harry’s broom in hand. He handed it to Harry.

“Thank you, Dobby,” Harry said with a smile.

“Dobby is happy to be doing anything Master Harry Potter wants, sir!” the house elf said brightly.

“I know. Thank you. I’ll call you if I need anything else,” Harry assured Dobby, and the elf nodded eagerly and then disappeared again. Harry, grinning, held up the broom a bit triumphantly.

Draco raised a brow. “That’s my father’s house elf.”

“No, that  _ was _ your father’s house elf.”

“You cheated by tricking father into giving it a sock,” Draco retorted.

“Yes, and it worked splendidly,” Harry said, completely unapologetic.

“Are you coming?!” came the distant, echoing voice of Hermione.

Both boys jumped, startled. Harry shook his head to clear it, then stepped up to the hole. “We’re coming!” he shouted, then glanced back at Draco. “Ready?” he asked again.

“As I’ll ever be.”

Harry nodded, then jumped. He couldn’t help screaming either. He landed with a sickening thud on the bones, wincing as one of them jabbed his tailbone rather painfully. Hearing a scream behind him, he quickly rolled out of the way, just in time for Draco to land where Harry had been moments ago. Harry looked up at Hermione, who was sitting on the edge of one of the pipes. He stood up and dusted himself off, then reached down a hand to help Draco up. The blonde looked positively disgusted.

“ _ This _ is where I’m going to be stewing in a potion for six days?” he asked, appalled.

“No. There’s a chamber up ahead that we’ll use,” Harry replied calmly. Once he started down the maze of pipes, he was surprised to find himself perfectly calm. Or as calm as could be expected, knowing that Draco was about to become a potion ingredient. No bad memories came to haunt him, and he was able to find the chamber easily. He found himself relaxing when he didn’t see a giant basilisk carcass.

“This is it,” he said, gesturing about the room. “This is Salazar Slytherin’s secret chamber.”

Draco looked about in awe, and Hermione just looked around with mild curiosity. She, after all, had heard all about the chamber after the event had happened, but had never seen it herself.

“Well, let’s get started then,” she said, kneeling down on the cold stone where it wasn’t so damp. She opened her pouch and took out a cauldron about the size of her palm. Placing it on the ground, she stood and backed away from it, then cast, “ _ Engorgio _ .”

The cauldron grew until it was easily big enough to fit  _ two _ Draco’s inside it. They all stepped closer to peer inside. Of course, it was empty. Draco smirked. “Home sweet home,” he drawled sarcastically.

“Only for the next six days,” Hermione responded. She pulled out several small jugs of water and placed them on the floor, casting engorgio on all of them. The were huge, four gallon jugs of water. She eyed them critically, then looked pointedly at Harry and Draco and smiled. “Well, I’m sure you boys can manage lifting these to pour them into the cauldron.”

“Why can’t we just use wingardium levioso?” Draco asked.

Hermione pursed her lips in irritation. “Because everything from this point forward must be done by hand until we do the spell and the stirring.”

“Oh,” said both boys. Shrugging, they set to work. It took some time and some maneuvering, but they managed to pour all five jugs into the cauldron. Then they stepped back and let Hermione add some powdered herbs into the water.

“I thought you said just blood and water was needed?” Draco asked, eyeing the powder as it evaporated in the water. The water looked sort of lilac now.

“Who knows how much the author left out? I did some more research and decided it couldn’t hurt to add to the potion. The herbs I just added will assist the healing powers of the water, and if somehow the sleeping spell wears off, these herbs should keep you asleep,” Hermione explained.

“So, basically, you don’t have full confidence in this?” Draco asked.

“Oh I have perfect confidence that what I have prepared will work,” Hermione stated. “I just don’t fully trust an author who was very much hated by all the families he talked about.”

Draco wasn’t sure if that was any better, but he nodded anyway. “So what’s next?”

“Now, Harry, you add your blood. Here,” Hermione pulled out a slender knife from her cloak pocket and handed it to him.

Harry took it, then held out his own wrist. There were many faint scars from when he had been slicing himself to feed Snape, and he felt a little queasy at the thought of cutting himself open again. The surrounding area was bruised from the bites, even though the bites themselves were healed.

“Don’t cut your wrist,” Draco said suddenly, causing Harry to look up in surprise. “You’re so dense sometimes, Potter. Do you want Snape questioning why your wrist is sliced open? No, I didn’t think so. Cut yourself someplace he won’t notice.”

Harry frowned. “But where? He’ll notice on my arms. Oh, I guess I could cut my foot,” he said, scrunching his nose in disgust. He didn’t want to think about how painful  _ that _ would be.

“I am  _ not _ bathing in blood from your  _ foot _ !” Draco retorted.

“It’s all the same blood! Well then where do you suggest I slice myself?” Harry retorted right back.

“Boys!” Hermione said sharply, glaring at the childish display. When she had their attention, she continued, “Harry, slice your finger. It will be a small enough cut we can heal with a simple spell. Or have you forgotten we have magic?”

Harry looked mildly ashamed by his behavior and nodded. He stepped up to the cauldron, held his hand over it, and sliced the side of his thumb. He hissed sharply at the pain, and dropped the knife to clutch the wounded finger. The blood flowed freely, a steady trickle which hit the water and swirled about, turning the lilac colored waters a bit pink.

“Oh, Harry, honestly, can’t you do  _ anything _ right?” Hermione exclaimed testily. “You cut yourself too deep! Here, give me your hand,” she demanded. She took Harry’s hand, holding it away from the cauldron, and pointed her want at it. “ _ Episkey! _ ”

Harry flinched at the odd sensation of his skin knitting itself together again. When it was done, there was only a pink, ragged scar left. He flexed his thumb experimentally. “Now why couldn’t we have done that when I was slicing myself open for Snape?” he asked.

“Because, Harry, they weren’t serious injuries. You should only use magic to heal a wound when it is necessary. Madame Pomfrey would tell you that,” Hermione said primly. “You’re lucky you didn’t completely tear the muscle there, or we would have had to go to the infirmary.”

Harry flinched, properly reprimanded. “Sorry.”

Hermione nodded and turned to Draco. “All right, Draco, your turn. You have to strip and climb into the cauldron, then I’ll cast the sleeping spell on you, and we’ll submerge you in the water. Then we’ll cast the spell on the potion, and for the next hour I’ll monitor you closely, to make sure that my hypothesis about the healing waters is correct, and it allows you to breathe.”

Draco nodded. He seemed to wait expectantly, but when Harry and Hermione only stared at him, he scowled. “Well are you turning around or not? I’m not stripping in front of you!”

“I’ve seen you naked before,” Harry replied.

“And I’ll be seeing you naked for the next six days. Honestly, this is no time for modesty. Strip,” Hermione stated calmly.

Grumbling and glaring mutinously at the two of them, Draco stripped. When he was completely bare, he straightened his back and glared even harder at them. Then he climbed into the water, his nose scrunched in disgust. “It’s slimy!”

“Is it? I thought it might be. Is it a bit thicker than regular water, too?” Hermione asked, then smiled when Draco nodded. “See, I was right. It’s like creating a womb for the baby to be reborn in. I bet as soon as we put you to sleep, it will act like a womb and provide nourishment and a way to breathe, so you’ll survive for the next six days.”

“A  _ womb _ ? Bloody fucking hell, this just gets worse and worse, doesn’t it?” Draco grumbled. “Well put me to sleep already! The less time I spend  _ aware _ that I’m in this stuff, the better.”

Hermione, rolling her eyes, gestured for Harry to stand by the cauldron. “Hold onto him, he’s going to collapse when he goes to sleep.”

When Harry put his arms around Draco, careful not to touch the liquid in the cauldron, Draco flushed and Hermione noticed a definite twitch of interest from his prick. Smirking, she cast the spell before he could say anything, and Harry yelped as Draco’s weight suddenly collapsed on him. He struggled to keep the blonde above the water.

“Ease him in gently, but don’t touch the water yourself,” Hermione instructed.

When Harry had done as she asked, and Draco was completely submerged in the water, Harry looked in anxiously. Nothing happened. He looked at Hermione. “Is he able to breathe?”

“I don’t know. If he can’t breathe, the spell I put on him will be broken, and he’ll wake up and be able to get out. We have to do the spell on the cauldron now.”

“You do that,” Harry said. “I don’t want to risk messing it up. I’m really anxious.”

Hermione nodded in understanding. As far as she could tell, it wasn’t required for the parents themselves to cast the spell. The spell was basically just to invoke the potion, so that it would be able to be absorbed topically. She waved her wand counterclockwise over the cauldron and repeated the words she had memorized aloud, in a calm, clear voice. When she finished, the water had begun to stir itself, and Draco’s blonde hair swayed with the ebb and flow of the water. She nodded. “All right, it looks good. He’s not waking up, and it’s been over a minute, so he must be breathing correctly. I don’t want to risk casting any spells on him to make sure, because I don’t know how that might affect the potion itself.”

Harry nodded, nervously watching the blonde. “What do we do now?”

“Now, you go back up and tell Ron everything went well. Then I want you to go to Professor Lupin and tell him what we’ve done. I’m sure he’ll agree to watch over Draco when the three of us can’t.”

Harry nodded. “Do you want me to bring anything down to you?”

“No, I’ll bring things down the next time I take watch. Right now I just want to observe him to make sure things aren’t going wrong. Harry, don’t worry,” Hermione said gently. She gave him an encouraging smile. “Everything appears to be going perfectly.”

Harry nodded. “Thank you, Hermione. I really mean it. This…it means a lot to me.”

Hermione smiled brightly. “I know, Harry.”

“When should I come down to take my turn?”

“Lunchtime, I think. After you feed Professor Snape. No one will expect you to be at lunch, but they’ll expect to see myself and Ron.”

Harry nodded, gave her an impulsive hug, and glanced quickly into the cauldron again, as though to assure himself Draco was still there. Then he mounted his broom and pushed off, navigating the pipes easily and flying back up to Moaning Myrtle’s lavatory. Then he walked back to the Gryffindor-Slytherin corridors and was pleased to see that no one had yet returned. However, when he walked by Draco’s dorm room to get to his own…

“Potter,” Blaise called.

Harry froze. He had a sudden wave of panic. Had Draco told Blaise about what they planned to do? He didn’t know. What would he do if Blaise didn’t know? He turned and hoped he looked casual. “Yeah?”

“Don’t give me that innocent expression. Draco sprung the news on me earlier this morning. I was pissed as all hell, but he convinced me it’s what he truly wants. Now tell me how it went,” Blaise demanded.

Harry relaxed. He was grateful that he didn’t have to worry about breaking the news to Blaise, even though the boy clearly wasn’t pleased. “It went fine. Hermione will stay with him until lunch to ensure everything goes well, then I’ll take over watch.”

Blaise was silent, but after a few moments he nodded. “I don’t like it, but it was his decision. Potter, you must be one great shag for Draco to do this.”

Harry was offended. “We haven’t shagged!”

Blaise glared at him for a moment, but then broke into a grin. He chuckled. “Then he really must be in love with you,” he said, clearly amused.

Harry blushed to the roots of his hair and shifted nervously. He couldn’t believe that Draco was in love with him. Sure, Draco fancied him, but love? No, he couldn’t possibly be in love with Harry. “He’s not in love with me,” Harry muttered self-consciously.

Blaise raised a brow. “Are you serious? No, don’t answer that, I can see you are. You really don’t believe he’s in love with you, huh? Let me tell you something, Potter. I have known Draco since we were infants. We practically grew up together. I know every single person he has shagged, dated, or otherwise fantasized about. You, however, I didn’t find out about you until he was already head over heels. When Draco admitted to switching sides, I knew it was because of you.

“Don’t get me wrong, I knew he had already decided not to join the Dark Lord, but I thought he would just run away and hide. I was going to let him, without saying anything. I wouldn’t have betrayed him. But when he switched sides, joined  _ your _ side, I knew I couldn’t face him on the battlefield, and I knew that one day, if I stayed with the Dark Lord, I would have to. So I switched with him. My parents don’t care. They’re hardly important in the eyes of the Dark Lord, so whether I came to his side or not didn’t matter. But Draco…Draco was promised since before he was born to be the perfect little Death Eater.

“He would have had prestige, glory, and the Dark Lord’s favor. He would have been the second most feared member of the Dark side. And you know what? He gave that all up, for you. Now, he’s wanted dead by his own father. He doesn’t have a galleon to his name, and he’s lost all of his so-called friends except for me. On top of all that, he’s willing to further risk his life for you, despite his godfather and all the other crap you put him through. He did that for  _ you _ , Potter. How could you  _ possibly _ think he’s not in love with you?” Blaise demanded.

Harry was dumbfounded. Everything Blaise said…he knew it all, but he had never, for an instant, thought it was done because Draco loved him. Now, though…how could he dispute Blaise’s words? The boy knew Draco better than anyone. If Blaise said it, it must be true. Then, of course, came a nagging thought in the back of his head.  _ Why would Blaise put so much at risk? Blaise did the same thing Draco did, except he did it for Draco, not me…oh, Merlin, Blaise is… _ ”In love with him,” Harry finished aloud in a whisper.

Blaise frowned. “What?”

“You’re in love with him,” Harry said, louder this time. He looked up in time to see the pained expression quickly flee from Blaise’s face.

Blaise shook his head with a smirk and crossed his arms over his chest. “You’re more observant than people give you credit for, Potter.”

“So you are?” Harry said, eyes wide with the realization.

Blaise nodded curtly. “I’ve been in love with him for a long time. Oh, don’t give me that look, you have nothing to worry about. Draco doesn’t have a clue. I’m his best mate, I’m there for him when he needs me, and I always encourage him to go after whomever he fancies. It’s never been me, and I’m okay with that. Being the one he counts on more than anyone else, the one he comes back to whenever he gets hurt, that’s good enough for me.”

“You’ve never…”

“Told him? No. We’ve messed around on occasion. Teenage hormones and all that, but it’s never been anything serious. I shag who I want, and he does the same. Now he has you, though, so I guess I’m just a third wheel. That’s okay too, because even if you don’t love him right now, you will. And until then, your stupid Gryffindor sense of loyalty will keep you by him whenever he needs you,” Blaise said with a wry smile. “Besides, I have Killian now. He seems to know what I need, and he’s willing to give it. Things are going well between us.”

Harry chewed on his lower lip nervously. He wasn’t sure what to say now. What could he say to someone who had so much devotion towards a guy he loved who was completely oblivious to his affections? It sounded like some sappy soap plot from the telly. “Do you think you’ll love Killian?” he asked.

“Yeah, I think I will. After the war is over, I’m going to ask him to change me,” Blaise admitted. “I want to keep my roguishly good looks forever, after all,” Blaise added with a smirk.

Harry smiled weakly. If Blaise could joke around, then he didn’t have to worry about saying the right thing. “Whoever gave you the idea you have roguishly good looks?”

Blaise raised a brow. “Oh, just about every bloke who has ever wanted to shag me.”

Harry chuckled, shaking his head.

Blaise got serious again. “Harry, you should think about what you’ll do after the war is over. It may not happen immediately, but at some point Snape is going to want to change you. You should think on it.”

Harry nodded. He already knew this. He had hoped he wouldn’t have to worry about it until after the war.  _ It’s not like I expect to live through it. I just hope Severus and Draco do. _ “I’ll think about it,” he promised.

Blaise nodded. “Well, I’m off to see how the quidditch team is coming along. I’d like to watch over Draco tonight, if that’s alright with you. I can take over after supper, and I don’t have to go to breakfast. No one will think it odd if both myself and Draco are missing, but if it’s just Draco, people might question it."

Harry nodded. “That sounds good.”

 

********************

 

Harry sat down on Remus’s couch nervously. He had no doubt that Remus would offer to help, but he also had no doubt that the man would shout and holler when Harry first tells him.

“Is something the matter?” Remus asked, noticing Harry’s nervousness.

Harry shook his head. “No, not at all. I just wanted to ask for a favor, but you might not like it, so you have to promise not to go nuts on me when I tell you.”

“Harry, you know I’m always here to help you,” Remus said kindly. Noting the very serious expression on Harry’s face as he nodded, Remus sighed. He could only imagine what Harry had gotten himself into now. “What’s this favor you want?”

“Um, well, I kept thinking about how unfair it was that I couldn’t be near Draco. We really like each other,” Harry started.  _ Draco loves me, and I think I can love him. _ “But Severus would go all jealous vampire if he knew we were together, and I don’t want Severus to be angry with me, and I definitely don’t want him to attack Draco.”

“Harry,” Remus interrupted. “Before you go any further, since I have a feeling you’ve come up with some plan for Draco and yourself to be together, I want to know how you feel about Severus.”

Harry looked startled. “How I feel?”

Remus nodded. “Yes. Do you care for him?”

“Of course!” Harry said defensively, frowning at Remus for even suggesting that he didn’t.

“Do you care for him as  _ more _ than just a professor or friend?” Remus persisted.

Harry twitched at that. He did, but would Remus think that was all right? Remus and Snape got along well enough now, but they had bad history together. Besides that, Harry knew Remus wanted to be like a godfather to him, and he wasn’t sure how Remus would take to the news that he cared for Snape as more than a friend, when the man was twice his age. “Er…”

Remus smiled faintly. “It’s all right if you do. I’m not blind, you know. I just want to hear you say it yourself.”

Harry nodded, relaxing. “Then…I do. I care about him a lot more than just a friend, and I haven’t thought of him as just a professor in a long time.”

“Do you like him as much as you like Draco?” Remus continued.

_ I want to save them both! _ The thought echoed loudly in his head, and with it a memory of falling. It startled him so badly that he jumped, and fell off the couch in the process. He yelped, startled.

Remus was by his side in an instant, helping him sit up, a worried expression on his face. “Harry, are you all right?”

Harry nodded shakily.  _ What was that? I feel like I should remember…something… _ “I-I’m fine…,” he murmured. “Just something that startled me.”

“Was it what I asked you?” Remus asked, concerned.

Harry shook his head. “No…I don’t know what it was.” Harry sighed. “I care about Severus. I care about him a lot, but…I care about Draco as well. When I try to think about always choosing one over the other, I feel sick. I know that, most of the time, I have to choose Severus over Draco because Severus is a vampire and I’m his mate. But there are times when Draco needs me,  _ really _ needs me, and I know that during those times I’ll always want to be there for him. I want to be there for both of them.”

Remus nodded in understanding. “But…is being there for Severus prompted because you’re his mate and you feel a duty towards him, or is it because you truly want to be there?”

Harry frowned. He shuffled through memories of times when he had to do things for Snape, when he had to put Snape before anyone else, especially the times when he had to put Snape in front of Draco. He knew, at the beginning of their relationship, that it had been out of duty. But now…”No, it’s not a sense of duty. I care about him. Don’t ask me how much because…I don’t think I’m ready to know yet. But I  _ do _ care about him a great deal.”

Remus sighed.  _ He loves them both. If anyone could love two people equally, it would be Harry. _ Remus nodded again. “Very well. Tell me what favor you have to ask.”

“That’s it? No more questions?” Harry asked, surprised.

“No more questions,” Remus confirmed.

Harry smiled. “Thanks, Remus. Um, so, I had this dream about the night during the TriWizard Tournament, when Voldemort attacked me in the graveyard. Wormtail took my blood, and bunch of other ingredients, and put them in a cauldron, and then he put Voldemort in the cauldron, and Voldemort was reborn, with my blood in his veins. I thought and thought about it, and I wondered if, maybe, it would be possible for Draco to take my blood, so he would smell like me.”

Remus looked startled. “Harry, that was Dark magic. You didn’t—“

“No, we didn’t do that spell. We don’t even know what Voldemort did. I spoke to Hermione and Draco, and they agreed to do research. Hermione found this old potion that pure blood families would use to adopt common children and make them seem like their own children. It was a simple spell, and Hermione was convinced it would work, so Draco agreed to try it. We decided we would do it over the winter break, when everyone would be least likely to notice Draco missing.”

“Missing?” Remus echoed.

Harry nodded. “The potion required Draco to be submerged in it for six days. Don’t panic, Hermione figured out how Draco would survive it, and well…we did it. This morning.”

“You…did it?” Remus echoed again, disbelieving.

“Yeah…we set up the cauldron in the Chamber of Secrets, and Hermione is down there now, watching over Draco.”

“In the Chamber of Secrets?” Remus was beyond disbelief. He simply could not believe the three of them had come up with such an elaborate plan…and went for it, without anyone knowing. Then something clicked in his mind. “The notes of permission I gave Hermione to do blood bond research was not for you and Severus, but for you and Draco.”

Harry nodded, watching Remus’s reactions carefully. “Yeah. Though, technically, she didn’t lie to you. It was blood bonding research, and it does concern myself and Severus.”

Remus shook his head. “I cannot believe you three accomplished this. Is Draco safe? Is he all right?”

Harry nodded. “Hermione said it worked perfectly. Just to be sure though, Ron, Blaise, Hermione and I are going to be taking turns watching over him. But we’re worried that there might be some times when none of us will be able to watch him without drawing attention to our absence, so…we were hoping you would agree to help. Only when the four of us can’t.”

“Harry…” Remus was at a loss for words. He sighed, defeated. “Very well. There is nothing I can say now that it is already done. I assume that Severus doesn’t know.”

“No, and you can’t tell him. Please, Remus,” Harry pleaded, worried Remus might.

“You must be out of your mind. There is no way I would face the wrath of that vampire when he finds out!” Remus said.

Harry grinned. “Good.”

 

*****************************

 

It was surprisingly easy to keep the secret. But then, that must be why it was called the Chamber of Secrets. Moaning Myrtle, while thoroughly annoying, thought what they were doing was horribly romantic…and, if Draco died, she wasn’t against wooing him herself. Harry shuddered at the thought.

Ayugi went back to Japan, saying that he would return after the winter holidays. He wanted to visit family and brag to his colleagues. He was under strict oath not to mention names. He wasn’t even allowed to mention the school. He told Harry and Snape that they could practice whatever spells they wished to, now that they knew how to control the power.

It was a surprise to Harry when, on the third morning of holiday break, Snape was waiting for Harry with Issaa curled up on the warm stones by the hearth. “You found her?” he asked. The snake was sleeping.

Snape scowled. “No. It appears that Ceilidh has been feeding her in the Forbidden Forest. They seem to get along splendidly, apparently. I was under the impression that she did not like vampires.”

Harry smirked. “She just doesn’t like vampires who hurt me. Ceilidh hasn’t hurt me. In fact, she probably believes Ceilidh protected me, that day in the forest.”

Snape scowled. He didn’t like to think of that day, and how close he had come to seriously hurting Harry. He shook his head. “Ceilidh is angry with Killian. Apparently Killian has been purposely avoiding us. He did not wish to explain things, as he knew you would share the information with Zabini, and he worried it would scare the boy off.”

Harry scowled. He had just begun to like Killian, and now the damned vampire went and ruined things. “Well, did Ceilidh explain things to you?”

Snape hesitated, then nodded. “I do not think you will like it, however.”

Harry sighed, sat down next to Snape, and prepared for the worst. “All right. Tell me.”

“To put it quite simply, the fever you had was because new organs were being grown inside you. I unconsciously put a…serum, or potion of sorts, in your body when I ejaculated inside you. The organs you grew allow you the ability to foster a child inside yourself,” Snape explained. For once, the man looked uncomfortable to be giving a lecture.

“A…you got me  _ pregnant _ ?!” Harry exploded, jumping up from his seat.

“No no, not pregnant!” Snape hastened to reply. “You are just…capable of becoming pregnant. You are not pregnant yet!”

“ _ Yet! _ You think it’s all right because I’m not pregnant  _ yet _ ?!” Harry yelled.

“You cannot become pregnant except during the mating season. I do not have sperm until that time,” Snape continued, trying to reassure the boy, who was clearly upset.  _ Upset? That is the understatement of the century. When I get my hands on Killian… _ Snape thought darkly.

“Oh, that’s  _ much _ better. Why  _ thank you _ Severus, you’ve only taken my manhood and replaced it with…with… _ woman parts! _ ”

Snape frowned fiercely. “I did  _ not _ take your manhood. In case you have forgotten, just last night I had your  _ manhood _ in my mouth!”

“But...but… _ men _ cannot get  _ pregnant _ !” retorted Harry angrily.

“They can when they are mated to vampires,” Snape retorted right back.

“Ugh, I cannot  _ believe _ this! Bloody hell, when I get my hands on Killian…!”

“You will have to wait in line,” Snape drawled.

All of a sudden the fight just left Harry, and he went into shock. “I...I can’t  _ believe _ it!” he said, collapsing back onto the couch.

Snape sat down beside Harry cautiously. “Trust me, I had a hard time swallowing it myself.”

**Harry looked at him, a fierce glare on his face. “ _You_ grow a womb and _then_ tell me you had a _difficult_ time!” **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope this latest update finds all of you well. I know many of you have left reviews and comments wondering where I have been and when this would be finished. I apologize for being so unreliable. I have struggled with a lot this past year, and it's been difficult for me to want to do much of anything. I do want to finish this. I don't know how long it will take. I hope to finish the sequel, as well, but the site it was hosted on has been taken down, and I have yet to find another copy. I've reached out to some people and hopefully I'll be able to find it, so that I can edit and complete it. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone for the support and love you've shown me and this little corner of the fandom that I lurk in. I read and appreciate every comment on here. Thank you <3


	56. Chapter 56

**Summoned**

 

*************************

 

“I-AH!” Snape exclaimed, jumping up and shaking his leg. There was a loud hiss. He stopped shaking his leg like an idiot and looked down to see Issaa, coiled and ready to strike again. “God damn it, Harry,  _ control _ your bloody snake!”

Harry looked down at Issaa, then up at Snape, then down at the snake again. He couldn’t help it. He burst out laughing. He laughed so hard that tears streamed out of his eyes, and then suddenly he was crying. Bawling, really. All the anxiety he felt, all the worry, and all the anger just washed away in a stream of tears.

He felt something moving up his leg and wiped tears away, sniffling, to look down to see Issaa wrapped around his leg, looking up at him in a snake version of a concerned face.  _ -I’m all right- _ he hissed.  _ -Pleassse don’t bite Ssseverusss anymore. He’sss jusssst trying to help. He’ll never hurt me.- _

_ -I worry about you, masssster. Thissss man isss a brute.- _ she replied.

Harry chuckled.  _ -Yesss…he issss. I wouldn’t have it any other way.- _

Issaa looked at him like he was crazy, but then bobbed her head in a nod. She slithered down his leg and turned to Snape. Snape eyed her warily. She hissed, but then quickly slithered away.  _ -I will ssseek your bed, massster. I am tired.- _

Harry nodded even though she wasn’t looking at him. He wondered idly how she would get to his bedroom, considering the only way out that he knew of was through Snape’s door. But then again, she was a snake. She probably had a little hole she could slither through or something.

“Harry,” Snape said cautiously.

Harry looked up at Snape. He smiled weakly. “I’m all right. I’m…sorry I exploded like that.”

“You had every right to explode,” Snape assured him. “Finding out…I can only imagine what is going through your mind right now.”

“You don’t have to imagine. Believe me, I’m an open book. I’m angry, confused, worried, and relieved all at once,” Harry said dryly.

Snape raised a brow and sat down next to him. “That does not sound like you are all right.”

Harry genuinely smiled now. “I know, but somehow…I am. So, let’s just forget the whole thing for now. I just want to relax and not worry about anything for right now. Are you hungry?”

Snape studied Harry’s expression, and nodded when he was assured that Harry was truly all right. He took Harry’s offered wrist and fed from it, and as was their custom now, they snogged and stretched out on the couch together. Snape was deftly undoing Harry’s trousers with one hand when the pain came. It came so suddenly that his first reaction was to jump up off the couch.

Snape hissed in a breath sharply and clutched his own arm, eyes wide.

Harry didn’t hiss, he yelped, and his hand flew to his scar, which pulsed painfully. When he felt something wet, he pulled his hand away, shocked to see blood on his fingers. His scar was bleeding. He looked at Snape with dawning horror.

“He’s summoning his followers,” Snape said between clenched teeth. It was throbbing much more insistently than a normal summon.

“You said he doesn’t summon during the holidays,” Harry whispered. His scar was suddenly quiet, in fact the whole area on his forehead felt numb.

Snape nodded sharply. “I must go to him.”

“What does this mean?!” Harry shouted in frustration. He had a very bad feeling, which was only confirmed by the pained expression Snape gave him.

“He has decided to attack.”

“No!” Harry howled in denial. “All the parents are here! The castle isn’t properly defended!”

“The perfect opportunity,” Snape murmured, almost to himself. Then his arm spasmed again, the burning increasing. He growled. “I have to go. Now,” he said, rushing to the fireplace and throwing a fistful of the floo powder he kept on the mantle into the fire.

Harry rushed to him and grabbed his arm. “You can’t! You’re supposed to fight with me!”

“We will!” Snape snapped, the pain causing him to be angry. “I will find you on the battlefield, Harry, and we  _ will _ fight together. But for now I must go to his summons and ready our army of vampires and werewolves!”

The entrance to Snape’s chambers opened and Remus stumbled in, looking pale and shaken. Snape took one look at him and held out his hand. Remus staggered over and took it, and Snape pulled Remus close to his side, feeling the tremors in Remus’s body worsen. The man was about to shift. They needed to get out of there. Without another word to Harry, Snape stepped into the fire, pulling Remus along with him, and they both vanished. They hadn’t even said where they were going.

Harry, shell-shocked, collapsed to his knees before the fire. It was silent in the chambers, only the crackle of the fire providing background noise. The flames looked so innocent.  _ Is anyone panicking outside? Does anyone know that we’ll be attacked? _ Harry wondered.

No, of course no one knew, because the only spy they had had just left. “Oh, Merlin, I have to tell McGonagall!”

Harry bolted up, and knowing that Snape would be connected to the Headmistress’s chambers via floo, threw in the floo powder and stepped into the fire, shouting his direction clearly. He stumbled ungracefully out of the fire to startle McGonagall, who was having tea with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

He looked at them with wide, panicked eyes. “Snape’s been summoned! Voldemort is going to attack!” he blurted.

There was a clatter as Mrs. Weasley dropped her cup of tea, her hands going to her mouth in horror. Mr. Weasley’s hands shook, and he stood to gather his wife into his arms. McGonagall set down her tea and rose slowly. When Harry met her gaze, he saw a flicker of fear, but it was quickly hidden by a look of determination.

“Arthur, please contact the other members of the Order and have them meet me by the school gates. They may use my floo in here, of course. Mister Potter, you will go to the Gryffindor-Slytherin corridor and bring all the students to the Great Hall. I will gather the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws,” she said curtly. Harry, fueled by the fact that she wasn’t panicking, nodded quickly and darted out of the room.

He ran to the Gryffindor-Slytherin corridor and barely stopped to give the password to the Fat Lady. He forced himself to slow down when he reached the common room. He realized, quite suddenly, that if he was panicked, everyone else would panic, and they did not need a bunch of screaming children running around the halls.

He took a deep breath as he entered the common room. Thankfully, many of the students were already there. When he stood in the doorway, looking at them all chatting away like they hadn’t a care in the world, he paled. How could he tell them they were about to fight a war? That all their training would be put to the test today?

Somehow, by standing in the doorway not saying anything and looking rather sick, he managed to draw everyone’s eyes to him. He opened his mouth, but the words wouldn’t come out. He had to clear his throat before he could speak, and when he did he sounded weak even to his own ears. “Everyone must report to the Great Hall immediately. Bring your wands, and change into comfortable clothes,” he said. Though weak, his voice didn’t break, and he didn’t sound panicked.

Everyone stared in silence, then gradually it dawned on them. Just a few students first, their eyes widening and their mouths opening to draw breath in sharply. Then the rest followed, and some even had tears in their eyes. They didn’t panic, though. No one began screaming or asking frantic questions. They just looked at him with horrified, resigned, or frightened expressions.

Harry licked his lips nervously. “Go on, I don’t know how much time we have,” he said, voice louder this time, calmer. They weren’t panicking, so neither would he.

Harry stepped to the side as everyone suddenly sprung into action, running out of the common rooms to go to their dorms and change. Some just immediately left to go to the Great Hall. Harry quickly worked his way through every room, making sure everyone knew to report to the Great Hall. He found Ron taking a nap in their dorm and shook him awake.

“Ron, we have to go. It’s started,” Harry said.

“Hm? What’s started?” Ron asked groggily, sitting up.

“Snape was summoned, and McGonagall is gathering everyone in the Great Hall. Voldemort is coming,” Harry said. He rummaged in his trunk, pulling out his father’s invisibility cloak.

Ron gasped. “Oh, shite, this is bad, isn’t it Harry?”

“Don’t panic!" Harry snapped, seeing that Ron was about to hyperventilate.

“I can’t help it! I thought I would be all calm and cool when it happened, but Merlin, we’re going to  _ war _ Harry! How can I not panic?” Ron squeaked.

“We’ve already been at war,” Harry said quietly. “It’s just that now, we get to face our enemy.”

Ron stared at him, dumbfounded. “How can you be so calm?”

Harry flinched. “I’m not calm. I’m bloody well terrified! But panicking won’t help anyone! Severus is doing who knows what for that bastard, Draco is still peacefully asleep in his potion without a  _ clue _ that the war is being brought to the castle as he sleeps, and we’re about to go fight the most evil, cruel thing that has ever walked the planet! I am  _ not _ calm! Now get off your arse and GET READY!” Harry roared.

Ron gulped. He nodded shakily and got to his feet, scurrying about to put on some clothes. Harry ducked his head to look under the bed, relieved to see Issaa staring at him. At least he wouldn’t have to worry about her.  _ -Issaa, you have to find ssssomeplace sssafe to hide- _ he told the snake.

_ -Why?- _

_ -It issssn’t sssafe here. We are going to battle ssssome really bad thingssss.- _

_ -I will bite them for you, massster- _ Issaa offered.

It made Harry smile despite all his worry.  _ -No. Thesssse thingsss will kill you. Pleassse, jusssst hide sssso I do not have to worry about you. Promisssse me.- _

_ -You are really worried. Very well, I will hide. But you, in turn, musssst promisssse to come find me.- _

Harry hesitated. If he promised, he knew Issaa would hold him to it, and if he died…Issaa would be waiting a very long time.  _ -I’m not ssssure I…- _

_ -You will ssssurvive. I know thissss. Come find me.- _

_ -Fine. I promisssse to find you,- _ Harry said, though he wasn’t happy about it. Issaa bobbed her head in a nod and then slithered off to find a proper hiding spot. Harry stood and looked at Ron. “We have to go tell Hermione. She’s with Draco.”

“But don’t we have to report to the Great Hall?”

“I know, but we can’t just leave her there! Oh, shite, McGonagall will panic if I’m not there. Okay, Ron, you go to the Great Hall and tell McGonagall that I’m going to find Hermione, who was in the girls lavatories, okay? I’ll use my broom to fly back as quick as possible with Hermione.”

“What about…Draco?” Ron asked, hesitating over the name.

“I…I don’t know. I’ll see what Hermione says,” Harry said, forcing back the worry.

“Right,” Ron turned to run out, but then hesitated. “Hurry, okay, mate?”

Harry nodded and watched Ron run out, then he grabbed his broom and ran out as well. Once in the hall, he mounted and sped to Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom, but on the way there he found Blaise, who was pale and running quickly in the opposite direction. Harry pulled up short to stop, and jogged back to Blaise. “What’s wrong?”

“Killian, he—“

Harry cursed. “I know. Everyone is going to the Great Hall, you should go too.”

“It’s really time, then?” Blaise asked. The boy was pale, but his voice was steady and calm.

“Yes,” Harry answered curtly.

“You’re going to get Draco, then?” Blaise asked.

Harry hesitated. “I…I don’t know if I can wake him. I have to ask Hermione, she’s with him.”

“You can’t just leave him down there!” Blaise said, shocked.

“I know! I know, damn it!” Harry shouted right back, then ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “If it’s unsafe to wake him, though, then there is no choice. I…I don’t want Hermione to fight. She’s a whiz at any spell you ask her to perform, but she just doesn’t have the reflexes for battle. If Draco can’t be woken, then I’ll ask her to stay with him. The Chamber of Secrets might be the safest place for them.”

“I’ll stay with them,” Blaise said, startling Harry.

“W-what?”

“I’ll stay with them. Killian told me to hide myself, like some coward. I told him I would just to get him to leave. He says I’ll only distract him if I’m on the battlefield, but I’m not a coward and I won’t just sit back and hide while everyone fights. If I stay with Hermione and Draco, at least I’ll feel like I’m protecting someone. Besides, the Dark Lord can get into the Chamber as well, right? So if he does, I’ll be there. With her brains and my agility, we’ll be fine,” Blaise said confidently.

Harry didn’t waste any time arguing. Another person to protect Draco was fine by him, and besides that, Blaise was right. He would only distract Killian on the battlefield. Killian was an old, very powerful vampire who could take care of himself, but with Blaise on the field he might be prone to making mistakes.

Harry nodded. “Fine. Hop on, I’m in a hurry,” Harry said swinging his leg over his broom again. Blaise swung on behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist, and Harry pushed off. They were in the lavatory in no time, and Harry quickly opened the passage and jumped, with Blaise following.

They ran to the chamber where Hermione sat reading a book in the large armchair Remus had brought down during his watch. She looked up, startled to see them. Then she paled. “Oh, no,” she whispered.

Harry ran to the cauldron and peered inside. Draco was still suspended in the water, looking peaceful in his sleep, his blonde hair swaying in the water. “Can he be awakened?” Harry asked.

Hermione came beside him and took his hand for comfort. “I don’t know…I don’t think we should risk it…”

Harry nodded and faced her. “I want you to stay with him. Protect him for me.”

“But Harry—“

“No. I’m serious, Hermione. Stay here. You know as well as I do that you aren’t cut out for the battlefield. Your reactions are just a fraction too slow, and that could easily get you killed. Draco needs to be guarded, and I  _ trust you _ to keep him safe. Please, Hermione, don’t argue,” Harry pleaded, raw emotion in his voice.

Hermione, tears welling in her eyes, nodded. Blaise stepped up beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. “I’m staying down here too. Apparently, I’m too delicious for Killian to ignore, so unless I want to twiddle my thumbs in a hiding hole, this is the best way for me to hide while feeling like I’m being useful,” Blaise said, managing to put some humor into the situation.

Hermione nodded again, giving Blaise a grateful smile.

Harry gave Hermione a kiss on her cheek. “Keep yourself safe, and protect him for me,” he whispered in her ear.

He pulled back, but with a sob she flung her arms around his neck and clung to him. “You keep yourself safe too, Harry!” she begged. “And…and give this to Ron for me!” she added impulsively, kissing him full on the mouth. Then she hugged him again. “You both better come down here and get me when all this is through!”

Harry hugged her back, nodding into her shoulder. When she let him, he pulled back. He shook hands with Blaise. “Thank you.”

Blaise nodded, and Harry quickly mounted his broom. He gave one last look at the cauldron, then pushed off and quickly left. He navigated the corridors with great speed and found himself outside the Great Hall within a minute. He hurried in. Everyone was seated, perhaps for the last time, at their House tables.

McGonagall stood at the podium, already speaking. “—you will finally put all your training into use. We have worked hard for this, and I have no doubt in my mind that each one of you is ready to fight.”

She paused then, to look at the uncertain faces. “I will not lie to you: Many of you will be injured. Some of you may even die.” There were a few startled gasps at this statement. No one had expected her to come out and say it like that.

“If you are uncertain or frightened, look at your fellow peers. Not a single one of you does not have doubts. Each one of your professors has doubts, as well,” she went on, gesturing to the professors who stood in a row behind her. “However, we are all going out on that field today, and we are going to protect our castle and comrades! If any of you are too frightened or too uncertain, then speak up now, and we will try to get you out of here! Don’t feel ashamed if you are. This is an awful thing we ask of you, to go out there and face horrible creatures. You are all just children.”

McGonagall looked around. Many of the students were glancing at each other with uncertain eyes. “Are there any that wish to leave now?” she asked.

There was silence, and Harry looked around nervously from where he stood by the doors. No one raised their hands. Harry was shocked, but McGonagall smiled as though she knew that no one would. As though she had full confidence that they were ready to fight.

“Very well. Now I will tell you what you will be doing. The Dark Lord, as you have undoubtedly heard, has gathered together all of the vampires, and with them the werewolves. What you do not know, however, is that the vampires are actually on  _ our _ side!”

There were startled murmurs throughout the room. No one had expected that.

“One of the clan leaders came to us and told us he and all of his clan and all the clans he knew would be our spies. This has helped us greatly in knowing what has been happening. When you go out there, I want you all to ignore the vampires, unless they try to attack you. There is always the chance of a few rogues. Is that understood?”

Despite the chatter that was still going on, everyone nodded. Harry nodded with them, even though he already knew all of this. He was secretly glad that McGonagall hadn’t given away Snape.

“Good. One of the things we learned from the vampires is that the Dark Lord has also gathered draconite, and with it the ability to control the dragons.”

Alarmed calls could be heard now, everyone raising their voices in the beginnings of panic. McGonagall raised her hand to silence them and spoke over those who continued to talk. “Leave the dragons alone! The vampires and the werewolves will fight them for us. Focus on the Death Eaters and dodging whatever fire the dragons may breathe. We do not have a strategy, and there is no use telling you how to fight. If you are not comfortable with killing, then disarm and paralyze your enemies. The only things I can tell you is to fight, and survive. Is that understood?!”

Harry wondered idly if this speech was even encouraging anyone. Dumbledore would have come up with some positive daisies-and-sugar speech that lulled everyone into the belief that they could, and would, win the war. But McGonagall was taking a completely different approach by giving them the blunt, no-bars-held-back truth.

Much to his utter disbelief, there were many shouts of “Yes, ma’am!” and other exclamations of that kind. He was impressed. It seemed most of the students knew they weren’t being molly-coddled either, an appreciated it.

McGonagall was smiling. It was a small one, but even from way in the back, Harry could see the pride in her smile. “Madame Pomfrey and several of the Auror’s who have come to help will be turning this hall into the infirmary, as the infirmary itself may be too far for you to reach. If you are injured, or a comrade is injured, bring them here and you will be given immediate attention and, if necessary, transported to a safer part of the castle if your injury is severe, until there is proper transportation to St. Mungo’s.”

Surprisingly, a Ravenclaw girl that Harry guessed to be a fifth year stood up. “Will the Ministry be coming to aid us?” she asked loudly. Other students murmured to themselves, and Harry heard a few mentioning Aurors.

“I have sent notification. Whether they choose to believe we are about to be under attack is their decision,” McGonagall said curtly.

“That’s it, we just tell them and hope for the best? They’re our government!”

“And a fat lot of good that has done us in the past!” a boy at the Hufflepuff table shouted. “They didn’t even believe You-Know-Who was back until the attacks started coming more frequently!”

“And now that they  _ do _ know they should help us!” The Ravenclaw retorted angrily.

“That is enough!” McGonagall said, raising her voice above theirs. They looked at her in surprise, and then quickly sat back down. “Whether they help us or not, we are still entering this battle! Now, I want all of the seventh years who have already gone on field work to divide into two groups. One group stays here and instructs the other years in what they have encountered so far on field.

“The other group comes with me and we will be going outside to stand watch. When the Dark Lord arrives, you will be called out, and we will be ready for him!” she finished triumphantly.

There was no standing ovation or shouts of encouragement like one would expect after a speech like that. There wasn’t any, because this wasn’t some play and it wasn’t a movie, it was an actual war, and everyone knew there was nothing to cheer about. The seventh years quickly divided up, and McGonagall led one group out of the Great Hall. She glanced at Harry as she passed, and he nodded, hoping she would understand that he would be out in a minute.

He waited for Ron to find his way over to him. “Where’s Hermione?” Ron immediately asked.

“I left her in the Chambers to guard Draco.”

“You  _ what?! _ Bloody hell, Harry, it isn’t always about you! Herm…Hermione can’t be left alone like that! What if something happens to her?!” Ron exploded, furious.

“Calm down! Blaise is with her as well. He would be too much of a distraction for Killian, so he decided to stay behind and protect Draco and Hermione. Hermione is no good at fighting, you know that Ron! She would get hurt, or worse,  _ die _ if we brought her on the battlefield!” Harry shouted right back, angry at Ron for not thinking about it before exploding. Then, when he saw the shock struck expression on Ron’s face, he continued in a softer tone, “You don’t want that, do you?”

Ron, after a moment of thought, shook his head in dismay. “No, I don’t want that, Harry. She’ll be all right down there, won’t she? We won’t let V-V-the Dark Lord get past the castle gates, so he won’t get to her, right?”

“Right,” Harry said, in a very confident tone.  _ I won’t let him get past the castle gates. I  _ will _ kill him. _

Harry, an impulsive thought running through his head, held out his invisibility cloak, which he had been carrying folded over his arm. “I want you to use this,” Harry said.

Ron’s eyes widened. “What? B-but that’s your father's cloak! Harry, you need it!”

Harry shook his head determinedly. “No, I don’t. Severus will find me out there, and we’ll fight side by side. I won’t be invisible. I want Voldemort to see me when I come after him.”

“But Harry…,” Ron protested weakly.

Harry smiled suddenly. “Hey, don’t give me that expression. You know I’ll be fine, I have that weird super luck that kicks in whenever I’m in danger, right?”

That brought a small smile from Ron. “Yeah…I guess…”

“Take it,” Harry insisted again, handing it over to Ron. “Now let’s go see what McGonagall and the others have planned, okay?”

“Harry, wait,” Ron said, stopping Harry in turn. “What about…will Charlie…be there?” he asked.

Harry hesitated, but then nodded. “He knows everything there is to know about dragons…he’ll probably be controlling one of them. But, I doubt we’ll see him on the field. He’ll be too busy riding the dragon. You won’t have to face him.”

“But…is he really a Death Eater?”

“He had the mark…Ron, I don’t know if he took it willingly, or if it was forced upon him, but he is a Death Eater…whether he likes it or not.”

“I can’t believe he would join them…willingly…he has to be under Imperius or something…” Ron muttered faintly.

“You’re right, but there isn’t anything we can do about it until Voldemort is dead.”

“Will the vampires…I mean, they’re attacking the dragons, right? Will they know not to attack him?” Ron asked.

Harry shook his head slowly. “No…I’m sorry, Ron…they won’t know…”

Ron nodded, then swallowed audibly. “I guess…there isn’t anything I can do for him…”

“Don’t say that,” Harry snapped. “You can fight to get him back.”

“I know but…it just doesn’t seem like much…”

Harry gentled, softening his tone. “I know, Ron, believe me I know.”

Ron nodded glumly. “Yeah…let’s go. There’s no use wasting time sniffling about it.”

Harry nodded and they went out to the front gates, where McGonagall was speaking to the seventh years. They wandered over to the other Order members. Tonks, surprisingly, had bright yellow hair today.

“Er…is there a reason you chose yellow?” Harry asked cautiously.

Tonks grinned. “Harry, you should know I never have a reason for my hair color.”

Harry rolled his eyes and nodded. Of course, it was probably just a spontaneous decision on her part when she woke up that morning.

“However, if it just so happens that yellow is the warmest, happiest color there is and a certain Dark Lord positively hates happy warm things, well…that’s purely coincidence,” Tonks added, winking.

Harry smirked. “Yeah, coincidence.”

“Has there been any sign of them?” Ron asked.

“No, nothing yet. It may be a few hours until he gathers all his forces,” Kingsley Shacklebolt said, his rough voice cutting into the conversation.

Harry had never really had in-depth conversations with Kingsley, but he knew that the man wouldn’t be in the Order unless he was trustworthy. Harry trusted all of the Order members.

“How are you boys doing?” the big man asked.

“We’re fine, sir,” Harry answered.

“Where is that charming girl, Hermione?” Tonks asked suddenly, looking around. “The three of you are rarely seen apart.”

“Er…” Ron stammered.

“She’s inside, helping the other seventh years instruct the younger students on proper defense and offense against vampire and Death Eaters,” Harry said quickly.

Tonks raised a brow, but nodded without questioning them. “Well, that certainly seems like her.”

Harry and Ron nodded quickly, and both were relieved when McGonagall came over, interrupting their conversation.

“Ronald, your brothers will be arriving shortly. I just received an owl. The twins will be bringing equipment with them,” McGonagall said.

Ron nodded. “And…my parents? And Ginny?” Ron asked, glancing around. They were nowhere to be seen.

“They will be aiding Madame Pomfrey with the infirmary.”

“Oh, good,” Ron said, looking genuinely relieved.

“Are you ready, Mister Potter?”

Was he ready? He had been ready to kill Voldemort since he was eleven. But was he ready to go into battle and face unimaginable horrors? He would have to be. Harry nodded.

“Very well. Kingsley, if I might have a word?” McGonagall requested. The man nodded and they wandered off.

“We’ll be separated real quick, won’t we?” Ron asked, staring out over the front lawn towards the lake.

“Yeah, we might.”

“It won’t be like the other times, you and me fighting side by side."

“No, it won’t,” Harry said. He wasn’t sure if he regretted it, or if he was glad that the redhead wouldn’t have to be in as much danger as Harry was sure to be in. He didn’t want Ron entering battle with such a defeated mindset, but he couldn’t think of anything encouraging to say. Then he remembered what Hermione had asked, and he smirked. “Ron?”

Ron heard a funny tone in Harry’s voice and looked at him. Harry was smirking, on the verge of grinning. Ron frowned. “What?”

Harry didn’t say anything, he just leaned in and kissed Ron. The redhead was so startled that he froze, and Harry took that shocked moment to put his hand behind Ron’s head to hold him in place, then deepened the kiss and ran his tongue over Ron’s lips. Ron let out a startled sound, and his lips parted just enough that Harry could snake his tongue in and stroke it against Ron’s.

That prompted Ron into action, and he jerked back. Harry let him. Ron spluttered, face turning a bright, crimson red, “W-what the bloody hell!”

Harry smirked, licking his lips. Ron didn’t taste bad at all. “I was told to give that to you.”

Ron looked incredulous. He wiped his mouth frantically, rubbing his tongue on his shirt sleeve. “Ugh, what the  _ hell _ would compel you to do…that!”

“Oh, I’m sorry…I’ll have to tell Hermione you didn’t like her kiss.”

Ron froze and looked up from his sleeve. “Hermione?”

Harry nodded, grinning. “Yeah. Hermione told me to give that to you for her. She’ll be so disappointed to know you didn’t like it.”

“Hermione gave me a kiss?” Ron asked. His eyes widened. “Well why didn’t you say so in the first place! That changes everything then. It’s okay that you kissed me, mate, if it was from ‘Mione!”

“Oh, it was. I was very careful to kiss you exactly like she kissed me but I might—“

“She kissed you?!” Ron exclaimed. “You…you’re not allowed to kiss her!”

“But, she only wanted to make sure I kissed you like she did…” Harry protested.

“That…that doesn’t matter! She’s like your sister!”

Harry grinned. “But not yours, huh?”

“Well…I already have one!” Ron declared hotly.

“Speaking of…where  _ is _ Ginny?” Harry asked, deciding it was time to stop teasing Ron.

“Oh, she’s probably with Lavender. Those two are inseparable. Mum won’t let her fight, though. I figure they’ll probably stay in the infirmary,” Ron said, successfully distracted.

Harry nodded. “Right. Maybe we should—“

He was cut off by Mad Eye Moody’s shout. “There!”

Ron and Harry swiveled about. The man was pointing up at the sky, and they looked up. At first they couldn’t see anything, but then gradually small black dots could be seen, drawing closer. “Dragons,” Harry whispered.

There was a flash of light, and the Dark Mark appeared in the sky. The dragons flew through the open mouth. Harry shuddered.

“You, fetch the others!” McGonagall said suddenly. One of the seventh year girls ran back inside. McGonagall looked around at everyone. “It is time.”

Harry and Ron looked at each other. Ron gulped. “I’m scared,” he admitted.

“Me, too.”


	57. War

**War**

 

*************************

 

Their plan would have worked perfectly…if only the dragons hadn’t come first. The problem was, dragons flew faster than vampires and werewolves ran…and Voldemort decided to send the dragons out first, giving them an additional lead. McGonagall realized her mistake the instant the dragons drew closer. Panic welled up in her. The students were not prepared to battle dragons. The students believed they would not even have to battle dragons. But with the dragons drawing closer with each passing second, and no werewolves or vampires on the horizon, there was nothing she could do about it now.

As the other students came out from the Great Hall, they all skidded to a halt right outside of the castle. As though transfixed, everyone watched as the dragons flew closer, closer.

“Where are the vampires?” someone asked to McGonagall’s left.

The dragons were almost above them now, and a few small ones dove down to the ground, landing several yards away. On their backs were large makeshift saddles, which fastened under their belly and around their chest. In the saddles were Death Eaters, holding brightly colored stones. The larger dragons flew right past them, over the castle, and began spewing fire at all of the towers. It would only be a matter of time before the castle wards fell completely and the fire took.

Everyone seemed to be waiting, expectantly, for the vampires and werewolves to come save the day. McGonagall realized her mistake, and there was little she could do. She screamed, “Run! Run, everyone! Back inside!”

Chaos ensued. Everyone ran. Left, right, forward, diagonal. People bumped into each other, people tripped and fell. Harry, standing beside Ron, could only watch, frozen with horror. The dragons on the ground stood still and swung their heads this way and that, blowing out fire in every which direction, and everyone ran to try to avoid it. There were shrieks and screams.

Harry couldn’t stand and watch any longer. “Ron, put on the cloak!” he commanded.

“W-what? But Harry--!”

“Just do it now before the other Death Eaters arrive!” Harry shouted. Then he took off at a run, glancing back over his shoulder as he did so. “And try not to get yourself killed!” he added, then faced forward again. He kept wide of the range of fire, heading towards the nearby forbidden forest. He had an idea, but it would only work if he managed to get behind the dragons without them or their riders realizing. “ _ Accio SkyHawk 3000! _ ” he shouted.

He managed to make it to the tree line and began steadily jogging along it. Just as he was sure that he was far enough past the dragons, he heard a whizzing sound and turned around in time to see his broom. He snatched it and mounted quickly. Watching the dragons carefully, he waited for his opportune moment.  _ Ah, there! _ One of the dragons had turned its back towards Harry, and the rider wasn’t watching behind him.

Harry hoped the lessons with Madame Hooch wouldn’t fail him as he pushed off and sped towards the back of the dragon, careful to stay low so that one of the other riders wouldn’t spot him. He was just about to move up when the tail of the dragon swung, and Harry swerved to the left so fast that he flipped himself over. He struggled to maintain control of the broom and when he managed to right himself, he was about to crash into one of the legs of the dragon. Harry ducked and swerved again, going under the belly of the dragon.

He came out on the opposite side of the dragon and yanked his broom upward quickly as he leaned to the right. He came up the side of the rider, and the man had just enough time to turn to face him before Harry cast, “ _ Expelliarmus! Stupefy! Propello! _

All three spells nailed their target dead on. The Death Eater dropped his wand, froze up, and was propelled right off the back of the dragon. Harry saw a flash of something shiny falling and, with seeker instincts, charged toward it and caught it. As soon as he touched it, the thing pulsed in his hand, and he felt dizzy with a wave of power.  _ What is this? _ he thought, but didn’t have time to dwell on it. He was suddenly face to face with a very angry-looking dragon. The creature was staring him down.

Harry’s eyes widened, and he swerved, but the thing followed. Panicking, Harry pulled up and flew higher. He glanced over his shoulder and much to his dismay, the dragon was following him. Harry zipped around the sky, steering clear of the castle and the dragons flying there, but the dragon behind him pursued and persisted. Harry cursed. He didn’t want to fly lower because of the students down there, but he didn’t want to fly further from the castle either, as he might be separated from the group. He risked a glance behind him. The dragon was still following.

_ Shite, this is just like fourth year… _ Harry thought dismally. He veered to the right, and the dragon quickly followed. Harry glanced behind again. Damn, but that blasted dragon looked like it was leisurely following him! It wasn’t even  _ trying _ to spit fire at him!  _ Wait…could this be… _ Harry glanced at the shiny thing in his hand. It was green with flecks of gold at its core. Shaped much like an egg, except bumpy, as though it had been sloppily carved and then smoothed.  _ It has to be a draconite! _ Harry thought.

Which meant…Harry hoped he was right. No, he prayed it. He swung his broom around and collided to a halt. The dragon had to pull back sharply, powerful wings flapping frantically to stop before careening into Harry. But it didn’t try to eat him, and it didn’t try to char broil him. It hovered, rather unsteadily, in front of Harry, watching him. “Er…oh, great, I have a dragon at my control…now what the bloody hell do I do?”

Harry had no idea how to use the draconite. He knew that if he held it and flew away, the dragon would follow. That didn’t help him much.  _ But I know someone who might know, _ Harry thought suddenly. Only problem was, that someone was invisible and who knew where. He glanced down at the chaos below him. Big, huge dragons breathing fire, and tiny people moving around. He saw someone – he couldn’t tell who from his position – get set on fire, and acting in panic dove down. However, before he could get there, someone else cast  _ aguamenti _ and the girl, who Harry recognized as a seventh year Hufflepuff, was quickly taken by the boy who helped her and the two ran back into the castle. Harry hoped she would be okay; it had looked like most of her hair had been burned off and who knew how much skin with it.

“Harry, run!” came a scream to his left and Harry saw Ron’s head bobbing as the boy ran towards him, wand raised.

Harry, thinking something was about to hit him, swerved to the right and as he did so caught the dragon in his peripheral vision. It was the one that was following him, and Ron was aiming at it. Harry flew in front of Ron. “Ron, no! It’s just following the draconite!” he shouted, holding up the stone.

Ron’s eyes widened. “You got draconite?”

“I don’t know how to use it! Do you?”

Ron nodded shakily, and Harry landed in front of him. He gave Ron the stone. “Then use it! I’m going to see if I can get rid of some more riders,” he said before pushing off again. He saw Ron run to the dragon and was impressed to see the dragon lay down and Ron deftly climb up its leg to swing onto the saddle. Then the two took off, and Harry realized he was going towards the dragons trying to burn the castle down. Harry hoped Ron knew what he was doing.

Harry was dodging a sudden burst of fire from a dragon to his left when he caught sight of movement in the forest. All of a sudden, hundreds of vampires and werewolves came charging out of the dense forest. The field was full of sudden howls and vicious growls as the vampires, many of them carrying lances and swords, and werewolves who were following their vampires charged towards the dragons on the ground. They didn’t even hesitate when faced with the huge beasts, they just attacked. Harry realized that the attack distracted the dragons, and the riders were trying to keep them under control. They weren’t paying much attention to their surroundings, so Harry took advantage. He came up behind one of the riders and disarmed, then stunned the surprised Death Eater. But before he could knock the Death Eater off the dragon, a werewolf jumped onto the dragon’s back and grabbed the rider, then savagely tore into the Death Eater’s neck. Harry turned away in disgust as the blood gushed down the werewolf victim’s neck.

“ _ Harry! _ ” came a roar which Harry recognized very well. He felt relief well inside him. He spun about on broom and saw the flash of black robes a moment before he was grabbed and knocked off his broom by Snape. The man hugged him tight.

“Severus!” Harry gasped.

“Thank Merlin you are all right,” Snape growled, burrowing his face in Harry’s neck, inhaling deeply. There was a howl right behind Harry and Snape leapt back, Harry still wrapped in his arms, and snapped something in that growling wolf-speak.

“Is that Remus?!” Harry yelped.

Snape nodded curtly and growled something else at the werewolf, and the creature leapt right over them with one agile leap. Since he was facing Snape’s chest, he saw the werewolf land easily behind them and start slashing at a dragon which was being thoroughly attacked by the vampires and werewolves.

“Where  _ were _ you?!” Harry shouted.

“It doesn’t matter. The Dark Lord will be here shortly, but Harry…he is riding a dragon. A Hungarian horntail,” Snape growled.

Harry cursed. Of  _ course _ Voldemort would ride a dragon, and of  _ course _ it would have to be the same breed he had almost been eaten by during the Triwizard Tournament. “Ron’s on a dragon too. He’s got a draconite and I think he’s trying to stop the others from burning down the castle!” Harry had to shout above the roars, growls, howls and screams. The field was quickly being covered with smoke from all the fire.

“ _ Avada Kadavra! _ ” someone shouted, and there was a flash of green light to the left of them.

Snape jumped backwards, startled, and Harry’s eyes widened as the dragon behind them swung its tail and hit them hard enough that they were lifted up off the ground and flung several yards away. Snape lost his grip on Harry and Harry rolled away, shouting as he landed painfully on his right shoulder.

“Well, well, well…” drawled a familiar voice. Harry struggled to sit up. His arm was throbbing painfully. “If it isn’t the amazing Harry Potter, at my mercy.”

Harry realized who it was. “Malfoy,” Harry spat. He struggled to his feet and realized he had no idea where his wand was. A quick glance around proved to be futile. Harry did notice, however, that Snape seemed to be struggling with a rogue vampire. He wouldn’t get help from the man.

“What’s the matter, Potter, all alone with no one to rescue you? I can just imagine the Dark Lord praising me for killing you.” Lucius Malfoy continued to walk slowly towards Harry. “Before I do the deed, however, tell me, where is my beloved son? It would be rude of me to leave without saying hello to the boy.”

“He’s safe!” Harry snarled, finally riled. He glared daggers at Malfoy senior.

“Safe? Ah, you mean he is cowering in a hole somewhere letting you fight his battles. Tsk, tsk,” Lucius drawled with a sigh. “How very disappointing. No matter, I shall kill you now, and later, when we have won this war, I will have the pleasure of seeing my son crawl to the Dark Lord and beg to be forgiven.”

“I will  _ never _ let that happen!” Harry swore vehemently.

“Ah, but you see, you are wandless, and your luck has run out,” Lucius said, smiling sadistically. He pointed his wand at Harry. “ _ Avada… _ ”

 

***********************

 

_ Slow _ Ron thought, and the dragon slowed down, its great wings flapping forcefully to keep it hovering. Ron looked around. Ahead of him, several dragons were burning the higher towers. Below him was utter chaos.  _ The riders on the ground have to be the more skilled riders, _ Ron thought,  _ because they need more control. Charlie has to be down there. _

Although Ron desperately wanted to see his brother, he knew that even if Charlie was under the Imperius, he was on the Dark Lord’s side, and Ron would have to hurt him. Ron didn’t want to do that, so instead he looked forward at the dragons ahead of him. There were five of them circling around the castle, and slowly they were wearing down the castle wards. If they weren’t stopped, the castle would burn. Ron gulped.

_ Here goes, _ he thought.  _ Forward! _ he commanded mentally. The dragon was slightly started by his command, but after a slight shudder it pushed forward. Ron held tightly to his stone and wedged his feet more firmly in the stirrups of the saddle. As he neared the other dragons, he tried picturing in his mind what he wanted his dragon to do. Images and thoughts could be projected to the dragon, and the dragon, compelled by the power of the stone, would have to obey.

Ron concentrated on holding the image of his dragon attacking one of the other dragons. When his dragon swerved, veering towards the largest of the dragons, Ron fought not to lose hold of his mental image.  _ Now! _ he thought. His dragon lunged at the neck of the other dragon, and before the other dragon could react, the powerful jaws of Ron’s dragon clamped down. The other dragon roared and Ron was almost knocked out of the saddle when his dragon was hit by the powerful tail of the other dragon.

As he tried to recover his balance, a curse whizzed past him. He yelped and looked up just in time to dodge another curse.  _ Bloody hell! I forgot about the Death Eater! _ He mentally cursed his stupidity. Quickly ordering his dragon to continue biting, Ron fumbled for his wand. He whipped it out, but when he looked up the Death Eater wasn’t in the saddle anymore.

Ron looked around frantically, and barely had time to shout “ _ Protego! _ ” as another curse headed straight for him. It was blocked, and Ron quickly countered with, “ _ Propello! _ ”

The Death Eater was flung back, and though it tried valiantly to grab something, it fell off the dragon. Ron leaned over his saddle to see the Death Eater plummet towards one of the towers. He looked away, his stomach queasy, when the Death Eater was impaled on the sharp spike that adorned the top of the tower.  _ Snap it, _ he thought dismally, and clung to his saddle as his dragon whipped his head back and there was a sickening crack as the other dragon’s neck was snapped. As his dragon let go, the other dragon fell.

Ron forced back tears. This was no time to cry about killing a dragon. He knew that if he had let the dragon go, it would have tried to retaliate, and that would have been worse. He glanced around and picked out another dragon. This time, he would attack only the rider, and hopefully spare the dragon.

 

*************************

 

Ginny ducked and weaved her way through the battlefield. She had managed to sneak away from the Great Hall when injured students began coming in. She didn’t care what her mother said, she  _ needed _ to fight. Everyone in her family was doing something, all of her brothers were risking their lives, and she  _ had _ to do the same.  _ I’m going to find Charlie, and I’m going to save him! _

She was glancing to her left – a Death Eater had just been hit with a particularly nasty curse and seemed to be growing huge welts all over her face – when she collided with someone. She hit the person with such force that she fell back, landed hard on her rump. Disoriented, she winced and glanced up, glaring…to meet an equally fierce glare from the most handsome boy she had ever seen. She didn’t have time to wonder what she should do or say, because suddenly the boy looked startled, and then he dove at her.

Ginny screamed and stammered out a spell, but it flew harmlessly over the boy’s shoulders and he scooped her up effortlessly and then jumped to the side with her in his arms. She had a clear view over his shoulder – he was holding her tight to his chest – and she saw the grass she had been sitting on burst into flames as a dragon breathed fire.

The boy holding her stopped abruptly and it jolted her back to her senses.  _ Vampire! _ she thought, panicking. She pounding on his shoulder. “Let me go let me go!” she screamed. Sure, it had just saved her life, but there was  _ no way _ she would trust a vampire. Not  _ ever _ .

“You’re awfully rude for someone who would be dead if not for me,” muttered the boy, and he abruptly let the Ginny go. “I know they’re letting little children fight, but honestly, girls  _ this _ young? You shouldn’t be here, girl.”

Almost stumbling when she was let go, Ginny righted her balance and glared at the boy. “I’m not thanking a  _ vampire _ for saving my life!”

The vampire in question narrowed his eyes, but after a moment scowled and shook his head. “I don’t care. Go back to getting yourself killed, if that’s what you so desire.”

Ginny was left dumbfounded when the vampire ran off. She watched him pause for a moment, and then he was joined by two werewolves. She gaped as the three of them ran off, back towards the thick of the battle. “That insufferable, ignorant…oh, I don’t have time for this!” she huffed.

“Oh look, a poor lost chick has wandered into battle,” cackled a shrill, sharp voice.

Ginny spun about. A tall, slender Death Eater was twirling a wand casually and strolling closer to Ginny. Ginny tightened her grip on her wand and watched the Death Eater cautiously. The woman had out of control, long black hair, and pale, sickly looking skin.

“Oh, aren’t you a looker?” sneered the woman. She studied the red-head more closely and smirked evilly. “Why, you look just like my dear…beloved...slave. By any chance are you related to….Charlie?”

Ginny flinched as though hit by a slap. Her eyes widened. “What did you do to Charlie?!” she demanded.

“Oh, nothing he didn’t ask for…he’s such the good little puppet for our Lord. It’s such a shame when all this is over the Dark Lord will dispose of him. I so wanted to play with him some more,” the woman said with a pout. Then she smirked. “But no matter, toys are easy to replace. I’ll be sure to tell him what has become of his sister before we dispose of him.”

“You evil  _ bitch! _ ” Ginny screamed, tears in her eyes. She raised her wand and screamed, “ _ Avada kedavra! _ ”

A burst of green light shot from her wand with such force that it nearly blinded her. At the same time, the Death Eater cast the same spell, and the two lights clashed. Ginny gritted her teeth under the pressure, but her arm was growing weak, and she knew that if she did not hold steady, she would be hit with the curse. “NO!” she cried out, face screwed up in concentration, her eyes streaming tears down her cheeks.

“Hold tight,” came a soothing voice from behind her as a cool hand reached around to grasp hers, the weight relieved. It startled Ginny so much that she jumped and if not for the hand on hers, her hand would have strayed and she surely would have been dead. “Blast it, I say hold tight and what do you do, you nearly get yourself killed again!”

“YOU!” Ginny shouted in surprise, recognizing the voice as the vampire boy from earlier. She didn’t dare turn, though, because even with the strength of the vampire she was having difficulty maintaining her concentration.

“If you don’t want to kill her, then it is pointless for us to stand here trying to do so,” the boy murmured in response.

“I want to kill her!” Ginny shouted defensively through gritted teeth.

“I don’t think you really do. If you truly wanted her dead, her spell would be no match to yours. After all, you’re the one with the fiery red hair,” the boy said, his tone conveying his amusement.

“She did things to my brother! She deserves to die!” Ginny flinched as the force behind the woman’s curse drew stronger. She was knocked back, but found herself pressed hard against the front of the boy. His chest felt like stone behind her back, offering unrelenting support.

“Then kill her.”

He said it so easily! Like all she had to do was wish it, and that would be that.  _ I do want her dead! She’s a Death Eater and she did things to my brother! I want her DEAD! _

The green flared, and bother Ginny and the boy behind her made startled noises as the force threw both of them back. She landed on top of him, dazed and disoriented. After a moment, the boy said, “That was some power.”

Ginny’s foggy mind began clearing and she pushed herself to a sitting position, then crawled off of the vampire all together. She looked around in confusion, and her gaze finally found the woman. The Death Eater was lying on the ground a few short yards away, dead.

“I…did it?” She asked, more to herself than to the boy. “I really…killed…her…”

The boy sat up as well, then pushed himself to his feet in a graceful move and offered his hand to Ginny. “Now is not the time to have regrets, milady.”

Ginny looked up at the offered hand, and then looked closer at the boy.  _ Fourteen, maybe? _ she guessed mentally. He had prominent cheekbones and long, wavy blonde hair, which was tied with a blue ribbon, but the shorter front locks hung loose to frame his face. He was wearing a loose peasant top, but his trousers were jean and his boots clunky and inelegant. Yet somehow, he managed to look beautiful.  _ Especially those baby blue eyes, _ she thought, then quickly looked away, shaking her head.

_ What am I thinking?! He’s still a vampire! _ Her scowl back in place, she pushed herself to her feet without his help. “I don’t regret it!” she said defiantly.

That beautiful face broke into a small smile, white teeth – sharp canines included – flashing. “Good, then perhaps you can skip the talk next time and just kill the next one, hm?”

At the thought of killing someone else, Ginny’s stomach roiled. She didn’t regret it…she couldn’t…but she had never killed anyone before, and the thought of taking another person’s life, no matter how vile the person is, was disgusting. It was as if she had just lowered herself to the ranks of the Death Eaters.

The boy turned to leave, and Ginny saw that several feet away the three werewolves he had been with before were waiting. They didn’t seem pleased about it either. In a moment, the boy would be gone with them, back to battle. A sudden idea flashed in her mind and she shouted, “Wait!”

The boy paused, then looked back at her, a brow raised in question. “Have you suddenly learned manners and wish to thank me for saving your life, not just once, but twice?”

“No!” she snapped, then immediately snapped, “Yes! I mean…You can track with scent, right?!”

The boy looked at her like she was asking a stupid question. “Of course.”

“My brother! He’s…out there, somewhere. The Dark Lord took him, for the dragons…Charlie! Have you seen him? Could…could you find him for me?” she asked desperately.

“In this mayhem? The stench of blood and sweat and foul magic is overwhelming. I do not even know his scent.”

“He should smell like me! We have the same blood, don’t we? He’s my brother!” Ginny pleaded. If she tried to find Charlie herself, she knew it would take a long time, and in that time she might just get herself killed. If the vampire found him for her, however…it would make things much easier. She could stun Charlie, and take him into the castle for shelter.

“Blood ties does not make your blood the same as his. I have scented many of your family. You are quite large. There are at least four of you on the battlefield,” the boy commented.

“But he’s…wait! You already know his scent, don’t you? He’s the only one riding a dragon! You  _ have _ to take me to him!” Ginny demanded.

“I do not have to do anything. You have no manners,” the boy replied.

“Please! I’ll…I’ll do anything, just take me to him and help me bring him to the castle safely!” Ginny swore.

The boy stilled. "Anything?”

Ginny wasn’t stupid. She knew what she was promising, and she knew that the vampire would hold her to it. She quickly went over information Professor Lupin and Hermione had told her about vampires. “Almost anything,” she revised quickly. Some vampires, the rogues especially, were very perverse. She remembered Hermione telling her that, when she asked about feeding habits and why vampires related blood to sex.

“Will you become my blood donor?” the boy asked, curiously.

“Um…” Ginny shuffled through the little information she knew about vampire feeding habits again. A donor wasn’t required to have sex, though most often that was the case. One person could not fully sustain a vampire, so there had to be more than one donor, unless the donor was that vampire’s mate. “One of them. I’ll become  _ one _ of your donors.”

There it was again, that devastating smile. “Very smart, for a little girl. Just so that there is no confusion later…until which time are you offering your services?”

“Until…until you find your mate!” she blurted. Really, the vampire had to be very young…if a bit old fashioned, probably from hanging around all the older vampires. It shouldn’t take too long for him to find his mate, right?

“It is sworn.”

This time, Ginny saw that the smile was different. It seemed genuine. Then the boy grabbed her hand and snarled out commands in some odd language to the werewolves, which immediately spread out, until one was in front of them, one behind, and one pacing closely beside them.

“H-hey! Slow down!” Ginny panted. The boy was hardly jogging, yet his speed kept Ginny at a full-out run. She couldn’t take much more of this. When they passed by one of her classmates, a Hufflepuff she saw, lying on the ground, she dug in her heels. “Stop!”

The boy turned to her, annoyed. “I am taking you to your brother. What do you have to complain of now?”

Ginny ignored him and yanked her arm out of his grasp and ran over to the fallen girl. The girl was Hannah, a friend, and Ginny bit her lip at the severity of the injuries. She was missing her wand arm, and it was clear that one of her legs was broken. Who knew how long the girl had been bleeding. Ginny had to get her to the castle. She looked up at the vampire. “We have to bring her to the castle.”

The boy looked annoyed. “I agreed to take you to your brother and bring him to the castle, no more than that.”

“You saved me, didn’t you? Twice! How can you stand there and not save her?!” Ginny demanded, outraged.

The boy barely glanced at the girl. “She won’t make it. Even with magic, she will die. She has lost far too much blood, and suffers from internal bleeding in her brain. See how her left eye has blood behind it,” he said, as though talking of the weather.

“She…she can’t die! You don’t know that!” Ginny looked back at Hannah. The girl was barely breathing, and her eyes seemed glassy. One of them was bloody, like the boy had said. Ginny leaned over her, fighting nausea at the severity of the gruesome scene before her, tears welling in her eyes. “Hannah! Don’t go to sleep! Hang in there!”

“You’re only tormenting her by making her stay longer.”

“Shut up! Just SHUT UP!” Ginny shouted, screaming in anger and fear and sadness. The tears streamed out now, leaving wet streaks through her dirty, sweat covered face. “You don’t know her! She doesn’t d-deserve this!”

“Then let her go,” the boy said softly, stepping beside her. “She will die, and by prolonging it you only cause her to suffer. She cannot even understand what you are saying now.”

Ginny sobbed. She grabbed and held Hannah’s hand, which was limp in hers. She looked at where her other arm should be and choked on another sob, looking around for the arm. “Her arm! Where’s her arm!” she cried, barely coherent.

The boy watched her for a moment, then, shaking his head just slightly, walked over to where the arm lay and picked it up. It still clutched the wand. He carried it back to Ginny and gave it to her.

Ginny grabbed the cold body part and lay it beside Hannah, where it should have lain naturally. Then she bent over and kissed Hannah’s forehead and smoothed the girl’s hair back. “I’m sorry,” she whispered brokenly. Hannah should never have been on the battlefield. The girl was too sweet, too innocent for this.

_ Unlike me. _

“You did the right thing. She will die peacefully in a moment,” the boy said gently. “Let’s find your brother now.”

Ginny nodded and this time let him help her up. She didn’t even object when he hoisted her in his arms. She merely wrapped her arms around her neck and watched Hannah’s body get smaller and smaller over his shoulder as he ran.

Ginny flinched when a Death Eater body was attacked by one of the werewolves. She buried her face in the vampire’s neck to avoid looking at the gruesome scene of the werewolf tearing into the stomach of the body.

“There,” the vampire said, slowing.

Ginny twisted to look, and saw the large black dragon taking a swipe at a few of her classmates. They managed to dodge safely, and her gaze was drawn upward to the rider. Dressed in full Death Eater garb, Ginny had no way of knowing it was her brother, but she had no reason to believe the vampire would lie to her.

“What do you wish me to do?” he asked.

“Take me to him. I’ll…I’ll stun him, and take him back,” she said. She gripped her wand tighter.

“Hold on tight,” the vampire warned, only a moment before he leapt up.

He was very adept as leaping, it seemed, and with only two bounds he was halfway up the dragon’s back and running quickly up its spine to come up behind her brother. She cast the spell before he even realized they were there, and the Death Eater – Charlie – slumped in his saddle.

Ginny had the vampire let her down and she ran on unsteady feet to the saddle. Just as she reached Charlie, the dragon reared, and she collapsed to sit behind the saddle, clutching Charlie for balance. She saw the glint of something shiny in his hand and when she pulled it out of his grasp she realized it was the draconite. Without someone giving the dragon directions, it would go free on its own, and it was clear that the dragon was too angry to be trusted to just leave.

She knew how to control a dragon, in theory at least. Charlie had spoke of draconite and how it worked. All she had to do was think it.  _ Calm down! _ she thought frantically. Immediately, much to her surprise and great relief, the dragon stilled. It was breathing heavily, but made no move to attack anyone. She sighed with relief.

“ _ NEVER _ let that happen!”

Ginny swiveled about at the sound of Harry’s voice. She saw Harry facing Lucius Malfoy – the platinum hair gave it away – and she also saw that Harry was wandless. Whatever Lucius Malfoy said in response to Harry’s words were too low for her to hear, but she knew what that wand being raised meant.

“No!” she shouted.  _ Attack him! _ she thought in a panic. The dragon moved so suddenly that it left her clinging to both Charlie and the saddle. The dragon spun about and snorted, flames bursting from its mouth.

Lucius Malfoy was lit up like a bon fire.

 

_ ************************** _

 

Harry could only stare in dumbfounded shock. Before Malfoy senior could even get out the second half of the Unforgiveable, he was set to flame. The screams were more horrifying than those from the cruciatus. High pitched screams, flailing arms, trembling legs. Malfoy senior was burning to death right before Harry’s eyes.

Then, just as suddenly as Lucius Malfoy had lit up, his neck was snapped by none other than Snape. Harry watched all this with a sense of numb in his limbs. As Snape turned to him, was there in front of him, was embracing him and growling out affections, Harry felt numb. He looked over at the dragon which was standing just a yard or so away, seemingly calm.

On his back was Ginny, waving to him, a Death Eater on her lap. She shouted something but he just couldn’t hear it over the pounding of his own heart, and the frantic words of Snape. Then her dragon took off, towards the castle, and Harry thought,  _ I’ve never seen her look so beautifully fierce. _

“That’s because she is an utter idiot!” Snape growled. “Harry, Circe, if anything is wrong with you—“

“I’m fine,” Harry said abruptly. Then, just as abruptly, he wasn’t fine. He felt sick. He felt like he would throw up right at that moment.

“Harry? Harry, snap out of it! This is no time to be sick! The Dark Lord is here!” Snape growled, shaking the boy a bit to make him react.

Harry snapped back into focus. “Where?”

“There,” Snape growled, pointing upwards. There was a dragon heading towards the battle from the forest.

As Harry looked at it, his scar burned, and he winced. When something wet and soothing suddenly touched his forehead, he was startled to discover Snape licking his scar. “Severus?”

“Just…let me…do this…” Snape growled between licks. The blood there tasted vile, tinged with something other than Harry’s own essence, but there was some Harry in it too, and that was what Snape needed. Although his vampire was strangely quiet, and he wasn’t nearly as obsessed as he would have thought, he still needed reassurance that this was Harry, his mate, whom he held in his arms, safe. It seemed that keeping Harry safe had taken over any other instincts, and right then keeping Harry safe meant keeping  _ both _ their wits about them.

Harry nodded. Voldemort undoubtedly could sense where he was, and Harry knew that any minute now he would come after them. If this was what Snape needed to be ready, Harry would let him lick for however long he wanted.

_ Safe, you’re safe, thank god, Harry, you’re safe. Merlin, when we survive this… _

Harry was startled to hear Snape’s voice in his head. It echoed oddly, like a fading memory, but Harry knew somehow that this had to be real, not a memory…that he was hearing Snape’s thoughts.  _ Severus? _

Snape stiffened slightly, then embraced Harry tighter and buried his nose in the boy’s neck. They were in the middle of a battlefield, surrounded by Death Eaters, dragons, and students, curses and hexes and fire flying everywhere, yet somehow all Snape wanted to do at that very moment was to hold Harry tight and never let go.  _ I want to keep you safe, forever safe, in my arms, _ he thought.

Harry hesitantly wrapped his arms around Snape, then clung tightly.  _ I want to protect you, I want to be with you, I want to save you, _ Harry thought fervently.

_ I want to be together…always… _ Snape thought. Words that he would never be able to say aloud, he could say them so easily through their combined magical core. Later, he might deny them, but right now…it didn’t matter what he said or thought.

Harry clung tighter and lifted his head to look up at the sky, where the dragon loomed closer. It would be on them soon. Like coming out of some safe bubble where only the two of them existed, Harry could suddenly hear the panic and screams and mayhem around him again. He wanted it to stop. He just wished everything would stop, that all of this would be over, just by his wishing it. He wished Voldemort would die, forever, and never return, not ever!

_ I want this to be over! _ he thought fiercely. A tug, fierce and strong at his chest, caused him to gasp. It was like his heart had suddenly be pulled, tugged in an odd direction.

“Harry?” Snape gasped, feeling the same tug. Their core…

Harry’s body jerked, and he cried out at the pain in his chest. He would have collapsed if not for Snape holding onto him. The man fell to his knees with Harry in his arms, the both of them suffering enormous chest pain. Snape was gasping, his breath far more laborious that Harry’s.

Harry felt their combined magical core shudder, and felt Snape pulling it towards him. Harry realized Snape was going to sever it again. He realized it, and knew, immediately, that this time Snape would not survive it. This time, he was doing it to save Harry, not himself. Harry gasped.

_ No! _ he shouted mentally, because he couldn’t find the breath to say it aloud. He jerked back, the pain causing him to shudder and collapse immediately. He convulsed on the ground and Snape, panicking, leaned over him and tried speaking to him.  _ I have to save them! I have to protect them! I swore…! _

_ "I want to save them both!" he shouted, and wrenching pain tore in his chest. He screamed, and it felt as though his chest were being pulled in two directions, ripped in half. _

_ Then he was, torn in half, split right down the middle, and he was going to hit both of them. He was going to hit them both, save them both, and that made him forget his pain, his agony. He struck the trees, and they fell, and he fell with them, down, down into the sheltering arms of Earth, and his pain went away. I've saved them, he thought, and went blissfully to oblivion. _

The dream flashed before Harry’s eyes again, and he remembered it. He remembered this, exactly this, happening. He knew it would be okay. He  _ knew _ he could save them both, he could save them all. He could get rid of Voldemort.

Sucking air into his lungs – he hadn’t even realized he had stopped breathing – he rolled to his stomach and pushed himself up. He swayed and Snape caught him, steadying him on his feet. Harry looked at Snape and smiled. “I love you,” he said. “I love you both,” he whispered.

He turned to face the dragon which was landing a short distance from them. He leaned back heavily against Snape’s chest and ignored whatever the man was saying. He closed his eyes, pictured the two trees and smiled again. Then he opened them and faced Voldemort with his greatest weakness…love.

And he said, quite happily, “ _ Avada Kedavra! _ ”

 

*************************

 

The shock on Lord Voldemort’s face as, not just a jet of green light but an entire  _ torrent _ of it shot at him was priceless. If only anyone had seen it. Which no one had, because the resulting wave of power shot through the air and knocked everyone senseless. Even the dragons seemed stunned.

For Severus Snape, however, the backlash knocked him clean off his feet and flung him quite a distance backwards. And somehow, during that time he was airborne, he lost his grip on Harry. When he landed on the ground, he was momentarily paralyzed. The pain in his chest was enormous, and he was sure that the sheer force of the magic had left him with several broken bones. He lay there stunned for several seconds, several precious seconds, before he managed to move.

He rolled to his belly and pushed himself upward, feeling as though his body were made of lead. He struggled to gain his balance, and when he did he had to stay very still for a moment as the world righted itself and was no longer a swirling mass of green, black, red and assorted other colors.

“Ha...” he managed to get out, but his throat was too parched to manage the rest. He looked around. It seemed far too silent. The only sound was the ringing in his ears, until he gradually began to hear other, soft noises. Breathing, mostly. The dragons, the surviving Death Eaters, the students, the teachers. Labored, heavy, frightened, relieved breathing.

He stumbled forward, searching the ground for Harry.


	58. One Last Battle

**One Last Battle**

*************************

 

 

Though everyone knew the war was over, the battle was far from it. The dragons were enraged and out of control. The Death Eaters were fleeing, and those who were cornered by students or teachers or vampires fought, and died. Dawn was approaching, and many of the vampires sought shelter at the skirts of the Forbidden Forest, where they watched the students and teachers and parents deal with the dragons themselves, unable to assist any further.

Ginny hadn’t expected the vampire boy to follow her into the castle. After landing the dragon near the gates, she gave it one last command to flee, and when it was safely out of sight she struggled with the weight of her brother.

“Allow me,” the boy said, swinging the arm of her brother over his shoulder and easily walking with him.

Ginny was too exhausted to care. Everything hurt, even her bones ached deep within, no doubt from stress and whatever that backlash of power had been. She followed him on unsteady feet into the Great Hall without protest.

“Ginny! Oh dear Merlin, you’re safe!” Her mother cried, immediately running over to her. Molly embraced her daughter in a tight hug and then pulled back to study the sweat and dirt covered face for any injuries. Rubbing her hands over Ginny’s hair and face and arms she asked, “Are you injured? Arthur! Help me get Ginny to a bed. Don’t you  _ ever _ do something so stupid again! You could have been killed! Oh, sweet Merlin, look at you! You look like you’re about to pass out!”

Arthur came over to them and for the first time in her life Ginny was actually intimidated by the glare he gave her. “You are  _ never _ to disobey us again, is that understood?!”

Shakily, Ginny nodded as she was pushed onto one of the benches. She sat, but her eyes roved looking for the vampire. He stood waiting patiently a few feet behind her mother. “Mum,” she managed to croak out.

“I’m right here baby, oh don’t you ever scare us like that again!” Molly sobbed, gathering her in another fierce hug.

Ginny tried to push her mom away, but her arms were shaking.

“Might I suggest you give her room to breathe?” suggested the vampire.

Startled, both Molly and Arthur turned to frown at the boy. One glance and they knew he was a vampire. He was also carrying an unconscious Death Eater. Arthur pointed to the far corner, where a few Auror's stood guarding the door to a room that was behind the Great Hall. “Captured Death Eaters are to be taken over there."

The boy ignored him and brought the Death Eater instead to Ginny, much to the shock and horror of her parents. He set the Death Eater down next to Ginny, and Ginny even embraced the Death Eater. “Delivered safely, as sworn.”

Ginny managed a nod, then glared weakly at her parents. “Mum! I tried to tell you. It’s Charlie.”

Both Arthur and Molly’s eyes widened. “Oh dear heavens…Charlie?” Molly whispered, almost as though she wouldn’t dare hope.

Ginny nodded. She raised a hand and tugged the Death Eater mask off. Sure enough, Charlie’s familiar face was revealed, through cracked dirt and sweat.

“Oh, Charlie!” Molly sobbed, her hands going to cover her mouth. She couldn’t bear to see her son in a Death Eater uniform. “Quickly, Arthur, get him out of that thing.”

Arthur made to do exactly that but was stopped by a large hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Moody frowning at Charlie.

“He’ll need to be taken in for questioning first. There’s no telling whether he was under Imperious or not. I’m sorry Arthur, Molly, but I’ll have to take him. I promise to keep him separated from the other captured Death Eaters though, all right?” Moody said.

Molly’s eyes welled up with tears, and Arthur embraced her. He nodded at Moody, though regrettably. “We understand. Just take care of him and bring him back to us safely.”

After Moody had levitated Charlie out of the Great Hall, Molly and Arthur turned to the vampire. “Thank you for bringing our children back to us safely,” Molly said.

The vampire boy bowed slightly. “You’re welcome, but I was only fulfilling my part of a debt.”

“Debt?” echoed Molly.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably on the bench. She had no intention of backing down from her promise – not that she thought the vampire would let her – but that didn’t mean she wasn’t feeling reservations. “Mum…dad…um, I sort of promisedtobehisblooddonor,” she finished in a rush, mixing the words together in her hurry.

Molly frowned. “What was that, dear?”

“I…” Ginny glanced at the vampire boy. He stood there impassively watching. She took a deep breath and looked back at her parents, speaking more slowly this time. “I promised to be his blood donor…just until he finds his mate.”

Molly’s eyes went wide and Arthur gasped. Arthur turned to the vampire, that fierce glare which Ginny had never known him to be capable of now adorning his face a second time. “Surely you will not be collecting on a promise made by an underaged witch made during clearly stressful times?”

The vampire didn’t even blink. “I will.”

“She is our daughter and she cannot make those decisions for herself! She is under-aged!” Arthur argued.

“I understand your distress, but rest assured I mean her no harm. She swore to be my blood donor until I find my mate under the condition that I return her brother to the castle safely. I have done so.”

“She did not know what she was promising!”

“This is my baby girl!” Molly cried. “You cannot take her away from us!”

“I’m not a baby!” Ginny finally cut in. She stood, but her knees almost gave out on her. The vampire, hardly seeming to move, was suddenly beside her and supporting her elbow. She ignored him to frown at her parents. “I  _ know _ I’m your only daughter and you feel more protective of me than the boys, but you can’t think I’m a child forever! Other girls my age were fighting in this war,  _ died _ in this war, and all of my brothers were out there risking their lives. I couldn’t sit back and just watch. I…I just  _ couldn’t! _ ”

Ginny felt tears swell and pour from her eyes again. She had cried a lot tonight. “Can’t you understand?” she whispered, pleading.

Molly and Arthur were silent for a long time. It was Molly who broke the silence. “I’m so sorry, Ginerva,” Molly whispered. “I should have known you had grown up.”

“It’s okay, mum,” Ginny said brokenly, and this time went willingly into her mother’s embrace. She looked at her dad, and Arthur nodded and then embraced both of them.

After much sniffling, the three of them broke apart, and Molly turned to the vampire boy. She gave him a look over, her expression that of a fierce mother hen. “How old are you?”

“Three hundred and seventy two years,” the vampire replied immediately, unfazed.

Molly gave him a stern look. “How old were you when you were turned?”

To this the vampire hesitated, only momentarily. “Thirteen, ma’am.”

At this both Arthur and Molly looked worried. Ginny merely looked surprised and turned to the boy. “Thirteen? Really? I would have guessed fifteen.”

“I’m afraid children during my time did not age as gracefully as they do now.”

Molly stepped forward. “You…you cannot…you’re just a child!”

“I assure you, the years have aged me well,” the vampire said, but he was tense.

“Molly…perhaps you should take Ginny to be looked over by Poppy…I will have a word with…,” Arthur looked at the vampire, “What is your name?”

“I go by Maverick,” replied the vampire.

“I will have a word with Maverick,” Arthur said, worry lines drawing his face taut.

Ginny let herself be led away, mainly because she was so tired she could have passed out any moment. Arthur watched until they were out of earshot, then turned to Maverick.

“My daughter doesn’t know what becoming a blood donor means. She doesn’t know the…details of that sort of relationship. You’re just a boy yourself, no matter how long you’ve been undead, for such things…it’s perverse,” Arthur said. It was clear by the tightness in his jaw and the stiffness of his words that he was trying to control himself and not just explode.

Maverick’s eyes narrowed. “This is not something you can decide. She has sworn herself, and vampires never break oaths…nor allow them to be broken. She will be my donor.”

Arthur’s expression turned thunderous. “If you take my daughter I will report you to the Ministry. This breaks the treaty set by vampires! She is under-age!”

“Do you think, with the way the world is right now, that the Ministry will care about one vampire breaking a minor code of that treaty?” Maverick asked coolly. “They have more important things to worry over. Besides that…the dear Savior is under-age, and is the mate of an esteemed Professor at the very school your daughter attends, is that not so? They would be in as much trouble as I.”

“That’s different, Harry is Severus’s mate!”

“And Ginerva is my willing blood donor, until such time as I find my mate.”

“She doesn’t realize that it could take centuries to find your mate!” Arthur raged.

“I’m through discussing this. I have things to take care of, and shelter to find. Keep her safe and healthy. I’ll return for her in a few nights,” Maverick said.

Before Arthur could respond, Maverick had turned and run off. Arthur spun about and walked briskly over to Molly and Ginny, his face taut with anger and worry.

Ginny looked up sleepily at her dad. “Please don’t be mad, dad. I’ll be fine. Vampires never hurt their donors.”

“Oh dear,” Poppy said, looking up at Arthur and Molly. “She has become a donor?”

Arthur nodded grimly. “She swore to become the donor of one of the vampires…until he found his mate.”

Poppy gasped. “Surely, there is something you can do?”

“Where is Severus?” Arthur asked instead of answering. “He might know something to help us.”

“I promised him,” Ginny murmured, half asleep already.

“Hush now, dear, just go to sleep,” Molly soothed.

Ginny nodded, yawned, and lay back on the bed Poppy had transfigured for her from a bench.

“I haven’t seen Severus. I’m sorry, but there are others I have to look over,” Poppy said, and moved on to another bed.

 

**************************

 

“Tonks and Kingsley, take this group and gather the Death Eaters,” McGonagall directed. “I will go with the others and look for any survivors.”

Tonks and Kingsley nodded, and took the group of students and parents who had been within the Great Hall during the battle to go out on the field and gather the unconscious or otherwise stunned Death Eaters from the field. McGonagall, weary but no less for wear, led the others who were with her out onto the field. “Check for pulses and be sure to levitate any who are injured. If they can walk on their own, let them. Hurry now,” she directed.

The group set off, wands lit and walking carefully around the grounds. McGonagall looked out over the field. In the early dawn, the field was covered in mist and what could be seen was not pretty. There was no grass, all of it had been burned or trampled. Bodies were scattered about. Small fires lit the field in patches. The air was thick with the smell of smoke, sweat, and...other things best not thought about. She didn’t know where the other dragons had gone, and she didn’t care. They were gone, and that meant they could now safely search for survivors.

She heard a great flapping of wings and looked up with trepidation to see a dragon lowering itself towards her. She got out her wand and moved quickly to the side, trying to get a look at the rider.

“Professor! It’s me!” Ron shouted.  _ Steady now, don’t land on any bodies, _ he directed the dragon silently. Professor McGonagall relaxed when she recognized him. As the dragon landed carefully, he slid from its back.  _ Wait here, _ he told it. It seemed fine by the direction. It lay down, looking weary and exhausted. Ron walked over to McGonagall. “I took care of the Death Eaters that were burning the castle,” he said immediately.

McGonagall gave him a relieved, weary smile. “Thank you, Ronald. Are you injured?”

“A few burns, but I’m okay. I put out the fires, too, but…I’m afraid a lot of the higher levels of the castle were burned,” Ron reported.

“It is all right. Did the dragons flee?”

“Yeah, soon as their riders were gone, they weren’t interested in sticking around. And the ones that were…well…” Ron trailed off. He had killed two dragons. That first one, and another which had been very angry.

McGonagall nodded. “You should go inside and have your wounds tended to. I believe Ginny found Charlie.”

Ron’s eyes lit up. “Charlie? Wait, Ginny wasn’t supposed to be on the field! Is she alright?!”

“Tired, I am sure, but otherwise she is fine according to Poppy. I just spoke with your parents, they are quite worried about you.”

“I’ll go in to see them, then. Is Harry in there?”

McGonagall faltered, then shook her head. “No. We have only just begun a search for survivors. I am sure he and Severus are on the field somewhere.”

Ron nodded, but he felt uneasy. “That…that explosion…it was Harry, right?”

McGonagall nodded slowly. “I believe so, yes.”

“I…” Ron faltered, then shook his head. “I’ll go see mum and dad,” he murmured.  _ Go home, _ he told the dragon. It shook itself and stood, then pushed off and flew away. Ron slipped the stone into his pocket and went into the castle.

 

*************************

 

“Severus!” Ceilidh called, going over to the man who was hunched and staggering around the field rather aimlessly.

Snape’s head snapped up, his eyes wild. “Harry? Have you seen Harry?!” he shouted over the ringing in his ears. His vision was blurry and he felt as though he were going to pass out any moment, but he wouldn’t allow himself, not until he found Harry.

Ceilidh’s eyes went wide. He stepped closer to Snape and put out an arm to steady the man, then looked him over. His pupils were dilated and his heart rate was nonexistent. Ceilidh knew the signs, had seen them many times since he had been turned. He himself had suffered through them, not so long ago. He cursed under his breath. “Severus! Snap out of it, Severus. Harry Potter is not dead. Your mate is  _ not dead! _ ”

“Where is he? Help me find him!” Snape shoved Ceilidh away and staggered on, searching the ground. Harry had to be somewhere around here. Why couldn’t he smell him? There were lingering traces all over but Snape could not track the scent for some reason. “Harry! HARRY!” he cried hoarsely.

“Harry is…missing?” wheezed a faint voice from behind Ceilidh.

Ceilidh turned about and recognized Remus, Snape’s werewolf. The man was shaking all over, naked, and there was a rather nasty gash in his left side. Ceilidh nodded. “I found him hoping that he would know where Blaise is, but I think he needs my help more than Killian does.”

“Blaise is…in the Cham…ber of…Secrets…under…castle,” Remus managed, face paling. “Is Sever…us alright?”

“I don’t know. You need to take yourself to the Great Hall. I will take Severus inside. We have to get him in before the light gets any stronger,” Ceilidh said.

Remus managed a nod and started to walk away, but he tripped over someone’s foot and collapsed to the ground with a low moan. Ceilidh sighed, then lifted his hand to his mouth and let out a long, high-pitched whistle. Only a moment later, Killian was beside him, looking a bit stir crazy but otherwise alright.

“Did you find him?” Killian asked immediately.

Ceilidh shook his head. “No, he hid like you told him to. Remus knows where he is, but he’s severely injured. Take him to the castle and have them fix him up and tell you where the Chamber of Secrets is. Blaise is in there.”

Killian nodded and, carefully, picked Remus up and ran off towards the castle. Ceilidh turned to Severus, who was still calling out for Harry.  _ He won’t survive this…he is far too young, _ Ceilidh thought. When his mate had died, he had nearly died himself. It had taken a lot of help from his clan and his son to bring him back from death's door, and even longer for him to recover enough to survive, and live again.

Severus was much younger, a mere newborn compared to himself, and no one as young as he had ever survived their mate dying. The best Ceilidh could hope for is that Severus would survive long enough to see the funeral, whenever it was held. Ceilidh went over to Severus. “Severus, you need rest. If you sleep, when you awaken your mate will return to you,” Ceilidh lied.

It worked like a charm. Severus collapsed and Ceilidh caught him, hoisted him up into his arms, and made for the castle. When he entered the Great Hall, there was chaos all around. He looked up at the ceiling and realized that this wouldn’t be a safe place to hide during the day, as the sky was reflected on this ceiling. He looked around, but recognized no one.

“Severus! My goodness, is he all right? Here here, put him down!” Poppy gushed as she hurried over to them. She transfigured a bench into a bed, which she had been doing quite frequently.

“He cannot rest here. He’s weak and the sun is rising,” Ceilidh said to the woman. “Is there someplace dark?”

Poppy looked up in surprise. She hadn’t even realized it was dawn. She nodded quickly. “Come with me!” she said, and led them hurriedly out of the Great Hall and down the corridor to a classroom. She spelled the windows black and transfigured a desk into a bed. “Put him down. Is this alright?”

“Yes,” Ceilidh said as he lay the man on the bed.

Poppy nodded and spelled the candles that were scattered about the classroom lit, then quickly went back to examine Severus. A quick spell later and she could find nothing wrong with him physically, although his magic seemed a bit weak, which made sense since the man had probably been drained quite a bit during the battle. “He’s only sleeping,” she told the vampire.

Ceilidh nodded. “I know that. Is there any way you can make sure he will not awaken for a time?”

Poppy nodded and then frowned. “Yes, but why? Is something the matter?”

“Harry Potter is dead,” Ceilidh said quietly.

Poppy gasped, her hand flying to her mouth in horror. “D-dead?”

Ceilidh nodded. “I did not find his body, but Severus was looking for him and…he is suffering the same symptoms that vampires suffer when their mate dies. Severus…he will not survive this,” Ceilidh murmured.

“Oh, merlin, what has happened?” Poppy whispered to herself, tears welling in her eyes. “Harry…oh, poor Harry!”

“If you want Severus to be there for the funeral…you will have to keep him asleep until then. I told him that when he awoke, his mate would be here.”

“Yes…I will keep him asleep…oh, poor Harry…poor Severus…” Tears dripped down her face and she sniffed, then quickly swiped them away. “Can…can you find Professor McGonagall and bring her inside? She needs to know.”

Having met McGonagall once, Ceilidh nodded. “I…am sorry,” he said in comfort to the woman before walking out.

 

***************************

 

Killian followed the directions given to him by the werewolf precisely, and soon he caught a whiff of Blaise’s scent. Feeling immense relief flood his body, he picked up speed and hardly paused to jump down the giant hole in the lavatory floor when he reached it. He heard voices up ahead when he landed, and quickly ran through the maze to get to the giant room.

He did not even spare a glance to the startled girl or the giant cauldron, he went right to Blaise and gathered the boy in his arms. “You’re safe!” he cried happily, burying his nose against the throat of his mate and inhaling sharply.  _ Heaven, _ he thought.

Blaise laughed as the vampire trailed kisses all over his neck and face. “Enough, enough!” he finally cried, pushing at the vampire.

“I need to hold you!” Killian objected, gathering Blaise close.

Blaise rolled his eyes, though he was grinning. “Alright, fine!”

Killian gave another kiss to Blaise’s cheek for good measure, then licked his neck. He had control, but he desperately wanted to sink his teeth into Blaise’s neck. He knew, though, that Blaise did not like it when he did so without asking. Besides that, they had an audience.

Killian looked over Blaise’s shoulder at the girl, but it wasn’t her scent that caught his attention. Thinking that perhaps he was mistaken, Killian lifted his head from Blaise’s shoulder and gave another sniff. “That scent…”

Killian let go of Blaise, then thought better of it and merely took Blaise’s hand. He walked towards the cauldron, inhaling deeply. “Harry…and…Draco?” he murmured. He peered into the cauldron. Only the familiar body of Draco, curled into fetal position in the water, greeted his gaze. He narrowed his eyes and inhaled again. He spun about in confusion and looked at Blaise. “What is this?” he demanded.

“It’s…a potion” Blaise said hesitantly.

Hermione cautiously stepped forward. “May I speak?” she asked politely. If Killian was still battle crazed, he might not like her interfering.

Killian’s gaze narrowed on her, but he nodded sharply.

“It was Harry’s idea. He doesn’t want Professor Snape to attack Draco whenever the two of them are together, so he thought that perhaps he could give Draco his blood, so he would smell like him. We found this potion and…it seems to be working. Does he smell very much like Harry?” Hermione asked, curious.

“To my nose, yes, but a mate smells differently to his vampire. If this potion does not work sufficiently, Severus will likely  _ kill _ Draco,” Killian said, glaring at her. “You should never have let this happen.”

Hermione’s eyes went wide. “There…he still has two days to remain in the cauldron…he might...smell better by then.”

“You should hope so. What I cannot understand is  _ why _ Harry is so insistent on hurting and betraying Severus,” Killian muttered darkly. He looked at Blaise. “You better have more sense than Harry.”

Blaise didn’t say anything, and Hermione cut in again. “Look, Harry doesn’t see it as betrayal. He loves Professor Snape, I just know he does. He might not admit it, but I can see it, I’ve known him for years. He loves Draco, too. And Harry  _ always _ protects the people he loves. It’s just who he is. He will kill himself before letting anyone else he cares for get hurt. Draco and Professor Snape…they mean more to him than Ron or I do. He just wants the two people he loves most to get along with each other.”

“How can he love them both equally? He has to favor one over the other, and for him to put so much at risk for this boy, it is painstakingly obvious who he loves more,” Killian said.

“Harry isn’t like that!” Hermione argued, getting angry. “He just isn’t! You have no idea what he’s been through. He has a huge heart and he doesn’t mind sharing it with everyone who wants a piece! He’s alive because he has something the Dark Lord will never understand: it’s love. Harry  _ does  _ love them both equally, and he will fight for them to the ends of the Earth if that will make them get along.”

“She’s right,” Blaise said quietly, drawing Killian’s gaze to him. “I spoke to Harry, because I could tell that he loved Snape, and I didn’t want him to hurt Draco. But when I spoke to him…I knew he loved Draco, as well. I never would have believed it possible, but it’s Harry bloody Potter so anything is possible with him. He does love them both, equally. He’ll be fair to them. He’ll do everything he can to make them both happy.”

Killian heard the truth in Blaise’s words, so he nodded resignedly. “Very well.”

“Is the battle over?” Hermione asked quietly.

Killian nodded. “Voldemort was destroyed, we all felt it.”

“Is…is Harry and Snape and…and Ron all right?” she asked.

“I saw Severus…he wasn’t doing so well, but I don’t know what was wrong. My father is taking care of him. I did not see Harry, but Ron came over to see Remus when I brought him into the Great Hall, so he is well.”

Hermione nodded, biting her lip and looking at the cauldron.

“I have to bring Blaise back up with me. Can Draco be left alone? I will bring you as well,” Killian offered.

Though Hermione desperately wanted to go up and help with the injured…and see how many of her friends were all right, she shook her head. _ Protect him for me, _ Harry had said. Harry relied on her, and Hermione would not let him down. “No, I have to stay here with him…until Harry comes for him."

Killian nodded. “I will tell the Headmistress that you are safe, and as soon as I see Harry I will tell him as well.”

“Thank you,” Hermione said. “And thank you, as well…it would have been awful to wait down here by myself,” Hermione added to Blaise.

Blaise nodded. “You’re welcome.”

 

***************************

 

“We have confirmed it,” McGonagall said wearily several hours later. Herself, Ceilidh, Killian, Blaise, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, and all of the Weasley family except for Charlie were in the darkened classroom where Severus was sleeping.

McGonagall sat down heavily in a chair. She was exhausted, but there was no time to sleep. “Every body on that field has been checked and named. Harry Potter was not among them.”

A sob broke out as Molly began crying. Ginny and Ron were crying silently. Ron spoke up, “But he might not be dead, right? Just…missing?”

“Perhaps—“

“No,” Ceilidh interrupted. “If he were only missing, Severus would not be as he is. He would be able to sense Harry.”

McGonagall nodded in defeat. “The Dark Lord’s body is missing as well…it might be that…the explosion…killed them both.”

“And now Severus will die as well?” Tonks asked.

“Yes,” Ceilidh answered. “It just…isn’t possible for a vampire so young as him to survive his mate’s death.”

“We have to decide what to do,” McGonagall said quietly. “An announcement needs to be made, of course…”

Killian, who had remained silent until then, looked around at all the sad faces, then to Blaise. “Perhaps Draco would be of some help to Severus?” he cautioned to ask.

Blaise’s eyes went wide, and Ron gasped. Blaise bit his lip and looked at Ron. “You know more about the potion than I do…”

“What about Draco? What potion?” McGonagall asked immediately. Come to think of it, she had not seen Draco at all.

Ron spoke up, cautiously. “Harry…he wanted Snape and Draco to tolerate each other, so he did research with Hermione. I didn’t find out about it until after they had made plans for the potion, but…it’s something pureblood families used to adopt babies when they didn’t want people to know they had to adopt. It turned the blood of the baby into their blood.”

“Dear Heavens…and Draco agreed to this?” McGonagall gasped.

Ron nodded. “He…yes…he did.”

“You knew about this?” Ceilidh asked Killian in a stern voice.

“I only found out a few hours ago. Blaise was watching over Draco with Hermione,” Killian said.

“Would it work?” Moody asked, skeptical.

“There would be no way to tell for sure until we brought Draco to Severus,” Ceilidh said. “I’ve never heard of this before.”

“After I make the announcement, we will have time to try it,” McGonagall said. “We should have Poppy with us as well, to look over Draco and be certain that Severus will not harm the boy.”

“Draco can’t be taken out of the potion for another two days,” Ron protested quietly.

“Two days?” McGonagall mused. “Very well…we will…plan to have Harry’s funeral in three days.”

“But…there’s no body!” Ron argued. He swiped tears away from his eyes. “We c-can’t bury him!”

“I know…but we can honor him. I would like nothing more than for all of this to be over, but there is much to do. There are injured and dead students, parents, and Death Eaters out there. The wizarding world needs to know that Harry Potter has saved us all…at the greatest sacrifice to himself.”

“The Ministry is barely being held together by the Council. The people will demand a new Minister,” Kingsley added.

“And the trials for the Death Eaters must be arranged,” Tonks put in.

McGonagall nodded. “We will deal with those issues after we deal with our own. We cannot face the general public as we are now, and undoubtedly when word gets out we will have hordes of people here, demanding answers and interviews.”

“I want to go see Hermione,” Ron said suddenly. “She’s been in the Chamber since last night. I don’t think she’s eaten yet, either.”

“You are free to go down there, if you’d like. Ask the house elves to prepare some food for you both. I take it that Draco can not be moved from the Chamber?”

“No…we don’t know if that’s safe,” Ron said.

McGonagall nodded again. “Very well.”

 

************************

 

 

A few short hours later, McGonagall stood wearily at the podium at the head of the Great Hall. The Hall was a mess, with beds scattered wherever Poppy had decided to transfigure one, and any who weren’t injured were helping the ones who were. Behind her, to her right, three Aurors stood guard at the door to the room where all of the Death Eaters, dead and alive, were being kept.

She had everyone’s attention and they waited patiently for her to speak. Looking out over them, and seeing how many they had lost – forty-three, with a few missing bodies, including Harry’s, making it an even fifty – she was saddened greatly. She had to clear her throat several times to work past her own emotions. “The Dark Lord is dead,” she began.

“He was killed during the Final Battle by Harry Potter,” she continued. There was clapping from everyone who could manage, and smiles, sincere though tired, graced almost everyone’s face. “We have won the war, but at great loss. Friends, families, allies…there are many dead, and many injured. Everyone fought bravely and I have never been so proud to stand here and address such an amazing and brave group of people.

“Although the Dark Lord is dead, he has left us with one last battle to fight. Our ministry is in shambles, and after I send word that the Dark Lord is dead, the castle will be swarmed by reporters and people seeking proof of his death. We must show that we are united and stand proud. If we are weak and show sorrow they will mistake it for hopelessness, and that we cannot allow, or no one will believe we will be able to pull ourselves together and restore the wizarding world to its glory.

“Later today, I will be meeting with the Council,” McGonagall declared, and many murmurings were heard at this. No one had seen the Council in years. “When I meet with them, they will undoubtedly wish to declare a new Minister, and whoever they may decide on we must show our support.”

There were many nods of agreement at this. They all saw the wisdom in McGonagall’s words. The Ministry truly was in shambles, and it would take more than a new Minister to bring everyone back together. It would take everyone pitching in and showing support and hope. Every one of them had seen what doubt and fear could cause of their communities; it was long past time to show courage and hope.

“Lastly…there is one final announcement I would like to make…Harry Potter sacrificed a great deal to save us all. You may be wondering where he is right now, and I am saddened to tell you I do not know. We have…we have undeniable evidence that he is dead,” McGonagall announced, her voice wavering just slightly.

There were gasps and many sobs among the faces she looked out on. Students who had known him personally began to cry, and parents who had heard so much about him were saddened. The hope and smiles that had faced her moments ago were now stricken. McGonagall would not, could not, allow herself to cry. “Although we do not know where his body is, we will hold a funeral three days from now. He will have his own grave on these grounds, where I believe he would have liked most to be buried. We will also honor all of the others whose lives were taken in this and all other battles of this war.

“And now, the house elves will bring food for you all to enjoy, and I have several Aurors here who will be transporting those who need more serious medical attention to St. Mungo’s. Our Madame Pomfrey, of course, will be here for anything you may need, as is all of our staff. Thank you, all of you, for your help and bravery,” McGonagall finished, stepping down. There were claps, but they were faint. Everyone was too exhausted and sad to really celebrate.

As promised, the house elves set up a feast, and ran errands for Poppy whenever she needed more supplies from the Hospital Wing. Until the damage from the fires were examined, the rest of the castle was off limits to anyone except the house elves. Even McGonagall didn’t try to get to her office, as it was in one of the towers.

After she had sent word to the Council, she held a private meeting with them to recount what had happened. After a good five hours of discussion, they asked to be left alone to make their decision on who should be the new Minister. When they told her their decision, she smiled faintly and nodded, and they left to go to the Ministry and sort things out.

By afternoon that day, the reporters came as promised, holding interviews and snapping photo’s, all looking for the biggest scoop on the Final Battle. McGonagall gave another speech, and with the announcement of Harry’s death there was for once silence amongst all of the reporters. She smiled faintly at this. For once, the media did not want to pry into Harry’s life. They were respectful. It was too bad he wasn’t there to appreciate it.

When she was finally able to get away from them, she was past exhaustion. She made sure that everyone would be alright without her, and then checked in on the vampires and Severus. After assuring herself they were all right, she found another classroom on the first floor and transfigured a bed for herself. There she slept.

 

************************

 

Witches and wizards from all over the world traveled to Hogwarts castle during the next two days. They camped out on the bloody, burnt battlefield. Owls swooped in to deliver letters and presents and an assortment of supplies for those recovering. The Council declared the new Minister to be none other than Nymphadora Tonks, who despite her many quirks it turned out she was actually very good with politics, and she was also very cheerful but practical, which was what the wizarding world needed right now.

McGonagall and everyone who knew kept Draco and Severus a secret. On the second day, they grabbed their brooms and flew down into the Chamber of Secrets, where Hermione and Ron had been standing guard for the past two days. “Is he ready?” McGonagall inquired when she landed gracefully.

Hermione, who had been reading on one of the chairs that had been brought down for them, nodded as she stood. “I believe so, yes. Ron,” Hermione turned to find Ron fast asleep on the other chair. She rolled her eyes and smacked him on the back of the head.

“Oi!” Ron complained groggily. He blinked a few times and gave a sleepy glare at Hermione. “What was that for?”

Hermione rolled her eyes again. “For sleeping on your watch. Wake up, everyone’s here.”

“Here for what?” Ron asked, but then his eyes shot wide. “Oh!” he cried and sat up immediately, looking at everyone in embarrassment. “Er…sorry.”

“That is quite all right, Mister Weasley. I daresay we are all exhausted,” McGonagall said, smiling faintly. “Now, Miss Granger, is there anything we can help with?”

“Um…” Hermione hesitated. “Well…I don’t mean to be rude but…I’d rather do this myself, if you don’t mind.”

McGonagall didn’t look surprised at all. “Of course, you may.”

Hermione nodded with a nervous smile. “Well, really, it’s just taking the stasis spell off of him, then pulling him out. But I can’t use magic to take him out…it would be best if we used as little magic on him as possible in the first few hours, I think. Did you bring the clothes and the towel?”

Poppy stepped forward at this and held out the clothing and towel. “I would like to perform a few spells just to test his health,” she said firmly.

Hermione hesitated, then shook her head. “No, I’m sorry, but I haven’t a clue if the magic will hurt him. This is really new territory. We have nothing to go on.”

Poppy frowned at her. “A few simple spells, Miss Granger, won’t hurt him.”

Hermione bit her lip, so McGonagall stepped in. “Only for a few hours, Poppy. You can check him afterwards. It’s better to be safe than sorry.”

Poppy didn’t look pleased, but she didn’t argue anymore. Hermione gave the clothes to Ron and kept the towel for herself. She stepped over to the cauldron and, making sure the towel covered both of her forearms, reached in and grabbed Draco gently under his arms. She hefted him until he was sitting, half his body out of the water. “Ron, help me?”

Ron put the clothes on a chair and helped Hermione pull Draco completely out of the cauldron. They lay him down on the stone floor, and Hermione put his head on her lap while Ron tucked the towel around his waist to cover his nudity. She took her wand out of her pocket and murmured the counter-spell. There was no immediate reaction, and for a moment she felt pure panic.

“Draco?” she called softly, questioningly. Draco moaned softly. “Draco, wake up. Open your eyes, Draco,” Hermione commanded.

Draco’s lashes fluttered, and he struggled to open them. He felt so lethargic, as though his entire body were made of lead. Like he could just sink into the floor. The cold, hard floor. His lips twitched into a frown and this time he struggled in earnest to open his eyes, and managed to crack them open in a squint. Everything was fuzzy, so he blinked a few times. The blurry face leaning over him was familiar…”…ne?” he rasped, then licked his lips and tried again. “’Mione?” he managed the second time.

Hermione broke out into a big smile, and had to fight not to let tears of relief escape. “Welcome back, Draco.”


	59. The Fulfilled Prophecy

**The Prophecy, Fulfilled**

***************************

 

“Water?” he rasped, licking his lips again.

McGonagall conjured a glass of water and gave it to him. “How do you feel, Mister Malfoy?” she inquired.

After several greedy gulps of water, he answered. “Hungry…did it work?” he asked, looking at Hermione.

“We won’t know for a few hours. I don’t want to risk using any spells on you just yet. Can someone go get food? House elves won’t come down here,” Hermione explained.

“I’ll go,” Blaise offered.

Draco looked around at everyone, searching for Harry. He tried not to let his disappointment show when he couldn’t find him.  _ I don’t care what his excuse is, he should be here! Wait, why does everyone look so…hold that thought, why is there an everyone?! McGonagall and Pomfrey shouldn’t know about this, unless something happened to make them worry? _

At that thought Draco looked at Hermione again, eyes wide. “Did something go wrong with the potion?”

Hermione frowned, perplexed. “Not that I’m aware of, why? Do you feel anything off?”

Draco breathed a sigh of relief, then took another gulp of water because his throat felt parched again. “No, I just thought…Did Harry decide to tell everyone?” Draco asked, looking pointedly at the group and trying not to let it show that the thought of Harry betraying him like that really hurt.

“N-no…,” Hermione stammered.

“Well where is he?” Draco demanded, starting to get angry. He pushed aside his hunger, because that could be dealt with later. Right now he just wanted answers.

“I…he…Draco, Harry….” Hermione floundered, emotions clogging her throat. She had to blink back tears.

McGonagall took pity on her and decided to speak up. “While you were down here subjecting yourself to an experiment that I did not authorize and which was more than a little dangerous, we were attacked by the Dark Lord and all of his followers.”

Draco felt his stomach drop. It was a heavy feeling in the pit of his gut that he really wished right then didn’t exist. “What…what happened?”

“As you can guess, it was a very bloody battle and many died.”

“Harry? Is Harry all right?” Draco asked frantically, panicking. “Tell me he’s all right!”

McGonagall thought, briefly, that this was the hardest thing she had ever had to do…tell a young man, who clearly risked everything for Harry, that Harry was dead. “I am sorry, Draco…Harry’s body was never found, and Severus…is not doing so well. The vampires believe he is suffering the symptoms of a vampire who has lost his mate,” she explained quietly.

Draco felt like he was going to hyperventilate. He had never hyperventilated in his entire life, but he was sure he was doing it now. His breaths were short and labored, his eyes wide, and he just couldn’t seem to focus on the words the McGonagall had said. He couldn’t comprehend their meaning. He heard them, but he just  _ couldn’t _ believe them. “H-Harry…”

“He’s going into shock. Miss Granger, I must perform my duties!” Poppy said, clearly very angry at having been held off for so long. She ignored Hermione’s protests and immediately cast a spell to check Draco’s vitals. “Shock. We have to get him to the Great Hall immediately. I have some calming potion there. He needs food and rest. Now!” Poppy snapped when no one immediately sprung to action.

Ceilidh, surprisingly, was the one who picked up the hyperventilating boy. He made swift time getting to the Great Hall, where the makeshift infirmary was still set up. He went by so fast that the reporters, still milling about, couldn’t see who he was carrying, and they weren’t allowed in the Great Hall so they wouldn’t be able to follow. He lay the boy on a bed and Poppy, following on a broomstick, quickly dismounted and went to him.

After summoning a nearby calming draught, she fed it to Draco, and within moments the boy was breathing normally again. Only, now the tears began. Draco looked around, surprised at the sudden change of scenery, and even more shocked at how many beds there were, filling the Great Hall. _ Injured, _ he thought.  _ And their families. Merlin…Harry…no! _ “He can’t be dead!” Draco shouted angrily, turning his tear-streaked face to the others who had followed him up.

“I am sorry, but Severus is dying because he has lost his mate. If there were any chance his mate were alive, he would not be in such a condition,” Ceilidh said. He was grateful that it was a very cloudy day; the ceiling wasn’t showing any sun.

Draco took a moment to digest it. “So…all this…it was for nothing?” he whispered brokenly.

“Perhaps not,” Ceilidh said quietly. “You smell…uncannily like Harry.”

“That was the point. But now it doesn’t matter because Harry is dead!” Draco shouted angrily, ignoring the stares they were beginning to get from other people in the Great Hall.

“Harry is, but Severus is not.”

“So what? None of it matters without Harry!”

“Mister Malfoy…Draco,” McGonagall began. “Severus will die without his mates blood, Harry’s blood.”

Draco opened his mouth to snap a tart response, but then her words sank in. “You…can’t mean…”

“I’m afraid so,” McGonagall said gently.

“ _ I’m _ Snape’s mate now?!”

“Oh…” McGonagall floundered.

“No,” Ceilidh answered firmly. “You’ll never be Severus’s mate. However, you may have enough of Harry’s blood in your body to be an adequate blood donor.”

“Blood…are you out of your bloody mind?!” Draco exploded, face contorting in anger. “I just risked my  _ life _ to be with Harry, and you just told me he’s  _ dead _ ,” Draco gasped, fighting back tears, “and now you expect me to…to be a  _ blood donor _ …with Harry’s blood that he gave  _ me _ ?!”

“Severus will die if you do not,” McGonagall said quietly. She cast a discreet muffliato spell around their group. She didn’t want everyone to know about Harry being Severus’s mate…they would find out soon enough that Severus is a vampire, but if Harry were connected to him, it would undoubtedly fall on Severus’s shoulders that Harry is now dead. McGonagall didn’t believe that Harry would want that…and didn’t think that Severus would be able to survive the guilt.

Blaise, who had flown with impressive speed to the kitchens, then flown back down to the Chamber with a platter of food balanced precariously under his arm, only to find that no one was even there anymore…finally found them all in the Great Hall. And he couldn’t hear a word of what they were saying, but he knew his friend was clearly getting angrier by the second. He stepped up to them, and waved to get McGonagall’s attention.

McGonagall looked a bit surprised to see Blaise, platter of food in his arms, waving to get her attention. She immediately fixed the silence spell so that he was included. “I see you found us, my apologies for not sending word we had moved,” she said with a smile.

“Yeah, and I want to talk to Draco alone,” Blaise said immediately, giving a bit of a glare at everyone. He didn’t like the way they were treating Draco, though he knew that Hermione and Ron at least were being sincere and understood.

“We still have not finished our conversation,” McGonagall replied politely.

“I’m  _ done _ speaking with you,” Draco growled. His head was really starting to hurt, and his mouth was salivating at the smell of the food Blaise was holding. He just wanted time to be left alone and muddle through all the things he had been told…most especially, Harry.

McGonagall didn’t look happy, but taking a closer look at Draco and Blaise, she sighed. Perhaps Blaise would have more luck. “Very well. We will leave you to your privacy, then.”

Killian tried not to let it show, but his features were tense. Blaise knew the vampire well enough to know that it meant Killian was hurt. Blaise had seen every expression shown openly on Killian’s face except for hurt and jealousy, and right now he guessed that it was a bit of both, but it couldn’t be helped.

Killian nodded curtly in acknowledgement of Blaise’s apologetic look, then he followed his father out of the Great Hall to visit Snape. McGonagall and the Weasley’s all wandered away to speak with other patients, while Poppy went off to tend to a boy who was moaning in a bed a little ways away. Ron and Hermione gave Draco sympathetic looks before wandering away to talk quietly in a corner.

When they were alone, Blaise cast his own silencing charm around Draco and himself. “Draco…I’m sorry,” was the first thing Blaise said.

“Food first, talk later,” Draco said dismissively. His mind was whirling too much to focus on anything. He just wanted food. Perhaps after he ate, he would feel marginally better.

Blaise smiled faintly and put the platter of food on the foot of Draco’s bed. The blonde eagerly dug in, eating as much food as he could stuff into his mouth. After about ten minutes of non-stop eating, Draco suddenly grabbed his stomach and groaned. “Ugh…I feel sick…”

Blaise smirked. “That’s what you get for eating so fast. You haven’t eaten in almost a week…of course it will hurt to eat too much too fast.”

“So why did you let me eat so much?” grouched Draco.

“Because I found it amusing…and I know you needed time to think,” Blaise added.

Draco, despite the pain in his stomach and the rather nauseating feeling, nodded. “I…I just can’t believe it…”

“I know,” Blaise said quietly. “When I found out…it was hard to swallow. No one could believe it.”

“What…do you know what happened? Were you there?” Draco asked, closing his eyes and leaning back on the bed.

“I…wasn’t there. Killian wouldn’t let me fight and…I volunteered to watch over you with Hermione…in case anyone came into the Chamber,” Blaise said regrettably. “But…from what everyone can gather, and from what Killian has told me, Harry was with Snape when the Dark Lord arrived on one of the dragons. That’s all that anyone saw…after that, it seemed like Harry and Snape and the Dark Lord and his dragon were enveloped in green light and then…boom, there was an explosion and the backlash hit everyone on the grounds.

“When everyone was finally able to get up…the Dark Lord and Harry were missing. Gone. And…all of the Death Eater’s…their marks are faded, some of them are even gone. The Dark Lord…is really gone this time.”

“And Harry’s body…hasn’t been found?” Draco whispered, pained.

“No…we’re going to hold a funeral ceremony tomorrow. We wanted to wait until you could attend,” Blaise said quietly.

“And…how about Snape?”

“He’s…not so well. McGonagall put him into a forced sleep. If he wakes up…according to Ceilidh, he’ll go mad, and they’ll be forced to kill him, or let him slowly die on his own,” Blaise answered truthfully.

“And they think I can save him?” Draco asked bitterly. “That’s the only reason they even care about me.”

“That’s not true!” Blaise snapped angrily. “Draco, I don’t care about you because you can save Snape, I care about you because you’re my friend!”

The faint smirk appeared on Draco’s lips. “Slytherin’s aren’t supposed to be so loyal, Blaise. You’re out of character.”

“I don’t give a bloody fuck!” snarled Blaise, causing Draco to open his eyes and look at him in bewilderment. “Draco, I don’t care if it’s Hufflepuff or Gryffindor or anything. Right now, that doesn’t matter. You’re my friend, and you just had everything taken away from you, after…after all you’ve done, it isn’t right! I know that! You’re angry, hurt, and scared. Well, so am I. I want you to be happy Draco, can’t you see that?” Blaise pleaded, more raw emotion showing in his eyes than he had ever before let the blonde see.

Draco did see it. He saw it, and he recognized it, but he wouldn’t acknowledge it. If he did…it would only make things worse. Instead he looked away. “I know  _ you _ understand,” he whispered. “I know that, Blaise. I know you really care. But now…you’re the only one who does. Harry…he understood. He understood perfectly…even the things he didn’t have personal experience with, he admitted to it, and yet he always knew the right things to say. That’s why…that’s why I wanted this to work. After losing everything, giving up on  _ everything _ …I wanted  _ this _ ,” Draco said fiercely. “I wanted this…I wanted Harry…and I can’t even have that!”

“I know, Draco…,” Blaise said quietly, resigned. “I won’t force you to do anything, and I won’t spout crap about responsibilities and duty like McGonagall will. I’m just going to tell you the truth, and whether or not you decide to do anything is  _ your _ choice, all right? Draco?”

After a pause, Draco nodded. He looked back at Blaise. “Yes, all right.”

Blaise nodded and took a deep breath before starting. “Ceilidh lost his mate. He was very old and experienced by then, and had been with his mate for a long time. When she died, he went crazy. His clan and Killian had to keep him isolated so he wouldn’t hurt any muggles. After that, it took enormous effort on both Killian and Ceilidh’s parts to get him back to normal. It took years, Draco. Now, Ceilidh is fine, but only two other vampires have ever survived their mate dying, and both of those vampires were very old, very powerful, and had been with their mate for a long time. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Draco nodded, reluctantly. “It means Snape has no chance,” he said quietly.

“None,” Blaise confirmed, “without you.”

“Ceilidh said I won’t be his mate, but what will I be then? Just a blood donor? Just someone for Snape to feed off of? Blaise, he hates me! He nearly killed me! I know I did this so that he would be able to tolerate me around Harry, but this…it just doesn’t make any sense. Every time he looks at me, he’ll think of how he lost Harry, and how…” Draco trailed off as tears started falling down his cheeks. “And how Harry gave his blood to  _ me  _ instead of him. Do you get it now? He’ll hate me for the rest of our lives!”

Blaise nodded. He already knew that, though it seemed no one else had. “Yes, he’ll hate you for being alive instead of Harry. But he’ll also cherish you.”

Draco looked at Blaise like the boy had just sprouted another two…make that four…heads.

Blaise chuckled at that expression, shaking his head with an easy smile. “Draco, you are the closest thing to Harry he will  _ ever _ have now. You are his blood, and that blood was given to you in love…he will  _ cherish _ the person Harry thought was worthy enough of such a gift.”

“How could he? The first thing he’ll do is want to kill me!”

“But he won’t, Draco. If you die…then so does Harry. Because right now, right now Harry is inside of you, running through your veins.”

Draco shook his head. “I can’t do it, Blaise. I just can’t. I hate Snape, too. I know how foolish and stupid Harry is, and how he jumps into things without thinking but…merlin, I can’t help thinking that if only Snape had held onto Harry tighter, if only Snape had protected him more, if only Snape had sacrificed himself for Harry!”

“Then don’t do it,” Blaise said bluntly. “Just keep in mind, though…you’ll be killing the other man Harry was in love with. I would be willing to bet all the galleons in the world that Harry would have  _ never _ wanted the two men he loved to be so cruel to each other.”

“B-Blaise?” Draco stammered.

“No, I’m done talking now. I’m going to go check on Killian. He gets jealous when I’m with you,” Blaise said, smirking. He undid the silencing spell and quickly walked away.

 

*************************

 

Draco spent a long time thinking about what Blaise had said. Poppy had decided that he was in shock, and therefore no condition to have more people interrogating him, so McGonagall was forced to leave him alone. Although Draco had to admit he was most definitely shocked, he thought he was handling it pretty well. After a good long cry which he hid by burying his face in his pillow and not making any noise, he felt much better.

He was sure that tomorrow, at the funeral, he would feel the full effects of Harry’s death…but for right now, he just felt lethargic. When he finally fell asleep, he dreamed of Harry. It was nice, for his memories to supply him with all the moments he now cherished. And then his dream shifted, and it wasn’t Harry he was seeing. Instead there was darkness, all around him.

_ ”Draco,” came a soft, soothing voice. _

_ Draco couldn’t see anything. He knew he was dreaming, but all he saw was pitch black. “Who’s there?” he called stupidly, as if there were actually someone real within his dream. _

_ “I can’t tell you.” _

_ “Why not?” he demanded, becoming angry. His dreams shouldn’t defy him! _

_ “I know you loved him, and I know he loved you. He loved you both so much,” the voice replied instead. _

_ “Harry?” Draco asked. _

_ “I’m not him.” _

Well, duh, _ thought Draco sarcastically. The voice was most clearly a woman’s. “Who are you?” _

_ “He could love so easily…I always worried over him, but I could do nothing for him, nothing until now. I am sorry for your loss, Draco, but I have little energy left in me after all that I have done. This is the most I can give you and Severus, so please listen carefully. Harry wants you to be happy, you and Severus both. He wants the two of you to live and love together.” _

_ “Who are you?!” Draco shouted angrily. “How do you know this? Why are you telling me? Where is Harry?!” _

_ “He is in a good place,” came the reply. “Naught will come of you worrying for him. Draco…thank you for loving him.” _

_ “I…” Draco faltered. His vision was beginning to lighten, and he panicked. “Who are you? Tell me who you are! WHO ARE  _ YOU?!” Draco shouted, bolting up in bed, chest heaving. It was too late, though, he was already awake.

“Draco, are you alright?” Poppy asked in concern, coming over to him.

“I’m…” Draco floundered again. Then he nodded, resolutely. “I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

Poppy frowned, but nodded. Nightmares were common, after all…many of the students and parents in the Great Hall were suffering from them. “Have a good rest, then, dear.”

“Um…wait…where can I find Professor McGonagall?” Draco asked hesitantly.

Poppy looked surprised, but then nodded with a soft smile. “In the corner, dear. You’ll have to wake her up.”

Draco nodded and clambered rather ungracefully out of bed. Shuffling his feet, he weaved his way around beds and found McGonagall sleeping in a bed in the corner. He idly wondered why she chose to sleep in the Great Hall instead of in her own room. “Professor?” he called.

McGonagall was a deep sleeper, usually, but lately she had been sleeping very lightly thanks to the war, and now the aftermath of it. She woke up as soon as she was called, and looked at Draco in surprise. “What is it, Mister Malfoy?”

“I’ve decided…” Draco took a deep breath, steeling himself before continuing, “I’ve decided to save Snape.”

 

********************

 

“Tell me again why I’m doing this?” Draco murmured nervously under his breath, only loud enough for Blaise, who was standing beside him, to hear. Well, perhaps the vampires did as well, but they didn’t say anything.

“Because you had a dream that some strange woman told you Harry wants you to do it,” Blaise murmured back just as quietly.

“Right. And why aren’t I in St. Mungo’s?”

Blaise had to cough to hide a fit of laughter. McGonagall looked at them in reprimand. Blaise snickered softly. “Well, I don’t know, guess you’ll have to go to your prophetic woman to find out that,” he teased lightly.

“Shove it,” Draco retorted.

“Are you two quite through with your private conversation?” McGonagall asked tersely.

Draco nodded. “Yes.”

“You remember what you have to do?”

“Um…maybe you better tell me again,” Draco said, nervously.

“You are going to hold your wrist over Severus’ mouth, and everyone will leave. Just before I myself leave, I will take the spell off of Severus. He will awaken and the first thing he will smell is your – Harry’s – blood, which will hopefully be enough to distract him for the moment, and he will feed. He might be too crazed for it to feel good for you, so be prepared for some pain. By the time he realizes who he is really feeding from, he should be calmer. After that, it is up to you,” McGonagall replied patiently.

Draco forced himself to ignore the ‘hopefully’ and ‘should’ which were in that explanation. He replaced them with ‘will’ and ‘will definitely’ instead. “Remind me again why everyone has to leave?”

“Because Severus will be too starved and far too emotionally unstable to be able to tolerate anyone around him who does not smell like Harry,” Ceilidh responded.

“And…if I don’t smell  _ exactly _ like Harry…?” Draco questioned.

“Your sweat does not smell exactly like him, but everything else about you does,” Ceilidh replied. “I think it is adequate enough, but this is entirely new. Never before have I seen this done.”

“And I really have to wear Harry’s clothes?” Draco asked, tugging at the collar of the muggle t-shirt he was wearing. It was baggy on him and not very appealing.  _ Why the hell am I complaining about the outfit when it’s helping me? _ Draco had no idea. He was just really, really nervous.

“Yes, you do. It masks your own scent even more. Just as the soap you bathed yourself with does.”

“Right.”

“Are you ready?” McGonagall asked.

Draco looked at Snape, lying asleep on the bed in the darkened room.  _ Harry wants me to do this. Harry wants me to do this. Harry wants me to do this. _ “Yes,” he replied faintly.

McGonagall nodded and ushered everyone out of the room. She stood by the door and looked at Draco. Draco nodded and raised his arm, holding his wrist out over Snape’s face, right above his lips. McGonagall undid the spell and slammed the door shut behind her, swiftly locking it and spelling the room silent. She leaned back against the door and closed her eyes, praying that what she had just done did not sentence both men to death.

 

***************************

 

The door had barely closed when Draco’s wrist was attacked. He cried out as his arm was gripped painfully tight and teeth tore savagely into his flesh, gnawing and sucking. The slurping, growling, snarling noises coming from Snape, the vampire, were vicious and frightening. Draco stuffed his fist against his mouth and bit it to keep himself from yelling, and to distract himself from the pain in his other arm.

_ Harry! Mine, my sweet, sweet mate! _ the vampire roared. Snape gulped eagerly at the blood, it tasted so good!  _ Mine! So scared so scared I’m here I’m here! _ Snape growled and uttered the words but they came out as snarls and guttural cries instead of words. He held the wrist to his mouth with one hand and the other slipped around Harry’s waist, pulling the boy close.  _ I’ll never, ever leave you alone again! I’ll never let go! _

The blood felt so good moving down his throat, settling heavily in his stomach, and his ears picked up on the faint, panicked flutter of Harry’s heartbeat. For a moment it excited him even more, but when the blood flowed sluggishly into his mouth he realized he had drunk far too much.  _ Not again! No, no, so sorry! _ Snape/vampire thought in unison.

He licked at the ravaged wrist and wrapped his fist over the wound to try to stop the bleeding. The body in his arms was limp, and he felt tears streaking down his face. He lay Harry on the bed and buried his face in the boy’s neck, inhaling deeply. “So sorry, so sorry…I will never let you go…never…” he murmured gruffly, his voice sore and rough. He nuzzled the neck tenderly. “Harry…sweet Harry…so sorry…should have held on tighter…so sorry…”

Snape’s voice grew faint and sluggish, his words slurring. He was suddenly so tired. He just wanted to curl up with Harry and fall to sleep. He tenderly nudged the boy over and lay his body alongside Harry’s, and lay his head down on the boys’ chest. The heartbeat was faint, but it had slowed so it wasn’t as frantic.  _ It will be all right, Harry…so sorry…let me just hold you…it will be alright… _ ”Love you…”

 

**************************

 

When Draco woke up, he was shivering. It was freezing. His eyelids felt so heavy. For a groggy moment he couldn’t figure out why it was so cold, and why there was such weight on top of him. Then he remembered, and his shudders and shivers grew even more fierce.  _ That’s right…Snape… _

“Harry…” Snape murmured softly. He could hear the change in the heartbeat beneath his ear and knew his mate had awoken, and it woke him up as well. He felt so peaceful. Harry was safe. He was safe, and he was curled up with Snape, just as he was supposed to be.

Draco was afraid to move, to speak. If he spoke, Snape would realize he wasn’t Harry. What would Snape do? But if he stayed quiet, Snape would find out on his own, and then Snape might be even angrier. Draco couldn’t control his shivering. He felt dizzy and lightheaded. He knew he needed medical attention, and the faster Snape realized he wasn’t Harry, the faster he was likely to get it, right?

“N-not Harry,” he whispered through chattering teeth.

Snape froze for a moment in pure shock. In the next, he was across the room and angrier than he could ever remember being. And confused. So very, very confused. “Where’s Harry?!” he snarled viciously. He looked around. The scent, he knew it was Harry! He couldn’t even smell Draco!

Draco remained where he was on the bed, still shivering. He was afraid if he got up he might provoke Snape. “H-Harry—“ he began, but was cut off by Snape.

“Why do you smell like him?! Why don’t you smell like…you!” Snape snarled. He was next to Draco then, leaning over the boy and inhaling deeply. He tried searching for Draco’s scent, but he couldn’t even detect…oh, there! Snape lowered his head to inhale deeply, right by the blonde boy’s armpits. That smelled just faintly like Draco. He pulled back and growled. “What is this?!”

Clearly, Snape was not going to listen to him. Draco gave up on trying to explain and instead tried to calm the vampire, whose eyes were so dark a red they almost looked black. There were bloody tracks from Snape’s eyes like he had cried blood. Around his mouth, Draco knew that was his blood smeared over his chin and lips.  _ Oh, that’s right…lots of blood… _ He tried lifting his wrist to see it, but found that he couldn’t move his arm. He shuddered. “C-calm down S-Snape!” he stammered. “N-need to t-tell you s-something b-b-b-bout Harry!”

Snape couldn’t decide whether to be furious and kill the boy, or to be so confused that he felt like his head wouldn’t stop spinning. He was so torn between the emotions that it hurt him physically. His head was pounding and his stomach ached. What was this and what was going on? “Tell me!” he demanded harshly.

“H-Harry’s b-b-blood in me!” Draco explained quickly. It was probably best not to say anything about Harry being dead just yet. Then it might take even longer for Snape to calm down and give him medical attention.

“Why?!” snarled Snape.

“G-g-gave it to m-me!”

“Where is he? Where’s Harry?!” Snape spat.

“N-not here! He c-c-can’t b-be here!”

“Why?!” Snape snarled again. It didn’t make any sense!

Draco felt his shivering start to subside and it grew very difficult for him to stay awake. He wanted to go to sleep. He didn’t even know what woke him up in the first place. He should have just stayed asleep. He was too tired to have this conversation. “D-dead,” he stammered weakly. His eyes fluttered closed and he tried to keep them open. Snape’s face above his was snarling, but Draco couldn’t quite grasp the words.

 

**************************

 

When Draco awoke the second time, he felt refreshed. He wondered for a moment why he would think that to be unusual, but then remembered everything that had happened. He groaned lightly and opened his eyes. Standing around his bed watching patiently were Pomfrey, McGonagall, Ron, Hermione, and Ceilidh. Pomfrey must have really done wonders for him, because he felt just fine now. “Snape?” he asked.

“He is in his room, trying to calm down,” McGonagall answered.

“Er…did you get me out of there?” he asked. The last thing he remembered was passing out.

“Severus brought you out, and it was a good thing. You were near death,” Poppy said, clearly not happy.

“Thank you,” Draco said earnestly to the mediwitch.

“Severus wants to speak to you,” Ceilidh said.

“As I said, I believe it is too dangerous. Thanks to his tantrum, the media knows he is a vampire! Thankfully they have not come to the conclusion that Harry was his mate, but clearly Severus is not calm enough to keep his mouth from running off on him,” McGonagall snapped. “As it is, I was only barely capable of convincing them that you were a willing donor, not his mate, and that his savagery was due to being turned during the Final Battle. Undoubtedly, you will be questioned, so remember your facts.”

“Severus will not harm him. I will go in with them to prevent it,” Ceilidh said with full confidence.

“And I want to talk to him,” Draco said, surprising everyone.

“Mate, you’re bonkers if you want to see him after what he did to you!” Ron exclaimed.

Draco pretended he didn’t hear the ‘mate’ comment. He lightly shuddered at the thought of him and Ron ever being that good of friends. “I have to be his blood donor. It isn’t as though I can just walk away now that I’ve fed him once.”

“But what if he attacks you again?” Hermione asked, a bit of concern in her voice.

“I will not let that happen,” Ceilidh countered.

Draco sighed. “Harry trusted Ceilidh to keep him safe from Severus once, and it worked. I will just have to do the same.”

“If you are sure,” McGonagall said.

“Yes, I am.”

“Very well. Mister Ceilidh, you will remain with them the entire visit, and do not let Severus touch him. Is that understood?”

“Yes,” Ceilidh replied coolly. Although he respected the woman for her courage and her power over the castle, she was beginning to bother him with her attitude. She didn’t seem to respect his own power or trust his judgment at all.

 

***********************

 

“Severus, are you ready to see Draco?” Ceilidh asked quietly.

Snape growled lightly, then coughed and cleared his throat. He rubbed a hand over his eyes wearily. “Yes, bring him in.”

Ceilidh nodded and went back outside of the room, then gestured Draco in. With a hesitant first step, Draco entered the room, Ceilidh following and closing the door behind them. It was really dark in the room, one two candles lit. Draco stood by the door wondering what Snape expected of him.

“Sit down,” Snape said tersely. His body was tense, and he was trying to fight the urges to either strangle the boy or hug him fiercely. The smell was so much like Harry…Snape shook his head. He couldn’t be fooled again. “I don’t believe that Harry is dead,” Snape said as soon as Draco sat down.

Ceilidh sighed. “You don’t believe it because you can smell him in Draco, but it isn’t the same, Severus. You would have died if not for Draco. Harry is most definitely dead.”

Snape growled, narrowing his eyes at Ceilidh. “Why are you here?”

“No one wants you to hurt Draco. I am here to assure that you do not,” Ceilidh replied.

“I don’t want to believe it either,” Draco cut in, sensing that the two vampires were clearly agitated by each other. He really didn’t want to be in the middle of a brawl if he could help it.

“I am trying very hard to think of you as Draco, but when I do not look at you all I my senses tell me you are Harry,” Snape growled.

“I’m sorry,” Draco said earnestly. “It must hurt a lot.”

Snape closed his eyes. It did hurt a lot. He forced himself not to think of it, lest he start crying again. He couldn’t let them see him break down like that. “Just answer me this: Why did Harry give you his blood?”

“He…” Draco hesitated over an explanation. He didn’t think Snape would take kindly to the actual explanation, that Harry wanted to try a real relationship with him. He sighed. “We were friends, you know. He knew that you would go all vampire on us if you saw us together, or smelled me on him, so he came up with the idea of trying to change my blood. We researched it, and Hermione found the potion used by pureblood families to adopt babies without anyone knowing. She modified it for my age, and we did it over winter break. I…just woke up today. Or, um, is it still today?” Draco asked, looking over at Ceilidh.

Ceilidh shook his head. “No, it is early morning.”

“Oh…then I woke up yesterday. I was…in the potion when the battle went on,” Draco said quietly.

Snape remained silent as he digested everything Draco had said.  _ Friends, just friends? Not bloody likely! _ snarled his inner vampire. Snape mentally sighed at it, even though he knew it was right. It hurt, tugging at that insistent pain in his chest, to know that Harry would give his blood to Draco to be with him. And now Harry was dead.  _ I can’t believe that! He’s not dead! _ raged the vampire, and Snape had to agree. Harry couldn’t be dead, if only because the brat had that infernal good luck that always seemed to get him out of near-death situations without fail.

_ He had to have survived. Something happened, but he’s alive. He’s out there somewhere, they just haven’t search enough. He could be anywhere in the Forbidden Forest, after all. They just haven’t searched enough, _ he told himself. He looked at Draco and felt that confusion and anger rise up in him again, but he forced himself to squash it down.  _ This isn’t his fault…merlin I want to hurt him…no, Harry isn’t dead because of him…if not for Harry’s blood in his veins, I would be dead and unable to find Harry… _

That last thought managed to bring him back completely, and he saw Draco in an entirely new light: Draco was his way to save Harry. Draco would keep him alive so that he could find and save Harry. If not for Draco, Harry would be lost forever.

Draco fidgeted under the close scrutiny of Snape’s gaze. It wasn’t a glare and it wasn’t disgust, so Draco was suitably terrified, wondering what emotion was in those dark eyes. He looked at Ceilidh nervously, but the vampire seemed calm, the ghost of a smirk gracing his lips.  _ Oh boy, _ Draco thought, even more terrified.

Snape caught a whiff of something unappealing and curled his lips in disgust. “Your sweat smells nothing like Harry’s. It’s disgusting,” he snarled.

Draco was immediately offended. “Well sorry for not smelling like daisies and chocolate!” he snapped angrily.

“Harry does not smell like daisies or chocolate, he smells like…,” Snape trailed off. Had he ever examined the scent before? The only name he had ever given it was…”Heaven.”

Draco was about to snap a curt reply, but the wistfulness in Snape’s voice caught him. Immediately, he felt sorrow.  _ Snape really does love Harry. Merlin, what am I doing? This is cruel, for both of us. How did we get forced into such a position? Harry, damn you for dying and leaving us! _

Snape forced himself out of his thoughts. He looked at Draco again. “You realize what being a blood donor means, correct?”

Draco nodded. “I let you take blood whenever you need it. Blood donors are often sex partners but…I’m sure that won’t be a problem, will it?”

Snape shook his head forcefully. “Absolutely not.”

“Good,” Draco said, a bit relieved. Then he looked at Ceilidh as a sudden thought flitted through his mind, “If it’s tomorrow already…isn’t the funeral today?”

“Funeral?” echoed Snape.

Ceilidh nodded. “Tonight. McGonagall had scheduled it so that any vampires who wish to attend may, but I think she did it because she knew you would wish to attend, Severus.”

“Whose funeral?” Snape demanded, his gut queasy at the answer he knew would come.

“Everyone who died during the Final Battle…including Harry.”

Snape closed his eyes tightly. There it was again, that pain.

“I’m so sorry,” Draco said, but he didn’t completely mean it.  _ I’m grieving too, Snape. It hurts me just as much! Yet everyone will treat you as though you were fragile, because  _ you _ were the one who had Harry in the end. You were there when he died, while I was oblivious in some stupid potion! I loved him too! _

Finally admitting it to himself, Draco was not surprised to feel the tears rush down his cheeks. He didn’t even bother to swipe them away. He felt Snape staring at him and met the man’s gaze, and Snape searched his expression. Draco knew when the man realized why Draco was crying when Snape shut his eyes and sighed.

“I am sorry, as well,” Snape said quietly. He, too, did not entirely mean it. His vampire, and even a part of his own self, was angry with Draco for loving Harry. Somewhere inside himself that he would never admit to, Snape claimed Harry as his own. His, and no one else’s.

 

**************************

 

McGonagall gave a beautiful speech that night. She told some humorous stories about many of the students who had died. She shed some light on their lives in the school, and parents and friends shed some tears. Although each body would be taken by their families to be buried or burned where they wanted, those who died were still honored and remembered on the fields of the school grounds in the form of a giant monument stone which had their names carved into it magically.

As each name was carved, she read them aloud. “Hannah Abbot, Dean Thomas, Padma Patil, Terry Boot, Marietta Edgecombe, Megan Jones, Justin Finch-Fletchy…”

The list went on for quite some time, and by the end almost everyone was crying. And then it was time for McGonagall to speak about Harry.

“Harry James Potter,” McGonagall began, getting everyone’s attention. “I don’t think I need to introduce him. You all know his name, and most of you, at one point or another, have spoken to him. He was an amazing young man. When he arrived at this school six years ago, he did not know a thing about magic, wizards or witches, or evil Dark Lord’s trying to destroy us all. He was innocent.

“Yet we expected him to do great things, and he never failed us. From year one he has saved us from the Dark Lord, and each time he faced him, it brought him one step closer to this, the Final Battle. I’m sure each of you has your own favorite story about Harry Potter, but I will tell you mine. When the Dark Lord’s forces arrived on our grounds, Harry Potter stood beside us all and fought as each and every one of us did. He was no different than any of us. He risked his life, just like each one of us did.

“The only thing that separates us from Harry Potter is that Harry Potter killed the Dark Lord! And in doing so, he paid a terrible price. Along with the Dark Lord, Harry Potter died,” McGonagall said, voice softening, but no less audible to everyone. “Harry did not want the fame that he received. He fought the Dark Lord because it had to be done, and because he wanted his friends, wanted everyone, to one day live a normal life without a sadistic wizard trying to kill them. So instead of giving Harry Potter his own monument, he will be placed beside all of his comrades, his friends, as he would have wanted,” she finished. She waved her wand at the large stone and Harry’s name appeared on it, next to all the others, no larger or smaller than anyone else’s.

Draco and Snape were standing in the back, behind everyone else, trying to hide themselves in the shadows. The fields still smelled a bit of smoke, and the grass was still scorched. It was a barren place for such a monument to be set, but it was fitting. This was, after all, the field where everyone had put their lives at a risk, and where many had died.

Although they both tried not to, Draco and Snape were crying. They didn’t acknowledge each other's tears, but after the name was placed on the stone, they looked at each other. Both faces tear-streaked, Draco’s nose red and eyes puffy from the crying. They looked at each other and they had a moment where animosity and jealousies and confusion were wiped away. In that instant, they were just two men who loved Harry Potter, and were grieving.

_ Perhaps we can cope together, _ Snape thought.

_ Maybe he won’t hate me forever, _ Draco thought.

 

***************************

 

“Hermione…look,” Ron said when everyone began walking back to the castle for refreshments. He pointed to the castle.

“What is it?” Hermione asked, looking up as well. The towers and upper levels of the castle were scorched black and crumbling. McGonagall had mentioned that they would be repairing them over the summer, and perhaps by next fall the castle would be ready to accept students again. But when Hermione looked closer, she realized that the scorched towers and levels seemed to blanket the rest of the castle in a shroud of black. Her eyes widened. “A man would be wise not to take so many nightly walks through the Forbidden Forest,” she whispered.

“The lightning will split,” Ron continued softly.

“Striking down two proud tree’s,” Hermione continued just as softly, looking over at the two figured hiding in the shadows.

“A very powerful wizard will die this year,” Ron said even softer, looking over at the stone monument.

“The school shall wear black,” Hermione finished, looking back at the castle.

Ron didn’t state the last prediction, because really, that didn’t matter anymore. As far as he was concerned, the prophecy was fulfilled. He reached out and took Hermione’s hand, giving it a light squeeze. With quivering lips, she managed a small smile, lifting her other hand to swipe away tears.

 

******

The End...of Prophecy One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's story is not over yet...his continuation begins in A Fated Summer, coming soon. Until then, the Prophetic Chronology continues with An Unexpected Journey, which picks up right where this ends and focuses on Maverick, Ginny, and the aftermaths of the war.
> 
> Thank you for reading. If you want to receive notices when I update the sequels, please subscribe to my author page or subscribe to the sequel An Unexpected Journey.


End file.
